The Sword that Transends Sky and Darkness
by tarious123
Summary: A student walks through a park and meet a man in which caused his life to changed forever. A man saved him but why is he in the mafia? And he's a Mage? My First Fanfic. Pls R&R OCxOC Some chapters are getting edited.Originally named The Life of a Mage Mafiaso. Accepting OCs for Mare Knights.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic. So pls do not critise or spam.**

**It also is edited.  
><strong>

**All characters except for my OCs belong to their respective owners, KHR and Negima! Artists. (I forgotten their names, but I will check with it later)**

**It's a crossover. (Negima! and KHR)**

**This story is based on my character view and his involvement with the two storylines.**

**It will be Negima! For the first few chapters and then KHR for some chapters before changing back to Negima!**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Spells/Other's thoughts/Skills_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 The day the Devil Rises<br>**

I never thought this day will be weird. I was just walking around the park when this man came  
>out of nowhere with a blood-stained knife. His eyes are of a light shade of yellow but are<br>emotionless and his crimson hair shined off the moonlight. That's the day my life changed forever.

My name is Korin Yan, a so-called _AVERAGE _school student and this is my life.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Korin POV xxx<span>

This is stupid. I was stupid. An emotionless looking guy just appear out of nowhere with a knife that has blood stained on its blade in the middle of the night and all I did is stood there, looking like an idiot.

In seconds, that bastard suddenly just suddenly charged at me, with the freaking knife at me. I just, on reflex, try to block it with my right hand. The knife just went through my hand and blood is dripping out of the wound. That hurt like hell! I'm right-handed too for goodness sake. He then withdraws his knife and strike again.

I dodged it this time and did what I does best, I ran. I just ran and ran. I turned my head a bit to find the red-hair (call him that for now) chasing me and as if the gods hate me, I tripped over my other foot. As I landed on the ground, I turned around and saw the knife coming closer.

'Is this the end?' I thought as I just stared in fear as the knife got closer and wait for the pain.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

A blond man ran towards the endangered boy and jumped kicked the red-haired man away from the young boy.

The red-hair just stared at the new man.

Korin just stared at disbelieve as the blond just move around to face him, revealing a cyan eyes staring in concern at him. His black leather jacket fluttered against the wind, revealing a white undershirt. "Are you all right?" The man just suddenly asked him and Korin could only stuttered, "Y-y-y-yeah..." The man then took notice of the boy's hand, in which his eyes widen in shock. "Your hand!"

The red-hair suddenly just dashed towards him with the knife aiming for the blond's neck. "Look out!" Korin shouted out and the blond just turned and grabbed the red-hair's wrist that was holding the knife.

All of that happened within a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Korin POV xxx<span>

'WTF?-!-?-!-?-!-?-!' I mentally swear, 'This guy just swung his hand and grabbed red-hair's hand in speed that is beyond the regular human. Maybe he is a trained martial artist with quick reflexes.' I nodded at that, 'Though... this guy looked like some kind of passing biker or something.'

"Ray Johnstan." The emo-bastard said.

"It has been a while, Prima Vestoria. Oh wait, you go by Destiny now right?" The blond replied.

'THE HELL?-!-?-! They know each other!'

"You're in the way." The crimson haired man said.

"Had to be, nothing is good with you around." The blonde replied.

"You then shall be eliminated. For the sake of Mage of Beginnings" He said.

*smirk*"Sorry, not happening!"

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

Ray's free hand punched the knife out of Destiny (Prima seems weird so I stick with Destiny) hand before using his other hand to punch him in the face. Destiny stumbled backwards before returning with a right side-kick in which Ray block with his arm. He then just did a round-house kick but Destiny blocked it. They then just start punching at each other or rather slugging each other. (If you're is wondering what is slugging, go to and search anime epic own or if you watch KHR, it is like when Tsuna fought Xanxus and punch him into the wall.)

Ray's right hand suddenly glowed and an orange-flame appeared on his fist, sending Destiny back. Destiny just crouched down with his hand on his chest, which has a burned mark. "You are strong but not strong enough." Destiny said.

"Oh ~ Is that so? ~" Ray asked.

"I would fight you to the death, but I have already done what I came here to do. Farewell," Wind start to flow around him as he slowly rise into the air "We will meet again, Ray Johnstan. You too, young boy." Destiny just flew up and away from them.

Korin just look at the scene, shocked. 'HE FLEW! WTF!' He thought in shock. He suddenly starts to feel giddy and fainted on the spot, probably due to blood loss from the knife wound on his hand. Ray sighed and carried him and ran off.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Korin Dream xxx<span>

'_Huh? Where am I?' Korin thought, looking around in the endless black void, 'There is nothing here but blackness around me.' He then noticed the mirror behind him, 'Wait. Is that a mirror? It is biiiiiiiiiiiiig.' He looked into the mirror, 'what is going on here?' He looked closely at his reflection, 'Hm? My reflection does not look like me... It has red eyes and white hair.'_

_**Hi~**_

'_B-b-b-behind me?' He looked back and saw his reflection outside the mirror, 'Is that... me? Why is it grinning like that?' A huge beast comes out from behind, 'A monster? Wait, MONSTER!Stop, get back! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

"AHHHHHHHH!" Korin just shot out of the bed, with sweat dripping down his cheek. 'What the heck was that?' He thought.

"Oh! You're awake!"

He turned around to see Ray sitting there next to his bed with his jacket off. "Where am I?" He asked the man.

"In your room."

"Huh?"

Korin looked around to find that he is right. He is in his room. "How did you get in?" He asked again.

"Through your window."

*sweat-dropped* 'He can't be serious. My apartment is at the 10th storey. How on earth did he get in?' Korin thought.

"If you're wondering how I reached your window, I climbed up."

*face-faulted* 'How can you climb up 10 stories? With a human weight too!'

"By the way, your hand is healed" He tells him.

'My hand?' Korin looked at his hand to find it to be really healed with no scar but a red tattoo on the back of his hand.

"The Devil's Mark huh? So Destiny came to you to put that on you huh?" Ray said, looking closely at the red mark.

'Huh? Devil's Mark?'

"This is serious. Young boy, what's your name?" Ray asked.

"K-K-K-Korin, Korin Yan." He replied.

"Korin, pack your bags."

"Huh?"

"Listen, with that mark on your hand," Ray stated while he points at the tattoo on Korin's hand, "there will be people who are going after your life."

'HUH! AFTER MY LIFE!' Korin thought out in shock.

"So, I'm going train you."

"Train?" He asked.

"Yes. It is best if you train somewhere away from your family. That way, they would not be caught in the fighting."

"F-f-f-fighting?"

"That's right," Ray pointed at Korin, "you will be taught how to fight, as the Vongolia Sky Knight."

"Vongol-what?"

Ray put his hand on his chin and thought for a second. "You might need to learn some magic too."

"M-m-m-magic!"

"Stop repeating after me and PACK YOUR BACKS!" He shouted, a black aura can be seen emitting from his body.

"H-H-H-HAI!-! Gomenasai!"

Ray raised an eyebrow. "You speak Japanese?"

"Y-y-y-yeah, but just a little. My mother taught me."

"Oh."

Korin just grabbed most of his clothes and stuff it into a big backpack he found. He also stuffs his phone and wallet with some money in. He then realised, "Wait, you just said that I might need to learn magic. Does that mean that you're-"

Ray showed a goofy grin. "Yep! I'm a mage!"

...

...

"Eh?"

* * *

><p><em>To be continued.<em>

**つづ****く**

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the long chapter. Became longer than I expected. Gomenasai.**

**If the ending is crappy, don't spam.**

**Pls review.**

**Here some OC bio.**

Name: Korin Yan

Romanji: 光琳ヤン

Nationality: ½ Japanese and ½ Chinese

D.O.B: 20th April

Gender: Male

Age: 14yrs (12-13 in the first few chapters)

Likes: Chocolate, Quiet places, Red

Dislikes: Crowds, Perverts, Bullies

Blood Type: AA

Appearance: Brown eyes and black hair.

Summary: He has terrible stamina and skills. It is such that when he is 10, he has  
>been bullied by others continuously. It has caused him to become a very reserved<br>and anti-social person. Before the story, he always hated being with other people  
>except his childhood friend, Ziyan. If weren't for her, Korin will have skipped<br>school continuously. He also has an extreme case of acrophobia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! XD**

**Updated as soon as I could.**

**It is the last week of school vacation and had a project to do.**

**Korin: **What are talking about? There is a lot of time for you to do. Plus it is only two days.

**Oh yeah! Welcome my OC, Korin.**

**Korin: **Yo!

**From now on, he will here helping to explain. By the way, THANK YOU ****Pikapikaluv for subscribing to this. *cry dramatically* ARIGATOU!**

**Korin: **Oi, it is just one guy.

**Oi, baka. At least there is one person.**

**Korin: **tch.

***sigh*Again, None of the characters except for the OCs belong to me.**

**KHR belongs to Amano Akira. Negima belongs to Akamatsu Ken**

**I have searched internet.**

**Korin: **Mangahere. com

**Shut up.**

**Enjoy :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Spells/Others' thoughts/Skills/Dream_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 The Magic Training<br>**

After the incident at the park, I was forced into the training with this guy called Ray Johnston. According  
>to him, I'm supposed to be a Vongolia Sky Knight. But what was weirder is the fact that he claims to be a<br>mage. A Mage. Really? O Gods, I just know that you all hate me and just have to mess up my life.

This is my life from that day forward.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

"Your name is Ray, right?"

"Yeah."

"So Ray, where are we going again?"

"To Wales."

"Why Wales?"?

"What do you mean?"

"Why not some other countries like Lithuania or Iceland?"

"There is a Magic Academy in Wales that has a library with spells best for beginners and some advanced spells. It also is secluded from major cities and is near a rural region lived by mages so it will be safe to train there without attracting unnecessary attention."

"Unnecessary attention?"

Korin and Ray are both on a plane heading towards in Wales, UK. It is their first stop in Korin's training journey. Ray is wearing a blue polo collar-shirt with dark blue jeans and white sneakers. Korin is wearing a blue button-shirt unbuttoned over a white T-shirt with a black jeans and dark-brown sports shoes with white stripes on each side.

*grin*"You'll find out when we start training" Ray tells him.

*sweat-dropped*"Err….Okay?" Korin paled, with fear of what training is this guy up to. Ray just sticks to looking out of the window while Korin start to hum an anime song. Korin then remembered. "Hey, Ray. What is a Vongolia Sky Knight?"

Ray turns his head. "Oh right, I didn't tell any of that now did I?"

'So you _did_ forgotten to explain to me?-!'

Ray cleared his throat. "Vongolia is a Mafia organisation in Italy is one of the biggest of the other famiglias in the country. Vongolia Knights are a group from within that protects the famiglia from inner and external threat. You are the Sky Knight, its leader."

"Famiglia?" Korin asked.

"It means family in Italian."

"Oh... Wait, does that mean that I became part of the mafia!"

*smiles*"Yep~"

'WTF! First a mage, now the MAFIA!' Korin just mentally sobbed over his now-gone normal life. "So there are other mages within the mafia?" He asked.

"No, I'm the only one currently. Anything else?"

"By the way, why is my hand bandaged up?" Korin asked with him raising his hand to show his right hand with a few bandages enough to cover the tattoo on the back of his hand.

"The Devil's Mark is currently in its first stage. So it will be dangerous to bare it." Ray replied.

"Why?"

"In its first stage, The Devil's Mark is continuously releasing high energy through where the Devil's Mark is placed. In your case, your right hand. If not contained, you could hurt someone very easily."

"So the bandages are like a sealing equipment?"

"Yes."

"Sokka(I get it)."

"Any other questions?"

"Actually, I've been wondering. When you were fighting err….." Korin pondered for a moment, "Oh yeah! Prima, your hand suddenly just ignite a flame and punch him. What is that flame?"

"Oh, THAT."

"That?"

"It is ability unique within the Vongolia Famiglia. It is called a dying will flame." Ray replied.

"Dying will flame?"

"It is a flame that comes from within a person's resolve or _dying will_." He explained, "It has the same properties as a flame as well as others. But I'll come to that some other time."

"Okay."

_***Ding~Dong~*Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving at Wales, UK shortly. Please prepare to land.**_

"We're here. Get your bags." Ray picked up his bag from below the seat and Korin did the same.

Xxx Outside the Airport xxx

"Wow!"

"It is amazing isn't it?"

They had just walked outside after picking up their luggage and Korin just stared wide-eyed at his new surroundings. "It sure looks different from the internet." Korin just spun around. "Ne, Ray…." Korin turn around to find Ray walking away, gesturing him to follow. "Eh! Wait up!" Korin turn around to find Ray walking away, gesturing him to follow. They went to a train station in which took them to a mountainous area. A huge school building is seen from afar with a small town in view along with a huge lake and woods along the lakeside.

"Is this the school?" Korin asked.

"Yes."

Xxx Korin POV xxx

* * *

><p>'OMG!-!-!' I mentally yelled, 'This place is huge! So this is a magic school. It is huuuuuuge! Compared with my old school, it is at least ten, no, fifty times bigger.' I then noticed the lake, 'That lake is huge too. I wonder if I could go in for a swim later.'<p>

I suddenly saw a girl by the shores of the lake, 'Huh? A girl is over there. Wait, is she floating! Her legs are also hardly visible too. Ah, a ghost huh?' I sighed, 'Not another one... Hope Ray doesn't mind.' I then ran over to the lake.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

Ray spotted a tall, blond girl standing at the side near the school, her dress fluttering in the wind. "Yo! Nekane!" He called out. Nekane turned around and saw Ray waving in the distance. "Ray-san!" She exclaimed as she ran towards him while waving back at him.

"It has been a while, Nekane."

"It sure has Ray-san."

"How's little Negi?" He asked.

"Negi? He's fine." She then noticed the figure by the lake, "Ne, Ray-san," She pointed towards to lake, "is that boy with you?"

"Huh?" Ray turned his head to see Korin talking to…. No one. 'What is with that kid?' Ray just walked towards Korin and heard him seemly having a conversation with himself, an interesting one too.

"So, you're hanging around here to protect the school outside and inside? You are amazing!" Korin said to the air. Then as if the air replied, "Come on, it is not embarrassing at all." Ray tapped his shoulder which caused him to jump. "Oh, hey Ray."

"Why are talking to yourself?" He asked.

"No I'm not."

"There is no one here."

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Korin POV xxx<span>

"Korin, who is this man?" The girl asked me.

"Wait for a minute, June." I tell her. Ok, June is this ghost that I had been talking to.

"June? Who's June?" Ray asked.

"The ghost behind me." I replied.

….

….

Ray then just started laughing like crazy as if I said something real hilarious. "Hahaha! A ghost! Hahaha! Really? Hahaha! You are really funny Korin!" He laughed.

"Ray, there really a ghost behind me."

"C'mon, Korin. There is no such thing as ghosts. Demons, maybe, but not ghosts."

"Hold on. June, can you make yourself visible to other people?" I asked June.

"Sorry. I can't" She replied.

"It's okay. I can help you." I formed a sign with my hand. 'Come forth.' Light start form below June and as the light died down, Ray just stared at her wide-eyed like she appeared out of nowhere. Oh wait, she did appear out of nowhere. For Ray that is.

"WTF?-!-?-! WHERE DID SHE COME FROM?-!" He shouted

"Oh. I just cause her to become visible to you."

"That's not what I meant!"

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Ray POV xxx<span>

'What the hell!' I mentally shouted, 'This girl just appear out of nowhere and Korin just said that he caused her to appear visible to me! Is this boy mental! He said it like it was a normal thing to do. Wait, is she floating! Don't tell me she really is a ghost!'

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

Next to Korin, there is a girl that is a floating a foot-high off the floor. She is wearing a sky-blue dress that has white flower patterns along the edges with a dark-blue jacket. A black laced-boots are seen from just below her knee, though her legs are hardly visible. Her purple eyes are widening in fear and shock from Ray's shouting and her silver hair that is tied into two pigtails by two cyan ribbons are slightly below her chest.

"Her name is June." Korin tells him.

June waved her hand. "Hello."

"Err…. Hi?"

"She is a resident ghost of the school. From her appearance, she seems to be about 16-17yrs old."

"Really?" Ray pointed at her chest, "she seems pretty small to be a 16 year old girl."

*Irritated* _**"Where are you calling small?"**_

*sweating profusely* "Err…."

"DIE!" June's eyes glowed and Ray levitated for a second before being flung into a wall at record speed, leaving a crater on it.

*sweat-dropped* "Ano….. June?"

"Ah! Sumimasen!" June bowed apologetically.

Korin placed his hand in his jean pockets. "No, he deserved it."

Ray jumped up from the ground. "Oi! Why are you taking her side!"

Korin crossed his arms. "Well, you clearly deserved it. Making a comment like that, you _damn pervert_."

"But, it is true… wait, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PERVERT!" Ray yelled.

"_YOU_, _Kiiro-Hentai_(Blonde Pervert)."

"I'm not a Hentai!"

"Right…."

"Ne, Korin-san."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here in this remote area?" June asked him.

"To train, I guess."

"Train?"

"OI, KORIN. Explain this to me now." Ray demanded.

"Right, right." Korin sighed, "I have this ability to see ghosts. Have it since I was 9. I also have the ability to interact with them and allow certain people to see them."

"What, you're a psychic or something?"

"You could say that."

"Ray-san/Ray-ojisan!-!" They turned around to see Nekane ran towards them with a young boy with red hair.

"Oh, Nekane! Negi-kun!" Ray called back.

"It has been so long Ray-ojisan." The boy said.

Ray patted Negi childishly. "Yeah, you could say that. You have grown Negi-kun"

Negi just giggled at Ray's flattery, before noticing Korin. "Ano, are you Ray-ojisan friend?" He asked.

"You could say that kid." Korin said.

He bowed at him politely. "Hi, my name is Negi Springfield. Very nice to meet you." Nekane bowed at him as well. "My name is Nekane Springfield."

"Hi, Nekane-san, Negi-san. I'm Korin Yan." He greeted back with a bow, not forgetting his manners.

"Hello, Korin-san."

"Hi, Korin-nii-san."

'Nii-san?'

"Nekane, can you direct us to the school's library?"

"Of Course, Ray-san."

Nekane just walked towards the school building with the rest following her. Ray was leading with Korin behind him and Negi at his side. Unknown to him, June is behind Korin, following them. Korin knows that Negi can't see her but asked him whether there are any rumours about a ghost living in the school, much to June's shock. "There _has_ been rumours of a ghost girl that lives in the school that protects it. I also heard that it would come to help any of the student that was bullied." Negi said.

"Oh~ Is there anything else." Korin asked some more.

"Actually, there is a saying that she punishes any misbehaving students or the bullies."

"Oh, such a nice ghost." _'June, did you really did that?' Korin asked._

'_Yeah, since those students always never got caught by the teachers.' June replied._

"Negi-san, can you tell me what she looks like?" Korin asked, ignoring June's pleads to not.

"Hm….." Negi placed his hand under his chin in a thinking pose. "Based on reports by some of the students, she looks like a 16-17 year old teenager with silver hair and purple eyes. Her clothes can change at will ('June, you can do that!''My parents often burn clothes at my birthday or death anniversary.')but she always wore black laced-boots. But other reports say that she was all black with a devil-like grin and glowing yellow eyes and has claw-like hands."

*sweat-dropped* _'June, what's with the evil persona?' Korin asked her._

_June scratches her cheek. 'Well, I got to look scary to punish them.'_

'_I understand the glowing eyes and devil-like grin, but why you go all black?'_

'_Err…..' June rubs the back of her neck, unable to give a proper answer._

"Everyone, we're here." Nekane stopped in front of them. Ray stopped nicely but Korin, unfortunately, banged onto his back.

"Ite…." Korin grumbled and rubbed his face. He looked up to find a huge door in front of him. He is just widen his eyes in shock and amazement and it widen more when the door opened to show a room full with shelves that are filled with books. The four people(five if you include June) entered the room and Korin just ran towards the nearest shelf and skimmed through the books' titles. He saw that almost all of the books are written in Greek or Latin. "Whoa. Almost all these books are written in some other language."

"Because most of these books contain magic spells and charms." Ray tells him as he walked up behind of Korin. "So, only mages can read them and understand them." He picked up a book from the shelf and flipped through the pages, "This book will do for now. Nekane, can you pick up some books on basic magic spells and a few on highly advanced spells?"

"Sure, Ray-san." Nekane walked away and begin to pick up books from the shelves. Negi just stood next to Ray, wondering on what the books are for. "Ray-oijsan, What are those books for?" Negi just asked, which caused Ray to crouch down to his level.

"Negi-kun, this kid here is Ray-ojisan new student." He tells him, "I need teach him magic and explain many things to him so I would need those books." Ray then lowered his voice to allow only Negi to hear. _"He also seems to be pretty dumb."_

"I heard that!-!" Korin shouted as he threw the book he has in his hand. *BANG* the book just hit right onto the back of Ray's head. Seconds later, blood just start to spurt from the wound. Both Korin and Negi just stared in shock of the amount of blood squirting out. Ray turned around with the book in his hand. "KORIN!-!-! Are you trying to kill me?-!-?-!-?-!"

"Gomenasai!" Korin quickly apologised.

"Ray-ojisan! Are you alright!" Negi asked worriedly

"Don't worry. This is just a minor injury."

"MINOR/MINOR!" Both Negi and Korin are stunned. How can that wound of continuous squirting of blood be a minor injury?-!

"Ray-san, I have found the books you requested." Ray turn around to face Nekane, who is holding a small stack of books.

"Thanks, Nekane." The blonde thanked her, "By the way, do you have a spare practice wand?"

"Yeah, I do have a spare. Why?" She asked.

Ray pointed at Korin. "HE might need it." He replied.

"I understand Ray-san. I will give it to you tomorrow morning."

"Thanks again."

"No problem."

"Err….. What's all this?" Korin asked.

"Training materials."

"Huh?"

"Come on. There is a lot of time left. I already called the headmaster of this school and we are staying at the students' dorm." Ray tells him as he walked outside of the room and gestured Korin to follow. After a few minutes, in the middle of the afternoon, they arrived at the woods closest to the lake.

"So, Ero-Ray-"

"Don't call me that!-!-!" Ray shouted at him.

"Yeah, yeah. What are we doing here?"

Ray just smirked and flashed away. A split second later he punched Korin at the guts. Korin just fell to his knees, coughing and gasping. "Memorise that pain. It will be the pain that you'll inflict on your enemy." Korin looked up at him. "Is there really a need to punch me!" "If you wish to fight, you need to know pain first-hand. That is how I teach." 'Is this guy serious!'

Ray folded is arm. "Get into a fighting pose."

"What?"

"Get. Into. Fighting. Pose."

"H-h-h-hai!"

Korin got into a pose. His right arm is in front of him and is bent so the forearm is blocking his head. His left arm bent so the forearm is parallel to his waist. Both his legs are bent. His right leg is bent more than his left such that his left leg is behind him and the right leg is in front. Ray looked at him and whistled at the pose Korin is in. In Ray's view, His pose is such that his right forearm is able to block an enemy attack and his left arm is able to counter it. 'It appears that this boy is a born fighter. All he needs is to learn is some advanced skills and the dying will flame.'

*clap, clap* "Amazing. You already have the ability to fight. Have you been into fights of any kind before?" Ray said.

Korin is dumbfounded by Ray's question. Why would he be in fights? He would never even think of entering a fight with anybody. He pondered on this before answering, "I did learn some Wushu(Chinese martial arts but more for viewing than fighting.) 2 years ago, does that counts?"

Ray just looked at him. 'Must be that. Wushu _is_ based on Chinese kenpo. It could because of _THAT._' "Yeah, it's good. Let's begin shall we?"

"Begin? Begin wha-" Ray strike his fist at Korin again but this time, Korin managed to grab it before countering with a left punch to his cheek. Ray stumbled back a bit and rubs his bruised cheek before grinning a little. Korin, however, is surprised at the reflex action he took and wondering how he managed to hit Ray.

"Looks like the Devil's Mark also unlocked your hidden potential." Ray just smiled at his student's newfound ability while Korin is still processing everything that had happened.

'Hidden potential?'

"Let's continue." Ray just flashed off before reappearing a foot in front of Korin who was still in thought to notice him and gave an uppercut at his chin, forcing him up into the air. He then jumped up and performed a drop kick on him, crashing him onto the ground. Korin tries to get up but notice Ray's feet coming closer and rolled out of the way, just as Ray's axe kick hit the ground and created a small crater. He got up and releases a series of punches at Ray, which Ray dodged all of them. Korin then perform a round-house kick at him, sending him back.

Not giving time for him to recover, he leaped forward with his right fist ready and punched him in the face in the burst of orange flames. Ray was hit so hard that he was sent flying through a row of 5 trees. He managed to get up to see Korin standing there, looking at his right hand.

'He managed to release it. Even for a second, he brought out his dying will flame.' Ray thought as Korin gawked in shock at the damaged he did with that last attack. Birds are chirping as they flew out of the forest, away from the fight.

'Now I know what he meant when he say "unnecessary attention".' He realised then turn his attention to his fist. He knew that it glowed, at the moment his fist impacted on Ray's face; it burst into a bright, orange flame.

"Fighting training complete." Ray stated.

"Wait, WHAT!" Korin asked.

Ray fixed his collar and brush of some of the dirt off his jeans. "The way you fight is equal to a seasonal fighter. All that is left for you is to gain experience though fights after fights." He replied.

"HUH! FIGHT AFTER FIGHT!" Korin was shocked, he was a fighter! Instead of being terrified, he's just felt very excited. For some reason, he enjoyed a bit of the fight just now. It was like an adrenaline rush. Ray just smirked as he looked at Korin's smiling face.

'He gain experience battle after battle and become stronger. He actually improves faster though fights than training. Just like you huh, aniki(big brother).'

"Listen, Korin." Korin turned around to look at Ray. "From here on out, you would need to learn spells and how to release the flame just now. You also need to learn how to use the Devil's Mark or we call it DM." Ray walk up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "It is going to be harder now. Are you ready?"

Korin just smirked. "Who are hell you talking to huh? Hell yeah I'm ready!" Ray smiled at his student's reaction towards it. He said the same thing as the first and ninth Vongolia Knight did.

"By the way, can you swallow this pill for me?" He asked as he shoved a pill into his mouth. Korin just swallowed it and puffs of white smoke appear around him. As the smoke cleared, there stood a young girl. Her brown eyes widen in shock and her glossy black hair reached down to her neck. Her clothes start to slip off causing her to quickly grab hold on to them. She moved her hand around her body, feeling every part of it.

Korin just realised that he became a girl! He err….. She looked up at her teacher to find him having a nose-bleed with blood quickly flowing out of his nose. "RAY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!-?-!-?" She shoted Ray showed a perverted smile.

He picked out a small camera and pointed it at her. "Just change you into such a cute girl. Kawaii~" He said.

"Change me back!" She shouted.

*CLICK CLICK* "But you looked so cute! I'm going to dress you up into so many clothes!"

"CHANGE ME BACK!"

"Don't worry; the effects will wear off in the next 4 hours."

"FOUR HOURS!"

"Until then, pose for me. More sexy the better." His nose bleed just got worst. "Lose some of your clothes too."

A dark aura start to erupt from Korin. _**"Ray…" **_Ray moved back a bit and is sweating like crazy as Korin's right hand glowed. "Err… Korin…-chan?"

*angered mark* "DIE YOU PERVERT!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!" An explosion and a scream can be heard throughout the woods.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>

**つづ****く**

**Finally done with this chapter.**

**Yosh! Time to celebrate! *start dancing***

**Korin: -.-**Can you please stop this?

**Ok, **_**Korin-chan**_**. *giggle*:3**

**Korin: *blush* **S-S-S-Shut up!

**By the way, you looked real sexy just now**

**Korin: **_**You are dead**_

***sweat-dropped* **= =|||** See you soon. Ja ne *ran like hell***

**Korin: **Come back here! Oh please review! :D. Don't you dare run!

***appear from the side* Here is another OC bio.**

Name: Ray Johnstan

Nationality: Italian

D.O.B: 1st August

Age: Unknown

Likes: breasts, panties, bra, naked girls, Vongolia (surprise he's not a complete pervert)

Dislikes: Vongolia Enemies, War

Blood Type: AO

Appearance: Blonde hair, cyan eyes

Summary: The man that saved Korin's life from Destiny/Prima. He is a well-known man  
>in the magic and mafia world. Said to be the second strongest hitman in the world(Reborn<br>is first) and one of vongolia most trusted allies. Not part of the vongolia but treated like he  
>is. Has a dark secret that will be shown in future chapters. A pervert. He was once a Mage<br>that was part of Ala Rubra and was once known as the Blonde Devil of the West.

Name: Prima Vestoria/Destiny

Nationality: Unknown

D.O.B: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Likes: coffee, salvation

Dislikes: Ray Johnstan, ala rubra

Appearance: Crimson hair(blood-colored hair), yellow eyes

Summary: The man that causes Korin's situation. A follower of the Mage of Beginnings.  
>It is said that he took part in the final battle against Ala Rubra and the Thousand Master<br>but was never taken down and escaped. After that, he rejoins them and continues to follow  
>his orders. However, he has another purpose(?)<p>

Name: June Casterwell

Nationality: English

D.O.D(date of death :3): 2nd December

D.O.B: Unknown

Age: Physically(16-17yrs), Mentally(40yrs)

Likes: Kind-hearted people, birds

Dislikes: Bullies, Delinquents

Appearance: Silver hair, purple eyes

Summary: The residing ghost that lived in the magic school at Wales. Korin spotted her  
>near the lake when he first arrived. She was once a student of the magic school that died<br>due to a magic spell gone wrong. She now protects the school as its guardian. Appeared  
>to have psychic abilities. She can change between her human appearances to the Devil-of<br>-the-School look.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again to all readers.**

**Started on chapter 3 on 5th January 2012, accomplished  
>at the end of the chapter. :9<strong>

**Sorry for the late update. School started and I do not have  
>time to write. Also, I am watching the walkthrough of Gears<br>of War 3 and manage to finish it.**

**Ok there will be a timeskip here and introductions to  
>other characters(not OCs) not really a huge timeskip.<strong>

**Korin is being tormented by Ray at the moment (Korin: **RAY!  
>CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW! <strong>Ray: <strong>Dame da, _Korin-chan_.**)*sweat  
>-dropped* so here is disclaimer. I do not own KHR or Negima!<strong>

**I have changed my penname. I just don't want it, that's all.**

**Enjoy :)**

'Thought'

"Talking"

_Spells/Others' thoughts/Skills/Dream_

**Inner voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 The Mission and a Ghost's feelings<br>**

I am now in Wales, undergoing training with Ray Johnstan. Fighting is complete but there is still magic  
>and "dying will flames", as Ray called it. I also realised that Ray is a PERVERT. After the fighting training,<br>he changed me into a cute girl and cute, cute, cute… Wait! What am I thinking! And then he took dirty  
>pictures of me and then dresses me up in those revealing and sexy clothes!<p>

This is my training life

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

Three weeks has passed since Korin arrived in Wales. Many things had happened since that day. The explosion obviously attracted most of the Mages' attention and caused quite a commotion as most of the mages almost rushed in with their staffs ready. That was until Nekane explain to them about Korin's training that they stopped and ignored any of the further explosions in the woods.

Ray also started teaching him some basic magic after that and he immediately got the hang of it. Surprised? Ray isn't since it is obviously something to do with the DM(Devil's Mark). He then took it up further and taught him more advanced spells and other attack spells. There are also times that Korin is forcibly to change into a girl so Ray could take some more pictures and Korin would nearly kill him by accident.

Korin is now walking down the corridor of the magic school to get to the field in order to perform some spells he was asked to practice. June followed him from behind and giggled at the sight of Korin trying to remember the spells, what they meant and the result of the spells from the small notebook Ray gave him to write down any spells that are required or he is interested in. Korin is wearing a black t-shirt and white jeans along with the same sport shoes that he arrived in. June is wearing a white dress-shirt with blue-shorts along with the black laced-boots.

"June, this place is huge!" Korin stated.

"It sure is Korin-san." June replied.

Korin rubs his hair. "Remember the time I got lost here?"

*giggle*"Sure! You were so funny back then."

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback (two weeks before) xx<em>

Korin was looking for the field where he was instructed to meet Ray after lunch. But he had to go to the washroom and when he got out, he is clueless to where to go to get to the field. 'Ray is going to kill me!' Korin mentally cried out in panic Korin turn his around and scan all possible choices of hallway and picked one. After going through hallway after hallway, he hardly has any progress. Korin just start to panic, putting both his hands on the side his head.(seems familiar?) "All the freaking hallways look the same damn it!" He yelled.

"Oh, Korin-san." He turned around to find June floating around the ceiling. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a flower picture in the front, a pink mini-skirt along with her signature black laced-boots. Her sliver hair was let down till it reached her hips. "Korin-san, are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." Korin said, before remembering, "June?"

"Yes, Korin-san?"

"Do you know where the field is?"

"Yeah, down that hallway and turn right."

"Thanks."

When he reached there, Ray was already there and fuming in anger. Korin was forced to run around the lake 10 times and then do 2000 push-ups with same number of sit-ups. After that, he asked June to accompany him to get to dorm room that he is staying and asked about how to get around the school like maps or directions to get somewhere. The next day, June decided to accompany Korin around so he would not get lost again.

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback end xx<em>

"After that torture, my legs were sore and my arms are aching. I swear; I would never get lost in here again!" Korin declared.

"Don't worry about that, because I'm here with you, Korin-san." June tells him.

"Yeah, thanks June."

June face tinted pink. "Sure, no problem."

He grinned at her. "There sure is a lot of spells for me to learn. Some of these spells seems interesting too." Korin said.

June looked at him. "You had an activation keyword yet?"

"Yeah, Ray told me to think of one on the day I start to train on magic."

"What is it?"

"_Vente Magister._"

"Oh."

Pretty soon, he arrived at the field and find a young girl sitting there reading a book. She seems to be around Negi's age has similar red hair as him only of a lighter colour; both sides of her hair are tied up by two yellow ribbons. "Who's that?" Korin asked.

"Oh! It's Anya-chan." June waved her hands in the air. "ANYA-CHAN!" She called out. That girl named Anya turned around, when she saw June, she smiled.

"June-nee!" She shouted. June flew in Anya direction and stopped in front of the young girl. "Studying hard as usual huh? Anya-chan?"

"Yeah, there is no way I'm letting Negi overtake me!" She said as Korin ran up to them.

"June, you know this girl?" Korin asked.

"Oh yeah! Anya-chan, meet Korin Yan. Korin-san, meet Anya Cocolova."

"Nice to meet you, Korin-san."

"The same, Anya-chan." Korin just walked past them and faced the lake. He read the notebook before closing it and placing it on a rock nearby.

'Here goes.' He thought took out a practice wand from his pants pocket. "_Vente Magister! Quadraginta spiritus ventus, Coèuntes, sagittent inimicum meam. Sagitta Magica, Series Ventus!_" He enchanted and raised his wand up above his head.

….

….

*sweat-dropped* "Ano… Korin-san?"

"Hahahaha, there are no arrows!"

"_Fall_." With that word, a light is seen from above their heads. June and Anya both looked up to find forty magic arrows falling from the sky and hitting the lake, causing a huge explosion on it. Both of them just stared the shock. Korin saw this and smiled. "Nice, right?"

"How did you do that!" Anya asked looking at him with an amazed look on her face, with a few imaginative sparkles around her eyes.

The black-haired male just stared amusingly at her. "_Sagitta Magica_ is the most basic magic attack spell, right? So I tried manipulating the area in which that the arrows would appear. That is the result. It was experimenting with it though." Korin explained.

June was just shocked by this. 'Korin-san is amazing!' She thoughtm, 'He figured that using the basic attack spell in other ways could result in unlimited skills.'

"Yosh! Let's call this _Sagitta Magica, Meteor version!_" Korin declared.

*face-faulted*"Don't come up with a name yet!" She cried.

"Oi! Korin!" Korin turned around to see Ray over there with a letter in his hand. "Korin, can you come with me for a second?" He asked.

"Sure." The black-hair male just walked towards the blonde. "What is it?"

Ray shoved the letter into Korin's hand. "It is orders from Ninth."

"Ninth?"

"The current leader of the Vongolia Familigia."

"Oh. What is it about?"

"Read it, you baka."

Korin grumbles as he opened the letter to find a piece of written paper with an orange flame at the top. The paper reads:

_Ray Johnstan,_

_I heard about the raids of a enemy familigia from Wales on Vongolia territories. I need your help to deal with the problem as soon as possible. From  
>where you are, it should be easy for you to attack their main stronghold. I need you to attack it and bring it to the ground. From your reports,<br>you found an existing candidate for the Vongolia Sky Knight, right? Bring him with you to attack the stronghold. It will be a good idea to  
>teach him actual combat. I wish you good luck.<em>

_Ninth_

"So we are going to barge into some enemy's stronghold and destroy it?" Korin asked.

"Yes, that is the plan." Ray replied.

"Right then. When are we attacking?"

"Tonight."

"Really?" He confirmed.

"Yes."

"Okay then."

"Though, we might need some more fire power. Follow me." Ray said as he started walking into the school building. They went hallway after hallway till the blonde found Nekane. "Nekane!" He called out.

She turned around to face him. "Ray-san, is there something you need?" She asked.

Ray pointed at the black-hair behind him. "Can you perform pactio with this guy?" He asked.

Nekane face suddenly glowed red. She even dropped the books that she was holding. "P-P-P-Pactio with him? But he is still a young boy!" She said.

"There is a mission from my boss and I'm required to bring him with me." He tells the girl, "Right now, he will likely to die so I need you to do 'it' with him."

"But there is morals about-"

"Nevermind about that right now. He _needs_ the power."

Nekane paused to think for a minute. "Fine, I will do it."

Ray placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Nekane."

"Err… what are we doing?" Korin asked. He was outside near the lake while Nekane in front of him, still a little red while Ray is drawing something on the grass. The black-hair is completely confused with everything. Ray finished the circle and stood up.

"Korin, when the light shines, close your eyes." Ray tells him.

"Why?"

"Close. It."

"H-H-H-Hai!" The blonde then placed his hand onto the ground next to the two and the circle around them suddenly glowed and engulfs them. Korin suddenly felt weird, his face became little flustered but he ignored it and closes his eyes. Nekane face is still red as she bent down and lifts the black-hair's face up a bit. And then, their lips connect, causing Korin's eyes to swing open suddenly from the feeling on his mouth. "_Pactio!_" Ray shouted as the light got brighter before diminishing. They parted and Korin just stumbled back few steps with his hand on his mouth with a real red face.

"WHAT THE HELL?-!-?-!" Korin shouted.

"Come on, it isn't that bad." Ray sighed.

"What the fuck is going on!-? Why on earth did Nekane-san kissed me!-?"

Ray gave a thumbs-up. "It hopes of your survival."

"SURVIVAL MY ASS!"

Ray just knocks him on head, leaving a bump, "Let me explain, you idiot. Nekane here just perform a _Pactio_ with you."

"Pactio?" Korin asked.

"A contract between a mage and his or her partner. It bonds the two people and draw forth hidden potential from the partner through a magic circle and sealing with a kiss."

"There got to be other methods to do this right!-?" Korin shouted.

"Nope." Ray replied bluntly.

Korin just mentally sobs about his first kiss being stolen, mumbling "Why? Why? Why?"

"Ano…" the black haired turns around to see a red-faced Nekane handing a card to him. "This is your card, please take it." She said.

Korin just slightly turn away to avoid seeing her face. 'How can I face her from now on!-?'

"At least take the card." Ray said.

"Fine." Korin just took the card, only to find the design very interesting. It was white card with a picture of him in a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket that has steel shoulder plates and its sleeves rolled halfway up below the elbow, his right arm holding a big sword behind him and his left arm is in front of him with his fingers spread in a claw-like look with gauntlets with blue hexagonal jewel at the back on his hands, dark-blue jeans and black leather boots with white soles with robes tied at the end connecting to the pants. The picture shows him having a determined look and was grinning. The background has two text boxes and a magic circle directly behind the picture.

Korin just looked up from the card to Ray with a questioning look. "Ray, what is this?" He asked.

"Your _Pactio_ card. It allows the mage's partner to call forth his or her weapon. What you get depends on the person."

"But this one is different." Nekane explained further. "Instead of drawing powers from the mage, it draws power from the partner's inner potential."

"So, it uses my magic energy?" Korin asked and Nekane nodded. Korin looked at the card in amazement.

"In order to summon your weapon or _artefact_, as they called it, just say _Adeat._" Ray said.

"Okay, I'll try. _Adeat_." Korin chanted. The card shined and in its place, a huge sword appeared on his hand. The sword is almost twice as big as him, with an extra handle on the back of the sword(imagine Cloud's weapon with an extra handle at the back of the blade closest to the original handle) and the gauntlets appear in both his hands. His outfit changed to as in the picture on the card. "Whoa! This is awesome!" He exclaimed. He then noticed the sword in his hands 'I wonder why the sword is so big…'

"That sword is one of the strongest artifacts in history!" Nekane surprisingly stated after looking at the sword. "It has the ability to cut anything the user wishes!"

Korin looked at the sword in his hand. 'What a dangerous weapon!' He thought in fear.

Ray thought for a moment, "Korin, try saying _Semis Abeat_." He tells him. The black-hair looked at Ray with suspecting eyes. "What!-?"

"Are you trying to screw me up again?" Korin asked.

"Why would I do that here! Just say it!"

"Alright, alright. _Semis Abeat_." He chanted and the sword disappeared.

"Did the gauntlets disappear?" The blonde asked.

"Weren't you watching! They are still here!"

Ray rubbed his chin. "I see. So the gauntlets are one of the artifacts that you wield."

"So?"

"Use that instead of your sword. You don't know how to use a sword that big right?"

Korin sighed and admitted that he is right. "Right, let's go."

"Now?"

" Well, the stronghold _is_ at the end of that woods."

"Oh~ I see… _Abeat._" Korin changes back to his regular clothes and followed Ray deep into the woods. By nightfall, they arrived at the enemy stronghold, which is a huge mansion in the middle of the forest. The black-hair can only stared in disbelieve that such a huge building can be hidden in the woods. Ray could not help but chuckled at his student's stunned face.

"By the way, the ninth also send in backup from an allied familgia." Ray tells him.

"Really?"

"Did you check behind of the paper?" He asked.

*face-palmed*'How can I not check behind it?-!' Korin sighed, "So, when is he going to show up?"

"I'm already here." Korin jumped and turned around to find a silver haired boy behind him. He was wearing a white dress-shirt, a black jacket with black pants and dress shoes.

'From his appearance, he should be the same age as me.' He thought.

His pale green eyes glared at him. "What are you looking at, punk!"

*annoyed twitch*'What's his problem?'

"Are you Hayato Gokudera?" Ray asked.

The silverrette saluted. "Yes, Sir!"

*sweat-dropped*"What are you doing?" Korin asked.

"Isn't this obvious? I'm giving respect to Ray-sama." He stated proudly.

"Ray-sama?"

"You ignorant fool! Do you know who he is!" He shouted.

"The biggest pervert on the surface of earth." Korin replied rather quickly.

"Disrespectful! He is Ray Johnstan-sama, the mafia's strongest hitman after Reborn." He declared.

'He is _that_ strong!"

"Can you stop talking so we can get working!-?" Ray snapped at them, causing them to stop immediately.

They sneaked by the trees and reached near the mansion. By the entrance, there are two men in black suits standing guard. Ray and Hayato crouched under the bush. Hayato then said, "We need to-"

*WHACK WHACK* with two hits, both guards fell down, unconscious. Both of them stood up to see Korin at the entrance with his two gauntlets equipped on his hand. "There you guys are. Where were you?" He asked.

*sweat-dropped*Hayato shouted as he pointed at him, "How did you get them so fast!-?"

"Snuck behind them and hit them behind the neck." He said.

"That does not explain anything!"

"ENOUGH! We're here for a mission, not to argue who is better." Ray snapped at them again.

"Sorry."

"Right, now someone help me knock this door down." He said.

"Wait, won't that cause a lot of commotion?" Korin asked.

Ray smirked. "Of course. That way, it is easier to kill everyone."

Korin shuttered at Ray's answer while Hayato is amazed by his tactic. 'So this is the mafia huh?' The black-hair sighed as he prayed for their souls while the silverrette placed dynamites around the door hinges. Soon enuogh, an explosion is heard throughout the mansion. Every personnel in the building all rushed to the entrance with pistols and rifles ready. As the smoke cleared, three figures are seen. Ray is in front with Hayato at his left and Korin at his right.

"Let the fun BEGIN!" Ray shouted as he flashed forward and slugged the first man across the room, sending him into five of them. Afterimages of him are shown as he took down the men one by one. Everyone opened fire at him, and he dodged all of them while taking them out.

"_Two Time Bomb!-!_" Hayato shouted as swung his hand and many sticks of dynamite fell down and exploded at a huge group of people. Korin looked at the numbers left and sighed.

'Here goes.' He thought leaped forward and punched at the closest man to him and he flew backwards, taking down rest of the group with him and the wind pressure of the black-hair's fist. Soon, more of the men came out with guns. Korin's gauntlets suddenly burst into orange flames. On his forehead burn another bright orange flame and his brown eyes turned orange with a darker orange pupil. He had entered Hyper Dying Will Modus. Korin can still recall how he managed to enter it.

_Xx flashback (one week ago) xx_

* * *

><p>Ray held out a blue round pill. "Korin, please eat this pill."<p>

"Is this the same pill you force me to eat before?" Korin pointed at the pill suspiciously.

"Don't worry, this is the pill required for you to learn dying will flames."

"Really?" He picked it up and swallowed it. He suddenly felt his body burning and an orange flame appeared on his head. "Wha-"

"Yosh, you safely entered dying will modus."

"Dying will modus?" Korin asked.

"The pill you ate is formulated specially for entering dying will modus. It removed the external limiters of your body, giving you strength." Ray explained.

Korin looked at his hands. "So I'm stronger now."

"Physically, yes." The blonde-hair spread his hand in front of him. "Five minutes. Stay in that form for more than five minutes then we can continue."

Korin cracked his knuckles. "More than five minutes huh. Let's do this!"

-Five minutes later-

The flame diminished as Korin crouched on the ground, panting. "Five minutes tops. Let's try again."

"Okay." Korin swallowed another pill and the fight restarted. In three minutes, Korin already showed signs of exhaustion as he struggled to keep up with Ray's punches and kicks. Five minutes reached and Korin is close to breaking point as he kept on panting and gasping for air.

"That's enough, you are already too exhausted." Ray stated.

"No, let's continue." Korin panted.

"When I said stop, I mean stop."

The black-hair ran forward with his fist ready to strike. "And I said I can still go on!-!-!-!" When the fist made contact with Ray's hand, the flame on his forehead burned brighter and stronger. The blonde-hair jumped backward as his eyes widen. Korin's eyes are now orange instead of brown. He smiled at the sight.

"Nobody had every entered Hyper Dying Will Modus so quickly before. You are the first." He stated. Korin clenched his right fist and it burst into flames. He marvelled at the amazing feat he just performed while Ray stood there, still smiling. "Now on to the next step…"

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback ended xx<em>

He moved one his hands behind him and flames shoot out of it, propelling him forward and giving a very strong punch at the men, sending him back and destroying the wall behind them. The men just stared in shock. "What's with this guy! He defeated most of our reinforcements so easily!" One of the men shouted in disbelieve.

Hayato stared at Korin with eyes wide opened. He never expected the black-haired boy be this powerful. Ray just smirked. 'Korin had become so much stronger from just three weeks of training. At the end of this, he should be as strong to fight off an entire familgia by himself.'

However, the flames from his hand suddenly burst and it propelled him head first into the enemy and through the other wall. Both men just stared in confusion of the current events. Korin bursts out of the rubble, reverted back to his usual state. "WHAT THE HELL! The flames just increased like crazy!" He shouted to no one.

Hayato sweat-dropped at him as he looked at him as if he the teen just grew a second head. Korin stood up and brushed the dirt off him. He turned around to look at the other men, getting ready their pistols and aiming at them. He turned back to the silverrette. He then pointed at the men. "Aren't you going to get rid of these guys?" He asked.

"Aren't you supposed to fight without flying into the wall?-!-?-!" He shouted.

Suddenly, two orange flame pillars blasted through from behind them and eliminated the rest of the reinforcements. They turned around to see Ray having his smoking hands in front of him. His eyes are orange, the same as Korin was when he is in Hyper Dying Will Modus and an orange flame is burning on his forehead. "Both of you are talking too much." He stated.

"Sorry."

"Forgiven." He then turned to Korin, "Korin," the blonde pointed at his own right hand, "it is okay to remove the bandages here."

"Really?" Korin asked as he removes the right gauntlet and slowly unravel the bandages on his right arm. While he is doing so, more men came out through the other doors. Hayato bit his bottom lip. 'Damn, we did not even gotten ten feet away from the entrance. How many of these guys are there?' He thought grimly.

"Gokudera, you might want to move away." Ray tells him.

"Why, Ray-sama?"

"You will find out soon enough." Soon enough, Korin has removed the bandages from his hand, resulting in a huge shockwave to fill the room. The silverrette turned his head to find the black-hair with his right hand up, the tattoo on the back of it is glowing in crimson light. The tattoo then started to grow down till it covered the entire exposed forearm.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Korin POV xxx<span>

**The time limit is 2 hours.**

'_I understood.' _I rose up my right arm and posed to strike. "Ray, get ready." I tells him.

"Gotcha, Korin."

My right arm start to flow in energy as it starts to build up within it. As soon as it felt the right time, "_DEVIL IMPACT!-!-!-!-!_" I yelled as I thrust it forward and the energy just burst out a beam of pure energy. That beam blast through the enemies, leaving long crater in its path. As the smoke cleared, there are a row of holes through many layers of the wall that it even showed the outside.

I looked the results and just a little shocked. I know that attack is currently the strongest of the others that I have but I did not expect it to be this powerful. After learning how to control the energy realised from the DM, I developed this technique, but was a little shocked of the outcome.

"You know, I'm still a little disturbed by the name." Ray said.

"Shut up, you asshole."

Hayate pointed at the damages. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!-?-!-?" He yelled. I ignored the silverrette question as I put back on my gauntlets and ran forward after Ray. Soon, we all reached a place in which the corridor splits.

"Korin! You and Gokudera take the right; I would go to the left." Ray instructed.

"UNDERSTOOD!-!-!/Gotcha, Ray." We replied and as such, we split up with me and the silverrette going down one corridor and Ray the other. As we walked down hallway after hallway, more of the enemy appeared with more weapons but we just beat them up.

In Hayato's case, blow them up.

Soon we reached the end of it, only to see a huge machine with flask that has a glowing core floating in water in the middle. As we got closer, more men appeared through other doors around the room. We all got ready to fight as the men charged at us, shooting or just try to punch us. We, of course, dodged their blows and counter every one of them. Hayato throws more dynamites at them while I just threw more heavy blows at them.

**Better hurry~ only 10 minutes left~**

"Tch. Oi, we have to somehow destroy this place." I stated.

Hayato just looked at me, really pissed. "What should we do then! Idiot!" He yelled.

'He does have a point. How do we destroy the place?' I thought, 'Even if we use the dynamites, it would not cause enough damage to demolish the building. My Devil Impact does not have the require energy to blow this place up. Wait, blow this place up?' "THAT'S IT!" I yelled out as I turn around and looked at the machine at the middle of the room. "We should blow this thing up!" I stated.

"What!" Hayato shouted.

"Doesn't it look like a power core or a nuclear reactor to you?" I asked him.

He looked at the machine and examine it. "Now that I think about it, it does looked a little like a nuclear reactor."

"If we blow it up,"

He then realised, "the entire building might go with it!" We looked around and I told him to place dynamite onto an area of the machine. Once he placed it and lit the fuse, we ran.

Soon, we reached back to the entrance where we saw Ray, looking at us and back to his norma self, "Took you guys long enough." He said.

"Where have you been!" I yelled at him.

"Defeating the boss. Also, regaining certain documents." He stated as he waved the documents in front of him. Sure enough, the place exploded with a boom with the smoke is rising up from the destroyed building. "Let's go."

"Okay." I replied.

Ray turned to face Hayato. "Thanks for your help in this manner. Mr. Gokudera."

He saluted again. "No problem! It is a pleasure fighting beside you!"

I raised a hand up to shake. "Thanks too. I'm Korin." He turned his head away from me. 'WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?-!-?-!' I thought.

He then shook my hand. "Hayato Gokudera." He said.

I smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Hayato-san." I replied before he walked away.

"Korin, let's go." Ray said.

I took out an extra roll of bandages. "Coming." I called out to him while I started to bandage back my right hand.

**Manage to finish it within the time limit. You have improved. **

'_I had trained hard for that.'_

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

"I will report this to the ninth." Ray stated as he pocketed the documents.

"Ero-Ray, what is on those documents?" Korin asked.

*irritated*"Don't call me that." He grumbled, "If you're wondering, it is the location of a candidate of the Vongolia tenth-generation boss."

"Oh…?" Korin just continue to walk back to the school. When it came to sight, he was already exhausted.

June saw them and flew over to them. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, June." Korin said.

Ray turned back and looked back. "Korin, are you okay? Did you overuse it?" He asked.

Korin gives a thumbs-up. "Don't worry; I did it within the time limit."

"Regardless, you need to be careful on how you use that thing."

Korin scratches his head. "I know."

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback (three days ago) xx<em>

Korin is currently in a mediation position in which Ray instructed him to do. The blonde then drew a circle around him and activated it. Korin can feel the flow of magic around him and suddenly it was as if his mind was sucked into the black void. Outside, Korin is seen as if he is in deep mediation. But inside his mind, that's a different story.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Korin's Inner World xxx<span>

Korin sat up from the grassy field, 'Where am I?' He thought. He looked up to see a night sky is filled with stars and the full moon shined down upon the grass, reflecting the dew on its leaves. As He looked around, he spotted another person over at a small wooden house. On its front porch, there stood a young boy of his age. It is hard to see from there but the feature that could be seen is that he has white hair. Curious, Korin walked closer to the house. Soon, he reached the house and walked up to the boy. As he raised his head, the black haired boy widens his eyes in surprised, 'He looked a lot like me!'

He then smiled. "I have been waiting for you." He saw his eyes are of red and he is wearing a white T-shirt with black jeans and the same shoes as his counterpart. He jumped down from the porch. Korin stepped back a bit in shock, "Nice to meet you, I am your inner demon."

'Inner demon?' Korin thought, completely confused.

"Look like you are confused." He said as he walked back onto the porch. He sat down on one of the three chairs available there. "Listen, I was born the same day you got that mark. Remember the dream that you had the day you met that crimson bastard?" The boy thought back for a while then realised.

'He was the me that I met in the dream!' He thought.

"I guess I should tell you as many things as I could." He said and invited Korin to sit at the chairs, in which he gladly accept and sit on the chair facing him. "I can tell you this much. I represent a part of your power that was influenced by the DM."

"So, in order to use the DM, I have to go through you?" He asked.

He nodded. "I would love to kill you right now and take over your body."

'Scary!-!'

"But since I'm you, I decided not to."

'Eh?'

"So I would allow you to use the power."

"Really?" Korin asked, finding it hard to believe.

"However." He pointed at him, "I will have a time limit for you to use it. Pass it, and the demonic energy would overwhelm you."

Korin shuttered. "Overwhelm?"

"In other words, you will become a mindless monster that will kill anyone in your path."

'What?-! I would become a monster!'

"Also, we would be training when you are sleeping. That way, you would be able to vaguely control the power."

"IN MY SLEEP!-?"

"Don't worry about it. You have unlimited stamina in your mind and the time flow within your mind is faster than the time outside. So, one day in here is around… four hours outside."

So I resulted in the new training schedule. In the daytime, I would suffer the tortures of Ray while when I am asleep, the guy in my mind will train me in using of my demonic powers. "By the way, what is your name?" Korin asked.

He turned around and looked at him. "I have no name. Don't need it." Korin looked at him, 'You liar, you need one. Everyone needs a name.'

"Zero."

"Huh?" He looked at him.

"Zero, that's your new name, b-because I know n-nothing about you. H-Hahahaha…" Korin laughed sheepishly.

He just looked at his vessel as if he was joking. But then he smiled. "Zero, huh? I like it. Thanks, Korin."

"No problem." Korin grinned.

"First, you would need to release a huge amount of energy from your fist." Zero tells him.

"My right hand, right?" Korin confirmed.

"Yes. It would become your basic attack from the demonic energy."

"I would need a name for it. How about '_demon fist_'? Nah, not original enough."

*sweat-dropped*"Why would you need a name?" Zero asked.

"Because it would look cooler. How about 'devil impact'? It could work."

"Yah, it could work… NOW YOU GOT ME DOING IT!"

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback end xx<em>

Xxx Normal POV xxx

"You should go and rest for the entire day." Ray stated. Korin stared at Ray wide-eyed. He never thought that the blonde would allow him to rest for so long. "Listen, you're already exhausted from the mission so go and take a break."

"Thanks." Korin thanked him.

"Soon, we have to continue with your training. You should be able to complete it by the end of the year." Korin they left from his home to Wales, it was during the last week of November. In two weeks' time, it would be a new year. "After that, we are heading for Japan."

"Huh?"

"I have a friend there that has a sword school for you to train in. You need to learn some other skills and _Shinmei-ryu_ is the best I can think for you." Ray tells him.

"_Shinmei-ryū_?"

"A demon-slaying sword style." He explained, "It usually make use of a nodachi or zanbato, sometimes the katana as well, so your large sword is useable. By the way, you know what the sword is called?" He asked.

"Yeah, Judicium Caelo (Heaven's Judgment)" Korin explained as he looked around. In two weeks, he would be leaving this place.

* * *

><p>The next day, he was walking around the hallway, yawning. He had slept through the morning due to exhaustion from last night mission. He was still wearing the same clothes he had the night before as he was too tired to change. Korin seemed pretty relaxed. Despite Ray's warnings of assassination of him is highly possible, no attacks were ever made on him so he did not bother himself with it.<p>

"YOU!" He turned around and saw a young boy of Negi's age with black hair and two dog-like ears pointing out of his head. "You're name is Korin Yan right?-!"

"Err…Yeah…?"

"My name is Inugami Kotarou! I have come here to kill you!"

*sweat-dropped*'what kind of an assassin tells his target that he is going to kill him?-!'

Without any warning, the boy leaped forward with his right fist ready. Korin instinctively dodged him and counter with an elbow thrust, knocking him over onto the wall. He just got up and strike again, which Korin dodged. He did not stop there and continue to strike at the black-hair. This went on for around 3 minutes before Korin grabbed his fist and swung him into the field.

The dog boy landed on fours but Korin just leaped at him and did a flying kick onto the kid's face, knocking him over. As he got up, he got ready to fight again. The black-hair sighed and flashed in front of him. He just punched him in the gut, rendering of the kid on his knees."Get lost, kid." Korin tells him.

He got up, one of his hands still holding on his stomach. "No way. I was sent to kill you and I'm not leaving till I do." He stated.

"Look, I don't want to kill anyone but it is best if you just leave and get stronger. Once you became strong enough, I would gladly fight with you again. Kotarou-kun." The black haired teen tells the dog-boy.

He just stared at Korin for a while before smirking. "Of course! Just you wait!" He shouted before slowly walking/limping away. Soon as he is out of his sights, Korin sat down on the field.

'Man that was exhausting.'

"Korin-san!" He turned around to find June flying towards him with a worried expression. She stopped in front of him. "I saw what happened. Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." He turned around and lay down on the grass. "June, I will be leaving in two weeks' time."

"Already!-?"

"Yeah, Ero-Ray told me that." He said.

June looked down on the floor.

"Is that so?"

"June?"

"Well, I am sure going to miss you."

"I can make you visible to the rest of the school." Korin tells her, "That way, people will be able to talk and make friends with you."

"No, it's ok."

Korin sat up. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I preferred it like this."

Korin turn to face her. "June, are you okay?" When he saw tears flowing out of her eyes, he starts to panic. "J-J-J-June! W-W-W-Why are you crying!"

"Because… I'm… I'm… going to miss you being around." She sobbed.

"Don't worry! I will come back to see you!" Korin said panicky.

"But… But…"

"I promise, I will come back."

"Korin-san…"

"Yeah?"

"I… I… I LOVE YOU!"

Korin was shocked. A ghost actually confessed to him! He just blushed at this. "W-W-W-Wha-?"

"I really love you!" She confessed, "I do not know why at first. When you first come to talk to me, my heart sudden felt like it has been captured. It just can't stop beating. Whenever I'm with you, I just felt complete. When you are away from the mission, my heart just ached; I feared that you might not come back! And, I, I, I-"

"C-C-C-Calm down! It is not like I will be gone forever!"

June looked up a little. Her face has a thick line of blush; her eyes still has tears flowing out of it. "Listen, I appreciate your feelings. But…" June eyes widen a bit. "I do not have those kinds of feelings for you. Sorry." Her eyes are shadowed by her hair. "June?"

"I knew it."

"Huh?"

"It is impossible. No one would love a ghost." She said sadly.

"That's not true!" Korin shouted but then June slowly flew away. "June!" She soon is out of his sight. 'June…'

Soon, two weeks passed by and it is time for Korin to go. He has packed everything and was ready to leave. But, June's confession has been playing over in his head over and over. Since that, June hardly show herself to him. Although this does not affect his training, he still could bear to leave yet. As he picked up his bag and walked out of his room, he bumped into Negi.

The red hair landed backwards on his bottom. Korin looked down at the kid before putting his hand out to pull him up and apologized. Negi got up and the black hair remembered. "Negi-san, is there a student here named June Casterwell who studied here many years ago?" He asked him.

Negi think for a while before he realized. "Yeah, there is a student called June Casterwell that used to study here many years ago." He stated, "She died when a magic spell she tries to use backfired and killing her. If I remember correctly, her grave is on the small cliff over there." He pointed in the direction of a distant cliff with a small tree.

"Thanks." Korin ran over to the cliff. As he reached it, he saw June seemingly to be sitting down with her back leaning onto the tree. He slowly approached her and then he noticed a flat but tall rock with the words 'June Casterwell' engraved on it. "So," June's eyes sudden widen and she looked up to see Korin staring at the small grave. "This is where you where buried huh."

She slowly stood up. "Yeah." Korin turned to face her.

"June, listen, I'm sure there are other people willingly to be with you."

"I know. But, who would want to be with a ghost?" She said sadly. "I was very lonely. Even with Anya-chan talking to me, she will be too busy studying. And then… there's you…"

The black hair sighed before looking up into the sky. "What was the spell you were trying to perform before you die?"

June looked up into the sky too. "It was a revival spell."

"REVIVAL?-!"

"Yes, I saw the spell description in a book. I tried to bring my dead sister back with it. But, the spell backfired and destroyed my body."

"What's your sister's name?"

"August Casterwell."

"Right then," he walked towards her and stared straight into her eyes, "I'm going to find her."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to help you find your sister's spirit." He declared.

"Why?"

"Because," he moved back and pointed his thumb at his chest, "I'm your friend. And friends helped each other out, right?" June stared at him in shock. She never thought that someone would want to help her. She was really glad to have fallen for such a guy, "Thanks… Korin-kun." She thanked him.

'-kun?'

"Oi! Korin! Time to go!" They turned around to see Ray waving at them.

"Coming!" Korin called out, before facing her again, "See you soon. June."

She goes up and kissed him by the cheek, "Bye, Korin-kun." He blushed a little before he ran towards Ray. The blonde asked him what's wrong, and Korin just tells him it was nothing. Negi and Nekane are then there to see them off.

"See you soon, Ray-ojisan, Korin-nii-san!" Negi shouted.

"Sure, see you soon Negi-kun/Negi."

"Have a safe trip, both of you." Nekane said. "Sure thing, Nekane." Ray said.

Soon they board the train that took them back to the airport. After they passed through inspections and other required actions, they soon took off on their way to Japan. There, the next phase of Korin's training starts.

**_To be Continued_ **

**つづく**

**Finally done with this chapter. **

**Korin is unable to get out of Ray's grip yet. Again Pls review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again!**

**It has been a while.**

**Had many school work to do so be prepared to wait  
>around a month for the next chapter<strong>

**Korin: **Hi again. I just got away from Ero-Ray.** *Ray is lying  
>down on the ground charred*<strong>

**Right… = =||| Anyway, here's a new chapter. KHR and  
>Negima does not belong to me.<strong>

'thoughts'

"talking"

_Spells/Others' thoughts/Skills/Dream_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Kyoto's Training with New Companions<br>**

After the training in Wales, Ero-Ray took me to Japan to continue it. He said something  
>of me learning a sword technique that was used to attack demons.<p>

June's confession still bothers me but now I have made a promise to find her older  
>sister. And... that kiss...<p>

This is my new training life.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

Soon enough, they had arrived at Kansai International Airport. They reached the train and it took them to Kyoto station. After going through a series of streets, Korin and Ray reached the entrance of a series of shrine gates. "Err…, Ero-Ray, where are we going?" Korin asked him.

"I told you. To your next phase of training." Ray replied.

"Is it through here?"

"Hai."

Korin just continued walking behind Ray. Soon enough, they reached a huge Japanese mansion. Korin could only gawk at the size while Ray just stared amusedly at him like it was expected. "Come on, let's go." He stated, "There are people waiting." Korin was shot back to reality as he saw Ray walking forward into the mansion.

"Oi! Wait for me!" He shouted as he ran after him. Both of them slowly walked across the wooden corridors. 'This place is huge. I wonder who lived here.'

"Oh! Ray, been a while!" Korin turned his head forward and saw an old man in front of the blonde. The man was seemingly to be at least thirty to forty, wore a pair of glasses and is in a Japanese priest overall.

"It sure has been a while, Eishun." Ray replied back.

"After you send me that letter, I was amazed." The priest stated, "You have a student now?"

"Yeah, him." Ray pointed towards Korin behind him.

"Err… hi?" Korin nervously greeted, not wanting to say something wrong, not completely understanding the Japanese culture.

"Oh, looked possible."

'Huh?'

The old man passed by Ray and gesture his hand in front of him. "Nice to meet you, my name is Konoe Eishun." He introduced himself.

Korin held his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Eishun-san, my name Korin Yan."

"Korin-kun, huh..."

Korin nodded.

Eishun rubbed his chin before looking down on him. "Very well, I will teach you the _Shinmei-ryu_ personally." He decided.

"Eishun, are you sure?" Ray asked.

"Yeah. He seems to have potential"

"Okay, then." Ray looked at Korin. "Okay, Korin. You will be training with Eishun from here onwards. You will have to learn how to fight and other techniques on your own."

"Eh? You're not helping?" Korin asked.

"Korin, I have other business to take care of." He tells him, "Don't worry, I will contact on your new post soon."

"Oh…, I understand."

"Here catch." The blond threw golden ring at him as well as a small bag. "You might need this."

"Err… Thanks?"

"Well then, see ya." Ray turned around and walked away. Soon, his back is no longer visible. "Korin-kun," Korin turned around to face Eishun. "I have a spare room especially for guests. You could stay there while you are training." He said."

"Arigatou, Eishun-san."

"No problem, Korin-kun." The black hair followed Eishun down the wooden hallway till it reaches a small empty room. At its corner, there is a rolled up futon. He placed his bags down on the floor and turned around. "Korin-kun, you must be tired from the plane ride. Rest up today. We will start tomorrow."

"Okay, sure." The priest walked away while Korin sat down on the floor. He thought about the new training regime and what kind of skills is required to do this. While he thought about it, he slipped on the ring on his finger. 'Better walk around the place. Don't want to get lost like the last time.' He thought as he got up and walked outside. He turned around to see which hallway to go where and start to stroll along a random hallway. As he walked along, he passed by a huge room in which he heard voices. He peeked into the room to find a ten year old girl dressed in a basic kendo, with a red hakama, outfit, swinging her wooden sword in the same pattern continuously.

"Setsuna-chan!" He turned and fined a girl around his age wearing the same outfit as the young girl and has a wooden sword in her hand that she placed on her shoulders. She has brown hair that was tied in a pony-tail which extends pass her shoulders and dark-blue eyes. "You should rest, you have trained enough." The girl said.

"It's okay, Mikuri-sama. I can continue." The young girl stated.

"Setsuna-chan, that incident isn't your fault. Also, you need to rest."

"But I still cannot save ojou-sama! I have become stronger." Korin is still staring at the two girls talking/arguing when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned around to find an older woman with a similar brown hair as the other girl and black eyes behind him with a wooden sword at hand, posing to strike.

"Hiyah!" She swung down the sword down but Korin dodge it by jumping backwards into the room but fell down onto the floor on his back.

"Itai..." He grunted as he tilted his head back to find two girls in the room staring at him. He looked forward but to find it a bad idea. The women from before is getting ready to strike again. He rolled to the side to avoid the second swing and stood up. "Are you trying to kill me!-?" He shouted. The women just swung the sword at him again. This time, Korin shifted a bit and grabbed hold onto the sword's wooden blade.

Her eyes widen in shock of the boy's ability. 'He managed to grabbed my sword this easily. Just who is this guy?' She thought in shock.

"Ah, Korin-kun, there you are." Eishun walked into the room, curious of the commotion in the room. He then took noticed of the current situation. "Oi, oi, Korin-kun, what are you doing?"

"I did not do anything! She just attacked me!" Korin stated.

"Says the guy who was standing outside peeking into the room." The woman said.

"I was curious!" Korin retorted.

"Excuses!"

"Will both of you stop it?-!" Eishun shouted. Korin let go of the weapon while the other slot it into her himo(the belt fabric on the outfit). She just stared at him suspiciously, making sure he doesn't do anything foolish. "Korin-kun, look like you have met my sister; Kanae. Kanae, meet my new pupil, Korin Yan."

"She is your sister!-? She doesn't even look like you!"

Kanae rubs the back of her neck. "People say that a lot. Sorry for attacking you. You just looked suspicious."

"Don't worry about it." He puts his hands into his pants pocket. "I shouldn't peek in like that."

"Any way, nice to meet you, Korin-san." She smiled.

"Same."

"Hello!" Korin turned around and faced the voice belonging to the other girl. "I'm Mikuri, Konoe Mikuri. This young girl here is Setsuna."

The young girl appeared behind her. "Err… Hello."

"Hello."

"Now that we have met, Korin-kun," Korin turned around. "Since you seemed to be alright, let me show you around the house." Eishun stated. They left the three girls in the room and walked down the hallway. As they strolled along, Korin was introduced to all the other rooms and their purposes. The dojos, the male and female bathroom, the local hotspring, even the garden in the middle of the mansion. There is even a huge sakura tree in the middle of the garden that he was told that always blossom, due to spirits or something.

* * *

><p>Soon, they reached a small wooden shack with a brick, smoking, chimney at a small corner of the house. Korin wondered why it is there in the corner of the huge mansion. Eishun invited him in and to find the place to be quite stuffy and smoky, with katanas and other swords and daggers along the side of the wall and a red-hot charcoal-filled furnace in the middle. An old man is visible sitting in a small stool and hitting a long red metal with a small black hammer.<p>

"Tori-ossan." The old man turned around to face them. He has big goggles that covered both his eyes, most likely to cover his eyes from the smoke, and is wearing a big bulky overalls and big leather boots and gloves. He has short shaggy white hair and a small white moustache.

The old man grinned. "Oh, Eishun! Haven't seen you around for a while."

"It sure has been a while."

"So, you need a new sword or something?"

"Actually, I like to request a sword for him." Eishun stated, his thumb jerked backwards behind him, pointing at Korin. "I'm going to teach him soon, so he would need a sword."

"Oh, a new pupil. Hi there, kid. My name is Kuneda Tori, the resident blacksmith for the _Shinmei-ryu_ arts." Tori introduced himself.

"Tori-ossan is a sword-smith that has been with us for a long time. His family has been crafting swords for _Shinmei-ryu_ practioners for generations." The priest explained.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Tori-ojisan. I'm Korin Yan." He bowed politely.

Tori looked at him for a while and smiled. "Look like SHE has found her proper owner."

'SHE?'

Tori stood up shuffled under a small table at the side and took out a long rectangle box. He placed the box onto the table. He removed the cover to reveal a black nodachi. It has a black sheathe with grey bandages around it, its golden guard is similar to of those on a Chinese long sword and the black handle has a golden dragon on it with golden chain on its end. Tori picked it up with both his hands and drew it, revealing long blade with a black edge and bandages on the habaki.

"This is a sword that I have forged a long time ago." The old blacksmith explained, "I have given it to many warriors but they immediately gave it back, saying that the sword is cursed, that the moment they hold on to it, it start to speak, saying, _"Unworthy, unworthy..."_ I truly believed that you would be worthy of wielding it."

"Tori-ossan, that sword can't be cursed." Eishun stated, "The only cursed sword is Hina and it is missing. It can't possibly-"

"It is cursed."

"Huh!-?" They looked the teen, who was staring at the sword itself. "I can tell. The aura emitting from it is ominous." He said

"Aura?"

Korin faced them and explained, "I can see ghosts, including the souls from people. Depends on whether I want to."

Both of their jaws dropped. The boy is also a psychic! Tori is pleased and presented the sword in front of him. "Take it." Korin was hesitant of holding it but the sword looked tempting so he ended up holding it. As he grabbed it, a voice boomed through his head.

**Ah~ finally, someone worthy of my power. My name is Kurohomura but call me Kuro.**

The black hair boy gripped onto the sword harder. His eyes were wide opened from shock. Unknown to them, the DM started to glow.

"Well, what to you hear?" Tori asked.

"I'm worthy, and that its name is Kurohomura."

"The black flames..." Eishun mumbled.

Tori hold up the sheathe at him, "Looks like the sword has chosen its master. It is now yours."

Korin took the sword sheathe and sheathe it back in. "Thank you." He looked at his new weapon. It is going to be a new training soon and new skills to learn. He looked forward to it.

"Oh, take this other sword too. It was forged the same time as this one." Tori threw a normal nodachi at Korin. Grabbed onto the sword tightly and catching the other one, he followed Eishun out of the shack and back to his room. He thanked Eishun for the tour and walked in. It is evening already when they returned since the mansion is huge, taking a lot of time to reach from certain rooms to others. He sat down and opened the bag Ray gave him.

In it was two fingerless wool gloves with a number 10 at the back, a bottle of pills that resembled the gender changing pills that he was forced to take, a half-ring and a small notebook with the title "Clothes Change Spells". Looking at all this, Korin suddenly has an urge to punch Ray in the face.

He opened his own bag to take out an amulet along with a small pocket photo frame. The amulet is a small jade orb tied with red strings and tied in a bundle while the photo frame is a plastic frame that has a flip open cover. He flipped it opened and revealed a small photo of him and another girl of his age with long light brown hair and blue eyes. The girl is hugging him around his neck and seemly tugged close to him with him looking bored and a little surprised. Korin looked at the photo and a small smile appeared on his mouth.

"Oh, who is that?" He jumped at the presence of the voice and snapped his head back to find Mikuri looking over his shoulder.

"Konoe-san, can you don't do that!-?" Korin cried.

"Gomen Gomen." She apologised, "So, who is the girl beside you?"

Korin looked at the photo again. "Oh, her? She is Ziyan, a childhood friend of mine."

"A friend, huh?"

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Korin asked her.

"Just here to check on my dad's new student."

"Eishun-san is your dad?"

"Yep!"

…

…

"Oh." Korin said, unfazed whatsoever.

"Come on, at least be little surprised. At the very least, do a-" She placed both hands to her right and struck a shocked pose, "WHA- EISHUN IS YOUR DAD!-? Or something like that."

*sweat-dropped* "I wonder why someone like Eishun-san is your father."

She childishly waved her hands above her head. "That's so rude!" She pouted.

"Whatever, can you get out?"

"But I want to know more about your friend-"

"GET OUT!-!" He kicked her out of my room and slide the doors closed.

Korin laid down the futon and went to sleep. He lay down and closed his eyes. Soon, he fell asleep and enter once again into his inner mind.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Korin's Inner World xxx<span>

Korin walked along the grass field under the night sky. The moon is always full for some reason, probably because it is easier to see. Soon, he reached the small house in which Zero is staying. The demon can be seen sitting outside on the balcony, staring at the night sky.

"Yo, Zero!" He called out. He turned around and faced him before jumping down and walked up to me.

"Hi, Korin." He greeted.

"So, continue training?" Korin asked.

"Oi! You there!" A feminine voice suddenly spoke up. They turned around to find a girl of their age. She has long, black hair that reaches her waist and similar black eyes along with a black tattoo under her eye. She wore a Japanese priestess outfit with a bokken on her shoulder. She looked at them and smiled before swinging her sword in front of Korin's face, pointing at his neck. "So, you're my new master? What a unique guy and yet, you possess power of such a demon." She pointed the sword at Zero. "You must be the other demon I sense." Zero stared suspiciously at her and grinned. "It is you that I sense before from that black sword right?"

"That's correct. I'm the spirit inside the sword."

'he is Kurohomura?-!' Korin realised in shock, "Wait, if you are the sword; then you must be really ol- err…" a black aura surrounded her as an irritated mark appeared on her forehead.

"Sorry, my _dear master_, what did you say?" She asked really 'sweetly'.

*sweat-dropped* "Err… that you must be very wise and beautiful?"

The aura dropped but she still has that angry look on her face. "Good. Let me reintroduce myself, I'm Kurohomura, Kuro for short. Like the demon said, I'm the spirit in the sword you now possess." She grinned as she placed the sword on her shoulder again. "I'm going to teach you some sword techniques that only can be used by my sword."

"Wait, _Shinmei-ryu _is not possible for your sword?" Korin asked.

"Yes, _Shinmei-ryu_ arts are the use of a human's inner energy to kill demons. My sword, however, uses my demonic energy to kill them since itself is a demon sword."

"Kuro," Zero spoke up, "is because of me that you deemed Korin worthy?"

Kuro looked at him. "Yes, since you are the source of his demonic power. Also," She pointed the sword at him, "you also have an artefact, right?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah. I have this huge sword but I hardly use it." Korin stated.

"Take it out."

"Huh?"

"Take it out." She repeated, "Don't make me repeat it again."

"O-O-O-Oh, okay." Korin concentrate and reached out his hand. "Adeat!" He chanted as a flash of light and the huge sword appeared on his hand along with the two gauntlets. "There you go."

She marvelled the legendary weapon that he was wielding, and then looked up at the black haired teen. "That sword can be used for _Shinmei-ryu_ so don't worry. To think that you possess such a legendary sword." Korin slung his sword up on his shoulder.

"So," He turned around and saw Zero looking at me with a grin, "looks like you would have more training to do right?"

Korin pondered on the question before realising. "Crap! More training from you too?-!"

"Yes. Hope you are prepared." His grin became bigger and looked more sadistic. "New techniques too. So prepare for torture from this day forth."

"Zero!-! What happened to you?-!"

"Oh, just that new techniques are harder that the other one so you would have no breaks~"

"Also, my techniques with the sword is from the devil so prepare yourself for hell~"

"NOOOOOOOOO!-!-!-!"

I regretted taking the cursed sword from Tori.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

As Dawn rises, Korin is still snoozing in bed. Looked like he was sleeping quite well but in fact, he was sweating in his sleep with an exhausted-to-hell look. Last night, he has begun his new night training schedule with the two devils; one became sadistic while one is more or less the devil incarnated. Their training is hell. One time that he swung his new sword in attempt to create a black slash but failed, Kuro gave many bitch slaps to his face followed with heavy bashes from her wooden sword. Another time that he tried to create a Devil Impact on his left arm but only to result in a puff of smoke, Zero tied many weights on his limps and forced him to continue till he got it and perform the other tasks with it, with an additional task of running from a created monster while learning the skills.

He slowly opened one of his eyes as the signs of fatigue appeared on his face. 'Screw those Spartan warriors. I nearly died from those torturous exercises.' He got up but he struggled to stand up. Physically, he is alright but mentally, he was tried as hell.

"Korin-san~ Time to start training~" The door slammed opened, revealing a smiling Mikuri in the same outfit as yesterday. "Hurry up. Dad is waiting for you~" The tired black hair managed to stand up on his legs before the smiling kendo girl grabbed his hand, along with the nodachi that Tori gave him yesterday, and tugged him along the hallway. "You took your time. Let's hurry." Korin looked at her while remembering the times in which Ziyan forced him to come to school by going to his house and pulling him to it. For a second, Mikuri looked like her in his eyes. He subconsciously smiled at the nonsensical scene before she halted, causing him to hit on to her back.

Can't be helped though.

Mikuri is taller than him by a head.

Mikuri turned to her right and slid opened the traditional bamboo door to show one of the dojos that Eishun showed him the day before. Only that Eishun is in there with the kendo outfit and a lone candle on a metal stand. He was standing straight up with a nodachi, unsheathed, in his right hand. He turned around to face them and smiled. "Ah, Korin-kun, Mikuri; you made it. I have been waiting for you."

"Ohayo, Tou-san!" Mikuri greeted cheerfully.

"Ohayo…" Korin greeted tiredly.

The old priest looked at him worriedly. "Korin-kun, are you okay? It is like you went into hell and back out again."

'Eishun-san, you have no idea.' Korin paled.

"Any way, let's begin our training. Korin-kun; let me explain to you the basic details of the Shinmei-ryū arts." Eishun start explaining the fundamentals of the skills. Besides the explanation by Kuro last night, he also claims that the art requires the control of Ki, a form of inner energy that is forged through rigorous physical training, sometimes took on forms of elements and other normal empowered techniques. They also sometime uses charms to perform eastern form of magic as in shikigami. "So, Mikuri. Can you demonstrate what he is supposed to do?"

"Hai, Tou-san." Mikuri said as she stepped a few metres in front of the lit candle with her sword and held her sword, swung it, and the candle goes out. Korin looked at the result and was amazed. Mikuri turned and faced him. "Korin-san, the first step is to be able to extinguish the flame of the candle from this distance. If you can achieve it, you can continue with learning other skills." Eishun smiled at them and walked out.

"Okay, I think that I get it." Korin stepped up as he caught the sword thrown from her. He held the sword and swings it. The flame flickered but did not go out. He stared at it and swings again. Same result. Pretty pissed, he just swings randomly at the flame but still the same result.

The kendo girl giggled. "Korin-san, you should not swing it any how like that."

He turned to face her. "Then, how do you swing it?-!"

She looked at him with a teacher's look. "Korin-san, to put it out, you would need to concentrate Ki on the sword's blade. Just a little. Then you release it at the candle, putting out the flame."

Korin nodded. He faced the candle again, stared the sword and glared at it. He kept glaring at it and then he looked at her again. "Err… how do you concentrate Ki onto the sword?" He asked sheepishly.

*sweat-dropped* "You can ask that from the start you know that?"

"Gomen, slipped my mind." Korin sighed.

"Try imagining a blue aura covering your sword." She stated.

He looked at the sword again. This time he pictured the aura from his hand flowed onto the sword. Then, he swung the sword in an amazing speed and the top part of the candle got cut off. He looked at the cut candle and smiled. "Yosh!-! I did it!" Mikuri looked at him with a surprised look. 'Wow, he cut it already. It took me and aunt Kanae a few days to perform that.'

"Oh, look like someone is progressing steadily." They turned their heads to the door and spotted Kanae standing in front of it. "You have _Yurei-me_ don't you?"

'_Yurei-me_?' Korin thought.

"Your eyes glowed for a second. It is proven that you have _Yurei-me_." She stated.

"Aunt Kanae, what is _Yūrei-me_?" Mikuri asked her.

"It is a skill in which allows the user is able the looked into the souls of the living and the dead. In other words, it allows him to see the spirits and the souls of others." She explained. Mikuri looked at the black hair, shocked of him having such a skill. Korin too, however, is shocked that she knows of his ability to see spirits but never knew that his eyes could glow when seeing them. "Good for you. That ability is very useful for the Shinmei-ryu arts."

"Honto?"

"Any way, time to continue onto the next step. Your next training will take place at noon. Eishun-nii is busy at the moment. So rest up and practice on that. It would help you."

"Thanks."

The young woman walked away and the kendo girl walked up to him. "So, Korin-san, you can see ghosts?"

The black hair looked at her, worried that she might have be a little freaked out, "Yes. So?"

"That is amazing!" She exclaimed. He looked at her in disbelieve, seeing that a person knows that he has this ability and isn't freaked out at all. He could really see her eyes shining in admiration and is that flowers and stars around her?

"Huh?"

"You see your own aura and control it. That can make you really pro at this!"

"Right…"

"Any way, let's practice okay?"

"Sure."

"Ano…" They turned to the door again to find Setsuna hiding behind it. "Sorry for disturbing, but can I train here?" She asked shyly

"Sure, Setsuna-chan!"

She bowed politely at them. "Arigatou, Mikuri-sama, Korin-dono."

'-dono?' Korin pondered.

"Setsuna-chan, you should stop addressing us like that." Mikuri pouted.

"But, I should give you respect..."

"Don't worry about it, Setsuna." Korin tells her.

"But-"

Korin bend down to her level and patted her head. "I said don't worry right?" Almost immediately, a blush appeared on her face as she lowered her head.

"Y-Yeah…" He stood up and looked at the candle again. "Let's continue alright?"

"Yeah/Okay!"

The rest of the morning was spent swinging the sword at the candle with a small break in between, and a quick bite for Korin since he didn't eat. Soon, noon came and a servant brought their lunch to the dojo. As soon as their lunch is finished, Eishun came in and brought Korin to another dojo, bigger than the first. He slowly explained how to create the elemental Ki for each sword skill and even demonstrate it once by cutting a huge rock that was placed in the room in half. Korin had trouble on following and a few strikes often resulted in failure or blowing up in his face.

* * *

><p>In the evening, Korin returned back to his room and revised on the spells he had in the small notebook.<p>

'Now that I thought about it, I haven't washed in a while.' With that thought, he took some clean clothes from his bag and walked to the direction of the male bath. Soon, he was naked with a towel on his nether regions in the bath, relaxing his sore muscles. "Now, this is more like it." He washed his face of the soot from his failed attempts and cracked a few dislocated bones from his then heard the door slide opened. 'Probably Eishun-san.' He turned his head, expecting to face Eishun but only to face Mikuri. She had her hair let down and only have a towel in covering her naked body.

Korin could feel his face burning up and blood slowly running down his nose while Mikuri face turned tomato red of the fact that Korin is there half-naked and he is looking at her half-naked too.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-!-!-!" She screamed as Korin immediately turned his body to face the other side. "W-W-WHY ARE YOU HERE!-!"

"That's what I want to ask you!" He shouted back.

"But this is the female bath!"

"Really!-? But Eishun told me-" He wait and thought for a minute. "Wait, could it that he got it mixed up?"

Mikuri thought about it. "Could be, Tou-san got this mixed up a lot."

"Right…" He turned around slightly. "Any way, maybe you should get down here. Make sure your towel is covering all of your-"

"I get it!" Mikuri face is less red now but an embarrassed blush is still there. She tied her towel as tightly as she could and slowly descend into the bath. Korin could only dare to turn his head when she says that she is covered. Their face is still red, feeling awkward of the other's presence. He slowly looked to his side and examined her body. Her chest has developed nicely and the blush on her face just makes her looked more adorable.

"Korin-san!" He immediately looked away when she noticed him looking. She can't believe Korin is looking at her like that, but it sort of made her happy that he looked.

'Why am I behaving like Ero-Ray all of the sudden?'

_Xx somewhere in Italy xx_

Ray sneezed. 'Hm… someone is talking about me.'

_Xx Back in Kyoto xx_

'But, Konoe-san looked really cute and her body is amaz- Wait! WHAT AM I THINKING!-?' Korin's face turned crimson again at the thought.

Mikuri face is equally red with embarrassment. 'Korin-san is such a pervert. I can't believe he looked at me like that.' She thought.

"Any way, sorry about that. I don't know why I did that." Korin apologised.

Mikuri looked at him with the same blush. "No, it is okay."

"Say," Korin slightly turned his head, "who is 'ojou-sama'?"

"Hm?"

"I heard your quarrel yesterday." He stated, "Who is she?"

"Oh." Mikuri lowered her head. "That would be my imouto."

"Imouto?"

"Her name is Konoe Konoka." She said, "She is the same age as Setsuna and her childhood friend."

"Really? Then, where is she?" Korin asked.

"She was sent to Mahora Academy for safety by Tou-san."

"Oh, never mind. Well," Korin slowly got up, "I will be going now. Sorry for the… you know."

"It is okay." She assures him. Korin turned to walk out but tripped on his own foot and fell onto her. The door slide opened, and a half-naked Kanae walked in.

"Sorry, Mikuri. Had some business with Eishun-nii and-" She then saw the two naked teens in a weird position. Korin was on top of Mikuri with their really red faces very close to each other and his hand was on one of her blossoms.

"S-S-Sorry."

"Korin-san…" They turned around to see an extremely pissed Kanae. "What are you doing…"

"Ah! Kanae-san! This is an accident!" Korin shouted, his hands waving in front of him.

"DIE YOU PERVERT!-!-!-!" She shouted as she brought a bokken from god-knows-where and slashed at him.

"GAH!-!-!-!" Screams can be heard throughout the house. A few tiresome explanations later, the black hair is back in his room with a few bruises on his face. Next to him is the still-flushed kendo girl with a first aid kit.

"Sorry about Aunt Kanae." Mikuri said as she slowly patched his face up. "She can be really protective over my well-being."

Korin sighed. "I can see that."

"There. All done." She grinned at her work.

"Arigatou, Konoe-san."

"Mikuri."

"Huh?"

"Call me Mikuri. I prefer it over Konoe-san."

"Sure, M-M-M-Mikuri."

"Isn't that easy, Korin-san?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good night." Mikuri walked out of his room.

"Good night, Mikuri." Korin lay down on his futon. He can't remove the picture from the incident.

**Oh~ aren't you a lucky guy?**

'_Shut up Zero.'_ Korin covered his face with the blanket and drift off to dreamland.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There, another chapter done. Hope the ecchi scene is good enough.**

**Korin: ***blush* Why am I is such a scene?-!

**Mikuri: ***blush*Why me too?-!

**Because I said so.**

**Anyway, here are some more OC bios.**

Name: Konoe Mikuri

Nationality: Japanese

D.O.B: 15th July

Age: 14yrs (13 in the first few chapters)

Likes: Cute things, Kendo, Reading, Calligraphy (Ancient Japanese writing)

Dislikes: Violence, Aggressive boys, Perverts (don't all girls hate perverts?)

Blood type: O

Appearance: Brown hair and dark-blue eyes

Summary: Mikuri is a very cheerful girl and hardly frowns. She had a sheltered childhood, although her  
>aunt brought her to the town and other parts of Japan on occasions. She also a kind sister to both her own<br>imouto and Setsuna. Despite her cheerful attitude, she is actually very shy.

Name: Konoe Kanae

Nationality: Japanese

D.O.B: 3rd August

Age: Can't tell or she would kill me.

Likes: Small animals, Peace

Dislikes: Any males that come close to her nieces

Blood type: AO

Appearance: Brown hair and black eyes.

Summary: Kanae is a tough girl when she was very young. Had studied the art of demon slaying all her  
>life and excels in it. Can be considered an over-protective with her nieces, Mikuri and Konoka. Once had<br>a rival that will be revealed later.

Name: Kuneda Tori

Nationality: Japanese

D.O.B: 24th January

Age: rrrrrrrrrrreally old(No offense, Tori-ossan)

Likes: Swords, Skilful warriors

Dislikes: Thieves, weak people

Blood type: OB

Appearance: White hair, grey eyes (always wearing goggles) with a short white moustache

Summary: The sword-smith of the Shinmei-ryū arts. He creates swords that he gave to the practioners or sell  
>them to other buyers as a weapon or a decorative. Been performing the same tasks through his life and sometimes<br>creates new special swords from time to time. Kurohomura is one of the many special swords he created. He had  
>been in contact with a mafia in one occasion to be revealed in later chapters.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Korin: **Hello again! It's me, Korin!

**Mikuri: **And Mikuri!

**Korin: **Tarious123 is too tired from thinking about this chapter's plot so I will do the disclaimer.

**Mikuri: **I will do it too!

**Hurry up. I'm trying to sleep here.**

**Korin: **-_-Grouchy. Anyway, KHR is not owned by him.

**Mikuri: **Neither is Negima

**Korin/Mikuri: **ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!-!-! ^.^

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Spells/Others' Thoughts/Skills/Dream_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Are Demons that scary?<strong>

I had begun my new training at Kyoto and got this demon sword. My inner demon became a sadistic Spartan teacher  
>and the spirit in the sword is a demon instructor from hell. The gods must really hate me now does it? I have met Mikuri,<br>Eishun-san and Kanae-san and they training me from now on instead of Ero-Ray. Eishun is a nice guy, Kanae is a little scary  
>and Mikuri, well, she is kind of cute. Oh! There is also Setsuna.<p>

This is my training life.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

Korin training has been going fine. Fine if you mean besides being mind-fucked by two sadistic Spartan instructors almost every night. Eishun trained him in the demon-slayer sword arts while Kanae has started to train him in Japanese charms. A month has passed since the black hair arrived and the bath incident. Both of them seem to remember it well to such that every time they passed each other, they have to lower their heads down to hide the blush on their face but that stopped a week later. Eishun apologized for the mix up and nothing like that happened again.

Korin slowly, but surely, picked up on the sword skills but still has troubles with the charm spells. It is the month of February and Korin was given some time off on training. He stayed in the mansion, quietly reading a novel given by Mikuri. He wore a white undershirt under a grey hooded-jacket with blue jeans and his right hand is bandaged as usual. The cherry blossom flew along in the breeze, giving him a small sense of bliss.

"Korin-san~" The kendo girl suddenly appeared behind him, startling the black haired teen. She wore a yellow-white striped shirt with a blue miniskirt and her hair is let down. "Mikuri, can you stop doing that?-!" She giggled, "I thought it is funny." She looked around, "where is tou-san and Kanae-san?"

He continued reading and replied without looking up, "out for work. Something to do with demons appearing somewhere in the woods."

"Oh, and Setsuna?" She asked.

"Setsuna is there too." Korin replied.

"I see."

"Are you going somewhere later?"

She pouted. "I just woke up."

Korin scratched his head. "Oh, right."

But then he realised something, "wait, doesn't that mean that we are the only ones left here?"

She slammed her fist on her palm. "Oh! You're right!"

"Ohayo, Korin-sama, Mikuri-sama." They turned around to find one of the many servants that lived in the mansion, carrying a tray with two toasts and glasses of juice. "Here are your breakfasts." She smiled as she placed the tray down beside them.

"Arigatou."

"You're welcome, Mikuri-sama." She stood up and walked away.

Korin face-palmed for forgetting about the servants. "Ne, Mikuri, you're house has a lot of servants doesn't it?"

She looked at him in confusion while chewing on her toast. "What do you mean?" She asked.

…

…

*sweat-dropped* "Err… never mind." Korin sighed.

"So, how's the book?"

"Nice plot."

"Honto ni?"

"Hai."

…

…

"Korin-san," he looked up at her, "I want to show you something."

"What?" Korin asked.

"Come with me." Mikuri said and grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a small area behind the house. In it, there is a log that stood on one side; filled with holes along with a target painted on it. On the other side, there is a bow on a bench, with a bag of arrows. She walked towards it and picked up the bow. She turned around and aimed at the log, pulled and released the arrow, shooting it across to the log. The arrow landed just right at the target's dead centre.

"Whoa! Sugoi, Mikuri!" He said, clapping his hands in amazement. The kendo girl smiled sheepishly and her face tinted pink. She then turned around and took two arrows from the bag, faced the target again and shoots both at the same time. Both hit on the middle portion. "Sugoi!" Korin looked at the target in amazement.

"Korin-san, want to try it?" She asked with a smile. He almost could see imaginary flowers around her.

Korin pointed at himself, "Me? I could not aim that well."

"Come on." She holds the bow in front of him. He took it and tried to shoot the target, missing it and hitting the ground. Both of them sweat dropped at the result.

"Never mind, try again." She comforted him. The black haired aimed again and managed to hit the target, but on the outer area. He grinned and raised his hand up in the air, saying 'Yosh a! I did it!'. Mikuri looked at him with much delight. For some reason, her heart felt warm when he grinned childishly.

Korin asked her about this area and she explained that the area is not used so she took it and painted the target onto the log for her hobby.

"I usually do this on my free time." She said. He nodded and wanted to try again, Mikuri gladly accept and even teach him on how to shoot properly. The rest of the morning was spent on shooting arrows and soon they decided to stop and walked around. Eishun and the rest came back in the afternoon and they had lunch together with the two teens. They described the demons and every event that happened in the forest and the results of their work.

"Demons there were unusually strong, something seemed off." Eishun thought out loud. Kanae nodded in agreement. Korin is confused.

"Any way, seems that we finished, let's go to town shall we?"

"The town?" Korin asked in the confusion. Eishun explain that they occasionally took Mikuri outside when they aren't busy. He decided to follow along with Setsuna. When they reached the town area, he could see a lot of the old Japanese wooden buildings and a few shrines. He followed them as they toured around; observing the different buildings in place and even went to cinema town and dressed up in costumes they rented. The girls wore traditional kimonos while the boys wore samurai outfits. Korin is not comfortable with wearing it as the passer-bys are always looking at them and sometimes ask if they could take pictures of them.

After all that, Korin was a little exhausted but a little happy. He hadn't done things like this in a while since all he had done is training. As they walked back to the mansion Eishun and Kanae are having a serious conversation while the kids walked behind.

"Sure have a lot of fun today, right?" Mikuri asked cheerfully.

"Yeah. But I am not dressing up like that again."

"Hahaha, aren't you a little shy about that?" She giggled.

Korin could feel his face burning up. "W-w-w-well, I'm not used to all of t-t-t-that kind of a-a-a-attention. However, you looked r-r-really cute in a kimono, Mikuri. You too, Setsuna." Setsuna looked down to hide her uprising blush in embarrassment of his comment. Mikuri faced the other way to hide the blush. Her heart almost skipped a beat from that comment. Korin is just confused of their action.

He suddenly stopped as he felt a presence. He turned around and scanned the area for the location of the presence. But it is gone now.

"Korin-san, what's wrong?" Mikuri asked him. Korin says that it was nothing.

'I could have sworn that I felt a presence. A hostile one too.' Korin thought.

* * *

><p>They managed to reach the mansion and they left to rest. Mikuri and Kanae went to bath while Eishun went to complete a few papers. Setsuna decided to train some more and left for the dojos. Korin went back to his room to revise his spells.<p>

Later that evening, Mikuri and Kanae has left the bath and on their way to their rooms. A few shadows appeared behind them and caught Mikuri. Kanae managed to sense them and swerved around to hit them but another shadow appeared behind her and knocked her out.

Night has fallen and Korin is reading his novel when he felt the presence, the same as before. He got up and took Kuro. He opened his door slowly and scanned his surroundings. He walked along the corridors cautiously, trying to sense the enemy. As he reached the huge garden, he looked around to try and find any people out there. He stepped down on the ground and shadows start descending from the roof and dashed out from the bushes. Under the moonlight, he saw that he was surrounded by many men in suits, each of them wielding guns or katanas.

"Who are you people?"He asked with a serious tone.

"We are the Varia and we are here under the orders of Xanxus-sama to kill you." One of the men answered.

"Assassins huh?" He sighed. "I was hoping that I would not encounter more of you."

"Prepare to die, Korin Yan." They dashed forward with their weapons ready, striking at him. Korin got into a stance and drew Kuro, slicing the men closest to them, leaving them unconscious. The rest are startled of the young teen strength of taking down a few of the Varia men in a matter of seconds. Even if they are the lower ranks but they still can take down a few average hitmen single-handled. Korin stood up as he held the sword on his bandaged right hand and looked up at them and they immediately dashed forward again.

"Oniken-Ryuu Ougi (Demon sword style secret arts)," he chanted as he held in a striking stance, "Kurayami Hakai! (Darkness Wave)" and swung down the sword in front of him, resulting in a black wave of demonic energy bursting from the weapon and striking the men (like a getsuga tenshou but is completely black). Korin raised his sword and dashed forward. He swings the sword in many directions and cutting down a few more men. He continues to strike down the men one by one. They fired their pistols in hope of killing him but he dodges it effortlessly and strikes more of them down. "Oniken-Ryuu Ougi, Kuro Tatsumaki! (Black tornado)" A black tornado twirled dangerously around him, sending some of the men upwards and some cut throughout their bodies.

"Hold it!" He stopped and turns to face the direction of the voice, and he was shocked of the scene he saw. One of the men is holding Mikuri in her bathrobes by his arm and is pointing a gun at her face. "Stop your attack and let us kill you, or she will have an extra hole on her face." He threatens him and pointed the gun even closer to her. She is shacking in fear and was terrified.

'Who are these people? Why do they want to kill Korin-san?' The kendo girl thought in fear. Korin saw this and hesitate for a moment, which allowed the other men to attack him. Bullets hit his limps, sword slashed his shoulder and his abdomen and fists hit his face. Blood slowly dripped from the wounds as Korin stood, panting.

"Well, looks like you are done, Korin Yan. Farewell." One of the men lifted his pistol, aiming the black haired teen's face. Mikuri watched in fear of his death and struggled to get loose but to no avail. Korin gripped his sword more firmly and is really shaking in fear. He was terrified and angry at himself for not be able to help her. Suddenly, a white blur is seen and Mikuri is gone from the man's hand. They looked around in panic for the lost hostage but to no avail.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Mikuri POV xxx<span>

I looked at Korin-san in panic. Blood has been dripping off from his body and he is panting really hard. This is my fault. I have to get caught and it cost Korin his life. I wanted to cry. My heart is hurting. Why? Why?

But a tug suddenly pulled me out of the men's arms. It was so fast that I did not saw it coming. I looked up and saw a glimpse of a white wing.

"Mikuri-sama, are you alright?-!" wait, that voice. Could it be? I lifted my head, and saw Setsuna in her regular clothes with white wings growing out of her back.

"Setsuna?-! What are you- wait, you have wings?-!" I just blurted out in confusion. I could swear that her body is shaking. Why didn't she tell me?

"What is that?-!"

"A monster!"

"What the hell?-!"

I looked down and saw the men looking shocked. Even Korin is looking up in shock. The men suddenly pointed up their pistols at us, ready to shoot at us. Korin turned around and strike the men down again. He continuously strikes them down and even punched the remaining men into unconsciousness.

Soon, Korin looked up and gave thumbs-up and even a wide grin. I was relieved; he managed to defeat all the enemies and survive. Setsuna slowly let me down onto the ground and the wings behind her disappeared as she landed on the ground. He sighed and sheathed his sword before he walked up to me. He placed his hand onto my shoulder. "Mikuri, daijoubu?" he asked. I simply nodded saying that I'm find. My heart is beating really fast right now, a little happy of his concern.

"Aa yokatta. I… was… worried…" he barely finished his sentence when he fainted on my shoulder. He really has grown, he has reached my eye level but I hardly realise that. I guess he is really exhausted from fighting the men.

"Setsuna-chan, can you help me carry him to his room?" I asked Setsuna. She nodded shyly and lifted his legs while I held on to his arms. We slowly moved him to his room, trying not to give him any more wounds. We soon reached his room and we lay him down on his futon.

"Mikuri-sama, I'll go get the first aid." Setsuna told me before she ran out of the room. I sat next to Korin as he slept. giggled at the sight of his sleeping face. He just looked so cute! Now that I looked closely, he looked rather feminine. If he wore a girl wig and a dress, he would look like a really cute girl. I wonder what he would look like in the kimono. Setsuna returned to the room later with the first aid kid a few minutes later. I carefully removed his shirt and bandaged all the wounds. Soon, all the wounds are bandaged and the blanket is over him. I was tired after all that so I just ended up falling asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

Korin slowly opened his eyes. The black haired teen looked around his surroundings, coming to a conclusion that he is back in his room. He turned to his side to sleep some more but found an unexpected roommate. Mikuri is curled up beside him in bed, her face only inches away from his. He could really feel his face burn up and it went up more when she inches closer to his face. Not only that, she also had placed her arms around him.

"Konoka, it's alright."

"huh?"

"Don't worry, onee-san is here." Mikuri mumbled.

'She is talking is her sleep!' Korin thought. His eyes smoothen at the figure of an older sister. 'She really cared for her imouto.'

'But, what should I do now?-!' He thought in agony.

Mikuri, slowly but surely, opened her eyes. She blinked for a few moments of the weird sight in front of her, a red-faced Korin, before she herself started to blush as well.

"G-G-G-Gomenasai! I was tired so I f-f-f-fell asleep in your futon by mistake!" Mikuri starts to panic on whatever images Korin might think. He, on the other hand, was too shocked to answer back. "I-I-I-I'll get up now." Mikuri quickly tried to get up but she tripped and landed him, and their lips accidentally connected.

"Mikuri-sama, Korin-dono, time to get up." Setsuna said as she slide opened the door with a change of clothing for Mikuri, finding the lovely sight. Her face became completely red when she saw the two teens 'kissing'. They immediately separated and turned away from each other, their faces red as a tomato.

"T-That did not happened." Korin stuttered. "I agree." Mikuri replied.

"Ano…," they turned around to find a really flustered Setsuna, "Suminasen!" She slide the door shut

"C-Chotto matte!" Korin yelled. They quickly clear up any misunderstanding of Setsuna for the accident and now, they are in the room sitting in a circle. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Setsuna, can you please explain what you did last night?" Korin spoke up.

Setsuna nodded. "Well, the truth is, I'm a Hanyo."

…

…

"Setsuna-chan, you're a Hanyo?-!" Mikuri suddenly shouted.

"Hai." She replied.

"Why didn't you tell us?-!"

"Well…, that's because…"

"Err…" they turned around, looking at him scratching his cheek, "what's a Hanyo?" He asked.

They comically fell on the ground. "Korin-san, a Hanyo is a human who was born from the one human and one youkai parents. So basically, she is a half-demon."

"Oh! I get it!"

The two girls sighed. Mikuri turned and faced her. "Does tou-san knows?"

"Yes."

"So, you are a half-demon training to fight other demons. Weird." Said Korin.

Setsuna stood up and bowed ninety degrees. "Sorry for lying to you b-b-but can you please keep it a secret?"

"Why?" Both teens asked.

"Because I don't want ojou-sama to hate me. My wings are told to be a curse and I was *hic* h-h-hated by e-e-e-everyone.*hic* you probably*hic* h-h-hate me too." She was crying when she finished, desperately wiping the tears from her face only to have more tears fall. Korin walked up to her and patted her head. She stopped sobbing and looked up at the young boy.

"Listen, I won't hate you. Rather, I owe you. You saved Mikuri from the bad guys, allowing me to beat them up. I would have died too if you haven't show up." Korin comforted her.

"B-b-but, I'm a-,"

"You're Setsuna. That's that. Don't listen to other people's comments. Have more confidence" Korin advised her. "Besides, you looked more like an angel than a demon."

Setsuna was shocked. Someone actually doesn't fear or disgusted with her and he even comforted her on her problems. He is like an older brother figure that she always wanted. Tears started flowing out of her eyes again but it was tears of happiness. She continued sobbing, mumbling 'arigatou' over and over. The black haired teen smiled as he brought her into a hug. He let her go and turned to face the other member in the room. "Mikuri, you're probably wondering about last night's attack right?" She nodded and asked, "Who are those men and why did they attacked us?"

Korin starts to explain his situation, about the DM on his right hand, him being a candidate of a certain position in an infamous mafia group and the possibility of him getting assassinated. Once he finished his explanation, both girls were shocked. They never thought that the male teen is heavily involved in such affairs. He was being trained to kill, as a tool for the sake of the person that a hires him.

"Korin-san, I didn't know…" Mikuri said.

"It is okay. Mikuri," He replied, "I was forced, yes that is correct. But what done is done. I had to deal with it, whether I like it or not."

"Korin-san…"

"Besides," he grinned, "I won't kill anyone."

"Eh?-! But last night-!"

"I just knock them out." Korin pointed out bluntly, "I would not kill any one unless it is required."

"Oh…" Mikuri sighed. She can't believe that she actually thought that he would kill people. The young boy who nearly died because her, just because that she got captured by them.

"Gomen."

"Huh?"

"You almost got killed by them because of me."

"Mikuri, its not-,"

"It is! I got caught and that nearly cost you your life!"

"Mikuri-!"

"You hesitated and that-!"

*Slap*A sharp pain on her cheek stopped her speaking. Korin's hand has swung down on her cheek, leaving a slightly bruised mark. The kendo girl turned and faced him as she placed her hand on her bruised cheek. Korin looked straight in her eyes, causing the girl's heart to beat real fast. "Mikuri, it is not your fault. These people are professional killers, willing to do anything to kill their target." He reassured her. "So, don't blame yourself okay?"

Mikuri slowly nodded, unaware of a small blush that painted her face.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Setsuna suddenly spoke up, startling the two teens, "Korin-dono, Mikuri-sama, Eishun-sama is requesting your presence."

"Eishun-san/Tou-san?" Both of them asked at the same time. Setsuna nodded.

"He sent me to find you. So, follow me please." Setsuna said before opening the door and walking along the hallway. The two teens hastily followed the little girl, after Korin put on his shirt and Mikuri change into something more decent which Mikuri completely blushed when she realised that the male teen doesn't have a shirt on and Korin too turned his head around in order to cover the blush on his face when he found out that Mikuri isn't wearing anything underneath. They followed her until they reached a big room. Kanae and Eishun are sitting along a table in the middle. They slowly walked into the room behind Setsuna.

"Eishun-sama, Mikuri-sama and Korin-dono have arrived." Setsuna announced. The two adults turned around to face the two teens. Mikuri was wearing a white t-shirt with a pink flower in the middle along with her jean skirt. Korin was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, with the bandages on his limps and his right hand. Kanae immediately got up and hugged the teen girl.

"Mikuri! Thank Kami-sama that you are alright!" She cried as she hugged her even tighter, suffocating the poor girl.

"Kanae, you are over doing it," Said Eishun, a little disturbed by his sister's affection of his children.

"Ah! Sorry, Mikuri." Kanae let go of her and the said girl took long breaths of air to replenish the amount she lost. Korin sweat-dropped at the intense love from the young woman. She turned and faced him, glaring at his eyes. The black haired teen stepped back at her glare, but she walked up closer to him. She suddenly grabbed his shoulders and held him in place. Korin shuttered at her grip, mentally preparing for a scolding.

"You saved her didn't you?"

"Eh?"

"You saved Mikuri from the kidnappers' right?" She repeated.

"Err… Yeah…" Korin mentally sighed. She only thought that it was a kidnapping. 'Thank goodness.' Korin thought.

Kanae smiled. "Arigatou, Korin-san, you protected her. She had been a target for kidnapping for a while-"

"Wait, A WHILE!-!-!-!" Korin shouted in shock.

"Yes, Mikuri has been targeted by people for a while now." Eishun replied him calmly.

Korin can't believe what he was hearing, Mikuri was targeted! "W-w-w-why was she targeted?" Korin asked hesitantly. He really wanted to know, why the brown haired girl was targeted as well but was hesitant.

"Have a seat first, and then I will tell you." Eishun gestured to the two empty seats in front of them. Both teens walked up to it and sat down. Setsuna then bowed and walked out of the room. "Well, Mikuri possesses a rare power that many people will love to get their hands on." Eishun explained, "It's called _Ryuutsuwa_ (Dragon's Call)."

"_Ryuutsuwa_?"

"It is known as an ability that allows the user to control and tame any wild demon."

"T-t-t-tame demons?-!" Korin was confused. He thought that Shinmei-ryu arts are for the slaying of demons, but there is skill that allows the taming of demons. It was quite a surprise to him.

"In other words, she can control any demons with it. If used properly, she can took control of sealed demons and use them very easily." Eishun continued. "Many people want this power so they tried to kidnap her."

Korin turn and face the girl in question. "Mikuri," Korin starts, "did you know that you have this power?" she nodded.

"It is a power that was given to random people within the Shinmei-ryu arts, but it was seen as a destructive power. So, people that have this power were disowned or abandoned." Eishun added on sadly. Korin clenched his fist. He can't believe it. Just because they have that kind of power, they were abandoned, left alone in the world. Mikuri has the same power. Does that mean she will be abandoned as well? 'I can't believe that there are such people!' Korin thought angrily. His bangs overshadowed his eyes, preventing the other members of the room from noticing the burning rage in them.

"Korin-kun, I want to thank you for protecting my daughter and I hope you would continue to do so. We can pay you if you want." Eishun told him.

Korin grinned. "There is no need for payment. She is my friend and I will protect her!" He spoke up, startling the entire recipient in the room. Eishun's mind was set at ease, Kanae was glad that someone would protect her when she couldn't and Mikuri's face was tinted pink, her heart beating real fast and could feel like she is flying. 'Looks like Mikuri finally had a friend that is willing to protect her.' Eishun thought happily.

"It seems that your training is going well." Added the old man, "You could use some experience with the skills, so do you mind if you and Mikuri come with us for some demon extermination?" the black haired teen shot up from his seat and confirmed if it is really okay, and got a nod from him.

"By the way, how're your wounds, Korin-kun?" the old man asked while pointing at the teen's bandaged limps. He grinned sheepishly, rubbing his limps and replied that it is fine. They smiled and stood up from their sits, saying that they will explain the situation later, asking them to rest till afternoon. The two teens nodded and walked out towards their individual rooms. Korin went back to his room and took his notebook to revise his spells. Mikuri, too, went back to her room and lay down on her bed.

She thought back to Korin's explanation of his fate. 'Korin-san is really amazing; he didn't complain or blame fate. He willing accepted his destiny and continues onwards. Unlike me, who blame god and others for cursing me with this power I have.' Mikuri thought deeply as she sat up from her bed. 'He is right, what's done is done. I was given this power and complaining isn't going to make it go away. Might as well live with it.' She smiled at that thought.

* * *

><p>She then opened her cupboard and took out a jean jacket which she putted it on over her t-shirt. She also brought out a black hair-band that she used to tie her loose hair into a ponytail. The young girl walked towards the table and opened the bottom shelf below the table and took out a metal ring. The ring has a line of carved Japanese inscription along its sides. She slides it onto her left ring finger. She picked up a hunter bow with bandages along its sides with a Quvier stuffed with arrows and slung them over her shoulder as well as a katana that she tied on her waist line. She then walked out of her room and went to meet up with Korin and the rest.<p>

Korin, Eishun, Kanae and Setsuna are currently waiting outside near the entrance of the mansion for Mikuri. The black haired teen had putted on a white long-sleeved buttoned-shirt over his black shirt along with the wool fingerless gloves that Ray gave him and the other sword he received from Tori slung on his back. He also had his amulet tied to a thin rope around his neck and the ring on his left index finger. The rest of them are in their respective Shinmei-ryu outfit. Soon enough, the brown haired girl arrives waving at them.

"Sorry for the wait." Mikuri apologized.

"No problem, we only arrived a couple minutes ago." Eishun assured her.

Once the formalities are over, they set off to their destination and Eishun decided to explain to them about their job. He explained that there have massive numbers of demon appearing in a certain area and their group have been assigned to slay them completely.

"I have been wondering, Eishun-san," Korin asked Eishun, "How do you find out the demons appearing?" Eishun replied that there are people within the Shinmei-ryu that are trained to scout and find any abnormal appearances and other happenings. The black haired teen nodded in understanding. After walking through the forests, they have arrived at the mission's written destination. Korin walked to the group's front and find it shocking. It was a huge empty area that has been levelled and the trees around it are either destroyed or fallen.

As they walked forward into the site, Korin suddenly sensed something. "Chotto." he warned them. "There are people here." The rest just stopped at their tracks, tensed of his words and put up their guard.

Shadows are visible behind the trees and their eyes glanced at the five strangers. They also glanced around, their hands on their swords' handles. Then, Eishun shouted out, "Whoever you are, show yourself!" Few seconds past and the shadows start to move out from behind the trees, revealing to be people with kunai daggers.

"Are you with the Shinmei-ryu?" One of them asked. They nodded. The people loosen their stance. "Sorry for that." The same man apologized. "Due to those demons attacking us, we cannot let our guard down."

"We understand." Eishun replied.

"So, who are you people?" Korin asked.

"We are called the Koga clan. We're a ninja clan that lives in these parts of Kyoto." Another man explained to the teen.

He was shocked, "Wait, there are ninjas here in Kyoto?-!"

"Well, there only a few of us left in this time period." He replied. "Any ways, we liked to thank you for coming. We had no experience with such happenings before so we don't know how to deal with such problems." Eishun sighed and replied that they don't have to worry about it and that they will handle it.

"Guys!-!" A voice ringed from afar. "Kaede has gone missing!-!"

"What! Kaede?-!"

"Hai! She must have gone after her grandparents!"

"This is bad…"

"Who's Kaede?" Korin asked the panicking ninjas. One of them replied, "A young ninja girl in our clan. Her grandparents went after the demons to figure out who is responsible. She probably went after them."

'A young girl went after them alone?-! This _is_ bad…' Eishun thought worriedly. "Do you know where they headed?" He asked.

"There, towards the mountains." One of them pointed at the direction. Eishun thanked him and gestured the rest of them to follow. All of them ran through more trees and jump over some occasional bushes.

"Here's the plan. I, Kanae and Setsuna will scout the area and eliminate as many demons we can find. Korin, you and Mikuri try to find the young girl." Eishun instructed. The rest agreed and split up. Korin's group went upwards while the other group went lower. The black haired teen ran continuously as his eyes that are glowing in a bright yellow scanned the area for the young girl, using his Yūrei-me to find the young girl's aura with Mikuri following behind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Eishun's group scouted throughout the area as they ran. Eventually, they ran into a clearing and what behold them is that most of the demons that were reported were gathered in the area in front of them, seen as a sea of black. "Oh boy," Eishun sighed as a sweat slid down his face, "this is not good."<p>

"There are so many of them!" Kanae exclaimed in shock, "And it is even more than yesterday!"

"Eishun-sama…" Setsuna trailed off.

Eishun's hand move towards his sword's handle. "There is no other choice." Said Eishun, "we have exorcist as many of them as possible." With that, he drew his sword and start slashing at them, eliminating a few in his sight. This attracted the other demons attention, who in turn charged forward at them, in which the girls replied by drawing their sword and attacking them.

Back to Korin's group, they are still haven't found the young ninja and they too have encountered another group of demons. One of the demons roared in pain as the black haired teen slash through it stomach. A few of them roared as Mikuri shoot a charmed arrow through all their chests. Despite all of that, there are still a lot of them that kept on coming.

'Tch, this is bad.' Korin thought worriedly, 'There are too many of these things.' He looked around with his glowing eyes in hope to find the girl's aura but got nothing. 'We need to hurry. If there are these many of them, they might have got their hands on the girl and her grandparents.' His thoughts were interrupted when a high-pitched scream echoed through the forest. The two teens turned around to find the source of the voice which Korin pointed out that it is somewhere deeper in the forest. They eliminate the demon in front of them and rush in its direction.

As soon as they reached its source, they were shocked at the scene that was displayed in front of them. A little girl with green hair that reaches her shoulders in a ninja outfit is sitting on the ground, her legs apart and her knees pointing at each other and shaking in fear. In front of her, a two elderly ninjas are fighting off a demon that was twice the size than the other demons that Korin or Mikuri had faced before.

One of the two ninjas suddenly threw something which exploded in its face, creating a smoke screen. Using this as a chance, the other quickly grabbed the young girl's hand and ran with the one that threw the smoke bomb behind her. In a short moment, the demon strikes with one of its eight spider-liked legs that grew from its back. Korin saw this and dashed forward to intercept. But he was not fast enough and the spider leg stabbed into one of the ninjas, piercing the elderly man. Other two looked back in horror as it lifted the corpse up and threw it aside.

"Oji-san!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!" the young girl screamed as another one came down and strike at the other ninja. Korin saw this and leaped forward, releasing a small burst of dying will flame on his shoe's sole and propelling him forward. The leg was inches from the elderly women as she faced her granddaughter, covering her with her body and shut her eyes, waiting for the pain.

A moment past and no pain were felt by the old lady. She slowly opened her eyes and turned around and saw a young black haired teen, blocking the demon's leg with his sword. He was struggling with the leg and managed to swing the leg slightly in which the leg moved to his side, missing him and the two ninjas behind him. "That was close!" Korin shouted for no reason before turning around and facing the two ninjas. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, who are you, mister?" the young girl asked.

Korin turned around, grinned and said, "Ore wa Korin Yan. I'm from the Shinmei-ryu and come to protect you-" *whack!* Mikuri swung her fist down onto the black haired teen's head. "Itai! Mikuri! What was that for?-!" Korin whined as he covered the bump on his head with his hands.

"What are you thinking?-! Dashing in like that, are you mental?-!" Mikuri shouted.

"I had to do it! Otherwise, they will be dead too!"

*ROAR!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!*The both of them turned around and find the demon looking at them, all of the spider legs ready to strike. The two teens readied their weapons, preparing to fight the demon. The black creature strikes at the two teens, striking its legs down at them. They each dodged the legs as swiftly as they can, avoiding them completely. Korin swerved around and swing his sword at it, cutting most of the legs. However, it grew back all most immediately. Mikuri fired arrows at it, only to have the other legs break it. Both of them were dumbfounded. This is Korin's first demon fight and he did not know much of it, but Mikuri had been in battles like these before and this is the first time that such a monster appeared.

She was terrified. Her body is shaking in fear, worst than the time she was caught hostage.

Korin looked at Mikuri; he sighed and closed his eyes. The demon saw this as a chance and strike at him. Mikuri saw this and drew her sword and swung it at the leg. She managed to cut it but another toss her aside and strike at the black haired teen.

"Korin-san!-!-!" Mikuri shouted as the leg is nearing his neck. In a split second, Korin's eyes flew open and grab hold of the leg. His brown eyes turned orange and a bright orange flame burned brightly on his forehead. His wool gloves shined and changed into fingerless black metallic gloves with a metal 'x' at the back (Tsuna's X-Gloves but fingerless). He has entered hyper mode. An orange flame ignited from the gloves as he burned the leg, causing the demon to shriek in pain.

"Mikuri, don't worry about me." Korin calmly spoke to her, "Take them and go."

"Demo…," Mikuri started, "what about-,"

"I'll be fine! Go!" Mikuri shuddered at the teen's sudden raised tone. She nervously nodded and gestured the two ninjas to follow her and together, they ran away from the place.

* * *

><p>Once the three of them are out of sight, the black haired teen turned to face the demon. The demon roared and strikes, with more of its legs at him which Korin effortlessly dodged them. He direct flames to his feet like before and jumped into the middle of the air. He held the sword tightly as he took a stance mid-air. "<em>Shinmei-ryu Ougi, Raimeiken!<em>" he cried as he swung his lightning infused sword at the demon, dealing an electric strike on it. It managed to cut its shoulder but the cut was not deep enough. The demon roared as it swung another of its legs at him. He propelled himself into the air by directing flames from his glove, dodging the strike completely.

The demon was not done there. It swung more of it legs at him, but Korin effortlessly dodged them. More legs suddenly started growing from its back and it started striking at him in a faster pace. The black haired teen dodged them but some managed to cut his sleeve and his side. He landed and placed his free hand on his wound. "_Zankusen!_" he swung his sword and fired a ki-based strike on it, cutting the demon's chest. But it seems to have little effect on the black monster as it continued to strike Korin down with its legs. Despite all of this, he dodged all of them and fired another _Zankusen_ at it, cutting it at its chest again. He fired another one, cutting more of its legs but they grew back again.

'Oh shit!' Korin cursed mentally, 'what does it take to kill this thing?' he flew into the air and looked down on the demon, its red eyes glared at him. It grabbed one of the trees and flung it at him. He cut it down but some of its legs are behind it that pierced his shoulders and his sides, knocking the sword out of his hand as it flew onto the ground. He winced as he struggled to stay airborne with his new wounds and his old wounds opening, blood dripping from his limps and staining his white shirt.

'Not good.' The black haired thought grimly, 'I already have enough wounds, and the previous ones had opened. What to do… 'More legs strike at him and he quickly dodged them, his mind racking for a way to kill the demon. He got an idea and propelled himself towards the demon, his fist ready. When he was inches away, the demon just swat him away, sending him crashing into the trees.

"So much for that idea." He said to no one.

**No kidding...**

He ignites flames from his gloves and flew into the air. The demon continues to strike him with its legs, and he dodged them completely while he tries to think of a new plan. Korin then notices his fallen sword on the ground and another idea struck him. He projects the flame on his hands and flew towards his sword, picking it up as he flew past it. He gripped his sword and orange flames ignited on its blade. He skidded to a stop on the ground and stood his ground. The demon faced him and has all of it legs posed to strike. Without a second lost, it launches all of its legs at him as he lifted his sword upwards. As it is inches from him, he swung down his sword, and released a huge wave of orange flame at it, burning it to ash. What's left is a smoking statue of it, its eyes blank and its legs only inches from his face.

The black haired teen loosens his stance and sheathed his sword. "_Zankusen, flame version._" Korin mumbled as the sword clicked firmly in its sheath, the statue, as if on que; collapsed into many pieces. He winced as the pain from his many wounds starts to take over, but he refused to go down. He recalled a spell and mumbled it under his breath. "_Vente Magister, Plena Cura._" A glowing light cover the injured teen and as it dimmed down, most of the bleeding has stopped and the wounds the demon gave him are healed.

He turned around and ran in the direction that the others have run to. But after a few steps, he heard a voice, pleading him to protect someone. He turned his head and finds a glowing figure. _"Please, protect my granddaughter."_The figure pleaded again as the black haired teen's eyes glow a brilliant yellow.

Meanwhile, Mikuri's group has troubles on the way as more demons have shown themselves. She fired more arrows and eliminates most of the demons in front of them. The other two stood behind her, the young girl shaking in fear. One of the demons managed to get past Mikuri and strike at the two kunoichi, causing the young girl to scream in terror. A flaming fist suddenly strikes on the demon's face, sending it back with the others ablaze. They turned around to find Korin, his gloves ablaze and an orange flame burning brightly on his head. He walked forward and joined up with the young Konoe mistress.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Mikuri." Korin apologized.

"No problem, genki desu ka?" She asked him.

"Genki desu." He assured her. "Yosh, let's do this!" He dashed in the group of demon, striking them down with his burning fists. The brown haired girl backed him up with a series of charmed arrows, pinning them down. They continued to eliminate the demons one by one until there is none left. Korin sighed as the flame on his head sizzled out and his eyes turn back to their brown shade and the black gloves returned back to its wool form. He looked around to try and find any extra demons that they missed. He found none. He gestured the rest to follow him as he directs them to the rest of the ninjas.

As they ran though the forest, nearing the area of the ninjas, a huge demon appeared in front of them. The two teens prepared to fight it when a sword pierced through its chest, causing it to roar in pain before collapsing in a puff of black smoke as it sliced it in half. Behind it, Kanae held her sword; lazily placed in on her shoulder. Behind her are Eishun and Setsuna, their swords drawn.

"Are you guys alright?" Eishun asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Korin replied.

"That's the last of them, Eishun-nii." Kanae spoke as she sheathed her sword. "Our mission is done here."

"Arigatou, you people had helped us a lot." The elderly ninja exclaimed. The Shinmei-ryu group replied that it was no problem as it was their job. They escorted the two kunoichi to their group who welcome them back with opened arms, hugging them and thanking the group for their efforts.

"B-b-but, Oji-san is…" the young girl started with tears coming out the side of her eyes, causing the elder kunoichi to lower her head. Korin saw this and walked up and kneel down in front of the sobbing green haired kunoichi. He asked, "Lil' one, what's name?"

"K-Kaede…"

"Kaede-chan, I apologized for your loss. Your grandfather is a great man. From what I saw, he is willing to risk his life to protect you. He would not want you to look like this." He comforted her.

"But, if I didn't interfered…"

"Listen, I'm sure it's not your fault. He says so."

"Who did?"

"Your grandfather, who else?"

"You liar…"

"I'm not lying, I can see ghosts and that includes your grandfather. He had asked me to protect you."

"Stop lying!" She suddenly yelled.

He placed his hand on her tiny shoulder. "Listen, you should be able to hear him."

"I said stop-!"

_Kaede…_

She stopped sobbing and looked around, trying to find the familiar voice she heard.

_Kaede, my lovely granddaughter. That young man is not lying. He had heard my pleading and promised me to protect you._

"O-o-oji-san?"

_Please, stop blaming it on yourself. I'm getting on with years anyway so death is certain for me._

"D-Demo-!"

_It's not your fault. It is I who supposed to say sorry. I wish I can spend more times with you but sometimes Kami-sama is not kind. *sigh* Kaede, move on with your life. Grow up to be a fine ninja. Promise me okay?_

"I promised oji-san!" Kaede shouted.

_That's good. I have to go now. Farewell, Kaede. And young man, arigatou._

"Not a problem, have fun in heaven." Said Korin.

A few moments past and the black haired teen kept kneeling in front of her, his hands on his knees.

"He's gone, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Korin took out a small handkerchief and wiped her face from the tears she shed. "There you go."

"Ano," he is about to stand up but stopped halfway. Kaede looked up on him and smiled, "arigatou, Korin-dono."

He smiled and said, "No problem, Kaede-chan. You should smile more, it suits you." This resulted in a little blush on her face. Mikuri giggled at young kunoichi's reaction and Eishun sighed. They bid them farewell and went on their way. Mikuri walked up to him and whispered to him if he is a lolicon, which leads to a fit by the black haired teen and started yelling at her for accusing him for such immoral preference. The Konoe mistress just giggled at the teen's fit. Eishun in front smiled at the two teens behind him.

* * *

><p>Soon they reached the Mansion at evening and they went their separate ways as usual. Korin decided to go to his room with Mikuri behind him as she said that she has questions about this afternoon. As he arrived at his room, he invited the Konoe mistress into his room and slide the door shut. He turned around and sat on the floor and Mikuri did the same.<p>

"Okay, what questions do you have?" The black haired teen asked her.

"Well, to start off," she starts off, "how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know that flame on your forehead thing."

"Oh, that." Korin folded his arms as he tries to recall the explanation. "It's called the hyper dying will mode. According from Ero-Ray, it's a mode in which the person's inner limiters are removed when he is regretting something when he dies."

"So, is it powerful?"

"Hell yeah it is! I can see things better, move quicker and my reflexes are beyond a normal human!"

"Wow! So, are you able to defeat that monster with it?"

"Well, it was difficult at first but I managed to defeat it with one of my original moves."

"Original moves?"

"Just a Zankusen, but with the help of my orange flames."

"A burning Zankusen? Not really an original move."

"Shut up. I didn't ask for your comment." Korin huffed and turns his head to the other side.

Mikuri sighed and she noticed a bottle of pills sticking out of his bag. She took it out and read the label. 'Gender changing pills? I wonder what it is.' She took out a pill and popped it into her mouth. Korin turned around when she is screwing the cap back on, in which he panicked.

"Mikuri! Did you ate one of the pills from that bottle?-!" Mikuri swallowed and replied yes when a puff of smoke surrounds her. Korin was terrified. 'What effects does it have on girls? I hope she is okay.' He thought grimly. Once the smoke cleared, what replaced the Konoe mistress is a ravishing young man of her age with short brown hair in Mikuri's clothes. Mikuri blinked a few times before moving his hands around his body. He then started to panic and let a scream.

"K-K-K-Korin-san… WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?-!-?-!" He yelled at the black haired teen.

"Mikuri, relaxed. You ate the gender bender pills Ray gave me. So basically…" He trailed off while scratching his cheek with his right hand.

"I'M A BOY NOW?-!-?-!"

"Yeah…"

"Is there a way to change me back?-!"

"The pill's effect wears off in three hours or so."

"I can't wait three hours!-!"

"I know what you mean…"

"Wait, don't tell me…" Mikuri pointed a finger at him. "You been in a girl's body before?-!"

"No thanks to Ero-Ray." He sighed

"Change too!"

"Eh?"

"You change as well."

"Why should I?-!" Korin yelled at the other guy.

"Well, I am going to the bath and, well, I'm like _this_." The brown haired teen gestured on his body.

"I see. Fine, I'll change as well." He took a pill from the bottle and popped it in his mouth. The smoke surrounds him and when I cleared, it leaves a black haired girl in Korin's clothes. "Come on. Let's not get discovered okay?"

Both changed teens carefully exited the room, walking on the hallway, trying not to get noticed by anyone. Soon, they reached the bath. Korin decided to go in first and Mikuri hesitantly followed. They each went to the corner to strip off all their clothing and covered their nether regions with the towels. They exchanged clothes and went into the bath. Both of them soaked in, enjoying the warm water.

"You know, this is the second time we took a bath together." Said the black haired girl.

"Yeah, but this time we're…" Mikuri looked down on his body.

"Ano, Mikuri-,"

"Riku."

"Mm?"

"Called me Riku when I'm like this."

"Is it really necessary?"

"Yeah, since it is weird to call me that when I'm a boy."

"I guess… Then call me Kairi when I'm a girl."

"Okay, Kairi-chan~"

"Same here, Riku-kun."

Riku blushed and turned his head around. Kairi was confused but when she remembered how they addressed each other, she blushed too and turned her head.

Riku sighed and looked down on his chest. He still can't believe that his chest became this flat from eating that pill. He placed his hands down between his legs. 'How can guys walked with this between their legs?'

"Err… Riku-kun?" He stopped his actions and faced the ceiling with a flushed face. Kairi blushed as she realised what he was doing. 'Riku-kun is such a pervert.' She looked at her changed friend closely. He is taller than her when she was a boy plus he is somewhat buff. 'Now that I looked closely, Riku-kun sure is hot. Those muscles really- wait, WHAT?-!' Kairi lowered herself deeper into the warm water. 'What am I thinking?-! Don't tell me that the pills also changed my mindset?-!'

Riku looked at Kairi, her head half way in the water. 'Oh my god, what a cute reaction! She looked so cute- wait, I THINK KAIRI IS CUTE?-!' He turned his blushing face away, trying to figure out why he thought Kairi is cute. At the same time, they turned to face each other.

"Ano/Ano," both of them spoke at the same time. They froze on the spot, their eyes mesmerised by the other. As if on a video, they slowly moved closer to each other. Slowly, their faces slowly close their gap between them and their eyes slowly close. In moments, their lips move closer and closer. They almost touch when they heard the sounds of Kanae and Setsuna walking towards the bath.

"Ah! It's Kanae-san!" Riku panicked.

"What should we do?-!" Kairi panicked as well.

"Okay, there's a back door here, it links back to the changing room so-,"

"Let's go already!"

Both of them quickly ran towards the back door and went through it, just as the two girls entered the bath. Back in the changing room, the two teens has arrived there and quickly changed to their clothes and ran back to Kairi's room. They slide the door shut and sat down on the floor.

"How long has it been?" Riku asked.

"I believed it has been two hours." Kairi confirmed.

"So one more hour to go."

"Hai…"

…

…

"Say, what happened back there?"

"I don't know," Kairi tilted her head cutely as she thought about it, "it's like my body just went auto-pilot."

They just continued to think about it but come up with no answer.

"You can just go back to your room." Kairi told Riku.

"Is it okay? Well, this is yours…" he pointed down on his clothes.

"You can give it to me tomorrow; I will return yours tomorrow too."

"Okay… Night'"

"Night'"

Riku walked out and strolled along back to his room. Kairi went to her bag and changed into a more comfortable clothing before laying on her futon and drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx KorinKairi POV xxx

I walked along the big grassy plains under the dark starry sky to the house. I find Zero standing outside the house but he, or should I say she, is different. Instead of a white haired, red eyed boy, there stood a girl with long white hair and red eyes in a black shirt with white miniskirt.

"Zero, is that you?" I asked surprisingly.

She glared back at me and rubbed her temples, "Hai, it's me. It seems that when you switch genders, so do I."

"Ah, Gomen."

"Don't be."

"Yare, yare. Looks like that we have a little problem here." They turned around and find Kuro standing there in her usual outfit. She looked at us and started laughing like a madman. Both of us were ticked off and are aching to give her a piece of our mind.

"Gomen, Gomen. But female bodies definitely suit you more, my master~"

"Shut up!"

"Hai, hai. I highly doubt you can perform any techniques in that form. So, tonight's training is cancelled."

"Really?-!" I was glad. No harsh training tonight!

"Yeah, jane." She walked away. Nothing to do, Zero invited me into the house. Even though I have came here multi times, this is the first time I have actually entered the house. I followed the white haired girl into the building. What was inside was like a simple room. A coffee table in the middle, a sofa at the side and a stairs that leads to the second floor. Zero asked me if I want something drink and I politely replied a no. I sat down on the sofa and she sat next to me.

"I saw what happened out there."

"Huh?"

"When you and Mi-Riku nearly… you know."

I blushed.

"Forget what I said."

"Already done."

Nothing left to do, I walked out.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

The next morning, Korin rose from his futon, changed back to normal. He looked at the clothes that he borrowed from Mikuri. He stood up and picked it up. He slide the door open to find Mikuri outside, his clothes in her hands. He jumped when he saw her so close and so did the Konoe mistress.

"Eto," Korin started off before she interrupted by shoving his clothes on his face while taking her clothes from his hands and walked away. He looked in the direction she walked off, confused.

* * *

><p>For the next few months, Korin has a new schedule to follow up as well. For starters, Kanae has finished teaching him about the charms (although he would rarely use It.) and he sometimes follows Eishun to perform exorcists on demon affected areas near Kyoto. Mikuri came along with him on such trips and even supported him from behind. They had become close friends and they often talked to each other despite the incident before. They each undergo training from their respective fields. Korin in swordsmanship and brawling while Mikuri in Archery and swordplay.<p>

* * *

><p>Then, one morning…<p>

* * *

><p>Korin was practising his sword skills at the dojo when Eishun dropped by. "Korin-kun, there's a letter for you. It's from Ray."<p>

"Ero-Ray?" Korin took the letter from him and opened it. In it written:

_Korin,_

_The ninth has requested for you to help guard the tenth generation boss candidate from assassins. I trust you to have gained some skills from Eishun. Also, I have requested that you bring Mikuri. She may have the abilities to be in the role of a Vongolia Knight. Here is his photo and his address. I have already given you a place to stay near there. A friend of mine will be there to guide you and look after you as your guardian. Good luck and Godspeed._

_Ray Johnstan  
>P.S, Don't throw the rings that I have gave you. They are important. Don't die.<em>

Korin sweat-dropped at his new assignment given by his so-called 'master'. 'Not only that I have been relocated, I also have to bring Mikuri?-!' He thought. He looked in the envelope and found a photo and an address written behind it. In another piece of paper, there is another address written on it along with a series of words that are highlighted saying 'look for a black haired girl in knee-high boots'. He looked at the photo, which is of a young boy of his age with brown gravity defying hair and chocolate-brown eyes, like his own.

"Korin-san~" Mikuri hummed as she walked in.

"Oh! Mikuri." Korin turned and faced her.

"What's that?" She asked pointing at the group of papers on his hand.

"This? An assignment from Ero-Ray." He replied

"Ero-Ray? You mean one of tou-san's friends?"

"Hai. I have to protect this person," he shows the photo of the boy, "from being killed. He also asked me to bring you along."

"Me?"

"Trust me, I don't know why either."

"So, I can come with you?"

"Not much of a choice here."

"Alright! I'm in."

"Okay! Let's talk to your father for this."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**Done, end of training arc. If there are a lot of timeskips, sorry. I want to skip it all the way  
>till the KHR so there will be lack of details.<strong>

**Korin: **Wow. Longest chapter he has written yet.

**Mikuri: **Indeed.

**I know.**

**If the fight scenes are no good, sorry TT-TT I also have positions for any of you to place  
>your own OCs in this story. The details are on my profile.<strong>

**By the way, I like to thank Loumaria and Pikapikaluv for their OCs.**

**Pls Read and Review.**

**Next Chapter, KHR arc!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi~ been a while.**

**Here is a fast update.  
><strong>

**It's the holidays from my school so I would have more time to write.**

**I have no idea where Mikuri and Korin are so I am alone here.**

**Like I have said, KHR and Negima do not belong to me, my OCs do.**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

**Inner Voice**

Chapter 6

My training in Kyoto is over. Now I have a new assignment from Ero-Ray, protecting the tenth generation Vongolia boss.

Oh! Mikuri is coming along as well. Did I mention that she knows about my connection with the mafia? Anyway, we should be heading off to his location now. Now, where does he live again?

This is my new life.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

Mikuri and Korin are standing outside the entrance of Namimori, their bags on their backs in the evening sun. Korin's has his two swords sticking out of it while Mikuri's has her bow and sword tied to it. They looked around their new surroundings.

"Here we are, Namimori." Korin exclaimed.

"Yeah… So, should we go to our new apartment?" Mikuri asked.

"Yeah, we should." He replied.

They walked down the streets, following the instructions on the paper.

"Remember when we left?"

"I still can't believe that tou-san said that." She sighed

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback (the day before) xx<em>

"So, you are leaving with Korin for his mission?"

Eishun is talking to the two teens in his office, the teens sitting down in front of him.

"Hai, Eishun-san." Korin replied him.

"Hmm… Listen, will you protect her during that period?" He questioned him.

Korin nodded. "I will. She's my friend after all. Although…, I doubt that I need to. She is pretty strong."

"Korin-san…"

Eishun smiled "Very well. Mikuri, you have permission to go with him."

"Honto ni, tou-san?" Mikuri asked.

"Un. After all, I can trust my future son-in-law, right?" Eishun teased, leading to a heavily blushed Mikuri.

"TOU-SAN!-!-!"

"Hahaha…"

_Xx flashback over xx_

* * *

><p>Mikuri blushed at the memory.<p>

Korin is frustrated. They had walked around for a while and they still haven't found their apartment. He looked around in hope for help, and then he saw a raven-haired boy in sports attire and having a bat over his shoulders.

Korin walked up to him and asked, "Excuse me, do you know where this place is?"

"Oh! It's that way. Haven't see you around, are you new?"

"Yeah, just moved in."

"Hahaha, is that so? I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." Yamamoto introduced himself.

"Korin Yan. This is Konoe Mikuri." Korin introduced himself and Mikuri.

"Hi."

"Hi. Hope to see you again."

"Same here."

Yamamoto walked away. Korin and Mikuri walked in the direction pointed out. After walking for a while, they finally reach the apartment. They walked up the stairs and outside their door; there is a black haired women. Her hair is glossy black and her eyes are of sapphire blue. She was wearing a purple polo shirt with dark blue jeans and a knee high boot. Korin paused for a moment and recalled the highlighted sentence.

"Ano," The lady turned around, "are you a friend of Ero-Ray?" Korin asked.

She smiled. "You must be Korin Yan. Nice to meet you. My name's Cosma Materro."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well then, come in." She took out a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. They walked inside and it reveals a living room with a kitchen and three doors. They sat on the sofa while Cosma locked the main door.

"This will be your new home for the assignment. Ray-san probably told you what are you doing right?"

"Hai, protecting the tenth Vongolia boss."

"That's correct." She pulled out a photo from her pocket. "His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Age 14, goes to Namimori Middle. A freshmen. Not good in anything. Academics and Sports failure thus the nickname 'Dame-Tsuna'."

"Basically, a loser." Korin summarized.

"But, how do you know all of this?" Mikuri asked her.

"I was given the information before hand from the ninth. Now, in any case, the best way for you to protect him is from school. Ray-san has enrolled you in his school starting tomorrow."

"He enrols me in? Is it legal?" Korin asked suspiciously, remembering that they are in the mafia.

"Don't worry about it, it is legal." Cosma assured him.

"So, it will starts tomorrow?" Mikuri confirms.

"Yes, so you may rest for the rest of the day. Your school uniforms are in your rooms."

"Arigatou, Materro-san."

"Not a problem, Yan-san."

The two teens each entered their respective rooms to put down their bags. Their rooms are simple, a single bed with a table and chair and a clothes cupboard. On the wall, there hangs the Namimori Middle school uniform. Korin placed his bag on the table and lie down on his bed. 'School huh? How long has it been since I have left home?' He thought as he rolled over on his side. 'Tomorrow, assignment starts.' With that thought, he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The following morning, the black haired teen was woken up by Cosma who told him to get dressed. He got up and went to the bathroom to wash up and change. When he walked out, he had his uniform on, a short-sleeved white shirt underneath and dark blue pants. His dark-blue tie hanged loosely around his neck along with his amulet. Mikuri also came out later with her uniform on, the same as the male uniform but has a dark blue skirt and the tie replaced with a red bow.<p>

They were each given their bags and their lunch and Cosma told them to report to the principal office when they reach the school along with directions to the school. They thanked her and walked out to attend their first day of school.

Time fast forwarded to the school, in the classroom of 1-A. In the far corner of the room, three students are chatting. One is the person that helped Korin yesterday, Yamamoto Takeshi. The other is the grey-haired boy that assisted in the elimination of a mafia family in Wales, Gokudera Hayato. The last one is the tenth generation boss brunette, Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi.

"Yakuu-Baka! Would you stop disrespecting Juudaime?-!" The bomber man yelled at the baseball fanatic.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" The brunette tried to calm his self-proclaimed right-hand man.

"Hahaha, ne, you know; I have heard that there are two new transfer students today." He shared with his two friends.

"Honto?" Tsuna replied. 'Hm… I hope it is not one of Reborn's schemes'

"Hmp! Big deal."

"Alright everyone, please go to your seats." The teacher that came in announced. Every student returned to their seats and the teacher starts talking, "There will be two new students transferring to this class. Both are from a far region of Kyoto so please, do your best to make them feel comfortable here." The class started whispering, wondering who the two are and whether if they are all girls or guys.

"Alright, will the both of you come in?"

On que, the door slide opened and two teens entered the room. "Would you introduce yourself?"

"Hi, my name's Konoe Mikuri, very nice to meet you!" The brown haired girl greeted.

"Korin Yan…" The black haired boy yawned as he turned around to face the class. He looked around till he saw the person he was supposed to guard. Tsuna saw him looking at him and stiffen. 'Is he…?'

Korin sighed and looked forward.

"Now that the introductions are done, are there any questions for them?"

One of the students raised his hands and spoke, "Are you two dating?"

Both of them blushed immediately.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!-!-!-!" Both of them yelled. The whole class boomed into laughter.

The teacher sighed, "Okay, Korin, please seat beside Sawada and Mikuri, behind Kyoko. Would the both of you raised your hands?" Tsuna and the girl called Kyoko raised their hands and the two teens walked to their respective seats. As Korin sat down, Tsuna is looking at him suspiciously. 'Why is he looking at me like that just now?'

Soon, there is a break and Korin kept his books in his bag when he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw Yamamoto looking at him.

"Yo! We meet again." Yamamoto spoke to him.

"Yamamoto-san? You study here?"

"Yup!"

"I see… thanks for helping us yesterday." Korin thanked him.

"Maa maa, it's okay."

"Teme!" the black haired boy turned around and his shirt was grabbed by the sliver haired bomber. "What are you doing here?-!"

"Oh, Hayato-san! It has been a while." He cheerfully replied him.

"Ano Yaro… answer me!"

"Later, not here."

"G-Gokudera-kun!" He turned and faced the brunette. "P-Please put him down."

"Demo Juudaime, he is-,"

"*in English* what an idiot…" Korin mumbled.

"What did you called me?-!" Gokudera yelled at him.

"Calling him that, you are going to get him killed you know."

"I don't want you to tell me that!"

"G-Gokudera-kun, please!"

"Tch." The bomber let go of the black haired boy.

He straightened his collar.

"Suminasen! He is always like that."

"Thanks, I'm Korin Yan; nice to meet you."

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

The next teacher came in and everyone returned to their seats.

Soon, it was lunch and the trio are on the roof having their lunch. They also brought Korin and Mikuri along.

"Now will you tell me what are the hell are you doing here?-!" The bomber yelled at him.

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

"Hai hai… I'm here under orders from the ninth to protect that guy over there." Korin answered him while pointing at the brunette.

"G-Guard? Don't tell me that… HIEEEEEEEEEE! Korin-san is with the Mafia!-!" Brunette shrieked at his new discovery.

Korin nodded, "if you're wondering Mikuri is too. Although only a few months ago."

"HIEEEEEEE! Konoe-san too?-!"

She nodded.

"Hahaha, you are part of this game too?" Yamamoto laughed.

Korin sweat-dropped at how dense the baseball fanatic is.

"Sokka, you're the one Ray told me about." Said a squeaky voice. Korin looked around and found a baby in a suit wearing a fedora hat that has a green chameleon on it with a yellow pacifier around his neck standing on the roof near the water tank.

"Reborn!"

"Ciaossu." The baby greeted and jumped down from the roof to on Tsuna's head.

'A baby?' Mikuri and Korin thought.

"Wait, Reborn? You mean the so-called strongest hitman Reborn?" Korin asked.

"Yup, that's me."

"Err… I was hoping you would be taller."

"K-Korin-san!" Tsuna warned him. He looked at him confused before Reborn jumped and flying kick him in the face, sending Korin falling to the floor.

"Korin-san!" Mikuri shouted.

"I-Ite… What is with you?-!"

"Don't you insult me, or do you want," the chameleon changed into a pistol and pointed at him, "a hole through your head?"

"Reborn! Stop it!" Tsuna yelled at him, earning him a kick in the face.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna." The hitman pointed the gun at Korin, "Ray sent you here right?"

He nodded.

"Looked pretty weak." Reborn reviewed him.

"Says you…"

"Shut up." Reborn shot and Korin swung his hand. No sound of a flying bullet hitting the floor is heard.

"Don't shoot people without warning." Korin spoke as he held the bullet between his fingers

Reborn smirked. "You are stronger than you looks. Expected from Ray's pupil."

'Korin-san is so cool.' Tsuna thought.

"He's Ray-sama pupil?-!" Gokudera spoke up.

"Yes, he is. He was suppose to inherit the position of Vongolia Knight."

"Vongolia Knight?-!"

"Eh? What is a Vongolia Knight?" Tsuna asked.

"A position in the Vongolia that handles internal and external threats on the family. A sword that is used to cleanse the family. That's its role." Reborn explained.

"EH?-! Korin-san is suppose to inherit that?-!"

"Mikuri is supposed to be in it too." Korin spoke up.

"Hm? That's impossible. There is only one Vongolia Knight." Gokudera confirmed.

"Really? Ero-Ray says that it is a group."

"What are you herbivorous doing?" A cold voice is heard from the water tank. They all looked up and saw a black haired male on top the tank with his black jacket fluttering in the wind.

"Hibari-san!"

"You are crowding. Kamikorosu." He slipped tonfas from his jacket and jumped down to strike. He was about to strike when a metal pole swung from below him. He jumped back and faced the person who happened to be Korin holding a metal pole at its end.

"Korin-san!" Tsuna was shocked of the transfer student's actions.

"Hm? Who are you?" He asked.

"Korin Yan, the guy who is going to kick your ass." He answered him, pointing the pole at him.

"K-Korin-san!-!"

"That baka…"

"Oi! Korin, don't provoke him. He is Hibari Kyoya, leader of the discipline committee. He's dangerous!" Yamamoto warned him.

"So? That does not mean that he could beat people up just because they are 'crowding'!" Korin spoke out.

"Hm." Hibari charged forward, tonfas ready. Korin held the pole in a sword-like manner and charged forward as well. They are about to clash when a figure landed in front of them. She turned swing her leg on Hibari and knock him off onto the wall, and side kick Korin who blocked it with his pole but was pushed backwards. Korin looked to find Cosma standing in between him and the fallen skylark.

"You are amazing, Yan-san, to get into a fight on your first day." The young lady commented.

"_You're_ the amazing one, Materro-san. Look at what you did to _this_." The black haired teen responded as he held the pole up, bent in the area she kicked.

"The pole's bent?-!" Gokudera spoke out.

"HIEEEEEEEEE!-! Who is she?-!" Tsuna shrieked in shock.

"Cosma Materro, to think that you of all people Ray could have sent." Reborn said.

"Ciao. Reborn-san."

"Hahaha, Korin; is she your sister?" Yamamoto said, oblivious to the situation.

'He thinks that she is his/my sister?-!' Tsuna and Korin thought.

"Cosma Materro… the Vongolia's Human Database?-!" The silver haired bomber suddenly shouted out.

"Human Database?" Tsuna asked.

"What do you mean, Hayato-san?" Korin asked.

Gokudera opened his mouth to speak but Reborn replied for him, "She is the holder of information within the Vongolia. Due to her photographic memory, she became a living archive containing every information within the Vongolia family. "

'Materro-san has such information within her?' Korin thought.

"Anyhow, Ray sent you here for a reason, is it?" The hitman asked her.

She nodded and answered, "Yes, to take care of him."

They were busy chatting that she did not notice the skylark charging from behind, his tonfa ready to strike. Before he even comes close to her, he froze on the spot as he saw a beast figure. He blinked and the figure was gone. He was bewildered of the situation.

"Hm." He slid the tonfas back into his jacket and walked away. All the people there, especially the three students, are shocked. The all-mighty Hibari Kyoya left without biting any one to death. Unknown to them, except Reborn maybe, Korin smirked.

"Now then, now that is done with, we should be getting back to class." He signalled to everyone as he walked towards the door.

"Matte, Korin." Korin stopped and faced the hitman. "What was that back then, the beast?"

"Beast?" Everyone except Mikuri asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Replied Korin and opened the door and descend down the stairs. The rest followed. Reborn was left wondering about the beast figure he sensed with Cosma.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. Many of the students started leaving the campus while Korin is walking along with Tsuna and his group as Mikuri was asked by Cosma to perform some errands for her.

"So, you never want to be a mafia boss?" Korin asked Tsuna.

"Hai!-! I never could think of being in such a bloody world, let alone the boss!" Tsuna replied.

"At least your entry wasn't a deadly one." The black haired teen mumbled.

"Eh? Korin-san?" Tsuna worriedly asked him.

"It's nothing, Sawada-san." He assured him.

"Oi! Give some respect to Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled at him.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"It's rather respectful."

"Teme…" The bomber growled.

"Maa maa, you shouldn't fight."

"Shut up, Yakuu-baka!"

"You still don't respect people huh, Hayato-san?"

"Don't be so formal with me, crazy tattoo!"

"Right… come up with a better insult next time."

'Crazy tattoo?' Tsuna sweated dropped.

"Still, you could have beaten that stupid prefect easily with that powerful punch of yours." The bomber spoke.

"Powerful punch?" Both Tsuna and Yamamoto asked.

"I don't want to destroy the school building on my first day." Korin responded.

"Eh?-!" The two students were terrified of what kind of attack Korin uses.

"Besides, I have more powerful attacks than that."

Korin's phone suddenly rang and he picked up. After a few mumbles, he put down his phone.

"I have to go, something came up. See you tomorrow!" He waves goodbye and start running off, leaving the trio there. They shrugged their shoulders and continued walking.

Meanwhile with Korin, he made sure no one's in the area and he jumped up to the rooftops and just jumps from roof to roof. He thought back to Mikuri's phone call who contacted him that she had sensed demons somewhere in the vicinity. He had replied that he would check it out and now he is jumping from roof to roof. After leaping for a long time, he noticed a disturbing aura around the area near the forest. He leaped towards it and saw three demons in the horizon. They growled as they spotted the teen on the roof tops. He put down his bag as he cracked his knuckles.

"There you are, had a problem finding you at first."

"Now," the beast growled at him and the teen got into a stance, "I can eliminate you."

With that, he dashed into the demons with his fists ready.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tsuna's group walking down the streets to school.<p>

"Crap! I have forgotten that I have promised Kyoko-chan that I will be early today!" He cried, "Even if I ran, I wouldn't make it in time."

"You won't know unless you tried." Reborn who suddenly appeared on the sides said with his gun pointing at him.

"Reborn! Chotto-," *BANG* "RE-BORN!-!-!-! I'LL GO TO SCHOOL WITH MY DYING WILL!-!-!-!" With that, a naked Tsuna with a dying will flame on his forehead sprint forward in record-speed, leaving his two companions behind. As he ran, he came upon a group of students. The one with white hair grabbed his wrist to stop him but it resulted in him getting dragged along with him. Further up the road, Korin's walking down the road yawning with Mikuri walking beside him.

"I somehow managed to wake up this morning. Meterro-san really is a pain." He commented on his morning experience of him waking up by Cosma shocking him with a stun-gun that has ten times the normal voltage of a regular stun-gun. He thought that he would die that morning. Mikuri giggled and assured him that Cosma is only looking out for them.

"RAH!-!-!-! GET OUT OF THE WAY!-!-!-!" They turned around and saw dying will Tsuna running towards them with mind-breaking speed. Both of them quickly moved out of the way but Korin wasn't fast enough and was dragged along with him.

"What the fuck?-!" Korin yelled as he was dragged along with the other student by Tsuna. They reached the gate and Tsuna returned back to his usual self.

"Damn Reborn, I did make on time but I embarrassed myself again…" He sobbed, before he turned around and saw the two boys that were dragged along face on the floor.

"HIEEEEEE!-!-!-! Suminasen! Are you- wait, Korin-san! Gomenasai!"

"Ite… Sawada-san, what's wrong today?" Korin mumbled as he lifted himself up from the floor. The boy next to him rolled backwards and stood right up and placed his hands on the brunette's shoulders.

"Your power and stamina are much better than I have heard!-! You have the passion as well! You're definitely a talented guy who can be found only once in a hundred years!-!" He sudden yelled at him.

"Wha-?"

"Join the Boxing club, Sawada Tsuna!-!"

"Eh!-!-!-!"

"Oi Oi, What are you doing all of the sudden?" Korin spoke up from his continuous rambling.

"A-And, how do you know my name?" Tsuna managed to ask the white-haired student.

"I have heard from my sister's rattling."

'Sister?' Both of them thought.

"Onii-chan~!-!"

"What is it, Kyoko?"

"Kyoko?" Both of them turned around and saw a light-brown haired girl of their age running towards them with a school bag in between them.

"You left your bag on the streets." She told the white-haired boy as he apologized for the trouble.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna cheeks redden a little as she ran to the white haired boy besides him.

"Oh, Ohayo, Tsuna-kun, Korin-san."

"O-Ohayo!"

"Ohayo..."

"What are you three doing together?"

"Well…"

"Onii-chan, don't tell me that you dragged Tsuna-kun and Korin-san and gave them trouble." Kyoko argued.

'She said Onii-chan again…' both of them thought.

"I did not!" the older teen argued back.

'Wait. Could it be that he is Kyoko-chan's big brother?-!' Tsuna thought in shock.

"Tsuna-kun, please ignore my brother's babbling about boxing." Kyoko assured him.

"Boxing?"

"I forget to introduce myself. I'M THE CAPTAIN OF THE BOXING CLUB! MY NAME IS SASAGAWA RYOHEI!-! MY MOTTO IS 'EXTREME'!-!-!-!" He shouted all of the sudden and Korin could really see fire burning in his eyes.

*sweat-dropped*'How… Passionate…' Both of them thought.

"I welcome you to the club, Sawada Tsuna!"

"Eh?-!"

"Oi Oi…"

"Don't force him into the club, Onii-chan!"

"I'm not forcing him!-!-!-! Right, Sawada?"

"Korin-san, there you are!" They turned and saw Mikuri running towards them with two bags in her hands. "You dropped you bag when Sawada-san dragged you- Oh! Ohayo, Kyoko-chan!"

"Ohayo, Mikuri-chan."

"Any way, I'm not forcing him into the boxing club. See you later in the gym after school!-!" He ran off after finishing his sentence. Korin sighed and gestured Mikuri to follow and walked off.

Class has started and Korin was trying his best to listen to the teacher's explanation. He turned his head towards Tsuna who has head down, mentally panicking on how to turn down the boxing captain's offer. He sighed and faced the front. 'It's going to be a long day…'

After school, Korin and Mikuri followed Tsuna to the boxing gym. He stood in front of the door panicking, mumbling on him no wanting Kyoko to hate him but he doesn't want to do boxing too. The black haired teen sighed and patted his shoulders, assured him that it will be fine. The door slid opened and in front stood Ryohei.

"Oh Sawada, I have been waiting for you!" said the white haired boxer. "Upon hearing your reputation, the elder of Muay Thai came all the way from Thailand."

"Eh? An elder from Thailand?" Korin asked.

He moved to one side and revealed Reborn in a weird outfit which consists of an elephant hat and boxing outfit with a little grey beard.

"This is Master Paopao."

"Pao~n"

"Reborn!-!" Tsuna shouted out in frustration.

*sweat-dropped* 'Where on earth did he get that outfit?' Korin thought.

"Oh… Such a cute little boxer." Mikuri said, looking closely at Reborn.

'That's Reborn!-!' Both of them mentally screamed.

"Yo!"

They turned around and spotted Yamamoto and Cosma with two kids and two girls, one of them is in a different school uniform.

"Everyone's here!" Tsuna practically yelled.

'What on earth are they doing here?-!' Korin thought.

The brown haired girl said that she is here to see Tsuna's full power. Korin could tell that she is in love with the brunette and Mikuri simply giggled.

"Hahi, who are you?"

"Ah! Gomen, I'm Korin." Korin introduced himself.

"And I'm Mikuri~" Mikuri followed suit.

"Oh! Hello! I'm Miura Haru, Tsuna-san's wife!" She introduced herself.

"Honto?" Mikuri confirmed.

"Don't listen to her!" Tsuna yelled at the three.

"Gokudera was supposed to be here but he got sick and went to the nurse office." Yamamoto told them.

'With Bianchi here, no wonder.' Tsuna thought as she stared at the purple haired woman next to Cosma.

"Materro-san, why are you here?" Korin asked the other black haired person in the room.

"Reborn told me to come here."

'Ah, so it's him.' Korin thought.

Reborn, or rather, Master Paopao chose that Ryohei and Tsuna must have a match. The boxing captain agreed and they are now in the boxing ring. The bell rang and Ryohei immediately went on the offensive and strike right punch on the poor brunette's face. The entire match is basically the same thing over and over. Later, Korin saw Reborn pointing a pistol at Tsuna. But the hitman switch target and fired a bullet at the boxing captain. The black haired student stared in horror as the boxing captain falls backwards onto the floor. A few seconds later, the boxing captain got up with a flame on his head. 'Dying will mode?' Korin thought, "but he seems unaffected…' Reborn also shot the bullet at brunette and he also enter Dying will mode but he looked more fierce.

"REJECT HIS INVITATION WITH MY DYING WILL!-!-!-!" With that cry, Tsuna took a defensive stance as Ryohei threw punches at him who dodged them completely. Tsuna continued to dodge until he sent a straight punch to the boxing captain's face that sent him flying out of the ring. The flame sizzled out and Tsuna started to panic. Ryohei slowly got up, saying that he starts to like him more, much to the brunette's dismay.

The door suddenly slammed opened. "Something horrible has happened!" The girl that ran in shouted.

"What is it?" Yamamoto asked her.

"Kyoko has been kidnapped!"

"Kyoko-chan?-!" Tsuna shouted in shock.

"What is it, did something happened?" Kyoko who walked in later replied.

Both Tsuna and Korin fell comically at the same time.

"Err… She's here…." Korin trailed off.

"HAHAHA!-!"A laugh rang through the door as a group of guys walked in. "Prepare to meet your match, Sasagawa Ryohei!-!"

"Ooyama!-!"

An older boy walked in behind him, "So you're Sasagawa Ryohei. From what my brother said, you are pretty tough."

"Huh? By brother, you mean-,"

"Namimori High School Karate captain, Ooyama Daigorou! Come and face me now!" The high school student announced to everyone in the room

"Eh?-! They're brothers?-!"

"Sasagawa, if we win this, your sister has to be part of the karate club!"

"Nani?-!"

"Yeah; they kept saying that they want Kyoko to be part of their club."

"Even back when I was here, the karate club has been full of sweaty guys. How long do you think that we've wanted a flower-like female manager? This is for my little brother, so I won't make this easy!"

Ooyama grabbed on to Kyoko's arm. At the few moments, few members suddenly were beaten down.

"Gokudera! /Hayato!" Both Yamamoto and Bianchi yelled out.

"If it is for Juudaime, I don't care if my sister is here!"

Bianchi turned to face Reborn, "What do we do, Reborn?"

"Well, just fight them if you wish." The little hitman replied.

Everyone charged forward, beating them down. Korin, Mikuri and Cosma stood on the sidelines with Haru and the girl before along with Reborn and one of the kids.

"Should we help?" Korin asked Cosma.

"Na, there is no need for you to do anything." Cosma replied.

"Oh! It's the new transfer student. If we can get her, it will be better." One of the members said before he ran towards Mikuri. Korin stood in front of her and threw a punch at him, knocking him back out of the door. All the members stopped and looked at him. The black haired boy cracked his knuckles.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Get him!" Some of the surviving members ran to strike him.

Korin send a series of punches and kicks that knocked back all the members to the walls. Ryohei finished the older Ooyama off with a corkscrew punch. The younger Ooyama quickly ran with Kyoko in toll. Korin saw this and tried to intercept him but Tsuna beat him to it. He saw how Ooyama punched Tsuna with him countering, knocking him off his feet.

"I-I did it!"

"Tsuna-san, you're amazing! A super dangerous punch filled with love for Haru!" Haru yelled, with him retorting. Korin sighed as he leaned on the wall next to Mikuri.

"The unity of the family became stronger." Reborn told Tsuna.

"Family? What's that family thing?" Ryohei asked him.

"A passionate guy like him is needed, too."

"Eh?"

"Yan-san, Mikuri-san. Let's go." Cosma instructed them.

"Hai." Mikuri and Korin followed her out of the gym.

"Matte, Korin, Mikuri."

The two teens stopped in their tracks and turned around. "Both of you looked promising, want to join Tsuna's family?"

"Reborn! Don't recruit my classmates!"

"I don't mind." Korin replied.

"Korin-san!"

"If Korin-san's in, so am I." Mikuri replied.

"Konoe-san!"

"Yan-san, let's go already."

"Coming!" Both of them ran after Cosma.

"Korin is a mysterious individual. It would be best to have him in the family." Reborn said.

"Reborn! I already told you that I'm not going to be the mafia boss!"

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn kicked him in the face.

Korin entered his room and lay on his bed.

'I guess school isn't all that boring as I remembered.' Korin thought and took out a locket from his pocket. 'Ziyan, I wondered if she is okay.'

"Korin-san, dinner's ready." Mikuri's voice said behind the door.

"Hai." Korin got up from his bed and walked out of his room.

'But still, I have Mikuri here. I'll protect her, like how Ziyan protected me.'

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**Chapter 6 completed, OH YEAH!**

**Korin: **I managed to come back here.

**Oh, Korin. There you are. Where were you?**

**Korin:** Have some work to do.

**Okay… I also like to give thanks to ****Loumaria for his/her OC. Thanks!**

**Here is her profile:**

Name: Cosma Materro

Date of Birth: 4 August

Age: 18

Gender: female

Appearance: black shoulder-long hair and blue eyes

Blood type: A

Summary: She is from a rich family and was kidnapped by a mafia  
>family when she was Vongolia rescued her as they attacked the mafia<br>family that kidnapped her, which is the reason why she is loyal to the  
>Vongolia. Since then she trained to become a member of the Vongolia and pay her<br>debt. Over the years her family has died and she inherited all the money. She  
>has a photographic memory and is kind of the living database of the<br>Vongolia. She would never ever tell the secrets of the Vongolia.

**Thanks again! Please read and review. If you are interested in contributing OCs, PM me or write a small description of your OC. Available spots are in my profile.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi~ been a while.**

**Chapter 7 is here!**

**Had many things to do but here is chapter 7! Fastest update ever, I really have no life…**

**Like I have said, KHR and Negima do not belong to me, my OCs do.**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>School started and I have to start guarding Sawada-san. He does not seem to be a kind of guy that is destined to be a mafia boss. But what the heck, I will protect him.<p>

This is my new life.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

Korin is walking along the road towards Tsuna's house after school. The time for the uniform to change has arrived and both he and Mikuri have their winter uniforms on. He has taken directions from Cosma and went on his way. Many weeks has passed since the three of them has arrived in Namimori. He doesn't really want to go there but Reborn blackmailing has other results. 'Damn that Reborn. He is going to pay for all of this.' Korin thought. 'And why does Materro-san want me to bring my sword along?' as he patted Kuro he has strapped on his back.

He has reached his destination but has wondered if Cosma has given him the wrong address. Many men in suits are standing outside the house. He was about to turn and leave when somebody shouted. He turned around and saw a blond man jumping out of the window with a whip in hand. He looked up and saw three pink grenades in the air. With a flick of his wrist, the whip grabbed two of the grenades and flung them up but he accidentally hit the last grenade. He panicked when one of the grenades still remains and is beyond his reach. Korin quickly drew Kuro and slashed the last grenade, leaving an explosion. He sighed as he sheathed the black sword. He was about to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned to look at the owner of the hand who happens to be the blond male that jumped out of the window.

"Thank you for saving my subordinates' lives." He thanked him.

"No problem." Korin replied.

"Eh? Korin-san?" He looked up and saw Tsuna looking down from the window. "What are you doing here?"

"Reborn asked me to come here."

"Reborn did?"

"Oh! You are Korin Yan right? Ray's pupil?" The blond man held his wrist tighter.

"Err… yeah?" Korin hesitantly replied.

"Korin, here is your pictures." Reborn says from the window sill, photos on his little hand. Korin jumped on to the ledge then onto the area near the window. He snatched the pictures and ripped it to shreds. Tsuna looked at me confused.

"Don't ask. Now, I'll be on my way-,"

"Matte, Korin. You need to meet my pupil first."

"Why should I-,"

"It is in our deal."

"Tch, fine." Korin replied and jumped into the brunette's room. He looked at the room and spotted the very expensive looking chair near the window.

"Sawada-san, I did not know that you are into these things."

"I'm not!" Tsuna yelled.

The blond man walked thought the door and sat down on the chair.

"I have never thought that the Vongolia Tenth would know someone like him." He commented.

"Eh? Is Korin-san famous?" Tsuna asked the blond man.

"He is quite famous. Ray Johnstan hardly took in any pupils so he is one of kind. A rumour has it that he destroyed an enemy's fortress single-handed."

"Eh?-! Korin destroyed a fortress by himself?-!"

"Not really a fortress, more like a mansion in a forest." Korin replied.

"It is an honour to meet you. I'm Dino." Dino introduced himself as he reach out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Dino-san." Korin replied as he shook his hand.

"By the way, where did you learn to wield a sword like that?" Reborn asked him.

"From the devil. Also, Mikuri's father is an amazing swordsman." He replied.

"Oh, so Konoe-san's dad teaches you?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup."

"I got to admit, you are an amazing swordsman." Dino commented.

"You also do great with hand to hand combat." Reborn added on, "Even Ryohei admires you."

That's right, after the incident in the gym, Korin was also demanded to join the boxing club, in which he politely declined. Ryohei was determined for Korin to join so every now and then, he would rush behind him and asked him again.

"Korin-san sure is strong…" Tsuna stared at Korin.

"Yeah, but not as strong as Ero-Ray."

"I have been wondering, why do you call him Ero-Ray?" The brunette asked him.

"Because he is a pervert." Korin replied.

"Eh?"

"I have proof." Reborn says as he took out another photo.

"Gah!"

"A photo?" Tsuna took the photo.

"Don't look at it!" Korin warned Tsuna.

Brunette looked at it and his face turned beet red. Dino was confused and took it from Tsuna. He looked at it and his eyes nearly bulged out of their socket. The photo was the one that Ray took when they are in Wales, with female Korin wearing a very revealing bikini and bunny ears. Korin face turns red in embarrassment.

"I can tell why Korin call him that."

"Same here."

"Don't tell anyone!" Korin pleaded.

"Sure…"

"But, how did he turn you into a… cute girl?" Dino hesitantly asked.

"I rather not talk about." Korin replied, his head facing the floor. "And Reborn! You promised that you would not show anyone!"

"Did I?" Reborn replied with an innocent face.

"Reborn…" Korin growled as he clenched his fists. "Forget this, I'm out of here." Korin says and jumped out the window.

'My window is his door now?-!' Tsuna thought.

"Mysterious indeed, Reborn." Dino says.

The following morning, Korin decide to go to Tsuna's house to see if Dino is still there so he took off before Mikuri. Upon arriving there, he saw Gokudera, Tsuna and Haru in front of the house along with Dino's subordinates.

"Oh. Hayato-san, Sawada-san." Korin greeted them.

"K-Korin-san?" Tsuna seems shocked that his friends suddenly appeared in front of his house.

"I just want to see if Dino is still here."

"Oh. And that is…"

"Huh?" Korin looked on his kendo bag. "Oh, that is just something I decided to bring along."

"Ohayo, what are you guys doing?" They all turn around and saw Yamamoto walking towards them.

"Yo, Hurricane Bomb. It is the first time we met." Dino looked at Gokudera.

"You're… Bucking Horse Dino!"

"Any way, let's go already." Korin told them.

"H-Hai. We're leaving!" Tsuna replied and quickly walked towards their school, with the rest following.

"They are Tsuna's Family, huh? They're still kids." Dino says.

"It seems that you are interested." Reborn said.

"I guess."

"You think they are worth it?"

"I don't know. The most important part of a family is trust. If I don't see it, I wouldn't consider."

"Then, do you want to test them?"

Meanwhile, with the students, Korin was walking behind Yamamoto and Haru along with Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Dino-san?" Tsuna says.

"Yeah, he is well-known that he was able to fix the finance problems left to the family by his predecessor. Now the Cavallone family is the third strongest in the alliance." Gokudera explained.

"Is that so?" Korin says.

"Eh, Dino-san is good at management, too. He really is cool."

"I don't like him." Gokudera said.

"Why?" Tsuna asked him.

"All older guys are my enemies."

'That's a huge range!' Both teens thought out.

"Hey, Tsuna. Did you do your homework?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ah! I Forgot!"

"Hahaha, me too. We can get scolded together."

A red car suddenly drove past them, and two ropes come out and tied Korin and Tsuna before dragging them along the way.

"Kya!-!" Haru screamed

"Juudaime! / Tsuna, Korin!" The two teens shouted as the red car drove past their sights. They quickly tried to run after it.

"Matte." They stopped and turned to face Reborn who was behind them. "That's the car of the yakusa, Momokyokai, that are based in this district."

"What?-!"

"Ah, the police! Where's my cellphone?" Haru quickly put down her bag and search it.

"You're no match for them. Leave it to Dino and his subordinates."

"We can't let him take care of it." Gokudera said.

"That's right. We'll leave the rest to you." Yamamoto said as well.

With that, they ran off to find their friend/boss. From the corner behind, the same red car drove out. Its door opened revealing Dino.

"I like them. They only thought of rescuing Tsuna and Korin. I wouldn't say that they were calm, though." He said, before the driver's door opened; revealing Tsuna and Korin, unharmed.

"Sorry for that, Romario." Korin apologised to the man, who has a black eye, most likely the place where the black haired teen had kicked him.

"Tsuna-san! You are alright. I'm so relieved." Haru dropped to the floor in relief.

"What are you thinking, Dino-san?-!" Tsuna yelled at the blonde boss.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just testing your Family." He apologised.

"Testing?" He asked as the rope around him is untied.

"There is no such thing as Momokyokai. I just want to see if they try to help you."

"Eh?"

Romario took his leave and drove off.

"Tsuna, you must be happy. It's rare to see a Family that thinks of their boss so much." Dino commented.

"Is that so?" Korin asked.

"No, they are not my Family. They're just friends." Tsuna replied.

"Oh yeah, forget to tell you." Reborn said.

"Eh?"

"The Momokyokai are real yakusa that's based in this town."

"What the hell?-! So you mean that those two really went after them?" Tsuna yelled at him

"What were you thinking, Reborn? This isn't an opponent that those two kids can take on! Geez, why do you always go to the extreme?" Dino yelled as well.

"That's right, what if something happens to the two of them?"

A bubble appeared on the little hitman nose.

"He fell asleep!"

"Yelling won't solve anything. We need to go after them." Korin said as he ran in the direction of the two teens.

"Korin-san is right. Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled as he raced after him. Dino followed suit, leaving a confused Haru behind on the street. In an abandoned warehouse, Korin and Tsuna both peeked around the corner to the door. They then spotted a school bag on the floor.

"That's Yamamoto's bag!" Tsuna said

"Looks like they _are_ here." Korin replied.

From the stairs behind them, Dino ran up behind them, starting Tsuna.

"It's here?" Dino asked. Tsuna nodded. "Let's go!" He yelled and ran in, with Tsuna and Korin following. He opened the door, revealing an already defeated yakusa and the two students unharmed.

"Can't you tell us?" Yamamoto asked the fallen yakusa man.

"Spit it out, dammit! Where is Juudaime?-!" Gokudera yelled at the bruised man in his hands.

"Ah."

"They beaten them?-!" Tsuna yelled.

"They're stronger than they let on." Korin commented.

The silver haired bomber turned around at the noise and spotted Tsuna. "Juudaime! You are all right!" He yelled as he threw the man onto a glass cupboard.

"Both of you seemed well." The baseball fanatic said.

"Uh, yeah."

"These guys really are something." Dino commented.

"You _think_?" Korin replied him.

The door on the other side opened, revealing a much stronger group than the one they defeated.

"What the hell are you brats doing?-!" The one with the Kanji 'boss' on his trench coat yelled.

"You've insulted us." The one behind the first said.

"Eh!-! They looked so strong!" Tsuna shrieked.

"They don't look that tough." Korin commented.

"Tch, they just kept coming." Gokudera stood in front of Tsuna.

"Oi, Matte! They're at the different level from the other ones. These guys are still too tough for you." Dino warned them.

"_Huh?_"

"It's my fault this happened. So let me handle it." Dino took out a credit card. "I'll pay for all the medical and furnishing expenses, so leave it at that."

"Hahah?" The boss laughed, "Don't be a dumbass. We'll take the money, but we won't let you leave."

"So there's no deal. I'll guess I'll have to fight back." Dino announced as he took out his whip. "Get ready!" He swung the whip but it only hit Gokudera, Yamamoto, Korin but he blocked it with his bag and then himself. The three crouched down in pain. Korin figured that he can't do anything without his men and Tsuna panicked.

"What the hell was that? Don't take us lightly!"

Korin put down his bag and took out a bokken. "Back off!"

"Oh, this kid wants to play."

"No way, help." Tsuna pleaded as both of them moved back to the wall.

On the other building, Reborn has his green trusty sniper rifle ready, aiming at Tsuna and Korin. "The ones who are going to help everyone are you two, Vongolia Juudaime and Knight." Reborn announced. "Fight by yourself!" With that, he shot two dying will bullets at them. They turned around and got hit by the bullet. They fell backwards while Reborn fired another two shots at Tsuna's hand. They landed on the floor with a thud. Both their body glowed and a flame appeared on their foreheads.

"RE-BORN!-!-!-!" Tsuna yelled as his clothes are ripped off, leaving him in his boxers. "I'LL BEAT THEM WITH BY DYING WILL!-!-!-!" Korin rise as well with a flame on his head but his clothes in-tack. "Arigatou, Reborn!" He thanked as he gripped his sword tighter. Tsuna's fists suddenly start to grow till enormous size.

"The bullets I shot are the 'Clenched Fist Bullet'."

"W-What's with those hands?" One of the men shouted.

Tsuna dashed forward, swing his giant fists at them, knocking them out. Korin followed suit, swinging the sword in record-breaking speed and knocking them out as well. 'My speed and power is further improved then the pills. Do the bullets have a stronger impact?'

"Tsuna isn't doing too badly. Korin too."

The men stood cautiously, shocked of the two boys sudden boost in power. Two men attacked from behind them, only to be knocked out by the Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Are you alright, Juudaime?"

"We'll watch your back."

"Got it!"

"Thanks."

Dino looked up at the scene, Tsuna in dying will mode with Yamamoto and Gokudera behind him and Korin with his back faced Tsuna.

"Those guys…" Dino sighed.

"We can't lose to them either, boss." Dino looked to his side and spotted Romario who just arrived with the rest of his subordinates.

"You guys."

"What are you doing there all by yourself?"

"Shut up." The blonde boss stood up with his whip ready, "Yosh a! Let's go crazy!-!"

Later that evening, they all gathered in Tsuna's room. "Hahahaha!" Dino laughed, "I understand now. I can leave Tsuna to you guys."

"Wait, don't say things like that." Tsuna retorted.

"No need to tell me that. I'll always protect, and be the right-hand man of, Juudaime." Gokudera said coolly.

"Well, it's good that you two weren't hurt." Yamamoto said.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto…"

"Though, I can get out safely; with or without your help." Korin bluntly said, leading an outraged Gokudera who yelled that he is only concerned about his Juudaime's safety and the black haired teen retorted with that he would have saved the brunette as well. Tsuna tried to calm him down with Yamamoto laughing on the sidelines.

"Then, I'll be leaving." Dino said as he stood up from the chair.

"Huh? Already?"

"I'm busy with my work as Boss, too."

Dino walked out of the room and Tsuna and Korin followed him. "Dino-san!/Dino-san." Both teens called out to him.

"Hm?"

"Ano… Why did you decide to be the boss?" The brunette asked him.

"I'm curious too. You do not seem to be those mafia boss types." The black haired teen continued.

Dino stopped on the hallway. "It is because I care for my Family…"

"Eh?"

"I thought that, if I could, I should protect them." Dino said, "You're the same, right?"

Tsuna stopped, recalling how he ran after Korin without second thoughts.

"Tsuna, Korin."

"Hai/Hai."

"I can trust in the both of you." Dino said.

"Dino-san…"

Dino continued to walked forward, "Well then, Enzo should say-," He slipped and fell the down the stairs.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna yelled but fell down afterwards.

"Sawada-san! Dino-san!" Korin yelled as he saw the two klutz fell on top on another, with Tsuna on top of Dino.

"My, you're so lively, Tsu-kun." The brunette's mother, Sawada Nana, walked in from the kitchen, "I bet you were just excited that you got an Onii-san."

"No… this is…"

"Dinner is almost ready, so call everyone down." She said. "Dino-kun can stay anytime. I'll bring out a knife and fork, too."

"H-Hai." Dino answered

"Will you stay tonight as well?" Tsuna asked.

"Because Mama's food is really good."

Korin sighed when the rest of the members in the household, except Bianchi, gathered at the top of the stairs.

"Juudaime, daijoubu deska?" Gokudera asked.

"Something smells really good. Can we stay too, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's almost dinner." The little cow kid called Lambo said.

"Dinner won't be for a while." Reborn said.

"Eh, why?" The brunette asked his tutor, only to hear the banging of the door to his bathroom.

"What?-!" The door slammed opened, with a giant turtle coming through, smashing the fallen door under it. Everyone just ran, trying to get away from it.

* * *

><p>The next day, Korin was running around the park. Apparently, Tsuna was sickened with something called the Skull Disease from getting shot a total of ten times by the dying will bullet. If he is not cured by the next two hours, he will die. The only doctor, Doctor Shamal, who can cure him; turns out to that he only, cures women, much to the brunette's dismay. He right now is chasing Bianchi, who lured him out so Tsuna can die and Reborn can go back with her to Italy, as told by Tsuna.<p>

'So this guy is a perverted doctor that only cures women? What an asshole.' Korin thought.

Within minutes, he managed to catch sight of Shamal, who was running after Bianchi. 'There he is. Now, take this!' The black haired teen thought and he leaped forward, tackling him to the ground.

"You bloody asshole! You better cure Sawada-san, _or else_!" Korin yelled at the pervert doctor.

"Ite… Oh! A cute girl! A tomboy too! Give me kiss…" Shamal jumped at him, lips ready.

*Twitch* "I'M A GUY!-!-!-!" The black haired teen yelled as he sends a right hook onto the doctor's face, sending him flying.

"Crap! I did it without thinking." Korin quickly ran after him. The doctor quickly got up and ran after Bianchi who was in front of him. "Oi! Stop!" The black haired teen yelled.

After running for few hours, Korin returned back to Tsuna at a random street. "Sorry, I've lost him."

Tsuna just cried, depressed that he would die soon. "Matte, did you say that he only cure female patients?" Korin asked him, getting a nod but yelled that it does not help at all. "With this, he might…" He searched his pants pocket and took out the bottle of gender bender pills that Ray gave him. "Here." Korin threw a pill into the brunette's mouth. When he swallowed, smoke boomed around him. As it cleared, there sat a petite girl in Tsuna's uniform, her brown hair reaching pass her shoulders. She moved her hands around her body, feeling it.

"HIEEEEEEEE!-!-!-! Korin-san, what happened?-!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Gomen, but this is the only way for you to get cured." Korin apologized to the changed brunette.

"Is this really-?"

"Oh! Another cute girl!" Shamal, who magically appeared behind her, cooed, "Let me smooch you…"

"Kya!-!" She screamed.

"Hold it right there, you pervert!" Korin yelled as he kicked the doctor. "Listen, Tsuna's a girl now. Now can you cure her?"

"Sure, sure. Just hold still right there."

"Honto?-!" Tsuna shouted.

"But you don't have your instruments or medicine." Korin said.

"I have the instruments and medicine right here." The doctor said as he took out a small metal case.

Korin smiled. Shamal opened his case to reveal many medical capsules.

"I'm naturally able to take bacteria and viruses in easily." He explained as he looked over the pills, "Right now I have 666 different fatal illnesses."

"Huh?"

"The reason that I'm fine is, by having diseases with opposite symptoms, they cancel each other out." The doctor continued, "For example, having an illness that raises your temperature cancels the one that lowers it."

"I don't quite get it." Korin said.

"By the way, the illness that cancels out Skull Disease is the Angel Disease." He took out a pill, "Right here."

"Eh…" Tsuna stared at the pill.

"Go!" He flipped the pill into the air and the capsule opened, revealing a mosquito with a three prong stinger, "Trident Mosquito!"

"A mosquito? / A mosquito?" Korin and Tsuna asked as it flew over to the brunette.

"Shamal is usually a doctor, but he is also a hitman called 'Trident Shamal'." Reborn explained, "He uses 666 Trident Mosquitoes that each have a fatal illnesses-causing bacterium to make his enemies become ill."

"That's scary!" Both of them shocked of the doctor's abilities.

"Do it, Angel Mosquito." The mosquito flew around Tsuna and landed on her hand. It stuck it's stinger into her skin, sucking her blood. As it flew away, the skull on her hand starts to disappear. She checked her stomach, much to Korin's embarrassment, and her forehead. All the skulls are gone.

"Your illness is cured."Shamal announced.

"Arigatou, Doctor Shamal." Tsuna thanked him.

"Now, how about a thank you kiss…"

"Hell no, you perverted doctor!" Korin kicked him in the face.

"Hai, hai. See you later." The doctor walked away.

"Isn't that great, Tsuna?" Reborn says to the brunette, "You're not going to die."

"Yeah… But, why did you do this?-!" Tsuna yelled at the black haired teen, "Is this really necessary?-!"

"Like I said, it is the only way. Shamal cured you, didn't he?" Korin replied.

"Yes but…"

"Relax; it would wear off in the next three hours."

"Three hours?-!"

"It's not that long, compared to what Ero-Ray puts me through." Korin shivered, thinking all the revealing clothes he wore. "Well, see you later, Tsunako."

"Eh? Tsunako?"

"A name for your female self, just in case."

"I don't need one!" Tsunako yelled. Ignoring her, Korin ran; leaving the brunette sitting on the road. "Korin-san!-!" Her voice echoed in the evening sky.

* * *

><p>The next couple days were just as crazy. There was the time that Lambo went to deliver Tsuna's lunch but was mixed up with the box of Nitro-glycerine that another kid living with Tsuna, called I-pin, was delivering. With luck, they manage to get the lunch in prevent an explosion. It turns out that when I-pin is very embarrassed, she (yes, Korin knows immediately) would cause an enormous explosion that could destroy the entire city. Korin and I-pin are, shockingly, able to communicate well with each other, due to Korin's Chinese heritage, much to everyone's amazement.<p>

And then, there is the time that Haru and Kyoko are accidentally poisoned by the Gyoza buns that I-pin has treated them. Despite that, Korin and Mikuri who also ate it too, have no effect. Reborn end up shooting Tsuna and causing him enter Dying will mode and with him running around the streets, looking for I-pin's master to get the antidote.

Then, Reborn decide to train Gokudera and Yamamoto and has included Korin in this. Shamal also became the school's doctor, Korin even wondered how on earth can he be accepted by the school with his perverted attitude. First with Yamamoto, he was asked to throw a small ball that suddenly turned into a spiked ball that destroyed the concrete wall. Later, the baseball fanatic was supposed to avoid the spiked balls fired by a small tank drove by Dino and Romario. Korin even was forced to take part, even though he avoided them rather easily. Not sure what happened with Gokudera whose training is indoors, but left afterwards with a depressed expression on his face.

Later, Yamamoto is supposed to hit the balls fired by the tank with the bat given by Reborn. At first, it was hard for him as he either barely touched the ball or even missed it. A missed shot was accidentally launched towards Kyoko who was being an audience there, invited by Reborn, but Tsuna grabbed the ball in Dying will mode and threw it at the baseball fanatic. With a fast swing, the bat, which was supposed to hit it, sliced it in half. Yamamoto lifted it up to revealed a katana in its place. The bat, dubbed Yamamoto's Bat by Reborn, was explained to change from a bat to a katana when it reaches a max speed of 300 miles per hour. Korin was amazed at his skills and has registered the baseball ace as a possible swordsman in the future. Reborn even asked him if he would teach Yamamoto some sword techniques but Yamamoto refused as he prefers to stay with baseball. Korin left after that, saying that he has other business to take care of.

Now, it's the new years, and Korin, Mikuri and Cosma were invited by Reborn to attend the Vongolia. Everyone that Reborn invited, except the Cavallone, are in front of Tsuna's house. Tsuna was ended up confused by his friends arriving at his house due to an unknown invitation. The current people there are: Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru and Kyoko in their new years' kimono and Ryohei in a black yukata.

"Why are you guys here?" Tsuna asked them.

"Oh, Minna-san!" They all turned around and are in a shock of a life time, forever imprinted in their minds. In front of them stood two girls in beautiful kimonos with one being Mikuri and the other hiding behind her and Cosma behind in her casual clothes.

"Konoe-san! Cosma-san!"

"Happy new year." Mikuri greeted them.

"H-Happy new year…" Tsuna greeted back.

"Konoe-san, who's that behind you?" Yamamoto asked while pointing at her, causing her to shrink back further.

"Hi, nice to meet you…" The brunette tried talk to her but she just remain behind Mikuri, her face flushed.

"Oi! Juudaime just greeted you! Give some respect, you bitch!" Gokudera yelled at her.

"Gokudera-san, please, you're scaring her."

"Come on already, Yan-san." Cosma said her, shocking everyone here.

"EH?-! KORIN-SAN?-!-?-!" Everyone shouted.

The girl walked out from behind Mikuri, revealing a really red-faced Kairi in a beautiful orange kimono. "H-Hi…"

"T-This is… Korin-san?-!" Tsuna said, remembering the time that Korin changed him into a girl.

"H-Hai…"

"Ha~ Korin-san looked so cute." Kyoko said.

"Cute desu!" Haru also said.

"Oh! Korin, you like to cross-dress?" Yamamoto commented, resulting in a punch from the said girl.

"I-It's not that I like it! Mikuri wanted a girl companion beside Materro-san, s-so I…" Kairi fidgeted in her clothes.

"Hahahaha!-!-!-! What a baka!-! You really _are_ suited for female clothes!-!" Gokudera laughed.

"S-Shut up!"

Ryohei went and rubbed her chest, only to be punched by her.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko shouted at the boxing captain

"What are you doing, Sasagawa-san?-!"

"You really are passionate about this, Korin!-! Even placing fake boobs!-!" Ryohei shouted.

"Honto?" Gokudera asked as he too rubbed it, resulting in another punch delivered by the same girl. "They really are well made, feels like the real thing." Gokudera commented.

"Because they are-," Cosma was about to finish his sentence, only to have her mouth covered by Mikuri.

"We can't tell anyone about this yet!" She whispered to her.

"Looks like everyone is here." The ground suddenly opened, revealing Reborn in a weird Japanese costume. "Ciaossu."

"Yet another unreasonable appearance." Tsuna commented.

"Yosh, you have all assembled." Reborn said, "We're about to begin the official Vongolia Ceremonial Family New Year's Battle."

"What's that?"

"Hey, your opponents are here." Everyone turns around and saw a truck carrying a group of people on it, with one of them is Dino. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" He shouted, "Everyone, hop in."

"Dino-san?-!" Both Tsuna and Kairi said out loud.

They board the truck and carry them to the riverside.

"The Cavallone Family has arrived." Dino announced.

"Thanks for coming."

Dino looked at the people around Tsuna. "So, this is your family. I see there are some new faces, but where's Korin?"

Kairi nervously walked forward, "I'm here, Dino-san."

"Eh?-! Korin?-!"

"Don't ask."

"This year's official Vongolia Ceremonial Family New Year's Battle will definitely be interesting." Dino said.

"What is this Vongolia Ceremony?" Tsuna asked his tutor.

"It's a Vongolia tradition – a battle between allied families – which shows each others' enthusiasm for the New Year." Reborn explained.

"A battle?-! We're not going to shoot guns at each other, are we?-!"

"Not at all." Reborn answered his question, "Representatives compete in New Year's-themed events to earn points towards the overall win." and showing the huge scoring board behind them.

"There's a very fancy reward for the victorious family." Dino added on.

"I see; it's just a game." Tsuna said.

"But the losing side has to pay a one hundred million yen fine." Reborn added.

"It's just as crazy as I thought it was!"

"It can be helped, it's tradition."

"I hate the way you're talking right now."

"One hundred million yen would be nice, even if it's just a dream." Kyoko said cheerfully.

"It's such an exciting-sounding New Year's event!" Haru added.

"I agree." Mikuri said too.

"They all think it's a game." Tsuna sighed.

It was settled then.

"We'll begin! I'm the judge." Reborn announced.

"Win or lose, no grudges, Tsuna." Dino said to the brunette.

"W-Why did this happen?" Tsuna says to himself.

Reborn blow a conch shell, signalling the start of the event. "The first round, Omikuji (fortune slips, slips that are pulled from a box in hopes of good fortune)!"

"Omikuji?"

"That's right, there they are." The hitman said, pointing at the river. Tsuna turns around and spotted a crocodile in the waters.

"A crocodile?-!" Tsuna yelled. "Why is a crocodile…?"

"It's an Omikuji crocodile that I have imported from home."

"Don't you mean smuggled in…?" Kairi dead-panned at the little hitman.

"Omikuji crocodile?-!" Everyone yelled as the creature opened its mouth, revealing a bunch of slips in its jaws.

"Draw the slips from the crocodile's mouth." Reborn explained, "But if you don't pull your hand out before its mouth shuts…" he threw a wooden log into its mouth and the crocodile break it to bits with a snap of its jaw.

"That's dangerous!" Tsuna yelled at him.

"What if someone gets hurt?-!" Kairi yelled at him too.

"A game needs thrills."

"Besides, how do you get points with slips?"

"Like this," Reborn shows a board with the known luck slips and the points for each slip, "Very good fortune: 2 points, Better fortune: 1 point, Good fortune: 0 points, Bad fortune: -1 points, Very Bad fortune: -2 points."

"How sacrilegious…" Tsuna sweat-dropped, "Then, having a croc doesn't matter at all!"

"It's tradition." Reborn retorted with a 'sorry but it can't helped' tone.

"The way you say that pisses me off!"

"Yosh, leave this to me!" Ryohei said.

"Eh? Onii-san?" Tsuna said.

"I have this straight punch."

"The battle is between the points on the fortune slips." Reborn tells him.

"I don't believe in fortunes. Because, you decide your own destiny!" He yelled as he threw a fast punch.

"Oh, Hayai!" Yamamoto commented.

"Expected of Sasagawa-san." Kairi praised.

He shot his hand into the mouth but it closes as the fist enters. "O-Onii-san…?"

"H-Hahi, h-he's been eaten." Haru said, freaked out.

"O-Onii-chan!" Kyoko said worriedly.

"EXTREME!-!" With that yell, he pulled his hand out with great force; in it are a bunch of paper slips. "This is how I do things!'

"What's with grabbing so many slips?" Tsuna asked the hyper boxer.

"My goal is to gain a great amount of points." He replied, "I'll pull us ahead with this!"

"Oh!"

"But still…" Kairi stopped as Reborn read out the slips.

"Very Bad fortune, Very Bad fortune, Very Bad fortune, Bad fortune, Very Bad fortune, Very Bad fortune, Very Bad fortune, Bad fortune, Very Bad fortune. -16 points." Reborn announced.

"Ah…"

"You are real unlucky, Sasagawa-san." Kairi told the boxer.

"Next, Cavallone."

Dino looked at Romario who nodded and took one slip from the crocodile. "Better fortune. 1 point." Reborn read out the slip, "1 versus -16 points."

"Urh…"

'They pulled way ahead at once…' Tsuna mentally panicked.

…

Reborn blew the shell again, signalling the start of the next match. "Next, Hanetsuki (Japanese Battledores)!" Two metal bats are dropped on the ground of both sides.

"What are these?" Tsuna asked

"These are the battledores, made from steel and weighing 50 kilos." Reborn explained.

"50 kilos?-!"

"That's heavy!" Kairi commented.

"And the shuttlecock is 20 kilos."

"Why do we have to play battledore with these?-!"

"I told you; it's tradition." Reborn replied with puppy dogs eyes.

"Don't look at me with those puppy dogs eyes!" Tsuna yelled at him.

"Maa, it's fine!" Yamamoto replied, "This kind of battledore seems fun."

"Huh?"

He picked up the metal racket. "This is about the same as the bats that I used for swing practice."

"So-Sonata?"

He swings the bat few times with ease. "As expected of the sportsman Yamamoto." Tsuna's face lighten up, "I'm counting on you!"

"Then on our side…" Dino looked back, "Brutus!"

A giant man walked in front. "Okay boss." Everyone looked shocked of the tall man appearance, "Don't run away, boy."

Yamamoto smiled. They stood in a makeshift battledore field.

"If you drop the shuttlecock or hit it outside the court, you lose." Reborn announced.

"So it's like badminton."

"We're counting on you, Yamamoto." Tsuna tells him.

"The game is for three points, and the winner will receive 20 points." The hitman added, "Let's start!" and he blew the whistle, starting the match.

Brutus served and Yamamoto hit it back but the battledore was knocked right out of his hand.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna said.

"Amazing…" Yamamoto walked towards his fallen racket, "Now _this_ is interesting."

"Are you alright?" The brunette asked him.

"Yeah," Yamamoto assured him, "this is where the real fight starts! Come on!"

"Matte." Reborn paused the match and came down from his seat, "Tsuna, come here."

"What is it, Reborn?" Tsuna asked and a black circle was painted on around his right eye, "Eh?-! W-What are you doing?-!"

"It's battledore. If you lose, you get your face inked." The hitman explained.

"Why me?-!"

"The subordinate's mistake is the Boss's responsibility."

"Sonna…"

Reborn blew the whistle and the second match starts. Brutus served again, and Yamamoto managed to hit back.

"Ya Ta!" Tsuna cheered.

"No, not good." Gokudera said as Brutus smashed the shuttlecock at the baseball fanatic, knocking him backwards to the ground. The Italian smirked.

"Y-Yamamoto..."

He got up, "Yosh, I think I get it now."

"Is he invulnerable?" Brutus said in shock.

"Such hard game of battledore."Haru commented.

"Do your best, Yamamoto-kun!" Kyoko cheered.

"Yokatta..." Tsuna sighed.

Reborn painted another circle around his other eye and a black nose. Tsuna just sobbed in defeat.

The third match goes on and Brutus served yet again, and Yamamoto hitting it yet again. Brutus gets ready to smash but the baseball fanatic smirked. "Baseball gets interesting after two strikes!" he says as he took a baseball striking stance. Dino saw this and remembered that Yamamoto is able to slice the spike ball back during Reborn's training.

"Matte, Brutus!"

"Smash!" Brutus smashed the ball back towards Yamamoto, who was ready to hit it. He swung his racket and the shuttlecock went flying towards the large Italian. He ducked and it continues to fly towards the sky.

"Hahaha, an out of the park Homerun!" Yamamoto laughed.

*Whistle sound* "Out. Cavallone wins." Reborn announced.

"Gah…"

"Why did you hit it out of the court?-!" Gokudera yelled at him.

"Oh, yeah." The baseball fanatic apologised, "Sorry, Tsuna"

"If things keep going this way, you'll be paying the one hundred million yen." Reborn tells Tsuna as he continues to paint his face, ending it up with a one lens look and a painted scar.

"S-Sonna…"

…

"Vongolia Family: -16 points. Cavallone Family: 21 points." Reborn announced the score. "The next battle is over Carta."

This time, Haru, Lambo and I-pin are taking part.

"Tsuna-san, I'm going to do my best!" Haru said.

"U-Um." Tsuna replied.

"No problem! During kindergarten, Haru was called the Carta master by many relatives!"

"Oh… Really…" Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"The age difference between kindergarten and middle school is really wide though..." Kairi mumbled.

"I'll ready the cards." Reborn announced, "If you win, it will be 30 points."

"Let's do this!"

"Before we start, let's have a cup of tea."

"Hahi?-!"

Reborn took his time, enjoying the scenery and sipping his tea.

"So, let's start."

Haru slumped forward, her legs sore from kneeling for so long.

"Vongolia, one member out."

"H-Hayai…" Tsuna sweat-dropped again.

"Dammit! Hey! Lambo, I-pin!" Gokudera yelled at the two kids, "If you lose, I won't let you get off easy."

"*in Chinese* I-pin understand!"

"Nuahahahaha!-!-!-! Leave it to Lambo-san!" Lambo boasted, "Here I go!" he jumped onto one of the cards and it exploded.

"I have read the cards yet." Reborn told him, "If you make a mistake, the card will explode."

"U-Unbelievable…"

"What a shame, Haru-chan." Kyoko says to Haru, "It looks like fun."

"I-I guess so." Haru hesitantly answered.

"Gotta… Stay… Calm…" Lambo chanted.

"Let's get started, the law of steel…"

"Ah! Got it!" Lambo jumped onto card but it explodes yet again.

"But he got the right card!" Tsuna shouted.

"Wait until I'm done reading before going for the cards."

Tsuna dead-panned.

"Gotta… Stay… Calm…"

"The law of steel, the Vongolia is very close-," Lambo jumped onto the card with Tsuna's picture, "-but the boss isn't very reliable, he is Sawada Tsuna." The card exploded and sending the cow kid into the sky.

"Vongolia, second member out."

"What do we do?" Tsuna panicked.

"W-We still have I-pin!" Gokudera tells him.

"D-Demo…"

I-pin kneeled there, looking at the cards in front of her. "What's I-pin doing?"

"It'll be okay." Yamamoto said cheerfully. Ryohei nod in agreement, "A true master does not move around meaninglessly."

"This is not martial arts you know…" Kairi commented on Ryohei's sentence.

"Ah, I see! Counting on you, I-pin!" I-pin nodded.

"The next one is easy; my name is Katekyo Hitman Reborn!"

I-pin got it and reached for a card, but…

"Wait, doesn't she have bad eyesight?" Gokudera pointed out.

"Ah!"

"*In Chinese* I-pin, your glasses!" Kairi called out.

"Aiya!" I-pin took out her glasses and the cards became clearer.

"It's right there, go get it!"

"What's the matter?" Tsuna called out, "Hurry up and get it!"

"*In Chinese*I'm sorry, I-pin's not good in reading hiragana (a form of Japanese writing)."

"She says that she can't read the cards." Kairi translated.

"Gah!"

"Say that beforehand!"

…

"Cavallone Family: 51 points. Vongolia Family: -16 points." Reborn announced.

"W-What do we do?-!" Tsuna panicked, "At this rate, we're going to lose."

"I'll go next!" Gokudera says, "And I will definitely reverse the situation and meet you expectations!"

"I-I'm counting on you." The brunette says with some doubt.

"Leave it to me! So, what's next? Intelligence? Stamina?"

"The next battle is, Fuku-warai." Reborn announced.

"Eh?"

Gokudera finished the face quite crappy.

"Suminasen." He apologized, "I lost."

"You lost in such a weird way!"

"In its own way, it's art…" Haru commented.

"Gokudera-kun, Sugoi!" Kyoko congratulated him.

…

"Cavallone Family: 81 points. Vongolia Family: -16 points, as usual." Reborn announced.

"It's no good! At this rate, I'll be in dept by one hundred million yen!" Tsuna cried. "I'll be in dept for one hundred million yen for the rest of my life!"

"Suminasen, Juudaime." Gokudera apologized, "It's because we were so worthless."

"You sure are." Kairi commented.

"Shut up! You didn't even join in!"

"I don't even know how to play these games." The black haired girl countered, "Even if I participate, the score would not change much. But still, don't worry too much, we will get around."

"Korin's right." Yamamoto added.

"We will extremely turn things around!" Ryohei shouted.

"Minna…"

"Tsuna," Dino walked up to him, "It may have been too hard for you, putting adults again kids. We could give you a handicap."

"Dino-san…!"

"You have a point." Reborn discussed, "So, let's discount everything so far."

"Oi!"

"Yay!" Tsuna cheered.

"This is taking a while, so whoever wins the next round, wins the game." The hitman announced. "If you lose, pay the one hundred million."

"Eh? Don't be unreasonable!"

"I guess. He doesn't change his mind easily." Dino sighed.

"Eh?-! You're just going to accept this?-!"

"I'll add a bonus to this game, too." Reborn added. "The winner will take anyone from the other side."

"Reborn…"

"Then…," Dino looked around the group. "Alright, I have decided."

"Let's get this started." Reborn announced.

"Why did you make that rule?-!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn, "Think of all the trouble you're causing Kyoko-chan and the others!"

"Then just protect them."

"Eh?"

"It's the boss job to protect his allies."

"Eh…"

…

"All the team members are to participate in making rice cakes." Reborn announced, "The winner is whoever makes the best sweet bean rice cake for me."

"If we lose…" Tsuna said, picturing Kyoko with Dino on boat, driving away to Italy. "Kyoko-chan…"

"Juudaime! Let's win this!" Gokudera tells Tsuna.

"Eh?"

"Sawada-san; look at Dino's team." Kairi tells the brunette. He looked at them, who are currently confused on what the equipment is supposed to do.

'I see! They are raised in Italy. So they wouldn't know how to make rice cakes!' Tsuna thought.

He turns around and saw Gokudera and Yamamoto crushing the rice with Ryohei cheering them on. The two kids covered the process from the other team. The girls except Cosma are helping to make the sweet beans. 'We might win this.'

One of the men went and asked Lambo and he went on a rampage, throwing all the grenades. One accidentally rolled to the wooden barrel and it blew, sending the rice cake flying.

"Oh no!" 'The rice cake that everyone did their best to make!' Tsuna thought.

"Even though this is cheating…" The chameleon, named Leon, shape-shift into a pistol and Reborn shot the brunette. He falls back on the ground and a flame appeared on his forehead. "RE-BORN!-!-!-!" Tsuna yelled as he ripped out of his clothes, "I'LL PROTECT THE RICE CAKE WITH MY DYING WIL!-!-!-!" He jumped into the air and grabbed the rice cake. As he was about to drop into the river, the crocodile from before rise from the water with its jaw wide opened. "Don't bother us!-!" He stepped on the jaw and leaped back onto the shore, just in time.

A few moments later, time is up. "Now we'll have a taste test, so bring it here." Reborn announced.

"We tried making it, but," Dino walked up and presented a badly made rice cake. "This is best we could do with what we know."

Reborn take a bite, "It's flaky and it tastes bad."

"I thought as much…" Dino sighed, "And here was my chance to take Leon."

Tsuna smiled, relieved that Dino was looking at the lizard, not Kyoko.

"What are you grinning about?" Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts, "It's the Vongolia's turn next."

He nodded and opened the box, and purple fumes start to come out of it.

"W-What the heck is this?-!"

"I start to help out halfway." The brunette turned around and saw Bianchi in a purple kimono, with Gokudera crouching on one corner, hugging his stomach.

"Bianchi!"

"You're… Poison Scorpion!" Dino cried.

"It's been a while." Bianchi greeted Dino, "I guess the last time was when you were Reborn's student."

"We're definitely gonna lose now!" Tsuna cried.

"Eh? Why?" Kairi asked.

"Bianchi has the ability to turn anything she cooks poisonous." Tsuna told Kairi.

"Eh?-!-?-! Doesn't that mean that the rice cake-!"

"What do you mean by that? What matters in cooking is love." Bianchi retorted, "As long as there is love, a little poison is nothing."

"Even so, but the food has to non-poisonous first." Kairi commented.

"Here you go, Reborn."

"Eh? For real?-!" Tsuna said.

"Are you gonna eat that, Reborn?-!" Dino asked.

For a moment later, three bubbles appeared from his nose.

"He's fallen into his deepest sleep ever!-!" Tsuna cried.

"No, I think he is just trying to escape eating that poisonous cake." Kairi corrected him.

"Silly Reborn, this part of you is cute too." Bianchi giggled. "We went to the trouble of making this, so you guys eat it."

"Eh?-! / Ah?-!"

"Zzz… The side that can't eat it loses," Reborn sleep talked. "Pay one million…. Zzz…"

"Don't say insane things in your sleep!"

"Don't be gracious. Now…" Bianchi offered the cake in front of them. Dino and Tsuna looked at each other, and they turn tail and ran.

"I don't want it! / Stay away!" They screamed as the poison cook chased them.

"*sigh* It is going to be another weird year…" Kairi said.

"Well, at least it is not boring." Mikuri giggled.

'True…' The black haired girl thought as she looked at the sight of the two bosses running away from Bianchi, 'compared to my previous life…"

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 7 DONE!**

**Any questions regarding my series, feel free to leave it in the reviews. If you have any other suggestions to add, you can write it in the reviews or PM me. Well see you soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi~ been a while.**

**Chapter 8 is here!**

**Kokyou arc is here!**

**Like I have said, KHR and Negima do not belong to me, my OCs do.**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>The new semester has started, Tsuna and the rest has moved up to the second year.<p>

But…, what is this terrible feeling I have been feeling since the second year has started…? Whatever, I will deal with it when it happens.

This is my new life.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

After the New Year celebration, the days just got crazier and crazier.

There was the time that Tsuna went on a date with Kyoko to the zoo, only to find most of his friends there as well which threatens his date. Korin and Mikuri went as well to look at the different animals and teamed up with Tsuna to keep his date away from Reborn's madness. Kyoko even asked if they are out on a date, which they immediately denied.

Then Reborn appears and explained that the reason to why all of the brunette's friends are here is that it is to find a pet for him like Dino's Enzo and his Leon. After that, they found out that Lambo seeing the explosion; decided to add in more and threw more grenades at all the animal cages, causing them to go on a rampage at the amusement next to the zoo.

Everyone present there quickly went over to the amusement park and tries to bring them all back in to their respective cages. Lambo and I-pin who are there as well were accidentally shot by the cow kid's Ten-years Bazooka, which switches them with their ten years older self, and the older Lambo got captured by Bianchi as he looks like her ex-boyfriend.

Most of the animals were eventually brought back to the zoo, only to find that a red panda called Shimatta-kun is missing, which happens to be on the rollercoaster track meditating. Korin even wondered how on earth did it got up there and why is the animal mediating in the first place. Reborn ended up shooting Tsuna yet again, causing him to enter dying will mode and catching the mediating creature, but was knocked into the sky by the coaster. Korin immediately jumped up and catch him and landed on the ground safely.

After all that, they managed to get the animals back to the zoo, except for the bear that Ryohei is fighting on a boxing video game along with the few animals that they missed.

And then, they are involved in a snow fight at the field of Namimori Middle. Korin was asked to join and he ended up holding the glowing-ball Leon which they were asked to capture by the rules of the game. At first, no one attacked first until Ryohei just rush in without thinking. Yamamoto reacts with throwing his extremely fast pitches with the snowballs but were crushed by Ryohei's rush of punches. I-pin then jumped in and ran towards the Korin to get Leon, Gokudera immediately got ready to counter her. He threw the snowballs at her but she is able to counter it with her Gyoza fists, a technique that uses the essence in the dumplings she ate to interrupt the motor controls of the brain.

However, the essence from her technique is blown downhill toward her group, suffocating them. Korin then notices Haru sneaking to somewhere. With the backup down, Ryohei immediately ran towards the black haired teen, followed by I-pin.

However, an explosion caused by the silverrette's dynamites hit the pillar of snow underneath him, causing them to move back from it and blow away the garlic smell that is choking Tsuna's team. Gokudera declared that he switches sides, followed by Dino's subordinates who were hiding underneath the snow the whole time, much to Korin's wondering of how they survived that long. Bianchi then came along, recruiting the little kids.

With this, the rules changed to catching Leon when Korin is running around with the lizard as a helmet on his head, much to his protest. As the new round starts, Bianchi immediately ran to get him, and Korin ran as far away as possible from her, not wanting to invoke her wrath. She then starts to throw purple snow balls at him which he immediately dodged, knowing that they are poisonous. Korin ran up the stairs and jump down from the other side, just in time as Enzo became huge and crushing the rest of the surviving members except Tsuna. Korin just ran past him and kept on running.

That was a big mistake as he accidentally met Hibari who happened to be patrolling the school. With him being sore of not biting the black haired teen before, he immediately jump at the chance and attacked him. After dodging a few blows, Korin send an uppercut to his chin, knocking him backwards to the ground and shocking everyone in the process. Hibari stood back up and got ready to attack but Korin discussed that he could have a proper match later, which he agrees. And then, Tsuna panicked when he saw I-pin's countdown timer, due to her falling for Hibari, and an explosion occurred in the area, knocking everyone out.

Then, there is the time that Tsuna was dropped on Death Mountain, but was rescued by Hibari and Korin who tagged along but fainted after noticing the height they are at. He later explains that he has acrophobia, the fear of heights and any height that is above 100 metres would cause him to faint, much to everyone shock.

Another one would be the time that the girls made Valentine Chocolates. Some of the guys at school even asked Korin if he made any, resulting in him yelling at them. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto were given many by most of the girls in school. Korin was then asked by Mikuri for some help and which he agreed, as long it has nothing to do with him becoming a girl or dressing up like one.

He ended up at Tsuna's house and ended up as a girl, _again_. It turns out that Mikuri has agreed to help make chocolates with Kyoko and Haru so she wants him to help out, as Kairi. She then found out that they are learning from Bianchi, to her shock. She decides to help them out, and not let Bianchi poison their chocolates. At first, she went out of the kitchen and well, never returned until a while later. During that time, they helped the other two girls made some chocolate fondue which they brought up to the boys.

During that time, Mikuri and Kairi made some chocolate as well, which they gave to Korin by Mikuri and Riku as Kairi force Mikuri to eat the pill as pay back. They even heard that Kyoko's friend, Kurokawa Hana, has fallen for the older Lambo.

* * *

><p>Then, one day, Korin, Mikuri and Tsuna are walking together towards Tsuna's house.<p>

"Korin-san; Konoe-san, why are you coming over?" Tsuna asked Korin.

"Reborn told us to come with you." Korin replied and Mikuri nodded in agreement.

"Sokka…?"

"Reborn is definitely up to something."

"That, I agree with you."

When they reached his house, Korin and Mikuri followed the brunette to his room. When they arrived there, there is a young boy with dirty blonde hair sitting at his table.

When he looked saw Tsuna, he stood up and shook his hands. "I finally get to meet you!" He said cheerfully, "Nice to meet you, Tsuna-nii!"

"Huh?-! T-Tsuna-nii?"

"Sawada-san, I did not know that you have a brother." Korin says to him.

"I don't!"

"Ah! Korin-nii! Nice to meet you too!" He said and shake his hands too, "You too, Mikuri-nee!"

"Ah…?"

"Looks like he had a favour to ask you." Reborn said as he stood on the brunette's head.

"A favour?" He asked.

"My name is Fuuta," the boy introduced himself; "the mafia is after me."

"Huh? Reborn!"

Reborn smirked. "Wait, you're serious?-!-?-!"

Korin seems unfazed, as the mafia was after him when he was training last year as well. They sat around the table and try to understand the situation.

"Vongolia Juudaime, Tsuna-nii, please take me in!" Fuuta plead.

"What are you talking about?-!" Tsuna yelled at him, "I can't take on a mafia!"

"I know that!"

"Eh?"

"Because Tsuna-nii's…" He took a huge book from who-knows-where.

*sweat-dropped* "What's that?" Korin asked.

He opened the book, "His combined combat prowess and intelligence are both ranked 875 out of 875, the lowest!"

"True."

"Korin-san!" The brunette yelled at him.

"But your 'cannot refuse when asked' rank is…" Fuuta continued, "number one!"

"What was that?-!"

"He's also known as Ranking Fuuta." Reborn explained, "He's an information specialist who has no equal when creating a ranking."

"Another weird one has come to me…!" Tsuna mumbled.

"Fuuta's ranking accuracy is 100%." Reborn continued, "Meaning, if one were to use this ranking book to create a strategy, he could win any battle, and it would be easy to take over the world."

"That's just scary."

"Like Cosma-san." Mikuri added.

"That's right, both their information are priceless in the mafia world."

"Tsuna-nii, help me!" Fuuta begged again.

"It's wrong to come to me just because you know I can't refuse." Tsuna says.

Fuuta looked at Reborn and shook his head, "It's not only that." He says, "Tsuna-nii also number one when it comes to 'bosses without ambition'. You wouldn't take my book, so I can trust you!"

"He got you there, Sawada-san." Korin chuckled.

"That's somehow not very cool." Tsuna cried.

"Would you," Tsuna and Korin looked at Reborn who held a drawing of the hitman in a squirrel suit saying 'pitiful', "throw away a small, pitiful animal," he switch to another drawing of him in a lion suit, "into a field with fearsome carnivores?"

"Small animal?" Tsuna looked at Fuuta, who is doing his best kicked-puppy eyes. "I can see him as one now."

"Tsuna-nii…"

*sigh*

"So it's decided."

"Alright…"

"Ya Ta! Arigatou, Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta cheered.

* * *

><p>"Since he is here, why don't you get ranked on a few things?" Reborn tells Tsuna.<p>

"Huh? Me?"

"Korin, Mikuri, you too."

"Us too?"

"All right."

The door behind them opened, "Sounds like fun!"

"Haru?"

"Oh, Haru-chan."

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that a new kind of fortune telling?" She asked Tsuna.

"Haru, do always come without permission?" Tsuna spoke to her.

"I was on my way home from grocery shopping, and your mom asked me for help bringing the laundry inside before it rained."

"I see…"

"I know, tell my fortune too!"

"All right, since you are Tsuna-nii's friend, after all." Fuuta replied.

"What?-!" Haru was startled, "Is he Tsuna-san's secret little brother?-!"

"What's a secret little brother?-!" Tsuna yelled back.

"My name's Fuuta!"

"Oh, I see!"

"You should deny a little, too!"

Fuuta gave him another of his cute puppy dog eyes. Tsuna gave up trying to yell at him. "D-Don't make that face!"

* * *

><p>After a few explanations, Haru is finally clear that Fuuta is not Tsuna's, Korin's or Mikuri's brother.<p>

"So, you are just friends."

"Of course he isn't my or their brother."

"What should I fortune tell…?" Haru wondered.

"Are you even listening?" Tsuna dead-panned.

"Haru's top three charm points!"

"Isn't that a quiz?"

"She is a baka."

"All right." Fuuta stood up and his eyes turn into a cluster of planets and stars.

"What is he…?" Korin mumbled. The books and table in the room starts to float.

"What the…!"

"Hahi! What is happening?-!"

"Reborn! What's this?-!" Tsuna yelled at his tutor, but did not see him until he looked up.

"This is Fuuta's ranking mode." Reborn explained as he wore an astronaut suit.

"Huh?"

"There's a theory that when Fuuta ranks things," Reborn continues, "energy condensed inside of him is released and makes the objects around him weightless."

"A theory?-!"

"This is Fuuta."

"Huh?"

"I can hear you, Ranking Star." Fuuta says in his trance.

"W-What did he say?-!"

"There's a theory that he communicates with the Ranking Star in outer space."

"How can I believe that?-!"

"So romantic…" Haru says.

"More like occult." Korin sweat-dropped.

"Haru-nee's charm points: Rank 3, beautiful eyes."

"Kya!-! It's true!-!" Haru squealed in joy. "Look, Tsuna-san. See?"

"Yeah yeah…" Tsuna dead-panned.

"Rank 2, cute dimples."

"Dimples!"

"Eh…"

"And, Rank 1… the whirl of your hair."

"Hahi! That's correct!"

"What?-!"

"Want to see?"

"I don't get them…" Korin sweat-dropped.

"I'll pass…"

'Your use of ranking is just odd…' Tsuna thought.

"Korin-nii," Fuuta continued, "is ranked 5 out of 10 strongest swordsmen."

"Eh?"

"What! Korin-san is that powerful?-!" Tsuna yelled.

"Korin-san, Sugoi!" Mikuri spoke.

"He also is ranked first in 'Guys that are mistaken as girls'."

"Ah…"

"What the hell's with that ranking?-!" Korin cried.

"It is kind of true." Tsuna said.

"Hahi, Korin-san is a guy?" Haru added.

"You guys!-!-!-!"

The window opened and Lambo crawled in, only to be floated up and get hit by I-pin.

"I-pin's Pinzu Time Bomb is rank 36 out of 816 big special attacks. Right after Korin-nii's Devil Impact which is rank 35. It's a pretty high ranking."

"So, that's amazing, apparently… But what is Devil Impact?" Tsuna asked.

"With luck, you would not need to find out." Korin replied.

"Gyoza fist is rank 116 out of 520 in mid-range special attacks. Rank 3 in the 'person with the most promising future'. You're super hopeful."

"Oh…"

"Nenenenene, what about Lambo-san? What about Lambo-san? What about Lambo-san? What about Lambo-san? What about Lambo-san?" Lambo yelled, "Do one for Lambo-san too! Hurry, hurry!"

"Lambo is absolutely, the most…"

"Absolutely the most?"

"…annoying mafioso."

"Eh?"

'What kind of ranking is that?-!' Tsuna thought.

* * *

><p>The door then suddenly slammed opened, "Juudaime!-! Is it true that the ranking kid is here?-!" Gokudera yelled.<p>

"Gokudera-kun?-!"

"Oh, Hayato-san."

"Yo." Yamamoto walked in from behind.

"Yamamoto!"

"I just happened to run into him." He explained as he noticed the room's situation, "Wow, this is amazing."

"There was something I wanted to ask him." Gokudera walked in towards the ranking boy. "What rank am I for "People who are most suited to be Juudaime's right-hand man"? Can you do it, ranking boy?-!"

"Don't yell at him." Korin said.

"That's easy." Fuuta replied. "Here goes." He looked up towards the stars. "Hayato-nii's rank is…"

Gokudera braced himself for the answer. "Out of range." The sliver-haired bomber was shocked to his very core of the result.

"Is there such a thing as being out of the ranking's range?" Tsuna asked him.

"It's not that, it's out of the atmosphere."

*a lighting strike* "Outside the earth?-!" Korin, Tsuna and Gokudera dead-panned.

"Hahaha, that's a funny guy." Yamamoto laughed.

'Yamamoto/-san thinks that it's a game again.' Korin and Tsuna thought.

"Being a right-hand man isn't the only job out there." Fuuta added, "Hayato-nii is ranked first for 'people most suited to be a male nanny' out of all the mafia."

"HAH?-!-?-!-?-!"

"Gokudera-kun?-! Who's always fighting with Lambo?-!" Tsuna shouted.

"Hahi! A nanny?-!" Haru spoke out loud.

"Are you serious?-!" Korin yelled, thinking of the times that Gokudera bullied and screamed at Lambo.

"He's also ranked second in the 'likes children' category. That's perfect for you."

"Ah…?" Mikuri is confused.

"I… Like… Children…?" Gokudera stumbled, shocked of the answer.

"You're funny too, Gokudera." The baseball nut commented, oblivious of the situation.

"Gokudera-kun…"

A few strands of purple hair then dripped down above, they looked up and saw Bianchi, floated in the air and her hair spread out. "B-Bianchi!" Tsuna cried.

"As expected of Fuuta, an amazing ranking usage, just like Cosma." Bianchi commented, "But what's important is love."

"That's so cool!" Mikuri and Haru said together.

"I have no comments." Korin mumbled.

"She always makes great entrances." Yamamoto commented on her appearance.

"This is horror, no matter how you looked at it." Tsuna dead-panned.

A thud and Tsuna turned to saw a petrified Gokudera. 'He's petrified from the shock!' Tsuna thought.

"While we're at it, let's make a love ranking and make it clear who loves who." Bianchi added.

"W-What are you saying?-!" The brunette shouted.

"It sounds like fun." Reborn commented, "Do it, Fuuta."

"Seriously?-!"

"Then let's begin with the 'who Tsuna-nii loves' ranking."

"Fuuta, Matte!" 'Everyone will find out that I love Kyoko-chan!"

Tsuna tries to run towards the young boy but failed to do so as he is now floating in the air as well.

"Rank 1 in 'who Tsuna-nii loves': …"

"Matte!" Tsuna shouted.

"is…"

Everyone anticipated for the answer, especially Haru, but Korin doesn't care as he already guess who the brunette likes.

"Leon!"

"Huh?-!" Korin shouted.

"Is that true, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"That was unexpected." Bianchi added.

'I… Like Leon? I don't understand myself anymore!' Tsuna mentally panicked

"No. It is definitely wrong this time."

"Fuuta is never wrong on this, Korin." Reborn tells him.

"But he is human; he is bound to make mistakes." Korin countered

The rain falls down from the sky, beating a natural beat to the windows. "Haru has fallen into unrequited love." Haru sobbed as she looked out the window, "Haru's heart… is falling like this sky!"

"Rain?-!" Fuuta said in shock before falling out of his trance, causing everything that has levitated to fell back to earth. That includes Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi and Tsuna who landed on his face. Fuuta wearily lied on Tsuna's bed.

"What's wrong, Fuuta?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"I feel weak; I'm no good in the rain…" Fuuta said, "I hate the rain. When it rains, my rankings become nonsense."

"Is that so?" Korin said.

"Eh?-! Nonsense?-!" Tsuna shouted.

"There's a theory that his communications with the Ranking Star becomes interrupted when it rains." Reborn explained.

"Enough with the theories!" Tsuna yelled, then he realised, "Meaning, the rankings after the rain started are incorrect?"

"Then, my ranking, too…" The silver-haired bomber said as he got up.

"Oh, welcome back, Hayato-san."

He turns around and saw his sister, and then he got a really bad stomach ache and stumbled to the floor once more.

"G-Gokudera-kun…"

"Daijoubu ka?" Yamamoto asked.

"When did it start to rain?" Haru asked as she looked out of the window.

"Probably after Hayato-san comes in." Korin replied.

Haru looked down and become shocked, "What's that?-! An army of umbrellas?-!" a bunch of black umbrellas has gathered in front of the brunette's house.

"Eh?"

Gokudera looked down and squat next to them, "Those guys are from the Todd Family." Gokudera tells the boys, "I remember seeing them before."

"So, they're after Fuuta." Tsuna exclaimed.

"It seems so." Reborn jumped onto the bed, back to his suit but caterpillars around his face.

"What the hell?-!" Korin shouted.

"Your winter subordinates!"

"Well, they're in their larval stage, so they can't gather information."

"Then, they're useless!"

The sky then starts to clear. "You were the one who decided to take Fuuta." Reborn tells the brunette.

"That's true…"

"Tsuna!" Tsuna looked up, "Don't worry, I'll help too." Yamamoto smiled.

"We better barricade ourselves in." Gokudera suggested.

"That's good!"

"T-That's a bit much…" Tsuna sweat-dropped, "R-Reborn, what should we-," Reborn lied down next to Fuuta, asleep. "He's asleep!"

"Figures…" Korin said.

"Tsuna-san! Bianchi-san is…" Haru suddenly shouted.

"Eh?" They looked down from the window and saw Bianchi in front of the large group of mafia. "Aneki… she's going alone to…" Gokudera wondered

"…fight?" Tsuna asked and got a nod.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the whole group of mafia man stand cautiously from her. She glanced at the certain area and the entire group moved aside, letting the poison scorpion through. Once she is through, she turned back and said, "Ciao." And walked away, leading to a very shocked group.

"She ran away!" Tsuna shouted in panic.

"A-A-Aneki?" Gokudera twitched at his half-sister's actions.

"Damn bitch." Korin mumbled.

"So, let's start the sports festival!" Yamamoto announced.

"I guess we won't have a choice." The bomber sighed, "So, who is going to carry?"

"I'll do it."

"Don't trip."

"Leave it to me!"

All the remaining members in the room looked at each other in confusion. Down at the front of the house, all of the members within the family have arrived. They are ready to go in but then the door swung open. They turned to look to find the sliver haired bomber and the baseball nut in front of them, with Yamamoto holding a rolled-up carpet with Fuuta's scarf sticking out.

"Let's start it off lightly." Gokudera took out a few lit dynamites in one hand.

"Yeah, the signal to start the sports festival!"

"Take that!" He threw all the lit dynamites at them which exploded, creating a smoke screen.

"Now!" They ran through the smoke and pass the coughing mafia men.

"Boss, they're getting away!"

"After them!" All of the men ran after them, with the silverrette throwing more bombs behind them. When they were a good distance from the house, Haru's head stuck out from the carpet, asking if the plan gone as plan. The plan was that the baseball nut and the bomber are to run away with the rolled-up carpet with the ranking boy's scarf, to lure the family away, and Korin and Mikuri to protect Tsuna and Fuuta while they ran away from their sights. Back at the house, the trio gets ready to depart, with an unconscious Fuuta on Tsuna's back.

'Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Haru, please be safe.' Tsuna thought.

"Looks like Hayato-san's plan worked." Korin said as he looked out of the window.

"Let's go, Sawada-san!" Mikuri walked forward to open the door.

"Matte." The black-haired teen stopped her as he lean his ear on the door.

"Why aren't you going with them?" A burly voice asked.

"Well Boss, it seems weird." Another voice replied.

"I feel the same." Yet another voice said, "It feels like a distraction."

"Shall we call them back?"

"No, I think the three of us is good enough."

"Yabe(Shit), they are still here." Korin whispered to the rest.

"What should we do?" Mikuri asked him.

"Not sure. Sawada-san, any ideas?"

"Well, we could use the kitchen's door." Tsuna tells them.

"Good thinking, let's go." They walked back and through the kitchen, where Nana is cutting some vegetables. They opened the door, seeing that it is clear and walked out. "Come home before dinner!" Nana called out. "I know." Tsuna mumbled. They walked, with Korin in front, Mikuri at the back and Tsuna in the middle, and was about to turn at the next corner when Lambo and I-pin scared the living daylights of the black haired teen when they suddenly appeared from above.

"What are you doing here?-!" Tsuna yelled quietly.

"I'm hungry, give me cake." Lambo said to the brunette.

"Huh?"

"*in Chinese* Me too." I-pin said.

"Cake, cake, cake…" They chanted.

"Don't ask me!" Tsuna shouted at them.

"Ah! Sawada-san!" Korin panicked.

"There they are!" They turned their attention to the side and saw two men in grey suits looking at them, "Stop!"

"HIEEEEE!-!-!-!" Tsuna shrieked as he ran, with the two teen's right behind them. Back to the other two running teens, with Gokudera who kept throwing bombs at them. "Man, they are persistent."

"What should we do?" Yamamoto asked him, still carrying the roll-up carpet with Haru.

"Let's go somewhere without a lot of people." He replied, "I'll blow them up all together."

Haru stuck her head out again. "How about the river? I'm sure that no one's there!"

"Okay!"

Back to Tsuna's group they are still running away and just happened to pass by two students, one with a beanie and wore glasses and the other has blue-purple hair with sky blue eyes. They turned their head and notice Fuuta riding on Tsuna's back. Korin then sensed a dangerous aura and turned his head to look but there is nobody there. Scratch that. There are. More like three mafia men right on their tails, but neither of them has the aura he sense. He gave up and continued running. When the trio are out of their sights, the two students walked away, one of them happened to be grinning. Soon, they reached the playground.

"Fuuta, wake up!" Tsuna tries to wake the young ranking boy, "With you in my back, they'll catch up!"

"Too late, Sawada-san." Korin tells the brunette. They looked up and saw one of the men blocking the entrance.

"Hey, bozu(little boy)." He says as the other two men walked in from behind them. "You've been troublesome." One of the men says. "We're done playing tag." The last one says.

"Give us that kid."

They stepped back, their backs nearly touching. Fuuta slowly woke up, "Huh? Tsuna-nii…?"

"Fuuta, you're awake." Korin looked back at him.

"Korin-nii…? Ah! The people that were after me…"

"Come with us peacefully!" The man yelled, "We won't hurt you." The other two walked closer, closing them in.

"This bad, Korin-san…" Mikuri says to him.

"Yeah…" Korin says as a sweat slides down his cheek.

Fuuta got off of Tsuna's back and walked towards the men. "Oi." He walked to the centre and a gust of wind blows past him, his eyes filled with stars once more.

"This is no time to do rankings!" Tsuna yelled.

"Paulo is ranked 55 out of 86, 202 in combat prowess in the mafia."

"Rank 55? That's strong!" The brunette commented. The guy named Paulo smirked.

"Rossie is ranked 226 out of 85, 202 in intelligence. He's the most skilled out of the three."

"Huh, me?-!" The one named Rossie shocked of the result.

"Oh… Doesn't that make you the leader?" Korin added.

"Is that right, Rossie?" Paulo asked him.

"Don't be stupid, Boss."

"Did you call me stupid?-!" He yelled as he grabbed his collar.

"Stop, this is a trap!" The remaining guy tells his two comrades, "They're trying to get us to fight among ourselves!"

The two stopped fighting and he sighed. "Enzo's ambition is ranked 55 out of all the mafia."

"What?-!"

"He's definitely going to doublecross you when you got the book," Korin nodded, "No doubt about it."

"Teme! Is this why you said not to call the men back?-!" Paulo yelled at the one called Enzo.

"That's not it, Boss!" Enzo defended himself.

"I see right into your heart!" The boss swung his fist at him, knocking him down to the ground.

"Use your head a little, Boss!" Rossie yelled at him, "He's trying to get us to fight!"

"Is this how I use it?-!" He head-butted his subordinate and the other one that was punched punch his boss back. This ended up in the fight within the three men. Tsuna sighed and Korin grinned at his job well done.

'I see! This is part of Fuuta's and Korin-san's plan!' The brunette realised. "Fuuta, now's your chance!"

The ranking boy took out his gigantic book and start writing down. "I need to write down the rankings I just said."

"Eh? It was the truth?-!" Both of them dead-panned. "Do that later!" Tsuna yelled at him

"But I'll forget by then."

"I guess there is no helping it." Tsuna sighed. "Let's hurry up and-,"

"Where did you think you are going?-!" They stiffened. "Tsuna-nii…" Fuuta hide behind the brunette.

"You made fools out of us!"

"HIEEEEEE!-! We're definitely going to die!"Tsuna shrieked.

"Not yet!" Mikuri took a baton from under her thigh and hit one of the men, but he grabbed her hand and raised her up in the air.

"You are a feisty little girl."

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

"Mikuri!" Korin shouted.

Meanwhile, on one of the chimneys, there sat Reborn with his trusty green sniper rifle, aiming at the two teens. "Fuuta and Mikuri made an effort just now; it's your turn, Tsuna, Korin!" He announced, and fired two bullets at them. Both of them fell as the bullets hit and fall motionlessly on the ground.

"Tsuna-nii!/Korin-san!" The two hostages shouted.

"Did you do that?-!" One of them asked.

Their bodies glowed and a flame appears on their forehead once more. "RE-BORN!-!-!-!" Tsuna yelled as he ripped out of his clothes. Korin jumped back up, his eyes more fierce-looking and smirked. "You are in trouble now." Korin says smugly. "I'LL PROTECT FUUTA WITH MY DYING WILL!-!-!-!"

"Don't, Tsuna-nii! You have the lowest combat ranking! You can't beat them!" Fuuta shouted at him.

"Ranking are not absolute, Fuuta." Korin tells him, as the raged Tsuna went and beat the crap out of the men in front of them.

"W-What?"

"Now, would you get," Korin flashed in front of the guy holding Mikuri captive, "you hands," he threw his fist at him, "OFF HER!-!-!-!" and it went straight into his stomach, causing him to release her hands. Mikuri landed on the floor on her bottom as she watches her hero took an unusual stance. "Yan-style martial arts, Palms of the Blossom Trees!" He fired his readied palms on the man, sending countless blows on his chest. He falls back on his back, unconscious.

"It's like a dream." Fuuta says, "This is the first time my rankings have been wrong."

Tsuna stood back as the flame on his forehead sizzles off. Korin did the same thing. "W-We didn't die."

"That's amazing! I'm so happy that you made my rankings wrong!" Fuuta exclaimed as he went and hugged the half-naked brunette.

"You're happy to be wrong?-!" Tsuna says to the ranking boy.

"I want to stick with you and become even more happy! Can I stay here?"

"Eh?-!"

"Tsuna-nii~" He gave his best puppy dog eyes.

"Urg…"

"Looks like you got your hands full, Sawada-san." Korin tells the brunette.

"Don't I know it… And, Korin-san, just call me Tsuna."

"Hm?"

"We are friends, right?"

Korin looked down on the ground. "Friends… huh?"

'_Really ,you! Get some friends! You want to alone for the rest of your life?-!'_

'Onee-san…'

"Korin-san?" Mikuri asked her friend.

"It's nothing; see you tomorrow at school, Tsuna." Korin called out as he walked away.

"Korin-san… Hai! See you there!" Tsuna called back.

As they left the area, leaving the unconscious men there, an explosion can be heard from the distance, "Ah. They did it."

"Gokudera-kun did?"

"You might want to check on them." Korin walked off to the distance.

* * *

><p>A week later, Korin was walking to school as usual. He was wondered why Mikuri hasn't been around this morning. When he reached the front gate, he saw Tsuna talking to Hibari. Korin decides to walk up to them, trying to listen to their conversation. Suddenly the skylark swung his tonfa at something, who turns out to be Doctor Shamal. The girl near there screamed and ran away from the perverted doctor.<p>

"Ite-te-te-te, what did you do that for?" He asked the discipline leader.

"I felt an evil intent." He replied. "It must have been my imagination."

"Nope." He turns around to look at Korin who has walked up to them, "There is an evil intent. Of a Hentai."

"Omnivore…" He called. He has started calling him an Omnivore instead of an Herbivore, probably after he managed to counter him. "Hm." Hibari kept his tonfas and walked away.

"Ohayo, Tsuna."

"K-Korin-san?"

"But that's no reason to just attack someone." Shamal commented, "What a fearsome fellow."

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked the doctor.

"I heard a scary rumour," He replied, "I thought I should be protecting the girls here."

"You mean besides from yourself." Korin dead-panned.

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no..." _A song starts to plays, which happens to be the school's anthem. "Eh? That's our school song. Where is it coming from?"

They turned around and saw Hibari answer his phone. 'Hibari-san's ringtone?-!' The two teens mentally yelled.

"Yeah, that's right." He turns around and looked at them, "Isn't Sasagawa Ryohei one of your friends? They got him."

"Eh?-!" Tsuna was shocked.

"Huh? What is he…?" Korin asked.

"Over the past week, Namimori discipline members were attacked one by one." Reborn explains.

"What?-!"

"Oh, Konoe Mikuri is your friend too right?" Hibari says, "She was attacked the same time as him."

"Mikuri?-!" Korin shouted, "Where is she right now?-!"

"Tsuna, take him with us." Reborn ordered his student.

"No need to tell me that." Tsuna says, "Korin-san, come with me!" the brunette gestured him to follow. They all went to the Namimori central hospital, and ran towards the room that says 'Sasagawa Ryohei and Konoe Mikuri'. They slide the door opened to reveal the two teens bandaged up and lying on the bed.

"Onii-san, daijoubu deska?" The brunette asked the older teen.

"Oh, Sawada! Korin!" He greeted, "It's a little pathetic, but he got me too. Konoe has been badly injured too." He turned his head, gesturing the other teens to the other patient in the room.

"Mikuri!" Korin ran towards his friend.

"HIEEEEE!-!-!-! Why did this happen to you two?-!" Tsuna shrieked.

"I was on the way to school earlier than usual, but was ambushed." Mikuri explained.

"How are you two doing?" Reborn asked them.

"I've got a few broken bones." Ryohei replied.

"And I have a broken leg and few cuts, nothing much." Mikuri added.

"Even though I had my guard down, he was a fearsome man."

"Eh? You saw the culprit?-!" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah. The uniforms are from Kokuyo Middle, from the next town over."

"What?-! They are middle-schoolers?"

"Yeah. You be careful too, Sawada." Ryohei warned him.

"Korin-san, you too." Mikuri warned him, "The guy that fought me, _is not a regular human_."

"What?"

"But damn…, I wanted that guy's punch in my club!-!" The boxing captain shouted.

'Boxing, at a time like this?' The other members sweat-dropped.

"But, the person that attacked me uses a large spear." Mikuri says.

"What did you say?-!"

"That means that the person that attacked Ryohei and the one that attacked Mikuri are different." Korin says as he placed his hand under his chin.

"Is this yours?" Reborn asked as he shows two pocket watches.

"No, I heard it was on our chest when they found us."

Reborn opened the two watches. One is stuck at five o'clock while the other is at half past five.

"Changing the subject, I haven't honestly told Kyoko about his yet." The boxing captain tells the brunette, "She worries a lot. Please don't let this get out."

"Huh?"

The door slides opened and the younger Sasagawa run in to her brother's sight. "Onii-chan!-! Why did you climb a bathhouse's chimney?-!"

'What kind of story did you tell her?-!' Korin and Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Konoe-san!" They turn to face a worried Cosma, who immediately ran to Mikuri, "What happened?"

"Well…"

Korin looked down on the chart on her bed and picked it up. "The tibia and fibula on right leg was broken right through, cuts on the shoulders and chest are deep." The black haired teen read out loud.

"What is it, Yan-san?" Cosma asked him.

He turns to face Mikuri and examined her bandaged leg. He moved up to the bandages on her upper body. He looked at the chart again.

"A cut that reaches from the shoulder down to mid chest, another that covered the entire shoulder followed by the cut on the just below the chest. This is not good."

"Korin-san?"

"Korin-san, is something wrong?" Tsuna asked him from Kyoko's conversation with her brother.

"Mikuri, you are lucky to be alive. The person you face is a martial arts expert." Korin explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain it later. Tsuna, let them be alone for now, okay?" Korin tells the brunette as he walked out of the room, with him following.

"Wait, Yan-san." Korin stopped and looked around to have Kurohomura thrown into his hands. "It is best if you have that sword with you at all times." Korin nodded and continued walking. Once they are outside, Tsuna just went into a mental overhaul, panicking over why the two students in the room are attacked.

'Why did Onii-san and Konoe-san get attacked? What in the world is going on?-!' He mentally yelled.

"Damn it!" Korin punched the wall next to him. 'I said that I'll protect her. But she ended up like that. I'm so weak!'

"You guys aren't the only ones who are panicking, Tsuna, Korin."

"Eh?" They looked around and managed to spot some of their school's students in the hospital. "The hospital is full with students from our school!"

"This is weird…" Korin mumbled.

Tsuna then looked the room next to them, which has an unconscious student in it.

"Eh? Mochida-senpai?-!"

"You know him?" Korin asked him.

"Ah, Dame-Tsuna." A random student walked up to them.

"What happened to Mochida-senpai?" He asked him. "Was he-?"

"Yeah, he was attacked by those guys."

"Mochida-senpai too?-!"

"Is he strong, this Mochida?" Korin asked him.

"Yeah, he is the captain of the kendo team." The student replied.

"The captain huh…" 'Sasagawa-san is the boxing club's captain too… Both of them have fighting abilities…' Korin thought out.

"Not just that. As of last night, three seniors, four second-years and two freshmen have been attacked, none of them from the Discipline Committee."

"Not from the Discipline Committee?-!"

"Namimori Middle students are being targeted!"

'I can't believe it!" Tsuna shouted, "Why is something so terrible happening?-!"

"Something doesn't add up." Korin mumbled. They turned around when they heard footsteps and saw two older students in black Gakuen uniform and the same red armband on their arms. One of them has a twig in his mouth. "It's the vice chairman of the Discipline Committee, Kusakabe-san." Everyone bowed, except for Korin, as they walked past.

"So, you haven't seen the chairman?" He asked the committee member next to him.

"Yeah, I'm certain he's found a clue about the enemy, so it's a matter of time until the culprits are destroyed." He replied.

"Sokka…"

Everyone stood up straight. "Did you hear that?"

"Hibari-san went to beat them up!" Tsuna says to the student.

"Hibari-san is invincible!" The student replied, "We can relax now!"

"I'm so glad we're the same school as Hibari-san! We're leaving the rest up to you, Kami-sama! Hibari-sama!"

Korin was deep in thought that he did not take notice of either conversation, he thought out of the similarities of the victims. Based on his current understanding, Mochida is part of the Kendo team as its captain; Ryohei is the boxing captain following with the rest of the Discipline Committee members and Mikuri. All of them have at least a fighting strength. At first he thought that it is to lure out Hibari but as he revise it, he notice something. Even it is to lure Hibari out, they would not need to take out students that are able to fight, and just beating the Discipline Committee or any random student is enough.

"Arg!-!-!-! It still doesn't make any sense!-!" Korin yelled, ruffling his head in frustration. The brunette next to him looked at him confused.

"Eh? What's that?-!" The black haired teen turned his head to find Tsuna looking at Reborn who has a green tail on his hand.

"Leon's tail was cut." The hitman replied.

"Do chameleons lose their tails?" Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"This occurrence… is ominous."

"Ominous, what do-? Erg!-!" Korin clutched his head in pain.

"What's the manner, Korin-san?-!" Tsuna hold onto him to prevent him from falling.

"My head, it hurts!"

"What?"

"AH!-!" Korin shut him eyes to try and numb the pain. Suddenly, images flows into his mind. He saw Hibari standing in front of another person with a pineapple shaped hair style, his face in agony. Above him are a bunch of sakura petals. The person looked at the distance, as if at his mind. He smirked and the image disappears into blackness. He opened his eyes to see Reborn holding a green octopus.

"Is he alright?" Tsuna asked as the octopus becomes totem pole, "Leon keeps transforming into different things." The totem pole becomes a large tennis racket.

"With the loss of his tail, he can't control his shape."

"What was that?-!"

"Out of the way! Another Namimori student was attacked!"

They looked up as a doctor and nurse brought in a heavily injured Kusakabe on the bed.

"That's the vice chairman of the Discipline Committee, Kusakabe-san!"

"They say he was attacked as soon as he left the hospital."

'Sonna? I thought Hibari left to take care of the bad guys.' Tsuna thought in shock, 'Was Hibari-san…?'

"As I've feared." Korin mumbled

"Korin-san?" The brunette asked.

"I just saw it," Korin lift his head up, revealing his glowing eyes. "Hibari-san getting defeated."

"What?-!"

"Take care of Leon." Reborn throws Leon (I read the manga and anime version, I have no idea what it shape-shifted into.) into Tsuna's hand.

"Oi, Reborn?' The baby ran towards and jumped onto the injured vice-chairman. He took out of a golden pocket watch from inside his jacket and opened it, with it stopping at four o'clock. He jumped off and his face took a serious look. Korin and Tsuna walked up towards them. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"There's no mistake." Reborn said to them, "They're trying to pick a fight with you, Tsuna."

"Eh?"

"Is it true, Reborn?" Korin asked the hitman.

"Picking a fight with me? What do you mean?" Tsuna asked him.

"It is this." Reborn showed the pocket watch he got from Kusakabe.

"What's the deal with this watch? It's stopped. Is it broken?"

"This watch was found on the recently attacked Kusakabe." He replied as he took out another watch, "This is the one that Sasagawa Ryohei had and," he took out another watch and dropped it on the floor, "this is the one that Konoe Mikuri has. I hear the other ones had watches, too. One was stuck on six o'clock."

"Six, five, half past five, four…" Tsuna counted.

"Wait, could it be that-?-!" Korin realised.

"That's right." Reborn answered, "This is a countdown."

"What?"

"That's when it came to me." Reborn took out a piece of paper. "Take a look at this." Tsuna took it and gave back Leon-fish.

"Namimori Middle Fighting Prowess Ranking?" Tsuna read out loud. "So what?"

"You're as dull as ever."

Korin looked at the paper, "Ranking?" He read down till he saw, "Fifth, Sasagawa Ryohei and Konoe Mikuri. Eh?"

"That's right, Korin. The order in which people were attacked and the order of the rankings are the same."

"Eh? You're right," Tsuna glanced down, "wait, this ranking is…"

"That's Fuuta's ranking."

"Eh?"

"We mafia have a vow of silence called 'Omerta', a rule to never leak the organization's secrets to outsiders." Reborn says as he held up Leon in the form of a mini Fuuta, "Fuuta's rankings are a secret for the entire mafia organization. There's no way an outsider could know. Meaning, the only ones who can obtain this rankings are…"

"Oh! I'm tied for first with Hibari-san!" Korin says cheerfully.

"Now is not the time for that, Korin-san!" Tsuna yelled, and then he realized a dreadful discovery, "Wait, that means if number 4 Kusakabe-san was attacked, then number 3 will be attacked next!"

He read the paper, trying to pin point number three as Korin followed suit. "Ah? Tsuna, this is not good."

"What is it- I don't believe it!" Tsuna shouted out. "What should we do, Reborn?-!"

"This is becoming dangerous…" Reborn says to no one, "You should go. I have to look up on something."

"Then there is no time to waste, let's hurry Tsuna!" Korin yelled as they ran out of the hospital.

"R-Right!" They ran along the street, unknown to them that a bazooka was fired at them. They stopped when they heard the sound and he looked up to notice that a large net is falling above them. They both got entangled in the net.

'I'm gonna get killed!' Tsuna thought in panic.

"We did it!"

"We did it!"

"*In Chinese* Success."

"You guys!" Tsuna shouted as they looked up to find Haru with Lambo and I-pin.

"We caught Tsuna-san!"

"What are you doing? What is this?-!"

"I heard that your school was being targeted and is very dangerous." Haru replied, "So I thought that if _we_ attacked you before you get attacked, then the bad guys will leave you alone!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Tsuna yelled. With a few slices, the ropes where suddenly cut, with Korin standing up his sheathing his sword.

"We have no time to fool around!" Korin yelled.

"Haru is-!"

"I don't care! We need to hurry, Tsuna!" Korin says as he helped the brunette to his feet.

"M-Mm!" Tsuna nodded as they ran off.

'Gokudera-kun/Hayato-san, you are number three!'

Korin's eyes starts to glow as he starts to see images once more, this time with Gokudera and a Kokuyo student. He practically can hear their voices as well.

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera asked him.

"Kokuyo Middle freshman, Kakimoto Chikusa." He introduced himself, "I came to break you."

"Ah… Why am I always being bothered by guys from other schools?" Gokudera complained, "I try to live modestly… All right, come at me! It is my style to finish fights that are started."

"Oh, a fight?" Two random passerbies commented. "Looks like fun!"

"This isn't a show." The beanie boy swung his hands and needles are stuck on their shoulders. They both fall backward to the concrete floor, blood coming out of their wounds.

"What did you do?-!" Gokudera shouted at him.

"It'd be a pain if someone interfered, so let's pick up the pace." He swung his hand again, a cut appeared on the bomber's cheek as he dodged it. He quickly ran backwards into an alley. The student follows him and as soon he stepped out of the alley, dynamites rain down on him. He took out two red yo-yos on each hand and swung them like crazy, defusing the falling dynamites.

"Yo-yos?" Gokudera mumbled as he looked in from his hiding spot. The red yo-yo spun passes him and fires many needles into the area. The silverrette managed to jump out of the area in time to avoid a heavy hit. 'This guy isn't just an ordinary middle-schooler.' He thought, "That trick earlier, the way he fights… He is a professional hitman.'

The images stopped as he looked at Tsuna who was calling his friend on the public phone. He put down the phone and shouted, "I can't call Gokudera-kun's phone at a time like this?-!"

"I don't think that Hayato-san has the leisure of answering his phone." Korin tells the brunette.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"He is in a fight."

"What?-! You saw that as well? Where is it?" Tsuna asked him desperately.

"I'm not sure, their location isn't clear enough." He replied.

"Ah, look! A Namimori Middle student!" One of the students walking past them says. "Ignore him; we shouldn't get too close."

"We don't want to get dragged into anything."

Both Namimori students dead-panned at their comments, "Is that how people think of us?-!"

"I saw one in the shopping district, too."

"A Namimori Middle student fighting a Kokuyo student, right?"

"Eh? Could that be…?" Tsuna says.

"Let's go! Tsuna! We need to assist Gokudera immediately!" Korin yelled as he ran in the direction of the shopping district.

"H-Hai!" The brunette quickly ran after him.

The images returned to the bomber's fight. "What familigia are you from?-!" Gokudera yelled at Chikusa.

"Finally, a 'hit'." He says.

"Huh?"

"I'll make you tell me your family's organisation, who your boss is, everything."

"Nani?"

He swung the yo-yo at the silverrette who dodged it. "So you're after Juudaime!"

Korin and Tsuna ran onwards along the road, the black haired male glowing eyes widen as he heard the truth.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 8 DONE!**

**Korin:** Oh~ First cliff hanger!

**Yup. I have entered the Kokuyo arc. I will introduce new OCs too. By who?  
>Just wait and find out!<strong>

**Well, see you soon! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi~ been a while.**

**Chapter 9 is here!**

**I have done many chapters within the month, like a boss, FUCK YEA!**

**Korin: **Whatever, boss.

**What, (Troll face) u mad, bro?**

**Korin: **I'm going to ignore you now.

**Like I have said, KHR and Negima do not belong to me, my OCs do.**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

A new enemy has arrived in Namimori. My current objective is to locate and assist Hayato-san.

Although I have failed to protect Mikuri, I will try my best to assist him. Please, let me make it on time!

This is my new life.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

To recap, Gokudera is fighting a Kokuyo student named, Kakimoto Chikusa. They are right now in Namimori's shopping district, both staring at each other.

"You said your name is Kakimoto Chikusa." Gokudera asked, "Are you after Juudaime?"

He did not respond. The bomber took it as a yes. 'Then I need to stop him, no matter what!' Gokudera took out many dynamites, "Two times Bomb!" He threw it all into the air, but Chikusa spins his yo-yo and swung at them, defusing them once more.

"Damn!"

The yo-yos spin past the dynamites and hovers above the silverrette. 'He got me. I can't dodge them with my speed!' He took out a small dynamite from his belt, 'I didn't want to use this attack if I didn't have to. Even though it's a tiny bomb…' and he flung it behind him. The small bomb exploded behind him and the shockwave send him flying towards the yo-yo specialist, avoiding the needles. "It hurts!" He kept the momentum of his speed and swung his fist at him, who dodged it like it was nothing.

"Damn, it's not over yet!" The bomber yelled as he threw more dynamites, "Two Times Bomb!"

"What a one-trick pony." Chikusa said as he swung his yo-yos, but as he did so, three smaller bombers were near him as he missed and it exploded in his face. He kneeled down from the pain of the wounds the silverrette has given him.

"Hehehe, eat that." Gokudera chuckled, "You were taken by a simple trick. When I threw the regular dynamites as I shouted, 'Two Times Bomb', the tiny bombs that I have already thrown were close enough to appear as regular bombs. Don't underestimate the Vongolia."

Chikusa stumbled to get up but he looked up, noticing the large amount of dynamites that the bomber has already thrown.

"Die."

The dynamites exploded as they landed on the student. Korin and Tsuna who entered the shopping heard the explosion. 'That explosion… Could it be?' Tsuna thought. They quickly ran towards the sliver-haired bomber. "Gokudera-kun!/Hayato-san!" Both of them called out.

"Oh? Juudaime! What are you doing here?-!" He asked.

"Well, I…" Tsuna started.

"We're here to warn you about getting attacked by the students from Kokuyo Middle." Korin interrupted.

"I never asked you!" Gokudera yelled at him.

"It is not my idea, it was Tsuna's."

"Really?-! You came all this way here just to tell me?-!" Gokudera took a kneeling position, "I'm overjoyed! I just took him out!"

"Eh?-!"

"I killed him, right over there." He looked at the smoked floor, "Eh? H-He's gone!"

"Are you sure you killed him?" Korin asked him. The images of Gokudera fighting have stopped as soon as he heard that they are looking for Tsuna as if the images are cut off.

"I was sure!"

"You saved me the trouble." They turned around and saw Chikusa standing behind them, badly injured and blood coming out from his wounds.

"HIEEEEE!-!-!-!" Tsuna shrieked, 'This guy's from Kokuyo? He looked kinda dangerous.'

"Tsuna, run!"

The beanie student swung his yo-yo. Tsuna braced for the pain but it never came. He looked down and saw Gokudera blocking the needles with his body, blood starts to stain his white shirt. "G-Gokudera-kun…"

"Juudaime… Please run." Gokudera fainted from the intense pain.

"Gokudera-kun! Daijoubu?-! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shook him, "Gokudera-kun!"

"Hayato-san! Hold on!" Korin kneeled down next to him.

The injured assassin slowly walked towards them, Tsuna shrieked.

"Tsuna, get out of here." The black haired tells the brunette.

"Huh?"

"Get out of here while you still can!" Korin yelled as he drew out his sword. Chikusa swung his yo-yo and the black haired teen sword deflect them with his sheathe before it can fire any of its needles. He swung his sword at him but he dodged it and he threw the yo-yos that hit him in the stomach. He stumbled back behind Tsuna.

"I'll break you, then take you with me."

Tsuna shook in fear, his legs trembling. 'I need to run, but my legs…'

"Let's get this over with." Chikusa swung the yo-yo, and the needles are about to hit the brunette. But then he was dragged down onto the floor.

"We've slid over home plate, safe and sound!" He looked up and saw Yamamoto sitting with him, smiling brightly.

"Yamamoto!"

"I was walking by and heard the ruckus." Yamamoto says. "I came, and…" He looked at the fallen Gokudera, "What's happening isn't good."

Yamamoto looked at the beanie student with a very angered look. 'Yamamoto usually doesn't get angry…'

"You're in the way." Chikusa says while he swung his yo-yo at him. Yamamoto saw the yo-yo and swung his bat which changes into a katana, cutting the yo-yo in half. Chikusa was shocked of the result and Tsuna literally freaked out.

"He cut it!" Tsuna shrieked, "When did he have the Yamamoto's bat around?-!"

"Sokka… You're Namimori Middle, 1-A, Roll Sheet number 15: Yamamoto Takeshi."

"What of it?"

'That's right, Yamamoto has the number 2 spot on the school's Fighting Prowess Ranking.' Tsuna thought out.

"Officer, over there!" A passerby informed the policeman.

"What are you boys doing?-!"

"You're Ken's target." He says emotionlessly, "Fighting you would be a pain."

"Chotto, Chikusa." A voice says. With a gust of wind, all the passersby and police officers all has cut by their shoulders and fainted. Everyone turned their head to find the culprit. A blue-purple haired student in the Kokuyo uniform stood there, in his hands is a long spear with a huge blade at the end, a Chinese Guan Dao. His sky-blue eyes stared coldly at them. "If you left it like that, it would be boring."

'Who is that?' Tsuna says, 'And, why am I getting a very bad feeling from him?'

Korin looked up from his position. The person looked at him and smirked as his eyes glows. The black haired teen eyes widen in shock as his eyes glows as well. "Looks like it would not be boring after all."

"You have the Yūrei-me too?-!" Korin yelled at him.

"What are you doing here, Amaya Nerio?" Chikusa asked him.

"Oh… I'm just bored from sitting at the hideout so I came to see if I can kill some people." Nerio replied.

"Whatever, I like to go now. I want to take a shower."

"As you wish, Chikusa."

"M-Matte!" Korin yelled. Nerio held up a charm and a strong gust of wind blows through the streets, forcing everyone to close their eyes. When they opened their eyes, the two Kokuyo students are gone. Tsuna sighed, relieved that they didn't kill them. But he then remembered.

"Gokudera-kun! Daijoubu?-!" Tsuna shouted.

"Hang in there, Gokudera!" Yamamoto shakes him. Korin stood up as he sheathes his sword. 'Who is that? Why does he have the Yūrei-me as well?'

"Gokudera!"

"Ah! Hayato-san!" Korin kneeled down next to him.

…

* * *

><p>They decide to take Gokudera to the school nurse office. But, Bianchi doesn't seem happy about it. "And why is Hayato being hospitalized here?" She asked them with a basket of poisonous fruits.<p>

"Bianchi-chwan~" Shamal jumped out from the curtains, only to get kicked by the poison scorpion and Korin.

"Stay away!/Just die!"

"Hey, now. I'm loaning a bed only because Reborn asked." Shamal tells them.

"I'll look after Hayato!" Bianchi says to the perverted doctor, "If you're going to get in the way, get out."

"Bianchi…" Tsuna says.

"Even if you did that, his wounds wouldn't heal."

"True."

Yamamoto just laughed. "Yamamoto Takeshi, what's so funny?"

"Eh! I… um… wasn't really…" He stammered.

"Wasn't really what?"

"What? Well nothing…"

"What do you mean 'what'?"

'Gokudera-kun, because of me…' Tsuna thought.

'Tsuna…' Korin looked at the brunette.

The door slides opened, "Ano…" Everyone in the room turns around to find a violet haired girl by the door.

"Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked her.

"May I speak to Korin Yan for a while?" Korin looked at her and nodded.

"Arigatou, please meet me at the roof." She ran off. Korin looked at her retreating figure.

"Well, see you guys later." The black haired teen tells them and walked off. He slowly walked up to the roof, the girl stood along the sides, looking at the sight. "What is it?" Korin asked as he walked through the door.

"Can you…" The girl turns around and bowed, "Can you save my brother?-!-?-!"

"Your brother?"

"Yes, you fought him. The one called Amaya Nerio." Korin eyes widen and flashed in front of her.

"Who are you?-!" The black haired teen shouted.

"Kasumi… Amaya Kasumi…" She answered.

"You're that guy's sister…"

"Yes, I know he has done many wrong things, but could you please save Nerio-nii-san?"

"Why do you want to save him?"

"It is not his fault! He is being used, tricked into helping that Mukuro bastard."

"Is that so?"

"So, please… save him…"

Korin walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Very well… I will try and help him." Kasumi looked up at him. "I have many questions to ask him. You too, Kasumi-chan."

"A-Arigatou!"

"No problem." Korin moved back and down the stairs, "Listen, be prepared for the worst though." Korin states and walked off. As he walked down the stairs, he noticed Tsuna and Reborn talking, with a letter in the hitman's hands. "Is something's wrong, Tsuna?"

"Ah! Korin-san!"

"Just in time, Korin. There is a letter from Kyuudiame addressed to both of you." Reborn tells them as he opened the letter.

"My dear Vongolia Juudaime and Vongolia Sky Knight, I've had heard from Reborn about how much you have grown." Reborn read out loud. "It seems that the time has come for you to take the next step. I am giving you an order: capture Rokudo Mukuro and the other two escapees and rescue their captive. For my Vongolia Sky Knight, try and save a wild mafioso from them and recruit him into the Knight fraction. It is time to resurrect the Vongolia Knights since lost times. I wish both of you luck."

'Since lost times?' Korin thought.

"Wait! What's with that?" Tsuna asked him.

"P.S.," Reborn continued, "If you refuse, you will be treated as a traitor and will be kille-,"

"Uwa!-! This has nothing to do with me!" Tsuna ran off, not wanting to be any part of this.

"Tsuna!" Korin ran after him. He managed to catch up with him on the road, mumbling to himself. "Tsuna! Hold on for a second!" Korin ran up to him.

"Korin-san… Look, I don't want to do any of this!" Tsuna shouted, "I'm Dame-Tsuna and I can't work for the mafia! I just can't…"

"Tsuna…"

"Korin-san, you wouldn't understand! I mean you're already in the mafia before I have."

"That's not true." Tsuna looked at him confused, "Huh?"

"I wasn't part of the mafia until a couple of years ago. I didn't choose this path; it has dragged me into it." Korin tells the brunette, "I was forced to do this as well."

"Korin-san, I didn't know…"

"I had gone through many tough trainings, trust me." The black haired teen continued, "But I have never once complained. I regretted, yes, but I never did complained of this and wanted out. I know that there are no other roads for me to move back or forward. I just haves to move on, regardless. What done is done, you looked forward, not move back."

"Korin-san…"

"No matter how much you run, they'll keep coming after you." They turned around to saw Reborn with his elbows on the ledge.

"Reborn!"

"And on top of that, don't forget what they've done to find you." Reborn added.

Tsuna paused and recalled all the people that were caught in the cross fire: Ryohei, Kyoko, Mikuri, Gokudera.

"That's…" Tsuna says, "I think what they are doing is wrong, involving everyone like that! Mukuro make me angry! But… Even Hibari-san hasn't returned. There's no way that Dame-Tsuna could defeat a guy like that. It's reckless."

"But people around you don't think so." Reborn tells him.

"Eh?"

He turns around when he heard footsteps to find Gokudera standing in front of him. "Take me with you, Juudaime!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

"I'll bring their lives to an end."

"How are your wounds?" He asked the bomber.

"Just scratches… eh…" He stumbled.

'They are definitely not scratches…' Korin thought.

"I'll go too, Tsuna." Yamamoto tells to the brunette.

"Yamamoto!"

"I heard it from the kid, you're playing mafia with another school, right?"

'You're being duped, Yamamoto.' Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"I'll go, too." Bianchi comes up from behind, "I'm worried about Hayato." Gokudera immediately collapse to the floor.

'She's having a reverse effect!' Korin and Tsuna mentally yelled.

"Same here." Tsuna looked behind the poison scorpion, there stood Cosma.

"Cosma-san?"

"I was asked to look after Korin and his companion by Ray. There is no way I'm failing it." She added.

"You're not alone in this, Tsuna." Korin tells the brunette as he pat his shoulder. "I'm with you as well."

"We've got the people need to charge into enemy territory."

"Eh?"

"I know where their hideout is." Reborn tells them, "Their captive should be there."

"Captive?" Tsuna asked.

"Someone you know very well."

…

* * *

><p>They decide to assemble in front of Tsuna's house next morning. Korin has decides to take his two swords and the golden ring that Ray has passed to him. He put on a white jacket over a black long-sleeve shirt with grey jeans. As he walked out of his room, in the living room stood Cosma standing near the door, wearing a purple t-shirt with blue jeans and has two bracers on each arm. "Are you ready?" Cosma asked him.<p>

"Yeah…" Korin replied.

"Let's go." Cosma opened the door and walked out with Korin following. Soon, they reached the brunette's house but in front of are Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera and wait… a squirrel? Korin immediately walked up to them. "Yo, Tsuna!" The brunette turns around to face him, "Ah, Korin-san!"

"Why are you so friendly with Juudaime?-!" Gokudera yelled.

"Can't I?" Korin asked bluntly, leading to an enraged silverrette who is about to kill him if Yamamoto wasn't there to restrain him, "Let me go! Yakuu Baka!"

"Maa maa, let's not fight." Yamamoto calmed the bomber down.

"More importantly…" Korin pointed at the person in the squirrel suit, "Is that Bianchi?"

"Yeah… we need her to wear something on her face to prevent Gokudera-kun from fainting." Tsuna sighed.

"Why not goggles, then? She wore them during the snow ball fight and he didn't faint." The black haired teen suggested.

"Oh! That could work!" Gokudera agrees.

"Arigatou, Korin. Demo, what's with the two swords!-!" Tsuna shouted, pointing at the two nodachis on his back.

"Oh! They are my weapons!" Korin tells them.

"Yosh! You're all here." Reborn announced, "Let's go beat Mukuro!"

They all nodded and followed the little hitman. Korin was behind with Cosma, who wanted to be away from the noise from the trio.

"Yan-san." Cosma asked.

"Yes, Materro-san?" Korin answered.

"You're a mage, aren't you?" He felt the world crash around him.

"W-Wha… How-?"

"Ray told me. Don't worry, I wouldn't tell anyone." Cosma smiled.

"Ah… Arigatou…" Korin sighed.

"No problem."

"It's quiet." Bianchi says, observing the empty road. But Korin can see a lot of people, ghosts in fact. 'Oh man, why there are so many ghosts here?' Korin thought as he tries to see what's in front of them. "A new road replaced this one, so most cars don't come this way." Reborn tells them.

"This is it." Tsuna says as they reach the entrance of what seems to be an abandoned park. "It's really creepy…"

"It's seems like a nice place." Korin commented.

'What's wrong with you, Korin-san?-!' The brunette mentally yelled at the black haired teen comment.

"Is this whole area abandoned?" Gokudera asked.

"This place used to be a compound recreation area called the Kokuyo Centre." Reborn tells them, "There are plans for renovating it but after the land slide that occurred here, this place has been abandoned ever since."

"Eh! I have come here before!" Tsuna exclaimed, "That's it, that's it! This place has a karaoke bar, a movie theatre and a small exhibit of flora and fauna."

"So now the dream is over, huh?" Bianchi commented. Their conversation continues as Korin looked around and saw something. A figure that looks like June, she jumped over the fence and ran towards a random building, out of sight. He looked at there is confusion, wondering if she is related to June. "Korin-san?" Korin looked over to them, "Let's go inside." The brunette tells him.

"Oh, okay." He follows the group into the area. They continue to walk with Tsuna leading.

"If I remember clearly," He says as he looked around, "There is an exhibit with flora and fauna around here but…"

"There's nothing like that here." Bianchi tells him, "Your eyes are as good as knotholes."

"Ah!"

"Aneki!" Gokudera shocked of his sister's attitude.

"What is this?" Yamamoto kneeled down on the ground, "Looks like animal footsteps."

"Something's coming." Reborn alerts the rest. Everyone got ready for an attack. A figure jumped out from the ground below and strikes at the baseball idiot, who dodged it barely and fell on the floor. He tries to get up but the ground around him collapsed, causing him to fall into a dome-like cave. "Welcome!" The figure cried as he jumped in after him.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried as they ran towards the hole. "What was that?-!"

"It looked like a person." Gokudera tells them.

"More importantly, Yamamoto-san has-," Korin says.

"He fell in." Bianchi added.

"Tsuna's memory was accurate," Reborn tells them, "The flora and fauna exhibit was buried by the dirt."

"Eh?-! So we're on the roof?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Are you alive? Yakuu-Baka?-!" Gokudera shouted. Yamamoto got up quite easily.

"He fell so far."

"Hahaha, that was surprising!" He laughed.

"This is no time to be laughing!" The bomber yelled.

"Ah! Yamamoto, there is something down there!" Tsuna tells the baseball fanatic. He turns around and spotted a moving beast-like figure in the shadows. "What's that?-! An animal?-!"

"We can't do anything from up here." Reborn tells them.

"How can that be?-! Yamamoto is-!"

"I welcome you here, Yamamoto Takeshi." The beast says, "Kaki-pi's still asleep, and I've been bored without any orders. And then comes along my prey." He steps out into the light, revealing a blonde Kokuyo student with a scar above his nose.

"Ah? That's a person! A human!" Tsuna says.

"A Kokuyo uniform… he's one of them!" Gokudera tells them.

"You guys up there! Are you his friends?" The blonde Kokuyo student called up to them, "Just get ready to die, all right? I'll take care of you guys one at a time."

'This guy seems dangerous too!' The brunette gulped.

"You can try…" Korin threatened him as he looked down on him, an ominous aura rising from him.

'Korin-san is just as dangerous!-!'

"Hahaha!" They turned their attention to the baseball ace, "You're almost like a dog! Are you playing pretend?"

'Yamamoto/-san still thinks it's a game!' Both teens mentally cried. "That baka!" Gokudera mumbled.

"Are you a ditz?" The blonde questioned his sanity, "Well, that's fine too." He ran towards him, passing him as he jumped back into the shadows. Korin saw him placed something in his mouth and his facial features changed as while as his nails. He jumped onto the roof and leaped to the other end.

"W-What's that?-?" Tsuna yelled.

"That's not a human skill!" Gokudera added.

'Shunpo?-!' Korin thought.

"Itadakimasu!-!" Yamamoto raised his bat in defence but the blonde bit it into half and jumped back into the shadows.

"Ah! Yamamoto's Bat has been…!" Tsuna cried.

"I'll tear your neck next, byon."

"Is that person human?-!"

"Ah~ that's stupid~" Korin sighed, bored.

"What are saying, Korin-san?-!" The brunette cried.

*sigh* "I see." Yamamoto sighed, "So it's okay to beat up your opponents without holding back when playing mafia, huh?" His eyes sharpened with determination and calmness, "Those are the rules, right?"

"Yamamoto's not afraid at all, in fact he's-,"

"He's a pretty tough guy, despite his looks." Reborn commented, "He's not going to stay nice after having his bat broken."

"To stay calm like a situation like this," Korin says to himself, "he does have the spirit of a swordsman."

"Is that so…?" Everyone stiffen and turns around to see Nerio squatting next to another hole, his spear at hand. Korin looked at him, his eyes narrowed. "We meet again, Korin Yan."

"Ah! You're…" Tsuna cried.

"Is something wrong, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oi! Nerio! What are you doing, byon?-!" The blonde shouted.

"Nothing really, just here to view the death of number two." The student replied coldly.

"Teme…" Gokudera growled.

"Don't worry, Ken." He added, "I would not interfere, I have someone else in mind to kill." He glanced at Korin, who has his fists clenched tightly.

"Ah… the other one with the 'eyes'…." Ken says, "I got it. I'll kill him as fast as I can."

"Before we fight, can I ask you something?" The baseball fanatic asked, "Did you... change your appearance? When did you change your outfit?"

Ken face-faulted at him, "You really are a ditz…"

"Hm…?" Nerio hummed.

'I didn't even realise that he had changed.' Tsuna thought.

"Maa, all right. I'll tell you." He stepped out to the light, revealing him with a more beast-like appearance than before. "You can play all sorts of games with a console if you switch discs, right?" He shows a group of fake teethes between his fingers. "It's that same as that. By switching cartridges," He plucked out his current teeth, his face turns back to normal, and placed in another fake set of teeth, "I can activate lots of different animal abilities." He roared as his hands became more burly and muscular in such that his uniform is stretched out.

"_Kong Channel._"

"That's a primitive homonid, a western lowland gorilla." Bianchi explained.

"I heard they are really strong individually, strongest among the gorilla species." Cosma added.

"I don't believe it…" Tsuna cried, "That's impossible."

"After what I've been through, nothing surprises me." Korin says.

"Oh, Sugoi!" Yamamoto awed at his opponent new form, "Is that a new kind of doping?"

"I told you," The gorilla-human hybrid grabbed the baseball ace by his sides, "that's not it!" and he flung him to the side of the dome, knocking him against the wall.

"Yamamoto!"

"I can't keep watching this!" Gokudera took out a couple dynamites.

"You better not." Reborn warned the silverrette.

"If you do that, the building will collapse on them, killing them." Nerio tells them, "Not that I care if either of them lives or dies."

"Ano Yaro…" The bomber growled.

"Matte, you're the Silent Mist of Death, aren't you?" Cosma realised.

"Huh? Silent Mist of Death?" Tsuna asked.

"One of the dangerous figures within the mafia world." She explained, "As his title shows, he is an assassin that kills very quickly and quietly, without anyone or the victim knowing, like the mist appearing and disappearing without a sound. Not much was known about him or his past. It's a mystery."

"Don't group me with the mafia, you bitch." He says coldly to her, "I hated the mafia and never will be one."

"Is that why you grouped with Mukuro and the rest?" Tsuna asked.

"I have no right to tell you such things, mafia boss."

"But…"

"Oh, looks like the fight is going to end soon." Nerio tells them, just as they saw Ken in _Wolf Channel _dashing back and forth through the dark. "Look like your friend's no match to Ken after all."

Korin looked at Tsuna, his eyes filled with regret of endangering his friend, mumbling that he shouldn't have brought him here. 'That's right, there is a baseball tournament coming soon,' the black hair teen remembered, 'and I heard that Yamamoto has a place as a regular, so he can't get hurt before then.'

"If you are worried, then you should go." Reborn tells the brunette as he kicked him down into the dome. "Juudaime!/Tsuna!" The two teens yelled as he fell into the buried exhibit below.

"Why did you do that, Reborn-san?-!" Gokudera shouted at the hitman.

"Shut up and watch."

"Ite…" Tsuna got up from his fall, rubbing his head.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto was shocked of his friend entrance to his fight.

"Ah? New prey?" Ken says, "This one looked weaker, I should hunt him first!"

"Ah!"

"Itadakimasu!" Ken lunged at the brunette.

'He's coming!' Tsuna thought, terrified.

He was about to strike him when a rock hit him at the back of his head. He turns around and saw the baseball nut holding a rock in his hand.

"I'm your opponent, right?" He says cheerfully, "Come on. I'll nail you and end the game."

"Ah…? A challenge?" Ken says smugly, "Sounds like fun. Then I'll show you my full power, too." He switched to a different set of teeth and his feature changes and he lunged at him in an incredible speed, "_Cheetah Channel!_"

"He's fast!" Tsuna cried.

Yamamoto threw the rock in his hand but it missed as the cheetah-human hybrid bit into his left forearm. "Yamamoto!"

"I've got you!" Ken says between his teeth.

"I've got you, too!" The baseball ace raised his broken katana and hit him as hard as he can with the hilt, knocking the blonde Kokuyo student out. He crouched down to hold onto his wound. The student lay on the ground, a bruise near his face and unconscious.

"He was prepared to sacrifice an arm from the very beginning." Gokudera says.

"Well done." Bianchi compliment him.

"Well well, looks like your friend won after all." Nerio stood up, "But, I would let you leave this place." He raised his spear in their direction. "Get ready to die."

"Tch." Gokudera got ready to fight but Korin stood in front of them, the assassin's large blade inches from his face. "Crazy tattoo…"

"Like I said before, come up with a better name will you?" Korin says to the bomber. "This guy's mine."

"Are you sure, Yan-san?" Cosma asked him, "You already know how powerful he is."

"Yeah, and that's why," Korin unravelled his bandages on his right hand, "I'm going all out from the start." As the last bandage falls off his hand, the red tattoo on his hand glowed.

"Oh… the person who is defeated by Chikusa is hoping to defeat me." Nerio said, "I'm not sure that I should be laughing or-,"

Korin didn't give him a chance to finish his speech, he grabbed his face without second thinking and flung him all the way into the forest, a line of trees fell in on the path he was flung. Korin cracked a few bones is his arms as he drew his sword, just as Tsuna and Yamamoto got out from the dome. "Korin/-san?" Tsuna and Yamamoto asked the black haired teen who has his sword out on his right hand. "I'll be leaving Mukuro to you, Tsuna."

"Eh?"

"You have your orders, I have mine." Korin tells them as he flashed off, appearing in front of the fallen warrior. "What's the matter? Aren't you going to kill me?"

"Hm… Looks like you are stronger than Chikusa says you are." He smiled, "You, after all, have the same eyes as me."

"That was for attacking Mikuri, now," The sword wielder took a new pose, "this is for Kasumi-chan's promise."

"Mimi's? Don't you dare," He got up and gripped his spear, "speak her name!" Both of the warriors leaped towards each other, their weapons ready and they clashed with each other, the birds flew out of the forest, sensing the danger this fight.

…

* * *

><p>Back to Tsuna, their group has left the dome area and came upon a set of stairs where Bianchi took care of Yamamoto's injured forearm. "Daijoubu?" Tsuna asked the baseball ace. "Yeah, nothing to be concerned about." Yamamoto replied, "Kozo wari (sorry, kid), I broke your bat."<p>

"Don't worry about it." Reborn assured him as he took out another bat, "I have a spare."

"Oh? Thank you!"

"He got spares…?" Tsuna dead-panned at Reborn amazement. "By the way, where did Korin-san go?"

"Tsuna's right, Korin just disappeared like it was nothing." Yamamoto says, remembering how Korin just disappear in front of him.

"He went to defeat the Silent Mist." Cosma tells them.

"What?-!" Tsuna cried, "He is being reckless! There is no way he can fight him!"

"For once, I agree with Tsuna." Reborn agreed, "That man was beyond anything someone of his level can handle."

"Should we go help him?" Yamamoto asked her.

"You shouldn't go." The living archive says, "You would only get in the way. Besides, among us, Korin stands the highest chance."

"Eh? Why?"

"Let's just say," she looked up in the sky, "it is beyond the logic of human understanding."

"Huh?" All the boys are confused.

Bianchi touched her forehead, "Do you have a fever, Cosma?"

"That is just rude." Cosma looked at her, angered by her comment.

"Leave it to Korin." Everyone looked at Gokudera, as if he grew a second head, "If anyone is strong enough, is him."

"Oh. This is the first time that Gokudera placed his complete trust on someone." Reborn commented.

"At this rate, with Crazy Tattoo dealing with that spear bastard, beating Mukuro will be a breeze, Juudaime."

"Don't underestimate Rokudo Mukuro." Reborn warns them as he throws them a photo of the three escapees, "He's gotten through tough situations by severely beating his enemies." Tsuna picked up the photo, "The prison break occurred the day before his execution."

Tsuna shivered as he looked at the one in the middle, 'Rokudo Mukuro looks really scary!'

"We should get going." Cosma says as she walked up the stairs, with everyone following. They continued to walk along the path until Tsuna stopped them, "Chotto, ano…" Everyone stopped and looked at Tsuna, "We've walked for a while; how about a little break?"

"All right." Yamamoto agreed, "I'm beginning to get hungry."

"So, let's have lunch as well, Juudaime!" Gokudera suggested. They all got to the picnic area where they assembled their lunch boxes and drinks. "I'll pass out the sushi and tea." Yamamoto said as he started passing out the bentos.

"Ah! Yamamoto's family sushi!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Out of the way, Yamamoto Takeshi." Bianchi pushed the baseball fanatic away from the table, and took out a cup of very dangerous looking cup of liquid, "Here you are, Tsuna. Poison Bug Soup for travel."

"Poison Bugs?-!"

"It'll warm you right up."

'I'll think that'd make my body cold rather than warm…' Tsuna thought frantically, his face paled of the sight of the poisonous condiment. But suddenly, the liquid started to bubble and exploded in the cup. "Was that poison cooking too?-!"

"No," Bianchi stumbled back from the explosion, "That's not it."The bentos that Yamamoto brought along also started to bubble up as well, "Get down!" Yamamoto and Gokudera quickly ducked down, just in time when the lunches exploded.

"What was that?-!" Tsuna yelled.

"The enemy's attack!" Bianchi tells them.

"From where?" Yamamoto asked. The bottles of tea on the table exploded, one by one, when a sound wave was heard. "That sound…" Gokudera wondered as he took out a couple dynamites and flung them, "Over there!" and they exploded all the way at the wall of the nearest building. Everyone got ready for the person to come out.

"What a lame weapon…" A female voice commented, as the smoke cleared, revealing a red haired girl in a female Kokuyo uniform with a clarinet at hand, "Why did Kaki-pi and Ken have trouble with guys like you?"

"Ah! That's a female Kokuyo Middle's uniform!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"That means…" Yamamoto got out from his hiding space.

"I've never seen such shabby looking mafioso…" She commented, ticking Gokudera off.

"What?-! You're wearing a school uniform, you know?-!" He yelled.

The girl got off the debris and walked towards them, "Don't call me 'you' like you know me. I'm M.M. And I wouldn't dress like this unless Mukuro-chan asked me."

"Mukuro…"

"So, there aren't just three of them." Gokudera realised.

"Seeing gloomy-looking men just make me sad." M.M sighed, "If I had to choose, I'd rather date Mukuro-chan. Men should have money."

"What?-!"

"Oh well. Now all I have to do is kill all of you, then go on a shopping spree for purses and clothes." She put the clarinet mouth piece in her mouth and blew, resulting in a sound wave that causes the rest of the bottled drinks to explode. The three boys immediately went for cover.

"Is that instrument her weapon?-!" Tsuna screamed.

"What's with that attack?" Gokudera asked.

"I don't want to die yet!"

"At this rate, we can't even get close." Yamamoto said.

Bianchi jumped out of the cover to in front of the boys. "I'll go." Cosma jumped out after her, "Same here."

"Bianchi, Cosma-san!" The brunette shocked of their courage.

"You're wrong."

"_Huh_?" M.M stopped and looked at them.

"What's important isn't money." The poison assassin tells her, "its love."

"What's with this woman?" M.M mumbled, "She pissing me off."

"That weapon works like a microwave." Bianchi explains, "It vibrates molecules using sound waves and raises it temperature."

"You're right, so what? The sound waves from this clarinet vibrate atoms five hundred million times per minute." M.M explained further, "The more the molecules vibrate, the more their temperature rises. Meaning, if a human was hit by these waves, the water molecules inside them would boil and Boom!"

"Seriously?-!"

"What a terrible woman."

"Enough talk." Bianchi got ready and searched her bag, "Here I go!"

"Bring it on! I'll microwave your brains out!" M.M got ready to blow.

"Not so fast!" Cosma ran towards her, her palms ready to strike. But then, chains are shot out from the debris and caught her wrists, causing her to stop, her wrists chained up.

"Cosma!" The poison scorpion cried.

"Why are so eager to die?" Another voice comes out from the broken building behind them. A young woman walked out of the debris, her snow white hair tied into a low pony tail and her emerald green eyes glimmered with danger.

"Who are you?" The living archive asked.

"Me? My name is Dawn." She introduce herself, "Now then, you are going to tell me everything you know about the Vongolia Knights, Cosma Meterro."

"Knights?"

"What are babbling about, Dawn?" M.M asked her, "Mukuro-chan has asked that we make sure that they wouldn't survive to him."

"True, but I had other plans for now."

"I don't know why you want any information about it. But," the chains around her wrists were cut down, "I had an oath that I wouldn't tell anyone the secrets of the Vongolia!"

"What the?" Dawn cried, "How did you…?"

"The chains broke!" Yamamoto shouted.

"Let's get started, Bianchi!"

"Yosh!" Bianchi took out two plates of poisonous cuisine, "_Poison Cooking, large-scale Buffet!_"

"She still have an attack like that left?-!" The brunette exclaimed, while Gokudera is trying not to puke at the sights of his sister's food. "Another lame attack." M.M commented, "_Burning Vibrato_!" She blew her instrument, causing the food on the plates to explode as Bianchi advanced towards the red haired student. "She's using her food as a shield!"

"Well done, but will it last?" Yamamoto asked worriedly.

"Bianchi…" Cosma looked at her companion.

"Oi oi, don't look away now!" Dawn swung her chains towards her. The living archive turned around and dodged the chains before squatting to dodge another chain, and then jumped in the air to avoid a chain swung down on her legs. "Not done yet." She swung out four chains, which spun around each other, creating a spiral of chains that is heading of the living archive. "_Trivellare Ferro_ (Drill Chains)!"

"This is bad!" Gokudera grimaced

"She can't dodge it in the air!" Tsuna shouted.

At the same time, Bianchi has closed the gap between her and M.M and threw her food at her, who dodged it with ease. But she has gotten close enough. "Finale!" M.M screamed as the poison scorpion took out a poisonous cake, "_Shortcake!_"

"Did you really think that I'll scream?" The clarinet girl split her instrument into a tri-link staff, shocking the poison assassin, "I'm good at…" She swung her weapon at her, "close-range combat too!" Bianchi managed to dodge her strike but she spun the Sansetsukon around her and swung at her once more, hitting her over the head and sending her back from the force.

"Ah!"

"Bianchi!" Cosma shouted, but was cut short when the chain attack hit right into her stomach, knocking her back further.

"Cosma-san! Bianchi!" Tsuna shouted as the two women fall to the ground.

"Who cares about love?" M.M says smugly, "There's nothing greater than money!"

The two women struggled to get up from the ground. Dawn walked up to her and prepared to throw her chains at the living archive. "Tell me what you know about Knights, and I'll let you live."

"You can go and die then." Cosma spitted.

"Don't bother with her, Dawn. If you are not going to place the last blow, I will." The clarinet girl tells her, as she gets ready to blow into her instrument.

"This isn't good." Tsuna panicked.

Yamamoto was about to get out there to help but was held back by Gokudera. "Stop, Yamamoto." The bomber tells him, "She touched it."

"Huh?"

"And Cosma has done something."

"Hehehe…" M.M was about to blow but then, she noticed something. Her clarinet has turned into purple goo! "HAH!-!-!-!"

"Her clarinet!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Is that Bianchi's attack?" The brunette asked.

"That's right." The silverrette answered them, "Her ultimate dish: making anything she touches into Poison Cooking."

"_Thousand Poisonous Flowers!_" Bianchi yelled.

"That's… impossible!" The red haired girl fell to the ground, shaking from the disgusting poison.

"M.M!" Dawn was about to go there when she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. She looked to find a needle in it.

"What?-!"

"A needle?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Your attack has a vital flaw." Cosma explained as she got up, "Like an eye of a typhoon, there is a gap in the spiral of chains, a gap big enough," she pulled a small level on her left bracer and a bullet casing fell out, "for me to hit you."

"I-It… can't… b-be…" She too fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Have a good night's sleep."

"Are you alright?-!" They all watch Bianchi ran towards the picnic table where Reborn is sleeping, "I'm so glad that we didn't interrupt your nap!"

"When did Reborn…?" Tsuna shocked of the situation.

"So aneki fought to protect Reborn-san's sleep?" Gokudera asked.

"Love is victorious."

*Face-palm* "Bianchi, really…" Cosma sighed.

"Bianchi is to be feared." Tsuna concluded.

"Well done." Yamamoto praised them.

A creepy laughter broke the tension, in which everyone turns to looked at the owner of that laughter. "I am quite glad that avaricious girl M.M has been beaten. Much less is said about the woman known as Dawn." An old man with a black hat and in the Kokuyo uniform said.

"Who are you?-!" Tsuna asked.

"Now calm down and look at this." He pressed a button on a remote, in which two screens are projected on the wall, showing Haru and Kyoko separately. "Your friends are being targeted."

"Kyoko-chan! Haru!"

"Teme, who the hell are you?-!" Gokudera shouted, "What are you planning?-!"

"My name's Birds." He introduced himself, "The images you see here are being transmitted by the small cameras attached to my dear birdies."

"Hm?" Tsuna looked closely at each screen. "What is that?" They looked at the screens and noticed two creepy figures stalking Kyoko and Haru.

"What are those guys?" Yamamoto asked.

"So you noticed them." Birds says to them, "They are twin hitmen, loyal to me, Bloody Twins. They looked adorable, but they were such ferocious serial killers that while in prison, they were not let out of solitary confinement even once."

"What?"

"Just watch." He added, "They want to play with your friends so much that they can't help themselves."

The two hitman got up from behind them and their nails turns into claws, and they slowly lower down it on the two girls. "Ah! Watch out!" Tsuna called out. "What do you intend to do?" Bianchi questioned the old man.

"Nothing, as long as you obey me." He replied.

"Don't screw around!-!" Gokudera grabbed his shirt, "They're not involved in this!"

"Now now, you best not touch me." He tells them, "I won't be responsible for what happens to your friends."

"What?-!"

"I can still give them commands. Your friends are in my hands. You have no right to complain!"

The silverrette growled, feeling helpless, "So never touch me again, you fool!"

"Grr… Damn." Gokudera let go of him.

"As long as you obey me, the two of them will be safe." The old man says to them, "Now-,"

*BOOM!-!-!-!* an explosion occurred in the forest area near here. "What was that?" Yamamoto looked behind him, to find smoke coming from the forest. "Oi, isn't that…?"

"That's where Korin is fighting Nerio!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Oh… You better give up on him." Everyone looked at the old man, "Amaya-san is the strongest of all of us next to Rokudo-san, and he'll never lose to anyone."

"What?-!" Tsuna yelled.

"You are underestimating him." Cosma spoke up, "To tell you truth, Yan-san is probably the strongest one in all of us."

"Oh… That we shall see." Birds laughed. "Now then, let's begin…"

…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Korin, he has been running between the trees, trying to find Nerio. When his foot stepped on in an area, a magic circle appeared on his feet, creating an explosion underneath him. He managed to jump out of the way in time to avoid getting fried. He landed gently but another magic circle appears and the area created spikes from the ground (got the idea from FMA) and he managed to dodge it as well.<p>

'Are those magic circles? Is he a western mage as well?' Korin thought

"Take this!" Korin swung his black sword, slicing the trees, revealing Nerio behind it with his spear. "There you are!" The black haired teen ran towards him, his sword ready to strike at him. But as he stepped on the ground, it triggered another magic circle that causes ice shards to fall from the sky. He jumped back to avoid them. "That's a nice trick. So, you learn magic traps as well as Eastern magic?"

"Oh… So you know about magic too?" He says to him, "Yes, I've learnt a few magic spells from different books I found in the basement of an abandoned house. Although there was only one book on western spells and the rest," he took out a charm, "are on charm spells."

"In that case, I should perform some tricks too." Korin smiled as he raised his left hand and a few magic arrows appears. _"Vente Magister; Sagitta Magica, Series Flamma!"_ he cried as the flame arrows flew towards their target. Nerio jumped back, avoiding the arrows that missed him before getting ready to use his charm.

"_Charm-san, Charm-san, please eliminate my enemies."_ He chanted as threw his charm at him, "_Burn, Flaming Phoenix!_" The charm took a form a flaming bird that flew towards the black haired teen. Korin slice it down to prevent the flames from touching him, but another charm flew towards him that took form of a spiritual wolf. The canine spirit tackled him in the gut, pushing him back further, and then it raised its jaws, ready to bit its prey. He sliced the beast down, disbursing it.

"Not done yet!" Nerio cried as he wrapped a charm slip on his spear, "_Charm assist, Chain Protection!_" The blade area of the spear flew out, with chains connecting it to the main body of the spear. He swung the pole as wide as he can, with the blade swinging around him before he swung the chained blade at Korin who blocked it, but was flung back by the force. He saw this as a chance and swung down the pole as hard as he can, with the chained blade following the momentum and slicing down on the black haired teen's shoulder, the blood spilling from the wound and Korin crashes to the ground. The Silent Mist pulls the blade out as it slides back onto the pole. Blood starts drips from the wound to the floor, staining his white jacket.

"Tch…" Korin hissed as he touched his wound, he rises up from the ground.

"Is this all you got?-!" He shouted, "Expected no less from those within the mafia. When you are with others, you'll feel confident of winning with numbers. When you're alone, you are just a simple man who is hopeless in every way."

"That's where you're wrong."

"_Huh?_"

"It is true that when united, people can defeat almost any adversaries." Korin grabbed his other sword, "But people themselves had to trust each other in order to overcome them. I trust Tsuna and his friends, and I'm sure that they trust me!"

"Ha! Mafia bosses don't give a damn about their subordinates!" Nerio pointed his spear at him, "Even if you die, he can just replace you with someone stronger!"

"Tsuna isn't suitable for the mafia boss seat in the first place!" Korin yelled, "He is someone who feels guilty for people who risk their lives to protect him, guilty of his friends getting hurt because that he is powerless. To think that someone like him is the tenth-generation boss, but Ero-Ray once told me about the Vongolia. That's why I've understand why he was chosen."

"What?"

"Tsuna is going to shape the entire mafia underground! Shape it into something that is beneficial to both them and all those that are wrongly accused!" He got into a stance, "That's why," the energy from the swords crackled, his black sword burned in black flames and his other sword crackled with small bursts of lightning surrounds it, "I'm going to assist him, as the Vongolia Sky Knight!" He readies his feet, the ground breaking under the immense pressure.

'What is he…?-!'

"_Oniken-Ryuu Ougi,_" Korin crosses his arms, "_Raicho Habataki! _(Flapping Thunder Bird)" he cried as he swung his swords in a wing-like manner, creating a huge blast that took out any trees within the area of the blast. The spearman jumped back to avoid getting caught in it. The blast ended within a few seconds and Nerio waved his spear through the smoke, hoping for it to disperse. As the smoke clears around him, he was in a shock for his life. The entire area within the radius of fifteen metres are completely barren, all the trees has been taken out. His eyes widen in shock of the power of one person.

'Is this the result of his attack?-!' He thought in shock, 'Have this guy been holding back?-!'

"Now," he turns his attention to his front, where Korin is standing with his swords at hand and the sleeves of his jacket are slightly torn, "All those obstacles are out of the way, let's continue."

"Hm… So he went and destroys the area, huh?" Nerio said out loud, "This has been taking a while, so let's finish it."

"Agreed." Korin sheathed his swords. "Oh… Are you sure about this, keeping your weapons like this?" He asked.

"It doesn't really matter." The black-haired teen says to him, "I'm stronger unarmed, after all."

"Oh~ Really? Then," The Silent Mist got his spear ready, wrapping three more charms around the same area, "I will show you my full strength!" The charms glowed and entire spear changes form into a glowing Guan Dao with the blade twice as big and the spiritual energy starts to leak from the end and the bottom of the blade of his weapon. "_Charm assist, Seirei Yari! (Spirit Spear)_"

"Is that your strongest attack?" Korin asked, "In that case," he clenched his right hand as the tattoo grows down till it covers the entire exposed arm, "I'll go with _my _strongest." The two warriors stood their ground; the wind blew past them with the leaves falling past them. A single leave touches the ground between them, and they rushes towards each other.

"Take this! _Seishin Hasai! (Spiritual Crush)_"

"Go! _Devil Impact!_"

Both warriors clashed, their attacks creating a shockwave that can be felt throughout the entire area. Both their attacks created an explosion. The smoke filled the entire area. Nerio is panting, his spear back to his normal state. He looked around, trying to locate his opponent. 'Did I get him?' He thought as he looked around.

"It's over!" He turns around to face Korin whose has flashed behind him and his fist ready to punch him. "New technique: _Devil Breaker!_" He shouted as he punched him in the face. A burst of energy is released as his gain contact with his skin. Nerio was flung backwards from the force of the impact and landed on the ground, panting but conscious. 'As I've expected, he is strong.' He thought lying on the ground.

"I've won." Korin tells him.

"Yeah. You aren't the candidate for the Vongolia Sky Knight for show."

"Well," Korin sat down next to him, "Let me rest here for a while."

"Oi! What are you doing?-!" He yelled at him, "You should just kill me already!"

"Why would I do that?" He asked the fallen warrior as he wrapped his right hand again with his extra bandages.

"Aren't you one of the mafia people?-! You are going to kill me for attacking your boss, aren't you?-!"

"Quiet down, you're making my ears ring." Korin says, digging his ear, "I wouldn't kill anyone. That was the oath I have pledge for myself."

Nerio widen his eyes in surprise, he never thought that he'll meet a Mafioso that would not kill. "Pledging to never kill? What a weird oath."

The black haired teen finished re-wrapping his hand. "Say, can you tell me why you hated the mafia so much?" Korin asked him.

"Why? Why wouldn't I hate the organization that causing all mine and Mimi's suffering?-!"

"What do you mean?"

"My parents were killed because of the mafia." He explained, "They were killed during a feud between mafia families. They are the reason why we are to suffer on the streets alone!"

"I see…"

"No, you probably don't get it at all!"

"You can go hate the mafia all I care, but why go and work for Mukuro?"

"Mukuro-san has promised me that he would eliminate mafia from the face of the earth, that he would create a new order of peace in its place."

"Are you really sure that he would do that?" Korin asked him again, but with a more serious tone.

"He promised me! I'm sure that he would do it!" He shouted.

"Is someone doing something like attacking innocent people and targeting the ones that are not known to be involved in all of these really someone that would create peace?-!"

Nerio stopped talking, he never stop and think about it. Once he heard that they are working to eliminate all of the mafia, he didn't care in the method they uses. He was the blinded with his hatred to the mafia that he willingly kill innocent people to get achieve his goal.

"Y-You mean…,"

"Mukuro is probably planning something more sinister, something that requires Tsuna." Korin came to realise, "We need to stop him!"

"Suminasen…"

"Hm?"

"I was too angry with the mafia that I fail to realise his plans. I want to apologize to you, to Mimi…" Nerio tells him, tears building up in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, you realise just before Mukuro has the chance to eliminate you." Korin assures him, "If you want to apologise, join me and the Vongolia Knights."

"Knights?"

"From what I heard from Ero-Ray, it is a fraction in the Vongolia that in the same time not part of it, like the CEDEF." He explained, "Its purpose is to prevent the family from outside threats as well as from itself. I'm the leader so you don't have to worry about getting innocent people involved. Plus, you can protect your sister as well."

"I-Is that so?"

"Yup!"

"T-Then, I'll join you. But I'm not going to be part of the mafia, no manner what you say." Nerio tells him.

Korin smiles, "All right! Vongolia Knights has a new member!"

"You should hurry." Nerio tells him, "If my guess is correct, they are probably fighting Lancia."

"Thanks!" Korin got up and jumped into the sky, in the direction he sense his friends. Nerio was left laying there, deep in thought. 'To think that there is someone in the mafia like him. You probably know about this huh, Mimi?'

…

* * *

><p>Back with Tsuna's group, they have managed to defeat Birds when both Kyoko and Haru are saved by Shamal and older Lambo and I-pin (although TYL Lambo did not do anything.). Tsuna has ran after Fuuta who has appears before them but has told them that he is going to stay with Mukuro and ran off, with the brunette following. With the rest, they have been stopped by another man with a huge metal chained-ball and his face covered by the hat and don in the Kokuyo uniform.<p>

"We need to get through him to get to Juudaime." Gokudera says to the rest of the group.

"That's pointless." The man tells them as he took out off his hat, revealing his face to be the one in the photo that Reborn shown them of Rokudo Mukuro and his lackeys, "You cannot defeat me."

"Ah! You're-!" Yamamoto said out loud in realisation.

"Rokudo Mukuro!" Gokudera finished his sentence.

"So finally show yourself."

"What do you do to Fuuta?-!" Bianchi yelled at him.

"Fuuta? I don't know him." He replied as he lifts his heavy weapon and spun it around above his head like it was nothing.

"What strength." The baseball ace commented.

"If there were to hit…" The silverrette added, but was unable to finish his speech when he suddenly felt pain over, causing him to crouch down.

"Gokudera!/Hayato!" Bianchi and Yamamoto called out in surprise.

Bianchi went over to him and felt his forehead, realising that it is hot, 'He's got a terrible fever.' She thought, 'Is this the side-effect of the Trident Mosquito Shamal uses?'

"Who's first?" The man named Mukuro asked.

Yamamoto stood in front of him, "I'll take you on."

"Hm." Mukuro swung the chain in an unusual manner in such that the huge metal ball was swung in front of him, "_Senja Reppa! _(Thousand Snakes Fierce Domination)" he cried as he strikes his palm onto the ball, striking it forward with incredible force.

'It's slow.' The baseball fanatic thought as he move to the side, avoiding the moving weapon, but he was suddenly pulled towards the front and the ball struck him hard, pushing back onto the ground.

"Yamamoto!"

"Why?" Bianchi asked in shock, "He completely evaded it!"

"Now you know." The spiked hair man tells them as he drags his weapon back, "There is no way for you to survive. Throw away your hope."

"This isn't looking good." Reborn commented, "This one's strong."

Meanwhile with Korin who has jumped out of his area and now leaping from tree to tree to get there as quickly as possible, he was almost half-way there when he notices Tsuna under him, running in the same direction. "Tsuna!" He called out as he jumped down from the trees and onto the ground next to the brunette.

"Korin-san!" Tsuna replied with a sigh of relief, "You're okay!"

"I manage to win against him."

"So, did you…?"

"No, he's still alive."

Tsuna sighed, "That's good."

"What are you doing here?" Korin asked the brunette.

"I was looking for Fuuta." He replied, "He was captured."

"Fuuta?"

"Hai. But we should go back to the others first." Tsuna tells him.

"You're right, let's go!" Korin ran forward, with the brunette behind following him.

Back to the others, they are still caught up with the Mukuro in front of them. He has his weapon ready, "Who's next?" He asked. "Damn." Gokudera got up, ignoring the pain his body is in.

"Matte." Everyone turned their attention to the baseball idiot as he tries to get up, "I haven't lost yet."

"Yamamoto!"

"It would've been close if I hadn't used this as a shield." He smiled as he holds onto his baseball bag. "Yamamoto, you baka." Gokudera says, "You had me worried."

"It doesn't change the fact that his attack is dangerous." Reborn, who appears out of nowhere, informs him, "We need to solve the mystery of that attack."

"Yeah, it's just like the kid says." Yamamoto agreed.

"Resistance is foolish." Their opponent tells them, "Pointless struggling only brings about a more tragic end." He swung his ball in front of him once more, "_Senja Reppa!_" he fired his attack once more.

Yamamoto digs and drags his bat on the ground, "I'll reveal his secret…" and swung it up as the dirt was flung into the air, "with this!"

*Smirk* "Good work, Yamamoto." Reborn praised him. The dirt in the air starts to spin around the ball as it flew through it, revealing the spinning air currents around the metal ball. "That's…" Gokudera realised, but Bianchi finished his sentence, "Air currents!"

"Yabe!" The baseball fanatic managed to dodge the ball just in time, "*sigh* that was close."

Mukuro looked at them, unfazed. "I've heard of it before." Yamamoto explained, "A baseball creates turbulence behind it as it travels. But… this isn't anything like baseball."

"The secret to that turbulence is the snake-like patterns carved into that steel ball." Reborn added.

"What do you mean?"

"The snake-like grooves twist the air currents around the ball." He explains further, "The currents that travel through the grooves merge in a complex fashion, and create a violent gale with much greater power."

"Just because you understand, does not mean it will help." Mukuro tells them, as he flung his weapon into the air.

'Just follow the basics.' Yamamoto thought, 'Dodge it, and strike after he throws.'

"_Bouja Reppa._" He brought both his palms in front of him, and struck with them as the ball reaches in front of him, sending the ball flying yet again.

"Now!" The baseball fanatic ran away from the incoming metal ball.

"It's pointless." The man mumbled. Yamamoto looked back to be in shock, "Its spinning?-!" He shouted as the ball spun, creating a huge gale that sucked him in front of the weapon and it hits him once more, with a far greater force. The baseball ace was thrown backwards by the force on to the tree, knocked unconscious.

"Yamamoto!" Gokudera cried.

"I told you to throw away your hope." He tells them, "I'll give you a tragic ending, as promised."

"Son of a…" The bomber growled as he took out his dynamites, "Sto-!" His body starts to cry out in pain as he dropped his weapons. The man slowly walked towards them, his weapon ready. He looked at his two preys and decided to take the one that's unconscious. Bianchi and Cosma immediately stood in front of them, their weapons ready.

"We won't let you." Bianchi tells him. He looked at them and sighed.

"I haven't used thirty percent of my strength." He informs them, "You don't have a chance in a million."

'Chotto Matte,' Cosma thought, 'two scars on his right cheek, uses a metal ball that has grooves that looks like snakes… Could he be…?-!'

"Looks like you figure it out, Vongolia Database." He looked at the living archive, "But you're best not telling." He swung his ball in front of him again and fired another _Senja Reppa_ at her, knocking her back beside Yamamoto.

"Cosma! Damn you…"

"Just give up."

Back to Tsuna and Korin, they are still walking around the woods, trying to find their way back to their group. "I've could have sworn they were around here…" Tsuna leading them says.

"Maybe I should lead." Korin asked.

"No, it's oka-!" Tsuna suddenly fell down and slide down the slope. "Tsuna-!" Korin ran forward, only to slipped and fell down after him. Both fell on top of each other, grumbling in pain.

"Ite-te-te-te-te…" Tsuna mumbled as he got on his feet, "That was close…"

"Why are you on top of me when you fell down first?" Korin mumbled.

"Hm?"

"What is it, Tsuna?" Korin asked, as he looked down, seeing their group just a few steps down. "There they are!"

"Oi- HIEE!-!" The brunette called out but stopped when he saw the man they are fighting against, 'That's the Rokudo Mukuro from the photo!' He thought in shock.

"Uwa!-! Back! Back!" He cried as he crawled back in fright. But then, he noticed the three unconscious people, 'Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! Cosma-san!' he looked at the poison scorpion who was defending them, 'Bianchi is trying to protect them!'

'That guy…' Tsuna thought angrily. "Tsuna?" Korin looked at him, confused.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?-!-?-!" He shouted suddenly at them. Everyone turned to face the brunette and his friend.

*sweat-dropped* "T-Tsuna…?" Korin questioned his friend's common sense.

"Tsuna!" Bianchi called out. Reborn smirked at his student sudden bravery.

"You're…" the man started by his sudden appearance, "Vongolia…"

"What am I doing?-!" Tsuna cried, "Why am I yelling at Rokudo Mukuro as if he was Lambo?-!"

"Get down here, Vongolia!" The man called out to him.

"HIEEE!-! Ano… Err…"

"I'll defeat this woman and wait."

"Eh?"

"_Bouja Reppa!_" He shouted as he fired his weapon at the last member in the group. Bianchi could only stand still, awaiting her demise.

"Bianchi!/Bianchi!" Both the teens called out in shock.

"This is the time to give it your all, Tsuna." Reborn muttered, "Leon." His lizard turned cocoon partner transformed into his trademark green pistol, "Go wild. The last one." He fired the last dying will bullet. The metal ball slowly comes spinning towards to Bianchi but Tsuna immediately ran in front of her, grabbing the spinning ball, and slowing it down completely. "Tsuna!" Bianchi shouted in surprise.

"He stopped the _Bouja Reppa_?-!" The man said in shock.

"RE-BORN!-!-!-!" The brunette shouted as a flame was set ablaze on his forehead and his clothes are ripped off. "Rokudo Mukuro!-! I'LL DEFEAT YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!-!-!-!"

"It's your last ace." Reborn stated, "Go settle things with Rokudo Mukuro."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 9 DONE!**

**Here we go, a cliff hanger.**

**Korin: **Whoa~ Beaten your longest chapter record.

**Really? I didn't realise…**

**Anyway, here are some OCs bios, courtesy of Pikapikaluv! Arigatou!**

Name: Nerio Amaya

Age: 16 (Date of Birth: Oct. 31 1995)

Gender: Male

Appearance:Blue-purple hair, his eyes are sky blue.

Blood type: A

Summary: A teen of a few words, has a sharp tongue, and is the opposite of his younger sister, Kasumi Amaya. He's more of a knowledge seeker, so he is more on studies than on physical training. This makes him a tactical person to help on missions and such. He is protective of his sister after their parents died in an accident by the mafia. He blames on all their misfortune on the mafia (except a few certain families). He will tolerate them if his sister says if the person is alright, but he will secretly research about them to find if they are good or not, if they are not, he will kill them. And though he maybe cold, he's actually a softie and likes cute things and to help others. Known as the 'Silent Mist of Death'.

Name: Kasumi 'Mimi' Amaya

Age: 14 (D.O.B: March 21 1997)

Gender: Female

Appearance: Violet hair, Eyes are purple.

Blood type: A

Summary: An energetic girl that is the opposite to her older brother, Nerio Amaya. She's more of an outside person so her physical training is at the top, but her studies…eh so-so. This makes her perfect for fighting missions and such. She's closest to her brother after their parents died on an accident by the mafia. She doesn't blame them really, except by a few families. She has to convince her brother to like them, which usually works. But to when some other people that she met, they died only a few days after they met, and she suspects it was her brother's doing. She can get jealous to any female that goes to her brother without her permission FIRST, but can tolerate them if they have a personality that she approves on. But despite her natural happy emotion, she's actually sad in the inside. Known as the 'Godspeed Rain Maiden'.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi~**

**Chapter 10 is here!**

**Kokuyo arc is nearing the end! Finish one arc with three chapters.**

**Korin: **So what? You wrote long, that's all.

***Ignore him* Like I have said, KHR and Negima do not belong to me, my OCs do.**

**Korin: **Don't ignore me! =.=|||

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

**Korin: **OI!

* * *

><p>'Thoughts'<p>

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts or skill names or spells._

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>We have almost finished our main objective. I have gained Nerio into the Vongolia Knight fraction and now Tsuna is fighting this man that claims to be Rokudo Mukuro.<p>

I don't know about you, but that man is not Mukuro.

How would I know?

The truth, I don't. I just know that this man is not the man we are after.

This is my new life.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

As a recap, Tsuna is now in Dying Will mode, due to Reborn's bullet, and has saved Bianchi from being a huge pancake. Now, they are fighting the man who seems to be Mukuro.

"You can't defeat me with some half-assed power." He tells the brunette.

"Come at me!-!"

"Minna! What's going on?" Korin asked as he ran towards the group from where he was.

"Korin!" Bianchi called out.

"So, he defeated Nerio…?" The man claims, "But, you wouldn't defeat me. _Bouja Reppa!_" He fired his weapon at the running teen.

"Korin! Watch out!" She called out. The ball spun closer to him, bring a deadly gale in its wake. Korin stopped in his tracks to find the metal ball coming closer to him. "Farewell." The man mumbled. The teen simply raised his palm and took a horse stance, and the ball stopped completely when it touches the palm as the windblown past him. Everyone that was conscious, except Reborn, gawked at the sight of Korin's strength.

"What?-!"

"He stopped it like it was nothing!-!" Bianchi commented. "Like I said," She turns to face Cosma who was getting up, "Yan-san is the strongest among all of us." She commented.

"That was close!" The black haired teen shouted, "I thought was gonna die for sure that time!" He dropped the ball to the ground and quickly ran to their side. "What's up?"

"So you won, huh?" Cosma said to him, "This guy is stopping us from moving on and took out Yamamoto and Gokudera."

"So, he's that strong?"

"Yeah, Tsuna might need your help."

Korin sat down without a word, "Nope. He'll handle it."

"Huh?"

"It's his problem, not mine."

"What?-!"

"Besides, he seems stronger than before…" Korin added, looking at the two opponents who are looking at each other, with the man swinging his weapon in the air.

"_Senja Reppa!_" He shouted as he fired his ball. The ball went flying towards Tsuna, the gale following. The brunette ducked down and avoids the ball and its gale, before he dashed forward him and swung an uppercut at him, knocking him into the air.

"That boy…" Bianchi was startled at the brunette's performance, "He's gotten…"

"Like Korin has said, he's gotten exponentially stronger after coming here." Reborn said.

"Guh!" The man swung his weapon up to him in the air, "_Hija Reppa (Flying Snake Fierce Domination)!_" He fired his weapon in mid-air, sending the spinning weapon at the brunette. Tsuna stood his ground as the ball crashed into him, his hands grabbing onto it and sent it back at him. The ball was sent back towards its wielder and hit him straight on, sending him back to the ground with a crash, burying him in the pile of debris. Tsuna panted as he continues to stand, still in Dying will mode.

Reborn smirked, "Looks like we can head home to Namimori now."

Korin looked at the fallen Mukuro, his head been bugging him. He has this feeling that the man isn't that strong and that he is not who he seems to be. Suddenly, the supposedly defeated Mukuro stood up from the debris, cracking his neck, "Playing with that ball was just for entertainment."

"Urg…"

"He's fine, even after that attack." Bianchi said, "I can't believe it."

"But," Korin mumbled as he looked at him with a calculating look, "why does he look so guilty?"

"What do you mean, Yan-san?" Cosma asked.

"I think I can use my full force against you." The man said, "Let's go!" he threw his weapon into the air, "What I truly specialise in is…" The man ran towards the brunette when he is distracted by the thrown weapon and sent an elbow strike at his gut, "martial combat!" before running behind him and kicking him to the ground. "I'm not done yet!" he grabbed his head and sent it crashing to the ground. "You're finished." The man closed his eyes as Tsuna looked up to find the metal ball that Mukuro had flung into the air come crashing down on him. Everyone there was shocked of the man's power, and the fact that Tsuna was crushed by this beast.

"Your hope has been extinguished." The man tells them, "Who's next?" He was cut short when he heard the movement of his weapon, to find Tsuna still breathing, panting and heavily wounded, but alive and still able to fight. "What?-!"

"Not yet…"

"Impossible!"

"You're not a bad person…" Tsuna said, startling the man, "I can tell."

"You bastard, what are you saying?-!" The man shouted.

"With such a weak heart…" he added, "You can't defeat my dying will!-!"

"My heart…!" Mukuro shouted, "Don't talk like you know me!-! Defeating the enemy and sending them to the pits of Hell… That's my life!"

"That's a lie!"

"Shut up, brat!-!" The man shouted as he throws another of his punches at the brunette.

"I'll defeat you with my dying will!-!" The brunette shouted as he dodged the man's punch and hit him in the gut, defeating him. The man grunted from the pain as he fell onto his knees.

"I've… lost?"

"After you attacked, you close your eyes," Tsuna tells him, "as if you didn't want to see your enemy dying. You used the steel ball instead of your own hands to finish me."

"You have some kind of guilt inside of you, am I right?" Korin added as he stood up and walked up to them.

"Wha-?-!"

"And because of that, you hesitate." The brunette continued as he reverts to his usual self, "I thought it was odd. We didn't think you were scary at all. There is a kid named Lambo at our house. You're just like him."

"He is unreasonable at some time, but he means no actual threat." The black haired boy says as he stood next to him.

"You're a warm and kind guy." Tsuna tells him, shocking the man.

'These guys…' He thought, 'Did they saw though me with a single glance?' he smiled as he came to realise, 'I see… This is the Vongolia blood…' "I completely lost." He tells them, "I can see why Rokudo Mukuro is concerned with you."

"Huh?-!" Korin was startled.

"What are you saying?-!" Tsuna panicked, "Aren't you Rokudo Mukuro?-!"

"I'm a double."

"Eh?-!" Both teens are shocked to the extreme! (Sorry, I couldn't resist. ;p)

"A fake?-!" Bianchi shouted.

"B-But, you were the one in that prison photo!" Tsuna said.

"The real Mukuro would never allow himself to be recorded like that." The man tells them, "And Rokudo Mukuro… He's the man that took everything from me!"

Everyone was just shocked of the man's reaction and such that they are speechless till Reborn walked to him and said, "Tell me what happened."

The man hesitates, but told his whole story. As it turns out, he was once a member of a mafia family within the northern Italy five years ago; who took him in, and treated him like in a real family when he has none. He has rise up to one of the strongest in order to repay them for their kindness. It was until his boss took in another boy of similar background as him, and he was placed under his wings that his life will change. A few days after the boy entered the family, he found the entire people within the headquarters to be dead, killed with no survivor. He has found out that it was him, when he was being controlled by the boy, by Rokudo Mukuro.

"Soon my body and soul were taken, and I became the fake Rokudo Mukuro." The man tells them.

"So you despaired and became a monster who lives to fight…" Bianchi added.

"How could he…?" Tsuna said, his eyes widen in shock, "Rokudo Mukuro…"

"Messing people's lives like that…" Korin mumbled, body shaking with anger, "How can someone like him exist!"

"Let's take him out, Juudaime, Korin." Everyone turns to the owner of that voice that is Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun!/Hayato-san!"

"Sorry for worrying you."

"Daijoubu?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

'I'm glad,' Bianchi thought in relief, "the side-effect of the Trident Mosquito must be over…'

"Vongolia," The man stood up, "You may be able to do it." He walked up to the brunette, "Defeating him… Listen closely, Vongolia. Mukuro's real objectives are-!" He shoved the brunette out of the way, "Look out!" A bunch of needles flew out and onto the man's forearm, causing him is scream in pain.

"It's the bastard with the glasses!" Gokudera shouted, "Where is he hiding?-!"

"He's already gone." Reborn tells the silverrette, "One hit and he disappeared."

The man collapsed onto the ground, "Daijoubu deska?-!" Tsuna yelled as he and the rest ran towards him, "Hang in there!-!"

"They're trying to keep his mouth shut." Reborn said.

"S-Sonna…" Tsuna stuttered, "Open your eyes!"

"Oi! Don't die on us yet!" Korin yelled at him.

"What a… terrible life…" The man said.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Tsuna called out before realising, "What's your real name?-!"

"You're not Rokudo Mukuro," Korin asked, "You must have a real name!"

"I'm…" The man started, "Lancia…"

"Hang in there, Lancia-san!" Both teens called out.

"I can remember…," Lancia said weakly, "when I hear that name… my old self's family… I can finally go to them right now…" He finally closed his eyes.

"Sonna…"

"How can this…" Korin stuttered, tears filling his eyes as he remembered the time he could not save the old shinobi back in Kyoto, "Not again…"

"Lancia-san!" Tsuna called out to the body.

"He completely used up Lancia," Gokudera commented, "and when he became useless… Damn it. Is this how they do things?"

"What does Rokudo Mukuro think people are?-!" Bianchi shouted in anger.

"Lancia… I still… Can't help you…" Cosma spoke as her tears dripped off her eyes, "Even after… all that to find you…"

"He really pisses me off…" Tsuna spoke as he stood up, "Let's go to Rokudo Mukuro."

"As you can see, Leon is in this condition." Reborn tells his student as he hold the cocoon-Leon, "You can't use the Dying will bullet."

"I know…" The brunette answered his tutor, "But… but, we need to do something about Rokudo Mukuro!"

The hitman smirked, "Korin, this is not in your order, so you can-,"

"I'm coming along."

"Hm?"

Korin stood up as the air around him starts to shake, "If I let someone like him stay alive, I wouldn't forgive myself." He said as he clenched his fist, "Tsuna, I'm going to kill Rokudo Mukuro!"

'Those eyes…' Reborn thought as he looked at the enraged boy, 'They reminded me of you, Yong-kia…' "I see. By the way, Lancia isn't dead."

"Eh?"

"The problem is the needles' poison." Reborn explained, "He might be saved if we can get an antidote within the hour."

"Honto?-!" Tsuna asked.

"Then," They turned to Cosma who trying to stand up, "I should be able to create it if I – urg!" She collapsed to the ground, her hands supporting her.

"Cosma!" Bianchi ran towards her friend, "You have taken two heavy hits already. Just rest."

"But…!"

"The yo-yo user must have an antidote." She assured her, "So don't worry about it."

"Juudaime! I'll defeat the glasses guy!" The bomber assured the brunette.

"Gokudera-kun… Arigatou!"

They shifted every injured personnel to a shady covered spot nearby. "Gomemen, Yamamoto." Tsuna mumbled, "Please wait; we'll be back soon."

"It'll be fine." Bianchi assured the brunette, "This place should be safe."

"Yan-san…" Korin faced Cosma who threw him a small metal rectangular-case that has two straps around it along with a dark-blue hoodie, "Take these. You'll need them."

"Arigatou, Materro-san." He thanked her as he strapped it on his left hand and put on the jacket after discarding his torn one while he placed his two swords with Cosma, asking her to take care of them.

"Jeez, just when we're about to get started…" Gokudera mumbled.

"Let's go." Reborn announced as everyone looked into the last building, "He's in there."

A yellow bird that flew in the air close to the building chirped, "Birds has been defeated! The twins have been defeated! Nerio has been defeated! Everyone has been defeated! Mukuro! Mukuro!"

"I see." Bianchi said.

"He's in there." Gokudera stated.

"Rokudo Mukuro!" Both remaining teens said.

"This is it." The baby informed them.

…

* * *

><p>They entered the building as Tsuna wore the clothes that Bianchi has brought along, which consist of a black shirt and beige pants. 'I'm glad that Bianchi brought a change of clothes, but…' He thought as he wraps his arms around his shivering body, 'I'm starting to get nervous.' He looked at Korin who sighed, 'I'm glad that Korin-san has calmed down though. He was rrrrrrrrrrrrreally scary when he's angry.' The brunette thought as the image of an enraged Korin still haunts his mind.<p>

"This is it." Bianchi announced as everyone looked what's in front to her, which turns out to be a destroyed stairway, "The stairs has been destroyed."

"Mukuro is probably a floor above us." Reborn predicted, "There must a stairway still intact somewhere."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Tsuna asked his tutor.

"It's easier to defend against us if they limit the number of paths between us." He explained, "But on the other hand, they cut off their own escape routes. It means they're prepared to fight."

'HIEEEEE!-! I'm getting more nervous!' Tsuna mentally shrieked.

"Easier for us too," Korin said as he cracked his knuckles, "that way, we know where they will be defending from."

"Hm? There's a cell phone on the ground." Gokudera said that attracted the brunette's attention as he picked up the black phone, "It's broken."

"Ah! That's Hibari's." Tsuna realised, "He must be here."

"Hibari?"

"Mm. I'm sure."

"Oh yeah, his ringtone is our school song too." Korin added.

"Ah! Lame!"

"We're got more important things to do;" Bianchi reprimanded them, "let's find an intact stairway going up."

"Y-Yeah." Tsuna nodded.

They searched the place to find most of the stairways to be destroyed. They then entered a room that has an emergency ladder, still in one piece. "Ah! There's one!"

"An emergency ladder." Reborn said.

They then hear the spinning of a yo-yo. They turned around to find Chikusa playing with his yo-yo behind them. "There he is!" Tsuna exclaimed, "The yo-yo guy!"

Gokudera wasted no time and ignite his dynamites that he threw at him. The yo-yo user got ready but was shocked when the dynamites' fuse went off but a huge amount of smoke was released from each tube creating a smoke screen that prevent him from seeing his target.

"Smoke screen?" The brunette said in confusion "Juudaime," He turned to face Gokudera, "Leave him to me, and go ahead."

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Hayato!" Bianchi warned him, "The side effects from Shamal's treatment will still cause pain, just like before! Do you still intent to fight?"

"Of course." The bomber answered his sister, "That's why I'm here." Bianchi stiffen for a moment, but she turned around, "Let's go, Tsuna."

"Eh?-! But-,"

"Please go."Gokudera tells his boss, "Juudaime, you need to take care of Mukuro."

"That's true, but-,"

"Let's all hang out again when this is done." Tsuna stopped questioning his friend as he recalled why he was fighting in the first place. "Y-You're right. We will." He promised the silverrette. "Of course!"

"I understand, I'm going!" Tsuna called out as he followed the other group up the ladder.

"Oi, Hayato-san." The bomber turned to face Korin, "Don't die on me, got that." Gokudera smirked, "No need to tell me that, Crazy Tattoo."

"And come up with a better insult next time!" He called out as he climbed up the ladder after the brunette.

Gokudera turned around and faced his opponent. "You let them go without much of a fuss." He said to the glasses boy.

The smoke slowly cleared and the figure of the yo-yo user is fully shown, "Such was Mukuro-sama's command."

* * *

><p>They managed to climb up the ladder and onto the second floor, but they saw no signs of their enemy. They ran up to the third floor as they entered the movie theatre. There was nothing there except for a single Kokuyo middle student.<p>

"I'm glad we could meet again." He said.

All of them took their stance until Tsuna shouted out, "Ah! You're…" He ran into the room, "Is this where you're being held?"

"You know him?" Korin asked.

"This is the Kokuyo student I met earlier; he is being held here!"

"Kufufufu, please take your time." He added, "We're about to start a long relationship together, Vongolia Tenth."

'What is this ominous aura?' Korin said as he scanned him, his Yūrei-me glowing as he saw a huge purple aura in the student's form.

"Eh? How do you know I'm Vongolia?" Tsuna asked him.

"Matte, Tsuna." Reborn warned him.

"Eh?"

"That's not it, Tsuna." Bianchi explained as she walked up to him, "He's…"

"Kufufufu…. That's right; I'm the real Rokudo Mukuro."

"Eh… Huh?-!" Tsuna yelled out as the doors behind them closed.

…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… with Gokudera, he was desperately avoiding the needles that are being shot out of Chikusa's yo-yo. He ran out to the corridor and continue running away from the yo-yo user. "You suck!" He shouted as he ran into the corner. Chikusa adjusted his glasses as he sprinted after him. He was about to turn in the corner but then he noticed a dynamite that was glued to the wall and it exploded next to him, forcing him back a bit. "Two times bomb!" The silverrette threw a huge amount of bombs, in which the glasses boy defused almost immediately.<p>

"You must be upset because you were beaten last time." Gokudera taunted him, "You made your move too quickly. Thanks to that, your legs are wide open."

The beanie student looked down in shock to find some lit dynamites under him that exploded at him. "My weapon is most useful in areas with obstacles." The bomber explained, "You lost the moment you ambushed me here." He then noticed a figure in the smoke, "Oh, I forgot. You're tough."

He took out some dynamites in his hands, "Die with these- urg!" He clutched his chest as the pain from before started coming back, 'Darn it, at a time like this…' The bomber leaned onto the wall, 'the side effect…" a shadow is visible behind the window.

…

* * *

><p>Back to Tsuna's group, they turned around to find the door closed, with Fuuta in front of them. "Fuuta!" Tsuna called out, "Don't startle me."<p>

"He seems safe." Bianchi commented.

"I've been looking for you since back them."

"It's dangerous, so please stand back."

"Yeah," Korin agreed, "You better get out of-," He then heard a voice in his head that cause him to shout, "Bianchi, get away from Fuuta!"

"Huh?" Bianchi looked at him confused as Fuuta slowly inches in, with a tri-spiked sword in his hands.

…

* * *

><p>Back to Gokudera, he is leaning on the wall in pain of the side-effects from Shamal's treatment that he failed to notice a shadow behind him, in which a clawed hand crash right through the window and dug it into his chest. "You were wide open!" Ken said smugly.<p>

At the same time, Fuuta has stabbed Bianchi in the gut with the spiked weapon. "Bianchi!" Tsuna called out as the woman collapsed onto the ground. Mukuro have a small smirk on his face as he watched the entire scenario.

…

* * *

><p>Ken sat out on the window sill. "You're alright." Chikusa said.<p>

"I thought I was going to die, though." He replied to his comrade, "Hahahaha, take that you ba~ ka~" Gokudera looked at him with an intense look as he try to push against his wound to prevent any more blood flowing out. He slowly stepped back and slipped on a rug that causes him to fall down a pile of stairs. "Ah~ How uncool…!"

'My body…' Gokudera thought, 'It won't move.' One of Birds little yellow birds flew down and landed on the edge of the stairs behind him, "Beaten! Beaten!" It cried. 'Damn it. That pervert's bird is laughing at me, too.' He struggled to get up, 'How can I call myself Juudaime's right-hand man? I haven't been able to do a thing for him… Damn it!'

"Midori tanabiku namimori no, Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii…" The bird started singing. Gokudera saw this and chuckled as he took out the dynamite from his shirt. "Ah…! Does he still plan on fighting?" Ken spoke as he walked down the stairs to finish him off. The bomber, using all his remaining strength, flung his last dynamite back against the wall, destroying it with the explosion. "Haha, whatcha aimin' at?"

"*chuckle* you're the only one who likes our school song that much." Gokudera said as the wall crumbled, revealing the heavily wounded skylark behind it.

"Huh? This guy's…"

"Namimori Middle Discipline Committee Chairman, Hibari Kyoya." Chikusa finished Ken's sentence.

"You look well…" Gokudera mumbled.

Ken just laughed, "So this half dead guy is supposed to be your reinforcement?"

"I could have gotten out myself, but…" Hibari said as he stood up, "This works. Leave those two to me."

"Do as you wish."

"Oh?" Ken saw the yellow bird flew down and perched on the discipline chairman, "He tamed Bird's bird."

"Then I'll have them."

"What's a half-dead guy like you mumbling about?-!" Ken shouted, "I'll take him!"

"I thought you say that." Chikusa sighed. Ken put in another set of fake teeth and his hair turns orange and bushier and his hands turns to paws. "_Lion Channel!_"

"Oh~? Are you a puppy?" Hibari taunted him.

"Quiet, you little duckling!-!" The lion-human hybrid shouted as he ran on fours towards the prefect, who kicked his fallen tonfas from the ground and strike him. He strikes again and again until he sent one heavy blow at the Blonde student, sending him up the stairs and crashing out the window.

"Ken!" The beanie student shouted as he turned around to face the skylark.

"Suki yu," Hibari spoke as he got ready to fight, "Kamikorosu. (I'll bite you to death next)" (I'm not sure if I got this right, though.)

…

* * *

><p>Back to Tsuna, Bianchi laid on the floor motionlessly due to Fuuta actions from before. "Bianchi!" Tsuna called out, "Bianchi, hang on!"<p>

"Fuuta, what are trying to do?-!" Korin yelled at the ranking prince. He immediately tried stabbing Tsuna but the brunette managed to dodge it in time. He stab Korin next but the black haired boy dodged it as well. They stepped back and notice Fuuta's eyes; they looked empty and blank, like someone under hypnotism. 'He couldn't be…' Tsuna thought.

"Seems like he's under mind control." Reborn voiced out his thoughts.

"S-Sonna…" Tsuna said, "Wake up, Fuuta!"

Fuuta just went and stab Tsuna once more. The brunette dodged it and then avoided a slash from him. Mukuro just sat on the stage, chuckling away. "W-What should I do?" Tsuna spoke as he stepped back from the controlled kid, but was then pulled back by a whip that Reborn as tied around him.

"I bought the whip Dino gave you." Reborn tells him, leading to a confused look from Korin.

"Dino gave you a whip?" Korin asked the brunette.

"Now is not the time!" Tsuna shouted at him, "And what do I do with this thing?-!"

"What do you do? What do you do?" Reborn repeated, "If you don't do _something_, you'll be killed."

"But the opponent is Fuuta! I can't hurt him!"

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled, "what will you do, Vongolia Tenth?"

Tsuna continue to step back as he backed away from Fuuta, then his eyes widen in realisation. 'I know!' Tsuna thought as he ran towards Mukuro.

"Oh…?"

'If I attack Mukuro directly…' He then noticed footsteps behind him to find Fuuta running behind him "Don't follow me, Fuuta!"

"Yabe!" Korin ran after them and stood in front of the ranking prince. "Korin-san!" Tsuna called out, as he saw Fuuta tried to stab him but them was blocked, by a blade from Korin's sleeves. "Now, Tsuna!" Korin tells the brunette who understood and swung the whip at the pineapple man but he hit himself and tangled his legs in the process. "I failed!"

"Hahahaha, you're always surprising me." Mukuro laughed, "Look behind you, it's dangerous…"

Tsuna looked behind to find Fuuta tangled up with him, with Korin's legs tangled behind. "Ah! Fuuta and Korin-san got tangled up as well!" Tsuna cried. The ranking prince try to reach for his dropped weapon but the brunette swipe it away from his reach, "Stop it, Fuuta!" He then noticed Fuuta's eyes. 'Those are the eyes that Lancia-san has…' he thought as he recalled on how Fuuta tells him that he can't come home, 'Is he feeling guilty because Mukuro made him do something terrible?' The ranking prince finally got his weapon and got ready to swing it down on the brunette.

"Ah!"

"Tsuna!" Korin yelled.

"Fuuta…" Tsuna gritted his teeth, "You didn't do anything wrong." Fuuta stopped at Tsuna's voice, "You didn't do anything wrong at all. We're all your allies, Fuuta, so don't worry and come home." Mukuro eyes sharpened as he saw this. Fuuta lifted up his dagger but then he clutched his head in pain.

'To break the mind control, he's said the phase they want to hear the most.' Mukuro thought.

Fuuta stopped clutching his head as he broke out of the pineapple's control, "Tsuna…-nii…" He managed to say before collapsing on the ground. "Fuuta!" Tsuna grabbed him as he falls on him, "Oi!"

"Fuuta!" Korin quickly got to his feet and ran to beside them.

"It seems like he crashed because of what you said." Mukuro tells him.

"Sonna…" Tsuna shoved the kid, "Fuuta!"

"And he hasn't really slept in the past ten days." The pineapple added, "He was a troublesome boy from the start. To find the Vongolia Tenth, we came to Japan, but we didn't know where to look, specifically."

"So you had Fuuta come to you." Korin said.

"Yes… But he followed the Omerta and kept silent."

'The vow of silence, Omerta.' Tsuna thought.

"Even under my mind control," Mukuro continued, "he never said anything about the Vongolia. He's quite impressive."

"So without a choice," Reborn added, "you used Namimori's combat prowess ranking, which had been created, to draw out Tsuna's family."

"My plan worked perfectly. After all, the Vongolia is here right in front of me."

"Teme…" Korin growled as his bangs overshadowed his eyes.

"You did this to Fuuta, who was innocent." Tsuna said, and he stood up and faces Mukuro, "Rokudo Mukuro! What do you think people are?-!"

"Toys…" Mukuro replied, leading an out-raged Tsuna and Korin and screamed, "Don't screw around!"And they dashed forward with their weapons ready. "I never would have thought that I have to fight directly." Mukuro stood up from his seat and the kanji on his right left eyes spins till and stopped at the kanji of four. He jumped down from the stage with a pole in his hands. They pasted each other as they attacked. After a few seconds, cuts appeared throughout the brunette's and the black haired boy's body, causing them to scream in pain. "Itai!"

"Is something, the matter?" The pineapple turned around to show a flame on his right eye as Tsuna and Korin collapsed knee first to the ground. He then noticed a cut on his right arm, "Oh… Looks like you managed to cut me, Vongolia Knight."

"W-What happened?" Tsuna panted.

"I-It all happened in an instant!" Korin panted, "But I managed to land a hit."

"He struck as the three of you cross paths." Reborn said.

"Exactly what I would have expected from an Arcobaleno," Mukuro said as he placed the tri-spiked weapon that Fuuta wielded onto his pole, forming a trident, "That's exactly right."

Both teens turned around and noticed his flaming eye. "Ah! The dying will flame on his eye…" Tsuna said.

"Oh? So you can see it."

"That's not a dying will flame." Korin tells the brunette.

"That's right." Mukuro explained, "This aura is the Fourth Path, a combat skill I learnt from the _Path of Asura_."

"Asura? Skill?"

"Are you familiar with the 'Transmigration though the Six Worlds'?" Mukuro asked them.

"When people die," Reborn explained, "they are reborn as a demon, as a hungry ghost, a beast, an Asura, a human or a deva."

"The six realms of reincarnation…" Korin summarized.

"I have the memory of going to all the six realms." The pineapple tells them, "I've attained six combat skills from the six underworlds."

"What are you… talking about?" Tsuna said.

"If that's true, you're quite a monster." Reborn says to him.

"I don't want to hear that from you, a cursed infant, an Arcobaleno."

'A-Arcobaleno? Does he mean Reborn?' Tsuna and Korin thought. "Now let me show you," They turned their attention to the pineapple in front, "my next skill." Mukuro's eyes spin once more and stopped at the Kanji of one. Both of them froze. "Here I come." He tapped his trident on the floor, and it starts to crumble underneath their feet.

"S-Sonna…" Tsuna mumbled, "The building's…" he then spotted his friends falling off to the abyss below, "Ah! Fuuta! Bianchi! Reborn! Korin-san!" He then started falling after them. He nearly screamed until he felt a huge pain on his cheek, which is caused by his tutor punching him and resulting in him falling to the floor. "Why did you do that, Reborn?-!" But then he noticed that his surroundings are back to normal. "H-Huh?"

"What you saw was an illusion." Reborn tells his student.

"E-Eh?-! An illusion?-!"

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled, "You saw through it. Well done. Yes, the First Path, _The Path of Hell,_ is a skill that destroys the spirit with an endless nightmare."

'S-Scary!' Tsuna thought.

"But I'm surprised on how you managed to see through it," He looked at Korin who looked back at him with his eyes glowing once more, "Vongolia Knight."

"Ah! Korin-san! Y-Your eyes!" Tsuna said but then he remembered, 'Now that I think about it, Korin-san's eyes have been glowing when he saw Nerio.'

"As expected of the one with the 'all-seeing eye'," The pineapple stated, "the _Yūrei-me_."

'_Y-Yūrei-me_?' Tsuna thought.

"Shut up, you pineapple." Korin taunted.

*Twitch* "I'll pretend that you never said that. But now I've beginning to see your relationship after observing you." Mukuro tells them, "The Arcobaleno is here to monitor the Vongolia, while the Knight is here is protect him."

"That's not true." Reborn tells him, "Because I'm Tsuna's home tutor!"

"And I'm not protecting him," Korin replied, "I'm assisting him as his friend."

"Kufufufu, I see. That's rather unique." Mukuro said, "But is the teacher not going to attack? I don't mind taking the three of you on at the same time."

"Because that's the law."

"So, it's the law?" He asked, "What a very proper, mafia-esque response."

"And I don't need to do a thing." The hitman replied, "My student will defeat you."

"Oi! Reborn!" Tsuna yelled at hit tutor. "Oh…? What a beautiful, trusting relationship." Mukuro exclaimed, "How amusing. Very well then." His red eye spun into a Kanji of three. Snakes started falling from the ceiling and onto the brunette and his friend.

"Ah! Snakes!" Tsuna shrieked, "Are these an illusion as well?"

"No, they're real." Korin replied him.

Tsuna paled. "N-No way…!"

"The third path, _The Path of Beast_," Mukuro explained, "the skill to summon animals that will kill my enemy. Your student is in trouble, won't you do anything?"

"Don't be so certain with yourself, Mukuro." Reborn said as the snakes attacked the brunette, "I'm the best home tutor." The snakes then stopped in their tracks as Korin stood in close to his friend, an image of a growling beast rose from him. They slithered away, with the fear of getting killed. Mukuro was unfazed until a flying tonfa was thrown at him which he blocked it.

"Juudaime, please get down!" The two teens looked up to find many lit dynamites coming at them which exploded and scattering the snakes away. Through the smoke, they saw Hibari supporting Gokudera near the entrance. "Sorry we're late."

"Hibari-san! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna called out, "You're both…"

"Do you understand now, Mukuro?" Reborn asked Mukuro, "I didn't raise only Tsuna."

"I've paid you back now." Hibari said as he flung the silverrette to the side. 'He threw him away!' Both teens mentally shouted.

"My my, there's a lot of spectators today." Mukuro said, "What is Chikusa doing?"

"Heh, the glasses guy and the animal guy below are taking a nap together below." Gokudera said.

"Way to go, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna praised his friend.

"It's not as if I beat them…" He mumbled.

Hibari crouched down and picked up his tonfa. "Have you prepared yourself?" He asked the pineapple.

"You're very scary." Mukuro commented, "But please don't get between me and the Vongolia. Besides, you can barely stand right now. I've broken many of your bones, after all."

'Hibari-san…' Tsuna thought, 'He's been through so much.'

"Have you prepared your last will?" Hibari taunted.

"You say such amusing things." The pineapple said, "I have no choice, I'd better take care of you first." He eyes spins till it shows the Kanji of four again and a fade flame is ignited on his eye. "This will end in a moment!" He clashed with the skylark. Hibari blocked it and strikes back at him and Mukuro dodged it and strike again. This goes on in a super fast speed that Tsuna could not blink.

'It's so fast, I can see anything.' Tsuna thought.

Their weapons then clashed and hit a standoff. "How long does a moment for you last?" Hibari asked. Mukuro just smirked at his question and just broke off and jumped back before clashing with him again.

"Amazing! Expected of Hibari-san!" Tsuna said.

"Don't underestimate them, Mukuro." Reborn tells the illusionist, "They're still growing."

Mukuro and Hibari continue to clash with each other, "It seems so…" Mukuro said, "We may never know how the battle would have gone, if he had not been hurt." Hibari suddenly just stop, as the blood drops from his arms to the wooden floor.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted.

"This is a waste of time. Let's finish this quickly." He says to the panting prefect on the floor. His eye spin yet again to the Kanji of one and sakura started to appear throughout the ceiling of the room.

"S-Sakura?" Tsuna asked.

"Hibari can't move when he's near sakura." Reborn explained, "He got the Sakura-Kura. Shamal gave him earlier with a Trident Mosquito."

"Eh?-!"

"Damn that Shamal!" Korin mumbled.

"Let's have you kneel before me again." Mukuro said as the prefect seemly to be weaken, slowly stumbled towards him.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled but Reborn just smirked. The skylark that was stumbling around, suddenly lash forward and land a powerful blow on Mukuro, shocking the brunette and the pineapple.

"O-Oya?" Mukuro was confused until he heard Gokudera's laughter.

"You weren't expecting this." Gokudera mocked him as he took out a paper bag, "I got medicine for Hibari from Shamal."

"T-Then…!"

Hibari ran forward and land a final blow on Mukuro, sending him back and onto the ground. "H-He did it." Tsuna stuttered.

"Tch. He got all the good parts." Gokudera grumbled. Tsuna looked down on the fallen Mukuro, still can't believe that it is over.

"You finally did it." Reborn tells the brunette. He looked at his tutor before looking on the floor in front of him. "It's over…" Tsuna said, "I can go home now!"

"But you were perfectly useless in the battle with Mukuro."

"Leave me alone!"

"Relax! I'm useless here too, you know." Korin tells him. They then heard a thud and turned their heads, to find Hibari collapsed on the floor. "Hibari-san!" Tsuna called out as they ran over to the fallen skylark, "Daijoubu deska?"

"He was fighting unconsciously near the end." Reborn explained, "He must been really upset that he lost once before."

"Hibari-san's…" Tsuna said, "Amazing… Ah! We need to take everyone to the hospital, quickly!"

"Don't worry about it." The hitman tells him, "A very skilled Vongolia medical team is on its way-"

"That team will be useless." They turn to face Mukuro standing up with a pistol in his hand, "Because, there will be no survivors."

"Teme…!" Gokudera immediately stood in front of Tsuna.

"Let's meet again." Mukuro said as he pointed his gun at his head, "Arrivederci (See you soon)." And he fired at himself, leading to a very shocked brunette who witnessed it.

"He killed himself…"

"Why did he do that?" Tsuna could only wonder.

"Maybe he would rather die than be caught." Reborn replied, "Or…"

Tsuna suddenly feels a chill down his spine. 'W-What is this feeling?' He thought.

Korin felt the same chill, 'Something's not right.' He thought.

"We can't capture him alive, but there's nothing we can do about it now."

"You finally defeated Mukuro." They turned their heads to find Bianchi slowly getting up.

"Aneki!"

"Thank goodness, Bianchi's woken up!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Don't push yourself." Reborn warned her.

"Will you lend me a hand, Hayato?" Bianchi asked.

"Um… Fine, I guess I don't have a choice." Gokudera replied, "Just for today!"

"Ah! Gokudera-kun/Hayato-san, Stay away!" Both teens suddenly shouted. Gokudera and Reborn looked at the two teens, confused.

"Is something wrong?"Bianchi asked, "Lend me a hand, Tsuna."

"Eh?" Tsuna scratched his head, "What are we trying to say?"

"This is weird." Korin mumbled, "But I haven't done that since…"

"Don't worry, Juudaime." Gokudera assured his boss, "I can handle it."

"Thank you, Hayato." Bianchi thanked him.

"Give me your hand…"

"Hai…" She then swung the top part of Mukuro's trident at him, cutting his cheek. This has shocked everyone in the room.

"W-What are trying to do?-!" The silverrette yelled at his sister.

"Ah? My hand…" Bianchi replied.

'I was right, something is not right.' Tsuna thought, 'Bianchi…'

"What's wrong, Bianchi?" Reborn said before jumping towards her and giving her a light tap in the forehead, "Get a hold of yourself, you just tried to skewer your little brother."

"I…" The poison scorpion said, "What a terrible thing I did!" She tries and stab Reborn but he managed to dodge it and jumped out of the way.

"Ah!"

"Reborn-san!"

"This will be troublesome." Reborn stated.

"Is it mind control?" The bomber asked.

"No." The infant replied, "It's like she's possessed."

"Is it a curse?"

"Is that possible?" Tsuna asked.

"Regardless, it's a fact."

"What are you saying?" Bianchi asked them, "It's me."

'Something's definitely wrong,' Tsuna thought, 'That's not Bianchi.'

'This sensation, where did I…?' Korin thought deeply. Then, it hit them. "R-Rokudo…" Tsuna stuttered. "Mukuro…?" Korin finished the name.

"Kufufufu, we meet again." Bianchi said as she turns around, revealing Mukuro's red eye on her right eye.

"H-He's back!" Tsuna shrieked.

"It's a curse!-!" Gokudera yelled.

"There isn't a curse for that." Korin told Gokudera.

"It's not something that ridiculous." Reborn assured them.

"B-But…" Tsuna looked at Mukuro's dead body, "He's really dead."

"Kufufufu, I still have something I must do." She said, "So I've returned from the other end of the cycle."

"H-He really is-,"

"I-Is that…?" Tsuna asked.

"That shouldn't be…" Korin muttered.

"The only thing I can think of is…" Reborn says, "It can't be…"

"Who shall I take care of first?"

"Juudaime, let me handle this." Gokudera tells his boss as he stood in front.

"But she's-,"

"Rin! Hyo! To! Sha!" He chanted as he forms imaginary symbols in the air.

*Dead-panned* 'An exorcism?-!' Tsuna thought in shock.

*Face-faulted* "That's not how you exorcist a ghost!-!" Korin yelled at the bomber, "And where did you learn those anyway?-!"

"Kai! Jin! Retsu!" He continues to chant and the possessed Bianchi starts to growl in pain.

"I-It's working?-!" Tsuna said out. "I don't believe it!" Korin said. Bianchi then collapse onto the floor.

"B-Bianchi!" Tsuna called out, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Reborn replied him.

Tsuna and Korin walked up to her, "B-Bianchi?" The brunette was about to touch her when he and his friend then notice something wrong about Gokudera. "Did I do it?" He said politely.

"Go…ku...dera...-kun?"

"Mukuro!" Korin shouted as he pushed Tsuna out of the way as the knife cut his side. "K-Korin-san!" Tsuna called out, "Oi, Reborn! Gokudera-kun's…"

"Oh… So it wasn't luck." The silverrette said as he turned around to show the red right-eye, "You two are the first to realise that I possess someone after one glance. You're amusing to no end."

"W-What's going on?" Tsuna said.

"There's no mistake." Reborn stated, "You made it look like suicide, but you used _that_ bullet." Gokudera (Mukuro) looked at the Arcobaleno, "The use of the Possession Bullet is forbidden. Where did you get it?"

"Kufufufu, so you noticed," He stated as well, "that this is a possession caused by a special bullet?"

"What?-!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Special… bullet…?" Korin hissed as he covered his wound.

"Like the Dying Will Bullet?"

"That's right." Reborn replied, "As the name says, the Possession bullet is a bullet that allows you to take control of another person's body."

"What?-!" Tsuna shouted, "That's why Bianchi and Gokudera-kun have been…"

"It was a special bullet created by the Estraneo Family." The hitman tutor continues, "Not only do you need a strong spirit, but you must also be suited for the bullet."

"Kufufufu, it suits me perfectly." Gokudera(Mukuro) stated.

"Long ago," Reborn added, "the cold-blooded use of the Possession Bullet caused it to be forbidden. The bullet and the knowledge used to create them should have been destroyed back then."

"This is nothing like mind-control." The possessed silverrette stated, "I don't control them; I take over them. Which means," he cut his own neck, "this body is mine."

"S-Stop that!" Tsuna shouted.

"The bullet must have been what you used to take control of men like Lancia." Reborn said, "But, why do you have them?"

"Let me just say…" He tells them, "It's because they are mine. Now…" He looked at the brunette, "I'll possess you next, Vongolia Juudaime."

"H-Huh?-! ME?-!"

"I knew it." The infant realised, "Your goal is to…"

"Kufufufu, it's not my goal; it is my means. My revenge can only begin after taking control of a young mafia boss."

"W-What are you saying?-!" Tsuna shouted as the possessed bomber walked towards him, "S-Sonna?-! Possessing me would be useless, and nothing will come out of it!"

"Be careful of his weapon." Reborn warned him, "If you're wounded by that blade, he'll be able to possess you."

"I'm impressed that you know." Gokudera (Mukuro) said as he threw his weapon, just missing Tsuna's head and passing it to Bianchi that has gotten up as Gokudera collapsed, "Exactly."

"B-Bianchi!"

"But I called this ritual a 'contract'." She stated as she sliced Hibari's cheek. She then collapsed, and then Hibari's body started to fidget.

"H-He could have," The brunette stuttered, "gotten inside Hibari-san, too?-!" Hibari got up and swung his tonfa at him, knocking him back.

"Ite!"

Hibari then collapsed, "O-Oya? This body isn't much of a use…" He said, "Fighting in a body like this… What a fearsome man, Hibari Kyoya." He then fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ah! Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted as he ran towards his body, "Mukuro's presence is gone."

"Be careful." The hitman tutor warned his student, "He'll possess either Bianchi or Gokudera. Korin is a possibility too."

"HIEEEE!-!-!-! Korin-san too?-! S-Sonna…?-!" Gokudera's body then started to stand up, "G-Gokudera-kun?" He then noticed that Bianchi started to get up as well, "Eh? Bianchi too?-! Two at the same time?-!"

"That's not all of it." Reborn tells him as the door was slammed opened, revealing Ken and Chikusa, "There are them as well."

"Uwa! Four Mukuro-s?-!" Tsuna screamed.

"Possessing four people at once…" The hitman said, "It's unheard of."

"That's," Gokudera(Mukuro) says as his red eye spins till it stopped at the Kanji of two, "not all!" and he threw dynamites at him. "Ah!" Tsuna screamed as he ran from the explosion, "Dynamites."

"He can use the abilities of those he possesses as well." Reborn stated before he dodged an attack from the possessed blonde student.

"You should worry about your own life," He turned around to find Chikusa(Mukuro), "Arcobaleno!" he shouted as he spins the yo-yo and fired the needles at the infant, who blocked it with his coat. Meanwhile, Gokudera (Mukuro) has thrown the dynamites at the brunette and injuring him with the explosion.

"The second path, _Path of Hungry Ghosts_, is the skill used to steal the enemies' abilities." The possessed bomber explained.

"This is really bad." Reborn stated, "He's possessed them, plus he can use the skills he's stolen."

"I was hoping for a five against one scenario but," Bianchi(Mukuro) stated as he looked at Korin, still haven't move from his spot and still conscious, "for some reasons, I can't possess him."

"It's simple." Korin smirked as tells her, "I'm immune to possession, like the rest of my family."

"Oya? That's interesting." She said as her red eye spins and stopped at the Kanji of one. The ground around Tsuna started to glow red and bubbles as a pillar of fire was shot out from it. "HIEEEE!-!" The brunette shrieked as another two fire pillar shot out from the floor, "Tatskete(Help me)!"

"If possible," Ken(Mukuro) tells him, "I'd like to take you without harming you."

"You can surrender, you know." Chikusa(Mukuro) added.

"I can't take any more!"

"You haven't learnt a thing." Reborn commented as he jumped at the possessed silverrette, "This is an illusion!"

"Oh my." Gokudera(Mukuro) spun around and threw a few sticks of dynamite at the infant, "You better worry about yourself!" and they exploded at him.

"Ah! R-Reborn!" Tsuna cried.

"That shouldn't have killed you, Arcobaleno!" Bianchi(Mukuro) said, as the hitman's hat is visible moving from the smoke, "Found you!" Ken(Mukuro) said as he jumped and stabbed it. He landed but then noticed that it was just a hat. "Ah?"

Reborn jumped and retrieved his hat as dusted the dirt of it, "I haven't felt the air of real combat in a while." He commented.

"Reborn…"

"I can't help." He added, "Tsuna, do something, quickly."

"D-Don't be unreasonable!" The brunette cried as he ran away from the explosions from the silverrette's thrown dynamites, "This is beyond what I can handle!"

"If you're my student-" He was cut short to dodge incoming needles, "If you're my student, you can overcome this."

"It's unfair to use unreasonable logic like that!" He shouted.

"Kufufufu, your teacher's panicking." Bianchi(Mukuro) chuckled as she walked to hitman tutor, "He's falling into chaos over his student's crisis." Reborn dodged the poison shortcakes in her hands. "I'm not lying." He said, "Your aniki, Dino overcame it too."

"D-Dino-san?" Tsuna asked.

"When Dino was my student, he faced with a life or death situation." Reborn explained, "He overcame that and transformed himself. From weakling Dino, he became the Bucking Bronco Dino."

"Became?" Tsuna looked at his tutor in confusion, "I don't get it! Dino-san and I are-"

"Above you." He looked up from Reborn's words and saw dynamites falling down at him and exploded, sending him tumbling to the floor. "That's enough talk;" Chikusa(Mukuro) said, "let's bring this to an end." He got readied the dagger and a violet flame appears on his red eye before he ran towards the brunette. Tsuna shrieked but then he suddenly collapsed. The possessed blonde then picked the dagger.

"What? It happens sometimes." He stated, "Even if I take over someone's body, when that body breaks, there's nothing I can do."

"You mean… You're forcing them to move even though their wounds shouldn't allow it?" Tsuna said.

"That's why you didn't possess Hibari." Reborn understands.

Chikusa's body starts to get up, "Ah. Chikusa can go a little further."

"Stop it!" Korin yelled out, "If they kept moving, they're wounds will-"

"I'm fine." He said, "I don't feel pain."

"W-What do you mean!" Tsuna shouted, "Aren't they your friends' bodies?-!"

"That's incorrect. Once I possess them, it's my body. It's my right to decide whether it breaks or dies."

"Wha… That's wrong…" Tsuna said.

"Don you have time to be concerned about others," Bianchi(Mukuro) asked as they slowly walked up to the brunette, "when you're about to get killed?"

"You're an amusing man." Gokudera(Mukuro) added, "You're not suited for the mafia."

'Ah! Blood are flowing out of their wounds…' Tsuna thought.

'Their wounds are too severe.' Korin thought, 'Plus, their muscles are strained from all the fighting they had done.'

"Please stop this!" The brunette yelled, "They'll die!"

"Kufufufu, I remember now." The possessed bomber said, "When you were fighting Birds, you were about to stab yourself to save your girlfriends."

"Eh?"

"Let's do it that way." He concluded, "Because of your softness, you will be possessed by me."

"Listen well." The possessed Bianchi stated, "If you don't want any further damage done to your friends," The possessed silverrette continued, "make a contract with me without trying to run away."

"N-No way…"

"So you do hesitate. In the end, a person like you can't survive in this kind of world. You're not suited to be Vongolia Tenth." Ken(Mukuro) showed his dagger, "Now, give me your body."

"What should I do…?" Tsuna cried, "Reborn, what should I do?-!"

"I can't do anything for you." The infant tells him, "Pull it off on your own."

"Sonna… You always help me out! Don't abandon me, Reborn!" The hitman heard enough and kicked him in the chin.

"Ite…!" Reborn landed on him. "Don't sound so pathetic." Reborn tells the brunette.

"B-But…" Tsuna cried, "W-What can I do?" Reborn grab his shirt and pull his head up to him. "Listen, Tsuna. You're the Vongolia Tenth and no one else!"

"E-Eh?"

"If you shout out your feelings; that would be the answer a Vongolia would give!"

'My… feelings…?' Tsuna thought.

"Kufufufu, so the home tutor has given up in despair." Ken(Mukuro) mocked, "What he really feels is that he want to run away from this place. Or, you won't run for the sake of your friends?"

"I want to win."

"Huh?"

Both Korin and Reborn grinned. "I want to beat Mukuro." Tsuna replied. Unknown to them, Leon started to shake.

"Oh? That was unexpected." He said, "I'll hear the rest of the story after I possess you… after you've killed your friends with your own hands."

"I don't want," The brunette said, "to lose to such a terrible person. I want to beat this guy!-!"

"This is the end!" Mukuro said but then, a light is shined strings are stuck throughout the room. "Vongolia! What do you do?-!"

"I didn't do anything." Tsuna said. "Tsuna, look up!" Korin said, and the brunette looked at as well to find Leon on the ceiling. "Ah, Leon!"

"He finally emerged."

"Emerged?" Tsuna and Korin asked.

"Like 'that' time." Reborn smirked, "Like when Dino became the Bucking Bronco."

"Sokka… It is your doing, Arcobaleno." The possessed blonde student said.

"You're wrong. This is the shape-shifting chameleon, Leon, my partner." Reborn explained, "For some reason, he becomes a cocoon when my students are given a trial."

"I-Is that what it was?" Tsuna asked.

"And when the student grows, he emerges." He added.

"E-Eh?-!"

"That's amusing." Ken(Mukuro) said.

"I wondered what he'd show us in the end…" Gokudera(Mukuro) added, "His pet emergence."

"You two are certainly unique." Bianchi(Mukuro) commented.

"He's laughing at us!" Tsuna cried, "What is this?-! How is this related to Dino becoming the Bucking Bronco?-!"

"Just watch."

"Eh?" Both of them looked up. "There's something is his mouth." Korin said.

"He's about to spit out a new item." Reborn tells him, "Just for you, my student."

"Eh? New item?" The brunette asked.

"In Dino case," The hitman tutor added, "he spat out the Bucking Bronco Whip and Enzo."

"Eh?-! Enzo is Leon's baby?-!" Both of them shouted.

'But, if something like Enzo appeared, it would help.' Tsuna thought.

"I cannot put up with your playtime forever." Ken(Mukuro) stated, "Let's call an end to this break," he ran towards the Leon-cocoon, "and finish this!" Reborn kicked his student out of the way. "This is in the way…" He sliced the strings along with Leon, "So I'll take care of it!"

Two green blobs landed in front of Tsuna, "Ah! Leon!" He cried.

"Don't worry." Reborn assured him as the green blob merged together to form a slime-looking Leon, "Leon is a shape-shifting chameleon. More importantly, something was shot upwards." They looked up to noticed two glowing objects above them and falling, "It looks like it's safe. That's the new item."

"T-That's…" Tsuna looked up as the twin objects landed on his hands, "Huh? These are…" He hold up two wool mittens with the number 27 behind each of it, "Wool mittens?-! How do I fight with these?-! Wasn't Enzo or some kind of weapon supposed to pop out?-! What's the point of giving my hands good circulation?-!"

"Ah! Those look like…!" Korin said, noticing the similarity between those mittens and his fingerless gloves, "Tsuna, put those on, quickly!"

"What are you saying, Korin-san?-! These can't be use for fighting?-!" He yelled at his friend.

"You were amusing to the end." They turn around, noticing the possessed blonde student is striking at Tsuna but he surprising blocked it with his mitten, that knocked off the dagger but pushed him back. "You deflected my attack?"

"I-I'm safe…" The brunette sighed, "Oh? Something's inside." He removes one of the mittens and a silver bullet comes out from inside, "A-A bullet!"

'A special bullet!' Ken(Mukuro) thought in shock.

*smirk* "So that's what it is." Reborn said, "Tsuna, toss that over."

"I won't let you!" Ken(Mukuro) yelled as he swung his weapon at him, and he jumped to avoid, and then Bianchi(Mukuro) took his arm but it tears off and reveal to be Leon. The Arcobaleno jumped towards Tsuna and grab the bullet.

"I've never seen a bullet like this before." He said, "We'll just have to give it a try."

"Eh?-! G-Give it a try?-!" Tsuna shouted.

"I won't let you!" He looked to his side and noticed dynamites flying towards him, "S-Sonna!-!" Tsuna cried.

"I've given up on obtaining your body without harming it." Gokudera(Mukuro) said, while Leon turned into Reborn's trusty green gun and the hitman load it with the bullet, "You won't make it in time!" An explosion blew up the area closest to Tsuna.

"Tsuna!-!" Korin cried.

"He took the full brunt of the bombs." Bianchi(Mukuro) said. "Oya oya, this is going to be a severe wound." Ken(Mukuro) said. The smoke clears and Tsuna was lying on the floor, motionless. "It seems that it have no effect." Chikusa(Mukuro) said, "So the special bullet was useless too. Now you're out of options. What an anti-climatic ending. Now," he took out his dagger, "let me take over your near-death body from you."

"Sonna… Tsuna…" Korin looked at his friend, tears filling his eyes.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Tsuna POV xxx<span>

'It hurts…' Tsuna thought, 'My entire body hurts… Am I going to die now? It's enough, right? I did well, right? Minna, Gomen. This is it for me… I had enough of being hurt… I had enough of being scared…'

"_Ah! These clothes!"_

'Huh?'

"_Tsuna went out again after making a mess!" Nana said in his room, "I keep telling him to take care of his things on his own."_

'Eh…? Kaa-san…? Is this a dream?'

"_What is this?-!" Hana said while flipping through the class file, "Sawada's test is in with the daytime duty journal. And he only scored two points."_

'My language test…'

"_He really is Dame-Tsuna." She added, "He really needs to try harder if he wants to get Kyoko."_

'Why am I hearing Kurokawa bad-mouthing me?'

"It seems like it's the effect of the special bullet."

'Reborn…'

"What you're hearing is real-time rebukes to you from others." He tells the brunette.

'Rebukes?' Tsuna thought, 'Why do I hear rebukes at a time like this? Am I going to be told I'm Dame-Tsuna to the very end?'

"_Hahi! What is he doing?-! Charging into the enemy Headquarters isn't the rational thing to do!"_

'That's Haru!'

"_GyaHahahaha!" Lambo laughed, "Haru's crying!"_

"_I-I'm not!" Haru retorted as he wiped her tears, "Haru is going to be a mafia boss' wife. I wouldn't cry over something like this! Tsuna-san, Do your best!"_

'H-Haru…'

"_Calm down, Kyoko." Ryohei calms her sister._

"_But Shamal-sensei said that Tsuna-kun charged in!" Kyoko said._

"_Don't worry."_

"_But!"_

"_Kyoko-chan, Sawada-san is really strong." Mikuri tells her friend._

"_That's right! He's the strongest guy I've ever cross fists with." The older Sasagawa assures her, "I won't forgive him if he comes back defeated."_

"_Besides, Korin-san is there as well, so there is no worry." Mikuri added._

"_Y-You're right." Kyoko said, "He'll be all right. Tsuna-kun, come home safely."_

'Kyoko…-chan…'

"_Don't make the same mistake I made." Lancia voice said, "Protect your friends. Protect your family with your own hands."_

"_Tsuna… Don't you…" Korin's voice says, "Don't you dare die here!-! Stand up and beat that pineapple bastard already!-!"_

Tsuna gritted his teeth. "I don't think I need to voice out my rebuke." Reborn said.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

With that, Tsuna opened his eyes, with a new determination burning in them. "Oh? You're looking at me like that?" Chikusa(Mukuro) said, "But let put down the curtains now. I can have you dying yet." He stabbed at him but Tsuna's hand grabbed the dagger, shocking the possessed beanie student. The mitten starts to glow, surprising him and Korin who was on the verge of crying. It has transformed the mittens to black metal gloves with white fingers, like Korin's but is a full glove, and broke the spike on it. He stepped back in shock as Tsuna got up.

"Mukuro…" Tsuna spoke, "If I don't defeat you, I can't die in peace!-!-!" He voiced out as an orange flame is ignited on his forehead and his eyes turns orange. Chikusa(Mukuro) immediately jumped back. "That aura over your head…" He stated, "I see. The special bullet _did_ hit you, but the flame seemed fiercer then when you fought Lancia."

"The Rebuke Bullet draws out Tsuna's calm fighting spirit." Reborn tells them, "It's completely different from the Dying Will Bullet."

"That's not all." Korin said as he wiped his tears, "It has made Tsuna enter _Hyper_ mode, a bullet with a new power!"

"_Hyper _mode? What nonsense." Chikusa(Mukuro) said, "It just seems to me that he's simply lost his will to fight. Either way, he is no match for my skills." His red eye spins till reach the kanji of two, and which Ken just jumped at the brunette who simply grabbed him from behind, immobilising him before he knocking him back with an elbow thrust.

"That's not all." He stated as he spun his yo-yos that fired needles at the brunette, who stood there as the needles just past through him.

"That one is an illusion." Tsuna looked at the shadows, "Over there." He ran over and punched the hidden Chikusa, knocking him out immediately while causing the dagger to stuck in the wall with the spiked area sticking out.

"What?-! Impossible!" Gokudera(Mukuro) said.

"He couldn't see through the _Path of Hell's_ illusions earlier." Bianchi(Mukuro) stated.

"This is an effect of the Rebuke Bullet." Reborn stated, "'The Blood of Vongolia' within Tsuna has awakened. Instead of removing external limiters and using pressure during a crisis, like the Dying Will Bullet, the Rebuke Bullet removes all limiters from within by awakening the person's hidden awareness."

'So that's why I'm able to see everything much more clearly when I in that form.' Korin realised.

"And at the same time, it unlocks the limiters for his senses on the inside." Reborn added, "Meaning, this power only appears when one is succeeding the Vongolia bloodline, _Hyper Intuition_."

"_Hyper Intuition_?" Gokudera(Mukuro) asked.

"According to Vongolia's first Boss and Knight who have it, it's the power to see through all." Reborn stated, "Tsuna and Korin had shown signs of it in fights up to this point."

'Signs?' Korin thought, then he recalled on how they had thought that Lancia is not that scary at all and how they realised Mukuro has possessed Bianchi, 'Of course. I had been always to tell who has done the wrong since I was young.'

"Although, he hasn't mastered how to use those gloves yet." Reborn stated.

"Kufufufu, you are amusing to no end." The possessed bomber said, "But, even though you can see through my attacks, you cannot defeat me." His red eye than spins till it reaches the Kanji of four and the violet flame ignite on it, "I'm certain you haven't forgotten that these are your friends' bodies. Can you raise a hand against them?" He ran forward and land an elbow thrust at the brunette, "Can you?-!"

"Can you?" Bianchi(Mukuro) ran forward and knee'd him. The brunette ended up as their punching bag in the middle, "Kufufufu, you can't raise a finger against me."

"You made a wonderful sandbag." The possessed silverrette said.

"He's not taking their attacks…" Korin realised.

"That's right, Korin." Reborn tells the black haired boy, "Their attacks aren't hitting him." The brunette then grabbed the possessed bomber's punch, "If he were to guard or evade, it would strain Bianchi's and Gokudera's bodies. So he's catching and absorbing all of their attacks with his body in order to protect their bodies."

Tsuna got behind the silverrette and hit the back of his neck, knocking him out, "My body-" He cried out before he landed on the floor.

"He intuitively saw a way to stun their bodies' nervous systems." The hitman said.

"Intuitively?" The possessed poison scorpion laughed, "Don't screw around!" Tsuna was about to immobilise her. "Leave this one to me!" Korin shouted as he jumped from where he is and knocked her out with a chop on her neck.

"Damn… it…" She collapsed into his arms, with Bianchi on Korin's arms and Gokudera in Tsuna's.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Tsuna apologized as he and Korin placed them down gently, "Reborn, take care of them."

"Don't be so bossy." The infant commented as he walked up to them. Tsuna turned around, "Come on out, Mukuro." He said, "You're alive, aren't you?"

They heard a chuckle as Mukuro stepped out from the shadows. "I will acknowledge that your fighting skills have escalated greatly." He commented, "However, I can have you becoming elated just because of that. Have you noticed that there is one of my skills that I have not used yet?"

"The Fifth path, _Path of Humans_." Reborn said.

"That's exactly right." He said as he swung his pole down, "Our world is the Path of Humans. In reality, it is the most hideous and cruel underworld."

"Because this is the place where darkness are being created," Korin commented, "Am I right?"

"That's right, and I'm not being ironic here." He replied, "That is why I hate this world, this skill." The pineapple raised his hand up to his red eye, "If possible, I'd never use it. Because The Path of Humans is the most hideous…" He squeezed his eye till blood comes out of it and covered his hand, and he removed his hand to show the Kanji of five in it, "… and most dangerous skill!" He stated as a black aura surrounds him.

"An ugly black aura." Reborn commented.

"It is truly the devil's skill." Korin added.

"Can you see it?" He asked, "For warriors who emit aura and fight, the size of their aura…" He ran towards the brunette and swings his pole down at him, "their strength!" The brunette grabbed the pole, but then Mukuro struck an uppercut that his stomach that sent him flying up.

"Tsuna!" Korin called out but was cut short when Mukuro side-kicked him.

"Between you and I," The pineapple spun his pole above him, "there is too much difference in strength!" he swung the pole at Tsuna and sent him flying all the way across the room. "Hahahaha, how weak." He laughed, "I only intended on warming up."

"It's gotta be…"

"Huh?-!"

The orange flame grew more brightly than usual within the smoke, "What?-! His aura!" Mukuro startled. Reborn and Korin smirked, as the smoke cleared and Tsuna has both his hands in the flame on his forehead, igniting the gloves, "If that was all your power," The brunette calmly said, "I would've been disappointed."

"You're beginning to get it." Reborn praised his student, "The X-Gloves are made from the same material as the Dying Will Bullets. They were born from Leon, after all. That's why it can light the Dying Will Flames, though Korin figured it out already."

"I was right, it is similar the gloves Ero-Ray gave me." Korin said.

"Hm. Like a cat who puffs up its fur to look bigger." Mukuro commented, "Simply changing your aura is meaningless."

"The Dying Will Flame isn't an aura." Tsuna tells him.

"Oh…? That's interesting." He walked up to him, "Then, show me!" he ran up and swung his pole at the brunette who grabbed it with his burning glove and melt the area before snapping it in two, shocking the pineapple before he swung the flaming gloves by his cheek.

'It's hot!' Mukuro thought as he stepped back, 'The aura is emitting heat!'

"The difference in energy density between an aura and the Dying Will Flame is much too great." Reborn tells him, "Unlike an aura, which can only be seen by a selected few, the Dying Will Flame has gained its own destructive properties. It's super-condensed energy."

"Then those gloves burn as well?" Mukuro asked.

"That's not all." Tsuna tells him as he ran towards the pineapple and Mukuro swung his weapon in defence but he did not hit anything as he vanished. "He's disappeared!" Mukuro said. Tsuna then appeared behind him, "I-Impossible! When did you-" He was cut short when Tsuna punched him, Mukuro blocked it but was pushed back and fall onto the floor. "What… was that? What did he do?"

"Aren't you done warming up?" Tsuna asked.

"Kufufufu, Hahahaha!" Mukuro laughed, "What a happy miscalculation in my part. With your body, rather than scheming, I can attack the families directly, and cause a war within the mafia."

"So, that's your goal." Reborn said.

"It is like Nerio said." Korin commented, "You planned on eliminating the mafia."

"Kufufufu, of course not, I am not so small minded." The pineapple added, "I plan on possessing the body of every important person in the world. By controlling them, I will paint this world in a pure and beautiful darkness, a world war." He looked at the brunette, "Or is that too cliché? But I will start with the mafia… Eradicating the mafia."

"Why are you so obsessed with the mafia?" Reborn asked.

"Do hold a grudge against them?" Tsuna followed suit.

"What have the mafia done to you?" Korin added.

"I don't have any intention of indulging you further, because through my ultimate form, you will become mine. Behold!" He stared sternly at them as a phantom of him suddenly raced out and attacked him.

"An illusion." Tsuna said, "This isn't going to-" The phantom goes right through him but a rock inside it hit him.

"You let your guard down, baka-Tsuna." Reborn scolded his student, "Mukuro hid a rock within the illusion."

"Got you!" Mukuro cried as he jumped up and attacked from above.

"Tsuna!"

"I know!" Tsuna replied his tutor as his gloves burst into flames, and he vanished from his position and reappear behind Mukuro in the air.

"He got behind me again!" The pineapple said in shock as he tried to block, but the brunette's punch went past his weapon and hit his face, sending him crashing down onto the floor as he landed safely.

Mukuro lay motionless for a moment before he fidgeted and slowly turn his head to look at Tsuna, "So, this is… the Vongolia Tenth." He said weakly, "The man who… defeated me. Now, finish me off." Tsuna eyes widen in shock, "I choose death… over being captured… by the mafia…"

"I…" Tsuna turned around, "can't do that." Mukuro then smirked as he got up and ran and grab both of the brunette's wrists. "That softness is what's going to kill you!" He told the brunette. "Mukuro! You-" Tsuna cried but hissed as his wrists are squeezed harder by the pineapple.

"Oh?" Mukuro hold his wrists firmly, "I know your odd abilities are from the flames on your hands. If I can take hold of your hands," He head-butted the brunette, "then your nothing to fear!" Tsuna grunted in pain, "Why do you think I sent so many assassins after you? To take over your body after you're drawn out all of your power. Job well done. Now you can rest!" He twisted the wrist a little before he kicked him across the room, "Now see where you're being thrown onto!" The rest of the members in the room turned and noticed that the brunette is on the course to the dagger that was stuck in the crack of the wall. "You cannot manoeuver in mid-air. You will lose because of your pathetic kindness."

"Go, Tsuna!" Reborn tells his student, "Show him the power of the X-Gloves!"

"Uwa!-!-!" Tsuna cried as he placed his hands behind him. The gloves then glows and then a huge burst of flames appears behind him from the gloves, stopping him from getting impaled by the dagger.

"He used the flames as thrust?-!" Mukuro cried.

Tsuna flew over with the flames from the gloves. "High speed manoeuvring, using the Dying Will Flames as propulsion." Reborn explained as the brunette grabbed the pineapple's face, as Mukuro cried in pain and the aura on his face slowly dissipate, "The Dying Will Flame cleansed that ugly black aura." Tsuna pushed him over and crash him down on the other end of the room. Behind them, the dagger's blade cracked and crumbled as Mukuro's defeated.

"It's over." Reborn added.

"Yeah…" Tsuna said as he reverts back to normal, "Ah! Everyone's hurt!"

"Nothing to worry about," The tutor assured his student as he held up a green phone, "The Vongolia Medical team has arrived. It looks like they are able to provide an antidote to Lancia's poison."

"Yokatta…" Tsuna sighed.

"Isn't that good? Tsu…na…" Korin said as he blacked out and collapsed on the floor.

"Korin-san!"

"Don't worry." Reborn said, "He just lost consciousness from too much blood loss."

"S-Sokka…" He turned and looked at Mukuro, "Mukuro… He's not dead, is he? Is he alright?"

"As naïve as ever." Reborn sighed.

"Stay away from him, byon!-!" The two turned around to find Ken and Chikusa crawling towards them, "Don't you mafia touch them!" Ken shouted.

"W-Why?" Tsuna asked, "Why do you go so far for Mukuro? You were possessed and used by him!"

"Don't talk to us like you understand." Chikusa said weakly. "This… is nothing, byon," The blonde student said as he tried to get up, "compare to… the suffering we endured… back then…"

"Back then?"

"What happened?" Reborn asked, "Why do you hate the mafia so much?"

"We were…" Ken said, "used by guinea pigs for human experimentation by our own Family."

"Eh?-!"

"Just as I suspected." Reborn realised, "You're members from the Estraneo Family that created the forbidden Possession Bullet."

"You guys made it forbidden out of your own convenience." He retorted, "Because of that, our family was being completely destroyed. The cornered heads of the Family began developing special weapons to survive. Children within the Family were gathered together for those experiments. Day after day of cruel experiments… We had no way to escape. But he… He destroyed our current existence all by himself! He was the quiet one that never drew your attention. I think that is the first time I heard his voice. That moment, for the first time for our lives… We had a place to be. I won't let you destroy that!"

Tsuna looked at him, shocked of their stories, "But…" he suddenly said, "I can't sit and watch my friends get hurt. Because," he looked up at them, "that's my place to be." The two Kokuyo students were surprised of it. Then, they noticed figures at the entrance. "Ah! The medical team!" But then, chains are hooked up onto the three Kokuyo students.

"That was fast." Reborn said grimly.

"Who are they?" Tsuna asked.

"Vindice." The hitman answered, "The protectors of mafia law. They punish those who cannot be punished by the law." The bandaged men in black coats started dragging them towards them. "W-What are you doing?-!" Tsuna shouted.

"Quit it, Tsuna." The brunette looked at his tutor in confusion, "Defying them will be trouble."

"But-"

"This is the law."

"What will happen to the three of them?" Tsuna asked, "Ah! What about Lancia san?-!"

"They will be judged and punished." Reborn replied.

"Punished?"

"Who knows, but it won't be light. Our world isn't soft."

As soon as the Vindice left, the medical team came in. "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Is there anyone that's hurt?" They all quickly take care of the injured people, Fuuta, Gokudera, Bianchi, Hibari and Korin, and took then out in stretches.

"Minna…" Tsuna said but then, a bunch of pain is felt throughout his body, "Ite-te-te-te-te-te!" He kneeled down and hugged himself in hope for the pain to stop, "Itai! What is this?-! " He shouted, "My entire body hurts!"

"Combat using the Rebuke Bullet is very hard on the body." Reborn tells him, "The stress on your body has come back as pain."

"You got to be kidding me! IT HURTS!-!-!-!" He cried and then blacked out from the intense pain.

"So, you passed out from the pain." Reborn sighed, "I still need to train you. But, you've overcome the Ninth's trial. Well done, Tsuna." He walked up to him and leaned on him, "As a home tutor, I'm…" He too fell asleep as well.

…

One month later, everyone had recovered and all's good. The funny thing is, Nerio has been enrolled into the school, as a third-year, starting next semester, much to everyone surprised but was more surprised that he claimed that he's Kasumi's sister. He claimed that Korin has recruited him in the Vongolia Knights so he's free from Vindice's grip. They are still not used to having him as their senpai, especially Gokudera who was always on his guard around him, that Korin find pretty hilarious.

Now, they are at the baseball game that Yamamoto is in, who just happened to have scored a home-run.

"Way to go, Yamamoto!" Tsuna cheered.

"That's amazing, Yamamoto-kun!" Kyoko followed suit.

"Honto!" Haru agreed, "It's a great-big, gorgeous home-run desu!"

"Keep it up, Yamamoto-san!" Mikuri shouted.

"GyaHahahaha! It is all thanks to Lambo-san!" Lambo boasted.

"Geez, why is the opposing team struggling with against Yamamoto?" Gokudera sighed, before he stood up and shouted with dynamites in his hands, "Teme! You better get your act together, or I'm going to start a riot!"

*Dead-panned* "Gokudera-kun, why did you come, anyway?"

"Maa, calm down." Ryohei tells the bomber, "There's something that we have to do if we're here to see the sport."

"Huh?"

The hyperactive boxer stood up and shouted, "Quit baseball and join the boxing club!-!"

*Dead-panned again* "That's wrong, too!"

"Onii-chan…" The younger Sasagawa sighed.

"Hahi… Dangerous as always." Haru sighed.

"Ah, look out, Tsuna-nii." Fuuta warned his older brother figure. They looked down to find a foul ball flying towards the brunette and he ducked and Bianchi caught the ball. "Ah! Bianchi, Cosma-san!" Tsuna said.

"A-Aneki…" Gokudera as his stomach grumbled in pain.

"I bought the bentos." She tells him as the silverrette fell over in pain once more.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun!"

"Ah…" Nerio sighed, "Are they always this noisy?"

"But, Nerio-nii-san." Kasumi tells her brother, "Isn't it rather lively?"

"You are really cheerful, as always, Mimi. But I would rather stay at home and read."

"Nerio-nii-san, you need to learn to socialist with people, like Korin-kun! Say, where's Korin-kun?" The violet haired girl asked.

"Yan-san has something else to do." Cosma tells her, "So he wants me to tell you that he couldn't make it."

"That's too bad." Tsuna said, "We hardly had anytime to hangout normally."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Korin, he has gone back to Kokuyo land to look for the girl that looked like June. "She should be around here…" He mumbled, but then he saw something shining in the debris of the building. He walked up to it and saw that it is a metal pendant. He picked it up, "What is this?"<p>

**Please put that down!**

"Huh?" Korin looked around, "Who is that-?"

**Put that down right now!-!**

"Oh! There!" Korin turned behind him and saw the same girl he saw at the entrance when he first came here.

**I said,** her eyes started glowing, **put that down!-!-!-!** A huge force to push him and he flew to the end of the building.

"Ite-te-te-te-te-te…" Korin mumbled as he got up, "I thought so…"

"Ah! I did it again!" She panicked, "What should I do? He can't see me, and entering his mind is creepy! Ah…"

"Huh?"

"Ah! He is going to freak out! I'm sure!"

"Pft-Hahahaha!" Korin laughed, "Wow, you looked alike, but you are really different from her."

"Eh?-! Is he talking to me?" She looked at him, "But he shouldn't be able to…"

"Hai, I can see you." He tells her, "And I heard the whole thing."

"Ah?-!" She screamed as her face turns beet-red, "F-Forget about it! Forgot the whole the thing!"

"Oi oi, Calm down…" Korin sighed, "Is your name August Casterwell?"

"Eh? How do you know?" She asked, "W-W-Who are you?"

"An average student mage, who also happens to know your sister." Korin introduced himself, "I'm Korin Yan."

"Ah! You're that boy from a month ago…"

"Yup!"

"Wait, you know my sister?"

"That's right, June Casterwell right?"

"Ah! June?-!" August suddenly said out loud, "Is she okay? Is she doing well? Does she have a boyfriend? Where is she?"

"Calm down!" Korin tells her, "Okay, don't freak out, but your sister's dead."

"Eh?"

"She tried to revive you with a revival spell but it back fired and it took her life."

"J-June is d-d-d-d-dead?" She asked, tears sliding down her transparent cheek, "Trying to r-r-revive m-me?"

"I'm sorry. But she is doing fine." Korin added, "Although her spirit looked a little lonely…"

"I see… Ne," She asked, "can you tell her that I'm sorry for everything?"

"No."

"Eh?-! Why?-!"

"Because you are going to tell her yourself." Korin tells her, "As I'm bringing you to her."

"Eh? But I can't get out of here." She replied him, "I'm stuck here."

"You have an unfulfilled wish in your heart." He added, "So, you're stuck here, close to your body or to the object that you hold dear."

"An object…?"

"This pendant you have." Korin showed her the pendant in his hands, "It is what binds you to this area, and what kept you from disappearing."

"D-D-Disappearing?-!"

"That's correct. So if I brought it with me," He pocketed the pendant, "You should be able to leave with me."

"H-Honto?"

"Hai!" Korin nodded, "So, let's go, okay?"

"H-Hai!" Korin left the place with August floating behind him, "Err… I should keep the pendant with me all the time." Korin mumbled, "But still…"

"So, you're going to Wales soon?" She asked.

"No… I'm not heading there anytime soon."

"Is that so?"

"Well, I still have a mission for me to do here, so I wouldn't be leaving for while."

"I see…"

"You know…" August looked at him, "You and June looked so alike, yet you're really different from her."

"Really?"

"Yeah… But you're both just as beautiful…" August blushed at the comment.

"August? Is something wrong?"

"No… it's nothing."

"Huh… "

"Ah! Korin, look out!" August warned him as Korin looked at her confused before he felt a pain on his head and fell onto the floor. "Ite-te-te-te…" He turned around to find a baseball behind him, "Ah? What is a baseball doing here?" He then realised, "Ah… Yamamoto-san… Oh well, I think I should return home now."

"So… I'm-"

"You're staying with me… At least until I find a way to sent the pendant to Wales. Oh! Why don't we mail it there?"

"No! I get airsick real easily!" August disagreed.

"How can a ghost can airsick?" Korin asked with his eye brow raised.

"W-Well…"

"Anyway, you can stay with me till we find a way, okay?"

"Um… Sure."

Korin just sighed, thinking of the new troubles of he had to face, plus the need to explain to the rest of his tenants of the same room. 'Ah… Look like I had more trouble… But,' He looked up in the sky, 'it's kind of nice… Since I've came here, there's people that care for me, my friends… I wonder… if I'm like this, many years ago…'

_To be continued_

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 10 DONE!**

**And I added a new mystery! Korin's past!**

**Korin: **Eh? My past?

**Yup! I just had to add a mystery, right?**

**Any way, please review!**

**I'll add August's bio in the next chapter. Also, for those who hadn't read my new slots in my OCs, I'll repeat and elaborate.**

**There is a two new groups: Mare Knights(The other group under Byakuran, with the leader that has the same power as the boss)  
>and The Assassino Family, a family that existed before the Vongolia since ancient times but changed when the Vongolia is created<br>and has connections with the magic world.**

**Slots available are,  
>Mare Knights: All the knights, including the leader, that's right! I have a bad guy leader role available.<br>Assassino Family: 9 elites, ages vary, and 5 students/recruits, ages between 13 & 20 (By the way, I won't show the assassino OCs, only a few until I entered the Negima Arc. So, take your time!)**

**The slots there are currently available are in my profile.**

**And I like to thank Pikapikaluv for her OCs. Thanks! XD  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 11 is here!**

**School has started and I had little time to write this.**

**Korin: **More importantly... You need to start doing your work more!

**Mikuri: **That's right!

**Don't I know it... TT^TT**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts or skill names or spells._

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 New Roomates<br>**

Had finished mine and Tsuna's first assignment! Recruit Nerio and  
>defeated Mukuro! I also have found June's sister, August! It has<br>been great but I would never had thought that my life is gonna change.

This is my new life.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

It has been few days since Korin found August and has brought her back to his apartment. He has induced a charm spell he created so she would be seen by all the tenants and has introduced her to the rest. Mikuri isn't that shock at first, since she know about Korin's abilities, but Cosma is shocked to the core of her very existence. He explained to her about his abilities that he had not told Ray about.

August has been able to get along with them, talking and getting to know each other. She often keep asking Korin on how her sister is doing so far, with him answering only what he has known from his stay. She was more shocked when he told her that she confessed her love to him, but he rejected. This has resulted in Korin being sent to the wall.

The next day, Korin and Mikuri are going to school for the results of their advancement to the second-year. They are really late when they reach there are many students around the board, they looked at the board to find their classes to be completely different, except for Korin who was in the same class as Tsuna.

"Who would have thought…" Korin mumbled "N-No way…!" The black-haired teen turned to see Tsuna kneeling down in front of the crowd, then Kyoko kneeling down in hopes of comforting the depressed brunette. He sighed as he walked up to him. "Oh, Tsuna!" He called out to the brunette.

"K-Korin-san… Konoe-san…" He sobbed.

"I know… A pain, isn't it?" He said, "Life isn't that planned out as one hopes."

"I-I don't want this…" Tsuna cried.

"You think that way too, Juudaime?" Gokudera said, "There's no way Juudaime and I can be separated!" He took out his dynamites, "I'll blow this nonsense away!"

"N-No!"

"Juudaime! Are you alright with this?-!" He yelled, "Are you going to accept this nonsense?-!"

"It doesn't matter whether I agree to it or not," Tsuna tells him, "just don't blow anything up!"

"You're being rather boisterous…" They turned around to find the Hibari looking at them. Everyone immediately ran away in fear of their lives.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried.

"Eh? Hibari-san, didn't you graduate?" Korin asked.

"I can choose to be in any year I wish." He answered, "Nobody can restrain me with logic."

'That doesn't make any sense!-!' Both teens mentally screamed.

"So allow me to," he took out his tonfa, "begin acting like a member of the discipline committee."

"You wanna fight?-!" Gokudera yelled at the skylark. The cherry blossoms blew past them as the wind blows. Hibari then noticed the pink flower petals. "Who's responsible for planting sakura here?" He asked.

"It always has been here…" Tsuna tells him. Hibari kept his tonfa, "Let's not." He said, "I just can't get in the mood for it here." He then walked away.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna said, "Does he hate sakura since he got infected with the Sakura-Kura disease?"

"Say," Hibari stopped and look at the black-haired teen, "have you consider my offer, Korin Yan?" He asked.

"Sorry, but I rather not involve myself with your committee." Korin replied him, "So I have to decline your offer."

"Eh? What does he mean?" The brunette asked.

"Hibari-san has invited Korin-san to become part discipline committee." Mikuri tells them.

"Eh?-! Korin-san?-! Part of the discipline committee?-!" Tsuna shrieked, picturing Korin in the committee's uniform, "I can't imagine…"

"Is that so…?" He said as he walked off.

"Anyway, the interloper's gone!" The silverrette said excitedly, "So can I go ahead?"

"No!-!" Tsuna and Korin yelled.

"What are you all shouting about it?-!" They turn around to find a teacher walking up to them with a stern look on his face. "Ah! Suminasen, sensei!" Tsuna apologised.

"Grr…" Gokudera walked up to the teacher and grabbed his shirt, "What is the meaning of this?-!" He yelled, "Why are Juudaime and I in separate classes?-!"

"What do you mean?" He asked, "All the teachers had thought long and hard for selecting classes."

"Stop it, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna tells his friend.

"Let the sensei go!" Korin tells him.

"If you don't like these classes, we can give you one chance." A squeaky voice said.

"That voice…" Tsuna said. "It has to be…" Korin added.

They turned around to find Reborn in a Russian outfit and dancing one of its many traditional dances. "I am the special class distributor," He introduced himself, "Vongolavsky!"

'Reborn!' Both teens mentally shouted.

"Who the hell are you?-!" Gokudera shouted, "Using a name that sounds almost like our family's…!"

'You don't recognize him, Gokudera-kun?-!' Tsuna mentally cried.

"Ah! What a cute little man!" Mikuri commented.

'Mikuri… You can't be serious…' Korin mentally dead-panned at his room-mate ignorance.

"Here is a blank class distribution form." Reborn tells them as he held up a black cylinder tube, "If you can take it from me, you can fill it as you see fit."

"Huh?"

"Oi, what are you saying?" The teacher says to him, "That can be allowed-"

"Hold on." A hand tapped his shoulder as he turned around.

"Principal."

"Vongolavsky-san was recommended by a certain person." The principal explained, "Let's leave it to him and see what comes of it."

"R-Recommended?" He asked, "By whom?"

"Someone I have the upmost respect for." He said, "He's never been wrong."

"So there." Reborn said, "Shall we?"

"Of… Course!-!" Gokudera shouted as he lunged at him in hope of catching him, but the disguised hitman just jumped up and avoid capture, "What?-!" The hitman then jumped down onto Gokudera's head before he jumped up to the school building, "Don't run away!-! Stop!" The silverrette just ran after him.

"Mou… This always happens to Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna sighed.

"Well, this is Hayato-san we're talking about." Korin tells him, "He is pretty serious on the right-hand man thing."

"Sounds like fun." Yamamoto said, "Let's go too, Tsuna, Korin."

"Yamamoto/-san?"

"It'd be better if we are all in the same class!" He added.

'Yamamoto…' Tsuna thought.

"Then what are we waiting for?-!" Korin yelled as he ran after the silverrette, "We need to catch him!"

"Y-Yeah!-!" They yelled as they ran after silverrette and into the gym. They immediately caught up to Reborn who was running while still dancing. "*pants**pants* How can he be so quick if he runs like that?" Tsuna questioned.

"Well, this _is_ Reborn…" Korin stated.

"Yamamoto, let's catch up." Gokudera tells the baseball ace.

"Yeah!" He agreed as they dashed up towards the dancing Reborn. The hitman saw this and jumped up into the basketball net.

"Baka! You got caught on your own!" Gokudera mocked but was short-lived as the bottom section of the wall opened and many basketballs just came rolling out and ran over everyone except Korin who jumped up towards the net.

"You're mine!" He cried as he reaches his hands to catch the hitman. Reborn, who was standing on rim, then jumped away to the top floor. Korin swung his body after him but was given a kick in the face and crashes down on to the already toppled-over brunette. "Ah! Gomen!"

"Sugoi!" Yamamoto commented.

"You're still too naïve…" Reborn said as he ran off.

"Hahaha." The baseball ace laughed, "He got us good."

They ran out and followed him to the science room. "I think he ran in here." Tsuna said as they scanned the place and found the hitman's hat. They nodded at each other as they slowly walked up to him, not wanting to alert him. Gokudera then jumped on him, "I got him!" He cried as he holds up what to be the health-education dummy.

"AH!" Both Tsuna and Korin shrieked.

"He got us again!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Damn it! Falling for a childish prank like that…"

"You're still too naïve." The statue talked, scaring the daylights of the students as the silverrette threw it away. The head opened to reveal Reborn inside as he ran off. Everyone just stared with a poker face on and Yamamoto laughed at the scene while Gokudera's swearing under his breath and Korin just sighed.

"It's like we're playing with that kid at Tsuna's house." The baseball ace said.

"I won't let that counsellor get away with this!" Gokudera shouted as he ran after him, with the rest following, to the hallway.

"Stop!"

"GyaHahahaha!-!-!-!" Lambo suddenly appears from behind Korin and Tsuna, "Matte! Matte!" He cried.

"Lambo?" Tsuna said in surprise, "What are you doing here, too?"

"If I get the hold of that," Lambo said, "I can be in the same class as you guys!"

"But you're not a middle schooler!" Korin tells him.

"Lambo-san's not worried about that!" The cow kid said as he took out pink grenades from his hair, but then tripped and falls with the grenades active and dropped on the floor. An explosion then occurred on the entire floor, causing Tsuna and Korin to be covered in soot.

"You stupid cow…!" Gokudera grumbled. The kid stood up as he tries to fight back his tears, "Gotta… Stay… Calm…" He chanted but then the bomber picked up and yelled at him, "How can I be calm, you idiot?-!" and slammed him in the ground before they started to ran after the disguised hitman.

Meanwhile, Mikuri and Kyoko are still standing in front of the announcement board. The explosion caught their attention as they nodded at each other before the school idol ran after the boys.

Back to Tsuna's group, they managed to corner Reborn at the roof top. "We finally have him cornered!" Gokudera said, "There is nowhere else to run!"

"All at once!" Yamamoto shouted as the four teens lunged at the hitman. "Ciao!" He called out as he jumped up, resulting in a four-way head-butt accident. They are all clutching their head and grumbling in pain.

"Damn that bastard…" Gokudera swears.

"Ah! Yabe! He is getting away!" The baseball ace said out as Reborn ran all the way to the door.

"You still have a lot to learn…" He stated and turns around, only to get captured by Kyoko who was by the door. "I got you." She says as she picked him up.

"You win." Reborn admitted defeat and gave the young Sasagawa the class slip before he jumped off and ran off.

"Take that!" Gokudera shouted.

"Arigatou, Kyoko-chan!"

"It'd be nice if we were all together, right?" She said as she waved the cylinder in the air.

They quickly opened it and filled down their names. They then walked around, asking people if they want to write their names in the slip, with they did, and that include Kyoko's friend, Kurokawa Hana. Mikuri has written down as well, leading to many of the boys writing down. They later assembled in the class they have picked: 2-A. Reborn then jumped up on the table that the group has gathered, back to his regular suit. "It looks like everyone was able to advance together." He commented.

"It's a pain!" The silverrette tells the hitman, "A weird counsellor tried to separate me and Juudaime!"

*Sweat-dropped*'He still hasn't noticed?-!' Tsuna and Korin mentally yelled.

"But, I'm glad that everyone is all together." Kyoko said cheerfully.

"These members really do have to be together." Yamamoto said.

"We don't need you…" Gokudera says to the baseball ace.

"But it seems better for all of us to be together…"Korin spoke up.

"That's right, Korin-san!" Mikuri agrees.

"Tsuna, they wished to be with you." Reborn tells the brunette. Tsuna looked at his tutor before smiling and nodded. "You need meet their expectations as the family's boss." He added.

"Like I've been saying!" Tsuna yelled at the hitman, "I'm not a boss!-!"

* * *

><p>A few days later, Korin was staying at home in his room, nothing much to do since it's the weekend. He had read almost all the novels he had borrowed from the school library and had returned them as well. He heard that Kyoko has asked Tsuna if she can go to his house as she needs to ask him something. Korin could still remember the brunette's face when he was asked. He chuckled at the memory. Mikuri is taking August out for a stroll, as well as to buy some clothes and hang out with Haru too, and they all seem to go to Tsuna's house.<p>

So, Only Korin and Cosma are left at home.

"Yan-san!" Cosma knocked on his door, "There is a letter for you."

"A letter?" Korin confirmed as he opened the door.

"Hai. It is from Ray." She added.

"Ero-Ray?" He asked as he took the envelope from her and opened it.

In the paper, it reads:

_Korin,_

_It has been a while. I heard all of it from Reborn and Cosma. You have recruited a new Vongolia Knight, right? Nice work!  
>I was right to choose you as the Vongolia Sky Knight. I'll go over the details later. Two members of the Knights candidates have<br>already been found and I have sent them to Namimori. One of them seems to be one of the bovino, so don't worry too much about her. Another  
>thing, I like to meet someone in this town that has a huge authority in the magic world. Go to this address if you have the time.<em>

_Ray Johnstan_

"Bovino?" Korin wondered, "What is that?"

"Oh! That's the family little Lambo is in." Cosma explained.

"Ah… That cow kid…"

He turned the envelope upside down on the dining table and two photos and a business card came out. He picked one of the photos that show a young American girl with a puffy black hair that reaches her chin and olive-green eyes in a straw hat on her head. Behind the photo, it wrote: "_Adhira Lovino_." The other photo shows a priest that has a light brown hair that resembles Ryohei and Cobalt-blue eyes. Behind it wrote: "_Yasu Sol"._ He then picked up the business card, that has an eagle logo and an address of a company called, "_T__utto è Permesso_".

'So, this is the address Ray mention in the letter...' Korin thought, 'What a weird name... It's in Italian too, 'everything is permitted'?'

"Yan-san? What's wrong?" Cosma asked.

"Ah! It's nothing." He replied as he went to his room and changed into a white t-shirt with black sleeves and dark-green pants, "Materro-san! I'm going out!" He called out as he ran out the door.

"Take care!" She called back.

Korin is now walking along the road in the business district, the business card at hand. "According to this card, it should be…" He mumbled as he walked down the streets and stopped in front of a small shop. "Here, but..." He sweat-dropped at the very simple signboard of the shop: "_T__utto va__ L__ibero_", 'Whoa… This is really… ordinary…' He thought, 'Did Ray gave me the wrong address?'

He went in the shop as the bell rings from the door opening. He looked around to what appears to be a regular café. 'Okay… Ray has _definitely_ given me the wrong address…' Korin sighed as he turns around to leave, 'I guess I'll be-,'

"Oh! Welcome! May I help you?" He turns around to find a young waitress smiling at him. "Ah… No, I'm just looking around…" Korin tells her.

"Please! Come in!" She said as she pushed him into a seat close to the bar, and the white-haired bearded old man behind the bar then set a coffee drink in front of him. "Here you go; our specialty."

"Err… Thanks?" He nervously said as he took a sip from the coffee, "Mm… This is good."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"There are quite a few people here…" Korin said as he looked around, "Did this shop opened recently?"

"Yeah! We opened a few weeks ago!" The waitress said excitedly.

"Oh! I see!" He said in return.

"Oh! Welcome!" She called out as she walks over to the entrance to invite the customers in.

Korin took another sip of his drink. "Say… You're not really here for the coffee right?" The men asked.

"You knew?"

"Well, you're one of those people who are looking for something but have expected something else." He added, "Tell me, what are you seeking, my friend."

"Not that it would be helpful but…" Korin tells him as he took out the business card, "Do you know this company?"

"Oh?"

"Oh! And that store's name has a similar meaning as its name!" He realised, "'_Tutto va Libero, T__utto è Permesso.' _They have the same meaning! '_All is free... Everything is permitted_'..."

The man stiffens for a minute as he looked at the card and listen to his explanation of the young boy. Korin scratches his head, still not quite getting the meaning of the entire is phrase. "Ne, ossan(old man)? Do you know what this means?" Korin asked.

A smirk appears on the man's face, "Oh… So, you're him…"

"Eh?"

"Come with me." He gestured the boy to follow him as he leads him to the behind the shop and to a door here. "You were sent by Ray, right?"

"You know Ero-Ray?" Korin asked.

"Ero-Ray? *Stifle a chuckle* what a perfect nickname." He said as he unlocks and opens the door, revealing a set of stairs going down, "Well, here you are." He walked down the stairs, with the black-haired boy following him, confused.

"Ossan, where are we going?" Korin asked the man.

"Where else?" He replied as they reached the bottom and opened the door below, "Welcome to _T__utto è Permesso_! Also known as..." The door swung open and reveals a huge room, with a long table in the middle and shelves full of books and files along the walls, with a symbol on the wall, the eagle symbol on the business card, "The _Asssassino Family_!"

"A-A-Assassin?-!" The boy shouted in shock, "A-As in... hitman, killers, those kinds of things?-!"

"No, no!" The man shakes his finger in front of the teen, "We're not murderers, just an organisation that handle the supernatural stuff within the mafia underworld."

"Super... natural?" Korin asked.

"Basically, we all have supernatural abilities." He tells the teen, "You know, ESP, those kinds of things?"

"So... what you're saying is that you all are super humans?" He asked.

"In a sense, yes." The man replied as he took off his suit, "By the way, the name's Dray, Dray Tengu."

"Nice to meet you." Korin walked to one of the shelves and took out a book, "Wow... These are really old books..."

"Well, the original family headquarters is in Turkey, Istanbul," Dray tells him, "so some of the books here are from the old castle."

"Castles? In Turkey?"

"Yeah... Those kinds..." The man took out a case on top of a drawer and opened it, revealing a bunch of metal pendants, all looks like the symbol on the wall, "Here, catch!" He called as he tosses one of the pendants onto the teen's hand.

"What is this?" He asked.

"The symbol of the Assassino Family..." Dray said as he took a black hoodie with a beak at the edge of its hood and red lines along its sides from the cupboard, "Here, try this on."

"Huh? Why?"

"Ray had done most of the paperwork so..." He trailed off as he dons a hooded purple trench coat with a symbol behind it, "Like I said, welcome to the Assassino Family! You're one part of the organisation now!"

"Wait... WHAT?-!-?-!" Korin yelled, "W-Wait a minute... Ero-Ray said that-!"

"Let me explain. Don't go yelling at an old man..." The old man tells him, "The Assassino has been a very powerful organisation that used to overpower all the mafia families since ancient times, but when the first Vongolia appeared, it has changed."

"Changed?"

"You see," Dray cleared his throat, "the assassino originally has been a very powerful and deadly mafia, all the profits come from the corrupt goverments, paid assassination of innocent people, not to mention bribes from other families."

'Whoa... Ancient mafias are _scary_...' Korin thought in fright.

"The first Vongolia Sky Knight originated from one of the Assassino's members, who believe that the Vongolia Primo's way of defending the weak and the protecting the people he cares about, are the righteous way." Dray continues, "He was a follower of the mage arts under a powerful mage, but he killed him due to his cruel way of experimenting on his own daughter. He travels to Italy and joins the Vongolia, before he returning back to the Assassino."

"Huh? Why did he went back?" He asked the old man.

"According to the records," The old man added, "he went back as the leader of the Assassino at the time was corrupt to the core, not caring of his comrades and killing the innocent, as well as taking possession of a dangerous magic artefact."

"Magic artefact?"

"It's called _Jesus' Cross_. It's an artefact that allows the user to kill any people that went against him." Dray explains, "After he kills the corrupt leader, he burns his body, and then he was proclaimed as the next leader, or mentor. He evacuates the members from the castle HQ and then changed the entire system. Instead of a single boss, there will a council, consisting the leaders of the branches of all the dens around the globe."

"Dens? Like this one?"

"That's correct. He changed the Assassino Family from an all-powerful mafia family, to a shadow organisation that works for protecting the weak and punishing the sinful." The old man concluded as he took out a dusty book and toss it on the table, "If you're wondering, there are dens as many as there are countries in the United Nation."

"As many as the UN? That would be…" Korin went into a mental calculation, and then realised, "one hundred and ninety-six?-!"

"One for each country."

"What?-!" The boy was shocked. An organisation that is as big as the UN, yet very little people knows about this.

"Well, read that book." Dray instructed, "You have to know the history behind this organisation."

"Oh..." Korin nodded as he pocketed the pendant and took the hoodie jacket from Dray. He picked up the book and then walked up the stairs, "So, you're a one of the den leaders, one in charge of Japan?"

"Yes… That's right."

"I see… Farewell, leader." He waved his hand as he walks up the stairs and out the door. He slowly walked back along the streets and back to his apartment. When he returns, he notices several pair of shoes on the floor. 'Does Mikuri have friends over?' He thought as he walked into the living room, to see a little girl and a young man on their couch.

"Oh. Yan-san! Welcome back!" Cosma greeted him as she placed two cups of tea in front of her guest.

"Oh? He returned?" The man said as he stood up and faced the young boy, revealing his face to be the one in one of the photos, "Nice to meet you, Sky Knight..."

"You're... Yasu Sol..." Korin trailed off.

"Oh? You know me?" Sol talked, "Ah... That man..."

"Then..." The teen looked at the young girl who turned and face them with a smile on her face, "You must be..."

"Adhira Lovino desu… Nice to meet you!" The girl introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you too, Adhira." Korin said as he patted her head, "I'm Korin Yan..."

"So… Korin-san," The teen turned around to face the older male, "I had a feeling that you were told of our arrival?"

"Well… Yea..." He replied Sol, "Ero-Ray told me, that you're all selected for the positions of the knights?"

"That's correct."

"Well... that uncle told me that I had a job for me to help ya'll all." Adhira added, "Also, he said that you will show me where Lambo is."

"You know that cow kid?" Korin asked.

"That's Lambo!" She laughed, "Hahahaha, cow kid! That really suits him!"

Korin could only sweat-dropped at her laughter, when she too was wearing a cow print shirt and jean skirt, "Well… you aren't far off yourself…" He said, "By the way, do you have a place to stay right now?"

"Not at the moment." Sol tells him

"You could stay with us." Cosma tells them.

"Honto?"

"Thank you very much, Miss, Korin-nii!" Adhira thanked her with a huge smile.

"No problem." Cosma smiled back.

Cosma went and chat with the two new tenants while Korin went back to his room to read the book Dray gave him. As he read, he finds the history of the Assassino to be most interesting. 'Whoa, it was originally a guild in Istanbul to take care of the lack of jobs during the time.' Korin thought out as he read on, 'It became a huge organisation due to the increase in members and the clients that were within the government. Soon, it became one of the first ancient mafia in the world and one of the strongest families at the time… But… when the first Vongolia Sky Knight changed the system, it became more or less the shadow organisation that is today…'

He flipped the pages and then he saw a photo that covered the entire page. It was indicated that it shows the statues of the seven major members in the Assassino, in the first underground den in Italy, which also is the current HQ of the family activities. There are names indicated as well, Storm: M, Lightning: Angelica, Cloud: Cosmos, Rain: Tatsumi, Mist: Evangeline, Sun: White, Sky: Ron. As he looked closely, there are some resemblances of the statues' faces to some of his friends. 'The statue of M…' He thought, 'It looks a little like Mikuri… and Cosmos' statue… looks like Materro-san as a guy! This is no coincidence…'

The next thing he heard is Mikuri voice, followed by a scream. Korin immediately ran outside, to find Sol half-naked and a red handprint of his face. "Sol-san…" He sighed, "Materro-san did mention that there is another girl living with us, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." The priest stated.

"Korin-san! There's a pervert in our home!" Mikuri shouted.

"Don't worry," Korin calms her down, "It's not like he means it... Anyway, where's August?"

"Right here, Korin-san!" The ghost stated as she appears from behind the Konoe mistress.

"Ah! A spirit!" Sol yelled as he took out a cross pendant, "Stay back! Return to where you once came!"

"Huh?"

"She is harmless..." The black-haired teen tells the agitated priest.

"Wait... So you know this spirit?" The priest asked as he calmed down and put away his pendant.

*Sigh*'Things just got a little crazier...' He thought tiredly.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later... Korin went into the school library to find some more books to read, also to take a nap undisturbed. It was there that he overheard Hana blackmailing Tsuna of telling Kyoko about Haru being his girlfriend unless he introduces the 'handsome' man she fall in love with to her, who Korin already knows is the Adult Lambo and Tsuna realised when Hana explains him.<p>

"Anyway!" Hana shouted at the brunette, "You know what will happen if you don't introduce me to him!"

"What will happen?" Korin asked from behind Hana.

"Ah! Korin-san!" Tsuna looked at him like he was his saviour.

"Oi, Korin!" Hana barked at him, "What do you want?"

"*Yawn*… Nothing really, I just happened to heard your conversation." He replied as he rubbed his eyes, "Plus… If you are looking for that guy, then do you mind if I come along?"

"Huh?" Tsuna said, "Well I don't mind…"

"As expected of Tsuna-nii," Fuuta suddenly appeared behind them, "whose number 1 in the 'can't say no to a request' ranking."

"F-Fuuta!" He said in shock, "Why are you here?"

"Because I think I can do a lot of ranking at a school." The ranking prince replied, "Also, this little girl want to find Korin-nii."

"Little girl?"

"Ah! Korin-nii!" A voice said as Adhira comes out from behind Fuuta, "I've been looking for you!"

"Adhira!" Korin exclaimed.

"Korin-san, you know this girl?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, she is staying with me and Mikuri for a while since two days ago." Korin replied, "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"You promised to bring me to meet Lambo." She replied him.

"Eh? She knows Lambo?"

"Apparently, yes…"

"Oh~?" They turned around to find Hana looking at Korin suspiciously, "So you and Mikuri are living together? And I thought you said that you're not dating her…"

"I-I'm not!" Korin said as his face turns dark red.

"Sure sure, I'll believe you."

"A-Anyway, Tsuna, shouldn't we get going?" He changed the subject as he looked at the brunette.

They ended up going to Tsuna's house yet again. "I'm home!" Tsuna called out.

"Sorry to intrude!" Hana and Korin called out.

"Is Lambo really here?" Adhira looked up at the black haired teen and asked.

"Is Lambo here?" Tsuna called out in his room, to find Reborn wearing a yukata and glasses with a little black moustache. "Thank you for coming," He said as he put down his newspaper, "to the Sawada household."

"Who are you?-!" Tsuna cried out loud.

"I'm the head of this family, of course." The little hitman replied.

"Don't brag!"

"Oya? Who might this be?" He asked.

"Nice to meet you," Hana greeted as she bowed politely, "I'm Kurokawa Hana."

"Oh ho… What a well-mannered young lady." He said as he walked/slides away, "I'll leave you youngsters to yourselves."

"You're the youngest one!" Tsuna cried.

"Oh hohohoho… Take your time." He stated as he closed the door. "Geez… What was the point with that?" The brunette mumbled. The door opened again to have Korin and Adhira walked in. "Is that Reborn?" He asked.

"Wait, weren't you behind me?"

"Gomen, Tsuna." Korin apologised, "Adhira needs to go to the bathroom and she is afraid to go alone."

"S-Shut up!" Adhira said in embarrassment.

"Huh… Really a kid, just like Lambo…" Tsuna smiled.

"I'm older then Lambo!" She cried, "And I'm 7 this year too!"

'Ha~ Cute.' Korin smiled as well.

"That's why I hate kids." Hana said bluntly.

"Even if you get to meet to meet that handsome man," Tsuna tells her, "it'll only be for a moment."

"Okay."

"GyaHahahaha!" They turned to find Lambo and I-pin on the window sill, "Lambo-san has appeared!"

'That was quick...' Tsuna and Korin thought.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Lambo shouted as he and the Chinese assassin jumped down from the sill.

"*In Chinese* Tsuna-san is busy with homework!" I-pin tells him.

"How about my present for today?"

"Do you really think I'd bring you a present every time I come back from school?-!" Tsuna yelled at him

"Lambo!" Adhira cried.

"Oh? Ah, Lambi!-!" The cow kid shouted, "You come to play?"

"Hahahaha! Let's play!" She said.

Lambo was about to answer her, then he notices Hana looking down at him. 'Is she seeing a similarity with 10-years-younger Lambo?' Tsuna thought. But then she starts to wave her hand up and down, "Shoo, shoo, shoo!" She shooed the three kids, "Shoo, shoo, shoo! Go away! I can't stand kids."

"Really?" He asked. 'He's the true identity of handsome man.' He and Korin thought tiredly.

"Choo choo, choo, choo." Lambo suddenly mumbled, "Choo choo, puff, puff… Choo, choo, puff, puff… PuffPuff!" A train chimney comes out of his afro and the three kids ended up playing train in the room.

"P-Playing train, huh?" Tsuna said, paling with who angry Hana might get.

"I'm so pissed that I'm breaking out in hives!" She yelled as show her arm, which in turn was covered in hives.

'I understand how she feels, but that's a little too extreme.' Tsuna thought.

"Excuse me!-!" He turned around to find Haru in the room with a bag in her arms, "I bought the chiffon cake from the store I talked about yesterday!"

"Haru!"

"Oh?" Lambo stopped as he noticed the cake in the girl's hand, "Chiffon cake!"

"See? You guys are dating." Hana taunted the poor brunette.

"We're not!" Tsuna cried, *sigh*'What bad timing…'

"Oh? Cake?" Adhira said as she walked up to Haru, "Can I have some?"

"Hahi! You're so cute!" Haru cooed as she cuddled the poor American girl.

"Ah! Please let me go!"

"Oi oi…" Korin sighed.

"Hahi?" The girl then took notice of the other girl in the room, "I think we've met before… Or haven't we… Who is this person?"

"T-This is Kyoko-chan's friend." Tsuna introduced her.

"Ah! Nice to meet you." Haru greeted and bow accordingly, "Miura Haru desu."

"Konichiwa." Hana bowed in response, "I'm just Sawada and Korin's classmate, Kurokawa Hana desu. I'll keep this quiet if you let me meet that handsome man."

"But that's…"

"That one says 'Shoo shoo'," Lambo said, "so she's a shoo-shoo-baba!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!-!" Adhira laughed, "Shoo-shoo-baba!-!"

Hana was pissed off till the limit and gave the two a knuckle sandwich to the head. "No mercy or pity!-!" Both males exclaimed.

"These kids just don't understand unless you're rough at them!" Hana said.

"That is true, but isn't that when they really did wrong?" Korin argued.

"Destroyed in one hit desu…" Haru grimaced.

"O-Owie…" Adhira sobbed, "That hurts…"

"W-W-WAH!-!-! SHOO-SHOO-BABA KOWAII (Scary)!-!-!" Lambo wailed as he took out the ten-years-bazooka.

"The ten-years-bazooka!" Tsuna shouted.

"Ah! Lambo! Your boss said that you can't use this!" Adhira shouted as she went over to him and struggled for the purple bazooka. "WAH!-!-! I DON"T CARE!-!-!" The cow kid wailed, until he tripped and the bazooka engulfed her completely, and it fired, leaving behind a purple smoke.

"Hahi!"

"Oh?"

"Adhira!" Korin yelled.

As the smoke cleared, there sat a young teenage girl with a well-endorsed figure, her puffy black hair reaches down pass her shoulders and she wore a cow-print shirt with sleeveless jean jacket followed by a jean mini-skirt, a book in her hands. "Oh?" The said girl looked around, "Where am I? I was reviewing all my textbooks when…"

"Is she…" Korin was startled, "Ten years older Adhira?-!"

"Hahi! Who is this girl?" Haru asked in shock.

"And where did she?" Hana was confused.

"Oh, Korin-sensei? Tsuna-nii?" The older Adhira exclaimed, "What are ya'll doing here? More importantly… where is here?"

"T-This is…" Tsuna eyes twitched, "The same girl from before…?"

"Oh yeah! I remember." She realised, "Lambo told me about times he was brought to the past by the bazooka. So, ya'll must be the younger Vongolia!"

"She figured it out already…" Tsuna said.

"Aw~" She ran over to Korin and hugged him in between her well-developed chest, "You looked sooooooooooooo cute when you're young."

"A-Ah?"

Unknown to them, the wailing Lambo is taking the Ten-years-bazooka and crashing it against the wall. As he ran closer to Hana, she glared at him and he tripped again and the bazooka fired at him. Tsuna was glad that Lambo eventually got hit, but was shocked as the smoke clears. There sat Adult Lambo, but he looked more like his child counter-part.

"He's here!" Hana said in excitement, "But from where?"

"It's the ero-guy Haru can't stand desu!" The Midori student said in shock.

"Huh?" Tsuna was equally confused, "Why is he in that outfit?"

"This is…" Korin sweat-dropped, "Awkward…"

I-pin wore her glasses, "*In Chinese* Odd, weird and mysterious."

"Shi, shi…"

"Huh?"

"Shi, shi… POMP POMP!-!-!-!" The older Lambo suddenly shouted as he started acting like the little Lambo.

"What the heck?-!" Korin cried

"He's acting differently than usual." Tsuna said.

"He's ero and a little scary today desu!" Haru said as she hid behind the brunette.

"Ah? Lambo? What are doing?" The older Adhira asked.

"The ten-year-bazooka seems to be malfunctioning." Reborn said.

"When did you get back?-!" The brunette shouted at him.

"It must have broken when he ran into the walls earlier." He added, "So it seems that his body switched with his ten years counterpart, but his spirit didn't."

"T-That means…" Tsuna looked at the childish Adult Lambo, "The person here is Adult Lambo in body only?-!"

"Wonderful!" Hana exclaimed, "As one would expect from a mature man. Underneath his chilly, razor-like coolness, he hasn't forgotten how to be playful."

'Is that how you see it?-!' Both Tsuna and Korin mentally yelled.

"Lambo!" The older cowgirl stood up in front of him, a rope in her hands, "Stop this nonsense!"

"Ah! Lambi! Let's play!" The older cow kid cried.

"Lambo, I said stop!" She shouted as she swung her rope and tied up Lambo into a bundle, "_Lovino lasso skills, Cow Bundle!_"

"S-Sugoi!-!" Tsuna exclaimed. "W-Wow!" Korin was shocked as well.

"Oi!" Hana shouted at Adult Adhira, "Let him go!"

"No way." She retorted back at her, "If he is like this, there will be trouble."

"I don't care! Let my man go!"

'Your man?' Tsuna and Korin paled.

"My my, you really need to stop this nonsense…" She sighed, "Don't make me-." A puff of purple smokes starts appears around her and Lambo. "Ah! The effects must be over!" Tsuna realised.

"Yare yare." They looked down on to where Lambo was tied up and find the younger Lambo, but he looks more like his adult counterpart, "What's the matter, all of you standing around like this? Konichiwa, young Vongolia." He then looked around, "It seems that you have grown taller."

"Now he has the spirit of the adult, but a body of a child!" Korin stated.

"Oh?" Adhira appeared next to him, "What?"

"Oh. Lambi… It has been a while since I saw you…"

"Oh? Lambo?" She looked at him closely, "You looked funny."

"What is that brat still doing here?-!" Hana shouted, "Go away, shoo, shoo!"

"She scolded him without mercy!" Tsuna exclaimed as Lambo ended up crying in the corner. 'So it ends like this, as usual!'

"More importantly, what happened to that handsome man?-!" She demanded.

"This _is _him!" Korin tells her.

"I'm not going home until I meet him!"

"But it's the same Lambo…"

"Lambo, don't cry." Adhira said as she tries to calm him down.

Lambo ended up like that for the rest of the week.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 11 DONE!**

**Korin: **Oh? New characters.

**Sol: **Yup.

**Sol? What are you doing here?**

**Sol: **Pikapikaluv is busy, so I came here to waste some time.

**Right… Any way, if you did not know, I have new slots for OCs available! More information, go to my Profile! That is all!**

**Here are some OC bios:**

Name: August Casterwell

Nationality: English

Age: Unknown(Dead)

Gender: Female

Blood-type: A

Appearance: Same as June, only her hair is shorter.

Summary: The sister of June Casterwell, death is unknown and possesses the same telekinetic  
>powers as her sister. Unlike her sister, she is really shy and often panics very easily, although<br>she cares deeply for her sister. A possible crush on Korin, and currently is bonded with the  
>pendant and is able move around 100 metre of the vicinity from the pendant.<p>

Name: Dray Tengu

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 55

Blood-type: O

Appearance: White bushy hair and white moustache and beard. Often in a suit when working  
>in the café but wore a hooded trench coat when he is talking about Assassino's activities.<p>

Summary: Like most people in the Assassino, he possesses a supernatural ability but won't show  
>until later. He was in-charge of the Japan's Assassino den, located behind the cafe shop he bought<br>as a disguise for the location of the den. He knows about the existence of magc. He seems nice and  
>kind , but when in a fight, he leaves his opponent hanging of their lives.<p>

Name:Sol Yasu

Age: 18 (D.O.B:June 20, 1995)

Gender: Male

Appearance: Ryohei hairstyle light brown hair that glows in the sun, cobalt blue eyes. Wears  
>the traditional Priest clothing.<p>

Blood Type: O

Summary: A respectful guy who loves to help others in need as an act of God. He can use his  
>flame powers to heal wounds, but to a certain extent. To him, and other people (except the<br>Mafia), they consider this as a 'gift' from God. A cheerful lad, but despite that, he has a tenancy  
>to have an urge to violence. That urge came from being an orphan in the streets full of Mafia, and<br>that was to protect himself from them. He is known as the 'Sun Healer', but to his enemies, he is  
>known as the 'Burning Judgement'. Very good at Martial arts. And can be a dunce at times.<p>

Name: Adhira Lovino

Age:7 (D.O.B: June 7, 2002)

Gender: Female

Appearance: Chin Length black hair that has some puffiness in it, and Olive Green eyes. Wears  
>Ranch girl clothing, but it has her own touch to it (MOooO - Hint, hint...Fine, it's similar to Lambo).<p>

Blood-type: B

Summary: Older cousin to Lambo. She's more mature than Lambo, but her personality is somewhat  
>similar to Lambo, except for the fact that she respects her sempais. Adhira and Lambo has been close<br>ever since they've met during a visit with her family. If someone gets the wrong side of her, whoever  
>it is, they'll get a beating they'll never forget. Has a Ranch accent. She knows how to use a lasso as a<br>weapon, and if that doesn't work, she has a portable pitch fork she got as a gift from the Bovino family.  
>Nick names given to her are "Addie", "HiraHira", "Lovi", or "Lambi".<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 12 is here!**

**I managed to finish it! In any case, enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts or skill names or spells._

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 A new enemy comes!<br>**

It has been really crazy lately… Two people that Ray had find as the Vongolia Knight Candidates  
>has moved in with me and Mikuri, Not that it matters, just that they are not what it seems… I<br>also found out the Adhira is a hot babe in the future! I think I can still feel her boobs… Oi! What  
>am I thinking?-!<p>

This is my new life.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

Every since the two new tenants of the house has start living there, things has become more complex. For starters, Sol sometimes ended up walking around half-naked around the house, and Mikuri would slap him on reflex when she saw him. The tenants have their new sleeping arrangements, Sol will sleep with Korin, Mikuri would sleep with Adhira and Cosma will still sleep alone in her own room.

Korin and Mikuri demanded to know why she does not have to share rooms, with her replying that her room is not safe for Adhira to play around and that it is not appropriate for a guy and a girl to stay in the same room. The two teens sighed in defeat. Mikuri also told him about when Tsuna thought that he has killed a person but was reveal to be a personnel from the Vongolia that was playing dead due to Reborn's idea.

The days has gone quickly, there were times that things just go out of hand. Like the time Nana was supposed to have won a free cruise, which turned into a crazy hide-and-seek game when Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, and the rest of the gang boarded the boat illegally.

Korin, Mikuri, Sol and Adhira were boarded on Cosma's permission so they are fine.

It was later that the little hitman claimed to have tickets and that the boat is heading towards an amusement park called Mafia Land, an entertainment park that was build on the _dirty_-money poured in from the allied families to have _legal_ fun. Korin then heard from Reborn that Tsuna was dragged to the backstage of Mafia Land and had to be trained by another infant, an Arcobaleno like Reborn called Colonnello with a blue pacifier, in order for him to have fun.

Later, an enemy attacked the amusement park and everyone one was evacuated to the castle stronghold, though Nana thought that it is an event. It was then, another Arcobaleno appeared, the one called Skull with the purple pacifier, with his pet octopus. It was later that Reborn appeared and took control of the situation and defeated him. Korin even was wondered why he called the two other infants 'senpai' when they are somewhat all the same age.

There is another time that Tsuna need to learn how to swim and everyone came to teach him. Of course, Korin came along and taught him how to swim properly, like how his sister had taught him as he said. The brunette immediately got the hang of it, with Gokudera yelling that he should be the one that teaches the brunette and Korin retorted at his method won't work as Tsuna won't understand. But Reborn had to ruin it by introducing a shark/dolphin and it chased them around the pool until Korin has gave up running and scare the creature out of the pool, but not after Lambo blowing things up with his grenades.

They eventually went to beach to work part-time to pay off the damages done to the water-slide, by working as lifeguards with Ryohei. The senior lifeguards there are lazy to really perform their duties and even tried to hit on the girls that came with them. This nearly turned into a fight when one of the elder lifeguards decides to deal with this with a swimming contest. They immediately accepted and the contest went on the way.

The rules are simple, swim to the small rock/island in the ocean and back, best two out of three wins. Yamamoto starts first and immediately took the lead but didn't swim back, with the senior lifeguard saying that he got a leg cramp and took a rest in the rock. Gokudera went next and he too never came back. The remaining senior gave him a deal that if he wins, he wins the whole thing. Korin immediately got suspicious and warned Tsuna to be careful. The third round was on its way, but then a young girl was being swept away but the lifeguard refuse to help, leading to the brunette to went and safe her.

He managed to reach her but he ended up unable to move. Korin then immediately got there almost instantly, and save him from drowning before dragging them back to the shore just as fast while knocking the lifeguard in the face, shocking the senior lifeguards and it was more shocking when Yamamoto and Gokudera got back with a bunch of beaten men before going to 'take care' of them.

They returned from the beach before Korin was invited by Tsuna and his friends to go to the summer festival with them. Mikuri and Kasumi were invited too, with Nerio unwilling come along to them. Korin come along to find Tsuna and his friends running a chocolate banana stand. Korin decides to buy some to help them out, before the ex-Kokuyo student put it bluntly that the black-haired teen is a glutton and then they ended up quarrelling. But then they run into Hibari who demands Korin to have their match.

The black-haired teen agreed and went into an empty lot with the skylark. They got into a stance before beating the crap out of each other, but stopped when they noticed a large group crowding there near the shrine. They turned out to the thieves in the festival and they decided to crash the party and beat them up. They then were allied with Yamamoto, Gokudera and the Dying-Will Tsuna and defeated all the delinquents in the area. Hibari took the money from the leader, and was about to take the profit box on the floor but Tsuna along with Korin and the two other students stopped him. Hibari then just walked away, saying that they owe him one and Korin should be ready to settle their score once and for all. The day ended with the gang watching the fireworks.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Korin and Mikuri heard from Tsuna that his father is coming back. "Eh…! It's great that your old man's coming back!" Yamamoto said.<p>

"Well, yeah…" Tsuna said hesitantly.

"So Juudaime's tou-san is going to be here?-!" Gokudera said with pride, "Once he returns, I, Juudaime's right-hand man, must be the first to greet him!"

"N-No no, that's fine!"

"But isn't Tsuna going to greet his father first?" Korin said.

"Tou-san, huh…" Mikuri said as she looked down. The black-haired teen knew right away that she is missing her father in Kyoto. "Mikuri…"

"Besides, you don't have to do it for that irresponsible guy!" The brunette stated.

"Hahaha," The baseball ace laughed, "What do you mean 'irresponsible'?"

"It is just that the things he said and does have always been insane." Tsuna stated, "When I was little, he was rarely at home. Once, I asked him what he did for a living. He replied that he fly around the world and manage traffic at construction sites."

"All around the… world?" Gokudera was rather shocked. "That sounds pretty wild." Yamamoto commented. "Something is really wrong about this picture…" Korin said out loud. "So your father travels?" Mikuri asked.

"Doesn't it sounds suspicious?-!" The brunette shouted.

"N-Not at all!" Gokudera denied.

"I didn't really get it when I was little." He added, "Now that I think about it, he always said weird things. Besides, it's just unthinkable that he couldn't manage to come back even once in two years. Even if that kind father comes back now…" He sighed.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera said.

"Sawada-san…" Mikuri pity him.

"Ne, Korin, Mikuri?" The baseball ace asked.

"H-Hai?" Both of them looked at Yamamoto.

"Are your parents like this as well?"

"Ah… No… My father is always there for me. But my mother, well… she is dead." Mikuri replied sadly.

"Oh… Gomen…" He apologised, "And Korin?"

"Well…" Korin said hesitantly, "Both my parents disappeared when I was ten…"

"Huh?-!" All the other students shouted in shock.

"So, they are…"

"My grandparents took care of me, my aneki and otouto since then…" He continued as he looked into the sky and watched the clouds, "But they told us that they will return, my mom and dad… One day… But, I'm sure they are just saying that to keep me from crying." He sighed too.

"Crazy tattoo…"

"Korin-san…" Mikuri said with her hands on her mouth in shock, "I-I didn't know…"

"Mm…" Yamamoto thought for a moment, "Hey, you want to hang out somewhere?"

"Eh?" Korin, Tsuna and Mikuri looked at the baseball idiot in confusion.

"Nice going, Yakuu Baka!" Gokudera said, "Let's do that, Juudaime!"

"Eh?-!"

"It's best not to worry about family issues too much." He stated.

"Gokudera-kun/Hayato-san…"

"My family is messed up beyond recognition!" He added with smile and thumbs-up.

'He said something that disturbing with a bright smile!-!' Tsuna and Korin thought frantically.

"So, let's hang out." Yamamoto said.

"But school…" Tsuna said.

"Today is a review day, right?" He stated.

"That's right!" The bomber agreed, "It is Sunday all around the world. It's important to relax time to time!"

"Sokka!" The baseball ace said, "Since it is Sunday, let's call everyone!"

"Just don't call the morons!" Gokudera stated seriously.

'Maybe the two of them are just worried about me.' Tsuna thought, 'A-Arigatou…'

'Yeah… maybe I should.' Korin thought, 'Also, this could help Mikuri.'

* * *

><p>But it ended up with almost everyone they know coming along with them, including Kasumi and Nerio, "GyaHahahaha!-! Lambo-san's family coming through!-!" Lambo shouted as he along with I-pin and Adhira ran around. "Oi! Don't run too far!" Korin called out.<p>

"Geez, I told you not to call the morons…" The silverrette mumbled to the baseball idiot.

"Hahi!-! Who are you calling a moron?-!" Haru said angrily.

"And now, it became a crowd…" Tsuna said tiredly. 'But it's great.' He thought as he looked at Kyoko next to him, 'Kyoko-chan came too!'

"Mikuri-chan!" Kasumi called out to Mikuri, "Let's looked at the clothes over there!"

"Oh! Okay!" She replied as they ran over. "Don't buy too much okay, Mimi?" Nerio tells his sister.

"Hai~"

"Why do I get the feeling it would result in my pocket getting burned here…" He said tiredly.

"Well, girls are pretty heavy shoppers…" Korin sighed, "By the way, how on earth did Yamamoto get your number, Nerio?"

"Mimi gave it to him."

"Oh… But you will come anyway if your sister is coming right, you sis-con." The black-haired teen teased him.

"Shut up, you cross-dressing pervert." Nerio countered.

"Who are calling a Pervert, you idiot?-!"

"It is you, you cross-dresser!-!"

"Grr…" Both teens glared at each other.

"The both of them never ceases to amaze me…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Huh?" Kyoko looked around anxiously.

"What the matter, Kyoko?" The brunette asked her.

"Lambo-kun's not here!" She stated, "Adhira-chan is missing too!"

"Eh?-!" Tsuna looked around, "Honto na… I wonder where they have gone to…"

"I-pin found them!" The Chinese assassin stated as she pointed out Lambo and Adhira in one of the pet-shop cages.

"That's-"

"They fit right in!" Tsuna said as he took both of them out and apologised to the shopkeeper. 'In front of Kyoko-chan… This is so embarrassing!' "Don't do that again, Lamb-" He then noticed that Lambo and Adhira are not here, "Ah? Where are they? Lambo, Adhira?" He then noticed Lambo and Adhira standing with a bra in front of their eyes, "Eyeball Torpedoes…" They shouted, "Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire!"

"Please forgive Lambo!-!" The brunette pleaded, "Please!"

They spend the entire day at the playing at the arcade with Reborn winning the slot machines every time, listen to the music at the music store and took photos at the photo-booth with Nerio and Kasumi, Mikuri and Korin and then Mikuri, Kasumi and Adhira. Adhira was left with Tsuna while Korin and Mikuri browsed around the book shop.

"Are you alright, Mikuri?" Korin asked her as he looked up from the book.

"Yeah… I'm fine." She assured him.

"You definitely looked better." He sighed, "You missed home, don't you…" Mikuri stiffened when he said it but returned to her book. "Listen, you're not the only one." He added, "I too missed my home. But if you want to go home, you can-"

"Korin-san." The Konoe mistress spoke up, her eyes filled with determination and a smile that shone, "I chose this path by myself. Like you said, I have to face the fact and move onward."

"Mikuri…" The black haired teen looked at his friend, "I'm just glad you are alright, you looked more beautiful when you are smiling. That's why I like you." Mikuri blushed as her heart skipped a beat. Korin then realised what he said and his face turned red, "D-D-D-Don't misunderstand!-!" He panicked as he waved his hands quickly in front of him, "W-W-When I said I l-l-like you, I-I-I-I meant as a friend!"

"O-Oh! Of course!" Mikuri said with her face still red, "Why would I misunderstood?-!"

"W-Well…!…!"

"Oh~" They turned around to find Kasumi smiling slyly, "Why did you miss a good chance to confess, Korin-kun~?" She said.

"C-Confess what?-!" He said.

"Your love to Mikuri-chan, that's what!" She teased.

"L-LOVE?-!"

"Kasumi-chan!-!" Mikuri yelled at her friend.

*BOOM!* They then noticed smoke coming from the area near Tsuna, "What is that?" Korin asked. "It's coming from Sawada's area!-!" Mikuri realised. "What?-!" Kasumi screamed.

"We need to go over there right now!-!-!" The black haired male shouted as he ran out of the store and to the area. Korin came to the area and then saw Yamamoto and Gokudera on the floor, unconscious. He then looked around and saw a man with long white hair with a sword tied to his arm, looking around as if trying to search for something. The black-haired teen grabbed the sword from the baseball ace's hand and got ready.

"VOI!-!" The man shouted as he smash down a couple tables that were used as a barricade, "I see how it is. This is an emergency I can't let go. I need to defeat you and take those back, along with the other pair that went missing!"

"Damn it all." The dirty-blonde boy next to naked Tsuna said.

"What are they?-!" Tsuna shrieked, "What's going on?"

"VOI!-!" The man said once more, "Before I take those… How do you want me to take care of you?"

"Thou canst not give those to him, Sawada-dono!" The boy tells the brunette.

"B-But…"

"Move away from them, you noisy bastard." The man turned around and Korin stood behind him, the katana in his hand, "Or else…"

"Korin-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"VOI?-! This is interesting…" The man stated as he got ready to attack him, "Well then, say your prayers you brat!-!" He leaped at him and swung his sword at him but Korin blocked it with just one hand holding the sword. "Huh?"

"Don't underestimate me." Korin said as he swung his sword away and slash down, but missed as the man leaped back to avoid it.

"Oh? There is a kid here that blocked my blade." The man said. The teen got ready and swung his sword wildly, with the air-pressure from the swings hitting the man but has little effect. 'He is able to create air-pressured strikes from the start… could this guy be…'

"_Zankusen!_" Korin cried as he swung his sword vertically down and fired a ki slash at them, causing the building behind to have a huge slash mark. The man dodged the attack and realised. "Sokka… You're that guy, Ray's apprentice…" He said, "Plus that sword style, interesting… But!" He ran over and slashed down at him and Korin blocked it but then his intuition tingles as the sides of the sword fired a small bomb-strip that exploded, causing Korin kneeled down in pain.

"Korin-san!-!" Tsuna cried.

"Hm. I thought he would be a challenge but in the end," The man stated as he looked down on him, "he is still a piece of trash."

"No… Not him too…!" Tsuna mumbled.

"You haven't change at all;" Tsuna looked up and saw Dino walking up to them with his subordinates behind him, "Superbi Squalo."

"Ah! Dino-san!"

"Being so serious against children…" Dino stated, "Against Korin I understand but against those kids? Aren't you embarrassed?"

'Bucking Horse Dino?-!' The man named Squalo thought, 'So this kid has connections with the Cavallone…'

"If you insist on continuing your tasteless game," The Cavallone boss stated, "I'll take you on."

'This is going to be a hassle if I take on the Bucking Bronco…' Squalo thought. "VOI!-!-!" He shouted, "It'd be fun to take you here and now, Bucking Bronco! But the brass won't like it if I take on the family alliance."

'Family Alliance?' Korin thought.

"So I'll go home quietly…" He stated but then he grabbed Tsuna by the head and lifted him up, "Like hell I'll do that, you bastards!"

"Tsuna!"

"Let Tsuna go!" Dino cried.

"Oya oya…" They all turned around to find a man in a hooded trench coat, the hood covering his face, "I was just back from the annual den leader meeting but there already been a riot in my turf."

"Huh?-!" Squalo looked at the newcomer, "Who the heck are you?-!"

"Just an owner of a café." He cheerfully stated.

'That voice…!' Korin realised.

"Whoever you are, just get lost or I will-,"

"Or you'll what?" The man suddenly appeared behind him, before kicking the long hair man, resulting in him losing his grip on the poor brunette and was sent flying into the building.

"Tsuna!" The blonde boss ran over to him, "Are you guys all right?"

"S-Somehow…" Tsuna coughed.

"Teme!" Squalo shouted as he swung his sword at the man but hit the air, before multiple images of him punched him in all directions. "Do you want to leave now?" The man stated as he appeared few feet from the long hair swordsman.

"Tch! Well no matter!" He held up two boxes in his hand, "I have what I came for! VOI!-!"

"Oh!"

"Ah! The Vongolia Rings!-!" The other male shouted.

"Vongolia… Rings?" Tsuna said in confusion.

"See ya!-!" He shouted as he jumped up the building and away from their view.

"M-Matte!-!" The male shouted as he tries to go after him but the pain from the wounds are hurting him all over.

"Oi, don't push yourself." Dino tells to him.

"Pursuing him wouldn't be smart." Reborn tells them.

"Reborn!-!" the brunette shouted at his tutor, "Why are you stepping up now! Why didn't you help me?-!"

"I'm not allowed to attack him." The hitman replied.

"Why not?-!"

"Because he's in the Vongolia Family as well."

"Eh?-! A Vongolia almost killed me?-!" He shrieked, "What's going on?-!"

"Boss," Romario tells his leader as he and another man helped Yamamoto and Gokudera on their feet, "they're not in good shape."

"Yeah…" Dino agreed as he picked up the unconscious male.

"Looks like you're having inner troubles, Vongolia Tenth." The man said as he pulled down his hood, revealing to be Dray himself.

"Ah! You're…" Dino realised, "Dray Tengu!"

"It has been a while, Dino-kun." The old man smiled as he lifted the black-haired teen up by his arm, "Korin, you have been in more trouble than I thought…"

"Don't I know it, Dray-ossan…?" Korin sighed. "Huh?" Tsuna looked at them confused, "Who is this old man?"

"Why are you here?" The Cavallone asked.

"Now is not the time." Dray tells him, "We need to get these youngsters treated at once."

"Ah! Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried as he ran towards them.

"Juudaime, you're safe!" The bomber said in relief.

"Tsuna!" The baseball ace cried out loud.

"Are you two alright?" The brunette asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry…" Gokudera apologized, "I'll defeat him next time I see him!"

"Maybe he's still in the area…" Yamamoto stated as they looked around.

"Minna!-!" Mikuri cried out as she, along with Kasumi and Nerio, ran over to them, "What happened!"

"Nothing much, Mikuri." Korin tells her.

"Ah! Korin-san, you're hurt!" She immediately ran over to the black haired male.

"These are nothing, Mikuri!" He assured her, "Besides, compared to Ero-Ray and Kanae-san's explosions, this is just scratche- Itetetete…."

"They are definitely not scratches!" Kasumi argued, "We need to get you treated!"

"What the hell happened!-!" Nerio demanded.

"We can talk later!" Dray shouted at them, "These people need to get their wounds treated. But you two," he pointed at the bomber and baseball idiot, "you can go home."

"Why are you ordering us around, ossan?-!" The silverrette yelled at him.

"You should listen to him." Reborn tells them.

"Reborn-san!"

"You must have realised it from the last fight." The hitman tells them, "At your current combat strength, you'll just be in the way."

Both of them stiffen at the comment. "Reborn!" Tsuna yelled at his tutor, "What are you saying?-!" "Let's go, Tsuna." Reborn tells his student as he wrapped his Leon-rope around him and dragged him along. "We should go too." Dray tells the rest as he carried the black-haired teen with the rest of the group following, "They probably know it themselves."

"Huh?" Tsuna and Korin looked at the person dragging each of them.

"There is no way their blood is boiling after such a one-sided battle." Reborn added, "Leave them for now."

…

* * *

><p>They all were taken to a hospital where the dirty-blonde boy and Korin were treated for their wounds, although the boy's injuries were far worse and had to be taken into surgery immediately. Korin's were more minor so there is no rush and Mikuri went back while Korin stayed behind with Dray. "How's Basil doing, Romario?" Dino asked his subordinate.<p>

"His life isn't in any danger." Romario answered him, "Looks like he was trained well. His wounds are shallow, Boss."

"Um…" Tsuna stuttered, "What is he? Is he a member of the Vongolia?"

"And why is that man after him?" Korin asked.

"No, he's not a Vongolia." The Cavallone boss tells him, "But if one thing we're sure of, it's that he's on our side."

"Huh?" The brunette shrieked, "What's going on?-! The enemy is the Vongolia, but my ally is someone who isn't?-! Besides, I don't really have enemies or allies!"

"Seems like that's no longer the case." Dino sighed.

"It's because those rings are on the move." Reborn concluded.

"Rings?" Tsuna and Korin asked.

"He mentioned that, too." Tsuna said, "Something about Vongolia Rings…"

"Hai," The hitman tutor said, "the official name for them is the Half Vongolia Rings. They are supposed to be held in a secret location for three more years. They are the Vongolia Family's treasures."

"Are they really expensive rings?" Tsuna asked.

"They certainly are priceless," Reborn replied, "but that's not all. An untold amount of blood has been spilled over those rings in the Vongolia's long history. They are rings with a dark past."

"What are those?-!" Tsuna shrieked, "Are you serious? Thank goodness that the long-haired guy took them away."

"Well, thing is, Tsuna…" Dino stated as he took out the same box from his coat, "I have them right here!"

"EH!-!-!-!-!-!-!" Tsuna shrieked, "What?-! Why?-! I thought they were stolen!-!"

"These are the real ones." Dino stated.

"Then, the ones from before are…?"

"They must be fakes." Korin stated.

"I came here because of these." The Cavallone boss explained, "A certain individual asked me to give these to you."

"To me?-!" Tsuna shrieked.

"But there is a box short." The black haired teen added.

"The other box is with me." Dray stated as he shows the other box in his hands, "But there is a ring missing."

"A missing half-ring?" Korin asked but then he realised, "Could it be…?" he dug through his pocket and took out the half-ring that Ray toss to him, "Is this the missing ring?"

"Ah! That's the one!" Dino realised.

"But why do you have it?" Dray asked.

"Anyway, why are those scary rings given to me?-!" Tsuna asked.

"Because you're the tenth Vongolia-,"

"Stop!" Tsuna screamed, "Stop! Stop! I have to go and study for my reviews! I better do my best!" as he ran out of the room.

"Oi! Tsuna!"

"See you later, Dino-san!" The brunette said as he ran off screaming.

"Yabe! I have to go!" Korin tells them as he ran out of the room, "If I am late, Materro-san will kill me!-!"

"Does he still think that he could run away from his position?" Dino sighed.

"So, Basil was the bait…" Reborn said.

"Yeah, he probably didn't even know." Dino stated, "I think he knew this would happen, but it couldn't have been an easy decision…"

"He should give these to them personally." Dray said, "After all those years, he still doesn't want him to know, huh?"

"Is that so?" Dino said.

"He came with me to Japan you know." Dray added.

"I see." Reborn said, "So he came."

…

* * *

><p>Korin went home as quick as he can but as he opened the door, he was greeted by a huge hug by Cosma. "Yan-san! Are you alright?-!" She asked worriedly, "Mikuri told me everything. Why are you so reckless?-!"<p>

"Well, it's my mission to protect him, and I just can't watch my friend get beat up." Korin tells her.

"Korin-nii!" Adhira ran over to him, "Does it hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry too much, Adhira." He assured her as he patted her head, "I'll be fine…"

"Korin-san!" August floated towards them, "Are you really alright?" She asked.

"Korin-san!" Mikuri ran out of her room.

"Yo, Mikuri!"

"You baka!" She shouted as she punched him, "Why are you always like this?-! Rushing in like that without thinking!"

"It was an emergency that time!" He yelled back at her, "If I didn't act, Tsuna could die!"

"But you shouldn't just run in like that!" She retorted, "What if you die!"

"I wouldn't die!"

"You could! Just the thought of it make my heart ache!"

"Now, now…" Materro pulled them apart, "That is enough! We should let Korin rest."

"R-Right…" Mikuri mumbled.

"Well, I should sleep first." Korin tells them as he walked in his room.

*sigh*"Korin-san is always like this in battles, rushing in without thinking…" Mikuri sighed.

"Ah… Young Love…" August cooed.

"W-What are you saying, August?"

"We can tell from you're argument." Cosma pointed out, "You argued like a married couple."

"C-Couple?-!" Mikuri blushed.

"Mikuri-nee and Korin-nii, a very wonderful couple!" Adhira said out loud, "Ah, Mikuri-nee's blushing!"

"I-I'm not!-!" She screamed. All the rest of the tenants laughed, except for Korin and Sol as the priest is asleep and the black-haired teen was blushing under his covers as he heard the entire thing.

* * *

><p>The next day, Korin got up really early and changed to his school uniform and decided to visit the Basil before heading off to school. He grabbed his bag and ran off towards the hospital. When he got there, he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto in the hospital as well. "Oh? Yamamoto-san, Hayato-san?" Korin said in shock.<p>

"Oh! Korin, it's you." The baseball nut said.

"Crazy tattoo… what are you…" The bomber asked.

"I'm here to look for Basil."

"Basil?"

"The boy from before." Korin tells him.

"Oh, him."

"Dino-san…? Are you here?" They turned around to find Tsuna looking around before noticing them.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted.

"Tsuna, ohayo!" Korin greeted the brunette.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera got up immediately, "Ohayo gozaimasu!"

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! Korin-san!" He said in shock, "Why are you here?"

"Cavallone told us." The bomber answered him.

"I just came here to visit Basil." The black-haired tells him.

"Ah, I'm sorry about yesterday…" The brunette apologised, "You saved me but…"

"W-Well…"

"Oh yeah!" Yamamoto changed the subject, "Something weird happened this morning!"

"T-That's right!" The bomber agreed as they rummaged their pockets and took out a half-ring, "I went to get paper this morning, and this was in my mailbox." The baseball ace stated.

"My place too." The silverrette stated, "I thought it might have something to do with the guy from yesterday."

"AH!-! Those rings can be…!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Do you know what this is, Tsuna?" The baseball ace asked the brunette.

"It's dangerous!" He cried as he took out the ring chained around his neck, "They'll come after us if we have them!"

"I see."

"So you have one too!" The silverrette said cheerfully.

"You mean this one, right?" Korin took out his ring too.

"But why did they go to you two?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Because they were also chosen." They all turned around to find Dino by the counter.

"Dino-san! And Reborn!" The brunette shouted.

"There are seven Vongolia Rings," Reborn tells them, "along with seven original Vongolia Knight Rings. They only have meaning when the seven Family members and their partners hold them."

"Seven Family members?" Tsuna asked.

"And their partners?" Korin added.

"The twelve other rings have been delivered to people who are worthy of the protecting the next Vongolia Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, alongside the next Vongolia Sky Knight, Korin Yan!" The hitman tutor added.

"Huh?"

"That ring is proof that you are a successor to the Vongolia."

"Don't make my choices for me!" Tsuna cried, "Besides, why did you drag everyone else into this situation?-!"

"I'm so honoured and happy!-!" They all turned to find Gokudera grinning like a high-school girl, "I'm ready for this! Let's do our best, Juudaime!"

'He's really happy about this…!' Tsuna thought in shock.

"I'm glad that one of the guardians is enjoying it." They turned around to find Dray in his trench coat outfit, with Mikuri standing next to him, "Ah! It's you!" Tsuna said.

"Dray-ossan! And Mikuri?-!" Korin shouted in shock.

"I'm glad I can finally help you, Korin-san." She grinned as she shows her half-ring.

"You too?-!"

"HIEEEEEEEE?-! Konoe-san as well?-!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Gokudera's and Mikuri's ring is the Ring of Storm." Reborn explained, "Yamamoto's is the Ring of Rain."

"You're right." The bomber realised, "It's different from mine."

"You sure?" Yamamoto asked.

"Mine looked different from Gokudera's though." Mikuri stated, "Why is that?"

"Because you and Korin are the Vongolia Knights." Reborn tells her.

"Vongolia Knights?" She said as confusion.

"Isn't there supposed to be only one Vongolia Knight?" Gokudera asked.

"It wasn't always like this." Dray tells him, "When the Vongolia Family first came to be, there were another group that joined afterwards and became their partners. The fraction that only exists in the first boss' time, the seven Vongolia Knights!"

"Huh?"

"Anyways, what's with the 'Storm' and 'Rain' parts?" Tsuna asked, "This isn't a weather report."

"The first Vongolia Family had a variety of unique members." Reborn explained, "Their traits helped to shape the rings. The first Vongolia Boss and first Sky Knight was said to be like the blue sky, colourful and engulfing everything, open to all things."

"Their rings are the Ring of Sky and Sky Knight Ring." Dray continued, "And the other rings were named after various kinds of weather that colour the sky. The merciful shower that washes all away, the Ring of Rain and the Rain Knight Ring. The turbulent gale that fiercely blows, the Ring of Storm and the Storm Knight Ring. The drifting cloud that is never trapped and walks it own path, the Ring of Cloud and the Cloud Knight Ring. The illusion that prohibits knowledge of its true nature, the Ring of Mist and the Mist Knight Ring. The orb of fire that brightens the great sky, the Ring of Sun and the Sun Knight Ring. The thunderbolt that strikes a zealous blow, the Ring of Thunder and the Thunder Knight Ring."

"But with the rings you have right now-," Reborn added.

"Stop! Stop!" Tsuna cried.

"What is it?"

"Look, I just don't want mine!" He cried, "Right, guys? Right?"

"Sorry, I play baseball, so I can't wear rings." Yamamoto apologised, "I don't really understand all this."

"Right! Right! He means its big trouble to hold onto these!" The brunette said, "The long-haired guy from yesterday is gonna come after us!"

Both teens' eyes sharpened when they heard it, "So he's coming?" The baseball nut asked.

"Yeah. Dangerous, isn't it? Within ten days, if things go badly!"

"Ten days huh…"

"Ara? What's the matter?" The brunette asked.

Yamamoto grabs his ring into his palm, "This is mine, right?" He asked, "I'll hang on to it."

"Huh?"

"I don't think I can stick with being a loser." He said as he ran out of the hospital.

"Ya-Yamamoto?-!" Tsuna called out.

"You are going to be my partner right?-!" Gokudera yelled as he pointed at Mikuri, "You better not hold me back!"

"Of course not!" She shouted.

"Juudaime! In ten days, I will be reborn as a man who wouldn't put this ring to shame!" The silverrette shouted as he too ran out the hospital.

"Gokudera-kun, too?-!" Tsuna cried, "W-Why?"

"Good job, Tsuna." Dino congratulates him, "Thanks to your words, Gokudera and Yamamoto are ready and willing to train."

"That's not what I intended!-!" Tsuna shrieked, "This isn't a joking matter!"

"Let's go, Korin." Dray tells him.

"Huh? Go where?" He asked.

"To train of course!" The old man laughed, "Besides, you want to get revenge on Superbi Squalo, right?"

*Smirk*"I guess so… Then let's go!" Korin yelled as he ran after the old man with Mikuri running behind them.

"Ah! Korin-san?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Don't worry." Reborn tells him, "He will be fine. Besides, his tutor is none other than the Assassino Family's elite, Flash King Dray. He should be more powerful then he would be ever before after his training."

"Flash King… Dray…?" Tsuna asked, "What do you mean, and what is the Assassino?"

"A shadow organisation, like the Varia, but has deeper ties than another fraction since the first generation." The hitman explains, "And Dray is one of the strongest within this organisation, the ten strongest members; the elite of the elites."

"HIEEEEEEEEE!-!-!" The brunette shrieked, "There is someone that strong?-!"

…

* * *

><p>Korin followed Dray to a forest around Namimori, and then to an area where there are many cliffs as well as a river from a huge lake and they stood on one of the cliffs. Korin could only gawked around, shocked of the area that they were going to train in. Mikuri just giggled.<p>

"Dray-ossan, what are we doing here?" He asked.

"This is a place that you will train, along with the rest." Dray tells him.

"Huh? The rest?"

"Yo, Korin." He turned around to find Nerio, Kasumi, Sol and Cosma behind them.

"Nerio! And everyone!" He exclaimed, "What are you doing here?-!"

"I have brought them, Dray-kyoushi." A female voice said. Korin turned around to find the waitress from the café in the black hoodie of the Assassino Family and black jeans.

"Ah! You're…!"

"Very nice to meet you!" She smiled.

"Nice, Nanami." Dray thanked her, "Good job."

'I knew that she is related to the Assassino…' Korin sighed.

"Yosh a!" Dray shouted as he had the entire group lined up in a vertical line, with Cosma and the waitress named Nanami standing by his side, "We are going to split you all up!"

"Split us up?-!" They shouted.

"Chotto!-!" Nerio shouted, "Aren't you going to train all of us?-!"

"And why is Materro-san not involved?-!" Korin shouted.

"You all have your own special abilities," Nanami tells them, "So we are going to teach each of you personally."

"Oh! I see!" Sol said in understanding.

"Now you get it?" Dray sighed, "Now let me break you up into your respective tutors. Amaya Kasumi, your trainer will be Cosma Materro."

"Okay!" She said cheerfully.

"This will be interesting…" Cosma smiled.

"Konoe Mikuri, Nanami will be training you."

"Glad to be of service." Nanami smiled.

"Please take care of me." Mikuri bowed politely.

"Korin, Nerio and Sol, you guys will be working with me." The old man smirked.

"Oh? With you huh?" Korin sighed.

"Are you sure, ossan?" Nerio asked him.

"Don't you underestimate me, gaki(brat)." He said.

"It is best to respect your elders, Amaya-san." Sol tells the teen.

"Then," The den leader announced, "Let's begin!"

"Come with me, Kasumi." Cosma tells her as she dragged the younger Amaya to a different area.

"Let's go!-!" Nanami shouted as he grabbed Mikuri by the stomach and jumped off the cliff. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!" Mikuri screamed as they fell down into the forest. "Mikuri!" Korin yelled as he saw his friend fell but then noticed the height, "So… high…" and he fainted.

"Ah. He fainted." Sol stated.

"Hahahaha!-! What a loser!" Nerio laughed.

"Yare yare…" Dray sighed, "How troublesome. Just like Ray stated." He picked up the boy's unconscious body and jumped off the cliff, "Meet me at the lake!-!" He shouted at the other two boys. The two boys immediately climbed down the cliff and ran after them.

* * *

><p>Water was poured into the unconscious boy's face and he immediately woke up, shivering of the cold water. "Oh, you're awake." Dray stated.<p>

"Ah! What happened?-!" He asked the old man.

"You fainted when you looked down the cliff." He told Korin.

"Ah… Gomenasai…" Korin apologised, his face red with embarrassment.

"Oh well, looks like they have arrived." Dray said as the two males came out running to the forest, "Took you long enough."

"It is this lawn-priest fault!" Nerio pointed out, "I have stopped and shouted at him for going the wrong direction every two minutes!"

"Shut up. I'm just not good with directions..." Sol stated angrily.

"What a dunce."

"Grr…" The priest growled.

"Calm down, calm down." Korin tells them.

"Okay." Dray tells them, "Your first phase of training, walking on water!"

"Eh?-!" All of them yelled, "Walking on water?-!-?-!-?-!"

"How on hell do you do that?-!" Sol shouted at him.

"Like this." The old man says as he walked up to the lake, and then onto the surface of the lake itself, "See, easy!"

"No, it's not!" All the guys shouted.

"I want you to concentrate ki on your feet." Dray tells them.

"Ki?" Sol asked.

"Internal energy." The old man explained, "Ki is a term of internal energies in many fighters through battles and vigorous training, but it mostly went to waste. I want you all to harness it."

"But I and Nerio can already use it." Korin spoke up.

"Sol needs to harness it." Dray replied, "You guys need to control it."

"Control?"

"Listen, you two have huge potential and huge amount of ki, but you lack control." The old man explains, "Korin, you bring out too much. And Nerio, you bring out very little at the same time. I need you two to control the amount you bring out all together."

"How did I bring out too much?" Korin asked, "I mean, I used ki attacks before and-,"

"I saw your _Zankusen_ at the shopping district." He tells him, "You just nearly half-destroy the building opposite of you."

"Ah! I guess you're right…"

"So on with the training, let's get going!" Dray called out. The three of them immediately concentrated, but Sol just run in and fell straight into the lake, with Nerio laughing at him. Korin thinks that he build up enough and ran into the lake but has too much ki and the force on his feet sent him flying into the sky before dropping into the lake. Nerio build just enough and ran in on the water but was too unstable and dropped in when he reaches three feet from the shore.

Korin tries again and same result but with a smaller force and he lands on the lake quite easily, wobbly but he stood on the surface. Nerio managed to stand for ten minutes before he lose concentration when Sol yelled and dropped into the water, causing him to sink with a splash.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Cosma's and Kasumi's lesson…<p>

"Kasumi, I like you to choose a weapon." Cosma tells her.

"Eh? Why?" Kasumi asked.

"You have great physical strength." She stated, "But you seem to have almost no skills to fight with. So I'm going to teach you how to use a weapon you choose."

"Oh! Like in a RPG," The younger Amaya realised, "when the person has to choose a class that determines what skills he has right?"

"Close enough." She said as he took out a box from who-knows-where, "Pick out one, I have memorised every skills required to use one of these. So choose anything you want."

"Okay!" She says cheerfully as she skipped over to the box, "Wow, this looked amazing!"

"Pick one out."

"Then I choose…" She looked over the weapons and took out a Chinese jian, "This one!"

"Oh…? A jian?" Cosma looked at her and smiled, "This is interesting… Tell me, why did you pick that one out?"

"Well, for starters…" Kasumi smiled, "This is light, and seems easy to fight with!"

"Oh, is that so? Then let's do this." The living archive grinned as she picked up another jian from the box. She drew and stabbed forward. The young Amaya immediately blocks it with the entire sword before drawing it out and swung it down. Cosma smirked and slide it off her side and stab forward, just passing the cheek. "Easy to fight with, huh?"

"W-Whoa!" Kasumi smiled sheepishly.

"Get ready to experience true torture…" Cosma says as she got ready to attack her again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Nanami and Mikuri…<p>

*Huff* *Huff* Mikuri panted as she still trying to get over the shock of jumping of the cliff. "Wasn't that thrilling?" Nanami said cheerfully. "It's not!" Mikuri cried, "I almost thought that I will be killed!-!"

"Fun and jokes aside…"

'THAT'S NOT A JOKE AT ALL!-!-!' She mentally shouted.

"You use a bow, right?" The waitress asked her.

"Ah? Well, yeah…" The Konoe mistress said.

"Here, catch." Nanami threw to her a bow, the same bow Mikuri brought along with her.

"Where did you get this?" Mikuri asked her.

"From Cosma."

"Oh…"

"I want you to fire you arrows at those targets over there." She tells her as she pointed at the targets, all of it on different trees as well as in different heights and one is even on a tree that was surrounded with other trees. "That's your basic requirement, and you must accomplish it within ten minutes."

"What?-! Ten minutes?-!" Mikuri cried, "That's impossible!-!"

"I can tell you can shoot really accurately, that I know" Nanami said as she held up a quiver full of arrows, "But you lack in something more vital, something that can determine whether you lives or dies in the battlefield."

"Something… I lack?" Mikuri asked.

"Now, do as I say and you should be able to overcome your weakness."

"A-Alright!" She says as she took the Quvier from her and slung around her shoulder, took one arrow from it and aimed. 'I need to accomplish this… so I can help Korin-san!'

"Expected of the Assassino Family…" A man on top the cliff, who is the CEDEF leader, Sawada Iemitsu says, "Knowing each of their strength and weaknesses, and harnessing it or overcoming it. I guess they are okay with their progress."

They all have been progressing very well today. Korin and Nerio managed to move around on water without sinking while Sol managed to stand on the water so Dray has Korin and Nerio ran around the lake on the water a few times and Sol to continue to try and move around till the end of the day. Kasumi had sort of experience torture from Cosma teaching methods and learnt a few basic stances and had continued to learn some more. Mikuri had a little trouble at first with fulfilling the time limit but managed to shoot all the targets within just ten minutes at the end of the day.

The next day, Korin had master how to walk, even run, sit and slide around on water. Nerio has mastered it as well, but to an extent that he can stand on his hands while on water. Sol managed to stand properly and run as well. Mikuri managed to fire arrows at all the targets within the time, while Kasumi had learnt many forms of swordplay, along with a few tricks shown by Cosma. Dray, Cosma and Nanami are pleased and had moved on to the next phase of their training.

* * *

><p>With Korin, Nerio and Sol…<p>

"All right!-!" Dray declared, "Let's go on to phase two!-!"

"Phase two?"

"I want all of you to build up your ki inside of your body."

"Huh?"

"Korin, catch." The old man threw something at Korin and he caught it, to find his two fingerless gloves, "Put those on and get ready."

"What are you saying, Dray-ossan?" Korin asked as he put on his gloves, "Why do I have to-,"

*Bang* Dray shot a bullet at the unsuspecting boy. "Korin!/Korin-san!" Nerio and Sol shouted as they watched their future leader fall back to a tree. "Oi, ossan! What are you doing?-!" Nerio shouted. "Dray-san! What is with you?-!" Sol shouted.

"It's fine, you guys." They turned to find Korin standing up; a flame alit on his forehead and his eyes orange. His gloves have changed into their fingerless black metallic form. "If you want me in _Hyper _mode, you can just tell me." Korin tells the old man calmly.

"This is quicker," Dray stated, "And this is _your _phase two, Korin."

"Mine?"

"You walked on water, right?" The old man said, "Well, I need you to learn how to build up your stamina in hyper mode. You can enter hyper mode on your own, but you need time to concentrate, right?"

"Well, yeah. So?" Korin asked.

"Listen well; Nerio and Sol are going to spar with each other using ki to empower their attacks. You, on the other hand," Dray jumped onto the water, "are going to have a fight with me."

"What?-!"

"So I get the dunce?-!" Nerio asked.

"Oi!" Sol shouted.

"If you say so." Korin sighed as he flew over with his flames ignite and land on the water gently, creating only one small ripple.

"Looks like you are stronger like this." Dray commented, "Oi! Don't just stand there, fight already!"

"I don't want to fight this dunce!" The older Amaya cried.

"Who are you calling a dunce?-!" The priest shouted as he punched Nerio in the face, knocking him back a bit.

"Oh, it's on now!" Nerio shouted as he jumped forward and punched Sol, but his fist was stopped with the priest's right hand before a left hook was sent to his gut and then a right round-house kick hit him deeper into the forest. "What the-?-!"

"I may not know some stuff," Sol stated as he walked up to the panting Amaya, "but I can still kick your ass!"

"Let's see about that!-!" Nerio shouted as he ran over and kicked him, which Sol easily block but then he twisted his body and kicked him in the head, causing the priest to release his grip. He followed it up with a huge punch to the face, sending Sol back onto the trees. They smirked and went and strikes.

Korin sighed as he saw the entire thing, but then got ready to fight the old den leader. "Are you ready?" Dray asked.

"Of cours-," The teen didn't finish his sentence when Dray just flashed in front of him and land a powerful blow on him, sending into the air before many images of him just keep punching him over and over. Korin couldn't even react to his speed, and such that when the old man stopped attacking, he has bruises all over him blood is dripping off his mouth. "You're… *pant* crazily fast…"

"Didn't I tell you that most of the Assassino's members have supernatural powers or are mages?" Dray asked,

"Not including the mages part…" Korin panted.

"Well, I have a power too, but more human-like than the others." The den leader said, "My power is speed, the manipulation of my body's speed in such that I am almost the speed of sound. No manner how strong a fighter, they can't match up with my speed."

"That figures…"

"So, let's continue." Dray stated as he leaped forward, but Korin managed to grab his fist and elbow him, "Oya? Looks like your hyper intuition is showing itself…"

"Come on, I don't have all day." The boy said as he took a stance, readying himself for another wave.

* * *

><p>With Kasumi and Cosma…<p>

"Well, you seem to learn some new tricks of your own." Cosma said as Kasumi twirled her sword in her wrist.

"Yeah!" She said happily, "But it's really like all thanks to you, Cosma-san."

"It's my job."

"By the way, did you have a ring too?" she asked her.

"Yup, mine's the Cloud Knight Ring." She tells her pupil.

"Oh!"

"Anyway, you seem to be making good progress." Cosma said, "I decide to go to phase two, as promised."

"Okay!"

"Here, I like to show you a sword-style created by one of the legendary figure in the Assassino Family." The living archive announced as she took two swords from the box.

"By a legendary figure?" Kasumi asked.

"It is called," Cosma held out both swords in a cross, "the _Amehoo Ryu_(Rain Phoenix Style)!"

"Amehoo… Ryu…"

"Like the name claims, it is a sword-style that moves like a bird in the rain." She claims, "There are currently eight forms that I've know of, and I'm going to show you them. So watch carefully, and you might pick up something interesting…"

"U-Um…" The younger Amaya nodded.

"Then… Here I go." Cosma took a stance.

* * *

><p>With Mikuri and Nanami…<p>

Mikuri shoots more arrows to different targets and all hits bulls-eye, and Nanami pressed the stopwatch with the time stopping at six minutes. 'This girl's timing has improved greatly since yesterday…' Nanami thought seriously as Mikuri kneeled down in exhaustion, 'It is amazing, even for I who was considered a prodigy, to achieve this much in such a short time. Is it her talents, or is it… her resolve?'

"How did I do, Nanami-san?" Mikuri asked.

"Great!" She says cheerfully, "Six minutes! A huge four minutes from yesterday's time!"

"Really?-! Ya!-!" She cheered.

"Well, then, I like to move to phase two." She tells her as she reel around some logs around the area into certain position, "For your next training, you will be shooting at these."

"Logs?"

"Get ready!" Nanami tells her as she let go of the rope and the logs were sent flying all around the area and at Mikuri. The Konoe mistress quickly avoids them one by one before noticing targets on the moving logs.

'There are targets on the logs?' She thought.

"You must have noticed." Nanami said, "There are targets drawn on the moving logs, each moving as fast as a normal running human. What I want you to do now, is to shoot all bulls-eye on all the targets."

"All bulls-eye?-!"

"Oh, look out." The Assassino prodigy warned her student as a log was flying towards the Konoe mistress, and Mikuri immediately jumped up to avoid it while she drew an arrow and shoots at on of the targets on the log and it hits the bulls-eye. More logs flew towards her but she managed to dodge all of them and fires more arrows and hitting more bulls-eyes but then a log hit her and she was sent crashing to the ground.

"Get up." Nanami tells her, "You best get up quickly if you don't want to get hurt."

"Ah!" Mikuri immediately got up and leap forward and avoiding a close call from one of the logs. She held out her bow and shoot onto the targets, all bulls-eyes. The young assassin cut some more ropes and a lot more logs come flying toward her. She panicked and fired her shots randomly on the targets before she was hit on the gut by one logs and crashes on the tree.

"Aiya…" Nanami sighed, "Not like most people can finish this when they start… But, good job." She walked over to the knocked out young girl, but then notices that some arrows hit the target and one on the bulls-eye. 'That arrow… it hit it.' She thought in surprise, 'But that is the one going the fastest… You really surprises me, Konoe Mikuri…"

* * *

><p>In the end, everyone was tired to the bone. Korin has many bruises, Sol and Nerio has the same amount of bruises and a black-eye each, Kasumi took two swords back with her and has many scratches on her hands and face and Mikuri is completely knocked out for the rest of the day. They concluded the day and went home.<p>

The next two days were almost very accomplishing, with many of them progressing very nice. Korin managed to stay standing with very few bruises and are able to inflict a few damaging blows onto the old man. Sol and Nerio have been sparing and the polearm user has gotten use to more hand-to-hand combat, and the priest has learnt how to use ki. Kasumi has learnt all the techniques perform by Cosma and has practiced them every day, and Mikuri learnt few more tricks up her sleeves.

* * *

><p>The fifth day…<p>

Korin is busy meditating in the lake, him standing on the water surface, both index-finger and thumb in a 'o' and close to each other near his chest(Imagine Tsuna hands when learning the zero-point breakthrough), ripples are being formed from where he is standing. Nerio, Sol, and Kasumi are sitting down and watching on the sides by the lake. "Why are we doing this again?" Sol asked.

"Didn't the ossan tell us?" Nerio said to him, "We are to observe the ki collection of Korin."

"But why are we supposed to observe him?" Kasumi asked.

"I thought that old man explained everything?-!-?-!" He cried.

* * *

><p><em>Xxx few minutes before xxx<em>

"Huh?" Korin said, "Gather my ki?"

"Hai," Dray tells him, "in order to activate Hyper dying will mode without problem, you need to know how to gather your inner energy. Ki is a good example. Many ki-fighters are able to draw out ki in an instant of their attacks. You already can do that, but is unable to control it. After you did running on the lake, you will be able to control it now so all is left is to gather it."

"But still," the future sky knight said, "what does that has to do with sparring with you?"

"You need to learn how to fight in that mode for as long as you need to." The old den leader explained, "Also, in doing so you have increased you basic strength rather quickly."

"Wait wait…" Korin shook his head, "What do you mean rather quickly? I feel no different than before."

"You probably don't know, but you are able to get stronger when you spar or train in hyper mode more quickly than normally, as all of your limiters are removed and that you are getting stronger with resolve. In a nutshell, you are stronger now than when you started."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Dray stated, "Now you need to go and gather your ki, do in whatever way you like."

"O-Okay…"

"You guys, you need to watch him on how he gathers his ki. You might learn something." Dray tells the rest that was there.

* * *

><p><em>Xxx the present xxx<em>

"But all I can see is him standing there." Nerio said.

"I wonder what that old man said when he says that we might learn something." Kasumi wonders. A rustling of the leaves caught their attention and they all turned their heads to find a blonde man walking out of the bushes.

"There you guys are…" He stated, "I wonder why Dray puts you in these area for what reason…"

"Who are you?-!" Nerio demanded.

"Sawada Iemitsu…" Cosma says in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"It has been a while, Cosma Materro."

"Sawada? Doesn't that means…" Kasumi realised.

"You're Tsuna's father?-!" Nerio said out loud her realisation.

"Hai," He says, "But there is no time to waste, the Varia is here."

Everyone eyes widen in shock, "Isn't it too early?-!" Cosma shouted.

"Yea… But they figure it out faster than we anticipated." He tells her, "My guess is Xanxus' or Xemmus' hyper intuition."

"So… they have come?" They turned their heads and then were greeted by a huge shockwave followed by powerful gales coming from the teen in the lake, but the water remains undisturbed. "About time they got here…" Korin said with his eyes sharpened.

"W-Whoa…" Nerio stuttered, "So that's what that old man meant…"

"He has building all those up in those minutes?-!" Sol yelled, "But it requires an extremely long time!-! How on earth did he gather that much in a few minutes?-!"

'Korin-kun…' Kasumi thought in shock, 'Is he always this powerful?'

'Looks like Dray is right about one thing…' Cosma thought, 'He has powered-up since last time, or… this is his original potential…?'

"Huh?" Korin blinked as the energy disburses, "What are you all gawking at?-! We need to move!-!"

"It is you!-!" The third-year shouted at him, "Your power is crazy!-!"

"What do you mean?"

"Why you…!-!"

"Calm down…" His younger sister tells him.

"We better hurry." Iemitsu says, "Both wielders of the Lightning Ring and Lightning Knight Ring are in danger."

"Come to think of it, I didn't know who the Lightning Knight is." Korin said out loud, "By the way, what rings you guys hold anyway?"

"You didn't know from the start?-!" They shouted.

"That's Yan-san…" Cosma smiled sheepishly.

"For starters, I'm the Mist." Nerio tells him, "Mimi's the Rain, Sol the Sun and Cosma's the Cloud."

"Oh…" He nodded but then realised, "Wait. If you guys are the rings besides the Storm, doesn't that mean the Lightning is…"

"Hm?" Everyone thought for while then realising, "Oh crap!-!"

"We need to move!" Korin shouted as he ran out of the lake and up the cliff.

"When did he learn how to do that?" Cosma asked.

"Couple of days ago." Sol and Nerio replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the four young children are walking along the street alone. Well, one is dragging along on the oldest kid's leg. "Lambo-san is done for…" Lambo whined, "Fuuta, carry me…"<p>

"Lambo, you're heavy!" Fuuta cried, "Walk on your own."

"*In Chinese* Lambo spoiled!" I-pin says.

"Lambo!" Adhira huffed, "You should respect y'all elders!"

"But Fuuta is not elder…" The cow kid whined some more. "He's really stingy."

"Why am I?" He asked angrily, "It's all your fault! You had to run after that truck! Thanks to you, we got separated from the nee-sans… Give me a break."

"It's all Lambo's fault!-!" Adhira shouted.

"*In Chinese* Lambo irresponsible!" I-pin says. Unknown to them, a man in a black overall and a black trench coat is monitoring them. "Uno to Captain Levi." He says over his radio, "They're just kids. Nothing seems odd about them."

"_This is Douhet._"Another voice says over the radio, "_I do not see anyone who it could be at12 o'clock._"

"_Trea reporting._" Another voice added, "_I do not see anyone who it could be at 2 o'clock either._"

"_Two of the four brats must have the rings._" A muscular voice instructed, "_Uno, take cares of them. Douhet, Trea, head there as well. Don't leave any of them alive._" The man drew a thin baton/rapier and a few crackle of electricity covers the weapon as he points it at the four kids. A sparkle of reflected light shines in Lambo's afro and on Adhira's wrist as a half-ring shines in the cow boy's hair and dangles on a string around the cow girl's wrist.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 12 DONE!**

**I wrote more than I realise… Had to write the entire training period and the meeting with Squalo.**

**Korin: **But overall, it is good.

**Mikuri: **Keep it up!

**Nanami: **Want to experience some thrills?

**Err… No that's oka- *Nanami grabs tarious123 and jumped off a cliff.* AHHHHHHHHH!-!-!-! TASKETE!-!-!-!-!-!**

**Korin: *sweat-dropped* **Well… Looks like he is missing, so looks like we have to end it today. Please read and review. Jane!

**Mikuri: **Jane! See you soon!

**SERIOUSLY!-!-!-! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!-!-!-!** **READ MY PROFILE!-!-!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 13 is here!**

**Not much to say today…**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts or skill names or spells._

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 The Varia comes!<br>**

A new threat has come, an organisation called the Varia. Wait… Where have I…  
>Oh! That's right! The group of men that attacked me in Kyoto!<p>

This is my new life.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

"W-Who are you…?" Fuuta asked in fear as a man stood in front of him with an electric rapier, "What do you want?"

"Oh, you want to play with Lambo-san!" Lambo said as he walked up to him, "I'm so popular!" The man swung his electric weapon at them and an explosion knocks him back on his back. "Lambo!" Adhira cried.

"*In Chinese* Cannot forgive!" She shouted as ran over and jumped onto him, "Defeat villain!"

…

"Oi!-!" Tsuna called out as he and Reborn ran down the street, "Lambo! I-pin! Fuuta! Adhira! Where are you?-!"

"AH!-!" A scream cried, "Tatskete!"

"Over there!" Reborn shouted.

'Not good!' The brunette thought, 'Not good at all!'

"Stay away!-!"

"Fuuta!" Tsuna exclaimed as the four children are running towards him. "Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta called out.

"Fuuta, look out!-!" The brunette cried as the man behind them got ready to strike, "I won't make it!" A left hook then suddenly hit the man and sent him flying against the wall, and successfully knocking him out. Tsuna stopped in shock as Reborn smirked, Ryohei stood by the kids, his left hand smoking.

"Vongolia Family's Guardian of Sun, Colonnello's number one student," He shouted, "Sasagawa Ryohei, cometh!"

"Onii-san!"

"It's not over yet." Reborn warned him as another man jumped out of the bushes to strike down on the brunette but a flash of sword-like movement hit him back and knock him unconscious. Two more people show up, Yamamoto and Gokudera, and surround him. "Jeez, why does the stupid cows have the Rings?-!" Gokudera asked angrily and annoyed. "It's all right now." Yamamoto tells them.

"M-Minna!" Tsuna cried in joy.

"Iemitsu made it, somehow." Reborn commented.

"It's not over yet!" Another three men came up from behind. They all got ready but then, "Move it!-!" three legs kicked all of them in the face and sent them flying across the street. They all turn their heads to find Korin, Nerio and Sol, their leg up in the air. "Take that, you bastards!-!" All three of them shouted.

"Korin-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Crazy tattoo! And spear freak!" Gokudera cried.

"Hahaha, just on time, Korin." Yamamoto laughed.

"Minna!" Mikuri called out with Kasumi and Cosma, as well as Dray, running beside her.

"Konoe-san!"

"Korin-nii!-!-!-!-!-!-!" Adhira cries as she ran towards him and hugged his legs, "It was so scary!-!-!"

"Don't worry its okay now." The boy patted her head and assures her.

"Minna!" Tsuna called out as he runs towards them.

"Juudaime!" The bomber says in shock.

"Yo, Sawada!" Ryohei called out.

"Sorry for being late." Yamamoto says with his usual happy-go-luck smile.

"Tsuna-nii! It's so scary!" Fuuta cries as he ran over and hugs him.

"Thank goodness, are you hurt?" He asked.

"I'm not hurt, but…" He glanced at the bruised I-pin.

"I-pin, daijoubu?" The brunette asked, "Did you fight?"

"*In Chinese* A little…" She says shyly, "*In Chinese* But I'm okay."

"Wait a second." The baseball ace says as he took out a small plaster and pastes it on her wound, "You did well for being so little."

"*In Chinese* Thank you."

"Lambo-san's hungry…" The cow kid whines, "Tsuna, carry me… I can't move…"

"Lying in the middle of the road…" Tsuna sighed, "That's just dirty."

"Carry me!"

"Geez, you're the one they were after. Don't you feel like you're in any danger?" He tells him angrily, before noticing the Half Lightning Ring in his hair along with most of the kid's junk. "Is that _where _you kept the Ring?" He dead-panned, "It's right next to garbage."

Korin is still patting the sobbing Adhira when he notice the Half Lightning Knight Ring tied around her right wrist. "So you kept this here?" Korin smiled, "It really suits her…"

"I can't understand it at all." Gokudera growled, "Why did these idiots get Rings?-!"

"Maa maa, it's alright," Yamamoto calms him down, "since we're all safe."

"Yeah, you were a big help." Tsuna thanked them, "I wasn't sure what was going to happen."

"But, they are a lot weaker than I imagined." Ryohei said, "Dealing with them will be a breeze!"

"That's just naïve." Reborn tells him, "These are the lower rankings members; the really frightening one is…" He then stopped and looked around cautiously. "He's coming."

"Who is?" Korin asked.

A figure then jumped out of the forest from the cliff, before landing to reveal itself to be a man in the same black overalls, but has crests on his trench coat and has multiple sword-like weapon on his back. He also has rind studs on his lips and three rings on his eye brow. He looked around and find his henchmen all defeated and on the ground. "Did you people do this?" He asked, "Who holds both the Lightning Ring and Lightning Knight Ring?" He then took notice of Lambo and Adhira hiding behind Tsuna and Korin respectively, "Is it those brats?"

"I-It's not!" Tsuna cried, "T-This is a misunderstanding!"

"If you get in the way," He warned as he drew two of the weapons on his back, "I'll kill you."

"Tch." Korin and the rest got into their stance. 'This is just like Reborn said.' The brunette mentally cried, 'He seems like he's on a different level from the others.'

"Matte Levi." A voice stopped him as twelve more individuals landed next to them. The man from before, Superbi Squalo, a man with green hair and wore sunglasses and his trench coat opened and has furry collars, a huge man with a mask, a blonde man, maybe younger, and has a red t-shirt with black stripes and a tiara on his head; and a baby in a hood and a salamander on his head. The rest are in hoods that covers their entire face. "You can't hunt them by yourself~" The one with green hair tells him.

"Share the prey, shishishishi…" The blonde added.

Steam comes out of the large man's mask.

"The situation has changed." The baby tells them, "Other guardians and Knights are here."

"S-So many?-!" Tsuna cried.

"VOI!-!-!-!-!" Squalo yells at them, "How dare you trick me, you trash."

"H-He's here!-!-!" The brunette shouted in fright.

Korin and Yamamoto looked at them with their eyes sharpened.

"Ano yaro…" Gokudera growled

"VOI!-!-!-!-! Which one of you has the Rain Ring?-!-?-!" He demanded.

"Ore da!" The baseball ace tells him.

"So it's you?-!" Squalo laughed, "Three seconds. Three seconds is all I need to slice you into many pieces."

"Not good! Not good at all!" Tsuna panicked.

"Out of the way." A low pitch voice says as a man moved in front of the group. He has scars on his left half of his face, a racoon tail around his neck and his red tie hung loosely around his neck with his coat draped on his shoulders.

"He's here." Reborn said, "I never thought I'll see him again, Xanxus."

All of them immediately went into their stances and Tsuna just stares in him with shock in his eyes. 'W-Who is this person?' The brunette thought. The man glared at him and Tsuna shrieked before falling on his behind in fright. Everyone was scared stiff, except for Korin and Nerio, who was shaking uncontrollably.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Xanxus said as he raised his left hand, and it glows in an orange light.

"Boss!" The green haired man said in shock, "Are you going to use that so soon?-! Here?-!"

"Are you going to get us too?-!" Squalo shouted at him.

"This is dangerous. Run!" Reborn warned his student.

"Die."

Everyone got ready for the attack, but then a pickaxe flew over and landed in front of the black-haired man. "Matte, Xanxus." A voice boomed as everyone turned to find Iemitsu standing there, with Basil and another man behind him. "That's enough." The blonde miner called out, "I'll take charge from here."

"T-Tou-san?-!" Tsuna cried in shock.

"Juudaime no tou-san?-!" Gokudera shouted in shock.

"Iemitsu." Xanxus said.

"Teme! What are you doing here?-!" Squalo yelled at him.

"Xanxus," Iemitsu said, "are your subordinates going to point their swords at the external advisor?"

"T-Tou-san, what are talking about?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"Their bloodthirst is astounding!" Sol says out loud.

"Don't stick your nose in so late, Iemitsu!" Squalo shouted, "All you know how to do is to run around, you coward!"

"What was that?-!" Basil shouted back in anger.

"Matte, Basil." The blonde man stopped his student, "I wasn't running. I was waiting for a response from the ninth. I have issues with your conduct and his approval in it. I sent a letter to him with my doubts and questions, and this is his answer." He tells the Varia as he shows a rolled up paper, "This is a direct order from the ninth!"

"I don't know what you're talking about at all!" Tsuna cried, "Why do tou-san know all of this?-!"

"External Advisor." Reborn tells his student, "That is Iemitsu's post in the Vongolia."

"Wha?-!"

"One who is Vongolia, but also not. Like the Vongolia Knights, normally he is an outsider, but during times of emergencies, he has the right to succeed the boss." He explains, "In actuality, he is number three."

"Tou-san's number three?-!" Tsuna cried in shock, "But wait. Then who is number two?"

"That will be Vongolia Sky Knight, but the ninth Vongolia Sky Knight is retired, so he is left in charge." Reborn added, "Also, the external advisor has a part equal to the boss in deciding the successor. He has the right to give the Half of the Vongolia Rings to whomever he chose."

"Half of the rings?"

"Didn't I tell you?" The hitman added, "The fourteen different Vongolia Rings you have right now are just shards themselves. They become proof of the successor only when the two halves are combined to form the Vongolia Rings."

"So that's why the rings are so only shaped." Korin realised.

"In other words, you must have both halves to be the successor." Reborn tells them.

"Though it's rare for the boss and external advisor to choose different candidates." Dray added.

Basil walked up to them and handed the roll of paper, "This is the direct order from the ninth." He tells the brunette.

"Direct order?" Tsuna took the paper and opened it, and an orange flame appeared on the top of the paper, "A Dying Will Flame?-!"

"That's the ninth Dying Will Flame Seal." The hooded baby says, "There's no mistake, that's a true, direct order."

"I can't read Italian!-!" Tsuna cried, "What does it say?-!"

"*Chuckle* to translate and summarize," Iemitsu tells him, "this is what it says: Until now, I thought that Iemitsu's son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was a worthy successor, and acted as such. However, perhaps because I'm close to death, by intuition I changed course and chose a new successor. My son, Xanxus. He is truly worthy to become the tenth."

"What the hell?-!" Korin yelled out, "This man is his son?-!"

"However, there will be those who are unhappy about this change." Iemitsu continued, "That's why Iemitsu fought against handing the Rings to Xanxus. However, I do not wish to see my Family to fight among itself for no reason. Thus, we will begin the decisive battle to decide who will be the official successor, through a method we can all agree on. This is what it means. Vongolia successor candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" He looked over to his side, "Also a successor candidate, Xanxus! The Rings that you both require to become the true successor… To decide who has the right to these, we will begin the decisive battle between Tsuna's Family, and the Varia! A one-on-one battle between those who holds the same type of Rings!"

"A fight?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Yeah." Iemitsu nodded, "After that, it just says to wait for directions."

"Directions?" Gokudera asked.

"From who?" Nerio added.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." A voice said as two figures jumped out of the trees and landed opposite of Xanxus group, to reveal two pink-haired women with black eye masks, "During this ring conflict, we will be the judges."

"W-Who are they?" Tsuna asked.

"We are the Cervello Organisation, who serves directly under the ninth." One of the girls explained.

"During the ring conflict, our decisions are that of the ninth's." The other girl added as she took out the same paper that contains the orders of the ninth.

'There's a Dying Will Flame on that too…' The brunette thought.

"The ninth believes that this measure will please all the members of the Family." She added as she faced Xanxus, "Any objections, Xanxus-sama?" The said man glared at them, which they took as a no, "Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Wait, I have an objection." Iemitsu voiced out, "Even I, the external advisor, has never heard of the Cervello Organisation. How can I allow you to judge when the future of the Vongolia is at stake?-!"

"We cannot recognize your objection." The Cervello tells him, "We serve the ninth and cannot be commanded by the likes of you."

"What?-!"

"Mua~ What a shame~" The green haired man said.

"Normally, one set of the Half Vongolia Rings are held by the boss, and the other is held by the external advisor." She added, "And during the announcement of the successor, a completed ring is given to the chosen fourteen. However, this time has become an exception."

"The set of fourteen chosen by the two of them do not match, and each handed out the Half Rings to whomever they chose." The other Cervello continued, "Meaning the fourteen led by Xanxus-sama, chosen by the ninth, and the fourteen led by Sawada Tsunayoshi, chosen by the external advisor, Iemitsu. Now we'll prove which are more worthy of the Rings,"

"By having you bet your lives on them."

"Lives?-!" Tsuna cried.

"The location will be Namimori Middle School, late at night." She tells them, "We will explain the details there."

"We will be waiting for you at 11 o'clock tomorrow evening." The other added.

"Sayonara." They ended as they jumped back into the trees.

"C-Chotto matte, that's-!" Tsuna shouted but then Xanxus glared down at him, causing him to stop talking as the man and his subordinates walked away, "S-Sonna…"

"We need to get ready for tomorrow." Dray tells them, "Go back to your homes and rest up. You guys too."

Everyone nodded as they walked off to their homes. Korin, Mikuri, Adhira, Sol and Cosma all went back and they each fall on their respective beds tired and exhausted. "This is unexpected."He tells Sol who was sharing the room with him, "Who would have thought that it would have ended up like this…"

"You're telling me…" Sol sighed, "But that man… Xanxus? He is on a different league than the rest of the other individual."

"I can feel hatred in those eyes." Korin shivered as he said it, "But what really bothers me is the hooded people behind them. Even I can't tell what are they, but their aura is strong… They are probably their Vongolia Knights."

"And one of them is…" The priest thought deeply but fell asleep. Korin followed shortly afterwards.

…

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Korin and Mikuri left their house and went to school as usual, but they can't help but get nervous. Mikuri was really quiet and deep in thought. She remembered that man face and shivered in fright. She never would have thought that a man can have a gaze of a demon.

"Mikuri, are you alright?" Korin asked her worriedly.

"Ah! Eto… I'm fine…" She replied him.

"Don't worry, I'm nervous too." He tells her.

"Oi~ Mikuri-chan! Korin-kun!" They turned around to see Kasumi running towards them before hugging the Konoe mistress.

"Kasumi-chan!"

"Kasumi-chan? What are you doing here?" Korin asked her.

"Well, I had trouble sleeping last night and I thought going to school might calm me down." She replied to him.

They just nodded in response, knowing that she is probably nervous too. "By the way, Korin-kun," She asked.

"What is it?"

"Can you show me how you charge up your ki again?" She asked.

"My ki? Sure…" Korin replied, a little confused of why she asked. He stood his ground as he closes his eyes. A small tornado blew and twirls around him for a few seconds before subsiding. "There."

"Hm? That's it?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's about it."

"I thought it would look better…" Mikuri commented.

"What are you really expecting…?" He sweat-dropped as he looked at his watch, "Yabe, we're late!" He turns around and took off in record-breaking speed, leaving a gust of wind behind him.

"K-Korin-kun?" Kasumi stuttered as she saw her friend ran off. "Let's hurry!" Mikuri tells her as she grabbed her collar and took off in the same speed, but slower. Korin sped past the corners and rush past the gate really quickly, "Safe!" He says as he wiped off the sweat off his forehead. Mikuri and Kasumi sped a few seconds later.

* * *

><p>They immediately ran into the class before the bell rings and sat down. Korin then notice Tsuna being confronted by Kyoko and Kurokawa, by his guess is probably about Ryohei and he sighed. He then notice a knock on the classroom door and there stood Nerio, he gestured to the roof before walking away. He got the message and walked out of the classroom and up to the roof.<p>

Nerio was there, waiting for him. "So, tonight's the night, huh?" He tells him.

"Yeah."

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am!" Korin replied, "But…"

"What?"

"I'm worried about Mikuri and Kasumi-chan…" He tells him, "Even if they have fighting strength, they still are just girls. I was afraid that I would not able to protect them in that one-on-one battle."

"Mikuri, I'm not sure." Nerio said, "But Mimi is strong enough to take care of herself. Don't worry about it!"

"But then there's Adhira. She is-,"

"Would you stop worrying?-!" He yelled at him, "They all were chosen for a reason, so don't worry about it! Besides, don't you trust them?-!"

"Trust…?" Korin looked at him and then smiled, "I guess you're right."

"Well, let's go back to class." He tells the younger student, "Ryohei is probably talking to Tsuna so go back and prepare for tonight, okay?"

"Sure." Korin nodded as they each returned to their respective classes.

…

* * *

><p>School ended and Korin and Mikuri both returned home to rest up, as well as prepare for the night. They got ready and run out towards the school. There, they saw Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei standing there. They immediately walk up to them.<p>

"Yo, Tsuna!" Korin greeted as he, along with Mikuri, Cosma, Sol and Adhira, walked up to them.

"Korin-san!" The brunette said in surprise.

"Sorry for being late." He apologised, "Sol is fast asleep and we need to shake him a few times to wake him."

"Until I shock him." Cosma added as she shows her stun-gun.

*sweat-dropped* "Brutal…" Tsuna mumbled.

"But there are some who aren't here yet." Yamamoto tells him.

"That holder of the Mist hasn't shown himself." Ryohei said.

"Nerio and Kasumi didn't seem to be coming." Korin tells them, "Nerio told me that he need to train some more while Kasumi said she got something on."

"It is so quiet…" Tsuna said as he looked around, "Was Nami-Middle is the right place?"

"Maybe they are not here yet." The baseball ace replied.

"They've been on standby for quite a while now." A voice said as they all turned around to find one of the Cervello on the roof with some of the Varia with them, "After the official conference, the battle order for tonight's Ring Conflict has been decided."

"The first battle will be between the Guardians of Sun and Sun Knight." The other girl added.

"Guardian of Sun and Sun Knight…" Korin added.

"That means…" Tsuna looked at Ryohei while Korin looked at Sol. They all looked up at the green-haired man and the hooded man besides him. By the way, there is only one of those hooded figure. The man took off his hood to reveal a young man with short brown hair and gray eyes.

"So our opponents are those two?" The green-haired man asked.

"So that's them." Ryohei said, before realising, "Wait, there are two? That's not fair, two against one!"

"It's not two against one you moron!" The silverrette yelled at him, "You have partner too! It's… Who is he anyway?"

"He's here." All in Korin's group pointed at Sol.

"Oh! It's that priest?"

"Hm? A priest as my opponent?" The brown-haired man said. Sol looked up and glared at him.

"We will now begin the Ring Conflict over the position of successor." The Cervello tells them as they pointed to their right, "Please look over there."

They all turned their heads as the light click on and shined at the area, revealing caged boxing ring. "What is that?-!" Tsuna shouted.

"A caged-boxing ring." Korin replied to him.

"A special ring that we prepared for the Guardians of Sun and Sun Knight." The Cervello explains to them, "This time, we have made a ring that benefit the specialties of the Guardians and Knights of Sun. Likewise, we'll be setting up a unique combat area for each battle."

"What?-!" Tsuna cried, "That huge thing?-!"

"It must have cost a pretty penny." The blonde hair Varia said.

"But since we know who's going to win, it was a waste of money." The baby said.

"These aren't bad condition for you, senpai." Yamamoto tells his senior.

"The ring is my territory!" Ryohei said proudly as he cracks his knuckles.

"Sol, is this alright?" Cosma asked.

"Its fine, I took up boxing." He tells her.

"T-That battle is really going to start…" Tsuna said before shaking and grabbing his head in panic, "I'm so nervous!" He then took a look at Lambo who was lying on the ground, "I'm so jealous of you, not knowing what's going on…"

"Ne~ is boss here yet~" The sunglasses man asked, "It's my glorious moment on stage!"

"He seems to be absent." The baby tells him, "Xemmus is not here either."

"Xemmus?" Korin wondered, 'Now that I think about, Iemitsu did mention that name…'

"There is no way those two guys would be interested in another's fight." Squalo tells them, "Better yet, don't accept this pathetic battle that does really not suit us, and let me take them all! I'll cut them apart within five seconds!" He then turned and glared at Levi who was staring at him, "VOI!-!-! Why are you glaring at me?-!"

"There seems to be someone watching us, Mammon." The blonde Varia tells the infant, named Mammon.

"I know." He replied as he refers to Reborn, who was staring at him suspiciously, "He's not even a Guardian or a Knight. I'd like to get a spectator fee from him."

"Now, Guardians and Knights of Sun, please come to the center of the ring." The Cervello called out.

"We're gonna go play!" The green haired man waved at his group as he and the brown haired man walked into the ring.

"We'll be enjoying ourselves, Lussuria." Mammon said.

"Just get it over with!" Squalo snapped at him.

"We're going. Leave it to us!" Ryohei tells them as he and Sol walked up to the ring

"Onii-san…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Na, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, "Aren't we going to form a circle or something?"

"Eh?-!" Tsuna, Gokudera and Korin dead-panned at the baseball ace idea.

"That's great!" Ryohei shouted, "I've always wanted to do that, since boxing is an individual sport!"

"Huh?-!"

"Idiot!" Gokudera cried at him, "I'm not going to do something that lame!"

"Sounds like fun!" Mikuri said.

"Is this really necessary?" Korin asked but was dragged into the circle, along with Tsuna and Gokudera, since Mikuri and Yamamoto joined in willingly.

"Ryohei, Sol, FIGHT!-!" The boxing yelled.

"OH!-!-!-!/Oh~/Oh…" They all yelled.

"Yosh!-!" Ryohei shouted, "I feel my EXTREME power overflowing!-!" He then walked into the ring with Sol following him.

'That's why I hate jocks…' Gokudera growled.

'He said 'Ryohei Fight' all by himself…' Tsuna and Korin sighed.

The Cervello then inspected the rings, "There is no mistake." Both girls said, "We have confirmed these are the real Half Vongolia Rings."

"As a rule, the Rings are will be hung from your necks." One girl said. Both Sol and Ryohei took off their upper clothing, revealing a bare well-toned chest underneath.

"Oh my~!-!" Lussuria cooed as he looked down on Ryohei's body, "Now that I have a closer look, you have a pretty nice body~!-! You're just my type~"

"What?"

"What did he just say…?" Gokudera said in shock.

"W-Who knows…?" Tsuna said.

"Is this… BL?-!" Mikuri said with a blush.

"Don't be delusional!-!" Korin yelled at his friend.

"I've decided." The green haired assassin said, "I'm taking you home with me."

"Are you sure, Lussuria?" The man asked.

"Of course, Chris." He tells him, "There is no way I'm leaving without him."

"What are you saying?-!" Ryohei yelled at him. Sol just stood beside, chanting a prayer.

"There aren't many who fit under Lussuria's taste." Mammon said.

"That kid's unlucky." Levi added.

"I don't what you're talking about." Ryohei added as he took his boxing stance, "I'm just going to fight fair and square."

"That's right." Sol agreed as he took a similar stance.

"That pose must be for boxing." Lussuria says, "Not very trendy…" He took off his trench coat to reveal a black undershirt with his black pants and boots, one of his legs kneeled up, "I, Lussuria, will play with you with the ultimate standing fighting style, Muay Thai."

"What?-!"

"I guess I'll go all out for once." Chris said as he dons some sunglasses and took a karate fighting stance.

"As expected, Varia's Guardian of Sun and Sun Knight are martial artists." Reborn said.

"As expected?" Tsuna asked.

"Looking back through history," The hitman tells them, "the Guardian of Sun and Sun Knight always had powerful fists and legs. Breaking down adversity against the Family with their bodies and becoming the Sun itself: these are the duties of the Guardian of Sun and Sun Knight."

"Comparing to the beauty of my Muay Thai, boxing is nothing more than a game." Lussuria tells the boxing captain.

"You bastard! I won't allow you to mock boxing!" Ryohei yelled at him.

"Then, the Sun Ring, Lussuria & Chris Fuchs vs. Sasagawa Ryohei & Yasu Sol, Battle Start!"

More lights from above shined down on the ring, blinding the four competitors. "W-What is this?-?" Tsuna cried, "The ring is shining!-!"

"This ring was created for the Guardians of Sun and Sun Knights." The Cervello woman explained, "It is a solar coliseum created by faux sun."

"What is that?-!"

"I can't see a thing!" Korin cried.

"I'll loan you my sunglasses." Reborn tells them.

Ryohei and Sol both struggled as the light forced to shut their eyes. 'I can't open my eyes!' Ryohei thought.

'What's with this light?-!' The priest thought.

'We can't fight like this!-!' They thought at the same time. Ryohei squinted his eyes to find a silhouette heading towards him, to only find that it was the knee of Lussuria that knock the air out of him. A punch then lands on to Sol's face and knocked him back on the floor.

"Ah! The two people with Varia have sunglasses on, so they are not affected and can act freely!" Tsuna cried, "He can't put up a fight!"

"Give them sunglasses too!-!" Korin tells the Cervello.

"We cannot allow contact with the Guardian and Knight in combat." She tells him, "If you do that, he will be disqualified, and we will take the Ring."

"Sonna…"

"That's dirty!" Gokudera yelled.

"This feeling…" Lussuria said as he step back, "You have a better body than I thought. You're even more my type."

"Look like it was right to give me sunglasses at the start, Lussuria." Chris said, "This is going to be fun."

"Where is he?" Ryohei said as he punched the air, "Over there?"

'This strength…' Sol thought as he got up from the ground, 'I detect no ki, so this is just a regular punch? What enormous power.'

"Over here!" The Muay Thai expert said as he punched him, knocking him down to the ground.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna cried.

"Mm~" Lussuria cooed as the boxing captain tries to get up, "You're getting close to my ideal body. My favourite is the wasted, cold and unmoving body."

"Isn't that a dead body?-!" Tsuna said in shock.

"What a pervert!" Gokudera growled.

"Hm… looks like your partner is definitely going to lose." Chris said, "You better give up as wel-." He was cut short when a fist landed on his face, shocking him and his partner. He was knocked back as he stumbled on his feet. "What?-!"

"Sol!" Korin cried.

"That priest is something." Reborn complimented, "To land a blow while blinded."

"H-How did you…?" Chris stuttered.

"I grew up in a place infested with violence." He tells him, "So I automatically know how to detect a hostile presence. You guys are basically candles in a dark room to me."

"You…" Chris growled angrily.

Ryohei finally got up on his feet and rush at the sunglasses man. "Don't screw around with me!" He cried as he lands an uppercut at him, surprising everyone there.

"It hit!" Tsuna cried.

"Lussuria really is playing." The blonde Varia commented.

"He didn't 'get hit'. He wanted to get hit." Mammon said.

"Don't pick on me~" Lussuria said as he backflips and land on his feet.

"That feeling…" Ryohei mumbled, "He's in mid-air." He got ready to strike, "I won't let you get away this time!" he shouted as he threw a left straight, but hit a metal cap, injuring his left hand, "My hand!" He cried, to everyone's shock, as he bounced off the steel spring ropes and landed on the ground.

"Like the Guardian of Sun should, I reflected adversity back at you." Lussuria said to him, "My left leg has a metallic knee guard composed of steel. You won't be able to use that fist anymore."

"What?-!" Gokudera cried.

"Onii-san's hand!" Tsuna cried.

"Ryohei, are you alright?-!" Sol shouted at his partner.

"Don't turn your back on me!-!" Chris shouted as he punched the priest's gut, pushing him back and coughing out blood. He landed on the spring and bounced back to the floor.

"Sol!" Korin called out.

"Like the Sun Knight should, I broke through adversity." Chris said, "My strength, since birth, has been abnormally strong. I'm strong enough to lift a huge tank. That punch has the weight of a cannon ball hitting you."

"So, it's just his strength?-!"

"You would have trouble standing now."

"Sol's really badly wounded…" Cosma gasped.

"That's not all." Reborn added, "Ryohei and Sol are dehydrated due to the heat radiating from the lights." The two of them lay on the ground, panting. Ryohei thought back to the time that he got beaten up by the middle school students, and his sister crying, he clenched his teeth as he struggled got up on his feet.

"At this rate…" Tsuna cried.

"Stand up, kora!-!" They all turned around to find a baby in an army outfit and floating in the air by an eagle, which both wore sunglasses.

"Colonnello!" Tsuna cried.

"VOI!-!-!" Squalo shouted, "That brat is one of the Arcobaleno, Colonnello! Why is he here?"

"Kyoko caught me and made me late, kora." He tells them.

"Were you playing with Kyoko-chan again?-!" Tsuna cried.

"It's about time!" Colonnello called out, "Show him your true strength, Ryohei!"

"No matter _who says what_ at this point, it's useless." Lussuria tells him, "This boy is done for. I'll be taking him."

"Colonnello-shishou…" Ryohei smirked, "I've been waiting for those words!"

"You too, Sol!" He called out to the priest, "I've heard from Dray and Ray, you have something you need to do, right? So stand up and go all out, kora!"

"Colonnello, Arcobaleno…" He pants as he remembered something. He clenched his teeth and rose onto his feet really quickly, although he was stumbling.

"You're a fool." Chris says to him, "You have no hope of beating me."

"A fool I may be." Sol said as he took a new stance, "But I have something I have to do, so I can't lose here!"

"Something… he needs to do?" Korin wondered.

"Sol and Ryohei got up!" Cosma yelled out.

"Yosh a!" Gokudera cheered.

"B-But, is he all right?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Their sweats are evaporating." Yamamoto commented.

"Between you and us, our bodies are sculpted differently." Lussuria tells them, "You two won't hold out much longer under these burning lights. Hurry up and join my collection."

"No," Ryohei said, "not yet!"

"Nothing good will come from standing up." The Muay Thai master said, "Your punches won't work on me."

"Yeah, it didn't work." Ryohei said, "My _left_ didn't!"

"Now that he mentioned it," Reborn said, "he's been only using his left hand since he saved Fuuta."

"Huh?"

"That's right." Colonnello tells them, "He hasn't used his right hand even once, kora."

"But why?" Tsuna asked.

"First, it's to let his cells rest and get them into their best condition." The army infant explained, "Second, it is because he is the Guardian of Sun!"

"This right hand is here to reflect overwhelming odds!" Ryohei tells him.

"Mm~" Lussuria cooed, "That's perfect! That's so hilarious! Hohohoho!-!"

"What's so funny?-!" Ryohei yelled at him, "I'm sure my partner is getting ready to beat the other guy down."

"Mm? But…" He looked at Sol, who was standing still at his spot, "he doesn't seem to be doing anything."

"What is Sol doing?" Cosma cried, "If he doesn't act soon, Ryohei will get beaten."

"Trust." Colonnello tells them, "He is trusting Ryohei to do something when he heard about his right hand."

"I just seems that he has given up and leaving the rest to his partner." Chris said, half-laughing, "What a loser."

"Vongolia Knights," The army infant tells them, "are basically the swords."

"Swords?" Tsuna asked.

"In order words, they are only to be deployed if the guardians are in grave danger." He explained, "A sword that is only drawn when it is truly needed, that's the Vongolia Knight's role to the guardians."

"I don't know how powerful the punch you've been storing up could be," Lussuria tells him, "but it is pointless if it doesn't connect." He then started circling him in an incredible speed, all the while laughing.

"That's some amazing footwork!" Gokudera said.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna cried, "He already couldn't see!" Ryohei looked around in desperate attempt to locate his opponent, but then a punch sent him flying into the air and bounced off the cage and onto the floor once again. "Onii-san!"

"I'm fine." He tells him as he rose on his feet and took a stance, "Here I go!"

"Heh…?" The blonde Varia hummed.

"He's building up the mood." Mammon said.

"That's his right hand." Gokudera said.

"The moment you miss will be your last." Lussuria said as circled him once more, but was stopped when Sol suddenly appeared in front of him and kicked him back in front of Ryohei, "W-What?-!"

"Now, Ryohei!" He shouted at his partner as he stepped back.

"Arigatou!" Ryohei thanked him as he stepped in front of the Muay Thai expert as swung an uppercut onto his chin and send him airborne, "_Maximum Cannon!-!_"

"He did it!-!" Tsuna shouted in joy.

Lussuria back flipped and landed with no visible signs of the punch hitting him, "That would have been bad if it was a solid hit." He said.

"Sonna… He was so close!"

"No," Ryohei said, "I did hit it."

"What?-!"

"Look up, Juudaime!" Gokudera tells his boss to look up, which he did as he saw cracks on the lights.

"He couldn't have!-!" Lussuria said in shock.

"The lights!-!" Tsuna cried as the lights cracked and shattered. Ryohei yelled as he carried on punching into the air, cracking and destroying the lights, as one by one, all the lights broke and shattered, leaving the place dark as it first is.

"Now we can finally fight on even terms." Ryohei said as he opened his eyes, "Behold!"

"He can see now!" Tsuna cried out as he took off his sunglasses.

"That lawn-head…" Gokudera smirked.

"He was going for the lights from the very start." Reborn said, "Sol must have known and helped him as act as a distraction from his real target."

"It doesn't matter if his eyes are opened or closed." The sunglasses Varia said, "I just can't believe that the pressure from his punches broke the lights!"

"Lussuria." The blonde Varia called out to him.

"What?"

"Take a good look at his body."

"Eh? What?" He looked closely at the boxer's body, to see shiny little grains dropping off his body, "Sand? No, it's salt, salt crystals?-!"

"Salt?" Tsuna asked.

"Right." Reborn tells his student, "That's the trick which destroyed the lights."

"I see." Lussuria realised, "The sweat from the dehydration… Only the liquid in it is evaporated from the heat, leaving only the salt behind. And you put that salt on your fists and shoot it like a shotgun."

"It's too late, even if you figured it out!" Ryohei yelled as he ran up and punched him, but hit the air before Lussuria appeared on his head.

"Hohohoho!" He laughed, "Don't make me laugh too hard. My abs is going to split even more."

"What?-!" The boxer shouted as he tries to hit him but he flashed back on to the ground.

"What made me shiver was the force of your punches, because I thought you broke the lights with their pressure." He tells him, "The only two who have done something like this before, the two who launches punches shining with light, the original Guardian of Sun and Sun Knight! But I can do such a low-level thing as that." He flashed behind him and punched past his cheek, and destroying the lights even more.

"He scraped lawn-head's salt and…" Gokudera said.

"Did the same thing!" Tsuna cried.

"No, it requires more technique than that." Reborn tells them, "The pressure from his fists blew away the salt on Ryohei's body. He is, indeed, Varia quality."

"Varia quality?" Tsuna asked.

"What is that?" Yamamoto asked.

"Varia is an assassin group that has perfectly accomplished missions that has perfectly accomplished missions said to be impossible for mere humans." Reborn explained, "No matter when or where… And these abilities used in assassination, the devil's work… People called these the 'Varia quality' with fear and awe."

"As expected from Reborn." Lussuria said, "Well said! Do you understand now? Between you and us, the difference in skill is so great that this is becoming a game, not a fight."

"Tell me if this is a game, after you take this right fist!" Ryohei yelled.

"You just don't get it!" The Muay Thai expert whined as he tapped his feet like a crying boy, "I copied that punch you just threw! I know all about it."

"What? You never know until you try."

"Well said, Ryohei." Colonnello said, "That's why you're my student, kora."

"Looks like your partner is having trouble understanding what Lussuria is saying…" Chris tells Sol. The priest just looked at Lussuria and Ryohei squabble, ignoring him completely, "Oi! Don't ignore me!-!" He shouted as he rushes to the priest, his fist ready to strike. He then saw the priest vanishing, before reappearing directly in front of him and a fist hits his gut. Chris resulted in fainting on the spot.

Everyone just gawked at the result. Sol bended down and took the ring from around the fallen Varia neck, and then joining it with the ring around his own neck. "Winner for Sun Knight, Yasu Sol!-!" Cervello announced.

"O-One hit knock out…" Tsuna paled.

"T-This guy is strong…!" Gokudera paled as well.

"Sol really has powered up." Korin said.

"True!" Mikuri agreed.

"Dray really knows how to take the best out of him." Cosma said, "All that's left is for Ryohei to defeat Lussuria."

"But are you all right with this, Colonnello?-!" Tsuna shouted at the army baby.

"_Maximum Cannon_ is an attack that unleashes the power of all his cells." Colonnello explained, "However, the energy hasn't completely transferred into his fist."

"Shishou…" Ryohei looked at his master.

"If there is a chance, that's it. Condense all of your energy into your fist, kora."

"Yes! Here I come!" Ryohei said as he rushed up to Lussuria, "Extreme!-!" he cried out as he punched him but missed before the Sun Varia circled around him again.

"I'll show you an obstacle you cannot overcome!" Lussuria said.

"He's faster than before!" Tsuna said.

"It almost looks like a Bushin no Jutsu (Split-body technique)." Yamamoto said.

"Ryohei, you need any help?" Sol asked.

"No, this is my fight." The boxer tells him, "Don't interfere."

"Wakarimashita (I got it)." Sol nodded.

Ryohei closed his eyes and then found his opponent, "I see him!" He said as he got ready to punch, "_Maximum Cannon_!-!" but he then punched the metal knee guard again, injuring his right hand too. He yelled out in pain and fall on the ground, holding his injured fist.

"Mm~ that sounds wonderful!" Lussuria cooed.

"Lawn-head!" Gokudera cried.

"Oh no, his right hand too!-!" Tsuna cried out.

'His cell-energy transfer rate is only about 90%.' Colonnello thought, 'With his current training, this must be his limit.'

"VOI!-!-! How long are you going to make us wait?-!" Squalo yelled at his comrade.

"So impatient~" Lussuria whined, "You don't have to tell me. I'm about to!"

"W-What do we do?-!" Tsuna asked his tutor, "What can we do?-! Reborn! Are you going to leave him like this? Colonnello!"

"Ryohei!" Sol shouted and was about to run over.

"Stay there!" Ryohei shouted out to him, "Like I said, this is my fight! Don't butt in!-!"

"B-But!"

"This is the end!" Lussuria tells him as he spins his arm, "You were foolish not to accept help from that priest."

"N-No!-!" The brunette cried out.

"Onii-chan!-!" They all turned around to find Kyoko, Kasumi and Hana standing behind them.

"Kyoko-chan?-!" Tsuna cried, then noticed I-pin by her legs, "I-pin too?-! Why are you here?-!" He stepped back and hit something and ran back and turned around to find his dad, "Tou-san!"

"These little ladies were looking for Colonnello, so we escorted them." He tells him.

"Eh?-!"

"Ne, Kyoko." Hana whispered to her friend, "This seems dangerous."

"K-Kasumi-chan?" Korin stuttered. She could only mouths a 'suminasen'.

"Onii-chan…" She ran over to her brother, ignoring Hana calls to her, "Onii-chan, why?-! You're hurt all over!"

"Are you this little boy's imouto?" Lussuria asked, "You came at the good time. Your brother is about to lose to me, and I'm about to deliver the finishing blow."

'What do I do?-!' Tsuna mentally cried, 'Kyoko-chan found out!-!'

"Stop, Onii-chan!" She cried, "You promised that you wouldn't fight!"

"Eh?-!" Tsuna and everyone sweat-dropped, 'She thinks it is an ordinary fight!' Korin and Tsuna thought.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko shouted.

"Stop, Kyoko!" Hana called out, "It's dangerous!"

"Onii-chan!" Ryohei then looked back at his sister.

"Ah!" Tsuna cried.

"He moved!" Yamamoto shouted.

"Yeah, after those delinquents split my forehead in elementary school, I did promise to stop fighting." He tells her, "But I also said this: _Even so, I'm still a man! There may come a time when I have to fight. If it's going to make you cry, I… _I won't lose again!"

"H-He stood up!" Tsuna cried.

"RAH!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

"His feelings to his sister have raised his energy transfer rate to 100%, kora!" Colonnello called out.

"What a persistent child." Lussuria sighed as he jumped up and strikes his knee down at him, "Let's end this!"

"I'll show you!" Ryohei shouted, "This is the real, _Maximum Cannon!-!-!-!-!-!_" He strikes at him, with the force was so great, it broke the knee guard and the skin underneath.

"Onii-san's punch…!" Tsuna cried in joy, "It hit!"

Lussuria landed on the floor with a thud, "I don't believe it!" He said in shock, "The metal knee is shattered?-!"

"The battle's over." Mammon said, "Lussuria no longer has a way to stop that punch."

"It makes me laugh, that pervert." The blonde Varia said.

"I saw your right fist shine, kora!" Colonnello praised his student, "Good job, Ryohei."

"Shishou…"

"Now, let's go home, Kyoko." He flew down to her.

"Colonnello-kun!" Kyoko said in surprise.

"W-What's with this baby?-!" Hana said in surprise.

"Wait! Onii-chan is…"

"It's over now." He tells her as he drags her away, "And I'm sleepy, kora."

"Kyoko!" Hana shouted as she ran after her, with Kasumi running after her.

"That was a good fight, full of tension." Ryohei tells Lussuria, "Now, hand over the Ring."

"No, no!" Lussuria stuttered, "I'm Varia! Even with one leg, I'll win. It'll be easy!"

"What tenacity…" Tsuna said.

"That's not it." Reborn tells him.

"Eh? It isn't?-!" The brunette asked.

"It's like, he is afraid of losing." Korin said.

"Let's go!" The Muay Thai expert shouted, "Let's continue!"

"Why are you so nervous?" Ryohei asked.

"That's right!" Sol turned around from watching his partner to find Chris standing up on his feet, "Continue the match!"

"Stop this!" Sol cried, "Both you and your partner are too injured to continue!"

"Hurry!" Lussuria cried before a blow hits him from behind, shocking the boxer.

"You pull it off when necessary." Mammon said as they all saw the fingers of the huge man smoking, "As expected from the boss' assistant, Gola Mosca."

"He shot his own comrade…" Tsuna said.

"What's going on?-!" Yamamoto asked.

"'Kill the weak'. That is one of the reasons why Varia is one of the most powerful organisations." Reborn explained, "Lussuria panicked because he was afraid of that."

"S-Sonna…"

"Next please~" The blonde Varia said as Gola Mosca aimed his hands and fired, this time at Chris. But at the split second of the bullets travels, Sol stood in front of him and took the blow.

"Sol!" Korin yelled.

"Y-You… a-all right…?" Sol asked.

"You idiot!-!" Chris yelled, "What is the deal of protecting me?-! I'm your enemy!-!"

"Haha… Who knows?" The priest smirked, "It is just how I was taught, to protect any life, regardless whether if it will come and bite me back."

"Y-You…"

"Oi!" Ryohei called out to the fallen Lussuria, "Hang in there!-!" He was about to run over there but was blocked by the Cervello women.

"Please stay back." She said.

"What?-!"

"We confirmed that Lussuria is unable to fight." The one near Lussuria said.

"Thus, Sasagawa Ryohei is the victor in the battle over the Ring of Sun. This is the end of the battle tonight," She announced, "and starting tonight, we will regularly announce the following night's battle."

"Eh?-! We get to find out about it already?-!" Tsuna cried.

"VOI!-!-! Let me fight next!-!" Squalo yelled.

"We will now announce it." The Cervello said, "Tomorrow night's battle will be… Lightning. The battle will be between the Guardians of Lightning and Lightning Knights."

"Lightning?-!" Korin shouted, "That would be Lambo and Adhira!"

"Can those guys fight?-!" Tsuna cried.

"We shall see you tomorrow night." The Cervello said, before they jumped off and the battle ring exploded. All of them all protect themselves from the falling debris. Ryohei stayed there as he saw Gola Mosca landed in front of him with Lussuria in his hands. He took out the half-ring around Lussuria's neck and then tossing it at him before taking off.

"The Ring of Sun…" Ryohei said as he looked at the ring in his hand.

"They're terrible." Gokudera cursed.

"I can't believe it." Yamamoto said.

"Tsuna-kun!" They all turned around and saw Kyoko running back, with Hana and Kasumi.

"K-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna said in shock.

"Tsuna-kun, tell me the truth." She said, "What was Onii-chan doing?"

"Eh… Ah… Ano…Eto…"

"Tsuna-kun!"

'What do I do?' Tsuna thought, 'I can't tell her that it was a life-and-death battle.'

"T-That's-."

"It was a sumo contest!" All the guys said at the same time.

"Eh?-!" Tsuna looked back at them.

"It's a hybrid sumo contest that's held in the ring." Gokudera said.

"It's actually pretty popular." Yamamoto added, "That was a good match, kid."

"Yeah." Reborn said.

"That's right." Korin added.

"Then it really was…" Kyoko said. Ryohei places his hands on her shoulders, "I told you it was a sumo contest." He tells her, "We're going home, Kyoko." She was a little shocked at first but then smiled and nodded.

"Sawada, I'm giving this to you!" Ryohei shows the two pieces of the Ring of Sun.

"T-The Ring?" Tsuna asked.

"You put the two pieces together, right?" He said as he joined them together.

"Mine too." Sol shows his Ring to them.

"These are the true Vongolia Ring of the Sun and Vongolia Ring of the Sun Knight." Tsuna said as he puts one in one box, while the other in the other box Korin showed, "Two out of fourteen." Korin said.

"Yosh a! We're going to win them all!" Gokudera yelled out, "The future's looking bright!"

"Let's keep this up!" Yamamoto said.

"That's right!' Ryohei yelled out, "Let's go, Sawada!"

"Then, excuse me!" Korin said as he ran off with Mikuri, Sol and Cosma holding a sleeping Adhira.

…

* * *

><p>Back home, Korin was taking a late shower. He thought about whether to let Adhira fight but still could not decide. As he walked out of the bathroom, he saw the living room lights still on. He looked around, but then found adult Adhira sitting on the couch, in a cow-print night-gown. "Ah! Adult Adhira!" Korin said in shock, while trying not to look at her chest.<p>

"Good evening, young Korin-sensei." She greeted.

"W-Wait a minute… how is you able to come here without the Ten-year-bazooka?" Korin asked.

"Well, my young self must have the Ten-year-grenade." She replied.

"Ten-year-grenade?"

"A small grenade created from the Ten-year-bazooka." She answered, "It can switch the user with his or her ten years counterparts, same logic as its bazooka cousin. It seems that my younger version has cuddled it in her sleep to calm herself down and accidentally activate it."

'Oh… A really well explained self-evaluation…' Korin thought, 'But she really has a calm and mature attitude, despite only at an age of 17… If this Adhira fought, she might stand a chance…' "That's right!-!" He shouted, "If Lambo uses the Ten-year-bazooka, you and the adult Lambo can fight for your child-selves!-!"

"Yare yare…" She sighed, "So this is the Ring Conflict in that letter…"

"Huh? So you knew?"

"Well, I was given this letter a couple days ago, explaining everything." She said, "And," she took out a small bandaged-up pole, "this weapon."

"A small cylinder?" Korin said, "It seems really worn-out…"

"This is a weapon that I use, but to be this worn-out… it isn't good."

"I-Is that so… But if you know everything, you should understand why you should fight!" Korin shouted.

"Please, Korin-sensei." She replied, "I have rid myself of the mafia years ago, and I hate fighting more than anything. I prefer a peaceful lifestyle, with no obstructions."

"W-Whoa…" Korin said, 'So mature…'

"But the main problem is, I have no memory of this battle so I have no idea if I should enter it or not."

"B-But…"

"That's all I have to say, farewell." She said as she stood up, and places the weapon on the coffee table, "Take this too, it seems unlucky."

"Oi!" Korin shouted as a pink smoke appears around her and the young Adhira lay on the table, sleeping soundly, "What should I do?-! I can't let Adhira fight!-! But I don't seem to have a choice…" He looked at Adhira sleeping soundly, all cuddled up, "What should I do…?"

…

* * *

><p>Tomorrow night…<p>

Korin walked up the stairs to the roof with Tsuna and the rest, with Lambo and Adhira running in front of them. Cosma seems to be busy, and Sol is resting from the damages he took from the shot yesterday. Only Mikuri, Kasumi and Nerio are walking up with them, all of them had a sports jacket of different colour, with Korin's being dark-orange, Mikuri's red, Kasumi's dark-blue and Nerio's violet.

"This doesn't look good." Tsuna said.

"I wish we could at least switch representatives." Gokudera said, "Those stupid-cows don't stand a chance."

"You guys were chosen." Reborn said from Yamamoto's shoulders, "If you hesitate now, you'll lose your lives."

"But…" The brunette said.

"As soon as this battle started, it could no longer be stopped." The hitman tutor said.

A lightning booms across the sky, revealing pointed figures on the roof, "What is that?-!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Thunder, shiny-shiny, rumble-rumble, boom!" Lambo and Adhira sang as they rolled around on the floor, the cow girl wearing a green raincoat and brown boots.

'They still doesn't realise what's going on…' Tsuna thought worriedly.

They managed to reach to the roof, to find the roof to have been re-modified with six large spikes with web-like wires on the ground. "Ah! The roof is…" Tsuna yelled out.

"What is this?-!" Gokudera asked.

"Tonight's combat area is a lightning rod area appropriate for the Guardians of Lightning and Lightning Knights." The Cervello in black raincoats explained, "The _Electtrico Circuit_." The lightning struck the middle spike and the entire circuit glows.

"Ah! The floor is shining!-!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Special wires that easily conduct electricity run along the floor of the Electtrico Circuit." She explained, "The lightning that hits the lightning rods is enhanced several times and runs through them."

"Sonna…" Tsuna said.

"One strike from that, you would ended burned to a crisp!-!" Korin shouted.

"They set this match, knowing there'd be a lightning storm." Gokudera said.

"Lambo-san is going to play on that!" Lambo exclaimed as he ran over to the area.

"I'm coming too!" Adhira followed him.

"Chotto matte!" Tsuna and Korin said as they picked up Lambo and Adhira.

"Lambo, it's dangerous!" The brunette tells him.

"No! I want to play on that!" The cow kid whines.

"Me too, I want to play with it!" The cow girl whines too.

'He thinks it's an amusement park ride…' Tsuna dead-panned.

"I want to go rumble-rumble on that!" They whines some more and one of Lambo's horns dropped off and a cylinder-like object dropped off of Adhira's belt.

"Geez, you dropped your horn again…" The brunette sighed.

"You stupid cow…" Gokudera grumbles as he picked up the horn; and then wrote something on it with a black marker, "Don't trouble Juudaime… There! Even if you lose them, someone will bring it back to you!" He turned it over and shows the kanji for 'Stupid Cow' he written on it.

"He really wrote 'Stupid' on it!" Korin and Tsuna cried.

"Guardian of Lightning and Lightning Knight, please come to the center." Cervello announced, "Your opponents have already been waiting for two hours."

"T-Two hours?-!" Tsuna cried. He looked around and then saw two figures at the other side, the lightning struck, lighting the sky and showing the face of Levi and a hooded figure standing next to him, "There they are!"

The rest of the Varia landed near the water tank roof, "Levi came two hours early, again?" The blonde Varia said, "And he dragged Borak with him."

"Unlike you, he's quite awkward in that way." Mammon says to him. The hooded figure removes his hood, revealing a young man with emotionless dark steely eyes and dark grey hair. He also has silver stud and hoop earring.

"I can't believe it."

"Hurry up and get this over with!" Squalo shouted.

"Yosh, Sawada!" Ryohei grabbed the brunette's arm, "Let's do the usual!"

"The usual?-!" Tsuna asked. The boxer dragged Gokudera, along with Korin and Nerio, with Mikuri and Kasumi(she thinks it looks fun) and formed the same group circle, "Put some spirit into it!-!" He yelled, "Lambo, Adhira, FIGHT!-!"

"OH!-!" Everyone shouted.

"That was fun! One more time!" Lambo laughed.

"One more time!-!" Adhira laughed as well.

"We won't!" Tsuna and Korin yelled.

"Tsuna stingy-stingy…" The cow kid said.

"But are they really going to be all right?" Yamamoto asked worriedly.

"They absolutely don't understand what's going on." Gokudera mumbled.

"I understand, idiot!" Lambo yelled at the silverrette.

"What?-!"

"Lambo," Tsuna kneeled down in front of the kid, "listen up. If you don't want to go, you don't have to."

"Juudaime…"

"I don't know why tou-san decided to pick you, but it is not right that a kid like you has to fight. Lambo, you don't want to die yet, don't you?"

'Adhira," Korin kneeled down on the little girl, "you don't have to do this. If you are scared, you don't have to fight."

"Korin-san…" Mikuri sighed.

"Among all the people, Ero-Ray has to choose a kid. I don't know why, but you don't want to fight, then don't. I won't blame you."

"Korin-nii…" Adhira looked up at her big brother figure.

"Oh? You don't know?" Lambo sighed, "Lambo-san is invincible so he won't die."

"Listen to me seriously!" Tsuna said sternly.

"Korin-nii, Lambo is like a brother to me." Adhira tells him, "I always protect him, from back home, even now. If Lambo is going, then so am I."

"Adhira…" Korin looked at her, surprised of her words, "I understand, but you have to promise me that you would not be killed, got that?"

"Mm! You can count on me!" She nodded.

"Also, take this." He took out the weapon that the Adult Adhira gave him, "Keep this, like a good luck charm."

"Thanks!" She took the weapon and tied it to her skirt.

"Jane!" Lambo ran up to the combat area but was stopped by Tsuna, "Matte." The brunette tells him, "Don't use the Ten-year-bazooka. Adult Lambo asked not to use it."

"You talk too much!"

"If you're going to go anyway, take these with you." Tsuna took out a pair of broken horns.

"They looked dirty, so I don't want 'em!" Lambo whined.

"Just take them!" Tsuna shoved the horns into the kid's afro.

"Here I go!" Lambo said as he and Adhira walked up to the _Electtrico Circuit_.

"I'm sure they will be fine…" Yamamoto assured.

"It's not it." Gokudera grumbled, "I just don't get it."

Lambo and Adhira walked up to the Cervello, "Ne, ne, onee-san, how do we play with this?" Lambo asked, causing the Cervello to sweat-dropped at the kid's idiocy.

"Those stupid cows still thinks this is an amusement park." The silverrette grumbled.

"In anyhow," The Cervello announced, "the Lightning Rings, Levi A Than & Borak Daisuke vs. Lambo & Adhira Lovino, Battle Start!"

"Shishishishi, what a sad situation…" The blonde Varia said.

"He'll die in a second." Mammon said.

"I wonder how I play with this…" Lambo said, kneeling and touching the metal web.

"I wonder if it'll shine like before…" Adhira copied his action.

"Come on now!" Korin and Tsuna cried as they put their hands on their heads.

"Don't get on that, you'll get electrocuted!" The bomber warned them.

"I can't watch!" They then heard lightning, and it struck the lightning pole, "Run Lambo!/Adhira!" the electricity zipped through the circuit, which both Levi and Borak jumped to avoid the electrocution, but Lambo and Adhira got electrocuted and collapse on the floor, smoking, "Lambo!/Adhira!"

"I will confirm life or death." One of the Cervello walked up to check the two children.

"There is no need." Levi said, "They're burned." He then heard a sob and then saw Lambo and Adhira conscious, crying from the pain, "T-That's…!"

"Please don't cry." Borak said with the same blank look.

"Please stop that, it's creepy…" Levi tells his partner.

"They're alive and safe!" Korin said in relief.

"Yeah!" Yamamoto nodded.

"After being struck by so many times by electricity," Reborn explained, "his physiology has changed. It's an _Electtrico Cuoio_."

"Ele… Cuoio?" Tsuna asked, unable to pronounce the name.

"In Japanese, it will be called, 'Electric Skin'," The hitman translated, "skin that can easily conduct electricity. When lightning strikes him and passes through his skin and to the ground, there's barely any damage to his brain and internal organs."

"Lambo's amazing!" Tsuna said in shock.

"But I'm not sure about the other kid though…"

Kasumi looked closely at the crying Adhira, then notice a stream of electricity between her two hands for a second. "Ah!" She yelled out, "It couldn't be!"

"What is it, Mimi?" Nerio asked.

"For a second, an electric stream was between her hands…" She tells him.

"What?-!"

"Between her hands?" Korin asked, then realised, "Don't tell me… Electrokinesis!"

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at him, "Electrokinesis?"

"You mean the psychic power to create electricity?-!" Gokudera yelled.

"Yeah…" The black-haired boy nodded, "And Adhira has it."

"What?-!"

"That will explain a lot." Mikuri said, "If she can create electricity from her own body, any electrical attacks will be pointless."

"Amazing!" The silverrette said with a shine is his eyes, "There is a supernatural phenomenon right here!"

"Ah?" Korin looked at him confused.

"Not only becoming the lightning that damages the enemy," Reborn explains, "but becoming the lightning rod that accepts all damage towards the Family and destroys it: that is the duty of the Guardian of Lightning and Lightning Knight. The two cows' body exemplifies that duty, even if one of them is an annoying, stupid cow. There is no one more worthy to become the Guardian of Lightning and the Lightning Knight."

Levi twitched at that remark.

"Shishishi…" The blonde Varia said, "I bet that switched Levi on."

"I'm sure." Mammon said, "Right now, Levi is burning with jealously."

"Worthy for the Guardian of Lightning…" Levi said as he remembers the time when his boss actually praised him for a job well done. He remembers why he became the Varia's Guardian of Lightning. 'Because I wanted to be praised by the boss: that's why I became a guardian.' He thought, 'Being recognized as by the boss is my only reason for living.'

Borak went into a deep thought, 'I have no memory of my past, being part of the Varia is my only life now. If I don't become Lightning Knight…'

"And then brats like you…!" Levi yelled as he dashed over to the two kids and swung his weapon and hits the brats back and over to the ground.

"Lambo!/Adhira!" Korin and Tsuna yelled.

"Die." Levi and say as his weapon crackled with electricity.

"Y-Yabe!" Gokudera yelled.

"Run, Lambo!/Adhira!" Tsuna and Korin yelled.

Lambo wails as he took out the Ten-year-bazooka from his hair. "Yosh!" The silverrette cheered, "There was _that _plan!"

"Don't use the Ten-year-bazooka!" Tsuna called.

"Go, stupid cow! Jump right in!"

"No… Adult Lambo told me to stop him."

Levi strikes at him as Lambo dragged Adhira into the bazooka and blew up with a pink smoke, the rings dropped on the floor.

"They exploded along with the bazooka!" Gokudera yelled.

"L-Lambo… Adhira…" Tsuna said.

"Yare yare…" A voice is heard from the smoke, surprising Levi as the smoke clears, to reveal both Adult Lambo and Adult Adhira sitting on the floor, with the older Lambo eating a dumpling and the older Adhira reading a small notebook, both of them noticing the situation.

"Adult Lambo and Adult Adhira!" Tsuna said in relief.

"I didn't realise that pot stickers would be my last meal…" He said calmly as he took a bite from his dumpling.

Adult Adhira closed her book, "Don't say that, Lambo…" She sighed, "If we survive this, I can serve you some more back home."

"Who is that?" Ryohei asked.

"And why is he wearing his shirt like that?" Kasumi asked, blushing from the glance of the cow teenager's exposed chest.

"One of your friends, right, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"N-Not good… they've been summoned." Tsuna stuttered.

"VOIIII!-!-! Who's that?-!" Squalo yelled, "It's an outsider!-!"

"No, they are the forms of the Guardian and Knight 10 years from now, as summoned by the Ten-year-bazooka." The Cervello explains, "Thus, we acknowledge that they are the candidates, and the match will continue."

Lambo and Adhira picked up the rings, but not without Korin noticing the pair of brown fingerless gloves on her hands and a steel shoulder plate on her right shoulder.

"Eh… This is interesting." The blonde Varia said.

"This is the first time I've seen it." Mammon said.

"Lambo, Gomen." Tsuna apologised, "Your child self couldn't handle it."

"Yare yare, please don't apologised." The older Lambo tells him, "I felt this would happen, Lambi too."

"Adhira did?" Korin wondered.

"Your older self told me to wait along with Lambo, with this equipment." Adult Adhira said, pointing at the shoulder plate on her, well, shoulder, "He even tells me that this is unavoidable, so deal with it."

"My older self did?"

"Plus, I have to protect my charming otouto, right?" She winked at Lambo, who in turn blushed in embarrassment.

"B-Besides, young Vongolia," Adult Lambo regains his composure, "though I look like this, I am a man who comes through when it matters."

"Y-Yeah… I know." Tsuna said, "When Haru was in trouble back then…"

"Don't show off more than me." Levi said.

"That would be impossible." Lambo said, "I have what it takes to be a star."

"If it is an adult," Borak said as he walked up and took out a retractable blade and extend it to a short sword, "I would have no problem."

"Is that so?" Adhira said, "Then show it to me."

"Just watch." Both of them said as Lambo shows his horns in the air while Adhira took two short poles and extend it to a pitch fork and raise it in the air, "_Thunder, set!_" A bolt of lightning struck the both of them.

"They called down lightning, bypassing the lightning rods." Mammon commented, "That's a little surprising."

"Holding that much electricity in those horns and in that weapon is only possible because of their physiology." Reborn explains.

"So that technique is a high-level one?" Tsuna asked.

"Do it, stupid cows!" Gokudera cheered on.

"Let's end this quickly." Lambo said as electricity surged throughout his body.

"I will be the one who attains boss' trust," Levi said, "so the Guardian of Lightning should be me."

"Here I go." Adhira said as electrical streams crackles along the end of the pitch fork.

"It is the end of you." Borak said as he swung his sword around, "Beg for your life."

"Take this!" The cow teenagers yells as they ran towards their opponents, "_Electtrico Cornuta!/E__lecttrico__ F__orcella_(Electric Fork)!"

"_Levi Volta!_" Levi yelled as he threw all the weapons into the air, and they opened up like an umbrella in the air.

"U-Umbrellas?" Tsuna said in shock.

The umbrellas crackled with electricity and it shocks the two teenagers in the middle.

"Lambo!/Adhira!"

"W-What was that?-!" Gokudera asked.

"This isn't good." Reborn said, "Even with Lambo's physiology, they can't withstand that much voltage."

"Sonna..." Tsuna said in shock as he saw Lambo and Adhira getting fried in the electrical attack, with them grunting in pain. The electrical attack stopped and Lambo collapsed to the ground and Adhira is still standing, grunting from the pain. But that was short-lived when Borak sees this as a chance and slash down, with a wave of lightning striking her and causing her to kneel down, growling in pain.

"Adhira!" Korin yelled, "Hang on!"

"Lambo! Hang in there!" Tsuna shouted at the fallen cow teen, who moved.

"Prepare yourself." Levi said as he drew the umbrella from his back, "I'm going to thoroughly kill you." He jumped up and stabbed down on him, "I'll cut you up and make you into roast beef!"

"Lambo, run!" Korin yelled out.

The man stabbed down on the ground, missing him completely, and then noticed around that the cow teen is running away crying, "Wuahahahahah, it hurts!" He cried, "Lambi, save me!"

"That stupid cow... he actually ran." Gokudera dead-panned.

"Ah..." Tsuna followed suit.

Levi ran after him, while Lambo went and dragged the injured Adhira and tosses her into the Ten-year-bazooka before jumping in himself. "That's Child Lambo's Ten-year-bazooka!" Korin shouted. Unknown to them, Reborn smirked as the bazooka rolled around, before firing and re-creating the pink smoke, shocking Levi and Borak.

"If the stupid cow from 10 years in the future uses the Ten-year-bazooka again..." Gokudera freaked out.

"W-What's going to happen?" Tsuna stuttered. Levi and Borak stepped back in shock. Electrical streams crackled around the smoke as it clears.

"Hm?" The blonde Varia stopped grinning.

"What's this overpowering pressure?" Mammon mumbled, "What's going on?"

The pink smoke clears completely, then there reveals two figures in the smoke. "Is that one of Sawada's friends too?" Ryohei asked.

"Y-Yeah, probably..." Yamamoto replied, as the two figures are more visible, revealing to be an even older version of Lambo and Adhira. The woman has short straight black hair, shorter than the teen Adhira, with a small scar above her left eye, and wore a dark blue vest with a white scoop neck shirt underneath, black pants that has metal studs by the side and two belts around her waist, with one of the cylinders hanging on the loose belt, and black army boots. She also had armour on her right arm, from the gauntlet to the shoulder plate, with the metal bracer covered with bandages.

"C-Could it be..." Tsuna said as he and the rest of the group gawked in awe, "Lambo and Adhira from 20 years in the future?-!"

The rings fall from above and are caught by the 25-year-old Lambo, and then toss the Lightning Knight Ring to the 27-year-old Adhira, who caught. "Yare yare..." The man sighed, "This phenomenon..."

"It definitely from the Ten-year-bazooka..." The woman sighed as well, "It has been a while since we have been summoned like this, huh, Lambo?"

"Is that really the stupid cows?" Gokudera asked in shock.

"This Lambo seems dependable." Tsuna said.

"And this Adhira seems a lot stronger too." Korin said.

"This Adhira is even more a babe…" Nerio find himself saying before slamming his mouth shut as everyone else looked at him suspiciously.

They turned around to see the group. "Meeting you again…" Lambo said, "It's has been a long time…"

"It sure has…" Adhira said, "Seeing you guys so young…" a small tear rolls down her cheek.

"Adhira, I love to cry as much as you," The man tells her, "But it's no time to be sentimental. Those two brutish-looking guys are glaring at us." He notices Borak, "Oya? Isn't that Borak?"

"It sure is…" She said.

"It doesn't matter who you are." Levi said, "I will still kill you."

"If you can…" Adhira taunted him.

"It seems that the old me struggled against you." Lambo said, "It won't go that way with me."

"Don't kid around with me." Levi shouted as he threw the umbrellas into the sky again.

"Oh, no! It's that attack again!" Tsuna cried.

"Lambo, Adhira, run!" Korin called out.

"_Levi Volta!-!-!-!_" The man shouted as he throws the umbrellas to the air and they opened again.

"Once the parabolas are open, it's all over." The blonde Varia said.

"_Levi Volta _doesn't have any blind spots." Mammon explained as Lambo and Adhira stood there and tied the ring around their necks, "The parabolas which has absorbed the lightning support each other and strike their prey."

"Why are you dawdling?-!" Gokudera yelled.

"It's impossible to dodge that." The hooded baby continued, "The energy held within the parabolas all fire towards the center at the same time. It is, indeed, a 'one hit sure kill'. Because of this technique, Levi was chosen to be one of the fourteen officers of Varia with Borak as his partner."

"The match is over." Borak said as he raised his sword into the sky, "_Borak Shocker!_" The sword shots electricity into the sky and the cloud rumbles.

"There it is…" Mammon said, "_Borak Shocker_, a technique of the supernatural, creating lighting from the sword and shooting it into the sky where another lightning will strike down soon."

"Die."

The electricity shoots out of the parabolas and shocks Lambo and Adhira, but they seemed unaffected, "Lambo! Adhira!" Tsuna shouts. The lightning that was summoned by Borak hits the lightning rods, "Lightning hits the rods, too!" Korin yelled out.

The electric current from the circuit also hits the two future lighting users. "They were hit by the _Levi Volta_ along with _Electtrico Circuit_ created by Borak." The hooded infant said, "That damage will be multiplied many times. He's charred."

"Yabe! He has nowhere to run!" Gokudera yelled.

"They're dead." Levi said as he and Borak walked away, "I wanted to show this light to the boss."

"Yare yare…" They turned around in shock, "Where are you going?"

"What?-!" There stood the two cow adults unharmed, "Watch, _Electtrico Reverse!_" Lambo shouted as he directs the electrical energy into the ground, disbursing it to the ground below, while breaking a few windows. Adhira circles her electricity-filled hands, "_Electtrico Blast!_" She shouted as a huge blast of electricity shoots at Borak, who was in shock, and sent him flying back to the wall, creating a crater on the wall.

"You unleashed that amount of current into the ground?-!" Levi shouted, "And then the girl unleashed a huge blast of the same current at Borak as well?-!"

"Electricity is like an adorable kitten to us." Lambo and Adhira said.

"I've created the perfect _Electtrico Cuoio._" Lambo tells him.

"And I have created a way to manipulate the electricity I have absorbed." Adhira added.

"Sugoi!" Tsuna shouted in awe, "this is Lambo and Adhira 20 years from now?-!"

"They really are a lightning rod." Reborn said.

"They are better than I expected." A voice said from behind, which they all turned around to find Iemitsu and Basil standing and observing the match.

"Tou-san!/Otou-sama!" Tsuna and Gokudera said.

"I gambled on their potential to bloom as a great Guardian of Lightning and Lightning Knight." He tells him.

"Amazing!-!" Yamamoto said.

"I don't really understand, but they're winning!" Ryohei yelled.

"T-Thank goodness!" Korin said.

"Yosh! You've got this battle!" Gokudera shouted, "Go, stupid cow! If you lose, I won't forgive you!"

"Lambo, kick his ass!" Nerio shouted.

"Haha… It's a little embarrassing to have you all feeling happy for me." Lambo lightly-blushed but then noticed the two worn-out horns on the floor, along with the bandaged up cylinder, "That's…"

"I will kill you, no matter what!-!" Levi declared.

"That's right." Borak said as he got up from the floor and shows his sword, "I will accomplish this."

"Yare yare…" Lambo sighed as he picked up the horns and poles.

"We'll thrust a current directly to your heart!" Levi and Borak shouted as they ran towards the two future adults but Lambo toss the cylinder to Adhira and they dodged the thrusts from the two Varia men, before blocking it with their respective weapons and jumped back.

"We've been looking for these forever, and here they are." Lambo said, "With that last attack, its shell broke, and its true form has been revealed." The shell around the horn broke, revealing the kanji for 'Stupid Cow' on the horn, "The insulting words Gokudera wrote on them…"

"I just wrote that!" Gokudera said in shock.

"W-What's going on?-!" Tsuna shouted.

"Those horns and that weapon belong to the Lambo and Adhira 20 years in the future." Iemitsu tells them. "The boss of the Bovino Family gave them to me."

"Tou-san."

"I gave those to the Lambo and Adhira 10 years from now, as a hint to summon the Lambo and Adhira 20 years from now." He added, "Though, I don't think they notice. Well, ended up good for us in the end."

Lambo puts on the horns, "They feels much better than the spare horns." He sighed.

"I put a lot of effort into making that horn." Adhira tells him.

"Well, they are both good. Now I can use my full strength."

Thunder rumbles through the sky as lighting strikes Levi's and Borak's weapon, "We won't miss next time." They said.

"We don't intend to run." They said as Adhira pushes a button on both cylinders and they extend into batons before she puts them together to form a long pole, "_Thunder, set._" With that, lightning struck down on them, stronger than before.

"That looks amazing." Yamamoto said.

"It's extreme!" Ryohei shouted.

"Take this! _Electtrico Cornuta!/Electtrico Forcella! _" They shouted.

"How foolish, we know that technique." The two Varia's said.

"Eh?-!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Because it has one fatal weakness." Reborn explains.

"Weakness?" Korin asked.

"There is no effect unless you're hit by the horn or the pole." Mammon explains.

"Its short reach will be its doom." The blonde Varia said.

Both lightning users sprint towards their opponent.

"I'll skewer you!" Levi shouted as he fired his umbrellas at him, while Borak took some daggers from his uniform and tosses them with electrical charges.

"*smirk*that were the old us." Adhira and Lambo said as the electricity from their weapons extends from their points, creating two horns out electricity for Lambo and a huge electrical fork-shaped lance for Adhira and deflects the thrown weapon.

"The electric attack stretched!" Tsuna shouted.

They dashed forward with their weapons and Levi and Borak quickly blocked their attacks. They are struggling with it and such that Lambo and Adhira are winning, "We're much more experienced than you." The cow man said, "Come back later."

"T-That's i-impossible!" Levi shouted, "I can't. Not at a place like this! Boss!"

"Pull back you swords." Adhira tells them, "If we continue, you'll lose your life." She just finished her sentence when a pink smoke appears around them, shocking everyone as the smoke disbursed, there stood Lambo and Adhira, as they got hit by their own attacks and collapsed on the floor.

"Ah!" Tsuna and Korin are shocked.

"Stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled out.

"Why?-! There has only been a little while since he turned into his 20-years-future form!" Nerio shouted.

"It seems that the effects of the bazooka only last five minutes from the _first_ shot." Reborn explained.

"That means five minutes in total?-!" Tsuna yelled out.

"Lambo! Adhira!" Korin yelled out.

"Lambo-san's dizzy…"

"As I thought, you are not worthy of being the Guardian of Lightning." Levi said as he walked up to the young kid, "I am! There is no need for someone like you!" He was about to grab him but Adhira suddenly stood in front of him, "Move, brat!"

She took out her cylinder by her waist and extends it to a small pole, "No! You will not hurt Lambo!" She yelled.

"I have enough of you!" The lightning Varia yelled as he tries to punch her but then a field of lightning prevents it. He stepped back in shock as the shield of lightning starts to get stronger and stronger, until a huge bright light blinds the entire area. As the light diminish, in front of Adhira stood a young male teen, his hair glowing light green and he dons a button shirt and long blue pants with brown leather shoes. His eyes glows a brilliant green.

"VOIIII!-!-! Who is this?-!" Squalo shouted.

"I'm glad." The teen says as he kneeled down near Adhira and patted her head, "I'm glad that you are strong enough to summon me, Adhira Lovino."

"Huh? Who are you, mister?" She asked.

"Well, you can call me your guardian angel."

"Angel?"

"VOIIIIII!-!-!-!-! DON'T IGNORE ME!-!-!-!"

"Please identify yourself." The Cervello said.

"I have gone by many names." He said, "But I was most referred to as Cleio, the guardian of this girl."

"What a bunch of nonsense." Levi stated, "It doesn't matter who you are, I will kill you."

"Good luck with that." He said, "But I can't fight you yet, that's not why I'm summoned here." He turned around and faces Adhira, "Adhira, I'm here to send you a gift, for your own powers." His finger glows as he puts it on her forehead, the lights glows brighter before dimming down. He gave her a smile before disappearing. Adhira was so shocked that she blacked out and collapsed on the floor.

"Adhira!" Korin shouted.

"Now that the brat is out of the way," Levi kicked the unconscious Adhira away and grabbed Lambo by the head, "Die and disappear!"

"Lambo, watch out!" Tsuna cried out.

"No!" Ryohei shouted.

"That bastard!" Gokudera cursed as he, Ryohei, Yamamoto and Nerio dashed forward to save the young kid.

"Matte." Reborn stops them, "If you help, you'll be disqualified."

"Then what can we do?-!" Yamamoto said.

"That is exactly right." The Cervello tells them, "If you step even one foot into the Electtrico Circuit, you will be disqualified. And your Ring will be confiscated."

"If we don't do anything, he's done for!" Tsuna said to his tutor, "Do something, Reborn!"

"We'll just have to sit and watch." The hitman tutor tells him.

"B-But!"

"Disappear!" Levi shouted as he shocks the cow brat, before dropping him to the ground.

"I think we'll be able to see a sensational ending." The Mammon said.

"VOIII!-!-! Burn up!-!" Squalo shouted.

"This is the end." Levi said as he took out his weapon.

"Stop!" Tsuna cried out as he ran forward.

"Where are you going?" Reborn asked, stopping the brunette, "You'll get disqualified."

"I know." He said, "But… I need to protect Lambo and Adhira!-!"

Iemitsu saw this and smiled for his son.

*smirk* "I guess I don't have a choice." Reborn said. Korin saw this and smirked as well.

"This is the end!" Levi shouted as the lightning hits his weapon, "I'm going to burn each and every cell down!"

"Stop!" Gokudera cried out.

"Die!" The man struck down the weapon, but then the spikes dropped down on him, "W-What?-!" he and Borak jumped up to avoid getting crushed.

"That doesn't seem to be the wind." The blonde Varia said.

"Yeah, the way the bases of the rod are bent, it was heat." Mammon said, "Heat has melted the thinner, weaker parts of the rod."

"The entire _Electtrico Circuit_ is radiating heat." The Cervello said, "This is heat conduction."

Reborn smirked with his gun smoking, as two figures stood opposite of each other, on opposite ends of the area, revealing to be Korin and Tsuna in hyper mode. "If we were to lose a dear friend right in front of our eyes," Tsuna and Korin said, "We'd never be able to die in peace." The two stood up, revealing their flaming metallic gloves in their hands, burning the wires.

"What's with that flame?-!" Yamamoto said in shock.

"W-Who are they?-!" Ryohei asked.

"Could it be…? Tsuna and Korin?-!"

"Yeah… There's no mistake." Gokudera said, "That's Juudaime and Crazy Tattoo!"

"Yup!" The baseball ace smiled, "That's Tsuna and Korin!"

"Sawada and Korin are the only one who could have pulled this off!" The boxer agreed.

"I see." Mammon said, "The middle of _Electtrico Circuit_ is made out of metal and can conduct heat. That heat made its way to the narrow part of the lightning rods and melts them. They could no longer support their own weight and fell."

"But you didn't tell us, Squalo," The blonde Varia said, "that there were guys who could emit such a huge flame."

'What's with those kids?' Squalo thought in shock, 'They're completely different compared to the last time I saw them. Was it Iemitsu's doing? No, it's that Arcobaleno, sent as a home tutor thanks to the ninth's patronage, as well as, that old man from before.'

"No matter how important you tell me it is…" Tsuna said, "Vongolia, to be the next in line for Boss… I can't fight for things like that." This shocks the Varia.

"Same here." Korin added, "I wouldn't fight for such things. They are not what drive me."

"But, my friends…" The brunette said as the flame sizzled out, "We don't want our friends to be hurt!" They shouted. Everyone grinned at their friend's/student's/son's statement.

"Shut up!" A force hits Tsuna and Korin and sent them flying to different directions and to the ground.

"Juudaime!/Tsuna! Crazy Tattoo!/Korin!" Yamamoto and Gokudera called out in shock. Tsuna and Korin grunted to get on their feet, as they looked up to find Xanxus and another hooded figure standing beside him.

'Xanxus.' Tsuna mentally said.

'And another hooded Knight…' Korin thought, 'He must be…" The breezes blew the hood off, revealing a teen, with same red eyes and black hair as the person next to him, but his hair are spiky and combed all the way back, "Xemmus!"

"So that's where Xemmus is." Reborn said.

"I have been wondering why he has not shown himself." Iemitsu stated.

"Xemmus?" The silverrette asked.

"The one within Varia that possess the same strength as Xanxus, probably the only one who can match that man's power." The CEDEF leader tells them, "Their Sky Knight, Xemmus!"

The brunette and the black haired boy got up, and glare at them, "What's with those eyes?" Xanxus asked.

"And how do you know my name?" Xemmus asked.

"Iemitsu said your name once, along with Xanxus." He replied him, "Your comrades also mention it as well."

"I see. But, do you really think that you and your loser-of-a-boss can actually defeat us and become the successor?" The man said.

"I don't think that!" Tsuna shouted, "I don't want to lose even one friend in this fight!"

"And don't call him a loser!" Korin yelled back, "He is strong. Eh? Why are you suffering?"

"Huh?"

"You are suffering, aren't you? Chained up and used like a weapon, even against your will." He said, shocking the man.

"W-What are you saying?-!" He shouted.

"I see, you…" Xemmus turned to find Xanxus raising his left hand and it glows the same light as before. "Oi! Xanxus, what are doing?-!"

"You mustn't, Xanxus-sama!" One of the Cervello jumped up and to where the Varia leader is, "If you raise your hand now, the Ring Conflict will be pointless! Please hold back!"

"Shut up!" He blasted the pink-haired woman off the roof, shocking everyone, "I haven't snapped. In fact, I'm amused." He laughed.

'H-He laughed!' Tsuna mentally cried.

"This is rare." The blonde Varia said.

"How long has it been since we seen the boss' smile?" Mammon said.

"It has been eight years." Levi said.

"I finally understand why the old man and Ray chose both of you, even if it was only briefly." Xanxus said, "That rotten little speech… That weak flame… You and that old fool would get along."

"Huh?"

"Haha! This is going to a birth of a tragedy!" He laughed, "No, a comedy!"

"That is true!" Xemmus laughed.

'W-What's so funny?' Tsuna thought.

"Hey, woman, continue." Xanxus ordered the Cervello.

"Hai." She answered, "I will now announce the result of the match. The victor will be Levi A Than and Borak Daisuke, due to disqualification caused by Sawada's and Korin's interference. The Lightning Rings, along with the Sky Rings, will become Varia's."

"Not only the stupid cows', but Juudaime's and Crazy Tattoo's rings too." Gokudera growled.

"That is not right!" Basil shouted, "They should not be disqualified! Sawada-dono and Korin-dono never entered the field!" Iemitsu placed a hand onto Basil's shoulder, "Oyakata-sama…" The miner shook his head.

"Damage to the field will be considered as interference with the match." The Cervello said as she took Tsuna's Ring, "It is inevitable that it leads to disqualification."

"S-Sonna…"

"We decide the rules." She pulled out the Ring before moving to take Korin's Ring.

"That's dirty!" Gokudera yelled.

"It's not fair!" Kasumi yelled.

The woman jumped off and landed in front of Xanxus and Xemmus, and presents the Rings to them, "Xanxus-sama, Xemmus-sama, the Rings."

They took the Rings and joined it with their halves, "It was inevitable that this would be in my hand." Xanxus said, "Can you imagine who else besides me being the boss of Vongolia?"

"I can." Korin said out loud, "Someone that is not you."

"You scum…" Xanxus growled.

"I'll deal with this." Xemmus tells him as he pointed a finger at him, and a red glowing sphere appears around it, before firing it at Korin.

"Korin-san!" Tsuna called out, "Look out!"

"It is useless." The Mammon commented, "Nothing ever escapes Xemmus _Devil Shot_."

"That guy is going to regret saying that." The blonde Varia said.

Korin stared as the energy bullet speeds towards him, as he raised his bandaged right hand in front of him and caught the energy bullet, shocking everyone. "No way!" The blonde Varia shouted.

"He actually _caught_ Xemmus energy shot?-!" The hooded baby said.

"I knew it." The black-haired boy said as he opened his hands, revealing the red sphere floating above his palm, "You have the _Devil's Mark_."

"_Devil's Mark?_" Tsuna asked.

"What a coincidence, I have it too."

"You trash…" The Varia Knight growled.

"It doesn't matter, Xemmus." Xanxus tells him, "I can dispose of them whenever I wish in the name of Vongolia with this Ring."

"Sonna…" Tsuna stuttered.

"But it would be far too boring to simply kill you after that old fool chose even once." He added, "I'll kill you after I make you taste true despair during the Ring Conflict, like I did to that old fool."

This shocks everyone, especially Iemitsu, who snapped at him, "Xanxus, what did you do with the ninth?-!-?-!"

"It's your job to find that out, External Advisor."

"You bastard… Don't tell me that you…" The CEDEF leader swears.

"Calm down, Iemitsu." Reborn tells him, "You don't have any proof."

"Then you should put your gun away, too." He tells the infant who already has his Leon-pistol out.

'What's going on?' Tsuna mentally panicked, 'What did Xanxus do?'

"Rejoice, you frauds." The Varia leader tells them, "I'm giving you a chance. I'll allow the remaining matches to be conducted. If you do manage to win, I'll give you the Vongolia Rings, and the position as Boss."

"Eh!"

"But if you lose," He added, "everything that is precious to you will disappear."

"E-Everything, precious to me?" The brunette asked.

"Show me the power with which that old man was so obsessed." Xanxus said before gesturing to the Cervello, "Woman, go on."

"Hai, then I will now announce the combatants for tomorrow's match." She tells them, "Tomorrow will be the duel between the Guardians of Storm and Storm Knights."

"So Gokudera and Mikuri's next." Yamamoto said.

"You'll do all right." Ryohei assures the two of them, "We're counting on you!"

"Y-Yeah…" Gokudera said hesitantly.

"Mikuri-chan, do your best!" Kasumi tells her.

"S-Sure! Leave it to me!" She says cheerfully.

They saw the Varia leaped away and Korin's group left immediately, with Mikuri running in front. Even Korin is confused over what's with her, even after telling Tsuna to help take care of Adhira. He was worried of what will happen next, with her battle and hope that she will survive. He mentally slapped himself when he remembers Nerio's words, _do you trust in them? _That was what he told him, and he already has an answer, and that is yes, he trusts her better than anyone else.

* * *

><p>Mikuri went off on her own, deep in thought. After hearing that announcement, she is worried, knowing that there is something lacking. She continues to walk down the street, a figure walked up to her, "There you are!"<p>

"Ack! A stalker!" She cried.

"Who are you calling a stalker?" The figure said, before revealing to be Nanami, "Good evening."

"Nanami-san!"

"I have heard, your battle is next right?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Mikuri hesitantly answered.

"What's wrong?"

"W-Well… I…" She fidgeted around, while playing with her fingers. Nanami saw this and sighed.

"Meet me at the forest tomorrow afternoon." She tells the Konoe mistress, "We are going to finish up."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 13 DONE!**

**Went a little overboard… ^.^'**

**Korin: **A little? You broke your record! Plus, you wrote way too much!

**Mikuri: **Maa maa, it's fine.

**Nerio: **What a loser.

**Korin: **What was that?-! ***Leaped at Nerio and starts brawling around, before falling down a slope***

**Mikuri: **Ah! Korin-san!

**Kasumi: **Nerio-nii-san~ Matte~

***Sigh* Yare yare… What fools… Anyway, please review! I'll upload the Varia Knights bios at another chapter. And thanks, Haibara-Aileen, for your Assassino's OCs. If there are any questions, review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 14 is here!**

**Not much to say today… Oh! Except thanking everyone for their reviews!**

**Haibara-Aileen: No, they are neither an ally nor an enemy. They are a shadow organisation  
>that took jobs from both the mafia and magic worlds, but the Vongolia Knights are born from<br>it (I should have explained it in chapter 11), but I will go into a further detail in the later chapters.**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts or skill names or spells._

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 The Raging Storms<br>**

The Ring conflict has arrived, with Sol's and Sasagawa-san's battle won.  
>But… Adhira and Lambo are badly injured, and both mine and Tsuna's<br>Rings are confiscated, but more importantly, Mikuri's match is next!

This is my new life.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

The next day, Korin was invited by Reborn to help with Tsuna's training, and Dray said that his new training is with the hitman tutor. So, he followed the infant to the cliff where he is teaching the brunette, where Basil is also there. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt, unbuttoned with its sleeves rolled up half-way up his forearm like his school uniform and a blue-shirt underneath, with black jeans.

"Now, let's start phase three of the training!" Reborn tells him, "Ready? Tsuna, Korin?"

"Yeah." Tsuna answered.

"I'm ready." Korin nodded.

"Phase three is the training for the final form of controlled Dying Will," The baby tells them, "_Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough._"

"Zero Point?" Tsuna asked.

"So we're moving up to that legendary technique that only the First could perform?" Basil asked excitedly.

"Only the First?" Korin asked, "Reborn, can you tell me what you did for Tsuna's training?"

"I guess I can." The Arcobaleno tells him, "For phase one, he climbed up the cliff in two days. Then he spar with Basil to control his spirit for phase two."

"Oh… Good for you. When I'm training on my Hyper mode with Ero-Ray," The black haired teen tells them, "I have to climb a waterfall, four times!"

"A waterfall?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Yeah…"

"But… if I learn this technique, I could be stronger than Varia." The brunette said, "Will I be able to defeat Xanxus?"

"Who knows?" Reborn tells him, "He's pretty strong."

"Sawada-dono…" Basil looked at him worriedly.

"I'll do it." Tsuna tells his tutor, his eyes full of resolve, "I'll do anything if there is a chance!"

"Sokka." Reborn said, "First we'll do some sparring so you can control yourself in Hyper mode. Korin, are you all right with this?"

"Sure." He replied as he put on his gloves.

"Tsuna, you and he go into hyper mode."

"Huh?" The brunette said in shock, "Both of us?"

"I can go in Hyper mode by myself already." Korin tells his friend, "Basically, I'm more or less an expert in fighting in Hyper mode as much as Basil here." He tightens his gloves before clenching his fists, as the gloves shone and changed form to their black metallic forms and a strong flame sent a lit on his forehead while his eyes turned orange, "Come on, Tsuna." He said calmly as he ignites his gloves.

"Your gloves!" Tsuna realised, "It is-!"

"Similar to yours? Ero-Ray gave them to me, plus the name in the tag in it when he gave me, he named it: X-Knight-Gloves." Korin tells him

"How original…" The brunette sweat-dropped.

"Let's not hold back, Tsuna." Korin tells him.

"Korin-san… I understand."

"Yosh." Reborn said as Leon turned into his trademark handgun and shot his student with the Rebuke Bullet.

"Let's do this, Korin." The now Hyper mode Tsuna said calmly.

Korin smirked as he took a stance, got ready to fight his friend.

…

* * *

><p>At the forest, Mikuri is sitting on a fallen stump while wiping her sword. She was waiting for Nanami who was late. 'Where is Nanami-san?' She thought, 'She told me to wait in here in the forest. But she is late.'<p>

"Hi!" She turned around to find Nanami walking towards her, with a huge bag, "Sorry for being late." She apologised, "I need to search for something and that took a really long time."

"No, it's fine." Mikuri assured her, "Anyway, what's with this stuff?"

"I told you that we will finish your training right?" Nanami tells her, "This is what we need." She took out a small bracer, following with a small knife.

"W-What are these?" She asked.

"Items to help you."

"Huh?"

"Your weapon is a bow, which the main weakness is range, plus there is limited ammo." She explains to her, "Unlike the rest of them, you are the only long to mid-range fighter next to Gokudera, so you need special preparation. We are going to make arrows for you."

"Arrows? But I already had enough of those." She tells her.

"Not ordinary arrows." The Assassino prodigy grinned, with a sparkle on her eyes, "Arrows for the Vongolia Storm Knight!" She unsheathes her hidden blade under her right sleeve and chopped down a branch from a nearby tree, and then uses the small knife and carves out a point at the end of the branch. She took out an end of an arrow and placed it on the other end of the branch, "There, one arrow."

"But that is just a regular arrow."

"Hmph, your underestimating me." Her grin got wider as she took out an arrow tip and places it on the pointed end, "Here, shoot this."

"Err… okay?" Mikuri took the arrow and aimed it at a random tree. She pull back and shoots at the tree, but when the arrow hits the trunk, the entire tree exploded, shocking her, "W-What the heck?"

"Now do you get it?" Nanami tells her, "Well, let's make some more, okay?"

"A-All right!" The Konoe mistress said as she follows her trainer to create more special arrows.

…

* * *

><p>It is the middle of the night, and Korin, Tsuna, Basil and Reborn are walking to the Nami-middle campus. "I never thought that you are such a strong fighter, Korin-san." Tsuna tells his friend.<p>

"Well, I fight in Hyper mode many times." Korin replied him.

"It's finally time for Gokudera's and Mikuri's match." Reborn said.

"Gokudera-kun should be okay right?" The brunette asked.

"Gokudera's opponent, Belphegor, is called the "Prince of Ripper"." The hitman tells him.

"Pudding?" Tsuna asked.

"Ripper." Korin corrected him, "So basically, he is like the ripping prince?"

"Eh?-! The ripping prince?-! Like a prince in fairy tales?"

"Yeah." Reborn replied, "It seems that he really has the blood of royalty. But with his unmanageable and inhuman fighting sense, he's an odd one who joined the Varia on his own. He's not an opponent to underestimate."

"I've heard about him from Oyakata-sama as well." Basil said, "Of the Varia, he is the most gifted in combat."

"Gokudera-kun and Konoe-san are going up against an opponent that fearsome?-!" Tsuna cried.

"That's not all." Reborn tells them, "I've heard that his partner is a legendary sniper who is capable of assassinations from impossible ranges, and impossible terrains, Axel, also known as "Hades' Archer"."

"Hadis?" Tsuna asked.

"Hades." Korin corrected him again, "As in many cultures, the underworld where souls die and face judgement or hell."

"Yeah." The hitman nodded, "This man is said to have performed assassination shots from impossible places, and fires at deadly accuracy. He has never missed a shot, both in sniping and close range. He is like a devil in human form."

"Mikuri is fighting against someone like that…" Korin mumbled.

"Korin-san?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"It will undoubtedly be a severe match." Reborn tells them. They made it to the gate to find Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kasumi and Cosma at the entrance, "Yo!" Yamamoto greets them. "You came!" Ryohei shouted.

"Eh? Where's Gokudera-kun and Konoe-san?" Tsuna asked them.

"Mikuri-chan has not arrived yet." Kasumi tells them.

"Gokudera hasn't arrived either." The boxer added.

"We would have thought that they would be coming with you." Yamamoto said.

"I wonder what happened." The brunette wondered.

"He may have been stopped by Shamal." Reborn said, "Knowing Shamal, he wouldn't sent his student into a battle when there's no chance of winning."

"Nanami is probably doing something like that too." Cosma said, "She hates to see any of her students sent to their deaths."

"Then…"

"His new technique must not ready yet." The hitman tutor said, "His partner is probably not ready either."

"Sonna?-!" Korin cried.

They are then directed into the corridor inside the school, where the Varia(except Xanxus) and Cervello are waiting. "We're indoors toady?" Yamamoto asked.

"But Gokudera-dono and Lady-Mikuri is not here yet…" Basil mumbled.

"_Lady_-Mikuri?" Korin looked at the CEDEF member, don't know why but he wanted to rip him to shreds for that formality.

"What is that tako-head doing?-!" Ryohei cried.

"Mikuri-chan…" Kasumi looked down on the floor nervously.

"They'll definitely come." The baseball ace said.

'But the enemy is terribly strong.' Tsuna thought as he looked at Belphegor and the hooded person behind him, 'It may be better not to fight.'

"It seems that his opponent hasn't come." Mammon said.

"VOIII!-!-! Did he chicken out?-!" Squalo yelled.

"What's the point of running?" The prince said, "When they lose the Ring Conflict, they're all going to die anyway."

The two Cervello looked at each other before announcing while gesturing to the clock outside and the pocket watch in her hands, "When that clock and this watch strikes eleven, Gokudera Hayato and Konoe Mikuri will be disqualified, and Belphegor and Axel will win by default."

"Not good." Ryohei said as the second-hand ticked by, slowly making its way around, and then tension of the room thickens. As each second ticks by, the tension along the hallway get more stressed as there are no signs of the Storm anywhere. Soon it was almost eleven with five seconds remaining.

*tick*

Five…

*tick*

Four…

*tick*

Three…

*tick*

Two…

Then the clock suddenly exploded and an arrow sped past the Cervello, striking the watch in the middle and pinning it to the wall.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Juudaime."

"It took longer than I've thought, Gomen, Korin-san."

They all turned around to find Gokudera at the back, with Mikuri besides him.

"Gokudera-kun!/Mikuri!" Korin and Tsuna called out.

"Shishishishi…" Bel laughed.

"Gokudera Hayato…" The silverrette said.

"Konoe Mikuri…" The Konoe mistress said.

"Ready to go!" They shouted.

"Mikuri-chan!" Kasumi called out.

"Tako-head!" The boxer called out.

"We recognise that they will be fighting because they made it within the appointed time." Cervello said.

"Yosh!"

"Thank goodness… We avoided a forfeit." Basil sighed.

"You had us worried." Yamamoto tells them, "Did you sleep in?"

"Of course not!" Gokudera yelled at him, "Suminasen deska, Juudaime. It took some time to get ready."

"Oh, I see." Tsuna understood.

"But I'm completely prepared!"

"Mikuri-chan, what's with your clothes?" Kasumi asked as she gestured to her outfit, which consists of a long-sleeve shirt unbuttoned bandages underneath with its sleeves rolled up to her elbow, a belt that has holds four small crossbow bolts and her sword, a short skirt with black tights and black boots, a bracer is also visible on her left wrist and she held her bow in her right and her two quivers slung over her shoulders, "So cool!"

"Y-Yeah… Nanami tells me that this is more suitable for fighting…" Mikuri replied as she fidgeted around.

The younger Amaya got a sly grin and pushed her in front of the black haired teen, "Korin-kun! You thought so too, right?-!" She asked him.

"K-Kasumi-chan!" The archer struggled to get free with her face blushing with embarrassment.

"Yeah. The battle archer look definitely suits you, Mikuri." Korin answered, "You looked really stunning."

"R-Really…?"

"Can you two stop flirting?" Reborn tells them, causing them to blush various shades of red.

"W-We're not f-flirting!-!" Both of them yelled at him.

"I thought you got scared and ran away." Squalo said.

"I think they should have ran, though." Mammon commented, "Their opponents are Bel and Axel, after all."

'The opponent is the smartest one in the Varia, while the other is a marksman with deadly accuracy.' Tsuna thought, 'Will Gokudera-kun and Konoe-san be all right?"

The man took off his hood, revealing a young man of Bel's age with brown hair and green eyes, in the black trench coat opened and a red undershirt underneath with black pants and a sniper rifle(_ olive-drab images/ m1cm1d_sniper_rifles_800. jpg_) hung from behind his back.

"Before we explain the combat field, we have something to report." The Cervello tells them, "One of us Cervello had to be switched due to injuries."

"Nice to meet you."

"She looks like the one that was hurt." Ryohei stated.

"Cervello seems to have a lot of spares." Reborn stated.

"Tonight's field will be the entire third floor." The Cervello explained, "This includes the west tower which is connected to this one, and not only does it include all the hallways, but also all the classrooms on this floor."

'Good, this is my kind of field, with a lot of obstacles.' Gokudera thought.

'I guess I have to focus on swordplay, plus luring him to the open.' Mikuri thought.

"However…"

"Huh?" The door of one of the classroom starts to shake real violently, and then a huge gust of wind blew off its hinges and sent a huge bunch of tables and chairs out the window and crash down to the ground below.

"What was that?-!" Tsuna cried.

The Cervello then rolls out a fan-like machine from the room, "We have set up hurricane turbines like this one in various places throughout the field." They tell them.

"Hurricane…"

"Turbines…?"

"They have four vents and are designed to randomly create a powerful gust." The Cervello explains.

"So it truly is a field of storms." Basil commented.

"If you're hit by that wind directly, you'll be thrown outside." Ryohei added.

"This is crazy." Yamamoto added on.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna looked at his friend worriedly.

"This time, there will be a time limit on the match." They tell them.

"Eh?"

"Fifteen minutes after the match begins, unless one of you have taken possession of the Ring of Storm or Storm Knight Ring and completed it, time bombs set in the hurricane turbines will explode in turn and completely destroy this floor."

"S-Sonna?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Then, if the battle isn't settled, they'll both…" Korin cried.

"They'll most likely die." They tell him, "That would mean neither was worthy of being the Guardian or Knight."

"Sonna…"

"Meaning, in the worst case scenario, it would be all right to blow up the Storm Rings as well." Reborn explained, "He must be the one who thinks the Guardian Rings don't matter."

"Xanxus…" Tsuna said.

"It seems that he's become serious." The hitman said.

"What a thing to do…" The brunette said, "His own ally is going to be in danger too."

"A Death Match… huh?" Gokudera said, "Sounds like fun."

"My, you guys are making a ruckus." A voice said as Shamal walked up from behind the Cervello and placed his arms on their shoulders and groped their chest, "Is anyone hurt?"

"Ah!" Gokudera said in fright.

The Cervello immediately elbowed him in the face and knock him over to the floor, "Itetete…"

"S-Shamal!" Tsuna cried out.

"Oi… Shamal, still being a pest towards woman?" A voice said from behind Shamal, revealing to be Nanami.

"Oh… Nanami-chan… It has been a while, you and your pantie-."

"Shut up!" The said girl drills her foot into the man's face.

"N-Nanami-san!" Korin cried out.

"Did he say Shamal and Nanami?" Squalo whispered to Mammon.

"Trident Shamal and Eagle Nanami…" Mammon said, "The two people that were scouted for by the Varia two generation ago and refused."

"What are you doing?-!" Gokudera yelled at the doctor.

"I heard a loud sound, so I came running to see if anyone is hurt." He replied, "And to make fun of your match."

"Tch."

"I'm here to look at my student's progress." Nanami tells them, "Mikuri, do your best."

"Arigatou."

"So we'll be on this side." Shamal tells the Cervello.

"Heh…? Shamal and Nanami sided with them?" Mammon said.

"Dino, Colonnello, Shamal and Nanami…" The swordsman said, "Why are such talented people banding together? What the hell's going on?-! Is this all because of that Arcobaleno?-!"

"But it seems like fun too." Bel said, "Today's opponent… Right, Axel?"

"More or less…" He said, "But I like to see how that girl is going to fight me."

"Yosh! Before the match," Ryohei yelled, "we'll do the usual!"

"C-Chotto Matte!" Gokudera cried, "I don't need it! It's so embarrassing! I don't need a circle for my match!"

"Ano…" Tsuna said, "Don't be like that. Let's do it, Gokudera-kun."

"Eh?"

"H-How to say it? I can't really put it into words, but…" The brunette scratched his head, "We're connected in this battle. I don't want any single person being left out. It's probably better if we all have some solidarity."

Everyone smiled at his speech, "Juudaime… You're so concerned with the Family. I have no idea! Let's do it! Let us do it!"

"Um. Let's do it."

"Hai!"

"Let him in too." Reborn said as he threw to him a small tail.

"What is this?" Tsuna asked.

"This is the tail that was torn off the stupid cow's clothing yesterday." He tells him.

"Lambo…" Tsuna thought back.

"When I see that, it reminds me of when the stupid cow was still healthy."

"Don't talk like he's already dead!" He yelled at him.

"But I think it's a good idea." Yamamoto tells him, "Lambo's one of us."

"Even though he's a stupid cow, he's better than nothing." The silverrette added.

"Hm! Even if he's not here right now, our hearts are one." The boxer added on.

"Adhira is with us as well." Kasumi stated as she took out the cylinder the cow girl had.

"Yosh!" Everyone except Cosma huddled together in a group circle, "Let's do this! Gokudera, Mikuri, FIGHT!-!-!"

"OH!-!-!"

"Oi oi, it must be embarrassing to be young." Shamal commented.

"Now, the four of you, please come to the center."

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called back, "I will go and fight, and as your right-hand man, I won't shame you!"

"Y-Yeah… but don't push yourself." Tsuna tells him.

"Korin-san, I'm off!" Mikuri called out, "I'm going win this!"

"Mikuri… Don't die on me, got that?" Korin tells her.

"Don't worry about it." She assures him as she followed him.

They are then sent to a room with screens showing the battle field, "Because today's field is so wide, we will broadcast the battle to the spectators' area." The Cervello tells them, and then lasers are spread throughout the entrance. "And there are infrared lasers between the spectators' area and the field to prevent any interference."

"So we can't move from here." The baseball idiot said.

"They're telling us not to do what we did to Lambo and Adhira." Reborn said.

…

* * *

><p>At the field, with Gokudera and Mikuri, their rings are being examined along with their opponents', "We've confirmed that they have their halves of the Half Vongolia Rings." The Cervello declared.<p>

"Ushishishishi…" Bel laughed, "You use bombs, right? And your partner uses a bow and arrow? I guess we can tell by looking." He gestured to the weapon each of them is holding. Gokudera just growled at him. "Your shoulders seem a little too tense." He placed his hands on both teens' shoulders. The silverrette growled even more, "How scary…"

"Oi, Bel!" Axel called him.

"Hai, hai…" The prince said as he walked back to his partner.

'I can't lose.' Gokudera mentally growled, 'I don't care if he is a genius.'

"Gokudera-san, please calm down." Mikuri tells her partner.

"Mikuri…" The bomber looked at her before sighing and got ready, 'I will win and prove that no one is more worthy of becoming the boss of Vongolia than Juudaime!'

"Without further ado, The Rings of Storm, Belphegor & Axel vs. Gokudera Hayato & Konoe Mikuri, Battle Start!"

'Here I go!' The silverrette throws single dynamite at the prince.

"Smoke bomb, right?" Bel said as the bomb exploded in front of him. Axel jumped back to avoid the blast but then was greeted by an arrow speeding towards him which he dodged effortlessly before readying his gun.

Gokudera and Mikuri jumped back and got ready, 'First, to see how he acts…' He thought, 'Now, what will you do?' He then noticed many objects shining in the smoke and then notice knives floating and circling around him, 'Knives?-!'

The circle of knifes then flew down at him, and he immediately dodged the by jumping up and avoiding them and landed behind. "Gokudera-san!" Mikuri cried out as she saw what happened, but then she heard a shot and a bullet sped past her cheek, leaving a small mark.

"Oya? I've missed." Axel's voice said from behind the smoke.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Mikuri!"

"I'd stop using little tricks." Bel tells them as he and Axel walked out through the smoke, "Do you realise who you're up against?"

"Not even a scratch after Hayato's and that girl's quick strike…" Shamal said as he stood in the spectators' area with the others, "The Varia quality really lives up to its name. They can't go in acting overconfidently."

"Mikuri, you need to be careful." Nanami mumbled, "This man is more experience with long range shots, even in small corridors."

Gokudera walked up to them, 'With the way things are going, I can't hold back.' He thought, as he took out three times as many dynamites in his hands than his originally can, "_Three Times Bomb!_" He shouted as threw all of them.

"Mm?" Bel looked at him, uninterested.

"Is that Gokudera-dono's new technique?" Basil asked.

"Sugoi!" Tsuna cried out, "Did he finally complete the _Three Times Bomb_?-!"

Bel smirked as he just stepped back, surprising the bomber as to why he would not dodge. His answer was given as a huge gust of wind blew out the dynamites out the window where they blew up, away from anyone. "This wind… That machine…!" Gokudera realised.

"I'm sensitive to the wind." Bel tells them, "I am the Guardian of Storm, after all."

"Damn it." The silverrette grumbled.

"Gokudera-san! Get down!" Mikuri ran down and pushed the bomber down as another huge gust of wind blows out from the door next to them.

"Random gusts!" Tsuna cried, "They can't use their weapons like this!"

"This is crazy!" Gokudera cried, "But with this wind, his knives and bullets won't fly well either." Bel just smirked as a few knifes suddenly flew down on the floor at him, shocking the two Storms, which then the bomber pushed his partner away while he jumped back into the room and avoiding the knifes, "Damn it, what's going on? Was it a fluke?-!"

"Bel, move." Axel tells him as he aimed at the girl next to the bomber and shoots, grazing her right thigh. The blood slowly trickles down her leg from the wound as she hissed at the pain. 'He is able to hit me in this crazy wind!' Mikuri thought in shock, 'the bullets should not be able to fly straight in such strong winds!-! Was that a fluke as well?-!'

"Flukes don't happen to princes." Bel said as he walked into the room, "It's very easy. I just follow the gusts and place the knife on the path that'll reach my target." He took out two knives and places them on the wind and it glided and turned from wind to wind until it hits past the silverrette's cheek, scratching his cheek.

Outside, Mikuri got up but Axel then shoots again and she dodged it but then her instincts tells her to jumped to her side, as she did, a knife flew past her, missing her head by an inch and cutting off some of her hair. She landed right next to the bomber on her side.

"What?-!" Ryohei cried out.

"He's reading the air current?" Tsuna said, "Is that possible?"

"Not only that, that man over there can fire shots that is unaffected by the winds." Cosma stated.

"How is that possible?-!" Korin cried.

"He's taking advantage of this situation that seems impossible and performing inhuman techniques, while the other is able fires shots to hit the enemy at such wind currents." Shamal said, "I hate to admit it, but he's a real genius, well the other's a real marksman from hell."

"_**Three minutes have passed."**_The Cervello announced from the P/A system.

"Do you know what the duty of the Guardian of Storm and Storm Knight is?" Bel asked, "Being a surging storm, perpetually at the core of any attack. I and Axel can do it, but the both of you can't."

"Why are you standing there?-!" Shamal asked, "Don't stop, Hayato!"

A few glitters in the wind and Gokudera grabbed Mikuri and jumped away, just when the knives impaled the floor. He dropped her and took out his dynamites, "Don't screw around with me!" He shouted but was cut short as the knives kept on coming, causing them to run as to dodged everyone of them, "Damn it! I can't switch to attacking like this!"

"That's not all." Axel said as he aimed with his gun and pulled the trigger, firing a shot at them, hitting Mikuri's left shoulder. She grunted in pain as she avoided more knifes and occasional bullets from the gunner, "This is bad! I can't shoot like this!" She cried.

"With his seamless knife throwing and his dead-on accuracy, they cuts off the enemy's opportunity to counterattack." Mammon stated, "Bel and Axel are the only ones who could pull this off in this kind wind."

'Damn it, I can't fire back.' Gokudera thought as he ran, 'We'll just have to fall back for now. Someplace where their attacks won't reach us…' "This way, bow-girl!" He called out as he grabbed her arm and dragged her through a door as he placed dynamites on the side of the entrance that exploded, creating a smoke-screen that prevent the Varia from finding them.

"Do you think you're managed to hide using the explosion?" The knife-user said, "I love hide-and-seek, shishishi…"

"You know… Your laugh is really creeps me out… despite hearing it so many times…" Axel said.

Meanwhile in the science room of the same level, Gokudera and Mikuri are sitting against the wall, catching their breath, "Are you all right, bow-girl?" The silverrette asked.

"My name's not bow-girl! It's Mikuri! Mi-ku-ri!"

"Whatever…" He sighed as he looked around from the door, "It wouldn't be favourable for us to take on those knifes and bullets head on. Although Crazy Tattoo will…"

Mikuri giggled, "I guess, he always charged in without thinking."

"We would have to set some traps, and attack them from his blind spots." He said as he took out some dynamites but then two knifes flew past them and slice the fuse off, "Wha- Where did that come from?-!" A few more knifes flew straight at them and cuts the Konoe mistress' hair tie that was keeping her ponytail and her hair slumped down, "How is did he do this?-!"

"That Bel person and Axel-guy are still in the hallway!" Tsuna exclaimed as he finds the ripper prince outside along the hallway with the sniper.

"Then how did he do that when he can't see them?-!" Basil shouted.

"What's going on?-!" Korin yelled.

"I told you that I love hide-and-seek." Bel stated, "I'm a prince, after all. I'm not the same as you copycats." He took out more knifes and it flew along the winds and cuts Gokudera's left arm and Mikuri's right shoulder.

"G-Gokudera-kun!/Mikuri!" Tsuna and Korin cried out.

"Damn it! How?-!" Gokudera yelled.

"Ushishishishi… Did I hit the jackpot already?" The prince said, "It doesn't say much about your boss if his Guardian of Storm and Storm Knight are like this."

Gokudera eyes widen in shock, 'Because of me, Juudaime is…' He clenched his fist, 'I can't lose.'

"Gokudera-san…" Mikuri looked at him.

"This is boring, just finish them off already!" Axel whined.

"Shut up, you peasant." The prince said, "Don't talk so much if you're not doing anything."

"It's not like I could do anything…" Axel pouted.

'Matte, did he say that he is not doing anything?' The archer-girl thought, 'Now that I think about it… there haven't been any bullets firing at us since we ran off…'

'But, unless we can overcome his attacks, that'll be impossible.' The bomber thought, 'Think. How can his attacks come from our blind spot?"

'Good, that's good.' Shamal mentally said as he saw his student deep in thought, 'Even if he is a genius, his technique will have a trick and setup.'

'Don't panic. Calm down.' The silverrette thought, 'Was there anything strange about the match?' He then realised, that Bel has tapped their shoulders just before the match, 'Our shoulders?' He looked at his shoulder then at Mikuri's, 'H-He couldn't have!' "Oi, bow-girl!" He said at her.

"My name's-!"

"Now is not the time." He said seriously, "Listen up." He then whispered to her ear, in which her eyes widen in realisation. She looked at him and he nodded. They both stood up, and got ready for their counterattack.

"For the finale of this surging attack, I'll make both of you into cacti, full of needles." Bel grinned as he took out most of his knifes, "Bye-bye." He threw all of them and they all flew along the winds and hits its targets, shocking everyone, "Cactus: complete." The figure then fell through the door, shocking him as the figure is something else, not them.

"Ah!" Tsuna said in shock.

"That's a…" Basil said as he saw the knives implanted in a human model, "human model?"

It then starts to moved, "Ah! It moved?-!" The brunette freaked out.

"Baka, take a closer look." Reborn said, "There's something around its neck."

The model is then dragged and into Gokudera's hands, standing in front of the prince, "This is the secret to your attack." He said, as wires are visible around the model's head.

"W-Wire?-!" Korin cried.

"Before the match, you patted mine and bow-girl's shoulders and at the same time placed a wire on it. Hm, you even numbed it so I wouldn't feel the weight." He stated, "Then you threw your knives along that wire, so the knifes would fly right at me and her as if they were on a rail."

"So that's why knives flew directly at Gokudera-kun and Konoe-san." Tsuna said.

"Just like a monorail." Shamal added.

"But I doubt Axel's technique is anything like that." Korin stated.

"That's right." Nanami said, "A simple wire would not be able to carry the bullets travelling in that speed."

" You did your best, but that's only worth about fifty points." Bel stated, "And despite that, you are unable to figure out Axel's secret."

"That I can explain." Mikuri said from the other side.

"Oh…? You can?" Axel asked.

"It is simple, if you took out a few things, like common logic." She explained.

"What is she talking about?" Tsuna asked.

"Defies common logic? What nonsense is she babbling?" Shamal asked.

"Could it be that…?" Korin realised.

"You have no common tricks, but a trick that involves the occult, right?" She asked, "Your eyes! They are the key!"

"Huh?"

"Now she is insane." Ryohei said. "What does his eyes has to do with this?"

"His eyes… Don't tell me…! A spiritual technique!-!" Nanami realised.

"What?-!" Korin yelled out.

"Your eyes, they glowed when your shot is fired." The Konoe mistress explained, "It enables the bullet to not miss its target, despite the circumstances. Your eyes have spiritual powers, like Korin-san's _Yūrei-me_."

The man smirked, "You got me." He raised his hand in surrender, "That's right, my eyes are special. They have this power to move my projectiles along paths that deemed impossible, and never missed its target. But… even if you figure it out, that doesn't mean you have an upper hand."

"What do you mean?" Mikuri asked but was cut short as a huge gust of wind burst out from the room, with her and the silverrette dodging it.

"Both of you can't do anything in this wind, can you?" Bel said, "So, what will you do?"

Mikuri and Gokudera said nothing but readied their weapons, the archer with her arrows aimed at the man while the bomber readied new bombs. "B-Bombs and arrows?-!" Tsuna cried, "B-But…"

"Those wouldn't hit." Bel and Axel stated.

"I missed out flirting so he'd learn how to make bombs that wouldn't hit." Shamal stated, "I, who was once called a genius myself…"

"And I have taken the trouble to help her get ready for this." Nanami added, "A prodigy like me; would help her miss?"

"Huh?" Tsuna and Korin looked back at them.

The dynamites ignite, "Explode!" the silverrette cried as he threw his bombs. At the same time, the arrows were pulled back, "Strike!" Mikuri yelled as she shoots.

"No, it'll be hit by the wall of wind again!" Basil exclaimed.

"Sonna…" Tsuna said.

"Idiots with big mouths…" Bel and Axel stated.

'Go!' Gokudera and Mikuri mentally called out, as the bottom part of both the dynamites and arrows ignites, and fired them over the wall of wind and at their opponents, shocking them. "We can't miss and shame Juudaime." Gokudera said. "And get defeated by you, breaking my promise with Korin-san? No way would we do that!" Mikuri stated. The arrows hit into the sniper as the bombs hit the prince, with a huge bang.

"Gokudera's amazing!" Yamamoto said.

"Was that…" Basil said.

"Was that another new technique?-!" Tsuna shouted, "And was that some new arrows?-!"

"Rocket Bombs and Rocket Arrows: these are the new techniques Gokudera Hayato and Mikuri learned during their training." Nanami stated.

"A bomb and arrow that changes directions in flight, huh?" Reborn said.

"Yeah." Shamal answered him, "With the propulsion powder packed inside the dynamites and behind the arrows, it'll change direction twice. One thing that Hayato lack is speed, while the thing that girl lacked is the speed of reloading. Because of the bombs' design, they can't fully capture the enemy. Same goes with the arrows, which they require a long time to shoot."

"That's why we increased the mobility of the weapon itself." Nanami added, "He saw Shamal's Trident Mosquito and figured it out, and then passed on to Mikuri. It requires some technique, but if it'll change direction twice in mid-flight, it would widen their range, plus improving Mikuri's timing but a lot. I even added an explosive charge in the arrow tip."

"More importantly, he learned it to survive, while that girl learned it to help protect the people she cared about. Her resolve sure is something is looked into." The doctor said, "Techniques like that hit squarely."

"That's amazing, Gokudera-kun, Konoe-san!" Tsuna cried out.

"Did they get them?" Ryohei asked.

"It was a direct hit." Basil said, "They should have taken a great deal of damage!"

"Bel and Axel those guys probably aren't unharmed." Levi said.

"Exactly." Mammon said, "'It' is about to begin."

"How horrifying…" Squalo said.

The walls outside the room suddenly got cut, as the smoke cleared, showing Bel heavily injured with blood dripping off his wounds, "Ushishishishi… It spilled my royal blood…" He said as he grinned like a madman, shocking the two Storms.

'What's with him?' Gokudera thought.

"Yare yare…" Axel voice said as he walked out, with his rifles bent in a ninety degree angle, "You have really is a handful… with that bomb arrow of yours."

'This guy's… really strong, was he holding back all this while?' She thought.

"It's about to begin, the Prince the Ripper's true nature." Mammon said.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said.

"AH!-!-! My heart won't stop beating!-!" Bel shouted, scaring the bomber.

"What's going on?-!" The silverrette said as he took more of his new dynamites.

"H-He's laughing!" Tsuna said.

"Seems like he snapped." Shamal stated.

"I just don't understand his temperament." Squalo commented.

"The ripping prince, Prince the Ripper…" Mammon added, "He's been a hitman since birth. Innocence and bare cruelty… there 's no one more suited to be in the Varia assassination squad than Bel."

"What's with that person?" Korin said, "This is bad…"

"I don't really get it, but…" Gokudera took out more of his dynamites and ignite them, 'I saw through his wires. Long-range knife attacks won't break through the winds. I'll have to go full-force now.' "_Rocket Bombs!-!_" He fired the bombs at them as they propel themselves to the wounded prince.

Bel only stood there, "He's not going to dodge?-!" Basil said out loud.

"What is he planning?" Yamamoto asked as Shamal looked at the screen intensively.

The silverrette smirked, "The battle's over." The ripping prince chucked as he ran forward and cuts the fuses in some of the dynamites, dodging the explosion from the bombs and continue sprinting forward, shocking the bomber.

"He evaded them!" Tsuna shouted.

"He didn't simply dodge them." Reborn stated.

"Eh?"

"He didn't make any wasteful movements." The baseball ace stated.

"That's quite a show of dexterity." The doctor commented.

"He's finally acting like himself." Levi stated.

Mammon nodded, "Once he snaps, Bel's true genius comes to the surface."

The prince took out his knifes and slashed at the bomber, who dodged and then he threw them but was blown off course by the wind and missed their target. 'His aim is wild because of the wind.' Gokudera thought, 'There's nothing to be afraid of.' His thought was cut short when another cut is shown on his other cheek, and his dynamites are cut once more.

"Eh?-!" Tsuna cried.

"What happened?-?" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"What's going on?-!" The bomber shouted in shock, "The knives didn't hit me!" 'Cutting without touching… Kamaitachi(A phenomenon where gale force winds cuts)?'

"Hahahahaha…!" He looked up to find the prince with a knife in his hands, "Boom! Got you!"

'I-I'm done for…' The bomber thought but then, 'Not!' he took out one of his mini dynamites and flicked it in front of him and braced himself, as it exploded in front of him. Bel was knocked backwards and Gokudera just coughed from the soot.

"G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto cried.

"Let them cut flesh, yet protect bone." Squalo said, "Good decision, Bomb kid."

"I was hurt again." The prince laughed madly, "It's so thrilling."

"T-This isn't good!" Tsuna said, "That person is completely…"

"Hayato, don't lose your focus." Shamal tells him.

"That's right." Reborn added, "Remember your training. What you can see isn't everything."

The bomber stood up and walked away, "This distance between us is unfavourable to me." He mumbled. "Wait up." The prince said as he threw the knife at him and missed him, but cuts his legs. "Damn it!" He cursed, 'Again… the knife didn't touch me. What should I do?'

Mikuri looked at her partner's battle with interest, "Take this!" She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Axel yelled and she turned around to find him taking out dual desert eagles and shoots at her. The bullets flew in all directions before it turned really quickly and headed from her. She took out a single arrow and ignites the arrow tip, and then she shoots it. It explodes in mid-flight and created the smoke screen, where the bullets speed through but missed her completely.

"The bullets, they missed their targets!" Kasumi stated.

"She noticed his weakness already." Mammon said.

"You can't accurately shoot me if your vision is blocked." The archer said, "Now it's my turn." She got ready and aimed.

"What are you going to do?" Axel says to her, "Unlike my bullets, bow and arrows has lack of speed in firing. If I dodge the first arrow, it's all over."

"This is bad." Shamal said, "Even if those new arrows, she still lacks the speed of firing."

"_Rocket Arrows!-!_" She cried as the five arrows flew off and then did the same propelling act from before. Axel just leaped forward and avoided the explosion and then rushed forward at her. "Game over!" The sniper shouted as he changed his gripping on his pistols that he held the guns upside-down. What he didn't realised that he was walking into his doom as an arrow was seen flying out of the smoke. He got ready to dodge but then many arrows suddenly flying out of the smokes like rain dropping down from the clouds, shocking him as the projectiles cut through the person.

He immediately shoots more of them down but more kept coming. As the smoke clears, Mikuri was seen firing the arrows, with her hands moving at incredible speeds in such only a flash of movements of her hands are seen.

'W-What the hell?-!" Squalo cried.

"Her hands are firing the arrows like a machine gun." Cosma said.

"That's the fruits of her training." Nanami stated as everyone looked at her, "My training for her is to fire at targets in near impossible times, improving her reaction time and firing speeds. Her last training during the days of the previous two matches is shooting at the single target repeatedly, in a time limit. As she continues, her speed became faster then she had originally."

"Such feats are only possible in mangas…" Tsuna said, "How on earth do Konoe-san did that?-!"

"She already has strong arms, from her sword trainings." Korin said, "My guess she basically used her ki to enhance her muscles to a certain limit."

"Ki?"

"I'll explain it some other time."

"_**The hurricane turbines will begin exploding in six minutes." **_The Cervello announced.

"We're running of time as well?-!" Gokudera cried, "Damn it! In that case…" He ran over behind the corner, with Bel running after him.

"I have to end this now!" Mikuri said as she took out a single arrow from her quiver, her last arrow, "Take this! _Fire Arrow!-!_" she shoots it and as the arrow shoots towards him, it burst into flames and flew as an arrow inferno.

"The arrow!-!" Tsuna cried, "It's burning!"

"There is flammable lubricant along the arrow." Nanami stated, "When the top part is ignited, the flames will set alit the lubricant, creating an arrow encase in flames."

The flaming arrow flew towards her opponent, who has no intention of dodging. "He's not dodging?" Korin wondered. The man just shoots the arrow, as the bullet hits, it flew off-course and it exploded behind him, creating a wall of flame behind him and blocking any access to his and her partners.

Mikuri's eyes widen in shock.

"What?-!" Kasumi shouted.

"He fired at the arrow at a certain angle, causing the arrow to fly off-course." Cosma said, "He also make sure that the arrow hits behind him and create a wall of flame, preventing her from leaving that area. What a form of accuracy…"

'No good…' Mikuri thought, 'I can't expect help here…'

"This will be your grave." Axel said as he got ready to fight.

"Close-range since I found out your weakness?" The girl taunted him.

"You will regret fighting me." He dashed forward, with his pistols held upside-down; he swung the pistols like tonfas, with a similar fighting style as a certain prefect. Mikuri dodged it and took out her sword from her waist. She then blocked the pistol with her sword but then his other weapon hits her in the gut, and sent her back coughing and then a kick to her sides.

"Mikuri!" Korin cried as the Konoe mistress slides along the floor, grunting in pain. "Ite…" She hissed.

"It ends now!" Axel shouted as his guns glowed and the barrel extended to long energy-filled blades at the ends, and slashed at her. Mikuri leaped back and then stumbled a bit as the blades cut right through the solid concrete of the floor, along with some slash marks on the walls.

"What the!" Kasumi cried.

"That's some crazy ki control." Cosma said.

She held out her sword and sprints at him, her blade ready and slashed at him, and he blocked it. She was not done as she slashed again and again, only to be blocked by the sniper's energy blades.

"So persistence." He said bored as he pushed back Mikuri's katana, and then sliced past her right arm. The blood gushed out and she immediately covers her wound, hoping for the bleeding to cease, "I hope this get through you." He tells her, "You can't win!-!" He dashed forward at her, his blades about to cut her to shreds.

The bow-girl smirked as she pointed her wrist at him, and an arrow shot out of the bracer and hits his right shoulder. He looked down on his wounded shoulder and glared at the person responsible for this, "You… What did you do?-!" He shouted.

"This is a bracer that Nanami-san gave me before the match." Mikuri explained, "It was one of the few hidden weapons designed by the ninth Sky Knight, who was said to be a Master of hidden weapons."

"A hidden weapon… suited for an assassin like you." He said.

"I'm not an assassin." She tells him, "Just someone who is trying to protect someone who protected me before."

"M-Mikuri…" Korin stuttered as he heard her words.

"You bitch…" Axel growled, "Die!" He pointed the gun at her, but she was quick on her feet and threw a stick of dynamite at him and exploded in front of him. He was knocked out from the blast and collapsed on the floor. The ring around him dropped out of the chain and rolled around on the floor to in front of her. She picked it up and joined it with the half-ring around her neck.

"I win!" She said with a smile on her face.

"All right, Mikuri-chan!" Kasumi cheered.

"That girl has come a long way." Cosma said.

"Well done, Mikuri." Nanami said.

"I kept my promise, Korin-san!" She smiled and gave a thumbs-up at the camera. Korin sighed and then gave a small smile, 'You sure did, Mikuri…'

When Mikuri was fighting… (Only Korin, Kasumi, Cosma and Nanami are watching Mikuri's fight.)

Gokudera has hid himself in the library, getting ready to ambush the prince. "Now, come on in." He mumbled as he had his back on one of the bookshelves, "I'll throw everything I've got at you."

The camera took the video of the entire area, "The library…" Yamamoto said.

"That's the only entrance of the library!" Tsuna said.

"Gokudera's trying to settle it." Reborn said.

"Fighting against Bel in a dead end is like shortening your own life." Mammon said.

On que, Bel jumped right in with knives flying in all directions. He looked around to find his prey, who jumped out in front of him, "Now! Take this!" He shouted as he threw his dynamites at the prince. The prince grinned more widely as he threw his knives that flew past and the sticks of dynamites are cut in half.

"Ah! They didn't touch them this time either!" Tsuna cried.

"Is that even possible?" Basil said.

"It's just like a kamaitachi!" Ryohei shouted. Shamal could only sweats at the events.

'What is this?' The silverrette thought, 'That was odd. Where the cut was and the direction of the cut…' His eyes narrowed, 'Something is unnatural.'

"Counterattack: Start!-!" Bel shouted as he threw his knifes at him. The bomber dodged it but his arm was cut. He overlooked the pain, and dodged another set of knives.

"Now this is truly suited for the Guardian of Storm." Mammon said, "A surging attack…"

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto cried.

"But don't you think that it's odd?" Reborn stated.

"Yeah." Shamal agreed, "His opponent almost seems like he's missing on purpose."

Gokudera stumbled on the ground and froze for a second as the prince advanced towards him, "I-I'm not done yet." He shouted. "Yes, you are." Bel said as he threw a couple of knives at him and the bomber dodged it, but he then suddenly froze in the air.

"What's the matter, tako-head?-!" Ryohei shouted.

"Gokudera-dono, thou canst not stop!" Basil added.

"You need to run!" Tsuna cried.

"It's not that he's _not _running, he _can't_ run." Mammon stated.

"Eh?"

"You can barely see it on the monitor, but wires have been set all around him." The hooded baby tells them. Gokudera stood in the air as he dropped his lighter, with many wires surrounding and wrapping around him.

"When? How?-!" Tsuna cried.

"It was the knives, after all…" Shamal said.

"Yeah." Reborn agreed.

"Knives?"

"A wire was tied to each of the knives' hilts." The hitman infant explained, "That explains the kamaitachi."

"Yeah, and two ways to cut your opponent are born." The doctor said, "The first method is throwing and cutting. Even if they think they've evaded the knife, if the knife turns towards the target, the wire between him and the knife will cut in. The second method is throwing the knives into walls and creating an invisible cutting mechanism. He first threw the knives into the library first. These are what cut Hayato's bombs. Meaning he was never a knife-thrower; he's been using knives and wires."

"You fell right into his trap." Mammon said, "Because Bel is a genius, he's good at martial combat as well as scheming."

"Shishishi… The end." Bel said. The bomber stood there between the wires and then looked up at him, "For you." He said, shocking everyone.

"Gokudera…-kun…?" Tsuna said, but then he noticed the lighted spilt gun powder along the floor, "Ah!"

"The spilt powder is acting like a fuse!" Basil exclaimed. Shamal smirked as the bottom of the shelves blew up, causing the wires to slag down. "Sagging wires won't cut me." The bomber said.

"He knew!" Tsuna cried, "Gokudera-kun!"

"He did it!" Yamamoto cried.

"*smirk* The things you see aren't everything." Reborn said, "This means that the training wasn't useless."

"And these bombs will be guided to their destination by your wires!" The silverrette shouted as he threw the bombs, which then propelled themselves along the wires with the hooks he placed on its side, "This is the surging assault of the Guardian of Storm!" The bombs exploded at the prince, "And just to be sure…" He took out more bombs, "_Rocket Bombs!-!-!-!_" He threw his self-propelling bombs at him again, exploded once more.

"It hit!" Basil shouted.

"K.O.!" Ryohei shouted.

"All right!" Yamamoto cried. Reborn just smirked.

"F-Fearsome." Tsuna said.

"Impossible." Levi said.

"With that much hitting him, even Bel is…" Mammon said.

"Done for." Squalo added.

"He pulled it off." Shamal said, "I think it'd be all right for him to be the Guardian of Storm."

The brunette looked back at him and then smiled and looked at the screen, 'Gokudera-kun…'

Gokudera walked up to the unconscious prince, "It's over."

"No, it's not." He stiffen from the voice and turned around to find Cervello standing there, "We cannot accept this as a victory until you complete the Ring of Storm, like how your partner had joined hers together."

"Bow-girl did?" He shouted.

"Konoe-san did? So that means she won!" Tsuna said as he noticed the other screen that has the collapsed Axel and standing Mikuri.

"She won!" Yamamoto cried.

"She did a couple minutes ago." Korin tells them.

"She defeated him before Gokudera-kun did?-!" The brunette cried in shock.

"Please obtain the two halves and complete the Ring of Storm." The Cervello tells him, "Farewell." They walked out of the library.

"_**Three minutes remaining."**_

"Tch, what a pain…" He cursed as he walked up to the fallen Bel, "I guess there's no helping it." He suddenly stumbled a little.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried.

Gokudera got back his footing, "Don't lose your footing because of that little scratch." Shamal tells him, "Let's wrap this up and celebrate. Yeah! Bring Bianchi-chan too!"

"What are you saying at the time like this, you perverted old man…?" The silverrette dead panned.

"What's with that old man…?" Mikuri sweat dropped.

"Geez." Gokudera sighed, "You look so stupid. What genius? Don't make me laugh. I wanted you to take back the insult you made about Juudaime." He picked up the ring in his hands, 'But… I was kind of useful.'

All of the sudden, Bel reached out and grabbed the bomber's ring around his neck.

"Ah!"

"Baka! Don't let your guard down!" The doctor shouted.

"I'm going to win!" The prince shouted as he wrestled with the silverrette for the ring.

"Teme…!" He shouted as he punched the prince in the face, but was not enough for him to knock him off as he continues to wrestle with the bomber for the Ring.

"Ring… My Ring…" The prince said.

"Can Bel still fight?" Levi asked.

"No." Mammon stated, "His drive towards victory is what's pushing him now. His princely instincts won't let him lose."

"He's weird 'til the end." Squalo said.

"But his opponent does not have the strength to fight." Basil said.

"Ring…" The prince chanted, "Ring…"

"Teme! Give up already!" Gokudera cried, 'Damn it… I don't have any strength left! Just die!'

"_**It is almost the promised time." **_The Cervello announced as a siren is heard from a bomb from the room that Mikuri is passing through, and it exploded, engulfing the entire area in smoke. "Mikuri!" Korin yelled. A figure is seen far from the area, coughing from the soot. "I'm fine." The Konoe mistress coughed, "That was really close…"

'This isn't good!' The silverrette thought.

"_**As we explained before we start, the detonators of the hurricanes turbines have begun."The Cervello explained, "The explosion will start clockwise and will reach the library in one minute. The explosions will not reach the Spectators' Area."**_

"S-Sonna!" Tsuna cried, "At this rate, Gokudera-kun will-"

"Die along with the enemy." Reborn added.

"What are you doing, tako-head?-! Hurry!-!" Ryohei shouted.

"Shut up! I'm doing it!" The silverrette shouted as he and the prince rolled over to the book shelves and causes it to topple over them.

"Not good…" Shamal said, "His strength has decreased because of his wounds. This is not looking good for Hayato."

"I'm going over to help him!" Mikuri shouted.

"No! Stay there, bow-girl!" Gokudera shouted, 'My eyes… They're getting hazy.' Another explosion triggered along the floor.

"_**Fifteen seconds has passed; forty-five seconds remain."**_

"A chicken race!" Squalo shouted, "Now it's getting interesting!"

"Tsuna, what will you do?" The hitman tutor asked his student.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at his tutor, "What will I do?"

"It can't be helped." Shamal sighed as everyone looked at him, "Give the Ring to the enemy and pulled out, Hayato!"

Both Tsuna and Gokudera are startled. "It is the best solution right now." Nanami said, "If you keep struggling for the Ring, you will end up dying."

"Don't screw around with me!" The silverrette shouted as he fights back against Bel.

"Dying for something like this is idiotic!" The doctor shouted, "Come back!"

"What are you saying?-!" He shouted, "If I lose, with three wins and five losses, we're finished! We'll lose from lack of manpower!"

"Your opponent is broken!" Shamal yelled, "It's not a real fight anymore! Come back!"

"I can't come back empty-handed!" The silverrette cried, "The name of Juudaime's right-hand man would be shamed!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted in shock, "You're worried about that?-!"

Another explosion hits another room, "Juudaime, if I win, the tide will change!" He shouted, "Please leave it to me! I can do this much!"

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto shouted.

"Tako-head, come back!" Ryohei shouted.

"Stop screwing around!" Korin shouted, "Get back here, Hayato-san! Even if you lose, there're still the other matches! Leave it to them!"

"Shut up, crazy tattoo!" The bomber yelled, "Even if I die, I will not shame Juudaime!"

"_**Twenty seconds until it reaches the library."**_

"Hayato!" Shamal shouted, "Did you forget what I taught you before your training started?-!"

Gokudera's eyes widen, 'How could I forget…' He thought, 'I can't forget. That's why I'm going to use it when it's the most important.' "Even if I die, I can't back down now!"

"Knock it off!"

His eyes widen when he heard his boss shouted at him, "Why do you think we're fighting?-!" Tsuna yelled, "We're all going to have a snow fight and watch fireworks together!-! That's why we're fighting!-! That's why we're growing stronger! I want to laugh with everyone, but if you die, it's all meaningless!" Reborn smirked.

"Juudaime…" The bomber mumbled, but then a long high beep sounded from the turbines in the library, which in turn blew up the entire room. The screens turned static and it resulting in everyone in a panic.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Hayato-san!/Gokudera!" Korin and Yamamoto shouted.

"That baka…" Shamal cursed.

Basil clenched his teeth while Ryohei yelled out in anger.

"N-No way…" The brunette collapsed to his knees, "I can't believe it… Why, Gokudera-kun…?" Tears start to fill his eyes.

Reborn's eyes are overshadowed by his fedora, but then noticed something, "Look over there!" He called out as everyone looked at the smoke-covered corridor. Two figures are seen within the smoke, revealing to be Mikuri supporting Gokudera by his shoulders. "Ah!"

"The infrared sensor has been turned off." The doctor tells them as he moved his hands around the border between the two areas to show that there is no laser grid anymore.

Everyone rushed forward to the two stumbling teens as they fall onto the floor with a thud, "Gokudera-kun! Konoe-san!" Tsuna cried as he ran over to them.

"Gokudera! Mikuri!" The baseball ace shouted.

"Tako-head!" Ryohei shouted.

"I'm sorry, Juudaime…" The bomber apologised, "While the Ring was taken for me, I came back because I wanted to see those fireworks."

"Thank goodness…" Tsuna sighed, "Gokudera-kun, I'm really glad."

"But I lost!" He shouted in shock.

"Baka." Korin said to him, "You coming back are good enough. You are part of the team, after all."

"That's right, arigatou, Gokudera-kun." The brunette thanked him.

"Please don't." Gokudera said in embarrassment as he wiped his tears, "Those words are wasted on me!"

"Gokudera, that guy chose to live." Reborn said.

"Yeah." Shamal agreed, "He showed the most growth right at the end. And I'm not so conceited that I think it was because of me. The Vongolia kid and that girly boy one-upped me."

"I still can't believe that you managed to make it back here." Nanami said.

"If weren't for her," The silverrette gestured to his unconscious partner, "I wouldn't be here."

"Eh?"

"At the last minute, she rushed in and dragged me out before the blast."

"Such recklessness…" The prodigy sighed.

"What a pain…" The black haired teen smiled sheepishly, "And you told _me _not to be reckless…" He kneeled down on her and moved some strands out of her face, "You baka…"

'She in the end went to his aid at the very end, whether he wants to or not.' Nanami thought, 'She really pulled through, coming to him when he needs her the most. I can tell why you would choose her, Ray. Or maybe… it's because of him that she is like this.' She looked at Korin looking at his unconscious friend.

Gokudera stood up and grabbed the baseball ace's shirt, "Yamamoto…" He said, "The rest is up to you."

"Hm?"

"I don't want to be asking you!" He said angrily, "You, of all people… Even crazy tattoo is better but…"

Yamamoto smiled, "I know!" He said cheerfully.

The bomber suddenly collapsed onto Ryohei behind him, "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried out.

"Oi, don't push yourself."

"The Ring of Storm is in Belphegor's hand." They turned around to find the Cervello and Varia standing by the ruined floor, "Belphegor and Konoe Mikuri are declared the victors of this match."

"VOIIII!-! What a laughable ending!" Squalo yelled, "Your lives are hanging by a hair!"

"And your Mist and Cloud Guardians and their respective partners have yet to appear." Mammon said, "I hope it doesn't end in a default win for us."

'He's right.' Tsuna thought, 'When will Hibari-san and the Mist person come?'

"We will now announce the next match." The Cervello announced.

"What will we do, Reborn?-!" Tsuna cried, "What if it's the Mist or Cloud match?-!"

"Don't worry about it." Reborn assured him, "Everything is falling into place."

"Just because you said that…"

"Tomorrow night's match will be Rain, the match between the Guardians of Rain and Rain Knights."

'That's right!' The brunette realised, 'Yamamoto's opponent is that strong long-hair!'

"I've been waiting for this!" Squalo shouted, "I can finally cut you open! You better not run when you remember how badly I beat you the last time, kid!"

'He's so confident…'

"Hahaha!" The brunette turned to face his laughing friend, "Nothing to worry about there." He said, "I'm so excited that I can't sleep." His eyes sharpened like before.

'Yamamoto-san's eyes… He really has those of a swordsman now…' "Oh yeah, who is the Cloud?" Korin asked.

"Oh, it's-"

"It's Hibari." Reborn interrupted him.

"Hibari-san? Wait… If he finds the state of the school right now…" Korin paled.

"Ah…!" Tsuna paled.

"Captain Levi!" One of Levi's henchmen kneeled down behind them, "Someone has snuck onto the school grounds! The Lightning Force is being defeated one member after the other!"

"W-What?-!" Levi shouted in shock.

"That's why I told you that." Reborn smirked as he tells his student, "All the Guardians are falling right into place."

"The infiltrator has broken through our lines one after another." The man continued, "The casualties are numerous."

"Damn it, who is it?" The Varia lightning demanded, "Don't let him escape alive! If we let him go, I'll lose face in front of the boss!"

"Yes sir!" The man ran back to the corner.

"I can't wait to see what kind of fly snuck in." Mammon said, with Squalo all the while chuckling.

"Whom could it be?" Basil asked.

"This is probably…" Tsuna stuttered.

"Yeah, he came back from his training." Reborn said.

"Definitely him…" Korin stuttered.

A grunt was heard as the man from before was hit across the corridor and in front of him. A figure walked up the corridor with tonfas flashed out from his hands, revealing to be a certain discipline committee chairman, "Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried out, "Hibari-san really came! He's actually going to join the Ring Conflict! The ultimate Hibari-san!"

"This is not good…" Korin sighed.

"Huh? Why?" Tsuna asked.

"Trespassing on school grounds…," Hibari stated, "as well as destruction of school property…" He looked at both sides, "You are all jointly guilty, and I'm going bite you all to death (I give up on Kamikorosu as it is difficult to write it in a sentence)."

'Eh?-!" The brunette shrieked. 'This guy's just mad because the school was damaged!'

'I was afraid of this!' Korin mentally cried.

"Are you a Ring Holder for Sawada's side?" The Cervello asked the prefect, who turned and face her, "In that case, we can't have you-"

"How dare you attack my subordinates!-!" Levi shouted. The prefect just stared at him blankly.

"We can't have Guardians fighting each other!" The Cervello warned but was pushed away by Levi, "Shut up, Cervello!" He shouted as he drew out his umbrellas, "He's just an intruder!" He strikes at the prefect but Hibari just side-stepped him and tripped him in the process, knocking him to the floor. "Shall I bite you to death first?" He asked.

"Sugoi!" Tsuna exclaimed, "He easily evaded a Varia attack!"

"He's good." Basil commented, "Who is he?"

"The Guardian of the Cloud Ring and the Nami-Middle Discipline Committee chairman," Reborn introduced, "Hibari Kyoya!"

"If he's the Cloud, that means he is Gola Mosca's opponent." Mammon said.

"What do you think of him, Mammon?" Squalo asked.

"It's true that Levi was recently broken and he's the clumsiest among us." The hooded baby stated, "Still, it was quite a display of dexterity."

"Heh, you're impressed by just that?" The swordsman laughed, "That's why you're more suited for judging mysticism. To a swordsman like me, it looked like they are standing still." He swung his sword out, "VOIIIIII!-! How many pieces do you want to be cut into?-!"

"Hm? So you're next?" Hibari said.

"Please stop this." The Cervello tells them, "If the Guardians fight outside of the matches, they will be disqualified."

"What?-!" Ryohei shouted.

"Not good! We need to do something!" Tsuna cried. Yamamoto walked up to the prefect, "Yamamoto?"

"Maa maa, calm down, Hibari." He tells the prefect, "I can understand why you're upset."

"You're in the way." He said, "Don't stand in front of me." He swung his tonfa at the baseball ace, then Yamamoto took many different steps in high-speed and then held onto the tonfa behind him, shocking Hibari.

"That long-hair is my opponent." Yamamoto tells him, "So, would you mind?"

Everyone was stunned by his movements, except Reborn who smirked.

'That katana-kozo's movement just now…' Squalo thought.

'That movement that Yamamoto-san did…' Korin thought.

"I'll bite anyone who gets in my way…" Yamamoto stepped back in shock, "to death!"

"Yabe, I've made him mad!" Yamamoto said in fear.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried, "Please stop!"

A hand grabbed Hibari's arm, "Matte." The prefect and the cornered baseball ace turned around, to find Cosma holding on the discipline chairman's arm, "Stop this, Hibari Kyoya."

"Cosma-san!" Tsuna cried.

"I remember now, Materro-san is the Cloud Knight." Korin speak up.

"You mean she is Hibari's partner?-!" The brunette cried, "There is no way they could get along!"

"Let go, woman."

"Listen, if you stop now, you may benefit."

"Huh?" This sparked Hibari's attention.

"There will be something more fun later on; you may have a chance to fight Rokudo Mukuro again in the near-future, put Yan-san in the mix too."

"Oi!" Korin yelled.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at her, confused.

"Really?" Hibari said with a blood-thirsty smile. Reborn smirked, "Will you repair the damage done to the school?" He asked the Cervello.

"Hai, we, the Cervello, will take full responsibility." She replied him.

"I see." He then walked away, "I've changed my mind."

"Eh?"

"Don't lose to him before it's my turn to fight." He tells Yamamoto.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna said.

"See you." He walked off.

"Hibari-san stopped fighting." The brunette said.

"That's how big the insult he received from Mukuro was." Reborn said.

"Hibari-san… But Mukuro?-!" Tsuna cried, "Are you sure it was all right to make a promise like that?-!"

"Who knows?"

"_Who knows?-! _Oi!"

"VOIIII!-! Katana-kozo! Where did you learn to move like that?-! I like it!" Squalo yelled, "Your chance of victory moved from zero percent… to zero percent!"

"Tch." Everyone glared at him.

"If I were to choose," He pointed his sword at Korin, "I'll rather fight him, the one who wield the dark sword!-!"

Korin just glared at him, but his eyes glowed for a second.

"If Squalo wins tomorrow, the Conflict will be over." Mammon said. "And it will be your end." Levi said as the Varia walked away and jumped out of the window. "Prepare yourselves!" Squalo yelled, "See ya!" He jumped out of the window, his laughter echoes throughout the night.

"They finally left…" Tsuna sighed.

"Geez… I wasn't sure what would happen when Hibari started his rampage…" Gokudera said. Ryohei nodded.

"But if Hibari joins us, we'll be stronger." Reborn stated, "He powered-up through his training as well."

"T-That's right." Tsuna agreed.

"Yeah, he powered up. I can't wait!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"But," The silverrette spoke up, "do you really think a guy who doesn't like crowds will join us?"

"That's true…" The brunette sighed.

"More or less, impossible for him being part of our group…" Korin stated.

The bomber then tried to stand up but is struggling with the wounds he has, "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried out.

"This is just a scratch!" He laughed.

"No, you need first aid." Korin tells him.

"Dr. Shamal." Basil called out, "Please tend to Gokudera-dono."

"I don't tend to guys." Shamal tells them.

"What about bow-girl over there?" He asked, gesturing at the still unconscious Mikuri.

"If it is that girl-"

"Compare to what we have endured back in Kyoto, she is fine." He tells the silverrette, "Also, she is just sleeping."

"Sleeping?-!" Tsuna cried, "But those wounds are…"

"Like I said, this is nothing to her." He said as he picked her up on his back, "And no, you are _not _tending to her."

"What a rip-off." The doctor said before he walked away, "Bye-bee."

"He's always been like that." Gokudera said.

"But still," Tsuna said, "We need to get you some first aid."

"I guess we have no choice. Romario, take a look at him." A voice said.

"Okay, boss."

Everyone turned around to find Dino standing behind with a couple of plasters on his left cheek, "Dino-san!" Tsuna cried out loud.

"Yare yare." Romario said as he walked over to Gokudera and examined the injured silverrette, "You were beaten pretty badly."

"We must have just missed Varia." Dino said, "Kyoya hasn't come yet, right?"

"You just missed him; he was here a few minutes ago." Korin tells him.

"When did he managed that?-!" The Cavallone boss cried.

"Don't worry." Reborn tells his ex-student, "He didn't do much and went home."

"S-Sokka…" Dino sighed, "I didn't think he'd come back so soon."

"Dino-san, where have you been?" Tsuna asked.

"How to put it…" He thought for a moment, ""On-the road training." I suppose."

""On-the road training"?"

"Where exactly have been training that guy?" Cosma asked.

"He doesn't listen to anyone at all, and he wouldn't admit a loss even if I were to squash him." Dino sighed as he scratched his head.

"As expected, even Dino-san has trouble with Hibari-san!" Tsuna paled.

"So I panicked when I was told the Ring Conflict would take place at Namimori Middle School." Dino added, "I thought Kyoya would snap if he saw his school damaged; hahaha… So, to train him for fighting in different situations, I moved the training away from Nami-Middle. Thanks to that, we went from the mountains to the sea, forests and rivers. I was able to train him in all sorts of environment.

"T-That seems epic." Korin said.

"So, how much stronger has Hibari gotten?" Reborn asked.

"Mm, who knows?"

"What kind of answer is that?-!" Korin and Tsuna shouted.

"He did, in fact, become stronger." Dino assures them, "I can't judge how much. Hibari Kyoya… His growth is limitless."

Everyone was shocked at first but then seemed to have expected it. "That's the way it should be." Yamamoto said.

"Oh yeah, Yamamoto," He called out to the baseball ace, "I came here to tell you about Squalo. It may help you overcome him."

"Dino-san, you know about him?-!" Yamamoto said out loud.

"Yeah, I know." Dino tells him, "Squalo… he was meant to be Varia's boss."

"Eh?-! Is that why he is so strong?-!" Tsuna cried.

"I thought he was a really powerful swordsman, but I've never thought that he could be a boss!" Korin cried.

"I was with him at a school for mafioso kids, along with Cosma." Dino stated, "His strength was well-known, even then."

"Oh yeah I remember!" Cosma said, "We knew that there was a strong, young swordsman there. His strength and skill with the sword were unbelievable. During that time, Squalo didn't choose a single sword style. Instead, he travelled to the east, and attacked any swordsman he met, absorbing their styles."

"He was like a ravenous shark, driven only by the scent of blood without thinking ahead for a moment." The Cavallone added, "Varia heard about him and tried to scout him. However, as a requirement for joining, he demanded to fight Tyr, the leader of Varia at the time, known as the Emperor of Swords."

"Varia's boss…" Tsuna said.

"Emperor of Swords…" Korin added.

"Yeah, at the time; no one doubted that Sword Emperor Tyr would win." Dino said, "However, after a two-day duel, Squalo defeated Tyr. At the same time, he completed his current style. He was consistently at the top, even after joining Varia. Everyone believed that he would be Varia's new boss."

"But Xanxus became the boss." The brunette said, "W-Why?"

"I don't know." Dino said regretfully.

"Eh?"

"Xanxus has several secrets." He tells the brunette, "I can imagine a few, but the truth is hidden in darkness. If you win, you may learn something."

"Although…" Everyone looked at Cosma, "There is something you missed, Dino."

"Huh?" Dino looked at her, "What is missing?"

"Well, if I got my facts right…" She thought for a moment, "I heard that there is another swordsman that even Squalo could not defeat, the one that is known to be Sage of Swords."

"Who?" Yamamoto asked.

"If I remember correctly, his name is Yan Kia-hi." Cosma said.

"Yan Kia-hi?" Tsuna said.

"Y-Yan Kia-hi?-!" Korin exclaimed.

"Huh? You know him, Korin?" Reborn asked him.

"More than know him, he's my grandfather!-!" He yelled.

"EHHHHH?-!-?-!" Everyone shouted.

"A-Are you sure?-!" Ryohei shouted.

"Could it be your grandfather just has the same name?" Cosma asked.

"In my country, there are no names that are the same." Korin tells them, "And I remember he said that he used to wield the swords in his prime, and still now. He even taught me and my siblings on how to fight with swords when we were young!"

"T-That means…" Kasumi said.

"I have never thought you would be the grandson of the Sage of Swords…" Cosma said.

"This is amazing…" Tsuna stuttered.

"That's amazing!" Yamamoto shouted, "You are like a legend!"

"But, I've never thought my oji-san is that strong; and that the long-hair is that strong too…" Korin said.

"Korin-dono…" Basil looked at him.

"Su… SUGOI!-!-!-!-!-!-!" He yelled out.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna looked at him confused.

"I've never thought I would see someone that skilled with the swords!" He said cheerfully, sparkles in his eyes, "Oh man~! I want to switch with Kasumi or Yamamoto!"

"Korin-san? Aren't you scared?" The brunette asked.

"Scared? Why?" Korin asked, "Why would I be scared? I'm really just excited!"

"Eh?" Everyone sweat-dropped at his antics.

"Hahaha!-!" Yamamoto laughed, "I've never thought that you are just excited!"

"Yeah! I know!"

"Mm…" The unconscious Mikuri starts to woke, "Oh…? Ohayo, minna~" She said sleepily.

"Oh, Mikuri, you're awake." Korin turned back at her.

"Ah?" She then noticed that she is on his back, "Eh?-!-?-! W-Why am I on your back!" She said with her face red as a tomato.

"You were sleeping, so I put you on my back." Korin tells her.

"O-Oh… Can you put me down now…?" She said.

"No, it is a pain and you are probably too tired by now." He stated.

"I-I guess…"

"Well, we should head home now." Korin tells them.

"Here, the keys." Cosma toss him the house keys, "I need to do something later, so go home first okay?"

"Arigatou." Korin said as he pockets the keys and walked away.

"You don't have something to do." Dino stated.

"Well… I just want them to be alone." She tells him with a small smile. She then tells the rest to go back home to rest, especially Kasumi and Yamamoto since they have a match tomorrow night.

They slowly walked along the streets in the night, the street lights lighting the streets. Mikuri is still on his back and her head on his back. "Gomen…" She said. "For what?" Korin asked. "For worrying you…" She said, "I was going to go to the spectators' area afterwards, but I ended up running to drag Gokudera-san out."

"But you did what you thought was right." Korin tells her, "Besides… I was glad you made it out alive…"

"Korin-san…"

"Just call me Korin." He tells her, "I call you by your name, why not you?"

"I guess… Arigatou, Korin." She thanked him, "You know; you are as tall as me now."

"Honto? I didn't notice." Korin said.

"I still can remember the little runt that came to my house." She giggled.

"I'm not a runt!" He huffed, "You are probably shorter than average!"

"Hey!" She shouted as her face blush darker red from embarrassment, "At least I'm not a girly boy."

"Oi!" Korin cried, "Well, you have really terrible scores, compare to the rest, you play too much!"

"You are just too smart!"

"No, I study, unlike you!"

"Mm?" They stopped, and then burst into laughter, "Hahaha…"

"We haven't talked like this in a long time!" Korin said.

"Yeah!" Mikuri nodded, but then looked up in the sky, "You know, I missed the sky in Kyoko."

"You know, my grandfather said something about the sky once." Korin tells her, "_We may live in different countries, but we all looked up to the same sky._ I'm sure Eishun-san is looking up in the sky as well."

"You sound like an old man." She giggled.

"Really?"

"Your back is really big, and warm." She said, "I think I can move now, so you can put me down…"

"No way."

"But, I'm heavy…"

"Nope, you're as light as a feather!" Korin tells her. She looked at him and then leaned on his back again, "Arigatou…"

"Mm?"

"Thank you, for being my friend." She thanked him with a bright smile, so bright that it could replace the moon and sun. Korin could feel his face burning up as his face turned beet-red. "N-No problem, I should be thanking you." He grinned as well, this time, Mikuri is burning red.

The rest of the walk is quiet, their face red. 'My heart, it's beating so fast…' Korin thought.

'I can't breathe right, but I'm really comfortable with it…' Mikuri thought.

'W-Why am I like this around him/her?' Both of them thought.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 14 DONE!**

**Had a brain fart for this! Sorry!**

**Korin: *Blush***

**Mikuri: *Blush***

**Aren't you an adorable couple~? :3 Please review! The OCs bios will be at the final chapter in the Varia Arc.  
>Please add some Assassino OCs, also, add some Negima OCs too, please!-!-!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 14 is here!**

**Not much to say today…**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts or skill names or spells._

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 The Calming Rain<br>**

Mikuri has won, but I have found out something  
>about my grandfather. He turns out to be a Master<br>swordsman! What the hell?-!

Kasumi and Yamamoto are next, hope they will  
>be okay… You know what; I'll go see Yamamoto<br>later!

This is my new life.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

"This is the ninth?" Tsuna asked. Both he and Korin are back at the cliff sight the following morning, only at the bottom of the cliff and by the river. Reborn decides to show them the picture of the ninth, who turns out to be a kind-looking old man.

"He seems like a friendly old man." Korin said, "Like Dray-ossan."

"Oh? I've never shown you before?" Reborn asked innocently.

"Never! Not even once!" Tsuna and Korin cried.

"*chuckle* He does not look like the boss of a Mafia Family, does he?" Basil laughed.

"Yeah." The brunette nodded.

"Out of all the bosses who chose to be either combative or moderate, with the exception of the first, the ninth was the model moderate." The hitman tutor tells them.

"For his sake, we can risk our lives." Basil added, "Oyakata-sama says that the ninth has that kind of charm."

"Dad said that?" The brunette asked.

"Hai."

"True." Korin said, "I don't mind working under such a guy."

The brunette looked at the photo again, 'This person chose me to be the Vongolia tenth…' He thought, 'this person… brought Reborn and I together.' "I still don't like him!" He shouted, "It's this person's fault that this kind of battle started!"

"Sawada-dono…" Basil looked at him.

"But there's no point saying that now. Like Korin-san said, what's done is done." Tsuna said, "I'll complain to him later, after we defeat Xanxus." Everyone smiled at his speech. "Now," He stands up and stretched, "let's get to training."

"I'm relieved." Reborn said, "After hearing about Squalo from Dino, I was afraid you'd be too worried about Yamamoto to train."

The brunette stopped, "Well, I _am _worried." He looked up to the sky, hoping that his rain guardian is all right. Then he remembered something, "Korin-san?"

"Hai?" Korin answered.

"Can you tell me about the _yurei-me_?"

"Why did you ask now?"

"I didn't quite look into it…" He said sheepishly.

"There is not much I can tell you." Korin tells him, "But what I can tell you this much. My eyes are not normal, with the power to view the unnatural." He pointed at his eyes, which glows a brilliant yellow light, "Basically, I can see ghosts and people souls."

"It is because of it that you are able to see through Mukuro's illusions, right?"

"That's right. But my understanding of it is still very little, including something else." The teen tells his friend.

"Something else?" Tsuna asked.

"When I see people since we defeated Mukuro, I can see figures above them." He tells him.

"Figures?"

"After a while, I can to a conclusion that it was the person's true nature." Korin said, "It depends on the person. But, I wonder why Xemmus' true nature is different…"

"Different? Different how?"

"Well…" He looked up in the sky, "He has two figures above him, one is him, and the other is a girl that has a resemblance to him."

"Eh…?"

Korin looked at the ground, "What _is_ he…?"

"Ne, Xemmus has this _Devil's Mark _thing, right?" Tsuna suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I had a feeling you are going to ask." Korin sighed, "But basically, it is curse mark."

"C-Curse?-!" The brunette exclaimed, not expecting something like that.

"It is better to show you." He stood up and looked around, then walked to the cliff. He ready his fist, took a stance, and a barely-visible red aura surrounds his bandaged right hand. He then punched the wall with all his might. The resulting effect was catastrophic, with a huge crater left in the wall from where he punched. Tsuna gawked at the end results.

"It basically increases the person's physical strengths as well as others, but I'll tell you later." Korin tells him. He looked up to the sky, 'Kasumi… Yamamoto…'

…

* * *

><p>The evening has arrived and Yamamoto was lying down on the floor of the dojo that his father took him to teach him the sword stances. Kasumi was practising her swords nearby. She was brought here by Cosma after the Sun Ring battle, where she and Yamamoto both practiced their own stances and sword styles. Both of them are nervous as they remembered what Dino said about Squalo.<p>

"_Yamamoto, I'm going to be honest." Dino tells him, "Squalo has destroyed many sword styles. If you rely on your sword style, you won't stand a chance." Yamamoto's eyes widen in shock, "To defeat him, you'll have to surpass any sword style."_

'Surpass sword styles… huh…' The baseball ace thought.

The door suddenly slides opened and three figures are by the door, "Ciaossu." Reborn greeted. "Yo, Yamamoto-san, Kasumi-chan." Korin called out. "Gomen, are we bothering you?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't mind." Yamamoto said as he got up.

"Same here." Kasumi added.

"What about your training, Tsuna?" He asked the brunette.

"We already finished, and your dojo was on our way home." Tsuna tells him.

"So, how's it going?" Reborn asked, "Think you can surpass your style?"

'Getting straight to the point?-!' Tsuna mentally cried.

"Hahaha… oh, that?" The baseball ace laughed, "Who knows, I won't know 'til I try?"

"Surpassing styles, huh?" Korin said, "Are you really that desperate, Yamamoto-san?"

"Well, after what Dino told me, I might as well need to." He tells him.

"Oh… Nice dojo by the way." He said as he walked around.

"Yo, if it isn't Tsuna." A voice spoke from behind, who turns out to be a man who looked like an older-version of Yamamoto, who Korin had a feeling is Yamamoto's dad.

"H-Hello!" Tsuna squeaked.

"Hello."

"What's up, oyaji?" Yamamoto asked.

"That sword fight is tonight, right?" He asked.

"Eh? How did you find out?" Tsuna asked in shock.

"Come on, it's obvious!" Yamamoto's dad said like it is really that obvious, "Actually, I've heard it from your dad."

"Tou-san?-!" Tsuna freaked out.

"I hear that your opponent is an insanely strong swordsman." He said to his son.

Tsuna looked down for a moment, before Yamamoto spoke up, "Yeah, he's strong."

"Then take this, Takeshi." He then pulled out a shinai from the long bag that he brought along.

"It's a shinai!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"It looks like that on the surface, but it's made of steel."

"Huh?"

"This was passed down through eight generations of S_higure-Soen-Ryu_ masters: _Shigure Kintoki._" He tells them, "If you use it normally, as you can see," He took out a cucumber and broke it with the practice weapon, "it's the same as a shinai. It can't cut one slice of cucumber. But if you use it with _Shigure-Soen-Ryu _techniques," He tosses the cucumber in the air and swung the bamboo sword at it, and the cucumber was sliced into many pieces, shocking everyone there, "it'll reveal its blade." He states as a dual-edge katana appears where the shinai is, "If it's used with other styles besides the _Shigure-Soen-Ryu_, it goes back to normal." He demonstrated as he spun the sword and it changes back to its bamboo sword form, "It's a sword made especially for _Shigure-Soen-Ryu._"

"That's amazing!" Yamamoto said.

"I see, so it's like the shinai version of the Yamamoto's Bat." Reborn stated.

"Nice~" Korin whistled.

"But, if it's specialised for _Shigure-Soen-Ryu_, you can't use it for tonight's match." The brunette stated.

"Huh? What's that?" He said seriously.

"Tonight's opponent is a strong guy who's crushed lots of sword styles." Yamamoto tells his father, "In order to defeat him, I need to move in a way that surpasses any styles."

"What are you saying, you idiot!-!" The man roared at his offspring, "Listen! The eight forms of _Shigure-Soen-Ryu _are moulded in battle by each of its wielders! It's been accumulated and refined, and in all aspects, it is perfect! Surpass that?-! Impudence!"

'Complete opposite to what Dino-san said…' Tsuna dead-panned.

"Maa maa…" Yamamoto started but was interrupted.

"Ne, ossan." Korin called out to the man, "You have mastered the style perfectly, right?"

"Huh? Who are you, young man?" The sushi master asked.

"Ah, Gomen… forgot introductions…" He smiled sheepishly with his hand scratching the back of his head, "My name's Korin Yan, a friend of Yamamoto-san."

"Oh! Very nice to meet you. I'm Yamamoto Tsuyoshi."

"From what I heard from you, you possess great pride in this style of yours, right?"

"Of course! The _Shigure-Soen-Ryu _is perfect, flawless and the ultimate!"

"I thought as much." He sighed, "You truly believe that this style can't be surpassed?"

"Most definitely!"

Korin pinched the bridge of his nose, "I got it, do what you deemed possible, Yamamoto-san." He looked at the surprised baseball ace, "You decide."

Yamamoto looked at him for a moment, and then realised what he meant. Not as friends, but as fellow wielders of the sword. "Oh yeah, Kasumi!" Korin called out to the girl that everyone seems to forgotten, "Cosma-san has asked me to give you something."

"Cosma-san?" She looked at him.

"Here." He threw two jians at her who caught them. The two swords looked unique, both have a blue gem in the middle of the golden eagle-shaped guard and the end of each handle has a small chain. The handle has a phoenix symbol circling it.

"What are these?"

"Who knows?" Korin shrugged his shoulders, "I was just asked to bring them to you."

"S-Sokka…" Kasumi mumbled with understanding.

…

* * *

><p>The night came and everyone at Yamamoto's dojo followed the humming samurai-to-be as he placed the <em>Shigure Kintoki<em> lazily on her shoulders. Kasumi is also humming as she bought along the two swords Cosma tasked Korin to hand to her. She changed into a grey shirt, buttoned only on the top to show the blue undershirt underneath and navy blue shorts.

"Yamamoto… Amaya-san… What do they planned on doing?" Tsuna said to Basil and Korin beside him, "His dad said he shouldn't aim to surpass the style."

"Who knows?" Reborn said.

"But Dino-san said something else." He added and then ruffled his hair in frustration, "I don't get it!"

"As a swordsman myself, I say stick with one style as he doesn't know any other styles." Korin tells him. They walked into the school grounds, and Yamamoto just looked around to try and spot anyone.

"Isn't anyone here yet?" He asked.

"VOIIIIIII!-!-!-!-!" A loud shout caught their attention. The owner of the voice landed on top of one of the roofs at the entrance, "Good job not running away, katana-kozo! I'm going slice you up like a sashimi!"

"Superbi Squalo!" Basil cried out.

"Uwa! He really is scary!" Tsuna shrieked.

"It won't end that way, Squalo!" Yamamoto tells him as he swung his shinai and switched it into its katana form, "I'm going to take you down with this _Shigure Kintoki_!"

"Eh…? A transforming sword?" Squalo said.

"That means you're not going to surpass your style, but use _Shigure-Soen-Ryu_?" Tsuna asked.

"If my old man said it was invincible, it must be." He tells him, "Korin, you agreed right?"

"Yeah, do as you like, after all." Korin looked at him with a small grin, "It is your sword that is being used, not mine."

"Invincible?" Squalo laughed, "I've killed hundreds of idiots who claimed that their sword was invincible!"

"H-Hundreds?-!" Tsuna shouted in panic, "Maybe his decision wasn't such a good idea."

"Really dangerous, like I thought." Yamamoto said, "It is as thrilling as standing in the batter's box with a chance to hit a home-run to win the game!"

"Yamamoto-dono… Talking about baseball at a time like this…" Basil said in shock, "What in the world…"

"I see, that's it." Tsuna said with understanding as Basil looked at him, confused, "I'd forgotten."

Reborn smirked.

"That's Yamamoto-san for ya." Korin said with a laugh, "The reason why we both are able to concentrate on out training…"

"…It is because I felt that Yamamoto could somehow pull it off." Tsuna finished his sentence.

"Why are you so impatient?" A voice said, surprising the people there. A hooded figure jumped up from the roof and landed besides Squalo. The hooded figure took off the hood to reveal a woman of his age, with short snowy white hair that reaches her shoulders and violet eyes and wore a similar trench coat as the shark next to her, only unbuttoned to show a grey shirt underneath, her chest well-developed, a claymore sword on her back.

"Oh, it's a woman." Basil spoke up.

"So his partner is a lady, huh?" Reborn said.

"VOIII!-! What are you doing here, Maria?-!" The swordsman shouted.

"You are really mean; I'm a part of this battle too." She pouted.

"Actually, I thought he would be fighting alone due to his attitude and pride." Korin said.

Two new figures jumped next to two Varia members, revealing to be the Cervello, "Tonight's combat field will be the south tower." They tell them, "Please move to the south tower."

"Inside the school again…" The brunette said, "What kind of field is it this time?"

"VOIII!-! Where is that?" Squalo asked.

"This way." The Cervello lead the way and Squalo, along with the woman named Maria followed them.

"Katana-kozo, I'll be waiting!" He said as he followed the pink-haired girls.

"Let us go too." Basil tells the brunette.

"Y-Yeah." He nodded. They were about to follow them when a voice shouted from behind.

"Sorry for being late!" They turned behind to find Ryohei with the same goofy grin, along with Nerio and Mikuri, who was bandaged up by her limps. "Kyoko-chan no onii-san! Konoe-san and Amaya-san no onii-san too!" Tsuna shouted in shock.

"I brought him with me!" The boxer said as he walked away to show a person bandaged up from head to toe, who seems to be struggling to move and talk.

"A Mummy!-!" The brunette freaked out.

"No, it's me!" The mummy mumbled as he unravels the bandages on his head to reveal Gokudera, "That Romario-ossan said this is how a man gets treated and wrapped me up!"

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!-!-!-!" Korin laughed his head off, "It really is you!-! Romario did a better job than I hope!-!"

"Are your wounds all right?" Tsuna asked.

"They're not much to speak of." The silverrette tells him, "They look bad, but they're all scratches."

"No their not." Mikuri stated.

"I know you are trying to look great in front of your 'boss' but still…" Nerio sighed.

"Actually, he was told to stay still, but he insisted so I gave him a hand." The boxer tells them.

"I didn't get any help!" The bomber shouted, "I followed you here on my own! And you can't even use your right hand, lawn-head."

"What was that, tako-head?-!"

Yamamoto only smiled sheepishly at his friends' argument, "Besides," Gokudera glared at the baseball ace, "I don't want to die without knowing how things went down. I can't stay in bed without seeing this match."

"Hahaha…You're a worrywart." Yamamoto laughed

"You're too worry-free!" Gokudera yelled, "And I can't trust that man's bubbly idiot sister to watch your back!"

"What do you called my sister, you bastard?-!" Nerio grabbed the silverrette by the bandages and yelled at him.

"N-Nothing…" He stuttered, "J-Juudaime, where is the combat field today?"

"Oh! I-! The school south tower." Tsuna tells him.

"Understood!" Gokudera yelled, "Now, let's go-!" He tried to run but then tripped over the bandages around his legs. Everyone sweat dropped at the bomber antics. "Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked nervously. "Gokudera-kun?-!" The brunette shouted.

"He really is stupid." Reborn stated.

"Maybe we should unravel some of his bandages first…" Korin sighed.

After a very long time unravelling the bandages around the silverrette, with various shouting, they are on their way. They reached the south tower but then noticed the tower has all its windows sealed tight.

"Are? The windows are sealed!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"The entrance too!" Ryohei stated.

"What's going on?" Korin said.

"It looks like we can get in from here." Reborn tells them, as he stood in front of a huge metal door. They went and opened the door and heard something flowing around.

"What's that sound?" Yamamoto asked as they opened the door, to find the floors destroyed and water is flowing from the upper floor through the cracks on the ceiling and the floor is covered with a shallow pool of water, shocking everyone.

"What is this?-!" The brunette cried.

"This doesn't even look like the school anymore!" The silverrette stated.

"This is the combat field for the Rain Match: Aquarion." The Cervello standing by the rumble explained, "It features a three-dimensional structure and a massive amount of water that flows without end. The water that is introduced begins filling up the tower from the first floor. Longer the match continues, higher the water level with rise."

"It's like a sinking ship." The boxer stated.

"Getting a foothold will become harder as the match progresses." Basil added.

"The water that has pooled will gain the traits of sea water though the use of a special device." The Cervello continued, "And once a specific water level has been reached, a certain ferocious sea creature will be released."

"Eh?-! A ferocious sea creature?-!" Tsuna freaked out.

"It sounds like fun." A voice said and everyone turned and found the Varia on the floor above them. "Ah, Varia!" The brunette shouted.

"Ushishishi… I woke up this morning and had a Ring." Bel said with his usual grin, "The prince's amazing."

"Damn it, ano yaro…" Gokudera cursed.

"Ah!" Tsuna and Korin found Xanxus and Xemmus standing with the Varia, "Xanxus and Xemmus!" They exclaimed; shocked of that the two strongest of the assassination squad are here today. The last time they appeared is during the Lightning match.

"The dogs that lose will be erased." Xanxus said smugly, "Either the lot of you, or," He looked at Squalo and Maria, "those trash."

"VOIIIII!-!-!" Squalo shouted at the Varia boss as he and his partner walked away to another spot.

"Xanxus is serious." Reborn said. Tsuna and Korin glared at the two Varia leaders.

"Don't scare them too much, Reborn." Dino said as he and Cosma appeared from behind them.

"Dino-san and Cosma-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yamamoto, I'll be watching your match."

"Kasumi, you better not fail me." Cosma tells the rain knight.

"Okay." Yamamoto nodded with his usual smile.

"Got it." Kasumi nodded as well.

"That guy Kyoya is suddenly paying attention to the Ring Conflict since yesterday so he's probably watching nearby." Dino added.

"He didn't know until yesterday?-!" Tsuna and Korin exclaimed. Korin looked up and saw a small figure on top of the water tower, probably Hibari. A sudden mist appeared and covered him. 'Mm? Mist?' He thought.

"We have three Rings, while they have five." Reborn's voice said and pulled Korin's attention back to him, "Our backs are against the wall. In a lot of ways, this is a critical match. Either Yamamoto or Kasumi has to win."

"All right! Now that's decided," They looked at the hyperactive boxer, "we're going to pull Hibari into the circle! Where is he?-!"

"HIEE?-!" Tsuna shrieked.

"That's impossible." Gokudera stated.

"Hahaha, yeah." Yamamoto laughed.

"He'd bite us to death…" the brunette paled.

"I think so too." Dino agreed.

"Same here." Korin agreed.

"I won't allow exceptions!-!" The boxer yelled. "Maa maa, not as a replacement, but how about letting Basil-kun in?" Mikuri suggested. "Thou canst, too?" Basil asked. "If she says so, it's all right with me." The silverrette stated. "Our fates are going to be the same." The baseball ace added.

"Lambo too, of course." Tsuna added as he held out the tail that Reborn gave him yesterday. "Adhira as well." Korin took out the cylinder that Kasumi passed to me later on.

"Yosh!" They all crowded in the same circle, excluding Dino, Cosma, Romario and Nerio, "Yamamoto, Kasumi, FIGHT!-!" Tsuna cried. "OH!-!-!-!-!-!"

The rest just smiled at the sight.

"Then, will the Guardians of Rain and Rain Knight please come to the center?" The Cervello tell them, "Because the field will be underwater, the spectators' room will be outside the building." A screen outside flicked on and show the masked judge's face, "The match will be shown on the giant screen mounted on this wall. Everyone except the Guardians of Rain and Rain Knight, please exit the building."

"Then, focus, Yamamoto, Kasumi." Ryohei tells him.

"Good luck." Basil added.

"You better not lose." Gokudera warned him.

"Okay." Yamamoto tells him.

"Good luck, Kasumi-chan." Mikuri wished her friend good luck.

"Be careful, got it?" Nerio added.

"I got it!" Kasumi said cheerfully.

"T-Then… do your best." Tsuna tells him.

"Best of luck." Korin tells her.

"See you later." The baseball ace said with a smile as he and the cheerful girl walked deeper into the field. The rest exited the area, leaving the two to their opponents.

"_**This battle will have no time limit." The Cervello stated.**_

The rest all looked up on the screen that shows the two Rain warriors walking along the water. "Say… Has anything happened last night?" Cosma silently asked Korin and Mikuri with a sly grin. "Ack!" Both of them blushed red to the ears, "N-N-Nothing!" They denied immediately.

"Oh~?"

…

* * *

><p>VOIIIIIII!-!-! So still haven't had enough!-!" Squalo yelled as he readied his sword, "I'll make you regret not running away a week ago!-!"<p>

"Hahaha, you never know until you try." Yamamoto said confidently.

"Nice swords." Maria commented with her arms crossed around her chest, "Chinese jians huh?"

"Yeah, and they are going to be the weapon defeating you." Kasumi said with confidence as she draws out the two swords.

"Then without further ado, the Guardians of the Rain Rings and Rain Knights, Superbi Squalo & Maria vs. Yamamoto Takeshi & Amaya Kasumi, Battle Start!"

"Gonna let it fly!" Squalo shouted as he ran and swung his sword at him. The baseball ace saw that and both he and his partner dodged it, but then the shark smirked as he swung out a few plates of explosives as of before at them.

"Oh yeah, that weapon!" Tsuna cried, "From the edges…"

"Hidden explosives!" Gokudera stated.

The baseball ace saw the flying metal plates flying at him, but he dodged it with ease, with a few flying towards Kasumi who too dodged it with ease. When she was evading, she failed to notice the other person with a swinging claymore at swing by her purple hair as she noticed it quickly and spun and knocked off the blade to avoid getting scratched.

"Split and conquer… huh?" Cosma mumbled.

"Oh? You dodged?" Squalo and Maria said.

"That was close!" Yamamoto wiped his sweat, "It's all thanks to the image training I've done every day and since I lost to you."

"Image training?-! You trash!" Squalo shouted, "Could you imagine_ this?-!_" He dashed forward and leaped out of the waters and away from their sight.

"You really impressed me." Maria said, "But," She took hold of her claymore, "I doubt you could avoid _this!_" She dashed forward and flashed off, disappearing as well, shocking the Amaya sister and her partner.

"He / She disappeared…" Yamamoto and Kasumi mumbled but then two Varia swordsmen come out from behind them and slashed them down. They each spun around and blocked it with their swords.

"What was that?-!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Hayai!" Basil added.

"You've made a big mistake if you assumed you saw all my strength in the last fight!" The ravenous swordsman yelled as few more plates appeared from the blade yet again from that distance.

"Ah! From that distance…!" Dino cried.

An explosion is heard from area it was hit, shocking everyone, "Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried out.

"I may not look it, but I'm as powerful as that loud mouth over there." Maria said as she swung the bottom of the sword handle and hits the girl's chin, sending her back a bit before following with a quick swung from the blade.

"Ah! Kasumi-chan!" Korin cried out.

Both of them smirked, but then the shark noticed the explosion suddenly burst out into a weird smoke, while Kasumi kneeled down and spun as a water tornado appeared out around of the girl, shocking the other swordswoman when the force of the water hits the blade out from nearing her.

"Eh? W-What's with the shape of that cloud?" Tsuna exclaimed, "And what's with that water?"

"Yamamoto drew." Reborn stated.

"And Kasumi has made her move." Cosma said.

"Huh?" Tsuna and Korin looked at them.

"That's the _Shigure-Soen-Ryu, the defensive Seventh form, Shibukiame(Spraying rain)!_" The hitman stated.

"And the other's the _Amehoo-Ryu, defensive Seventh form, Shukaihoo(Circling Phoenix)!_" Cosma stated.

The two has taken on different stances; Yamamoto has the sword held backwards while Kasumi has half-squat with her two swords in her hands. Squalo and Maria landed on the water, "What was that?-!" They said in shock.

"S-Sugoi…" Tsuna exclaimed in awe, "He avoided the explosion!"

"So that's the _Shigure-Soen-Ryu…_" Korin said, "And that other sword style is what you taught Kasumi-chan, Materro-san?"

"Yeah." Cosma nodded.

"Sokka." He looked at the screen, "Looks rough around the edges, but for both of them to perform such a feat in that short time… They really are suited for the sword."

"No kidding." She stated, "This week, except during matches, I knew Yamamoto and Kasumi were training non-stop without getting much sleep. No matter how good each of their stamina or their reflexes from baseball and tennis, there is a huge difference between learning a style and using it in battle."

"Kasumi-chan is in tennis?" Korin asked.

"I know what you mean." Mikuri stated, "It wasn't easy to wield the sword and perform each of its stances during combat, I know that first hand."

"And it's a battle of life and death." Reborn added, "When a man can suddenly fight without fear like this, they're either a baka or a natural born hitman."

"Yamamoto's a hitman?-!" Tsuna cried, "What are you saying, Reborn?-!"

"There is another way that a person can fight like this." Korin stated as everyone looked at him, "And that's when he himself has known the fear of death first hand." He said as he recalled the time which Destiny nearly ended his life.

"Maa, either way, I'm the most amazing for picking out Yamamoto."

"So after all that, you're just bragging?-!" Tsuna and Korin cried.

"However…" They looked at Dino who has a serious look, "continuing to rely on the _Shigure-Soen-Ryu _is dangerous."

"Dino-san, that again?" Tsuna said, "But his technique was actually successful." Dino's eyes still has the serious feeling in them.

"VOIIII!-!-! Don't be too elated, little birdies!-!" Squalo said as he ran and swung few more explosive plates at the baseball ace's feet, and the explosion created a water wave that hits on him hard. "Nice style!" Maria shouted as she jumped back and raced forward at her, "But don't get too cocky!-!" Kasumi stepped back and her back hits the pillar behind her.

'Yabe, he/she got me cornered!' They thought in panic. Both Varia swordsmen ran towards at their respective opponents. "Eto… at the time at this…" Yamamoto and Kasumi mumbled as they panicked a bit but then calmed down as they placed down their swords into the water, "This one!" they swung their swords up from the water creating the water wave up into the air.

Tsuna looked at their feat in disbelieve as they dipped their swords in the water and create another water wave that covered them fully. Squalo and Maria are stopped at their tracks as they saw the water barrier.

"What is that?" Gokudera asked.

"_Shigure-Soen-Ryu/Amehoo-Ryu, the defensive Second form._" Reborn and Cosma stated as the two swordsmen slashed down on the water but missed as the two rain warriors who were squatting down, "_Sakamakuame(Rolling Rain)/Kakushihoo(Hiding Phoenix)."_

"They not only hid in a wall of water, but they have made themselves smaller to defend themselves!" Basil stated, "With that, he canst not be hit!"

'With that, they'll be fine.' Tsuna thought as his face lit up, 'He'll be just fine!' "See Dino-san?" The brunette tells the Cavallone boss, "It's amazing! Yamamoto and _Shigure-Soen-Ryu_!"

"I hope so." Dino said with the same serious tone.

"Eh?"

"Squalo…" He stated, "He looks like he's happy."

"VOIII!-! Kozo, why didn't you attack after you defended yourself?-!" Squalo shouted, shocking them a bit, "Foolish idiots! Both of you missed your last chance to actually hurt me or her!"

"There you go again, acting all smug and all." Maria sighed, "Didn't you lost to an old man?"

"Shut up! Maria!" Squalo yelled, "That old man is something else, and all that every swordsmen desire to beat! It was satisfying to just fight him!"

"Hm?" Yamamoto and Kasumi looked at them in confuse.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at him confused. "Last chance?" Basil asked.

"An old man?" Korin wondered, "Is he talking about…"

"Ushishishi…" Bel chuckled. "Looks like Squalo have figured it out." Mammon stated.

"What a sore loser!" Ryohei stated, "He's bluffing!"

"Hahaha." Both Kasumi and Yamamoto laughed, "Last? That's a little harsh." Yamamoto said, his eyes sharpened, "I'll tell you now; that's not all the _Shigure-Soen-Ryu_ has."

"Same here, the techniques I've shown just now," Kasumi added, her cheerful aura disappeared and replaced with a more serious aura, "are just the surface of what _Amehoo-Ryu _is capable of."

"That's right." Reborn stated, "_Shigure-Soen-Ryu_ and _Amehoo-Ryu_ each has four defensive forms and four offensive forms. Eight different forms exist for all sorts of situation." Both Rain warriors got ready and took another stance.

"Yamamoto and Amaya-san…" Tsuna stuttered as they ran forward, "They have moved forward for the first time!"

Both Varias smirked as the two dashed forward and slashed at them, which they raised their swords up in defence, but then realised that it was just their hand that swiped past them, shocking them.

"The sword is not in Yamamoto-dono's or Lady-Kasumi's hands!" Basil exclaimed.

The katana and jian dropped down for a second, and then were each taken by both swordsmen by the back, "_Shigure-Soen-Ryu/Amehoo-Ryu, the offensive fifth form,_" Cosma and Reborn stated as the baseball ace and tennis player swung them again and slicing the two swordsmen, "_Samidare(Early Summer Rain)/Hikohoo(Flying Phoenix)._"

Both Varia fall down from the attack and landed into the water. Everyone all gawked at the skills of the two swordsmen. "T-That was…" Basil managed to stutter.

"_Samidare _and _Hikahoo_:…" Reborn stated.

"…By changing hands in mid-swing, its course and timing became off." Cosma added, "It became a malleable attack form."

"N-Not bad…" Gokudera twitched, not realising that the baseball idiot and the bubbly younger Amaya sister are that powerful. "Sugoi, Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Way to go, Kasumi-chan!"

"What a cheerful bunch." Bel stated. "They have underestimated the strength of a Varia boss candidate." Mammon said.

"VOIIIII!-!-!" A voice shouted as he jumped out from the water and landed in front of him, "It didn't work." Squalo smirked. There was some movement behind Kasumi as Maria jumped out of the water, unhurt as well, "You nearly got me there, but it was useless." She stated.

"Oh?" Yamamoto looked really surprised.

"Squalo and Maria are unhurt…" Dino said nervously.

"W-Why?-!" Tsuna exclaimed, "It definitely hit!"

"No, it did not." Korin stated.

"Within a moment," The Cavallone said, "they moved their body back along Yamamoto's and Kasumi's sword's course. Squalo and Maria didn't get knocked back. They leapt back!"

"That's…" The brunette said.

"I can only assume that they saw the attack coming." The hitman tutor stated.

"But as far as I can tell, there is nothing unusual in Yamamoto-dono's and Lady-Kasumi's motion before changing hands." Basil stated.

"T-Then how?" Tsuna said nervously and confused.

"VOIIII!-! Was that your invincible sword-style?" Squalo exclaimed.

"Your sword style is beautiful… but is not going to work with me." Maria said; her eyes with a devil's aura.

'This isn't good.' Dino thought, 'This is what I was afraid off…'

'Yamamoto…' Tsuna looked up at his friend worriedly.

"Besides that, there was something I didn't like." The shark added, "Why did you use the back side of your sword?-!"

"Eh?" Gokudera stiffened.

"The back side?" Tsuna looked up, confused.

"That's right." Reborn stated as the brunette looked at his tutor, "Right before the last attack, he spun his sword around to use the edgeless back side against Squalo, Kasumi too."

"They did that in the middle of that amazing attack?" The brunette looked up at the screen, shocked of his friend's skills with the sword.

"That's because…" Yamamoto's stated, "That's because I'm fighting you to beat you, not to take a life."

"That Yakuu-Baka!" Gokudera yelled, "That's too soft!"

"Even if he didn't want to take a life," Korin stated; his eyes with a dangerous glint, "It is an insult to use the blunt side, Yamamoto, Kasumi."

"Nonsense." Bel said. "He's messing around." Mammon stated.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIII!-!-!-! ARE YOU INSULTING US?-!-?-!-?-!" Squalo and Maria yelled, the two of them dashed forward at them with their swords ready, "Both of you doesn't seems to understand your situation!-! We'll slice open that impudent mouths!-!"

Yamamoto and Kasumi both swing their swords up and redo the water wave technique to perform _Sakamakuame_ and _Kakushihoo_ again, but both Varias grinned evilly as they perform the same technique, clashing with the water wave. Both rain warriors widen their eyes in shock, as do all the others outside.

"T-That long-hair, too…!" Tsuna exclaimed. "A tower of water at the same time?-!" Basil exclaimed.

"Now their fields of vision are blocked!" Dino shouted. "The one who finds the other first wins." Reborn stated.

Both of them scanned around, trying to find their opponents. But then they sense someone behind them and spun around to find Maria and Squalo behind each of them, their swords ready. A slice cuts through the water, "Yamamoto!/Mimi!" Tsuna and Nerio shouted, as a huge cut was shown on from their chest to their left shoulder, a line of blood gushed out. Everyone all are stunned of the deep wound on both rain warriors.

"How is it?" Squalo asked sadistically, "Does it hurt? I'll give both of you some bad news. We both can see through both your attacks!" Tsuna was shocked beyond anything he had before, "Why? It is because I once crushed that _Shigure-Soen-Ryu _and _Amehoo-Ryu_!"

Both teens stumbled and fall to the floor, their hands of their wounds, their eyes widen in shock of that news.

"He crushed the _Shigure-Soen-Ryu _and _Amehoo-Ryu_ before?" Tsuna asked in shock.

"A long time ago, I defeated the man called the Sword Emperor, and searched for strong opponents in order to test the styles I'd mastered, including the rumoured Sage of Swords." The shark said, "Then, I heard that a perfect, flawless sword of assassination existed in the east, which has been passed down each generation. That was the _Shigure-Soen-Ryu_ and _Amehoo-Ryu_. I found them: the two successors and their three students. They all use the same eight forms both of you did."

"However," He added, "they were just aging styles! I took on all their eight forms! I saw them, and I cut them down!"

"T-That's…!" Tsuna shouted.

"That's probably true." Reborn stated, "Squalo's movements are more than just reflexes."

"Eh?-!"

"What a terrible man…" Basil said, "Even Yamamoto-dono's _Shigure-Soen-Ryu _and Lady-Kasumi's _Amehoo-Ryu_…"

'Squalo…' Dino thought, 'Saying that he defeated the Sword Emperor wasn't just for show.'

"D-Does that mean none of Yamamoto and Amaya-san attacks will work?" The brunette stuttered.

"After defeating them, I got information of the location of the famous Sage of Swords!" Squalo shouted, "That man was fearsome! Possessing a sword-style that surpasses all other sword-styles that I have faced! That man is more or less worthy for me, even if I lost to him!"

"I haven't heard that story."

"Me neither."

"Those guys…" Gokudera looked up at the baseball idiot and bubbly girl.

"The _Shigure-Soen-Ryu _I've heard about…" Yamamoto pants as he got up, his wound bleeding profusely, "was perfect and flawless, the strongest, and invincible."

"Me too," Kasumi stated as she got up, her wounds bleeding as well, "the style that Cosma-san taught me… is the strongest, flawless styles among all."

"Yamamoto-dono and Lady-Kasumi intends to fight with the _Shigure-Soen-Ryu _and _Amehoo-Ryu_ to the very end!" The CEDEF personnel stated.

"He can't!" Dino shouted.

"VOIIII!-! Are you a baka?-!" The shark yelled.

"You don't know until you try!" Yamamoto and Kasumi said.

"I can't hold back anymore!"

"Enough talking." Maria tells her partner, "You have no hope of defeating me or that loud-mouth(VOIIIIII!-!-!), 'cause what I'm going to show you now, young girl," She glared at the girl as she took on a similar stance, to Korin and Mikuri shock, "are one of the few ancient sword-styles unknown to the public."

"Squalo's going to bare his fangs." Mammon stated, "Maria also showing _that_ too."

'That stance!' Both of them thought.

Squalo dashed forward at the baseball ace, his eyes filled with bloodlust. "Here I come!" Yamamoto stated as he ran forward as well. The long haired swordsman swung his blade, which many of the same explosive plates shot out, exploding the water and blocking Yamamoto's line of sight. Squalo then slashed at a pillar, sending little debris at the baseball ace, with one impaling into his left eye. He fell into the water with a splash.

"Ah! The pieces of the pillar!" Basil exclaimed. "How underhanded!" Ryohei shouted.

"Yamamoto-san!" Kasumi shouted but was cut short when she heard her opponent. "_Shinmei-ryu Hiken_…" Maria chanted, as she flashed towards her and spun her claymore around her, "_Hyakuretsu Okazan!_" A circle of petals spun around her, followed by a several circular strikes on the tennis player, creating many wounds around her abdomen and limps. The tennis screamed in pain as she was caught in the tornado of strikes.

"What the?-!" Nerio exclaimed. "What is that technique?-!" Basil shouted. "I-I don't know!" Tsuna said.

"This is a first to me too." Reborn stated.

"_Shinmei-ryu…_" They all looked at Korin and Mikuri, their eyes widen in shock, "How does she know _that_ style?" The black haired male demanded.

"Huh?"

"It is a sword-style that resides deep within Kyoto." Mikuri explained, "Only a handful and selected families are able to know and perform such techniques, an ancient exorcism sword-style. Both I, Korin, my father and aunt practiced it and used it in combat."

"An exorcism sword-style?" Tsuna looked at them, confused.

"VOIII!-! I won't stop once I start moving!-!" The shark shouted as he dashed forward at the baseball ace, whose left eye started bleeding. "Take this!" Maria gripped her sword, "_Zanganken!_" She swings her sword at Kasumi, who managed to dodge, as the pillar was cut in half.

"The pillar was cut in half!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"_Zanganken… _a sword technique that has the ability of cutting through any stone or metal…" Mikuri said grimly, "She truly has wielded the style's true power…"

Meanwhile, Squalo dashed to the baseball nut. Yamamoto immediately spun and swung his sword, but only swung his hand; the sword vanished from his grip once more. "That technique!" Gokudera cried.

'_Samidare!_' Yamamoto caught and swung his sword in his other hand, hoping to surprise the long hair, who smirked as he brought down his sword onto Yamamoto's katana. The baseball ace suddenly froze as the shark got ready to swing again.

"Eh?"

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna said in confusion.

"Yamamoto-dono, why thou do not move?-!" Basil shouted.

"VOIIII!-! What's the matter?-!" Squalo asked, full or sarcasm. Yamamoto looked at him, shocked but managed to punch his left arm, and managed to dodge the other swing from the shark as he fell into the water once more.

"Yamamoto!" Gokudera shouted. The long hair dashed forward, his sword swinging like crazy, as the baseball ace got ready to defend but then noticed his sword changed back into its bamboo version and paddled back through the water to avoid the second swing. At the same time, Kasumi was being hammered by the _Zanganken_ over and over as the blade missed her and cuts through the pillars and rumble nearby.

"Yamamoto's acting funny…" Tsuna exclaimed. "It looked like he stopped for a moment." Basil stated.

"That's…" Dino said. "It must have been that sword strike from before." Korin stated.

"That's right." Mammon said, "That move that Squalo unleashed is called _Attacco di Squalo(Attack of the Shark)_, a shockwave attack which turns a powerful blow into an oscillating wave that stuns his opponents muscles."

"But striking his own arm to undo it…" Bel added, "That other guy is impressive too."

"However, _Attacco di Squalo's _shock is stronger than being hit by a bat." The hooded baby said, "He won't be able to use his left arm for some time."

"What's the matter?-!" Squalo yelled as he dashed towards the panting his panting opponent, "You're not looking so good!-!" Yamamoto looked around and noticed a rumble that leads up to the upper floor. "Kasumi!" He called out to his partner as she dodged another stone-breaking strike and gestured her to follow him up the debris. She got the message and ran after the baseball ace and leaped up onto the debris.

"VOIIII!-! I won't let you get away!-!" Squalo yelled. The two teens leaped up to the floor above as Yamamoto blows his left hand. "Daijoubu deska?" Kasumi asked, but was interrupted when a huge vibration from the both shook the entire ground underneath and the entire ground collapsed. Below, the shark and Maria both stabbing the ground at incredible speed, "Die." They stated, as the two stared down in shock.

Everyone else outside are shocked as they crashed down onto the watery floor below, many wounds on their body. The two Varia swordsmen smirked in victory. "Y-Yamamoto…" The silverrette stuttered.

"K-Kasumi-chan…" Mikuri could only stutter.

"What a sword attack…" Basil exclaimed, "No, rather than that, it was chewing away at the air ahead of them."

"That attack is called _Zanna di Squalo(Fang of the Shark)_." Levi said, "Boss, our win is assured now."

"Hn, no matter how many years pass, he never changes…" Xanxus stated from his leather seat. "That woman too…" Levi looked at Xanxus confused. Xemmus looked at him as well, but one of disgust. Korin glared at the Varia Sky Knight, his eyes glowed as he saw the figures above him; but this time, the girl is crying. He could hear her muttering an apology, over and over all the while the tears flows down by her cheeks. He then noticed the male started whispering, he managed to get some words.

'It's… Don't… afraid… I'll protect you…' He mouthed out, before pondering on the last full sentence he managed to make out, 'Protect?'

"Kozo!-!" Squalo voice brought his attention back to the match, "I'll finish the both of you off!-!"

"Damn it…" Yamamoto swears as he got up and turns to lie on his back, Kasumi did the same thing, but grunting with pain from the other sword wounds, "This is so one-sided…" Kasumi grunted.

"You don't say… If he found out I lost, the old man sure to get mad…" The baseball ace said.

"VOIIIIII, do you still want to go at it, using your _beloved_ _Shigure-Soen-Ryu_?-!" The shark taunted them, "What's the matter, kozo? The successors showed me all the eight forms, though they died pitifully after unleashing their eighth form, _Akisame(Autumn Rain) _and _Kakkuhoo(Gliding Phoenix)_!-!"

Both Rain warriors widen their eyes in surprise. 'The eight form, _Akisame_/_Kakkuhoo_?' They thought, 'What is it? I've never heard of it…' They then realised, "Sokka… I get now, oyaji/Cosma-san." They mumbled.

"Yamamoto…/Kasumi-chan…" Gokudera and Mikuri looked at their friends' dilemma.

"VOIIII!-! Gaki's!-!" Squalo yelled out to them outside, "Just sit and watch the katana-kozo and that stupid woman ugly end!"

"Oi, Squalo." Maria nudged her partner's elbow, as he turned around and saw the two standing up, their swords in hand, panting as the blood flows down from the wounds around their body.

"VOII! Just stay asleep!" He called out to the two heavily wounded swordsmen, "I'll fillet you where you lay!"

"It won't end that way." Yamamoto stated confidently, "_Shigure-Soen-Ryu_ and _Amehoo-Ryu _are perfect and flawless."

Squalo could only look down in surprise of the boy's confident. "They're so stubborn." Bel laughed. "He bluffs, but there's nothing they can do in that state." Mammon added, as the screen shows the panting baseball ace and tennis player, them barely standing on their feet.

"Yamamoto! Amaya-san!" Tsuna cried. "Those guys can hardly stand!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Trashes!-!" Squalo yelled, "I'll start by cutting those back-talking mouths!-!"

"Why you…!" Nerio try to dash forward but Cosma grabbed his wrist, "Let me go, Cosma-san!"

"It will be all right."

"Huh?"

"Looks like the two of them figured it out." She added, looking up on the screen with a huge grin. The shark swung his sword, sending huge air strikes at the running rain warriors, who dodged all of them as they ran forward towards the two Varia's, each strike creating a water wave.

They then each remembered the conversation they had for the eighth form: _"You seem devoted, Takeshi." Tsuyoshi commented as he and Cosma worked on Yamamoto's strikes, along with Kasumi who was practising by the side. "You too, Kasumi."Cosma added. "Yeah, oyaji!/Cosma-san!" Yamamoto and Kasumi replied cheerfully._

"_Do you think you can master all eight forms?" Cosma asked._

"_We'll do what we can." He tells her, "But I think we got one down each, the eighth form, _Shinotsukuame(Pouring/Pelting Rain) _and _Sensuihoo(Diving Phoenix)_."_

"_We don't get it, but it's the easiest to whip out." Kasumi added, "It just feels natural."_

"_Oh…?-!" Cosma and Tsuyoshi looked at each other before chuckling, drawing the attention of their students, "Sokka, Sokka…"_

"_You and your student really similar, Cosma-san." Tsuyoshi laughed. "Same to you and your son." Cosma giggled._

"_What? You guys seemed really happy." The baseball ace asked curiously._

"Shinotsukuame _and _Sensuihoo_ are the last of the forms to be created." The sushi chef sighed as he reminisce the past, "Apparently, they are techniques that were born when two young successors needed to save a friend."_

"_Oh? There was an order in which the forms were developed?" Kasumi asked in surprise._

"_Everything has an order." Cosma said as she recalled the past. "When the _Shinotsukuame _and _Sensuihoo _were developed, a typhoon was approaching. They say the rain was fierce, and it felt as if you were being stabbed." _Back to the present, the two ran forward, and jumped from a rumble and leaped up behind the Varia swordsmen. "Here we go." They said.

"What did you come to do?" The shark asked. "You know that you won't win." Maria stated.

They took a similar stance, Yamamoto with his sword held on his left, ready to draw; while Kasumi held a similar stance, both swords in their sheathe, her hands on both of the swords' handle. "_Shigure-Soen-Ryu…_/_Amehoo-Ryu…_" They chanted.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried. "Mimi!" Nerio yelled. "They're going to do it again!" Gokudera exclaimed. "They can't! It won't work against Squalo!" Dino said.

"VOII… It seems that like neither you have any brain cells." Squalo smirked as the two rain swordsmen ran towards them in a similar manner, "I know that stance. Now, unleash it! _Akisame_ and _Kakkuhoo_!" He yelled out as he ran towards them, with Maria by his side.

They each drew out their swords. 'It's over!' Squalo thought.

'_Shigure-Soen-Ryu/Amehoo-Ryu, the eighth offensive form,_' They thought as they swung their blades, slicing anything around them, '_Shinotsukuame!/Sensuihoo!_' The strikes managed to slice both the shark and his partner. The two Varia swordsmen grunted out in pain as they tumbled few metres behind them. The audience outside all widen their eyes in shock.

"Hahaha… We thought so." Yamamoto laughed his usual cheerful laugh.

"Urg…!" Squalo managed to get onto his feet, grunting in pain from the strikes, "You bastard! You can use a style other than the _Shigure-Soen-Ryu_ and _Amehoo-Ryu_?-!"

"Nope." Kasumi replied cheerfully, "That was also _Shigure-Soen-Ryu _and _Amehoo-Ryu_."

"What?-!" He shouted as his partner managed to get to her feet.

"The eighth form, _Shinotsukuame_, was developed by my old man." The baseball ace smiled confidently. "And the other eighth form, _Sensuihoo_, was developed by my teacher." The tennis player copied his smile.

"Eh? Yamamoto's dad developed it?" Tsuna asked.

"Materro-san, you developed that form?" Korin asked.

"I see." Reborn said.

"Eh?" Everyone looked at him.

"That's why there are eight forms in eight generations." The hitman tutor explained, "For the _Shigure-Soen-Ryu_ and _Amehoo-Ryu_, succession means change."

"Change?" The brunette looked at him.

"My guess is that two Squalo defeated and Yamamoto's father, along with Cosma, learned the same seven forms from the same two masters, and each developed their own eighth form." Reborn added.

"Eh? Whilst referring to their styles by the same name?" Basil asked.

"The successors to _Shigure-Soen-Ryu_ and _Amehoo-Ryu_ inherit their predecessors' form while creating a new one," The Arcobaleno tells them, "and then pass them on to their pupils."

"But does that not mean there are a new split and a new style for each successor?"

"You got it backwards." Reborn added, "It's a miracle that it didn't come to an end long ago. At only one time was there a severed successorship. It inspires evolution, as well as regression, and it calls itself the 'strongest' all the while, making it a target for strong opponents, as if it is boxing itself in on purpose."

"Thus," They turned their attention to the living archive, "the _Shigure-Soen-Ryu_ and _Amehoo-Ryu_ are once called the swords of destruction; once those with the devotion to killing are gone, it will die out."

"Is just like what my grandfather said…" Korin mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Oji-san knows quite a few sword techniques, from the east to the west, he learned them through battle." He told them, "He also knows about the _Shigure-Soen-Ryu_ and _Amehoo-Ryu_ heritage. I don't quite get it back then, but I think I sort of understand now. Those techniques… They are truly the techniques of the strongest sword."

"VOIII… Gaki…" Squalo wiped the blood off his lips, "I honestly didn't think that both of you can do this well. That's why I don't understand your use of the blunt edge! Are both of you mocking this fight?-!"

"That idiot, he's still being too soft!" The silverrette grumbled. Korin just gave up, knowing that they will use the blunt side of every fight. 'Yamamoto and Amaya-san intend to fight though this battle using the blunt side.' Tsuna thought.

"Or is there still a form that I haven't seen yet?"

"Hm? Hahaha…" Yamamoto and Kasumi laughed, "Unfortunately, forms one through seven are the ones you already know."

*dead-panned* "Those honest idiots gave themselves away…" Dino paled.

"So dying is your only choice! I know all about your _Shinotsukuame _and _Sensuihoo _now that I've experience it!" The shark shouted.

"As expected…" Kasumi said. "It's gotta be this way." Yamamoto added, "Time to give it a try." Both of them took another stance, Yamamoto took his usual baseball stance, while Kasumi took on a tennis stance, "_Shigure-Soen-Ryu/Amehoo-Ryu, the ninth form…_"

"Hm?-!"

"The ninth form?" Tsuna exclaimed. "That means…" Basil said.

"Yamamoto and Kasumi intend to unleash their new individual forms." Reborn stated.

"I see, styles that continuously try to surpass themselves…" Dino said in understanding, "If he can pull this off, then the _Shigure-Soen-Ryu _would indeed be perfect and flawless, the strongest and invincible. But can you, Yamamoto, Kasumi?"

"What's with those messed up stances?-!" Squalo laughed, "Do you think you're playing baseball and tennis?-!"

"Baseball/Tennis is all I'm good at." They stated.

"This one blow will end this match." Reborn said. "Yeah…" Dino nodded.

"I thought you could only use that shinai when using _Shigure-Soen-Ryu_?-!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"That's why Yamamoto's father gave it to him." The hitman added, "It means that Yamamoto has no right to succeed the style, if he can't transform it into a sword."

"Eh?-! That's such a dangerous bet!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"What about Kasumi-chan?" Korin asked.

"Those swords," Cosma stated, "can only cut if using the _Amehoo-Ryu_ techniques. If she doesn't succeed the style, she would not be able to defeat that woman."

"Oi oi, that's pretty risky…" Korin paled.

"VOIII!-! Don't get too elated, gaki!" Squalo yelled, "Know the true power of my sword!" He started swinging his sword and tearing the water away as he dashed forward. Maria just stood behind them, her arms crossed around her chest.

"Ah! The water is being torn away!" Basil exclaimed.

"_Scrontro di Squalo(Charge of the Shark)_…" Mammon stated, "I didn't think we'd be able to see Squalo's secret technique that defeated the Sword Emperor."

"Leave this to me." Yamamoto whispered to his partner. "I'm counting on you." Kasumi whispered back as she moved out of the way and towards the other woman behind the shark. She just dashed towards the woman, her noticing it and drew out her claymore, not expecting that she would come after her personally.

"Here it goes." The baseball ace mumbled, with the long hair running towards him, as he swung up a water wave in front of him, before vanishing. "Ah!" Tsuna cried. "He vanished!" Basil added. Behind the water, Yamamoto kneeled down, his sword ready, '_Shigure-Soen-Ryu, the ninth offensive form…_' Squalo dashed forward as he moved under the water ark, completely not noticing the baseball teen behind the water. "Ah! He moved over there!" Tsuna exclaimed. "He dodged it!" Basil shouted.

At the same time, Kasumi dashed forward at Maria who got her sword out. She panicked a bit, but then got ready and charged at her. "Take this!" She slashed down and creates a ki wave, "_Zankusen!_" She shouted as the wave swung at her. 'Here goes…' The tennis player thought as she swung the water and creates a pillar of water up and vanished the same way Yamamoto did as the wave slice through the water, "She did the same thing!" Korin exclaimed.

"It's not over yet." Reborn said.

"What the matter?-!" Squalo turned and speed towards his opponent as he swung at the baseball ace who managed barely to block each strike. Maria, on the other hand, could not find out where her opponent is. 'So it was impossible…' Dino thought grimly. Yamamoto stumbled back and retreated behind a pillar.

"This is the end!-!" He shouted but then noticed Yamamoto has moved behind him and got ready to strike down, 'the other side?-! I didn't think he'd do this well. How,' His left hand opened and bend back, the blade pointed backwards, 'has no blind spots!'

"An artificial arm?-!" Dino exclaimed.

The blade stabbed the baseball ace, but then a huge water wave hits him, 'don't tell me?-! The one I cut is…!'

"The shadow of the pillar." Reborn stated.

At the same time, the snow-hair woman looked around but then noticed the tennis player behind her, 'Behind me?-!' She thought in shock, 'She is fast! But,' she holds the sword and swung at incredible speeds, 'I'm faster!'

"What swing speed!-!" Nerio exclaimed.

But the sword slashed only an image as two more figures of the tennis player appeared around her, "Afterimages?-!" She thought out loud in shock as the tennis player strikes down. At the same time, the baseball ace appeared behind Squalo and strike down on the long hair, '_Utsushiame(Duplicate Rain)/Shinkirohoo(Mirage Phoenix)_.'

'T-This is… defeat?' Squalo thought in shock, as he collapsed to the floor, the two Rain Rings swung up from the rain warriors' swords and into their hands. Everyone looked shocked at the two swordsmen new techniques. "W-What…" Tsuna and Korin said. "…Was that?" Gokudera and Mikuri finished their sentence.

"He used _Sakamakuame_." Reborn explained, "Yamamoto had already made a wave with his first swing, to reflect himself behind Squalo, whom he baited."

"As for Kasumi, she perform the _Kakushihoo_ to trick Maria into paying attention to the water." Cosma explained, "She then perform _Shunpo _in order to get behind her, and then use continuously to create many split bodies to confuse her some more."

"They just came up with that amazing technique on the spot?-!" Tsuna cried.

"That's why I told you; he's a born hitman."

"D-Don't say something so unsettling!"

"But what about Kasumi-chan?" Korin asked.

"I guess you don't know." Nerio said, "Mimi is also a hitman, named Godspeed Maiden."

"HIEEEE?-! Amaya-san too?-!-?-!" The brunette shrieked.

"I sort of expected that." The Sky knight sighed.

"Look." They looked up at the screen, showing Yamamoto and Kasumi showing the complete Rain Rings. "We won!" They said with their cheerful smile.

"Those guys…" Gokudera grumbled. "Yamamoto, Amaya-san." Tsuna said in relief. "They did it." Basil exclaimed. "Way to go, Kasumi-chan!" Mikuri cheered. "Don't worry me too much…" Nerio sighed. "They managed to win in the end." Korin sighed.

"I'm shocked." Bel stated. "I never thought this would happen." Mammon stated. Levi just smirked, "Boss." He turned to see his boss, who has a passive look at his face, "Boss?"

"Squalo…" He said as he remembered the reason why the shark has long hair, "Pft-Hahahahahaha!-! Too bad, he lost! Trash!" Everyone all turned back to looked at their laughing boss. Xemmus has a passive look, though there are signs of irritation, "I'm done with you." He rises up his hand.

"Boss, you don't need to do raise a hand." Levi tells him. "Shall I? For a special fee." Mammon asked.

"Please wait." The Cervello said as she jumped in front of them, "It's dangerous to enter the Aquarion right now. It has reached the designed water level, and a ferocious sea animal has been released."

"Sonna?-!" Tsuna said as the screen shows under the water, a gate opened and a huge shark swam out of the gate, "A-A shark?-!"

"Chotto matte!" Yamamoto shouted, "What are you going to do about Squalo and Maria?-!"

"Squalo and Maria have been recognised as the loser, so we cannot guarantee his life."

"I thought as much…" Yamamoto said as he lifted up Squalo by his arm. "Same here, those Cervello is pretty heartless…" Kasumi said as she too lifted her opponent by the arm.

"Ah!"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried.

"What's with them?" Bel stated. "They don't intent to save Squalo and Maria, do they?" Mammon stated.

"Are you a baka?-!" The silverrette shouted.

"Wouldn't you normally save someone?" The baseball idiot asked.

"This isn't the time for that!"

"In your condition, you cannot carry Squalo!" Basil yelled.

Both rain warriors got their opponents and got ready to move, only to find a floating fin, gliding along the water surface. "Ah!"

"The shark has found its prey and is moving in!" Ryohei shouted. "It's huge…" Gokudera said.

"Hahaha, scary…" They laughed sheepishly, "But it can't reach us yet." He spoke too soon, as the shark hits the pillar under them, causing the ground beneath them to crash into the water. "Yamamoto! Amaya-san!" Tsuna cried as everyone looked at the shark coming at them.

"Yabe…" They said.

"Let us go."

"Huh?" They looked at the two fallen Varia swordsmen. "Don't taint out pride as swordsmen." They said.

"Demo…"

"You're annoying!" They kicked the two rain warriors away from them and onto the rumble, "Brats, your skills as swordsmen aren't too bad. Just get rid of that softness." Squalo turned and faced his death as the shack swam closer and closer.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Maria said, "To think that the shark is getting eaten by a shark." The shark rise up from the water and destroyed the entire ground, leaving no trace of the two Varia swordsmen.

"Squalo/Maria!" They shouted, but got silence as there is not even a ghost of the person left behind. All of them all stared in silence, of the scene at just happened, even the usually loud boxer is silence for once. "Hahahahahahahaha!-!" Xanxus burst into laughter, "Fish food to the very end! Those pieces of trash! Hahahaha…" He stopped at looked at the scene smirking, "I've managed to wash away one piece of the past."

Yamamoto and Kasumi sat on the rumble, their grip on their weapons tightened, "D-Damn it…" They cursed under their breath.

"What's with that?-!" Gokudera swears.

"_**The Rain battle has concluded with Yamamoto Takeshi's victory." Cervello announced.**_

"C-Can it really end like this…?" Tsuna stuttered. "H-How cruel…" Nerio cursed. "H-How can this be…?" Mikuri sobbed, tears overflowing her eyes. Dino looked at the all the middle schoolers, understanding their feelings right now. They are still kids, after all, seeing someone die in front of their eyes for the first time(Korin saw it once but he doesn't know that), must be really stressful.

"_**I'll announce the next match." The Cervello added, "Tomorrow's match will be, Mist."**_

"It's finally here!" Tsuna panicked, "What will we do, Reborn?-! Where is the Mist guy?-!"

*smirk* "It's finally their turn to shine." Reborn stated.

"So, it's your turn, Nerio." Korin whispered to him. "Yeah…" He replied, deep in thought. Unknown to them, three figures stood above the gym building, the lack of light shielding their identity, but one happened to have a pineapple hair style…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 15 DONE!**

**Faster than I thought, since I usually starts with the next chapter immediately after.  
>Ja ne! See you at the next chapter<strong>

**Korin: **Damn you! I'm still here!-! ***Bang* *Korin lay on the floor, a bullet hole on his forehead***

**Reborn: **Shut up, Baka-Korin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 16 is here!**

**Not much to say today…**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>'Thoughts'<p>

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts or skill names or spells._

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 The Hidden Mist<br>**

The battle of Rain is over… but to end it with  
>someone's death… D… DAMN IT!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!<p>

This is my new life.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

The battle of the Rain Rings is over, everyone all rest up and got ready for the mist rings' wielders to appear. Korin came along with Tsuna and continue his training, and Colonnello came along to help supervise. The two skies both enter hyper mode, their eyes a brilliant orange and flame alit on their foreheads and gloves. "Is standing there like that their method of training, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"No, they're learning the timing for the_ Zero Point Breakthrough_." Reborn tells his rival. "_Zero Point Breakthrough_?" The army officer asked.

"Just watch."

Colonnello continued to watch the two skies standing there, their orange flames ablaze. He kept watching, watching…

Watching…

…

Reborn went out, with his hunter costume on…

Watching…

…

Reborn brought back a boar he caught…

Watching…

…

He looked for a long time that Reborn is now burning a fire to cook the recently-caught boar. "Oi, Reborn, how much longer do we have to wait?" He asked the hitman tutor again.

"Just a little longer."He replied, "Once it's boiling, I'm going to put the meat in."

"Not the stew! I'm asking about their training, kora!"

"It may not happen today." Reborn said.

"Oi, kora, Reborn!" Colonnello shouted as he walked over to his rival and glare at him, "Then tell me why you called me out here, kora!" He bumped his forehead with the hitman's. "Oh, that's right." The hitman head-butt him back, "What do you think of Mammon from Varia?"

"Mm? That baby with that tasteless frog on its head?"

"Yeah, the baby wearing that lame frog. Did you feel anything?"

The army infant thought for a moment, before realising, "Could he be an Arcobaleno, kora?-!"

"I think so."

"But my pacifier didn't glow." Colonnello stated, gesturing to the blue pacifier around his neck, "And we know where all the other Arcobaleno are, excluding the skipped one." He then realised, "Could it be him?-!"

"I don't know for sure yet." Reborn stated.

"If that's true, the guys on our side don't stand a chance."

"Why not? You don't even know who our side's Guardian of Mist is."

"Then tell us!" Tsuna cried as he return back to normal.

"Sawada-dono…" Basil stated.

"You never did tell us. Who is our Guardian of Mist?-!"

"Not yet." Reborn tells him, "If I tell you now, both of you won't be able to concentrate on your training."

"You've got it backwards!" The brunette yelled, "At this rate, I'm too worried about it to train!-! At least tell me who the Mist Knight is!"

"Nerio is." Korin tells him.

"Korin-san you knew?-!" He cried, "Then can you tell me who the-"

"I don't know who the Guardian of Mist is, though." He stated, "Even Nerio don't know, and I asked him last night."

"Arg…!-!" Tsuna ruffled his hair in frustration.

"I guess I have no choice." The hitman sighed, "Then, go down the mountain and buy me some juice. Get some for Colonnello and Korin too."

"Why do I have to?-!"

"Shall thy accompany you?" Basil asked. "Don't spoil him, Basil." Reborn tells the CEDEF officer.

"Oi!"

"Get going, kora!" Colonnello jumped and kicked the poor brunette. "Geez, why me?" He grumbled as he walked down while rubbing his sore back.

"Is it really all right, kora?" Colonnello asked, "If Mammon really is…"

"It's nothing to worry about…" Reborn tells him, "Now, could you tell me something, Korin?"

"Hm? What is it?" Korin asked.

"It is simple really… Just tell me, what are you hiding?"

Korin stiffen for a moment, shocked of the hitman's question. "H-Huh? W-What do y-you m-mean?" He asked nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me, Korin Yan." Reborn threatened as the green chameleon turned into his trademark pistol, "You are hiding something from us, and I want to know what." He clicked and pointed the gun at him.

"Oi, Reborn, what are you doing, kora?-!" Colonnello shouted him.

"Now, tell me, Korin, what's your secret?" A silhouette of a grown hitman appears around Reborn.

"Err… E-Eto… Damn…" Korin cursed, "Sorry, but this is one secret I can't tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"If I tell you this, would you tell me _your_ secret, Arcobaleno?" He asked back, his eyes sharpened, "Like, _what _are you?" Reborn and Colonnello stiffened, even though their face didn't show it, but they are really shock of that middle school student's comeback.

"Hm, I see." Reborn smirked as he put down his gun, "Forget what I said."

"Reborn-san…" Basil looked at the hitman, a little shock that Korin has convinced the ninth's most trusted assassin to put down his gun.

"Isn't Tsuna taking a long time?" Korin asked.

"He probably tripped and rolled down a hill and got lost." Reborn stated. "Or, he saw a bear and ran off, and then got lost before falling into a lake." Colonnello added.

"Or he just falls down into a bottomless abyss."

*Sweat-dropped* 'These guys are _really _scary…' Korin thought nervously, "I think we should go find him."

"Okay, since it's on the way." Reborn stated as he jumped on to his shoulder and the black haired boy ran off, hoping to find the brunette. He followed the hitman's instructions and ran down to the small shop by the road near here. When they reached there, he saw a fainted Tsuna, being trampled by a _really_ familiar blonde Kokuyo student.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn's voice causes the two Kokuyo students to face at them, "It's been a while, Kakimoto Chikusa, Joshima Ken."

"So you've come, Arcobaleno home tutor!" Ken shouted, "You too, spirit eyes!"

*Sweat-dropped* 'Spirit eyes?' Korin thought.

"Where's the other one, Tsuna's Mist Guardian?" Reborn asked.

"He went to see Hibari Kyoya." Chikusa stated.

"He did? There's going to be a big ruckus if Hibari sees him."

"Wait… how are _you_ here?" The confused black haired teen asked, "From what I've heard, you got sent to Vindice after we defeated you-know-who."

"Before that, you, bring him up to the bench."

"What am I?-! Your servant?-!" Korin snapped. But he went and carries the brunette onto the bench. "When you two are behaving, you just looked like ill-tempered middle-schoolers." Reborn stated.

"The ill-tempered part is too much!" Ken shouted.

"Then, how about distasteful-looking?"

"That's the same thing." Chikusa stated.

"What about hooligans?" Korin asked.

"If you mock us too much," The animal-hybrid placed in one of his fake teeth, his nose became sharp and pointy, "I'll head-butt you!"

"Oh, there it is, _Hippo Channel_." The home tutor stated.

"I think it is a puppy." Korin added.

"No! It's a rhino!" Ken shouted in anger, "It's a horn! A horn!"

"Then it's got to be the lamest rhino I have ever seen!" Korin laughed.

"Knock it off, Ken." Chikusa tells his short-tempered friend, "We have other things to do right now."

"Shut up! Head-butt! Him, spirit eyes and Vongolia!"

"Vongolia already fainted."

"Tsuna this guy is really pathetic." Reborn sighed, "I thought he'd be happy to see you."

"Hm?"

"Tsuna kept asking about you, ever since the battles at Kokuyo Land." He stated, "He seemed really worried about you guys."

Chikusa remained his expressionless face, while Ken is twitching really badly. Korin smiled a little as he saw the figures above their heads. "Annoying! Annoying! Why is this guy so annoying?-!" Ken shouted as he twitched around his body, "When I'm near him, my body feels itchy! Let's go Kaki-pi." The two walked away, Ken's hands in his pants' pockets.

"A simple 'thank you' is all that is needed, you know." Korin tells them.

"Why would I be thankful for him?-!" Ken shouted.

"This is the first time that someone is really worried about you, right?" He asked again with a smile.

"Tch." They just continued walked off, "Just tell Vongolia that his Mist Guardian is too good for him." Ken shouted back.

"We'll see you tonight." Chikusa stated.

Korin smiled as he saw the two Kokuyo students walked off, and he recalled the figures above their heads. Ken: A happy puppy sitting down barking. Chikusa: A young boy smiling with tears sliding off his cheeks.

* * *

><p>He sighed and picked up the brunette on his back and walked back to Namimori. They met up with Basil when the sun begins to set as they walked into the school building. They meet up with the Cervello standing outside.<p>

"Today's match will be held in the Gym building." They tell them, "Please proceed to the Gym."

"Okay." They walked down to the gym, where the rest are there, Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Mikuri, Sol, Kasumi, Cosma and Adhira are there as well.

"Yo!" Korin greeted them.

"Good evening, Korin." Mikuri called out. "Good to see you, Yan-san." Cosma said. "You made it, Korin-nii!" Adhira cheered. The cow girl was originally unconscious like Lambo, but her wounds are not so serious, so she just awoke today.

"Are you sure you can come here, Adhira?" Korin asked worriedly.

"She insisted that she come along." Sol said.

"What happened to Juudaime?-!" Gokudera shouted. "He fainted, for shock apparently." Korin sighed.

"Put him on the floor, Korin." Reborn commanded. Not even wanting to argue, he gently placed him down to the wooden floor. Couple minutes later, the brunette finally stirred a bit and began to open his eyes, "You're finally awake."

Tsuna grumbled as he got up, "… Reborn, where are we?" He asked.

"Focus, we're in the combat field for the Mist battle."

"Oh! T-That's right!" He looked around and then realised, "T-The gym?-!"

"Juudaime! How are you feeling?-!" Gokudera asked. "Oh! You're finally awake, Sawada!" Ryohei stated. "It is about time." Korin said. "Rise and shine~ Sawada-san~" Mikuri hummed.

"Minna!" Tsuna cried out in shock, and then noticed Yamamoto's wounds, "Yamamoto; is your eye all right?"

"Yeah, Romario-ossan was taking precautions." The baseball ace said cheerfully.

"Y-Yokatta…"

"Worry about yourself more than others." Reborn stated, "Everyone was worried because you'd asleep this whole time."

"G-Gomen…" Tsuna said, before realising, 'Eh? Why was I asleep? Oh yeah, I met someone before I fell asleep.' He thought about it for a while but… 'I can't remember…' He mentally face-palmed himself.

"By the way, Juudaime, the Mist guys haven't shown themselves yet." The silverrette stated.

"And Nerio-nii-san hasn't arrived yet." Kasumi sighed.

"Eh? Sonna?-!"

"Does he really exist, this Guardian of Mist?" Ryohei asked.

"Hm…"

"This isn't good." Yamamoto said, "And the enemy is already here."

"Eh?" He turned around to find the Varia arrived and ready, Mammon and the last of the hooded figures standing in front and prepared for combat. 'That little guy is their guardian?' Tsuna thought, confused, 'that's right, I… I was trying to ask Reborn about our guardian, and… he sent me down to buy juice, and…' "Mm? Are? Then what? I feel like I'm forgetting something important…"

All of the sudden, he felt the similar chill down his spine, Korin as well.

"The Guardian of Mist and Mist Knight are here." Reborn stated, as two really familiar Kokuyo students came into the Gym, revealing to be Ken and Chikusa, resulting in everyone all staring in shock of the current events.

"Ah! That's right!" Tsuna shouted out in realisation.

"T-They are…" Yamamoto stammered in shock of seeing two of their past enemies standing in front of them.

"I-Impossible! At a time like this?-!" Gokudera shouted as he took out his dynamites.

"Yo! Hooligans!" Korin shouted.

"O-Oi! Korin!" Mikuri cried.

"What are you trying to do?-!" Cosma yelled.

"Hm? You know these people?" Sol asked, in a battle stance.

"T-They're kind of s-scary…" Adhira stammered, hiding behind Sol's leg.

"Calm down, you guys." Reborn tells them, "They brought the Guardian of Mist and Nerio."

"What are you saying, Reborn-san?-!" The silverrette yelled, "These guys are—" Then it hits him, "I-It can't be; the Guardian of Mist is…"

"Yeah, if they're bringing him…" The nervous baseball nut stated, "Could it be?-!"

"I can't believe it." The brunette said in shock, "Is the Guardian of Mist, R-Rokudo Mukuro?-!"

"I-I've never would have thought…" The living archive stuttered.

"Nay."

"Eh?"

The figure behind the two Kokuyo students person walked up to them, resulting in everyone, even Mammon, a shock of their lives, "My name is Chrome, Chrome Dokuro." Of what they thought of Mukuro turns out to be a girl, with the striking same pineapple hair-style but is purple, similar to Kasumi's hair-colour, an black eye-patch with a skull over her right eye and she wore the female Kokuyo Middle uniform and carries the replica of the pineapple's trident, with black boots with skulls on the sides.

"N-Not Rokudo Mukuro?-!" Tsuna exclaimed in shock.

"Chrome… Dokuro?" Basil stated with a confused look.

"Who is this girl with the EXTREMELY weird name?" Ryohei asked.

"One of your friends, Tsuna?" The baseball ace asked.

"Eh? E-Eto… Ne, the Guardian of Mist, this girl, isn't Rokudo Mukuro, right?" The brunette asked.

The two Kokuyo students all looked away, not wanting to answer him.

"Don't be fooled, Juudaime!" Gokudera suddenly shouted, "That's Mukuro! Mukuro is obviously possessing her! He doesn't hesitate in accomplishing his goals! That's the kind of man he is!"

"Then you don' have to worry, Gokudera Hayato." A voice said from behind the three Kokuyo students as a figure walked out, revealing to be Nerio himself in a black sleeveless t-shirt with black pants and combat boots, his spear on his shoulder, "This girl is NOT Rokudo Mukuro."

"Nerio-nii-san!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"How can you prove it, spear freak?-!" The silverrette yelled.

"You don't believe me?" The girl asked.

"Of course not!" The bomber shouted, "Juudaime! Look at her weapon! And she's hiding that eye with a patch! She's undoubtedly—"

"Not Rokudo Mukuro." Tsuna stated firmly.

"E-Eh?-!" Gokudera looked at his boss in shock.

"Tsuna's right, that's not that pineapple freak." Korin stated.

"I-Is that so…?" He stammered.

"No! I mean… it just seems that way!" Tsuna stuttered.

"You defended me?" Chrome walked up to the brunette, "Arigatou, boss." And she went up and kissed him on the cheek.

Gokudera freaked out. Even Ken was shocked.

Everyone else just sweat-dropped at the scene.

"EH?-!" Tsuna's entire face turned red.

"Lucky you." Nerio, Sol and Korin stated out.

"What's so lucky about this?-!"

"What are you doing, teme?-!" The silverrette shouted, and Yamamoto had to restrain him from killing that poor girl. "Maa maa…" The baseball ace sighed.

"A greeting." The pineapple girl stated.

"Don't screw with me!-!"

"Calm down…"

"Get away from Juudaime!"

"Maa maa…"

"Kissy kissy!" Adhira stated, oblivious of the situation.

"That girl is bold!" Cosma stated.

"Looks like you got your first kiss, Tsuna-san!" Kasumi stated cheerfully.

"A-A k-kiss…" Mikuri mumbled, with her face red as a tomato.

"Hm…? So that's it." Bel stated, him leaning on the stage for support. "I thought some old mystic would appear, but it was a woman."

"H-How bewitching…" Levi stated, his face blushing. Xanxus just sat there, his hands supporting his I-don't-give-a-fuck-just-get-on-with-it face. The interesting thing is that Xemmus is not beside him.

"Phantasma is getting excited." Mammon stated, referring to the really agitated frog on his head, "As expected, your Guardian of Mist is a special human. Though there are three more _special_ people here as well."

"And what will you do?" Ryohei asked Tsuna, "Will you let her join us?"

"Of course not!" The silverrette yelled, "That strange weird woman…"

"I can't let that slide, byon!" Ken shouted as he and Chikusa got their weapons ready.

"Come at me if you dare!" Gokudera shouted; his dynamites ready to go.

The two of them went into a stare down; neither of them is willing to back down. "Ken, Chikusa, calm down." Chrome tells them. "This is not something for you to decide." She stated, she then turned and face the brunette, "Boss, am I unfit to be your Guardian of Mist?"

"Eh?"

"I want to fight as your Guardian, but if boss says no…"

"Up to you now, Tsunayoshi." Nerio stated his hands on her shoulders, "I have agreed to be this girl's partner, so what will you say?"

"That's a little sudden." Tsuna stated in shock, "I-It's an important matter."

"But Chrome is the only one who can fight as your Mist Guardian." Reborn stated.

"R-Reborn-san?-! You too?-!" Gokudera shouted in shock.

'But Reborn is right…' Tsuna thought, 'Even though the Kokuyo-Middle guys are with her… Tou-san chose that girl, just like how he chose Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto. And this girl…'

"What is your decision, Tsuna?" Korin asked, although he already knows what his decision is.

"A-All right then, it's up to you." The brunette stated.

"Are you sure, Juudaime?-!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"I-I can't put it in words, but I feel like it has to be her."

*sighed* "Arigatou." Chrome thanked him.

"Ha! Take that!" Ken bragged and sticks his tongue out at the bomber, ticking him off completely.

"Mm?" Reborn looked down at his pacifier which suddenly starts to glow, "So he's curious too."

They looked up when he heard a flapping sound, to find Colonnello flying in with his falcon, "Colonnello-shishou? Shouldn't you be asleep at Kyoko's right now?" Ryohei asked.

"That's why I'm napping, kora." The infant stated; a bubble out of his nose. "That's _pretty_ neat…" Korin stated. The bubble then popped, "However, I need to figure out whether that mysterious kid is an Arcobaleno or not."

"Hn, looks like another stupid-looking idiot has joined you." Mammon stated, "I'll make you look more stupid during this fight."

"What do you think, Nerio?" Korin whispered. "It is just like you stated; the aura of that infant, it is similar to Reborn and the army baby." Nerio replied.

"This is stupid…" The hooded figure stated, as it removed the hooded. The person is revealed to be a young girl of their age, similar to the Varia Sun Knight, her eyes blue and blonde curly hair that reached around her neck. She wore the same black trench coat, altered that it has one long sleeve on her right and a short sleeve on her left, black pants with her white combat boots.

"Another woman?" Basil said.

"She looks a lot like the first guy to the EXTREMRE." Ryohei stated.

"I'm grateful for saving my brother, Yasu Sol." She bowed, "But this battle is a different story." She took out a medium-length wooden rod and pointed at Nerio, "I won't lose to you, Silent Mist."

"That guy's your brother?-!" Sol exclaimed. "You do have some resemblance, twins perhaps?" Korin said.

"Fine by me, I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl." He added.

"Isn't Dino-san coming tonight?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh. He had urgent business and went to meet an old friend last night." Reborn stated.

"At a time like this…"

"We will begin the battle soon." The Cervello stated, "Will each Guardian of Mist step into the battlefield?"

"Yosh a! Let's form a circle!" Ryohei shouted.

"O-Okay…" Tsuna agreed nervously. "Yeah!" Yamamoto stated.

"Nay." Everyone looked at the eye-patch girl, "It's all right, I don't need it." She stated.

"Oh…" Tsuna stuttered. "Not too friendly…" Yamamoto said sheepishly. "What's with her?" Ryohei stated really bluntly. "Hn." Gokudera looked away, still not trusting her.

Korin stared at the girl, his mind going back to the past, when he was ten, the week after his parents disappeared, a boy kneeling in the corner, his eyes' full of loneliness and sadness. He knows those eyes too well, for he has them before, those of loneliness. 'This girl… She is like me in the past…' He thought sadly.

"I'm going." She went off, with Nerio following behind. Sol and Korin nearly looked down and noticed her legs; her short skirt flipping back and forth, those two could nearly see her underwear.

"**Where are you looking?"** Mikuri asked angrily, her dark aura intimating. Korin's could only sweats at her aura, "Ah… No where…" He stuttered, but ended up with a huge bashing by her, Sol wasn't spared either.

"Itetetete…." The bloody mess that was once Korin grumbled.

"Sucks to be you." Gokudera smirked.

"Shut up, tako-head."

"K-Korin-san, a-are you all right?" Tsuna stammered, worriedly.

'Ah… Mikuri really take after Kanae-san…' Korin sighed, 'But… That girl… She said she wasn't Mukuro, but this feeling…'

"This time, the battlefield is the entire gymnasium." The Cervello stated, "You may use anything within. This field does not have any special devices; please remember this."

"Eh, there's nothing?" Tsuna exclaimed in shock.

"You don't need anything extra for the Mist Guardian battle." Reborn explained, leading to the very confused looks from Yamamoto and Tsuna, "Confusing the enemy by making nothing into something, and something into nothing, not allowing them to see the Family – the illusion of deception: that is the duty of the Guardian of Mist and Mist Knight."

A huge enclosure landed around the rest of the people, "Eh? What is this?"

"The spectators' area for this match is within that enclosure." The masked judges explained, "It has an infrared laser detection system just like the Storm match, so please be careful." The point made as red lasers made visible along the metal grid.

* * *

><p>"Now, the mist match; Mammon &amp; Lara Fuchs vs. Chrome Dokuro &amp; Amaya Nerio, Battle Start!"<p>

Chrome jumped up and spun before slamming the base of her weapon on the floor, the ground cracks along, shocking everyone. "Ah! The floor!-!" Tsuna freaked out from the effect. "AHHHH!-! So scary!-!" Adhira cling onto Sol in fear.

"W-What is this?-!" Levi shouted.

"Calm down, kora!" Colonnello tells them.

"Baka-Tsuna, relax! You know this technique." Reborn tells the brunette.

"That's right, Tsuna! This technique!" Korin tells him.

"As I thought." Mammon said as he jumped off from falling floors and leaps to falling debris, "You use spells like I do. But you won't be able to take money from me with such child's play!" Tentacles came out of his hood, grabbing the poor girl.

"This is no big deal." Nerio stated calmly, standing on one of the floor debris floating in the air. He then noticed something and spun around, to find Lara jumping to behind, her rod pointing at him as roots comes out of the wooden stick and strangled the older Amaya. The entire scene disappeared and the gym returns to normal.

"Ore? The floor is back to normal." Yamamoto stated.

"Oi! Look at that!" Reborn stated as he pointed at the two Mist warriors, Chrome getting strangled by a tentacles while Nerio is strangled by a tree roots. "W-What is that?-!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"T-This is no good…" Korin stuttered.

"Too weak. This won't even make a show." The hooded baby stated.

"What a waste of time… I knew I shouldn't sign up for this…" The other Mist Varia sighed.

"Who are you talking to?" The Kokuyo girl reappeared behind the illusionist, revealing that Mammon is actually holding a cage of basketballs, "Over here."

"Oh…" Lara said but then noticed that the 'Nerio' she's holding is actually his polearm. "Take this!" The said person got behind her, a spinning glowing orb in his palm, "_Konkyu(Spirit Sphere)!_" He pushed a spinning orb at her, as she flew into the air and to the wall. The spear dropped and he grabbed it with ease.

"Ah!" Basil eyes widen in shock. "The girl and Nerio turned into basketballs and a spear!" Ryohei shouted.

"W-What's going on?-!" Tsuna exclaimed while Gokudera rubbed his eyes.

"It was an illusion, kora."

"An illusion?-!" The brunette exclaimed.

"It is a battle of tricks, each creating illusions to deceive each other." Reborn explained, "You aren't able to see an amazing fight like this all the time."

'Although I have seen more amazing fights and skills, including my own…' Korin mentally sighed, 'Plus that new attack, is that one of the few techniques he developed with our training with Dray-ossan?'

"Illusions…" The brunette then realised, "Mukuro's _First path of Hell_!-!"

"Juudaime! She's definitely Mukuro!" Gokudera exclaimed.

'That's not…' Tsuna thought grimly, 'And even if she is Mukuro, what's he after? What did he come here to do?'

"I'm glad that both of you've got some skills." Mammon stated as the tentacles let go of the basketballs and retract back into the hood, turning into toilet paper behind, "I can go all out to my heart's content, in front of you." The chains fell off from under the hood, and then the frog's skin starts to crack, "Let's go, Phantasma." The skin broke, revealing a golden scaled-salamander.

"Ah! The frog!" Tsuna exclaimed. The reptile shakes off a few plates of skin, gave a cry and flew into the air. "What?-!" Ryohei shouted. "How bizarre!" Basil exclaimed.

The two triangle tattoos on the infant's cheeks grew longer as the salamander above him bit his own tail, the infant floats up, the now-visible indigo pacifier around his neck glows, along with Reborn's and Colonnello's. "That spiral frog and indigo pacifier…" The army infant said, "He _was _alive, kora!"

"I thought as much." Reborn said, "He is the Arcobaleno, Viper!"

"Finally." Levi stated. "Ushishishi… I can't wait." Bel chuckled. Xanxus smirked.

"H-He's floating!" Tsuna exclaimed, "He's an Arcobaleno, too?-!"

"Yeah, he is one of the ultimate babies, an Arcobaleno, kora!" Colonnello replied. "The one of the indigo pacifier, Viper," Reborn explained, "Among the Arcobaleno, he was said to be with the greatest psychic abilities, a technique user."

"P-Psychic? You mean PSI?-!" Gokudera exclaimed, "That's so occult!"

"I heard he'd gone missing in the middle of battle." The army infant stated, "But, why didn't my pacifier glow until just now, kora?"

"I don't really understand, but it seems like he blocked the functions of the pacifier with that chain." The hitman tutor stated.

"A side effect of a research that doesn't concern you." Mammon tells them, "Unlike you, I didn't lack the determination to break this curse."

Reborn and Colonnello stiffen at the sentence.

"What is he talking about?" Tsuna asked.

"Not good." Colonnello grimaced, "Against that idiot, a normal technique user doesn't stand a chance, kora!"

"Don't underestimate her, Colonnello." Reborn tells him, "Chrome isn't just any technique user."

"I won't lose to anyone!" Chrome declared as she spun her weapon around, and then dashed forward at the baby.

"You aren't called the Silent Mist for nothing…" Nerio looked away from the scene in front of him and noticed Lara coming out of the smoke, with no visible injuries, "Looks like I have to show my true power… If I lose, Chris will nag at me, it is such a pain…" She points the rod at him, the end of the wooden glows as many images of her came out and surrounds him.

"What?-!" Nerio got ready, as the images of his opponent circled around him.

"This is the end." Lara stated.

"Oya? Lara got serious?" Bel stated. "This is a first." Levi stated.

The images stopped circling and dashed at him, Nerio has his spear ready and swung his weapon, hitting only images. 'Illusions?-! Then they won't be able to–' His thoughts were proven wrong when one of the images kicked him by the guts, while another kicked him by the sides, 'w-what?-!'

"Those images are real yet not." Colonnello stated, "This girl is really something for her age, kora."

At the same time, Chrome is swinging her trident around at Mammon, who dodged them rather easily, "If you can't fly, swing that stick around won't do you any good!" He shouted as he flew higher into the air. But the girl jumped after him and swung her weapon at him, only to have Mammon dodged it rather easily, "What a brave attack." She landed and concentrated behind the infant, with a hole in space opened and snakes surrounds the infant, "W-What?-!" Chrome swung her weapon in a ready stance, the psychic infant wrapped in snakes, "This isn't an illusion."

"Nice going!" Ryohei shouted. "A-Amazing!" Basil exclaimed. "It seems to be working!"

"Summoning beasts like that…" Gokudera mumbled.

"Mukuro's skill, the _Path of the Beast_!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Juudaime! That girl is definitely possessed by Mukuro!" The silverrette tells him.

"B-But…" 'At times, I do feel like she is Mukuro, but there is one thing I don't understand. Since the moment we met, I've felt the presence of her persona.' The brunette thought.

"I had it!" Nerio shouted as he slammed the base of his spear to the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked all the images up, all disbursing one after another, only one landed to the ground. "Gotcha!" He shouted and dashed at her. Chrome is doing the same towards the wrapped up Arcobaleno.

"Yosh! Finish them off!" Ryohei shouted, but the wrapping of snakes was disbursed with a huge glow from Mammon pacifier while a shockwave from Lara sent both of them back.

"I'll unleash my power too." The hooded infant stated, "I'll take my time revealing your secret after that." Lara says nothing, except pointing her rod at Nerio.

Chrome says nothing except slams the base of her trident to the ground. The ground beneath the two Varia illusionists bubbled as pillars of fire bursts out and engulfing them, with a few more fire pillars coming out around her and her partner with a few near the two spectators' areas.

"She did it!" Tsuna cheered. "A direct hit!" Gokudera shouted.

"Not yet." Reborn stated, and how right he was, with Mammon and Lara coming out of the fire pillars unharmed.

"Your illusions are certainly first class. If even for a moment I had felt that pillar of fire was real, I would have been burnt to a crisp." The hooded infant stated, "Thus, your weak spot is an illusion as well!" He spun around and the area's temperature suddenly dropped, freezing the magma pillars.

"Ah!" The brunette shouted in shock as Gokudera wrapped himself in the cold. "It's freezing!-!" Kasumi wrapped her arms around her. "What's with this cold?-!" Ryohei shouted. "The pillars of fire froze?-!" Basil exclaimed.

"What a mistake. I fell for the illusion, kora!" Colonnello stated. "Me too." Reborn added, "As expected of Viper."

"Same here. I've never thought I will get caught in an illusion." Korin stated.

Chrome could only stare in disbelief, her eyes widen in shock. "An illusion takes over your perception. In other words, it dominates the brain, which controls the five senses." The hooded infant stated, "The domination becomes stronger with the power of the illusionist, and the chance of falling for the spell increase. However, when an illusionist has their illusion countered by an illusion, it means that they have given up control of their perception."

He snapped his fingers, and the bottom of the eye-patch girl and the spear user starts to freeze, "How does it feel, the power of the accursed Arcobaleno?" Mammon said smugly, "Now, show me your true form. No matter what you do, it's too late. You are already a denizen in my illusionary world."

"Shut up, you hooded freak!" Nerio shouted.

"You have no right to say that." Lara stated, reaching into her pockets for something. Nerio stared at her cautiously, as she took out a cross pendant, "I'll end it with this."

"A pendant?" Tsuna asked.

"Looks like I better finish it up here too." The infant moved his hands, causing the ice to increase and send Chrome flying at the wall behind her.

"Chrome!" Nerio cried.

"It's over." Lara stated, as she pointed the pendant at him, "_Jesus' Cross._"

"What?-!" Cosma shouted.

A huge light engulf the entire area, from the outside, the gym is shining and it dies out within a minute. The light receded and everyone opened and stopped shielding their eyes. Nerio was still there, unaffected.

"What was that?-!" Ryohei shouted. "Whatever that was, it seems to have done nothing." Gokudera stated.

The Varia just chuckled at their opponents' cluelessness.

Chrome managed to get up, and then saw the fallen trident in front of her and lunged and grabbed anxiously. "That weapon seems to be very important to you." Mammon stated, as he put his hand.

"No! Stop!" Chrome shouted. The infant ignore her and clenched his fist, "No!-!" The trident broke into countless shards, and she looked in shock, even Ken and Chikusa are shocked and seemly frightened. The eye-patch girl suddenly started coughing out blood and collapsed to the floor.

"E-Eh?-!" Tsuna freaked out. "What happened?-!" Yamamoto stated. "She suddenly doesn't look well!" Basil added.

"O-Oi! Look at that!" Ryohei pointed out, as the stomach of the girl suddenly caved in.

"She's caving in!" Gokudera exclaimed. "Is this an illusion?-!" The brunette shouted.

"This is an illusion, what's going on?" Mammon descended near her, "What's with this girl?-!"

"Oi! Nerio! Your partner is in danger!" Sol shouted, "Get your ass moving and help her!"

"I wished I could…" Nerio said, a sweat dropped off his cheek, "But I… can't… move…!"

"W-What?-!" Korin shouted. "What do you mean you can't move?-!" Mikuri shouted.

"It's useless." Lara tells them, "Anyone that I used the _Jesus' Cross_ on won't be able to help you."

"_Jesus' Cross_?" The priest looked at her in confuse.

"Where have I heard that name before…?" Korin pondered, and then realised, "D-Don't tell me?-!"

"That right, the very same artefact that the First Vongolia Sky Knight has taken with him when he returned from the _Assassino_." Cosma stated.

"A-Artefact?" Tsuna looked at her, confused.

"It is said that it is a weapon that has the ability to destroy any people that the user desires." She added, "It uses the illusionist's power, and then send an electrical signal into the brain and remove the victim's control of his own body. The body is then controlled completely in control of the illusionist."

"Control? Like the I-pin's _Gyoza Fist_?" Reborn asked.

"That's right." Lara stated, "It means that I could do this." She moved her finger up, and Nerio's arms moved up and then dropped his spear. It moved up to his own neck and started strangling himself. Everyone just stared in shock.

"Nerio-nii-san!" Kasumi cried.

"This is bad! Nerio has no control of his actions, and Chrome is down as well." Korin said.

"D-Darn it…" Nerio managed to choke out.

"M-Mukuro…-sama…" Chrome mumbled.

"It's hard to believe, but it seems like she's been surviving with illusions for organs." Mammon stated.

"Wha –!" Gokudera shouted. "Organs made of illusions?-!" Tsuna freaked out.

"That's why her stomach caved in when she lost control of her illusions." Reborn said.

"Then that girl has no internal organs?-!"

"Mukuro…-sama…" The girl panted as she gasped for air, "I wanted… to help you…"

**You've done well, my cute Chrome.**

'Eh?' Tsuna and Korin looked around, when they heard that voice.

**Rest for a while, leave the rest to me.**

Both of them paled, as they remembered that same sickening feeling.

"What~ Once they got started, Mammon and Lara completely dominated them." Bel stated, "And I only got to see a little bit of the Arcobaleno's power. But I'm lucky to have witness Lara using that artefact of hers."

"Now it's all over." Levi said. But then noticed something weird as mist starts coming out and surrounds the girl's body.

"The mist is surrounding the girl!" Ryohei shouted.

"She's simply using the last bit of her power to hide her corpse." Mammon stated, "It's something most female technique users often do."

"That guy…" Nerio said, causing Lara to look at him, "For now of all times…"

"That guy?" Lara repeated.

"He's coming." Tsuna stated; his hands on the side of his head.

"Hm?" Xanxus looked at him.

Reborn and Colonnello did the same, "What's the matter, Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"That guy's…" Korin stuttered, "He's…"

"Korin?" Yamamoto looked at his friends worriedly.

"He's coming!" They said.

"Tsuna, Korin, what's wrong?"

"It's him! He's coming!"

"He?"

"Who are you talking about, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"Mukuro… Rokudo Mukuro is coming!" They shouted.

"Kufufufu…" A creepy chuckle is heard in the mist.

"Mm? A man's voice?" Mammon mumbled.

The ground suddenly shattered and a shockwave hits the hooded infant, and sent him flying back. The mist slowly cleared, "You all seem lively as ever," The voice said and the mist cleared completely, to reveal a familiar pineapple head illusionist with the mismatched eyes, "little mafioso."

"Wh–" Basil asked. "Who is that?" Ryohei finished his sentence.

"Mm?" Bel looked at the scene at great interest. "The girl's…" Levi said. Xanxus still have the same bored look.

Mukuro got up to his feet. "Rokudo Mukuro. There's no mistake." Gokudera said. "Mukuro was safe after that." Tsuna paled. But then a shockwave snapped them out of their trance. They turned to find a huge burst of wind coming out of Korin, his eyes full of anger. "Mukuro… You…" Korin growled.

"K-Korin…?" Mikuri looked at him in fear.

"It's been some time." The pineapple stated, "I've come back… from the other end of the cycle."

"So that's who the Guardian of Mist really is, kora!" Colonnello said.

"Hm? Rokudo Mukuro?" Mammon said as he got up from the rubble, "I thought I'd heard that name somewhere. I remember now. About a month ago, someone tried to escape from the Vindice prison. His name is Rokudo Mukuro."

"_That_ impregnable Vindice prison?" Levi stated.

"Ah?-!"

"A-Again?-!" Tsuna freaked out.

"But I heard that the escape ended in failure, and he was then thrown into the lowest level of the prison, where even light and sound couldn't reach him." The infant added. Everyone was shocked of the news. Unknown to them, Ken looked away, his eyes full of guilt and sorrow.

"Kufufufu… I see that the intelligence of the prided Vongolia special assassination squad, the Varia, is pathetic." Mukuro stated, "In reality, I'm right here."

"You're certainly a pain." The infant said, "All right, let's make this clear. You're an illusion wrapped around that girl, right?" He blew out a blizzard out of his hood

"It's a blizzard!" Basil pointed out. "It's cold!" Ryohei shouted, "We're going to freeze to death!"

"This is some serious illusion!" Cosma cried. "It's so cold!-!" Adhira cried.

"I'm not such a pushover that I'd lose to an illusionist who is an illusion himself." Mammon stated.

"Oya?" Mukuro looked down at his feet, noticing the crawling ice, "Oya oya…"

"Mukuro… You…" Nerio managed to muffle out.

"Nerio, you looked so pitiful, not like when I first found you." Mukuro stated.

"S…Shut up…."

"Ah!" The blizzard ended, and the pineapple is completely frozen over from head to toe. "He's completely frozen!" Ryohei stated.

"So that Mukuro is an illusion?-!" Gokudera said.

"Sonna…" Tsuna said.

"Now, let's unmask you." Mammon said, as a hammer comes out of his hood, "Although what's really going to be shattered is that girl's body!" He dashed at the frozen pineapple.

"A metal hammer?-!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"If he's hit by that…!" Tsuna exclaimed.

The infant lunged forward at Mukuro. The pineapple illusionist is unfazed, until his red eye spun till it reaches the Kanji of one, as vines appeared out of the ground underneath him. The vines reach out and wrapped around the hooded Arcobaleno, shocking everyone. Few lotus flowers bloom on the vines that wrapped around Mammon.

"A… Lotus flower?" Colonnello looked in shock.

"Kufufufu… Who is an illusion?" Mukuro chuckled as the ice around him melts.

"What… power…" Mammon grunted out, entangled by the lotus flowers' vines, "I-It hurts!"

At the same time, Nerio is still getting strangled by his being-controlled hands. He grunted and tries to gasp as much air as he can, though it is difficult with him strangling himself. "Give up." Lara tells him, "There is no way you can win."

"Don't you dare… *cough* Screw around with me…*cough*" He grunted out, as he tries to fight the possession of his hands.

"It is impossible; no one can break the control from the _Jesus' Cross_–!" She then is shocked as Nerio managed to move his hands from his neck, "Impossible! How can he still resist?-!"

"Guh…" He moved his hands, forcefully as the air around him shook. Barely visible chains are visible around him, all started to crack.

"I-It can't be!"

"RAWR!-!-!-!" He roared as the chain bursts free of him.

"He did it!" Kasumi cheered.

"*pant* Well… *pant* what do you know?" He pants, "It finally broke… *pant*"

"Damn you!" She pointed her wooden rod at him.

"Who are those guys?" Bel asked.

"He's dominating _that_ Viper." The army infant stated.

"And the other's managed to break out of the grip of _that_ artefact." Cosma added.

"That's Tsuna's and Korin's Guardian of Mist and Mist Knight, Rokudo Mukuro and Amaya Nerio." Reborn tells them.

"So it _really_ is Mukuro." Tsuna stated.

"Then what happened to that girl from earlier?" Gokudera asked.

"You can't think of Chrome and Mukuro as two separate people," The hitman tutor explained, "because as Chrome lives, Mukuro exists. Because Mukuro is here, Chrome can live."

"Huh?" Gokudera and Sol looked at him, really confused.

"I-I don't understand." Tsuna said.

"This is all we can do right now." Reborn said.

"Two different people in one body…?" Korin asked, finally calmed down by Mikuri's continuously assuring him. It then hit him, "Don't tell me it's?-!"

"Now," Mukuro stepped up to the entangled infant, "what will you do, Arcobaleno? You're going to be an annoyance if you plan to take your time."

The infant felt insulted of the pineapple's words, and the pacifier glows as the vines around him was wittered and he escaped its clutches, "Don't get to elated!-!" He shouted as he multiples himself with many images.

"Don't you dare get too elated!-!" Lara shouted.

"Too bad…" Nerio panted, completely wiped out, "Gomen, Leader…"

"Eh?" Korin looked at him confused.

"This is all I… can… do…" He blacked out and collapsed.

"Nerio!" Sol shouted.

"He must be completely exhausted from breaking free of that spell." Cosma stated.

Back with Mukuro…, "So weak-hearted…" Mukuro commented as his right eye turned to the Kanji of four and a fade indigo flame ignites on it. He dashed forward and sliced through all the clones of the hooded infant.

"That flame on his eye!" Tsuna exclaimed, "His combat skill, _The Path of Asura_!"

"A technique user that can use martial combat?" Mammon asked, "That's blasphemy! I won't accept the transmigration of souls either!"

"Oh…?" The pineapple looked at him with great interest.

"Humans repeat their lives infinitely, over and over." He stated, "That's why I collect money!" The lizard above him started glowing and spinning around with great speed, as the surrounding starts to change into a whole new different dimension, the walls and ceilings, even the floor is getting peeled away.

"Ah! The floor!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Viper that guy is using all his power." Colonnello said, as he held the Leon rope, in turn Reborn is holding to keep himself up in the air.

"That's probably his only choice." He stated.

"Hahahahaha! A greedy Arcobaleno? How amusing." Mukuro laughed, "However, if we are comparing desire, I won't lose." He spun his trident and hits it on the floor, summoning more fire pillars, surrounded by lotus flower plants, around the distorted field.

"What?-!" Mammon exclaimed in shock.

"I-I'm feeling faint…" Bel stuttered as he struggled to stand still. "Are we dreaming?" Levi asked as he too struggled to stand up straight.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Gokudera stated, with all of them feeling dizzy and sick from the illusions.

"Illusionary poisoning is beginning, kora." Colonnello stated.

"Yeah, they've been hit by illusions that are put directly into the brain for this long." Reborn said.

Even Tsuna and Korin have trouble, including a splitting headache.

"Where did you learn this ability to make powerful illusions?-!" The hooded infant demanded, as he barely dodged a fire pillar.

"Kufufufu…" Mukuro chuckled, "In Hell."

"Don't joke with me!-!" He shouted as he froze all the fire pillars.

"Kufufufu…" The pineapple chuckled.

"AH!-!-!" Both skies fell to their knees, their hands by the sides of their head, "MY HEAD!"

"Juudaime/Korin!" Gokudera and Mikuri ran over to their friends' side. "Sawada! Korin!" Ryohei ran over to them.

"It feels like its splitting opening!" Tsuna cried. "This pain… It's similar to the when I saw Mukuro defeat Hibari-san!" Korin cried.

"Daijoubu, Tsuna, Korin?" Yamamoto asked them worriedly.

"What is this feeling?" The brunette said, but was cut short as the pain sharpened.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Korin and Tsuna Vision xxx<span>

**Both leaders almost cried out in pain, but then a vision and a sound of water caught their attention. They looked around, noticing a huge dark room, with people chained up and in water-filled capsules.**

'_W-Where is this?' They thought._

**The vision moved around, showing the entire room, and then closed up on one capsule. In it, there shows the all too-familiar person. The blue haired person all bundled up, an oxygen mask covered his mouth. Chains wrapped around him.**

'_Eh? What is this?'_

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Vision End xxx<span>

"Guh!" The vision ended, followed by the same head-splitting headache, "Something's coming into my head!"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera hover over his boss. "Korin!" Mikuri did the same.

"Gah!"

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Continued Vision xxx<span>

**The scene changed to the wide green field. Three shadows moving in the forest close to it, as if they are being chase. They stopped to catch their breaths. "Mukuro-sama, they're closing in." One of the figures, revealed to be Chikusa, tells the pineapple head.**

"**It's no use. We can't get away-byon!" The other figure, Ken, stated.**

"**Kufufufu… It really lives up to its name, 'Impregnable Vindice Prison'." Mukuro stated, "From this point on, let's split up and escape on our own. I can get away by myself, but you two will just get in the way."**

'_T-This is… his memory…!' Tsuna and Korin thought._

**In the end, only Mukuro got caught by the infamous Vindice, "You acted as bait to save your friends." One of the Vindice guards stated.**

"**It's good enough. This man is the real convict." The other guard said.**

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Vision Ended xxx<span>

The head-splitting headache continued to torment the two Vongolia leaders-to-be, with more visions coming in.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Continued Vision xxx<span>

**The scene changed once more, to the old abandoned Kokuyo hideout. "I'll protect Kakimoto Chikusa and Joshima Ken, who are still on the run." A familiar voice said.**

"**Kufufufu…" Chrome's voice chuckled, "You are an eccentric. I have had all my abilities taken away. I can stay out on this side for a short while, even when I borrow this girl's body."**

"**I don't mind." The voice, revealed to be Iemitsu, "I want you to be Tsuna's guardian, Rokudo Mukuro."**

"**And if I refuse?"**

"**I don't think you have much of a choice." A new voice entered, "Your friends' lives are in danger if you continue to become like this." The figure walked out of the shadows, to reveal a blonde man with cyan eyes, in other words, Ray Johnstan, "Don't worry. My girly student and Iemitsu's useless son won't let anything happen to them. So help them, Mr. Rokudo Mukuro."**

'_Tou-san/Ero-Ray!' They thought in shock, 'We didn't know about this. Mukuro, you…'_

"_Mukuro!" They exclaimed._

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Vision Ended xxx<span>

The battle over the mist Rings continued, although the Mist Knight Battle has been decided, with Lara as the winner when Nerio blacked out. Mammon desperately attacked with multiple clones, with Mukuro effortlessly defeating them all.

"Got you!" The hooded infant shouted, as he comes out from behind the pineapple illusionist and swallowed him whole. The salamander above his head grew around the hooded baggage. Spikes come out from underneath it and it contracted and penetrates the bag.

"Ah!"

"Mukuro-san!" Ken cried out. Chikusa was shocked of the events.

"Mukuro…" Tsuna stuttered.

Both Kokuyo students clenched their teeth in anger.

The baggage suddenly expands. "I-Impossible!" Mammon's voice shouted in shock.

The baggage then suddenly explodes, with Mukuro standing in the same spot, unhurt as lotus flowers surrounds him and breakthrough the hooded infant's sphere. "Fall, and then wander." Mukuro chanted, in his hands the two Half Mist Rings.

"I-Impossible!" Levi shouted, "Mammon is…"

"He won!" Basil exclaimed. "It was completely one-sided!" Ryohei exclaimed. The two Kokuyo students grinned of their master's win.

'This is… Mukuro…' Tsuna thought in shock.

"I put these two rings together, correct?" The pineapple asked the two pink haired judges.

"Hai." They nodded.

"I'm not done yet!" The hooded infant shouted.

"Hm?" Mukuro looked behind him, to find Mammon re-materialising from the torn hoods.

"I play around a little and you think you'd gotten the upper hand." He said, "I have yet to show my real power–!" Mukuro reappeared behind him in a blink of an eye.

"You must realise…" The pineapple tells him. Mammon looked back to find him missing again and appeared above him, standing on the distorted floor above him, "If you had an illusion countered by an illusion, it means you have given up control of your perception."

The salamander suddenly wrapped itself around his former master, "Stop it, Phantasma!" He cried.

"Now, show me this so-called power." The walls around the distorted dimension started to break, "Now," Tsuna and Korin nearly fall, and Yamamoto and Kasumi managed to grab onto their hands, "Hahahaha! How does it feel, Arcobaleno?-! My world?-!" his' being suddenly contracted and squeezed into a tube, before entering the hooded infant's mouth.

The being entered the mouth, and the infant started bloating up. "Stop it!" He cried.

"_You lost because of one reason, one reason only." Mukuro's voice tells him, "Because your opponent is _me_."_

The bloated infant get bigger and bigger, him grunting in pain, until he finally burst. Everyone all were shocked of the sudden destruction, with the dimension disappeared and the gym returned back to normal. Mukuro landed on the original floor gently, "Is this enough?" He asked, showing the complete Mist Ring.

"The Mist Ring is now in the possession of Chrome Dokuro, while the Mist Knight Ring is in the possession of Lara Fuchs." The Cervello stated, "The winners of this match are Chrome Dokuro and Lara Fuchs."

"_That _Viper is…" Colonnello said, while Reborn just smirked.

"In pieces, Ushishishi…" Bel chuckled.

"Eh! S-Sonna!" Tsuna cried, "Y-You didn't have to go that far!"

"And you still show sympathy for your enemy." Mukuro said, "You are naïve to no end, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Let me just say there's no need to worry."

"Eh?"

"That baby ran away." He added, "He'd saved energy for him to escape from the start. He was a shrewd Arcobaleno."

"Gola Mosca." Xanxus tells the large man beside him, "After the conflict, kill Mammon." The steam came out of the mask.

"You are an embodiment of the Mafia's darkness, Xanxus." Mukuro said, "Even I feel awe from the dreadful scheme you have in mind."

Xanxus sharpened his eyes in realisation of that sentence.

"Hm?" Reborn looked at him at great interest.

"What? I don't have any intention of sticking my nose into that." The pineapple illusionist tells him, "I'm not a good person. But a word of warning: you shouldn't underestimate the other smaller, weaker successor candidate."

"Eh?"

"Hn."

"Kufufufu…" He turned and faced them and walked off.

"Mukuro-sama." Chikusa greeted. "Sugoi! You're so strong!" Ken cheered.

"Teme! How dare you come here!-!" Gokudera shouted.

"What?-!" The blonde Kokuyo student growled at him.

"Oi, Gokudera." Yamamoto said.

"C-Chotto!" Tsuna cried.

"You should be that cautious of me." Mukuro said, "I don't intend to become friendly with the Mafia."

"Hm?"

"I became the Mist Guardian because it would be a more convenient way to take over your body, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

'He's lying. That's not the only reason.' Tsuna thought.

"I knew it, teme!" The bomber shouted with his bombs ready.

"Cho– Matte, Gokudera-kun!" The brunette tells him.

"Juudaime…"

"E-Either way, a-arigatou." He thanked him.

"I gotten a little tired…" He sighed, with him falling forward, "This girl…" As he fell, he turned back to the eye-patch girl.

"He turned into a girl again!" Ryohei exclaimed, "What's going on?"

'Mukuro that guy pushed himself.' Reborn thought, 'He used a great deal of power to materialise himself. He won't be able to come to this side for a while.'

"Mm…" They looked at the collapsed Nerio, to find him getting up.

"Nerio-nii-san!" Kasumi ran over to her brother's side, "Do you feel alright?"

"M-More or less…" He grunted out.

"Here." Nerio turned to find Lara showing the cross pendant she had, "Take this." She said, "I have no need for it."

"Huh?"

"I was hoping to find one worthy of wielding this artefact's power; I believe it has to be you, Amaya Nerio." She stated.

"Eh?" He looked up at her in surprise.

"A-And…" She looked away with a small blush, "You l-looked kind of c-cool back there…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Nerio asked.

"A-Ah! N-Nothing!" She shouted as she pushed the pendant to his hands and ran off.

"What's her problem?" He said.

"Which one is it?-!" Gokudera cried, "Was that Mukuro an illusion, or is that girl is the illusion?"

"O-Oh yeah! How are her organs?-!" Tsuna shouted.

"There's nothing to worry about." Reborn tells them, "Chrome's organs are functioning properly, thanks to Mukuro's powerful illusions."

"S-She's asleep…" Tsuna sighed in relief.

Korin looked a little closer, still thinking of that look in her eye. He turned on his _Yurei-me _and noticed the two different energies inside her. 'I thought as much…' He thought.

"She gets tired too easily, byon." Ken sighed, "This is why humans are…"

*Dead-panned* "You're a human too…" Gokudera stated, with Tsuna and Yamamoto went little paled from their words.

"Let's go, Ken." Chikusa said as they walked off.

"Right."

"Cho– Are you abandoning her?-!" The brunette cried.

"When she wakes up, she'll be able to walk." Ken said, "I don't plan on giving that girl my attention. She is not Mukuro-san, after all."

'That's right; Mukuro is in a cold and dark place.' Tsuna thought.

"Don't feel sympathy for him." Reborn tells him, "You can't forget everything that Mukuro's done up to now."

"That guy…" Korin sighed.

"Each side now has six rings, so we'll continue the conflict." The Cervello announced, "Tomorrow is the long-awaited final battle between Guardians and Knights, the match between the Guardians of Cloud and Cloud Knights."

The large man behind them let out some steam.

"It's Hibari's and Cosma's turn." Gokudera said.

"Yeah." Yamamoto replied.

"Oi, Xanxus." Reborn called out to the Varia boss still in his chair, "What are you going to do? If Hibari and Cosma win tomorrow, the Ring count will be eight to six. Even though you and Xemmus have the Sky Rings, it will make Tsuna's side the winner."

The rest of the Varia just chuckled and grunted in irritation.

"Now that you mention it…" Yamamoto realised.

"That's right." Gokudera stated.

"When that happens, you'd better keep your promise and give up all rights as a successor."

"Of course," Xanxus replied, "I will respect the spirit of the Vongolia and honour the conditions of the duel. _If _Mosca loses the next match, I'll hand over everything to you."

"Eh?-!"

"That means there's only two left!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"I don't want to admit it, but if that guy's fighting…" Gokudera said, "It is determined."

"That's right! Hibari-san will…" Tsuna said hopefully.

"When he's an ally, he's EXTREMELY dependable!" The boxer shouted.

"That's being naïve, kora."

"Eh?"

"If Xanxus is this confident, it means he's certain that Mosca guy will win." Reborn stated.

"That means Hibari-san is…"

Korin looked back at Xanxus, who has his smug-looking smirked on his face. 'That guy… Also…' He looked at the huge man, 'No matter how I see it, it is not a human being… but what is that one soul signal in the core of that thing?'

* * *

><p>…<p>

They decides to bring the eye-patch girl to the hospital where Lambo is being treated, at the same time, visit that little cow brat. Although, Kasumi brought Nerio back home while Sol and Cosma went back, leaving only Korin, Mikuri and Adhira with them. "I wonder what kind of dreams Lambo is having." Tsuna said with them hovering over the unconscious kid.

"It's the stupid cow, so it's probably…" Gokudera stated.

"We'll get our peaceful days back soon." The brunette said. Everyone nodded, "Right, Reborn?" He turned to find the two Arcobaleno's standing by the side with snot bubbles coming out of their noses.

"We're napping, kora." Colonnello said, with Tsuna sweat-dropped at them.

"Lambo…" Adhira mumbled worriedly by the bed side.

"Don't worry." Korin assures her, "He will be alright."

"That's right!" August suddenly appeared in front of him.

"WAH!-!-!" The teen fell backwards in shock.

"August-chan?" Mikuri said in shock.

"August-nee-san!" Adhira said cheerfully.

"Korin-san?" Tsuna looked over at his friend, a little confused over what got into him. He then got a cold feeling and turned around, to find August floating in front of him. "AH!-! G-GHOST!-!"

"What the hell?-!" Gokudera shouted. "Oh~ Nice~ Is this all new hologram?" Yamamoto asked. "This is EXTREME!-!" Ryohei shouted, completely oblivious of the situation. "Is thou one of those Japanese urban legends that thy have heard about?" Basil asked.

"August! What are you doing here?-!" Korin shouted.

"I was bored, so I came out for a stroll." She said

"Oh yeah…" He said while face-palming, "I forgot that you can go around at least one hundred metre from our place…"

"K-Korin-san? Who is this?" Tsuna stuttered with his face getting paler by the second.

"This is so cool!" Gokudera exclaimed, his eyes filled with excitement, "First the electro girl, now a real ghost! I must be really attracting those supernatural things!"

"This is August; she has been around Kokuyo Land for a while and currently a resident ghost in our home." Korin tells them, "The reason you could see them is because I allow her to be seen by certain people. In this case, you guys, Mikuri, my roommates, I was thinking for including Haru to scare her but I chose not to." Everyone sweat-dropped at that sentence, "But I was sure to make sure Hayato-san couldn't see her."

"Oi!"

"Sorry about that, Korin-nii." Adhira apologised, "I lost the charm you put on the pendant so I just took out another charm from your drawer and put it on."

"Must be the charm that allows everyone to see her…" Korin sighed.

"I must take a photo!"

"Enough of you!"

"Say, what are your measurements?" The bomber went and try to touched around her hips and chest.

"Get away from me!" She screamed as her eyes glowed and both Korin and Gokudera and sent flying to the wall.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried out in shock.

"Why am I included…?" Korin grumbled.

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 16 DONE!**

**Not much left to say... except thank you Pikapikaluv, for your wonderful OCs! And if  
>There are any Ocs you want to enter into this story, pm me your character and I'll<br>see if i can squeeze you in.**

**That's all! Ja ne!  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 17 is here!**

**Not much to say today…**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 The Lone Cloud and Trap<br>**

The Mist battle is over and now the final match is about to  
>begin. I was still curious about the small soul energy inside<br>that giant man.

This is my new life.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

Xxx Korin's Dream xxx

"_Tou-san! Kaa-san!" A young boy with black hair and brown eyes ran up to the couple in front of him in a park, the same park Korin was attacked by 'him' two years ago. The couple's faces were shadowed and they were accompanied with two other kids._

"_There you are, Korin!" An older girl with dark-blue hair and onyx eyes shouted, "Where were you?-!"_

"_Sorry, onee-san…" The younger Korin apologized with a small smile._

"_Maa maa, onee-chan. Onii-chan did run." A much younger boy, that looked like the other boy said._

"_Now now, kids." A woman tells them. "You guys are siblings, and you need to look out for each other."_

"_So no fighting, got that?" A man besides her said._

"_Hai, tou-san!" They said cheerfully._

"_Bet you can't run faster than me!" The older girl yelled as she ran off._

"_Yes I can!" The boy ran after her_

"_Ah! Onii-chan! Onee-chan! Wait for me!" The last boy ran after them._

"_Don't run too far!"_

"_Hai!"_

"_Hahaha…" The younger Korin laughed as he ran. All of the sudden, the sky turns dark; the boy grew older to when Korin first encountered that guy. He turned around to find the crimson haired man standing there, a bloodied knife in his hands._

"_S-Stay back!" Korin shouted. The man slowly walked forward, and then a monster appeared from behind. It roared and ran forward and bared its teeth at him, "No, no, stay back! Get away from me! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-!-!"_

Xxx Dream End xxx

* * *

><p>"AHHHH!-!-!" Korin woke up with a scream, sweat dropped down from his face. His eyes widen in fear, him panting and his entire body shaking. 'I haven't had that dream in a while; rather, I rarely had dreams since I found Zero and Kuro…' He thought.<p>

"Mm…" The cover of the futon next to his bed moved as Sol's head popped out, "What's with you, shouting in the morning…?" He said tiredly.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a bad dream…" Korin tells him.

"Whatever, just go back to sleep…" The priest groaned and covered the blanket over him. Korin sighed and covered himself and try to go back to sleep, 'I wonder… What Reborn said last night… is it true…? Materro-san…'

* * *

><p>Two hours later…<p>

"Gah!-!" Korin grunted as he got up, "I can't get back to sleep!" He looked at the clock, showing 6a.m., "Damn… and there is still an hour before the rest got up…" He got off his bed changed out of his PJ. When he left his room, he wore a white shirt under a black sleeveless hooded jacket, along with black jeans with a chain on his right side. He took his fingerless gloves and went out.

'I wonder if Hibari and Cosma are okay…' He thought, 'I bet Dino knows something about that… And…' He thought back to the eye-patch girl he and Tsuna brought to the hospital when she collapsed the previous night, 'I wonder if she is okay now…'

With that in his mind, he fastened his pace. In minutes, he arrived at the hospital and is now searching around the hospital. He first went to Chrome's ward to see if she is all right. When he entered, to his surprise that Chrome not only is awake, she is also gathering her stuff by her bed. "Oh. Ohayo, boss Knight." She greeted him.

"H-Hi, Dokuro-san." Korin said nervously, "Err… what do you preferred to be called, Dokuro-chan or Chrome-san, or maybe…"

"Just any will do."

"Riiiiiiight…. Well Chrome, glad that you're okay." He said. Chrome bowed and walked off rather quickly, "Where are you going?"

"I heard that Ken and Chikusa left yesterday." She replied, causing Korin to feel pity for her as the two Kokuyo students sort of abandoned her, "Farewell, boss Knight."

"Y-Yeah, see ya." Korin called back. He saw the pineapple girl walked off quickly and away from his view. He sighed and walked off to find Dino. He managed to walk along the corridor and saw a lighted room with some voices. He went in to find Dino and Romario talking with each other. "Yo, Dino-san, Romario-ossan." He called out.

"Oh, Korin! What are you doing here? Is it about Kyoya, or perhaps, Cosma?" He asked.

"Sort of…" He said sheepishly.

"Well, you're not the only one." He tells him and gestured to the sleeping group by the couch, which consists of Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto and Nerio, all lying on the sofas or the floors.

"These guys too, huh?"

"If it is Cosma, she will do fine." Dino tells him, "As for Hibari, I can say for certain with no hesitation, that he is ready."

"Oh, is that so…?" Korin said, feeling a little relief and a little tired, 'Man, I'm sleepy all of the sudden…' He went and leaned on the wall and fell asleep. He slept for a good two hours before waking up to a shriek, to find Tsuna and Dino looking by the window with a Ninja Reborn.

"Oh~? Tsuna, you came too?" Korin yawned as he got off the wall and walked towards them.

"Korin-san! You woke up?" Tsuna said.

"Good to see you awake, Korin." Reborn said, "You are going to continue training with Dame-Tsuna here, so get ready."

"And what are you talking about?" The brunette asked, "Tonight's battle is going to decide everything! Is there any reason for us to train?"

"It is precisely that this is the last match." He said, "Let them do the cheering."

"Mm?" Korin looked at him, a little confused.

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"What are you both going to do if the worst happens?" The hitman asked.

"Eh? The worst?"

…

* * *

><p>Korin and Tsuna followed Reborn back to the usual training ground. This time, Tsuna and Basil are to fight in hyper mode, while Korin decides to meditate to train in his inner world. Reborn demands to know why he is meditating for the <em>Zero Point Breakthrough<em> and Korin said that it is not of his concern and he train faster that way. With that, Korin entered into a deep meditative state.

It was night already and an explosion brightened the night sky.

"Sawada-dono! Daijoubu deska?-!" Basil cried as he ran over to the heavily bruised brunette.

"T-That was dangerous…" Tsuna cried.

Reborn walked up to the brunette, "If you had messed up, you could have died, Baka-Tsuna." He said and kicked him by the chin, causing the brunette to fell backwards, "You were thinking about something else, weren't you?"

"Itai! Don't hit me while I'm down, Reborn!"

"Now, let's continue." Reborn said.

"We're still going to?-!" The brunette shouted, "If we don't hurry, Hibari's match will start!"

"That's why I told you, leave Hibari's match to Gokudera and Yamamoto." The hitman tells him, "You should concentrate on completing this technique."

"But why?-!" Tsuna shouted, "Are you serious?-!"

"I _am _serious."

"R-Reborn… Then, what about Korin-san?" He asked as he gestured to the meditating teen on the rock beside them.

"Leave him be. He said it is better for him, so be it." Reborn tells him, as he and Tsuna went back to their training.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Korin's Inner World xxx<span>

Korin is now sparring against Zero, who has grown with the same height as him, both in hyper mode and wielding the same fingerless gloves. They had flames on their hands and exchanging blows. Kuro is sitting alone near the fight on the grass underneath the starry night sky. An explosion lit the sky, with Korin falling back.

"Korin, you okay?" The white haired demon asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Korin got up, "Let's continue."

"Are you sure?" Kuro asked them as she walked up him, "That skylark's battle is almost beginning."

"Hibari can take care of himself, Cosma too, since Dino said so."

"But, why are you so set on mastering that technique?" Zero asked.

"Well…" Korin said, "I've already understood what the _Zero Point Breakthrough _is, so I probably need another skill, that technique that allows one to take on another Devil's Markuser."

"You mean _Devil's Will, Point Break_?" The inner demon asked.

"Yeah… I have never really trained for it, since I was busy with the Ki training and Dying Will training as well. If I can enter Devil's Will… I might stand a chance. After all," Korin looked up to the sky, "that man, Xemmus, is probably a veteran in fighting with the DM's power."

"In that case," Kuro got out her black sword and throws at him, "I have one technique that might help you. It is called the _Yamiha(Dark blade)_. That technique is one of the ten strongest techniques I created."

"You ready?" Zero asked.

"Hai." He said, his gloves shone and changed form, from the two black metallic fingerless gloves, to two white fingerless gloves, a red metallic symbol of the DM on the back in a red metal circle with the right glove being bigger that reached half-way up the forearm. His eyes turned from orange to blood-red eyes with silted pupils and the orange flame turned blood-red as well. He grabbed onto the black sword and got ready.

Zero too changed form, to similar appearance to his counterpart, with the colours of his clothes and gloves reversed. A white blade version of the Kurohomura appeared on his hands

"Ready…" Kuro called out, both teens got into their battle stances, "Go!" They dashed forward and their blades clashed. A shockwave is felt throughout the field.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal Pox xxx<span>

At the school, everyone, except for Korin, Tsuna, Cosma, Hibari, Adhira and the Kokuyo students has arrived. "Listen up, you guys." Gokudera said, "We're going to win no matter what!"

"What are you saying, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked.

"It is that skylark and that woman that's fighting, not you, you bomber idiot." Nerio said.

"What good is it to get excited?" Ryohei asked.

"Grr… I know that!" He shouted, "But you heard it. Juudaime entrusted us with this, and he isn't present. We can't lose because weren't cheering enough!"

"Hahaha… That's a weird logic!" The baseball ace laughed. "Normally it would be Sasagawa-san or Sol-san who would say that!" Mikuri said. "True!" Kasumi laughed.

"You guys will never understand, you Yakuu-Baka!"

"Tako-head!" Ryohei shouted, "I don't get it either, but I'm EXTREMELY fired up!"

"Same here!" Sol shouted.

"Shut it, you dunces!" Nerio shouted.

"Oh, tonight's heroes are here." Yamamoto stated.

Walking through the front gate, two figures have arrived. Hibari's in his usual discipline uniform while Cosma wore the same clothes and accessories as she did when the group infiltrated Kokuyo Land, with the exception of the ring around her neck and short sword on the back of her belt.

"Why are you herbivores doing here?" Hibari asked.

"What was that, teme?-!" Gokudera shouted.

"Maa maa, eto… We're here to…" Yamamoto stuttered.

"Cheer you on!" Ryohei shouted.

"That's right!" Sol shouted along.

"Would the both of you shut up?-!" Nerio shouted at them.

"Maa, Nerio-nii-san, calm down." Kasumi tells her brother.

"Hn…? You're an eyesore." The discipline chairman said bluntly, "If you don't leave, I'll bite you to death."

"What?-!" The bomber shouted.

"What's with that attitude?-!" Ryohei shouted, "I'm EXTREMELY mad!-!-!"

"Maa maa, calm down…" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"We're just happened to be passing by, so don't mind us, Hibari-san, okay?" Kasumi tells him cheerfully.

A heavy object landed close to them, in which Cosma and Hibari looked on their left. "Hn, Sokka…" He smirked, "I just need to bite that thing to death." He said, showing his tonfas at the just-arrived Gola Mosca, "Right, woman?"

"That's right, Hibari Kyoya." She tells him.

…

* * *

><p>They went to the field; they found what appears to be a huge mock battlefield surrounded by a ring of metal fences. "T-This is…" Ryohei stuttered.<p>

"Hai, this is the combat field for the Guardians of Cloud and Cloud Knights, Cloud Ground." The Cervello tell them.

"What did they do?-!" Ryohei exclaimed, "The exercise ground is…"

"Ah! Those are…!" Gokudera exclaimed when he saw what appears to be a Gatling gun on tall pillars, "G-Gatling guns!"

"The duty of the Guardian of Cloud and Cloud Knight is to be the solitary, noble, floating cloud that protecting the Family while taking an independent stance, without being bound to anything." They tell them, "Thus, we have prepared the most severe field. It is surrounded by barbed wire, and the eight automated guns that will fire upon anything moving within 30 metres."

One of the judges threw a piece of paper into the field, and the guns detected it and shoot at it. What are left of it are pieces of smoking paper. Everyone just gawked at in fright of that dangerous new combat field.

"Also, there are several underground traps that are sensitive to weight." They added, "They will explode after giving off an alarm."

"It's like a battlefield!" Ryohei shouted.

"If you're scared, run away," Levi stated, "like your bosses did."

"Ushishishi…" Bel chuckled.

"Don't screw with us! Juudaime didn't run!" Gokudera shouted.

"That's right! Korin will never run away from you losers!" Mikuri shouted.

A tap on both shoulders calmed them down, revealing to be Yamamoto, "Tsuna and Korin don't need to come." He tells them, "As Hibari's our ace. He won't lose."

"What was that?" Levi said.

"Hn." They looked at Xanxus, with Xemmus standing beside him, "Ace? Pft-Hahahaha, I can't wait!"

…

* * *

><p>Back at the mountains, Tsuna and Basil are still training. Both Basil and Tsuna are right now charging at each other, flames ablaze on their foreheads. "Right there, Tsuna." Reborn tells his student. An explosion shocks the entire area.<p>

"Sawada-dono!" Basil cried as he and Reborn ran towards the brunette, "Persevere!"

"You've gotten a lot better, Tsuna." The hitman stated.

"Reborn-san, this is his limit!" The dirty blonde kid tells him, "If we continue, Sawada-dono's body will collapse."

"Just now, the fire…"

"Eh?"

"I think I understand a little about what the First was trying to accomplish with this technique." Tsuna said.

"S-Sawada-dono…" Basil stuttered.

"Sokka. So, what will you do? Call it quits for now?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna shook his head, "No, Reborn, you're right. I rather not think about it, but… But if Hibari loses the Cloud match…"

"Sawada-dono…"

"I-If that happens…" Tsuna said.

"You and I would be there to stop it, right?"

"Eh?" They turned to find Korin get off the rock.

"Yo! I have finished my training." He tells them.

"So, how is it?" Reborn asked him.

"I didn't quite get it at first, but I can already do that technique already, though the other is not quite ready yet."

"Other?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Korin tells him.

…

* * *

><p>Back at the school, the Cervello are currently checking the Rings on Hibari and Gola Mosca. They told Cosma that the Varia don't have a Cloud Knight so she wins by default. All that is left is for Hibari to defeat that huge thing of a man.<p>

"Confirmed." They declared.

"Hibari, fight."

"Oh!"

"Hey, turf-head! Your voice is too soft!" Gokudera shouted, "And why did the three of you didn't joined in?-!"

"I can't get fired up since Hibari won't join us." Ryohei stated. "I'm just not in the mood." Mikuri stated. "Same here." Kasumi added. "I just don't think that it really is necessary." Nerio said.

"But I didn't think Gokudera would get so excited about, since you were so against it when we started." Yamamoto said.

"Of course." He stated, "Juudaime would have done the same if he were here." 'You better not lose, Hibari. For Juudaime's sake…'

"Then we shall begin." The Cervello announced, "The Ring of Cloud, Gola Mosca vs. Hibari Kyoya, Battle Start!"

Rocket thrusters suddenly emerged from the large man's legs, sending Mosca flying towards the skylark. "What?-!" Gokudera exclaimed in shock.

"Is that legal?-!" Yamamoto asked.

The large man fired bullets from his hands, in which Hibari just simply dodged and ran forward. He ram his tonfa at the man's face before running past him and tear off his left arm, all in one movement. Gola Mosca didn't stand a chance against him and collapse to the ground, exploding behind him.

Everyone all gawked and dead-panned at the pure strength of the prefect, even the Varia and the Cervello are shocked, their jaws wide opened. Hibari joined the two half rings, "I don't want this." He said and threw the ring at one of the Cervello judges, who caught it. "Now; you, sitting there, come on down. The guy next to him as well; I need to bite the boss of Monkey Mountain to death before I can go home."

"What?-!" Levi shouted.

"Not 'what', you tako." Bel stated.

"Tako?-!"

"We've lost this conflict." The prince stated, "What are we going to do, Boss, Xemmus?"

Xanxus looked at the fallen Gola Mosca, before smirking. He leaped from his chair and lands a dropkick on the skylark, who blocked it with his weapon. He landed back on his feet. "My foot slipped." He said smugly.

"I'm sure." The prefect said.

"I'm not lying." A beep is heard as the Varia boss leaped off and the ground underneath him exploded, "I was just going over to retrieve that piece of junk. We've lose."

"Hm? Your face doesn't look it." Hibari said as he ran at him and swung his tonfas at him, who just dodged all the swings rather easily.

"What is Hibari doing?-!" Ryohei shouted, "He just won against that machine!"

The Xanxus and Hibari moved back and back, until they are in range as the guns fired at them. Xanxus seemly stepped on another mine as a beep is heard and he leaped off, causing the skylark to get hit by both the mine and gun.

"Another mine!" Gokudera cried.

"Hibari!" Yamamoto called out.

Hibari leaped out of the smoke little bruised as he continue to attack the Varia boss, all the while dodging the various shooting from the automated guns. "How long do you plan to keep this up?" He asked.

"Relax." Xanxus said sarcastically, "I won't lay a hand on you."

"As you wish; either way, you will be bitten to death."

"Damn him, he's mocking the boss!" Levi shouted.

"Matte, Mr. Sullen." Bel tells him.

"Sullen?-!"

"If we, the losers, make a move, it'll be seen as a rebellion against the soon-to-be tenth." He stated, "All of us, along with the boss, will be executed."

"So you're telling me to leave that insolent brat alone?" The brute asked.

"Our boss is scheming something." The prince stated.

"Mm? What is it?"

"I don't know." Bel said, "I bet Mammon or Squalo would have known."

Meanwhile, the working eye of the fallen Gola Mosca is glowing, targeting the skylark.

…

* * *

><p>Back at the mountains, a bright light shone over in the horizon. "Oh?" Reborn looked amazed.<p>

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked for a moment.

"Oh…" Basil looked at him amazed.

"Are? Did I…?" Tsuna looked at his hands.

"You did it, Tsuna." Reborn said, "That was the _Dying Will_ _Zero Point Breakthrough_."

"Eh?"

"Thou did it!" Basil exclaimed and ran over to him, "Amazing done, Sawada-dono! Thou have completed the technique that only The First Vongolia Boss could perform."

"It was an unexpected kind of technique like this…"

"I had the same feeling when I did it." Korin said.

"I couldn't have done this alone." Tsuna said, "It was all thanks to you, Basil-kun, Korin-san."

"All right. Let's go, Tsuna!" Reborn tells him.

"Yeah." Tsuna said, his eyes went serious, "Let's go, to Nami-Chuu."

…

* * *

><p>Hibari continued to attack the Varia boss, all the while dodging the random firings of the Gatling guns. He kept swinging his tonfas until Xanxus has to raise his hand to block one of his attacks. "Eh? I thought you weren't going to use your hands?" Hibari asked.<p>

Xanxus gritted his teeth in irritation. "He can see Boss' movements coming?" Levi asked. "Unbelievable…" Bel said.

The Varia boss just continued to dodge the attacks, all the while talking a glance at the fallen Gola Mosca. "Cervello." He called out.

"Hai, Xanxus-sama?"

"Just watch how this is going to end." He said, "I am not attacking."

Hibari was about to land the final blow on him, but he just smirked, as a laser shoots into the prefect's leg. He stuttered and fell on one knee.

"Ah!" Ryohei was shocked.

"Laser?-!" Nerio cried.

"What was that?" Gokudera cried.

"Hibari!" Yamamoto shouted. The group was caught un-noticed as missiles suddenly flew in their directions. "W-What the?-!" The bomber shouted

"Oh no! Run!" Everyone ran for cover, Sol protecting the two girls.

"Hm?" Levi wondered and looked over in the horizon, "What's that?"

"Yabe!" Bel ran away as the missiles flew and hits the idiot of a Lightning Guardian.

"Damn it…" Gokudera grunted, "Daijoubu deska?"

"Yeah. Daijoubu deska, Sasagawa-ani, Mikuri, Kasumi?" Yamamoto asked.

"*cough* *cough* what in the world is going on?-!" Ryohei shouted.

"I don't have a clue." Mikuri said from under Sol.

"Hm?" Kasumi looked up from the smoke and saw Gola Mosca up and flying around, "Ah, t-that's the…"

"I told you." Xanxus said, "I tried to retrieve it, but their Guardian of Cloud stopped me." The robot flew all over the place, missiles flying out of its back, laser from its chest and its other hand fired random shots. In the nutshell, it has gone haywire and is firing all its weapons chaotically, "Because of him, I lost control of Mosca."

"So, it's on a rampage?-!" Gokudera exclaimed. A few more missiles went their way and they immediately dodged it. "That was close…!" Yamamoto sighed.

"Damn it!" The bomber swears, "This is crazy!"

The robot flew around, missiles flying around and destroying the school building, with another laser beam firing at the building once more.

"A condensed-particle beam?-!" Nerio exclaimed.

"It's attacking everything!" Ryohei yelled, "We'll all be done for!"

"Pft-Hahahahaha!" Xanxus laughed, "This is a real disaster! Hahahaha!"

"That guy's laughing…" Yamamoto said.

"Ano yaro… That guy planned to cause this accident from the start, no matter what to wipe us out." Gokudera stated.

"So that's why he taunted Hibari." Mikuri realised.

"How underhanded…" Ryohei growled.

"What an asshole…" Nerio joined in.

"I… was used?" Hibari said; his arms on his wounds.

"We need to stop it!" Cosma cried, with her dashing forward towards the robot.

"Cosma-san!" The Konoe mistress shouted. The Cloud Knight ran forward and drew out two hidden blades from her two bracers. She ran and leaped onto the robot, using the hidden blades to hang on to it. But the robot suddenly spun and threw her off. She landed with a thud on the ground. "Damn it…" She grunted out, but then saw Chrome running off, "Oi! The field is dangerous!"

It was too late as she stepped on the mine as the alarm went off. She froze in her tracks as the mine exploded. Luckily, Ken and Chikusa managed to get her out in time. "Chikusa, Ken."

'Man, this girl is such a hassle, byon." Ken complained. The gun moved and aimed at them, to their shock. Behind them, Gola Mosca is approaching, its weapons ready to fire.

"Yabe!" Yamamoto cried out. "They've been surrounded!" Gokudera cried. The gun fired along with Mosca's laser. They prepared for the blows, but two flames flew down, creating a large shield that protects the three groups from the bullets and the beam.

"Ah! That's!"

"T-They made it!" Mikuri cried. "Took them long enough." Nerio grunted.

"That flame, so they came." Xanxus said in surprise.

The gun ran out of ammo and the laser stopped firing. The flame shield died down revealing two figures within the smoke, orange flames ablaze on their foreheads. "Boss… Boss Knight…" Chrome stuttered out.

"That's!" Ryohei cried. "Juudaime!" Gokudera cried out. Yamamoto smiled while Hibari just stared with interest.

"So, you came." Xanxus said, "However…" The robot flew at them, missiles firing everywhere. The missiles just barely missed Basil and Reborn who are running in.

"What could possibly be going on?-!" He exclaimed.

"It looks like Mosca's out to destroy everything." The hitman tells him as he saw the robot flew around in the air, "A human couldn't move like that. I wonder if it's out of control."

Xanxus didn't seem bothered that the two skies as arrived. "The trash will be taken out in order." He said, "There is no change in that." Tsuna looked up at the missiles flying towards him. His gloves ignited and flew up and destroyed them all.

"What?-!" Levi exclaimed. "I can't believe it." Bel said.

"H-He's flying!" Ryohei exclaimed. "You're amazing, Juudaime." Gokudera said. The brunette flew towards the robot, which fired many bullets towards him. He just brought out his flames and blocked all the bullets and tears off its other arm.

"W-What did he do?-!" Levi shouted, "How did he moved just then?-!"

"Sugoi." Yamamoto exclaimed. "Juudaime." Gokudera exclaimed.

"Oi, you piece of junk." Tsuna said, "Your opponent is me." He burned the torn arm and it explodes. The Mosca turned around and fired more missiles directly at him. He dodged them.

"Ah! S-Sawada's…" Ryohei shouted. "What's going on?-!" Gokudera yelled, "All the missiles were aimed at Juudaime!"

"He's after Tsuna." Reborn said.

"Eh?"

"Mosca is concentrating his attacks on Tsuna."

Tsuna dodged most of the attacks but then a group of missiles from above and managed to hit him. "Juudaime!" Gokudera cried. But the brunette flew out of the smoke, unharmed.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Levi shouted.

Tsuna flew towards the robot, before flying up, ready to attack him, but then realised the Gola Mosca is above him, the particle cannon ready to fire. "Yabe! He can't dodge in midair!" Yamamoto cried out. "Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed.

The laser is about to fire when Korin gave a sharp kick on the side, directing the laser elsewhere, where it destroyed only the empty school building. "Take that." He said before giving it a knee in the head. It was about to fire another beam before the black haired male slammed his leg into the laser, destroying it while sending it crashing to the ground.

"T-They're strong!" Ryohei exclaimed. "Yeah!" Yamamoto agreed. "As expected of Juudaime!" Gokudera cheered. "Go! Korin!" Mikuri shouted.

"It can't be." Bel said. "B-Boss…" Levi looked at his boss, but to find him smirking.

Tsuna and Korin landed on the ground in front of the collapsed robot. "T-They beat that monster!" Ryohei exclaimed. "You did it, Tsuna, Korin!" Yamamoto cheered. "Splendid work, Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted.

"Is it over?" Chikusa asked. "Man that was real rough, byon." Ken sighed.

"Hn." Hibari looked at the two skies in hyper mode, "Expected of the omnivore…" He mumbled.

"As expected, a mechanical weapon is no match against Sawada-dono and Korin-dono!" Basil shouted.

"But there's one thing I'm hung up on." Reborn said.

"Eh?"

"They could have unleashed Mosca at full power and defeated us, wiping us out." He explained, "Xanxus… why did he act in this roundabout way?"

"Xanxus, what is this?" Tsuna asked the Varia boss. He wasn't able to get an answer as the robot got up and charged at them again. Korin grabbed on the robot with his right hand, stopping it completely.

"W-With one hand?" Basil exclaimed.

"Like how he stopped Lancia's ball back in Kokuyo Land." The hitman stated.

"Tsuna." Korin tells his partner. The brunette understood as his hand ignited in flames and raised it up. Unknown to them, Xanxus smirked. Tsuna slashed down and chopped the robot vertically in half.

"Oh!" Ryohei exclaimed. "He did it!" Gokudera shouted.

The robot landed to the ground, a vertically-scorching mark on its front frame. Then, an old man fell out of the robot interior. Korin and Tsuna were shocked while Xanxus was smirking with pride. The old man was bundled up and seems unconscious as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"W-What?-!" Ryohei said out loud. "A-A person…" Gokudera said, "A person came out of that thing!"

"T-This person…" Tsuna said in realisation, him being back to normal, "The ninth…"

"Why? Why is he here?-!" Basil exclaimed. Reborn quickly ran over with a first aid kit.

"Who is that ossan?" Nerio asked. "Don't know." Mikuri said.

"W-What in the world is going on?" Korin stuttered, back to normal, "Why is the ninth in that robot?"

"Oi! Hand in there!" Reborn called out to his boss. He looked up and scanned the entire interior of the robot weapon, "I've seen Mosca's structure once before. It seems that the ninth was being used as Gola Mosca's power supply."

"Eh?"

"Power supply?" Tsuna asked, "W-Why?"

"This is no time to be asking 'why'." Xanxus tells them, "You both attacked the ninth."

Both their eyes widen in realisation, "W-We did…?"

Reborn removed some of the bindings around the old man, "This isn't good." He said grimly, "This wound can't be dealt with using first aid."

"Sonna…"

"_Who_ mercilessly kicked that old man?" The Varia boss asked, "_Who_ scorched Mosca into two, along with the old man?"

"S-Sonna…" Tsuna stuttered, his and Korin's face paling, "I… We… the ninth…"

"No."

"Ah!" They looked down, to find the ninth barely conscious, "It was my fault." He said.

"N-Ninth!" Tsuna and Korin called out.

"We're finally able to meet, Tsunayoshi-kun, Korin-kun…" He said.

"Eh?"

"Suminasen… All this happened because of my weakness…" He apologised, "It was my weakness that woke Xanxus from his long slumber."

"Eh?"

"Slumber? What do you mean?" Reborn asked.

"Timoteo!" A voice called out, as they turned to find Dray running towards them.

"Dray-ossan?-!" Korin cried out.

"Ah… Dray… Good to see you, old friend."

"Just hang in there, Cavallone is almost here." He tells the old man, "What happened to you, what's going on?"

"Dray, what do the ninth meant when he said 'slumber'?" Reborn asked him, "After Xanxus left the 'cradle'; he left the Family and should have been placed under heavy surveillance by the Vongolia."

"Cradle?" Tsuna asked.

"The greatest coup d'état attempt in Vongolia history occurred eight years ago." The hitman explained, "The dreadful fact that the ninth's son, Xanxus, was responsible was kept secret. Only the tops of the Vongolia and the elite who fought in that battle along with the personnel from the Assassino Family that assisted it knew about it."

"For Xanxus, time has stood still for eight years." Timoteo said, "He's been asleep ever since that time, inflating his dreadful amount of hate and tenacity."

"Eh? W-What do you…?" Tsuna asked, "What in the world?" The ninth coughed heavily, "Daijoubu deska? Hang in there!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun… Korin-kun…"

"Eh?"

"I constantly hear about both of you from Reborn and Ray. About the girls you each liked, about your school, about your friends, about the secret you can't share… You both are children with hearts too ill-matched to that of a Mafia boss and its partner."

"Ninth…"

"I know that Tsunayoshi-kun never once fought happily. And Korin-kun hated those who commit crimes of the lowest level. You always have that frown on your foreheads, and swing your fists as if to pray." The ninth raised his finger onto the brunette's forehead, "That's why I chose you as the Vongolia tenth; and why Ray has chosen you as the tenth Vongolia Sky Knight."

"Eh?" 'He didn't choose Xanxus?' Tsuna thought.

A flame appeared on the tip of his fingers, 'A Dying Will Flame? It is so warm and familiar…' Tsuna thought, 'Familiar…?'He then realised, 'I… I… I know this person…' Tears flowing out of his eyes. The flames started to shrink, 'Ah, the flame is getting smaller! S-Sonna…!'

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

"But I'm glad it's… you…" The man closed his eyes and his hands gone limp.

"No!" Tsuna cried, "Please wait! Ninth!" Reborn tipped his fedora to shadow his eyes, while Korin eyes were shadowed by the bangs of his hair, "Ninth…"

"How dare you kill the ninth."

"Ah," They looked at Xanxus. "I take your cruel treatment of the ninth as a challenge to his true son, Xanxus and, the honourable spirit of the Vongolia." He said, "Don't feign ignorance. The burns on the ninth's chest are more than enough proof. The Ring Conflict is nothing compared to what the both of you have done. For the sake of my father, who was the boss, and for the future of Vongolia, I will defeat you and avenge him."

"Eh!"

"What are you saying?-!" Gokudera cried. "That's right! _You're_ the one that captured the ninth!" Cosma yelled.

"So this is what you were after." Reborn said.

"Eh?"

"Even if he won the Ring Conflict and became the Boss-in-waiting," The hitman explained, "the ones who know about the Cradle Affair would object to his appointment and resist him. But if he avenges the Ninth after framing Tsuna or Korin, it would be different. He would gain the absolute trust of many in the Family. And if he's stronger than Tsuna, who was meant to be the tenth, he could prove that he is the _true_ successor. If that were to happen, it wouldn't an issue to deal with those who oppose him."

"Then Xanxus did this to become boss and create dictatorship!" Basil exclaimed.

"Yeah. This was a trap. Were Mosca to go out of control and put Tsuna's and Korin's friends in danger, he predicted that they would come to rescue them."

"Sonna…" Tsuna stuttered, "J-Just for that…"

"Everyone, please refrain from conjecture." The Cervello stated, "We're officially recording all statements."

"They're…" Yamamoto said, feeling pretty angry at what they did. "I knew it. The Cervello has always been on Xanxus' side!" Gokudera shouted.

"Do as you wish." Reborn said, his tone filed with anger, "I've already snapped." The two judges stepped back in shock, "But I'll keep my promise to the ninth and won't raise a hand, not even in my student's fight."

"Same here." Dray added, his tone as angry as Reborn's, "Despite my urge to kill all the Varia right now, I won't lay a hand, as a promise towards my old friend."

"However," They added, "even if we say that, I don't know what our students', who doesn't like fighting and who hates people like you, will do."

Both of skies got on their feet, "Xanxus, Xemmus. We'll be taking those Rings back." They said, "We won't…" They looked at them, with anger and resolve, "We won't let you succeed the ninth!"

"Well said, Tsuna, Korin."

"Hn. I'll carve the both of you into the history of Vongolia," The Varia boss boasted, "shouting that there were two pathetic wimps who revolted against Xanxus."

"They're not alone!" He looked behind, to see everyone all ready for battle, "Juudaime's will is…"

"Is our will!"

"My will is my own." Hibari stated.

"You brats want to fight?-!" Levi shouted. "Ushishishi… Sounds like fun." Bel stated.

"Eradicate the traitors!" Xanxus commanded.

"Please wait a moment!" The Cervello stopped them from creating a huge battle, "The fight to avenge the Ninth will be controlled by us."

"What?-!" Ryohei shouted.

"We have a duty to watch over the Vongolia Rings."

"What are you saying, Xanxus' dogs!" Gokudera yelled.

"Watch your mouth." They warned them as they took out the same documents for the announcement of the Ring Conflict, "We have the Ninth's direct orders. We cannot allow the Rings to change hands without our approval."

"How dare you!" Basil shouted, "You must have forced the Ninth to make that Dying Will Flame Seal!"

"As we said before, please refrain from conjecture."

"Don't give that tone." The pink haired judges turned their attention to Dray, "Do you wish to go against me, Cervello?"

"Dray-ossan?" Korin looked at his mentor.

"Let me repeat myself." He said, "Do you wish to go against me, the Ninth Vongolia Sky Knight, and give me that bullshit?-!"

"W-What?-!"

"That ossan is the Ninth Vongolia Knight?-!" Nerio exclaimed.

"He didn't tell you?" Cosma asked.

"Cosma! You knew?-!" Sol shouted.

"D-Dray-ossan… is the N-Ninth Vongolia Sky Knight?-!" Korin stuttered.

"But if it is the Vongolia Rings, I have no say in this matter." Dray sighed.

'All for that for nothing?-!' All the Vongolia Knights mentally shouted.

"Like we're about to say, this battle, which will determine the next Vongolia boss, shall be called the Sky match." The Cervello announced, "In other words, it will be the final battle of the Ring Conflict that we held. How does this suit you, Xanxus-sama?"

"It's not bad." The Varia boss agreed.

"Then, tomorrow night, would everyone please gather at Nami-Chuu."

"So, you're giving them a stay of execution." Bel said.

"What?-!" Ryohei shouted. "Teme…!" Gokudera shouted.

"This is good news." Reborn said, "Tsuna and Korin were exhausted from their training today."

"Hn, tomorrow night is going to be this comedy last act." Xanxus laughed, in his hands the two halves of the Vongolia Sky Ring and the Vongolia Sky Knight Ring, "Struggle with all your might." He threw the two back at them. He raised his right hand and a huge light blinded everyone. When the light dimmed down, the Varia, along with the Cervello, are gone.

"H-He disappeared." Ryohei stuttered, "Those women too!"

"Ah! N-Ninth!" Basil remembered as he ran to his side, "Please, hold on!"

"Were we too late?"

They turned around to find Dino and almost all of his subordinates with him. "Bucking Horse!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"You, take the Ninth and any injured." Dino instructed as all the men brought out stretchers and carried Timoteo away. They also scanned the area, in case there are still mines left, "We received word from the External Advisor team. I couldn't have imagined this happening… Are you guys all right?"

"The damage we received is too great." Reborn stated, "But still…" Dino subordinates then checked all the remaining Guardians and Knights for injuries, thought they still little shaken up. Tsuna and Korin is still standing in the middle, both feeling guilty for what happened.

"Let's go home!" The hitman stated as he kicked Tsuna down from behind and snapping Korin out of his thoughts, before landing on the poor brunette, "We're going home!"

"Eh?"

"The both of you need to recharge for tomorrow's match."

"Why do always kick me?-!" Tsuna snapped at him.

"'Cause I feel irritated."

"W-What kind of reason is that?-!" The brunette dead-panned. Everyone then laughed at the real awkward scene that often shows between that hitman and his student.

"Looks like Reborn won't change, even with this serious situation…" Korin sighed. A tap on his shoulder turned his attention to behind him, revealing to the Konoe mistress, "Mikuri."

"Let's go home, okay Korin?" She said

"Yeah… let's go." Korin said, before the girl banged his head with her fist, "Ite! What was that for?-!"

"That's for rushing in recklessly again!" She yelled.

"That's was in different circumstances!"

"I don't care. Plus I'm really angry right now."

"That makes no sense at all!-!"

'Hope hasn't diminished yet, Reborn.' Dino thought, looking at Reborn tormenting Tsuna and Korin and Mikuri arguing like a couple.

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 17 DONE! Shorter than I hope, probably because of Cloud match being  
>the shortest and the quickest, as Hibari is a real badass…<strong>

**Korin: **Big deal. I'm definitely stronger than that prefect.

**Hibari: **Is that so, omnivore? *Prepare his tonfas* Prepare to be bitten to death.

**Korin: ***Took out both his swords* Bring it on!

**Can you both wait for a moment? Anyway, please review, and if you got any Assassino  
>OCs, PM me. Okay, ready, FIGHT! *Ran out of the way.*<strong>

*Both fighters ran at each other, entire stage ended up getting destroyed*

**Mikuri, Tsuna, Kasumi, Nerio: **We don't want know…

**Sol: **This looked like fun!-!

**Ryohei: **EXTREME DUEL!-!-!-!-!-!

**Nerio: **Shut up, you two turfs!-!


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 18 is here!**

**Not much to say now…**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 The Everlasting Sky<br>**

The Cloud battle is over, but now I have an urge to kill  
>Xanxus. He used his own father to gain ultimate<br>power! What kind of son does that?-! In the  
>next battle, if Tsuna don't do it, I will, kill him!<p>

This is my new life.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

"Korin, wake up!" Korin is now sleeping in his bed, back at his apartment. He was completely exhausted from the situation the previous night. "Oi!" Mikuri shouted, trying to wake up the lazy black haired teen on his bed, "Oi, wake up!"

"Mm… Just five more minutes…" Korin grumbled.

"Wake up, Yan-san!" Cosma stated as she took out a stun-gun and shocked him. Korin got up in shock, and she lands a kick at his face. He landed down on the ground, grunting in pain.

"Ite! What was that for?-!" He yelled.

"We're going to be late for school if you kept sleeping!" Mikuri yelled at him.

"Huh?" He looked at her rather confused.

After having his breakfast, with Adhira and Sol sometimes trying to steal from him, he went off to school with Mikuri. He still doesn't get why he has to go to school right now, although Cosma stated that he is a middle-school student and all students need to go to school. Mikuri sighed as they ran quicker to school, though Korin decides to head for the roof.

When he entered the roof, he found Tsuna standing by the edge, looking at the scenery. He can tell that his partner is deep in thought, so he chose not to disturb him and went up the water tank. "Ohayo, Tsuna-kun." He looked down to find Kyoko greeting Tsuna, to find him greeting back without any blush or stutter whatsoever. Korin smiled at his friend being able to greet his crush normally and continue up the water tank.

"Reborn-kun said you'd be here." She stated.

"He did?" Tsuna asked.

She giggled, "It is true, like Reborn-kun said."

"Eh?"

"Your face is like a bullet train today!(She means a long face, as in troubled or sad)"

"Huh?-! A bullet train?-!" The brunette dead-panned. The school idol giggled, while Tsuna laughed awkwardly.

"I know!" She said as she looked through her skirt pockets, "I have this for you." She took out a blue amulet with his name and a tuna fish sewed on.

"An amulet?" Tsuna asked, "F-For me?-!"

She nodded, "People have been getting hurt during that nightly sumo contest." She stated.

'She still thinks it's a sumo contest…' The brunette dead-panned.

"Here." She hands it to him.

"A-Arigatou…" He thanked her, "With this, I won't lose the next battle."

Kyoko blushed at the sentence, "Eh?"

"Hm?"

"Eto…" She stuttered for a moment then remembered, "Ah, that's right!" She took out few more amulets, "I made some for Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun too!"

'So it wasn't just for me?-!' Tsuna mentally cried.

"And everyone made these amulets together." She stated cheerfully, "Even Mikuri-chan and Kasumi-chan helped out."

"Eh? Everyone?"

"Tsuna-san!" Haru called out from behind them; wearing the female Nami-Middle's uniform.

"Haru?-!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Welcome, Haru-chan!" Kyoko greeted.

"Why are you here?" The brunette asked.

"Haru's classes start after lunch today!" Haru declared, "So I've infiltrated this school to hand out the amulets to everyone!"

"Infiltrated…?" Tsuna dead-panned, "More importantly, that's a Nami-Middle uniform!"

"Bianchi-san and Cosma-san prepared it for me!" She cheerfully stated.

"It was easy, compared to our usual work." Bianchi and Cosma stated as they, Fuuta, I-pin and Adhira all entered, wearing their specially made Nami-Middle uniforms.

"You guys are in uniforms too?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Does it suit me, Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked. "*In Chinese* I-pin likes uniform!" I-pin said. "Me too!" Adhira added.

"What will you do if you get caught?-!"

"We'll deal with it if it comes." Bianchi stated coolly.

"What are you talking about?-!" Tsuna shouted, "That's a problem!-! Besides, Bianchi, you and Cosma-san don't looked like middle-schoolers!-!"

"What was that?" She asked angrily, "What does that mean?"

"Bianchi, calm down…" Cosma said, trying to calm her friend down.

"*In Chinese* I-pin looks like a middle-schooler."

"I-It's impossible!" The brunette cried.

"What? Do you intend on ruining our good intentions?" The poison scorpion asked angrily. "How about Haru?" The Midori student asked, "Does it look good on Haru?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Ah, minna-san! There you are!" Mikuri stated as she ran through the door, "Why didn't you guys wait for me?"

"Konoe-san!"

"Gomen, Mikuri-chan." Kyoko apologised, "Haru couldn't wait any longer to see Tsuna-kun."

"It is okay, say, where's Korin? He told me that he would be on the roof." She asked, looking around. A clank of metal caught their attention. They looked up to find Korin performing one handed push-ups on top of the water tank, his legs in the air. "Korin!"

"Hahi! He is doing super, crazy workout desu!" Haru cried. "That's some military exercise." Bianchi commented. "Korin-nii is amazing!" Adhira exclaimed. 'Korin-san is really something else…' Tsuna mentally commented. "Korin-kun sure is a hard worker." Kyoko stated.

"Mm?" The black haired teen looked down at see his friends looking up at him. He then hand-jumped from the water tank and lands in front of them, "Yo."

"Ohayo, Korin-kun!" Kyoko greeted cheerfully, as always.

"Ohayo."

"Korin. Here." Mikuri took out a similar blue amulet, but has Korin's name on it.

"Hm? For me?" Korin asked.

"Yeah, you always rushes in without thinking." She said, her face turning a little red, "So, when Kyoko-chan was making this, I asked if I could make one for you."

"Oh, arigatou." He thanked her and pocketed the amulet.

"Be careful with the next match, got it?" She said sternly.

"S-Sure… Though, I wouldn't be too confident in thinking it all out thing…" He said.

"What do you mean by that?-!" She shouted, "I don't care what you do; just don't rush in without a plan."

"W-What? I always improvise!"

"That's not good enough!"

"Aw~" The two turned to see all the girls looking at them with a slight blush.

"Huh?"

"You guys are always so lovey-dovey." Haru said, "I want to be as lovey-dovey with Tsuna-san too!"

"W-W-What do you mean?-!" Both of them shouted, "We're not lovey-dovey!-!-!"

"Yes you are." Bianchi stated. "This happens quite often back at the apartment." Cosma stated out.

"Eh? Mikuri-chan and Korin-kun lived together?" Kyoko asked. "Aw~ Mikuri-chan's so lucky desu." Haru sulked, "I want to live with my beloved Tsuna-san and hugged all tight to sleep like her."

"WE DO NOT HUG IN OUR SLEEP!-!-!" They yelled.

Unknown to them, a certain infant is sitting behind a wall, eavesdropping on their conversation. A smirk appears on his face, content that both Korin and Tsuna are having the best of what might be the last day of joy. "Better remember this, Tsuna, Korin." He said to no one, "This… This is what you will be returning to."

…

* * *

><p>"*In Chinese*Lambo sleeping deep! Don't worry, he's fine." I-pin stated.<p>

"Thanks for watching over him all the time." Tsuna thanked her. "Thank you, I-pin!" Adhira thanked her as well. "*In Chinese* they are grateful for you looking after Lambo all this time." Korin translated for her.

"*In Chinese*Leave it to I-pin!" She said proudly. The cow kid has woken up from his coma, and was twice as annoying as before until he fell back to sleep. Korin, Tsuna, Adhira and Reborn visit him that evening to see how he is doing. I-pin is also looking after him at the time.

"It seems like he regained consciousness around noon." Reborn stated, "I heard he was a big pain."

"Yokatta… What a relief…" Tsuna sighed.

"But he still needs lots of rest." The hitman added.

"Sokka…"

"Get well soon, Lambo…" Adhira said, her eyes a little relief.

'Ah, that's right; Lambo is like a brother to her.' Korin remembered.

"Mm… Tsuna wet himself…" Lambo sleep-talked, "Hahaha Baka-Tsuna! Idiot Tsuna! Dame-Tsuna!"

"Ack! He better be talking in his sleep." Tsuna dead-panned.

"Losing your cool over sleep-talking… You've still got a lot to learn." Reborn said.

"Hahaha I'll let Reborn be in charge of polishing my horns from now on!"

Leon turns into a huge green hammer, "I can't let that go, even if it's just sleep-talk." The hitman stated, "I'll have to coerce him into silence."

"Oi, Reborn! He's just sleep-talking!" The brunette cried as he grabbed on the hammer to prevent the infant hitman from slamming its power at Lambo.

"Oi oi…" Korin sighed.

"Korin is my big sister! Best sister ever!"

"Guh!" An ominous aura surrounds Korin, "I. Will. Not. Kill. Him…."

"HIIIIEEEEEE!-! Korin-san became scary!-!" Tsuna shrieked.

"*In Chinese* No violence!" I-pin shouted as she helped grabbed the green hammer, "Lambo needs peace and quiet!"

"Hahaha Tail-head!"

That snapped I-pin. "Ah! Dame da, I-pin!" The brunette cried.

"Hi-ya!" She lands a knuckle sandwich on the cow-kid's head.

"The cow glimmered…" Lambo muttered; a fresh bump on his head.

"*In Chinese* Can't forgive, even if it's sleep-talk!" She huffed.

"L-Lambo…" Adhira paled a bit.

"Yare yare…" Korin sighed once more while Tsuna laughed sheepishly.

"But, does it mean he's close to a full recovery?" The brunette asked.

"Mama and the others are taking turns, watching over him, so you can relax." The hitman stated.

"Yeah." Tsuna nodded, "Ano… About the Ninth…"

"He isn't here."

"Then, is he…"

"He's not dead yet." The hitman quickly answers back, "As a last hope, Dino took him to well-equipped place."

"Dino-san did…?"

"There's no telling what will happen." The hitman stated. The brunette looked down, feeling a little down for hurting the Ninth, even if it is by accident.

"More importantly," Reborn jumped down from the chair, "a new weapon is ready for you two."

"A-A n-new weapon?" Tsuna asked.

"Come on, it's over here." Reborn said, walking to the lobby with Korin and Tsuna following, "A special combat Mafia suit." He stated to the briefcase on the table.

"Huh?"

"It's a special suit woven from the thread made inside of Leon." He said, "It won't burn easily from the Dying Will Flames."

"A Mafia suit?-!" Tsuna cried, "I have to dress like a mafioso?-!" An imaginary picture of him in a white suit with a rifle in one hand and a bouquet of roses on the other, "Like this?" another picture rolls in to be more like the suits in the movie, Matrix with dual guns, "Or this?" another one appeared as the Japanese traditional outfit with a small dagger at hand, "Or that?-!" another picture to be the most unlikely, a blue alien suit, "It better not be like this!-!"

"The last one is probably unlikely…" Korin face-faulted, a little surprised of the brunette's imagination.

"Relax." Reborn stated, "It looks just like your Nami-Middle's uniform."

"Thank goodness…" Tsuna sighed, "Its normal…"

"It's the same material as my suit." The hitman stated, "But for Korin, Dray asked me to give you a more unique design."

"Eh?" Korin looked at him, kind of expecting something really ridiculous. He looked into the suit, and it shocked of what was installed for him.

"Look, Leon's all tuckered out from making those." The hitman said, gesturing to the tired green chameleon on his hat.

"Arigatou, Leon." Tsuna said, patting the little lizard, which licks his hand in gesture, "Haha It tickles."

"And both have an extra feature."

"Extra?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, we'll go after the both of you changes into that. To the final battle of the Ring Conflict…" Reborn stated seriously. The brunette nodded as he looked at his half ring.

"There is no way I'm changing into that!-!" Korin yelled, "It looks ridiculous!"

"I don't care, just change into that." The hitman stated.

"Can't I go with my normal uniform?-!"

"No."

"Why?-!"

"Because this gives the most protection, and also I want to see you looking stupid."

"What does that supposed to mean?-!-?-!"

"Mikuri might like you for wearing that."

"Ack!" Korin was caught unguarded. That sentence gives him some thought, but still refuses, until Reborn blackmailed him on sending everyone the photos about him as a girl and wearing all those clothes Ray forced him to wear. He grunted for a bit, but ended up admitting defeat and went to change.

…

* * *

><p>Night has fallen as the lights along the streets lit up. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Sol, Mikuri, Kasumi, Cosma, Nerio all assembled by change along the crossroads that they often shared on their way to school. "Yo." Gokudera greeted.<p>

"Yo." Yamamoto greeted back. "Good evening." Mikuri greeted. The air around them is real tense, even the usually hyper boxer and cheerful tennis player is tense and serious.

"Let's go." The bomber stated.

"Yeah." The baseball ace agreed.

"Let's go." The boxer repeated.

"To school." Kasumi said.

"To the final battle." Sol stated.

They all walked together, all prepared for the last round of the Ring Conflict.

"Minna-san!" Basil called out from behind.

"Weren't you coming with Tsuna and Korin?" Yamamoto asked.

"No, thy was talking to our allies in Italy." The CEDEF officer stated.

"And, how is it?" Gokudera asked.

"No good." He said grimly, "According to Dino-dono, Oyakata-sama can't leave the Vongolia Headquarters."

"Tch, the Bucking Bronco can't do anything." The silverrette said, "No matter what happens, we can't rely on people around us."

"What? Tsuna and Korin are going to win." Yamamoto said as he puts his hands behind his head, his usual smile on his face. "True, Sawada-kun and Korin-kun are strong!" Kasumi added, copying his actions.

"Of course he is!" The bomber shouted, "Who else beside Juudaime is worthy of becoming the boss?"

"A-Ano…"

"Hm?"

"I heard this from Dino-dono…" Basil stated, "Before the Cradle Affair, there were five candidate, including Sawada-dono, for the title of the Tenth."

"Five?" Ryohei asked. "Four, besides Tsuna." Yamamoto stated.

"Hai, among the five, the three eldest were each blessed with the skills to become Boss." The dirty blonde kid stated, "The one chosen by all the leaders, except the Ninth and the External Advisor, was Xanxus. That's how overwhelming Xanxus' abilities are, and there is no doubt that his partner, Xemmus, is equally overwhelming."

"Oi, is Juudaime included in the 'blessed three'?" The bomber asked.

"He was not."

"Hm…"

"Naruhodo." Yamamoto said with a smile.

"That's not surprising." The silverrette stated.

"Eh?"

"Listen up, rookie. Juudaime is so amazing, that only a few people see it." Gokudera tells him.

"Huh?"

"Hahaha… Tsuna's not that hard to understand. The most difficult to figure out is Korin." Yamamoto said, shocking the silverrette, "His amazingness is so obvious that it's easily overlooked. The other's so mysterious that people tend to misunderstood."

"That doesn't make any sense, Yakuu-Baka!"

"Sawada-san is sometimes amazing, sometimes not." Mikuri stated, "He is just amazing in that way."

"Yup, Sawada-kun is amazing that way." Kasumi agreed.

"Sometimes, I can't tell if Sawada's all that great or not." Ryohei stated.

"What?-!"

"But that's how he's above average." The boxer concluded.

"The lot of you; don't say confusing things!" The bomber yelled.

"What does that means, exactly?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hm… I don't quite understand it either." Sol sighed.

"Doesn't that mean his normality is what makes him amazing?" Cosma stated.

"But Korin's mysteriousness really helps make it up." Yamamoto added.

"That makes no sense!" Gokudera shouted.

"I think is the trust he has on that loser's normality that makes the both of them that amazing." Nerio stated, really bluntly.

"Don't you dare called Juudaime a loser!-!" Gokudera shouted.

'They're thinking the same things I am.' Basil thought happily.

"You guys are just stupid; I bet you brains are all muscles too!" Gokudera shouted.

"Hahaha… I'm not fond of thinking." Yamamoto laughed.

'Sokka… They've already realized Sawada-dono's extraordinary ordinariness and Korin-dono's amazing mysteriousness.' The CEDEF officer thought.

A bright light from the school grounds caught their attention, "W-What was that?-!" Gokudera shouted as all of them ran towards the source of the light.

"It's coming from Nami-Middle's direction!" Yamamoto stated.

"It came from courtyard!" Ryohei stated.

"We better hurry!" Nerio shouted.

They all ran into the courtyard to find smoke covering the entire area.

"W-What's that?-!" Kasumi cried as everyone tries to block the heavy gusts blown at them. Gokudera looked to find Xanxus smirking in the middle of the courtyard with Xemmus right behind him, the Sky Knight wearing the same black trench coat but sleeveless with a white scarf around his neck, black wristbands on his wrists and black pants with combat boots, "Xanxus!" He exclaimed.

"What's going on?-!" Sol shouted.

"Is this his doing?" Mikuri cried.

"The other side seems to be in good shape." Reborn stated from behind them. They turned around to find Tsuna, all prepared with his mittens, along with Korin. But what really shocked them is what he is wearing. The teen wore a dark blue high-collar trench coat that has long sleeves rolled up like his uniform over a white button-shirt with a black vest and his dark blue tie, black jeans and black shoes along with two short belts along his ankles, his black sword on his back and his fingerless gloves in his hands.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed. "Tsuna! Korin!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Hm?" Cosma looked at him and scanned his outfit, "Yan-san, you're cosplaying, at a time like this?"

"It is not my fault!" Korin cried his face red in embarressment, "Dray-ossan has to 'special order' Reborn for this outfit!-! And Reborn won't let me change!-!"

"But it definitely adds to your mysteriousness." Nerio said. "Plus you look so cool in that outfit!" Kasumi said with a slight blush, "Right, Mikuri-chan?"

"Um… Y-Yeah… You do look really cool and dashing…" Mikuri mumbled; her face red as a tomato.

"R-Really, Mikuri?" The said teen asked; his face a little red, subconsciously cheering, and happy that Mikuri likes his outfit.

"See, I told you Mikuri would like you in that outfit." Reborn tells him.

"Shut up!" Korin shouted with his face completely red.

"But you are cheering about it, right?" The hitman teased him.

"When did you learn how to read minds anyway?-!"

"Xanxus…" Tsuna said, his eyes glaring right at the Varia boss.

"You came, trash." He taunted.

"I never thought you show up." Xemmus stated, "And what a ridiculous outfit."

"See, I told you!" Korin shouted at Reborn.

"Shut up, Baka Korin."

"We've been waiting for you." The Cervello stated as everyone saw the two pink haired judges leaped down in front of them, "Now, all the Guardians on Sawada's side, Storm, Sun, Rain, and the Mist along with the Knights of Korin's side, Storm, Sun, Rain, Mist, and Cloud have arrived."

"Mist?" They looked around then noticed Chrome behind, "Ah! You're…"

"Chrome!" Korin exclaimed.

"That leaves the Cloud guardian and the Lightning Guardian and Knight."

"Eh? Remain…?" Tsuna looked at the judges confused. They then heard footsteps and turned to find Hibari. "Hibari-san!"

"Why did you summon me?" He asked.

"Summon?" Korin was confused.

"The same with us." Ryohei stated.

"Eh?"

"The Guardians and Knights were summoned by the Cervello." Chrome tells them.

"That is correct." The Cervello said, "We issued a compulsory summons to all surviving Guardians and Knights."

"Compulsory summons?" Tsuna asked.

"They're here, too." Reborn stated.

"Eh?" They looked around, to find Bel and Levi present, Mammon in a cage. Axel, Lara, Chris and Borax are present as well, with Axel having many bandages around his limps. "Mammon!" Tsuna cried.

"Belphegor and Levi A Than!" Basil exclaimed.

"Axel, Lara, Chris and that emo guy is here as well!" Nerio shouted.

"Emo?" Borax said, seemed to be a little shocked but kept his blank face. "So we meet again, Konoe Mikuri." Axel said. "Ah, y-you're here too…" Lara stuttered, a blush covering her face. "Are all right, Lara?" Chris asked his sister.

"WAH~" They turned to find Lussuria all tied up in bed, "Treat me gently! I'm mortally wounded!"

"He's alive?-!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Along with his bed?-!" Gokudera shouted.

"Hello, been a while~" The Muay Thai expert greeted, "Muo, you're too forceful! Be a little gentler!"

"And it seems Sawada's Guardian and Korin's Knight of Lightning is here as well."

"Ah, don't tell me…!" They turned to find Lambo in one of the Cervello's arms, while Adhira in another, "Lambo?-! Adhira?-!"

"Why are they here?-!" Korin shouted, "Lambo just regain consciousness!"

"The reason we issued the compulsory summons," They said, "is because the Sky Match risks the twelve of the Rings, as well as the Guardians' and Knights' lives."

"Risk the Rings _and _the Guardians' and Knights' lives?" Tsuna asked.

"That's correct." The Cervello stated.

"Chotto. What are you saying?-!" The brunette cried, "Lambo's injured! Give Lambo back!"

"Please stand back." They warned him, "The situation is the same for Varia."

"That's right!" Lussuria panted, "Don't complain! When summons are issued, it is the duty of the Guardians and Knights to show, no matter what their condition!"

"That's exactly right." Mammon stated, "I was waiting for Xanxus-sama's rage to cool and chose the right time to assist."

"Ushishishi… Well said." The prince tells the illusionist, "You were captured and weren't killed, and now you're a chatterbox. The losers looked so pathetic!"

"Shut up, Bel-chan!" Lussuria shouted at him.

"What about Squalo and Maria?" Yamamoto immediately asked.

"That's right, aren't they here?" Kasumi added.

"You are aware of how the Rain Match ended. Squalo's and Maria's lives were lost."

Yamamoto and Kasumi gritted their teeth in disappointment.

"Now, we'll begin the Sky Match." The Cervello announced.

"Eh?-! Chotto Matte! I haven't agreed to this yet!" Tsuna cried.

"Same here. I would not let wounded people be part of this match!" Korin shouted.

"If you don't, you'll be disqualified, we'll make Xanxus-sama the proper bearer of the Ring."

"Ano yaro…" Gokudera growled.

"But first, we will collect the Guardians' and Knights' Rings."

"What?-!" Ryohei shouted, "After all we been through, you want us to return them?-!"

"If you guys are the true Guardians and Knights, then you should have nothing to worry about… In the end, the Vongolia Rings will always return to their true masters." They stated and tool out two boxes, "Please put your Rings into these boxes."

"There's no choice." Yamamoto stated. "I'm not satisfied with this." The boxer stated. "Make that the both of us…" Sol sighed.

"This side as well." They tell the Varia side.

"I lost it." Hibari stated.

"We already took custody of it."

'Yeah, when you threw at them…' Cosma mentally sweat-dropped.

"We have taken them in custody." The Cervello stated, showing the Rings in the four boxes, "Now, let us explain the rules of the Sky Match. One of the conditions of victory is the same as the other Guardians' and Knights': the completion of the Ring. The field this time is the entire school."

"It's huge." Yamamoto stated.

"Good for Korin, a big field with no obstructions." Nerio stated.

"To be able to view the entirety of the wide field, we've set up small cameras in various places." The judges stated, "As well as displays other than just the ones in the observation areas. And we've prepared camera-equipped monitor wristbands." They stated as they show a metal wristband with a screen.

"I see. It's like a miniature TV." Cosma said. "Hahaha, Tsuna, it's your close up." Yamamoto laughed. "Korin-kun, your right collar is not done right." Kasumi stated.

"Ack!" Tsuna was startled by their Rains' sentences while Korin fixed up his right collar.

"Now, will each of the Guardians and Knights move to your respective match fields as soon as you have equipped your wristbands?" The judges stated.

"Mm? The fields?" Levi asked, "What's going on now?"

"We will not answer any questions." The Cervello stated, "If you do not obey, you will be disqualified."

"Jeez, that woman really pissed me off!" Gokudera growled.

"Looks like watching isn't all we'll do." Bel stated, "I can't wait."

"*cough* Then now is our only chance to do it." Ryohei stated.

"Eh?"

"The circle." Yamamoto tells the brunette.

"Let's get our spirits up!" Gokudera shouted.

"Y-You're right." Tsuna agreed.

"You guys just stay there!" The boxer tells the anti-social people, "We switched to the ten-meter rule."

"Ten-meter rule?" Korin asked.

"It means anyone within ten meters is within the circle!" Sol explained.

"That's right, it's an EXTREME rule!" The boxer added.

"Eh?"

"What's with that?" Gokudera stated.

"Yosh!-! Let's do this!" Ryohei shouted as they formed the circle. "Sawada, Korin, FIGHT!-!-!"

"OHH!-!-!"

Everyone then disbursed to their respective fields, "Then, I'll see you later." Gokudera stated.

"Boss, boss Knight, be careful." Chrome tells them.

"Do your best." Ryohei said.

"Good luck." Cosma said.

"Gambetta, Korin-nii!-!" Adhira shouted.

"Don't push yourselves." Yamamoto said.

"Kick those guys' ass okay?" Nerio said.

"Beat him up, Korin-kun." Kasumi said.

"Don't lose, Omnivore." Hibari said.

"Don't die, Korin, Sawada-san." Mikuri said.

'Minna…' Tsuna thought happily.

"It's finally time, kora!" He turned around to find the army infant along with the perverted doctor, "Shamal! Colonnello!"

"I came to pick up your bones." Shamal said. "I came to heckle you." Colonnello stated.

'How inappropriate!' Tsuna mentally dead-panned.

"Korin." The said teen turned around to find Dray and Nanami, "Dray-ossan! Nanami-san!"

"Good luck." Dray said. "If you die, at least die looking good, okay?" Nanami asked cheerfully.

'What's with her…?' Korin mentally paled.

Everyone has reached their destinations, and is all ready for the match to start.

"All the Guardians and Knights have arrived at their fields." The Cervello announced.

"It's finally about to start." Shamal said.

"It's a life or death battle." Colonnello stated, "Strengthen your resolve, kora!"

"What's with this pole?" Ryohei asked, looking a tall tripod pole in the middle of his and Sol's field.

"At the top of each of the poles set at the fields are the Rings that match the field." The judges explained.

"Hm? Ring?" Gokudera asked, "You want us to fight over them again?"

"Does that mean we get to fight, too?" Bel asked; his knives already out.

"Damn, and I only brought my bow and some regular arrows." Mikuri mumbled.

"Oh, is that right?" Axel asked; his desert eagles already out.

"Please do as you wish." They said, shocking Tsuna, "That is, if you can."

At that sentence, all the Guardians and Knights all felt a pain from their wrist. Reborn was sort of startled while Tsuna freaked out, "What's that?-!" He shouted.

"The poison built into all the wristbands have been injected into the Guardians and Knights."

"W-What was that?-!" Basil exclaimed.

"Poison?-!" Shamal shouted.

All of them fell down with a thud, grunting in pain.

"M-My body…" Levi grunted.

"It's hot!" Chrome cried.

"W-What is this…?-!" Nerio grunted.

"Minna!" Tsuna cried.

"Not good." Shamal said grimly.

"The poison called 'Death Heater' instantly attacks the nerves and even make standing difficult." The Cervello explained, "The burning, piercing pain will gradually increase, and in thirty minutes, they will die."

"S-Sonna!" Basil cried.

"W-What's going on?-!" Tsuna cried, "It's the _Sky_ Match! Why is everyone having to go through all of this?-!"

"Because as the Sky, it is the boss's destiny."

"Destiny?"

"Sun, Lightning, Storm, Rain, Mist, Cloud; it is the destiny to be stained by all, and to engulf and embrace all of these." They said, "A battle in which all the Guardians and Knights' lives are entrusted to the boss and his partner. _That_ is the Sky Match."

"Entrusted to?-!" Tsuna cried, "That is…"

"There is only one way to stop the progression of the poison." They added, "Insert the Ring into the Guardian's and Knight's wristband. If you insert the Ring into the hollow of the wristband, the antidote, which is built into the wristband, will be released."

"In this battle, not only the Sky Rings, but the other Rings will be important factors." Reborn said.

"That is correct." They stated, "And the final victory conditions of the Sky Match is completing the Sky Rings and obtaining all the Vongolia Rings. You can set all of the Vongolia Rings into this chain." They took out two chains for them.

"Wakatta." Tsuna said as he and Korin quickly grabbed the chains, "Let's get started! If we don't hurry, everyone will be…"

"Lambo! Hang in there!"

"Eh?"

They looked at the monitor to find Adhira up and okay, shaking Lambo, "Lambo, are you alright? Please hold on!"

"Adhira is alright!" Basil exclaimed.

"Impossible! How can she be cured already?-!" Cervello shouted.

"Oh yeah, Adhira's body can generate electricity!" Korin realised, "All the poison in her body must have been destroyed from the electronic pulses!"

"Talk about a lucky break." Dray sighed.

"Then finally, as soon as the battle starts, we will not allow any contact with outsiders." The Cervello stated, "Special bullets as well, of course."

"Understood." Reborn answered.

Without warning, Xanxus suddenly dashed forward and slugged the brunette in the face, sending him flying into the building. "Tsuna!" Korin called out but then Xemmus can dashing and punch him and he send him flying back as well.

"Ah!"

"Bastard!" Shamal cursed.

"X-Xanxus-sama!" The Cervello said in shock, "It hasn't started yet!"

"Hn, they are the one who wanted to get started." He said smugly, "Let's start. Hurry up."

"H-Hai! But because of that attack, Sawada's–!"

"That was unfair, Xanxus!" Basil shouted with his weapon ready.

"Huh? It wasn't good to attack before the use of a special bullet?" He asked.

"Man, that guy sucked." Xemmus said, "I could hit him so easily."

"Don't underestimate me." Reborn said, his gun smoking, "Who do you think I am?"

"Hm?" The rubble then starts to shake before it exploded, revealing Tsuna okay behind.

"Sawada-dono!" Basil exclaimed.

"Tsuna, Xanxus isn't someone you can fight half-heartedly." Reborn tells him, "It would be useless to attempt to save the six Guardians and six Knights as well as fight. Start by–."

"I know." Tsuna said calmly, an orange flame appears on his forehead, and his eyes turned orange while his gloves ignite in orange flames, "I'm going to take care of him first."

"Oh…? Looks like the puny boss is lucky." Xemmus laughed.

"Who is?" His eyes widen in shock of that voice behind him as he turned around to find Korin's fist in his face. He was knocked backwards but his arm was grabbed and another punch hits him followed by a knee hit to his gut and a back horse kick on the same spot. That final kick sends him flying to the building, "Don't underestimate me." He said, the same orange flame on his forehead and his black metallic gloves on his hands, "Or you'll suffer the consequences."

"Take care of me?" Xanxus asked, "With that level of power you showed yesterday?"

"Do I look the same as I did yesterday?" Tsuna asked.

"T-Teme…" Xemmus growled as he got up from the rubble, "You're stronger than you looked."

"This time, I'm serious, come at me." Korin said; his tone serious, devoid of any other emotions except the tone of a fighter.

"Any observers, please come this way!" The Cervello shouted, "Please hurry! Keep in mind that it is the same as the Guardian matches, with infrared sensors to prevent you from leaving."

"You two as well!" They called out to behind the tree, where the two Kokuyo students are hiding.

"Geh! Busted…!" Ken said in shock.

…

* * *

><p>"Now, the Sky Ring, Xanxus &amp; Xemmus versus Sawada Tsunayoshi &amp; Korin Yan, Battle Start!"<p>

Tsuna got ready with his gloves ready while Korin took into his stance. "As expected, you both don't look different at all." Xanxus said.

Tsuna dashed forward and punched him who dodged it and he chopped at him but he dodged it as well. The Varia elbowed him, and Tsuna caught it but he lands a kick at the brunette and sent him back into the building. Korin ignored that, his eyes focused only on Xemmus as he dashed at him and trade blows with him. Both of them kept swing their fists before the Varia Sky Knight uppercut his chin and send a kick at his gut and send him flying back.

"Sawada-dono! Korin-dono!" Basil exclaimed.

"What an amazing speed."Shamal commented.

"Is that it?" Xanxus and Xemmus asked as they advanced towards them. Tsuna dashed forward and punched the Varia boss, who easily side-stepped it and grabbed his arm, "I'm asking if that's it." He moved his hand up as it glows.

"That's not good." Reborn said.

Tsuna froze for a moment before he quickly projects his flames on the ground and flew upwards as a blast of orange light burst through the man's hand, and destroying the concrete wall behind him, with the brunette shocked of the attack.

"Oi… That was reinforced concrete." Shamal said.

"It was weathered away in a moment!" Basil exclaimed.

"Take this." Xemmus pointed his hand at the black haired teen and a huge blast of the same but a little reddish light blast through at him. He quickly dodged it as the wall behind him has the same effect as well.

"It's _Flames of Rage_."

Tsuna quickly comes out of Xanxus' grip and flew up and onto the horizontal wall.

"_Flames of Rage_?" Basil asked the hitman, "What is that, Reborn-san?"

"The Dying Will Flame is like a fingerprint or a voice. It differs in shape and properties from person to person." Reborn explained, "And Xanxus' and Xemmus' are a very rare, high ranking flame. They say that the Second, the only Boss and Sky Knight who uses their fists and never a weapon, were the only people to have this flame. This flame is capable of turning everything to ash. It has overwhelming destructive power. And it appears only when the Seconds were enraged, so instead of a Dying Will Flame, it is called the _Flame of Rage_."

"But Xemmus has another flame mixed with it, the Devil's Flame." Dray stated, "That flame has the ability to destroy anything to nothingness, a flame that is so rare it is non-existence. When merged with that flame, it became a super strong flame, a mixed flame like the Second Sky Knight."

"Now you know why the Firsts, who used the gloves like the both of you, ran away to Japan." Xanxus said, "It was because they feared fighting the Seconds."

"Hm?"

"Because the title 'Ultimate' would falter if the _Flames of Rage_ burns out the Dying Will Flame." Xemmus stated, "They fear these flames."

"Want to try that out?" Tsuna asked.

"Hm?"

"To see whether my flame or your flame is stronger."

"What?"

"What is Sawada-dono planning?" Basil asked.

Tsuna dropped from his place as the flame from his fist stopped igniting before it ignites once more and the brunette flew at the Varia boss, "A fist fight?" Colonnello exclaimed.

"Hahahahaha!-! Trash 'til the end!" Xanxus laughed as he raised his hand, "If you want to die that badly…" his hand glowed as Tsuna's flames increased rapidly, "Be blown away!" the two flames clashed with each other, only to be exploded as Xanxus' flames was blown away, shocking everyone and Reborn smirked. Tsuna dashed forward and slugged Xanxus at his face, sending him flying into the wall as he lands on the ground in fours.

"O-Oi. That is…" Shamal exclaimed. "Sawada-dono's flame overpowered Xanxus' flame!"

"This is the fruit of his training." Reborn said, "Although Xanxus' flame may have more overall destructive power, Tsuna broke through by concentrating his flames into a single point. However, that is not enough to down Xanxus."

"What stupid flame." Korin said.

"What?-!" Xemmus shouted.

"Yours is even worse." He tells the Varia, "That flame will never be able to defeat me or Tsuna."

"Teme! Are you making fun of me?-!" He shouted, his hands glowing, "I'll show you twice as strong!" He blasts at him. Korin never dodge, instead, he took a ready stance and took a deep breath.

"Oh? He is going to use that?" Dray said.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at him, confused, even Reborn.

"Die!" The blast came closer. Korin stood his ground as he lunged forward, "_DRAGON RAGE!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!_" he roared as a huge blast of flames comes out from his mouth and overpowered and blasted Xemmus back to the wall. The teen wiped his mouth after that attack, as everyone has their jaws wide opened in surprise.

"D-Did that kid just…?" Shamal paled. "Y-Yeah…" Basil paled as well.

"This is something new." Reborn said.

"_Dragon Rage_." Dray explained, "A technique that Korin created when he saw Xanxus attacks. He already figured out that both he and Xemmus' have those flames so he created this as a counter. He gathered all his energy from his body into his vocal cords. When he shouted at the top of his voice, the flame emerged as a huge blast out of his mouth, with the louder he roared; the stronger that blast is. Although that attack was only 10% of what it's originally is capable of."

"C-Chotto… 10%?-! Is that attack that powerful?" Shamal asked.

"Yeah, but it is not enough to take Xemmus down."

Tsuna and Korin then flew forward towards their opponent. A glow from the smoke and they brought out a flame shield. But then, they heard a click as two blasts hits the both of them, breaking through the flame shield.

"Ah!"

"They broke through the flame shield!" Colonnello exclaimed.

Xanxus and Xemmus flew out of the smoke and landed behind them.

"W-What was that?-!" Basil cried.

"To use our weapons against these pieces of trash…" Xanxus said, two black pistols with a red insignia of an X on it and a black double-barrel revolver in Xemmus' hand with an X on the side of the barrels. Another thing is that Xemmus has a flame the same as the blast on his forehead and his eyes turned orange.

"H-Hyper mode?-!" Nanami shouted.

"Xanxus and Xemmus use weapons as well." Reborn stated, "Those guns are the same type as used by the Sevenths. The Second's flame and the Seventh guns… this is a fearsome combination."

"G-Guns?" Basil asked, "He not only uses his fist, but guns as well?"

"Vongolia has bosses with many different and various fighting styles." Reborn explained, "The Seventh and his partner were the only ones who used guns as their main weapon. They say that the Sevenths chose guns because of their skills with them, as well as the properties of their flames."

"What kind of properties?" Colonnello asked.

"The Sevenths' flames are the weakest among all the bosses." Dray explained, "That why they uses those weapons to make up for it. In the cartridges and the cylinder of those guns, there are bullets similar to these." He took out a Dying Will Bullet in his hands.

"Dying Will Bullets, kora?"

"Combat bullets modified by the Sevenths." Reborn explained, "Look at their hands."

They looked back at the screen, to find the guns on each of the Varia skies to be glowing, as if absorbing the flames from their hands, "Their flames are being absorbed by the guns?" Shamal asked.

"That's right." The hitman said, "The Dying Will Bullets have the ability to temporarily condense and absorb Dying Will Flame. The Sevenths focused on that as well. Even a weak Dying Will Flame, if accumulated and released at once, will increase in power. In reality, the destructive powers of the Sevenths' guns were fearsome, and he used them to defeat any enemy. When speaking of the bosses' destructive power, the Seventh's name always comes up."

"W-Wait a moment!" Basil realised, "Unlike the Seventh, Xanxus and Xemmus' flames are the destructive _Flames of Rage_!-! If that is accumulated and released at one point–!"

"Yeah, it will have amazing destructive and penetrative power." Dray said, "If they were to get hit even once by either shot, not even Korin at his most powerful would be able to get out of it unharmed."

"Ah? Aren't you going to take care of me?" Xemmus asked.

"Or did your Hyper Intuition predict your own death?" Xanxus asked. Tsuna said nothing as he dashed forward at the Varia boss. "You little tick." The Varia boss mumbled as he pointed the gun at the ground below him, "Do you think you're the only one with speed movement?" He fired and he flew up into the air, with Tsuna following him up, and he fired another shot and manoeuver himself in the air and almost the same speed as the brunette.

"He is using the flame bullets to propel himself." Colonnello said, "Now their mobility is equal."

"What a fearsome guy." Reborn commented, "Neither the Second nor the Seventh are able to move like that."

Back on the ground, Korin was little shocked of Xanxus movement in the air. Xemmus took this as a chance and flames ignite on his feet and a flaming kick flew towards him. The teen saw this and dodged it and another foot of flames was swung at him. He dodged it and another swung at him. The kicks just kept on coming as Korin dodged every kick with some difficulty. Korin project flames on his feet and he flew up to on top the building, while Xemmus was suddenly behind him, his revolver pointed at him, "Die!" He shoots and Korin was hit directly by the blast.

"Xemmus is almost as fast!" Nanami exclaimed.

"The Seventh Knight's fighting style, _Fiamma le Gambe(Flame Legs)_." Dray stated, "A style in which the fighter uses only his feet on combat. Xemmus uses special sandals that is wore over his shoes to ignite his flames and kick at high-speeds. Not many fighters are able to use that style. This guy is something."

In the air, Tsuna just avoided a flame bullet from Xanxus but then a glow from above him, to find Xanxus aiming his gun at his face, "Die!" He declared, but Tsuna then noticed where the bullet is aimed. The flame bullet shots at him, but he blocked it instead of dodging.

"Why didn't he dodge it?" Basil asked.

"That direction isn't safe." Reborn stated, as the CEDEF looked at the direction of the bullet where Tsuna managed to redirect its path and only grazed the roof of the Gym.

"That location!" Shamal cried.

"The Mist Guardians and Knights!" Nanami cried.

"Dokuro!" Ken shouted as he dashed forward, only to be stopped by Chikusa.

"Ken, look at your feet." He stated, as where the infrared laser is, "And Chrome is safe. It wasn't a direct hit."

"B-Boss… I was almost hit…" Mammon grunted out.

"D-Damn that guy…" Nerio grunted out, as he looked at Chrome, who was panting, "C-Chrome… hang in there…"

"C-Chris-nii…" Lara grunted.

"Because Tsuna drew it away, Chrome and Nerio are safe for the moment." The hitman stated.

"Looks like that puny boss is something else." Xemmus mumbled.

"_Oniken-ryu ougi…_" A voice chanted from inside the smoke created from the Sky Knight's bullet, attracting him, "_Kurayami Hakai!-!_" A black wave of energy flew at him, as he dodged it while the attack sliced the roof top, leaving a sword scar on the solid concrete. A figure landed behind the Varia.

"W-What was that, byon?-!" Ken shouted.

"He drew." Dray stated.

"Eh?"

"Let's go, Kuro." Korin said; his black sword out, with black flames coming from the blade.

**Okay.**

"Oh, the sword talked." Xemmus said, "I was right, you're not a _normal_ person, are you?"

"So? Aren't you the same, demon?"

"Ah? You figured it out?"

"I-Is the sword t-talking?" Basil paled. "This fight just got weirder and weirder…" Shamal sighed.

"Xemmus'… a demon?" Dray realised.

The brunette landed vertically on the wall and Xanxus followed suit. "Sokka, you were barking about that, that you wouldn't let your Guardians and Knights die." He said, "What will you gain from that?" Tsuna glared at him, "I don't care if my subordinates die. Look at the monitor."

"_**Boss, please… help me… I'll do anything…" Lussuria begged.**_

"_**I-I won't lose again… I'll follow you for the rest of my life…" Mammon pleaded, "I'll give you half of all the money I've saved…"**_

"_**Rings…" Bel panted, "I'll help you… collect… the Rings…"**_

"_**Please save me…" Levi pleaded, "And give me any kind of command…"**_

"Hahahaha!-! This is how the Sky should be!-!" Xanxus laughed as he flew up into the air and aimed in two different directions, "Here's some charity!-!" he fired two shots and knocked down two of the poles of the Storm and Lightning fields.

"What?-!" Shamal exclaimed. "The poles of Storm and Lightning!" Basil exclaimed.

The Rings of Lightning and Storm all rolled to the Varia personnel.

"Ushishishi… I'm saved…" Bel laughed as he inserts the Ring into the wristband and the antidote is released.

"Thank you very much." Levi said as he too inserts the Ring into the wristband and the antidote is released.

"The Rings went to them!" Colonnello shouted.

"Hahahaha! What's the matter? You didn't expect me to use this method?" Xanxus laughed, "If you want to try that out, throw your gloves at them! Hahahaha! Hahahaha!"

"Damn it, that's cheating!" Basil shouted.

"This isn't good." Shamal said grimly, "With the antidote, the enemy's Guardians and Knights will be free to move."

"Here." Bel said as he threw the Storm Knight Ring at his partner, "Free yourself, you lowly peasant. Let's leave the bomb-boy and the Archer-girl to suffer from the poison a bit longer. Now…" He walked off.

"First, I'll kill the cow brat, and then I'll save Boras." Levi said. Adhira immediately stood in front of Lambo.

Tsuna flew up and was about to fly to his friends' aid, but a click of a gun stopped him, "Ah? Where are you going?" Xanxus said smugly. The brunette then starts to panic.

"What is Tsuna panicked about?" Reborn asked.

"Reborn-san, at this rate, the Guardians and Knights will be…" Basil said.

"It is true that Xanxus is a man who breaks the mould, your Guardians and Knights aren't normal people." The hitman said.

Bel jumped off from the hole in the wall, "The closest from here is the Rain." He mumbled, but then a metal object swung at him and threw the Storm Ring up to the bomber.

"Hn… Good job evading."

"Ah! Y-You're…"

"They say," The prefect said, "you're a genius."

"That's…" Shamal said, little shocked. "Hibari-dono!" Basil exclaimed.

"What's going on, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"W-What in the world…" The Cervello were equally shocked, as the screen switched to the pole at the Cloud Field, to find it completely toppled over, its base completely destroyed, "T-The Cloud Pole… I-It's… Why…"

"Hibari destroyed the pole and took the antidote." Reborn explained.

"That's correct." A voice said inside the building, to find Cosma above the floor.

"Cosma Materro!-!" Shamal exclaimed.

"Impossible." The Cervello stated, "Death Heater is a potent poison that could even subdue a wild elephant."

"Then you never know Hibari Kyoya." The Vongolia database stated.

"Hibari hates being restrained more than anything else." The hitman stated.

"But just because he does…"

"His nature, which hates to be restrained, overpowered the poison." The hitman continued, "That's why he was chosen. As a solitary, floating cloud that protects the Family from an independent stance, without being bound. And his partner is just the same, as a single sword that cuts the cloud, not being attached, protecting the Sky as its lone slayer."

"That was surprising." Bel stated, "There is someone other than us that can move." He took out his knives, "But you already know. Ushishishi… whether I am a genius or not? Don't ask me things that everyone knows!" He threw a knife at him, but Hibari dodged it. Bel smirked as the knife turned around and struck at him, but the skylark moved his tonfa and blocked it, shocking the prince.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

"Ushishishi… It seems like you know how to play." Bel said, "I don't mind doing this to you, but what happens to your friends is none of my concern."

"What do you mean?" Mikuri stated, her head sticking out and looking at him.

"W-What?-!" Bel cried.

"That Axel guy gave me the antidote first." She stated.

"That stupid peasant." Bel said, "Maa, what about the two brats, huh?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Lightning Field…<p>

"Where are the two brats?" Levi grumbled as he looked around to find them.

"Lambo, hang in there!" He turned to find Adhira by Lambo, his oxygen mask came off and he is coughing real badly.

"I found you, you cow-brats." The man smirked, "I'll turn you into mincemeat right now, along with those accursed talents of yours."

Adhira saw him and then quickly stood in front of her so-called little brother.

"Oh no! Lambo-dono and Lady-Adhira!" Basil exclaimed. "Damn, they are going to get killed." Shamal said.

"Hm, still unconscious?" Levi stated, "I thought I'd make you into mincemeat, but that is not very artistic." He drew out one of his umbrellas as the lightning surged through it, "A physiology that isn't hurt by electricity… I can stand having these kids as the Guardian of Lightning or the Lightning Knight. I will never acknowledge this. One million volts!" The electricity in the weapon spiked up, "Let's find out whether you'll be charred or not!"

"Hibari-dono's recovered, but now…" Basil said grimly.

"Don't worry." Reborn said, "Hibari's a true Guardian who succeeded the Cloud Ring."

"What do you mean?" Shamal asked him.

"The weather assigned to the Guardians not only represents their duty and characteristics, but their relationship with each other as well."

"Relationship?" Basil asked.

"That's right. Cloud sometimes becomes the catalyst of other kinds of weather, and stirs the Storm."

"Time for some barbecued cow!" Levi yelled as he dashed towards the two cow kids.

"Someone save us!-!" Adhira cried.

"Hold it right there!" A stick of dynamite was thrown at him and forced him to stand back.

"What?-!" He then looked up to find many dynamites dropping on him. He dodged it and stepped back to near the water tank, "Damn it, who is it?-!" A figure walked out of the smoke, revealing to be Gokudera, his bombs ready.

"Hayato!" Shamal exclaimed.

"How?" Basil asked.

"I told you. The Cloud stirs the Storm." Reborn explained.

"I see." Colonnello realised, "Hibari threw Belphegor's Ring upward earlier, kora!"

"S-Sokka! Hibari-dono bounced the Storm Ring up to Gokudera-dono!"

"Y-You…!" Bel said.

"Let's start, genius-kun."

"If you get in my way, I'll kill you." Levi tells the bomber. He did nothing, except looked over to the opposite roof, where Xanxus and Tsuna are at. "Did you hear me, Storm's bomb-man?-!"

"Juudaime's fighting." The silverrette tells him, "I won't let you cause a disturbance during the Sky Match."

"Hn, getting elated like that, such annoying trash." Xanxus spat.

"Oi." He turned around, to find Tsuna all ready to go, "I'm your opponent. Concentrate on your fight with me."

"I'm going to kill you first." Levi declared.

"Oh, the grouchy loser Lightning Guardian's back." The two looked up to the water tank, to find Cleio sitting on the tank, his eyes glows a pale green.

"Y-You're…!" Levi shouted.

"That man from Adhira!" Gokudera cried.

"The name's Cleio, if you didn't catch the first time, moron." He said to the Varia Lightning Guardian, "For Adhira to summon me again, then you are going to kill her, right?"

"What's it to you?-!" The idiot yelled.

"It's just I'm that girl's Guardian." He said, jumping off the water tank, "So you can't hurt her, or I'll kill you."

"Teme! Don't underestimate me!" Levi shouted as he charged at him.

"That's not it." Cleio stated as he side-stepped him, "It is just you're overestimating yourself." He punched his face and sent him flying back behind while a stream of lightning flew and Cleio materialised on top of him. "_Distruttore le Fulmine(Lightning Destructor)._" He swung his fist down and the entire area just exploded, and everyone was shocked of that guy's power. Levi dodged that rather well and landed back. "What's the matter? Aren't you going to destroy me with that super bad-ass attack you used on your opponent?"

"What was that?-!"

"Oh, that's right, you can't use that attack on a clear night like this, can you?"

"T-Teme…" Levi growled, "Don't keep underestimating me!-!" He shouted as he threw all the umbrellas in the air as they opened and lightning struck the green haired teen, "Hahahaha!-! What do think of me now?-! _Levi Volta_ is an all-weather attack!"

"Lame, since this just tickles." Cleio said bored.

"_Rocket Bombs!-!_" Gokudera shouted as he threw dynamites up and they flew all and destroyed the umbrellas.

"W-What?-! T-The parabolas!" Levi cried.

"Way to go, Gokudera." Reborn said, "Teaming up with Cleio right now is most appropriate decision."

"What accuracy!-!" Basil exclaimed. "I bet those umbrellas looked like they're standing still, compared to paper airplanes." Shamal said.

"Go for it, Gokudera Hayato." Cleio tells him.

"Don't need to tell me that!" The bomber shouted, "Explode!" He threw more dynamites at him as it flew at the Levi and blew him up.

"H-He did it!" Basil exclaimed. "Always the core of an attack, a surging storm that doesn't rest… right?" Shamal said.

"He's a flashy guy." Colonnello stated, "I bet the roof is a mess now, kora!"

"W-Wait a moment!" The CEDEF officer said, "Lambo-dono and Lady-Adhira are still up there!"

"Don't worry." Reborn assures him, "Gokudera hasn't forgotten. In terms of weather, the Storm and Lightning are like brothers."

Within the smoke, two figures walked out, to be Gokudera holding Lambo while Cleio holding Adhira. "You're safe, somehow…" Gokudera grinned. He put down the oxygen tank and placed the oxygen mask on him, "Hang in there, stupid cow. The Lightning Ring is yours." He puts the Lightning Ring into Lambo's wristband, and the cow kid calmed down.

"Lambo! Thank goodness!" Adhira said in relief. She then noticed Boras lying on the ground, grunting in pain. "Ne, Cleio, can you save him too?"

"Whatever you say, my lightning princess." Cleio said, leading to a lightly blushed Adhira as he put her down and took the Lightning Knight Ring from her hands. He walked over and placed the Ring into the man's wristband.

"W-Why did you save me?" Boras asked him.

"I'm not the one who saved you; it was my Master, Adhira." He tells him.

"I-Is that so…?" Boras sighed.

"Levi that baka." Xanxus spat, "He wasted my charity. Every one of you is trash." He flew up and shoots at the brunette, who dodged and flew up after him. They flew higher and higher, circling each other until they collide, flame against flame. Flashes of light lit the skies.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera mumbled as he saw his boss in battle and gritted his teeth, "I can't let Juudaime be troubled by his Guardians and Knights! That's my job!" He picked up Lambo and the oxygen tank and ran off.

"Ah! Matte!-!" Adhira cried as she ran after him.

"I guess we have to do this." The Varia Sky Knight sighed as he opened his revolver, removed the bullet casings and added two black bullets into it before clicking it ready. He pointed at Korin and shoots, the black bullet flew and hits Korin, and the space around him suddenly warped around him. He then aimed and performed a suicide shot and the space around him warped as well.

"W-Wha-!" Korin managed to say before he completely disappeared, along with Xemmus.

"T-They disappeared!" Basil cried.

"_Dimension Bullet_… To think that he has that in his arsenal…" Dray said grimly.

"_Dimension Bullet_? What is that, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"A bullet that is rumoured to have the ability to send whoever the bullets hits to another dimension." Dray explained, "Right now, Korin is falling into a dimension that we could not contact. He is on his own."

"S-Sonna?-!" Basil cried.

'Korin…' The Den leader thought, 'You better come back alive, for the promise I have to your father…'

* * *

><p><span>Xxx ? xxx<span>

A hole appeared in the sky and Korin fell right through and landed on the ground on his feet with a thud. He stood up and looked around to find that he is no longer in Nami-Middle, or anywhere in the world that he knows. The entire area is completely empty, black space with stars falling, as it the space is circling around him. He is standing on a huge floating platform of solid earth, with few more floating rocks of the same size or smaller around him and such it seems endless.

"Where am I?" Korin said to no one.

"In a pocket dimension." Xemmus' voice said as he fell down to the ground gracefully and lands softly, "It is called the _Void World_. As you can see, it is endless, space that goes forever. Once you enter, you can never hope to return unless I permit it. This will be your grave, Korin Yan." He clicked his gun and pointed it at him.

"Oh, is that right?" Korin sighed as he got ready his sword, "We'll see about that."

Both of them stared at each other before Xemmus opened fired and fired flame blasts at him. He jumped back to dodge it but then his opponent appears behind him and lands a heavy kick at his side. Korin flew up into the air from the force as Xemmus sends a double flying kick at him. He project flames from his spare hand and dodged it. He turned and fired a black wave at him. Xemmus dodged it with ease and his legs ignite and a huge barrage of flaming kicks flew and hits Korin, knocking the air out of him. A drop kick sent him falling down, and then the Varia Sky knight grabbed his throat.

The both of them fell through the dark starry abyss and then crashed into another floating platform. Korin grunted as the pain on his back aches as Xemmus kept hitting him in the face with the gun handle. Hit after hit, Xemmus still hitting him until Korin sent a kick from below and sent him up in the air. The teen spun and a black tornado spun around him and hits Xemmus with a spiral of sword strikes. Korin leaped up with a burst of orange flame and flew after him.

"_Odori Kuro Tsubasa(Dancing Black Blades)!_" Korin cried as he swings his sword in many directions. Many small black waves shoots out of the sword strikes and slices Xemmus skin with countless strikes. Xemmus grunted out in pain as Korin flew above him and lands a dropkick at him but he then flashed behind him and pointed his revolver at the teen.

"Die!" Xemmus shouted as the gun glowed and a blast sends him flying back to the floating platform, and destroyed it in the process. Korin grunted as flew out of the debris and towards his opponent. He grabbed his sword tightly and slashed at him.

"_Jukuroken(Heavy Black Strike)!_" Korin cried as he slashed forward. Xemmus blocked it with his gun but he was send back from the heavy strike from his sword. The Varia clicked his tongue as he pointed his gun at the warrior, a magic circle appeared on the barrel.

"_Xan Tri Xel, dark warrior of rage, leader of the abyss, lend me your strength and destroy my enemy. Dark Devil Shot!-!_" Xemmus chanted as he fired a blackish orange and reddish shot from the gun.

**Korin! Move! **Kurohomura magic bullet flew at Korin and blew him up in a huge explosion. The black sword flew out off his hand as he fell down to the smoke and crashes into another floating platform while the black sword impaled itself in another floating platform close to it. **Korin! Daijoubu deska?-! Oi! Answer me!**

"Y-Yeah… I heard you…" Korin grunted out, his coat gone from the blast, his shirt a bit ruffled up and the collar is out of shape. 'That was close… If I hadn't taken off my coat to minimise the blast, I would have been dead… And that incantation, plus that phrase at the beginning…' Korin thought, 'Is he a mage?'

"What's the matter?" Xemmus asked; his gun ready.

'This is not good…' Korin thought, 'Not only he uses magic, but he fuses it with his flame, making it the stronger. I have to do _that_.' He got up and flew up and took Kurohomura before he flew off. He went to a deserted area, far from Xemmus and has many floating rocks around it. He catches his breath and then sheathes the black sword. He then took on his personal meditative stance like when he gathered his own ki.

The orange flame on his head then starts to flicker.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal Dimension xxx<span>

Back in the other Dimension, Hibari had managed to overwhelm Bel, but the prince then ran away to get the other Rings. Mikuri followed Cosma to get Ryohei after they treated Axel with the antidote. Tsuna is still fighting Xanxus in the sky, but then the brunette starts to have trouble keeping up with the Varia boss. "Tsuna's starting to slow down." Colonnello stated.

"That's not it." Reborn said, "Xanxus is gradually getting faster."

"Too slow." Xanxus said as he appeared behind Tsuna and elbowed him, sending him crashing into the ground. He ran out of bullets and ejected the empty cartridges and insert new one. Tsuna grunted as he got up from the roof and flew up towards his opponent, "Oi oi, you've got to be kidding, right? Is this already your best?" He aimed his guns at the brunette, who saw this and quickly turn the other way, "_Scoppio di Ira(Burst of Wrath)!-!_" He fired countless shots at him.

The brunette quickly flew away, but the blast is quickly catches up to him and hits him directly, engulfing him.

"A-A direct hit!" Shamal cried. "Sawada-dono!-!" Basil cried.

"Was their difference in skill this great?" Colonnello said.

The smoking brunette crashes down to the ground, his vest blown away by the orange blast and creating a crater on the ground.

"S-Sawada-dono…" Basil stuttered.

"That blow just now was pretty bad." Colonnello stated.

"He's lucky to have avoided a direct attack." Reborn said.

"Avoided?"

Tsuna was then seen in the crater, not too heavily damaged as they thought. Xanxus landed on the roof's ledge, "Protected by your own equipment." He said.

"He was saved by the extra feature in the cloths Leon produced." The hitman stated, "He made Tsuna's vest ten times thicker."

"But the vest was blown away by that last attack." The army infant said, "And Xanxus still has the upper hand, kora!"

"There won't be another lucky break." Shamal said.

"Tsuna knows that better than anyone else." The hitman said, as Tsuna stood up, panting as he moved his hands together, "Tsuna plans on using _that_." He puts his index fingers and thumbs together, a huge light then glows from his fingertips. The orange flame on his forehead then starts to flicker, creating huge flame pulses in different directions.

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 18 DONE!**

**No! Not done yet! If I continued to write, I might end up writing an extremely  
>long chapter by accident.<strong>

**Korin:** Why am I in another dimension?

**So I can create a magic fight scene there, without any excess attention. After all,  
>you want <strong>_**everyone**_** to know about magic?**

**Korin: **G-Good point…

**Okay, by the way, if you noticed, Xemmus incantation is in English, not in  
>Latin, right? The reason is that I'm not good with Latin language so I make<br>all OC spells in English. Some OC spells might be in Latin if I can create it.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review! Arigatou!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 19 is here!**

**Not much to say now…**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 The Truth<br>**

My battle has started, and I _have _to get sucked into a  
>new dimension… Oh God Why?-! Whatever, new objective,<br>defeat Xemmus and get the hell out of here… But, why  
>am I seeing the two people in him?<p>

This is my new life.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

Xxx Void xxx

Korin is still standing in the floating platform, the flame on his head starting the flicker. He kept on concentrating, but it was until Xemmus found him and fired a huge blast at him, which Korin sensed it almost immediately and dodged it. **Korin!** Kuro cried as the teen ran and flew up into other areas.

"I know!"'Damn… I can't concentrate like this…' Korin thought as zip right through the starry space. Xemmus flew right behind him, him firing shots at him. Korin had to dodge every shot and then zipped through out of sight from him and hide in another of the floating platforms. He hid there and had to redo the flickering of his flame.

Unknown to him, Xemmus has already found him, but then noticed the flickering flame, 'What is he…?' He then realised, "Teme! Are you trying to do that accursed _Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough_?-!-?-!" Xemmus shouted.

This time, Korin heard him and turn around to find a magic circle on by the mouth of his gun, "_Xan Tri Xel! Summon the flames of hell, the flames of darkness, god of darkness! Come and rise up, lend me your strength to defeat my enemies! Dark Oblivion!-!_" He shoots the dark magic flaming cannon shot at him. The teen could only stare at shock as the flame blast came closer and closer, and then, it hit him.

An explosion rips through the empty space, the shockwave speeds through the dimension. There was a crater, smoking coming out of it. Korin lies in there unconscious, the flame sizzles from his forehead and his gloves turned back to its wool counterpart. Xemmus smirked at his kill. He landed next to the so-called body, "Ha, take that, Sky Knight." Xemmus laughed, "Now, that I think about it, I doubt you can do that technique, that accursed _Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough_." He raised his hand and it glows its reddish orange light, "I'll turn garbage, to ashes."

Then, a flame starts to glow from his forehead, but it wasn't the normal orange Dying Will Flame. Rather, it is a red flame, crimson-red like blood to its very core. The gloves glow and turned into its white counterpart. Korin's eyes swung wide open, revealing his new red silted eyes as crimson flames burst from his hands. He landed on his feet, his new vampire-like eyes glared at his opponent.

"W-What is this?-!" Xemmus cried, but then realised, 'Wait… Red Devil-looking eyes… Crimson flames… I-It couldn't be!-!' "You! You mastered the Devil's Will Mode as well?-!"

Korin stayed silence, his eyes scanning him. "What is it to you?" He asked.

"But, you were caught in my attack! No one has ever survived Dark Oblivion! Unless…" Xemmus then smirked, "Ah… That flame, _Minus_, right?"

"So?"

"*chuckle*you… *Loud Laughter* you baka!-! You think that is the _Zero Point Breakthrough_?-!" He laughed, "Let me tell you this; that was not even close to the _Zero Point Breakthrough_! In fact, it is not even the same technique!"

"Hm?" Korin was little surprised, 'How does he knows the _Zero Point Breakthrough_? I thought Reborn said that only the First has done this, and no one has ever seen him use it before, but how does he…? No matter, but that feeling just now… I… I could do this. I'll show him!'

"You better say your prayers." Xemmus said smugly, "Because it ends now!"

"It doesn't matter…" Korin tells him as the flame on his head starts to flicker and he put his hands together again, "I'll just do that one more time."

"You idiot! I told you that it was not it!"

Korin ignored him. His hands start to move, his thumb on his other index finger and vice versa, forming a box in his fingers, "_Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised_."

"What is that stupid stance?" Xemmus laughed, "The _Zero Point Breakthrough _does not have that stance!" He dashed forward and swung his leg in superhuman speed, sending a flame arc at him. Korin quickly ignite the crimson flames on his gloves and he flew into the air to avoid the flame attack. He then had to dodge another flaming arc and flew at him.

The flame on his right hand starts to burn stronger, the flame growing bigger, "_Devil Impact!-!_" He cried as he fired his signature DM attack, this time with the crimson flames. Xemmus smirked as he dodged the attack ease. Flames then lights on the teen's feet and he stabilise himself in the air. "New Technique: _Devil Berserker!-!_" He fired countless blasts from both his hands, punching the air as red flaming cannon shots flew out of his fists.

Xemmus was a little startled of the attack as he dodged the countless blows of mini _Devil Impact_'s. He then smirked as he flashed away and appears behind Korin, his gun ready to fire, "_Diavolo de Ira(Wrath of the Devil)!_" He shouted as fired from the teen's blind spot. He grunted from the blast as it hits him and sends to the nearby platform. A long crater was created from Korin's crash, the said boy unconscious in it once more.

A few minutes later, the orange flame ignites on his forehead and he got up again, but panting really hard. Xemmus smirked, "Ha, what is that? '_Revised_', you say?" He stated as he flew down to the ground in front of his opponent, "To the end, you are nothing but a piece of crap to me and Xanxus."

But, he then noticed Korin's eyes. Those eyes aren't the one of fear, but one of understanding. It is as if this guy is trying to understand him, 'Those eyes...'

**Xemmus...** A voice said in his head. The man gritted his teeth, as the eyes reminded him so much of that one man, that man from the Assassino, the one known as a Blazing Storm, that one man that has been trying to understand him when they fought eight years ago. That man is the one that he truly doesn't get, as to why he is trying to understand him, even if he is his enemy.

That thought completely pisses him off. "You..." He growled, "You asshole! You fuckin' piece of crap! Are you underestimating me?-!" He flew up into the air and points his gun at him, "Burning Rage! _Brucia la Rabbia!-!_" He fired a huge spiral of flames that hits the teen straight-on, exploding the area completely.

Xemmus landed on the ground, smirking at his defeated enemy, "Is that it, you trash?" He asked smugly, "I figured; you're the Sky Knight of that puny boss after all. Xanxus probably defeated that loser of a boss by now." He walked away but then a flash of light caught his attention. He turned back as his eyes widen in shock to find Korin all right, the flames still ignite on his gloves, "How..."

The teen kept silent as he flew forward at him, his fist ready. The Varia clicked his tongue and flew up, "Teme!" He shouted as he looked down, but to find Korin already caught up to him. The teen spun and lands a rising kick at his chin. Xemmus grunted and landed on the near floating platform, his gun up and pointing at him.

Korin just moved his hands together, the flame on his forehead starting to flicker, "Axe of Flame! _Ascia di Fiamma!-!_" He shouted as he fired many flame shots at him, taking shape of an axe. The blast hits him hard, but then as the smoke cleared, the flames were seen getting absorbed into the teen, and the flame on his forehead burns stronger than before.

'**As expected of Korin...'** Kuro thought from inside her sword, **'Unlike the first technique, in which the user enters **_**minus**_** state to absorbed the flames, but required precise timing and sometimes unable to absorb all the blows; the "Revised" technique actually absorbed the flames and convert it into his own. Must be his Hyper Intuition... I'm proud to call him my master.'**

"This is..." Xemmus growled, "This is not possible!-!" He about to fire another shot but Korin flew forward and knocked the gun away, before sending a punch to his gut and sends him flying into the opposite floating platform. Korin flew over to the platform in front of him. The Varia grunted as he got up and glared at him, "T-Teme..."

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you so sad?" Korin asked.

"Who's sad, you asshole!" Xemmus shouted.

"Not you, demon." Korin said, "I meant your partner, your host."

The demon widens his eyes in shock. "H-How did you..."

"I'll ask again, why are you so sad?" Korin repeated, "Is it the pain of my attacks, or perhaps the stress from the responsibility of the Sky Knight, or maybe... the sadness of seeing someone dies in front of you?"

"You... You... Just like him... He said the same thing... that accursed Blazing Storm..." Xemmus growled, "If you trying to get her out, then you can forget it." He stumbled up, blood from his wounds dripped down to the ground below, "I've swear to her, to not let her experience the fear of the battle, to protect her, even if I have to die doing it!"

**That's enough, Xemmus.**

Xemmus stiffened. "B-But... Xion..."

**Please, just stop...**

Steam starts to come out of the Varia Sky Knight. "Xion?-! What are you doing?-! You know that you hate fighting!" Xemmus shouted, as the steam completely covers him. "I just couldn't take it anymore..." A new voice said, surprising Korin to find that it is a girl's voice, "To see you getting hurt, just because I'm scared... I can't take it!" The steam clears, to find a girl in his place, around the Korin's age and in the same clothes as Xemmus, only smaller. The girl has long black hair and black eyes along with a petite body, in total; she is quite a cute girl.

The flame on his forehead sizzles, "Who are you?" Korin asked.

"My name's Xion." She answered, "I'm sorry for all of this! I really am!"

"You, hate fighting... right?" The teen stated, and the girl shyly nodded.

"Then, why do you fight? Or rather, why do you ask Xemmus to fight for you?" The teen asked.

"I... just want to help my brother..." She said softly.

"Brother?" Korin said, then realised, "You don't mean...!"

"Y-Yes... Xanxus-nii..."

"Wait wait wait wait wait back up back up..." Korin said as he waved his hand in front of him, his head a little dizzy from the incredible information he has obtained, "you mean that you want to _help_ your _brother_ to kill everyone?"

"No! I would never do that!" Xion cried, "I don't like killing! Seeing people die, their eyes staring at me... I... I..." She shook uncontrollably and collapsed to the ground, tears coming out of her eyes, "I... I just want my brother to be happy again..."

"Happy?" Korin said, unable to imagine that man to be smiling, let alone with a younger sister.

"H-He wasn't always like this..." The girl stated, "Before he was adopted by the Ninth... He was really happy, to be with me, just living a normal life..."

"Wait, he was _adopted_?" Korin asked, "Isn't he and you the Ninth's blood children?"

"We are not related to the Ninth by blood, but we have a similar ancestor." She stated, "That's why Xanxus-nii has the _Flame of Rage_... Our mother became obsessed with the idea of him being the son of her and the Ninth, even to the extent of showing the Ninth. I was also adopted as she doesn't want me... And then Xanxus-nii changed... He started acting all cocky, saying that he is the son of the Ninth and the future Vongolia Tenth. He even ignored me, saying that I am not his sister, treating me like a stranger..." At this point, Xion's tears became sobs, "When he realised that he was not related to the Ninth, he ended up rallying up the Varia and tries to overthrow the Ninth, our father."

"And then, what happened?" Korin asked.

"I-I don't remember..." She said, "I wanted to help, but I was weak... I trained and know how to defend myself but... I was scared, when I stabbed the person, the way he looked at me... I... want him to be happy, but not like this... But, then, this man appeared in front of me..."

"Man?"

"A man with crimson hair."

Korin's eyes widen in shock, knowing who she is talking about, 'Prima Vestoria…'

"And he then scratched my shoulder."Xion said, moving her shirt down a bit to show the DM on her right shoulder, "He then disappeared and my head just went spinning… When I regain consciousness, I couldn't control my body, and then, I saw him."

"Xemmus, your inner demon from the DM." Korin said.

"That's correct, he said that he knows what pain I'm in, and he wants to help me." She said, "He told me that he would protect me, that I would not have to be afraid anymore. We fought together ever since, and I only comes out once in a while. After that, Xemmus tells me to stay in, and let him take care of everything."

"Then why do you come out now?"

"Because… You seemed different." She said, "I don't know why, but you don't feel scary. I felt like you have the same problem, the same burden. So…" She took off the Half Sky Ring and throw over to him, "I forfeit. I don't want to do this anymore…"

"Err…" Korin looked at the Half Ring in his hands, "Listen, you don't have to do this. You can just-"

"No, it's okay." She tells him, "I never want to fight with you, not over this…" The ground around them suddenly starts to crumble.

"W-What's going on?-!" He cried, 'Is because of her crash just now?' The ground around the girl then completely collapsed, leaving Xion falling to her doom.

'Is… Is this the end?' She thought as she closed her eyes, 'Am I going to die like this? After I gave him the ring, told him everything… It is going to end, Axel, Maria, Borak, Chris, Lara… I'm sorry, I couldn't come back…' A hand suddenly grabbed her hand. She looked up to find Korin grabbing her from the platform. "Y-You…"

"Don't let go!" He shouted as he tries to pull her up, "Damn, how heavy are you?-!"

"Why? Why do you help me?-!" Xion shouted, "This battle is over! You don't need to concern yourself with me!"

"Just shut up, will ya?-!" Korin yelled, "Look, I don't care if you are suicidal or whatever, but as long as I'm here, you are not going to die!" The girl eyes looked up at him in confusion, "I have failed to save someone before. I'm not going to make the same mistake again!" The orange flame ignites on his forehead and he roared as he pulled the girl up to safety. Korin panted as the flame sizzles out, "You okay?" He asked.

Xion hugged her knees and distanced herself from him, "Again… I was getting saved… again…. Xemmus… now you… Why… Why am I so weak…?" She sobbed, "People are always saving me… I just… Just…"

"Listen." Korin tells her, "Getting saved doesn't mean you're weak. It is just that you are different. You and Xemmus are the same, both of you shared the same body, the same mind. He will always save you. For me, I just couldn't help myself from saving people in danger, it's my nature. If you still don't like getting protected, get stronger."

**That's right!** Kuro shouted from the sword, **If you don't want to be saved, just get stronger! The weak will always get stronger, I mean look at this guy. He used to be a runt that couldn't even swing this sword properly, but he became a strong warrior! If this puny little runt can do it, so can you!**

"Who are you calling a runt?-!" Korin shouted.

**You, of course! You are so short! Even that bomber boy is taller than you by a head! I bet the little brunette will be taller than you soon enough!**

"Oi! I'm still growing! I won't be short forever!"

**I doubt it, pipsqueak.**

"Oi!"

"Hahahahahaha!-!" Korin turned to find the girl laughing, all her depressing tension around her simply vanished. He smiled a bit for the cute girl to be laughing. Wait, cute? 'Why did I think that she is cute?-! Sure, she is attractive. Her figure is not too much, that face, that lovely smile… Stop stop stop! I already have Mikuri! Wait, what am I saying?-! She is just a friend, not like we're in a relationship?-!'

"Thank you."

"Hm?" Korin snapped out of his panicking and looked at the black haired girl.

"Thank you, for everything." She said with a smile. Korin paused for a moment, and then grinned.

"No problem." He replied, then realised, "Say, how do we get out of here?"

"Oh, that's easy." She said as she walked to the gun and picked it up, "I'll load the _Dimension Bullet _and fired at us."

"That _is _easy." Korin said.

"You ready?" She asked as she loads the two bullets in her gun and pointed at him. She opened fired and then point at herself and perform a suicide shot. The space around them starts to warp and they disappeared, returning to their dimension.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Real World xxx<span>

The Sky Battle is over, when Tsuna has sealed off Xanxus with his new technique, _Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition_ in which frozen Dying Will Flames surrounds the Varia boss, sealing him in an eternal slumber. The rest of the Vongolia Knights and Guardians are also rescued and it looks like Tsuna will win this battle for good.

It was until the other Varia guardians came and freed him with the flames that are coming out of the other Rings. Oh yeah, did I mention that Squalo and Maria are alive? Squalo have the most injures and Maria having almost no injuries, with her saying that her body heals fast.

The Sky Ring was then given to the Varia boss, who was thawed out. But, it rejected Xanxus, leaving him heavily wounded. Squalo was then explains everything he found out, with Xanxus being the Ninth's adopted son, the reason for the coup d'état and what happened after that.

The entire Varia group ended up disobeying the rules when Bel killed one of the judges and the Cervello declared the battle invalid and Xanxus was disqualified. Everyone, including the rescued Vongolia Knights stood up to fight them, but Reborn and the audience unable to come out of their laser cage and fifty of the Varia top elite group coming, it was going to be a losing battle.

A few people arrived and to the scene, revealing to be Varia personnel. "Ushishishi… Nice timing." Bel said, "We've been waiting for you guys."

"Reporting sir!" They panted, "The entire Varia squad, except us, has been defeated! Those guys are too strong! Three people with the strength of demons is heading this way!"

"_Bouja Reppa!-!_"

"_Devil Impact!-!_"

"_Dark Oblivion!-!_"

A huge metal ball came spinning in, attacking the personnel, followed by a red flaming cannon shot and a large black flaming bullet. The personnel collapsed to the ground in pain. "Don't be mistaken, Vongolia. I didn't come here to help you." A voice said, revealing to be Lancia, "I came to say thank you."

"L-Lancia-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Why the hell is he here?-!" The Kokuyo students exclaimed.

"Oi, Tsuna, why are you taking so long to defeat them?" Korin asked as he came walking in from behind Lancia in his Devil Will mode. "Looks like that's the last of them." A girl behind her sighed.

"Ah! Korin-san!"

"Lancia… you mean _that_ Lancia?" Mammon stated.

"What is he?" Bel asked.

"Known as the strongest man in northern Italy: Lancia, of the Family Murder Incident." Squalo explained.

"What, that guy's so strong?" Ken paled. "He's very strong." Chikusa said calmly.

"He has no hesitation. He fights of his own will and won't be controlled by another." Reborn said. "That's Lancia for ya." Dray laughed.

"Ushishishi… is that so? In that case…" Bel took out his knives but a leg hits his face and sent him crashing to the ground.

A black sword then swung by his neck, "Game over." Korin tells him.

"Mou… if it's comes to this, I'll…" The hooded baby tried to flee but a magma pillar bursts out in front of him.

"You're not getting away!" Chrome shouted.

"Omnivore; that is my prey." Hibari tells Korin.

"Let's go." Ryohei said as he stood in front of them in his boxing stance.

"You're not getting away." Sol said in his battle stance.

"Give up." Cosma said.

Everyone all surrounded Xanxus and the Varia.

"T-That's it for me…" Bel said sheepishly.

"Boss, I think we're done." Mammon said.

"… You're all useless scumbags…" Xanxus panted, "Shit, damn you all! All of you! I curse all of you to death!" Korin grabbed the man by his collar, and a huge punch was landed on his face. He followed by a dropkick that knocked him unconscious.

"That feels a lot better…" Korin sighed.

"K-Korin…-san?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Ano… You don't have to go that rough…" The girl said.

"Hm? Who is this girl?" Sol asked.

"Now that I think about it, why are the two of you with Lancia and what happened to Xemmus?" Cosma asked.

"Xemmus? Well…" Korin stuttered as he tried to think of a reason.

"You're talking about me?" They turned to find Xemmus standing next to the girl.

"Xemmus!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Teme…" Gokudera growled as he took out his dynamites and everyone got into their battle stances.

"Matte, Xemmus, how is you here? Aren't you supposed to be, you know…" Korin asked.

"This is just temporary." He said, as he shows his hand, revealing to be misty, almost translucent, "How am I out in reality? That is due to Xion."

"Xion?" Tsuna asked.

"Her." Korin stated as he pointed at Xion, who waved shyly at him.

"Xion?" Cosma thought for a moment, as the name seems to ring a bell, "I remember! The deceased daughter of the Ninth, Xion, Xanxus' little sister!"

"WHAT?-!" Everyone yelled.

"I have the same reaction as well." Korin laughed.

"Then, if she is dead, who is this person over here?" Sol asked.

"Is she a ghost?" The silverrette asked.

"I asked the Ninth to stamp that she is dead." Xemmus explained, "Otherwise, she would attract too much attention."

"It is rather complicated, but in the nutshell, Xemmus and Xion is one person." Korin explained.

"Like Chrome?" Kasumi asked.

"No, they are literally one person." He said, "Both spirits shared one same body. And Xemmus and Xion can switch places as they wish."

"But I can show up because Xion has grown." Xemmus explained.

"Grown?"

"This the first time she comes out on her own, not in front of us, but in front of you, the enemy." He stated, "She has grown stronger, not just physically but mentally."

"I've… become… stronger…?" Xion mumbled.

"Amazing…" Mikuri said in awe.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't get it to the extreme." Ryohei said.

"Same here." Sol said.

"Adhira don't get it." Adhira said.

"I'm still a little confused." Yamamoto said.

"This is complicated…" Kasumi sighed.

"You guys! How stupid are you?-!" Nerio shouted.

"Xion!" Maria shouted as she ran over and hugged the girl, "I'm so glad you're all right!"

"Xion!" The entire Varia group shouted as they ran over from the building to her.

"Minna!" Xion exclaimed.

"That does not explain how you ended up with Lancia." Reborn said.

"Well, about that…" Korin said.

* * *

><p><em>Xx Flashback (Few minutes ago) xx<em>

A hole appeared in the air, few meters out from Namimori Middle. Korin and Xion came out screaming as they fell to the ground, with Xion onto of Korin in an awkward position, with the Varia Sky Knight was sitting on Korin around his stomach. "Itetetete…" Korin grunted, "Why am I always at the bottom…?"

"Ite…" Xion grumbled but then noticed their position and blushed really red, "Ah! I'm sorry!" She apologised as she got up from him.

"No no… It's fine."

"Mm? Vongolia Knight?" They turned around to find Lancia with his ball in his hands.

"Lancia-san?" Korin said out in shock.

"Lancia? That man of the northern Italy, Lancia?" Xion asked.

Lancia looked at him, then at Xion, and back to him, "Is she your girlfriend?" He asked.

"N-No!" Korin denied angrily. But then he noticed the two Varia personnel sneaking to the hospital. He went all _Yurei-me _and he noticed few familiar auras, with him knowing that two belongs to Kyoko and Haru. "Yabe!" Korin shouted as he dashed forward at them, his sword out and hit all of them by the shoulder.

Few more appeared but Lancia went all _Bouja Reppa_ on them and defeat all of them, "What is the Varia doing here?" He asked, "Is this why Mukuro…"

"Mukuro?" Korin looked at him.

"We have no time to waste!" Lancia shouted, "We need to remove all the Varia around the area!"

"I-I know where t-they are stationed at…" Xion said softly.

"Really?-! Thanks!" Korin said with his hands on her shoulder.

"N-No p-problem…" She replied.

"I knew it; your guys are really boyfriend and girlfriend." Lancia stated.

"No we're not!" Korin shouted

* * *

><p><em>Xx Flashback end xx<em>

"And that's about it." Korin concluded.

"So, you came out on your own?" Axel asked, and Xion nodded.

"That's a first." Borak said.

"But is better than being in Xemmus all the time." Maria said, "Say, if Xemmus went to change, could it be that you…"

"N-No! I'm interested in that!" Xion shouted.

"Now, we will end the Ring Conflict and announce the results." The Cervello announced, "Due to Xanxus-sama's disqualification and Xemmus-sama's forfeit, the winners of the Sky Match are Sawada Tsunayoshi and Korin Yan." All Tsuna's Guardians and Korin's Knights smiled and grinned at the result, "Thus, the ones who will become eventual successors of Vongolia will be Sawada Tsunayoshi and his six Guardians and their partners of the Vongolia Knight."

"Well done." Reborn praised his student, "Now you can go home."

Tsuna smiled as he took out the blue amulet he got from Kyoko, "Minna…" He sighed but then collapse on the spot from exhaustion.

"Sawada-dono!" Basil exclaimed. "Juudaime/Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto shouted as they ran towards their friend.

"Tsu…na…!" Korin then collapsed afterwards.

"Korin!" Mikuri cried. "Korin-kun!" Kasumi shouted.

When Dray looked at the Sky Knight; a sigh escapes his lips, 'Yong-kia…' He thought, 'Your son is really troublesome. Though, since he is just like you, Karin…'

* * *

><p><span>Xxx The next day xxx<span>

Korin grunted as he opened his eyes, not remembering the ground being so comfortable. To his surprise, in front of him are near-translucent purple eyes looking at him in concern. "W-Wah!-!" Korin cried but he moved back too fast and fell off his bed and landed on the ground on his butt, "Itetete…"

"He's awake! Korin-san is awake!" August announced to the rest of the tenants of the apartment as she floats out of the room. He sighed as he stretched his body but, then a staggering pain hits him. He nearly cried out but managed to stopped and only hissed out, 'T-The pain…' He thought out.

**Korin, you did well last night. **Zero said.

'Sure… But it was a shocker for Xemmus to be the inner demon of Xion. Zero, will you do the same?'

**Sure, you're my vessel. If you die, I'll die as well.**

**Yare yare, you are pathetic! **Kuro said from the sheathed sword on the table, next to the completed Sky Knight Ring, **Collapsing like that, looks like you need more training…**

'Can't I rest for a while first…?' Korin mentally paled.

He walked out of his room, to find all the Varia Knights except Maria and Xion at the living room, all of them sitting on the couch along with Sol and Adhira and Cosma taking out a drink from the refrigerator, their respective Rings around their necks, "Yo, Vongolia Knight!" Axel greeted out.

"Axel and the Varia Knights!" Korin exclaimed.

"Sorry for bothering you!" Chris said cheerfully with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Is it safe for you to be here?" Lara asked cautiously.

"Maa, it's fine!" He said, but the cup got small cracks around his fingers.

"Why are you guys here?" Korin asked.

"We don't need to go back to the Varia thanks to that Assassino Leader." Borak said, with Adhira sitting on his lap.

"Dray-ossan?"

"That old man invited us to join his group in the Assassino." Lara tells him, "Saying that he needed more manpower."

"Oh… is that right?" Korin stated.

"Man it is really relaxing after a bath!"

"It sure is Maria-san."

"Maa maa; just called me Maria."

Korin turned around to find Maria, Mikuri and Xion walking around in nothing but towels surrounding their bodies, with Maria's chest almost exposed. The teen almost had a huge nose bleed from the huge exposure of human heaven. The three girls then noticed the boy covering his bloody nose with his hands. Then they realised as the two younger girls immediately hide behind Maria while covering their bodies as much as they can, "K-Korin! Don't look!" Mikuri cried.

"It's not my fault that you walk around in near-nudity!" Korin shouted.

"Hm? Well, Vongolia?" Maria said seductively as she lowered her chest to show more of her hills, "Like what you see? You naughty boy."

"M-Maria!" Xion shouted in embarrassment.

"Is this a common thing?" Korin asked the other Varia Knights, but to find all the guys fainted from nose-bleeds, including Sol, with Lara dead-panned by the side and Adhira looking confused, not getting why all the guys fainted, "A-At least change into a something more decent!"

"Oh? How innocent…" Maria giggled, "But might as well change, since we are going out later."

"You are?"

"You too." Cosma said, "We are going to a party."

"Party?" Korin asked.

"Did you forgotten? For our victory with in the Ring Conflict!" The cloud Knight said.

"Oh, that's right!" Korin remembered.

"Well, no time to waste!" Maria said as she removed her towel, causing Korin to faint immediately with blood running down his nose from the amazing exposure.

"Maria!" Xion shouted.

"Wake them up will you, Konoe-san?" Cosma sighed, "If we don't reach Yamamoto-san's place soon, Reborn and Dray are going to give me an earful."

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Yamamoto's Sushi house xxx<span>

They after changing and all the guys cleaned up the blood from their noses, arrived at the sushi shop. Noticing how noisy it is right now, Korin just went and opened the door, to find everyone, including Dray and the others, in a party mood, with decorations and all. "Everyone's here!" Korin cried out.

"Korin-kun! Mikuri-chan! You made it!" Kyoko said.

"Y-Yo…"

"Korin-san!" Tsuna cried, before realising the people behind him, "Eh?-! The Varia Knights?-!"

"Teme, are you back for more?-!" Gokudera shouted as he brought out his dynamites.

"Not in here!-!" Korin shouted.

"Don't worry." Dray said from behind, "They are with me."

"Dray-san?" Tsuna said.

"Oh yeah, they told me that you want them to join your 'little group' right?" Korin asked.

"Yup, since the shop is a little short-handed."

"Yo, Lara." Nerio greeted.

"H-Hello N-N-Nerio-san…" Lara greeted with a small blush.

"Oh dear…" Axel sighed.

"Lara, are you okay?" Chris asked, "Your face's red."

"I-I'm fine! J-Just the h-heat!"

"Lara…" Xion sighed.

"Hahi! Who are those dangerous looking guys?-!" Haru exclaimed.

"Ah, eto…" Tsuna stuttered, not wanting their secret to be exposed so soon.

"They are our opponents in the sumo contest!" Cosma quickly said.

"T-That's right!" Kasumi joined in.

"Sumo? What are you talking abou-?" Xion was about to ask when Korin quickly covered her mouth.

"They are not involved in this, so don't say anything suspicious." Korin whispered to her ear, in result that Xion blushed.

"Korin… Aren't you popular…?" Mikuri growled from behind.

"N-No, Mikuri, it's not what it looks like!" Korin shouted.

"Die!"

"Someone save me!"

The two friends ended up ran around with the girl trying to swing the shinai from who-knows-where at the boy, with almost everyone laughing at their antics. Though most of the girls giggled at how jealous Mikuri looked right then. Xion is still blushing while sitting at one of the counters and drinking her drink. Axel then sat next to her, "It sure is noisy here, huh?" He said.

"Yeah." Xion nodded.

"…What's your plan?" He asked, "Are you going to accept that man's offer?"

"I don't know…" She mumbled, "Even if I gave Korin-san the ring, I'm still his enemy… He wouldn't want me here…"

"Whatever your decision is, just remember." The Storm gunner tells her as they view how Cosma and Kasumi tries to calm Mikuri down while Korin is hiding behind Sol and Nerio having a small chat with Lara all the while Chris is asking if she is okay and Borak playing with the kids, "You are not alone, you still have me, and us. We are in this together."

"Axel…"

"You are our leader, right?" He added.

"Say, Axel," Maria said from behind as she groped him, "how long before you and Axel eloped?"

"W-What do you mean, Maria?-!" Axel shouted at her with an extremely red face, and Xion turning red as well.

"I mean, you were mumbling 'Xion, Xion.' In your sleep." She said.

"Don't listen to other people sleep-talks!"

"Ne, I have been wondering…" Korin asked the Varia Knights, "How old are you guys?"

"We're 15 this year." Lara and Chris stated.

"25." Borak said,

"F-Fifteen." Xion stuttered.

"18." Maria stated.

"15." Axel said.

"No way!" Everyone cried, "YOU'RE 15?-!"

"What? Is there a problem with that?"

"You looked at least 20!" Kasumi cried.

"I thought he was 22!" Mikuri cried.

"I thought he was 23!" Nerio cried.

"To be honest, you looked like you are 29." Korin said.

"I don't look that old!" He shouted.

"Hahahahahahahaha…" They turned to find Xion laughing her head off, before she realised all the stares she was getting, "S-Sorry… I… j-just… that… i-it's…"

"You should laugh more." Mikuri said.

"Eh?"

"That's right, Xion-chan!" Kasumi said cheerfully, "You are cuter when you are smiling!"

"It's true!" Kyoko tells her.

"R-Really?"

"Wow! What beautiful hair!" Haru exclaimed as she feels the shy girl's hair, "So smooth…! What's your secret?"

"N-Nothing really, I-I just wash them as usual…"

Axel left the girls to their conversation and went outside, "Ne, what do you think of Axel-kun?" Kyoko asked her.

"W-What d-do you m-mean?" Xion asked.

"You guys are more than just friends, right?" Haru said.

"Huh?"

"Do you like Axel?" Mikuri asked.

"W-What?-! N-No! W-We are just friends! I mean, sure he is cool and all, but well…"

"Then, what about Korin-kun?" Kasumi asked.

"Say, what did happen with you and Korin?" Mikuri asked sternly, almost scaring the poor girl.

"N-Nothing!" She cried, "I-It's just that…" She paused for moment before continuing, "He saved me from myself…"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Haru asked.

"Korin-san… He seems to be able to understand me… to help me…" She stated, "He… saved me… and make me understand… He really is someone special…"

"So you like him?" Kasumi asked.

"N-No!" Xion cried, "He is like a saviour, that's all! Although, he seems more like…"

"Like what?" All the girls asked her.

"A wolf." She answered, resulting in the girls to look at her confusedly, "I-I mean… he is like a wolf… a lone wolf that protects his pack…"

"A wolf… huh?" Mikuri wondered for a while, "I guess you're right, since Korin always fight on his own."

"Come on, Mikuri-chan, admit it." Kyoko teased her, "You are jealous of Korin being nice to Xion-chan."

"N-No I'm not!" Mikuri shouted.

"What are they talking about?" Korin asked as he ate his 50th plate of sushi.

"Aren't you eating a little much?" Sol asked him.

"He is a glutton, Sol." Nerio said, "Leave him be."

"What was that?-!" He shouted at the Mist Knight, but then sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"The Devil's Mark is really something…" He sighed, "Switch bodies with their vessels, I couldn't do that… It just shows that the DM is something that one can never understand… My eyes, this power… what else is there that I can't understand at all…"

"What are you mumbling about?" Nerio asked.

"Man, I need another plate."

"I think you have enough…" Nerio sweat-dropped.

"Korin-kun." Dray called over to him, "I like to talk to you for a moment."

"Can you at least till I take another plate?" Korin asked.

"You eat too much…" Nerio sighed.

"Shut up."

"*chuckle* You have the same appetite as your dad…" Dray laughed.

This caught his attention. "My dad?" He asked.

"Outside, will talk there." He tells him as he walked out of the restaurant. Korin followed him and walked out to the streets and opposite of the sushi shop, "Your dad's name is Yan Yong-kia, right?"

"Y-Yeah, how do you know?"

"How can I _not_ know the comrade I have been fighting alongside with for the past thirty-five years?" He said, resulting in Korin giving a what-the fuck-are-you-serious look at him, "Your dad and I were once comrades. That man is something, a rising star in the Assassino."

"Otou-san's in the Mafia?-!" Korin freaked out.

"More or less." The den leader tells him, "I can still remember it well, that day…"

* * *

><p><em>Xx Flashback 36 years ago xx<em>

_I was one of the new recruits, going to be instructed in a three-man squad by a senior instructor. Back then, I was already been known as the Flash King Dray; the Lightning Assassin among many names during my times as a trainee. I was bashful and arrogant then, trusting in only myself and no one else. It was then that I met that boy._

A young Dray with white hair and yellow eyes was walking around a field in Italy, waiting for his instructor. That boy was wearing a black hoodie with a red beak on its edge with grey metal gauntlets on his hands, along with black pants and combat boots, "Man, that guy's late!" He mumbled loudly, "First you get me to come here without breakfast and now you're late?-! You know how much fun I can have in that time?-!" He sighed, "What's with this instructor, sending me a message to come to training field no. four…"

"Oh, hello!"

He turned around to find the teen with dark blue hair and onyx eyes, around fourteen of age with sleeveless black hoodie over a white undershirt with fingerless black leather gloves and brown leather pants and brown armoured boots, two large blades on his back, running towards him.

"Tch, just a lowly rookie…" He said under his breath.

"Are you asked here too?" He asked the young Dray, "Then you must be my new comrade! Hi! I'm Yan Yong-kia!"

"Hn." The elder teen turned away, "Dray Tengu…"

"Tengu? Are you Japanese?" He asked.

"You must be Chinese, with that accent of yours." Dray said, "What, want to fight?"

"Ah! No!" He replied quickly, "I just surprised to find an Asian besides myself in Italy, that's all."

"Whatever, just don't drag me down, got it, rookie?" Dray tells him.

"Ohayo!" They turned around to see a young girl, around Yong-kia's age with black hair that reaches past her shoulder tied into low small pigtails and brown eyes running towards them, before stopping in front of them, panting, "Am… Am I late?" She asked between breaths. That girl is wearing a black hoodie and blue jean skirt, a nodachi hung on her back with black shoes.

"No, the instructor's late!" Dray said, remembering why he was angry in the first place, "Damn that fuckin' instructor! How long is he planning to make me wait?-!"

"Not long at all." A voice said as two hands flipped the girl's skirt, revealing her pink teddy bear panties. Both boys' eyes nearly came out and the girl blushed really red in embarrassment as she screamed and slapped the owner of that voice.

"H-Hentai!" She screamed, pulling down her skirt.

"Itetete… Good reflexes, ojou-chan." A voice said, revealing to be a man with blonde hair and cyan eyes, Ray Johnstan. He was wearing his leather jacket over his black hoodie with black pants and leather shoes, "Good Morning, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Ray Johnstan and I'm going to be your instructor for the next ten years. Nice to meet you all!"

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 19 DONE!**

**End this chapter with a flashback! This time, Dray's relationship with Korin's dad  
>and Ray's surprise appearance. Some Negima OCs you people sent <strong>_**might**_** appears  
>in the next chapter.<strong>

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review! Arigatou!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 19 is here!**

**Not much to say now…**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 Korin's Burden<br>**

The Ring Conflict is over, but now Dray-ossan has given  
>me some rather surprising news. Like that he and my<br>dad are comrades in the Assassino?-! I mean really?-!

This is my new life.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

_Xx Continue flashback xx_

"I'm Ray Johnstan, nice to meet you all!" He called out to the three new recruits.

"Shut up! Why are you late?-!" Dray shouted.

"I have to help a beautiful young lady on the way and I lost track of time."

"Liar!"

"I see all of you have potential." He said, "Flash King Dray, Holy Priestess Karin, Dark Swordsman Yong-kia."

"Eh? How do you know those names?" The girl asked.

"I see my reputation is well known, even in the seniors and the elite." Dray said proudly.

"I also heard you are quite an individual, Dray Tengu." He continued, "You have many skills and that power of yours, it sure is unique. Now then, take a seat." With that, seats came out of the ground, along with a table.

"Amazing!" Yong-kia exclaimed.

"This field is also known as Immaginare Campo, or Imagine Field." Ray explains as he sat on one of the four seats, the rest sat on the other chairs, "Any object can be created from the earth using magic energy of the person. Take a seat, let's have an introduction of yourself first."

"Huh? Introduction? Don't you know our names already?" Yong-kia asked.

"I only know your names, not you." Ray stated, "Come on; introduce yourself, your name, skills, power, hobby, likes and dislikes, those kind of things."

"Then I'll start first." Dray said, "My name's Dray Tengu, or otherwise, Flash King! My skills are of my fist, along with mastery most melee weapons. My power is my speed!" He flashed off, flashing around the area before appearing back where he stand, "My hobby, no comments on that. What I like? My trainings and strong opponents! Dislikes? Weak rookies, like them."

"Oi!" Yong-kia stood up at yelled at him, "Who are you calling weak?-!"

"You can fight later." Ray said strictly, "Now, you next, ojou-chan."

"Hai." The girl stood up, "I'm Motoyama Karin. My skills are with my sword. My power… I don't want to talk about it… My hobby, writing novels," All the boys burst into laughter, annoying her but she ignores them, "Likes? Sweet stuff, I guess? Dislikes… Hm… You."

"Oh, that's harsh ojou-chan!" Ray whined, his head on the table, faking sobs, "Last one."

"My name's Yan Yong-kia." He said, "My skills, swordsmanship and others. My power; _DemonSlayer_." Everyone looked at him rather interested, "M-My hobbies… don't have one. Likes… Food. Dislikes… arrogant bastards, like that Flash idiot."

"What was that?-!" Dray shouted as he stood up and grabbed his shirt, "You rookie, don't you dare think of overestimating yourself!"

"S-Stop it!" Karin cried.

"Listen!" Ray shouted, "If you guys want to fight, at least do it with my permission."

"R-Ray-kyoushi!" Karin exclaimed.

"Let's see who the better among the two of us is!" Dray shouted.

"That I agree!" Yong-kia said.

"Y-You guys!" Karin cried.

"Right then, let loose in here!" Ray shouted as the seats and table sink into the ground, and a huge dome created from earth pillars surrounds them. He kicked the two boys to the middle, with an earth fence separating the two spectators from the fighters.

"Teme…" Dray growled.

"Let's do this, Dray!" Yong-kia shouted as he drew out the two large blades from his back.

"You don't need to tell me!" Dray shouted as he got into a stance.

"Ready…" Ray said as he raised his hand. The two fighters glared at each other, "FIGHT!-!" Dray vanished, with the remaining teen looking around in panic. Till a fist came from behind and punched the teen's face and sent him flying back. Dray appeared behind lands a major barrage of kicks and punches at his opponent, sending him flying. Yong-kia landed on his feet, his blades out. Dray appeared back where he stood before.

"What's the matter? Too fast for you?" Dray taunted.

"Fast… But…" Yong-kia said as he took a stance, the aura around him suddenly thickens. The ground shook, shocking everyone except Ray, who smirked as black aura starts to flow around the Chinese teen. Even Dray was shocked of the turn of events, "This is it, _DemonSlayer: Dark Knight._"

"T-This is… _DemonSlayer_?" Karin asked, "T-There's dark energy surrounding him."

"_DemonSlayer_… A power in which the user has a great affinity with the darkness." Ray explained, "It is a technique that uses the demon's power to slay other demons."

"Using demons to fight demons?" Karin asked, "Do such a thing exist?"

"That boy is probably the only one within the Assassino that uses pure dark energy." The instructor explains, "But, that technique uses quite a burden on the user."

"Burden?"

"The user has to temporary give up part of his soul to the demon god he has a contract with." He added, "In return, the demon god passes him the power to fight. Right now, he has given up one hundredth of his soul to utilise that power. The more the soul passes to the demon god, the stronger the user become. But if uses too long, he can lose that part of his soul completely, or get corrupted and die on the spot."

"S-Sonna!" Karin cried, "If he uses that technique too long, he'll die?-! Then why do you let them fight?-!"

"I'm just the instructor." He tells her, "I may be in charge of you guys, but that is when we are out on a mission. If it is between comrades, I can't help you. This is the best way for them to sort things out. Besides, that kid needs to learn something here."

'S-Strong…!' Dray thought in shock, 'H-How can t-this rookie be so powerful?-!'

"**What's wrong?" **Yong-kia asked in a warped voice.

'T-This battle… I…I…' Dray kneeled down on the ground, his body shaking in fear, "I…I lost…"

"Good choice." Ray said, as the dark energy around Yong-kia vanished, "Even for the strongest warriors, to know went to sheathe his sword is difficult to think, let alone do. You pass, Dray Tengu." He clapped his hands, and the dome vanishes into the ground, "Well done, Dray, you pass."

"Huh? Pass?" They asked.

"This was actually a test for the new recruits." He explains, "If you failed, we would have to erase your memory of this place and sent you back to your old lives. But you guys did well."

"What's the test anyway?" Dray asked.

"It differs from instructors, for mine, teamwork." He explains, getting rather confused looks from his students, "Basically, I want to see if you can do well as a team, by first impression. Dray, you are arrogant and cocky, seeing the others as weak useless people. You need to learn how to respect people, so I got Yong-kia to fight with you. I know that in terms of overall strength, he would overcome you within seconds if he went all out. But you stopped before that happened."

"W-What does that have to do with teamwork?" Dray asked.

"You need to know that there are battles you can't win on your own." He explains, "But in a team, it is possible. Yong-kia, I saw your power, it is just as written in the reports, Dark Knight. You know the risks but went and do it. May I ask why?"

"Hm…" He thought for a moment, "I guess I just know Dray would cease attacking if I did."

"Why is that?"

"Not sure, I just… know…"

Ray smirked, "Good enough. Karin-chan." He called to the only girl, "Why did you join the Assassino? I heard people joined it for the money it gave or the strong opponents the assassins faced, I even heard of one that because killing is all he is good at."

"I…" She stuttered, "I ran away from home."

"Hm?"

"My eyes, they are cursed." She said as she raised her head, revealing her glowing eyes, "My parents saw me as a cursed child and a burden, so I ran away, wanting to go somewhere that people won't hate my eyes. I then heard of this place, and joined since my power is probably one of the few of the freaks in this place."

"Freaks?" Ray said, "Freaks? Is that what you think? Listen, everyone here is not cursed, or a freak, or a monster. They are gifted. They have these powers for a reason, not cursed from it. If you think that people here are freaks, then you may as well leave."

"B-But, I have nowhere else to go." She stuttered, "Please, don't get rid of me…"

"I won't, but I need you to promise me this." He said, "Promise me that you will not view anyone here as a freak. They are human, just like you are human. You are just born different." He sighed as he stood up, "All of you! Listen well! Now that you all have passed this, I will give you the location of our first mission by this afternoon! Go pack your bags and get ready! With these missions, you will gain experience, and it might help you in the future. With that, meet me by the cafeteria by noon; that is all!"

"Yes sir!" They shouted as the instructor left the training ground, they then sighed in relief, "I thought I was going to die…" Dray said before turning to the boy, "Oi, Yong-kia." The teen turned around, as he bowed to him, "I'm sorry for everything. For the names, the hits. You are strong, I respect that."

"Maa maa, it is fine." He said, "But my technique is dangerous, besides, you are strong too!"

"So, friends?"

"Friends."

"What about me?" Karin asked, as the two boys smirked and raised their hands in the air. She gets it and slaps the hands in a three-way high-five.

"This is our new start!" Yong-kia stated, "My friends, it may not be easy, but if we work together, nothing is impossible!"

"Yare yare, so cliché." Dray sighed.

"That sounds like something out of a comic book." Karin laughed.

"Shut up!" He shouted, as everyone laughed.

_That's the day I met that boy, the Dark Knight. He will soon be known by many names, the Black Slayer, the Blazing Storm, and many more. But, it was that day that changed my life. I became more understanding that there are people out there that are stronger than me. This also sparked the amazing friendship between me and him._

* * *

><p><em>Xx Flashback over xx<em>

"That's about it." Dray tells Korin.

"S-Sugoi…" Korin said in awe, "I've never though my dad is someone that amazing, but my mom knows him in the Assassino. Then, do you know where they are, right?"

"Sorry, I don't." Dray said, destroying Korin's hopes, "If I knew, the first thing I'll do is tell you."

"Oh… I see…" Korin sighed as all of the people came out of the restaurant. Mikuri is the first to see Korin's sad face.

"Korin? Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Ah! No. It's nothing…" Korin replied.

"You sure?" She asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The teen said as he walked off with the rest. By the time they reach back to their apartment, all of them flopped onto their beds in exhaustion. All the Varia Knights arrangements with the room next door were already accepted by Dray and other problems as well.

In the night, everyone was sound asleep, except Mikuri, who was worried about her friend. She never once saw that look in him, only during the time which he tells her about his family's situation and his parents' disappearance. She ended getting up to check on her friend. She walked pass Adhira and Sol who were sleeping on the sofa as they were too exhausted to even enter their rooms, she took a peek into his room, to see Korin sleeping soundly.

'What's the deal, he's fine…' Mikuri sighed, 'What am I getting all worked up for… I mean, this is Korin…'

"Tou-san…" She then heard sobs from under the bed, as she entered and took a look to see Korin crying under the sheets, "Kaa-san… Where are you…?" He sobbed.

'His parents?' She thought for a while before remembering seeing him going out with Dray to discuss about something, 'Could it be that the old man knows his parents?' She continued looking at her friend, and could almost see herself when her mother died, 'No wonder… He and I… we have the same burden…' She just slipped into his bed and hugged the sobbing boy, "It's okay, you are not alone anymore." She mumbled to him, as he starts to calm down. She smiled as she fell asleep with him in her arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning, all the tenants are by Korin's bed, their jaws wide-opened, all shocked by the scene on the bed. Korin starts to wake up, 'Weird dream last night…' "Hahaha, Mikuri comes out and hugged me, weird." He laughed but then noticed the people by his bed, "Is something wrong?" He then looked down to find Mikuri, near half naked, with her pyjamas, which consist of long sleeve shirt over her undergarments, unbuttoned to show her bra and cleavage. He went all red with embarrassment of the near nude girl in his bed, "W-What in the…"<p>

"Kids these days…" Cosma sighed.

"May the god forgive your sins." Sol chanted.

"Why is Mikuri-nee half naked in Korin-nii's bed?" Adhira asked.

"Stop talking at the side and help me get her off!" Korin shouted at them.

"Mm…" Mikuri slowly wake up, then noticed all the people's reaction, especially Korin who was steaming. She looked down and saw her current problem and starts to turn red.

"KYAAAAAAA!-! KORIN ECCHI!"

*SLAP*

"ITAI!-!"

…

* * *

><p>The two middle school students attend school as usual. Korin this time has a bump on his head, follow by a red handprint by his cheek. Mikuri walked behind him, red from embarrassment, or anger, could be both. Xion walked behind them, along with Lara, Axel and Chris. Apparently, Xion and Lara were transferred to Midori Middle, where Haru is studying, while Axel and Chris transferred to Namimori Middle by Dray's 'recommendations'.<p>

Basically, he stated strictly that all those below the age of seventeen will have to attend school, but due to the amazing intelligence of the girls, they are sent to different schools. Korin sighed as he saw the uniforms of their neighbours, Axel wore a white school mid-winter shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and same blue vest as him, minus the tie, Chris wore the same uniform, only he has a long sleeve vest, Xion and Lara wore the normal Midori Middle uniforms as Haru.

"I still don't get why this two has to come to our school…" Korin sighed, "I mean, one could accidentally destroy the school."

"Shut up, I know how to control my strength already!" Chris whined.

"Say, what did happen to you this morning?" Axel asked.

"Nothing." Korin and Mikuri replied simultaneously.

"Right…"

They waved good-bye at the intersection and reach the school, rather early than usual. Axel and Chris went off to the general office to handle the transference, while the other two went off to their classrooms. Though, they are quite surprised that the school was completely repaired overnight. Mikuri then went and explain to Korin what happened when he was sucked into the Void World. Korin then is able to summarise everything.

"So, after I disappeared, Tsuna went head on with Xanxus." Korin said.

Mikuri nodded.

"Then, Tsuna perform the _Zero Point Breakthrough_ but was not what it intentionally is, till he 'Revised' it and kick Xanxus butt."

Nod again.

"Then, Xanxus went all scary with scars surrounding his face and got power boost. All this while, Yamamoto, Kasumi and the rest are rescued?"

Nod again.

"Then, Lara, along with Yamamoto and Gokudera saved Chrome from Mammon and Bel, but has to give up all the Vongolia Rings, except the Knight Rings?"

Nod.

"But then Tsuna is able to defeat Xanxus by unleashing the _Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition_ that freezes his flames before turning him into a frozen human pop?"

Nod

"But then Mammon came with the Seven Vongolia Rings in hand and freed Xanxus out of the icy prison?"

Nod

"But the Rings rejected Xanxus and he ended up commanding the Varia to kill everyone, till me, Lancia-san and Xion appears and kicked their ass?"

"That's correct." Mikuri said.

"Tough." Korin sighed.

"Yeah, but we managed to save everyone, that's what important." Mikuri said, before remembering, "Say, did Dray-san tell you about your parents or something?"

"What? Y-Yeah…" Korin sighed, confirming her suspicions, "My parents are part of the Assassino once… That's what he told me but nothing more. Not even where they are or whether they are alive."

"Matte… Your parents are in the mafia?-!" Mikuri nearly shouted.

"More or less, I guess they know about the existence of magic as well." Korin continued, "Why didn't they tell me, or my sister and my brother? They told us that there shouldn't be secrets among us, and yet they…"

"Maybe, they want to protect you." Mikuri said, and Korin gave her that look that shouts What-the-hell-did-you-just-said-something-that-make-sense?-! Those kind of look, "My dad and I had the same problem with Konoka. She has immense power but if people know about it, she would be kidnapped, drugged, even worse. Family mustn't keep secrets from each other, but sometimes, keeping secrets is better for the person you are trying to protect."

"Mikuri, did you eat something wrong this morning?" Korin asked.

"What does that supposed to mean?-!" Mikuri cried.

"I mean, you are rather those kinds of airhead, not as bad as Kyoko but still an airhead."

"No I'm not!"

"Ciaossu, Korin, Mikuri." Korin turned around when he heard the squeaky voice, then saw the wall from the emergency fire hose to open to show Reborn sitting in a small room, drinking a cup of coffee, with an unusual outfit that is a blue Japanese robes.

"Reborn!" Korin cried in shock.

"I heard that Axel and Chris transferred here." The baby said, "Do you mind if we invite them as well?"

"Invite them to where exactly?" Korin asked.

"To the Mid-Winter Courage Test!" Reborn announced.

"Mid-Winter?" Mikuri asked, "Isn't it supposed to be done in summer?"

"Because we never done it this summer so we have to do it now." The infant said, "So, what do you want to be, the one getting scared, or the one doing the scaring?"

"Is Tsuna the only one in the 'getting scared' category?" Korin asked.

"Scared or scaring?" Reborn asked again, ignoring his question.

"Scaring." Korin said, Mikuri nodded, saying she agreed.

"Okay, can you tell the rest? Ciao ciao." The door closes and the room is seen invisible once more.

"I feel sorry for Tsuna all of the sudden…" Korin sighed.

"But, let's not make him too scared, right?" Mikuri said.

"What, you afraid of ghost or something?" Korin asked.

"N-No! O-Of course not!" Mikuri cried, confirming Korin's guess.

* * *

><p>Later that night, they all assembled at the graveyard, excluding Tsuna, Lambo, Axel and Xion. "Where's Xion?" Chris asked.<p>

"She wanted to be in the getting scared with Tsuna and _Axel_." Maria said, stressing on the Axel part, and everyone understand, except Chris and Korin.

"You guys ready?" Reborn asked them, all in their respective costumes. Korin even saw Kyoko's and Haru's costumes, which seems more cute than scary; even Haru oni costume looks ridiculous, like it was from a child's storybook. Korin decides to go with the vampire look, with fangs and the suit to match. His eyes can turned into the red silted forms without going all out into Devil Will, while Mikuri goes with the old school ghost thing, with an old school uniform to match and even August joined in with the fun.

After Reborn sent them to their respective spots, everyone got ready to scare them. Approaching Korin and Mikuri's place were the four unlucky ones, after they past Gokudera and I-pin's spot.

"On three." Korin tells her.

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!"

They jumped out at them, Korin emitting killer aura that materialise the beast, Tsuna getting scared the heck out, with Lambo nearly fainting. Xion screamed the loudest and grabbed onto Axel for her dear life, though Axel was unfazed. "Nice scare, Vongolia Knight." Axel said, with a thumbs-up.

"K-Korin-san!" Tsuna cried, holding onto the unconscious Lambo.

"Hahaha, got you!" Korin laughed, "I always want to try this!"

"How come no one gets scared by me…" Mikuri pouted.

"Maybe because you looked like a cute ghost?" Korin said, and Mikuri blushed, mumbling about 'he called me cute…' she then paled when she looked behind them, "K-Korin?"

"What?"

"I-Is t-that y-your doing?" She asked, with Korin turned to where she is pointing, to see a black figure with glowing eyes, and Adhira chained to a pole. Everyone shrieked and ran away, though Mikuri faints on the spot and Korin had to carry her. They ran off before slowing down and panting once they are a good distance away.

"What the hell?-!" Axel shouted, "What was that?-!"

"Maybe it's Lara with her illusions." Xion panted.

"But Lara and Chris didn't come." Korin said, then realised, "Oh boy…"

"What, is it bad?-!" Tsuna cried, "Don't tell me it's an evil spirit!"

"It's a spirit all right…" The teen sighed as he called out, "August! You've gone too far!"

"Sorry!" Her voice cried out.

"That was August?" Tsuna asked, with the two ex-Varia looking at him rather confused.

"Her." Korin said, as a girl floats down beside him with Adhira in her arms.

"Oh, a ghost." Axel and Xion said, not shocked or what.

"You're not freaked out?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, with Xemmus, it is not surprising." Xion said, "Besides, Korin and I are mages, right?"

…

…

…

"Xion, you idiot!" Korin punched her on the head, "Don't sprout out that here! What if Reborn hear this?-!"

"You mean you do magic tricks, right?" Tsuna asked.

"No, summon lightning, creating rocks out of thin air…" Korin slammed his fist on her head again.

"You mean illusionist like Mukuro and Lara?" Tsuna asked.

"I'll explain it next time." Korin sighed, "When Reborn is not watching our every move!"

"Okay, but what now?" Tsuna asked.

"Move forward, I guess." Korin sighed, "I'll be going home first, a lot to think." He walked off.

"Aren't he a moody one today?" Axel said, and Xion nodded.

"He just found out more about his parents yesterday, but not enough to find where they are." Mikuri explains when she woke up earlier.

"Didn't he say they disappeared when he was ten?" Tsuna asked.

"Harsh." Axel commented, "What kind of parents does that?"

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 20 DONE!**

**Sorry for the crappy chapter. Done this at school and having kind of a writer's block  
>of Korin's past. I was thinking of adding a Negima OC here but can't find a good reason<br>to.**

**Korin: **It could also be that you are lazy

**I did my best okay?**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review! Arigatou!**

**Here is some OCs bio, the Varia as promised (It was supposed to be in the previous chapter  
>but I forgot to add it in):<strong>

(By Loumaria)Name: Lara Fuchs (both of the OCs are German)

Date of birth: 14th of May

Age: 15

Gender: female

Appearance: blond, curly, short hair and blue eyes

Blood type: O

Summary: After her brother accidentally killed their family, he was chased by the police  
>and he took Lara, without her wanting with to the Varia. Cause of this happening she has become<br>a pessimist.

(By Loumaria)Name: Chris(tian) Fuchs (yes they are fraternal twins)

Date of birth: 14th of May

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Appearance: brown, very short hair and gray eyes

Blood type: O

Summary: He is the brother of Lara and is overprotective of her. He is an optimist for unknown  
>reasons. He accidentally killed their family as he happy about something and punched into a wall of the<br>house and the house broke down. To explain how the house broke down: He possesses a huge amount  
>of power.<p>

(By Pikapikaluv)Name: Borak 'Daisuke'

Age: 25 (DOB: August 5, 1987)

Blood Type: A

Appearance: Has the traditional Varia uniform. He has silver stud and hoop earring (describe them as you  
>please), has dark steely eyes, and dark grey hair (That doesn't mean he's an old man!) that is like<br>this: / / i39. tinypic 5v8zlk. Jpg (Take out spaces).

Summary: Has amnesia and has been working with the Varia as long as he remembers after awakening in  
>the care of the Varia. Most of his past is unknown as his last name 'Daisuke' isn't his last name, a silent guy<br>who's usually nice to everyone, in a quiet creepy way (to say, he doesn't show emotions, but he's quite the  
>emotional guy in the inside). He can do his missions well, but asks for forgiveness quietly to whatever holy<br>thing that comes into mind, this is due to his superstitions by stories from Belphegor and Viper. Who is he  
>really? Was he a heartless person of the mafia, or was he a normal guy that got injured by them? Or neither?<p>

Name: Axel

Age: 15 (but looked like he is at least 20)

Gender: Male

Date of birth: 15 April

Blood type: O

Appearance: Brown hair, green eyes, wears the same black Varia uniforms as the rest, with a red shirt underneath  
>and black boot.<p>

Summary: An orphan that witness his parents die in front of his eyes, and was adopted by the Varia at a young age.  
>He was given an unknown ability to direct projectiles to their designated targets since birth, thus his common usage<br>of guns and rifles. Like the rest of the Varia Knights, he knows about Xion's situation with Xemmus, sometimes the  
>only one that understands the feeling of loneliness. He first has a crush on his leader, which then develops into love,<br>but keeps it locked up, due to the idea of a subordinate and the boss having such a relationship was seen as taboo.

Name: Maria

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Date of birth: 1 July

Blood type: B

Appearance: Short snowy-white hair that reaches her shoulders and violet eyes, wore the same Varia trench coat, with  
>a grey shirt underneath.<p>

Summary: One of the few teen members in the Varia, including all the Varia Knights except Borak. She is seen as a cheerful,  
>sometimes loves to tease people kind of girl. Like Squalo, she is a sword prodigy, learning most of her sword techniques by<br>watching other people. She learn the _Shinmei-ryu_ this way as well when she was sent to Kyoto to scout out a person as she  
>comes upon Eishun, who was slaying some demons with two other girls. Her body is probably the most attracting though she<br>seems to not mind people looking to the extent that she can strip naked in front of guys.

Name: Xion/Xemmus

Age: 15(Xion), 25(Xemmus)

Gender: Female(Xion), Male(Xemmus)

Date of birth: 5 August

Blood type: A

Appearance: Xion has long black hair that reaches the waist, black eyes. Xemmus has spiky black hair that combed back all the way  
>and red eyes, a common feature in all demons born form the Devil's Mark.<p>

Summary: The younger sister of Xanxus, though he treats her like a stranger. Was once thought to be killed during the Cradle Affair  
>when she was actually given the DM which switched her with her inner demon, Xemmus, who asked the Ninth to write down that<br>she is dead. Xemmus seems to act like an older brother figure to Xion when she was abandoned by her mother and her brother and  
>was seen as very protective. Xion was a very kind girl, and cute too, but she is oblivious of that fact. She view Korin as her saviour and<br>looked up to him. She also is really close to Axel and seems to have feelings to him, but is unaware of it. She also has a quite flat chest,  
>and is very sensitive about it. How she learn magic, that's a mystery.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 21 is here!**

**Pikapikaluv, I know you are impatient but let me tell you  
>you this, the Negima arc will start after the Shimon arc,<br>as that is when a revelation for Korin that will trigger  
>new techniques and the truth of his parents.<br>**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 Even the airheads can get sick?-!<strong>

Dad… Mom… Why did you keep it from us…?  
>Do you not trust us, leaving us… not even a letter<br>to us? I… I… miss you…

This is my new life…

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

"ACHOO!-!"

"Damn, Mikuri, cover your nose…"

"I can't help it!"

After the Test of Courage, Mikuri has somehow caught a cold from staying out in the cold night too long, or maybe it is because she fainted there when she saw the spirit of Bianchi's dead ex-boyfriend, Romeo. Korin decides to stay behind to help take care of her with Cosma. Sol went back to his hometown for a celebration of some sort, while Adhira went home for the week, leaving only him, the sick Mikuri and Cosma alone.

"If I knew this would happen, I would have declined the offer to the scaring…" Mikuri mumbled, but has trouble speaking due to her sore throat.

"Konoe-san, you should look after yourself more." Cosma reprimanded her.

"I guess even airheads can get sick." Korin sighed, and Mikuri pouted at him angrily, "But I guess it was a lucky break, since I heard today is Parents' Day."

Mikuri have heard that, and she just looked down and covered her face with the blanket, "Korin… Are you still bothered by your parents' disappearance…?" She asked.

Korin just sighed, "Mikuri, focus on recovering." He said, "I'll be fine." The teen walked out of the room. Cosma sighed and put a wet cloth over the Konoe mistress forehead.

"Konoe-san, you should stop being so curious with Yan-san's past." She tells her, "Even the toughest people have some things that they can't share with others."

"B-But…" Mikuri stuttered but a glare from the Cloud Knight made her stop. The living database left the room, leaving her alone in the room. She sighed, 'I just want to understand him better. It is not like I don't know what he is coming from…' Mikuri looked up at the ceiling above her, 'Korin…' She sighed as she fell asleep.

Outside, Korin is watching the television while Cosma phoned the school about Mikuri being sick. The teen then thought back to Mikuri's question. 'Why is she so troubled with my past?' He wondered, 'It is my past, so she shouldn't be bothered…'

"Yan-san, I need to go buy some medicine for Mikuri at the clinic." Cosma tells him, "Look after house, okay?"

"Sure. Take care." Korin called out as she walked out of the apartment. Korin went and lie down on the sofa, watching some anime. He sighed as he got up and went to check on Mikuri. He walked in, to see her face flushed as before, sleeping soundly. He sighed as he walked in and wets the cloth on her head. He put in on, and then noticed Mikuri shivering. He saw that her pyjamas are too wet from her sweat.

'I need to change her clothes, but…' His head starts to fill with Mikuri naked in various erotic poses, but shook his head to clear the images, 'Damn! What to do! If I left her like this, her fever might get worse!' A light bulb lights above his head, 'I can't believe I'm going to do this…' He sighed as he went out.

Later, he came back, changed into Kairi. The idea was that the change in hormones might enable her to change Mikuri out of her wet clothes. She proceeds to strip down Mikuri, even changed her underwear. Soon, the sick girl was changed into dry clothing. Kairi sighed as she looked at the time, 'Still 2 hours to go…' She stayed in the room, keeping watch on Mikuri's condition and occasionally changes the cloth on her head.

She sighed as she opened Mikuri's cupboard for some fresh clothes, in case she needs a change when she got up. As she did, she had a glance on the mirror, showing her reflection. Kairi starts to blush; surprised of the change the pills did to him. His brown eyes became lighter brown, bigger than usual, his hair grew longer that it reaches past shoulders, his face became more feminine and his body were given curves of a normal girl.

But the major difference is that his chest got bigger, giving her a really Moe girl appearance. She rubbed her chest, feeling its size, 'they are big… bigger then Kyoko's but smaller than Mikuri's… My body became so feminine too… The curves, my hips… my legs…' She thought, feeling her body. She starts to blush really red as she became more curious on how much her body changed, proceeding to the area between her legs.

She stiffened when she heard Mikuri moaned in her sleep, as she rolled over and continue to snore soundly. She sighed as she stopped. 'What am I doing? It is not like I haven't seen this before…' She then smelled herself, realising that she hasn't bathed since yesterday.

She went to get some fresh clothes and proceed to the bathroom. She was about to strip before realising, 'Crap! I'm still a girl! How on earth do I bath like this?-!' She panicked, but calmed herself down, assuring herself that she bathed before. But she ended up shutting her eyes and strip out of her clothing.

As soon as she is naked, she walked in and opened the shower, pouring water on her face. She starts to think of many things, about her family back home, about her childhood friend, about everything that might happen from now onwards.

She then accidentally rubbed down on her womanhood, leading to a small moan. She flushed really red, can't believe that she did that. 'D-Did I just m-moan…?' She thought in shock, 'I-I moaned?' She moved her fingers down and rubbed again, moaning again, 'W-What am I doing?-! This is n-not right! But… it feels… kind of nice…'

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Kairi snapped out of it when she heard a voice at the door. She quickly changed and ran out to opened the door, "Who is it- eh?" Who stood in front of her is Kanae, in her casual clothes and a bokken by her hips, "Kanae-san? Why are you here?"

"Korin? Why are you dressed like that?" She asked, before making a little sly grin, "Are you into such things, you dirty boy…"

"N-No I'm not!-!" She cried, blushing really badly.

"Where did you get this?" She asked as she rubbed her chest, "Did you make this?"

"No, its not- ah!" She moaned by accident.

"Eh?" Kanae was a little shock by her reactions, "Korin, why is your chest this real? D-Don't tell me!" She dives her hand into the teens' pants, and noticed a lack of a certain organ, "K-Korin, why is it empty here?"

"T-The thing is…" Kairi stuttered, her face flushed.

…

* * *

><p>Kanae sat by Mikuri's bed, "I see, so Mikuri's sick, but a guy can't just change a girl's clothes so you thought if you became a girl, it would make things easier." She summarised everything Kairi explained, and she nodded.<p>

"Sorry about that." She apologised to the teen, "It is just surprising that's all."

"I-It's okay." Kairi tells her, "But for my chest to be rubbed like that… Why are you here, Kanae-san?"

"I came to visit you guys." She laughed, "Also, I receive a letter from the principal, about today being Parents' Day. Since Eishun-nii is too busy, I was asked to come on his behalf. I then heard Mikuri's not in school so I asked for your address."

"Ah… I see…" She sighed, as three hours ticked and a smoke booms around her, changing her back to Korin, "Ah, three hours must be up."

"So three hours is the maximum?" She asked.

"Korin-san? Are you home?" A voice said from behind the door.

"Korin, you there?"

"Of course he is there! Yakuu-baka!"

"EXTREME HELLO!-!"

"Shut up, turf-top!-!"

Korin got up, realising who those voices belong to. He quickly went to the door and opened up, revealing Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Kyoko and Haru by the door, "You guys!"

"Sorry for bothering you." They called out as they walked into the apartment.

"So this is where you lived." Yamamoto said, looking around the place. "IT IS EXTREME!-!" Ryohei shouted.

"Is Mikuri-chan all right?" Kyoko asked, Haru by her side giving the same look.

"Yeah, it's just a cold." Korin tells her.

"So, Konoe-san is fine?" Tsuna asked. "Tch, I should have never have come here." Gokudera grumbled.

"Oh? Who are these guys, Korin?" They turned to find Kanae by one of the rooms' door.

"Who is she?" Tsuna asked. "She looks a little like Mikuri." Yamamoto said.

"Oh, this is Konoe Kanae." Korin introduced to them, "She's Mikuri's aunt."

"Nice to meet you." She bowed before whispering to Korin, "Are all these people yours and Mikuri's friends?"

"Yeah. One of them is the reason why we're here."

"Really? Who?"

"Ciaossu, Korin." They looked down, to see Reborn by their feet, "I've been wondering why you and Mikuri aren't in school today."

"Oh, Reborn." Korin sighed.

"How is this baby talking?" Kanae asked.

"And then floating pieces of paper can?" Korin asked sarcastically.

"That's true." The Kyoto swordswoman laughed, "Nice to meet you, Reborn-san."

"Korin, why is it so noisy?" They turned to see Mikuri walking out while rubbing her eyes; her face is less red than before.

"Oh, Mikuri, you're awake." Korin said. "Sorry for waking you up." Kyoko apologised.

"Oh, Kyoko-chan?" She said in surprise, and then noticed her aunt's presence, "Ah! Aunt Kanae!"

"It's been a while, Mikuri." She greeted with a smile.

"Why are all of you here?" She asked.

"It's because of you of course, bubbly woman!" Gokudera huffed, "Seriously, stop being so retarded all the time and causing Juudaime trouble."

Korin immediately moved away from him, signalling the others to move as well. Tsuna and Yamamoto was confused until they realised why and moved back. The bomber was confused of his boss' actions until he sense a dangerous aura, who happens to be Kanae with her bokken in hand, "Sorry, boy, can you repeat that?" She asked sweetly, venom on every word.

The silverrette paled and sounds of him yelling and wood breaking bones echoes around the apartment. In a few minutes, Gokudera was left in a near bloody pile on the floor, "That's for insulting my niece." She said angrily.

"Should have told you this beforehand," Korin sighed, "Kanae-san is very protective of Mikuri. I nearly got beaten to a pulp a few times because of certain 'incidents'…" He paled at the recollections of memories that are too violent and bloody to descript. Everyone paled, except Ryohei who was shouting 'EXTREME' and was completely clueless of the situation in front of him.

"D-Damn that woman…" Gokudera growled.

"I'm home!" Cosma called out, little surprised by the huge amount of people in the room, "Why are you all here?" She asked, with a brown bag n her arms.

"Oh, you're back." Korin said, "You got the medicine?"

"Yup, for colds and a few painkillers for headaches, just in case." She tells him. She then notices Kanae behind him, "May I know who this is?"

"I'm Konoe Kanae." She bowed, "Thank you for taking care of my niece."

"It's no problem at all." She said, "But I have a question. Are Korin and Mikuri engaged?"

"W-What?-!" Both Korin and Mikuri shouted in shock that she would think like that.

"Maybe." Kanae said with a small blush.

"Kanae-san!" Korin cried.

"But you guys act like a soon-to-be couple." Both teen blushed at the sentence, completely red and embarrassed, having thoughts of them as a happily married couple and having children.

"So you guys accept that fact?" Reborn asked, completely reading their minds.

"Shut up, Reborn!" Korin shouted.

"Don't give me that tone, Baka-Korin." He said as he points his pistol at him.

"Mikuri, I think that you should go rest." Kanae said.

"It's okay; I think my fever is almost gone." She said, but she then stumbled forward, landing by Korin's shoulder.

"No, it's not okay. You still have a slight headache so go lie down." He tells her.

"But I don't wanna." She whined. Korin ignored her protests and pushed her into the room. He forced her to her bed and covered her with the blanket. "But I want to talk with my Aunt some more." She pouted.

"No, you rest first, and then you can talk to her." He said firmly, as he took out a painkiller he received from Cosma earlier and puts in her mouth. He fed her some water and put a wet cloth on her forehead.

"But I'm not tired…" She whined like a little child.

"Sleep." Korin demanded as he walked out and closed the door behind him. He sighed as everyone look at him, the girls having a small grin and giggling among themselves, "What?"

"See, you acted like you're her fiancée." Cosma said with a small smile.

"So lovey-dovey~" Haru cooed, "I want Tsuna-san to be like that with me~"

"I'm not lovey-dovey with her!" Korin cried, with a small blush.

"You're blushing!" Kyoko giggled.

"Shut up!"

"Maybe we should give you and Mikuri an omai?" Kanae joked, "I'm sure my dad will accept that."

"Don't joking about that!"

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn tells his student, "Isn't there something you have to pass to him?"

"Oh, that's right!" Tsuna remembered as he rummages through his bag and took out few pieces of paper, "This is today's homework, need to be submit tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you." Korin thanked him as he took the paper, "I'll make sure Mikuri would do it this time."

"Let's hope so." Yamamoto laughed, "She somehow almost never done it."

"Like you're the one to talk." Gokudera grumbled.

"Well, we'll be going then." Kyoko said, "Hope Mikuri-chan get well soon!"

"Haru hopes too!" Haru agreed.

"See you tomorrow!" Yamamoto said as everyone left the room. Korin breathe a sigh of relief and fell back onto the sofa.

"I thought they'll never leave." Korin sighed.

"Seems like a good bunch." Kanae laughed, before smiling, "I'm glad Mikuri have friends like these… It really helps her to get over her death."

"Death?" Korin said, "You mean her mother's?"

"So you knew." Kanae sighed, "Yeah, when her mother died, she was really shocked. She locked herself in her room, not wanting to come out not even for her meals." She took out a photo from her wallet, showing her with Eishun and a woman that is an adult version of Mikuri, with the exception of the brown eyes, and a younger Mikuri and a toddler in her arms, "She was completely broken, not her cheerful self anymore."

'She is like me when my parents disappeared…' Korin realised.

"It was hard to get her out." She said, "But when we did, she would hardly talk or eat, sometimes cries when she is alone. It was after Konoka nearly drowned in the river, that she starts to smile. But it was not her real smile, just a mask, to protect her and her sister." Tears start to emerge from the corners of her eyes, "She was so strong… She wants everyone else to be happy, even if she is the only one suffering, under that fake smile."

"I-I never thought…" Korin stuttered, little shock of Mikuri's strength to suffer alone, without anyone else knowing, "G-Gomen… You can stop telling me it, if you can't take it."

"But," Kanae added, "When you appeared, everything changed. Her mask starts to break, slowly and surely, it starts to break around you."

"Me? Why me?" Korin asked.

"You have this aura around you." She said, "It seems to heal her wounds to her heart, to fill the gaping hole in her. It makes her happy, want to be with you. So, I like to thank you, Korin. Thank you for helping Mikuri, for being with her all the way."

"It's no problem." Korin said, "Should you go check with Mikuri?"

"I think so, Korin." She sighed as she went to Mikuri's room.

"You should go to bed too, Korin." Cosma said, kicking him into the room. Korin grumbled as he climbed into his bed, "All this while, I never thought that Mikuri has the same burden…" He said out loud.

**Who would have thought, huh? Zero said from inside his head.**

Korin sighed as he thought back to the time that his parents disappeared. His heart was ripped apart, completely hollow. He became so broken that he tried to commit suicide, but his childhood friend stopped him, and slapped him. He didn't change until he witness his sister nearly get raped, and snapped him back to his senses. Remembering that his mother told him that siblings should help each other, and did as such, trying to beat back the rapists and since then, he able to see ghosts.

He clenched his fist, burning with a new resolve to protect his family and friends, something that still drives him now. Mikuri is part of his reason to fight, to press on with his life. He have decided. He will stick on this path, protecting his friends.

He nodded himself with that believe and went to sleep, hoping to wake in an all new day.

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 21 DONE!**

**I have added in some parts of Mikuri's past, and some of  
>Korin's. I was actually thinking of letting Korin realise his<br>feelings here, but I chose to add in later. Some Negima  
>OCs might show up next chapter so keep reading my story!<strong>

**You probably realised that the story title is different, right?  
>Well, I thought that the title could use a little work, so I after<br>much pondering, I ended up with **_**The Sword that Transcends  
>Sky and Darkness<strong>_**… By the way, I'm closing my OC slots, as I  
>feared that I might have too much. And no, this is not M-rated anytime soon,<br>if it is, I'll have added Korin masturbating about Mikuri. ^.^;  
><strong>

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review! Arigatou!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 22 is here!**

**Not much to say now…**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 A Sudden Visitor?<strong>

I never thought that Mikuri and I have the same burden  
>of loneliness and sadness. We became strong to protect<br>all our loved ones, even if we have to suffer ourselves. But,  
>are we really all the same?<p>

This is my new life…

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

"See you soon, Aunt Kanae!"

"I'm sure we will. Take care of Mikuri, okay Korin?"

"Sure, have a safe trip."

It was the next day, and Kanae has to return to Kyoto. Korin and Mikuri are currently by the train station, sending her off, since it is sunday and there is no school, "Korin, you better not take advantage of her, got that?" Kanae said sternly.

"You think too much…" Korin sighed, waving his hand in front of him dismissively.

The train let the station, Mikuri looking over and waving at her aunt. Soon, the train is far from their view. Korin turned and walked off, "Come on, let's go." He called out.

"Coming!" Mikuri said as she ran after him. After they left the station, they took a detour since they declined the invitations for Bianchi's wedding; also, they could use the peaceful stroll after the events with the Varia. Korin was rather nervous with Mikuri for once, hearing about her past and all, also Kanae and Cosma making such comments like if they were engaged or not.

The same problem is with Mikuri, feeling nervous and all. She thought back to how Cosma told her to mind her own business from her friend's past, saying that he probably like to talk about it. She even became conscious of the boy next to her; about he being all worried about her and even caused people to misunderstand their situation. But, when she heard Korin declining that he and her are not engaged strongly, she felt kind of disappointed, even though she didn't know why she feel that way.

"Um/Um…" They spoke up to break the silence, before keeping quiet later.

"You go first." Korin said.

"No, y-you go first…" Mikuri stuttered.

"I insist, ladies first." The teen said, but with a small smile.

"O-Okay…" She stuttered with a small blush from realising how dashing her friend looked with that smile, "I-I want to a-apologise for being too nosy…" The teen looked at her rather confused, "I know that this may have been a sensitive topic to you, so… sorry for being so nosy…"

"It's all right." He tells her, "I just want to see if you are okay, and… maybe I shouldn't be so mad for that. I mean, you and I, we have the same pain, losing our parents when we were young…" This time, it's the girl's turn to be confused by his words, "I-I heard from Kanae, you were so heart-broken when your mother died, a-and you still smile to assure you family, right?"

"A-Aunt Kanae k-knew?"

"Y-Yeah… You know, being strong is one thing, but being emotional is normal for people. It just shows that you are human." He said, "Even I was that emotional. Look at this," Korin pulled down his collar a bit and moved some of his hair away, which is rather shaggy and longer than normal, to show a small knife scar by the side of his neck, "see this?"

"A scar?" Mikuri stated, "Did something happen before?"

"More or less." The boy said, "This scar is from a suicide attempt."

"S-Suicide?-!"

"Yeah…" Korin sighed, "Back then, my heart was completely hollow, destroyed from my parents' disappearance. My grandparents kept telling me that they will be back, when even the probability of them being dead is high. After so many days of them saying such lies, I had it and want the pain to stop… I took my sister's penknife and tried to stab myself with it. Ziyan saw that and tries to stop me and the knife only grazed me by the neck."

He felt the scar on his neck, "I can still see it, her crying face as she slapped me. I was the one in pain, so why does she cry? That was the question I had that time. That was what makes me realise that there are people out there that will cry and weep for my death, as I have cried for my parents… this scar serves as a reminder for that thought. That's why I would not die, for my family, for my friends, for you…"

Mikuri's heart skipped a beat as her face turned red as a ripe tomato. The way he said that makes her flutter, her eyes can't keep off the look of his face, at that moment, she realised why she felt like that. She is completely head over heels in love with this boy, the same boy that protects her from the assassins, angered by her getting attacked by the Kokuyo, the same boy that smiles at her, it came to her, love, that was her answer.

"Mikuri?" The girl snapped out of her thoughts with his voice, noticing that Korin's face is rather close to hers, "Your face is all red, maybe your fever is not yet cured." He said as he put his forehead on hers.

The girl immediately stepped back in shock, only to trip and lands on her bottom. Korin then blushed, before she grumbled and got up and then saw his red face. She looked down to see that her skirt is wide opened, revealing her pink underwear for him to see. She quickly crossed her legs, her face completely red with embarrassment. 'That was so embarrassing!' She mentally cried, 'How can I be so clumsy with the person I fell in love with?-!'

'P-Pink…' Was the only thoughts in Korin's mind right then, 'S-Stop! Kanae will kill me if this became more dangerous!' He mentally cried as he tries to erase the image from his mind.

"Ano…" They turned to find a young girl behind them, seems to be of an age of thirteen, not much older than them but seems shorter, her hair has two colours, dark brown and brown caramel, which reaches past her shoulder and her eyes of brown-red. She wore a black sailor winter uniform with a similar sailor hat; and oddly has a hooded haori above it, "Do you know where the _Tutto va Libero_ is?" She asked, with a strangely foreign accent.

"Yeah, want me to show you there?" Korin asked.

"Thank you sir!" She thanked him with a cute smile.

"N-No problem." The teen replied, his face blushing a bit. By the sidelines, Mikuri grumbled, wanting to kill the girl right now for making him blush like that.

* * *

><p>The trio under Korin's lead went to the shopping district, where he brought them to the CaféAssassino Den. The bell from the door chimed as the door swings opened. "Welco- Oh! Korin, Mikuri!" Nanami greeted, back in her waitress uniform, Xion and Lara are also in the shop, but was too busy attending to the other customers to notice them, each wearing the similar waitress uniforms.

"Yo, Nanami-san!" Korin greeted.

"How have you guys been?"Nanami asked as she brought them to the counter, where Dray is brewing some coffee, "After the Ring Conflict, I was sure you guys will be busy with schoolwork."

"I've done mine last night, and I sort of force Mikuri to finish hers this morning before noon." Korin laughed.

"It was torturous…!" The said girl whined, "I mean, those questions where difficult, since they are in English! It's not fair that Korin speaks and write three languages~!"

"That's pretty neat, Korin." Dray commented, "Your father taught you right? He was quite a language person. Even your mother spoke multiple languages."

"My Chinese writing is still something I can't a hang of…" Korin laughed, before remembering the reason he is here, "Dray-ossan, this girl is looking for this place; do you know who she is?"

"Girl?" The man looked over the counter to see the girl, and his eye widen, "Whoa never thought I'll see you again, Nurari."

"It has been while, Dray." The girl said with a small smirk, "How have you been, old friend?"

"You guys know each other?" Mikuri spoke up.

"More or less, her name is Olivia Snowfield, commonly known as Nurari, don't ask me why she had that name; she is one of the few people who assisted the Assassino in many missions, something like a guide in some countries." Dray stated, "It has been so long, Nurari, where you have been all those years?"

"Nothing much, travelling, seeing the world, you know, the usual." She laughed, "My guardian told me to come here, something about a demon infestation near the mountains." Dray's smile dropped, leaving a serious look in his face, "You haven't changed in the last two decades, Dray, becoming so serious over such things."

"Then we have a lot work to do." The man stated as he got out from behind the counter and opened the back door, "Come on, I knew Norio waiting for someone downstairs was not a good thing. Korin, Mikuri, come with us."

"Mikuri too? I thought only I was part of the Assassino." Korin asked.

"Ray didn't tell you? All members of the Vongolia Knights are all part of the Assassino."

"Eh?-! Really?-!" Mikuri cried.

"Come on, onii-san and onee-san." Nurari tells them cheerfully as she followed the den leader out to the back alley, where he is opening the door to the underground room. Mikuri looked around in awe, not expecting a room this big hid under their feet. Korin chuckled, understanding why Ray finds it humorous.

Then, he notices a man by on the chair, shaggy red-brown hair and eyes of the same colour. He wore a white collar button-up shirt, along with denim jeans with a black belt, two wakizashi hung by his side. That man is reading a book while his leg crossed on his knee, giving an aura that screams dangerous. Korin immediately got into a stance, along with Mikuri. Dray chuckled at the scene, "Norio's habits never changed, is it?"

"Oi oi, Nori-nii! Stop reading so seriously, you dimwit!" Nurari cried out.

The man named Norio turned around to find the group standing there, with Korin and Mikuri by Nurari who is sighing.

"Oh, Olive, there you are." He said calmly but seriously, "You sure took your time."

"Shut ups shut up shut up!" The girl whined, "You left me with just the name! No directions, no address, nothing whatsoever! Leave me like this! You are such a meanie!"

"Did her personality turned one eighty degree?" Korin asked, while Mikuri giggled.

"Whatever." He sighed, "The demon extermination, did Dray accept?"

"Not yet." She said, "But I'm sure he will."

"I'm not the one going to do it though." Dray tells them.

"W-What?-!" Nurari cried, "W-Why not?-!"

"I'm too busy dealing with the shop, and besides, I'm too old for this." He sighed, "But those two can." He jerked his thumb to the two teens behind him.

"Those two?" Nurari sighed, "Are they even useful?"

"Not that I care, but if it is demons, I can't just ignore it." Korin stated, Mikuri nodding in agreement.

"These youngsters probably die if they fight, Dray, no way am I going to clean up their remains." The girl sighed.

"Aren't you around our age?" Mikuri asked.

"I'm not that young, I'm old enough to be your grandmother." She stated.

"How old you are exactly?" Korin asked.

"Hm?" Norio looked at Korin and scanned his features, all parts of his body and his face, "You looked very familiar…" He mumbled, and then it hit him, "Ah! I remember! You are Karin's son, right?"

"Eh? You know my mother?" Korin asked.

"Of course, she is one of the strongest _Shinmei-ryu _swordswomen I have ever faced." He laughed, "And she is a Motoyama too!"

"W-Wait a minute, back up a bit." The male stuttered, "Y-You mean my mother i-is part of the _S-Shinmei-ryu_?-!"

"Wait, she didn't tell you?" Norio asked.

"Nori-nii! We promised her that we wouldn't tell him that!" Nurari cried.

"AH! I FORGOT!-!" The man cried, "Forgot it all! Pretend that I never said that! Wah… what should I do?-! Karin is going to kill me for this!"

"E-Eh…?" Korin looked as the man starts to act all panicky.

"I think we can handle to demon extermination." Mikuri tells them.

"No way." Nurari huffed, "You will die."

"Just leave it to us!" Korin shouted, "I may not looked it, but I'm strong!"

"Sure you are…" The girl mumbled.

"We should let them do this." Norio tells her, "You know how strong his mother is, and his father is the Blazing Storm, after all."

"B-But…"

"Here." Dray threw Korin's black sword at him.

"Arigatou." Korin thanked him as he caught it, before realising, "Why do you have my sword?"

"The window is opened." He replied.

'Note to self, locked all the windows and place barrier charms on it.' Korin mentally noted.

"Let's go then!" Norio shouted as he got up from the table and sets off. Korin has to run after him while Nurari is behind them, pouting about Norio didn't care about her and just let them took the job, while Mikuri took a random bow and a quiver by the wall and ran after them.

Dray then noticed that the bow she took is something rather unique, and he smirked, 'Eishun, your daughter sure is something…'

...

* * *

><p>Norio led them to the forests at the base of the mountains, in an area that is quite bumpy and has quite a variety of cliffs and rivers along with small waterfalls that follows down the path, the evening sun bathing the area in an orange light. The group stood up from a cliff, admiring the breathtaking view. "Kirei~!" Mikuri exclaimed, "I never thought I would see such a view in Namimori!"<p>

"Aren't you a couch potato?" Nurari laughed, "There are more places more amazing that this."

"Really?-!" The girl said as she walked up to her, "Can you show me?-! Please~"

"E-Eto…" The girl couldn't believe that there is such an airhead girl who is just as beautiful, she even saw sparkles around her, "Oi! Nori-nii! Where are the demons you told me to kill?"

"Around this place, from the reports, hikers disappeared without a trance, all just vanished." Norio explained, "One of the hikers who have witness the scene, is right now in the mental hospital."

"Eh?"

"Apparently he kept spouting random words, some didn't even make sense or has no link with each other, he even spoke random nonsense that doesn't even sounded like words, but among the lines where these words, 'Demon, Black light, and then the words, Magister." The last word caught their attention, "You know what this means, right, Olivia?"

"A summoner?" She said seriously, knowing that when he used her English name, it would mean that this is something more serious than overcrowding of demons, "And black light… That means this person could be-"

"Yeah, the one that took out the Assassino's dens in Europe, the one known as the Black Summoner, Kuroi Kitsune." Norio said, "The very person that you are looking for."

The girl clenched her fists, her eyes turned red for a second. Korin was aware of it and was rather curious of why did the girl became so serious at the mention of this person. The sun slowly moved down the mountain, and the shadows became longer. The Sky Knight's hyper intuition tingles as he picks a rock and flung at the nearby bush.

"Ite!"

A girl voice squeaked, a figure stood up, to reveal Haru and Kyoko.

"Haru-chan! Kyoko-chan!" Mikuri exclaimed, "Why are you here?"

"Haru wants to show Kyoko-chan her favourite spot, so Haru brought her here!" Haru tells them.

*Sweat-dropped*'Why does she always talk like a kid…?' "Can't you show her some other time?" Korin asked, "This place is going to become dangerous soon."

"Hahi! D-Dangerous deska?-!"

"Korin-kun, what do you mean?" Kyoko asked.

"Oya? What do we have here?" A voice said, revealing a man in a black coat with black pants and boots. The most interesting part is that his eyes are completely black all the way; it doesn't even reflect light, "Four Assassino's and two Middle-School girls? This is rather interesting."

"Hahi! Who is this creepy man?" Haru squeaked as she and Kyoko hide behind Norio.

"So, the word got out, I knew attacking people will lure other mages out. This got to be entertaining…" The man said as he snapped his fingers and black magic circles emitting black light surrounds them.

"Black light?-!" Korin exclaimed.

"_Black Awakening…_" The man chanted, as many black figures came out of the circles, all taking forms of demons with horns and tails, some even has wings while others have spider legs. They all growled as claw extends from their fingers. Korin then took notice that the creatures are the same as the ones he fought in Kyoto.

"Oi, Mikuri," Korin whispered to her, "These monsters are…"

"I know; they are the same as the ones back in Kyoto." She whispered back, "Then the one that has been creating monsters in Kyoto that time is…"

"Kuroi Kitsune…" Nurari growled, "So, this is where you have been all this time…"

"Oh, look who's here!" He said, "It's the quarter-yokai!"

"Y-Yokai?" Kyoko stuttered. "What's going on?-!" Haru cried.

"Mikuri, I leave the two girls to you." Korin whispered to her.

"I understand." Mikuri replied as she slowly got near Norio, eventually behind the shivering girls.

"What's a quarter-yokai?" Korin asked Norio, "I've heard of half but a quarter is new to me."

"It is kind of hard to explain." He replied.

"Have you come to give your blood?" Kuroi asked, "Granddaughter of the Leader of the Eastern demons, Nurarihyon, Nurari Olivia Snowfield!"

"Shut up, you fox demon." She growled, "I don't deserve that title."

"It doesn't matter whether you deserve it; your blood is the last ingredient to awaken the beast." He said, "Give it to me, and I'll be on my way."

"Why don't you take Rikuo's blood? His blood is better than mine!" She shouted.

"Because yours contains most of the mage's blood." He laughed, "Think what happens when blood from a mage merged with those of a yokai? It became the most needed ingredient for that one's awakening!"

"Who's awakening?" Korin asked; his fingers on his sword's handle.

"Ah! That's something that only-I-need-to-know." He said as he raised his hand, "Enough chitchat, demons, Attack!" He snapped his fingers and all the demons roared and charged at them. The two girls screamed as Mikuri got ready to fire an arrow.

"_Flans Paries Venti Vertentis(Blow Forth, Wall of Churning Wind)!-!_" Nurari shouted as they were surrounded by circling gust of winds, spinning around them in great speeds.

"A tornado barrier?" Korin exclaimed, "You're a western mage?"

"More or less." Nurari panted, "I'm just glad I conjure it up in time."

"W-What's happening?" Kyoko stuttered. "A tornado came out of nowhere!" Haru cried.

"What should we do with these girls?" Norio asked.

"Protect them, and then erase their memories." Nurari said, as the sun slowly descends under the mountains.

"It's night time." Mikuri stated.

"That's good."

Norio sighed.

"Huh?" Korin looked at him, confused but then notice a change in aura. He turned to see in Nurari's place, there stood another girl, older maybe the same as a high schooler, her long white hair that reaches to her waist blew in the breeze, the same clothes that Nurari wore and a shirasaya is by her shoulder.

"Now this is amazing." The girl said, her voice seemly more lower tone as those of a grown woman, "Kuroi Kitsune, for you appear in front of me, it may be a blessing in disguise. Oi, Norio, get ready to fight, rookies, sit back and leave it to us."

"This woman; is she… Nurari?" Korin asked.

"This is due to her yokai blood." Norio explained, "Yokai are much stronger at night, so Nurari's appearance took form of her true yokai form."

"So, she is a yokai at night?" Mikuri asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kyoko asked, "Shouldn't we be getting out of here?"

"That's not an option." The demon tells them, "You will be killed if you take one step out of the barrier."

"EHHHHH?-!" The two girls shrieked.

"Norio, take care of them." She said, "Leave Kuroi to me."

"I understand."

"Oi, Nurari-san." Korin called out, "You shouldn't go on your own." He tries to grab her by the shoulder, but it passes through, leaving a small black mist coming out of her body, "Eh?"

"Call my Olivia." She said as she disappears with a black mist.

"S-She disappeared…" Korin stuttered, not believing that she just disappeared in front of him.

"Leave her be." Norio tells him, "She needs to deal with him on her own."

"Are sure with that?" Korin asked. "She doesn't like being helped." He stated.

'Like a certain prefect I know…' He sighed.

Elsewhere, on the water tower in Nami-Middle, Hibari sneezed. He grumbled as he rubbed his nose before falling asleep again, mumbling about biting someone to death later.

The wind is starting to fade and the demons are ready to go. The same can be said with the group within, "Korin-san, Mikuri-san, both of you head to the-"

"I'll take the front, Mikuri, you take the rear!" Korin shouted, drawing his sword. "Okay!" She called out as she ran to the back of the group.

"O-Oi!" Norio cried.

"Take this! _Spirit Arrow!-!_" She cried as she fired a spirited arrow at the demon behind her, at mid-flight it splits into many glowing arrows that kill almost all of them. The girl then blinked at the results, "Eh? What the heck?"

"Oh! Nice technique!" Korin exclaimed, "A new technique?"

"No, I didn't do anything." She cried.

"Wait, what?"

"Korin-san, behind you!" Norio yelled, as one of the demons came from behind and tries to strike him down, but then flashed away and kicked him by the back of its head, sending it to the ground as he lands gently.

More demons came out and Korin placed his hands and assume a drawing stance. At the instance the demon is close enough, he flashed thought them and appears behind. "_Yamiha…_" Korin mumbled as the demons where all cut by the sword within a split second, they all dissipated into nothingness, "I was planning to use this technique against Xemmus but didn't get the chance. This is really a good way to practice that."

'F-Fast! I'm sure of it. That was an iaido technique; drawing and sheathing of the sword in combat, but to draw, cut all those demons and sheathe the sword within that moment takes a lot of skills, not to mention almost impossible…' Norio thought, 'Who… are these guys?'

"You guys sure are annoying!" Kuroi grumbled as he tries to summon more demons.

"No way, man!" Korin shouted as he punched the ground with his right hand, it glows, "_Devil Canceller!_"

The magic circles that appears all disappeared, all destroyed within seconds, "W-What?-!" The summoner cried, "All my magic circles…!"

"Time to pay for your sins, fox." Olivia said, reappearing behind him. She slashed down at him. The man laughed as he took out a katana, at the end it shaped as a fox tail, "Not today, I'm afraid!" He said as nine tails appears from his behind; he points the sword forward at her and blue flames start to surrounds her. The flames start to coil around the girl, and a blue inferno is created.

"Olivia-chan!" Mikuri cried out.

"Hahaha! Take that, you half-breed! No wait, only a quarter of you is a yokai, right?" Kuroi laughed.

"Yes, I am only quarter." He stiffen as Olivia re-materialised behind him, "But that's doesn't make me weaker than you!"

She slashed down at him, who dodged it, she then took out a sake cup and blew by the brim, and blue flames came out of the wine and launched itself at the nine-tailed fox, "_Ougi Meikyo Shisui, Sakura(Secret technique, Soul Mirror, Deadly Water, Cherry Blossoms)…_' She chanted as the blue flames covered the fox spirit.

"N-No way!" He screamed as the flames engulfed him, "To be defeated by a quarter-demon…!-!" "Well this quarter did. Piece of advice, never underestimate the weak; or they will easily overpowered the strong" The demon mistress said as she walked away, "It's all over."

"Not yet…" The man's voice boomed as he ran forward at her, still engulf in flames, "Even if I die, I'll take you with me!"

"Move, Nurari!" Norio cried as the flaming fox came closer, Olivia still too stunned to move. Korin moved in front of her and drew his sword, "_Kurohomura!-!_" The sword burst into black flames and he swung the burning blade at the fox, incapacitating him. The man collapsed to the ground, the flames engulfs the body and burning it into ash.

"Looks like we did it…" Korin sighed. He looked over to the girl who was stunned. She saw his powers, not only that he uses the rumoured DM, he also wields a demonic sword, just like the First Vongolia Sky Knight, "With this, the demons should- what the hell?-!"

Olivia turned around to see that the demons are still here, "This is strange, I'm sure that the demons will disappear when the bastard fox dies." She said.

"Summons like these are weaker than the others, thus they can stay in this realm for as long as they need to." Norio stated, "Unless their summoner gave another command, they will keep performing the order to attack us."

"This is not good…" Olivia sweated, "I doubt we can handle these much…"

"Leave that to me." Mikuri said as she took out some charms and wrapped around the bow, as it glows and changed to a white bow with spiritual wings by the ends, "_Shinmei-ryu Mikuri-style, Cleanse the Darkness, Spirit Breaker!-!_" She shots multiple arrows into the air, as the arrows fell back down like rain.

All the arrows hits the demons, dispersing the demons one by one. Once the arrow storm stopped, most the demons are gone, leaving only the stronger ones.

"*whistle* Nice, Mikuri-san…" Norio commented, "I see that Eishun and Kanae taught you well."

"Eh? You know tou-san?" She asked.

"But these are the stronger ones." Norio said, as he drew out his two short swords and dashed at them. The demons all stretched out their spider legs but the man already dashed past them, slicing all the limps, arms and legs even their heads.

"This guy is strong!" Korin exclaimed.

"Of course he is." Olivia stated as the man sheathes his swords, "He and I, we're different from regular people."

"Oh…" The teen said, but then noticed a demon behind him, "Oi! Norio! Behind you!"

"Hm?" Norio turned around and the demon slammed down on him, but he stopped it with a punch, sending the fists up, before flashing up and draws his sword, and then he beheaded it. The black beast fell down as it disappears into black ashes, "That's all of them…"

"That's good…" Korin sighed, then remembered, "Ah! Is Kyoko-san and Haru-san alright?"

"Yeah, they fainted." Mikuri stated, on the ground next to her are the two girls, unconscious with spirals around their eyes.

"That's good… I don't think I can handle Sasagawa-san's shouts from that…" Korin paled, imagining the possibilities what the boxer might think, all of them are yelling and shouting, even the possibility that he might wants him to be in the boxing club even more.

"You surprise me." Olivia tells him, "You are their son, after all."

"You haven't answer me, you know my parents?" Korin asked, "Then, do you know where they are?"

"Sorry, but we can't tell you anything yet." She apologised.

"Eh? Why?"

"It is a promise between us and your parents, even the majority of the Assassino agreed, that we wouldn't tell you about our world until you are ready." She stated, "You are not ready to know the truth. I doubt you would get anything from Ray either."

"Why…"

"Hm?"

"Why do you guys kept so many secrets from me?-!" Korin shouted, his eyes overflowing with tears, "Do you know how me and my siblings felt?-! One day, our parents just vanished! We were left, all alone! When there is a chance for me to find them, you take that away! You… You people… Why won't you just tell me whether they are alive or not!-! At least give some hope!"

"K-Korin…" Mikuri stuttered, surprised of her friend's outburst.

"You are not ready, Korin." Norio tells him, "We have an agreement, but the other reason is that your parents don't want any of you to be part of this bloody world… Like how Iemitsu doesn't want his son or his parents to know about the Mafia."

"Then tell me!-!" Korin cried as he drew his sword and slashed down on Norio, who dodged it easily and kicked him by the gut, sending him flying to the trees. He got up, grunting from the pain, "At least, tell me… my parents, are they alive…? Or… are they…"

"Like I said, you are not ready…" Norio said, "Your father, the Assassino's Blazing Storm, is one of the few feared in the underground world, thus his many enemies. He wanted you to be safe, among all things. Your mother too, she does not want people to come after you, one of the last remaining descendents of the Motoyama Clan."

"Motoyama… what is that…?" Mikuri asked.

"A clan that was known to be the cursed clan of the _Shinmei-ryu_." Norio explained, "But that is all I know. The rest, you have to find it on your own, like how your father searched for the truth."

"T-Tou-san did?"

"You guys are strong, I give you that." Olivia said, sheathing her shirasaya, "But you guys are still not strong enough to make out in this world. Go home, back to your peaceful lives."

"Are you fuckin' screwing with me?-!" Korin yelled, "I have a mission, plus my own purpose! I'm the tenth Vongolia Sky Knight, the sword that cleansed the sky! True, I'm not strong enough, not yet, but I'll get stronger, like always! My friends, my allies, I have a reason to protect all of these! They are the closest things to me!"

"What about your siblings?" Norio asked, "You left them alone, like your parents."

"I left them to find my parents." Korin stated, "That is one of my reasons for following Ero-Ray, the reason I'm standing here right now. I swear, even without your help, I'll find them, and give them a good beat down! And then, I'll drag them home with me!"

"You sure you can do that?" Olivia asked, her tone turned cold, "Karin and Yong-kia are really strong."

"It doesn't matter; I'll beat them, even if they became the gods themselves!" He declared, "That I can swear it!"

"…" Olivia looked at him, before breaking into a heartily laughter, "Hahahahahaha, even if they became gods themselves, that was hilarious! You are like your parents!" She stopped laughing, and then patted his head, "You are interesting, you have your mother's looks, your father's glaze, and then, you have his heart…"

"Eh?"

"I give!" She said, giving a mock surrender, "You got me, I'll tell you at least one thing."

"H-Honto?-!" Korin stated.

"Sure, you earned it, Mr. Sky Knight." She laughed, "Well, your parents, they met me few years back; they told me that if you ever found out about this world of theirs, they want to past you a message. The message is, 'If either of our children found out about our world, tell them this, do not stop, step forward and never look back. Even if you are covered with mud and dirt, strive forward, we will met at the summit.' That's what they said."

"The summit?" Korin repeated, "You mean they are still alive?"

"Of course, I doubt they would die this soon, not when their children are still this young." She laughed, "You have the strength to move forward, with those burden, that hand and the black sword, carry those to the top without any regrets!"

"M-My parents are alive…" Korin said, as he collapsed to the floor.

"Korin!" Mikuri cried as she ran over to her friend and kneeled down next to him.

"Thank goodness…" He sobbed, "They are alive…"

"You better take those two." Olivia said, pointing to the unconscious girls, "They are fine, no major injuries and I have erased their memories of what happened just now. They will only see this as a dream at least."

"Arigatou, Olivia." Korin thanked her.

"You're welcome." She said, "Come on, let's go before someone gets too worried." She said as a line of blue flames appears, revealing a lighted path.

"Honto arigatou, Olivia-chan!" Mikuri called out as she ran through the path, carrying Haru at her back. "Are you going to leave right away?" Korin asked as he picked Kyoko up bridal style.

"We probably stay here for the week, look around." Norio said, "Take it as a small rest for all the assignments we were given for the past month."

"Sokka. Well, see you around." He said as he ran after his friend, "Oi, Mikuri, wait up!"

Olivia looked at the two teen walked away, 'Karin, Yong-kia, is this really the best?' She thought, 'You guys disappears to protect them, but he came after you… Maybe, you should tell them everything, regardless of what they might think, they deserve the right to know.'

'To think that there are such people still exists in this era.' Norio sigh, a nonsensical smile crept into his face, 'Ron, the Will of Vongolia, still lives on, in that boy, your true descendent.'

…

_To be continued_

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 22 DONE!**

**There it is! Korin's past revealed! Well, more  
>or less… ^A^' Mikuri knows her feelings! Yea!<strong>

**Mikuri: **But Korin still haven't…

**Don't worry, he'll find out soon. *Pants her back*  
>The Mare Knights are still open! Please submit, or<br>I would have no story to write…TT^TT**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review! Arigatou!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 23 is here!**

**Not much to say now…**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 Future, here we come!<strong>

My parents… they are alive… I… have never thought  
>I would have heard this. All my life, I thought they<br>are dead, but they are alive, out there somewhere…  
>Ray, you know right?<p>

This is my new life…

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

Days have passed since the demon incident. Kyoko and Haru doesn't remember anything from that day, believing everything they saw then was a dream, much to Korin's delight, since he doesn't want to explain the problem to the hyperactive boxer. He also has saw Nurari and Norio once in a while when he visited the Café, even worked part-time there to earn some money.

Xion and Lara has been kind enough to show him the ropes, but Dray has gone overboard when he was forced to wear a waitress uniform, with wigs and even fake breasts on his chest. If he didn't need the money, he would have declined it right then and maybe beat the crap out of him.

He heard that Nana was pick-pocketed and almost all the free-loaders nearly went professional killer mode. He then heard that the same pickpocket has done with Nanami and Cosma, causing him to get pissed off. He decided keep a lookout by the café to make sure the pickpocket doesn't strike.

He then chanced upon Nurari, who became a regular customer to the café, and she knows who the pick-pockets are, who are happened to be in the café at the time. Korin told Nanami and the few seconds later, all of them were hauled to the police station, half-dead.

He even heard that there have been several attacks on dojo's around town, even when to the extent of tearing off their signboard. He was asked by Haru to helped defeat the dojo wreakers. He originally declined, but then the same dojo's came into the café and mocked on how weak martial arts are and useless they are when out-numbered. Korin was truly pissed and went and challenged them, to meet them by the river bank and sunset.

They came, like the ignorant bastards they are. They laughed at how a cross-dresser girly boy could beat them, but the mere mention of the sentence sealed their faith. The enraged Korin beat the crap out of them and even broke some of their limps as an extra. Korin left with a feeling of accomplishment. When Tsuna heard of it, the brunette noted to made extra sure that he doesn't mention the words cross-dresser and girly in front of him.

And then, a teacher threatens Tsuna and a few of the lower grades students to expel them but the principal tells them that he would not expel them if they find a time capsule under the school. Korin was part of the group, but he was able to get the time capsule when Reborn forced Tsuna in Dying Will mode and blew up the field, only to find that it holds failing test papers that were from the teacher, who was later fired for faking his diploma.

During Mother's Day, Mikuri turned all moody, and Korin knew the feelings and she even locked up in her rooms for the entire morning. Cosma and Sol has a lot of trouble to take her out, until August uses her ghost powers and brought her out, although Korin was slammed right into the wall, again. The two was asked to perform some shopping, anything to make sure she do not lock herself up again. Korin and Mikuri both finished shopping before coming to the playground where they sat by the swings, watching the sun sets.

The girl was almost on the brim of tears when she saw a child handing a flower to his mother, but Korin went and hugged her, telling her that it is alright to cry. That she did, releasing all the sadness and emotions she kept in all those years, till she cried herself to sleep. Korin brought her back to the home afterwards.

…

* * *

><p>Few weeks later, Korin was resting at home, since it was the weekends and reading a new novel Nanami introduced which was in English for the first. He heard that Tsuna went missing but didn't went to find him as he knew that it was probably because of Reborn. Korin was bored and went outside, with Mikuri was waiting by the bookstore.<p>

"Yo, Mikuri!" Korin called out.

"Korin!" Mikuri cried as she went and hugged him, who was completely caught unguarded.

"M-Mikuri?" Korin asked, his face completely red and his heart was beating really fast from the contact.

"Kyoko-chan… Haru-chan and Yamamoto-san went missing too!" She cried.

"W-What?-!" Korin exclaimed.

"Sasagawa-senpai called this afternoon, saying that his sister went missing and a few others disappeared as well!" She stated, "I heard that Gokudera-san is gone too!"

"This is not good, if both Haru and Kyoko-san are missing, this probably has nothing to do with Reborn." Korin mumbled, "Now that I think about, Adhira is gone for quite a while, I wonder where she is… Don't tell me that she- eh?"

"K-Korin?"

"M-My body… won't move?" Korin stuttered, as a purple bazooka came out of nowhere.

"Korin look out-eh?" Mikuri stiffened, unable to move her legs, "M-My legs…?"

The purple bazooka engulfed them as a pink smoke surrounds them. Korin could feel his body being transported through a tunnel. His eyes could see various colours as he speed through what he believes is the time stream.

…

* * *

><p>Pink smokes covered his vision as he coughed and waved the smoke away. He looked around to find out that he is at the Namimori shrine. He looked up to find this blond man with a pool cue and lightning pool balls. In front of the man stood a man, who he believes is Hibari, but he looks older.<p>

"Eh? Hibari-san? Why do you looked older? More importantly, where am I?" Korin asked as he scanned the area.

"Oh? This is unique…" The man with the cue said.

"I've been waiting for you, omnivore." The man said, "Pick up your weapon."

"Weapon? What weapon?" Korin asked as he noticed the nodachi sword next to him, on its tsuba is two small boxes with metal rims and a hole in one of the surfaces tied with a string, "You mean this?" He picked up the sword and drew it, "I don't know what's going on, but if Hibari is going against you, then you must be an enemy."

"I don't know who this guy is, but I doubt this person can help you, Vongolia Cloud Guardian." The man as he ignites flames on his ring and pushes it into a similar box, where Hibari did the same as a fox comes out while a hedgehog came out to counter it.

"W-What the hell?-!" Korin shouted.

"I'll take care of this guy first." He said as he fired a lightning ball at Korin, who by instinct slashes the ball, but then felt huge electrical shocks shocking through him, causing him to cry out in pain.

"W-What was that?-!"

"Oya, this person doesn't know how to use a box yet." The man said as he continues to fire electrical balls at Korin who dodged all of them. He was completely confused by what's going on. He had it and leaped at the man and slashed down at him, who just blocked it rather easily with a shield like this with lightning.

"Tch!" Korin leaped back and took a stance, "This guy is rather annoying…"

"Omnivore, you better stay back." Hibari said.

"First you tell me fight, now you want me to stay back?-!" Korin shouted, "Make up your mind!"

The man ignored his ramblings and took out a ring to replace the one that shatters and did the same procedure and tonfas, lit with purple flames, came out of it.

'Dying will flames?-!' Korin thought in shock, 'But it is purple… what's going on?' He then turned around, then noticed Gokudera and Yamamoto lying down, heavily bruised, "Hayato-san! Yamamoto-san!"

The fight continues, with Hibari attacking vigorously at the man, who blocked most of it, until the Cloud Guardian saw an opening which the man uses the lightning flame shield, but Hibari break right thought and lands a heavy blow to the man.

"Get up." Hibari stated, "You dodged the blunt attack pretty well."

"Woooo~~~ You live up to your reputation." The man smirked, "Looks like the rumours of you being the strongest among the Guardians are true too… even thought you wasn't as strong as the one known as the Raging Wolf… The Vongolia Sky Knight, Korin Yan."

'When was I called the Raging Wolf?' Korin thought.

"Ah… I give up…" He sighed, "I'm starting to get excited." He fired more lighting pool balls at the skylark, who dodged all of them, but was having a bit of trouble, "Unfortunately, these shots leaves no gaps in their paths that a man can live through."

"Hn, we'll see about that." Hibari said as he dodged more of the balls.

'Hibari-san's in trouble!' Korin mentally cried, 'What should I do? What did Hibari do?' He took one of the boxes and tries to remember what Hibari did, and then remembers how to bring out Dying Will Flames, he imagines his flame, and then recalled his resolve, the will to fight on and protect his friends.

The Vongolia Knight Ring on his fingers glows and an orange flame came out, "Yosh! That did it!" Korin cried out.

"Oh? A Sky flame, that's quite rare." The man said as he points the ball at Korin.

The teen then immediately puts the flaming rings into the box, as the equipment glows and out came out a huge black cannon that have a handle and trigger on his right hand, "W-What is this?-! Isn't this the cannon with B*ack R*ck S*oo*er?-!"

"That weapon!" He realised, then figure out, "That man from before…! He's Korin Yan! Then this person must be…"

"How do you attack with this thing?-!" Korin cried.

"No way am I letting you attack!" He shouted as he fires a ball in Korin's direction.

"Move, Omnivore!" Hibari shouted.

"Is this the trigger?" Korin mumbled as he pressed the trigger, and a huge blast of sky flames came out from the barrel. The man was blown away from the blast, away into the sky. Korin was blown back by the huge force and slams right into the brunette behind him.

"I-Ite…" He grunted, "That's some crazy firepower…!" He looks down to see Tsuna underneath him, "Ah! Tsuna!"

"K-Korin-san!" The brunette cried, "You were sent here as well?"

"Y-You're… Korin Yan!" The woman behind exclaimed.

"Eh? Who is the girl?" Korin asked.

"This is Lal Mirch." Tsuna said, "She is part of the CEDEF like Basil-kun and tou-san."

"CEDEF?" Korin asked, "Any way, is this the future, since I was hit by the ten-year bazooka. But why are you still here? I mean, you were gone for days!"

"I-It is rather complicated…"

"By the way, Hayato-san and Yamamoto-san are at the forest over there." He stated while pointing at the direction of the defeated duo.

"Eh?-!" He ran over to the forest over there, were another man stood there next to the heavily wounded, "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!"

"It's all right. Their lives are not in danger." The man said, in a suit but has a weird hairstyle, like the ones from the Discipline Committee.

"Ah! You're…"

"I'm Kusakabe Tetsuya, Hibari's subordinate." He stated.

"Ah! That weirdo with the twig!" Korin remembered.

"Still, we need to get them treated quickly… let's take them to the hideout." He tells them.

"Hideout?" Korin asked.

"Wait, we have casualties." Lal stated, "Right now, it's too dangerous to for us to move them over such a long distance to return to the hatch."

"Don't worry about that." Tetsuya stated, "We will be using our own entrance."

'Their own entrance?' Lal thought.

Hibari took off his ring and walked towards the shrine, there is a sound of door sliding open and the skylark just vanishes through the shrine, "H-He disappeared!" Tsuna cried.

"A hidden door?" Korin asked, "And is that some kind of hologram?"

"There is, however, a problem with us taking our leave from here." Tetsuya said, "That is the Storm and Rain Vongolia Rings. They would have show up on the enemy radar by now, we can't let their signal disappear from here."

"I understand, leave this matter to me." Lal stated as she took the rings and ran off.

Korin looked down but then quickly follow them down the hidden passage. Korin offered to take the both wounded, but Tsuna said it was alright. "I was wondering though, where are we?" Tsuna asked the ex-discipline member.

"This is one of our research institutes in Japan," He said, "There is another in Mahora where Korin-san is in-charge of."

"Research?" Tsuna asked.

"Various things are going on at the same time." He stated, "But I never thought Korin-san would appear here."

"Huh, why?" Korin asked.

"Your future self is currently working in Mahora under the cover of a teacher there. You're actually is well suited for being a teacher and hardly contacted us." He explains, "The real purpose for you is to help the Vongolia by researching the box weapons with some of your students. I heard that Adhira-san is selected as well."

"So that's why she always calls me Korin-sensei." He realised.

"Here we are." The man stated, showing an entrance into another area, the hitman tutor by the door.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried out.

"Why is Reborn here?" Korin asked.

"Our institute is connected to your hideout. But there was a strict no-trespassing rule so this door had never been opened before." Tetsuya explains.

"Because he hates crowds. This is typical of him." Reborn stated.

"Why are you in a weird outfit again?" Korin asked.

"Shut up, Baka-Korin." He said, "By the way, someone new has been waiting in the kitchen."

"Eh? Someone new?" Tsuna asked.

After putting the injured in the infirmary, Tsuna guided Korin to the kitchen, there stood by the kitchen was Mikuri, being comforted by Haru. "M-Mikuri!" Korin cried out.

"Korin?" She turned around to face the teen, her eyes starts tearing up she ran up and tackled him in a hug, "Korin!-!"

"A-Ah? Mikuri?"

"I was so scared…" She sobbed, "You disappeared, and everything just looked so different, I thought I would never see you again…"

"Well, I'm here am I?"

"Y-Yeah…" Mikuri said with a small smile, wiping her tears.

"Looks like the little lovey-dovey couple is back." A voice said, with everyone turning around to see Cosma who seems taller and her hair is tied into a braid, but she wore armoured boots with heavily armoured bracers with black fingerless gloves and black shirt under a black vest and a black pants with a chain on its left side, "Its sure been a while, Yan-san, Konoe-san."

"M-Materro-san?" Korin said out.

"Cosma-san!" Mikuri cried out in joy.

"It seems so nonsensical, seeing you all young again." She chuckled, "By the way, Haru, Kyoko, I-pin and Lambo seems to be running around all over the place. Adhira too."

"Ah, those guys are at it again!" The girl sighed as they ran out of the room.

The woman sighed as her face took a completely one-eighty, "Yan-san, Konoe-san, for you to be here means you guys were hit as well, right?"

"Yeah." Korin said, "What's going on here?"

"Let me explain," She said, "In this era, there is this new enemy called the Millefiore, the new family that has the strength and manpower to overtake the Vongolia. They completely destroyed the Vongolia Headquarters and even the Assassino is forced to go into hiding."

"There is a Mafia Family that powerful?-!" Korin cried.

"All of the people that are directly or indirectly connected to the Vongolia are hunted down; even Yamamoto's father wasn't spared." She said grimly, "And… Yan-san, your siblings, they got them too."

"What?-!" Korin shouted, "They have nothing to do with this!"

"T-Tou-san, what about my tou-san?-!" Mikuri cried.

"Don't worry, Eishun is saved, along with your sister." She tells her.

"Yokatta…" She sighed.

"Damn those bastards…" Korin growled.

"Right now, we have found one of their bases." She stated, "But with the way you are right now, you wouldn't stand a chance against any of them. Konoe-san, you too. That's why I'm going to train you guys."

"You are going to train us?" Korin asked.

"More like I'll be training Konoe-san." She stated, "Your tutor is much more scarier."

"Eh?"

"Well well, isn't it the loser Vongolia Knight." A too familiar voice called out.

"That voice…!" Korin realised.

"Have you improved yet, Korin Yan?" The man that stepped out of the shadows, revealing to be a smirking Xemmus, but was older and he wore a black sleeveless jacket over his bare chest and black pants along with combat boots and black fingerless gloves, his hair is also much more bushy and rough then it is in the past.

"Xemmus is training me?-!" Korin cried.

"Of course." He said, "Don't worry about Xion; she is back at the Varia headquarters."

"Wait, you mean you two are separate beings?"

"That's right." He said, as he looked at Korin's small bruises, "For you to look so pathetic, that's a first." He grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Come on, we have a lot of work to do." He said as he dragged him out of the kitchen.

"He'll be fine, Konoe-san." Cosma assures her, "Xemmus is probably the best option for him right now." She took out a small bag and tosses it to her, "Here."

"Eh?" Mikuri caught the bag, then open it to find a small red box, with a few more red boxes all having a metal emblem of an eagle head. "Boxes?"

"The ones that are custom-made for your usage." She stated. She gestured her to follow her, "I have both Cloud and Storm flames, so I may be the one to teach you. Your future self has personally asked for my help."

"My future self?" She asked.

"It was like she knew this would happen." She said, "Then, Yan-san and you have been really close over the years, I heard the good news too."

"Eh? Good news?"

"I can't tell you that!*insert heart*" She said with a wink.

Mikuri sighed as she followed her new tutor, as Korin was dragged, not expecting what will happened afterwards.

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 23 DONE!**

**Fast update mode, ON!-!-! Hahahahaha Didn't thought  
>I would upload another one so quickly. By the way, the future<br>arc will follow the manga, since I don't like the filler episodes  
>and it would make more sense.<br>**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review! Arigatou!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 24 is here!**

**Not much to say now…**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 The true flames of the Knights<strong>

The future is more crazy than I thought!-! I mean, the  
>boxes, the Millefiore, all the end of the world thing is<br>really creeping me out!-!

This is my new life…

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

It has been thirteen days since the Korin and Mikuri arrived in the future. Both of them are dealing it well, Korin being too laid-back to even worry about it. They have begun their respective trainings with Xemmus and Cosma, and most of time when they had their meals, they would fell asleep right after from exhaustion. For Korin's case, he wasn't able to connect with Zero or Kuro, so he wasn't sure if he is able to summon out the Devil's Mark's powers or even use any of the techniques, leaving no choice but to rely on his Hyper mode and Ki techniques for now.

Korin woke up from another dreamless night, with another attempt to connect with Zero. 'Damn… Still nothing… Zero…' He sighed, 'am I the only one who have been sent into the future?'

"Oi, Korin!" Xemmus shouted as he barged into the room, "Your training will be at the training room downstairs. It is about time we did something more drastic."

"Drastic?"

"It may help you re-connect with your inner demon." He added.

"What, really?-!" Korin cried as he got up from bed and got dressed with black shirt and green pants and ran down after him. When he got there, he could feel a strong presence behind the doors. 'W-What is this presence…?'

He opened and the aura just came bursting out like a huge gust of wind. In the middle, there stood another man, but he seems too familiar. When he turned around, he was in shock, it was Nerio! Or rather, it was the older version of him, with his hair longer and tied in a small tail behind him and he wore same black vest as Cosma with a violet shirt underneath and black pants with black shoes.

"N-Nerio?-!" Korin cried.

"Yo, Korin." He greeted. He observed the younger person in front of him, and then started laughing, "I forgot how girly you looked when you were young!"

"Urk! Teme…" Korin growled, twitching rather dangerously.

"Gomen Gomen…" He stopped, "It's just so nonsensical… Anyway, Xemmus sent you here, right?"

"Well, yeah." Korin said, "What does this have to do with you?"

"Simple." He lights his ring and opened a box, sending a similar hedgehog at Korin. Korin immediately went Hyper mode and stopped the spinning ball of spikes.

"Oi oi! What's with the sudden attack?-!" Korin cried.

"Nice instincts, Xemmus has trained up your passive skills well." He said, "But," The ball then starts to encircle him, trapping him in the huge spiked ball, "that alone is not enough… You didn't even use that box that your future self left you."

Inside the ball, Korin is really panicking, him projecting flames trying to break through the sphere. He stopped and panted, shocked of the results, "S-Shit…" He panted, "Nothing… What is thing made of?-!"

"This is the same hedgehog as the one Hibari uses." He stated, "Also, this one is modified so that it became a Mist box weapon for me to use. It also uses the magic as well, with the sphere as strong as a full metal wrecking ball. It wouldn't break unless you use 'that' flame."

"Huh? Flame?" Korin said, "What flames? The only flames I can use right now are the Sky flames I normally use!"

"By the way, that sphere is air-tight so the oxygen inside is limited." He added, "If you don't break out in time, you'll die."

"Are you serious?-!" Korin cried.

"So get out, or die." He said, "Your time starts now."

"T-Teme…"

"Is he in that sphere yet?" Xemmus asked as he came in with Cleio carrying Adhira. By the way, Adhira was brought here the same time as Lambo, I-pin, Haru, Kyoko and Yamamoto, and Cleio was summoned almost immediately and he has been here the whole time.

"Is Korin-nii in there?" She asked.

"Are sure this is the right way for him to improve?" Cleio asked nervously, "Despite how much he resembles 'him', I doubt he can break through that magic sphere in time with his current strength. He didn't even bring his boxes with him." He opened one of his hands to show the two boxes the future Korin has left him.

"He is just not used to bringing those with him." The future Mist Knight said, "Plus, this is one of the few methods for him to level up, with the trial and all, it also is the only way for him to re-awake his DM's demon, who is probably in a near-death state due to the non-tri-ni-sette radiations."

"It may be for the best…" Xemmus sighed, "The non-tri-ni-sette has dangerous effects on the people who has the DM, some even dying, but if Korin is able to fully master control, and gain that power, he might get immunity from that rays. This is also a necessary for any Vongolia Sky Knight."

"Is Korin-nii coming out soon?" Adhira asked.

"Maybe." Cleio tells her as he pats her head, 'Korin… You better get out soon…'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Mikuri…<p>

Mikuri has been working with Cosma for a while, with her new box weapon, the Storm Ballista, which is a metal crossbow tied to her left arm and fires storm bursts like Gokudera's Storm Arrow. The difference is that this weapon doesn't require any reloading and can fired at any pace.

"Mikuri!" Cosma shouted as she fires more of the similar hedgehogs that Hibari uses at her, and the teen fired more flame bursts back and counters all the hedgehogs before locking on to Cosma and fired another blast at her. Cosma easily dodged them and charged at her, with her swing her arm and many needles came out of the bracers and went flying at her.

Mikuri fired a huge blast of storm flames that destroyed the needles and then fried another blast at her who blocked it with her bracers and then lands a heavy kick on Mikuri and sends her flying across the training ground and lands against the wall.

"Oi oi… Despite all that, you still didn't use the other boxes." Cosma sighed, "The Storm Archery created specifically for you, the ammo that helps your current weapon."

"But I can't open those at all!" Mikuri cried, "At least give me some hints!"

"I forgot how dumb you are in the past." The Cloud Knight sighed, with Mikuri pouting, "May as well give you a hint." The girl's face lightens with hope, "Puzzle. That is the hint."

"Eh?"

"I give!" She sighed, "You figured those out, and then we will continue training."

"But, Cosma-san! That doesn't make any sense!" She cried as Cosma walked out of the room, the door sliding close behind her, "Can't she just tell me how?" She looked at the boxes on her belt, "Why was I thinking…" She sighed as she opened another box, with a tube coming out and a black circle made of bones with four extruding sides, "This is the only one that I can open right now… Damn it! Where is Korin when you need him! I bet he would solve this in no time!"

She stopped before slapping her cheeks a bit, 'No, I should stop relying on Korin on this things too much. If I can't solve this on my own, I won't be able to help him at all…' She thought, "Yosh! I'm going to solve this thing, no matter how long it'll take!"

That sentence was heard behind the wall, where Cosma was listening, 'That's good, she still have that determination she shown for the Storm battle.' She thought in relief as a small smile creeps up her face, 'Keep it up, Mikuri, and you will eventually get it.' She sighed, 'Korin, you better keep up that resolve as well…'

* * *

><p>Back to Korin…<p>

Korin is still trapped in the sphere, where he has been panting really hard, completely exhausted and the oxygen inside is running out, 'D-Damn it all…' He thought tiredly, 'This is unbreakable!' He clench his teeth as he did the same with his hands, 'This is the final push. It is do or die now!' He summon all of his will and presses forward with all the flames he bring out in one shot in his fist, "RAWRRRRRR!-!" He roared as he pressed on with his attack.

The flames died down, and the sphere is still standing sturdy. Korin panted as he was running out of both air and energy, 'D-Darn it… It's still not giving in…' He thought, 'But… there is a small crack in the wall where the ring is… maybe… that's the thing… to summon out a flame with a higher purity… but how do I summon it?' Korin fell out of Hyper mode and collapsed to the floor, barely conscious.

He looked at his ring, 'I-I can't die here… what more can I do? What's missing…?' The ring glows and the emblem are projected onto his forehead.

**Kill him!**

'Eh?'

"_Please, have mercy! If I die, my wife and kids will…" *BANG* "GUAH!-!-!"_

'What the…? Images are popping into my head…'

**Revenge**

_*Sounds of fire burning*_

**Ambush**

_*A car exploding, followed by a huge varieties of gunshots*_

**Eradicate**

_*People screaming and guns firing with blood spewing everywhere*_

'W-What is this?'

**The Vongolia past sins. **A voice boomed in his head, revealing nine people surrounding him, with orange flames surrounding their eyes, **Murder. Revenge. Betrayal. This is the blood-stained history of the Vongolia Mafia.**

**You, the holder of the Sky Knight Ring, do you have the resolution, the resolve to inherit there past sins?**

"_Please help us!"_

"_Give back my son!"_

"_Don't kill me, please!"_

"Stop… stop it! STOP IT!-!" Korin cried out, the voice reaching out to the people outside.

"It has begun." Nerio said.

'Vongolia…' Cleio thought.

"The oxygen inside is almost out." Xemmus said, "Both his physical and mental conditions are at critical levels now."

"C-Chotto!" Cleio cried out, "This is really bad! If this goes on, he'll die! Let him out now!"

"Korin needs this; otherwise he wouldn't be able to move forward." Xemmus said, "Whether he can become the Raging Wolf is up to him. Regardless the situation, if he doesn't do this, he would never become the true Sky Knight."

"I-Is Korin-nii going to be fine?" Adhira asked Cleio very worriedly, "H-He wouldn't die, right?"

"Not that he will." A voice said, as they all turned to find someone rather too familiar, who happens to be Cosma, "He is one of the youngest to perform the trial, but I doubt he would die. After all, he has a promise to keep."

"That's true." Nerio stated, "This guy won't die like this."

'These guys…' Cleio thought out in shock, 'Do they trust their leader this much?'

Back in the sphere, Korin is still being bombarded with gruesome images into his mind, him being in tears, "STOP IT!-! I BEG OF YOU!-!" He cried, "STOP IT NOW!-!"

**Do not turn your eyes away. **The people stated, **This is the destiny of the destiny of the Sky Knights of the Vongolia. This is the purpose you were given.**

"I REFUSE!" He shouted, "I CAN'T DO SUCH THINGS!-!"

**This is the price we must pay for the power we wish for. If it is great power you want, you must the resolution to inherit our great history.**

"If this is what it takes, then you can forget it!" He shouted, "I thought that power, any kind of power I would obtain, I could use it to protect everyone, to protect Mikuri. But… This… I would rather die than be given this power!"

**What?-!**

"If this is the true power of the Vongolia, these sins that you want me to inherit, then… I'll destroy the entire Vongolia if I had to!"

Outside, everyone just smirked.

'What did I just say…?' Korin thought, 'Why would I… Minna, Mikuri, Gomen… I… couldn't make it…' He collapsed but then landed on somewhere soft and sturdy. He looked up to find Dray looking down on him, "D-Dray-ossan!"

The man smiled as he walked back, to reveal Korin's greatest shock in his life. In front of him, stood eight people side by side in a line, with one sitting in the chair. All of them lights their flames with the captions by their sides:

The one that looks like Xemmus raised his hand and the Flame of Rage appears on his hands, Knight Secondo.

One with his hair shaped like a rooster's crown raised an army knife and it ignites in orange flames, Knight Terzo.

One that looks like an old man with a white full beard raised a small kitchen knife and it ignites in orange flames, Knight Quarto.

One that looks like an English priest with a purple tattoo on his forehead raised a book and it ignites in orange flames, Knight Quinto.

One that has large glasses and looks a little like Einstein raises a poker card and it ignites in orange flames, Knight Sesto.

One that looks like a cowboy raises a revolver as it ignites in orange flames, Knight Settimo.

The only woman in the group with long blonde hair that was tied in a small bun on her back raised a kunai and it ignites in orange flames, Knight Ottavo.

Dray raised his right hand which have five rings all linked with chains to the metal bangle on his wrist and it ignites in orange flames, Knight Nono.

The one in the chair, stood up and shows his hand in a similar black fingerless glove as Korin's but has the insignia of I at the back, his features too much like Korin's with the exception that his hair is dark blue, Knight Primo. "Your resolution, it has been accepted." He said.

'What is this? A dream, illusion?' Korin thought out.

"Our moment has been engraved in the Ring."

'Moment? Time?'

"To flourish or ruin, it's up to you now, Knight Decimo."

"Knight… Decimo? Tenth?"

"I have been waiting…" He raised his hand and the flames became more intense, the rest of the Knights' flame follow suit. The Vongolia emblem appears underneath him as the others turned into floating sky flames, "It's time for you to inherit… the proof of the Vongolia Knights." A bright light engulfs him.

Outside, cracks starts to appear along the sphere, shocking everyone. "It is so bright!" Adhira commented.

"What's going on?-!" Cleio shouted.

"Amaya, this is…" Xemmus said.

"The needle sphere is breaking." Nerio stated, unfazed at all, while Cosma smirked. The sphere couldn't take anymore and it explodes. Within the smoke, reveal something shocking, a beast floats above Korin, growling before giving a large roar. The entire underground hideout shook from the immense pressure; even Lal Mirch and Reborn are shocked of the huge burst of power.

Everyone all dashed downstairs to the training room, including Yamamoto and Gokudera, as well as Tsuna, "What was that?-!" Lal shouted.

"It seems to be coming from the training room below." Reborn said.

"Hn, looks the Omnivore is back." Hibari smirked.

Everyone all looked at him confused. When they reached there and opened the door, an immense power overwhelms them, "Oi oi, this is some crazy pressure…" Yamamoto smiled sheepishly.

"How is emitting such a power?" Gokudera grunted, "This is beyond human…!"

"Oi! Look over there!" Lal shouted. They all looked at where she is pointing to find Korin standing there with gusts of wind circling him, a growling beast above him, as if emitting from the person itself.

"W-What is that?-!" Tsuna cried out in shock, "A-A beast?-!"

"That's the same beast…" Reborn remembered from the teen's first day.

The beast slowly descends and covers Korin in its body, before dissipating and getting absorbed by the teen. Korin opened his eyes, his flames grown stronger and light shone from his gloves, where Korin raised his hands. The light dimmed down and a blue crystal orb like the Vongolia Sky Knight Ring is shown on the back of the gloves, "X-Knight-Gloves: Ver. Vongolia Ring."

"There it is." Nerio said calmly.

"T-That's…!" Lal exclaimed.

"Looks like he passed." Xemmus sighed, "For a second there, I thought it was going to be all over…"

"I know what you mean…" Cosma sighed as well, but looked up at the new gloves, 'This is what we have been waiting for… Korin of this era is able to utilise the Ring's true potential by imprinting it all the way at the back of his hands…' "I didn't really think it was after the trial."

"Same for all of us." Nerio said, "But, this is the only way for him to get stronger, also, this is the only way for him to get back his DM abilities.

"Oi, isn't that?" Lal asked Reborn.

"Yeah, the same as Tsuna's." The hitman stated, "Looks like Korin was asked to undertake the same trial."

Korin looked at his hands, before ignited it and a crystal clear orange flame came out.

"Ah!"

"Wao." Hibari commented as the new orange flames ignites in the teen's hands.

"Looks like he got the higher purity flames, with that crystal clear flame." Cosma stated, "Higher the purity with the flame, the stronger it becomes and more of its true power will be awakened. But, this is the first time I saw flames this pure, almost with no purities."

"It is because that is not any other flames." Xemmus said, "According to records, there has only been one that has flames of that purity, which is the first Vongolia Sky Knight. But it has developed more characteristics than the original sky flame, thus it was dubbed something else, a flame of the swords that transcends sky and darkness, the knight flames."

'This new flames looks so mysterious, I can't completely trust it.' Korin thought, 'But it is coming from within me…'

"This is more like you, omnivore." Hibari stated, causing Korin to look at the prefect, "It is good to see the same person that I was trying to overcome."

"Eh?"

"Chotto, Hibari." Nerio says to him, "This is my fight, my lesson. No butting in."

"Hn, whatever, come on, herbivore." Hibari grumbled as he dragged Tsuna away.

'Why am I getting dragged…?' Tsuna mentally dead-panned.

"Matte, Kyoya." Cosma called out, "Let Tsuna stay for a while. This might be a good time for him to see this, the fight between true warriors."

"True warriors?" Gokudera asked, "What kind of logic is that?"

"Just watch." She tells him as she looked back at the two.

"Korin, from here onwards, we are going to have a daily spar, switching between me and Xemmus." Nerio tells him as he opened another box, what came out is the same Guandao he normally uses, "You got it, it is whether you die or I defeat." Violet flames ignite on the blade and an immense pressure is emitted from him.

"Oh, nice killer intent." Xemmus commented.

"Is that right?" Korin said, his eyes more sharpened than before, a similar aura is emitted from him as well, "Then I'll just have to defeat you."

"Korin too." Cosma added.

"What is this aura?" Yamamoto cried. "This is intense!" Gokudera cried.

'What… What is this tension…?' Tsuna thought in shock.

"Let's begin." Nerio said as he spun his spear.

Korin said nothing except raised his hands at the back, the flames ignites but he disappeared.

"He disappeared!" Cleio cried.

Nerio ran forward and raised his spear which propels him past the speeding Knight. Korin turned around and lands on the wall, it crumbling from the pressure. The teen gritted his teeth as he did it again, propelling himself at the spearman in great speeds.

"What a flame!" Cosma commented.

But Nerio waited and swung the bottom of his spear up, and hits Korin by the gut, who grunted and flew up from the force, but was able to stop himself in time, just as Nerio jumped up after him.

"Your body's afloat." He stated.

'This isn't good.' Korin thought as he tries to emit more flames, but was sent back to the ground in great speed, "W-Wha?-!"

"Ah!"

'It s-self destructed?-!' Cosma mentally cried out.

"Korin, what are trying to do?" Nerio asked.

"Just shut up." Korin barked at him.

"Looks like Korin's gloves are like Tsuna's." Reborn stated, "They both have a special peak-type characteristic."

"Peak-type?" Cosma asked.

"Yes, it means that Korin's new gloves are more difficult to master." The hitman tutor stated, "Unlike the original X-Knight-Gloves which emit flames linear to the strength of his will, the Ver.V.R has this characteristic of the flame power suddenly increasing at a certain point."

"I see." Cleio said, "So he couldn't handle the sudden boost in power and was sent backwards."

"Those gloves are like an unpredictable wild horse…" Xemmus said.

'These gloves are like my gauntlets from my pactio…' Korin thought, 'In that case…' He closes his eyes and the flame on his forehead vanished.

"Oh?" Nerio looked at him, rather confused.

"What is he planning to do?" Lal asked.

The pressure around him changes completely as a new crimson flame ignites on his forehead, his eyes turned into the devil's and the gloves changed into the white counterpart with new red orbs on the back of his hands. The Sky Knight Ring also changed into a white ring with a red orb in the center.

"Oh, changing to Devil mode for hope for easier movement." Nerio said.

"Let's do this." The teen said as he disappeared.

"Oh?" Nerio looked at the spot as Korin appears behind him and sends a red flame punch at his face. The man was sent flying back as Korin flew after him and sends multiple barrages of flaming punches and kicks. The teen wasn't done as the flame on his right hand starts to burn strongly, "_Devil Impact!_" He yelled as sends the red flaming blast at him, who was engulfed with the attack.

"What was that?-!" Yamamoto shouted. "That's the same attack…" Gokudera twitched.

"I know you are not done." Korin said.

"Itai…" Nerio grumbled as he got up the rubble, "Looks like you have your DM powers back, right?"

"More or less." Korin said, "Why didn't you use the chain or the other box weapons?"

"Ha? You found out?" Nerio laughed, "Well, because you are not done yet. You need to know your box weapons first."

"My box weapons?" Korin asked, as he slips out of Devil mode.

"These." Cleio stated, showing the two boxes he had in his hands.

"Ah, I've completely forgotten about that." Korin laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Mikuri is still trying to figure hers out." Cosma chuckled.

"Yours is probably easier and more straight-forward." Xemmus said, as Cleio tosses the boxes to him, "After all, that's the kind of person you are, straight-forward yet mysterious at the same time."

"I'm mysterious, really?" Korin asked. The rest all sweat-dropped, wondering why he didn't noticed it before. The teen sighed as he ignites the ring and opened one of the boxes, the same cannon from before came out, "This is custom made, right?"

"Eh, how do you know?" Xemmus asked.

"Because this looks too much like that anime I kept watching…" Korin laughed as he held up the cannon, "Although, I doubt I would be able to use this right." He placed the cannon down and opened the other box, revealing a katana with orange flames dressed in it, the tsuba was orange and similar to the Kurohomura(Something like Rin's sword in Ao no Exorcist) with orange handle with a chain at the back.

"Now this is something I know about, like Kuro." Korin commented.

"Kuro?" Tsuna asked, "You mean that black sword you always seem to carry?"

"Yup, that sword." Korin said as he swings the sword a few times, "I'll think I'll stick with the sword."

"Right, now let's go and train!" Xemmus said, already burning with determination, so much that he was literally on fire, "By the end of this week, you would have mastered both the sword and the cannon!"

"But, I thought it would be daily sparing?" Korin paled.

"That does not mean that you doesn't skip out on the training I'm giving!" He shouted, "Let's not lose up, got it?-!"

"But… I'm completely wiped out…"

"Doesn't matter!" He shouted as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him along the corridor.

"NOOOOO!-! NO MOREEEEEEEEEEEE!-!" The teen cried out as he was dragged by the ex-Varia.

…

* * *

><p>Two days later, Korin is completely wiped out. Korin and Mikuri were eating and then they fell asleep right after their meals, again. "Ah, Korin-san and Mikuri-chan fell asleep again…" Kyoko said, "Even Tsuna-kun and Yamamoto are as well."<p>

"It has been almost three days straight since they started the new training program." Haru stated. "They're really tired out." Kyoko said.

Haru then noticed Gokudera sitting alone in the other table, "Gokudera-san is sitting by himself again today…" She said. "Are his injuries okay?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"Leave him alone." Bianchi said angrily, "He's just ashamed about the disappointing performance in his training."

"He's not doing well?" Reborn asked.

"Yes… he only managed to get two scorpions in one minute…" The poison scorpion sighed, "More importantly, I wonder if that child has the motivation to do it or not…"

"Hmm…" Reborn sighed as he sips his tea.

"Reborn-san." Gokudera said as he got up and walked to the door, "I'm going to retire for the night, please let Juudaime know."

"Ok." Reborn said.

"Hayato-nii… after Kyoko-nee went through the trouble of making tea…" Fuuta sighed.

Bianchi sighed as well.

"I knew that you and Gokudera are like oil and water because of that matter." Reborn said, "Perhaps it was not viable to pair the two of you for training after all."

"He's just weak." Bianchi stated as she got up, "Please let me watch over him till the end. I'm going to take a bath first."

"Ok." Reborn said as the poison scorpion got up and walked away.

"Bianchi-san…" Kyoko said.

…

* * *

><p>"All done with the washing up~" The two girls hummed, "So then Reborn-kun, the two of us going to take a bath too~"<p>

"Thank you." Reborn thanked them, "I'll wake Tsuna, Yamamoto and Korin up. Leave them to me."

"Okay~" The girls said as they dragged the tired Mikuri along.

"Wake up already, Dame-Tsuna, Baka-Korin!" The infant slapped the two.

"Ite!" They shouted, but Korin fell to the floor.

"D-Damn it Reborn…" Korin mumbled.

"Oh, what was that matter between Gokudera-kun and Bianchi? What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, you were awake then?"

"Yeah, for a second… after that, I just fell back asleep again." He said, "But, it's true that Gokudera-kun has been acting rather strange lately! When I talk to him, his responses are diluted as well… so, about that matter, what really happened?"

"I supposed I have no choice…" Reborn sighed, "The Gokudera's are a Mafia family and his father is the boss. Gokudera and Bianchi were born from different mothers. Gokudera's mother was not the legal wife, so it seems she was treated badly. The rumour was that in the end, she was erased by some men from his father's organisation."

"E-Erased?-!" Tsuna cried, "You mean Gokudera-kun's mother?-!"

"Gokudera's mother was a very talented pianist." Reborn continued, "Although she was still young, she'd already made her break and her future prospects are very bright. She was also gifted with extraordinary beautiful looks. It was such a woman that caused Bianchi's mother to fall in love with her at first sight. Although he was already married, he forcefully wooed her and won her heart. Before long, they became involved and she got pregnant with a child. That was Gokudera."

"But," The hitman added grimly, "a child conceived with a woman who was not his legal wife, would never be allowed by the Mafia world. So he officially announced that Gokudera was the child of Bianchi's mother. Gokudera's mother was only allowed to see him no more than three times a year. Her future as a pianist was also wrecked. Then, five days after Gokudera's third birthday, the organisation allowed her to meet him secretly to wish him happy birthday, so she headed for the villa in the mountains in her car…"

"But, her car went off the road at the highly unlikely spot. It was said there were no clear signs of any tire tracks at all; she died instantly from the crash, leaving behind a very young Gokudera. There were suspicions of suicide, but she had been looking forward to that day so much, and they even found a present in her car too… The day after Gokudera found all about this when he was at the age of eight, he ran away from the mansion."

"What is this…?" Tsuna stuttered, "Gokudera never mentioned a word about his cruel past…"

"Maybe because he doesn't want to talk about it." Korin stated as he got back up on his seat, "I know I wouldn't want to share such a past like him."

"That's why that guy said that his family is all muddled and messed up." Yamamoto who has just woken up said.

"Yamamoto!"

"Thank you!" Yamamoto thanked as Korin poured tea into their cups.

"That's tough." Tsuna said, "What can we do to cheer Gokudera-kun up…"

"Leave him alone." Reborn said, "He's a man, let him reconcile it on his own."

"Wha-! That's so cold-hearted!" The brunette cried.

"I'm saying that outsiders shouldn't meddle in, right Korin?"

"That I agree on." Korin said.

"When you feel like you're stuck with no way out, I think the best thing is to have a change of pace." Yamamoto stated.

"Change in pace?"

"Yup, I have a great idea, leave it to me!"

"Lambo-san has arrived!" Lambo shouted out.

"Yo, Lambo!" Yamamoto called out. "Have you taken your bath?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup! You know, Bianchi, I-pin, Lambi, Haru, Kyoko and Mikuri were there too." The cow kid said, "You know, right now in the bath, you know, there is a boobie-load of boobies."

Korin and Tsuna spew out their tea while Yamamoto dropped his with a slight blushing face while they tries to erase all the improper images in their heads but they all fell back by accident, "You guys are such children." Reborn sighed, "Korin, I'm sure that Ray had taught you sure things."

"Most of them, I ended up as a girl so it doesn't count…" Korin said a slight blush.

…

* * *

><p>The next morning, Gokudera got up, sighed as he walked along the corridors to the kitchen, where he heard voices, 'Juudaime is early…' "Ohayo, Juudaime."<p>

"Oh, ohayo, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna greeted back.

"We've been waiting for you!" Yamamoto said.

The bomber was shocked as he saw the two in the sushi-maker outfit, Korin has one too, but was a female version made by Cosma and Bianchi, much to his dismay, "W-Wha-?"

"The boys are in-charge of breakfast this morning!" Haru stated cheerfully. "Yamamoto-kun is going to coach us on how to make hand rolled sushi using his Takezushi skills." Kyoko said cheerfully.

"We have only frozen ingredients, but I think we can make something good with this." Yamamoto stated.

"Gokudera-kun, come and join us too." Tsuna said.

"Ehh…" Gokudera stuttered, shocked of how far his boss goes cheer him up, "S-Sorry, please excuse me, Juudaime… I'm not in the mood right now to…"

"But we're a little short-handed here." The brunette tells him, "I have to make a portion for Lal Mirch too. Although she doesn't join us for meals, she can be quite fussy when it comes to food."

"At least help us a bit." Korin said, blushing a bit with embarrassment.

"Anyway, just do it, Hayato-nii!" Fuuta said as he pushed him in, with the kids pulling him in as well.

"O-Oi! Stupid cow! Don't touch me with those sticky hands!" Gokudera shouted.

"Hey, you guys." Nerio said from the entrance, "Come with me for a second."

"Huh?" All the guys looked at each other in confusion.

…

* * *

><p>"M-Mukuro was defeated?-!" Korin shouted from the meeting room.<p>

"But Mukuro hasn't been released from the Vindice prison yet…" Tsuna stated.

"We had the same thoughts as well." Kusakabe stated, "Five years ago, Joshima, Kakimoto and Chrome attempted to break him out, but that resulted in a failure. After that, we haven't been able to track the three of them."

"That is, until we heard a strange rumour." Cosma stated, "That Mukuro had been defeated."

"Eh?"

"What does that mean?" Tsuna asked.

"The information said that the Millefiore that defeated him was the eighth captain, Glo Xinia." Nerio explained, "One of the rare A-ranked, he's well known for being greatly skilled and is a man of strength. If you consider the possibilities, it's highly likely that he fought someone that Mukuro possessed, isn't it?"

"Also, if you consider that Mukuro having dealt massive damage there's still a low chance that he would have died." Xemmus stated, "We believe so because after that, in an airport in Italy, a man made contact, and we were able to get a photo of Chrome Dokuro." He clicked a key in his computer and the photo is shown on the screen.

"C-Chrome is still alive!-!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I see. If Mukuro have died, Chrome couldn't possibly be alive, right?" Gokudera stated.

"However, right now, Chrome is missing." Reborn stated, "And so, the man who had discovered her movement that time is the one from this secret meeting."

"As expected, you catch on quick." Kusakabe stated, "That's right, Kyo-san believes that a piece of Mukuro is within that man. Amaya Kasumi is out there looking into it right now, but she has yet to confirm it. Here is another thing that led us to believe that this is the work of Mukuro." He took out a photo, "This was photo was taken."

"Ah! It is the photo of Hibird that we saw earlier." Tsuna stated.

"Hibird?" Korin asked.

"The yellow bird that always follows Hibari." Gokudera tells him.

"Oh, that bird." Korin realised, "Then is that bird Mukuro?"

"No, it is here." The ex-committee member stated as he pointed to the end of the photo, where half of what appears to be an owl.

"The owl?"

"This is Mukuro?-!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"It's another part of Mukuro." Kusakabe stated, "When Hibari is staying in Italy, he got a feeling that it was observing him and really confident that it was. Luckily, we captured at least one photo of it with our camera."

"But…" Yamamoto stuttered. "This guy is…" Gokudera said.

"For this thing, we gave it a codename from Mukuro's own." Kusakabe stated, "We called it Mukurowl."

*sweat-dropped* "That's original…" Korin said.

A sudden beep in the screen caught their attention. "What is it, Giannini?" Lal asked the fat technician that builds the place.

"It was only for a moment, but we picked up the presence of an unknown, but very powerful ring in the outskirts of Kokuyo Land." He stated.

"K-Kokuyo Land?-!" Tsuna cried out.

"But that place is flooded with electromagnetic interference." He added, "There's a high chance it could be a false alarm."

'The interference is probably from the many ghosts in the area.' Korin thought, before feeling a poke in his mind, 'W-What?-!'

"Analyse the data on the outskirts of Kokuyo Land again." Reborn instructed.

"Roget that!"

"It could be a new enemy." Lal said.

"I doubt it." Korin stated, "It must be Chrome from the past with the Mist Vongolia Ring."

"Eh?" They all looked at him.

"Mukuro just tried to reach me, but my immunity to possession of that kind makes it impossible of his methods." He stated, "But I can feel him trying."

"Mukuro did?" Reborn asked.

"More or less."

"As I suspected, we don't have enough data…" The technician sighed, "I am unable to determine if the signal our radars detected in Kokuyo Land is real or not…"

"What do we do then?" Tsuna asked in panic, "If it really is Chrome, we can't just wait for-"

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

"Eh? What is it this time?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's an emergency coded message." Giannini stated.

"The code consists of rows of commas," Reborn stated, "that means…"

"In our slang, the comma represents a head that's been cut off… in order words, it's a code for killing." The technician stated, "It's the _Assassin's Squad _code!"

'Eh? Assassin Squad could mean…' The brunette thought.

"Can you decode it?" Cosma asked.

"I could, but it will take some time."

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

"What now?-!" Gokudera cried.

"Another message has been sent here as well."

"Is it coded?" Nerio asked.

"No, but there has a symbol on it." The technician stated as he key in some keys and the symbol is shown on the screen, revealing an all too familiar Assassino eagle emblem.

"T-That's!" Korin cried. "They got my message." Cosma sighed.

The screen sprung into life, with the image of cheerful Chris, who seems older with a black sleeveless hoodie and a yellow t-shirt underneath, "Yo! Any of you died yet?-!"

"Chris-san!" Korin cried. "That noisy idiot of Varia Knights…" Gokudera twitched.

"If you are hearing this, than our message got through!" He laughed, "Man, it was tough trying to send this message here! Oh, and Xemmus; hurry up with what you went there to do, Xion is getting worried and Axel seems to be getting little bold…"

"Just hurry up with the message!" Lara's voice said from the back ground as a fist punched his head.

"Ite! Hai hai…Anyway, there is two messages." He said with a new serious tone, "One, there might have been a chance that you will get another message from the 'Noisy Squad' so keep your ear-plugs on!" Everyone sweat-dropped at that message, "Two, the Assassino has new leads to believe that Millefiore has gain some of the traitors from within our organisation."

"Traitors?" Korin wondered.

"The people are not yet listed yet but here is one, this one is the most you want to avoid at all cost, his name is Adonis Shiroyama, from what we believed to be Millefiore second-in-command who works directly under Byakuran. This man is listed as a 'kill on site' and 'run while you have a chance' lists so avoid him at all cost! That's all!" The man said cheerfully with a mock salute as the screen turns off.

"He hung up." Korin stated.

"What's with the first message?" Yamamoto asked.

"Then, Giannini; how is the decoding with the first message?" Reborn asked.

"It seems like an image data." The technician stated. "I can decipher it soon."

"But then… if you say assassination squad…" Gokudera paled. "All I can think of is them…" Tsuna paled. "I guess I know why Chris-san tells us about putting up ear-plugs…" Korin paled.

"But, there are many assassination squads in this era." Kusakabe stated.

"Ah! I think we did it." Giannini stated, "As expected, the cipher code seems to be the Vongolia's. The digital signature matches."

"That means, it's really is them…" Gokudera said.

"Vongolia's Special Assassination Squad…" Tsuna stated.

"I play it on the main monitor." The technician stated, but wasn't fully prepared as he pressed it…

*Beep* "VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!"

"Are you necks still attached to your heads?-! You little scums?-!" You-know-who shouted.

"It's him…" Gokudera said twitching.

"T-Ten years later's…" Tsuna cried out.

"Squalo!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Turn down the volume… It's awful…" Lal growled with a black aura coming out of her.

"Good thing I put on ear plugs…" Nerio sighed.

"At least lend me some!" Korin shouted.

"VOOOIII! Listen up, you brats!" Squalo shouted, "Don't move from that spot! Even if you receive any new ring signature!"

"Oh, he means the ring from Kokuyo Land." Reborn stated.

"Ushishishi…" A voice stated as an older Bel shows up, "If you stay there, you'll get instructions later, so be good till then, you kids."

"Knife bastard!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Instructions?" Lal wondered, as both Giannini and Cosma saw that one of the entrances was being opened.

"VOIIII!-! What are you doing here, Bel?-!" Squalo shouted.

"The prince is bored," Bel stated, "so I came to tease you."

"If you interrupt me again, I'll kill you!"

"Try me."

"Teme!" The shark jumped back as they ended up brawling.

Yamamoto is laughing as always, while Tsuna paled, 'They are still as rowdy…!'

"Y-You guys! Stop fighting!" An older Xion came out to try and stop them.

"Let them fight." An older Axel tells her, "They are just the kind of people who just have to beat each other up."

"OI! SHARK!" A voice shouted, revealing to be Maria, but was only in her underwear, "SHUT UP!-! I CAN HEAR YOU FROM MY ROOM!-!"

"WAH! Maria, put some clothes on!" Xion cried as she took off her vest to tries and cover her friend.

"It'll be nice to see you in this world again!" Squalo yelled, "Till then, don't you dare die!" The screen turns off.

"Ah!"

"He hung up…" Gokudera said. "T-That's it?-!" Tsuna paled.

"Those guys never changed a bit!" Yamamoto stated cheerfully.

"Y-Yeah… Right, Korin-san, eh?" Tsuna looked at his friend, who was fainted with blood trickling down his nose. Xemmus and Nerio have the same problem.

"M-Maria is still the same…" Korin grumbled, "Equally shameless…"

"You don't say…" Both Nerio and Xemmus grunted.

"But, what is that instructions that they stated?" Tsuna asked.

"It might be about them." Giannini stated, "The ones that will come back from Italy."

"Eh?"

A step caught their attention, to find an older Ryohei behind them, Chrome in his arms, "Sasagawa Ryohei, HAS ARRIVED!-!"

"T-Turf-head!" Gokudera shouted.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Oh, there's another one behind me." He stated, as another figure ran up from behind, to be the present Kasumi with the future Sol.

"K-Kasumi-chan! Sol!" Korin exclaimed.

"M-Mimi!" Nerio exclaimed.

"Ah, N-N… NERIO-NII-SAN!-!-!" Kasumi cried as she ran and hugged the older Nerio, "Yokatta… You are all right…"

"Ah, this must be what Korin was talking about…" Nerio sighed as she patted the crying Kasumi

"Eh?" Korin looked at him confused.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko cried out as she came out and hugged her big brother.

"Oh, Kyoko." Ryohei said, "Were you this small?"

"I'm glad you're safe!" She cried.

"D-Don't cry, Kyoko! As you see, I'm safe and sound, right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"W-Wait, how does Varia knows about you coming here?-!" Gokudera shouted.

"Well," Cosma stood up, "It is because-"

A puff of pink smoke surrounds the woman, much to everyone's shock, "Ah, that smoke!" Gokudera cried.

"Here we go…" Xemmus sighed.

As the smoke, clears, there sat the present Cosma, completely shocked of what happened, "E-Eh?"

"The present Materro-san!" Korin cried.

"Oh, there you are!" Cosma cried as she went and hugged the teen very tightly, "I was so worried!"

"M-Materro-san… air…"

"Ah, Gomen…" She laughed sheepishly. She then noticed around, "Say, what's with the people?"

"You are in the future, Cosma." The older Nerio sighed, "I'll explain everything later."

"A-Any way." Ryohei coughed, "I was at the Varia then, and I brought back their message."

'Onii-san was with the Varia?-!' Tsuna mentally cried.

"That was must be the instructions Belphegor was talking about." Reborn stated. "What was it anyway?" Yamamoto asked.

"I EXTREMELY FORGOT WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!-!" He shouted.

'He hasn't changed at all!-!' The brunette mentally cried.

"But don't worry." He stated as he took out a small note, "I wrote it down, in a way that only I would understand."

"You've learned something in the past ten years, Ryohei." Reborn said.

"Let's see now…" He read his self-written note, "I see, I see… I went to Italy 'cause there was a sumo tournament! It was fun, Kyoko!"

"Eh?"

'The way he lies about it is still incoherent!' Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Sawada-san, about Mukurowl, it is a box weapon after." Kusakabe stated, "Are you sure we can stop investigating it?"

"Y-Yeah, since that's Chrome's belongings too." Tsuna said, "I don't think she'll be happy if we touch it…"

"I see…" He said, 'He's still treating Chrome as his comrade to the very end…'

…

* * *

><p>'Poor girl…' Bianchi thought as she washed up Chrome's dirty clothes, as she went and rests her in the infirmary, 'Not only the external injuries, she also has malnutrition. She probably hasn't eaten in days…'<p>

Korin decides to stay with Chrome and Sol, to help look after the poor girl. He sighed as he saw how weak the young girl is. He heard from Sol that Kasumi was completely shocked of that she ended up in the Varia headquarters that she was completely in tears, crying for her brother. He guessed that even a cheerful girl like her has her sad moments.

"Bianchi, you can leave it to us." The priest tells her, "Go take a break."

"Okay then. I'll leave it to you guys." She stated as she walked out of the room. Sol sighed as he took out a ring.

"Korin, you know a few healing spells, right?" Sol asked.

"Eh? Wait, you knew?" Korin asked in shock.

"Yeah, the entire Vongolia Knights know from the start, that man told us." He stated.

"Ero-Ray said that?"

"Yeah, thought," The priest thought for a while, "Tsunayoshi knows about magic as well, as you told him as well."

"R-Really…?" Korin asked, 'Even Tsuna knows in the future… maybe it is better?'

"Anyway, just use that spell." Sol tells him, "I'll use my Sun flames to increase the healing spell's effect."

"It works that way?-!" Korin exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, it was in your theory papers." He stated, "You were quite a magic researcher in this era."

"I-Is that so…" Korin stuttered, 'I'm a magic researcher…? That's a first…'

"Hurry up, before someone comes in!" The priest shouted.

"Ah, h-hai!" Korin shouted as he raised his hands above the girl, "_Cura._"A green light covered the pineapple girl, while Sol lights his sun flame in his ring, as the yellow sparkling flame engulfs the girl. The girl's expression turns more relax as the external wounds disappeared, "Phew… that was rather unexpected…"

"E-Eh?" They turned around to see Kyoko looking at them, the food tray in her hands, her eyes wide opened, "W-What was that?"

'Crap!' Both of them thought out in shock, but then Chrome starts coughing out blood.

"W-What the hell?-!" Korin shouted, "What's going on!"

"I'll get Bianchi!" Sol shouted as he ran out, "Try to stabilise her condition for now!"

"A-All right!"

The older priest ran out, dragging out Kyoko. Korin looked over to the girl and immediately tries another healing spell, small golden wings came out from his back, "_A__urea__A__ngelus__(Golden Angel)!-!_" He chanted, a golden light covers the girl, her condition seems better than originally, but she is panting really hard.

He then notices the caving in of her stomach, 'Her internal organs!' He thought in shock, 'M-Mukuro! What the hell are you doing?-!'

"Chrome!" Tsuna cried as he barged in, seeing Korin's angel form, "K-Korin-san?-! What the heck?-!"

"No time to explain! You need to try and make sure Chrome doesn't fall asleep!" Korin shouted.

"R-Right!"

"M-Muk…uro…-sama…" The girl panted.

"Chrome, hang in there!" Tsuna cried as he ran over to her side, "You can't die!"

"B-Bo…ss?"

"Yes, it's me!" Tsuna cried as he holds her hand, "You must hold on!"

"So… warm…" Chrome panted, "Bo…ss… please… help… Mukuro… -sama…"

"Eh? Mukuro…?" The brunette asked, "What happened to him?"

"GAH!" Chrome coughed out more blood.

"Chrome!"

"This is not good!" Korin cried as the light intensified, "Not even this spell can completely heal her!"

"Move." He turns around to find Hibari behind him.

"Hibari-san?" Korin said but he pushed him away. He lifts up Chrome.

"If you die, we'll all be in trouble." He tells her.

"Sawada-san, please wait outside." Kusakabe tells him, "You too, Korin-san."

"O-Okay…" Korin stuttered as he followed the brunette outside.

…

* * *

><p>The group waited outside in the meeting room, along with Mikuri, Kasumi and Cosma, the four Vongolia Knights from the past were briefed on the plan sent by the upper authorities. They all are very worried of their comrade's safety. Then Kusakabe came back, "Chrome Dokuro is out of immediate danger for now." He stated.<p>

"Really?-! That's wonderful!" Tsuna exclaimed, as Korin sighed in relief.

"What did you do to pull her through that condition?" Reborn asked.

"With the Vongolia Ring." He stated, "Kyo-san pressed her to draw out the power of the Vongolia Ring, and to live under her own power. Right now, Chrome is using her own illusions to make up for her missing organs. Korin's spell also healed most of her wounds already."

"I-Is such a thing possible?-!" Gokudera cried.

"However, her present strength is insufficient to complete the illusion…" He added sadly, "She's just barely holding on…"

"Um… then… what happened to Mukuro?" Tsuna asked anxiously.

"By the way, Korin-san, Hibari has told me to tell you this." He tells the teen, "He believes the best way for Chrome to survive for now, is for you to form something called a 'pactio' with her." Korin's face immediately turns red, so does Mikuri. Sol understood and nodded, but has let a chuckle out. Cosma was confused, so was Kasumi.

"What's a 'pactio'?" Gokudera asked.

"Something you would never know!" Korin immediately shouted.

"By the way, Korin-san, what was that angel-" Korin covered the brunette's mouth quickly, "Mhmmhmhmh!"

"Keep quiet about that in front of Gokudera, or anyone else in that manner!" Korin whispered to him.

"Also, in regards of Mukuro's location, I think Sasagawa-san, who was with the Varia in Italy would know more than us." He stated.

"The instructions Mukuro given out to the Varia was really one-sided, was what I heard." Ryohei stated, "I trusted the instructions and followed it, that including find Sol in the church in Wales, but where Mukuro was and what he was up to, I have no idea."

"If he cut off all the power he was channeling to Chrome," Bianchi stated, "we must face the fact that the worst have befallen Mukuro."

"Eh?-! How can that be?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Juudaime, that Mukuro is one persistent guy." Gokudera tells his boss, "We don't know anything for sure."

"In any case, it looks like Chrome won't be joining the battle in 5 days time." Reborn stated.

"This would be difficult…" Ryohei stated.

"Don't worry, I'll stand for Chrome." Lal stated.

"There is no way we can count on you like that." Reborn said, "Right now, you're exhausted just from sitting down."

"Eh?-! R-Reborn!-!" The brunette cried, "W-What did you say?-!"

"Don't force yourself. I can tell just by looking at your face." The hitman continued, "Your body has absorbed too much of the non-tri-ni-sette, it's breaking down, isn't it?"

"Shut up!" Lal yelled, "What do you know?-! You came from the past!"

"I do know. I have experienced enough of the non-tri-ni-sette radiation above the ground." He stated, "I also know of your recklessness in everything you do."

"But, the ones emitting the non-tri-ni-sette radiation are the Millefiore!-!" Lal shouted, "If we don't take those people down, this world will never return back to normal!-!"

"A-About that…" Nerio stated, "The future Korin has been researching on that, even he didn't knows who in particular that released the radiation to the atmosphere, let alone if Millefiore is the one who did it. He believes that the radiation was man-made by someone who wants to eliminate the Arcobaleno and any other remaining DM users before they completely master it. We shouldn't be so fast to point-"

"No!-! Those guys are responsible!-!" Lal shouted, "For Colonnello, and Viper, and Skull, those people are the one who kill them!-!" She suddenly grunted in pain as she fell down her seat.

"Lal Mirch!" Bianchi cried as she ran over to her, "Are you all right?-!"

"Don't touch me!" The CEDEF officer yelled, "I can stand!"

"Stop struggling, Lal." Sol tells her.

"Hands off me, Sol!"

"Stay still, you idiot." Korin sighed as he puts his hand on her head.

"Let go, Knight!" Lal yelled.

"_Plena Cura._"

With that chant, the woman's body glows with a green light. Lal blinked a few times, before getting up. She spins her arm around a small jumped a few times. "Oh, I'm all better again…" She stated in surprise, "This is amazing…"

"Was that Sun flames?" Reborn asked.

"No, or rather, it feels kind of comforting…" She stated, "Like being bathed in a light, it's so… smoothing…"

Korin sighed, "Your body isn't easy to fix, so don't overdo it." He stated, "I won't heal for reckless idiots besides myself."

'Did he just call himself a reckless idiot…?' Everyone sweat-dropped.

"So, Tsuna, do you want to cancel the operation?" Korin asked.

"No, let's do it." The brunette stated, with everyone looked at each other before looking at Tsuna, "If we go to the enemy's hideout, we may be able to find a way to return to the past. But, it's not just that, I think we'd be able to find a lead on Mukuro as well. And, we might also be able to understand what this non-tri-ni-sette is all about. But, I feel if we take our time for either, we may already be too late…"

Most of the older guardians and knights all ponder for a moment.

"Besides, I feel…" The brunette continued, "That I don't want to prolong the current affairs any longer. For my friends in Namimori of course, for Chrome and Lal Mirch too…Things are not supposed to be like this at all!" Everyone smirked at the young brunette's speech, while he realized what he had said, "I-I mean… Um… That is…"

"Spoken like a true man, Sawada!" Ryohei shouted.

"For a brat…" Lal grumbled.

"Then, what are we still doing here?" Korin spoke up, him entered Hyper mode already.

"R-Right!" Tsuna stuttered as he swallowed his dying will pills, "We only have 5 days left, don't waste a moment of it."

"Yes, Sir!" Gokudera shouted. "Of course." Yamamoto said. "Don't need to tell me that." Mikuri smirked. "Same here." Cosma said. "Let's do this!" Kasumi shouted.

Korin smirked, with Zero following his actions from inside his mind, **Nicely done, Korin. You have new skills to learn, so you'll have a break on DM training. Better train up your Dying Will flame skills!**

'_No need to tell me twice.'_ Korin replied mentally as he walked off; his flames ignite stronger than before.

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 24 DONE!**

**There! The future arc training period. By the way, I will have a poll  
>on who should go with Korin in the Melone base infiltration… The<br>one with the highest vote will be in the followed him in…**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review! Arigatou!**


	25. Alert: pls read this!

**ALERT! ALERT!**

Sorry for those of you who thought this was an update, but this is too important:

For those of you who don't know, the site that you're reading from right now might just start cracking down on the restrictions. This includes violence, yaoi, yuri, and other traits commonly found in fanfiction. If a story has these traits, they might be shut down. I myself don't have much flair for yaoi or yuri, but I believe in a person's right to write whatever they wish without discrimination or termination of their work.

There are two ways for you to help: One, there is a petition on DarkHeartInTheSky's profile page. It doesn't even take a minute and it helps us protect our freedom and prove that we, as authors/authoresses, readers, translators, and even beta readers can make a difference.

The second thing that we can do is to participate in the Black Out Day taking place on June 23, organized by Zukofan2005. On June 23rd, starting at 0:00 GMT(12:00pm for those who don't know military time), don't go onto this site. Don't read, review, pm, update, etc. If enough people participate, the site will take us seriously and take our thoughts about this into consideration.

Basically:

_**-FF is trying to enforce restrictions on yaoi, yuri, violence, etc.**_

_**-Stop this by signing the petition on DarkHeartInSky's profile page.**_

_**-Stop this by participating in the Black Out Day.**_

If you wish, copy this page and update it in your works to spread the word around!

Also, i won't be updating any time soon.


	26. Chapter 25

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 25 is here!**

**Not much to say now…**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 25 Infiltration begins and a New power awakens**

* * *

><p>I can't believe that the present Materro-san's<br>is sent here as well. Tsuna and Kyoko nearly  
>found out my secret, and now Hibari wants me<br>to perform a pactio with Chrome?-!

But, I already have Mikuri! Wait… why did I say  
>that?-!<p>

This is my new life…

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

Korin is now training with Nerio, with the two of them continuing striking at each other. Korin was forced up in the air where he stopped himself in the air, before opening his box and drew out the sword, where the blade clashes with the spear. Nerio sighed as he spun his spear and hits the teen with the blunt end, knocking the air out of him before kicking him and sending him back against the wall.

Cosma looked by the side, with Kasumi and Xemmus. Cleio and Adhira went to the kitchen to see if the girls need any help. Sol is currently by Chrome to monitor her condition. Korin grunted as he got up from the ground, the flaming sword at hand.

"Yan-san is really showing progress." Cosma commented. "This Nerio-nii-san is better than mine!" Kasumi stated.

'Korin is currently in hyper mode, plus he managed to get used to the fighting style in the future…' Xemmus thought as he saw the teen ran up to the future Mist Knight, 'But, despite that, he didn't manage to use the knight flames with his gloves, only his sword. The knight flames are like Sawada Tsunayoshi's Hard flames, strong and powerful to the extent of him being almost in the speed of sound, even for a split second. If he doesn't know how to control it, he may have a disadvantage in the battle.'

Korin stabbed past Nerio cheek, where a small scratch is shown. Nerio sighed as he spun his spear and hit him again. The teen grunted as he was flung backwards on the ground, "Korin, when are you going to just use that sword?" He asked, "Plus, you haven't used 'that' yet…"

"That?"

"Rest up, we will continue later." He stated as he kept his spear in the box, "You know, compare to you, your future self was a strong man, deserving of the title 'Raging Wolf', something you need to know. Here's a hint, it requires both sky flames and knight flames and it creates a strong blast."

Korin looked at him with great confusion.

"Come on." Xemmus called up to Kasumi, "We have to keep up. Even though you won't be joining them, it may never hurt to get stronger just in case." He walked out, with Kasumi half-running and Cosma following, "By the way, Korin, you remember what Hibari told you right?"

"Y-Yeah…" Korin sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback: yesterday after the meeting xx<em>

"Korin Yan." Hibari tells him, "As you are aware, Chrome's illusions are not complete due to her inexperienced abilities so there's a big chance she might fail and die."

"W-What?-! How can that be?-!" Korin cried.

"Listen, both me and that herbivore has known of your magical abilities in this era." He added, "And, you have explained to almost all the things you know, including the effects of the pactio. Remember, when a pactio is performed, the mage's powers can be summoned to the partner, granting them strength. If you and Chrome form one, with your power, she might be able to survive."

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback over xx<em>

Korin sighed, 'I know that, Ero-Ray has explained to me… But… the process is the one that sort of scares me. I mean, who would go that low to steal a girl's lips in her sleep?' Mikuri's face came in mind suddenly, 'Wait, why am I thinking of Mikuri right now?'

He got up and kept the sword in the box, 'If Chrome's life is at stake, might as well do it. Maybe it doesn't have to me a proper one; the pactio holders still can sends magic energy even for an incomplete one. Plus, there wouldn't be an artifact.' Korin nodded as he walked out to the infirmary.

…

* * *

><p>Korin reached the infirmary, where Sol is keeping a close eye on the girl. He turned to see Korin standing by the door, "Korin, you made up your mind?" He asked.<p>

"Yeah." He replied, "An incomplete pactio might do the trick."

"Not a proper one?" The priest asked before realizing, "Oh… I see~"

"W-What?-!"

"Oh, nothing." He said cheerfully as he took out a chalk and drew on the floor around the bed, "Just want to keep your real first kiss for Mikuri?"

"N-No! That's not it!" Korin shouted; his face red, "I-It's just not right to talk her first kiss while she is sleeping…"

"Right, right." He said as he completes the circle, "There, done." He makes a sign and the circle glows.

Korin took a deep breath and looked at Chrome, who has become a little flushed. The teen gulped as he lowers his head, his lips aiming for her forehead. At the chance that he was about to reach, Kyoko suddenly walked in, "Sorry for disturbing!" She said cheerfully, that shocked Korin who missed target and did took her lips by accident.

The teen blinked as so does the girl. Sol was trying to hold his laughter, as the lights shines strongly. A card forms above their heads and Korin immediately got it in his hands. Kyoko just couldn't believe what she saw. The school idol was supposed to take some lunch for the priest, but when she walked in, Korin was by Chrome, kissing her!

'D-Damn!' Korin mentally shouted, his face completely red, 'It would have been an incomplete one if that girl didn't just shows up!'

"K-Korin-san…?" Kyoko asked in shock, "W-Why are you kissing Chrome-chan…?"

"Ah! T-That was… It's really… E-Eto… I mean…" Korin sprouts out random broken sentences, completely panicking, speaking like a broken record.

"I think we should explain, Korin." Sol sighed as he patted his leader's back.

"Ah… I guess so…" Korin sighed.

"Explain what?" Kyoko asked, then realized, "Are you two-timing Mikuri?-!"

"No I'm not!" Korin yelled, "We're not even in a relationship!"

"You sure?" She asked suspiciously. Despite her being oblivious about a lot of things, especially of her brother's too obvious lies, but she knows a lot about love relationships, although she is completely oblivious of Tsuna's feelings to her.

"Yes! I'm sure!" Korin shouted angrily. But his heart suddenly ached a bit. He ignored it for now, thinking about how to tell her without freaking her out, "Listen, Kyoko-san, I'm a mage, not those magicians that you find out on the television that pulls out rabbit out of his hat or birds coming out of the box that was once empty, those kinds that summon lightning, sends fire from the skies those kinds of mages."

"Eh?" The girl looked at him with a confused expression, "Magic?"

"Yeah."

"Are you some kind street performer?" She asked, with Korin and Sol completely fell to the floor comically.

'This girl is too oblivious!-!' Both guys thought out in shock. "N-No, as in this," Korin stated as he pulls his finger out, with the small light and a small version of him came out at the size of his palm, him in his school uniform and have a long sword behind him.

"Hi! I'm Chibi-Korin!" The little him greeted in a higher tone of the original's voice, "Nice to meet you!"

"Kya! So cute!" She squealed happily, "Is this a new kind of puppet?"

"No, this is a spirit." Korin stated.

"Spirit? Is that some new kind of puppet?"

"No no…" Korin sighed angrily, "This is a magic spell that real mages uses."

"Hm?"

"Listen, let's just say I'm some kind of super human."

"Oh! I see!" Kyoko said, as the two guys sighed in relief, "But what does that have to do with you kissing Chrome-chan?"

"Let's just say that is a power that helps her recover faster." Korin said, and Kyoko has her mouth in an 'o'.

"But can you don't tell anyone about this?" Sol asked.

"Especially not Hayato-san!" Korin shouted, "There is no bloody way that I'll let him finding out this!"

"Okay!" She said cheerfully.

'That was easy…' Korin sweat-dropped.

"It just nice of you, Korin-san," She said, "being able to support Chrome-chan in such a way, Tsuna-kun and everyone as well."

"Yeah, I guess…" Korin sighed, "I've always been supporting Tsuna and the rest; they just can't do everything on their own! But even I get support from Mikuri and the rest!" He then stopped, 'Support?'

"_Here's a hint, it requires both sky flames and knight flames." Nerio stated._

"Support… Both sky and knight flames…" Korin recalled, then realized, "Of course!-!"

"Eh?" Sol and Kyoko looked at him.

"Thanks, Kyoko-san!" Korin called out as he ran out, leaving the two totally confused.

…

* * *

><p>Korin was back at the training room, after he went to the kitchen to take a bar of chocolate from the fridge and devouring it in a split second as he ran to the training room. He entered hyper mode, with the normal sky flames in his left hand, the whiter and crystal clear knight flames in his right.<p>

'What Nerio meant… I think…' He thought as he moved his left hand behind him, 'If I use the sky flames as my support…' he fires a blast of sky flames behind him, 'then, the knight flames,' he raised his right hand in front of him, 'can be…' the flame energy in his hand increases, 'Released!-!' huge burst of knight flames fired at in front of him, Korin seems to be okay until the knight flames output increased again without warning and Korin was send flying backwards to the wall with a huge crash.

The door swung opened as Nerio and Xemmus rushed in with Cosma and Kasumi behind them, "Korin!" Nerio shouted as he ran over, to see the huge human crater on the wall, "What the hell did that come from?-!"

"Ite…" Korin grumbled as he stood up from all the rubble, "Damn that hurts…"

"Yan-san!" Cosma shouted as she ran over to him, "Are you all right?-!"

"Yeah… just barely…" The teen grunted.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Xemmus asked, noticing the slight burns on Korin's sleeves, "Is there something you figure out?"

"Yeah…" Korin grunted, "But it is not complete yet, plus I might have an idea on how to utilize the knight flames full potential…"

"Oh, is that so?" Nerio said with a grin, "You think you can handle them?"

"Of course!" Korin stated, "Who the heck do you think I'm… ammmmmmmmm…" he stumbled down as he collapsed to the floor with a thud.

"Korin-kun!" Kasumi cried as she ran over to him.

'He collapsed from exhaustion…' Xemmus thought, 'Plus the burnt sleeves on his shirt, looks like he managed to figure out exactly what Nerio was talking about, after all. Korin, you surprised me every time, maybe this is the real reason why you were brought here, to this era. It is just like you said, Korin…'

"_Listen, Nerio." The future Korin said, "Compared to me right now, the me in the past is probably stands the best chance again Millefiore and their Sky Knight. Because he, that past me, has something that I don't have, something that I have forgotten over the years."_

"Korin, you knew about this, didn't you?" Xemmus mumbled.

…

* * *

><p>When Korin woke up, the rest all are gone, some went to look for Mikuri, while Xemmus dragged Kasumi back to training. The teen sighed as he walked around, to hope to find the rest, maybe Kyoko to make sure she doesn't spill the beans. He looked at the card in his hands, the pactio card that he got from his 'incident' with Chrome.<p>

The picture shows Chrome in some sort of female wizard outfit, a staff with a purple glowing orb in the middle that is giving out purple mist flames and her eye patch changed from a chrome skull design to a one with a star in a circle and the eye patch seems to be stick on her right eye instead of the usual stringed one.

'Good thing Sol didn't try and copy this and give one to Chrome, otherwise she might as well freaked out and probably hide from me…' He mentally sighed, 'But, she looks kind of pretty in her sleep, like a little kitten, her lips is kind of soft as well…' Korin blushed at the thought, 'S-Stop! Stop! Don't think about!'

'Hm?' He then noticed Kasumi behind a door with Xemmus, who was peeking in with Yamamoto and Reborn, 'What are they…?'

"Oh, Korin-san." Tsuna called out behind him, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just ask them what _they_ are doing?" He tells him, pointing at the rest, the four then noticed them, as they immediately gestured to move away, much to their confusion, but Korin then felt a huge spike in energy, "Move, Tsuna!-!" He pushed him back as a huge blast of storm flames blasts through the wall behind them. Korin looked back, to the wall completely destroyed with a huge hole from the blast.

"Yosh, I've figured out how the Sistema CAI works…" Gokudera's voice sighed.

"But you made a mess…" Mikuri's voice added.

"You did too, Archer-girl!-!"

"True~" She laughed.

"But we still have to explain this little guy to Juudaime." He sighed, as Korin peeped through the smoke, to see Gokudera and Mikuri all bruised all over, but on the bomber's head was a cat scratching all over his head.

"You guys blew up the wall?-!" Korin cried.

The two looked at the direction of that shout, to see Korin looking at the huge mess they made. They turned around to see Yamamoto and Kasumi all grunting as they got out of the rumble. Reborn and Xemmus was all the way out of any danger. "Ite…" Kasumi sighed.

"Are you guys this destructive?-!" Xemmus shouted, "This base is hard to repair you know that?-!"

"Gomen gomen…" Mikuri laughed, "But it is kind of hard to explain…" A flaming figure flew above their heads, as it flew down and landed on Mikuri's fingers, the flames subsided, revealing a small brown bird, a little falcon to be exact. Its eyes are red and flames are coming out of its body like wildfire, "Sorry for the mess…?"

…

* * *

><p>Everyone all assembled at the kitchen, where the storm cat box weapon is eating some fish on the dining table. "Uwah~ A little cat~" Kyoko cooed. "It's so cute~" Haru added.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Juudaime!-!" Gokudera apologized again and again, "I destroyed a wall of the reference room during my training and Archer-girl followed suit…"

"That's not my fault!" She cried, "The cat just jumps out and I accidentally shot out!"

"Is Mikuri-chan always is jumpy?" Kasumi asked Korin.

"Yeah, there is one time I tapped her shoulders during her sword training, she nearly cut my head off." Korin sighed, "But what's with the cat? And why on earth are you and Mikuri _together_ in the reference room?" He stressed on that word, not knowing why, but he completely felt ticked off when he saw Mikuri together with the silverrette.

"I prefer to start my training with pencil and paper," Gokudera explained, "Then Mikuri came in, asking me for advise, since her weapon is similar to mine, but then I accidentally let this guy out… I wanted to put this guy back in the box, but he came and starts scratching me."

"In that case, you should have just extinguished the flames." Xemmus stated, "All box weapons won't move unless you inject the flames into them."

"I know that…" Gokudera stated, "But when I was about to cut the flames, he gave me that painful look… plus Mikuri just went and hugged it."

'He is already attached to the cat!' Korin and Tsuna mentally cried.

"This little guy has large paws, so I'm sure he'll grow up really big!" Kyoko said cheerfully while scratching the cat behind the ears. "Go ahead, eat some more!" Haru said.

"But I've never heard of a box weapon that can eat human food though." Xemmus stated.

"Really?-!" Gokudera cried, "I thought he was hungry as he was chewing on everything…"

"But he just sooooooo cute~!" Mikuri cooed.

"I guess I should put him in the box…" The bomber sighed, "He isn't much use as a weapon either…" But when he was about to do so, the cat just went and starts scratching at him.

'They're not attached at all!' The two skies paled.

"Well done, Hayato." Bianchi said from the door behind them, "For skipping on your training, and looking after your new pet."

"Bianchi!" Tsuna cried.

"That's none of your business." The bomber stated angrily, "I've already understood the Sistema CAI." Bianchi's eyes widen in shock, "How would you like to test it out?"

'CAI?' Both Korin and Tsuna thought out in confusion.

"OHHHH! There you are!" Ryohei shouted as he walked in, then noticed Kyoko and Haru, "We need to discuss the next… uh, sumo wrestling tournament! Come to the briefing room!"

"Sumo wrestling again?" Kyoko mumbled.

'H-He's talking nonsense!' Korin and Tsuna mentally cried.

…

* * *

><p>"A BLUEPRINT OF THE MILLEFIORE HIDEOUT?-!" Everyone cried out in shock.<p>

"Yeah, several files containing information about the enemy were uploaded to the server in Hibari's hideout." Ryohei stated, "They appear to be a blueprint of the enemy hideout, and the data on the installations inside." He clicked as the images of the data are shown on all the monitors, "Look at this."

"If this blueprint is real, then it's quite an impressive feat." Reborn stated, "But who could have done such a thing?"

"It's Mukuro." Korin stated, "He's the only person I can think of who would be able to perform such a crazy stunt."

"Indeed, that man's style of not directly helping the mafia is certainly typical of him." Ryohei stated, "But the file transmission was cut off around 2 o'clock…"

"N-No way…" Tsuna stuttered.

"Hm?" Lal then noticed black boxes between some of the rooms, "What is this black colored room…?"

"No idea." The boxer stated, "There are other files which we couldn't use as well, but they seem to contain important data about the enemy's installations too."

Tsuna looked at a certain image, and then blinked in surprise, "Ah!" He cried out, "I've seen this before!"

"What?-!" Lal cried, "You've seen this round-shaped machine before?-!"

"Y-Yeah… and in front of it," The brunette stated, "was Irie Shouichi…"

"W-What?-! Irie Shouichi?-!" Everyone cried out. "Tsuna, where did you see it?-!" Xemmus asked in shock. "Is it in the reference room or somewhere?-!" Gokudera asked.

"Ah, not, well… that is…" The brunette stuttered, "I-It was in… in a dream…"

"Eh?-!"

"IN A DREAM?-!"

"Are you trying to be funny, Sawada?-!" Lal shouted.

"HIEEEEEE!-! Suminasen! That wasn't my intention!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Well, what else, do you see?" Reborn asked.

"Reborn!" Lal cried.

"Well, how about it, Tsuna?"

"Um… It was only a hazy memory, but…" Tsuna said, "There may have been someone other than Irie Shouichi looking at this too… It seems there's something important inside…"

"Something… important…?" Reborn repeated, before giving his signature grin, "Surprisingly, this white, round-shaped machine could hold the key to unlocking the mystery behind Irie Shouichi and everything else."

"Eh?"

"Are you insane, Reborn?-!" Lal cried, "It's just a dream."

"What's wrong with that?" Reborn asked, "There's a probability that it's a key installation anyway. Making that one of our targets is not without a merit."

"Hm… He has a point there." Ryohei stated.

"Besides, when our senses are well-honed, mysterious premonitions like these are possible." The infant continued, "Because something like that happened to me too, when I got this pacifier."

"Eh?-!"

"All right then," The infant jumped down and ran off, "Yamamoto, let's continue our training. You seem to be the one lagging behind the most right now."

"A-Ah, okay." Yamamoto said as he ran after him, "I'll give you a lift."

"Okay."

"Ne, Lal, what do you mean by getting the pacifier?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm curious too." Korin asked, "After all, both of your auras are abnormal compared to normal people. What are the Arcobaleno?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Lal stated angrily, most probably from Korin's questions, "Don't rely on me for everything."

"Huh? Ah…"

Korin sighed as he looked back at him.

…

* * *

><p>Three days passes, with the six teens all have reached on the next level. Korin has created new techniques that utilized the two flames he has and completely mastered the cannon, with new sword techniques he developed in the time. Mikuri has fully opened her Storm Archery and gain new abilities and understanding of why her future self has developed this system; and Kasumi has gain more strength and new box weapons from Sol who was helping her.<p>

One day, Nerio was walking into the training room, when he opened the door; a huge gust of aura just flows out like crazy. He looked through between the gusts, to see Korin in hyper mode all ready, his flaming sword at hand, the aura around him completely different from three days before.

Nerio dashed forward with a spear at hand and dashed forward at him, who dashed forwards as well, a trail of flames following him. The flames then changed directions as the flame spiral in front of him, as Korin moved his body that he faced side-ways and stabbed forward, with flaming sword flying through the spiral of flames, creating a flaming drill that strikes at the future mist. Nerio was completely taken by surprise as the two crosses path, with Nerio getting burnt by the side of his right arm.

"_Hitsurugi-ryu(Fire sword-style), Kaentsuki(Flame Thrust)!_" Korin stated, his flames dying down.

Nerio smirked, "Nice, you pass, nice new use of the knight flames' explosive power." He said, "My work here is done."

Korin smirked, knowing that he would be helpful with the infiltration, but one question for him, who is he going to bring along with him?

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 25 DONE!**

**Korin has new powers, Mikuri has the new Storm Archery,  
>Kasumi seems to got new powers as well… And about the<br>voting… sorry! I forgot to actually show it my profile ^.^'**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
>Arigatou!<strong>


	27. Chapter 26

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 26 is here!**

**Why is no one voting at all! I saw only three votes! But sorry for the sudden  
>closure... I have an idea on it and I done it. For those who<br>didn't get the chance to vote, sorry about that!  
><strong>

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 Mission starts!<strong>

The mission is almost here… I don't want to write  
>this anymore… plus, if that person is going with<br>me…

This is my new life…

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

'It was only a day away from the infiltration.' Korin sighed as he walked along the hallways. He searched his pocket and opened the pocket locket he had with the photo of him and his childhood friend. He looked at it for a bit, as if praying. He closed the locket and continues walking down before bumping into Tsuna who was running down the hallway to the right. What Korin did not noticed that he dropped his locket.

"Gomen, Korin-san!" He said as he ran off.

'Where is he off to in a hurry? The infiltration is not until tomorrow.' Korin shook his head, and then notices his locket is missing. He panicked and looked all over the place, 'Where is it? Where is it?' That were the thoughts that Korin only had as he crawled over the area, before running off. He looked through the air vents, the trash bins, even asked Kyoko and Haru if they saw it, but they shook their heads and he is back to square one.

'Damn… where is it?-!' Korin thought, his eyes already starts to over fill with tears for the lost of his precious item. He was running so fast that he accidentally bumped to Mikuri who was carrying some laundry and the collision caused the clothes to fell everywhere and the two teens fell down in with thug on their back.

"Ite…" Mikuri grunted as she got up, "Hm? Korin?"

"M-Mikuri?" Korin looked at her, but failed to realise that his eyes are tearing up already.

"Eh? Why are you crying?" Mikuri asked.

Korin got all embarrassed and quickly rubbed his eyes dry, "I-It's nothing!" He said.

"Are you sure?" The girl asked with a sigh, knowing of her friend's bad habit of not wanting people to see him acting all girly-like. She then recalled, "Korin, is this yours?" She asked as she pulled out the same locket that Korin has. The boy's eyes lightened up as he grabbed the locket and make sure that it isn't damaged. Mikuri looked at how Korin looks like a cute little boy who has found his favourite toy and giggled.

"W-What?" Korin asked angrily.

"Oh, it's nothing." She laughed, "By the way, I have been wondering in a while, why do you treat that little locket like treasure? You had the same problem back in Kyoto. You went crazy when Aunt Kanae took it from you."

"Well… This is the first gift from Ziyan." He stated, "It is also the only thing I have to remember by…"

"Hm?"

"I want to remember her and my family, the reason for all of this…" Korin said, "She's also… m-m-m-m-m-m-my…"

"Your what?"

"F-F-First love…." Korin said, blushing a lot. Mikuri was shocked of that. Her only thoughts were that whether Korin still love her, and if she should just tell him how she feels about him right now, "But… I was kind of rejected." He added, scratching the back of his head with a sad smile. The girl sighed a bit in relief.

"Then… K-Korin…" Mikuri stuttered a bit, "D-Do you still love her?"

"Who knows…" The boy sighed, "Maybe, maybe not…"

"Then… how do you think about m-me?" She asked again.

"Y-You?" Korin was a little shocked, his face heating up a bit and his heart starts to beat real fast, "W-Well…"

"Korin!" Sol called out, "It's time for dinner!"

"R-Right!" The teen shouted, a bit relived, "A-Any way, let's go…"

"B-But about my question-"

"Let's hurry!" Korin stated, "And… You are probably the nicest and prettiest girl I have ever met!" He tells her with a grin.

Mikuri blushed as she looked at Korin running down the hallway. She sighed, 'I guess… it is okay… I'll tell him when we get back…'

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback the day before xx<em>

_Korin and the rest of the Vongolia Knights all assembled at the training room where Mikuri is training in. The reason why they did not use the briefing room is because currently Tsuna and the rest are being briefed on the mission, something that Sol has already told all them about, the plans and the gadgets. The reason they assembled here is something else._

"_You guys are probably wondering why all of you are assembled here, right?" Nerio stated._

_Everyone nodded._

"_Well, we need to decide on who would accompany Tsuna two days later." He said, "For starters, I and Sol are not joining since I have another job with Hibari, and the lawn priest is needed behind to look after Chrome and the girls, so we need to decide which two among the rest is going with Tsuna."_

"_Why two?" Cosma asked._

"_Well, it is to make a small squad that has the fastest movement, and less time consuming." He stated._

"_I'm going already." Korin stated._

"_Oh yeah, I forgot about that…" Nerio laughed nervously, "So, who is going with Korin?"_

"_Maybe I should." Cosma stated._

"_No, I should go!" Kasumi stated, "I need to go with Korin-kun!"_

"_I want to go with Korin-nii!" Adhira stated._

"_If she is going, I'm going." Cleio stated._

"_But, with concerns of Korin's teamwork…" The future mist knight scratched his cheek and thought for a moment, "I know, how about Mikuri?"_

"_Huh, me?" Mikuri asked pointing at herself._

"_Rejected!" Korin stated, "There is no way I'm letting Mikuri in this mission!"_

"_Why not?-!" She cried._

"_I have promised your aunt and your father that I'll protect you!" He shouted, "The Storm battle is one thing, but there is no way I'm letting you in this mission where you will get hurt again!"_

'_Korin-kun is still stuck on the Kokuyo Land incident…' Kasumi thought._

"_I can take care of myself!" Mikuri cried, "Didn't you said before?-! That I'm strong, and you probably don't need to protect me?-!"_

"_But Mikuri! This is a real life and death situation!" Korin cried._

"_It doesn't matter!" Mikuri shouted, "I'm coming!"_

"_But-"_

"_No buts!" She huffed as she stomped off._

"_Why is she so stuck up?" Korin sighed._

"_Probably from your over-protectiveness…" Nerio sighed, with Korin looking at him rather confused, "This era's Mikuri had told us everything, about her family, her unique power… She was always protected by her father and aunt since her mother died, and she is afraid that you would die while protecting her. She wants to become stronger, so she can fight side by side with you."_

"_R-Really…?" Korin stuttered, 'I didn't even realised…'_

"_Listen, to tell you the truth," Nerio stated, "Mikuri and you are probably the only people that are able to work together in synch. Just protect her on the field."_

"_I-I guess you're right…" Korin sighed, "I'll let Mikuri in, and fight alongside her. After all, she is my comrade and best friend. Besides, she is right, she _is _strong enough to fight on her own. But even so, I'll protect with my life."_

"_You mean she is your lover, right?" Sol stated slyly. "It wrote as friends but spells lover!" Kasumi giggled._

"_S-Shut up!" Korin cried, his face turned red with embarrassment, with everyone laughing._

_Unknown to them, Mikuri heard the whole thing behind the wall, blushing and tears flowing down her cheek, touched by Korin's words, 'Korin… arigatou…'_

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback over xx<em>

Mikuri's cheek pint pink with the thought, a little smile appears on her face. She then went all the way to kitchen for the dinner.

…

At the night, Korin looked over the things that Sol has given him and Mikuri, for him, a similar headphone as Tsuna only it is black with the red number 52 on the side. He still has a slight headache from the test, with Ryohei shouting through the intercoms, all of the people wearing all nearly went deaf. 'Even in ten years… Sasagawa-san is still the same…' The teen thought.

He then took out the two boxes and the mammon chain cover ring over the Sky Knight Ring. He was also asked by Sol to keep the pactio card of Chrome with him, so he can make sure that Chrome is alive and all right. He looked at the clothes that Reborn gave him, which is another custom-made that consist black sleeveless jacket over a white tee shirt, with black pants that has padding on the calf.

'Why am I the only one that gets a custom-made outfit…?' Korin mentally sobbed.

"Korin?" A voice from beside him caught his attention, as Mikuri got up and rubbed her eyes and yawned, which Korin find cute, like a cat, "Can't sleep?"

"Not really, just checking over the stuff Sol gave us." He stated. Mikuri has the same gear as Korin, minus the custom outfit and the headphones are replaced with the black earpiece everyone else has followed by her Flame Archery system. The girl sighed, "Nervous?" Korin asked.

"Who wouldn't be?" She said, "I mean, tomorrow might be the day that we can finally go back to the present…"

"If we find Irie Shouichi and that machine of his, that is." Korin stated, "But…"

"Hm?"

"What really confused me is the final message that my future self left me." He stated.

"What message?" The girl asked.

"This." Korin stated, showing a piece of paper. Mikuri read it and was shocked, "W-What does this mean?-!" She cried, "This is completely different from what Lal and the rest stated.

"Who knows?" Korin sighed, "Say, Mikuri-"

*BOOM!-!* the entire room, or rather, the entire hideout shook. The two looked around in shock, "W-What the hell is that?-!" Korin cried.

"Korin!" Lal Mirch shouted as she rushed in, "Pack up right now! We are heading out!"

"This is way off-schedule." Korin stated as he put on his clothes. Mikuri has already her outfit on that consist of a red buttoned-up shirt unbuttoned over a grey long-sleeve shirt and black mini skirt with the Flame Archery system around her hips and black boots, which the boy wondering on how she change so fast.

The teen quickly changed into his outfit along with his sports shoes and took all their gear and ran after them.

Meanwhile…

The Millefiore infiltration team has entered the hideout, but was found out. The team was then found themselves in a big room, "What's with this place?" One of them spoke, "A great hall or something?" Then all of a sudden, bars starts to come out from the side of the hole they made, trapping them in the area.

"W-What the hell?-!"

"Flock together in packs…" A voice said as the person walked over crossed bars, "Only the weak does that."

"Look like they fell for it." Another voice said, with another person coming from the other side. The first person dropped the tracking device they found in Chrome's bag into the group. The man took out his tonfas and a purple cloud flame lit while the other took out his spear and the top bladed area came out with a chain connecting and the blade lit in violet mist flames.

"I'll bite all of you to death," The man, revealed to be Hibari and the other to be Nerio, "Like cornered rats."

"It's a trap!" The men cried out.

…

* * *

><p>"What's going on?-!" Korin cried as he and Mikuri ran behind Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lal.<p>

"A raid…?" Tsuna asked, "Aren't we ahead of schedule?-!"

"It's a surprise attack by the enemy!" Giannini stated from the intercoms, "It appears a large force has gathered about 2KM away, in space planned for a warehouse."

"Hibari and Nerio have already gone to receive them." Reborn stated.

"Eh?-! Hibari-san and Nerio-san?-!" Tsuna cried, "The enemy force is large in numbers, right? They can't handle that by themselves!-! We have to go and help them!"

"We must not!" Ryohei cried, "We'd be defeating the purpose of Hibari and Nerio putting their lives on the line!"

"Eh?-!"

"Hibari and Nerio single-handedly engaged the enemy forces presently concentrated up there." Reborn stated, "Thanks to that, they will not have sufficient men to spare both here and in their hideout. If you want to repay them for their actions, you must make your raid a victory."

Everyone all starts to get worried, except for Korin, "Oi oi, you guys." Korin sighed, "You know how strong Hibari and Nerio are, right? Don't worry about them."

"K-Korin-san?" Tsuna stated.

"I have a signal from one of our surveillance points above ground! The coast is clear!" Giannini stated, "Boss! Right now you can take hatch F and follow route B to cut straight to the enemy base!"

"Guu… I understand!" The brunette shouted, "Giannini-san! Please open the hatch!"

"_**Yes, sir!" The voice said in the radio, "Hatch F is opened!"**_

"Let's go!"

"Right!"

…

* * *

><p>The group ran all over the streets to the underground shopping mall, from the briefing, there are ventilation ducts at awkward locations around the underground mall, with one that overlaps with the map that Mukuro gave them. They concluded that the best point of entry to the base is by the vents in the underground parking lot.<p>

"This way!" Bianchi called out.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna cried.

"I've come to see you off." She said, "Go through the ventilation duct in here."

"Thanks, Bianchi-san." Korin thanked her and follow Lal into the vent.

"I'll take care of Kyoko, Haru, Kasumi and the kids." She tells the brunette, "Don't worry about a thing and go all out in there."

"R-Right." Tsuna stuttered, "We're off then."

"You better keep calm, Hayato." Bianchi tells her younger brother.

"Tch, I'll never let go of the past." The bomber stated, "When we come back, I need to talk to you."

"Hayato…"

"Wait for me!" He cried as he ran after them.

"… Take care…" She sighed, 'I have something to tell you too.'

…

The group crawled into the vents, following Lal as she navigates through the mazes of pipes from the map she was given by Bianchi. "I've never thought I'd be doing something like this." Yamamoto laughed, "It feels like something out of a movie!"

"It really does." Tsuna said.

"You don't say?" Korin chuckled.

"We're right above the hanger at point C5 of the Basement 3 level." Lal announced, "Good, the map is accurate. Let's hope it stays like this. Our Goal is the central installation."

"Lal Mirch, how are you feeling?" Tsuna asked her, but then she stopped suddenly and her foot is rammed into his face.

"There's a grid of laser sensors up ahead." She stated, her vision goggles showing the red laser grid along the vent's walls, shocking everyone, "It stretches for the next 5M, if we trigger the sensors, the high-powered lasers on the other side are going to carve us up."

"C-Carve us up?-!" Mikuri whispered/shrieked.

"We're going to slip through this, just as we practiced," Lal stated, bringing out a disc-like object, "Giannini made this special virtual light filter, which will stop the lasers for the next 5 seconds. We have that interval to get through."

"G-Got it." Tsuna gulped, as the rest nodded.

The military personnel threw the disc into the lasers, it activated; wait for a few seconds… And the lasers turned off, "NOW!" She shouted as she and the rest all crawled forward with a great pace, five seconds pass and the last one, Ryohei managed to barely get pass the lasers

"Haha… Saved by a hair's breadth." Ryohei nervously laughed, "I think I just shortened my lifespan though…"

"You didn't peek, did you?" Mikuri asked angrily at Yamamoto behind her.

"N-No…" Yamamoto stated sheepishly, 'P-Pink…'

"All right." Lal sighed, but then noticed something's wrong; the lasers in front of them are activating and getting ready to fire, "W-What the hell?-! The lasers are firing!"

"Eh?-!"

"GET DOWN!-!"

The lasers fired, "Yamamoto!" Korin shouted as he opened his box and took out his sword, just as Yamamoto took out his shinai. The two swung their blades around and cut the pipe, causing them to crash down on the warehouse below.

"That was close…" Gokudera stated. "Yeah, just barely…" Yamamoto stated.

"What happened?" Lal asked, "I don't think we touched the infrared lasers…"

"Hahahaha, that's because I pressed the switch." A voice said, as they turn around to see a huge man in white armour and has knee pads with the Millefiore emblem, "Huh, I thought it was a mole, but it's just a bunch of kids."

"He's huge!-!" Yamamoto cried. "What are they feeding him?-!" Korin cried.

"Hm? Kids? If I remember right, the word is going around was the Vongolia Tenth boss and his friends are all kids." He mumbled, "But they should be under attack and getting beaten into a pulp so you can't be them, eh?"

'Looks like he didn't notice yet…' Korin thought.

"In other words, you are just ordinary kids who got lost and slipped in here!" He said, "Oh well, thanks to you, I'll get to test-fire my new weapon here now."

"Eh?"

The man opened a box and two shoulder plate with lasers mounted to it appears on his shoulders(Duh), "Live prey is the best for displaying the full power of my weapon!" the lasers charged up and fired at the group, an explosion erupted from the impact, "Hahaha~ this firepower is not bad at all! Definitely useable, there won't even be bones left to bury."

*cough* *cough* "Who did that?" Yamamoto asked, from behind the smoke.

"W-Wha?-!"

"It wasn't me." Lal stated. "Me neither." Ryohei said.

"I didn't do anything either…" Tsuna said. "I didn't either." Korin said.

"We did." Gokudera and Mikuri said, as the smoke clears, revealing the group unharmed and Gokudera and Mikuri both juggling their boxes in their hands.

"Arigatou, Gokudera-kun, Konoe-san!" Tsuna thanked them.

"Don't mention it." They said.

"W-What the hell?-!" The man cried out in shock.

"Move aside, you useless muscle-brain." Gokudera tells him, "We don't have the time to play with you."

"U-Useless?-!" He shouted in anger, obviously all ticked off from the bomber's comment, "Damn you!-! You little brats!-! You have no idea what I can do!-!" he opened another box and a large lance appears in his hands, "Unforgivable!-! You're all dead meat!-! For I'm the great Dendro-sama!-! And this is my Lancia Electtrica(Electric Lance)!-!"

"So it's him." Ryohei sighed, "Dendro Chilum, also known as 'Top Lancer', one of their heavy assault infantry. I've heard that they positioned him in the rear of the formation, but because of his bad temper, he skewed his own comrades from the back."

"Yes, among those who uses a lance, his penetrative power is one of the best in the Millefiore." Lal stated, "His Lancia Electtrica is coated with the lightning box's 'solidifying' characteristic. I've heard that there is almost nothing it can't pierce through."

"This ain't good, huh." Gokudera sighed.

"We'll only have one chance at this." Lal tells them.

"Hah~? One chance? You won't even have half a chance!" Dendro shouted as he stabbed forward, "I'll obliterate you!-! _Colpo Elettro Shock!-!_" the lance strikes them, 'That was satisfying~' "Hahahaha~ All scattered like the wind!" he tries to move the lance, but, "Eh? I didn't feel a thing? What's this?-! I can't move the lance." The smoke clears, to show Tsuna in hyper mode holding on the lance single-handedly, "W-What?-!

"Didn't you hear us the first time?" Tsuna asked calmly, "We don't time to play with you."

'Bastard… if I can't move back…' The man pushed forward, 'I'll just have to push forward!' he continues to push forward, but the brunette didn't move an inch, "What the hell?-! Why aren't you budging at all?-!"

"It's because of the flame at the back of his hand." Yamamoto stated. "Yup, that's his ultimate flame. Way to go, Juudaime!" Gokudera said.

'So Yamamoto and Gokudera are able to sense that flame,' Lal thought, 'They've definitely improved a fair bit. I'm pretty sure that Korin and Mikuri are able to see it as well. That's right; Sawada is not just using his feet for support. It's the barely visible soft flame radiating weakly from the back of his hand!'

"Impossible!" He shouted, "I'm the great Dendro-sama! How could I lose to this kid?-!"

"He's still thinks he's dealing with normal guys." Gokudera stated. "Fortunate for us." Lal replied.

"Sawada, do you need a hand?" Ryohei asked.

"Just stay back." Tsuna tells him.

"I thought so." He sighed, "It doesn't look like you need any help."

"DAMN YOU!-!" Dendro shouted, "HOW DARE YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME!-!" he threw his lance away and jumped back, "Fine! I'll show you my true powers!-!"

"Go right ahead." He taunted him.

"What the hell are you doing, Sawada?-!" Lal shouted, "Haven't I told you never give your enemy an opening chance!-! He could still have a box!-!"

"I know."

"Heehaha!-!" The man laughed, "It's too late now! Even if you cry! Come on out!" he opened his box, and a huge boar came out in a burst of green lightning, "_Electtro Cinghale(Electric Boar)!-!_"

"An electric attribute boar!" Lal cried. "W-What the… It's huge!-!" Gokudera shouted.

"Haha! This is the partner of the great Dendro-sama, my 'Electtro Cinghale'!" He shouted, "His two horns are like another _Doppa Corna Lancia(Double Horn Lance)_ for the great Dendro-sama! Are you ready for this?-! This fella's penetration power is five times that of mine! Nobody can stop him!"

"I suppose." Tsuna said.

"Eh?"

"I've been waiting for you." The brunette stated, "The true 'Top Lancer'."

"Eh?-! You mean the 'Top Lancer' that Millefiore boasts about," Ryohei said in shock, "Isn't Dendro himself, but rather the box weapon he uses?-!"

"I knew someone like him isn't that so-called 'Top Lancer'." Korin stated, "He is too weak."

"So they saw through it from the start?" Yamamoto stated. "As expected of Juudaime!" Gokudera cried.

"I'm going to kill that hateful brat!" Dendro laughed.

"You mean _try_ to kill him right?" Korin stated, "Face it, a complete weakling as you would never be able to kill anyone. Maybe that's why your _box weapon_ is the one called the 'Top Lancer'."

"What did you say?-!" He shouted at him.

"What _great_ Dendro-_sama_?" He taunted, "I'm sure I can defeat you without any box weapon. Oh, make that no flames at all."

"Korin, what are you doing?-!" Lal cried, "Are you trying to get killed?"

"Why worry, this guy is a laughing stock, a complete joke!" He stated again.

The man couldn't take it anymore, "You brat!-!" He shouted, "Don't you try to underestimate me! Go, Electtro Cinghale!" The electric boar dashed at Korin, who just looked unfazed; when the boar is near him, the teen glare at it, stopping the animal in its tracks. The boar stepped back, as in its eyes, a beast to floating above the teen, growling and showing his fangs.

The boar then just collapses, much to its master's shock, "W-What did you-"

"Shut up, we have a lot to do." Korin stated when he went hyper and flashed past him and kicked him in the gut, sending him to the wall. The man crashes into the wall, but then got up, grunting in pain, "You're stronger than you look." He sighed as he took a pose with his legs wide opened and his right fist in his left palm, "You will be the first test for my new weapon."

'That pose!' Tsuna realised in shock.

"Don't get too cocky just because you managed to hit me!" Dendro shouted, "Take this! All my three lances at once!" he called forth another of the same boar and took up his lance, "My _Triplo Corno Lancia(Triple Horn Lance)!-!_"

Korin places his right hand behind him, sky flames projects at the back, 'That's right… due to Korin's sky flames as support…' Mikuri thought as she witness her friend getting charged up, and then the strong knight flames blasts out of his left hand, completely eliminating the man, '_Knight-Burner!_'

The man was left unconscious at the corner, charring in smoke. Korin went back to normal and sighed, "That took a lot out of me."

"What the hell?-!" The bomber yelled, "Where on earth did you learn that attack?-!"

"Never mind that now." The teen stated, as he took out a rope from who knows where, "Help me tie him up."

After tying up Dendro and Lal placed the background filter gadget that Giannini created for them, they rushed off to their next location, which is the main surveillance system server in basement 8. "I've been wondering," Korin asked, "Why did the Millefiore build their big underground hideout here in town of all places?"

"What do you mean?" Lal asked.

"I mean, hello… It would be easier to place it in the forest or somewhere there, in places where people can't reach easily." The teen stated, "Plus, it would be rather suspicious of the sudden building of an underground mall out of nowhere."

"Is it?" Ryohei asked.

"You don't find that suspicious at all?-!" Korin cried.

"True, that does make sense." Tsuna said. "Also, when are you going to stop hiding that wound of yours, Korin?" The boxer asked.

"Eh? You knew, huh?" Korin laughed, showing the slight cut on his left forearm, "He managed to cut me here during his charge, lucky hit."

"Let me take care of it." Ryohei stated.

"Oi! Hold it right there, Lawn head!" Gokudera cried, "What does an extreme idiot like you knows about healing injuries?"

"Don't worry, I have this box." He said, opening a yellow box and revealing the scalper with yellow sun flames by the blade, "I'm just going to burn the wound and stop the bleeding."

"What?-!" Mikuri cried.

"H-Hold on a minute!" Korin cried, "It is just a scratch and it would just heal by itself if I leave it be!"

"Don't be so difficult." Lal stated as she grabbed hold of Korin.

"EH?-!"

"All right, here we go."

"W-Wait a second here!-!" The teen cried as the flaming tool touches his skin, but there was no heat, "A-Are? It's not hot at all?"

"Hahaha, I guess Sol didn't tell you." The boxer laughed, "Although it is a flame, this is the Dying Will Flame of the Sun attribute. And, the characteristic of the sun attribute boxes is activity. This flame activates the natural healing abilities of your skin tissue, allowing you to heal at a rate hundreds times faster than normally." He then removed the scalper, "There, all done!"

"Whoa, it really is healed!" Korin stated, "It works better than my cura!"

"Your what?" He asked.

"Ah! It's nothing!" Korin quickly clamed up, 'Almost give up my secret…'

"Heh, don't get so excited over such a weak flame." Gokudera stated, "Your lawn head is in dire need of maintenance."

"What did you say?-!" Ryohei cried, "Your tako-head has too many legs!"

"Maa maa…" Yamamoto laughed, "It sure is amazing! Tsuna's much stronger and Korin's new technique is very powerful!"

"Hn, big deal, just remember to teach Juudaime when we got back." Gokudera huffed.

"It was really an extreme technique!" Ryohei nodded.

"Tsuna actually has the same technique." Korin said.

"Really?-!"

"Yeah." Tsuna nodded, "Korin came to help me with the technique when he heard that we performed the same attack."

"You only even use half the power, did you Korin?" Lal asked him.

"What?-!" They all cried.

"Not really, it was around, ten to fifteen percent, maybe?"

"W-What?-!" They cried, "What kind of attack is that?-!"

"To tell you the truth, it was not complete yet." He said, "It was too unstable to fire at full strength, right, Tsuna?"

"Y-Yeah!" The brunette stated.

…

* * *

><p>The group continue to move forward, noticing that there are much lesser people in the hideout, probably due to Hibari and Nerio fighting the invaders in the area. They then went into a dark room that was supposed to be the surveillance server, "Looks like no one's home." Yamamoto said.<p>

"What's our next move?" Ryohei asked.

"I'll go in first," Lal instructed, "Wait for my signal, then follow." She rolled in, and scanned the area with her goggles, it was too dark for Korin to make out anything, but then his eyes glows, showing aura of many objects around the area, "It's all right, there doesn't seem to be anything…"

"Lal! Watch out!" Korin cried, "There's something and it's multiplying!-!"

"Korin, what's wrong?" Ryohei asked.

"What do you mean-" The ex-CEDEF officer saw the increased amount of heat signatures in the room, "W-What the… Over there!" She fired tons of the flame torpedoes at the flying objects, and a huge explosion rung throughout the room.

"L-Lal?-!" Tsuna cried out, "Are you all right?-!"

"It's just a graze…" She grunted, her shoulder bleeding from where one of the projectiles managed to hit her.

"You managed to see through the pattern of these randomly multiplying targets and device a counter attack within a hair's breadth." A voice rings out, "As expected from an Arcobaleno failure." The room that lights up, revealing a young boy in what appears to be a little wizard outfit and floating in the air.

"I-Is that magic?-!" Tsuna cried.

"He's floating in the air, big deal." Korin stated.

"That outfit belongs to the Magician's Doll." Lal stated, "Are you Ginger Bread?"

"I no longer go by that name." He stated, "I'm now the vice-captain of the Millefiore's 8th squad. I have the duty to report to my superiors about all of you being here. Still, killing you guys here wouldn't be such a bad idea either, just as I did to that Colonnello of yours."

"D-Did he say Colonnello?-!" Tsuna cried.

"What did you do to my master?-!" The boxer shouted, "How much I trash you will depend on your answer!"

"Fufu~ You seem to have gotten the wrong idea." Ginger laughed, "Even for the seven people reputed to be the most powerful, the cursed Arcobaleno babies, they drop like dead flies when exposed to the non-tri-ni-sette. It was such a tedious matter, really. Why would I bother killing him personally?"

'The non-tri-ni-sette again…' Korin thought, 'According to Sol, it is a substance that was discovered and was sent into the atmosphere, resulting in the deaths of the Arcobaleno's, including Reborn, but Lal seems to be all right for now… Is it because she is a 'failure'?'

"All I did was showed my cruel smile, while I suggested ways to kill him." He said, "And then I watched him die, that's all."

"Eh?-!"

"You bastard!-!" Ryohei shouted, igniting his ring.

"Back off, Sasagawa." Lal called out, "I will take this one."

"Wait, Lal Mirch!" The boxer shouted, "You can't fight in your condition! Let me do it!"

"If you lose your calm, you'd have lost the battle before it began, like Dendro." Lal stated, "Wasn't that what Colonnello taught you?"

"Tch…"

"That woman is really something…" Gokudera said in awe, "She's totally unmoved…"

"Are you sure?" Korin asked, "From what I'm seeing, she is completely angered by that boy's comments." To his eyes, an image of an angered Lal floats above her head, completely pissed off and already aiming her guns(?) at him already.

"All well, that's enough of the teasing for now…" He said as he lands on the floor gently, "It's time to have fun~ However, we're only going to have one round, just you and me. Once I've taken care of you, I'll be reporting to my superiors. By then," He raised his hand in the air, "I'd probably gotten bored all of this." He snapped his fingers, and something shot up in front of them. The objects spread some kind of spider webs that blocked the group, leaving Lal alone with the magician.

"What the heck?-!" Yamamoto cried out.

"A box weapon!" Tsuna cried, "Spiders!"

"But, he didn't a box at all!" The baseball ace shouted, "Nor is the guy wearing any rings!"

"What do you think about my sorcery?" Ginger laughed, "Those spiders are my servants, and they will inform me if the rest of you are thinking of interfering with our fight."

"As if that is magic- Urg!" Korin was about to easily breakthrough the web barrier, but then he just slams to the floor as if his legs just lost strength, "W-What the?-!"

"Korin-san?-!" Tsuna cried, "What's wrong?-!"

"My body… It's heavy all of the sudden…" Korin grunted.

"Can't have you going and reveal it yet~" Ginger said childishly, "You too, miss~"

"Eh?" They looked to find Mikuri too in the same condition, "Ah! Konoe-san!"

"You too, Archer-girl?-!" Gokudera cried.

"I-It feels like my body's… just got heavy…" She grunted.

"Oh, my advice to you is not to move carelessly." He said, "Otherwise, I'd just have to kill all of you."

"You're pretty sure of yourself aren't you?" Lal said as she flashed being the squad leader. She fired mist flame bullets at him, how just flashed off, but then the flames moved and followed him.

"You're too naïve." He said as he uses the cape to blocked the flame bullets, "Much too naïve." The flames were completely blocked by the cape, "Don't disappoint me, now." He summoned a broom from who-knows-where, "And you called yourself one of the _I'Prescelti Sette(Chosen Seven)_?" He fired metal spikes from his broom.

Lal leaped back to avoid the spikes, but then was forced against the wall. The spikes coming right at her, but then she opened her box, just as the spikes hit her. The smoke clears and Lal was seen as centipedes igniting cloud flames surrounding her like a makeshift armour. "Woo! The centipedes have turned into a shield!" Ryohei exclaimed. "She'll beat the punk yet!" Gokudera stated.

"You little brat." The ex-military said as she directs her cloud centipedes at him, but was dodged easily, "Way too naïve~" Ginger said, but then, two more centipedes came from behind him, securing his four limps, rendering him immobile, "HYAAA?-!"

"Beautiful! She pre-empted his moves!" The silverrette exclaimed, "That woman could predict his movements?-!"

"No, it's experience." Ryohei stated, "Lal Mirch's strength is the thousands of battles she's survived through."

'This ability is what made her Lal…' Tsuna thought in awe.

"Who was responsible for killing Colonnello?" She demanded, "Spit it out!"

"What's that? Looks like it's bothering you after all." Ginger said, "I'm not telling~"

Lal moved her hands a bit, and the centipedes around his limps squeezed tightly at his limps, causing a cry of pain from him, "Those centipedes are like vines that are squeezing your arms and legs." She said, "If you don't want to lose your arms, tell me now!"

"Stop! They're breaking!" He cried, but then smirked, "Just kidding~"

The wound near her shoulder suddenly bursts, creating a large wound than before, shocking her, "W-What?-!"

"That's about it, then." Ginger said as the ex-Arcobaleno kneeled down and covered her wounds, with his limps coming out, leaving the artificial limps with the centipedes, "The real fun begins now~"

"Artificial limps?-!" Gokudera cried out. "Ah! Lal!" Tsuna cried out.

Lal looked down at her arm, to find spiders coming out of the wound, 'Spiders? From inside my body?-!' She thought out in shock, then noticed the yellow flames on it, 'They're tainted with faint sun flames…' "What's the meaning of this…?" She then realised, "The projectile I was shot with the moment I entered the room… It was a box weapon that hadn't been activated yet!"

"Right you are~" Ginger said cheerfully, "I was lying about the sorcery earlier. The things I injected into your body were from the sun box weapon, the miniscule eggs of the _Ragno Ciel Sereno(Sun Spiders; though the actual translation is Clear Sky Spiders)_. At my signal, they will 'activate' and mature, then burst out of your body."

"What did he say?-!" Tsuna cried out.

"The spiders from earlier are the same device, too." He added, "Also, there are currently thousands of Ragno Ciel Sereno eggs everywhere inside your body."

"H-How's that possible?-!"

"Look~" He sang as he snapped his fingers, another wound came out of Lal's body.

"Ah!"

"Damn you!" Ryohei growled.

"Opps. Don't move about carelessly, now. Otherwise, they may be bursting out of your heart next~ But it sure is hilarious!" He laughed, "Seeing you people all shocked at the mention of sorcery, what kids. As an average person myself, I knew there is no such things as magic-" A magic arrow shots up from beneath him. He looked down to find a magic circle under him, "Oh?"

"Shut the fuck up, you coward." Korin growled, 'Looks like Ero-Ray's training is paying off right now…'

* * *

><p><em>Xx Flashback 2-3 years ago xx<em>

"_Look at this ball." Ray tells the young Korin, the both of them by the lakeside in Wales._

"_I'm looking, Ero-Ray, but what about it?" He asked._

"_Well, watch and see." The man said as he threw out to the lake, and then magic arrows came out from many areas, hitting it higher and higher, before one comes out from above and hits it down to the lake with a small splash._

"_Oh! Sugoi!" Korin said in awe._

"_Listen, the _Sagitta Magica _may be the most basic attack spell, but it is the most flexible." He tells his student, "You don't have to fire you magic arrows from you alone. By manipulating the area around you, you can fire it from anywhere. That can leads to an unlimited amount of techniques created from this one spell."_

"_Oh~?"_

* * *

><p><em>Xx Flashback over xx<em>

'Time for some payback!' Korin mentally shouted as he slams his hand to the floor, creating a few magic circles around room, "Take this! _Sagitta Magica Vente: Trap Room!_" wind arrows came out of the circles, all aiming at the floating assassin.

"Fufufu~ Like some illusionary arrows are going to affect me~" Ginger said, but then the arrows surrounds his body, engulfing his body in magic wind-like rope, "W-What is this?-! Illusions aren't supposed to hit me! Are you a mist user?-!"

"Nope, those I guarantee are 100% real." He said, "You're the one that cause this to me and Mikuri, so you should know what that means."

"D-Don't tell me… You're a mage as well?-!" Ginger cried.

"K-Korin-san?" Tsuna looked at him in surprise.

"Lal!" He called out to the ex-Arcobaleno, whose pacifier is glowing with her body in blue flames, from when they didn't pay attention, "I can only hold him; you'll have to defeat him on your own!"

"Thanks, Korin."

"H-Hold it!" Ginger cried, "I can kill you easily with a snap!"

"Are you blind or something?" Korin said, "Look at her flames, it is the rain attribute. And the rain characteristic is 'tranquilty'. Your spiders are useless."

"D-Damn all of you!"

"Go for it, Lal!"

Lal waste no time and directs her centipedes to attack the squad leader and stabs right through him, "D-Damn it…" Ginger grunted, "But… is it all right? If this carries on you won't find out who really killed Colonnello…"

"Even if I let you live, you won't talk anyway." Lal stated, "I'll find out myself."

"You hateful woman…" He grunted, "But… Ah well… that was fun~" Yellow substances are starting to come out of his eyes, mouth and nose.

'What is this?-!' Lal though in shock, then realised, "Get down!" She cried out to the rest, as Ginger exploded. The gust of wind broke through the spider webs. Korin and Mikuri then got back on their feet, the sudden weight suddenly removed.

"Lal!" Tsuna cried out.

"Do you see her, Yamamoto?" Gokudera asked. "Yeah! Over there!" Yamamoto cried out.

"Ah! There she is!" Tsuna cried out, pointing at Lal who was lying on the ground, her cloud centipedes around her. They all ran up to her, while Korin found a talisman on the side of the wall and peeled it off, 'The formula here is so only magic users and those who knows his secret get affected.' Korin thought, before scrunching up the paper, "Damn that guy… Making me fall with such a low level spell…" He growled, twitching really angrily.

"Maa maa…" Mikuri tries to copy Yamamoto to calm her friend down.

"Say, Korin." They turned to see Lal looking at him rather suspiciously, "What does Ginger Bread meant when he called you a mage?"

"Eh?"

"Better answer me now, or else."

"Right…" Korin sighed, knowing his secret is out, but only to this people plus Kyoko, though he was hoping that Gokudera would not find out, "To be honest, since Reborn isn't listening in, I'm a mage, as in those kind of people that summon lightning, fires fireballs at their enemies, fly on the broomsticks, those kind."

"Hm?" They looked at him rather confused.

"Hahaha, so you used to be a street performer or something?" Yamamoto asked.

Korin and Mikuri comically fell, "You're worst than Kyoko!" Korin cried, "No, as in this." He lifts his finger and a magic arrow hits Gokudera by the chin before circling around above his head, "And this." He opens his hand and chanted, "_Adeat._" His large sword appears in his hand.

"Nice trick!" The baseball ace laughed.

"Next trick then!" Korin had enough and slashed at Yamamoto, shocking everyone.

"K-Korin-san! What are you doing?-!" Tsuna cried.

"He's fine, look." Korin pointed at his friend, who was unharmed with no wound or any blood, as Tsuna looked rather shocked, "This sword can only cut what I want to cut, and I do not want to kill him so it passes right through." He demonstrates it by swinging the sword at his own arm, with the sword passing through it like a ghost, "See?"

"Cool…" Yamamoto looked in awe.

"Such an amazement of supernatural happenings!" Gokudera exclaimed excitedly, but the joy was cut short when the alarm went off, shocking everyone.

"The alarm!" Tsuna cried.

"Has the enemy found us?" Mikuri cried.

"That damn Ginger…" Lal cursed, "He must have reported us, just as he said he would." She stood up, "We must hurry!"

"R-Right!" They cried as they ran to the server system. Lal placed the explosives and they ran off. She pressed a button, and the entire system server exploded.

"Destruction of the server was a success!" Ryohei shouted.

"Then, let's move on to destroy the main installation." Yamamoto stated.

"Hold it." Gokudera said, "We haven't finished talking about the Arcobaleno." The bomber demands.

"The Arcobaleno?" Korin asked, "What about them?"

"Hn?"

"Why do YOU know about everything?" The silverrette demands.

"…" Yamamoto thought for a moment before replying, "It was a promise. When I completed training, the little guy told me everything."

"Wha?-!" Gokudera cried. "Reborn did that?-!" Tsuna cried out.

"That's a surprise." Ryohei stated, "Even I couldn't get my master to tell me anything."

"However, I can't talk about it right now."

"Eh?-! Why not?-!" They cried out.

"I can only tell you guys after this battle is over." The baseball ace stated, "That's the promise I made the little guy, too."

"What?-!" Gokudera cried.

"Why did Reborn tell Yamamoto…?" Tsuna wondered.

"Guh…" The bomber growled, "Since that's what Reborn-san said, we have no choice…"

"Your face is saying something else though…" Korin sighed.

"Shall we go then?"

"You guys go on ahead without me." Lal tells them.

"Lal?-!"

"I'll follow later." She added.

"I-Is it your condition?" Tsuna stuttered.

"The fight with Ginger was a little rough…" She panted.

"I knew it." Mikuri sighed, "That flame really drains you."

"Is your body in pain?" Tsuna asked her.

"I'm not going to be the one to slow you down…"

"No way!-!" They all shouted.

"You're got to be kidding." Gokudera sighed, "We've taken such little things into account already!"

"This operation is a success only if we return with everyone!" Tsuna stated.

The sounds of gates closing around them rung in their ears, "They've started to close the gates along the main route. One of the simulation patterns has predicted this move from the enemy, but… In such a situation, we're supposed to head for the next point while Lal stays behind and act as a decoy."

"That won't work." Mikuri said.

"Ah… Well… Leave that to me." Tsuna said.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto cried. "Juudaime!" Gokudera cried.

"A-According to the plan, the decoy needs to have mobility…" He stuttered, "So, I think I'm the best choice…"

"That's true…"

"But, Juudaime!" Gokudera cried, "Why not let crazy tattoo do it? He is just as fast!"

"Here's a suggestion." Korin said, "Why not let both of us do it?"

"Korin!" Mikuri cried.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, and I'll probably make sure that this guy doesn't get too damaged." He said.

"I'll be fine!" Tsuna assures his friend, "We'll meet up with you guys later. Gokudera-kun, look after Lal, please."

"T-Then… I'm coming too!" Mikuri cried.

"What?-!"

"That might work." Ryohei stated, "Mikuri is the other long to mid range fighter here besides tako-head, so it might be easier for them."

"If the sun says so." Korin sighed.

"If anything happens, anything at all, please call us via wireless!" Gokudera cried, "Even telepathy works! We'll be right there!"

"Then keep this then." Korin gives him his copy of the pactio card that Sol had made, "This would be hard to break since it is one-way with the maximum range of 10km(What?-!). Just put it on your forehead and say _Telepathy _or something like that. Heck, say in Italian if you must."

"I've input the route into this handheld screen. Just follow the instructions." Ryohei said as he passes it to Tsuna, "Go as far as you can. The flume on basement 10 is the best place to stop the enemy."

"I understand." The brunette said as he ran off with Korin and Mikuri running behind them, "Then, I'm off!"

"We're counting on you, Tsuna, Korin, Mikuri!" Yamamoto called out. "Please be careful!" The bomber cried out.

…

* * *

><p>In basement 10, four Mosca's came flying through the sewage ways, six of them with one behind them that looks different, probably the leader. When they flew till a certain location, they spotted two floating persons and one on the water surface.<p>

The two is Tsuna and Korin, both in hyper mode while the one below is Mikuri, already have her Flame Ballistic out with some floating flaming rings around. The two skies smirked before they flew forward, engaging the robots. Mikuri took out a tube and places it at her end of her weapon, "Here goes! _Flame Arrows: Storm!_" She cried out as she fired a huge barrage of flaming blasts all a mix of cloud and storm arrows and all are directed at the robot

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Haru Haru Interview Dangerous!<strong>

Haru: Hi! Welcome to another episode of Haru Haru Dangerous Interview!

Reborn: Today's guest is rather interesting.

Haru: Indeed! In all, let's welcome today's guest, Korin-san!

*Korin comes down from the elevator* Korin: Yo!

Haru: Welcome to the show, Korin-san!

Korin: Nice for you for inviting me.

Haru: Then here's the questions: Korin-san, I've heard that you and Mikuri once lived in Kyoto, is that right?

Korin: Actually, I was born in another country, and then stayed at her place for around a year or so.

Haru: Hahi! Really? Then, where are you from?

Korin: From this small country called Singapore.

Haru: Sin…ga…pore?

Korin: You know the country with the icon of this half lion half fish?

Haru: Oh! That one!

Reborn: So you're from a little insignificant country as that. No wonder you are Baka-Korin.

Korin: Shut up, where I'm from does not reflect on who I am!

Haru: Ne, then why did you left home?

Korin: I can't tell you that.

Haru: Why not?

Reborn: Please move on.

Haru: R-Right! Then, why do you always looks like a girl?

Korin: Ark! W-Well… I guess from genes, maybe?

Reborn: Want to see something nice? *threw a gender bender pill into the teen's mouth. Smoke booms around him, and Kairi is left there*

Kairi: E-Eh?-!

Haru: Hahi! This is super mysterious!

Kairi: Oi! Reborn! Why did you have that?-!

Reborn: Who knows?

Kairi: Did you steal from my room?-!

Haru: Korin-san! *took out some girly clothes* put this on!

Kairi: What?-! Why?-!

*Dragged backstage, loud shouting and muffles are heard*

Haru: Presenting, bunny Korin-chan!

*Kairi was dragged out in a bunny girl outfit, her chest over exposed*

Kairi: Give me back my clothes!

Haru: You look so cute in those clothes! You should come and model for my cosplays!

Kairi: DO IT YOURSELF!

Bianchi: Need a hand?

Kairi: Where did you come from?-!

*A changing booth comes out from the floor, Kairi dragged into it, various screaming and cursing can be heard*

Bianchi: There, here is the new Kairi.

*Kairi walked out, in a white summer dress with a straw hat and matching slippers*

Kairi: Why are you guys doing this?-!

Cosma: I have another idea.

Kairi: I'm not a dress up doll!

*She was dragged back in and more screams and shouts are heard*

Cosma: Done! Sexy Kairi!

*Kairi came out, in a red tube dress and stocking with red high-heels*

Kairi: This is worst!

Kasumi: I can make it nicer!

*Kairi was dragged in again and more screams and shouts are heard*

Kasumi: Presenting the sport queen, Kairi!

*Kairi came out again, in a school sports shirt and bloomers, a tennis racket in her hands and her hair tied to a braided tail at the back*

Kairi: Would you guys stop it!

Mikuri: What are you guys doing?

Kairi: M-Mikuri-chan!

Mikuri: Eh? Kairi-chan? That looks great on you!

Kairi: That's not the point here!

*Mikuri dragged her back in the changing room, follows by loud shouting and cursing*

Mikuri: Kairi-chan in a bikini!

*Kairi walked out and she is now in a white really revealing bikini that covers only half of her chest*

Kairi: Stop it now!

Haru: Looks like Korin-san became their toy now… Well, that's all for today, please come and watch us again! See you again desu!

Kairi: Give me back my clothes already!-!

…

* * *

><p><strong>There! Chapter 26 DONE!<strong>

**I really want to put in an Omake, so here's one! XD**

**Korin: **Why am I always in this messes?-!

**Comes with the feminine looks, I guess?**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
>Arigatou!<strong>


	28. Chapter 27

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 27 is here!**

**Not much to say now…**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 27 The Perfected X-Burner**

* * *

><p>Okay, Mission starts, and Mikuri and I are with<br>Tsuna to act as a decoy while the rest head for  
>the round white machine.<p>

May have been better to go with Hayato-san  
>but who cares?-!<p>

This is my new life…

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

Tsuna and Korin are dashing forward the robot squadron, as Mikuri's storm/cloud arrows flew out from behind and destroyed one of the robots, while the other six flew right through. Tsuna flashed forward and took back one of the robots, while Korin brought out his cannon, "_Spread Shot!_" He cried as he fired a huge blast which then splits up into smaller blasts that destroyed another robot. One of the robots rammed at him as he blocked it while another one flew at Mikuri

The remaining two flew at the brunette who was ramming the robot he had in his hands before giving it a final punch at its head, sending it to the water passage below. He easily dodged the stab of the one behind him as he flew over the two, then one turns around and fired missiles from its shoulder and it exploded around him.

'Tear gas!' He thought out in shock as he quickly flew out of the smoke and onto the water surface, pausing to recover from inhaling the tear gas, 'Two more to go, the other two is with Korin and Konoe… but without any stable footing… I can't use the X-burner…' A hand came out from below and grabs him as the two other robot stabs at him with a lance like tool before the robot below sank him right down.

"Tsuna!" Korin cried but then the robot he was fighting suddenly knee'd him in the gut before he tries to stab him with the lance weapon, that the teen grabbed in time before firing his cannon at the robot's face, destroying the head unit completely, but it was still moving so he fired another shot at the core in the middle at point blank, but the force was too great as the blast knocked him back to the wall like before, and he fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, Mikuri has trouble with the robot after her. She is right hovering back in order to avoid any of the bullets from the robot, with four bone circles around her like floating shield of Dying Will Flames, with traces of lightning flames and rain flames. She quickly switched her ammo in her weapon, and fires yellow crossbow bolts like a machine gun, loading like a machine gun (Arrows in a machine gun belt, that's something to think about), with the fusion of sun and storm flames by the end. The robot was pierced through completely and exploded.

She sighed as she went to the sidelines and collapsed down with her back on the wall next to the unconscious Korin, panting from exhaustion. She looked over to the water, as she saw Tsuna flew up before gesturing his hand onto the water. The crystal on his gloves glows as the emblem I shown on the back, with the water freezing over from his use of the _Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition_, with the robots frozen underneath.

'If this goes on, I'm going to be in trouble…' Tsuna mentally sighed, 'That's right… If I continue to fight this way, I'll be in trouble…' Red storm flames than came out of the small iceberg and aimed at the floating brunette, "I've been waiting for this." He places his hands together as the flame on his head starts to flicker, "_Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised!-!_" The flames hit him, but as the smoke clears, the flame energy is absorbed into the brunette; his flames grew stronger than before.

"T-That's Sawada-san's _Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised_…" Mikuri said in awe.

"I-Is that right…?"

"Eh?" She turns to see Korin getting up while rubbing his head, "K-Korin?-! You're awake!"

"That blast really did the heck out of me…" He sighed, "Lucky that I have taken enough hits from Ero-Ray before, so I'm only unconscious for only a little while."

"_**How do you know that Mosca's lasers are Dying Will Flames?"**_ A voice boomed from the robots, shocking everyone there.

Tsuna paused for a moment, "…Because the only way to melt the _Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition_ is to use Dying Will Flames." He replied.

"Don't reply him!" Korin cried.

"_**Indeed, that's true." **_The voice added, _**"Then how much of your fighting power can you improve by converting the energy absorbed with the **_**Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised**_**?"**_

"Would you like to find out?"

"_**Sure."**_

The robot came out of the ice, its lance striking at the brunette, who dodge it easily and lands an axe kick on its head. As it falls, he follows with a flaming fist strike that dents the head through, sending it rolling and crashing to the pavement opposite the two teens.

"_**Got it, the data."**_ The voice said.

The remaining three Mosca's came out in front of Tsuna, "You want me to destroy some more?" He asked.

"_**It's 172%" **_The voice stated, _**"The energy converted from the flames you absorbed with the **_**Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised**_** has increased your fighting power by 1.7 times. That's a pretty high figure, for a human that is."**_

"Hm? What do you mean?" He asked.

"_**My Mosca are stronger than that."**_ The voice said, as two of the robots prepared to fire their flame cannons.

"Don't you get it?" Tsuna said with his hands in position, "It's useless." Then, the two robots turned to the middle one, and fired the flame at it, engulfing it with flames, though it has no damaged done to it, 'W-What the hell?-!' The two robots ran out of energy and fell to the ice platform. The last one remaining engulfed in storm flames, "What the hell is this…?"

"_**King Mosca."**_

The robot flew forward at the brunette, its palm out to strike. Tsuna managed to block it by hitting it up, but a chain blunted weapon came out of the torso and hits him in the gut. The brunette grunted as it followed with a knee hit at the same area, hitting him back. It drew out two sword-like weapons and slams down at him as it explodes on impact, sending the brunette falling down to the ice platform. It fired bullets out if its fingers, firing continuously at him.

"_**King Mosca is my secret weapon." **_The voice said, _**"Every detail has been throughout tuned up, and it has double the armour. In addition, its eyeballs are developed from the same concept as the **_**Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised**_**. It's a flame absorbing power-up system. Thanks to its highly efficient energy conversion, King Mosca's fighting power can increase 10 times. It is in every way superior to the Vongolia 10th boss, this will be an easy victory."**_

"Are you sure your calculation is correct?"

"_**Eh?"**_

"So, that's all you can do after your 10 times increase." Tsuna said from the smoke, "If that's your secret weapon…" The smoke clears to show the brunette in the same pose as Korin when he fires the _Knight-Burner_, "Then, allow me to show you _my_ secret weapon."

"_**Secret Weapon?"**_

"Yeah." The brunette said, "Because I can't be bothered with you anymore." 'I used First Edition to make a platform, now with my high output _X-Burner_, I can defeat King Mosca!'

'The speed is the problem.' He thought out, 'In order to hit him accurately…'

"_**You have techniques other than the **_**Zero Point Breakthrough**_**?" **_The voice asked.

"What do you think?"

"_**In any case, you can't defeat King Mosca." **_The voice said, _**"Because it has the finest design that I, Spanner, have ever built."**_

"We won't know until we try." Tsuna tells him, shifting to another pose, 'I'll bring him down! I have to aim for that.'

The brunette flashed forward with great speed at the robot, which dodged the easy straight-forward charge. Then Tsuna switched direction and flashed backward, elbowing the robot that easily blocked it with its hand. The chain weapon came out again, but Tsuna easily blocked it before it tries to knee him.

'That's my chance!' The brunette dropped down and kicked one of the thrusters, destroying, but then the leg kicked him, sending him back to the wall. He got out of the hole, panting, 'The combination is just as I expected. If I can keep this up and destroy the thrusters, I can bring King Mosca down!'

"_**You're aiming to destroy the main thruster so that he can't move," **_The voice said,_** "That's your secret weapon?"**_

"Maybe." 'Three thrusters left…'

"_**You don't seem to understand." **_Spanner said, _**"King Mosca is just beginning to show its true abilities now. King Mosca is not limited to a short range field."**_ The Robot got ready to fire its flame cannon, shocking Tsuna as it fired the flame, but it now has missiles mixed into it.

'There are missiles inside the flames.' The brunette thought, 'I can't absorb it with the _Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised_!' He dodged the flame/missile blast as it hits the wall behind him.

"_**King Mosca was constructed with you as a reference." **_Spanner tells him, _**"He knows both the strength and weaknesses of the **_**Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised**_**." **_The robot fired more blasts at him, who dodged it, _**"You can't escape."**_

He fired another of the blast at him, destroying the ice platform underneath him. "Damn it, my platform!" Tsuna cried, 'Now, I won't be able to fire the _X-Burner_!'

The robot then suddenly got in front of him and strikes at him with the explosive weapon, sending him back stumbling in the air before striking again, sending the brunette flying back, _**"His speed is still multiplying. This is King Mosca's true maximum power."**_

'What?-!' The robot punches the future boss into the air.

"_**Didn't I say it was just beginning to show his true abilities?" **_Spanner tells him, _**"You're finished."**_ The robot got ready to fire the flame cannon.

"Tsuna!" Korin cried. He was about to aim his cannon but then a pain on his back stopped him, 'My back! That crash really did a lot on me…!'

'I was too careless.' Tsuna thought, 'He still had so much power in reserve… If I continue like this… that's it… what should I do now…?' "Even my _X-Burner_…"

"_**Bzzzt… Why don't you just fire it?"**_

"Eh?-!"

"_**All you need are Soft and Hard flames. It shouldn't matter whether you're on the ground or in the air."**_

'This voice…'

"Dame-Tsuna doesn't use his head to think." Reborn tells him, "Dame-Tsuna just charges in with nothing to lose, doesn't he?"

'Reborn…' Tsuna smirked, '…yeah. That's right.' He turns around, his hands wide opened, the Soft sky flames blasts from behind him, 'I've decided… to just do it!-!' He blasts the hard flames at him, "_X-Burner, Air!-!_" the hard flame blast battles with the storm flame cannon shot. Ultimately, the sky flame blast won with the King Mosca, engulfing it with dark orange flames, completely blown away by the attack.

But, as with Tsuna, the blast was too strong and unstable that it forces him back. Korin saw this and summoned all his strength, ignoring the pain on his back and flashed behind Tsuna and acts as a small cushion. The black haired teen immediately brought out as much the ki as he can and concentrates it on his back, creating a ki cushion to minimize the impact.

But it was not enough to completely remove the impact and both he and Tsuna were knocked unconscious and collapsed after that, blacking out. "Sawada-san! Korin!" She cried out as was about to run towards them when she heard what sounds like a door opening, as she turns around to see the torso of the King Mosca opened to view the blonde man in a green overalls and a lollipop stick sticking out of his mouth.

"We lost." He mumbled as he loads his gun and jumped out, "He managed to cause so much damage to King Mosca. What an incredible move. But…" He looks up to see the crater that the two crashes to, "… It looks like it is not perfected yet, huh…" He walked over to the two unconscious teens, but then a storm blast hits in front of him.

"Stay away from them!" Mikuri cried out, her Flame Ballista aiming at the technician

"Hm…" He put down his gun and picked up Tsuna.

"O-Oi! Put him down!" Mikuri cried.

"Keep quiet, ojou-san." Spanner tells her, "Pick up your friend and follow me."

"Eh?"

"This friend of yours, the Vongolia 10th really something else, surpassing what I have calculated." He said, "That technique too, it would be a waste to kill such a person now."

"W-What are you saying?-!" She cried, "You're not making sense!"

"If you want to live, pick up your friend and follow me." The technician walked off with the brunette in custody. The Konoe mistress is rather shocked of the events, but has no other options but to carry Korin by his arm and follow Spanner.

…

* * *

><p>Korin slowly woke up, smelling the scent of green tea, 'Tea…?' He opened his eyes, to see the white ceiling. He got up to see that he was okay, besides his jacket missing, he is fine. He looked around to see Mikuri lying down next to him, sleeping. 'Mikuri…?'<p>

He then saw Tsuna in a green overall that is way too big, "Tsuna, what are you wearing?" He then saw the blonde guy pointing a gun at the brunette, "Oi! Who are you?-!" He was about to get up but to find that his hand is cuffed to the pipe, "W-What the?-!"

"K-Korin-san!" The brunette cried.

"So you have awoken." The blonde said, revealing to be the voice from the robot before.

"T-That voice! You're Spanner!"

"That would be me."

"Why are we here?-!" He shouted, "Answer me!"

"Nothing much, just rather interested." He stated, putting his gun down, "It's not yet completed yet, isn't it?"

"Eh?"

"That last thing." He said, "Your balance looked off and it seemed like you couldn't shoot at full power."

"Eh, Shoot?" Tsuna said, "Do you mean the _X-Burner_?"

"_X-Burner…_" The man mumbled, his face getting more excited, "Yes, the _X-Burner_! There's a stability problem, right? That's because there's a disparity in the power vectors of the flames from your right and left hands. It'd work better if we could work something that'll achieve perfect symmetry between the two."

"Err… Eh?"

"… I love Japanese people and Japan." He stated, "Because you guys are the most advanced in robotics engineering. Katakana and Kanji words are cool too. And green tea has a mysterious aroma."

'What is this guy babbling about?' Korin thought.

"H-Huh?" Tsuna was left speechless.

"But, what interests me the most are the skills of the Vongolia 10th boss."

"Eh?-!"

"I have yet to see your perfected _X-Burner_." He said with a smile, "I'm going to help you complete it."

"Wha?-!"

'What's with this guy…?' Korin thought out, but he has the nagging feeling that he should let him do it, that he can be trusted on this, "Fine, do it then."

"E-Eh?-!" Tsuna cried out, "What are you saying, Korin-san?-!"

"For some reason, this guy seems trustworthy." He said, "That's how I feel. You too, right Tsuna?"

"Eh? A-Ano… E-Eto…" The brunette stuttered, knowing that he was probably right.

"Then we're counting on you, Spanner." Korin said, "Can you make two of the same whatever you are making?"

"Sure." He said, "May I ask why?"

"I have the same attack with the same problem…" He sighed.

"I understand; I'll see what I can do." The technician asked as he took some tools and gets to work. The teen sighed as he lies back down and fell asleep, drifting into dreamland.

…

* * *

><p>The next time he woke, it was during a presence of a huge earthquake that shook the entire room, with his head hits on someone's unsuspecting head. Korin grumbled at he looked to see that he was on top of Mikuri in an awkward position, his hands on her hands and his face directly above hers.<p>

'Thank goodness Mikuri hasn't woken up yet…' He sighed, 'Seriously, how does she sleep so soundly…?'

"Korin, how long are you going to stay on top of her like that?"

He turned to see Reborn by Tsuna, shocking him, "R-Reborn?-!-?-!"

"Um…? What is it?" He looked down to see Mikuri waking, then notice the situation and starts blushing, "KORIN YOU PERVERT!-!"

*SLAP*

…

Korin rubbed the red handprint on his cheek, "Itetetete…" He grunted, "You don't have to hit that hard…"

"Then don't take advantage of people in their sleep!" Mikuri cried.

"It's not my fault!" Korin cried.

"Calm down, want a lollipop?" Spanner asked, showing two red sweets at them.

"Err… thanks…" Korin said as he took the lollipop and Mikuri took the other.

"Listen, I created the equipment, but you have to adjust the _X-Burner_ output by yourselves." Spanner tells them.

"Adjust the _X-Burner_'s form by ourselves?" Tsuna asked.

Spanner nodded, showing contact lenses on his hands, "Put on these contact display." He said, the two having a confused look, "This is a contact lens type display that attach directly to your eyeball. In the future, this technology will allow you to watch hands-free TV. Its miniature size is optimal for battle too."

"But, what does this have to do with completing the _X-Burner_?" The brunette asked.

"Your _X-Burner _is unstable because the left and right flames are not balanced well." The technician stated, "Now, for the both of you, the display is linked to your gloves. So, it'll show how much energy is pouring into the flames of both gloves. These are energy vectors of both gloves. That means, you can fire it accordingly to the weight of the two arrows, and the _X-Burner _will be stable."

"Eh? That's all?" Korin asked.

"Indeed, it's quite difficult for the both of you to achieve symmetry on both sides by feeling alone." Reborn stated, "But, if you can see it objectively, it'll be easy. This could be a good idea."

"I see…"

"I'm against it!-!" Giannini cried over the radio, "We cannot trust the words of a Millefiore technician! What if something happens to the boss?-!"

"Don't worry." Spanner assures him, "This display is currently used as a box weapon. You can trust the technology, just asks the girl over there."

"Mikuri?" Korin asked, looking at the said girl.

She nodded, "My box weapon does contain the contact lens, so does Gokudera-san." She stated, as she opens her box, the Flame Ballista came out as well as the small storm falcon from before, "Oh by the way," the bird lands on her finger, "This guy's name is Shin."

"Shin?" Tsuna asked.

"As in, _Shinmei-ryu_, right?" Korin asked.

"Y-Yeah!" She laughed.

"So, let me give it a try." The teen said as he took the contact lens from Spanner, giving the other to Tsuna. He put it on, not used to the feeling of plastic on his eyes, "Man, how did people wear this?"

"Shut up and deal with it, Baka-Korin." Reborn tells him.

"R-Right…" He sighed.

"Okay, let's begin." Spanner tells them.

"A-Ano… the handcuffs?" Tsuna asked.

"You can break them."

"Okay." Tsuna swallowed his pills, enters hyper mode and break the metal restrains on his wrists. Korin did the same and broke the metal chain on his hand. The two could only see blurry images of the technician in front of them.

"How is it?"

"My vision became blurry." Tsuna said. "Me too." Korin stated.

"You just need some time to adjust." He tells them.

"How long will it take?" Tsuna asked.

"About 20 minutes."

"That's too long." Korin stated.

"Reborn, has anyone made contact?" The brunette asked his tutor.

"The radio waves are too poor so nope." Reborn stated, "For now, we can just pray that everyone is fine."

The two stay in hyper mode, waiting for the contacts to adjust. Five minutes in, the contacts are still not yet adjusted completely. They then heard a slight static with some traces of Yamamoto's voice, "That was…!" Tsuna cried.

"Yeah, that was Yamamoto's voice." Reborn tells them.

"Is he in trouble?-!" The brunette cried.

"He should be able to take care of himself." Korin tells him.

"Korin?"

"If not, might as well avenge him."

"That's not funny!" Mikuri cried, "Saying about death so easily!"

"Trust me, what I have experience before is nothing compare to this." He stated, remembering his encounter with Prima.

"I-I see…" She said.

"Hm?" Korin looked around, "This sensation and aura…"

"Korin?" Mikuri asked.

'Looks like Chrome has infiltrated as well.' He said to her in thoughts, 'Adhira, Cleio, that weird perfect along with Lambo and I-pin as well.'

'Them?' Mikuri said.

'Yeah…' Korin speaks to her in telepathy, 'Best if we don't tell Tsuna as he is a worrywart.'

'Got it.' She replied.

…

* * *

><p>Spanner has taken back the contact lens and starts to make some adjustments on them, "Spanner-san?" Tsuna asked nervously, "Is there any way you can make a quick adjustment to our contacts?"<p>

"…What are you talking about?" He asked after pausing to concentrate on his work, "We cannot change the time of completion. That's my personal policy."

"You too, huh?" Korin said.

"Fumu… Ne, Spanner, do you know what that round white device is?" Reborn asked.

"Hm? Device?" The technician asked.

"There's this guy I know that's here." The hitman stated, a hologram of the same white machine that Mukuro dug up came out, "And I was wondering if you knew where it was."

"Ah, that thing." He said in realisation.

"Do you know something?" Tsuna asked.

"That thing's in Shouichi's laboratory." He stated.

"Irie Shouichi?-!"

"What do you know about him?" Reborn asked.

"Hm… I heard a while back, that one time he messed around with subspace energy." He said.

"Subspace?" The brunette asked.

"You mean quantum physics or something close to it?" Korin asked.

"Why would he use something like that?" Reborn asked.

"I couldn't tell, but it has something to do with the relationship between time and space." Spanner said, "They called it Time Travel."

'Time Travel?-!' Reborn and Tsuna mentally realised in shock.

"Reborn!-!" Tsuna cried.

"That's it." The infant said, "The two points have finally connected. Irie Shouichi was researching time travel so that he can return to the past for his target."

"Hm?"

"But it seems impossible to return to the past considering what time we came using the Ten-Year-Bazooka." Tsuna said, "With this clue, we came here knowing that Irie Shouichi would be here."

"Ten-Year-Bazooka…?" Spanner mumbled before realising, "Ah, then you must be those kids, huh?"

"Yeah." Korin said.

"I have a feeling that Irie Shouichi isn't the main cause of all this." Reborn said, "And if this clue is correct, this device that's used to travel to the past has a deeper connection."

Tsuna nodded, "I knew it." He said, clenching his fists, "We can't mess up this invasion. And now I clearly understand that Irie Shouichi has to be defeated! We need to capture him so he can tell us how to return to the past!"

"What's there to worry about?" A voice said from behind, "It's already too late." They turned around to see four overly abnormal men with purple cloud on their heads, a woman standing in the middle of them that has brown bushy hair like Lambo's in a white Millefiore female uniform and a whip in her hand, "Because you guys are going to sleep forever." She said.

"Iris…!" Spanner cried.

A hand stopped him from, showing Tsuna in hyper mode, "Stay down." He tells him.

"Allow me to help-Guh!" Korin kneeled down, his hands on his back, 'The injury from the battle with the Mosca's has not healed yet…'

"Korin, you are not in a condition to fight yet." The brunette tells him, "Leave this to me."

"I-I understand…" Korin sighed.

"They can also emit Dying Will Flames from their foreheads?" Reborn asked.

"Are you ready, Vongolia boy?" She asked.

"So, who's the lady with the burned hair?" Korin asked.

*twitch* "This is a fashion!" She shouted, "Fashion!"

*sweat-dropped*"O-Okay…" Korin said.

"Stop it, Vongolia." Spanner tells the brunette, "The Death Stalk unit isn't suitable enemy for you right now."

"Is that so?" Reborn asked, "But Tsuna is about as strong as your King Mosca right?"

"That's why." He said, "Previously, I borrowed the Death Stalk unit's combat data to simulate a fight with King Mosca. It was destroyed."

"Hmmm… it isn't wise to give them advice before they die, Spanner." Iris tells him, "Well, it doesn't matter; a traitor like you will die too."

"Eh…" Spanner moved back, sweating nervously.

"Well, let's go my servants!" Her whip ignites in cloud flames, "Burn!" She shouted as she whipped down on the four men, confusing the brunette. The areas that the woman whipped starts to swell up, the four men giving out a sickening growl, 'What is this…?' Tsuna thought out in shock.

"It's reinforcements~" The lady said in a seductive tone.

"T-There it is." Spanner stuttered, "The Death Stalk unit propagation of their bodies!"

'Propagation of their bodies?' The Vongolia boss thought, 'The squirming flesh and power absorbed from… the flames from the whip!'

"T-This is gross…" Mikuri mumbled, paling from the sickening scene, almost puking.

"What are those things… are they human?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah… once." Spanner replied.

"Come, take them down. My servants~" Iris said, stressing seductively on the last part.

"This lady has major mental issues…" Korin paled.

Two of the men growled out as their hands stretched forward, literally, their arms stretched out like rubber and punched at the two. Tsuna grabbed both hands him pushed back, Korin nearly lost his grip on his sword, 'The propagation affected even their joints?-!' He mentally cried out.

Tsuna was actually lifted up a bit with one of the heavily deformed man did the long sweep kick(Gomu gomu no… Muchi! Couldn't resist. XD) at the brunette's gut, sending him back and crashes through the wall.

"I told you, it's impossible…" Spanner sighed, face-palming.

"Are those guys really human?" Reborn asked.

"The Death Stalk unit are the Millefiore human simulation subjects." He stated.

"So, they're like testers?" Mikuri asked.

"Hai, their bodies are genetically modified to undergo an unnatural transformation, which is triggered by that special full body suit and the cloud flames from Iris' whip." Spanner explains, "The transformation stimulates the dormant fighting abilities in a human body and they become like that."

"Human experiments… That's very cruel…" Reborn stated.

"That's not exactly true. Those guys experimented on themselves and genetically modified their own bodies." The technician added, leading to rather confused looks from the infant and the girl, "Those subjects were once professors in the human simulation project. The four of them has one thing in common; they were all in love with a certain research assistant. That's Iris. Each of them thought that he was the one who could make Iris happy, so they competed with each other and operated on themselves, modifying their own bodies. The results are these things you see now… their only purpose is to slaughter and… Youka Iris."

"You have done well, my servants~" She said, the four men seems to be worshipping her.

"That's warped." Reborn said.

"This girl is sickening." Mikuri growled, for the first time.

"Come, the Vongolia is on the other side of the wall." Iris said, "Break through it and get him!"

"There's no need for that." Korin said; the smoke clears to show the Tsuna all right, slightly bruised but okay.

"Heh, you are pretty stubborn, aren't you?" She smirked.

"Spanner, what are you doing?" Tsuna asked, wiping the blood trail from his lips, "Hurry up and finish those contacts."

Reborn smirked, "Your policy was: nothing will change your completion time, right?" He said, "Hurry up and fix it, Spanner."

"But, you heard what I said; the Death Stalk unit is stronger than my King Mosca." He said, "This is impossible."

"That's not what Tsuna thinks."

The brunette flew out of the hole, charging at the four deformed men, "No, it's is impossible." Irie said, "Get him!" the man did the abnormal stretching of their arms again, the brunette dodging it with ease and lands a knee at one of the man's face, shocking everyone as he flew up and backwards on the other, elbowing him in the face as well.

"What the hell?-!" Iris cried, "What happened?-!"

"Their movements are not like the Vongolia I know…" Spanner said in shock.

"There are two major differences between this and the King Mosca fight." Reborn said, "The first is the experience he gained from defeating King Mosca. That has given Tsuna an incomparable development in his fighting ability."

"But, he's fighting at a level beyond just normal progress…"

"Right." The infant stated, "The other difference is that his opponents are not machines. They're living human beings." Spanner still have a confused look, "Because they're living human beings, there is a degree of predictability in their movements. Tsuna can sense all that. That is the ability passed on by the blood of Vongolia," Tsuna dodged another attack from the man, "the ability 'to see through things', also known as," the brunette lands a punch on the person's face, "_Hyper Intuition!_"

"The ability 'to see through things'… _Hyper Intuition_…" Spanner said, vigorously typing away on his laptop, "In the midst of work, Vongolia has once more surpassed my expectations. I'm anxious to see the complete _X-Burner_ that he created. Just wait a little longer, Vongolia."

Tsuna flew up, the four creatures collapsed on the ground, "Hey! What are you guys doing?-!" Iris yelled, "You can't even handle a little brat like that?-! You've wasted so much time!" her whip re-ignites with cloud flames, "I see; you're not burn up enough." She whips down on the group of people, "Let everyone see the results of your research!"

All the man's body starts to swell up that their body became what seems to be a huge mass of flesh, like an overstuffed stuff toy, "These guys are strong." Reborn commented, "They got hit so many times but they recovered right away."

"Go!" Iris shouted out, the four stretches out their claws at the brunette, who dodged it rather easily. 'Attacking from the front is useless.' He thought, then got an idea and flew down at the man, spinning around it such that a flame tornado surrounds him, "_X-Stream!_"

The flame tornado stopped, revealing the man inside all squished up, the other three rather confused, "Amazing… a new technique…" Spanner stated in awe, "Using that as a distraction, he separated them."

"That fatty is just like a piece of meat." Reborn stated.

"Hey! What are you doing?-!" The woman yelled, whipping at the man, "Is this all you got?-! I'm not happy with trash!" The man squabbles for a bit, before its hand came out and it got back up, shocking everyone, "You're so innocent, Vongolia. These guys, as long as they are not dead, they'll keep fighting."

'What kind of person…' Tsuna thought angrily, "Spanner, how's the lens coming along for the shape of the _X-Burner_?"

"Just a little bit more." He tells him.

"Tsuna, wait a little longer." Reborn tells him, "That thing will be completed soon. If we use the completed _X-Burner_, even for them…"

"Look out, Tsuna!" Korin cried out.

"Naïve, too naïve…" A voice said as a barrage of spikes rain down on the unsuspecting brunette. Tsuna looked through the smoke, to see Ginger Bread floating nearby, in a white version of the same magician costume.

"You're too slow, Ginger Bread!" Iris shouted.

"Sorry for making you wait so long." He apologised.

"Be careful, Vongolia." Spanner warns him, "That Ginger is not the real body, it's just a doll. Your _Hyper Intuition_ is useless against him."

"Ah… Spanner, you really are a traitor." Ginger sighed, "The result of not minding your own business is…" he raised his broom at him, "Death!" he fired spikes from his broom, all aiming at the technician.

"Quick, Spanner, get out of the way!" Tsuna cried.

The spikes were about to hit, but a bone circle floating shield moved in front of the technician, blocking the spikes from hitting. "_Flame Archery, set up completed._ Don't worry, Sawada-san." Mikuri tells him, her gear all set up and ready to go, "I'll make sure Spanner is safe!"

"Oh? The girl has some toys to play with." Ginger smirked, "Well then, you better entertain me!" he fires more spike at him, while Mikuri just loads an ammo in her weapon, "_Nuvola Freccia(Cloud Arrow)!-!_" She shouted as the blast bursts out and countered with the branching storm/cloud projectile.

"Spanner-san, how long?" Mikuri asked.

"Soon, it's almost done." He tells her.

"Oi, that guy is doing something weird." Iris indicated, "It's better to get rid of him first, Ginger!"

"Understood." Ginger fired more spike at him, with Mikuri's floating shields blocking the spikes again, "You bitch, stop getting in the way!"

"Make me!" Mikuri shouted at him, switching ammo, firing the sun propelled arrows at him. The magician easily countered with more spikes, before he raised his hand, revealing several charms.

"_Charm-san, charm-san, get rid of the person in front of me… Sun Arrows!_" He chanted as he threw the charms, the slips of paper becoming yellow glowing arrows that easily break through the shield, hitting Spanner.

"Spanner-san!" Mikuri cried.

"Don't worry." Korin's voice said through the smoke as it clears, revealing Korin with his sword at hand, "I got all of it."

"Tch. You bastard…" Ginger growled.

"Spanner?"

"Just a little bit longer." He replied Korin.

"Like I'm going to wait." Ginger said, firing his spikes in mixture with the magic arrows.

"Mikuri!" Korin shouted.

"Hai!" She replied.

The two took out a charm, "_Charm-san charm-san, protect us from this danger,_" They chanted, "_Charm combo, Sphere of Sakura!_" The two charms glows and became pink cherry blossoms petals that surround them, repelling the spikes completely, but the arrows are still on the go, constantly attacking the flower barrier.

"D-Damn it…" Korin grunted, struggling to keep up the barrier. Mikuri has the same problem.

"Completed!" Spanner said confidently.

"Spanner! Get away!" Korin yelled out, as the barrier can no longer held the arrows and it broke right through, flying towards Spanner.

"Spanner, above you!" Reborn called out, the technician looked up, to see the arrows flying down at him and hits him, but not before he threw across the two completed set of contacts at Korin. By the time Tsuna noticed, the area was smoking.

"Hahahahaha!-! This is the fate of traitors!" Iris laughed, "Serves you right!"

"Tsuna!" Korin shouted through the smoke, he took one set of the contacts, "Catch!" he threw the case as hard as he can at the brunette.

"I won't let you." Ginger fired more spikes.

"Quick, catch Vongolia!" Iris shouted; the four men stretched their arms at the brunette, who dodged it and grabbed the box just in time as the spikes hits. The smoke covers the area, shocking the two Millefiore. The smoke clears, revealing the silhouette of the Vongolia boss.

"If you want to sleep, it's too early, Spanner." Tsuna said, his eyes opening to reveal the new contacts, "Now, I'll show you, the completed and perfected _X-Burner_."

"X-Burner?" Ginger mumbled.

Reborn just smirked.

"What?-!" Iris cried out.

"You remember how to use the contacts right?" Korin asked him.

"Hai." Tsuna replied.

"Hoo hoo… looks interesting." Ginger laughed, "But it's just…" he fires more spikes at the brunette, "to be deliberately mystifying!"

Tsuna flew away, remembering how the contacts work.

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback few minutes ago xx<em>

"_I'll explain it to you now, Vongolia." Spanner explained to them, "Firstly, the lenses and your earphones' sound are now connected. The information from the lenses will also enter through the ears."_

"_Through the ears…?" The two asked._

"_Next is how to look at the projections." He continued, "The upper bar shows the flame on your right hand, the lower bar shows the flame on your left. As for showing the output on each of them, the bars will show red hard flames and green soft flames. For Korin, it will be knight flames and normal sky flames."_

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback over xx<em>

Tsuna projects the hard flames from his left hand, the output bar on the bottom fills up with red, 'Good… it functions properly.' He thought.

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback continue xx<em>

"_And once the _X-Burner_ receives the keyword 'Operation X', for Korin, 'Operation Knight', the lens will automatically activate the shooting guide system." Spanner continued, "Changing the _X-Burner _projections, the target will appear on the position on your hands. Both bars will have an output balance line reaching out to the middle."_

"_To release a balanced _X-Burner_…" He added, "You'll have to overlap the target on the center, and alter your left and right output till it matches. In other words, both output lines must be in one straight line."_

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback over xx<em>

Tsuna flew past all the attacks and flew in front of the two Millefiore squad captains, "Operation…X" Tsuna mumbled.

"_**Understood, boss." **_A mechanical voice said, _**"X Burner shooting guide system activated."**_

Soft sky flames emits from the brunette's right hand behind him.

"Immediately in the air…?" Spanner mumbled.

The flame emits his hand, a huge blast behind him, shocking the two Millefiore, "Hm?" Ginger wondered. "Flames? He's shooting at the opposite direction?" Iris wondered.

"He intends to finish them with one shot." Korin mumbled.

"_**Iris, Ginger, can you hear me?"**_ A voice rings from the watch on the two Millefiore, _**"According to the data analyzed from Strau Mosca's Battle Log, we can assume that Vongolia's attack is a technique that releases a huge energy blast in front of him."**_

"_**Taking him from the front will be dangerous!" **_Another voice warns them, _**"Dodge, dodge it now!"**_

Tsuna still fire up his flames, his contacts detecting the flame signature and his free hand in front of him as in prayer. _**"Right flame sensor, soft flame, is stable at 150 thousand Fiamma Volts(FV)." **_The female mechanical voice said, _**"Left flame sensor, switching from soft to hard flames, flame power concentrated into Glove Crystal."**_

"Iris…?" Ginger asked.

"So it is some powerful projectile, huh?" She said smugly, "Isn't it interesting…? _Muscle Scrum!_" The men gave a scowl, squishing to each other with the muscles overlaps and form a huge mass of flesh in form of a barricade.

"So she intends to take it head on…" Reborn mumbled.

"Hahaha! Minna! Now no matter what the Vongolia throw at us, this _Muscle Scrum_ won't fall!" The woman shouted smugly.

Tsuna remains unfazed, _**"Target Locked."**_ The voice said, the two target circles overlaps, _**"Right flame sensor increasing,"**_ the bar starts to increase with green bar, _**"180 000… 190 000… 200 000FV."**_ The brunette moved his hand in front of him, _**"Left flame sensor rising," **_the bottom bar starts increasing with red bar, _**"180 000… 190 000…" **_the energy collected in his hands starts to shines, _**"200 000FV."**_

"_**Gauge Symmetry. Standby for launch."**_ The voice concluded; the symbol X appears on the middle of the sensor.

"_X-Burner!-!_" He bursts the huge flame blast at the two, completing destroying the flesh barricade with the two Millefiore squad captains completely blown away. Korin and Mikuri were safe behind the girl's shield. "It's stable…" Spanner mumbled, before being blown away by the gusts created from the technique.

When the smoke clears, the entire area was completely destroyed. Korin and Mikuri coughed as the girl dropped her shields, waving around to get rid of the smoke, "Tsuna really over did it…" Korin sighed, "And I thought I was this destructive…"

"_**Ginger! Iris!"**_

"Hm?" The two turned and took what appears to be a watch in the debris on the limp of the Ginger doll.

"_**If you guys are all right, please respond!"**_

They then saw Tsuna walking towards it and picked up the watch, "Is that Irie Shouichi?" He asked. The voice stopped, no breathing or background noise is heard, "I know it was you who sent us to this era from the past."

"_**Is this Sawada Tsunayoshi?-!"**_

"Where is it?" The brunette asked, "Where are the research lab and the round machine?"

The watch then suddenly fizzles out in a crackle of electricity.

"Some kind of inference, I guess?" Korin stated as he and Mikuri tries to patch Spanner up. Tsuna too came to help. After a while, Reborn suddenly spoke up, "Tsuna, Kusakabe's emergency phone." He tells him.

"Eh?-! Kusakabe-san?-!" Tsuna cried.

"No wonder that aura seems familiar." Korin mumbled.

"Korin-san? You knew?"

"More or less, somewhere before the two attacked us." He replied, "So, what about them?"

"According to the news, the past Hibari is fighting in a room around the research lab." Reborn explained.

"Eh?-!" The two cried out in shock.

"It seems that the others have come." Reborn explains, "Not only Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei; also, Hibari, Chrome, Nerio, Kasumi, Adhira, Lambo and I-pin is there as well."

"What did you say?-!" Tsuna cried, "Hibari-san… Chrome… Lambo and I-pin too… Adhira as well?-!"

"Why on earth would Kasumi come here?" Korin sighed, "I mean… shouldn't she be with Sol to take care of Kyoko and Haru?"

"Apparently, she whined that she was bored and followed Kusakabe when he infiltrated the base." Reborn explained.

'What kind of reason is that…?-!' Tsuna and Korin mentally shouted.

"But we'll talk about the other details later; it seems that we got the location of the research lab. But the condition seems bad." Reborn explains.

'Bad…' The two were taken by surprise.

"Then we need to get to the lab, as quick as we can." Korin stated, going into hyper mode.

"Bring me along Vongolia." Spanner tells the brunette.

"Chotto Matte!" Tsuna cried, "Your injuries…"

"The lenses that the _X-Burner _uses are really delicate." He stated, "Only I can maintain it. And I won't be a burden to you." He took out a strap, confusing the three.

…

* * *

><p>"You all right, Spanner?" Tsuna asked.<p>

"No problem." He replied him.

"You okay, Mikuri?" Korin asked.

"I-I'm fine." Mikuri stuttered back.

"You know…" Korin flew up along the Tsuna, following the instructions given with Spanner and Mikuri behind them in a parachute which was towed by Korin and Tsuna, respectively, "You just want to try this, didn't you?"

"S-Sort of…"

"Reborn, how far are we from the lab?" Tsuna asked the floating hologram of the Arcobaleno.

"Ah, if this is a straight route, we can reach it fast." Reborn stated, "But this route is kind of difficult."

"Did… Did you know that everyone is going to come?"

"I didn't know." Reborn stated, "The Hibari and Nerio of this era brought Chrome, Kasumi, Adhira and Lambo along on their own accord. They didn't tell us about it."

"…But why Lambo and Adhira too…?" Korin asked.

"And Kasumi-chan too…?" Mikuri added.

"Because they are all of part of the Vongolia Guardians and Knights." Reborn stated. The two has nothing to say, "Oh yeah, Tsuna, I forgot to confirm something."

"Hm?" They look in front to see the entrance in front of them is closing in front of them, "It's closing!" Spanner shouted. The two managed to get past the wall before they quickly tugged on their ropes, pulling them past the wall just in time as it closes just a hair breadth from the parachute.

"This is Irie's doing." Reborn stated, "According to Gokudera's report, that guy can move the rooms in this building at will."

"Wait, you mean this whole place is some kind of huge puzzle box?" Korin stated.

"Amazing… as expected of Shouichi." Spanner said in awe.

"Korin, Sawada-san, look up!" Mikuri cried.

The two looked up to see falling huge blocks falling down. The two easily dodged them, "Reborn, what did you forget to confirm?" Tsuna asked.

"You didn't forget that important charm, did you?" Reborn switching topics immediately.

"What an asshole…" Korin mumbled.

"Korin, did you forget your pendant?" Mikuri asked.

"Don't worry; I have around my neck the whole time." Korin stated.

The corner in front of them suddenly spurt out huge venus fly-trap plants, blocking them, "…This… is not your average normal bug-eating plant anymore…!" Spanner cried. The two of them puts their hand on the spot of their precious treasures, remembering why they fight.

'Get out of our way!' The two easily burst through the huge plants, continuing on towards their goal, the white round machine.

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 27 DONE!**

**Thanks to all reviews! It is coming to the near end of  
>the Melone Base infiltration! By the way, the Mare<br>Knights' OC slots are still opened! Pls PM me if  
>you have any OC you want to sent me.<strong>

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
>Arigatou!<strong>


	29. Chapter 28

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 28 is here!**

**Not much to say now…**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 Genkishi arrives! Awaken, Hitsurugi-ryu!<strong>

The new contacts are on and with the new route in; it is off  
>to find Irie Shouichi and the way back into the past. But…<br>what's with that note my future self written to me?

This is my new life…

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

Korin and Tsuna blast right through the venus flytrap wall like paper before seeing more walls comes down, creating a tunnel where missiles suddenly launches from the walls. "Korin, Tsuna, go through the left." Reborn tells them, gesturing to the hole up the upper left. The two nodded and flew up through the hole.

What they did not expect is the missiles are following them. "Homing?-!" Mikuri cried.

"Tsuna, move up." Korin tells him, with him slowing down till he is a considerable distance and Mikuri is behind him, and face the missiles. He took a death breath, "_Dragon Rage!-!-!-!_" he roared huge flame blast at the missiles, destroying the missiles. But more missiles are coming from behind.

"Damn…" Korin grumbled as he flew right behind Tsuna, "You need to move it, Tsuna!"

"Spanner's body won't be able to take it if I go any faster." Tsuna tells him.

"Don't worry, Vongolia." Spanner tells him, "I won't drag you down."

He reaches into his parachute and took out a bowl of noodles, "Wrong one…"

"You don't say…" Korin sighed, "Why do you have that in there anyway?"

"In case I got hungry."

"That's the least of your problem right now…" Mikuri said.

He put it back and took out something else, "Got it."

In his hands, there is a cannon-like weapon, firing some kind of smoke with small pieces of shining metal dressed in sun flames, causing the missiles to go haywire. "That was the Freya shaft cannon that can disrupt missiles from fighter jets." Reborn stated.

"That flame was…" Tsuna said in surprise.

"Stored up Dying Will Flame," Spanner stated, "I modified the Freya shaft cannon so that the latest Dying Will Tracking Type weapons can be deflected."

"Neat!" Korin said in awe. "Not bad, Spanner," Reborn said, "Wanna have a match with our mechanic?"

"Hm?"

"Just what I wanted!" Giannini said firmly, "I, Giannini, will never lose to a Millefiore mechanic in inventing!"

"Inventing… competition…" Spanner mumbled, a smile creeping up his face, "I won't lose either…"

"We're about to reach the location that Kusakabe mentioned." Reborn tells them.

The two then notices a beep on the contacts, "Something's coming…" Tsuna stated.

"It's huge." Korin added, the object coming closer, revealing to be a huge rocket, "A rocket?-! How on earth did this come from?-!"

"Leave it to me." Spanner tells them, "I will use this to disrupt its route." Tsuna flew back, allowing the technician to move up and fired the cannon, but has no affect. To make matters worse, the rocket suddenly split into four smaller rockets, before splitting into many flying fish, much to their shock.

"Spanner/Mikuri, stay back!" Korin and Tsuna cried as they removed the rope connecting them, with them falling to the ground behind them. The two flew forward before making a flame shield, blocking the attacking sea creatures, before flying out, noticing a figure in a distance.

'Is it that guy?' They thought, noticing to be a full armoured dark violet knight with a large sword at hand.

'A human?' Tsuna thought as he got ready to hit it. Korin uses his _Yurei-me_ and realised that the being isn't what it appears to be, "Wait, Tsuna!" Korin cried out, "That's not…" It was too late as the brunette hits the knight, only for it to disburse in violet mist, shocking him when cuts appears on his cheek and on his arm, before within the mist, a sword strikes down at him.

The sword, however, was blocked by Korin's sword, the mist clearing to reveal a man with short hair and in a black and purple Millefiore uniform with leg armour and four swords on his waist, one of them in his hands. The two skies sensed something was wrong and Tsuna creates a flame shield that blocked the projectiles that were aimed at them.

'Explosion… there are more coming!' Korin and Tsuna thought as they flew up, the explosion hits that man, who just disappears in smoky violet mist.

"Even though I wanted to say, "He saw through it?-!"" The man said, appearing behind them floating in the air, "But my opponents are the Vongolia who have the _Hyper Intuition_, so it is not surprising." The tunnel disappeared, replaced with a tall empty tower, "I forbid you cross this place. Don't even think about laying your hands on anything in the lab."

"It seems like he intends to use illusions." Reborn stated. "Who is this guy with the weird eyebrows?" Mikuri asked.

"Ah! Vongolia! That guy is one of the six Funeral Wreaths!" Spanner cried, "The Phantom Knight, Genkishi!"

"What?-!" Korin cried.

"W-Why is he here?" Tsuna asked in shock, "Shouldn't he be occupied with fighting the rest?-!"

"The rest?" Genkishi said, "You mean the Guardians and other Knights? They were a pain in the ass, but those guys should be turning into dust by now."

Tsuna eyes widen in shock, before he bursts right at him, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?-!-?-!-?-!" he shouted and punch at him, but hits an illusion skeleton as the swordsman just dropped down and punches the Vongolia Decimo in the chin, then flashes behind him. The brunette flew up at him and sends a barrage of punches at him, but he then disappears in a violet mist.

"You're too naïve." Genkishi said, striking at the brunette, only to see Korin kicked his partner out of harms' way before dodging the sword strike.

"Tsuna, calm down, everyone's all right." Korin tells him.

"You are spouting nonsense." Genkishi said.

"Remember the card that I gave Hayato-san?" Korin asked, "Well, it has another function that allows me to know what the person's current situation is." He took out his pactio card and place it on his forehead, "Like I thought, he's fine, then the rest must be just as all right as well."

"Then… everyone is…" Tsuna stuttered.

"You really are really irritating, seeing through my every deception, even from the past," Genkishi said, Korin turning to face him, "Korin Yan."

"You know me?" He asked,

"Of course, I would never forget the biggest humiliation you gave me." He said, his tone gaining an angered side, "You, the one that is known as the Heaven Sword, the Blade of the Sky, the Sword that transcends Sky and Darkness, the Raging Wolf, who refused to draw your sword at me in a battle, defeating me with your fists alone, damaging my pride!"

"I can see why you hate me," Korin sighed, "But you have to realise," His eyes sharpened more than when he is in hyper mode, "your use of illusions with your sword doesn't make me want to use my sword."

"In that case," He opened two boxes around his waist, the mist surrounds him. Korin just keep his composure, as the mist dissipates, revealing Genkishi in purple knight armour with horns on the side of his helmet, a large sword in his hands.

"It's getting worse." Reborn said. "He looks like a knight now!" Mikuri said on shock. "This is the first time I've seen such a weapon." Spanner stated.

"Byakuran-sama has specially instructed me to crush the Vongolia with all my might." He said, "Since you are part of it, I'll kill you first then that puny boss, as said by Kami-sama, Byakuran-sama!"

"Oh…?" Korin said, a small smirk appears on his mouth as he opened his box, revealing his sword, "This is something else, come at me, Phantom Knight!"

"What is that guy thinking…?-!" Spanner mumbled. "Korin, wait! That guy is not someone you can handle on your own right now!" Mikuri cried.

"As you wish." Genkishi slashed down at him, multiple sword strikes appears and flew at him. Korin was caught by surprise as he was blown away by the attack and was sent to the ground below, "This is an illusion sword that can multiply and strike simultaneously. Even if your _Hyper Intuition_ can sense it, you won't be able to counter it."

"Are sure about that?" Korin asked from the smoke, the flame on his forehead burns brightly.

"Korin!" Mikuri cried.

"Is your sword skills that weak that you have to use that sword to compensate for it?" Korin asked.

"You can't provoke me, Korin Yan." Genkishi said calmly, "But if you think that my sword is my only weapon…" Korin just spun; a flame tornado surrounds him as sea slugs just burns off, "W-What?-!"

"Let me repeat myself;" Korin asked as the flames subsided, "is your sword skill that useless?"

"Korin-san is amazing…" Tsuna said in awe.

"As expected from one of the strongest in the Vongolia and Assassino," Genkishi said, "But that alone is not enough!" he flew down at him and slashed at him. Korin just flew up into the air to dodge it, with the phantom warrior after him. He turns to slashed down at him, "_Hitsurugi-ryu, Higiri(Flame Slash)._" A flaming crescent sword wave flew at the Genkishi, but he just slashed past it.

Korin wasn't that surprised, seeing that he is fighting someone that is stronger than him. Genkishi flew up in front of him, "Disappear!" He strikes down at him, multiple strikes at Korin, all hitting him. The teen grunted in pain as he flew back and tries to cover his wounds, "I've overestimated you, Korin Yan, to think that you have defeated me before."

"Korin is weak from the battles, plus that wound on his back isn't helping." Reborn stated, "I've heard that he uses his cannon attack on the Strau Mosca, draining his energy more. He is exhausted."

"Korin…" Mikuri mumbled worriedly.

"I see, so that's how it works…" Korin mumbled.

"Hm? What are you mumbling about?" Genkishi asked.

"I figured out that sword." Korin said, "You're not the only one who can strikes multiple times with one stroke."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"This." Korin flew up at him, his sword ready and clashed with Genkishi's sword. In that moment, two strikes hits his shoulders, shocking the phantom knight, "That's not all." The flame on his forehead starts to flicker.

"That flickering flame!" Tsuna cried.

"It's the _Zero Point Breakthrough_." Spanner said in shock.

"It's _Revised_." Reborn stated, "But can he uses that technique with the sword?"

Genkishi was caught completely unguarded, completely mesmerised by the look in his opponent's eyes, then he was about to move his sword, "Too late." Korin tells him, the flames starts to be absorbed into the teen. The phantom knight was caught by surprise, his flames being absorbed into the teen. He managed to remove it from the teen's sword.

His flames burns stronger, with white-orange flames completely engulfed the sword, creating a flame orb around the sword's handle and its blade along with his hand. "Get ready, Genkishi," Korin tells him, "It's time for my counter-attack."

"You mean you are able to hurt me now?" Genkishi said, completely unfazed but is rather shocked of the teen's new appearance.

"That's correct." The teen flashed forward and hits him with the sword hilt on his chin. Genkishi grunted and looked down, to see the sword's blade coming up and slashing him by the face between his eyes followed by two more slashes that cut one of the horns from the helmet while chipping off the top of his shoulder plate.

Korin slashed down at him again, but Genkishi flashed behind him to avoid it. The teen copied his movement and flashed behind him as well, shocking the phantom knight before he stabbed at him. Genkishi was able to block it with his sword, but the force was too great with the flames surrounding the blade in a drill-cone shape, "_Kaentsuki!_" the attack sends him flying back.

"…S-So strong!" Spanner said in shock, "Not only that he recovered his flame power, but his maximum power has gone up since the Strau Mosca fight."

"No, that's not it." Mikuri said, the two looking at her confused, "That is Korin's true power. You see, Korin has the tendency to hold back his power in fighting; even against the Strau Mosca he is using only 1% of his full. The only time he did went serious is with Dray-san or Xemmus."

"So, this is his full power?" Reborn asked.

"Hai." Mikuri nodded, "Even though, this is around 50 to 70%."

"S-Sugoi…" Tsuna said in awe.

"To think that Korin is holding back this whole time," Reborn smirked, "he is full of secrets…"

"You…" Genkishi growled, still thinking of that look in his eyes, filled with understanding and yet doubts at the same time, 'Those eyes… it's the same…' remembering the time he fought with the future Korin, losing with one-sided results, 'Why… why is he always giving me that look?-! If it wasn't for that, I would have followed Byakuran-sama's orders to destroy the Assassino… I have failed to follow Kami-sama's commands twice, to fail again, is…'

"You can't defeat my true loyalty!-!-!" He shouted all of the sudden, mist starts to surrounds him, shocking everyone. The mist clears to reveal what appears to be the true phantom knight, a huge devilishly-looking skeleton in the purple knight armour which somehow got bigger with him.

"Hm…?" Korin hummed, floating in front of the skeleton warrior completely unfazed.

"Is that an illusion?" Spanner asked. "I wish it were." Reborn replied grimly. "What the heck happened to him…?" Tsuna said in shock.

"A-A s-s-skeleton…" Mikuri stuttered, before fainting on the spot, her spirit floating out from her mouth.

"Seriously, Mikuri… You took on demons but can't handle skeletons or scary ghosts?" Korin sighed.

"**That's unsuspected." Zero said, "To think that this idiot to have the Hell Ring."**

'Hell Ring?'Korin mentally asked.

"**The cursed rings that gain the user immense power in exchange for their soul, the Hell Rings," Zero explains, "From what I know, the Hell Rings were once hunted down by some people for their powers but they all become completely insane."**

'Wait, you mean that Genkishi just…'

"**Hai, he sold his soul to the devils of hell."**

"**Hahahaha!-! I am now invincible!" **The skeletonised Genkishi laughed,** "Come! Let me dig out your eyeballs!"**

"You can try, monster." Korin said.

"**You cocky bastard… All you can do now is…" **Genkshi flew at him, slashing at him,** "Talk!" **Korin blocked his attack before spinning around him and slashed down at him, to only hit an illusionary skeleton. Genkishi flew behind and slashed at him, the teen easily dodged it before flashing around a few times and tries to hit him with his sword handle. The knight anticipated and countered it with a hit to the face, just as Korin hit him in the face as well.

The two was sent flying back, Genkishi was sent to the wall, while Korin manage to stabilise in the air. "W-What kind of fight is this…?" Spanner stuttered.

"Like I thought, you haven't gotten stronger, but weaker." Korin tells him.

"**What?-!" **Genkishi shouted angrily.

"Your true strength comes from your well-controlled anger, precise attacks and calm judgement." Korin stated, "But you are now nothing but a big size warrior who uses his sword like a club. I have no interest in defeating you in this state." The teen withdrew his sword.

"**Ku, Hahahahaha!-!" **Genkishi laughed, **"If you think that the level that I am at now is that after I have released the Hell Ring's power?-! The real power begins now!-!" **the mouth of the skeleton starts to glow, before spitting out a skeleton. 'What the hell?' Korin thought, before seeing that the skeleton start to gain skin, becoming more human-like, before the face came forth as Yamamoto, "Korin…"

"W-What?-!" Korin cried. Two more skeletons flew out, taking forms of Chrome and Gokudera.

"Boss Knight…"

"Crazy Tattoo!"

The two followed and strangled him, Korin gasping from shock and for air. "T-This is just illusions…" Korin grunted out, moving to disburse them.

"**Oh…? Is destroying them all right?"** Genkishi asked, **"These illusions are tied to the lives of your real Knights and Guardians, you know?"**

"Y-You're bluffing!" Korin shouted, 'Even so… There is no way for me to find out their exact locations… Ray told me that the pactio cards have three options, one: contact between the mage and his partner via telepathy, two: summon them to battle, no matter where they are, and three: bring forth their artefact. Mine has a fourth which allow me to see if the person holding the copy of my card is all right and their condition but not their locations…'

Three smaller skeletons came out, taking forms of Lambo, I-pin and Adhira, all crying, "Lambo, I-pin, Adhira! Let go of me!"

"**Haha! Even if you speak to them, it's useless!" **Genkishi laughed, **"This has nothing to do with their willpower! They will just crush you with their strength! If you don't kill them, there's no way you'll be able to break free! So, can you kill your comrades?"**

Few more came out, taking forms of Lal, Kusakabe, Cleio, Hibari, Nerio and Kasumi, all coming to strangle him, pushing him down. "Vongolia!" Spanner cried. "Korin!" Tsuna shouted, getting ready to go over there.

"Wait, Tsuna." Reborn tells his student, "It's not over yet."

Two more skeletons came out, however, these two doesn't take form of anyone else that they know off. One of them became a woman with dark-blue hair and onyx eyes, while the other took form of a carbon copy of Korin, with the exception of his right eye is blue while the other is green.

"Who are they?" Tsuna asked.

"Beats me." Reborn stated.

"W-What…" Korin's eyes widen in shock, before gritting his teeth, "You… why are they…"

"**Hahaha! Surprised?" **Genkishi laughed, **"To think that you met your siblings here? It's pretty simple, since I'm the one who kill them!"**

"Two of Genkishi's victims?" Spanner said.

"Wait, did he just say… siblings?" Tsuna asked.

"Then those two are Korin's family." Reborn stated.

"You…" Korin was beyond pissed, he is fuming in rage, "Damn you, Genkishi!"

"**Die, Korin Yan!"**

"You… You are someone that…" Korin's gloves glows, sky flames bursting behind him, "I'll never forgive, Genkishi!-!" that shout was so loud that it sounds more like a roar, the shockwave shook the entire base all the way to the Vongolia hideout, stunning everyone there, especially Sol, "Korin… You…" He stuttered.

"My ears!" Spanner cried, covering his ears. "R-Reborn…" Tsuna stated. "It was heard here as well." Reborn said, Giannini at the background covering his ears as well. Mikuri got up from the noise and immediately cover her ears, "What's going on?-!"

"GENKISHI!-!-!" Korin roared; a silhouette of a huge wolf howling surrounds him. The shockwave disburses all the illusionary figures, Genkishi shocked of what's happening. **"I-Impossible!"** Genkishi cried, **"How can he…!"**

"You'll…" He looked down to see Korin in position to fire his _Knight-Burner_, "You'll pay for all of this!-!"

"_**Right Burner Flame Pressure increasing."**_ The mechanic voice said.

"**That reverse thrust flame!"**

"_**230 000… 240 000… Still increasing! Entering Red Zone!"**_

"I-It's over 200 000?-!" Spanner cried in shock, "No way…! He surpassed the max power I'd estimated!"

"_**Left Burner Flame Pressure increasing…"**_

"Get ready to meet hell, Genkishi!" Korin yelled.

"**Hell to you! You are just a child! How dare you!"** Genkishi yelled.

"_**Left Burner… 230 000… 240 000… Entering Red Zone!"**_

"Can the contact lens withstand that?" Reborn asked.

"I'm more worried about Vongolia's body…" Spanner stated, "Can he hold that much flame pressure?"

"_**Gauge Symmetry! Standby to fire!"**_

"Take this!" Korin cried.

"**I'll tear you to pieces!"** Genkishi shouted as multiple skeletons surround him.

"_Knight-Burner: Hyper Explosion!-!_" Korin fired a much more intense blast of knight flames at the phantom knight as he countered with his sword. The two clashed as neither of them are giving in. After a while, one of the skeletons that Genkishi brought out suddenly crumbles; followed by the rest one by one.

Eventually, all the skeletons crumbled away along with his sword, leaving him to take full power the blast on his own, "Damn you!-!" Genkishi shouted, the flames burning pieces of the skull slowly revealing his eyes, "Don't push your luck! After all…! All of you are… All of you are just Byakuran-sama's pawns… All… dancing in his palm-!" the blast completely destroyed the skeleton warrior, the illusion of the area slowly dissipating.

The blast continues upward and destroyed the wall, with sea slugs falling down from the walls; one of them hits the ground and exploded, shocking Spanner as he rolled into a small ball and wait for impact, except that the brunette managed to create a flame shield that protected him from the explosive slugs, just as Mikuri opened her shield. Korin descends to the floor, while Reborn talk to Tsuna.

"Korin?" Mikuri asked, walking up to him, before noticing tears around his eyes, him falling out of hyper mode. She sighed and hugged him.

"M-Mikuri…?"

"Just let it out…" She said to him, "Just… let out all those emotions…"

"You… you bubbly… idiot…" Korin couldn't take anymore and just let out all his tears in Mikuri's arms, all those emotions, the sadness, the loneliness, all let out as he cried in his friend's arm. Mikuri gave a sad smile, just happy that her friend is not bottling up his feelings and sad that he has those emotions for so long.

"Oi! Lovebirds!" Reborn called out, the two immediately separated, blushing really red, "Look up." The two looked up, to find the white round machine they were looking for, right above them, "There it is!" Mikuri cried.

"It was on top of the whole time." Korin said, before sighing in relief, "I'm so glad I didn't use my _Devil Impact_…"

"You were about to blast the place down?-!" Mikuri cried.

"It's not like I did it, relax."

"How can I relax at all?-!" She cried, "You could accidentally destroy the place!-!"

"Calm down…" Korin tries to calm her down before he trips over his own foot, falling on her and his right hand magically reached her breast, "G-Gomenasai…" he apologised, but the girl starts to emit black aura, her face a little red with a small anger mark on her head.

"YOU PERVERT!-!-!"

*SLAP*

* * *

><p>The four flew up to the floor above them, the white machine in front of them. Korin has a red handprint on his cheek where Mikuri slapped him, again. 'Why me…' Korin sobbed, 'It wasn't intentional at all…!' but was snapped out of his thoughts when Tsuna cried out one name.<p>

"Irie Shouichi!" Tsuna shouted, before noticing the two familiar masked women beside him, "Eh! You're Cervello!"

"First put down your fists, the talk comes after." Irie stated.

"Talk?"

"Didn't you hear? If you pull any smart moves they will die." He stated, the woman beside him pressing a remote that the huge box behind him opens to reveal everyone unconscious in a test-tube like container.

"Minna!" Tsuna cried. "It's the younger Hibari-san and Nerio!" Korin cried.

"I put them asleep with sleeping gas in a place surrounded by nanocomposit walls so they won't escape." Irie tells them, "If you try something stupid to save them, I'll change it to poison gas." The Cervello pressed another button on the remote; oxygen starts to fill up the small prison.

"… Shouichi?" Spanner stuttered, shocked that his friend would do something like this.

"Okay, that should do it."

The people inside starts to stir up and wake up, "Urg… what a nightmare…" Gokudera grunted, "Strangling Crazy Tattoo's throat…" he then notices his current situation and saw his bosses, "Juudaime! Crazy Tattoo! Did we get caught?-! Ah! That's the Cervello woman! Why are they?-!"

"Your life is in my hands." Irie tells them, "I want to talk, so behave, won't you?"

"Irie Shouichi!" Kusakabe shouted.

"Who?" Nerio asked, "Would someone explain to me what is going on?-!"

"Ano yaro…" The bomber move to take out his box weapon, to find it missing. "Resistance is futile." Irie stated, "I've taken…" he reveals all the Vongolia Rings and Knight Rings along with Lal's rings and Korin's and Chrome's pactio cards, "all your rings and weapons."

"W-What?-!"

"What is going on here?-!" Kusakabe shouted.

"Sawada… Korin…" Lal grunted, "Don't mind us! You must destroy the device!"

"Eh?-!"

"That's right, Juudaime!" Gokudera cried out, "The round device! If you destroy that we might be able to return to the past!"

"Don't!" Chrome cried out.

"Why you! Did this situation make you want to lose your life or something?-!"

"No… but…"

"Honestly, I'm amazed at your ignorance." Irie stated, "If you destroy this device, the ones to be inconvenienced will be you, right?"

"What?-!" Tsuna cried out, before the white device starts to open, "It's opening!"

"Inside this device…" Irie explained, "Those who disappeared while being switch with you… are your future selves." The white device opens completely, to show all the older versions of everyone, all unconscious inside the round device. Korin took notice of his and Mikuri's, noticing that his future counterpart is wearing a lab coat over an orange shirt and black pants with black shoes, Mikuri's in a teacher's clothes, black suit and skirt with formal shoes.

"Although what you're seeing right now is a holographic image, they are actually disassembled into a molecular state and preserved inside." Irie stated.

"W-What's going on?-!" Gokudera said, "But us from this time…"

"They were supposed to have gone with the Ten-Year-Bazooka's effect!" Kusakabe shouted.

"That's right, in reality, someone shot by the Ten-Year-Bazooka should switch between their 10 years later and present day form." Irie explained, "However, this device managed to keep your future selves here before they went into the past. If your selves from this time went to the past, they would do unnecessary things and would cause a disturbance in the tri-ni-sette policy."

"Tri-ni-sette… policy…?" Gokudera stuttered, "If he knows about the Ten-Year-Bazooka… no way…"

"The one who shot the Ten-Year-Bazooka and sent us to this time…" Reborn asked, "Was it you?"

"… Of course; the me of 10 years ago could use this time's box weapons and technology, so I shot you with the Ten-Year-Bazooka." Irie stated, "For example, by being exposed to the non-7^3(tri-ni-sette, I like numbers better.), we managed to restrict the Arcobaleno's and some the of Devil's Mark users' movements."

"That's how I was paralysed at that time…"

"But…" Tsuna asked, returning to normal, "Why? Why would you go through all that trouble to get us to this time?-!"

"Irie-sama," Cervello tells him, "any further…"

"No, I'll answer." Irie stated, "It's simple really, for Byakuran to be able to destroy the world in his hands and make a new one, he needed the Vongolia Rings and the Knight Rings." Everyone was shocked of his answer, "In this world, there exists a large number of rings with hidden power, of which we call the Mare Rings, Vongolia Rings, and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers; which all contain in a set of 7, a total number of 21 rings, 7^3."

"7^3's ores are the cornerstones that created this world." He continued, "But to full utilise their powers, two more sets are needed, the Vongolia Knight Rings and the Mare Knight Rings, both having powers on opposite sides of the spectrum."

"W-What?-!" Korin cried. "What… a story…" Tsuna stuttered.

"You're free to believe it or not." Irie tells them, "However, the Arcobaleno who sacrificed themselves because they were ordered to protect the 7^3, can't deny this story." The two Arcobaleno's stiffened at his comment. "What?-! Eh?-! Sacrifice?-!" Tsuna cried, "R-Reborn and them has something to do with this?-!"

"We're done talking; I'm leaving the rest to you." Irie tells the Cervello.

"Yes sir." The Cervello understood, pointing a gun at them, "Sawada Tsunayoshi and Korin Yan; hand over the Sky Rings. If not, we'll poison your Guardians and Knights."

"We're not done talking yet, Irie." Reborn stated, "There's one part I can't agree on."

"We're not negotiating. This is an order." The two women repeated, "If you don't obey within 3 seconds, you can't escape destruction."

"J-Just a… Matte! You're the Cervello, right?-!" Tsuna cried.

"3."

"Damn woman!" Gokudera shouted, "Juudaime! Don't mind us, please get those guys!"

"But… there is no way I can…"

"2."

"HIEEEE!-!" The brunette shrieked.

"Do it, Sawada, Korin!" Lal shouted, "After they get the Sky Rings, they'll kill us anyway!"

"But…"

"1." The woman was about to pull the trigger, but a gunshot was heard, shocking everyone, "Irie…-sama...?" the two collapsed to the ground with a thud, the said man with a smoking gun in his hand. "Don't think badly of me, it'll just make you a little sleepy."

He sighed, "Haa… It's hot." He groaned, unzipping his jacket and ruffling his hair, "I'm all worn out… I thought I'd try it out just once… Sawada Tsunayoshi and everyone in the family… Ah… I'm so nervous… my legs are shaking…" The man fall on his backside with a sigh, "You did well to get this far, I was waiting for you… I'm your ally."

"W-Wait…" Korin stuttered.

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?-!-?-!-?-!-?-! YOU'RE ON OUR SIDE?-!-?-!"

"Y-Yeah… That's right." Irie tells them, "Normally, everything I do is under full 24-hour surveillance by my subordinates and the cameras which transmits directly to Byakuran-san but, thanks to you guys, everything's a mess. Finally, I can talk without alerting the Millefiore people… Haa… I've been waiting forever for this moment…"

"Being able to meet you in this base, under these conditions," Irie stated, "was the goal we have been planning from the start."

"Eh? Goal?-!" Tsuna cried. "W-What the hell are you talking about?-!" Gokudera shouted.

"The fact that you were brought here to this era because the Millefiore wanted the Vongolia Rings and the Knight Rings is true." Irie explains as he got up on his feet, "But, ever since you guys arrived in this era, I've been pulling the strings to get here, according to a secret plan that we'd devised without the knowledge of the Millefiore, so you could undergo training and become stronger."

Everyone all was shocked of his explanation, "A lot of bad things happened though… for that I'm truly sorry…" He apologised, "But, you had to be trained to increase your strength exponentially in the shortest possible time, so that you'd be ready for the battle that's to come. This was the only way!"

"That explains the message." Korin stated.

"Eh? Message?" Tsuna asked.

Korin took out a piece of paper from his pockets, "In the sword handle that my future self left for me contains this, in it wrote this." He flipped the paper to show a series of Chinese characters, "Translating, this means: Don't hurt Irie Shouichi, he is a friend."

"Teme, why didn't you show us that before?-!" Gokudera shouted.

"Because this is what confused me!" Korin shouted, "I was told that Irie Shouichi is our enemy, but my future counterpart stated that he is our friend! Even if I show you then, what good will it do?-!"

"That's right! I'm not the enemy you're after!" Irie tells them.

"Fuck you! You're making all this up!" The bomber yelled, "You were the one that got us into this mess!"

"Gokudera is right!" Lal shouted, "Who'd believe a thing you say?-!"

"C-Chotto Matte, just think about it…!" Irie cried, "If I'd wanted to kill you, I'd have done so much earlier already!" Everyone all clam up, "No matter how much the Millefiore drop their guard, their fire power is light years ahead of yours, not even Korin is strong enough to take on their troops. Instead of replacing your future counterparts all at once, I made sure your counterparts of this era will guide and train all of you from the past."

Korin knew from this, Sol, Nerio, Cosma, all didn't switch until later, "Also, once you enter the base, I could have moved the base much earlier and capture all of you." Irie added, "But, that wouldn't help you to gain experience so I had to delay it on purpose! That's not all! Why do you think that I-pin, Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru were brought here from the past even though they were not your Guardians or Knights?"

"You'd grow a lot stronger when there're people you want to protect." Irie stated, "We'd decided that was a necessity we couldn't avoid. Actually…"

He was about to go on but Tsuna had ran over and grabbed Irie by his shirt, him glaring at the undercover agent, "How could you!-! What kind of reason is that?-! What if something had happened to Kyoko-chan and the others?-!" The brunette shouted, "And, it's not just them! Even before they started training… Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun and even Lal… we could have all died in a fight!-!"

"I-If that was the case… it couldn't be helped anyway…"

"What?-!" Korin shouted, "What do you mean couldn't be helped?-!"

"I've tried my best to plan it all!" He shouted, "If something unexpected had happened, I'd been in trouble too!-! All of this is a lot more serious than you think!-! Besides, this entire plan was part of your future counterpart's idea too, Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"M-My idea…?"

"This plan was of the upmost secrecy held between myself, your future counterpart, the future Hibari Kyoya, the future Amaya Nerio and the future Korin Yan," He stated, "under no circumstances was the plan to be revealed to anyone else, though the future Korin did tell the future Konoe Mikuri. That's also why the future Hibari-kun and Amaya-kun knew about the ambush from us."

"What…" Kusakabe was dumbfounded by all the revelations given this man.

"Furthermore, your future counterpart and future Korin-kun resisted the idea of getting the others involved till the very end." Irie stated, "Finally, they acknowledged that this was something that their past selves needed in order to grow."

I-Is that true…?" Tsuna stuttered, letting go of Irie's shirt, "I-I did this…?"

"That's impossible!" Lal yelled, "I know Sawada's personality!"

"Yeah! Juudaime will never allow the kids to get involved in this!" Gokudera shouted. "That's right! Korin-kun will never have agreed to this!" Kasumi shouted.

"Don't you see?-! That's exactly why this situation is that bad!-!" Irie shouted, "Let me finished talking first!"

"*cough* Shouichi… bad temper…" Spanner tells his friend.

"If we didn't take this gambit to deal with this situation, all of your friends will be annihilated!" Irie shouted, "In fact… more people… or worse… all of humanity will be in crisis!-!"

"Humanity… in crisis…?" Tsuna stuttered. "Man that really must have suck!" Korin laughed, with Mikuri smacking him over the head.

"Is that related to the battle that's to come you mentioned earlier?" Reborn asked.

"Ah? Umm… yeah…"

"…Reborn?" Tsuna looked at his tutor in confusion.

"I think we can believe him." The infant hitman stated, "Because he answered most of my questions I'd been wondering about, and all the facts have been consistent so far."

"Reborn-san…"

"A-Arigatou…" Irie sighed, "That's right… your true enemy is Byakuran-san."

"I knew it…" Tsuna and Korin mumbled, before pausing for a moment, 'Why'd I just say 'I knew it'?'

"Byakuran will stop at nothing to collect the 7^3 and take control of the world, he called it his '7^3 policy'…"Irie tells them, "If he succeeds in getting what he wants, you're going to see a hell much worse than what you've experience so far… any man, organisation or country who doesn't do as he says will be wiped out."

"If that's the case, there's one thing I don't get." Reborn stated, "Why have you been helping Byakuran up till now?"

"Hm?"

"If you hadn't used the use the Ten-Year-Bazooka to send the Vongolia Rings to this era, he would never be able to complete his plan, right?" Reborn stated, "At the very least, you could have reduced the casualties in the long run."

"…Yeah, for a while anyway." Irie stated, "Even without my help, he would have found some other way to send you guys to the future… Plus, there is another reason for this, the only way to stop him is to do it in this era."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Korin asked.

"The only way to seal Byakuran's power and defeat him is _in this era_!"

"Power?-!" Everyone shouted out in shock.

"It'll take too long to explain but…" He then remembered, "AH! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THEM!-!"

"Eh?"

"Have you received any contact from the Vongolia HQ?"

"Hm? Not yet." Reborn tells them.

"Not yet…? Right… It's not time yet…" Irie sighed, dropping on the floor again on his knees, hugging his stomach in pain, "Uuh… I'm getting nervous again…"

"What's… happened…?" Tsuna asked.

"This entire gambit to bring you guys through all that hardship in order to defeat Byakuran; that was the first stage." He tells them, "But, there's also another stage we have to clear too."

"Eh?-! We have to fight some more?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Ah, no… it's not that." Irie tells him, "I wanted to let you guys rest and heal your injuries for a while. But, whether or not we have the luxury depends entirely on stage 2."

"What is it, this stage 2 thing?" Reborn asked.

"You've heard about it, right?" Irie stated, "The Vongolia and Assassino are launching a large scale international operation against the Millefiore today."

"Ah… now that you mention it…" Tsuna said, remembering what the adult Ryohei told him.

"If their operation fails, everything is going to get more difficult…" Irie tells them, "The most important key is the battle in Italy."

"There is a battle in Italy?" Korin asked.

"You don't know?-!" Everyone cried.

"Didn't Sol-san brief you on that?" Kusakabe asked.

"I think he did, but I must have fallen asleep in the middle." Korin laughed sheepishly, "I didn't get any much sleep lately."

"Korin… you…" Mikuri sighed, before looking at him worriedly, 'You're probably too nervous, hiding under that smile and I can tell, you're shaking too…'

"So, can you get them out?" Korin asked.

"Eh?"

"Let the others out so we can heal their wounds." Reborn tells him.

"Ah! R-Right…!"

* * *

><p>"There you go." Korin tells Kusakabe after he bandaged him up his wounds.<p>

"Thanks, Korin-san." He thanked him.

"No problem."

Irie managed to opened the glass prison and set everyone out. Korin, Mikuri and Kasumi all decided to help bandage up the injured, though Irie became one when Nerio punched him multiple times, with him saying that his face just pisses him off. Though, Reborn asked Irie about what Byakuran's power is, but he claimed it was because of his powers that everything happened, the creation of the box weapons, birth of the Millefiore, as well as the non-7^3 radiation in the atmosphere.

That has gotten Korin thinking, what actually are Byakuran's powers? He knew about the box weapons, about how they are miraculously are found and built, that this is beyond any coincidence of any sort. It was then Irie pop a message to him.

"Korin-kun, may I have a word?" He asked.

"S-Sure…" Korin followed the man as they walked to the far end, where Reborn couldn't hear them, he even shut up his headphones just in case, "What is it?"

"I know you're a mage and all, in fact, almost everyone in the future within the Vongolia knew about it." He stated, "So, I'll be straight to the point. I need you to form pactio's with all the Knights."

…

…

…

…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?-!" Korin shouted with everyone all looked at their direction.

"You want me to do wh-!"

"Keep it down!" Irie hushed him, covering his mouth in time, "Listen, I've heard that whenever one forms a pactio with a mage, you gain a new weapon to your fighting style or based on your hidden ability, so I thought maybe you could…"

"That's not what I'm worried about!" Korin quietly yelled at him, "I'm not kissing a guy!" 'Not Mikuri… not yet… huh? Why did I say 'yet'?'

"Giannini just received news from Italy about the main battle." Reborn announced to them, Korin and Irie looking over, "Looks like Xanxus managed to defeat his opponents."

"Eh?-! For real?-!" Everyone cried out.

'To think that Xanxus actually did it…' Korin thought, 'I wonder… is Xion with him…?'

"Finally, the news we've been waiting for." Irie sighed, "I don't want to be a wet blanket, but… It's too early to celebrate. Even if you defeated their general, the strength of their army is superior to yours. If the Millefiore appoint a new general and draw out a battle-"

"There's no need to worry about that." Reborn tells them, "It seems that some of the Assassino has defeated any backup generals, resulting in the enemy to beginning to retreat."

"Whoa! Eh?-!"

"Then that means…!"

"We won, right!-!" Irie shouted excitedly.

"Well, yes." Reborn stated.

"That means we can really do it! The Vongolia's and Assassino's fighting power is much higher than we expected! They even managed to overcome the main force!" Irie shouted in amazement.

"Why are you getting all excited all of the sudden…" Gokudera grumbled, with Mikuri giggling.

'The Assassino really are allies to the Vongolia…' Korin said, 'Say… Isn't there that one guy from the Assassino that went to the Millefiore? What was his name… Anois? Edois? Mois Shitotama? No… it sounds like… More like…'

"Oh no~ This is merely a little break~" Everyone all widen their eyes in shock of the sudden voice, "Both the main battle in Italy, and the Melone base in Japan, you have been very entertaining." They turned to find the bushy white haired man with a purple tattoo under his left eye standing in the middle of the room.

"Wha?-!"

"Calm down, it's just a hologram." Kusakabe told them.

"Then, t-that's…" Tsuna stuttered. "Byakuran-san!" Irie shouted.

"Byakuran, you really need to give me a warning before you do this." Another voice said out, another figure came out, this time a flat black hair man with black glasses, appeared at them.

"Ah, you're…!" Korin cried out, before pausing a bit, "Monis Yamatama!"

Everyone comically fall, "It's _Adonis Shiroyama_, baka!" The man shouted, "What are you, a dunderhead?-!"

"Man, you have a real difficult-to-pronounce name…" Korin sighed, "Get a better name."

"Why you…"

"Calm down, Don-don~" Byakuran tells him, "This pre-game battle had a very important purpose, you know. Like you've shown me the true abilities of the Vongolia's most powerful squad and Assassino's best warriors, and Shou-chan's desperate act to deceive me."

"Ah!" Irie was taken by surprise, not expected that his ex-boss would figure it out already, "T-Then you mean…"

"Yup, busted~"

"You were always a smart person, Irie-san." Adonis said, adjusting his glasses, revealing a small glance of his yellow eyes that seems to stare right into their hearts, "But this is one time you are just plain stupid. Betraying Byakuran is probably the dumbest idea you have done, but I guess this is expected… You've never since to agree with Byakuran's plans from the start."

He was shocked, but then clenched his fists, "What you're doing… is wrong!" Irie said firmly.

"Oh, is that right, Irie-san?" Adonis stated, "Such things as caring to this rotten world is making you soft, I have no need for such softness in the Millefiore."

"Matte." Korin said to him, walking up to him, "What the hell are you telling us all of this? You could just kept quiet and then attacked us when we least expected and take your precious 7^3 rings. Why would you went and give yourself away?"

"You're… Zorin." Adonis said.

"You're purposely saying that wrong, did you…?"

"Well then, it is because you stand no chance against me and Byakuran, the possibility of you ever defeating us is zero to none." Adonis stated.

"Huh? What do you m-?" At the moment, a giant creature just came out of the person, bigger than Korin's own, its mouth over the teen's head. Korin could only stand there, eyes widen in shock and his entire body shaking in fear, breaking out in cold sweat, "W-What was… t-that…?"

"See, you're shaking." Adonis stated, "This proves that you have absolute not chance of survival in a battle with me."

'What's the deal with this guy…?' Korin thought in fear as he dropped to the ground on fours, 'This is just a hologram… and yet… I can feel his power being transmitted from device… Adonis Shiroyama… This guy… He is beyond anything I have ever faced before… He… He might be at the same level at Ray!'

"Let me do the rest, Addie~" Byakuran stated, everyone all sweat-dropped at the change in nickname, "Like Issy said, it's too easy for us to continue the battle and crush the Vongolia completely. But, I've been having so much fun so far. Plus, being betrayed by my most trusted aide had to have some effect on my pride as a leader right?"

"That's why I thought it's about time we have a proper match. An official trial of strength; between the Vongolia Family under Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun's command, and my Millefiore." Byakuran tells them, "Of course, the 7^3 will be the stake. The time is right, too. A farewell party to bid Shou-chan and this old world goodbye~ and a ceremony to celebrate the new world~"

"Byakuran-san! Please consider your current situation!" Irie tells him, "Do you really think it'd be that easily?-!"

"Oh? Why so excited, Shou-chan?" Byakuran asked.

"You sent five of the six Funeral Wreaths into battle, four in the Melone base in Japan plus one in Italy." The ex-Millefiore stated, "Of the seven Mare Rings, you have lost five of them. You didn't even found any of the Mare Knight Rings yet. Now, you're like a bird that has lost its wings."

"That's true~ If those are real."

At that, the Mare Ring around Irie's finger broke, shocking everyone, "They're fakes!" Irie cried.

"Of course. They are beautiful stones of rank A too, but the 7^3 are a lot more special than that." Byakuran tells them.

"And," Adonis spoke up, "Who says he hasn't found the Mare Knight Rings?" He lifts up his hand, to show a ring similar to Byakuran, only to have a sword emblem in the middle, like the Vongolia Knight Rings.

"The Mare Knight Rings?-!" Irie shouted, "But… How?-!"

"They were pretty easy to find, since the person that found and protected them is no longer here." Adonis tells him.

"That's impossible! The future Korin has placed many security measures!" Irie cried, "Plus, it was placed in the Assassino main headquarters that no one has the power to break in!"

"Then you really became stupid." Adonis laughed, "Did you forgotten that I was once the Assassino's elites? I know about the secret tunnels within the main HQ; also, those securities have no power over me. Beating them is as easy as stomping ants. With this, both me and Byakuran have assembled a small group in secret."

Everyone was shocked, knowing that the people they fought till now are not the real Funeral Wreaths, and this means that there are people that are stronger than they ever imagined. "That's right." Byakuran stated, "I thought that if you met them directly, Shou-chan, the excitement would be too much for you, but there is no need to hide them anymore."

With that, two screens appear behind him, showing twelve people, "Let me introduce you to them." Byakuran introduced, "They are the true Millefiore's six Guardians and Knights the real six Funeral Wreaths and their partners~."

"R-Real Funeral Wreaths?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Yup, they are the real ones chosen by me and Addie for the new world, the real Mare Ring and Mare Knight Ring holders."

"How could that…" Tsuna stuttered, "Then the ones we fought we met so far… Who are they?-!"

"I didn't know!" Irie cried, "There are actually people I didn't know in the Millefiore!"

"Of course not." Adonis stated, "Byakuran had me to take care of that, plus I needed to find mine Mare Knights after all. This is what Byakuran told me is to find not just strong people, but people who have strong 'resolution'. Those who will change their 'resolution' into 'loyalty' towards Byakuran, take this guy for example." He pointed at the one who looks like a red haired priest with small goatee around his mouth as a new screen opened to show a beautiful countryside, "As you see, his hometown love the nature that is so attractive. When I asked him to show me his 'resolution',"

The screen changed to show the same area, but is turned to a hellish nightmare. Volcanoes erupted everywhere, lava bursts from the ground and all plant life around the area is all completely destroyed, "What is this?-!" Tsuna cried. "It looks like a nightmare…" Reborn said grimly.

"He gave up his hometown for me." Byakuran said cheerfully, "It's so scary, this is just something not long ago. I didn't think that just showing his loyalty he would destroy his village and the villagers that brought him up."

Korin managed to get up and noticed the screen, 'This is too much…!' He thought in shock, never thought there is someone that powerful in the Millefiore, someone so powerful to destroy an entire landscape.

"Eh?-! What's that in the lava?-!" Gokudera pointed out. Everyone all looked at the screen closely, noticed there is someone in the lava. "An animal?" Kusakabe asked. The screen was enlarged to show it was the same priest in the lava, naked and taking a bath, whistling away.

"Ah?-! It's that guy! He's whistling!" Tsuna cried, "He's actually taken a bath inside the lava!"

"How could that be…" Kusakabe said in shock. "Should saying this guy isn't human!" Gokudera cried. "Someone that powerful is the enemy… that is not good." Nerio stated.

"Hahaha… Now you know the unique powers of the real six Funeral Wreaths," Byakuran said cheerfully, "besides that, they had 5000 subordinates, plus another 100 A-level soldiers."

"100 A-level soldiers?-!" Spanner cried, "Before the A-level soldiers were only the six of the six Funeral Wreaths!"

"Because there isn't any so we made it." Byakuran stated, "Ah~ It's becoming more interesting!"

"Byakuran-san!-!" Irie shouted, "The match you were saying… what were you planning!-!"

"Should I tell him?" Adonis asked.

"Nah~ Let me." Byakuran stated, "Last time, I was always playing with Shou-chan, do you remember the game named 'Choice'?" Irie was silent, shocked, "I'm planning to make it real."

'Make it real?'

"Details will be informed ten days later." He added, "I won't be moving during that, so rest properly."

"Stop the useless talk." Reborn tells him, "To see such a monster, how could we rest properly?"

"Oh, you're the Arcobaleno Reborn." Byakuran tells them, "Oh, I really want to talk to you more. But you can't escape." Everyone all looked at him in confusion, "The Melone base you are located… is going to disappear."

"Disappear?-!"

"To be accurate, it's because of the Super Ring Transmission System is moving."

"Eh?-! Which means the teleport system using Ring's flames is completed now." Spanner stated. "Nope, it's not, it only works with the object with such frame because it needs lots of time and powers, so in a lifetime you might not even see it once." Byakuran stated, "So, see you in ten days~" He then disappeared, with a blinding light.

"W-What actually happened?-!" Tsuna asked.

"It's teleport!" Irie shouted, "The secret base will fly to somewhere else!"

"W-What?-!"

"What should we do?-!"

"There is no problem! Catch onto something!" Irie shouted.

"Eh?-! No problem?-!"

"Just do as he said!" Korin shouted, dropping to the floor and on top of Mikuri. In the next moment, the entire area just shone in blinding light, everything shook, the ground, the air, everything. After that, everything just calmed down, the light was gone too. Korin got up, as he saw the rest getting up too, grunting in pain.

He then noticed the entire base is gone, left only their area, "What the hell…" He said in shock, before he felt an evil presence under him. He looked down to see Mikuri's blushing face twitching really angrily, as the teen's hand has somehow reached her right blossom and his leg between hers.

"Korin…"

"Ah… Gomenasai…"

*SLAP*

* * *

><p>"Ite…" Korin grunted, rubbing his cheek, while everyone all is freaking out, "How the hell are we still here?"<p>

"Because he came here with the Sun Vongolia Ring." Irie stated.

"Hm?"

"WHERE ARE WE TO THE EXTEREME?-!"

Korin tensed at that loud shout, turning to see the present Ryohei in the bed where the future Ryohei was placed, "Ah! That's-!"

"Onii-san from ten years ago!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"We didn't send him here because once he comes here, the Vongolia Rings is gathered." Irie tells them, "I'm sure the last Knight was sent here as well. When its gathered, the rings created a force field that protect us and the system."

"You expected this?" Reborn asked.

"I could guess a little of what Byakuran-san wants to do."

"Onii-san!" Tsuna cried in joy.

"Oh! Sawada! You are still alive!" Ryohei shouted, "When you guys disappeared, I was worried! And where are we?-!"

"Huh?"

"We will explain to you later, please be quiet." Kusakabe stated, "There is no doubt Sasagawa and Sol along with the Sun Rings coming here is valuable, but the situation is not good. Stronger than the previous Funeral Wreaths, how could we fight with our powers as of now…?"

"Then we just have to do it." Yamamoto stated cheerfully, getting up from the bed.

"Y-Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried. "Tch, making people worry…" Gokudera grumbled.

"But to think normally it is a battle with no strategy."Spanner stated.

"What did you say?-!" The bomber shouted.

"Spanner is right!" Reborn stated.

"Damn…" Gokudera grumbled. "That's right…" Tsuna stated. "That Adonis guy is truly powerful; I bet the other twelve are equally powerful…" Korin mumbled.

"No! We can do it!" Irie shouted suddenly, getting everyone surprised attention, "It is because of that, that you guys get through all this, the you that is grown can definitely match them." He walked over to the white machine and opened a small compartment where he punched in a few numbers, "We are not just purely making it hard on you guys… this level of threat was predicted." The center of the device opened, "Now, I'll pass it to you guys…"

"Ah! The Centre of the device has opened!" Tsuna cried.

"Accept it with all your heart!" Irie called out, "The powers granted by the Guardians and Knights of this era!" Twelve arcs of flames came out the machine, reaching to all the respective Guardians and Knights except for Sol, the flames lessened to show twelve boxes, one of each colour of the seven flames of the sky, "The Vongolia Box!"

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 28 DONE!**

**Thanks for all reviews**

**Man, I sort of added in the murderer of Korin's  
>future siblings, and added in the Pactio idea, too<br>much already… ^^' Also, I'll need more OCs for the  
>Mare Knight since I'm out on them, had an idea on<br>who the Mist and Lightning might be so I leave the  
>rest to your imagination!<strong>

**The slots available are: Storm, Cloud and Sun**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
>Arigatou!<strong>


	30. Chapter 29

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 29 is here!**

**Not much to say now…**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29 The Vongolia Box! New comrades have arrived!<strong>

Man, who would have thought that Irie Shouichi was  
>our ally? That was close as I could easily kill that guy<br>if I didn't know. Plus the real Funeral Wreaths… and  
>Adonis… He is too strong for me now…<p>

This is my new life…

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

'Box weapons?' Korin and Tsuna thought, as they hold the orange boxes in their hands, Korin having a different symbol from Tsuna.

"This is what this era's tenth Vongolia has entrusted you guys." Irie tells them, "The 'Vongolia Boxes'!"

"I-I did?" Tsuna asked, while Gokudera's eyes twinkled in awe and gaining more respect towards his precious tenth. Korin raised his eyebrow in thought that the tuna would have these specially made, guess ten years really made a difference in a person. All the others who just arrived in the future have no idea what it is. Mikuri was completely stunned by her new equipment, while Kasumi still looked at the blue and purple boxes in confusion, poking one of them.

"A dice!" Adhira and Lambo cried out.

"Not exactly…" Chrome tells them.

"What the heck is this little box?" Nerio asked, before looking at his other hand where a yellow box in at, him thinking that it is probably Sol's

"What is this yellow box, TO THE EXTREME?-!-?-!" Ryohei shouted.

"Shut up, will ya?-!" Nerio shouted at the boxer, "You're just as worst as the turf-priest!-!"

"What was that, you sea-hair?-!"

"My hair isn't that blue!"

"We'll explain to you later…" Korin sighed, before looking around, 'All of them has boxes of their flames, while there are two more that are probably Sol's and Materro-san's…'

"_**VOIIIIII!-!"**_ A loud noise hits his and Tsuna's headphones, the both twitched in pain of their near deaf ears.

"It's a transmission request from the Varia, but, I'm afraid the Millefiore might be bugging this!" Giannini tells them.

"_**It's fine! Put me through, damn it!"**_

"He's too scary, so just connect him!" Giannini said in fright, "Just be mindful of the volume of the on the headphones!"

"_**VOIIIII!-! You still alive, you little bastards?-!-?-!"**_

"Squalo!" Yamamoto said cheerfully. "You're too damn noisy!-!" Gokudera shouted.

"_**Squalo-san… Lower your voice…"**_Xion's voice rung by.

"_**Shut up, Xion!"**_

"_**I dare you to raise your voice again!" **_Axel yelled over.

"_**A-Axel…"**_

"_**Try me, you idiot of a sniper!" **_Squalo yelled.

"_**Both of you shut up!-!" **_Maria yelled, followed by a sound of broken glass and water spilled over.

"_**VOIII!-! Maria!-! What the fuck are you doing, you bitch?-!"**_

"_**Hey! That's the sake I was going to drink later!"**_

"_**May the both of you keep quiet for a while?" **_Borak's voice said, followed sounds of slight static. Sounds of running and yelling is heard, of Axel screaming that he is on fire while Xion crying out that he should drop and roll to get the fire out, with everyone sweat-dropped at that.

Then a voice was heard, _**"Sawada Tsunayoshi." **_Everyone froze, 'Xanxus!' Tsuna thought in shock. _**"Have you become less immature yet? Show me that in ten days time, the Vongolia will be the strongest!"**_

The line was cut off.

"Eh?"

"They were cut off…" Yamamoto stated. "Damn bastard, always saying whatever the hell he wants!" Gokudera grumbled angrily.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Reborn tells them, "At least it seems that he's on our side this time around."

"Y-Yeah…" Tsuna said nervously. "No kidding." Korin nervously laughed, 'He is always the most loyal to the Vongolia, anyways.'

"Ano… about Mukuro-sama…" Chrome asked shyly, "Do you know the current whereabouts of Rokudo Mukuro?"

"Eh?" Irie, Hibari, Tsuna and Korin were taken by surprise, "A-According to Byakuran-san has said, Mukuro had taken control of a Millefiore soldier but was then killed by Byakuran's own hands…" Tsuna and Chrome both were shocked at the statement, "But I don't think so, because on the Vindice's prison's death list, his name never appeared."

"T-That means that…"

"He's alive. No doubt about it."

Chrome then just dropped to the floor, "O-Oi!"

"Chrome-san!" Kusakabe shouted worriedly.

"Thank goodness…" Chrome sighed in relief.

"Chrome…" Korin mumbled with a smile, before muttering _Telepathy_. _"Isn't that glad, Chrome?" _Chrome blinked before looking at Korin, who put his finger on his lips, gesturing her to be quiet, _"I'll explain later in full detail, but I'll at least tell this much. I'm a mage-in-training."_

"Korin, what are you doing with that card on your forehead?" Reborn asked him, who immediately kept the pactio card.

"Card? What card?" Korin asked nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me." Reborn said angrily, "You better tell me everything you know."

"Oh yeah!" Yamamoto said, "When we're in the base, Korin told us that he's a ma-"

Mikuri quickly cover his mouth, "M-Mad that the Millefiore killed his siblings…! Hahaha…." She said nervously, before whispering to Yamamoto to keep the fact that Korin and she are mages a secret. "Don't try and cover it up, Mikuri." Reborn tells her, "You BETTER tell me, or else."

"Then tell me what the Arcobaleno are." Korin said, "Tell me that and I'll tell you."

Reborn was silent for a moment, before pulling down his fedora to cover his eyes, "Fine, I'll make you spill it out."

"Try me."

"M-Maa maa…" Kasumi tries to ease the tension between her leader and the Arcobaleno.

* * *

><p>After the Reborn stopped talking, they ascend to the surface of the Namimori district, where they returned to the hideout. Halfway, they met up with the others from the hideout, where they had a small reunion before they continued to return to the hideout.<p>

"By the way, Korin-san," Kyoko tells him, "There are people that arrived few minutes ago, looking for you."

"Hm, for me?" Korin asked as they descend down by the elevator.

"Yeah, they are waiting in the dining room!" Haru said to him.

"I see." Korin said before looking at the others, "I'll be going to the dining room first, you guys explain to Ryohei and find Sol."

"O-Okay." Tsuna said. "Mataku, you have so many visitors, maybe I should come with you." Gokudera grumbled.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?-! Any friends of yours… might be an UMA!-!" The bomber said with pride.

"U-UMA…?" Korin asked.

"Unidentified Mysterious Animal!"

"R-Right… I don't mind though…"

Everyone split up, with Gokudera following him as they walked in the dining hall. When they entered, they found two people by the dining table who are probably the age of a high-schooler. The boy is in a green suit under a beige robe and has a big staff on the table; he has red hair with a bushy ponytail behind his head. The other girl has a lighter red hair that was tied to two long ponytails, wore a dark-red suit for woman with the exception of the dark-red mini-skirt.

"Hm?" The boy turned around, with his dark-red eyes widening, Korin noticing a scar on his right cheek, "Korin-nii-san!"

…

…

"Err…" Korin rubbed the back of his head, "do I know you?"

"Oh right, this is the past Korin-nii…" The boy smiled, "It's me, Negi!"

"Negi?" Korin said, thinking back to the time he was in Wales, the young red-haired boy, then it hits him, "Negi Springfield?-!"

"Yup!" Negi nodded.

"Then, you must be…"

"It's been a while, Korin-san." The girl said.

"A-Anya?-!"

"Come on, you don't have looked that surprised." Negi tells him.

"That's not it! It's just… you grown taller!" Korin said, which is true as Negi is now a head and a half taller than him, "It's not fair! You grow too fast!"

"Crazy tattoo, you know them?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah, they are the children I befriended when I was in Wales." Korin tells him, "So, how are you here? D-Don't tell me… You knew about the Mafia?-!"

"That's right, Korin-aniki!" A voice said; the two looked around for the new voice, before noticing the small lump in Negi's suit, with a white rodent coming out, "You're the one that told us about your amazing role in this mafia clam family though."

…

…

"The rat is talking!" The two freaked out.

"Come on now!" The rat cried, "I'm an ermine! Name's Kamo!"

"This is just as I thought!" Gokudera shouted in excitement, bringing out a notebook and putting on his glasses, "There is an UMA that is friends with crazy tattoo!"

"Who's an UMA?-!" Kamo yelled.

"Come on, Hayato-kun…" Negi tries to calm down the excited mystery fanatic. "Stop it, Negi." Anya tells her childhood friend; "To stop him, you have to do this!" she spun and lands a kick on the bomber's face, knocking him out completely. Korin sweat-dropped at the girl's action, before telling her that her panties are shown, which she quickly pulled down her skirt.

"Back to the main question…" Korin coughed, "Why are you here?"

"To assist you with your new training." Negi told him. "Your future self have given us orders to train his younger self for him." Anya added, "Plus, we have a place where you can level up rather quickly."

"Really?" Korin asked, but then feel a slight strain on his arms and legs as he dropped on the chair beside him, "M-Maybe later… my body feels so sore…"

"Must be the non-7^3 radiation." Negi sighed, "As I thought, the younger you haven't fully mastered DM yet. According to your future self's notes, the Devil Mark users who hasn't mastered their powers will suffer from body pains if exposed to it too long. You are almost at the stage of fully mastering it so you only feel that your body is sore. A day's rest is probably the best solution for you right now."

"So, I have the same problem as Reborn and Lal…" Korin sighed.

"Also, Korin-aniki, I was entrusted with the important job of helping you perform pactio's with your subordinates." Kamo tell him. Korin immediately blushed, "Y-Yeah… say, is there any other way to perform the pactio besides kissing?" he asked. "There are but they are too complicated with too many incantations." The ermine tells him, "Kissing is the simplest and fastest way."

"But I don't want to kiss a guy!" Korin cried.

"Isn't it because you don't want to kiss Mikuri-ane yet~?" Kamo asked slyly, hiding his perverted grin behind his paw. Korin immediately blush a deep red all the way to his ears, before shouting out that it is not like that, and why does people always said that he and Mikuri are dating! Kamo just chucked perversely, his grin getting bigger. "Enough Kamo." Negi sighed, "Stop teasing Korin-nii too much…"

"Come on, aniki, it just so fun."

"Don't worry about your training though; we will start when that person came here." Negi tells him.

"O-Okay… By the way, how are Nekane and June?" Korin asked, "Oh yeah, did August ever went back to Wales?"

"You mean the two ghost sisters?" Anya asked, "They're fine, plus, Nekane is doing well too. Don't tell me you're having feelings towards older woman too…"

"No!" Korin yelled, "She is like an older sister to me, that's all!"

"Sure sure, we'll be at that prefect's place if you need us." Anya sighed as she walked out, "Coming, Negi?"

"Y-Yeah…" Negi stood up and followed his friend, "Oh, by the way, congrats on the newborn."

"Eh?"

"It's nothing." He said smiling happily, a little too happily. He then turned and walked away. Korin raised his eyebrow, considering what he heard, it is like his future self have become a father, leaving him with one conclusion, 'What?-! I'm married?-!'

* * *

><p>The next day, they are currently trying to explain to Ryohei and Sol; the both still don't get it. Korin has to try something else and drew out the pictures and explaining the situations one picture at a time. After five hours of continuous repeating, the two suns finally get it. Nerio and Gokudera both grumbled at the two muscle brain, with a brawl nearly happening.<p>

If Yamamoto and Kasumi haven't calmed them down, there is no telling of what will have happened.

They decided to go to the surface for a stroll and see their future homes, though Korin was asked to stay behind, due to his condition that they told Kyoko and Haru as a sickness they called land sickness, which Korin can't go to the surface for the period of time they are staying here or until they found a cure for it. "It is so not fair, keeping me here just because I can't handle the non-7^3 radiations…" Korin grumbled as he sat with his chin on the dining table. He then hears the door opened and turned to find the group walked in, "That was fast." He then noticed the dirty blonde teen behind them, "Basil? Why is he here?"

"Found him outside gate A." Gokudera tells him briefly.

Korin then heard a loud growling sound, all turned to Basil who blushed a bit. He sighed as he got up and went to the fridge, and took out few leftover as he went and reheat them, before putting them on the table, "You better eat or you'll faint, Basil."

"Arigatou, Korin-dono…" Basil wasted no time as he went and wolfed them down in no time at all, "Thanks for the food... It is really delicious."

"This is just some leftovers of the meals Kyoko and Haru made." Korin said.

"But it is really surprising! I didn't think that there is really a secret base below Namimori!"

"Hm? You knew this even though you came from ten years ago?" Gokudera asked.

"Hai! Everything is recorded in this book with the Dying Will Flame seal." Basil tells them, taking out an old bind book with an orange flame on the end of the cover, "Inside this 'Book of Sukedachi'."

"B-Book of Sukedachi?-!" Everyone cried.

"Hai, the entrance to this secret base and the method of fighting in this era is recorded; it's a secret document that will be burned accordingly." Basil added, "My location when I reached here ten days ago is Spain. That time, passport and box weapons were thrown there."

"CEDEF…" Gokudera mumbled as he looked at Basil's box weapon, "Definite is the 'External Advisors of the Family', besides the Vongolia Knights."

"That's the same organisation as tou-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Oh, you mean the shadow organisation like Varia and the Assassino?" Korin asked.

"Actually, I met one of the Assassino while in Spain." Basil tells them, gaining Korin's interest, "She told me to give this to Korin-dono." He looked around his pocket and took out a rugged black box with cracks that make it looked like it could collapse any minute, "Sadly, I haven't been able to met any of my comrades. It was thanks to this book that I was able to fight off the Millefiore on the way here."

"Eh?-! Basil-kun already fought with the Millefiore?-!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Hai, about eight times or so…"

"This means Basil followed the book instructions and went through a different way of training from Tsuna," Bianchi stated, "and reached here to meet-up."

"Training…? Like us in Melone base?" Tsuna asked, "But why?"

"What is this broken box?" Korin mumbled as he fumbled with the box.

"You idiot. The CEDEF is an organisation that comes to help when the Family is in big trouble." Bianchi tells him.

"That's right! The 'Book of Sukedachi' wrote this." Basil tells them, "Defeat Byakuran together with the young Vongolia."

"I see!" Ryohei stated in understanding while Gokudera just smirked. "As expected from our family, we'll defeat Byakuran together!" Gokudera shouted.

"I'm in your care."

"But… who will do something like this?" Tsuna wondered.

"Of course it is the Juudaime of this era!" Gokudera stated cheerfully.

"Me again?-!" The brunette was shocked that his future self did all of this.

"Tsuna, Haru and Kyoko have been waiting from just now." Bianchi tells him, "About time we go back up."

"Ah! That's right…" Tsuna said, "If its okay, Basil too could-" He turned when he heard a clank of plates and finds the CEDEF officer sleeping on the table, slightly snoring.

"He fell asleep." Korin said. It's like a battery out of electricity…" Gokudera stated. "Looks like he's really tired…" Ryohei said. "Ah…" Yamamoto sighed.

"Let him sleep here." Korin tells them, "I'll come and get him later."He saw the others walked away before he got up from his seat and carried Basil to the empty bedroom before walking off towards the training room. He took the box that Basil gave him, ignites his ring and put it in. As the flames entered, the box starts to break, much to his shock and finally broke in a burst of light.

When the light dimmed down, in his hands is an all too familiar black sword, the sheathe missing, the blade is worn out and bandages covers the handle. "T-This is…" Korin whispered in shock. The sword then starts to glow before it bursts into black flames, shocking him and letting it go, dropping it to the floor. The flames start to grow, until the flames are around the size of an average human.

"**Damn that guy, sealing me here so I would train his younger version, what a pain…"**

'That voice!'

The flames died down, to show a beautiful young woman, her figure that of a model in a gothic demonic mistress outfit that really shows her figure. She has long glossy black hair that reached till her hip and eyes of the same colour. She looked at Korin and smirked, **"Well well, if isn't the young Korin…" **The woman said in a dark warped voice, **"Heh, I've forgotten how girly you looked when you're young, although you looked much more feminine when you got older."**

…

…

"Who are you?-!" Korin cried, the woman comically fall.

"It's me, you dimwit!" The woman cried, "Kuro! Kurohomura!"

"Kuro?-!" Korin cried, remembering the Spartan trainer/demon spirit who he remembered as a young girl who didn't age since they first met, the runt that is currently shorter than him, but is now a head taller with an amazing body to boot, "Impossible! You told me you couldn't age!"

"I can change my form, you idiot student of mine!" Kuro yelled, "I chose this form since it is only fair that I am an adult like your future self."

"R-Right…"

"To think that you were this pathetic before…" She sighed, before a sadistic smirk crept up her face, "Oh well, I guess I could hammer the skills you have forgotten and those sword skills that I _demanded_ that you learn and practise regularly…" The woman started to laugh evilly, with Korin slowly inching to the door, knowing that smile is never good, "Korin Yan! As of this day, you are to be train by me and those two idiots! First of all, your punishment for locking me in that box for months!"

"How is that my fault?-!" Korin cried.

"Thousand wooden bashings of death!"

"Gahhhhhhhhh!-!"

"Korin, You okay?-!" Mikuri asked as she opened the door, "I heard you scream and- eh?" what she saw shocking, Korin was tied on the ceiling upside-down, heavily bruised and over a large bucket of electric eels with hundreds of broken glass shards scattered across the floor. Kuro sat beside the entire thing with a bokken at hand.

"Taskete…" Korin sobbed.

Kuro turned and saw the girl and smirked, "Oh, it's the girl that Korin has a crush on!"

"I do not!" Korin yelled, "Don't make stuff up!"

"Come on now, you were that interested at her since you two first meet!" Kuro laughed, the two blushed as Mikuri just yelled out that she doesn't like him, just he is amazing, cool, kind, before she shut up as she realised that she just ranted on how cool he is and blushed a deep red.

"Hahaha! Oh man! You guys are so fun to tease!" Kuro laughed.

"What the heck is going on in here?" Nerio asked as all the Knights came in, then noticed the weird situation, "Who is the babe?"

"Talk about big assets…" Sol said, catching glimpse of the big mountains on the newcomer. "Man…" Cosma grumbled, with Kasumi pouting that her chest is so small compared to the girls here. Adhira has no idea what is going on while Cleio just sighed.

"Hm, looks like the gang's all here." Kuro said.

"Then we can begin." The voice said, they turned to see Negi behind them with Kamo on his shoulder, with them jumping back and taking a stance, wary of the newcomer, "Whoa whoa, relax. I'm on your side."

"Don't bother about them, aniki." Kamo tells him, "They are the Mafia, after all."

"The rat is talking!" Everyone exclaimed.

"That was the same reaction I had…" Korin sweat-dropped.

"For the last time, I'm an ermine!" Kamo shouted.

"Kawai!" Kasumi said as she went and cuddle the poor rodent. "Let me see!" Mikuri said while Cosma too was curious of the little rodent. "White rat! Can I see?" Adhira asked.

"Are all our female members like this…?" Nerio whispered, Sol shrugging his shoulders while Cleio sighing.

"Can you guys get me down first before cuddling that rat?-!" Korin cried. Nerio just ignored him while Sol is still have a lock-on on Kuro's big assets, "Guys!-!" Cleio is the only one who was kind enough to get him down, though he did it by shooting the rope that attaching him to the ceiling, then he lands head-first into the bucket, where the eels all shocked the living daylights of him.

When they heard his scream in pain, the teen was already charred in black with smoke coming out of his body. "A-Arigatou…" Korin grumbled.

"No prob." Cleio said.

"Anyway, let me explain to you guys." Negi tells them, "You see…"

* * *

><p>"You want us to do WHAT?-!"<p>

Negi, Kamo, Kuro and Korin have to cover their ears from the shouts of their comrades, who were completely stunned of the plan they had, which is the formation of pactio's throughout all of them. "Why should I kiss a guy?-! I'm straight!" Nerio yelled. "I-I want to keep it for someone I like…" Kasumi fidgeted, blushing a bit. "How could you think of such immoral acts…?" Sol sighed. "Why do I have to kiss Korin-nii?" Adhira asked.

"K-Kiss him…" Mikuri mumbled, then had the image of Korin all handsome-looking and half-naked, bending down with his lips ready, and she just turned beet-red. "Looks like Mikuri-ane is getting some dirty thoughts…" Kamo grin slyly, Mikuri blushed even redder before fainting, surprising everyone. Everyone all quickly ran over to her and Kasumi just cried that she is having a high fever. Kuro just laughed while Negi just sighed before glaring at Kamo, who just shrugged. "I don't know what the big deal is." Cosma said, "It just a little peck, nothing more."

"B-But…" Kasumi mumbled.

"Look, a power-up with a kiss, who wouldn't want such a shortcut?" Cosma asked, as she walked up to the teen, bending down and pecking him on the lips, Kasumi blushed at the contact of lips while Korin just freaked out as Cosma moved back and was disappointed that nothing happened, "Hm? Nothing happened. Maybe I need to push a tongue in-"

"STOP!-!-!" Kasumi cried as she slapped her with a paper fan, "Don't get too erotic!"

"Erotic?" Cosma asked, "Not really, erotic is more of you take the guy's XXXX and put it in the girl's XXXX and then you slowly…"

"Don't say too much!" Korin cried, "There are underage readers here!"

"Eh? You know about this?"

"Ack! N-No! I-It's just that… Ero-Ray forced me to watch those porno magazines and…" Korin mumbled.

"Pervert." Kasumi said.

"Shameless." Cosma said.

"Cross-dresser pervert." Nerio said.

"How unclean." Sol said.

"Don't give me those looks!" Korin cried. "Actually…" Negi interrupted them, "There has to be a magic circle when you kiss…"

"Okay, draw it then. I'll just do it again." Cosma tells him. "Okay!" Kamo said with a thumbs-up as he proceeds to draw a circle. "Materro-san, you sure you want this?" Korin asked, his face looking down on the floor, a visible blush on his face. "You're so innocent." She giggled, "Relax, I had gone to bed with few men so I have plenty of experience in this."

"That doesn't help relax me at all…"

"It's ready!" Kamo said as the circle under them. The two faces' flushed at the sudden feeling, something Korin is familiar with, for Cosma who did this the first time, felt it rather good, as she bend down and kissed him, but then he feel her tongue in his mouth. Just after Kamo shouted pactio and the light dimmed, Korin pushed her away, his face red from his first adult kiss. "M-Materro-san! W-Why did you do that?-!"

"I have to teach you some techniques for your usage in the future~" She said, winking a bit with the card on her hand, "Your reaction is just so cute!"

"Materro-san!"

"Why did she do?" Kasumi asked. "Oh, she…" Sol whispered to her ear, and she blushed red and fell silence. "Hohoho…" Kuro chuckled, "Nice one, Cosma."

"Okay, who's next?" Kamo asked. Everyone all looked at each other, before Adhira skipped forward. "This looks like fun! Can I play too?" She asked; an innocent aura surrounds her that screams _cute_. Korin sighed at how innocent the girl is, but shifted it as her not at the age yet. The circle activated once more as Korin lifted her up and gave her a small peck on the lips, the light glowed and dimmed as he gave her a card, with her skipping away with the card, giggling happily that she has something that Lambo doesn't have.

"Next?" Kamo asked. The remaining looked at each other, before Sol raised a question of whether if Korin can become a girl for the guys, where Kamo had a glint in his eyes, the same glint Korin identifies as the pervert intuition, as he was proven correct as Kamo took out the Gender Bender pills. "Korin-aniki, eat this."

"No!" Korin cried, "I know that look! It means something bad is going to happen!"

"Don't be shy now…"

"Get that pill away from me!"

"Just eat it!" Nerio shouted as he took the pill and shoved it in his mouth, him coughing a bit before accidentally swallowing it. A poof of smoke and Kairi came back. Nerio nearly had a nosebleed, seeing of how petite and cute his leader is as a girl. "Damn it Nerio!" Kairi cried.

"Whoa, I could kiss this girl any day…" Nerio mumbled. "I heard that!" Kairi cried. "Then do it then!" Kuro shouted as she kicked Nerio into the circle, as the Mist accidentally kissed the Sky, the circle glowed and the card falls on his head. He picked it off; he turned to see Kairi's hand cocked back. "C-Chotto matte…" He stuttered but was to no avail.

"PERVERT!-!"

*SLAP*

"Itetete…" Nerio grunted as he held the red handprint on his cheek, "At least I know how Korin feels…"

"I'll go next!" Kasumi said cheerfully.

"Are you sure?" Sol asked.

"Of course! If Korin-kun is Kairi-chan, then it doesn't matter!" She cheerfully stated.

"Kairi-chan?"

"Korin called himself Kairi every time he becomes a girl." Nerio tells the priest.

"I see…"

"So, this is Korin-nii or Kairi-nee?" Adhira asked.

"Well, Korin is Kairi, my princess." Cleio tells his contractor.

"But aren't they different people?" She asked, "Kairi-nee is Kairi-nee, Korin-nii is Korin-nii. Korin-nii can become Kairi-nee, so she is Korin-nii, but Kairi-nee can become Korin-nii also. But then, Kairi-nee is different from Korin-nii yet Korin-nii become Kairi-nee but then… then…" Adhira started getting a major overload of information, "Me head hurt…"

"Well, it's rather complicated for you right now." He chuckled.

"Okay! Ready!" Kasumi said with a mock salute.

"Here we go!" Kamo cried as the circle glowed into life. The two girls flushed a bit, before Kasumi went and sealed the contact of the lips. The shout pactio and the card appear and fall into Kasumi's hands. "Arigatou, Nezumi-san (Mr. Rat)!"

"I'm an ermine!" Kamo cried.

"So, Sol-san's next?" Kairi asked.

"I guess…" Sol said as he walked up to her. Compare to Kairi short stature, the priest looked like a giant, making Kairi conscious of her height difference of her female form and her male form. The male form is at least up to Sol's chin, while right now she is only up to his shoulder at best. She grumbled at how short she is, while the priest chuckled at how cute she looked when she is pouting.

"Ready?" Kamo asked.

"Ready." Sol said.

"I guess…" Kairi mumbled.

The circle glows, the two starts to flush a bit. The priest bends down and he kissed her. The card dropped down and Sol grabs the card. "Thanks, Kairi-chan."

"N-No problem…" Kairi mumbled, with a small cute blush. 'Cute…' Sol thought, 'Still can't believe this girl is Korin as well… Although… He is already that girly looking before.'

"Then that remains…" Kamo and everyone all looked at the fainted Mikuri. Kairi blushed a bit and shook her head vigorously, "N-No! I'm not kissing her right now!" She cried.

"Come on, the rest might be back soon so hurry up!" Kuro shouted at him, her sword at hand that threatens her with the memory of her heavy bashing.

"O-O-O-Okay!" Kairi cried, as Kamo drew the circle under the unconscious girl. The light glows, with Mikuri getting a slight blush, and Kairi slowly dropped and was about to kiss her when Mikuri suddenly awoken and shot up. Their lips accidentally connect; the two blushed with Mikuri blushing the reddest. The light intensified as Kairi turns back to Korin and a card appears on top them, dropping on the Konoe mistress' hands. "G-Gomenasai!" Korin apologised immediately.

"H-How could you…" Mikuri whispered with a huge blush, "T-That was my first kiss too…"

"Hohoho~ Don't you like it, Mikuri?" Kuro asked slyly. "Korin-aniki love it too~" Kamo stated with his perverted grin.

"N-No we don't!" They cried.

"Plus Mikuri, that doesn't count!" Korin tells her, "It is just a contract!"

"O-Okay…" Mikuri said softly.

"Maybe we should give you two a private room~?" Kamo said with the same perverted tone. Mikuri wasted no time and shoots the rat with her Storm Ballista. Kamo nearly wet himself when he saw the blast, leaving a crater just by the wall behind him.

"Say that again, Nezumi-chan…" She said angrily.

'Note to self, never give that tone around Mikuri/Konoe-san/Mikuri-chan.' everyone thought in fright.

"Okay, you guys might want to look at your pactio cards first." Kuro tells them, with them following immediately. They do not want to suffer the same way Korin did.

Cosma's card showed her in an armoured Assassino outfit, consists of the black hoodie with shoulder plates and armoured bracers that has spikes all the way to the fingerless gloves connecting the sleeves, armoured boots and knee pads with black mini skirt. Hidden blades coming from under her hands with her pose to strike stance.

Adhira's shows her with her regular clothes under a dark green cloak, a trident as thrice as long as her that is sparking electricity swung above her head. She also had a witch hat on her head, with a cow badge on its side and small high heel boots with small horns at the tip of the foot.

Nerio's shows him as Chinese martial artist, a black short-sleeved martial shirt with purple outlines on the sleeves as well as bottom of the shirt along with Chinese combat pants with black slippers(Negi's outfit during the final battle in the magic world, except with the colour stated). He held his large spear by one hand and a small dagger in his other, him smirking all the way.

Kasumi's shows her in a light blue qipao, showing her legs with black slippers, her hair tied to one braided tail behind her head, her dancing with her two swords, water swirling around her like birds. If looked closely, there is a sliver ring with a blue orb shining on her left ring finger.

Sol's shows him wearing his normal priest clothing, the only difference is that the top is sleeveless and it only reached his waist unlike his usual outfit where it reaches halfway down the knee, two beaded necklaces around his arms, yellow on his right while blue on his left, in his average brawler fighting stance.

Mikuri's shows her in a small priestess uniform(Konoka's first pactio outfit, only more revealing) with a white bow that has a wing insignia on its ends, her pulling the bow-string back and smiling.

"Nice~" Cosma said.

"To activate, say _Adeat._" Kuro tells them.

"Ready?" Nerio asked. The rest all nodded, "_Adeat!_"

They glowed as their cards disappeared and they don on their pactio outfits, all wielding their respective artefacts.

"Nice!" Nerio exclaimed, looking at his clothes and the dagger in his hand, "I could get used to this!"

"Look everyone! I'm a little witch!" Adhira laughed, waving her trident in the air recklessly, before a lightning bolt shots from it, hitting the ceiling. She slowly lower it down and kept quiet, "Sorry…"

"This is similar to what I'm wearing though…" Sol said, while he noticed the beaded necklace around his arms, "I wonder what these are for…"

"This is nothing new…" Cosma said, looking at her new outfit. When she try to extend her hidden blade, all the spikes grew longer with it, all pointing at the direction of her hand, "Okay… that was good… I like it."

"Do I look nice, Nerio-nii-san?" Kasumi asked, spinning around, her long slim legs showing to all the guys to see. Nerio blushed a bit, realising how beautiful his sister has become, "Wow, you're beautiful, Mimi." He tells her. "You look stunning, Kasumi-chan!" Korin tells him.

"Thanks!" She said happily.

"Ano…" They all turned to Mikuri, they saw her in her outfit, a sleeveless priestess top and red mini skirt, all seemed to hug her in just the right places, revealing her beautiful figure for all to see, "Isn't this a little too tight…?"

'Oh my god…' Korin thought, his face turning really red and his heart starts to beat really fast, 'She looks amazing…'

"K-Korin…" She asked shyly with a cute little blush, "I-Is this okay…? I mean… i-is this a little too much…?"

"N-No! Not at all!" Korin said in panic, "It fits you perfectly! You look too beautiful in it!" Everyone all stopped, all looked at him. Korin realised what he said and turned beet red, "I… I mean…" everyone starts to snicker slyly, Kasumi and Cosma giggling with each other, whispering about what a sweet talker he was. Mikuri, on the other hand, starts to blush, feeling really happy that he commented that she looked beautiful.

"Good job, Korin-aniki!" Kamo said with a thumbs-up.

"Finally grew a pair, Korin?" Kuro said with a sly grin.

"G-Guys!" Korin cried.

"Oh, there you guys are." Tsuna came in with Reborn on his shoulder. He then noticed the new wardrobe change of the Knights, "Eh?"

"So you all like cosplaying?" Reborn asked, "That's new."

"Korin-nii! Look at me!" They all turned to see Adhira floating in the air sitting on her trident, "I'm flying!"

"W-What the?-!" Tsuna cried.

"I-I can explain!" Korin panicked.

"Just tell the hitman already, Korin." Kuro tells him, "He is gonna find out sooner or later."

"But still…"

"Hm? You're finally going to tell me what's going on?" Reborn said with a smirk that says 'I win, you lose, asshole'.

"Fine fine…" Korin sighed, "The truth is… I'm a mage."

…

…

"That's it?" Reborn said, "You kept a secret that you're a street performer?"

"Okay, is everyone here thinking the same thing?-!" Korin cried, "I tell you guys my secret and you had to think the opposite?-!"

"It's okay, Korin-aniki." Kamo tells him, "These people were pretty low on the IQ."

"The rat is talking!" Tsuna cried.

"I'm an ermine!"

"Come on now, you believe that flames with colours of the rainbow coming out of your head or ring, but don't believe in mages?" Korin asked.

"Magic, huh… I see." Reborn said, "Just like that one man."

"Hm? Who?"

"This man I met before… called himself the Man of Thousand Spells." The hitman tells them, "I think his name was Nagi Springfield…"

"Oh, you mean my father?" Negi asked.

"You're his son?" Reborn asked.

"This is Negi Springfield." Korin introduced, "An old friend from Wales."

"Oh, Springfield." Reborn realised, "That makes sense. There's a striking resemblance between you two." He thought for a moment, and then he seems to make up his mind about something, "I've decided. The Vongolia is going to learn magic!"

"What?-! Reborn!" Tsuna cried.

"Dame-Tsuna, Byakuran is a strong opponent, and this might give us the winning edge we need." Reborn tells him, "Besides, it may be a good skill for you."

"Actually, magic takes a long time to learn, years at minimum…" Negi tells them, "I learn it when I was a child so…"

"I learn it when I was twelve but I have the DM, so it doesn't count." Korin said.

"Hn, then you did know how I teach." Reborn said his famous smirk on his face.

"No, even with your Spartan methods, he still won't be able learn magic in ten days." Korin tells him, before giving himself an idea, "Wait, there might be one technique that Tsuna could use…"

"Which is…?"

"_Shunpo_, or Instantaneous Movement." Korin tells him, "Basically like this." Korin readied himself and then flashed to the opposite side of the room, the brunette looking in awe, "By concentrating your energy to the bottom of your feet, you can increase your speed within a second of movement within in the small distance. If mastered, you could perform feats like this." He readied himself again and disappeared, with many figures of him dashing around the room(Like Ichigo when he entered Bankai), before flashing back in front of them.

"Sugoi…" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Seems easy enough." Reborn said, "With this, Tsuna might be able to move around the field without getting detected on the enemy's radar."

"It's harder than it looks." Korin tells him, "If your 'exit' from your 'entry' is not coordinated, you could seriously get injured. When I was learning this, there was one time that I accidentally went straight into the wall."

"No way! It's that dangerous?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Do it, Tsuna." Reborn ordered.

"HIEEE!-! Reborn! Didn't you hear?-!" The brunette cried, "I could die!"

"Do it, or I'll kill you right now." He repeated, his gun already pointing at the brunette.

"HIEEEEE!-!"

"It's not as easy, but there is a way I invented just for this." Korin tells him.

"Really, what is it?" Tsuna asked.

Korin's stomach grumbled a bit, "After dinner." He tells him, walking away.

"Your stomach came first?-!" Tsuna cried.

"You guys coming?" He asked.

"R-Right!" Mikuri said, snapping out of her daze, and mumbled _Abeat _that changed her back to normal. The rest did the same and followed them, though Sol said he is going to sleep early and Cosma stated that she needs to prepare some stuff. Korin told Reborn to leave the magic training for the Vongolia to later, maybe to when they returned to the past. The hitman agrees, as long as they learn magic. The teen sighed that there is no stopping this hitman tutor when he made up his mind. 'Seriously… How stubborn can this one guy get…?'

When they arrived at the dinner table, Korin noticed someone missing, "Where's Chrome?"

"Now that I think about, she never been around for meals…" Tsuna mumbled.

"I'll go look for her." Korin tells them as he walked out of the dining hall. Mikuri tagged along saying she is worried about her as well.

"Why are they that worried about that girl?" Gokudera mumbled.

"Maybe because they saw themselves in Chrome-nee, knowing her pain better than anyone else…" Fuuta stated.

"Pain?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't know much of the details but…" Fuuta explained, "You know right, their family is missing a few members? Mikuri-nee lost her mother at a very young age, while Korin-nii's parents just disappeared. They knew the pain of loneliness, of losing someone you love. I've heard that Korin-nii once tried to commit suicide." Loud gasps are heard from the members of the room, "They wanted to help Chrome, get her to be more sociable with us."

"I see…" Tsuna mumbled, realising how little he knows about the Sky Knight. This makes him feel kind of guilty of depending so much on Korin, yet he doesn't know his pain.

* * *

><p>Korin and Mikuri are currently standing outside the pineapple girl's door. They noticed the food on the ground, probably left by Kyoko and Haru. Korin picked up the food and asked Mikuri if she could console Chrome, girl to girl, her agreeing. They opened the door, seeing Chrome sleeping on the bed in her undergarments, Korin just cancel it from his mind and put her tray on the table. He whispered a good luck and walked out and closed the door behind him.<p>

Mikuri sat on the bed next the sleeping girl, "You're awake?" She asked. The girl moved under the covers and sat up next to her, "H-Hi…" She mumbled shyly.

"Chrome-chan, you haven't eaten anything." Mikuri tells her, "Why haven't you?"

"…"

"It is not my right to decide what you should do… but I just want you to know that we all here are concerned about." She tells her, "All of us wanted to see you smiling, happy with everyone here. They want to be your friends; I want to be your friend, Chrome-chan."

The girl could only kept silent, not knowing what to do or respond to such kindness she never received before. The door suddenly slides opened, they turned to see I-pin by the door, holding a steaming bun. "Y-You're…" The girl saw how the Chinese kid blew her bun, taking a bite before mumbling some words in Chinese, the two didn't understand them until one Japanese word came out of the kid's mouth, "De…li…cious!" I-pin said.

She jumped onto the bed between Mikuri and Chrome. She rips a piece of her bun and gestured it to Chrome, "For me…?" She wasn't sure if she should take it, but then her stomach grumbles. Chrome blushed in embarrassment while Mikuri giggled. The girl hesitantly took the steaming piece of food and put it in her mouth. "Delicious…"

"See, there are people here who are worried about you." She tells her, "You are not alone here. You never were."

The shy girl was silent as I-pin ripped out another piece and gesturing it to her, "Thank you…"

Mikuri smiled, knowing that the girl here realised that she is not alone in the world, and there are people besides the Kokuyo gang she could trust and befriended. Korin stood outside; hearing everything and a small smile appears on his face. The two of them have managed to open up this lonely girl to everyone.

"Oi, Korin." He turned to see Tsuna and the rest, along with Nerio, Adhira, Cleio and Kasumi, "Come with me, I want to show you something." Reborn tells him.

"Hm?"

* * *

><p>"So, where are you taking us to?" Korin asked. The group followed Reborn to a room where Giannini is, "It was done faster than I anticipated; the solution to our mobility." Reborn tells them. "Hai!" The technician said happily, "I won't lose to Spanner!"<p>

"What kind of room is this anyway?" Gokudera asked.

"This is one of the collection rooms of the Tenth of this era!"

"Collection?" Tsuna asked.

"Pardon my rudeness, Juudaime." Giannini took out a measuring tape and took the length of the brunette's legs, "As I thought, your legs… are short."

"Wha?-!"

"Korin-san is probably the same." He sighed.

"Oi! I'm still growing!" Korin yelled.

"For something like that size, that vintage thing should do the trick…" Giannini stated as he walked into the room, "Please wait for a moment, it'll be ready shortly."

"I don't get any of this, Reborn!" Tsuna cried.

"Giannini is the type of guy who gets things done a day early." Reborn tells them.

"Wha?-!"

"To win against Byakuran, boxes and rings are not enough." He stated.

*VRRMMM! VRRRMMMMMM!-!* A sound of engine roared from the room, shocking them completely as they covered their ears from the loud noise, "My eardrums are going to burst!" Tsuna cried, "What was that?-!"

"Wonderful!" Giannini's voice said within the noise, "The gasoline fuel! And the same response… It's good to go like this!" Their curiosity got the better of them as they entered the room. What they saw was not what they expected as there's a motorcycle in middle of the room, Giannini is warming it up, resulting the engine noise.

"Mo… Motorbike?-!" Tsuna cried.

"This motorbike is a model that I admire for its skills." Giannini explains, "Using the newest technology, I've modified it. As for fuel, after activating the Dying Will Flame, its wheel power will increase. I also used the invisibility power of the Mammon's chain to hide the flame energy from the radar."

"Listen up!" Reborn tells them, "You must learn to drive this and use your box weapons before fighting Byakuran."

"Huh?-! How is a motorbike related to fighting Byakuran?-!" Tsuna cried.

"According to Shouichi's information, we are now able to understand the conditions for battling Byakuran." Reborn stated.

"That 'Choice' thing?" Korin asked.

"The battlefield will be 10km wide." The hitman tells them, "A motorbike would be useful."

"10km?-!" Nerio cried. "So wide!" Yamamoto exclaimed. "If I think it as a boxing ring, it's really big to the extreme!-!" Ryohei stated.

"Indeed, vehicles might helped improved our mobility." Cleio stated, nodding in understanding.

"But Reborn-san," Gokudera stated, "If it's for us, it's understandable. But Juudaime and Crazy Tattoo already have his own 'motor energy'!"

"Tsk tsk tsk." Giannini and Reborn waved their fingers in disapproval.

"Wh-What is it?-!"

"I'm afraid that the Dying Will gloves that they are using would be detected on the radar." Giannini tells them, "We need to find a way to be undetectable."

"I see…" Gokudera nodded in understanding.

"But even if we do, we're still kids!" Tsuna cried, "What if we're caught by police when we're driving it?-!"

"If it were 10 years ago."

"Eh…?" The brunette does not like where this is going.

"In this era, you add 10 more years to your age." Reborn tells them, showing six cards, "You guys already have these." They took them and upon further examination, they made an astounding discovery, "Eh?-! L-License?-!" Tsuna cried. "It's no fake, this is an original used by the 'you' in this era." The infant tells him.

"Don't be a nuisance to others, please practice in the training room." Giannini tells them, "I've constructed a simple driving course there."

"I don't want to!-!" Tsuna cried, "No motorbikes! No, no, no, no!-!"

"You're really Dame-Tsuna." Reborn sighed, "If it were the others, they would be more than happy to use it. Now practise then talk. Try going up first."

Reborn brought them to another training room which is bigger than the previous one. Tsuna hesitantly sat in the motorbike, a little nervous of his first time riding it. "Looking good, Tsuna." Korin stated.

"Okay, then hold onto the left handle, and with your left foot press the pedal, and then shifted into the lower gear." Reborn tells him, him doing as such, "Good, use your right hand and turn hard when you speed up."

"Eh?"

Tsuna turned the handle all the way back, which he later finds out it is not a good idea, "Right now! Release the brake!" The brunette let go of the brakes, but then the motorbike spun out of control, tossing him off the vehicle. "Juudaime!" Gokudera cried as they all ran over to the grunting brunette. "Daijoubu, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. "Talk about epic fail…" Nerio sighed.

"Reborn-san! Why did you teach him the wrong method?-!" Giannini cried, "Releasing the brake suddenly, it was sure to fail!"

"Teaching him what not to do first, that's my teaching method." He tells him.

'H-Harsh…' Giannini thought in shock.

"That was some fall, huh, Korin?" Cleio asked, but noticed the teen is gone.

"Ya-hoo!-!" They turned to see Korin riding the motorcycle like a pro, "This is kind of fun!"

"What the hell?-!" Nerio cried. "Korin-nii Sugoi!" Adhira cheered.

"Look like someone already knows how to ride that thing." Reborn said.

"Well, Ero-Ray taught me when we're in Wales, something about learning how to drive as many vehicles as possible." Korin stated.

"Way to go, Korin!" Yamamoto said. "You're EXTREME, Korin!" Ryohei shouted. "Tch, show off…" Gokudera grumbled.

'Korin-san is really amazing…' Tsuna thought, 'I can't ride it like him…'

"Get up, Tsuna." Reborn tells him, "You must learn to ride it like Korin."

"W-Well… to be honest…" Tsuna stuttered, "In elementary school, I only know how to ride a bike with training wheels until the fifth grade… No matter what happens, I can't ride a motorbike."

"Bicycles and motorbikes are different." The infant tells him, "Human potential is unpredictable."

'This guy definitely wants me to learn this…' The brunette thought in shock.

"Tsuna, come on." Korin tells him, driving in front of him, "Be glad that it was in the training room. When I was learning this, I had to drive across a thin rope between canyons and over spiked rocks!"

"What?-! How did you survive that?-!" He cried.

"Yeah… sometimes I wondered that myself…" Korin mumbled with an ominous cloud over him, "Say, if you managed to learn this, I'll teach you the trick to getting _Shunpo_ quickly. Plus, I'll throw some mock magic spell lessons for you."

"Really?" He asked, "What kind?"

"Shoot magic projectiles, controlling them, I'll show you how to levitate if you want. You can easily dodge Reborn bullets with those." He tells them.

"Okay!" Tsuna got up, burning with determination, "I'll do it if it can help me survive Reborn's training!"

"That was easier than I thought…" Korin chuckled, 'But… Tsuna could use the skills. Byakuran is a lot stronger than you think… plus that Adonis… he was an ex-Assassino elite, so I'm pretty sure he has some kind of supernatural abilities… I need to power-up as quick as I can…'

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 29 DONE!**

**I decided for Korin to learn the motorbike from Ray, since  
>he is some crazy tutor like Reborn, despite being a<br>major pervert. If Tsuna seems a little OOC here,  
>sorry about that…<strong>

**Thanks for all reviews**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
>Arigatou!<strong>


	31. Chapter 30

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 30 is here!**

**Not much to say now…**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 30 The Demon's Mark unleashed! Overcoming the  
>demon's power!<strong>

* * *

><p>Man, Reborn finally found out… But it wasn't that bad, I<br>think… But for him to ask to train them in magic?-! I'm  
>pretty sure that none of them can wield that power…<br>Although… Tsuna seems to have potential, I wonder…

This is my new life…

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

After practising with the motorbikes, the rest were asked to rest up for tomorrow. Reborn stated that the training for the box weapons will start the next morning. Korin and Tsuna stayed back as Korin was going to teach him how to perform _Shunpo_, him saying there's a trick to it. He first had Tsuna enter hyper mode and ask him to try and focus his flames on the bottom of the feet. It was tricky at first with Tsuna flying into the wall. The brunette did it a few times, mostly him tripping when he 'exited' the movement.

"I've told you; don't put too much energy to your feet." Korin told him for the twentieth time, "Try to get your footing right!"

"It is just hard enough to concentrate on the flames to the feet…" Tsuna panted.

"Try again." Korin tells him, "This time, try to lower the amount of flames you place on your feet."

"… Can you… at least… give a hint?" Tsuna panted.

"I guess…" Korin said, thinking for a moment.

"Imagine a spring."

"Eh?"

"Imagine a spring at the bottom of your feet." Korin tells him, readying himself, "Imagine it was pushed back, squeezed till its max. And then, imagine a target, any kind. Put it in front of you, at the area you want to land on. Not too big, not to small, just enough for both legs. And then, as you released yourself, imagine the spring is pushing your feet. That is one way to do this." Korin flashed forward in front of them, "You try."

"R-Right…" Tsuna stuttered, taking in position. He closed in his eyes, 'Imagine a spring…' the flames collected onto the sole of this foot, 'then a target…' the flames intensified and increased, 'and then, released!' He flashed forward and for the once, got his footing right and landed safely on the end. He blinked, never expecting that it worked.

"There, that did it." Korin said in relief, "With this mindset, it should be easy for you to perform that technique."

"A-Arigatou…" Tsuna thanked him, reverting to normal, "Ano… why did you teach me this?"

"Why? Isn't it obvious?" Korin stated, his left eyebrow rose in confusion, "You need to be strong, plus with this technique, you can handle Reborn's training/torture well."

"But still, don't you have your own training to do?" He asked.

"…" Korin remained silent, deep in thought. He recalled the power of Adonis he felt, and clenched his fists, "Even if I continue my training of now… I doubt I can defeat that guy."

"Hm?"

"Adonis Shiroyama… That man is beyond any one I have faced till now." He stated, looking at his fist, "Even Xemmus is not that level. I need some way to get stronger, a million times stronger! If I don't…" A picture of all his comrades unconscious and bleeding entered his mind, the most concentrated part was Mikuri shown dead, Adonis and Byakuran standing by them with a victorious smirk on his face, "I don't want any more deaths than the one I can't save…"

"Korin-san…" Tsuna have never seen such a hurt face on his friend before. He recalled what Fuuta said about his parents and understood. He doesn't want people to disappear around him, and he agreed to that ambition. He too doesn't want any of his friends to be hurt, he wants to defeat Byakuran, so they could return to the past, "I understand, I too share the same thoughts, I don't want to see my friends get hurt." He walked over and patted his friends' shoulder, "What's done is done, you can't go back, only move forward… right? You told me that yourself."

Korin looked at his friend, never thought him to assure him, and smiled, "To think that I'll have to listen to my own advice…" He laughed, "Thanks, Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled at him, happy that his friend felt better.

"Should you go and rest?" Korin asked.

"What about you?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm going to try a technique I have been training for a while." He tells him. His boss nodded and walked off out of the training room. Korin sighed as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>An explosion hits the training room, Korin blown backwards to the wall. "Damn…" Korin sighed as he got up from the floor, him in hyper mode, "Almost got it…" He stood up and looked at his hands, palms burned and skin torn, "That technique… The<em> Devil Mode: Zero Point<em>…"

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback: Final training before the Varia Cloud Battle xx<em>

"_It seems that you haven't been able to use the _Devil Mode: Zero Point_…" Zero tells Korin, the both in his inner mind with the human part panting at the grassy plain under the full moon, "It figures, part of your soul still rejects the DM."_

"_Then… how do I…" Korin asked, "Completely accept it…?"_

"_You have to complete subdue the DM's true power." He tells him, "Normally, it is the most difficult to most people, but…" He paused for a moment, then stated, "Korin, listen. In order to fully master it, you need to do one thing." Korin looked at him, a little confused, "No matter what happens, never give up your resolve. Remember what drives you, and don't look back. Then, you'll find your true power."_

"_Eh? What do you mean?" Korin asked._

"_You'll find out when you needed the power the most." Zero tells him._

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback over xx<em>

'When I need the power the most…' Korin thought, 'That's now. But… why still can't I use it…?' He then heard a huge explosion; the entire room shook like crazy, 'what the hell?-! T-That was from Tsuna's room!' He ran out of the training room, running towards his friend's room. When he reached there, he was taken by surprise to see everyone all looking at the room, but what puzzled him most was Basil's clothing, which is a dark green yukata.

"What is going?-!" Korin asked as he pushed past them to see what appears to be a monster attacking Tsuna while a dolphin engulfed in rain flames is attacking it with rain waves, "What is that monster?-!"

"That's Sawada-dono's box weapon." Basil cried, "I'm currently trying to calm it down somehow."

"You're doing a bad job." A voice said; they looked around in shock. A black smoke starts to appear in front of them, "Using the _Delfino di Pioggia_ like this isn't the best for calming it down." The smoke dissipates, to show a girl with long white and black hair at around the age of eighteen in a black kunoichi outfit with two swords, one katana and another wakizashi, "Using rain flames like that only hurt it more, Basil."

"Y-You're–!" Basil cried.

"Leave this to me." She tells them, "To think that the tenth Vongolia boss is so useless here…" she flashed forward and swung both her hands with a wave, a huge wave of rain flames, "_Pulizia di Pioggia(Cleansing Rain)._" The wave completely covered the flaming monster. The monster roared out in pain, before it ran back into the box.

"Wow, to release that amount of rain flames with a swing of her sword…" Gokudera said in awe.

"Korin, your boss is a pain, you know that?" The girl asked, "So, how's the box I gave you?"

"She's the one that gave you that broken box?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, this lady here is the Assassino member I met in Spain." Basil tells them.

"To think that it would be you of all people…" Korin sighed, "No matter how many years past, you're still the same, Olivia. Say, it's night time now? It's hard to tell the time of the day, being underground and all."

"Olivia?" Yamamoto asked.

"I think that you should be more concerned with your boss." Olivia tells them, pointing at the fallen brunette.

"Ah! That's right!" Gokudera cried, "Juudaime!" He called out as he ran over him. "Are you all right, Sawada?-!" Ryohei shouted. "Tsuna, what was that about?-!" Korin cried.

"G-Gomenasai… minna…" Tsuna grunted from the pain.

"That was really your box weapon just now, wasn't it?" Basil stated.

"Y-Yeah…" Tsuna said, "I was just trying to put my flame in the normal way, but suddenly, that thing just came out…"

"But… that's really strange." Basil said, "Everything that comes out of a box is supposed to be based on animals that actually existed at one point!"

"No way! Could it be that jerk Irie give you a fake?-!" Gokudera shouted.

"No, it was his box weapon all right." Olivia tells them, "Sky box weapons are rare, and they are also the trickiest to open. Basically, it was your fault, Decimo."

"Who asked you, you mysterious lady?-!" Gokudera shouted.

"No, Olivia's right. That was Tsuna's fault just now." A familiar voice said, "That wasn't the true form of your box weapon. Sky boxes in particular are very delicate." They turned to see an older Dino on a sky flame horse, "If you open your box like that again, you might ruin it for good."

"Took you long enough," Olivia said angrily, "Where were you, Bucking Horse?-!"

"Gomenasai, Olivia-chan," Dino apologized, "Are you all right, otouto?"

"Dino-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Sugoi! He's really riding a horse!" Yamamoto said. "An orange flame… that's definitely a sky box, isn't it…?" Gokudera said. "He really takes from his name, huh…?" Korin asked.

"But, hahaha!" The Cavallone boss laughed, "You guys from 10 years ago are really just kids, aren't they?"

"W-What?-!" Gokudera shouted.

"Come on, Dino." Olivia tells him, "Even you were a kid once." Black smoke surrounds her, with the smoke leaving her and then re-materialised behind her. It took a form of a man, someone of the similar person to Korin; which his eyes widen in shock. Olivia's clothes changed into a black sailor uniform under a hooded haori.

"Says the person who was the kid for almost a century…" Norio sighed, "Why do you even use the assimilation?"

"Have a feeling that something like this happens." Olivia stated.

"Wait, you knew?-!" Gokudera cried.

"Stop showing off." Norio sighed, "You just don't know how to get to the hideout," Olivia stiffened, "and your stubborn pride refused to ask for help," she starts to sweat a little, "so you assimilated me and ask for directions. Seriously, no matter how many years past, you really have absolute no directional sense… I even gave some really detailed directions."

"You got lost… again…?" Korin sweat-dropped.

"N-Nori!" She cried.

"Korin, it is glad to see you again. How's Mikuri?" Norio asked.

"Don't ignore me!"

"She's fine, but… why are you here?" Korin asked.

"To train you and the Knights, of course." Norio said.

"Train me?" Korin blinked is his eyes, wondering if he was joking.

"Exactly what time do you think it is anyway? Kids like you should be in bed now." Reborn stated as he came in just then.

"So, we finally meet again," Dino said with a small smile, "The young Reborn."

"What's with that face?" Reborn asked, "Even after ten years, you're still a novice."

"Che, no matter how many years past, you're still as straightforward as always." Dino chuckled. But, he then just loses his footing on his horse and fell backwards off it, "Itetete…"

"Huh?-!" Tsuna exclaimed. "He fell off…" Yamamoto stuttered. "Oi, don't tell me…" Gokudera paled. "This guy… he's…" Korin mumbled.

"That's weird…" Dino grumbled, "I can't believe I fell off today. I'm such a klutz… I'm usually okay if they are within 1km from where I am… We even worked this out three hours ago so I could come here…"

"Actually, Romario went for a drink with Kusakabe three hours ago." Olivia tells him.

"E-Eh?"

'I thought so…' Tsuna thought, 'Even after ten years, he still has the problem of needing his assistants around him so he doesn't mess up!'

* * *

><p>Morning came, and everyone was assembled at the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone was pretty distracted by Dino messy eating, pretty much because he is the same as ten years ago; completely useless without his men around. But they are more cautious of Norio and the human Olivia, or Nurari as she wants to be called eating at the same table.<p>

"Can I have another?" Nurari asked.

"Sure!" Kyoko replied cheerfully as she took her bowl.

"Who is this girl?" Gokudera asked, before looking at Korin who was eating probably his twentieth bowl of rice, his portions of food is bigger than the rest due to Cosma telling the girls of his enormous appetite if he is training or upset, "Crazy tattoo, do you know that girl?"

"What are you talking about?" Korin asked with a mouthful of rice, "That's Nurari. The same girl you met."

"Girl?" Yamamoto asked.

"The one that summons that rain wave that calms Tsuna's berserk box weapon," Korin tells him, "You know; the one with the sword and ghostly white hair?"

"White hair? You mean Olivia?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup, she preferred to be called Nurari in her human form and Olivia in her night form."

"Night form?" The three asked.

"She's a quarter yokai. Her yokai blood is stronger during the night so yeah…" Korin mentioned like it was a normal everyday thing. He turned to see the three jaw dropped on the table, "Guys?"

"YOKAI?-!" They shouted.

"There's no need to shout!" Korin cried, covering his ears.

"Hm? Yokai? What's that?" Kyoko asked. "I feel that I met that girl before…" Haru mumbled.

"Just your imagination." Korin tells them. "But it's sure surprising for Nurari-chan to be here…" Mikuri said.

"So, that's the Assassino's famous yokai, huh?" Cosma mumbled; "Pretty short if you ask me."

"But she is kind of cute, isn't she?" Kasumi asked. "She looked like a middle school student, doesn't she?" Nerio stated.

"Say, did anyone notice her friend?" Sol asked, pointing at Norio, "Is he her father or something?"

"No, she told me he was her caretaker since her parents died." Korin stated.

"So, how old is she?" Cleio asked. "She told me she was at least a hundred." Mikuri stated.

"Wow! She is an old hag!" Adhira stated out loud, Nurari twitching a bit.

"I don't think we should mention her age…" Korin whispered them, they nodding.

* * *

><p>"Now, then." Nurari said as she stood in the training hall with Negi and Anya to her left and Kuro and Norio at her right. She has assembled the Knights in the room as Dino assembled the others in another room. "You guys are probably wondering why I have you guys assembled here. Well, to start off, think of this like a warm-up before your actual training."<p>

"Warm-up?" Sol asked.

"Korin." Nurari said to him, who stiffened from her glare, "You needed to master the DM, am I right?"

"Y-Yeah…" Korin nodded.

"Then let me warn you at first." She tells him, her eyes becoming serious, "Within a hundred DM users, there is only one person who is able to fully master the DM. The others, who failed, became monsters of pure destruction." Everyone all gasped, Korin's eyes widen in shock. "The percentage of you mastering the DM is one hundred to one. The chance you fail, you could die or became a monster at minimum. So, here's a choice, you can either chose not to master your DM, but focus on your other skills like your Dying Will Flames or Ki techniques, as well as your sword skills; or you could chose to take on the challenge and try to conquer the DM, with the high chance of you failing."

"So, it is the choice to accept the darkness or not…" Sol mumbled.

"To be honest, your techniques right now are already strong." Kuro stated, "If you can create more techniques to counter, you can defeat the Adonis. If you are not ready to master the DM, no one will blame you."

"That's right, Korin-nii!" Negi stated, "If you chose to run away, it is all right. There are other ways to get more strength! I can help you learn spells to help you defeat him!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Korin mumbled, "I have to do this. This is the fastest way I can level up within ten days. Unless I conquer the DM, I won't be able to protect anyone!"

"Korin…" Mikuri mumbled.

"Besides, Zero told me that what I needed most is resolve." He stated with a smirk, "When I took the Vongolia Trial, I already steady my resolve! I'll protect everyone, that's my resolve, to see them unharmed and happy back to the past!"

"Good answer!" Nurari stated as she knocked him out. She caught him by the gut and put him down on the middle of the room, "Springfield, Anya, you know what to do."

"Right!" They stated as they took out their staff and wand, "_Fairies of light, shine upon this land and protect it from harm. Light Barrier!_" A huge light shone as a barrier surrounds the area around the unconscious Knight, created four walls of light, leaving enough space for them to move around freely.

"Nori, Kuro." Nurari ordered, "Get the restrainers."

"Got it!" They made some hand signs, and four light pillars pinned down on his limps along with huge metal blades that stabs into his back, with chains from their end pinned down on the floor.

"What the…" Nerio mumbled.

"You guys, get ready." Nurari told them.

"Huh?"

"In order for one person to fully master the DM, they must subdue the source of its strength, and then made it their own." She stated, "During that moment, he will temporary be overcome by darkness. Until he defeated and gain completely control of the DM, you guys must make sure he does not wreak the place."

"T-This is the 'warm-up' you stated…?" Nerio paled.

"That's right." She stated.

"I don't quite get it, but I think it requires us to beat up Korin." Sol stated, flexing his arms.

"Adhira?" Cleio asked his contractor, who was shaking a bit, "Is something wrong?"

"I-I had to k-kill Korin-nii…?" She stuttered, "I don't want to hurt Korin-nii!"

"More like the other way around." Norio tells her, "If you don't fight him, you'll die."

'Korin…' Kuro looked at the unconscious teen worriedly, 'you got to master it, or else…'

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Korin's Inner Mind xxx<span>

Korin is now standing in the field, the full moon shining on him in his outfit, which is his pactio outfit. On his hands are his X-Knight Gloves: Ver.V.R, him in hyper mode already as well his artefact sword ready. In front of him, there stood Zero, the copy of Korin's sword on his shoulder, its colour reversed and the same reverse gloves at hand along with the same clothes only reverse colour like his sword.

"So… you **came after all."** Zero said, his voice becoming warped, **"Looks like you wanting to take the risk like I thought."** He sighed as he swung his sword around, **"Listen, here are the rules. In order to get my power," **He pointed at himself, **"You have to strike me down! Hit me with all you got, if not, I will never accept you!"**

"So, you knew about this…" Korin mumbled, "Well, I sort of expected this." He took a pose, taking a striking stance with his sword, "Let's do this."

Zero smirked, **"That's the spirit, and your eyes really are different from before. Never relying on the DM, it really does wonder." **Zero lifted the large sword and spun it around above him. The wind starts to encircle him, then he stopped and point it in front of him, **"Yes, let's."**

The two looked at each other, the wind moves around them. The lone tree in the plain shakes with the wind, the leaves rustled as one leaf falls off and floats around the area. It slowly… falls…. onto the pond with a small ripple. At that, the two dashed forward with their sword ready. With that, the two swords clashed with each other, the shockwave hits and heard throughout the plain.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx the training room xxx<span>

Korin's body vibrated, a red glow surrounds him as he started growling. The bindings and blades start to shake violently as he tries to break free. "Here he comes!" Nurari warned them, they standing well behind the wall of light. The quarter-yokai ignites her ring with an orange flame and opened her box, which came out a fox dressed in sky flames from its ears and some on its tail and a shirasaya on its back, "_Volpe di Cielo(Sky Fox)._" She drew the sword on its back and got ready.

The ground starts to shake, and then the entire area exploded. Nurari stood her ground, the smoke clears and on the middle stood Korin, his eyes red and silted and his entire body turned black with black smoke coming out of him, his right hand as a huge claw. He was growling, looking at the girl before him, as he gave a loud roar and dashed at her.

She used her sword and blocked the demonic human's claw. The fox leaped forward and with flames trickling from its tail, it formed a circle around him, "Do it, Kit." Nurari mumbled, before the fox gave a cry and the flame circle erupted into a flaming pillar, "_Pilastro di Cielo(Sky Pillar)._" She jumped out of the flames, unhurt whatsoever.

The demon Korin gave a roar as he gashed right through the flaming pillar. He clawed the girl in two, but was unable to as its claw went right through, leaving trails of black smoke. Nurari gave a small smirk as the black mist slowly trails off, the girl nowhere in sight.

"Time to change shift," Nurari stated as she appeared behind Nerio, who just freaked out. He then blinked before the girl raised her hand and opened a small hole in the light wall, and she just kicked Nerio into the area and closed the hole up again.

"O-Oi! What are you doing?-!" Nerio shouted, but was caught short when he heard Korin roared as he tried to slice down on him, but hits only a misty image. With him appearing behind Korin, "This is guy's no joke… If I have been a second late, I'll be dead…" He sees the demon roared, before smirking, "To think that all that energy you have been hiding is all summoned out here…" He opened the box that Kasumi gave him, and took out his spear, "Let's do this, Korin!"

Korin gave a roar and lunged forward…

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Korin's inner mind xxx<span>

Korin and Zero continue to clash with each other. Their swords continue to clash with each other before they moved backwards. Korin ignites his sword in sky flames and slashed forward, "_Higiri!_" the flame sword wave that slashed across the plain. Zero lifted his sword up and slashed down, red flames hitting the area, **"**_**Higiri**_**." **The two flaming sword wave hits each other, the entire area exploded at each other. The teen panted as he got ready his sword again.

"**Your resolve is incredible, I can see." **Zero stated, his sword on his shoulder, **"But… that sword of yours, you didn't even use its full power yet."**

"W-What?" Korin stuttered, shocked. He didn't think that his artefact is not used in full power yet.

"**Watch."** Zero stated, his sword held backwards on its other handle, **"Judicium Caelo, full release!"** The sword glowed as red flames surrounds him. Korin could only gawk in shock, as he felt the huge spike in flame energy and magic energy and the winds started to en-circle him. When the red flames cleared, there stood Zero, his clothes changed to a long tailed white trench coat with the same metal shoulder plates, black armoured boots up to his knee under white pants. The big buster sword he has changed into a long white katana with a black edge, with a black ribbon at the back of handle and a guard that looked like a sharpened oval, the habaki longer on the back.

"W-What the…"

"**Look at this, Korin." **Zero stated with his sword pointing at him, **"THIS is the true power of your sword. Not many people in the world of magic know this, but there is a second stage in which the artefact is formed. The first form that the artefact took shape when you summon it is the primary stage, the first manifestation of the artefact. If the person is strong enough, the secondary stage is unlocked; with the artefact changing form to match the person's fighting form; this why some artefacts changed forms if they are summoned by another."**

He swung his sword down; a white flame with red outlines lashed out at his opponent, but just cut pass him by an inch. The flame attack hits the tree and was cut completely in half. Korin looked back to see the trail of destruction left by that one swing. "I-Impossible…" Korin mumbled in shock, "That's … my sword's… true potential…"

"**Now do you get it?" **Zero asked, his dropping down his sword, loosely holding it in his hand. He then switched it from his left to his right, **"Unless you gain this power, you have no chance of controlling the DM!-!"** He flashed forward and slashed at Korin, who has little time to dodge and used his sword as a shield, blocking the sword slash, the sword, however, easily cut right through his sword. Korin, left defenceless, could only looked in shock as the demon cut him down with his sword.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx the training room xxx<span>

The demonised Korin roared, his features getting more demon-like. He has now two large horns the shape of an '?' pointing in front of him, his right hand becoming a huge red claw while his other hand became a black claw, his legs no longer has any resemblance to a human feet, sharp nails extruding from his toes, him slouching due to the spikes on his back and a large bony tail.

"He has been fully taken over by darkness…" Sol mumbled. The entire group of Knights have taken turns to fight their demonised leader except for Mikuri, who Nurari has ordered to go last. Right now, Sol is fighting with him, using his newly acquired artefact. "Here goes…" he slammed both his fists down, with the beaded necklace at hand glowing in their respective colours, "_The Holy Judgement!_" The light shone so bright as a huge trail of light blasted towards the monster. The demon roared in pain as the attack hits him directly, the holy cross reflects on the floor beneath him.

"These beads are amazing…" Sol said in awe, looking at his artefact around his arms. However, no matter how strong it was, it was unable to take down the demonised Korin, who just got up, not panting or rather not much of a wound is found on him, "Okay, now that's not fair."

"Time to switch." Olivia stated. It was night time now, "Mikuri, you're up."

"M-Me?-!" She cried, "B-But…"

"This is just warming-up, so don't worry." She assures her, "If it gets too hard, me or Norio will get in there and bail you out."

"I-It's not…" She mumbled, 'I don't want to hurt Korin… I want to become more reliable to him, not to help kill him! But… if this goes on… he might really become a monster…' She clenched her fist and took a deep breath. She took her card and mumbled _Adeat,_ the light glows and she took on her outfit, her bow at hand, 'Please Korin, hurry up and come back…' She drew up her bow string, a magic arrow ready to fire.

Korin gave a roar, before his mouth is wide opened with a crimson sphere of energy gathering in front of his mouth. Olivia was taken back in was quick on her feet, yelling for Norio to come with her quickly, "Get out there, Mikuri!" She yelled, "That attack… it's impossible to block it! Run!"

Mikuri could only saw in horror, as she shut her eyes in fear.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Korin's inner mind xxx<span>

Korin stumbled around, blood flowing out of his new wound on his shoulder, staining his clothes and the grass below. He held his now-broken sword, panting. "D-Damn it…" He managed to grunted, before collapsing to the grassy ground.

"**It is over." **Zero tells him, **"You have fought well, but you have failed. I knew it was too soon for you to start this."** He turned around, his back facing him, **"I will not end your life. Go back; train some more before coming back here. There are other ways to gain strength."**

'I… can't move…' Korin thought, 'So… this is the extent of my strength, huh…? Like I thought… he's… strong… but… why does he look so disappointed…? I don't understand… why… why can't I be at the same level…? He and I… we're the same person… so… why…'

"_Because you yet to fought with your true strength."_

Korin widen his eyes, as he got his head up, his hands tiredly holding up his upper body. In front of him stood this one man, his black mane-like hair covering half of his face, the shown portion shows his grey eyes, his black trench coat flutter in the wind. "Who… are you…?"

"_Are you trying to say that you swing your sword and still didn't notice my existence?" _The man asked, _"You really are a hopeless case… Listen; there is still a chance to defeat him. Stand up and fight, Korin Yan!"_

"It's impossible…" Korin mumbled, "He wielded most of my power I have been using to power-up myself… Despite Zero saying that, I'm actually really relying on him. Now, stripped of that power… there is no chance at all…"

"_You're a fool!"_ The man yelled, _"Then what with the people you have defeated up till now! Young knight, this battle is not yet over. You can still defeat him! What stops you so is your useless fear! What is there to be afraid off?-! Since he used the full release of his artefact, you use your full release too!"_

"Don't tell me… But I don't know how!-!" Korin shouted, "How… how do I use that?-!"

"_Let go of your fear, Korin."_ The man tells him, _"Remove that fear, stand up and fight. Your resolve is much, much stronger than this! Never stop! Move forward!" _Korin grunted as he got up from his feet, _"Rise up!"_ He slammed his feet to the ground, his body glows as his Dying Will Flame on his forehead burns stronger than ever, _"You stand back, you'll age. Charge recklessly, you'll die. Grab that sword,"_ his grip on his handle tightened while his other on the other handle, _"Shout it out! Draw out your true sword!"_

"Judicium Caelo, FULL RELEASE!-!" He yelled out, his hands on both handles, his body glowed as orange flames erupted from the broken sword and engulfed him. Zero widens his eyes in shock and turned around, to see the orange flame pillar from where he last saw Korin, **'This energy… Could it be…?'** Zero thought in shock. The flame pillar slowly dissipates, the person in it changed. His outfit changed to a black long tailed trench coat, the same shoulder plates, silver plated boots that reached to his knees with black pants, and his sword that looked like Zero's, but the blade is black with a silver edge and the other features are black except for the ribbon which is white.

"**Y-You did it…"** Zero stuttered, and then gave a smirk, **"Good job, your wounds have healed too. Come," **he spins his sword around, and point it at him, **"it's time to end this."**

Korin said nothing but flashed forward, with Zero doing the same and a huge shockwave was heard throughout the plain of the inner world. Countless shockwaves soon follow after, followed by countless sword waves that are redirected from each other, all flying across the ground, destroying the huge portion of the area. The two stopped as Korin stood on the ground, in his sword attack stance while Zero floats above him, his sword on his shoulder.

"Here I come, Zero!" Korin shouted, his sword glowing in black and orange flames.

"**Let's do this, Korin!"** Zero yelled, his sword glowing in white and red flames.

The two stare at each other, their breathing matching until they gave a last inhale and dashed towards each other, "Go/**Go!-!**, _Higiri/__**Higiri!**_**"** They shouted as their attacks clashed, the area exploded in huge white-red and black-orange flames.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx training room xxx<span>

The demon Korin has fully charged up the sphere of energy, and was about fire it off, but then he stopped; as the energy of his body starts to go haywire. The black energy around him starts to escalate, him roaring out in pain. "What's going on?" Mikuri asked.

"The dark energy supporting this form is starting to lose control…" Olivia said in shock, "Mikuri, get out of there! There's no telling what's going to happen!-!"

"T-Then…" Mikuri stuttered; shocked that the possibility of Korin has failed in right there, 'No…' "No! It's not possible! Korin will never disappear like that! He wouldn't…"

The demon roared out in pain, before cracks starts to appear on his skin. More cracks slowly crept up its body, until even the face has the cracks. Soon, the body stopped cracked and it exploded, a huge gust of wind was blown at Mikuri, who has her shields up by then. "He exploded…" Nerio stuttered in shock.

"Korin-kun, are you there?-!" Kasumi shouted.

No response.

"Oi… don't tell me that he…" Sol stated.

"Don't jinx it!" Cosma shouted, "There's still a chance that he…"

"Negi, Anya, lower the shields." Olivia tells them. They nodded and they lowered the barrier.

"Korin, can you hear me?" Kuro called out.

"Korin-nii!" Adhira cried out.

"Korin… Korin!-!" Mikuri shouted.

"I can hear you! I can hear you!" His voice boomed out of the smoke, they turned to see Korin coughing in the smoke, "You don't need to shout! Damn…" Korin stepped out of the smoke, in his full released pactio outfit, his sword waving the smoke away, "To think I wake up in smoke… *yawn* but its sure is better than anything."

"Korin!" Mikuri cried as she ran forward and… gave a knock on his head, "You reckless idiot! You did it again! Why do always throw yourself to the depths of hell like that?-!"

"That wasn't much of a choice!" Korin shouted, "Kuro's training is way worst! There, at least my wounds healed faster!"

"I don't care!" She shouted, "I…" Korin noticed tears coming out and starts to panic. "A-Ah! What's wrong?-!" He cried.

"I-It's just… I don't want you to just jump to your death like that…" She sobbed, "I… I want you to come back alive… But you… you always…" Korin sighed and hugged her, Mikuri still crying a bit. "Gomenasai…" Korin apologised, "It's just this time is not like the other times. If I don't do this, I won't be able to protect you. I won't forgive myself if I let you get hurt again like last time…" Mikuri's eyes widen in startled, "That I swear, and I'll come back, alive and okay, alright?"

"S-Sure…" Mikuri mumbled, her heart beating very fast again as she cleaned the last tears from her face.

"My my, is this a confession of some sort~?" Kuro said with a grin. "Nice, Korin-aniki!" Kamo said, "Way to go!"

"I-It's not that!" Korin cried, him blushing like a tomato.

"I'll come back, alive and okay…" Kasumi repeated, mimicking his voice, "Ah~ that sounds like something from a shoujo manga~ I'm jealous of Mikuri~"

"K-Kasumi-chan!" Mikuri cried, her face blushing red to her ears.

"Nice, Korin." Nerio stated, giving him a thumbs-up. "May the god give you blessing." Sol prayed.

"Sol! Nerio!" Korin cried, "I said it before…"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!-!-!-!"

* * *

><p>Korin lied down on his bed, since he heard that the others have began their training. His training has started but he was asked to rest up the entire day today. He just saw Gokudera, Ryohei and Lambo coming out of the library smoking, the bomber mumbling something about stupid cow and big lightning cow. Reborn has explained to him, in a fairy costume no less, that Dino has separated the guardians to their respective tutors, but was startled that Tsuna was forced to train on his own.<p>

'Yamamoto-san is passed…' Korin thought, 'Kusakabe told me that he fought Genkishi and lost miserably. Must be tough for him…'

He stood up from his bed, "I can't just do anything for the whole day. Better go look for Yamamoto-san." He said to himself as he got up, but not before taking his sword box with him. He remembers the pathway to Yamamoto's dojo training room, and walked into the room, to see Yamamoto swing his sword around bamboo dummies. But, he then noticed Yamamoto was going a bit too fast towards him, "Ah! Korin! Get out of the way!" He cried.

Korin nearly panicked as he opened his box and parried with his sword with one hand, "That was close…" Korin mumbled. Yamamoto had his eyes wide opened, shocked that his friend managed to parried with his sword, "But aren't swing a little too hard?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, your swings are rather stiff." He stated, "If you swing too hard, it would be nothing but like swinging a club. You have to relax your muscles and swing." He sighed and sat down on the floor, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked, his usual smile there, but Korin can see through it.

"I've heard from Kusakabe, you've lost to Genkishi, right?"

Yamamoto's smile dropped, his eyes showing something else, a hint of guilt and remorse. "Is that all? It okay, really!" He stated, "He is strong, so I should be expected."

"You do realise that he wasn't even using his full power when he fought you, right?" Korin tells him, the baseball ace stiffened, "He has this sword that splits when he swings it, not only that, he also have the Hell-Ring. There is no chance you could defeat him."

"Then… how do I defeat him?" He asked, clenching his sword, "How can I take on someone like him?-!"

"Commitment," Korin stated, "that's the thing you need. Like how you commit yourself to baseball, entrust yourself to the sword. If you are unable to do that, you would never be able to defeat anyone else."

"E-Entrust?"

"Have a fight with me." Korin tells him, readying his sword, "No flames, no boxes, just a plain sword-fight."

"Fight you?" He asked.

"You'll find out the reason of why you lost."

Yamamoto looked at him, as if he was joking, but then noticed the look in his eyes making him think otherwise. He wasn't so sure of fighting him, but if it can help him understand why he lost, it's worth a shot. He took his sword and readied, "The time limit is one hour. If you can put me down, you win. If I strike you down, I win, got it?" Korin explained.

"Got it."

"Then…" He took a stance, "Let's begin!" He dashed forward toward him, his sword at hand and clashed with Yamamoto's Shigure Kintoki. Yamamoto was pretty shock of that sword strike which to him is really heavy, reminding him Squalo's sword strikes. Korin kept swing down at Yamamoto, who was trapped in the defensive with his fast yet strong strikes. He had most the trouble in dealing the strikes, causing his right leg was out of place.

Korin noticed this and strike down his hardest strike, but the baseball ace managed to avoid it and rolled out of the way. He then took to the offensive and slash at him continuously, but was easily countered with swing to the leg, that knock him off balance before stabbed forward. Yamamoto could only stare in shock as the blade stabs past him, just inches from his cheek.

"Weak." Korin stated as he pulled his sword out of the ground, "Like I thought, your blade lack the commitment of any swordsman. You still think of the sword as a sport, a game. That is why you are unable to defeat me, let alone Genkishi."

"W-What do you mean…?" Yamamoto stuttered.

"You lack spirit." He stated, "Why do you draw your sword? Why do you fight? Why do you have a sword? These are questions that most fighters face. Some of them answered them, some didn't. Listen, Yamamoto, if you are going to wield the sword, then you must commit yourself to it, not half-half." Yamamoto looked at him rather confused, "Bluntly, you have to choose one, baseball or the sword. I won't force you to choose." He walked out of the room, "The decision is up to you."

* * *

><p>Korin walked into the training room, him confused of why he was asked to come here. "Oi, Negi, you there?" He called out. No response. "What the hell…? Why did he call me here if he is not going to show up…?" He then noticed a sphere in the middle of room. He walked towards it and noticed what appears to be a mini diagram of ruins of an ancient castle inside the sphere.<p>

"What is this thing?" Korin mumbled, poking it, "Why is there such a thing here-" The next thing he knew, was that a magic circle appears under him and he disappeared. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he is no longer in the training room, but in the mini diagram inside the sphere. "What the hell?-!" An arrow pointed at the end of the castle, "Where am I?-!"

"Ah, there you are." He turned to see Kuro standing on one of the castle wall's ruins, her black sword at hand. "Kuro!" Korin cried. "I have been wondering if you can come here." She said. "Where is this place?" Korin asked.

"This is a replica of the original Assassino headquarters in Turkey, in a place called the Diploma Sphere." They turned to see Nurari walking towards them, "All this features are true to the original. All the same to the last detail."

"This is the training area for you in the ten days." Kuro stated, "Negi has given us the spell incantations that you should master. Plus, there is a bonus."

"Eh? Bonus?" Korin asked.

"You won't be able to leave this place unless you spend at least one day in it." Nurari stated, Korin starts to freak out but then she tells him, "Don't worry, this place's time runs slower than normal, in such that one day in here is equal to one hour outside."

'That's longer than from my inner mind!' Korin mentally cried.

"Oi, baka!" Kuro shouted, "You need to level up and gain more powers within ten days! Besides, you are not going to train the whole day here! Just around five hours in here and then another five hours of box training outside, understand?"

Korin nodded quickly, not wanting to anger her.

"Then, let's begin." Nurari tells him, opening her box and donning her sword, "Here is your training schedule; first, you are going to fight with the two of us using your new demonic powers. After that, you are to learn how to properly open your box."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Korin asked.

"Didn't Dino stated, all sky boxes are delicate, and that you need to open it in a certain way." She tells him as she threw the Sky Knight Vongolia Box at him, who clumsily caught it, "If you opened that box in the wrong way, I swear, you will face hell then brought back here before going back there!"

"R-Right…" Korin paled.

"Korin!" Kuro shouted, her sword generating black flames "Get ready to meet hell all over again!"

'EEEEEHHHH!-! KURO WENT SUPER DEMON MODE!-!' Korin mentally cried, but then smirked, "Oh well, let's do this." With that declaration, his eyes turned red while the two demonic beings attack him with their own powers.

* * *

><p>"I see…" Sol mumbled, "Let's try it out. Come on out, Christ!" He ignited his ring and opened his box, out came a huge grizzly bear dosed in sun flames, "Nice! A flaming bear!"<p>

"That's pretty neat!" Nerio stated, "My turn, come on out, Rave!" He summon out a black raven in mist flames, it circled around him and then lands on his finger, "A small little bird, huh…?" He looked closely at the bird who is cleaning its feather, before looking at its master. It gave a small tilt in confusion, 'So cute…' He thought with a small happy blush.

"Oi!" They turn to see Anya looking at them real pissed, "You guys! At least listen to me before opening the boxes!"

"Hit her." They commanded with the two complying as they dashed towards her. The bear gave a punch to the girl while the bird kept poking her head and tugging her hair, "Stop it! Stop it! It hurts!" She cried, before the bird flew back and lands on its master's head.

"Oh… they listened to our commands, just like she said." Sol said in awe, before the two suns gave a bro slung over the shoulders, "They are awesome!"

As of Norio's suggestion, the Knights are spread out into four training groups. The first is of course, Korin with Nurari and Kuro. Next are, Adhira, Nerio and Sol with Anya who will try and teach them how to open the box and everything in fighting in this era. Mikuri and Cosma are with Negi, who they stated is well versed in long-mid range combat, as well as close-quarters. Lastly is Kasumi with Norio himself, them learning more sword techniques, with Norio telling her that he is the better tutor for her, since they both are wielder of the dual sword.

"You guys!" Anya shouted, slamming her hands on the table in the spare room, "Try to understand the fundamentals of opening the boxes first! If you do not put in the correct amount of flames, something bad might happen! Kusakabe-ossan did tell you, right?-! Hibari placed too much flame into one box and it self-destructed with nearly killing all of them!"

"But still, some of these things are easy to understand." Nerio stated, "I've already memorised all the facts given to me so it was no help in telling me all of this."

"D-Damn you…" Anya growled, "You guys are such brutes… That's just like men." But then the raven started pulling her hair again, "Itai! Itai! Stop your stupid bird!"

"I didn't tell it to do that." Nerio said with a shrug.

"Ah! I'll help you, Anya-nee!" Adhira shouted she jumped and grab the bird and pulled, only to hurt Anya even more. She had it and punched the bird and the young girl by accident. "Ah! Sorry, Adhira-chan… Are you… okay…?"

"Adhira?" Cleio asked, the girl only lay on the floor, before she started sobbing, which turns to a full out crying, "WAAHHHHHH!-! ANYA-NEE HIT ME!-! WAAHHHHH!-!" She wailed. As her crying got worse, the lightning produced from the ring as well as her body intensifies. "W-What the…" Nerio stuttered.

"That's a lot of lighting-class flames!" Anya cried.

"Stupid! Stupid!" She cried as she inserts her ring into the box, "All people are stupid!-!"

"Ah, she inserts it into the Vongolia Box!" Sol cried. The box glows as it opened to reveal a large armoured bison with the symbol of the Lightning Knight in the middle of its helmet.

"A cow!" Anya and Nerio cried.

"Actually, it's a bison…" Anya tells them.

"All of you! All should die!" She cried, with the bull getting her command, readying to charge as it grinds its leg on the ground, breathing out steam.

"This can't be good…" Nerio paled. He was proven right as the cow explodes into a huge lightning bullet and charges at them with immense amount of lightning flames. The room then exploded with a huge group painful screams.

* * *

><p>Switching to another area, there stood Negi firing many magic arrows at his pupils, who are apparently dodging them with much difficulty, with Mikuri constantly tripping over herself and Cosma had to stop and get her on her feet but resulted in the magic arrows hitting them.<p>

"Konoe-san, are you alright?" Cosma asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Mikuri mumbled rubbing her head in pain.

"Mikuri-nee, you have been spacing out lately." Negi tells her, stabbing his staff to the sandy ground, "Is something the matter?"

"I-It's nothing, really!" She cried, the two looking at her curiously, knowing that something is up, "Really! It's nothing!"

"Are you thinking about Yan-san?" Cosma asked suddenly, the girl stiffened, "Guess I hit the mark. Is it about his new demonic powers?"

"…" Mikuri went into a deep memory flashback, Korin all black and beast-like, as it roars and slashed through attack after attack and the time it nearly killed her with an unknown attack, "I-It's just… Korin's powers are that dangerous yet he chooses to go with it."

"Yan-san chose this path because it is the fastest way to power-up within ten days." She tells her, "He is not like the rest of us. He's strong, brave, he even put his life on the line to protect someone he cares about-"

"But he is taking on a lot of burden…" Mikuri spoke up suddenly; the cloud knight was shocked speechless, "Korin is taking that entire burden on his shoulders, always fighting on his own like a lone wolf. He is strong, I can agree to that, but he can't handle all that stress. I want to share that burden with him…"

"She's right." Kamo stated, "Korin-aniki has been taking a lot of stress, from the battles, to protecting his friends. He is always alone, a lonesome sword that pierce through the sky."

"Then get stronger." Cosma tells her, "If you want to share his burden, you must be strong to stand on the same fighting ground as him. Even now, he is still advancing higher and higher. Then you just have to advance faster and catch up to him!" She clenched her fist, "Let's do our best and help Yan-san!"

"…Right!" Mikuri said in agreement.

* * *

><p>Swords clashed as Norio and Kasumi crossed swords with each other. Their blades swinging in the air, until Norio threw his sword at her, who just blocked the sword with her two swords but then Norio flashed behind her and using his other sword, slashed at her back, Kasumi crashes to the ground with a thud. "That's the problem with you." Norio sighed, "You use both blades to attack. That's not good enough."<p>

"Huh?"

"When wielding two swords, it is best if you know how to wield one sword at the time." He stated, and then remembered something, "I've heard that the girls are having a boycott of some sort."

"Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan?" Kasumi asked.

"I heard it is because Tsuna and the others wouldn't tell them about the Mafia and stuff." He stated.

"Well, it's definitely tough for them!" Kasumi laughed.

* * *

><p>Korin is staggering on his feet after five hours, five days in the sphere, and he is completely exhausted as he tries to get to the bathroom to wash his face before continuing his training. He then noticed Tsuna running out of the base, "Tsuna? What's wrong?"<p>

"It's Kyoko-chan!" He cried, "She ran out!"

"No way!" Korin shouted, "Why on earth would she…" he then remembered something, "Ah, right. Boycott. Well, good luck." He walked off.

"Korin-san!"

* * *

><p>Korin was thinking on how the box should be opened while lying on the floor near the diploma sphere. He kept juggling the box with one hand while he kept thinking. 'How on earth do I open a sky box without it causing major destruction like Tsuna's…?' He wondered, before catching his box and sitting up. He then heard the door opened to show Kyoko and Haru coming in.<p>

"Kyoko-san, Haru-san?" Korin called out.

"We know," They stated, "about the Mafia, Millefiore, Assassino and the existence of magic."

"W-what…" Korin was caught by surprise, 'Looks like Tsuna spilled the beans, but why did they tell them about magic? Ah well, they would just think that I'm street performer or something…'

"We know about Nurari and Norio too." They stated, Korin stiffened, "They're not human, are they?"

"W-What…?"

"They are both yokai that snuck into the base in hope of destroying the Vongolia!" They cried, Korin comically fall.

"So, what is your plan of eliminating them, mahou shounen(Mahou shoujo means magic girl so mahou shounen means magic boy… that's some imagination… =.=|||)?" They asked seriously.

"Nurari and Norio are not the enemy!" Korin cried, pointing at their image of him in a magic girl outfit, "And what's with the mahou shounen?-! Wait then, you know that the magic I use is not street magic?" They nodded, and Korin sighed in relief, 'Finally, someone who actually make sense!'

"I think I remember now." Kyoko stated, "That time near where Haru took me, you and Mikuri protected us from the demons."

"You guys must be magic partners, right?" Haru stated excitedly. "W-Well… yeah, but…"

"Can you teach us magic?-!" They asked.

"What?"

"Magic!" Kyoko stated, "We don't want to be a burden to Tsuna-kun and the rest so-"

"Please teach us!" Haru pleaded.

"I-It's not that!" Korin cried, "Listen, even if you start now, it would take years to learn how to perform spells! Also, I only know like a few attack spells!"

"Then can you make a pactio with us?-!"

"WHAT?-!"

"You and Chrome-chan made a pactio right?" Kyoko stated, "Can make one with us too?-!"

"No! Do you even know what is the requirements of a pactio?-!" Korin cried. They shook their heads, he sighed, "You have to kiss your partner! Kiss! Got it?-!"

…

…

"KISS?-!" They cried.

"Yes, that's what I said!" Korin said angrily.

"B-But… Haru want to leave Haru's first kiss to Tsuna-san…" Haru stated.

"I got it!" Korin decided, slamming his fist on his palm, "Then make one with Tsuna."

"With Tsuna-san/kun?"

"Well, Tsuna seems to have the highest potential to be a mage." Korin stated, "Must run with the Vongolia bloodline or something…"

"What are we waiting for?-! Let's go!-!" Haru said with much determination as she dragged him and Kyoko towards where Tsuna is training. "W-Wait a minute!" Korin cried, "You need a magic circle for it to happen and the only one that can do that is that rat!"

"I'm not a rat!" Kamo cried out, they turned to see the ermine on Mikuri's head; who is coming out of the bath.

"Kamo, what are you doing in the bath…" Korin asked angrily.

"Ah, Korin, I just cleaning this little critter up~" Mikuri tells him.

"Ah~ How cute~" On cue, the two girls ran over and look over the little animal, "And it talks too! Is he a mahou shoujo mascot?"

"Who are you calling a mascot?-!"

"Oh well, do you need Kamo for something?" Mikuri asked.

"You really know what I'm thinking, do you?" Korin said with a raised eyebrow, her nodding with a smile, "Well, I'm staying with you for almost a year now so it's not really that surprising…" He grabs Kamo by the back of the neck and walked off, gesturing them to follow. They saw Squalo, who is holding an unconscious Yamamoto on his shoulders.

Their eyes then meet, they glare at each other. Then, Korin raised his hand in greeting, "Yo."

"It's been a while, trash." Squalo spat.

"Training Yamamoto-san?" Korin asked, but he only got a glare which he interprets as a yes, "Okay, try not to kill him." He walked off, but then Squalo swung his sword at him, but then Korin just grab it with ease, the blade between his thumb and index finger.

"You've improved, scum." Squalo said with a blood-thirsty smirk, "Fight my past self when you get back."

"Depends." Korin said. The shark just let go and walked off, "By the way, Xion has a message for you." He stated, Korin turning around, "Be careful of Adonis, he is not what he seems." The teen raised his eyebrow in confusion, but then push it away. He asked the girls to wait at the training room, and then he walked in to see Gokudera being restrained by Dino, while Tsuna is by the corner with a bloody nose.

"Sasagawa-san hit you?" Korin asked.

"Oi! Crazy Tattoo!" Gokudera shouted, "Help me kick this guy's ass for me!"

"No." Korin denied immediately. He then dragged the brunette with him. "Korin-san?" Tsuna asked.

"You told Kyoko and the others about magic as well?-!" Korin shouted.

"W-Well… I don't want anymore secrets…"

"This is one secret that should be kept from them." He stated, "If more of the Mafia knows about it, this world might as well enter a World War III!"

"B-But…"

"Oh well, it's not like these people will do something horrible to the world." He sighed, "Reborn, maybe, but still…" He sighed some more before dragging him to training room, where Kyoko and Haru are waiting. "Kamo, make a circle."

"Oh, okay. You want another two, Korin-aniki?" He asked as he drew the circle.

"Not for me, him." Korin pointed at Tsuna, who is rather confused.

"Eh?"

"Get in the circle." Korin tells him. "Eh? Why?" He asked. Korin sighed and pushed him in, where Haru took the chance and kissed him. Tsuna blushed a deep red as the light shone and a card dropped on Haru's head. "H-Haru?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Arigatou, Korin-san!" Haru thanked happily.

"Kyoko-san, you next?" Korin asked.

"I-I guess…" Kyoko said, a bit blushing.

"Just do it." Korin sighed, pushing her into the circle and forcing the two people to kiss. This time, Tsuna blushed even redder that he was kissing his crush while Kyoko is just blushing a little as well, but seems to get redder as the seconds past by. The circle glowed and Korin catch the card, "Done." He stated, handing the card to her.

Tsuna was left lying down on the ground, unconscious but having a goofy smile and blushed face. Kyoko too was blushing a bit as she held onto her lips with one hand while she took the card with her other.

"Kyoko-san." Korin called.

"H-Hai…?" She replied shyly.

"Do you happen to like Tsuna…?" That question has a huge effect on the school idol, who started to blush really red.

I repeat.

Sasagawa Kyoko is blushing!

"I'll take that as a yes." Korin sighed. He then picked the fainted brunette and walked off, "By the way, to activate your artefact, say _Adeat_. The rest is on your own."

"Eh?"

"I don't what kind of artefact you have so you have to learn on how to use it on your own." Korin tells them, "Good luck." He walked off. He can hear the girls shouting at him to come and help, but he shouted back that such things with the artefacts they should learn how to figure out on their own, although he mentioned that they should go ask the rat(Kamo: "I'm an ermine!") if they have any questions.

With that, Korin just walked off, leaving the little rodent with the girls. He then placed the brunette in the training room. The brunette then slowly awake and then saw Korin, "Korin-san?" He mumbled, and then he remembered what happened and starts to blush and get a little giddy, "I… I kissed Kyoko-chan…" And… he fainted.

"Don't faint again!" Korin cried.

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 30 DONE!**

**Sorry for the crappy chapter… I can't really think other  
>things plus I'm getting kind of a writer block…<br>Gomenasai! TT^TT By the way, the only slot left for  
>the OC is the storm Mare Knight, so please summit as<br>soon as possible as the Choice arc is next. Thanks for all  
>reviews!<strong>

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
>Arigatou!<strong>


	32. Chapter 31

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 31 is here!**

**This is the edited version and corrected all the  
>mistake names... Once again... I'm sorry... <strong>

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31 Choice!<strong>

Man, after all that, I don't think I have the strength to fight  
>Adonis… five days in five hours… Dealing with Kyoko-san and<br>Haru-san… Man it was hard…

This is my new life…

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

It's the day of Choice, and Tsuna and everyone are all ready to go. Tsuna, on the other hand went to visit Lal Mirch to tell her that the battle is about to begin.

The door to the infirmary opens, "Who's there?" Lal asked.

"Ah…" Tsuna peeked past the door, "It's me…"

"I thought that I told you not to visit me." She stated angrily.

"It's almost time…" He stated, "Our final battle against Byakuran is about to begin."

"I know that." Lal stated, "I intended to take part myself if I had to crawl there on my hands and knees, but Reborn stopped me, assuring that I would only hold you back."

"Lal Mirch…"

"I hear your training was successful." She said, "You can do this, I hope."

Tsuna nodded, "Irie-san said that if we defeat Byakuran, the non-7^3 radiation that is hurting you and Reborn will stop as well." He added, "So just hold on a little longer."

"… You have grown fond of indulgent prattle." She sighed.

"I would like you to see the results of my training too…"

"…" Lal looked at him before turning over, "I'm going to sleep. Leave me."

"I'd…" Tsuna stuttered. "… actually want to talk to you some more…"

"I am incredibly sleepy."

"… Alright, well, I'll be going then!" He tells her as he walked out of the room, "See you…"

* * *

><p>Korin is currently checking his own gear, his boxes and sword. He sighed as he slapped his cheek, 'Today's the big day, Korin! It is do or die!' He went out with his gear ready, going to the room where Bianchi has prepared outfits for everyone.<p>

"Bianchi, you in?" Korin asked, but was unaware that he walked into the girls changing, Kasumi has her shirt off, Cosma was just about to take off her shirt and Mikuri is half way in stripping off her skirt.

"Eh?"

"Korin…" Mikuri growled her covering as much as her body, "YOU PERVERT!-!-!-!-!-!" A huge blast of storm flames came out of the room, Korin running away, "GOMENASAI!-!-!-!" He screamed as he ran off.

"Relax, Mikuri-chan." Kasumi tells her, "At least he didn't see you naked."

"B-But it's still embarrassing…" Mikuri mumbled with a small blush.

"But…" Kasumi pouted, looking at Mikuri's cleavage and then her own, the size difference way too obvious, "How come yours is so much bigger?-!" She cried grabbing her chest.

"Ah! S-Stop it, Kasumi-chan…"

"Give me some!"

"Maa maa, calm down." Cosma tells her.

"You too!" She cried, "Why do you all have bigger than mine!"

"S-Stop it… Kasumi-chan…" Mikuri said weakly, her friend still groping her chest.

* * *

><p>Kyoko and Haru looked into Irie's room, "How is it, Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked.<p>

"He's in real state…" Haru tells her, "He's fallen fast asleep in the process of removing his clothes."

"Eh?-! How did he managed that?-!"

"It's like the complete opposite of Spanner-san, who was sleeping in his bed like a baby. He'd even put on his night-cap…" Haru stated.

"I guess that shows just how tired they were…" Kyoko sighed, "Apparently, until they arrived yesterday, they barely slept a wink all wink…"

"But this is one time that we must be cruel." Haru stated, the other girl nodded.

Sneakily, they entered the room, a pan and ladle at hands. On cue they bang the two utensils together loudly, "WAKE UP!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!"

"AHH! WHAT'S THE MATTER?-!-! FIRE?-!-! EARTHQUAKE?-!-!"

* * *

><p>"Ah… Those girls are certainly vicious…" Irie sighed, rubbing his bed hair, "My ears are still ringing… No! I must wake up probably! This is the day of the showdown! You have to set a good example to the younger ones, Shouichi!" He shook his head to get rid of any sleepiness, and then steadied himself.<p>

"Ahem." He coughed as he opened the door, "Good day everyone- Ah!"

"Irie-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"You're late, four-eyes." Gokudera grumbled.

"There you are, Einstein." Nerio mumbled.

"You- Those outfits! Why, it's absolutely brilliant!" Irie cried.

"To be honest, I think it is a little embarrassing…" Tsuna stated. "Welcome to my world…" Korin mumbled.

"I had them specially made for this battle." Reborn stated, "The Vongolia Mafia originated as a team of vigilantes who fought to protect the people. For generations, when the Vongolia family fulfil that duty, they have always gone into battle and risked their lives in full uniform."

"Then why is mine and the Vongolia Knights' uniforms are different?-!" Korin cried.

Ignoring him, the hitman continued, "The Kokuyo struggle was a test given to you by the ninth, and the Varia battle was an internal matter. But this time, things are on a completely different level." He tells the brunette.

"You always make everything seem grander than it is by talking about the Mafia and stuff…" Tsuna sighed.

"No! He's right!" Irie shouted out, "Though this battle may be known to only a selected few, the fate of the world rests on its outcome! Even in the entire long tradition, this will likely be the greatest battle of all."

"Let's do this, Tsuna." Korin tells him, his headphones ready and his boxes sling on his pants.

"Right…" He stated, putting on his headphones, box sling on his pants as well, "Let's go!" The group all roared out in agreement, all donning in black suits, except the Knights and the non-battlers which the normal people wore red suits with the girls wearing the red miniskirts, while the Knights wearing black jackets over white shirts with the metallic Vongolia Knights' emblem on the jackets' back though Sol's is sleeveless and the girls wore black mini-skirts.

With that, they walked out of the hideout towards their scheduled meeting place arranged by Byakuran, the Namimori shrine.

* * *

><p>The group walked up the stairs, Tsuna leading the rest. "Anybody here?" Tsuna asked, before noticing a mysterious structure on the shrine grounds, "Eh?-! W-What is… this?"<p>

"Some kind of festival float?" Haru asked. "It's a festival!-!-!" Lambo shouted as he jumped up but was caught by Haru.

"Stay back!" Gokudera shouted as he and the Mist Knight leaping forward. "This could be a trap from the Millefiore!" Nerio stated.

"Oh, Suminasen, I forgot to mention." Irie apologised, "This is our base unit."

"Base unit?" Korin said.

"I transported it out here earlier this morning. Your bikes are all safe inside as well."

"Hahi~! So this is what you were working on for ten days straight!" Haru exclaimed.

"Lambo-san's going up to the top!" Lambo laughed. "Me too!" Adhira laughed.

"You mustn't." Cleio tells them.

"Doesn't look too impressive, does it…" Gokudera grumbled, "This thing better not look like a piece of junk on the inside!"

"I did everything I could!" Irie tells him.

Korin saw Tsuna looking around, his face very worried. 'Oh right, Yamamoto-san and Hibari-san are not here yet…' Korin realised. "Hibari-san!-! Yamamoto!-!" Tsuna called out. All he got in return is silence. "What are those two playing at?-!" Ryohei shouted, "This is the final battle!"

"They couldn't have decided not to come, could they?" Giannini said.

"There's a possibility that their training wasn't successful." Reborn tells them.

"Hibari-san, I'm not sure." Korin stated, "But I know that Yamamoto's training will be successful."

"That's right! They'll be here any minute!" Basil stated, "At any rate, not a single member of the Millefiore has shown up yet, so there's no problem!"

"Hm…" Spanner looked at his monitor, noticing the beep in the radar, "There are Dying Will Flames approaching… and they're incredibly huge."

"What?-!"

"They're closing in fast." He then noticed something's wrong, "That's odd. They ought to be right on top of us by-" He then realised and looked up, "Up there!"

Above them, a series of black clouds surrounds the top of the shrine, "What the-?-!" Tsuna cried. "Storm clouds?-!" Mikuri cried. From the black clouds, Byakuran's face comes out.

"Hey there, everyone~"

"Byakuran!" Tsuna cried.

"G-Ghost!" Lambo and Adhira wailed in fright.

"It's like candy floss…!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"The real thing has arms and legs as well, you know." Bianchi stated.

"An illusion?" Gokudera cried.

"I don't think it is…" Chrome stated. "I don't think too…" Nerio stated.

"I'm reading metallic signatures…" Spanner tells them, "It's a giant apparatus."

"Hmmm? I thought I told you to make sure everyone was here?" Byakuran stated, Tsuna glaring at him, "Ah well, never mind. You're only putting yourselves at a disadvantage, after all."

"You're the one breaking the rules here!" Irie shouted, "That apparatus is far too big to serve as a base unit!"

"You always like to jump to conclusions, Shou-chan." Byakuran stated.

"Eh?"

"All this is for to transport you all to the stage where we'll be holding our game of Choice." He stated, "A Hyper Flame Ring Transfer System."

"Transfer System?-!" Irie cried.

"That thing you used to get rid of the Melone Base?-!" Gokudera cried.

"In other words, the battleground isn't here in Namimori." Reborn stated.

"Yup, that's right." Byakuran said with a smile, "However, as you already know, this apparatus doesn't activate all that easily. So it's also going to serve as a little test, to see if you're qualified to take part in today's game. Ten million FV; that is the amount of energy required to transport you all to the Choice stage."

"T-Ten million FV?-!" Irie cried.

"That's twenty times the output of the max power of the _X-Burner _and _Knight-Burner_ combined!" Spanner cried.

"You see, this transfer apparatus is a real energy hog." Byakuran sighed, "So I thought I'd get you all to provide the necessary energy yourselves. Think of it as your ticket to the game."

"But… T-That's outrageous!" Giannini cried. "How are we supposed to provide twenty times the output of the _X-Burner_ AND _Knight-Burner_ just like that?-!" Fuuta shouted.

"Just produce the flames whenever you're ready, and the apparatus will collect them." Byakuran tells them, "And… not to put pressure on you or anything, but if you failed to produce them; that will count as a failure, and might have to do…" He looked over to the mountains, "This, to the town." From the metal head's eye, out fired a laser that destroyed the entire mountain.

"Ah! The northern mountains!" Kasumi cried.

"Why that little…" Gokudera growled.

"What do you think you are doing, Byakuran?-!" Tsuna shouted angrily.

"Oppsie~ Gomenasai~ My face slipped~" Byakuran said in a sing-song tone, the mechanical head spinning in the cloud.

"I can't believe you…!" Irie mumbled.

"I can see how this guy might be able to rule the world…" Reborn said grimly.

"That bastard…" Nerio growled.

"Well then, quickly now, get those flames burning!" Byakuran tells them with a smile, a meter appeared above him that shows the amount of FV, "There is not much time left before noon, when the game begins! Once the light shining down on me disappears, that's time's up!" With that, the light shining from the clouds starts to shrink.

"The light is closing in!"

"And quickly!"

"Come along, then!" Byakuran stated, then noticed Tsuna's glare, "What's the matter? Getting scared?"

"Not everyone is here yet." He stated.

"Oh? Nice to see a healthy respect for the rules," Byakuran said, "or could it be that this be an excuse for your inability to produce ten million FV?"

"No, they'll be here."

"I'm afraid your time's up."

"They're coming!" With that, two streams of rain and cloud flames appear and flew towards them, the respective guardians inside them, "What are you all doing?" Hibari asked, bored. "Yo, sorry to keep you waiting." Yamamoto apologised.

"About time!" Korin cried, taking up his box, "Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted.

"Sawada!" Ryohei yelled.

"Boss!" Chrome cried.

"Right… here goes." He lifted up his box; the Vongolia Ring ignites in orange flames, "Vongolia Box!" He raised and then did the opening procedure, "Open!" With that cry, everyone all did the same thing, inserting the ignited rings into their respective boxes. When that happened, a huge light shone and blasted at the apparatus, the meter rising like crazy.

"Hm? What on earth…" Byakuran mumbled in surprise, the meter shown to be all nine's, the max it can go, "It is beyond the max amount it can go?-!" Spanner cried.

'I was really right all along…' Irie thought in shock, 'Bring these people here from the past was absolutely the right thing to do! They are the single ray of hope capable of standing against Byakuran-san…' the lights dimmed down, to show the entire Vongolia, all having their respective box weapons out, Tsuna and Korin is hyper mode, 'The younger Tenth Vongolia Family!'

In town, three people hid in the alley, looking at the huge flash of light. Meanwhile, a lone person stood on the roof top, hooded with the pendant of the Assassino dangling from her neck. The person just smiled; in her hand is a bracer that has the symbol of the Assassino.

"You're late!" Gokudera shouted.

"Sorry, my bad." Yamamoto laughed.

"I came here on my own." Hibari tells them, "I have nothing to do with you guys."

"Tch." Gokudera clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Oi, Sawada," Ryohei asked, "You knew they were gonna come?"

"No." Tsuna tells him, "All I know is that if we're not complete we can't win against Byakuran."

His two closest friends smiled at those words, Korin just laughed, "To think that the cowardly loser I met when I first came here is this guy over here!" He laughed.

"What was that, crazy tattoo?-!" Gokudera shouted.

"That's good." Byakuran said with a wide smile on his face, "Well done surpassing ten million FV and the max limit. You passed. Well then, let's get Choice started." Tsuna looked up, ready for whatever that man throws at him, "First, we'll do the field for Choice." With that, the apparatus opened with thousands of cards coming out and circling the brunette and the sky knight, "I praise that wonderful flame of yours, so let's leave the field up to you."

"Hm?"

"What could these be?" Kyoko wondered. "Playing cards?" Haru asked.

"You heard the rules of Choice from Shou-chan right?" Byakuran said, "Choice is a game of choice. If we don't choose the playing field and the players first, we can't start. And it also depends on the person's fate." Tsuna and Korin looked at the cards circling them, "All right, pick a card, Tsunayoshi-kun. That will be the 'choice' for you."

"But the cards are created by the enemy…" Giannini stated.

"It's all right." Irie tells him, "Choice is the only game where Byakuran wouldn't cheat."

"What do you think, Tsuna?" Korin asked.

The brunette thought for a moment, before saying, "All right, let's choose." He reached out and pulls out a single card. The card shone and the words 'Fulmine' is shown on it with a lightning symbol on it. "Oh, the field card is, Lightning." Byakuran announced, "All right, let's go!" The transfer system suddenly glowed, the entire area is engulfed in a bright light, the people all floating up into the air, and all the girls are trying to pull down their skirts as they disappears within a flash.

In another unknown area, lights flashed down from the sky from the transport system and crashes down, the people all landing on their legs, their stomachs or their bottom. Korin and Tsuna went out of hyper mode. "Ite…" Tsuna grunted as he got up on his feet, "Is everyone all right?"

"Barely…" Korin grunted, Mikuri on top of him on his back, "Mikuri, you're heavy…"

"N-No I'm not!" She cried.

"Boss, something's buried here…" Chrome stated, pointing at the bundle of hair in the ground.

"That's Lambo…" Tsuna sighed as the cow kid popped up from the ground.

"Ah!"

"Hey, Uri went right back into the box." Gokudera stated, looking at his box.

"Ouch, that uses an awful lot of flames." Tsuna stiffened when he heard that voice, "Welcome to the venue of Choice." The smoke clears and what they saw was mind-blowing.

"Eh?-!" The girls cried. "W-What's the meaning of this…?" Ryohei stuttered. "T-This is…" Basil cried as the smoke cleared to reveal the series of tall buildings surrounding them, creating an urban landscape, "In the middle of a group of super high-rise buildings!"

"Although it kinda feels like we've met a couple times already…" They turned to see Byakuran with Adonis by his side along with twelve more people behind them, "It is the first time we met, Tsunayoshi-kun~?" The albino stated.

"Byakuran! And the real six Funeral Wreaths!" Tsuna cried.

"Adonis and the six Mare Knights are with them as well!" Korin cried.

"This is where we'll do battle." Byakuran tells them with a smile, "It's a good location, don't you think?"

"What are you saying?-!" Tsuna cried. "There are lots of people here! We can't fight in a place like this!"

"I thought you would say that so I cleared out everything." Byakuran tells him, "There is no one else here but us."

"What does that mean…?" Gokudera asked.

"Okay, I'll explain-"

"What's this?" The young girl behind Byakuran, she has long cyan blue hair that reaches past her hips with eyes of the same colour in a black jacket that covers her entire body with nothing underneath, laughed, "They're just kids." She raised her hand which transforms into a spike-like object with rain flames tinkling in it, "I could easily kill them without a box weapon."

"W-What the?-! Her hand just…!" Tsuna cried.

"Bluebell, you baka." The girl behind Adonis sighed; she is around the same age as the other girl. She have dark blue hair and ocean blue eyes, similar to Nerio's, with a weird looking hat with a similar outfit as Bluebell but she have a pair of shorts underneath, "If you going to intimidate them, at least do this." She raised her hand and it transformed into a blade-like weapon in rain flames.

"That other girl too?-!" Korin cried.

"I'm a boy!" The gir-err… boy shouted at them.

"Oh, my bad." Korin apologised.

"Oh-ho, don't need to get too excited, Bluebell." The green haired man said as vines came out of his hands and wrapped around the girl's hands, "Byakuran-sama has been looking forward to this festival, let's just enjoy ourselves."

"You too, Salvia." The blonde man sighed as he grabbed the boy's hand, the blade completely destroyed.

"W-What now?-!" Tsuna cried.

"The magma bath… now this…" Nerio mumbled, "Are these people even human?"

"Hmph." Hibari huffed as he ignites his ring. "Calm down, Kyoya." Cosma tells him, her igniting her ring just in case.

"Oh-ho." The green haired man said, "It seems that the Cloud Guardian, like me, is in a school uniform. I'm Kikyou, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"So that woman is the Cloud Knight, like me?" The blonde man sighed, "Nice to meet you, miss; I'm Daniel."

"Let's start right away." Hibari stated, aching to bite them all to death.

"I told you that won't work, Hibari-chan." Byakuran stated, the skylark having a small twitch, while he took out a gyro roulette, "The next 'choice' needs to start."

'A gyro roulette?' Irie wondered.

"I'll project it so everyone can see." Two screens appears, both having eight symbols, all too obvious, from the top is the Vongolia and Millefiore emblems, followed by sun, mist, cloud, rain, lightning, storm, the DM and lastly a square. "What's this list of symbols…" Gokudera mumbled, and then he noticed the similarity, "The crest… attributes?"

"Place your hand on the ring on the side of the gears, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran tells him.

"Eh?"

"Come on, like this." He said, placing his hand on the device. Tsuna followed suit, "Now, when I say 'choice', the gears will spin to the right."

"E-Eh? C-Chotto mat-"

"Choice." With that, the gears start to spin. A short while later, one by one, the gears slowed down, a number shown in the slots. "Hm, it stopped." The numbers is shown in the following:

**Vongolia: 1 Sky, 1 Rain, 1 Storm, 1 Devil and 2 square with the square in fire  
>Millefiore: 1 Sun, 2 Mist, 1 Cloud and 1 Devil with the Sun in fire<strong>

"With this, it's decided." Byakuran said, "The battle participants."

"W-What's this?" Ryohei cried, "What do these numbers mean?-!"

"Besides the symbol for each element…" Irie realised, "I see! The number of participants for that element!"

"Bingo~!" Byakuran stated, "Nice intuition you've got there, Shou-chan. The choice made by the gyro roulette indicates the number of fighters who will be battling on the field for each given element."

"You're deciding numbers based on elements…?" Yamamoto asked.

"But the total number for the Vongolia and Millefiore is different!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"It's a special rule~!" Byakuran sang, "So you've got one each of Sky, Storm, Rain and Devil, pretty nice draw, I'd say, Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Hold it!" Gokudera shouted, "What about the square thing at the bottom?-!"

"Is that some kind of additional element?" Sol asked.

"Hm?" Byakuran wondered before realising what he is talking about, "Oh, that. That's the 'non-elemental'. In other words, it represents people who don't have rings." He looked over to the non-combatants, "You've drawn two of those, so you have to pick two of your non-ring-bearers to participate."

"So that's why you wanted us to bring everyone…" Reborn realised.

'If Kuro was here, does she count?' Korin wondered.

"Everyone has to participate in the fighting…?" Tsuna stuttered, "T-That's just…"

"AHHH!-!" Everyone quickly turned around to see the shrivel-looking person in seaweed-hair and holding an awkward doll approaching Haru and Kyoko, "Ah!-! When did he…"

"What on earth are you?-!" Bianchi shouted, holding onto the two girls protectively.

"My name's… Daisy…" He stated, lifting up a weltered flower towards Kyoko, "This… for you…" Under his gaze, the girl starts to pale up.

"Oh-ho." A vine stretches out and wrapped around Daisy, before pulling him back towards Kikyou, "Sorry about that. I only took my eyes of him for a second… You see, Daisy here just can't get enough of things that perish beautifully, like you people…"

"W-What?-!" Tsuna cried; Ryohei is currently trying to control himself from punching that person in the face.

"Now then~," Byakuran stated, "How about we both announce which members will be taking part, hm? Oh, this is one part that we actually decides ourselves."

"Byakuran-san," Irie spoke up, "since I don't have any rings, I can count under Non-Elemental right?"

The two exchanged stares, before Byakuran gave a smile, "Hm… I suppose I'll allow it."

"Well in that case, Tsunayoshi-kun, I suppose our members are decided." Irie stated, the brunette looking back at him a little confused, "The participating Vongolia members will be: For the Sky, Tsunayoshi-kun; For the Storm, Gokudera-kun; For the Rain, Yamamoto-kun; For the Devil, Korin-kun; And lastly, the Non-elemental will be myself and Spanner."

"Oi! Hold it!" Gokudera shouted, "Who in the hell put you in charge, huh?-! Our boss is Juudaime!"

"But I agree with his choice of members." Reborn stated, "This way, everyone has battle experience."

"Wha- Reborn-san…"

"Hold it!" Ryohei shouted, "What about me?-! I want to take part as well!-! What was all my extreme training with Garyuu for?-!"

"That's right!" Sol followed, "I want to fight too!"

"Just sit back and accept it for the moment." Irie tells them, "The opponent has the same restrictions. This is how Choice works. And your results of our gyro roulette spin aren't bad at all! Not only we have more members than they do, Byakuran-san and Adonis-san aren't taking part."

"You think…" They turned to see Hibari lifting up his tonfa, getting ready to beat the crap out of them, "That reason is going to be enough to convince me? I'm taking part." He said.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried.

"W-Wait! It's all very well saying that but-."

"Hibari-san, calm down!" Korin cried.

"Shut up, omnivore. I'm biting that guy to death right now."

"Hold it, Kyoya." They turned to see Dino, "Honestly, I don't know what to do with you sometimes…" He sighed.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna cried, "When did you…?-!"

"Oh, I snuck in during the transfer. I was here the whole time." Dino stated as he walked up to the skylark, "Besides, I'm your tutor, how can I miss out in this? By the way, Korin, your tutor's here too."

"Eh? You mean…" Korin paled as he heard footsteps.

"Damn, to think all that he would create a transport system…" Kuro sighed as she walked up towards them.

"Kuro?-!"

"Who is she?" Tsuna asked.

"Yo, Vongolia Decimo and friends." Kuro greeted with a wave, "I'm Kurohomura but you can call me Kuro for short."

"Kurohomura?" Yamamoto said as he wondered a bit, "Where have I heard that name before…?"

"Byakuran, who are they?" Bluebell asked.

"Bucking Horse Dino," Byakuran stated, "And a sword spirit~"

"Sword…?" Yamamoto wondered before realising, "Ah! The name of Korin's black sword!"

"Eh?-!"

"That's right, I'm the spirit in that sword." She stated.

"Actually, this is the future version of her." Korin stated, "Right now, she is nothing but an old rusty sword that can't even break a- Itetete, it hurts, Kuro!" he cried as the sword spirit did a headlock on him, "Didn't I warn you about calling me old…?" She said angrily.

"Come on now, Kuro." Dino sighed before turning to Hibari, "Kyoya, think about it. Once Tsuna and the others beat the Millefiore guys, you can fight with anybody you like after that, right? Have a little patience, okay?"

"…" Kyoya looked at him before replying, "Hurry it up."

"Hai hai."

'Dino-san has gotten better in convincing Hibari-san…' Tsuna thought in shock.

"Tsuna, make your decision." Dino stated, "Are you going to go with those members?"

"Y-Yes." Tsuna said.

"Not that it is a choice." Korin sighed, "With me being the only devil flame user here…"

"Are you okay with this, Giannini?" Fuuta asked, "They just picked out the other non-elemental mechanic over you."

"Oh, W-Well, it's a shame but I guess I'll just have to live with it." He said, but his face clearly states that he is completely okay with it.

'He looks a little too happy…' Fuuta sweat-dropped.

'He didn't want to take part at all…' Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Ahhhhhhhhh… This sucks…" The red haired man from Adonis' video sighed as he kneeled on the floor.

"T-That's…" Yamamoto realised. "The man who was whistling…" Tsuna mumbled in shock. "Magma bath guy…" Korin mumbled.

"Byakuran-sama, sorry but since it looks like I'm not taking part… I'm not sure I can take all this much longer…" The man just slides onto the floor like a rag, sighing all the way with an extremely bored look. "My apologises, Byakuran-sama." Kikyou apologised, "It seems that Zakuro has lost his spirits."

"You really have little spirits for pretty much everything huh, Zakuro?" A guy with long black hair sighed; he is the one of the members in the group that stands out, him wearing a cream coloured jacket over a black sleeveless undershirt with loose black pants with a long red belt that slangs around his waist and black futuristic looking boots.

"Just shut up, Jecht…" Zakuro mumbled.

"You sure are boring. I mean, look at this place!" Jecht said, gesturing to the area around them; "Doesn't intrigues you?"

"Keep your mouth shut, Jecht." Adonis said.

"Hai…"

"Byakuran?" He asked.

"Hm… let's hurry this up then." Byakuran said.

"Who's the useless one now?-!" Bluebell taunted, sticking out her tongue.

"Blue… really…?" Salvia sighed, face-palming for his friend's childish action.

"Well then, I'll go and announce the participating members for the Millefiore side." Byakuran stated, "For the Cloud, I'll select the lovely leader of the real six Funeral Wreaths, always reliable to fault, Kikyou; For the Sun, the corpse who lives to kill, Daisy; For the Devil, the messenger from hell that kills all that sinned within the cursed mist, Aki; And for the Mist, the phantom giant who proclaims the truth, Torikabuto."

"Ah! But that's not enough members!" Basil pointed out, "You're supposed to have _two_ Mist participants!"

"Ah!"

"Oh dear!" Byakuran said in shock, before smiling again, "…is what we're not going say. As I mentioned before, each of the real six Wreaths has a hundred A-ranked subordinates. Out second participant is already here." A purple mist appears in front of him, the mist clearing to reveal what appears to be a ninja with a smiling mask, "Torikabuto's subordinate, Saru."

"Monkey?" Mikuri asked.

"Where did he appear from?-!" Gokudera cried.

"Two illusionists…" Chrome mumbled worriedly.

"Actually," The guy whose name's Aki said; he has spiky dark purple hair with the same colour eyes and wore a hooded black robe, "it is three, I'm the Mist Mare Knight, nice to meet you."

"Three, huh…" Nerio mumbled.

'So that guy's the one with the Devil flames?' Korin thought.

"I guess they're not going to have any issues with number now…" Dino said.

"That's not fair…" Basil grumbled.

"Now then~, here comes the most important part: How to win the game!" Byakuran announced, "There are plenty of different rules that Choice can be played by, but let's go for the most simple and effective…" his eyes opened with a slightly eerie atmosphere, "…the Target Rule."

"Eh? Target… Rule…?" Tsuna asked.

"It's a simple rule." Irie explained, "Each side selects a unit to act as the enemy's target. Whichever side's target is defeated first loses."

"I see…" Reborn said, "So each side has a 'general', like the king in Shogi; a piece that has to be protected at all costs."

"Incidentally, the targets have already been chosen through the roulette just now." Byakuran stated.

"Eh?"

"You see the flames against element symbol on the roulette board?" They looked up at the boards, noticing that he was right, "For the Millefiore: The Sun! For the Vongolia: Non-Elemental!" Then Korin realised that they have two participates for targets, but before he can voice out his discovery, "Now, when we have two or more participates of the element in question, the roulette will select from them at random."

With that, the spinning apparatus shone a light that hits two people, marking them with target emblem, "And… I guess that settles it." Byakuran said, the target revealed, "The Millefiore's target is Daisy; and Vongolia's target is Shou-chan~."

"Irie-kun!" Tsuna cried.

"Don't worry. This is fine by me." Irie tells them.

"In other words, we have defeat Irie Shouichi, while you have to defeat Daisy." Kikyou stated, "Whoever does so wins."

"Sounds simple enough to me." Gokudera stated, "I like it."

"Yup." Yamamoto agreed.

"Simple but complex at the same time…" Spanner stated.

"True, anything goes as long as you can defeat the target." Korin stated.

"Spanner and Korin-kun are right about that one." Irie said, but then he noticed his target sticker starts to glow. Within seconds, it bursts into a sun flames, scaring the ex-Millefiore to his knees, "AHHH! W-What is this?-!"

"Irie-kun!" Tsuna cried.

"Flames from his chest?-!" Gokudera shouted.

"That's the target marker." Byakuran tells them, pointing out that Daisy too have a flame on his chest, "The target displays his or her own Dying Will Flames on his or her chest, so as to proved a means of differentiation from the other players. It also serves as a means of indicating that the target hasn't been defeated yet, you see?"

"Urgh… It wouldn't come off!" Irie cried, pulling the marker on his chest.

"Oh, you can't remove until the battle is over and the status of the target marker is displayed on the board, so everyone can see it."

"Matte, Byakuran." Reborn spoke up, "If you draw out a person's Dying Will Flames, their life energy, continuously like this; they will eventually run out of energy and collapse in no time."

"Well, I guess that gives this battle a kind of time limit." Byakuran states, his eyes opened again with the similar eerie feel, "If the target marker disappears, for whatever reason, that side loses the battle."

"So if Irie ended up collapsing, they will win on default…" Korin stated.

"T-That's just-!" Tsuna cried.

"It's fine, let's just start." Irie stated, struggling to get up on his feet.

"Irie-kun! Don't push yourself!"

"If you're not careful, you could die just from releasing those flames!" Yamamoto cried.

"The same goes to the enemy…" He panted, "Besides, I'm not doing this out of self-sacrifice."

"Eh?"

"I'm the one that made Byakuran-san this way! I can't run away from it!"

This caught Tsuna, Reborn and Korin's attention, "Oh? I didn't know you thought of it that way, Shou-chan. Well, whatever." Byakuran said as few fireworks flew up and brightened the sky, the symbols of the 7^3 policy lit the skies, "As you already know, the prize for winning this ultimate game of Choice; are the Mare Rings, the Vongolia Rings, the Arcobaleno Pacifiers and the Knight Rings. In other words, the ultimate power that created this world, the 7^3; It's time for this Mafia battle for the genesis of a new world begin!"

"Oh before we began," Byakuran added, "I ought to introduce the judges who will be fairly and impartially overseeing this contest."

"Leave it to us." A familiar voice stated, as two very familiar women flew down in front of them.

"Y-You?-!" Irie cried, "The Cervello?-!"

"According to Shouichi, you just ended up at the Millefiore somehow." Reborn stated, "Who exactly are you?"

"We are the Cervello organisation, a branch of the Millefiore, no more, no less."

"The Cervello… of the Millefiore…?" Tsuna asked.

"Actually, I think there is another name for you." Korin stated, "The protectors that oversees the 7^3, right?"

"Eh?-!" Everyone looked at him.

"So, you knew." The Cervello stated.

"It wasn't that hard." Korin stated, "Dray-ossan already gave me a hint when he stated that he was no control over the Vongolia Rings."

"Even so, they're still on the enemy's side!" Gokudera shouted.

"Oh no, they'll judge fairly. It's their speciality." Byakuran stated.

"Besides, isn't it you that are not following the rules?" Adonis said.

"Hm?"

"I feel obliged to congratulate the individual in question for his impressive ability to conceal 99.99% of his bloodthirsty pressure," Kikyou stated, "but faint though it may be, I can still sense the remaining 0.001%. There is somebody hidden in that base unit."

"Tch." The cloth of the base lifted to reveal Squalo walking out.

"Squalo!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"That explains the uniquely familiar aura." Korin stated.

"The heck, so you showed up!" Yamamoto stated.

"Don't get me wrong, you piece of trash!" He shouted, "I just snuck in in the hope of causing a bit of madness!"

"Sure sure…" Korin said waving his hand at him.

"You too, little hologram Reborn." Byakuran tells him, "This area is free of non-7^3 radiation, the real you can feel free to emerge from within the base unit."

"You're a sharp one." Reborn smirked.

"You too, even if you have the sword, you can't kill me." Adonis stated. Black mist starts to appear before him to show Nurari with her sword inches from his neck, "You really leave up to your reputation, Demon Adonis." Nurari said.

"Hahi! Where did she come from?-!" Haru cried.

"She has been here to whole time." Nerio sighed.

"Now, then… Participating members, please enter your own base units." The Cervello announced, "Each base unit will be transported to a random location on the field. We have prepared audience stalls which the progress of the battle can be observed; all non-participating members should head to their seats."

"All communications from the audience stalls to the participates are forbidden." They added, "Whilst within the audience stalls, you will be supplied with video feeds from cameras positioned at various locations on the field, as well as audio feed of our own voices and those of your allies, nothing more. Furthermore, the audience stalls are heavily reinforced; any attempts to attack them will be deemed to foul play and result in the loss of the team in question."

All the Knights stared at Sol, "Okay okay! I get it! No breaking the walls!" Sol cried.

"The match will begin in three minutes' time. Please make sure you're ready by this time."

* * *

><p>At the Vongolia base, Gokudera is currently teaching the baseball ace how to tie a tie. "And then you go like this." Gokudera tells him, him following and managed to get the black tie around his collar, "Damn, you could at least learn how to tie a neck-tie, yakyu-baka!"<p>

"Ah, come off it, would you?" Yamamoto laughed, "It's not like I usually wear these things!"

"This should be a common thing any man should do!"

"Um… I didn't know who to tie it either…" Tsuna stuttered.

"I'm just glad my uniform isn't a suit." Korin stated, straightening his black jacket.

"We've received map data." Spanner tells them, "It looks like we're positioned in the south-eastern region of the field."

"I see… Not a bad position…" Irie panted.

"Irie-kun, are you all right?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Hai… don't worry about me." Irie stated, "More importantly, how are you finding the base I built?"

"I'm really impressed!" Tsuna exclaimed, "I don't know how you managed to-"

"_**Your three minutes are up." The Cervello said over the speaker, "Well then, let the Choice battle Begin!"**_

"Ready?" Yamamoto asked.

"Do we really have to do this?" Korin asked but was dragged into the small group circle.

"Vongolia… FIGHT!"

"OH!"

"That really pumps you up, huh?" Yamamoto stated.

"I can't believe I just did that again…" Gokudera grumbled; face-palming himself for that stupid manoeuvre.

"This ritual is not unique in Japan, correct?" Spanner asked.

"By the way, about our strategy," Irie tells them, "our only means of pinpointing the enemy's position is through our flame radars. As such, Spanner and I will remain here, analysing the relevant data and giving commands, so I like the rest of you to split into a defensive and an offensive force. Based on your combat styles, I feel that Gokudera-kun would be best suited for defence, and Tsunayoshi-kun, Korin-kun and Yamamoto-kun to offense with Korin-kun acting as a scout."

"How many times do I have to tell you?-!" Gokudera yelled, "You don't go give out orders without consulting Juudaime, asshole!"

"S-Still, I think that it sounds like a good plan, and Irie-kun _is _the one who has the experience playing Choice, after all…" Tsuna stated.

"Just suck it up and follow it, Hayato-san." Korin sighed.

"Hmph, if Juudaime says so…" The bomber grumbled.

"All right… let's get moving!" Yamamoto tells them.

"Yeah!"

With that, they sprung into action, Irie and Spanner proceeds to the command central while the rest went off their bikes, "All right, listen up." Irie tells them, "This arena is heavy on cover; plenty of places to hide. As such, the sooner we track out enemy down, the better our chance of victory!"

"_**Drops the sheets!" The sheets is unhooked from the hexagonal base, "Sawada's unit, Yamamoto's unit, and Gokudera's unit… all routes clear. Korin's unit, standby." Three doors opened, with the three**_ _**bikes riding out, "Move out!"**_

In the audience stands, "Sugoi! They're all riding motorbikes!" Kyoko exclaimed. "This isn't much like how I imagined mafia battles!" Haru stated.

"_**Korin, top route clear." From the top, a hatch opened to reveal Korin standing on the roof, "Go when you're ready!"**_

"Got it!" Korin replied, leaping from the base and onto wall of the skyscraper, scaling vertically up by… well… running up the wall, literally.

"Korin-san is walking up the wall!" Haru cried.

'Sending Korin up to the top so he can scout on ahead, huh?' Nurari thought, 'Expected of Melone base previous leader…'

Korin ran up the wall to the roof, just as Irie released the flame decoys. He saw the how the small flame capsules flew off into the city, and then nodded as he ran and leaped from roof, keeping track of Tsuna's motorbike and the other people around. He scanned the area, finding flame signatures of Torikabuto and the guy named Aki.

'Tsuna should be engaging him right now…' Korin thought, as he looked over to the area, just in time to see Tsuna flew behind Torikabuto and sends a flying punch at him, sending him flying towards the skyscraper building. He can pretty much imagine the faces of Kyoko and Haru when they saw him in action. The funny thing is though, is that the wall didn't break. 'Eh? It didn't break?'

"The skyscrapers of the Lightning arena are coated with Lightning 'Hardening' Flames." He looked over to see the Cervello flying over to the brunette, "They are more than twenty times as sturdy as ordinary buildings. Hitting one of these buildings is equal to falling from one of these buildings."

"And he is all right?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Simple-minded fool." The illusionist said, as the blood from his crash and his cloak suddenly shoots out, revealing to be a whole school of sea snakes surrounding the brunette.

In the audience stands, Lambo looked up to find Torikabuto with only his head and a part of his spine. The cow kid screamed and fainted at the image, along with Adhira and Mikuri. "Mikuri-chan?" Kasumi asked worriedly.

"Come to think of it, Korin did mention that she is afraid of ghosts and ghouls." Nerio stated.

"Is this an illusion as well?-!" Basil cried.

"You baka." Squalo said, "Powerful illusions can affect machinery as well as people. And this guy's using illusions and a box weapon in combination. He's a pretty skilful illusionist."

Korin, knowing that they haven't noticed him, stood up, ready to help his friend; But… "I don't think you should do that." He turned to noticed Aki behind him, "You should never interfere with a person's fight!" He drew out a large claymore as large as him; the sword is more like a lance due to the long handle with a cloth connecting to the side of the guard and the huge broad blade. Without any warning, he slashed forward with the large weapon, striking him and demolishing the building underneath him, just as Torikabuto fired the sea snakes at the brunette, who dodged it only for them to hit building behind them and piercing it through to the other side.

"They pierced through that extra-hardened building!" Basil cried.

"I'm seeing a small amount of lightning element 'hardening' flames on those sea snakes." Dino stated, "That illusionist, Torikabuto… Can he use multiple elements, just like Gokudera?"

Tsuna and Torikabuto then noticed the explosion from above them, to see one lone figure leaping out of the smoke, revealing to be Korin, "Korin!" Tsuna cried.

"Another pathetic- hm?-!" Torikabuto could notice the aura around that person, as it slowly formed into a huge beast, "W-Who would thy be?-!"

Korin landed on the building standing sideways as Aki flew up to him, "Oi oi, isn't that kind of sneaky?" Korin sighed, a small bead of sweat dropped down from his forehead, "Attacking me like that."

"Is that right?" Aki said, lifting his sword and pointing it at him, "But all's fair in war."

"Oh, right." Korin sighed, bursting into hyper mode, "Then bring it."

"Korin-dono is planning on fighting that man!" Basil cried.

"But that man sliced through the hardened building with one strike from that sword!" Kasumi cried.

"First of all, what's with that sword?-!" Fuuta cried.

"Korin…" Nerio mumbled.

"Let's do this, Sky Knight." Aki taunted, spinning his sword above him, a small gust of wind gathered from the speed of the spin, "See if you can dodge this!" He shouted as he swung his sword down, crimson flames doused in the blade and summoned huge amount of sword strikes at him. Korin flashed away and appears behind him, his fist ready.

"_Devil Breaker!_"

"Too easy." He spun his sword back, in attempt of blocking the attack. The attack hit, the sword completely block the fist, but what happened next is that the impact from the attack sends him towards the building, crashing it right through into it.

"Ite… What is that sword made off…?" Korin grumbled, shaking his sore hand. But then Torikabuto's sea snakes shot up from below him, forming a cross like pattern of a cage.

"_Genma(Illusion Magic), Repe Senperte di Mare(Sea Snake Grid)._" The snakes formed into a huge cage, capturing the two skies. The cage slowly closed in on them, "Damn, they're closing in." Korin stated, angrily. "I know." Tsuna said. Then, their two boxes starts to shake, Tsuna's making small kitten like sounds and Korin's making puppy noises, "Na-Tsu…/Rin-Ko…"

They then understood and ignite their flames, "We're counting you." They opened their boxes, with a burst of sky flames, two creatures came out, one is a lion cub with metal cap with the Vongolia emblem on it and a flaming mane and a flaming tip on its tail landed on Tsuna's arm, while the other is a white wolf cub, a similar metal cap on its head with small sky flames around its neck and its tail landed on Korin's shoulder, which also has a sword in its mouth.

"Leone di Cieli: Version Vongolia." Tsuna announced, the lion cub giving a "Gao" in response. "Lupo di Cielo: Version Vongolia." Korin announced, the wolf cub giving a "Rao" in response.

"Sky Lion and Sky Wolf: Version Vongolia…" Basil stuttered, "So that's Sawada-dono's and Korin-dono's…"

"Ah, so that's Tsuna-kun's box weapon!" Kyoko cooed. "Cute desu!" Haru exclaimed. "Korin-kun's box weapon looks so cute and cool!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"As expected of Tsuna and Korin." Dino laughed.

'A sky element lion and sky element wolf, just like that damn boss and his sister.' Squalo thought, 'But… they are very different.'

"Gururu…. GAO!-!-!-!" With a loud roar the lion petrified the snake cage. "Rururu… RAOOOOOOOOOOO!-!-!-!" The sky wolf howled; the entire cage from his area just petrified. With the cage brittle enough, they smashed right through the cage walls. Tsuna immediately dashed for the illusionist, while Korin was caught unaware with Aki dashing towards him, the lance/sword stabbing towards him. At the same time, from behind him, Torikabuto summoned out a huge barrage of sea snakes at the brunette.

The two barely had time to dodge their attacks, with Tsuna flew back and Korin just flew higher. Aki then summoned huge amount of crimson flames, and stabs continuously at him, sending huge spikes of Devil Flames at him.

"From within the building!" Bianchi cried.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru cried.

"Korin-kun!" Kasumi cried.

"Korin has his hands full with that one person already!" Nerio cried, "He wouldn't be able to help him!"

"It's not over yet." Reborn stated, Nurari nodding in agreement.

"Looks like I have to do _that_." Korin mumbled, "Let's do it, Rin-Ko!"

"Rao!"

"Na-Tsu, let's go." Tsuna tells his box animal.

"Gao!"

"Say, did you oversee Tsuna's and Korin's training to the end?" Reborn asked Dino.

"No, I was too busy. Besides, Korin's training is with Nurari and Kuro." Dino stated.

"Then I'm the only one who's seen this." Reborn nodded.

"Na-Tsu, Cambio Forma, Modo Difesa!" Tsuna called out, the lion growled in command, the entire thing glows as the metal cap expands till it covers the entire hand. At that moment, the snakes came in and hit Tsuna straight on.

"S-Sawada-dono…" Basil stuttered, the two girls too were shocked.

"The Vongolia Boxes…" Reborn spoke, "are box weapons where the box animals themselves can transform into actual weapons. They're special box weapons modified by the Vongolia themselves. Also, those weapons belong to the First Generation Vongolia Family. For the weapon that Tsuna's Leone di Cieli transforms into is…"

The spike ball then glows, huge bursts of sky flames immersed from within, "is a vast sky, enveloping and engulfing all around it," a metal cap broke through, the symbol of I in the middle of the cap with a black cloak running down from it and sky flames by its edge, "Vongolia Primo's Cloak; Mantello di Vongolia Primo!"

"The cloak of the First!" Basil cried.

"Using the speciality of the sky element, 'Harmony', he turned the snakes into concrete, like the buildings, rendering the attack useless." Reborn explained.

Tsuna flew at the broken head, "O sorrowful being…" Torikabuto said.

"That is you!" Tsuna shouted, flying under as the disembodied head lunged at him, dodging it with ease before flying back and hitting him on the back with a chop, "If it's a monster I'm fighting…" The flame on his free hand bursts up in power, "I won't hold back." He sends a right hook into the head, sending it crashing into the ground below, forming a crater.

Everyone all looked at the battle in awe, 'Sawada Tsunayoshi…' Nurari thought, 'You are definitely the true successor to Giotto's will…'

"But Korin is still…" Nerio mumbled, as true, Korin is currently trying to fly away from the red energy spikes that appear to be homing, "Hm?" He noticed that there is something missing, "Where is his box weapon?"

"Eh?"

"Hahaha! Run, Sky Knight, run!" Aki laughed. But his laughter was short lived, as from behind him on the building walls, something leaped forward at sliced at him, cutting him at the sides, "W-What the?-!" He turned but followed by countless shadows that strike him continuously.

"Chance!" Korin shouted as he flew straight at the person, the energy spikes coming straight at him, "Take this!" He released as much knight flames as he can and punched Aki in the face. The Mare knight was sent flying back to the building as the energy spikes hits him as well. From the rubble, Aki bursts out, his sword with red markings similar to Korin's.

"What happened just then?" Fuuta asked.

"What… What did you do…?" Aki panted.

"Nothing really, it is just my box weapon." Korin tells him. The shadow besides the knight crawled out from the shadows, revealing Rin-Ko who growled in response.

"The Sky Wolf?-!" He shouted.

"How did it get there so fast?-!" Fuuta cried.

"Among the Vongolia Boxes," Nurari tells them, "Lupo di Cielo: Version Vongolia is the fastest, no one is able to see or sense it coming. You can't even catch up to it with the flame radar. It is a scout-battle type box weapon that Korin from this era developed."

"The future Korin developed it?" Dino asked.

"Actually," Reborn spoke up, "Irie said that all the Vongolia Boxes were designed and build by the future Korin."

"No way!" Nerio cried, "This guy always failed his tests! How can he became so smart in the future?-!"

"The weapon that you used," Korin stated, "why is the Devil flames coming from there?" Daniel was caught by surprise, "I thought so. The aura you give out is nothing more than a regular person. The reason you are able to use the Devil Flame is that weapon."

"Hmph, you're sharp." Aki laughed, unfazed, "That's right, my sword is the one creating the Devil flames, but it was much more superior to yours."

"I am one of the new generation DM user, Devil Arm wielders!" He declared.

"Devil… Arm…?" Korin wondered.

"It is that we took energy released by the previous generation's body, crystallised it and merged it with any weapon or armour." Aki smirked, the sword guard opening to reveal a red crystal with a flame burning within, "Unlike the old generation, we are able to use the power to its full potential! Compare to you who is given by the devil, we are miles ahead of you!"

"Is that so?"

"Hm?"

"True, you can activate the devil without any restrictions if you merge it in a weapon," Korin stated, as his gloves glowed and changed into white, "But you are unable to use its true potential. Let me show you…" Korin opened his eyes, it turned red of the devil and his hair turned white, two devil flames erupted by the sides of his head, "The true power of the **Devil**."

"I-Is it just me… or it's that Korin-san looked a little scary…" Kyoko stuttered, with Haru hugging close.

"He activated it." Kuro said, "The Devil Mode 2."

"Devil Mode… 2?" Fuuta asked, "You mean Korin-nii has surpassed his original power?"

"That's right." Kuro stated, "DM users are able to gain, how to I put it…, a level up when they full accept the DM's powers. Right now, he is around the power of a demi-god."

"God level?-!" All the guys except Reborn and Hibari shouted.

"To think that Korin has that much in common with the first…" Nurari sighed.

"The first?" Sol asked, "As in the First Sky Knight?"

"Hai." She nodded, "The First Sky Knight was once a wandering man, moving from town to town with no destination in mind. Even when he joined the Vongolia, he never stays at one place, constantly gaining new heights and new knowledge. But, whenever Primo needs his help, he would dashed right back to him, defeating any enemy that stood against him."

Korin reached out his hand, Rin-Ko tossed the sword in its mouth at him. He grabbed the blade, "Rin-Ko, Cambio Forma."

"Rao!" With a shine of light, Rin-Ko jumped up and flew right into the blade and the glove.

"The sword and gloves merged!" Fuuta cried.

"Whenever Knight Primo fought, his sword and gloves will always become one entity." Nurari said, as the light clears to show Korin's right hand as a sliver wolf-shaped gauntlet with a long katana with a square tsuba embedded in the wolf head's mouth, the emblem of I on the blue crystal on the temple of the wolf's head, "The sword that strikes down from the heaven, raging all darkness, Ron's Sabre!"

"Oh? Is that the weapon?" Aki asked, "Pretty awkward, if you ask me." He spun his sword around, and pointed at him, the blade glowing in red flames, "Take this! _Flame Impulse!_" He strikes down, a huge red flame wave lashed at him.

"That's huge!" Sol cried.

"Not only that, it is destroying all the buildings in the way as well!" Kasumi cried.

"Korin, get out of there!" Nerio shouted.

Korin sighed, "That's it, huh?"

"What?"

"As I thought, despite releasing it at full strength, you still can't fully utilise its power." He sighed.

"W-What you… You will think otherwise once you take it on!" Aki shouted, pissed of his comments.

The flame wave slowly coming closer to him; "This bad!-!" Sol yelled, "He wouldn't dodge it at that distance!"

"Korin-kun!"

Korin's sword ignites in whitish orange flames with red outlines, "_Hitsurugi-ryu… Higiri Zan(Flame Slash Flash)._" He mumbled, swing his sword down, almost in an half-second. What came out is a huge burst of flames completely annihilate the wave, as well as Aki in the way, who was caught in the blast. He has hardly any time to shout as the blast hits him, completely destroying him.

Korin sighed as he deactivated the Cambio Forma, Rin-Ko landed on his shoulder and his hair turns back to black and his eyes return to normal, "Don't worry." He said walking away, "The blast is only strong enough to destroy the sword wave, nothing more. You'll be fine in the next… five weeks." Behind him, was a huge slash mark in the building; the back area is completely gone and Aki slumped at the corner, his robe completely burned to ashes and his sword in pieces.

Adonis, sitting beside Byakuran, lifted his glasses, 'so, you have come this far, Korin Yan…' He thought, 'Come at me… with the power of the devil.'

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 31 DONE!**

**Korin is scary!-!-! 0.o||| But he is able defeat the  
>Mist Mare Knight in one strike! Go Vongolia! I love<br>to thank everyone who have submitted their OCs to  
>me to help me in the story! Honto ni ARIGATOU!-!<strong>

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
>Arigatou!<strong>


	33. Chapter 32

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 32 is here!**

**Here some something one of the reviews came out,  
>I accidentally wrote Daniel instead of Aki in the last<br>chapter so… Yeah… sorry for the mix up… ^^'**

**I edited and change the pervious chapter so… yeah…**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32 The Truth<strong>

Don't know about you, but my powers sure has gotten strong,  
>yet it feels incomplete somehow… At least I don't have to use<br>the Devil Will's Zero Point yet!

This is my new life…

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

Korin flew out of the hole, where Aki is lying there unconscious. "Good job, Rin-Ko." He praised the wolf cub, panting on the head.

"Rao!"

"He blasts right through the attack like it was nothing…" Fuuta said in awe.

"This guy's near god-level all right…" Nerio paled, "I wonder if I ever reach his level…"

"Korin has power-up like crazy." Dino said, "What have you been training him on?"

"He is the son of two of the strongest elites of the Assassino," Nurari stated, "For him to gain this much strength is quite an understatement. If he had more time, he could rival Adonis and Byakuran in terms of raw power."

"If he had more time?" Reborn asked.

"Right now, he has complete control over his demonic power. But, that's not enough." Nurari tells them, "Because the Demon Mode 2 is incomplete."

"Incomplete?"

"How to complete it is up to him." She stated, "Also, he hasn't used _that _technique yet."

"Hm?" All the guys blinked.

Back to the field, _**"Good job, Korin-kun, Tsunayoshi-kun."**_ _**Irie buzzed in from the radio.**_

"But we can't win this match unless we defeat their target." Tsuna stated.

"That's true…" Korin mumbled.

"That's right." They turned to see the Cervello floating behind them, "Under the target rule, whichever side is the first to extinguish the target marker on the opposing target's chest wins the battle. Irie Shouichi and Daisy are still intact, and so the battle continues."

"I see…" Korin nodded in understanding, "Tsuna, land and head for Daisy on your motorbike. I'll try and scout for that Oh-ho guy and the ninja from above. That way, the enemy would have a lower chance of finding and defeating us."

"Korin, I think I should head there right no-"

"_**No, Korin-kun's right." Irie buzzed in, "As long as there are two or more enemies remaining, there is the danger that you will be caught in a pincer attack. You must extinguish your flames and head to it on your motorcycle."**_

"… Understood."

"Good luck, Tsuna." Korin lands on the side of the buildings and ran up to the roof.

"How does he do that…?" Tsuna wondered, but flew back down to his motorcycle.

* * *

><p>Korin leaped from roof to roof, sensing that Yamamoto's energy just went up, Korin thought 'probably another battle…' But he can sense the ninja's energy, which slowly turns into someone he knows. <em><strong>"Genkishi!" <strong>_Yamamoto's voice said throughout of the headphone.

'Genkishi?-!' Korin mentally cried, heading towards the source of the battle, _**"Impossible… Surely Korin-kun already defeated…" **_Irie buzzed. Korin arrived at the battle just as Genkishi unleashed a huge barrage of sword strikes at the baseball ace trapped by four vines, "Yamamoto-san!" Korin cried.

The strikes hit him, much to his shock. But, he then starts to notice the increase in flame energy from Yamamoto. "The one that is unlucky is you… Genkishi…" Squalo smirked.

"Heheh…"

"Hm?-!" Genkishi and Korin have their eyes wide opened in shock. In the middle of the smoke, revealed Yamamoto with two rain flame blades with a small dog with three swords strapped on its side, the third sword in its mouth.

"I have been waiting for the chance to get my revenge." Yamamoto laughed.

"Whoa…" Korin mumbled in awe.

"Oh, Korin, you came." The baseball ace laughed, noticing Korin on the roof.

"Of course I came!" He shouted, "I want to see if you can defeat Genkishi or not!"

"Korin Yan… So you came…" Genkishi said, looking over to see Korin, "Just you wait, once I defeat him, I'll defeat you."

"Oh, is that so?" Korin said, sitting down on the ledge of the roof, "I can wait. Yamamoto, kick his sorry ass!"

"Of course!" Yamamoto laughed.

"You won't be cocky soon, Korin Yan…" Genkishi said, before turning back to Yamamoto, "…so, that sword wielding dog is your Vongolia Box?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Yamamoto stated, kneeling down and hugging the dog, "He's an Akita Inu, called Jirou. He's looking after my three short-blades for me. Hahaha…"

"Ah~ What a cute doggy!" Kyoko cooed. "Just look at them together!" Haru added.

'That stupid brat… Quit screwing around and get to the point…' Squalo thought angrily.

"Three-sword-style…?" Korin mumbled.

"But the truth is, I'm just like you. I actually use four swords."

Genkishi's eyes widen in shock.

"A four-sword style, huh?" Reborn mumbled.

"So would you mind if I just get my fourth one?" The baseball ace asked, "I kinda dropped it in the confusion back there."

"Yamamoto Takeshi…" Genkishi stated, "It would certainly appear that you have grown somewhat. But if you think that you've won this fight because you survive a single attack, then you are sadly mistaken!" His eyes glows, with something invisible flew through the air.

'It's the invisible explosive sea slugs…' Korin thought, 'Now we'll see if you have really improve, Yamamoto…'

Yamamoto threw the sword handle in the air, before grabbing it and propels back, dodging all the projectiles. He grabbed the bamboo sword behind him, tossing his other handle into his other hand, and flew up, somersaulting back with the sword handle thrusters.

He transforms the shinai into a sword before jets himself at the phantom knight. Genkishi brought up his sword to block, just as Yamamoto slashed at him. But like Korin, he too did some few cuts on his face. 'T-This man…' Genkishi thought in shock, as he pushes him back and his eyes glow again, a vine dome surrounds the baseball ace and the phantom knight disappears in a wisp of purple mist.

"Genkishi vanished!" Basil cried.

Yamamoto ignites his ring, and then flew up to dodge two incoming projectiles, "Looks like not only has Yamamoto gained proficiency in airborne combat… he also gain the ability to use his ring's flames to sense exactly where the illusionary sea-slugs are." Reborn stated.

"Still, he can't possibly attack an opponent he can't see!" Bianchi cried.

"Unless he has Tsuna-san or Korin-kun hyper intuition, he won't be able to attack him!" Kasumi cried.

Squalo, however, simply smirked victoriously.

After a series of explosion, Yamamoto flew up into the air, "There." He threw his two short swords at the dome, appearing to have hit Genkishi by the sides of his helmet, 'I-Impossible!'Genkishi thought in shock. Jirou threw the last of the three short-swords; Yamamoto grabbed and flew right up, slashing Genkishi, sending him flying out of the dome, a slash mark on his chest.

"Incredible!" Fuuta cried, even Hibari is amazed.

"This cannot be!" Genkishi cried, "It should not be possible to penetrate my illusions when I am fully synchronised with the illusionary sea slugs!"

"Heheh, looks like the strategy was a success." Yamamoto laughed, "You were so distracted by Jirou that you didn't think to try looking up."

'Up?-!' Genkishi looked up, to find Yamamoto's swallow up in the air, "Rondine di Pioggia(Rain Swallow)!-!"

"He's been covering that giant tree your illusionary sea-slugs created with rain-element flames." Yamamoto explained, "And of course, the attribute of the rain element is 'tranquilising'." Genkishi realised, "Thanks to the tranquilising effect of the rain, your sea-slugs' movements have been getting duller and slower, but since your own speed hasn't changed, you're failing to synchronise with them probably."

"So it is easy to find him with just looking at the part that is slightly off." Reborn stated.

'You're good, Yamamoto.' Korin thought with a smile.

"Oh, by the way," The swallow flew down and perched on Yamamoto's finger, "this little guy's Kojirou."

"Jirou and Kojirou, that's so cute~!" Kyoko cooed. "He certainly has an interesting way of naming…" Haru stated.

"Now then," The swallow flew up and circles its master, "Just to warn you, you haven't seen anything yet. This is where we get serious." Yamamoto stated.

'…What on earth is going on with this man…?-!' Genkishi thought, 'This is not the Yamamoto Takeshi I fought before…'

'This guy has gotten strong…' Korin smirked.

"The box weapons themselves are certainly impressive, but Yamamoto's growth that's allowing him to use them to this level is outrageous." Dino stated.

"Yeah, there's a vigour that I've never seen before, and it's driving his swordplay to a completely different level of strength." Reborn added, "What on earth brought this on?"

"Devotion to the blade." Squalo stated, "That piece of trash has always had what it takes to become a master swordsman, but there is one thing holding him back. He never fully embraced the sword."

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback couple days ago xx<em>

_In a forest in the Namimori Mountains, two men sat around the fire, a huge fish roasting near it. "Never fully embracing the sword?" Yamamoto asked._

"_The you of this era was the same way." Squalo stated, "It always pissed me off, but I accepted it as part of who you were."_

"_W-What are you talking about?"_

"_If you want to become strong, there is just one thing you must do!" Squalo stated, "Baseball or the blade. You have to choose one."_

"…_What are you, my career's counsellor?" Yamamoto laughed._

"_I know you have the talent to handle both at once! But the blade isn't something you 'handle'! It is something you stake everything on!"_

_Yamamoto thought back, Korin's words: "_Listen, Yamamoto, if you are going to wield the sword, then you must commit yourself to it…"

"_Well, the answer is obvious." Yamamoto stated, gripping his shinai, "I'll devote myself to the blade."_

_Squalo is caught by surprise, not expecting him to choose so easily._

"_You know, when I fought Genkishi, I… I felt confident that I could win… that I'd take him down, and we'd all be going back home to the past." Yamamoto added, "But the difference in power was crazy… and he slaughtered me. Korin stated that he wasn't even using his full power. As my consciousness slipped away… I found myself overcome with regret… that I hadn't taken the blade seriously enough, that I'd brought shame upon the name of oyaji's Shigure Souen Ryu… and most of all… that I hadn't done the best I possibly could for the sake of my friends…"_

_Squalo just kept silent, listening to the guy's continuous ratting._

"_I don't ever want to feel that way again…" He stated, "But you know what, it's strange." He slumped down on his side, "Now that I've decided to focus on the blade alone, suddenly it's like a huge weight's fallen off my shoulders."_

"_So you were letting it get to you, huh…" Squalo stated._

"_Still, it is kind of sad… forgetting all about baseball, even if it is just for a while."_

"_Eh?-! Just for a while?-!"_

"_Yeah, until I get back to the past."_

"_VOIII!-! That ain't what I'm talking about, dammit!-!"_

"_Hahaha…"_

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback over xx<em>

"I don't know about his motivation and screwed up time restrictions or what that Korin-yaro tells him," Squalo stated, "But that person devote himself utterly to the blade has made him to a true swordsman."

"Korin probably just gave him some motivation to devote himself to the sword." Nerio stated.

"Being faced with two paths and choosing the sword…" Reborn stated, "That's just like the First Generation Rain Guardian."

"You mean from the original Vongolia Family?" Basil asked.

"Yeah, it was said that there were none who could match his skills with the blade, and nobody doubted his talent." Reborn explained, "But himself loved music above all else, and didn't even possess a single sword of his own. But when Knight Primo told him about Vongolia Primo's trouble overseas, without hesitation, he sold off his precious instrument that he valued more than his life for weapons and travel fees, and went straight to his friends' aid. He was ready to throw away everything for the sake of his friend. The weapons he had made in exchange for his instrument were three wakizashi and a single long katana."

"Kojirou! Cambio Forma!"

The rain swallow flew down, turning into a blue flame orb that hits the Shigure Kintoki.

"The Shigure Kintoki and the swallow have fused together!" Basil cried.

"That's the long katana. As I thought, Yamamoto's Vongolia Box is…" Yamamoto's sword turned into a nodachi with blue handle and a diamond guard with the insignia of 'I', with blue wings on the side, the silver blade endorsed in rain flames, his three other short swords on his other hand, "A blessed rain that wash away all troubles, Asari Ugetsu's Irregular Four Swords!"

"The swallow and the Shigure Kintoki fused together, into a long-blade!" Giannini cried.

"That's Yamamoto-dono's Vongolia Box…!" Basil exclaimed.

'The flames around that blade…!' Genkishi thought in shock, 'This really isn't the same Yamamoto Takeshi I fought before.'

"I'm ready now, Genkishi."

"Very well…" Genkishi said, "I will recognise you as a swordsman worthy of destroying with my full power. But you may regret it. Because from now on," He lifted up his finger, his Hell Ring shines as he fed his soul into it, "I will no longer show any mercy."

"The Hell Ring!" Dino cried.

"It has begun." Korin said.

"HAAAAAAHA**HAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!-!**" A huge mist surrounds ghost warrior, which then clears to reveal the skeleton Genkishi that Korin fought before.

"AHH!-!" The girls cried, Kasumi immediately ran and hug her older brother.

"That's the Hell Ring's power multiplication!" Bianchi cried.

"So that's the Hell Ring that Korin faced…" Nerio mumbled.

"Talk about creepy…" Sol mumbled.

"Hm…?" Mikuri woke up, then noticed the Skeletonised Genkishi, "AHHHH!-! S-SKELETON!-!" She cried before fainting yet again.

"Konoe-san… really…?" Cosma sighed.

"Nice to see it." Yamamoto said.

"**HAHAHAAAAAAH!-! FULL POWER!" **Genkishi roared,** "AHHH!-! MY POWER IS MULTIPLIED MANY TIMES OVER! But why… why when I have all this power, do you not acknowledge me?-!"**

"Eh?"

"**WHY, WHEN I AM CLEARLY THE SUPERIOR, IS TORIKABUTO THE REAL MIST FUNERAL WREATH AND AKI THE MIST MARE KNIGHT?-!" **Genkishi yelled,** "I AM CLEARLY THE MOST SUITED TO BE THE MIST GUARDIAN!-! TO PROTECT BYAKURAN-SAMA, TO PROTECT KAMI-SAMA!-!"**

"What the heck?" Nerio mumbled.

"Why is he spouting stuff like this all of a sudden?-!" Ryohei shouted.

'The Hell Ring has consumed his soul…' Nurari thought, 'This guy has lost his reasoning to this world.'

"**WHY AM I REDUCED TO MERE SUBORDINATE?-!"**

'Genkishi…' Adonis thought.

"Talk about pathetic." Jecht sighed, "Ranting on such stupid things like that. It is obvious why Aki is chosen over him."

"Byakuran~ would you listen to this guy?" Bluebell said, chewing on her potato chips.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Salvia sighed.

"Oh, this is why I like Gen-chan so much!" Byakuran laughed, "That simple-minded way he has about him, it's so easy to take a simple mind in the palm of my hand!"

"**I'm in a bad mood right now! I'll tear you limp from limp!" **Genkishi shouted,** "Haaaahhh, let me tell you something interesting… When I lost to Korin Yan, it is not because he is stronger! He was giving me that look that pissed me off! It stopped me from unleashing even half of my full strength!"**

"He's not making this up." Reborn stated, "Despite Korin being stronger, there was something wrong with his movements back then."

"So the Genkishi fighting right now is even stronger than the Genkishi that Korin-dono fought before?" Basil said.

"I'm pleased to hear it." Yamamoto smiled, "It wouldn't be fun otherwise."

"**You impudent little brat!" **Genkishi roared,** "Let's see how you fare against my double attack, my blade and my **_**Spettro**__**Nudiblanci **_**together!" **His energy just increased like crazy.

"You better stay back, Jirou." Yamamoto tells it, the dog barked before running back into the box.

"_**Danza Spettro Spada!-!**_**" **A huge wave of sword strikes flew at him, along with a barrage of illusionary missiles.

"Those sword strikes are outrageously powerful!" Basil cried.

"He even added in some illusionary missiles!" Nerio cried.

Yamamoto's blade thrusters fired up, "_Shigure Souen Ryu… 4th defensive form, Gofuu Juuu(Seasonal Rain)._" The rain guardian just disappeared, flashing through all the sword strikes and missiles.

"Yamamoto-san disappeared!" Giannini cried.

"No, he's just evaded in high speeds." Dino stated.

"_Gofuu Juuu_ is an evasive technique based on synchronising with one's opponent's breathing." Squalo explained, "And with the propulsion the Vongolia Box provides on top of that, like hell that's going to hit him."

"It's just like _Shunpo_!" Kasumi cried.

"**Damn you! Try this ten-fold!"** Genkishi split himself into ten copies of himself, **"**_**Extra Danza Spettro Spada!**_**" **He fired ten times as many sword strikes and illusionary missiles, annihilating the buildings and the walls in the way.

"That's insane!" Ryohei cried.

"It's like a solid mass of flame energy!" Basil cried.

'What are you going to do now, Yamamoto?' Korin wondered, 'There is no way to dodge that many.'

"_Shigure Souen Ryu, All-in-one…_" The wing guards flapped out.

"_All-in…-one…?" _Chrome wondered.

"He's putting all his techniques together." Reborn stated.

Without warning, he dashed right into the mass of sword strikes, "He's charging straight in?-!" The boxer cried.

With a roar, he unleashed a huge amount of rain flames, coating every sword strike and missiles in the blue flame, "_Jiunoka(Rainy Metamorphosis)._" The result, all the sword strikes and missiles are all stopped in their tracks.

"**What?-!"**

"He stopped the attack in midair?-!" Basil cried.

"No, it is still moving." Nerio stated.

"He's right, if you look closely, they're actually just moving incredibly slowly." Dino stated.

"He's assaulting all the sword strikes and illusions with the rain flames' 'tranquilising' characteristics, slowing them to the point where they're barely even moving." Reborn explained.

"He has the similar attack as mine…" Kasumi mumbled.

"But no matter how incredible his box weapon is," Giannini stated, "surely it can't hit everything!"

"What are you talking about?" Hibari stated, "That's Yamamoto Takeshi."

'Simply amazing, Yamamoto…' Korin thought.

"**Where did you go, Yamamoto Takeshi?-!" **Genkishi shouted. He and his copies flew into his frozen attack, attempting to find his opponent; but were unable to due to his attacks, **"Ngh… My own attacks are getting in the way, I also don't enough energy after splitting."** He re-fused himself into one, **"Where are you, Yamamoto Takeshi?-!"**

"It's true that I lost to you once." Yamamoto said, "But that was due to my own immaturity. The _Shigure-Souen-Ryu_ that my father passed down to me is always," Genkishi turned around to find Yamamoto flying straight at him at high speeds, his stance ready to strike, "Perfect and flawless, ultimate and invincible!"

"**Charging in? You fool." **Genkishi mocked, but then, **"Eh?-! So fast?-! No, it's not he's fast, but I have slowed down!" **He looked down, to see that some of the rain flames have leeched themselves onto his leg, **"Shit! Some of the rain flames have clinched onto me!"**

The phantom knight could only yelled out in shock as the rain guardian came closer, "_Shigure-Souen-Ryu, 8th Offensive Stance; Shinotsukuame._" He strikes, four sword strikes though him. Genkishi was reverted back to normal from the attack, his illusion attacks disappears. 'I did it, oyaji…'

"Yosh a!-!" Sol shouted.

"Oh dear…" Bluebell sighed.

"He did it…" Dino said.

"No doubt about it." Reborn said, "Since the battle in the Melone Base, Yamamoto really powered up."

"That's amazing, Yamamoto." Korin said.

"Whoo…" Yamamoto sighed as he wiped his sweat away, Kojirou coming out of the Shigure Kintoki, "Good going Kojirou."

"Yamamoto… You really won!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Heh." Gokudera said, not really amused.

"Why…"

"Hm?" Yamamoto turned to see Genkishi looking at him.

"First the Raging Wolf, now you…" Genkishi said, "Why do you not strike the killing blow?"

"Well, we're not killers. That's all." He tells him.

'Yamamoto…' Tsuna thought.

'That dumb piece of trash…' Squalo thought angrily.

"Well, don't you regret it…" Genkishi stated, "One day, I promise you, I will accomplish my objective for the sake of Byakuran-sama. And I will surpass him, that one man… just you wait."

"Sure, bring it on." Yamamoto stated.

"I'll be waiting." Korin stated.

Korin was about to leave when he felt a surge in flame energy, turning to see flowers sprouting out of Genkishi's body, "C-Cloud flames?"

"Don't lie to me Kikyou!" He heard Genkishi shout.

'That's Kikyou's doing…?' Korin thought, 'But to place plants on his comrade would kill him!' The rest of Genkishi's yells are not clear to him, but he then saw the plants around him growing even bigger, covering the man completely, "Kikyou!" Korin yelled, "What do you think you're doing?-!"

But it was too late. The man just exploded into a bloody mess, the plants completely destroyed him.

"GENKISHI!-!" Yamamoto cried.

At the audience stands, thanks to Bianchi that she brought the two not involved girls away to see the scene, while Mikuri is still fainted, everyone else all could not believe what they just witnessed. "T-This guy…" Nerio cursed under his breath.

"This is a battle, Nerio." Cosma tells him, "Betrayal happens."

"But to kill him in such a way…" Sol mumbled.

Adhira is sobbing in Kasumi's arms, her trying to comfort her as much as she can. Among the Vongolia Knights, only Mikuri and Adhira has not witness such a gruesome death.

"_**This is… the true nature of the Millefiore Family we are facing." **_Irie tells them, _**"Of Byakuran-san…"**_

"Let's beat him."

Everyone all got their attention on the brunette's statement.

"I don't know about saving the world… or about the 7^3 or anything like that." Tsuna stated, "But what I can see is that Byakuran is putting everyone through terrible pain!"

"_**Tsunayoshi-kun…"**_ Irie mumbled, _**"Right! Let's move in and take these guys out! All we have to do is eliminate their target first, and this battle is ours! And as things stands right now, it's six against two! We can send two fighters to take out their target, and still have four members remaining here to defend the target! Winning this before they do should be simple! What's more, their attacker, Kikyou, is still preoccupied with the decoys and has yet discovered our location!"**_

"At this rate…!" Basil exclaimed. "Our chances are looking good." Dino stated.

"Go in one swipe to defeat the target, huh?" Nurari said.

"_**Gokudera-kun, keep up your defensive position!" **_Irie tells him, _**"Korin-kun, come back to the base and prepare to defend against Kikyou! Tsunayoshi-kun and Yamamoto-kun, you're to move in together and take the target enemy out from the air!"**_

"YEAH!-!" They all said, moving to their assigned position.

"_**There is no longer any need at this point to use the stealth bikes hide from radars!" **_ Irie added, _**"Tsunayoshi-kun, Yamamoto-kun, you are to make contact from the air! Follow your navigators and head straight for the target."**_

"All right!" The two flew off toward the target. Korin leaped off roof from roof, and landed right on top of the base, "I'm back, Irie." Korin tells him.

"_**Okay, I understand." **_Irie buzzed in, _**"You better get ready. During the time you got here, Kikyou has gotten past Gokudera-kun."**_

"Are you serious?-!" Korin cried. He immediately enters hyper mode, Rin-Ko out and his sword at hand. The base then starts to bring out small caterpillar wheels and rode quickly off. Within a distance, Korin saw the green haired man flying straight at them, "Oh-ho, you can't run." Kikyou said.

"Wasn't planning to!" Korin shouted, "_Higiri!_" he fired a huge fire slash at the man, but the man simply raised a hand, blocking the flame attack, "W-What?-!"

"That barely tickle." Kikyou laughed.

'Must be due to the huge amount of energy I used to get here…' Korin thought grimly, 'I'm not good here…'

"Korin's exhausted from fighting Aki." Reborn stated, "He won't be able to fight with the real Funeral Wreaths right now."

"Well then, get ready to die." Kikyou was about to attack, when _Rocket Bombs _flew out and just missed the man.

"Not on my watch!" Gokudera shouted, on his bike and bombs in his hands.

"Ah! Tako-head!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Rocket Bombs?-!" Basil cried.

"How primitive, you're in the way." Kikyou said, throwing a stem-like projectile in cloud flames at the bomber, destroying the bike.

"Hayato!" Korin cried.

"Now to do what I came here for." His purple mare ring glows and with a swing, he threw the similar purple stem projectile at the base.

"No you don't!" Korin brought his sword and tries to deflect the projectile away, but it just pierce right through, breaking the blade into million pieces and destroying the side of the moving base. Korin was thrown off in the result, hitting on the wall. He watched in terror as the base crashes into the building.

Few minutes later, he saw Irie jumped out of the base and ran away, "Irie!" Korin cried.

"Don't worry… Korin…-kun…" Irie panted as he ran, "I'll escape… you just watch… we're going to win… we are going to _win _this!"

'This is bad…' Korin thought, 'Do I release it here…? But if I do… Irie might get caught in the cross-fire…' He clenched his fists, 'There's no time to think about that right now… I have to stop Kikyou!' At the horizon, he felt a huge explosion. He turned and could sense what it was, 'The _X-Burner_! Tsuna must have be broken free of Torikabuto's illusion!(Don't ask how he knows, okay? He just knows!)'

"_**Yamamoto! You take care to the enemy!"**_ Tsuna said over the radio, _**"I'm heading back to the base… to Shouichi!"**_

"Tsuna."

"_**Korin?"**_

"You better hurry up." Korin tells him, "If you don't, I might accidentally kill Irie."

"_**What?-! What do you mean-?"**_

Korin cut off communications, "Kikyou!" Korin shouted.

"Oh?" The man turned to see Korin, who was standing as he took off his jacket.

'Here goes…' Korin thought, taking a deep breath, his hands wide apart, 'Devil Flames on my right… Knight Flames on my left…' with one swing, he put the both together at once, "_Devil's Will: Zero Point!_" a huge shockwave was felt throughout the area, the winds gathered around him.

"Oh?" Kikyou wondered, "This is interesting…"

The sudden burst in energy ripped Korin's shirt right off, with energy radiating from his very being, "Here I come." He stated.

"_Zero Point…?_" Basil wondered.

"He's planning on using it in that state?-!" Kuro cried.

"That baka!" Nurari cried.

"What is that technique that Korin did?" Reborn asked.

"A technique once used by the First Sky Knight, but he was unable to use it until now." Nurari explains, "He fused both Knight and Devil Flames into his body, creating a huge burst in energy. That technique was originally reserved for Adonis, but…"

"This _is_ interesting…" Kikyou laughed, "Now, what can you do now-?" Without a slightest movement, Korin flashed behind the man in the air, 'Hayai(Fast)!' a fist lands right straight into the man's face, sending him into the wall.

"I'm not done." Korin said, fists by his waist, the gloves burned like crazy, "_Oozorahoo(Sky Phoenix)!_" He punched both fists forward; an orange flame phoenix flew out of his fists, charging straight to Kikyou.

"Nicely done, but," Korin was caught off-guard when Kikyou appears behind him, "Not good enough."

'How did he…?' Korin thought but he was hit on the back of the head, where he was send down to the ground.

"Now then, I hope you don't mind, Byakuran-sama," Kikyou said, "but I am about to take the life of your old friend." He fired another projectile at the running tactician, which pierced through his side. Blood was spilled out of the wound, causing him to fall unconscious.

At the time, Tsuna has already arrived, he then saw Irie in his own pool of blood, "Shouichi!"

"Oh-ho, it's already over."

"Why you…" Tsuna flashed away and tries to elbow the cloud guardian who easily blocked it with his forearm.

"I said, this game is over." Kikyou tells him, "I have no reason to fight you."

"Ugh… Shouichi!" Tsuna quickly flew towards his fallen comrade. At the same time, Korin is getting up from the ground, within a crater from Kikyou's hit, "Ite… If I wasn't using _Zero Point_, I would have been dead right now…" He then noticed the fallen tactician, "Irie!"

"Please wait a moment." The Cervello said, stopping the brunette, "We must conduct a precise check on Irie-sama's target marker, so please stay back."

"Ngh… At a time like this…?" Tsuna mumbled.

"_**Tsuna, Korin." **_Yamamoto buzzed in, _**"I've defeated their target as well."**_

"The enemy's target as well?-!" Dino cried.

"Both were… defeated at the same time?-!" Basil cried.

"You're telling me that… the match is a draw?-!" Ryohei cried.

"Pretty damn good work… for a Yakuu-baka…" Korin looked back to find Gokudera stumbling across, him holding his arm.

"Hayato-san!" Korin cried.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried as he lands and returned to normal, "You're all right!"

"Deepest apologises, Juudaime."

"Thank goodness…" He sighed in relief.

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about. Look at Irie…"

"The target marker extinguishes if the bearer's total life energy drops below 2%" The Cervello tells them, checking Irie's target marker, "Irie-sama's target marker has fallen significantly below 2% and is still falling. The extinguishment is legitimate."

"N-No way…" Tsuna stuttered.

"Let me heal him now!" Korin shouted as he got on his feet and ran to the injured comrade. He released golden angel wings on his back, most of the injuries are starting to heal.

"_**Likewise, Daisy-sama's target marker, too is legitimately extinguished."**_ The other Cervello says over the radio.

"T-Then this really is…" Dino said. "A draw…" Squalo said.

"No… not yet…" Nurari said.

"Eh?"

"Oh-ho, I think you're being a little quick to judge." Kikyou said.

"Hm?" Nerio wondered but then noticed Daisy stirring up. The marker on his chest starts to flare up, "Ugh… I still can't die, huh…" He mumbled.

"Ah!-!"

"H-He revived!" Ryohei and Sol cried.

"Impossible…! I didn't quite take his life…" Yamamoto cried, "But I know I thoroughly defeated him!"

"Daisy has a little issue known as the 'Undead Body'." Kikyou tells them, Torikabuto appearing beside him with Aki's Lance-Sword, "He's a strange case; his biggest trouble in life is his inability to die."

"You mean he's… immortal?-!" Cosma cried.

"But that's ridiculous!" Basil cried.

"Sounds impossible… but then there are magicians…" Reborn said.

"Even for magicians, such things are considered not possible." Nurari tells them.

"Perhaps you understand a little better now?" Kikyou said, "This is the real power of the Funeral Wreaths and their Knights."

"Begone, sorrowful one." Torikabuto said as he threw the sword, striking Korin right in the middle of his chest, impaling him to the wall.

"Korin-san!" Tsuna cried.

"Crazy Tattoo!" Gokudera cried.

"The victor of this Choice battle has been decided." The Cervello announced, "The winner is, the Millefiore Family."

"N-No way…" Nerio mumbled.

"K-Korin-kun…" Kasumi mumbled.

"What's going on…?" Mikuri asked, waking up, then saw her friend impaled in the chest on the wall, "N-No… KORIN!-!"

"It's finally over." Adonis said.

"Great~ Now I can go home and sleep~" Daniel said, stretching his arms.

"You sleep too much." Jecht said.

"And you are too hyperactive." Daniel said.

"Right in the chest, piercing through the heart and the main artilleries, immense inner bleeding," One of the woman said, her blond hair tied in a clumsy bun at the back with sapphire-blue eyes and in the same black uniform as the Funeral Wreaths, "It is an instant kill. There is no way that he could survive that."

"That's really gruesome, Marigold-san." Saliva said, his face turning a bit green.

"Oooooh~ Is Sally scared of such things~?" Bluebell teased.

"N-No!" He cried, "And stop calling me by that stupid name!"

"Why, it suits you!" She laughed.

"Aki is definitely useless after this." Zakuro sighed, "Should I kill him for you, Byakuran-sama?"

"It's all right~" Byakuran said, "He will ended up dead anyway. Right, Addie?"

"Of course, Byakuran." Adonis said.

"N-No… Korin-san…" Tsuna stuttered, before turning to Irie, "Shouichi-kun! Hang in there!" He shook the tactician in hope of waking him up, but to no avail, "S-Shouichi…-kun…? Shouichi-kun!-! Don't die!"

"U… Ugh…"

"Shouichi-kun!"

"Here, your glasses." Gokudera took the broken glasses and put it on his eyes.

"What happened… the Choice battle?" Irie asked.

"Gomen… We lost." Tsuna tells him.

"What?-!" Irie cried as he got up, "That's just not permissible! We have to win… we must! It's not over! We can still fight!"

"Oi, Irie! Don't try to move about!" The bomber tells him, "Crazy Tattoo is able to heal most of your wounds but it is still best if you…"

"As the Choice battle has come to an end, all communications will now be opened." The Cervello tell them.

"Byakuran-san! I can still fight!"

"No, Shouichi-kun!" Tsuna cried, "If you move, the blood will-"

"Are you _trying _to kill yourself?-!" Gokudera shouted.

"I don't care if I die!" Irie shouted, coughing out some blood, "I would gladly die if it means defeating Byakuran-san!" Both of them was shocked by his statement, can't believing what they just heard, "Gladly…"

'Shouichi-kun… what are you saying…' Tsuna thought in shock, "I don't get it… I just don't get it… Why do you feel so strongly about defeating Byakuran that you would even push yourself this far?-! I don't understand it!"

"What?"

"I mean, I know he is a bad guy…" The brunette stated, "and I understand in theory that if the 7^3 are stolen, there will be terrible consequences… but I can't really appreciate it… No matter how much people tell me that this is for the sake of humanity… it just so disconnected from me personally. There are times when I feel like I just can't follow it at all."

"Juudaime has a point." Gokudera stated, "Fighting to get back to our time is one thing, but all this stuff about coming to this time and fighting to deal with issues this world is facing or whatever… I still not really feeling it."

"I-I see…" Irie sighed, covering his wound, "Yes… of course… I've been so busy these past ten days that I never got a chance to explain… no, perhaps I was just selfishly thinking that you would understand without me having to do so…"

"Tell me, Shouichi-kun… why do you fight so hard to defeat Byakuran?" Tsuna asked, "What on earth happened between the two of you?"

"I'll tell you everything…" Irie sighed, "In fact, I want you to hear this. It all began eleven years ago; I was living in Namimori, just like all of you, when suddenly, one day I ended up helping Lambo-san out, and I received a wooden box from the Bovino Family as thanks."

"Huh?-! Lambo's involved in this?-!" Tsuna cried.

"The box also contained a number of shells for Lambo-san's Ten-Year-Bazooka, but I missed the opportunity to give them to him." Irie continued, "Not even knowing what they were, I accidentally dropped one of them on my own leg while cleaning the room…"

"Wait, you don't mean that you got shot by one of those things?-!" Gokudera cried.

"That's right…" Irie stated, "I changed places with myself from ten years later, making my first trip to the future. I found myself in the place where myself from ten years on had been – a university of engineering in America. With no idea what happened, I began to panic, and then finding my future self's identity card and seeing the date on a newspaper, I was shocked to the core. Terrified, I fled into the university grounds, where I bumped into a certain man, Byakuran-san."

"He mistaken me for my future self's younger brother, but I ran away before he could ask any further… and before long afterwards that I returned to the past."

"So your first meeting with Byakuran is in the future…" Tsuna said.

"Sounds like a pretty average bit of time travel to me." Gokudera stated.

"Yes, quite… After all, Byakuran-san was just another person at that point." Irie stated, "In fact, after returning to the past, I forgot all about Byakuran-san; it was the fact that I travelled through time that had me excited. But at the same time, I was horribly disappointed that my future self hadn't been a musician; that had been my dream you see."

"Huh? Shouichi-kun… you wanted to be a musician?"

"Ridiculous, isn't it?" Irie laughed, "But that's why at the time, I resolved to change the future… to become a musician after all."

"Change the future?" Tsuna asked, "But that's-"

"If you change the past, the future changes along with it…" Irie explains, "There is more than just one future, parallel worlds."

Tsuna then heard footsteps, to find all his companions running towards them, "Minna!" Tsuna cried, "Quick, you have to treat Shouichi-kun's injuries! Ah! What about Spanner?-!"

"The Poison Scorpion is already treating him." Dino stated, "But… I doubt we can do anything about Korin…"

"N-No way…" K-Kyoko stuttered in shock.

"K-Korin-san is…" Haru mumbled.

"Don't mind him for now." Kuro tells them, "Arcobaleno, can you tend to Shouichi's wounds?"

"Leave this to me." The hitman stated, as he ran over with the first aid kit, 'Those are some serious wounds…' "Ryohei, release your Sun Iron."

"Hai!"

"I'm sorry, Reborn-san…" Irie apologised, "but more importantly… please let me explain about the parallel worlds…"

"Come to think about it, Adult Lambo did mentioned something about that a while back." Tsuna stated, "Those 'Para…'

"What's exactly is a 'Parasol World'?-!" Ryohei shouted.

"Some kind of umbrella?" Sol asked.

"It's 'Parallel', you baka!" Gokudera and Nerio cried.

"The theory of 'Parallel Worlds' refers to the idea that the world branches off in all kinds of directions," Reborn explained, "resulting in a number of different futures existing side by side one another."

"The world… branches off…?" Tsuna asked.

"Let me give an example." Reborn added, "For instance, take the day you and I met. In one future, we met one another that day, and you ended up being an awesome Mafia boss. In another future, you didn't meet me, so you ended up leading a hollow and meaningless existence. According to this theory, both of those futures would exist, side by side."

"I don't like the sound of either of those…" Tsuna mumbled, "So let me see… Basically… you're saying that all kinds of different 'Possible' worlds actually exist at the same time?"

"That's right." Reborn said, "As many worlds as there are possibilities."

"But there are an awful lot of possibilities in the world!" Ryohei cried.

"That's right." Irie tells them, "So all those countless branches would theoretically create countless different parallel worlds."

"Ah!"

"No way!"

"As such, I was certain that there would be a parallel world out there somewhere that I had become a musician." Irie stated, "And with that in mind, I decided to go into the future again."

"Huh?" Tsuna wondered, "How can you be sure to find a future where you had become a musician?"

"I burned all my school textbooks… and I wrote on my career guidance form 'If I can't become a musician, I'd rather die!'…"

"Eh?-!" Tsuna cried, 'Shouichi-kun can be surprisingly extreme…!'

"And after doing that, I tried using the Ten-Year-Bazooka shells to time travel once more…"Irie said, "The future I arrived in was different from the first time, that much was certain. The self I had trade places with this time was in a run-down bar in the slums of a foreign country… It was filled with all kinds of dangerous-looking people and apparently my future self had been performing there as a musician, but he'd got into a bit of financial trouble and was being chased by some kind of gang…"

"What?-!" Tsuna cried.

"How terrible…" Basil said.

"Hahaha… Crazy, huh?" Irie laughed dryly, "It looks like I was never cut out to be a musician… I fled from the shop as fast as I possibly could and it wasn't long before I found myself on a crowded street where by some twist of fate, I ran straight into the same man again. That's right, Byakuran-san. I was surprised, but I thought I could just walk away and nothing would come of it. After all, the Byakuran-san of this world had never met me before; he wouldn't know anything about me."

"But…" He added grimly, "He just starts saying as if he seen me somewhere before. I tried to deny it, but then he just dropped onto the floor holding his head in pain. It was then he stated that he saw me in another world, describing the exact same place where we met." Tsuna and Reborn was shocked of what he said, "Creep out by the whole experience, I fled once more. I ran and ran and before I knew it, I was back in the past again."

"W-What does this mean?-!" Tsuna asked.

"At the time, I didn't know what to think about what happened either." Irie stated, "It was only through my future time-travelling experiences that I would learn of the ability Byakuran-san had obtained…"

"You travelled in time… again?"

"I couldn't stand the thought of that future in which I became a musician you see…" He stated, "So I gave up my dream, and aimed to get into university again… and a year later, I felt the urge to check up on my future one more time… but when I did… the future that I discovered upon my third time travel betrayed my expectations yet again. The world was in ruins, reduced to rubble and ashes by war…"

"W-What…" Nerio mumbled.

"And through the mobile terminals of the time, I saw a speech given by the dictator who had caused this war and conquered the world as a result…" Irie tells them, "A man named Byakuran."

"N-No way!" Tsuna cried.

"Why him?-!" Ryohei cried.

"I thought it was some kind of mistake… some kind of bad dream…" Irie said, "So after making it back, I worked to cause as many changes as I could, and time travelled to the future many more times. But every time… even though my changes did have some effect and the worlds were not identical, every future that I visited was under the control of Byakuran-san…"

"That Byakuran… what did he do?" Reborn asked.

"He had used the ability that I had awakened in him… for his own greedy purposes…" Irie stated, "In every parallel world, he possessed more knowledge than anyone else, and he used it to secure advanced technologies for himself, and create a powerful army."

"B-But that's terrible…" Tsuna stuttered, "What is this ability of his?-!"

"A parallel world is a complete separated reality, existing independently of the world we live in…" Irie stated, "Nobody has any way of knowing about all their other selves who might exist in the worlds parallel to their own; there is no way for them to come into contact, ever. But Byakuran-san has the power to share all this knowledge and thoughts amongst all of his selves from the same point in time across the multitude of parallel worlds."

"W-What?-!" Nerio cried.

"To share knowledge among yourselves throughout the parallel worlds…" Cosma mumbled, "That would make sense why he is able to get that much power…"

"I don't get it!" Ryohei shouted, "I just don't get it!"

"Same here," Sol said, "What's so great about his power to share knowledge among his selves across the parallel worlds?"

"I'm pretty lost here." Kasumi said.

"As I said before, there're many different futures I can think of since parallel worlds are created at forks whenever there is an [if]." Irie stated, "A future that has well developed military technology; A future that succeeded in ancient civilization; A future that has well-developed medical technology; normally, a person can live and experience only one of those worlds, but Byakuran-san knows and experienced all those futures."

"That is to say he can pick the best things from all those futures." Reborn spoke up.

"Pick the best things?" Tsuna asked.

"Byakuran can experience all the [ifs]." Reborn stated, "If he uses these experiences and knowledge, his life would have been easier than anyone else."

"Easier than… anyone else…?" Tsuna asked.

"He can make the impossible, possible."

"That's right…" Irie panted, "Byakuran-san uses the knowledge that he gained from other parallel worlds. He had knowledge of a vaccine that hasn't been found yet, found a royal family who hid themselves from the outer world, find ways to fused a certain power into a weapon, and offered a technique to develop weapons that wouldn't be invented without hundreds of 'obstacles', that he completed rapidly…"

"Which means that Byakuran has realised his ability," Reborn stated, "it was impossible for him to achieve so much within such a short time otherwise."

"That's because… I accidentally let the Byakuran-san who lives in the past realise his ability while I was travelling through time…"

"B-Byakuran in the past?-!" Gokudera cried.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"When I went back to the past, I got a dispatch device from Byakuran-san's subordinate," Irie tells them, "and it sent a message to Byakuran-san in the past."

"Does that mean Byakuran could have been using this ability since ten years ago?-!"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Irie!-! What have you been doing?-!" Ryohei cried, "You knew of Byakuran-san's villainy and you let him do as he pleased?-!"

"O-Onii-san!" Tsuna cried.

"That's right!" Mikuri suddenly shouted, "You should have done something! A-At least… Korin w-wouldn't have…"

"Konoe-san…"

"I lost my memory."

"Eh?"

"It happened on my eighth trip to the future." Irie stated, "The part of my memory that involved time travel and Byakuran-san was deleted from the future me… by myself. About five years worth."

"F-Five years?" Tsuna asked, "Why would the future you do that to you?"

"To defeat Byakuran-san, of course." Irie stated, "My future self was using my past self to pretend that I was Byakuran-san subordinate while I planned a counterattack… he erased my memory to hide my hostility against Byakuran-san and then tried to put me close to Byakuran-san, so that he wouldn't suspect me…"

"When I went back to the past, I found a letter wrote by my future self left for me…" He continued, "There were orders for me to follow… and he also wrote down some stuff that I want to hide, so I had no choice but to follow it… and used the Ten-Year-Bazooka on all of you."

"You did it even though you didn't know us?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah…" Irie said, "And then as the letter said, I got into a university abroad, and then became friends with Byakuran-san and Adonis." He then laughed dryly, "Ironically, it was the time I would enjoy most in my life. I made the Choice game back then too…however, after five years passed, I remembered everything. That terrible time travel and many ravaged futures… I was frightened by the fact that Byakuran-san was the root of all evil, and my mission was to stop him."

"I made up my mind to become a spy, and assembled my memory and knowledge of the happenings of this world." Irie stated, "But I was astonished when I learned the situation… because in every possible parallel world, this is only world that hasn't been destroyed by Byakuran-san."

"EH?-! What did you say?-!"

"Aren't there a lot of parallel worlds?-!" Tsuna cried.

"You're saying in all the [if] worlds, all but this one has been conquered by Byakuran-san?-!" Ryohei asked.

"That's right…" Irie stated, "There is only one out of eight trillionth percent possibilities that we can stop him from conquering the stage at five years ago…"

"That's a one in a lifetime percentage…" Cosma mumbled.

"In other words, this is the possibility of a parallel world existing without being conquered." Irie stated, "That is to say that the world that meets this miraculous condition was one out of eight trillion… within countless parallel worlds, this is the only world that has the possibility of defeated Byakuran-san!"

"What the?-!"

"That's because this future was created by your future self who ordered your past self." Reborn stated.

"Not just that…" Irie added, "This is the only world where I accidentally met Tsunayoshi-kun and Korin-kun."

"Met… me and Korin-san?" Tsuna asked.

"I helped fixed your bicycle's flat tyre nine years ago, as well as met him at the café the same year…" Irie stated, "That's why in this world… The Vongolia Boxes are made miraculously in the future…"

"That's why you think this is the only world that can defeat Byakuran." Reborn said.

"Yup, in every other parallel world, the 7^3 were taken away along with their keys and the Vongolia Family annihilated." Irie stated.

"A-Annihilated…?" Ryohei asked.

"Come to think about, didn't the adult Lambo and Adhira from twenty years in the future mentioned something like that?" Nerio asked.

"The two kids from twenty years forward?" Cosma asked.

"Oh right!" Kasumi remembered, "That Adhira was crying as well…"

"I see…" Tsuna mumbled, "She said that because we were dead in the parallel world of twenty years later…" He then recalled when he first came here, the coffin of his future self, "But… my future self in this world was killed in the end…"

"You're wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Eh?"

"It was a Special Bullet that was used when you got killed at the Millefiore." Irie stated, "Korin-kun from this era created it in such that it caused your future self to be in suspended animation when he was shot."

"Then that coffin was-"

"That was a camouflage to deceive our enemy. It was Korin-kun's idea."

"Then… he was alive…" Gokudera mumbled.

"He was in suspended animation, but…" Irie stated, "he was looking forward to switching with Tsunayoshi-kun from the past in the coffin. He said the day before the execution: _My past self, the one with the most potential will come soon._"

"Eh?-!"

"_He sure is behind in strength and intelligence compare to himself in the future, but he, with his friends around him everyday has to most potential in terms of development and unexpectedness. He is the one who has the best possibility to defeat Byakuran,_ he said."

"I agree with that." Reborn said, "You guys have gone through a lot of miracle situations and have grown rapidly."

"Then my future self seriously believed in us ten years from then?" Tsuna asked.

"That's right…" Irie said, "Not only Byakuran-san who wanted to get the Vongolia Rings and was waiting for you, but also, Tsunayoshi-kun and Korin-kun in this world and I were waiting for you who can defeat Byakuran-san!"

"Tsuna who has been chosen… and the time that has been chosen…" Reborn repeated.

"I understand that clearly… but…" Tsuna clenched his fists, "I've lost… Korin-san is even… I didn't even know there were such thought and meaning behind it…"

"Yup~ you guys lost~"

They turned to find Byakuran and the rest of the Funeral Wreaths and the Mare Knights, the albino smiling.

"You know me so well though. What a pity."

"Byakuran!" Tsuna cried.

"I will never be defeated in any world, after all." Byakuran laughed, "You must keep your promise. I'll take all the Vongolia Rings and… what should I do with you guys? Maybe something like what I did to that guy over there on the wall?"

"Why you…" Nerio growled.

"Please wait!" Irie said out loud, "There was another promise between us too…"

"Hm?"

"You remember that do you?" Irie asked, "When we were studying at uni, I won the last game of Choice. You didn't have anything to pay me so you said that [when we play Choice next time, I'll give you whatever handicap you want.] I'll take you up on that now."

"…"

"I request a rematch of Choice!"

"Oh? Sorry but, I don't remember that." Byakuran stated.

"What?-! That's a lie! You wouldn't forget about any game!" Irie cried.

"You're being selfish."

"But a promise is a promise!" Irie shouted, "You were loyal to choice…"

"I'm saying that nothing like that happened." Byakuran laughed, "I can't accept something that didn't happened."

"I, as a boss of the Millefiore Family, reject."

"Tch…"

"I oppose."

"Hm?"

The light from Reborn's pacifier glows.

"Reborn-chan's pacifier is…!" Kasumi cried.

"But that could only mean…" Nerio mumbled.

"Byakuran." They turned to find a young girl with dark green hair and blue eyes, a flower tattoo under her left eye in white robes along with a large hat, under white robes with the Millefiore emblem on its shoulders are a black shirt and black shorts along with black boots, "I, as boss of Millefiore black spell, should at least have something to say about it."

"You're…" Reborn mumbled in shock, a first for the hitman from everyone.

"Yuni…" Byakuran mumbled, his happy facade completely gone.

"Ah, she's moving…" Bluebell mumbled.

"That's impossible…" Adonis mumbled.

"Yuni asked… from her own lips?" Irie mumbled in shock.

"EHHHH?-! This girl is the other boss of the Millefiore?-!" Tsuna cried.

"So it really was you." Reborn said with a small smile, "You're grown up, Yuni."

"Hai, Uncle Reborn."

"Eh?-! She's an acquaintance of Reborn?-!" Tsuna cried, "More importantly…" He pointed at Reborn, "UNCLE?-!"

"You're noisy." Reborn said, cracking the finger.

"ITEEEE!-!" The brunette cried, holding his sore finger, "W-Who is she?-!"

"The granddaughter of an acquaintance of mine."

"Grand-Granddaughter?-!" Tsuna cried, "Ah, there's a pacifier hanging around her neck… even thought she is not a baby?"

"Greetings, everyone of Vongolia." Yuni greeted a smile, that bright smile that caused all the guys to blush with the exception of Reborn and Hibari.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san's face turned red!" Haru cried angrily.

"Now that's a charmer!" Cosma laughed.

"Hahahaha, with this, I have everything all in one place." Byakuran laughed, "But I'm surprised. You're looking much better. It seems you've recovered, Yuni-chan~"

"Eh?"

"Was she sick or something?" Ryohei asked.

"No… Byakuran-san… under his hands… broke her soul." Irie tells them.

"S-Soul?-!"

"In order to gain control of the black spells," Irie stated, "Byakuran-san took away her power of speech…"

"Don't badmouth people, Shou-chan." Byakuran said, "Yuni-chan was a bit nervous so I gave her a little tranquilizer to calm her down."

"No, during the negotiations with Yuni, who was the boss of the Giglio Neo Family that later became the Black Spells, you forced Yuni some potent medicine upon her and turned her into a doll under your control." Irie stated, "Isn't that right, Yuni-san?"

"He did that…?-!" Nerio cried.

"T-That's…" Tsuna stuttered.

"But during that period, because my soul escaped to somewhere far away, I was alright." Yuni stated.

"Eh?" Tsuna and Byakuran looked at her rather confused, even Adonis was confused.

"Far away?" Kikyou said.

"Byakuran, it seems that I too can soar to other worlds like you." She stated.

"Soar to other worlds?" Nerio wondered.

"Let's return to the matter at hand." She stated, "As the boss of the Millefiore Black Spells, I agree to the rematch with the Vongolia. That promise… that promise of rematch between Byakuran and Irie, really does _exist_."

"Puu… Why does she know about things like that…?" Bluebell grumbled.

"I'm glad that you're become so spirited, Yuni-chan." Byakuran laughed, "But, you have no right to speak against my decisions. When I'm perplexed, I'm prepared to discussed things with you, but you're just number two. All the final decisions are decided by me. This conversation is over."

"Is that so…?" Yuni sighed, "I understand. In that case, I'll withdraw from the Millefiore Family."

"Eh?-!"

"What?-!" Adonis cried.

"Why is she talking like this…?" Marigold wondered.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-san… I have a request."

"Eh?-! A-A request?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Please protect me."

"EEEEEHHHHHH?-!" Tsuna cried, "[P-Protect]?-! Aren't you the boss of the Black Spells?-!"

"It isn't just me." She added, "These…" she took out five transparent pacifiers, "along with the pacifiers of my comrades."

"The Arcobaleno's Pacifiers!" Cosma cried.

"How on earth did she gotten her hands on those?-!" Daniel cried.

"You can't just take these out on your own, Yuni-chan!" Byakuran said, "Those are my precious 7^3 collection!"

"You're wrong, these were entrusted to me…" Yuni tells him, "Even if you take them, they can't be called the 7^3. This is because…" The pacifiers then start to glow, shocking everyone, especially Byakuran, "If their souls are gone, the pacifiers won't show their reason for existence."

"W-What is that light?-!" Irie cried/

"W-What's happening?-!" Tsuna cried, completely confused, "Why can that girl cause them to glow?-!"

"… Is that so…" Byakuran's expression changed completely, looking more desperate and happy, "So that's the reason! That's great Yuni-chan! You can do it if you try! I certainly need you! Let's be friends again, Yuni-chan!" He tries to reach for her, but.

"Don't come near me!" Yuni shouted, startling the albino, "No longer can we give our souls to you."

"Eh~? What? Saying something like this on your own." Byakuran said, his eyes opened with an eerie tension, "Even if you run away with these, I'll chase you to the ends of earth to get them back." Yuni moved back in terror, "Well… let's go back. Come back to me~"

"Tsuna-kun! Please help her!" Kyoko cried.

"E-Eh?-! B-But…" Tsuna stuttered.

A hand just appeared in front of the albino; a magic circle appears and sends him flying back into the building.

"E-Eh?"

"W-What the…" Nerio mumbled, "Magic…?"

"Mataku…" A voice sighed, "Leave this to you? You just ended up nearly re-captured!" The wind slowly blows the smoke away, a white lab coat fluttered in the wind, the smoke clears to reveal what appears to a man who looks just like Korin, but older in a professor outfit that consists of a white lab coat over a black turtle-neck shirt with black pants and dress shoes, "What can I do about you, Arcobaleno's hime?"

"W-Who is…" Tsuna mumbled.

"I-It can't be…" Kuro mumbled, stunned of what happened and the individual in front of her, "K-Korin…?"

"Korin?-!" Nerio cried, "Then, this guy must be the future Korin!"

"What?-!" Everyone cried.

"I was shocked as you are." They turned to find the past Korin, all right with no scar on his chest or any injuries, although he is still shirtless.

"Korin-san!" Tsuna cried.

"Korin!" Mikuri cried, as she collapsed to the ground, "T-Thank goodness… you're alive…"

"Sorry for worrying you guys." Korin apologised.

"Wait, if you're here… Then…" Kasumi turned to the 'Korin' corpse, which then poof'ed into a piece of paper in a person's shape, with the Korin's name on the paper, "Eh?"

"Substitution stencils." Korin tells her, "Never left home without them."

"Reborn, you can put your gun down now." Korin[F] tells him, "Your boss is fine."

"Hmph, to think that you would be this reliable in the future." Reborn smirked.

"EEEEEHHHHH?-!" Tsuna cried, "That girl is the boss of the Arcobaleno?-!"

"What do you think?" The man sighed, "She isn't the Sky Arcobaleno for show you know."

"Hahahaha." A laughter echoed from Byakuran as he stood up, "Well, this is rather unexpected."

"Leave this to us, Byakuran-sama." Kikyou tells him, "We'll recover Yuni-sama immediately."

"First come first serve!" Jecht shouted as he rocketed towards them, flames ignited on his boots, him dashing towards the future Sky Knight.

"Hayai!" Kasumi cried.

"Listen up, me from the past." Korin[F] tells him, his right eye ignites in white-blue flames, "I'll show you how to completely control these eyes of ours."

"His eye is on fire!" The girls cried.

"First step!" He shouted, raising his hand in front of him, "Always keep your legs at least a standing distance wide." A magic circle appears in front of his hand, Jecht was completely stopped in his tracks, "Second! When punching forward, shift your weight to your front foot!" He punched the circle, a huge flame cannon shot shoots out of the circle, startling Jecht who was flung back by the strong force.

"W-What power!" Basil cried.

"That is the power of that man…" Nurari said, "The power… of the Raging Wolf!"

The man just stood there, the flame shot leaving a long crater in the floor, he just smirked.

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 32 DONE!**

**First of all, I like to state that some of the Mare Knights  
>are not created by me. They are created by these following<br>people:**

**Salvia, Adonis & Marigold: **Pikapikaluv  
><strong>Jecht: <strong>reven228  
><strong>Daniel &amp; Aki: Me~<strong>

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
>Arigatou!<strong>


	34. Chapter 33

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 33 is here!**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 33 Yurei-me, Full Release!**

I still can't believe that my future self is right there!  
>And I look so amazing! But… what is that attack he<br>just did…?

This is my new life…

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

Korin[F] lower his hand, his right eyes still flaming and Jecht completely blown away in that one attack, him on the wall above the Millefiore. The storm mare knight collapsed and dropped onto the ground, unconscious from that blow.

"What… the… fuck…?" Daniel mumbled.

"So this is the Raging Wolf, huh…" Marigold mumbled.

"S-Strong…" Salvia mumbled.

"That Jecht baka…" Zakuro mumbled, "To think that he was that easily defeated by one blow."

"No, that not it." Kikyou tells him, "It's just that this one person is beyond his power." He was about to raise his coat when Adonis stopped him with a hand, "Adonis-sama…?"

"It's all right." Adonis tells him, "This person in front of us is definitely the Sky Knight of this era… but that should be impossible to do such a thing without disturbing the 7^3, is that right, Korin?"

"Smart as always, Adonis-san;" Korin[F] sighed/laughed, "It's true that it's impossible for me to come here without creating a disturbance in the already unstable 7^3, but that's the thing." He looked at him with a slight seriousness in his eyes, something that Korin hardly shows, "I'm not really here."

"Huh?" Everyone all looked at him confused.

"This Korin is actually a copy of the original Korin Yan of this era." Yuni tells them, "He serves as a back-up system when I return to this world."

"A copy?" Nerio asked.

"Now that I look closely, he seems a little transparent…" Kasumi stated.

"I'm a one-time failsafe system that would protect Yuni and the Vongolia until my energy runs out." Korin[F] tells them, his image zapped for a second, "This is the one and only time I'm able to help you."

"Too bad." Adonis said, "Among all of you, this Korin is probably the only one that stands a fighting chance against me." His right hand turns black, becoming a claw, "Although, this one has only half the strength of the original."

"H-His hand!" Tsuna cried.

"Kikyou." Daniel says as his ring flare up in purple flames.

"I understand." Kikyou nodded as all the remaining Funeral Wreaths and flew up, the cloud guardian firing various projectiles of plant darts with his partner firing black spikes within it. A barrage to small bombs and needles flew straight at the purple flamed plant stems, intercepting the blow, shocking Kikyou.

"VVVVOOOOIIII!-!-!" Squalo shouted with his sword ready for havoc, "Your opponent's me! I've been waiting for a long time to wreak havoc!"

"You're in the way." Hibari said as he poked Squalo by the sides.

"Squalo… and Hibari-san?-!" Tsuna cried.

"That's men for you…" Cosma sighed, "Act first, then talk rubbish."

"Cosma-san too?-!" Mikuri cried.

"What's your problem, ano yaro?-!" Squalo shouted, "And what do you mean talk rubbish?-!"

"He's my prey." The skylark tells him.

"Oh-ho, a bunch that never learns." Kikyou laughed.

"M-Matte, minna!" Tsuna cried, "What are you all doing?-!"

"Let's start." Hibari said.

"Oh-ho, fine." Kikyou said, the rest all floating in the air with flames on their boots.

'Somehow everyone is willing to fight!-!' Tsuna mentally cried.

"Calm down, Kikyou-chan." Byakuran tells him, "Yuni-chan is still in shock from waking up suddenly since she has been sick and unconscious for a long time."

"Hmph… Byakuran-sama." Kikyou mumbled.

"Well, then how about this, Yuni-chan?" Byakuran suggested, "The 7^3 that I was supposed to get by winning the Choice game is very important to me and troubled me so much just to get it. But, I don't mind giving back the Vongolia Rings back to the Vongolia Family, if Yuni-chan comes back to the Millefiore."

"E-Eh?-!" Tsuna cried, "B-But I thought that Byakuran really wanted the Vongolia Rings!"

"It's useless, Byakuran." Korin[F] tells him, "No matter what you bargained, the Sky Arcobaleno would not return to you. This is such as the law states."

"Law?" Tsuna wondered.

"You'll never get your hands on the 7^3 and its keys."

"I see." Byakuran said, "Well then, the Vongolia Rings are ours. I have no intention of giving any weapons to people who provide a sanctuary for Yuni-chan to take refuge in. Although, the key player, the knight in shining armour is scared of the consequences of Yuni-chan's wish."

"Eh?"

"The Vongolia Rings doesn't belong to you, Byakuran." Yuni stated, the albino confused, "The Pacifiers belong to the Arcobaleno and the Vongolia rings belong to the Vongolia, this is the truth. You don't have the right to take the 7^3 or make it into a prize in a game. As long as my soul exists and the keys are still safe, as the Sky Arcobaleno that carries the parts of the 7^3, I will not allow a scramble for the respective sets and keys. I'll invalidate the Choice game!"

"I-Invalidate?-!" Tsuna cried.

"T-That means…" Korin mumbled.

"You guys don't need to hand over the Vongolia Rings anymore." Korin[F] tells them.

"Hahahahahaha!-!" Byakuran laughed, "It seems that the Sky Arcobaleno holds the privilege of deciding the 7^3's usage, indeed, though I don't think it's a good idea to make me angry. If the boss, Yuni-chan betrays me, you don't care what happens to the rest of the Black Spells?"

Yuni stiffen, "Well, they seem to love you so much, that they would be happy to be boiled or burned for you."

"He's holding them hostage?-!" Nerio cried.

"They'll… understand…" Yuni said, but her tone seems guilty, that Korin and Tsuna noticed.

"Eh?-! B-But do you intend to…" Tsuna cried.

"Tsuna, you're the only one left." Reborn stated.

"Eh?"

"You're the one Yuni asked to protect her." Reborn tells him, "What are you going to do?"

"B-But, her comrades' are-" Tsuna then noticed her eyes, and then remembered her tone, 'Those eyes… this girl… she's prepared… she knew that this would happen…' Without a second thought, he grabbed hold of her hand, "Come! Come with us!" He cried, Yuni startled of his sudden declaration, "Minna! Let's protect her!"

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said in delight, happy that her friend would help her.

"Yosh a! I'm all fired up to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted.

"I owe her my life, after all." Korin stated.

"Honto ni Arigatou!" Yuni thanked him with a bright teary smile, causing the brunette to blush.

"S-Sure…" Tsuna stuttered.

"Ah! Tsuna-san blushed again!" Haru shouted angrily.

"Byakuran-sama." Kikyou said, "Permission to attack in order to get Yuni-sama back."

"Permission granted." Byakuran said.

"Not on my watch." Korin[F] said as another magic circle appears in front of his hand, his right eye ignites stronger than before as he drew back his hand. He gave a cry as he punched the circle, this time with countless of magic arrows firing from the circle and hitting them. But when the smoke clears, Adonis is shown in the air with black flames igniting from his claw, forming a barrier in front of them.

"Adonis-sama!" Kikyou cried.

"Leave the Sky Knight to me." He said, his other arm turning black and into claws.

"U-Understood." Kikyou stated. Bombs flew at them, exploding at them as a huge shark in rain flames swam over with Squalo on its back. "Right there!" He shouted as he slashed past them.

"Salmon!" Lambo and Adhira shouted.

"It's a shark." Haru tells them.

"Squalo!" Tsuna cried.

"Hurry up and go!" Korin[F] tells them, stripping off his lab coat, "Get Yuni out of here!" A magic circle appears on the ground, bathing the man in white light as white markings appears on his body through his shirt, light energy smokes out of his eyes.

"They're going to make this battle last long." Dino said, getting out his whip, "Tsuna, I suggest you withdraw so we can re-organise ourselves."

"E-Eh?-! Even if you says so, isn't this place full of buildings no matter where we go?-!" Tsuna cried.

"The Super Flame Ring Transportation System that brought you here should be nearby." Yuni tells them.

"Eh?-! That device was warped here too?-!"

"True, there's a metal reaction in the sky above the Vongolia Base." Spanner said, with Yamamoto holding on his arm to support him.

"Spanner! You're safe!"

"It seems that we can get back to Namimori by using the transportation system." Reborn stated.

"We wouldn't let you do that." Kikyou stated, throwing purple plant projectiles at them. Two bone flame shields flew up and blocked them, revealing to be Gokudera's Sistema C.A.I and Mikuri's Flame Archery. "Thanks for the help, bow-girl." Gokudera said to Mikuri. "No problem!" She said cheerfully, "Sawada-san, Korin, get to the transport system while you still can!"

"A-Alright!" Tsuna said, as he ran off, "Arigatou; Gokudera-kun, Konoe-san!"

"Let's go, everyone!" Korin cried, as he ran after the brunette, the rest followed.

"What's she doing, Kikyou?" Bluebell asked, "Sally, can you see?"

"No, I can't tell." Salvia said, "And stop calling me that!"

"Baka, byun-byun grass takes too long." Zakuro said, igniting his ring with huge amount of storm flames, "Why don't you just use this one?-!"

"That one is too strong, Zakuro." Kikyou tells him, "Byakuran-sama doesn't wish to hurt Yuni-sama."

He looked down, to see Byakuran looking at him dangerously, "Alright." Zakuro said.

"Don't look away!" Squalo shouted as he swung his at Zakuro, who dodge it with ease.

"Whoa, that's dangerous, Baka!"

Meanwhile, Korin[F] is in a battle against Adonis, neither side is getting the upper hand. As the two clashed, the mare sky knight summons a huge amount of black flames and strike at his opponent, who just raised his hand up with a magic barrier to block it. He flashed behind him as seven magic circles surround Adonis, Korin[F] strikes down on all the circles, huge blast of energy blasts right through at him.

Adonis flew out with little bruised, his black coat in tatters, "To think you were this strong, Korin Yan." Adonis said, "No wonder you are the strongest of the Assassino."

"That's just a title." Korin[F] tells him, "There are plenty of people stronger than me." He smashes his feet on the ground, a magic circle appears under him with his right hand crackling with electricity, "_Killipl Astrapel(Thousand Thunderbolts)!_" He strikes down; a huge lightning pillar crashes down on Adonis.

That man walked out of the smoke, his jacket gone leaving his white shirt, his arms are black all the way to the shoulders, forming some kind of armour. "Looks like my theory of you being half as strong as the original is true." Adonis laughed, "You are hardly a challenge."

"That's good to hear."

"Hm?" Adonis looked at the man confused, as the man blurred out of existence for a second. "If you had to go this far to defeat me, than my other self would have the same chance." He laughed, "After all, he is the one who would defeat you in the end, Adonis Shiroyama."

"That brat?" Adonis said, before chuckling and then laughing like crazy, "You're a fool to the end, Korin Yan! That boy has only a 0.000000000001% of defeating me! He wouldn't stand a chance!"

"You're the fool, Adonis." Korin[F] chuckled, "That boy has far more potential than you ever seen. Compare to me, he has the highest chance to defeat you. After all, he is me when I have the highest potential of evolving, getting stronger at the quickest and in miracle speeds. Besides, he would be able to hit you back to your senses," Korin[F] gave a small understanding smile, "Adonis-kun."

"Shut up." Adonis growled, "Shut the fuck up!" Black flames roared out of his body, the entire air shook, "Back to my senses, my ass! I'm already clear of what I'm doing! I'm the devil incarnate! All lives should tremble and shrivel to death before me."

'So I still can't get to him, huh…' The lines on Korin[F]'s body fates away as he closed his eyes, 'It's all up to you now, my past self.'

"Die!" Adonis fired a huge black flame blast at him, completely annihilating that man.

The defeat of his future self's copy was known to Korin who sensed that someone just disappeared. "No way…" Korin mumbled.

"Korin-kun! We need you to power up the system!" Kasumi tells him.

"O-Oka- Wait, why am I the only one that need to power that up?-!" Korin cried.

"Cause you're the strongest!" She said, hoping to convince him want to do it.

"But my power is exhausted from the previous fight!" Korin cried.

"Please!" Kasumi cried, giving him her great puppy dog eyes, something that she learned neither her brother nor Korin can't say 'no' to.

"Gu… Fine…" Korin sighed, couldn't say no that face.

"Banzai!" Kasumi cheered.

"Now isn't the time for this, Mimi!" Nerio shouted as in his hands is Irie's stretcher with Sol carrying the other end, "Help me get Irie in here!"

"But Sol-kun is helping you!" She whined.

"It doesn't matter!"

"Civilians go in first!" Cosma gestured, "Adhira, protect them, okay?"

"No problem!" Adhira said, "Ya'll can count on me!"

"The inside of the base is 7(3)*-proof provisioned by the Arcobaleno." Spanner tells them.

"Arigatou, Spanner-san." Yuni thanked him.

"What about Gokudera-kun and the others?" Tsuna asked.

Korin recognised the energy signature, turning to find Squalo flying towards them on his huge shark, Gokudera and Mikuri sitting behind with their box weapons on their heads, "They're here!" Korin said.

"All right! Let's go!" Squalo shouted.

"You did it, Gokudera-kun, Konoe-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Not us." Gokudera said, as Uri scratched his face.

"Eh?"

"Hibari-san's hedgehogs' needles have started multiplying and are holding them back!" Mikuri tells them.

"Ah! Boss!" Chrome cried, the brunette turns to find Byakuran flying towards them in high speeds.

"Byakuran!" Gokudera cried.

"HIIIIIEEE!-!" Tsuna shrieked, "That guy!"

'What an obsession…"'Squalo mentally grumbled angrily.

"You guys go on ahead." Dino tells them, "This time I'll buy you some time."

"But Dino-san! You'll be left behind!" Tsuna cried.

"Somebody must do it… The real Rokudo Mukuro will be here soon." Dino stated, "Go!"

"Mukuro?" Korin said.

"No matter who fights me, I won't be stopped." Byakuran tells them.

At that moment, purple mist starts to come out of Chrome's trident, shocking the girl as the mist re-materialised in front of her, as well as the two Vongolia skies who recognised that feeling, "Kufufufu… Won't be stopped…?" A chuckle in the mist, clearing to revealing Mukuro in front of them, his trident at hand, "I'll stop you."

"Mukuro…-sama…" Chrome stuttered.

"Mu-Mukuro?-!" Tsuna cried.

"It's the pineapple freak!" Kasumi cried.

"Mukuro-sama's… concrete illusion…"

"You mean that is a solid illusion like the one Lara made?" Korin asked.

"Huh~?" Byakuran hummed, his ring igniting in sky flames, the pineapple illusionist blocked it with his trident as his red eye spins to one, as the ground below the albino cracked as a huge flame pillar came out and engulfed Byakuran.

"HYAAA!-! A-Amazing!" Tsuna cried.

"Long time no see, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro greeted.

"His hair is longer…" Tsuna realised, "Mukuro from ten years later?-! But… What about your injury?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun is right, Mukuro-kun." Byakuran said, completely unaffected by the fire illusion.

"HIIEEE!-! It doesn't affect him!" Tsuna cried.

"I'm sure that I erased your soul when you possessed my subordinate." The albino stated, "I made it at the very least, you would not be able to make an illusion like this."

"Kufufufufu…" Mukuro chuckled, "Certainly, I thought it was over for me when I fell for your trap and got shut in that sealed space. _If _I was alone…"

"Eh?-! Huh… So your comrade made a hole from outside." Byakuran stated.

"It would be too much to call that poorly skilled kid my comrade though."

"Eh? Kid?" Tsuna wondered.

"Anyway, the damage that I've got from you was pretty bad." Mukuro tells him, "I couldn't do things like this until just then." He slams his trident down on the ground; more fire pillars blast out from the ground, hitting the albino as well as few lotuses that wrapped around him, trapping him there."

"HYAAA!-!" Tsuna cried out in shock.

"Hahaha, no no, Mukuro-kun." The mist guardian stiffened at how relaxed Byakuran is, "You can't beat me like this." He tells the pineapple illusionist, "Even though you're an illusion that is very close to the real thing and close enough to be an actual mage, you're just a counterfeit made up replica. If you want to beat me, at least…"

"Get out of Vindice prison. And fight using your own body."

Everyone all was stunned, 'This guy's been inside Vindice the whole ten years?-!' Korin mentally cried.

"Kufufufu… don't worry about it." Mukuro chuckled, "The day that I beat you up with my own two hands is not far. "

"Eh?"

"For now I will say that we have… started to move." He stated.

'We…?' Tsuna wondered.

"Also, it will be my win if I just hold you up for a while right now." He added, "Now, bring the Sky Arcobaleno to Namimori, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Mukuro…!" Tsuna mumbled.

"It seems that we better leave it to Mukuro, Tsuna." Dino tells him.

"But… Mukuro-sama…" Chrome mumbled.

"Chrome…" Korin mumbled, before realising that there is a light in his pocket. He reached in and took out a pactio card, but it wasn't a pactio card that he made with anyone. It was a pactio card of Mukuro's. The card shows the pineapple in his future outfit, in his hands is a large scythe with a three-eyed skull at the blade. He flipped over to reveal to be Chrome's name, "T-This is… Mukuro's…"

"Mukuro! Will we met again?-!" Tsuna shouted.

"Of course." Mukuro replied with a smile, "I wouldn't let somebody else take over the world before me." Byakuran glared at the illusionist, "Listen, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"You must not hand over the Sky Arcobaleno Yuni to Byakuran."

"Shut up." Byakuran said, piercing the illusion right through with his hand.

"No!" Chrome cried.

"Ah!"

"Put the flame into the transportation system quickly." Mukuro tells them.

"Korin-kun!" Kasumi cried.

The teen looked at the card in his hand, "Catch, Mukuro!" Korin cried as he threw the pactio card to the illusionist, who caught it as the card became part of the illusion(don't ask me how, okay? It just did! My story, my rules!), "You better survive this time, Pineapple."

"Kufufufu… Of course, Korin Yan." Mukuro chuckled.

"Hold on everyone." Korin tells everyone, as he took a stance and summon out all the flames he can muster out with a loud cry, which shocks everyone as the white-orange flames surrounds the teen, a wolf head visible in the shape of the flames. All the flames all travelled up to the sky, hitting the transport system. The device shone as it took everyone and teleports away.

* * *

><p>At the top of the Namimori shrine, the broken base appears and crashes on the ground as few more people appear, with Tsuna landing upside-down and hanging on the trees and Korin landed on top of Mikuri who immediately kicked him off.<p>

"That hurts, Mikuri…" Korin grunted, his hand on his bruised cheek.

"Like I care." She huffed.

"Y-Yay! We warped to Namimori…" Tsuna panted, before he fell off the tree branch.

"Ah! Juudaime, daijoubu deska?-!" Gokudera cried.

"T-That's right! What about the others who are still inside the base unit?" Tsuna cried.

"I'm sorry I stepped on you." Yuni apologised to Lambo.

"This time Lambo-san will step on you!" Lambo said angrily as he kicked the girl.

"Is everyone okay?" Cosma asked.

"I'm good." Kasumi said, rubbing her head as she got of the bushes.

"Are you all right, Shouichi?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah… more importantly, Yuni-san, are there any more parts of the Flame Transportation System?" Irie asked.

"No, that is the only one." Yuni stated.

"That's great!" Irie cried, "Destroy the transportation system immediately! That way, the enemy can't follow us!"

"If that's the case, leave this to me, Juudaime!" Gokudera declared, igniting his ring.

"I'll help as well!" Mikuri said, igniting her ring as well.

They opened their Vongolia Box, which in turn released their belt of boxes and then followed by another box in the belt, revealing a red cannon bullet in Gokudera's Flame Arrow and a huge red torpedo on Mikuri's Flame Ballista. "These warheads should do the trick!" Gokudera stated.

"Your design on the bullet sucks." Nerio said.

"Shut up!" The bomber shouted as he and his partner aimed at the apparatus in the air, the targeting system in their contact lens locking on the device.

"Disappear! Flame Missile/Torpedo!" the two shouted, firing their respective projectiles. The two red missiles flew through the air, before hitting the device by the side with a huge explosion.

"It hit it!" Tsuna cried.

"It was just luck." Gokudera said modestly.

"Yours is luck." Korin said, "Mikuri's the true accuracy of a true bow-woman!"

"T-Thanks." Mikuri giggled with a small blush, happy that he complimented her.

"It's falling into a uninhabited mountain." Giannini tells them.

"That should buy us some time." Reborn said.

"What a relief…" Tsuna sighed.

The rest all relaxed that they have some time to rest.

"By doing this, we can probably relax for a while." The chubby technician said.

"By the way, where were we until now?" Nerio asked.

"The Choice game took place on an uninhabited island." Yuni tells them.

"Eh?-! An island?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Byakuran has converted an island that hasn't been discovered into his safe house." Yuni stated, "It's very far away from here."

"I didn't know there was an island that hasn't been discovered…" Tsuna said.

"I guess he used his ability." Basil stated.

At that time, the smoking device suddenly starts up, electricity sparks from the apparatus as it vanishes from the sky.

"I-It vanished!" Tsuna cried.

"It still can function even with that much damage?-!" Cosma cried.

"W-What does this mean…?" Kasumi mumbled.

"It went back to Byakuran's side." Dino stated, "It seems that it wasn't destroyed."

"This isn't good." Reborn stated, "It may come back in no time carrying the enemy."

"It can't be!-!" Tsuna cried, "It's coming back soon?-!"

"We don't have much time." The hitman stated, "Tsuna, you must decide on what to do next."

"Easier said than done!" The brunette cried.

"Everyone!" They turned to find Kusakabe popping out of the ground from one of the shrine's pillars, "The fact that you guys have returned safely means that you've won the match, right?-!"

"Kusakabe-san?-! How do you appear from underground?-!" The brunette cried, before remembering, "Ah! That's right! Hibari-san has a safe house that was originally an underground shrine!"

"Let's toast!"

"N-No, we don't have time for that!" Tsuna cried, "A very dangerous enemy is following us!"

"E-Enemy?-!" Kusakabe shouted, "I don't really get the situation, but how about you guys go back to the Vongolia underground base? There's a connection to it from here."

"Ah! That's right! We will be safe in the Vongolia base!"

But then, the transportation device reappeared in the sky, "The transportation system has returned!" Korin shouted.

"Eh?-! Already?-!" Tsuna cried.

The device glows before sending twelve lights at random locations, "Something is spreading in every direction?-!" Tsuna cried,"It's coming this way!" the machine slowly fell just before the machine explodes into oblivion right above Namimori.

"The transportation machine was about to crash." Nurari stated, "At the last minute, it probably failed functioning and self-destructed."

"Anyway, they're here." Reborn stated.

"T-That's terrible!" Tsuna cried, "W-What should we do?-!"

"Hibari then just took off down the stairs, "Eh? Hibari-san?" Korin wondered.

"Kyo-san! Where are you going?-!" Kusakabe shouted.

"One of those pieces has fallen somewhere near Nami-Middle." The prefect stated, "I'll go take a look."

'Seems like the school is the most important thing to this person!' Tsuna and Korin mentally cried.

"I'll go with you!" Kusakabe said, chasing after the loyal prefect.

"Kyoya, I'm coming too!" Dino said.

"Me too." Cosma added, as the two ran after him.

"Eh?-! Dino-san and Cosma-san?-!" Tsuna cried.

"We are going to fight them anyway." Dino stated.

"It will be easier if they are all separated." Cosma added, "Besides, I'm kind of this guy's babysitter, right?"

"Shut up, Herbivore." Kyoya spat.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna cried, "A-Ano… what should I do?"

"Get Yuni into the base first!" Dino tells him, "Also, I can tell Byakuran is coming for us. If we could somehow escape now, a chance should arise to defeat him." Tsuna stiffened at the sentence, "However, Yuni's safety comes first! See you later!" But when the bucking horse has taken three steps, he just tripped and tumbled all the way down to the bottom, where Romario is waiting by coincidence.

"Dino-san?-!" Tsuna cried.

"That's was pathetic…" Nerio stated.

"As always, he can't be safe without at least one subordinate nearby." Yamamoto laughed.

"Oh, haha, right…" Cosma nervously laughed, "Oi~ Dino! Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine…" Dino grunted.

"Boss, you're back." Romario said, "Want a drink?"

"Romario…" The blonde boss grunted as he got up, brushing away the dirt and blood, "I have no time for this. Come! Follow me to Nami-Middle!"

"Hai!" Romario answered as he ran after his boss.

"Ah! Wait up, Dino!" Cosma cried as she quickly ran down the stairs, "Mataku, you always dashed away without thinking! At least give me a signal or something!"

"W-We should hurry." Tsuna said, "Bring Yuni to the Vongolia underground base."

"Roger!" Gokudera said. "Okay." Yamamoto stated.

"We can make provision against them in the base too." Reborn stated.

"Y-Yeah." Tsuna said, "We must inform Lal about the situation too…"

"Let me use the communication room!" Squalo tells them, "I need to make a report to my shitty boss and ask him to sent reinforcements."

"I'll inform Nori everything." Nurari stated.

"I'll let the two know about this." Kuro stated.

* * *

><p>Back to the underground base, everyone all assembled in the store room, "We're safe in here!" Tsuna tells Yuni, "Our base is hard to find and even if they did, it's not easy to break through our security system."<p>

"Plus some additional barriers added by Nurari just in case." Korin added.

"Make yourself at home." Reborn tells her.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you…" Yuni apologised.

D-Don't worry about it!" Tsuna said.

"That's right! A girl's enemy is our enemy!" Haru tells her, the other girls all nodded in agreement.

"Thank you very much!" Yuni thanked them with a bright smile, something Korin noticed and blushed a bit.

'No wonder Tsuna blushed…' Korin thought as he rubbed his nose, 'Her smile is as bright as Mikuri's…'

"Anyway, how about you guys get changed?" Bianchi said, "You can't relax with those formal clothes. Someone get Korin a shirt and let's look for some clothes for Yuni too."

"Oh, right." Korin lightly laughed, "I forgot that my shirt was ripped off when I did the power-up…"

"Not that it was much to look at." Gokudera said, "Your body is even slimmer than any of the girls here!"

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>All the guys are all changing to their casual clothes, though Korin has to change at the farther end since his body is too feminine for them to treat him like a boy.<p>

"Just because my body is like this…" He grumbled as he put on his white t-shirt with blue neck and sleeves, his black pants changed to green cargo pants with a dark red belt. He was just about to put on his orange sleeveless jacket when the alarm is sounded, everyone all stopped as a huge explosion is heard.

"What the hell?-!" Gokudera shouted, "An explosion?-!"

"No duh, genius." Nerio stated sarcastically.

"They're here already?-!" Korin cried as he and Tsuna ran out, meeting up with Yuni and the girls who are dressed in their casual clothes.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko cried. "What is it?-!" Bianchi cried.

"I don't know!" Tsuna cried.

"VOIII!-" Squalo shouted, walking towards them.

"Squalo!"

"What the fuck is going on?-!" He shouted but then wall behind him just exploded, the group all looked behind to find Zakuro walking along the corridor with red storm flames all burning wildly behind him.

"Idjit; I found you, Yuni-sama."

"The magma bastard!" Gokudera cried.

"The guy named Zakuro, right?" Nerio said.

"How did he find our base this quickly?" Fuuta said in shock.

"He even broke though the extra barriers Nurari has put up!" Korin cried.

Zakuro opened his palm to show what appears to be a broken device; Tsuna confused of what is that, "The transfer system blew up and I was thrown out." Zakuro sighed, "I thought I was done for when my transmitter and radar was blown to heaven come." His mouth tensed, everyone all getting ready to fight, but only for him to yawn, "Oh well, all's well that ends well."

Nerio and Gokudera both twitched as they ignites their rings, "Is this guy trying to screw with us?-!" Gokudera grumbled. "What is he, an idiot?-!" Nerio shouted.

"He's certainly a weird one." Yamamoto said as he followed suit. But Squalo then out his arm in front of them, "All of you are useless." He said, "Take Yuni and get out of here!"

"Squalo!" Yamamoto cried.

"Eh?-! G-Get out?-!" Tsuna cried, "You're planning to fight him alone?-!"

"ARE YOU GUYS THAT DENSE?-! YOU'RE ALREADY UNDER ATTACK!-!"

Korin then noticed the overlapping of blue and red, then realised why, "Storm flames?-!" He cried.

"Squalo is countering it with his rain flames!" Sol cried.

"If it weren't for Squalo, we'd all be ashes by now." Reborn stated, "Nothing beats Varia quality."

"Speaking of Varia, has anyone seen Xemmus?" Korin asked.

"He said that he went back to Xion when you were invading Melone base." Nurari tells him.

"I'll stay and fight too!" Yamamoto states.

"The fuck you will!" Squalo shouted, the baseball ace giving him a confused look, "You just don't get it, do you?-! It's about time for me to kick up my own storm, cleanly and quietly, my own way!-!-!-!"

"It's going to be loud for sure." Nerio said in monotone.

"Super loud." Sol said.

"Super duper loud!" Kasumi said cheerfully.

"Shut up, you assholes!" The shark shouted, the three plugging their ears.

"Hahaha, I guess you're right." Yamamoto laughed.

"They do say that sharks have to be on the move to stay alive." Gokudera stated.

"That has nothing to do with what's at hand." Reborn said.

"What?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Let's go, Tsuna!" Yamamoto tells him, "If Squalo says he's fine, he's fine."

"O-Okay!" Tsuna said, "Then let's head out of the base, everyone!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted as they all ran off.

"We'll carry Irie out!" Nerio and Sol stated.

"I'll get Lal, Bianchi said, "Kasumi, help me get Kuro."

"H-Hai!"

"Not so fast." Zakuro said as he fired a more intense storm flames.

"Looks who's talking." Squalo said, taking out his rain shark and completely blocking the storm flames.

"Tch, Idjit, you sure like getting in the way, do you?"

"Salmon?-!" Lambo and Adhira shouted.

"No, shark!" Haru tells them.

"Hold on, Squalo." They turned to find Cleio materialised in a bolt of lightning, "Allow me to assist you."

"Tch, do as you wish, lightning asshole."

"Cleio!" Adhira cried.

"Don't worry about it, princess." Cleio said, smiling at his contractor, "I won't die from this."

"Let's go, Adhira-chan!" Haru said as she tugged the cow girl behind her.

Tsuna was about to run off when he saw Yuni still standing there, "O-Oi, Yuni?"

"Squalo-san!" Yuni shouted, "A-Arigatou!"

"Tch, just hurry up and go." Squalo clicked his tongue.

"H-Hurry!" Tsuna cried.

"Hai." Yuni ran off, the two skies right behind him, leaving the shark and the magma dude behind.

"You're really thick, you know that?" Zakuro said, raising his hand with his ring igniting stronger than before, "There's no way you'll defeat me."

"Vooooiiii, unusual words to leave as your dying will." Squalo laughed as he readied his sword.

"Get ready to die, Storm Guardian." Cleio smirked, as lightning crackled on his arms.

* * *

><p>"This way!" Giannini tells them as everyone ran outside of the shed to the area of abandoned warehouses. They have managed to get everyone out including the heavily injured. Negi and Anya have escaped via Hibari's headquarters' entrance with Kuro with them, Kasumi stating that they will meet up as soon as they can.<p>

"At least we made it out all right." Nerio sighed.

"What do you think, Reborn-san? Lal-san? Yuni-san?" Giannini asked, "Of the new cover for the 7(3)?"

"It feels no different from being inside the base…" Lal stated. "I hardly feel a thing." Reborn added. "I agree." Yuni agreed.

Giannini heaved a sigh of relief, "That's good… Fortunately, the 7(3) has become weaker ever since the Melone base disappeared." The chubby technician stated, "At this level, this secondary cover will cut up to 99% of the radiation."

"T-That's good news." Tsuna said, "At least we can all now move around the town."

"But it's too dangerous to go back to the base." Reborn stated, "And we should expect to find a few of the enemy in town already. How do you intend to protect Yuni, Tsuna?"

"E-Eh? H-How?" Tsuna stuttered, "I-In this case… I guess… we need to hide Yuni in a safe place…"

"Of course."

"B-But… where could we…" Tsuna pondered, "My house… maybe…?"

"Your homes and Kokuyo Land have already been listed in the Millefiore." Irie tells them, "It's too risky."

"I knew it."

Gokudera then got an eureka moment, "Juudaime! How about the place we used during the Varia battle?" The bomber stated, "Nakayama hospital?"

"Ah!" Tsuna stated, "That could be it!"

"That hospital was taken down two years ago and is now a parking lot." Irie stated.

"What?-! It's gone?-!" Tsuna cried.

"I almost forgot that this is ten years in the future…" Korin sighed. He then noticed the girls whispering among themselves, "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah! I know a place that we can go!" Haru stated, "I'm friends with a realtor! She showed me a "Secret Hideout Home" and told me I could use it if I ever decided to run away from home!"

"A realtor?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Oh. You mean that small house down the street?" Korin asked.

"Eh? You know about that?"

"Nanami-san brought me and Mikuri there a few times." He said, "To show a few gadgets for us to review on."

"Does anyone else know about that place?" Reborn asked.

"Besides the workers at the café and Kasumi-chan, no else knows."

"Well then, it must be pretty well-hidden." The hitman said, "We should go there for now."

"It's good enough?-!" Tsuna cried, as the two girls jumped for joy.

"I doubt the enemy would think to look there." Nerio stated, Sol nodding in agreement.

"T-Then… let's go that realtor then…" Tsuna stuttered.

"But we'll be detected if we moved in a herd." Bianchi stated, "We should split up and-" At that moment, the ground just starts to shake, the entrance swaying dangerously. "The ground is shaking!" Tsuna cried.

"T-This is…" Giannini states in fright, "It's coming from the base exit!" Mikuri then suddenly felt a huge burst of energy coming towards the exit, "Everyone! Get down!" she cried as she pushed Korin down, the rest followed suit as the shed of the exit exploded. "W-What's going on?-!" Tsuna cried, "Is the base blowing up?-!" he then noticed Kyoko who had pushed him down for cover on his chest, "K-Kyoko-chan?"

"Oh no, it's fireworks." Nerio said sarcastically, "Hell yes the base is blowing up!"

"What kind of fight are they fight down there?-!" Gokudera cried.

"I knew it was going to loud!" Kasumi cried.

"_**VOIIIII!-!"**_

"That's Squalo's voice!" The brunette cried.

"_***pants* This'd end quicker than I thought…" Squalo panted, "Take Yuni and run… Get as far away as you can…"**_

"_**Korin… I'm afraid this might be the end for me." Cleio pants over the radio, "Take care of Adhira for me."**_

"W-What?-! Cleio, oi!" The radio just cut off just as explosions just booms out from all over. "All of the flames are coming from the other exits connecting to the Vongolia base!" Giannini cried, "It seems that there has been a big explosion in there!"

"By run… does that mean that Squalo's…" Tsuna paled.

"Cleio!" Adhira cried as she ran towards the exit but was stopped by Kasumi.

"You can't go in there!" Kasumi cried.

"Let me go!" She cried, "I need to find Cleio!"

"I'm going back to find him!" Korin shouted.

"I'm coming too!" Yamamoto stated.

"You bakas!" Nurari shouted as she took her sword and hits them with the blunt side, "Are you trying to waste the time the two has brought for you?-! Our priority is to get Yuni to safety!"

"N-Nurari…" Korin mumbled.

"She's right." Reborn stated, "We can't sit around sulking."

"Reborn…" Tsuna stuttered, "H-Haru! Where is that realtor?-!"

"On fifth avenue! Just past the shopping district!"

"That's close by!" Nerio shouted.

"There's no time to lose!" Bianchi cried, "Let's go!"

"H-Hai!" Tsuna said as everyone just starts to run, moving out of the warehouse district and into the streets, just as a flame ball came bursting out of the roof of one of the warehouses, "HHHIIIEEE!-! Something flew up!"

"It's Zakuro!" Korin shouted, and then he noticed a bolt of lightning flying up and after the Millefiore storm guardian that then crashes down on him, a huge electrical storm strikes down on that area, "Cleio…" He bites on his teeth and ran on.

"This way!" Haru tells them, "Kawahira Realtor is just around the corner!"

'Kawahira?' Tsuna wondered, 'I think I heard that name before…'

"We've made it!" Mikuri cheered/panted as everyone all made it to an old shop, the words [Kawahira Realtor] written on the billboard above them.

"Man it has been so long since I run this far…" Nerio panted.

"Nerio-nii-san, you need to work out more!" Kasumi reprimanded her brother.

"It looks kind of old." Sol stated.

"It can't be helped!" Haru stated, "Obasan is working alone!" She tries to slide open the door, but it was locked, "Hahi? Please open up!" she shouted as she banged on the door, "Obasan! It's Haru!"

There was no answer.

"Did they go out of business?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh no!"

Mikuri then helped banged on the door, "Obasan!" She shouted but then the door suddenly slides open, the two girls fall down with a cute "Kya!".

"Oops, my ramen nearly dropped." A voice said.

"Haru-chan! Mikuri-chan!" Kyoko cried.

"Hahi…" Haru sighed, spirals around her eyes and Mikuri getting up with a small bruise on her forehead.

"Sorry to break to you, but the obasan you're looking for kicked the bucket three years ago." The voice tells them.

"EH?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Oh but…" the man in front of them said, "She was all smiles when she left, so no need for sympathy."

"T-That's not good!" Tsuna cried, "Our last saviour is dead?-!"

"What should we do?-!" Haru cried.

"What are you standing around for?" The man said, him having white hair and purple eyes behind round glasses, wearing a green yukata with black tights and straw sandals and holding a steaming bowl of ramen, him taking slurps of some noodles, "Hurry up and get inside. You're being chased, are you not?"

"Huh?-!"

"H-How do you know?" Tsuna cried, Gokudera being cautious around him.

"Relax now." The man tells them, "I'll take care of the real six Funeral Wreaths."

"W-What?-! How does this guy knows about the six Funeral Wreaths?-!" Tsuna cried.

"I'll explain later." The man tells them, "Get inside quickly. The fellow named Zakuro is about to catch up to you."

"He knows their names too?-!"

"This man is very suspicious!" Gokudera said, Nerio nodding agreement.

"For once, I agree with you." Korin stated.

"Me too…" Tsuna said.

"There now." The man lifted his leg up, "For the moment, just believe in your old man, Kawahira-ojisan." He swung his leg and kicked the three of them into the shop, Gokudera recovered completely but Korin and Tsuna both stumbled onto the floor, "Forgive me, both my hands are tied up at the moment."

"Can't you just put them down on the table first?-!" Korin shouted, "Wait, Kawahira…-ojisan?"

"K-Kawahira?" Tsuna cried, "Where… have we heard that before…?"

"Kawahira…-ojisan…" Gokudera pondered. Korin then noticed the notes under the couch, him taking out to read the content, "The Stream Theory… Formulated by Korin Yan… Approved by Kawahira…" He read, "He approved this…?" He then turned just as the brunette and bomber did, noticing I-pin then realising.

"AH! THAT'S RIGHT!" The three cried out, "A patron of adult I-pin's part-time job at the Ramen Shop!"

"Hello, I-pin." Kawahira said as he kneeled down on the young Chinese girl, "You're very charming as a youngster too." The girl giving him a confused look, "You'll become a very lovely young woman someday, though it would be nice if you do something about the soggy noodles." He turned to see Korin, "You too, Korin-hakase. You're going to be quite a charmer when you get older."

"He's that Kawahira-ojisan?-!" Tsuna cried, "He's somewhat different from what I imagined!"

"There's no time. Just do as he says for now." Reborn said.

"Are sure about this?" Nerio asked.

"If he's lying, we'll just blow his brains out."

"Don't!" Korin shouted.

"Well then, hurry up." Kawahira tells them, "Pick a hiding place behind any of the furniture inside. Keep silent and I'll take care of the rest."

"I don't know who you are but, thank you very much." Yuni thanked him.

"Hai hai, get going."

Everyone all hid behind the counter, table, and couch and at the next room, just as Kawahira closed the door. Korin was curious as he felt a spike in energy, mist flames from outside the room. Remembering the papers he found, he placed his hands on the ground with his other holding the notes and reading the text.

Taking note of every equations on the paper, he released magic energy to the ground, connecting it to his _Yurei-me_ as he moved the magic energy outside from the ground, and creating an invisible camera only for him to see and untraceable by any current means. He saw Zakuro landed in the crowd which somehow magically appeared, Kawahira slurping his noodles just as the man lands in front of him, shocking him.

"Oi, did a group of around ten kids come this way?" He asked the ramen eater.

"Ah! A person came flying from the sky!" Kawahira cried in shock.

'This person sure knows how to act…' Korin sweat-dropped.

"Answer my question." Zakuro said, his presence intimidating the shop owner, who shrieked in fright.

"I-I don't know!" He cried, "I've been standing here for a while now but I didn't see any kids!"

"Idjit, don't lie to me." Zakuro stated, "I may not look it, but I have an extraordinary sense of smell." He slides opened the door, him looking inside. Everyone all tensed in their hiding spots, as Korin still looked through the area from outside.

"You can't possibly think that I'm hiding them?-!" Kawahira cried, but then he looked into Korin's invisible lens and giving a small gesture to keep silence. Korin nodded, although he was confused on how he was able to see that lens.

But Zakuro remains deep in thought, and then he just raised his hand up. Korin immediately knows what he is going to do, 'He's not serious, is he?-!' He thought, before remembering, 'No, Byakuran seems very determined to get back Yuni without harm. Also, my future-self did say something about law… as in, the true wielders of the 7^3?'

"Tch, how troublesome." Zakuro suddenly sighed, his ring ignites in storm flames, "I'll just have to burn down one house one after the other and smoke them out."

'W-What?-!' Korin mentally cried, he then remembered the notes on his hand, there is an equation that one can sends his power out along the 'streams of the earth' as the notes states, including presence, 'That could work!' he summons more energy into the ground, creating multiple presences, and then direct it towards the north in Mach-speed.

Zakuro tensed up as he felt the sudden murderous intent and went out of the shop. Much to Korin's relieve, he didn't noticed that it was a dummy and he flew right after it, "Stop right there, idjit!"

"Even when he was this young, he is still able to perform such feats." Kawahira mumbled in astonishment, "Expected of Korin-hakase."

"That was too close!" Korin sighed in relief.

"Ano… Korin…?" Mikuri stammered, as she sat in between Korin's legs, her face red till the ears due to the fact that Korin's hugging her and he is breathing near her neck, "Can you let go of me…?"

"Ah! G-Gomen!" Korin apologised, letting her go, him too blushing redly.

'Stop it, heart!' Mikuri mentally cried, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart, 'Stop!'

'Mikuri smells kind of nice…' Korin thought, and then blushing at the thought, 'W-What am I thinking at a time like this?-!'

"H-He left?" Tsuna stuttered.

'What was that thing he just did?' Reborn thought.

'Nice, Korin.' Nerio thought.

"The real six Funeral Wreaths are gone." Kawahira tells them, re-entering the shop, "I think you'll be safe for now."

"That's good…" Sol sighed, just as the rest did in relief though Gokudera is still staring at the man suspiciously.

"Thanks for the help, Korin-hakase." The man said to Korin, "I couldn't have done it without you."

"N-No problem." Korin said as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Though, that Byakuran guy is really terrible." Kawahira stated, "Chasing around such an innocent girl with his murder troops…"

"A-Ano… How do you know so much about us-"

"Oh right, I saw a lad in a school uniform running towards Nami-Middle." Kawahira added, "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Ah! That must be Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried, "He went with Dino-san and Cosma-san to hunt down one of the real six Funeral Wreaths that fell at Nami-Middle!"

"I wonder if he's all right." Kawahira stated, "I just hope he's not underestimating their power."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, an explosion from the Nami-Middle, as Marigold is sent flying back with a squeak and rolling on the ground, Daisy too as he did about the same thing. But the zombie boy just vomited out blood from the injuries. "Are you alright, Daisy?-!" Marigold asked worriedly.<p>

"How is that?" Dino said, his whip at hand, "Now you know that you have no chance of winning, right? Why don't you just surrender already?"

"I… I… I want to know Yuni-sama's whereabouts…" Daisy said, "If you spit it out now, I may forgive you…"

"Sorry," Cosma said, her spiked bracer artefact out, "We wouldn't tell you if we knew."

"Spit it out!" The zombie shouted as he opened another box, a sun rhino came out and dashed at the bucking bronco.

"Charge, Skudelia!" Dino cry out, his own box weapon flying and attacking the rhino with a stomp by its front legs, the entire animal engulfed in sky flames as it petrified just as two spiked purple balls spun forward and destroyed the stoned beast.

"M-My sun rhino…" Daisy said in shock.

"Can the both of you stop touching my prey?" Hibari said as he jumped down from the roof, his tone obviously pissed off that the blonde herbivore and the omnivore's babysitter are helping him.

"I had no choice; it was heading towards me you know?" Dino stated, "It was self-defence."

"Stop being a stubborn brat and thanked Dino, Kyoya." Cosma stated, flexing her arm.

"It was an easy victory." Romario stated.

"Of course; they are three of our best fighters." Kusakabe said.

"That should be your last box weapon." Cosma stated, "Surrender the Mare Ring and put your hands up in the air."

"D-Damn…" Marigold mumbled, "We just want to know where Yuni-sama is… It was lucky that we landed here when the transportation system blew up. We went easy on you for that reason but if you don't tell us, you're going to regret it!"

"They went easy?" Cosma wondered.

"Of course!" Marigold laughed, "You guys were that weak during the Choice game, although that boy's survival from Aki's sword is rather unique."

"Thanks for healing me, Marigold." Daisy thanked her, an ox-pecker stood on his head that is engulfed in sun flames. Once the man stood up, the bird flew away, "We have no box weapons left, so we'll be the first to use this power. I'll make sure that this is the first and last time that you'll ever see the Open Carnage Box."

"Open Carnage Box?" Romario wondered.

"Byakuran-sama says that we, the real six Funeral Wreaths are an existence beyond human beings!" On cue, Daisy opened his shirt, revealing a white box that was surgically implanted into the person's body.

"There's a box inside his body!" Cosma cried.

"It wasn't easy to put it in, you know." Marigold said, her unzipping her uniform to reveal the similar box by her waist, "Now," she and Daisy ignites their rings before putting it into the boxes, "where's Yuni-sama?" With that, a huge flame sphere surrounds the two.

"W-What the?-!" Cosma cried, covering her eyes from the wind and flames.

"Open Carnage Box, he said?-!" Dino cried.

"W-Whoa!" Romario tries to cover his eyes from the wind.

"What on earth is going on?-!" Kusakabe cried.

"I'll have you spit it out."

To their shock, as the cyclone passes over, in the middle stood Daisy and Marigold, both completely changed.

Daisy's hands and feet became green and scaly, his shirt ripped off leaving only the vest of the blazer he wore, to show his well-toned chest muscles and the white box implanted in it, with two white shoulder pads that emits sun flames. His eyes became light red-orange with silted pupils and highlights of the same colour around each eye, his green hair standing up wildly.

Marigold has the same features, only the scales are in a darker shade that is almost black. She also has her jacket ripped off its sleeves and her black bra that covers her chest. Instead of red-orange eyes, she has yellow reptile-like eyes; her hair lost its bun resulting in a more messier frilly light-blonde hair. She also has a tail that has sun flames at its tip as well as the same white shoulder pads.

"Where are you hiding Yuni-sama?" The two asked again, but with more killer intent. The rest all stood their ground, shocked of their new appearances.

…

_To be continued_

* * *

><p><strong>There! Chapter 33 DONE!<strong>

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
>Arigatou!<strong>

***7(3) means the non-trinisette. I don't want to add in **


	35. Chapter 34

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 34 is here!**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34 The Cloud and Mist Vongolia Box; Unleashed!<strong>

Hell. Yuni came you, everone is out to get us... what else  
>can go wrong?-! By the way, where did Nurari go?<p>

This is my new life…

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

"W-What the heck?-! Scales?-!" Romario cried. "Are they even human?-!" Kusakabe added.

"With the opening of the box implanted inside my body, the Open Carnage Box," Daisy stated, "It transformed my body into a box weapon, turning me into a super human."

"Becoming a box weapon…?" Cosma mumbled. Hibari was unfazed, but inside he too was kind of shocked.

"That was rather surprising…" Dino said, "Not sure about the 'super' part, but you sure aren't human appearance-wise."

"_**Dino-san?-!"**_

The blonde boss immediately recognised that voice, "Is that you, Tsuna?-!"

"_**I'm glad you're safe! Well, were there any enemies at Nami-Middle?"**_

"Yeah, there are these two called Daisy and Marigold that look like monsters." Dino stated, "How are things over there? Is Yuni safe?"

"_**Yeah… but… Zakuro destroyed the base… Squalo and Cleio stayed behind and helped us escape, but… they…"**_

"What?-!" Dino cried.

"They're that strong…?-!" Cosma mumbled.

"_**Now we're taking refuge at Kawahira Real Estate on 5th Street."**_

"Okay."

"_**Tsuna let me talk to him for a second." **_Korin's voice said, _**"Dino-san; did the two take forms of animal humanoids when they opened a box implanted in their body?"**_

"Eh? How do you know?"

"_**I found notes written by my future self here. In it states most of the research and breakthroughs that he created over the years, as well as the technology for fusing human and box ani-"**_

"Hold on, Korin." The energy around Daisy and Marigold spiked, "You're talking to your comrades, aren't you?" Daisy said, "And is Yuni-sama there too, right?"

"_**Is there something wrong, Dino-san?"**_

"Tell us where she is!-!" The two flew forward at the Cavallone boss.

"I'll call you back, Korin." Dino stated, as leaped up to dodge it, just as Daisy spun in the air and jumped off the building's wall and flew right at him. 'Hayai!' He ignites his ring, "At this rate, I'll have to give it my all!" He opened his box, "Skudelia!" his sky horse came out, but this time with sky flame wings, making it look more like a Pegasus, "Pegaso Super Salto Voltante!"

"A Pegasus!" Cosma cried. "W-Wings of flame!" Kusakabe cried.

"Anything that touches the wings will be torn to shreds," Romario explains, "and at the same time, will burst into flames and reduced to ashes."

The two was cried out in shock as the winged horse flew up and cut their right and left arms right off, "To be honest, I don't like attacking woman." Dino stated, "Don't bear a grudge against me."

"As I thought, that thing just now…" Daisy stated, "We know that."

"Hm?"

"O-Oi! L-Look at that!" Kusakabe cried, as the two torn arms from the two starts growing and wrapped themselves around the horse, "The torn arms are wrapping around the horse!"

'That arm should have been destroyed by Pegaso Super Salto Voltante…' Dino thought in shock, 'what's going on?-!'

The two flew all over in the air, just as their arms regenerated within seconds, "Their arms grew back!" Kusakabe cried.

"Excellent!" Dino stated, igniting his whip in sky flames, "Bring it on! Personally, I enjoy direct contact in a battle rather than a battle of box weapons."

"Us too."

"Take this!" Dino strikes his whip all around the area, "_Salto Volante Come Luce(Jumping Flying Fast Like Light)!_" the whip flew all over, like countless orange light strings whipping all over with devastating result as the ground is broken apart with the attack.

"That boss," Romario said, "he intends to finish it off with the final manoeuver."

Daisy was taken by shock but Marigold just flew in without fear, "Up, down, right, down," The lizard woman mumbled as she dodged the whip with surprised great ease, "front, left, right, down, right, up, down, left, left, right, down, left, down, right, down, left, up, up, left, right, down, down, up, up, right, left, down, up…"

'Her movements are way past the level of instinct!' Dino thought in shock, 'Don't tell me that she has already found a way around this attack?-!' In lizard lady's figure, Dino saw the only albino that could possibly done this, 'D-Don't tell me!'

Marigold wrapped her tail around the blonde boss and holds it at a death grip, "Daisy!" She shouted, just as the other lizard humanoid strikes right at the gut, much to everyone's shock.

'Byakuran, that bastard…' Dino thought grimly, 'He must have come across my attack in a parallel world already, and then analysed my movements and fed the data to the Funeral Wreaths… Squalo… Cleio… You guys must have been dealt with the same blow…'

The lizard man's hand pierced through the man's stomach, "Boss/Dino-san!" Romario and Kusakabe cried.

"Looks like we have to hurt you more to get Yuni-sama's whereabouts out of you," Marigold stated, "Daisy, dig his intestines out."

"Already on it." Daisy stated, his hand squirming inside the stomach, with Dino grunted out in pain as the blood stains the man's shirt and jacket. But just as they did, a tonfa hits the lizard man's face while a fist found its way to the lizard woman's face, causing her to release her grip on the blonde man and sends them flying towards the wall with a crash.

"G-Guh…" Marigold and Daisy grunted as they got up.

"Oi, you lot."

They looked down to find Hibari and Cosma standing by Dino, their weapons ready.

"You better stop wrecking havoc in Nami-Middle." Hibari stated, "ALL of you deserved to be punished." He turned and kicked Dino out to the sidelines, "You better not hold me back, herbivore."

"I can say the same to you." Cosma said.

"Kyo-san! What are you doing?-!" Kusakabe cried.

"Hehe… looks like I owe him one."

"Dino-san?"

"He saved me in his own twisted way…" Dino laughed, "Even Cosma is knows that… They are just like the Cloud duo from the first generation…"

"You mean the first generation Cloud Knight and Cloud Guardian?"

"Yeah." Dino stated, "The first generation Cloud Guardian and his partner were at the leaders of an international secret intelligence bureau. They only trust each other, no one else, walking a different path as the rest of the Family. But in the event that the first generation boss and his partner vision of justice clashed with their, they defeated more enemies and shown more kindness than anyone else."

"Let's go, Roll/Bal."Hibari and Cosma said, "Cambio Forma," their two cloud hedgehogs squealed as they turned into two small purple glowing orbs and descends on Hibari's finger and Cosma's right bracer, the two orbs glowing brighter.

The two Sun Funeral Wreaths was taken by surprise, just as the rest.

"T-That's Kyo-san's and Cosma-san's…" Kusakabe said in shock.

"Yeah, that's Kyoya's and Cosma's Vongolia Box." Dino stated, just as the orbs re-materialised into a black handcuffs with a purple flames in one of the cuffs' edge and spikes in the other, the other transformed Cosma's artefact into a right black bracer over a black glove that goes up to her right elbow that has a elbow guard, spikes on its bracer, the back of the gloves and fingers, and the elbow guard, "Known as the independent guardian and sword duo that walk their own path like a drifting cloud, Alaude's Handcuff and Cosmos' Spiked Glove."

"An h-handcuff and an s-spiked glove?-!" Kusakabe cried.

"Have you two prepared yourself?" Hibari said with a smirk.

The two lizard humanoid lands down on the ground, 'A handcuff and a single glove and bracer…' Daisy thought, 'I see… those are the Vongolia Boxes of the Vongolia Cloud… Although the handcuff is used to capture criminals, those thorns should have the ability to kill. Same goes to the gloves, though the spike on the elbow doesn't seem to be capable to attack… Byakuran-sama hasn't given me any information about them," He looked at Marigold, who shook her head, "Looks like Marigold doesn't know anything either. It doesn't matter, a handcuff or glove…' "It's good for us."

"Just wait, we'll get you soon enough." Cosma stated; her right gauntlet up while a hidden blade silts out of her left bracer.

The four then sprints towards each other, them against each other's neck. Sparks flew as their fists/weapons clashed with each other, at one instance, Daisy strikes at Hibari's face just as Marigold aimed for Cosma's left shoulder. At that moment, the prefect captured Daisy's wrist while Cosma stabs into the wrist.

"I'm not going to let go/Got you." Cosma and Hibari said as the two strikes with their right weapon. The two smirked as they dislodged their captured wrists, shocking them just as they regenerated them just as did. And with their healed arm, they punched right at the prefect's face and his partner's gut, sending them crashing into the building.

"W-What on earth was that?-!" Romario cried, "They cut their arm off by themselves!"

"K-Kyo-san!" Kusakabe cried, "Cosma-san!"

"Lizard's self-amputation…!" Dino realised, "Lizards can reproduce their tails that they cut off themselves…"

"But isn't it too fast for reproducing?" Romario stated.

"No, it should be possible if you think about his ring's attribution."

"His ring is the attribute of the sun…" Romario realised, "Ah! I see! The sun attributes possessed active properties! It's the super active cells!"

"_**So a sun-based humanoid animal?"**_

"Korin?-!" Dino cried.

"_**I heard the entire thing from the radio." **_Korin stated, _**"A super human that can break out their arms and regenerates just as fast, huh? Doesn't seem too good."**_

"Do you have any idea of defeating them?"

"_**Actually, I have one question. Does one of them have a magic symbol on his or her body?"**_

"Symbol?"

"_**A circle with insignias inside, some unique figure, an ancient letter; anything like that?"**_

Dino looked closely, noticed a circle tattoo in just above Marigold's breasts, a dark yellow tattoo of a circle with the symbol of the Millefiore sun, "Yes, there's some kind of tattoo on her chest. It is some kind like the sun symbol."

"_**Hang on." **_Sounds of pages flipping over like crazy, before stopping and Korin's voice come back, _**"Okay, I found it. That is on Marigold, right? That circle actually boosted her power by forcefully cause her body to absorb magic energy into her body. I think all of the Mare Knights have similar tattoos, but Marigold's improved her healing rate by at least twice and her overall strength and other physical abilities are doubled as well."**_

"So she is like some animal humanoid superwoman?" Kusakabe said.

"_**I didn't know you know about superwoman."**_

"Never mind that, are there any other description?" Dino asked.

"_**Well, in order to defeat her, you must eliminate the source, which is the circle. Not by cutting the skin but through removing the spell alone. If you hurt any of the skin, it would be activate a fail-safe that causes her to goes into frenzy and destroy everything she can see."**_

"Is there any way to do that?" Cosma asked.

"_**Don't worry about that. According to the notes, my future self specially induced every Vongolia Box with magic removers' abilities. Just hit the circle with your Vongolia Box and you'll break the spell."**_

"The Open Carnage Box is the multiplication of abilities." Daisy tells them, "It's the multiplication of box animals' special abilities and the user's abilities. We can create those abilities that exceed limit of any living. Thus we could do this." The two clouds was confused for a second but then a hand just grew out from the severed wrist and grabbed in their necks just as the rest of the upper body starts to grow out.

"The torn arm is creating a body!-!" Kusakabe cried, "Can it reproduce a whole body from just that arm?-!"

The two punched the created body away, leaving the prefect with only the handcuff and the human database with her right spiked glove. "That's a pity though." Marigold taunted, "Your Vongolia Boxes are the worst match for us. Just give up and tell us where's Yuni-sama is."

"I don't need it."

"Eh?"

Hibari just raised both his hands, with two handcuffs twirling around both his index finger, "I don't need a tonfa if it's so useless."

"That's the spirit, Kyoya." Cosma said, her other hand rose up to show two of her same spiked gloves, "If it won't do, don't use it."

"Huh? The handcuff and the glove are…" Daisy said in shock.

"Now there are two without notice…" Kusakabe stated in shock.

"I'm going to arrest all of you, for damaging school property." Hibari added, with now four handcuffs spinning around his finger.

"Four now?-!" Romario cried.

"What does they intend to do?" Dino stated.

"That's some magic trick. But no matter what you do, that weapon is completely useless against us, Cloud Guardian and Knight." Marigold said, her dashed straight forward, "Daisy, I'm leaving that prefect to you."

"I should warn you first." Cosma said, "The weapon I was using… It was an artefact." She punched right into the floor, a magic circle just appears under the flying Marigold, thorns sprung up from the ground, stabbing every single part of the woman's body.

"I think the same…" Hibari stated, just as he dodged the incoming punches from Daisy and managed to locked on his arms, "If it's just ten or twenty." His ring glows with purple light, and handcuffs just starts to duplicate it up the lizard man's arms. It continues to copy itself until it secures Daisy in a full body cuff, trapping his limps completely. Chains connect the physical restrains to the skylark's hands.

"The handcuffs have become like physical restrains!" Kusakabe cried, "Plus the formation of thorns from the ground!"

"The breeding properties of the 'cloud' attribute far surpass the speed of their self amputation!" Dino stated, "Even so… for it to form like these…"

"It's over." Cosma stated, "For hurting Dino, you deserve such pains." She placed her hand on the thorns, her ring glows as more thorns pierced right through her arms, the lizard woman cried out in pain.

"I-Impossible!" Daisy cried, "W-We didn't hear anything about this from Byakuran-sama!"

"You sounded like you want to die though," Hibari stated, "I won't allow it to be as easy like that. Let's tighten it up." He pulled on the chains and the cuffs just tighten around him, the sound of his bones breaking and blood gushing out from the sides, with the victim crying out in pain.

"I-It's tightening!" Daisy cried out, "I haven't heard about this from Byakuran-sama! That the handcuff becomes like this!"

'It's just like you speculated, Irie Shouichi…' Dino thought, 'The Vongolia Boxes that had never been made in the other parallel worlds haven't been discovered by Byakuran! It is the only thing that could possibly defeat him!'

"D-Darn it…" Marigold grunted, "I was so close…" tears flows out of her reptile eyes, 'he promised…' a picture of a young boy laughing appears in her head, 'I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…'

"Farewell." Cosma said coldly, punching in the ground, a gigantic thorn came out from the ground and destroys all the other thorns as well as punctures the circle on her chest; the magic circle broke as she falls to the ground unconscious, tears still flowing down her eyes. Daisy too fell down on the ground, still in restrains and unconscious from the intense pain.

"You're unexpectedly woeful." Hibari stated as he kneel down near the collapsed Daisy, "The reason you can't die even though you want to is that the active sun flame in your body right?" He took the sun ring from his fingers, "I'm confiscating this."

"You… really is an idiot." Cosma sighed, kneeling near the collapsed Marigold, "There are other ways to do this…" She took the ring from her fingers.

The two changed back to normal.

"If you take away the Mare Rings," Dino stated, "even the real Funeral Wreaths and Mare Knights are just normal human beings."

"You did it, Kyo-san!" Kusakabe cheered, "As expected from the Discipline Committee's Chairman!"

"Nicely done, Kyoya." Cosma said to him with a small smile.

"Shut up, herbivore." Hibari spat, but the woman just giggled at his stubborn nature.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Kawahira realtors…<p>

"_**Korin, Tsuna, you there?"**_

"Ah! This voice!" Tsuna cried.

"Bucking Bronco, is it?-!" Gokudera mumbled.

"I see." Korin mumbled, "Oh, is that so! That's good."

"Is that true?-!" Tsuna cried.

"What did he say?" Nerio asked.

"He said that Hibari-san and Cosma-san have defeated Daisy and Marigold of the real Funeral Wreaths!" Tsuna announced.

"Whoa! That's great!" Sol cried. "They did it!" Kasumi cheered with Mikuri.

"The present crisis has gone." Reborn said.

"The enemy is up against the wall now!" Gokudera said.

"It's alright now." Bianchi sighed, "With this, Yuni can't be found."

"Man, it was a close one." Nerio sighed.

"Well, I'll be leaving now." Kawahira tells them, "I'm going for a trip and shutting this shop for a while so feel free to use anything as you like."

"EH?-!" Tsuna cried, "Suddenly you just want to go?-! Please wait!"

"I haven't heard anything about you yet." Reborn stated, "Who are you?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm the son of the old lady who owned this shop and died three years ago." He tells them, "My name is Kawahira, though."

"No! That's not what we're asking for!"

"Why do you have this, Kawahira-san?" Korin asked, holding his future self's notes up.

"Oh, that. It was left here by him." Kawahira stated, "He said something about helping his past self as much as he can."

"Is that it?" Korin asked again.

"Yup, that's about it." Kawahira stated, "You people owe me for this one. See ya." He went out without another word.

"Tch." Reborn clicked his tongue.

"Ah! Oi!" Tsuna cried, "More importantly, what're you doing?-! He helped us and you pointed your gun at him!"

"I don't like him for some reason." Reborn stated.

"That's it?-!" Korin cried.

"By the way, Korin, what is that stack of papers you've been holding?" The hitman asked, "What's in it?"

"This?" Korin said, "It's just notes from my future self. Inside stated all of the research and experiments that he has done over the year. It was inside these notes that I was able to help Hibari-san and Materro-san defeat Daisy and Marigold."

"R-Research notes?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, right." Nerio remembered, "His future self was a professor."

"Then, what's inside the notes?" Reborn asked.

"Not much. Just some theories he has been working on." Korin said, flipping over the pages, "There are some on the Open Carnage Box but that's about it." He then flipped to one page, "Hm? This is weird."

"What is it?"

"This is the manual on how to control the _Yurei-me_…" Korin stated.

"_Yur-_what?" Sol asked.

"Let me take a look." Nerio walked over and peered into the page, "Oh, this are descriptions on certain ways to use it! Some techniques, some abilities that are waiting to be discovered! This is awesome!" Nerio pats on Korin's back, "Your future self must be quite a researcher! From an idiot to a head professor, that's something I never expected!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Korin shouted, but then sighed and looked at the notes, "You're right though… There are some techniques on this…"

The Mist Knight then took the stack and put it on the table. He then took out a piece of paper and start writing down, "I'm writing these down and bringing them with me!"

"I can just take the notes back with me, you know."

* * *

><p>"Yamamoto, you're really going back to the base no matter what, huh?"<p>

"Yup." Yamamoto tells the brunette. The baseball ace has decided to go back to the Vongolia underground base to check if Squalo and Cleio are still all right down there. Adhira has decided to go with him, despite to the girls' protest, saying that she needs to go back to find Cleio. Giannini, Spanner and Bianchi agreed to company them down, each of them have their own reasons for going.

"You guys better be careful, okay?" Korin stated.

"Of course." Yamamoto laughed.

They opened a small gap in the sliding door, "I don't sense any hostility… Looks like its clear." Yamamoto stepped out of the door, "Well then, we'll be off! Take care of Yuni. Lambo's sleeping, but tell him bye for me."

"Good luck." Korin tells them.

"A-Ano…" Yuni stuttered, but then Bianchi held her cheeks, "You don't need to thank us. We are doing this of our own volition. You girls take care of Yuni as well, all right?"

"Hai!" The girl chorused.

"T-Thank you very much! A-Ah…"

Everyone broke into laughter.

"Lambo-san is going to play with you guys as well!" Lambo suddenly shouted, him appearing at the door, "Where are we going, Adhira?-!"

"L-Lambo!" Tsuna cried.

"Hm?" Korin then noticed something wrong.

"You little…" Gokudera cursed as he strangled the cow kid, "Why do you only wake up when it suits you?-!"

"And we're not exactly going to 'play'…" Yamamoto tells him.

"All the tension's gone now…" Nerio laughed.

"Hm?" Mikuri noticed Korin all tensed up, "Is something wrong, Korin?"

"Ah! No, it's nothing." Korin lied, before back into a thought pose, 'What was that feeling before… Plus that…'

"Well then, we leave Yuni in your hands." Bianchi said as they walked off.

"Take care!" Tsuna called out, just as Gokudera toss Lambo to the ground, startling Kyoko; but just as he was about to close the door, he noticed something, 'Just now… did I… No, I must be imagining things…'

"What are you spacing out for?" Reborn said, "We need to discuss our next move."

"R-Right." Tsuna stuttered, but then noticed Korin's expression, 'Korin-san too…?'

"Close the door, Tsuna." Reborn repeated.

"A-Ah! R-Right!" He quickly closed the door, "How are things going, Yamamoto?"

"_**I can't believe Giannini built an entrance to the base in a place like this!"**_ Yamamoto's voice buzzed in, _**"Looks like we can get in, no problem."**_

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief, "Looks like they're going to get into the base just fine."

"Dino-nii and Cosma-nee say that they'll be staying at the school for a while since Hibari-san isn't coming back." Fuuta tells them.

"I see…" Tsuna sighed, before Lambo's noisy rattling and running under him starts to annoy him, "Could be quiet, Lambo?-!"

The cow kid sticks his tongue out, "No way!" He then jumped out of Haru's arms and ran towards the Sky Arcobaleno, "Yuni~ Play with me!"

"Oh, for the love of… Stop annoying Yuni, would you?-!" Tsuna shouted, but then noticed Yuni looking rather sick, "Yuni?"

"You're not looking too good." Reborn said worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

"Her face is all blue!" Lambo shouted.

"Chrome-chan isn't looking too good either…" Kyoko said worriedly.

"That's weird." Korin said as he put his hands on Chrome's forehead, "Do you feel giddy in anyway?"

"N-No… That's not it… Boss Knight…" Chrome panted.

"Eh?"

"There's someone… something nearby…" Yuni panted.

"Huh?-!" Tsuna was caught by surprise, "An enemy?-!"

"Battle positions, everyone!" Sol shouted, "Seal off the entrances!"

"Right!" Basil, Ryohei, Gokudera, Nerio and Sol ran towards the entrances. The girls who could fight all went over to Yuni. "It could be Zakuro coming back for us!" Basil stated. "Yeah, sounds possible." Gokudera said.

"No… It's closer…" Yuni panted, "Much closer…"

"Closer?" Korin wondered, "D-Don't tell me…"

"Boss! The cow-boy!" Chrome cried.

"Lambo?" Tsuna said, looking at the cow kid, "What about him?"

"Mikuri, Kasumi-chan! Get Yuni away from Lambo!" Korin shouted.

"Lambo-chan?"

"Oh, looks like my disguise isn't perfect." Lambo suddenly said in a deeper voice, "But it was good enough… Attacking from outside and having you running away is really tiresome, so I took a different approach." Lambo's form then starts to dissipate in violet mist, Torikabuto replacing him as he grabs hold of Yuni.

"Y-You're…!" Tsuna cried.

"Torikabuto!" Nerio cried.

"Lambo! Under sofa!" I-pin tells them, as true enough, the cow kid is taped around his limps and a tape on its mouth under the couch.

"W-What?-!" Tsuna cried, "W-What's going on?-!"

"It's the time that we opened the door." Korin stated, "He must have switched with Lambo then."

"N-No way!"

"Impressive, Korin Yan." Torikabuto said.

"Your first mistake was that Lambo always called Adhira 'Lambi'." Korin stated.

"Get him!" Sol shouted as he has his fist cocked back to punch the phantom, but he was faster and dodged the punch and heads for the door, "You're not getting away!" Nerio shouted, but was to no avail as Torikabuto just broke right through them.

"Guys!" Tsuna and Korin cried as he ran over to them, just as they saw Torikabuto flew up, right next to Kikyou, Bluebell, Salvia and Daniel.

"A-Ah! T-Those are…" Tsuna cried.

"The real Funeral Wreaths!" Korin cried.

"Oh-ho, leave this us, Torikabuto." Kikyou tells his fellow guardian, "You go on ahead with Yuni-sama."

"Sawada-san! Korin-san! Uncle!" Yuni cried.

"Looks like they planned this one out pretty well." Reborn stated.

"But how did they find us?-!" Tsuna cried.

"It's time for you all to face Bluebell!" Bluebell giggled as she opened her box, with many large shells flew right down at them, "Die!"

Mikuri and Gokudera quickly opened their boxes and brought out their shields, barely blocking the falling shells which exploded like huge bombs.

"Everyone!" Yuni cried.

"We're not done!" Salvia shouted, opened his box and large cone shells flew down at them, exploding near their shields.

"Darn you!" Sol cursed as he brought out his card, "_Adeat! Sacra Grana(Sacred Beads)!_" His form changed into his fighter priest outfit with his artefact necklaces around his arms before extending his arms up and the two beads flew out and circled above them and blocked all the shells. But Sol need to use a lot of his ki to create the barrier, and the constant bombardment isn't helping.

"Oh, I'm just getting started!" Kikyou stated as he flung all the plant projectiles at them. "Same here!" Daniel said as he fired more black spikes at them.

"Stop this!" Yuni cried.

'This isn't good!' Korin thought as he took on more of the blasts.

'At this rate, they're going to escape with Yuni…!' Reborn thought grimly.

"Minna-san! Uncle!" Yuni cried.

"Oh-ho, mission accomplished." Kikyou chuckled.

At that moment, two black spinning black furry objects pierced right through Torikabuto, reducing him into mist and then caught Yuni in an electric net, "Colulu? Widget?" Yuni said in surprise.

"Are you all right?" A deep voice said, carrying the young girl as a princess. The Sky Arcobaleno turned to find a familiar eyes and light blonde hair, "Hime?"

"G-Gamma!" Yuni cried out, her eyes tearing up that for the survival of her subordinate.

"Hime!" A young boy is long pink hair with a storm scythe appears in front of them. "We'll protect you!" A large burly man with dark skin too appears wielding a similar storm scythe as the boy is.

"Nosaru…! Tazaru…!"

"The Black Spell?-!" Kikyou cried, "They were supposed to have perish along with the Melone base!"

"They must have left before the transfer…" Daniel said.

"What are you playing at, Torikabuto?-!" Bluebell shouted, "Retrieve Yuni at once!"

The mist starts to re-materialised, Torikabuto re-formed back there. "I'll assist him!" Salvia said.

"Don't worry, we know all about Gamma's abilities. Torikabuto can handle him alone." Kikyou stated.

With that, Torikabuto dashed at them, "You just try it!" Tazaru shouted, "There is nothing I'd like more than a proper life-and-death battle!"

"This is the best, Tazaru-aniki!" Nosaru stated, "Right now, I'm Nosaru of the Giglio-Nero!" The both of them swung their scythes at him, but they missed and Torikabuto got them with a strike to their side.

"Nosaru! Tazaru!" Yuni cried.

"Tch." Gamma clicked his tongue, "Nero Volpe!" He summoned his black foxes to attack the phantom, but they too were defeated, chainsaws from Torikabuto cuts them. "What?-!" 'Impossible… With a single strike?-!'

Just as Torikabuto got closer, Gamma brought out as much lightning flames as he can to form a shield, "Oh-ho, with a ring of that level, you can accomplish nothing." Kikyou chuckled.

"It's over." Daniel chuckled.

"What is?" The blonde stiffened as he turned to find a hooded figure in a black hoodie with a hood covering her head with a wolf mask covering the upper part of her face, a black mini-skirt with metal trims at the end, as well as black boots. Her hidden blade from her bracer at his neck, "Don't try to underestimate Gamma-san's resolve. Besides, they are not alone."

Just as Torikabuto was about to come in contact with them, a fist hits from under him that is followed by a sword hilt that hits right at the mask, sending the phantom flying back, shocking everyone. "Where do you think you're looking at?" Tsuna's voice asked. "Your opponents are here." Korin said, the both of them in hyper mode and in front of them, with their respective weapons and box weapons out and ready.

"Their brow ever furrowed… they wields their fists as though in prayer… swung his sword as if cleansing his opponent's soul…" Yuni stuttered, "Those… are the… Vongolia Decimo and Knight Decimo…"

"How in the world…?" Kikyou mumbled.

"They come out from nowhere!-!" Salvia and Bluebell cried.

"Don't ever underestimate our speed." Tsuna stated.

"Hmph, you sure have the guts to say that to the opponent you couldn't defeat in Choice." Kikyou said.

"Sad mortals." Torikabuto said as he ignites his ring. He opened up his robes to show the same white box in his chest. "There's a box lodged in his chest!" Fuuta cried. "It must be the Open Carnage Box in the future Korin's notes." Reborn said.

"Shall we go then, aconite?" Kikyou said.

"Wait while we hold our breaths!" Bluebell said as she and Salvia pinched their noses.

With the opening of the box, the phantom was surrounded by spherical flames like Daisy and Marigold, everyone had to block themselves from the huge gusts of wind and the smoke clears to reveal Torikabuto to have sprouted moth wings emitting huge amount of mist flames.

"H-Hahi! Gross!" Haru cried.

"The end has come."

With that, the entire plane just starts to spin and warp.

"W-What the!?" Kasumi cried.

"Our surroundings are starting to spin!" Mikuri cried.

"This illusion… It's stronger than it was in Choice!" Tsuna cried.

"To fool even the _Yurei-me…_ So this is the Open Carnage Box…" Korin mumbled.

"The Open Carnage Box is the power of human knowledge and box weapon combined." Kikyou said proudly, "Those who set their eyes upon Aconite, the biological mimesis of a moth, immediately feel an adverse effect on their five senses and they lose sight of the truth."

"Hypnotism?-!" Nerio cried, "To affect just a wide range…" He then realised something and smirked.

Torikabuto then disappears into thin air, "He disappeared!" Tsuna cried.

"Haru has no idea what's going on!-!" Haru cried.

"I'm getting dizzy…" Fuuta grunted.

"Round n' round…" Lambo stuttered dizzily.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Sol grunted, before covering his mouth from puking.

"Not good…" The hooded figure said as she unconsciously lowered her weapon, giving Daniel an opening to strikes the girl back and flew up to Kikyou.

"Shit! I can't grasp the ground…" Gamma said.

'Where is he…?' Tsuna thought, then closed his eyes and tried to sense him, 'Where did he go?-!'

"It's useless." Kikyou tells them, "Those who set their eyes on the moth, no matter how you try to close your eyes, you will continue to see these illusions. Even with your Hyper Intuition and his eyes, you won't be able to find him."

"No way!" Fuuta cried.

"This isn't good." Reborn stated, "Yuni will definitely be targeted."

'Hmph… all that's left to do now is to wait for the signal that Yuni-sama is secured…' Kikyou thought, 'But just in case…' _"Daniel, support Torikabuto."_

"_Roger that."_ Daniel telepathically saluted as he too vanished into thin air.

"Ah! The blondie from before!" Kasumi cried.

'This isn't good…' Korin thought grimly.

"Boss! Boss Knight! To the right of the sky child!"

The two skies heard the pineapple girl and flew and elbowed right of Yuni and Gamma. True enough, Torikabuto and Daniel were there and they were hit at their faces.

"W-What?-!" Kikyou cried out.

"Down! Right down!" Chrome cried out.

They flew right down and punched down, again hit the two invisible people.

"Right! Now right!"

"Chrome-san?" Fuuta mumbled.

"Tch, that girl is annoying." Daniel grumbled as he was readied to fire his spikes.

"_Fall." _A sound of a brush stroke in the air, and the blonde then suddenly stopped igniting his boots and fall straight down. He managed to get back to the air, "What the-?-!"

"_Ignition." _Another sound of the brush stroke and the blonde was set ablaze for no good reason, "AH!" He cried out as he threw off his coat that was on fire and watched it burn to cinders, "This is annoying!" He got ready to fire again.

"Tch. _Blow!_" The blonde is then sent spinning around, unable to fire again, with a sudden strong tornado, "Now… _Break!_" A series of brush strokes sounds later and the blonde suddenly coughed out blood, just as hundreds of wounds appear on his limps.

"Nerio-nii-san…?" Kasumi said.

"T-That's…!" Mikuri cried out.

"Chrome's mist owl and Nerio's mist raven have undergone Cambio Forma." Reborn stated.

"That means…" Fuuta realised.

"Yes, those are the same Vongolia Boxes that were used by the first generation Mist Guardian and Mist Knight in their time." In front of Chrome's exposed eye were three lenses with small violet wings on its brim, while on Nerio's right index finger is a black-silver finger ornament that looks like a raven's head, violet aura coming out of the beak, "Known as the trickery duo as the mystery phantom and witch, Daemon Spade's Devil Lens and Evangeline's Curse Pen!"

"It was rumoured that during their time, all those who gazed into that lens or witness the woman scribbled in the air were found floating lifeless in the ocean the next day." The hitman concluded, 'Although the fact is that Chrome and Nerio are nothing like them, with one of them was a traitor through and through and the other was a mystery woman who has a lot of holes in her past…'

Tsuna lands an uppercut on the phantom, causing the illusion to fade. Na-Tsu gave another of its roar which petrified his wings, and then Tsuna flew over and gave a strong kick at his mask, shattering the wings in the process. As the result, the illusion completely fade and everyone lands back on the ground.

"Torikabuto!" Daniel cried.

"Where are you looking at?" Korin asked, just as he slashed at the man's chest, but only cuts his jacket. Daniel took his box weapon but then a shadow from behind him dashed forward and cut through the man. However, there were no cut and only the appearance of a magic circle before it cracked and burst into countless pieces, "Magic circle removed…"

"No one told me about this Vongolia Box!" Bluebell pouted.

"What are you, a kid?" Salvia said, "Oh wait, you are."

'Rather than that, what's far more alarming are their fighting tactics… Now that Daniel is unable to assist him…' Kikyou thought, "Let me help you, Torikabuto. Even if you win one-on-one, they out-numbered you."

"This is the way of the Vongolia." Kikyou has to dodge the incoming bullets from the hitman, "The Vongolia's strength has nothing to do with numbers, it's all in the teamwork."

"I'll leave the rest to you…" Basil panted after he released his rain dolphin for the hitman to ride up to them.

"Arcobaleno!" Kikyou mumbled.

"Uncle!" Yuni cried.

"That's right!" Ryohei's loud voice boomed, as the boxer flew up with his flame boots and his sun kangaroo out, "When my comrades are in need of help, the fire of my fighting spirit burns to the EXTREME!"

"Don't you forget about me!" Kasumi cried as she flew up there with her rain phoenix on her back, giving her an angel appearance and her sword ready.

"Those guys really overdo it…" Gokudera mumbled.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko cried out worriedly.

"Buu… I had it!" Bluebell cried as she opened her robes, but Kikyou stopped her, "Don't be hasty." Kikyou tells her, "It would be easier to exterminate them all. However, in order to make sure that Yuni-sama is captured safely, we need more power."

"Then what?-!"

"We better retreat for now." Kikyou tells her, "As long as we restructure ourselves, everything will be easily done."

"I don't wanna!" Bluebell whined.

"Take a look there."

Bluebell turned to find Tsuna getting ready to fire his X-Burner at Torikabuto, which he did as the huge blast of sky flames completely engulfed and burned away at the man, which in turn becomes a lifeless doll. Bluebell and Kikyou grabbed him and flew off just as Salvia picked up the unconscious Daniel and flew after them.

"They're retreating…" Ryohei mumbled as he saw the five flew off, but then he just slumped down, with Tsuna flying over to support him along with Kasumi. At the ground, Gokudera and Sol both have dealt with heavy wounds, even Nosaru and Tazaru have collapsed from their wounds.

"We've been dealt quite a lot of damage." Reborn said.

"Gamma! Please take me down there!" Yuni said worriedly.

"Hai." Gamma stated as the loyal subordinate he is.

"Ite…" The hooded figure from before grunted, as she got up from the rubble covered in bruises, what she did not know is that her mask has come off. "Oh, there you are." Korin said as he picked up the mask, "You forgot… this…" He looked at the face in front of him; boy is he in for a surprise.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?-!?-!?"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked over to his location, "That's Korin-san's voice."

"Is it another enemy?-!" Sol cried.

"Oi, Korin! Are you all… right…" Nerio ran over there but what he saw freaked him out internally, "Err… Guys… You might want to see this…"

Out of curiosity, everyone that can walked moved over to them, where they looked down on the girl, who apparently looks exactly like Kairi. That girl was shivering in fright, "A-Ano… N-Nice to meet you?"

* * *

><p>…<p>

_To be continued_

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 34 DONE!**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
>Arigatou!<strong>


	36. Chapter 35

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 35 is here!**

**Thanks for the reviews, by the way.  
>Pikapikaluv: There is actually four left. Aki was<br>defeated by Korin and was left half-dead in Choice  
>while Jecht was too defeated by Korin[F] there.<strong>

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35 Female self appears!<strong>

Okay, my sanity is slowly slipping from me… Magic,  
>flames that comes from the person's dying will, I<br>can handle that. But WHY GOD DAMN IT IS MY FEMALE  
>SELF RIGHT IN FRONT ME?-!-?-!<p>

This is my new life…

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

"This is no biggie to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted, "It doesn't hurt at all!"

"Shut up." Korin sighed as he slapped another medical pad on his back, him shouting again that it doesn't hurt to the extreme.

"Onii-chan, you're trying too hard…" Kyoko said.

"You do realise that you have an artefact, right?" Korin stated, "Why don't you just use it? By the way, what is your artefact anyway?"

"Ah! It's some kind of white glove with pink ribbons by… the… side…" She then clammed up with a small blush, remembering what she did to get the tool.

"Ah, what's the matter, Kyoko?" Ryohei asked.

"Ah! I-It's nothing!" Kyoko immediately tells her brother.

"What can it do?" Korin asked on.

"It can heal… But not completely…"

"Good enough." The teen tells her, "Heal up your brother as much as you can." He stood up just as he hear Kyoko chanted _Adeat_ and walked off, heading to the newest addition to their group, more exact, the female version of him who was sitting at the corner.

"Yo." Korin greeted her, who looked up at him. No matter how many times he sees it, he still can't believe that she is right there. After the event at the rental shop, they decided to go into the forest, where Tsuna first came from the past. It was there that they start to heal and patch up all the injured. Along the way, Korin found out that Kairi, his female self, assisted Gamma and the other two to find Yuni, just as they saw Yuni get taken away.

"H-Hi…" She stuttered before looking at the ground again.

"Geez…" Korin sighed, "How are you here? For I know, it should be impossible to travel between parallel worlds."

"Actually, I have no clue…" Kairi tells him, "I was just reading my novel in my room and this purple bazooka came in through the window hits me. The next thing I knew… I was in the Assassino main headquarters in Italy. If it wasn't for the female Nate, I wouldn't know about the Millefiore and Byakuran."

"Nate? Oh, you mean Nanami-san." Korin realised, "So… you were from a parallel world that the possibility of all of us born the opposite gender?"

"Yup, although I can't believe that I saw the female Riku." She stated, "She is as beautiful as he is handsome…"

"…You like him?"

"W-What?-! N-No!" She shook her head vigorously with her face red as a tomato, "I mean… he is good-looking and all…"

"Never mind that." Korin sighed, knowing that she and he are the same, and that he too has a crush on Mikuri, not that he would admit it yet, "So, how are the rest of the Knights and the Guardians from your world?"

"They're okay." Kairi said taking a small cute thinking pose, "Neri is a little hard to get along, her brother Kai-kun seems nice like Riku, and then there are Hakate-chan and Taki-chan, oh even our leader, Hime-chan is rather fun to be with, when she is not tripping over her feet most of the time."

"Hime-chan? Oh, the female Tsuna." Korin realised.

"Tsunahime." Kairi stated, "She is also known as-."

"Dame-Tsuna?" Korin stated. The two stopped, looked at each other before laughing, "Our worlds are much alike! Except for the gender part."

"That's true." She giggled.

"Oi," They looked over to them, Tsuna waving to them, "can you guys come here for the briefing?"

"Sure." Korin stated, Kairi coming afterwards.

* * *

><p>"Looks like you are aching to say something." Gamma said to Gokudera, who was staring at him.<p>

"I was just surprised you were still alive." The bomber stated.

"I could say the same for you." The electric warrior stated, "I'm quite staggered."

"What's with the brats?" Tazaru grumbled as Lambo played with his face, "Everywhere I look brats, brats and brats! Hard to believe that Millefiore was being troubled by a bunch of brats." He then looked over to Irie lying on the floor, "And what's more, I'm happy to meet you again, traitor of the Melone base."

"W-Wh- How are you any different?-!" Irie cried, "It's not like ever thought I'd be seeing you savage people again!"

"What did you just say?-!" Nosaru shouted, "Are you trying to provoke my brother?-!"

"A-Are you going to be violent…"

"Stop it, Nosaru!" Yuni said angrily, "Be friendly with everyone."

"H-Hime-sama!" Nosaru suddenly changed his tone, "We are being friendly! See?" He lifted I-pin up by her legs, "Great friends!"

"Suminasen, Irie-san."

"N-No, I was a bit harsh too…" Irie said.

"By the way," Gamma said, gesturing to Olivia sitting at the end next to Norio and Lal, "Who are they?"

"Now that think about, I didn't saw Nurari with us at the Kawahira Rental Shop." Korin stated.

"Oh! It's the female Nuri and male Noro!" Kairi stated.

"This idiot just went the wrong the direction and we ended up walking around in circles for hours before meeting you guys here." Norio stated annoyingly.

"Shut up!" Olivia shouted.

'She got lost again?-!' Everyone thought.

"Hahaha, she is exactly like Nuri-kun!" Kairi laughed.

"Okay, first two people who is the same person from different parallel worlds, then 'magic', now yokai?" Gamma said, "What is this, a freak show circus?"

"Tell that to Ero-Ray." Korin and Kairi said at the same time, "Blame him for ruining my life in the first place."

"You guys even talked the same way." Mikuri stated.

"Really?" The two asked in unison.

"No matter how much I look, you two really looked almost identical!" Sol examined them, Kairi a little scared. "That's true." Nerio stated, "It is as if Korin create a clone and have it eat the gender pills or have it cross-dress." He then squeezed her chest, much to her horror.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?-!" She cried as she lands a kick on his family jewels, all the guys looked with sympathy as the teen fall to the ground grabbing his groin in pain.

"Nerio-nii-san…" Kasumi said worriedly. "You kind of deserve that one…" Korin said.

"Lal-san… here are some water." Yuni said as she gave Lal a glass of water.

"Thanks." Lal said, then looked at Yuni for a while, "You really do looked so much like your grandmother Luce."

"Doesn't she?" Reborn stated.

"Uncle Reborn always says that too." Yuni stated.

"Lal's familiar with Yuni's grandmother too?" Tsuna asked.

"Yuni, do you know about the birth of the Arcobaleno?" Lal asked.

"Birth of the Arcobaleno…?" Korin and Tsuna wondered.

"Yes… a fragment of the memory was passed onto me." Yuni stated.

'A fragment?'

"Luce had a… mysterious power that let her read into the future." Lal stated, "Do you have that power as well?"

"A-A p-power to read into the future?-!" Tsuna cried.

"I had it once…" The Sky Arcobaleno stated, "But lately, it has grown weaker…"

"Weaker?" Korin asked.

"However, that goes for Byakuran as well." Yuni added, "He knows it himself, that his power is weakening."

"Byakuran-san's power?" Irie asked, "You mean the power to look into the parallel worlds?"

"Yes." She stated, "Upon being sucked of energy by the power itself, he should only be able to complete one task at a time."

"There's no mistake that we were discovered at Kawahira's Agency through Byakuran's power." Reborn stated.

"Then that should mean that he should be quite worn out for a while."

"Why can't you do the things you do?" Irie asked.

"In my case…" Yuni was hesitant to say it, but she eventually stated it out, "It's due to the withering, and aging of the power."

"A-Aging?-!" Tsuna and Korin cried.

"But Yuni-chan, you're still so young!" Haru cried.

"Is your brain okay?" Nerio asked worriedly.

"From the day they were born, humans are destined to die. It's a natural process" Lal stated, Nerio, Kasumi, Sol and Mikuri all looked down, knowing that she is true from experience, "From what I recall… The Sky Arcobaleno has a short life."

"Eh?-!" Tsuna cried.

"So she can't live very long?-!" Korin cried.

"No, it means that she lived to be a runt forever." Nerio stated sarcastically, "Yes, she dies young!"

"You should really stop with the sarcasm, Nerio." Korin stated.

"The reason that Byakuran needs me so desperately lies there as well." Yuni stated, getting Tsuna's and Korin's attention, "He wants to extract the true power of the 7^3 and make it into his own as quickly as possible. That's why he is very hasty now."

"Is it something to do with his power weakening?" Korin asked, before he realised it, "Didn't you stated that the 7^3 is the very foundations of the world?"

"Yes, that's correct." Yuni nodded.

"Then… he intends to become the creator with the three cornerstones… but it should not be possible… Unless…" He looked over to Kairi, who flinched under his gaze, "I see… that's why…"

"What is it?" Reborn asked.

"I think I know why Kairi is here." Korin stated.

"That's not the main problem here!" Tsuna cried.

"But it is connected!" Korin shouted, "In order to utilise the 7^3, he too needs the two keys! One being the Vongolia Knight Rings, the other being the Mare Knight Rings; without them, the 7^3 is useless. But… all he needs are the Vongolia Knight Rings, no matter which world they are in. Kairi, do you have a red tattoo on any parts of your body?"

"Eh?" Kairi flinched, "Hm… no, I don't think so…"

"So she never met Prima…" Korin mumbled.

"What does this have to do with Kairi?" The hitman asked.

"It is obvious!" Korin stated, "The one that brought Kairi here is Byakuran!"

"Eh?-!"

"B-Byakuran?-!" Tsuna cried.

"He probably thought of her as a back-up for the Vongolia Sky Knight Ring." Reborn stated, "But such things are-"

"Impossible?" Korin interrupted, "No, not completely. Byakuran can experience as many parallel worlds as there are possibilities out there, right? There should be a world that the possibility that mages thrives in the open. If he can utilised the power of the unknown, picking her out and bring her here should be easy."

"That's true." Olivia stated, "There are countless possibilities of spells that has yet to be discovered or created, even in this time. Korin's future self didn't even scratch the surface of it when he starts to research about it."

"So in the end, Magic is the cause for it, huh?" Nerio sighed, "Even so, even if the albino found a way to utilise magic, he wouldn't be able to use it so easily."

"No, it is possible." Norio stated, "In certain areas in the world, there are gardens where magic flows out from the planet, something like geysers spewing out magic energy instead of heated underground water. If he goes there, even a novice can use the most complex of spells."

"Adonis used to be one of the elites in the Assassino; getting information on such things is nothing to him." Olivia stated

"Then… I'm here because of Byakuran…?" Kairi stated.

"In think the fact that you appeared at the Assassino main HQ is that my future self realised this." Korin stated, "With the 7^3 all messed up, interference with other parallel worlds are possible so he used that chance to alter the course in which Byakuran will bring the only me in the parallel world that has the Vongolia Sky Knight to the Assassino, where she could be trained and prepare to fight him."

"But I can't really use my flame with my ring chained up…" Kairi stated her showing her ring all chained up.

"The chain is probably the safety procedure," Korin tells her, "since it would be disastrous if there are two of the same keys in one world."

"I don't know what Byakuran intends to do right now…" Yuni stated, "Now with this girl here, there's no mistake that he'll do anything in order to capture me and her."

"W-What?-!" Tsuna cried.

"I have no idea… So that's why he was so desperate…" Irie sighed.

"How do you know that Byakuran's power is weakening, along with yours?" Reborn asked.

"I just know." Yuni stated, "It's hard to explain but… he and I, we are alike… Sawada-san and Korin-san are similar to him and Adonis in a way too."

"What?-! Me and Byakuran, alike?-!" Tsuna cried.

"But for Korin and Adonis to be similar is kind of true." Olivia stated, "After all, those two were fellow colleagues once."

"And… there is one thing I must tell you all." Yuni said, "I will no longer run."

"Eh?-!" Tsuna cried, "Y-You can't give up! We've gotten this far!"

"It's not that I'm giving up." Yuni stated.

"Eh?"

"It is the one thing I have known for certain, for a long time," She added, "that this place would serve as the battle field for the final battle with Byakuran, that come tomorrow, dawn will signify the start of a battle that will end it all."

"At dawn…" Korin repeated.

"A battle that will end it all?" Kairi asked.

"Hai." Yuni nodded, "Byakuran feels the pressure. He is gambling everything on this last battle."

"You're certain that your premonition is unmistaken?" Lal asked.

Yuni nodded.

"Can you… foresee the outcome?" Irie asked.

"No… what I have been able to see until now, is a scenery just like this, in which I am talking to you all," Yuni said, "And this forest, in which the battle begins. That is all."

"W-What?-! You saw this scenery?-!" Tsuna cried.

"A-Ano… when this fight is over…" Haru asked, "Will we be able to return to our world again?"

Yuni smiled at them, and nodded, "Although Byakuran has the knowledge to share his powers with himself across different parallel worlds, if you think about it, logically it also means that all of these worlds are interconnected, like Korin-san stated, and there is only one solid being."

"One solid being?" Tsuna asked.

"Stop! With Korin-kun talking about that before, I'm a little confused…" Kasumi stated with her head smoking.

"Same here, what are you talking about?" Sol asked.

"There they are… the dummy-duo…" Nerio sighed.

"Basically, all the Byakuran in the other parallel worlds are actually one person, Byakuran." Korin explained, "If I put it simply, think of a water pump. The pump is situated in the middle, while the holes connecting to the pump through the pipe are a distance away from the pump. If you turned on the pump, water will splash out from the hole but the water is from the pump alone. In the same way, the way Byakuran experience the other parallel worlds is just like water from a pump to the other holes, it all originated in one point."

"Oh, I get it." Sol and Kasumi said.

"You could be a teacher in the future!" Nerio said.

"That could be a choice worth for you." Reborn said.

"E-Eto…" They turned to see Kairi, whose eyes became all swirly, "I don't understand any of that…"

"Oh great… my female counterpart's an idiot…" Korin mumbled.

"So that means that if we took down one, the rest will follow?" Mikuri asked.

"That's right." Yuni said, "If we defeat the Byakuran in this world, then the Byakuran in each parallel world will cease to exist. You will be able to return to a peaceful past, completely free of fear."

"H-Honto?-!" Mikuri asked excitedly, as the girls all cheered.

"It means that our greatest crisis could also be our greatest chance." Reborn stated.

"If we win this battle…" Tsuna clenched his fist, "we'll finally be able to return to the past…!"

"IF we win, that is." Lal stated.

"W-What?-! Don't say it like that!" The brunette cried.

"Though we've been able to scrape through with our boxes until now, there's no mistaking that they'll have more up their sleeves." Reborn stated, "It's going to be a tough battle."

"Not to mention that they still have two Knights with them," Olivia said, "both of them have a magic booster each, and most probably an artefact."

"HIIIEEEE!-! B-But… by dawn… AH! Now that I think about it; that hardly gives us any time!" The brunette cried, "We haven't even got a plan!"

"Pretty late to realise that now, baka." Reborn stated, "No wonder you are Dame-Tsuna."

"HIIIIEEEE!-! What now?-!"

"What's with him?" Nosaru asked, with Tazaru looking at the teen with rather surprised expression.

"It's hard to believe he's the same guy that rescued Hime…" Gamma stated, "What's with him?"

"Juudaime is just explaining the situation to us very straight-forwardly!" Gokudera shouted.

"That or he is just panicking." Nerio said.

"Hm…" Gamma thought for moment, "Then who could be better suited to think about a war plan than the former captain of the Melone base, Irie Shouichi?"

"Eh?-! M-Me?-!" Irie cried.

"Quit kidding around!" Gokudera shouted, "The one that makes the decisions is Juudaime!"

"Gokudera-kun is right." Irie said, "I have no right after making such a blunder in the Choice game. This battle should be in the hands of the Vongolia Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I-I told you!" Tsuna cried, "I'm not the boss! I never even said once that I'd be the boss!"

"Baka, you think you can back out now?" Reborn stated, his Leon-pistol out, "Want me to crack your head open?"

"HIIEEEE!-! Matte matte matte matte! Time out!"

"Yare yare, what a perplexing man… the Vongolia Tenth is really beyond me…" Gamma sighed.

"I wouldn't expect someone who met him a few hours ago to understand him! Juudaime is a deep, deep man!" Gokudera shouted.

Kairi let out a small giggle, "I knew it… they even acted like them too…"

"If you don't make a decision, I will." Korin tells him, "Boss, make your choice, do you want Irie to help you?"

"D-Don't call me that, Korin-san!" Tsuna cried, "Eto… t-then, will you help me plan a strategy, Shouichi-kun? Please lend me your strength!"

"Sure, if it's the boss' orders, I'll happily oblige." Irie stated, as Korin gave the brunette a thumbs-up, "Firstly, we need to get a grasp of our fighting capacity. The ones who won't be able to fight due to the previous battle are: Gokudera-kun and Basil-kun, Lal Mirch, Ryohei-kun, Nosaru and Tazaru, Sol and Mikuri."

"What?-!"

"No way!-!"

"We can still fight!"

"This is barely a scrape!"

"Shut up." Reborn said as he fired a shot into the air, calming the angry fighters.

"Ah-hahahaha…" Irie laughed nervously, "Next, let's count how many box weapons we have that are still intact."

"Oi, that Delfino di Pioggia I saw in the last battle, whose was it?" Gamma asked.

"Ah, that would be my Alfin…" Basil spoke up.

"Has it been brain-coated with the other box weapons?"

"Brain-coated?"

"Don't tell me you don't know about it… it's an ability only possible with the high intelligence level of the Delfino di Pioggia." Gamma explained, "It also known as the 'Inter-Box combination system'. The Delfino di Pioggia is able to interconnect ally boxes with its high level of operating knowledge and brainwaves. When the boxes are in perfect formation, they are able to launch secret combination attacks."

"T-That's right! I'd forgotten about that!" Irie cried.

"I remember reading about that in the self-help book." Basil stated.

"A combination special attack…" Tsuna said, "That sounds… impressive!"

"There's no way we're not using this, everyone, open your boxes." Gamma tells them.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Nerio said, opening his box, "Rave!"

"Uri!"

"Shin!"

"Zamusa!"

"Alfin!"

"Colulu, Widget!"

"Mukurowl."

"Gyuudon!"

"Ame."

"Kangaryuu!"

"Christ!"

"Na-Tsu."

"Rin-Ko."

Kairi looked at the display of box weapons in awe, "So cool~"

"It's a spectacle seeing them all together!" Irie stated.

"We're missing Yamamoto-san's, Adhira's, Materro-san's and Hibari-san's but it still looks amazing." Korin stated, "We might be able to win this."

"All that's left is to get Delfino di Pioggia to do the brain-coating and we're good to go." Gamma stated.

"Hai," Basil nodded, "then here goes-."

"Oi! Na-Tsu!" They turned to see Na-Tsu cowering behind his master, "Come on… what's wrong with you, outside of battle mode he's such a scaredy-cat…"

"That's true…" Korin sighed, as he looked down on his lap with Rin-Ko napping on him, "Whenever this fella is not fighting, he just became really lazy."

With that, Uri suddenly pounced on the lion cub, and the two just start wrestling over each other, Uri winning.

"Oi, Uri! Show some respect!" Gokudera shouted.

"Oh boy…" Nerio sighed.

"Now now, you two…" Mikuri tries to calm the two down.

"Na-Tsu is just like Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said.

Na-Tsu then just ran and jumped onto Tsuna, along with Uri and then ends up with a tussle on the brunette's head. "That's not good…" Korin nervously laughed, Rin-Ko opened one eye to look at the crazy situation, before returning to his napping.

"A-Anyway! Let's try to aim for a good battle plan with this battle capacity, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Irie cried, but the brunette was still in the middle of the feline brawl on his head and didn't hear him, "Tsunayoshi…-kun? Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"A-Ah, h-hai!"

"Gao…"

"What's with this school festival atmosphere?" Gamma sighed, "It's nearly shocking that this group of brats managed to come survive up till now."

"It's because of that." Yuni tells him, "It is due to this brightness that they are able to make it this far."

"That's true…" Olivia stated, looking at the group, where she thought back to many years ago, where she and Norio met Ray and his group of young new Assassino recruits, the same group along with their friends all arguing and having fun even within a mission, "One can't walked through the darkness without the light… after all."

"Yuni, I'm giving this to you." Lal said as she passed her Colonnello's pacifier that she has been keeping.

"Ah! That reminds me!" Norio said, "We should probably be sure of the kind of artefacts we have!"

"Artefacts?" Ryohei asked.

"Come to think about, Olivia-san did say something about it." Tsuna stated.

"But what are artefacts?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm a bit curious too."

"I think it is easier to show you." Olivia tells them, "Korin, if you may?"

"With or without the outfit?"

"The outfit should be better."

"Okay then." Korin stood up, as he gestured the knights along with Chrome, Haru and Kyoko, "_Adeat._" With that, everyone changed into their respective pactio clothes, Kyoko being in a full nurse outfit with her gloves and Haru in a magical girl outfit with a white staff with a yellow circle at the top and a red orb in the middle.

"Oh! Extreme costume change!" Ryohei shouted.

"K-Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna stuttered.

"This is what an artefact is." Korin tells them, lifting his sword for them to see, "For those who don't know, they are tools given to those who made a contract with a mage, magic weapons that helped the contractor to fight."

"Oh! Nice!" Gamma stated.

"Oi! Crazy Tattoo!" Gokudera shouted, "Why do you have this weapon and not Juudaime! Give him one now!"

"You really want to know how to get this?" Korin asked.

"Of course! Juudaime deserved the best! Not you!"

"Okay…" Korin sighed, "Well… you have to kiss the mage, got it? Kiss."

…

…

…

…

…

"WHAT?-!-?-!-?-!"

"T-Then… all of you kissed?" Tsuna asked, them nodded with a blush.

"Who kissed her?-! Who kissed Kyoko?-!" Ryohei shouted, "I'm going to beat him up to the extreme!"

"M-Matte Onii-san!" Kyoko cried.

"That will be Tsuna." Korin tells him.

"W-Wait a minute, you mean that time where Haru and Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna said.

"Yup, for this." Korin tells him.

"So…" They turned to see Ryohei standing up with his fist ready, "It was you… Sawada…"

"O-Onii-san…?"

"If it is you, it's okay to the extreme!"Ryohei shouted.

…

…

"Eh?"

"I full acknowledge you as my little brother, Sawada!" the boxer stated as he pats the brunette's back.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-M-Matte!" Tsuna cried, his face all red, "Y-You got it wrong!"

"T-That's right, Onii-chan!" Kyoko tells him, her face equally red, "I need this so Korin-kun helped me."

"But Tsuna-san's lips are so soft~" Haru cooed with a small blush, you can actually pink hearts flying out of her.

"Teme… you stupid woman…" Gokudera growled.

"Say, Korin, don't you have a second form for that?" Norio asked.

"Oh, you mean the Full Release?" Korin asked, "I do but it might attract Byakuran so…"

"It should be fine." Olivia tells him, "I have already placed cloaking charms around the area, so Adonis or any magic sensors can't detect us."

"O-Okay… if you say so…" Korin sighed. He got up and walked over to the end, him assuming his stance for it, "_Full Release!"_ His sword glows as the white aura surrounds him in a white-blue flame-like aura, much to their shock. The aura then slowly changed into a black aura with orange outlines, and the aura diminished to show Korin in his Full Release outfit, which consists of a black trench coat that has shoulder plates and long end that reached to his ankles and a white T-shirt under it along with black pants and brown boots armoured with sliver metal plates that reached his knees with a silver metal knee cap.(T/N: If you are wondering why I described Korin's full release form, it just that I think I need to be more detailed with the full release form, just in case some of you don't understand from before)

"What the hell?-! Bleach?-! Tensa Zangetsu?-!" Tsuna cried.

"You watched that anime too?" Korin asked.

"Those are some flames…" Gamma mumbled.

"Gamma." Reborn said, gesturing the blonde to follow him.

* * *

><p>After all that madness, everyone all eventually fell asleep. Gokudera was shouting at Korin on why he should give that power to Juudaime, but Korin just tells him that it doesn't work that way. When they discussed about how they should split them up, they found out that Haru's artefact is a long ranged weapon, capable to firing red energy orbs and controlling them. Korin thus made a mental note of everyone's artefact's abilities, including writing down their knowledge of the artefacts thus far.<p>

Mikuri: _Septem Stellas(Seven Stars)_(Don't ask why I came out with such name); a long white bow with white wings at both ends; capable of firing large barrage of arrows, other properties unknown.  
>Nerio: <em><span>Malum Lamina(Evil Blade)<span>_; a double edged dagger with a black guard and violet handle; getting cut by this blade is equivalent of getting cut by thousands of the same dagger, also capable of extending to a short sword and summoning evil spirits to fight for you(Got the last one from Darksiders II :3).  
>Kasumi: <em><span>Ultarius(Water Bearer)<span>_; a silver ring with a blue crystal in the middle; able to summon out water from the air, able to manipulate any forms of liquid and its natural states, such as freezing water and creating ice in the air.  
>Sol: <em><span>Sacra Grana(Sacred Beads)<span>_; two Buddhist meditative bead necklace, one white and the other yellow; allows the user to manipulate the energy around him into any forms, other properties unknown too.  
>Chrome: <em><span>Inlusio(The Illusion)<span>_; a black staff with a violet orb in the end; creates solid illusions that are close to the real thing, other properties unknown.  
>Kyoko: <em><span>Curantis(The Healer)<span>_; white gloves with yellow ribbons at the sides; capable to healing wounds of any kind, but can't heal wounds that are caused by fire or poison.  
>Haru: <em><span>Amante(The Lover)<span>_(If you are wondering, I want her artefact to reflects her affectation towards Tsuna); a white staff with a yellow circle at the end and a red orb in its middle; fires red orbs and create basic barriers.

Korin sighed at the list he written. 'Everyone's weapons are different from each other… If Irie's tactic works…'

"Can't sleep?"

He turned to see Mikuri standing next to him, him at a clearing in a forest where he can see the night sky, the crescent moon glows within million of simmering stars.

"Oh, Mikuri."

"What is that?" Mikuri asked, looking at the piece of paper in his hands, "A list?"

"A summary of the artefacts all of us have." Korin tells him.

"Oh, I see." Mikuri nodded. The two looked up in the sky, watching the stars shimmer, enjoying the natural melody of the night. Korin looked over to Mikuri, noticing her beauty that shone in the night sky. His heart starts to beat rapidly, his face heating up from just staring at her. Unknown to her, Korin actually starts to develop a crush on her. He originally thought he wouldn't start liking anyone again since his rejection with his first love and childhood friend, but this girl beside him has done it. He still thinks that it was a stupid puppy love from his childhood days so he would never admit it.

"Ne, Korin." The teen snapped out of his thoughts when Mikuri spoke up, "Do you think… that we would be able to win this battle?"

"Who knows?" Korin tells her, "Byakuran's strong, not to mention the other four real Funeral Wreaths and Adonis."

"Is that so…?" Mikuri said, turning towards the sky again.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… just… scared…" Mikuri said, Korin noticing her hands shivering, "The whole world is at stake… you know? If we fail… the entire world, ours and Kairi's world will be doomed. So… it's just… I never did something this dangerous before!" Tears dropped down on her palms, "It's scary… so scary… I… I might die… I might never see my family again…"

"I know."

"No you don't!"

"I do."

"You never worried about your family!"

"I do worry."

"You never want people to get close to you! Never want them to know you! The real you! You… you stupid stupid stupid Korin!"

At that moment, Korin just went and hug her, her eyes widen in shock.

"You baka. I do worry about my family." Korin tells her, "I too am scared. But if I don't do this, I won't be able to face them. You're right. I never let anyone near me. I don't want them to know me. I don't want them to be scared of me. But…" He looked at her in her eyes, "I won't die, and I won't get defeated by anyone. And I promise you, I will protect you, I'll never let you die, let you get hurt," he held her hand, "I'll never let go of your hand. I'll be with you all the way; I'll be your light, Mikuri."

"K-Korin…" Mikuri stuttered, she is mesmerised by his beautiful brown eyes. Same as Korin, him being mesmerised by her beautiful blue eyes. Without knowing, the two just slowly inched towards each other, their eyelids slowly closed as they lips are now few inches away.

And just when they are about to touch…

"Ah! Mikuri-chan! There you are!" Kyoko called out from behind, causing the two immediately separate with burning faces, "Eh? D…Did I interrupted something?"(T/N: You sure did.)

Behind a tree, Kasumi was looking at the scene with great interest with Kairi. "Oh… They were so close~!" Kasumi whined.

"So they have that kind of relationship?" Kairi asked with a small blush.

"By the way, Kairi-chan." Kasumi looked at the parallel world girl, "Is my other self cool?"

"Oh, Kai-kun? He is nice and cheerful, like you but he is rather 'height challenged'." She tells her.

"So, he is short?" Kasumi asked.

"Yup." Kairi tells her. She then looked at the girl for a moment, "I can't take it!" Kairi cried as she went and hugged the rain knight like a plushie, "You're too cute!"

"A-Ah! K-Kairi-chan!"

"Why do you have to be so cute~ You and Kai both are too cute~"

* * *

><p>Dawn came, and with Byakuran's orders, the four remaining Funeral Wreaths all advanced towards Yuni. Apparently, when Torikabuto capture Yuni, he has left some left kind of powder on her that allows them to track her down and pin-point her location to the forest. With their strategy of divide and conquer, they raced towards the girl.<p>

The first is currently Zakuro, who is rocketing through the trees. 'Heheh, fools, I'm taking first kill.' He thought. At that moment a cloud centipede came out and wrapped and tied him down, which is followed by two black lighting wolves that blast right its side along with two storm blasts right through him, leaving huge holes in him.

In front of him, stood four people, Gamma, Lal, Mikuri and Gokudera who is tied to the trunk for support.

'Did we get him?' Lal thought.

'He was a tough one…' Gokudera thought.

'Bull's eye.' Gamma thought.

'He's down.' Mikuri thought.

"Ha." Zakuro laughed, despite coughing out blood, as he ignited his ring, "I'm on a different level than Daisy and Torikabuto, you imbeciles!" He inserts his ring into the white box in his chest, a huge sphere of storm flames ignites from the forest, so big that it can be seen from Yuni's end, where Tsuna, Korin, Kairi, Fuuta, Irie, Reborn, Kyoko, Haru and Yuni are situated.

"Ah! There's an explosion over there!" Tsuna cried, "It's where Gokudera-kun, Konoe-san, Lal and Gamma should be at!"

"Those guys, sure hope they manage to take down the enemy in one blow." Reborn stated.

"Lal is sick, Gokudera-kun is injured to the point where he shouldn't be able to move much and Mikuri-san has strained her right leg." Irie stated, "If the fight extends for too long, it'll be dangerous…"

"I see…" Korin mumbled. The brunette looked over at the direction of the blast, thinking back to last night's planning.

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback last night xx<em>

"_We have an idea of the direction they'll probably attack from thanks to Yuni." Irie tells them, "All we need to do is decide on a pivotal point which we'll set up defence."_

"_I'll do the honours," Gamma tells him, "Even if the enemy has read through the moves of the Nero Volpe, we still have the secret code to use. There's nothing to worry about."_

"_I'm going too!" Gokudera shouted. "Me too!" Mikuri cried._

"_Eh?-! But the both of you are hurt, Gokudera-kun, Konoe-san!" Tsuna cried._

"_Don't worry, this is nothing!" Gokudera tells his boss, "I'm perky compared to the others!"_

"_Besides, I only sprained by leg." Mikuri stated, "I can still fight!"_

"_Oi, you can hardly stand up straight." Gamma tells Gokudera, "Don't try and tough it out. They took a lash at your back, right? That's pretty critical."_

"_Shut up!" Gokudera shouted, "My fighting spirit that I dedicated to the tenth is nothing like yours!"_

"_What?"_

"_I messed up at Choice too!" Gokudera shouted, "If I don't do something about it, I fail as Juudaime's right-hand man!"_

"_Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said in shock._

"_I'll go too." Lal stated._

"_No way! L-Lal too?-!"_

"_Even if I can't move much," She tells him, "I can still put up a wall of defence for Gokudera and Mikuri. Don't worry, Korin. I'll protect your girlfriend for you."_

"_Ah, thanks La- Wa- she's not my girlfriend!" Korin cried._

"_Just you watch, Juudaime!" Gokudera tells the brunette, "We'll defend the pride of Vongolia with all we've got!"_

"_You can't go Gokudera-kun."_

"_Eh? Juudaime?"_

"_I won't allow that!"_

_Xx flashback over xx_

* * *

><p>Back to Gokudera's group, they are getting bombarded with huge gusts of wind from the Open Carnage Box's opening process. "It's the Open Carnage Box!" Mikuri cried.<p>

"That creature… It's emitting flames from the box embedded in its chest!" Lal cried.

"Let us see then…" Gamma mumbled, "What's next, another insect, reptile humanoid?"

"Idjit, you fools."

"Eh?-!"

"Insects, animals? I'm nothing like Daisy or Torikabuto!"

"W-What?-!" Gokudera cried, as what stood in front of them is beyond what the other three humanoids are like. What Zakuro has transformed into is a huge red reptile-like humanoid with large claws and feet, with storm flames bursting out of his shoulders and his shirt torn and pants ripped by the legs along with a large red tail.

"What on earth is that?-!" Mikuri cried.

"It's enormous compared to the others!-!" Lal cried, "And it got claws and a tail…!"

"Calling it a lizard would be an understatement." Gamma stated, "But I thought all box weapons are modelled after an animal that lived on the earth at one time!-!"

"You got that right!" Zakuro shouted, "It's true that my box weapon stems from an animal that lived on this earth. But it is one that terrorized the plains 65 million years ago!"

"6-65 million years ago?-!" Gamma cried.

"B-But that would mean…" Mikuri stuttered.

"A dinosaur?-!" Gokudera cried.

"That's right…" Zakuro sniggered, "With the Millefiore's level of science, we succeeded in taking the DNA and fusing a non-existing creature with the box weapons!"

"T-That's impossible!" Gokudera cried.

"Now then, sit back and enjoy the overwhelming power of the !" With that, Zakuro just dashed forward, as he disappears from view.

"H-He disappeared…" Mikuri said in shock, just as Zakuro appeared right in front of them and gave Gamma a strong fist to his chin, sending back along with his two black foxes, "Gamma!" Gokudera cried.

"Why you!-!" Lal opened fired her gun(?), the bullets seems to be not affecting the dino-humanoid, "What's this? These bullets are about as damaging as drops of rain." Zakuro laughed.

"I-It's not working?-!" Lal cried.

"What a joke, Idjit!" He flew over and gave a punch at the military woman, who has her centipede barrier up but it was not strong enough to block the fist and was sends back with a many bones broken like twigs.

"Lal!" Gokudera cried, "Damn it!" He fired a storm blast at the storm dino-humanoid, who just easily blocked it the blast with one hand, "Blow away!"

"Oi oi…" Zakuro snared at him, "It almost felt like a refreshing shower."

"What?-!"

"Then take on two!" Mikuri shouted as she fired another storm blast alongside the bomber, the blast doubled but it still have no effect on Zakuro.

"Why don't you quit playing and show me you're Vongolia Box already?"

"Don't need to be told by you." Gokudera spat, "Let's go, Uri!"

"Meow!" The cat lands on Gokudera's Storm Arrow.

"Shin!" Mikuri cried out, her bird circles above the two of them.

"Cambio Forma!"

Shin glows brightly as he flew right down as a flying fireball, just as Uri gave a meow as he too glows and merged with their masters' weapons. Their weapon glows brightly, the symbol of the Storm Guardian and the Storm Knight appears on their weapons.

"What now…?" Zakuro asked.

Lal slowly got up when the light shone, noticing Mikuri's and Gokudera's new weapons, 'T-That is… of course… that's the weapon that was used by the first generation Vongolia Storm duo… the childhood friend of Vongolia Primo and the princess of an eastern land. It was said that Knight Primo met the princess during his time in the Assassino as one of his targets offered by the client. She has unknowingly managed to capture his heart and spared her, before meeting her again in Italy where she became the Storm Knight.'

'Just like Korin's and Mikuri's situation… huh? She and the first Storm Guardian assisted in the creation of the vigilante group with Vongolia Primo that became the Vongolia. They were said to wield a gun that they carried like a second arm, but whenever they are send by the orders of the Primo's, they used the weapons that were given to them by the two skies themselves and never failed.'

'And those weapons are…' the glow from their weapons diminished, showing Gokudera with a long bone bow with a metal plate covering his hand that has an 'I' in the middle, four flaming metal circles ignites on its side; and showing Mikuri in a long crossbow with the handle chained to her wrist, an eagle's head at its tip, 'Known as the raging storm that rips through the battlefield, G's Archery and M's Marksmen!'

"Ho…? So this is the Vongolia Box." Zakuro said, still unfazed and his hand still not moving and blocking the blasts with ease, "I've got it hand it to you that the power is definitely stronger than before, but against my dinosaur skin, it feels like a cold shower that turned lukewarm. Now, wanna die?"

"Tch…" Gokudera clicked his tongue as he remembers his declaration to the brunette.

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback last night, continued xx<em>

"_No! I won't allow it!" Tsuna cried._

"_W-What do you mean, you won't allow it, Juudaime?-!" Gokudera cried._

"_You're always going on being my right arm, when I couldn't care less about a right arm or Vongolia's pride…" Tsuna stated, "I don't want you to gamble your life on something so insignificant!"_

_Gokudera was taken back by his boss' words, but then he said, "Suminasen, but I can't follow that order!" Everyone was shocked, that the loyal dog has barked back at the brunette. Even Korin was shocked. "Oh, this is the first time Gokudera defied Tsuna." Reborn stated. Gokudera looked at the hitman, confused, then looked back at Tsuna was freaked out along with Na-Tsu, who is hiding behind his master._

"_N-No! That's not what I mean!" Gokudera quickly tells him, "What I want to say is that even though they are words that I've said before, I mean them in a different way."_

"_A different way?" Tsuna asked._

"_Even now, I aim to become your right arm, and that in itself is the proof of my existence." Gokudera stated, "But throughout the many battles we fought together, I've come to realise that the right-hand man you need is not just strong, and fearless in the face of danger. The right-hand man I aim to become right now is different from the past." _

"_The right-hand man of Vongolia Decimo that I aim for is…" Gokudera looked at the brunette, "one who is able to share laughter with the boss and does whatever he can to survive, for that sake!"_

"_Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna was startled by Gokudera's new determination, even Korin smiled at that._

_Xx flashback over xx_

* * *

><p>'That means for us to defeat Byakuran, and with Juudaime and the family and I, not a soul missing…' Gokudera pulled the string on his bow. "Oh? He's storing up his power?" Zakuro wondered. 'will return to a peaceful past!' "<em>Tornado Arrow!<em>" He fired a storm arrow at the dino-man, the projectile spiralled by his cheek, "I-Impossible! He's shaving off the dinosaur skin!" Zakuro cried.

He immediately flew up, but to reveal hundreds of orbs of storm flames floating above him, "Go! _Storm Arrow Rain!_" Mikuri chanted, as the orbs changed into storm arrows and strikes at him, managing to damage his limps, even though it was only skin-deep as he managed to dodge most of it.

"Don't you dare run!" Gokudera shouted as he aimed his bow up, but then the pain from his back spikes him, causing him to stumble a bit before firing his second arrow. The time gap allow Zakuro to easily dodge the projectile, "Idjit, too slow." Zakuro laughed as he flashed under Gokudera, and knee'd him up into the air.

"Gokudera-san!" Mikuri cried as she got ready to fire her crossbow.

"Stay out of this, woman!" Zakuro back-handed her and sends her crashing beside Lal, "What was I thinking? Getting worked up against a bunch of halfwits."

"Die!" Gokudera shouted as he pulled back his bow in mid-air, "_Gatling Arrow!_" He fired multiple arrows at the man and stabs him on the limps with four arrows that impale him to the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" Zakuro shouted as he easily break the arrows with just a swung of his arms.

'He's crushed Gokudera's arrows with the storm flames of his body…!-!' Lal thought, 'What a creature…'

"Idjit! I'll crush you to dust!"

'That's right, get angry…' Gokudera thought, 'Go into a rage and come straight at me!'

"As if." Zakuro laughed, "You're thinking that at close range, you'll be able to shoot me down, right?"

'H-He saw right through me!'

"If I fought at full power, your arrows wouldn't be nothing against me." Zakuro taunted, "It wouldn't be fun if I fell for your trap so easily." He flashed away and appears right behind the silverrette, "And now, you'll face a pathetic death!"

'Shit! He got my back!' He tried to turn but his wound doesn't make it possible, 'I can't turn around… I won't make it… Damn it… Turn!' with that, a burst in flames from his weapons caused him to turn his weapon at the storm Funeral Wreath, 'She used the force of the flames to turn us around…' The weapon meowed proudly, 'Thanks, Uri!'

"It's still useless! Go to hell!" Zakuro shouted.

'I can do it at this distance…' Gokudera thought, 'Die!' he fired, and an huge explosion rung from the forest. As the smoke clears, what left of the area was a burned piece of lands and trees all fell or burned away to their stumps. Zakuro slowly got up, him panting like crazy. He then felt an emptiness of his right side, and then it replaced with pain that stabs him like crazy as it appears that his entire right arm is torn off. Blood is still dripping down the huge wound.

"ARRRGGGGGHHHHH!-!-! My arm!" Zakuro shouted, "Damn that brat! You bastard!"

Gokudera grunted as he aimed his weapon from where he is lying, 'The final blow…' He pulled the bow string, 'Die!'

At that moment, six round projectiles flew down and hit Gokudera, "Gokudera-san!" Mikuri cried, as she saw the bomber lying unconscious.

"For goodness sake." A girl's voice said as two figure flew down, revealing to be Salvia and Bluebell, "How pitiful, Zakuro. I got lost so I helped you out while I'm at it."

"Bluebell!"

"Looks like we got them all." Salvia sighed, before noticing Mikuri looking up at them in horror, "Oh, we missed one."

"Wait! These are MY prey!" Zakuro shouted.

"You're not as capable as Daisy, but you can still re-grow your arm." Bluebell laughed as she took off her rope, leaving her butt naked, "So I guess you're going to ask me to wait while you do that right? Right?" She threw away her rope as Salvia quickly turned away blushing, "Well I can't wait that long." She went and opens the box at her chest, a huge sphere of rain flames erupted from her and she transformed into a mermaid with a long blue tail with some scales on her shoulders and head.

"I'm still embarrassed for that indecent form of yours…" Salvia mumbled with a blush, "Not that your chopping board is that interesting."

"Shut up, Sally!"

"Oh well, might as well join you." Salvia sighed as he took off his upper ropes, and he opened his box, the same phenomenon happened transforming him into a similar merman but he has an additional sharp fangs and a shark's fin on his back. His arms became a cross between a shark's flippers and his own forearm. "Let's finish off these idiots."

"Wait you fool!" Zakuro shouted, "I'm responsible for seventy percent of this!"

"Muu… Then let's attack together." Bluebell tells him.

"What?-!"

Do it, or just shut up." Salvia tells him.

"…Fine then…" Zakuro grumbled, "Though I still can't shoot at my fullest power…"

"Let's go~!" Bluebell cheered as she raised her hand in the air, a giant shell is created above her, "_Bomba Ammonite!_"

"_Tagilo Squalo!_" Salvia shouted, his arm raised and a huge rain flame ignites around it.

"GO!" The two shouted as they fired off their respective attacks.

"_Magma Infiammato!_" Zakuro cried out as he blasts a huge amount of storm flames along the two attacks.

'T-This isn't good!' Mikuri thought in panic, 'K-Korin…!'

A loud roar rang as the ammonite turned to stone and crumbled away. At the same time, a flash of orange and red countered the sword wave attack as well as large stingray came out and blocked the large storm blast.

"Nya?" Bluebell meowed in shock.

"What?-!" Zakuro shouted.

"Who's there?-!" Salvia shouted.

"Having a little chat, are we?" several footsteps walked towards them, revealing to be Xanxus and all the Varia behind him, "You trash."

"Xanxus!" Gokudera cried.

"Are you all right, Mikuri-san?" Chris asked as he pulled her up by her arms. Lara did the same for Gokudera.

"Go and tell Sawada," Xanxus tells them, "that the ninth's immediate independent assassination group, the Varia, beneath the flag of the Vongolia, will assist those that wear the Vongolia Rings!"

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 35 DONE!**

**Varia arrives! And I did a bit of fluff between Korin and  
>Mikuri! I want to give them some time to think about<br>their feelings.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
>Arigatou!<strong>


	37. Chapter 36

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 36 is here!**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36 Ghost! The Lightning Funeral Wreath arrives!<strong>

Oh shit, I can't tell from that explosion, Mikuri… please  
>be safe…<p>

This is my new life…

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

"Y-You came to… help us?" Gokudera asked.

"What do you think?" Axel asked, "But still, Mikuri, to be seen in such a pathetic state. Did Korin break up with you or something?"

"D-Don't say it like that!" Mikuri cried.

"Ushishishi… How pathetic~!" Bel chuckled, "And you called yourself the Storm Guardian?"

"W-What was that, Knife-bastard?-!" Gokudera shouted.

"Now now you two…" Chris laughed.

"By the way, where's Squalo-chan?" Lussuria asked.

"…he was attacked… and Yamamoto and the others are searching for him…" Gokudera stated.

"Ha…? He died, did he?" Xanxus laughed.

"Haha, dead." Levi chuckled.

"So that makes me the next battle stratagem captain~" Lussuria laughed.

"That'll make things easier, for me that is." Bel laughed.

'These guys… are not normal…' Gokudera and Mikuri paled.

"Oi, you should at least look hurt." Xion pouted, "One of our comrades just died!"

"Don't bother, Xion." Maria sighed, "They are missing a few screws in their heads, that's all."

"But aren't you sad?" She asked, "I mean your fiancée just died."

"Fiancée?" Mikuri asked.

"She and Squalo are engaged." Chris tells them.

"No way!-!" Gokudera cried, his head imagining the wedding between the two, "That loud-mouth is engaged to her?-!"

"Congratulations, Maria-san!" Mikuri cheered.

"Who are they?" Salvia asked. "Some weirdos have arrived." Bluebell added.

"It's the Vongolia's independent assassination group, Varia." Zakuro stated.

"Lame…" Salvia whined, "I'll just finish them off with one strike." He raised his arm like a blade. Then, he sensed a swing coming at him which caused him to turn to block the swing from his right, which is from a gothic chick, 'Heavy!'

"Oh? And I thought you might be more of a challenge…" Kuro laughed as she parried the boy's sword arm with her own arm.

"Kuro-san!" Mikuri cried.

"Oi, Xanxus, Xion, leave this brat to me!" She tells them as she got her right arm ready and swings at him, him blocking with all his strength but was completely pushed back by the sword demon, the two flew away from the other two humanoid.

"Tch, that annoying woman." Xanxus mumbled, "Hope you are you're prepared, Millefiore trash." He raised his hand and his Flames of Wrath danced on his hand.

"Listen Xanxus!" Gokudera shouted, "They've already found a way around your tactics in parallel worlds, so you better not make any moves that are very predictable!"

"Shut up."

"W-Wha- I'm trying to be helpful here!" Gokudera cried.

"Wipe them all out." The Varia leader said as his white lion roared out, the other two quickly countered with their own attacks and explosions filled the skies once more.

* * *

><p>Back to Tsuna's side, they can all see series of huge explosions appearing one after the other, "Oh shit, that place is getting worse!" Korin shouted.<p>

"_**Can you hear me, Juudaime?"**_

"G-Gokudera-kun?-!" Tsuna cried.

"_**We were saved by the Varia and a goth girl, and they are now battling against Bluebell, Salvia and Zakuro."**_

"EH?-! The Varia?-!"

"Goth girl… Kuro?-!" Korin cried.

"_**Yes, those guys are as crazy as ever…" **_Mikuri's voiced in,_** "Xanxus says that beneath the flag of the Vongolia, they will assist us!"**_

"X-Xanxus said that?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Xanxus?-!" Kairi cried, "THAT Xanxus?-!"

"You guys know their power first hand." Reborn stated, "This is great reinforcement."

"Yeah!" Tsuna nodded.

"B-But… that Xanxus…?" Kairi stuttered, "That scary man with the scars and everything…"

This time, a huge explosion came from the lake side, "Ah! From the lake!" Tsuna cried.

"Over by the lake…" Fuuta mumbled, "I'm pretty sure Ryohei-nii, Sol-nii, Kasumi-nee, Basil-nii, Tazaru, Nosaru… and Lambo are at!"

"L-Lambo!" Tsuna cried out.

"That isn't good…" Korin mumbled.

* * *

><p>At the lake side, Kikyou floats right above them, "Oh-ho, I have to admit." He chuckled, "I didn't expect to be greeted by so many of the enemy."<p>

"Shit, I couldn't take him down in one strike…" Tazaru said grimly. "Damn it!" Nosaru cursed.

"Good work, Tazaru, Nosaru!" Ryohei tells them, "Leave the rest to me!"

"You're just as injured!" Tazaru tells him, "More importantly…" He looked down on Lambo, "why did you bring the tiny brat along?-!"

"Don't look down on Lambo-san!" Lambo shouted, "Lambo-san is the strongest, in the entire world and all in outer space!"

"I have no intention of making Lambo fight!" The boxer stated, the cow kid cried out in disappointment.

"The rest of us will take down Kikyou!" Basil stated.

"Sol-kun, stay here." Kasumi tells the priest, who nodded due to the fact that he is the most injured in the group.

"Oh-ho, take me down you say?" Kikyou laughed, "Are you under the impression that you'll win just because you're greater in numbers? The reason we didn't brought our subordinates was because we were sure that we'd be able to take care of it alone."

"What?-!"

"This box alone is enough to wipe you out." He tells them, taking out a single box, "I'm rather in a hurry to get Yuni-sama back, so let's get right to it." He opened the box, out came a huge herd of velociraptors with cloud flames on the tip of their tails, "Nuvola Velociraptors!"

"D-Dinosaurs!" Ryohei cried. "And so many of them!" Basil added.

One of the small dinosaurs swung their claws at Nosaru's shoulders, drawing blood, "Nosaru!" Tazaru cried.

"Ano-yaro!" Ryohei shouted as he sends a rush of punches at the raptors, but they easily dodge all the fists and countered with a swing of their tails that the boxer blocked, 'These guys are… strong!' Basil and Kasumi both trying their best to swat the dinosaurs away, but the dinosaurs continue to advance towards them.

"These dinosaur-type box weapons are much more powerful than the animal-type." Kikyou tells them, "With just one of these box weapons, it has power equivalent to a full equipped army."

Lambo was then hit by one of the raptor's tail swing, "Lambo!" Ryohei cried, but then the Giglio-Nero man just went and took the jaws of the raptor to protect the cow brat, "Why did you bring this kid?-!" Tazaru cried.

Ryohei could only stare in shock, remembering a certain instruction given by a certain hitman.

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback last night xx<em>

"_You're going to make Lambo fight?-!" Tsuna cried, "I can't let him go out there!"_

"_I'm extremely against that too!" Ryohei shouted._

"_Lambo-san will go! Will fight!" Lambo shouted._

"_He'll die, Reborn!" Korin cried, "He's a bigger shrimp than Adhira! At least she knows the danger; this idiot is more oblivious than Kyoko!"_

"_Lambo-san's not a shrimp!" Lambo cried._

"_Lambo may be a stupid, annoying shrimp, but he inherited a ring and is a rightful Vongolia Guardian." Reborn tells them, "He was chosen for a reason."_

"_GyaHahahaha! You've finally realised Lambo-san's greatness!"_

"_Oi Reborn, don't get him excited!" Tsuna cried._

"_Ano…" Yuni said, "I also think that Lambo-san is an importance in order for the Vongolia family to show their true strength."_

"_W-Wha- even Yuni…" Tsuna sighed, "But I'm still against it…"_

"_Sawada." Ryohei stated when he patted the brunette's shoulder, "I'll take responsibility and protect Lambo to the extreme! Sounds good?"_

"_Onii-chan!" Kyoko cried_

"_Onii-san…"_

"_Then count me in too." Sol stated, "You need a healer just in case."_

"_I'm going too!" Kasumi stated, "Nerio-nii-san has already exhausted his strength in the battle against the Funeral Wreaths, so I'm going to cover for Sol-san."_

"_What's important is that we win!" Ryohei stated, "It'll be okay!"_

"_Oh, that's right, Ryohei." Reborn stated as he jumped to the boxer's shoulder, "Just in case, I'll tell you how to undo the light hypnosis cast on him to release the switch."_

"_Switch?"_

"_Shout it out when you're really in trouble."_

_Xx flashback over xx_

* * *

><p>'When really in trouble…' Ryohei thought, 'That would be now!'<p>

"WHAT'S WRONG, LAMBO?-! DON'T YOU WANT TO SEE SAWADA'S MAMA?-!"

"M-Mama…?" Lambo stuttered.

"Yes! Sawada's mama!" Ryohei shouted.

"_He's feelings to wanting to see mamma, to return to the past," Reborn stated, "are sufficient enough to re-ignite his resolve."_

"Mama… where are you…" Lambo sobbed, taking out his ring and Vongolia box from afro, "I WANT TO SEE MAMA!-!" The ring ignites in strong lightning flames, much to everyone's shock, as he opened the box, "Gyuudon!" out came out his black lightning bull doused in lightning flames, which later glows as it's form starts to change.

"G-Gyuudon has gone under Cambio Forma!" Basil cried.

"According to Reborn, the first generation Lightning Guardian was the son of an earth master, and he was very spoiled and cowardly." Ryohei explained, "Despite that, his knight and cousin often were forced into the frontlines to fight by Vongolia Primo and Knight Primo."

"They made a coward fight?-!" Basil asked in shock.

"And that anomaly takes shape in Lambo's box weapon as well." Ryohei said, "That box…" The lightning dimmed down, revealing Lambo with a large shield that has horns on its side with green plate in front with the emblem 'I' along with a helmet with spikes and the symbol of the Lightning, "Known as the lightning strike with a hidden ferocity, Lampo's Shield!"

"Oh-ho, I thought what weapon will come out but a shield of all things." Kikyou laughed, "You won't be able to defeat the Nuvola Velociraptors with just that."

"If it can protect Lambo's life then it is better than anything!" Basil cried.

"No, the Lightning Vongolia Box isn't that cheap." Ryohei stated, "The weapon may appears to look like a shield at first, but it hides an extraordinary offensive power!"

"MAMA!-!-!" Lambo cried as the shield glows as lightning branches out like crazy in a split second, defeating all the dinosaurs in one attack, "_Corna Fulmine!-!_"

"AH!"

'Bull's eye…' Ryohei thought.

'Lambo-chan's amazing!' Kasumi thought.

'The lightning with a hidden ferocity, huh?' Sol thought, 'Suits him and Adhira.'

"H-He wiped them out instantaneously!" Tazaru cried.

"That shrimp… c-crazy…" Nosaru stuttered.

"Oh-ho, didn't think that you would be able to take down Nuvola Velociraptors so easily." Kikyou said.

"M-Mama…" Lambo mumbled as he collapsed into Ryohei's arms and fell asleep. "He used up all his strength. You did well, Lambo." Ryohei said.

"Very well, I suppose a little more playtime won't do any harm." The cloud Funeral Wreath said, "My purpose is to retrieve Yuni-sama, after all." He ignites his ring, "It's time to get serious." He opened his jacket and inserts the ring into the box in his chest; the same sphere of flames surrounds him.

"The Carnage Box!" Tazaru cried.

"He was powerful in Choice too!" Ryohei shouted, "Be careful!"

Sol could only sit there helpless, until he sensed a murderous intent coming straight at Kasumi, "Kasumi! Under you!"

The girl looked down in confusion, as the ground starts to crack much to her shock and she managed to get out of the way as the dinosaur head came right through. Basil wasn't that lucky as another one of the head pierced right past his shoulder.

"Basil!" Ryohei cried. But then, more of the heads charged at them, "Get down!" He pushed Tazaru and Nosaru down to the ground as the heads flew right past them. "W-What the…"

"That is not good…" Sol mumbled.

In front of them is the changed Kikyou that has purple streaks on his face, and horns on his shoulders with a green vine like pillar that sinks into the lake that creates hundreds of heads of dinosaurs. "M-Monsters!" Basil cried.

"My body manipulates cloud flames to multiply the carnivorous spinosaurus, making it so that they have no permanent shape." Kikyou explained, "I hate to say it myself, but I possessed the most power of all the six Funeral Wreaths."

"That doesn't change anything." Ryohei stated as he flew up with his flame boots, "I, Sasagawa Ryohei, Vongolia's Sun Guardian will be your opponent!"

"I'll fight too!" Basil cried.

"No, I'll take this alone." Ryohei tells him, "My fighting style is better one on one. Besides, you're injured."

"B-But your injuries are far more severe!" Basil cried.

"Then I'll go with you." Sol tells him as he got on his feet, "Besides, you could need the assistance."

"Don't worry." He tells him, "Three minutes, I'll knock him out in one round."

"Hmph?"

"Three minutes…?" Basil asked, "As in, boxing?"

"Garyuu! Break!" The boxer shouted, as the sun kangaroo reacts and fired sun flames from the two cannons on its shoulders. The blast hits Ryohei and ripped his upper clothing off in the process.

"Hm? He shot himself with that blast?"

"UWOO!-! Garyuu! Cambio Forma!"

The kangaroo jumps up with a cry and as it came to Ryohei, it glows and forms around the boxer, "The Vongolia Box is merging with Sasagawa-san!" Kasumi cried.

"What's going to come out?" Nosaru cried.

"According to Reborn-san, the first generation Sun Guardian was an undefeated boxing champion." Basil stated, "But he was too strong that he once killed his opponent in one of his match. That regret drove him to hang up his gloves and serve god at his friend's church. He never steps into the ring again. But, just once, when his family is in crisis, he gave himself a three minute time limit and managed to defeat all the enemies that stood against him. And Sasagawa-dono's Vongolia Box represents… no, symbolised that!"

Ryohei is revealed to wore the basic boxing gear, all white with yellow emblems on the boxing gloves and the headgear, "Known as the sun that lit up the great sky, Knuckle's Maximum Break!-!"

"Oh-ho, it's a flame of high purity, as expected from the weapon of a chosen guardian." Kikyou complimented, "However, with the opening of the Carnage Box, I doubt you'll be able to so much as lay a finger on me." With that, the boxer just flashed right in front of him and lands an uppercut at him, 'What? A human who's able to follow my movements?-!'

"Hmph, it's merely a fluke." He said as he moved back but then Ryohei flashed right in front of him again, 'I-Impossible!'

"_Maximum…_" Ryohei clocked back his fists, "_Combination!_" He sends a rush of punches right at him at amazing speeds, hitting Kikyou over and over.

'This is ludicrous…! A human with this much power?-!' Kikyou thought in shock, 'Out of all the humans I've fought before, he's the strongest no doubt!'

"Watch me, Shishou!-!" Ryohei shouted as he punched forward with a blast of sun flames coming out if it, "_Maximum Cannon!-!_" the blast hits Kikyou who was driven back by the blast.

"Incredible! His power is overwhelming!" Basil cried.

'Ngh… he dodged it…'

"*pants* I see…" Kikyou smirked, "the blast that your kangaroo box weapon shot at you, served as a direct bodily activation of the sun." Ryohei gawked in shock that he managed to figure it out, "From your movements, I deduct that it isn't the kind of flames to restore injuries, but the terrifying kind that hyper-activates the nerves and muscles alone."

"Thus improving his reaction time." Sol stated.

"Of course, there are very few that have the body able to bear the flames." Kikyou added, "Any normal human would be crushed by the overwhelming power." 'But then there's HIM…' "Though, it seems that your body's endurance can only last for three minutes at best."

"By three minutes he mean…" Tazaru realised.

"The limit of his body?-!" Basil cried.

"I've been directly hit by your attack, so it seems like my chances of winning are low." Kikyou said, "Hence, from here on out it's a race." With that, the dinosaurs' heads starts to split, "Within the remaining time, we'll see whether my defence created from my cloud multiplication, or your attack by sun activation is superior."

"W-Wh- The heads are splitting in an insane speed!" Basil cried.

"This makes things interesting. I'll take on this battle!" Ryohei stated, "Here I go!-!" He dashed into the series dinosaur heads, all raging out towards him, "_Maximum Ingram!-!_" He shouted as he fired three punches at them, and then continued to pressed on with his attack, ignoring the pain from the re-opening of his wounds, 'This is the battle to seal our fate… if we defeat these guys, we'll never have to face a barbarous world like this again! Just you wait Kyoko; onii-san will definitely send you back to the past!'

Kikyou smirked as he saw Ryohei's time running out. But then some of the dinosaur heads got cut off, shocking the two of them as they turned to find Kasumi with her rain phoenix on her back and her swords out circling the area.

"Lady-Kasumi!" Basil cried.

"What is she trying to do?-!" Tazaru shouted.

"Kasumi! Stay out of this!" The boxer shouted.

"I can't do that!" She shouted, "I promised Kyoko-chan that you wouldn't be injured too badly!"

"Let's go, Ame!" The phoenix makes a huge shriek; "Cambio Forma!" the bird glows and merged into her two swords.

"The bird is merging with the swords!" Nosaru cried.

"W-What now?" Tazaru asked.

"According to Nurari, the first rain knight was a Chinese swordsman that has no equal. He took on many competitions all over China, winning in all of them." Sol stated, "Due to that, he became a general of the imperial army. However, they are out-matched by their enemy's and never stood a chance. At that time, Knight Primo who was travelling saved his life and defeated all his enemies. His breath was taken away as he saw his strength, and was then accepted by him to serve him as the Rain Knight and became the phoenix that rose up stronger than ever."

"That weapon is the true intent of his resolve." The glow dimmed down to show in her hands two swords with blue winged guard and blue blades doused in blue flames, rain flames in the shape of wings appears on her back, "Known as the sword of the rain that purify the field of hatred and despair, Tatsumi's Dual-swords!"

"Let's to this, Kikyou!" Kasumi called out, readying her swords.

"Oh-ho, an angel of rain now?" Kikyou chuckled.

Ryohei's boost has run out, and he is now panting while crouching from the intensity of his re-opened wounds, "Damn it…"

"Sasagawa-dono!" Basil cried.

"If you hadn't been injured, I would have been in trouble." Kikyou stated. The boxer then cried out in pain, "The side-effects of the hyper-activation seem to be coming on, I'll take that pain away from you."

"Don't forget about me!" Kasumi shouted as she flew straight at Kikyou. The heads then head straight for her, "Kasumi!" Ryohei cried.

"_Amehoo-ryu, First Offensive Stance; Mikadzuki hoo(Crescent Phoenix)._" Kasumi swung her two swords down, two crescent-shaped rain flames slashed at the heads, cutting them off and hurting Kikyou by the shoulder. Kikyou clicked his tongue and sends another dozen heads at her, which she all dodged by circling along their necks and flying spiral-like. She then strikes her sword down and cut right through the mouth down.

"S-She's fast!" Tazaru cried.

"Chinese swordsmen are known to be fast with their blades and feet, after all." Sol stated.

"I have to admit, you are fast." Kikyou said, "But… You wouldn't be able to defeat me with just that." A head grew out of the neck that Kasumi's cutting and knocked her away, sending her flying all the way to Basil's side.

"Lady-Kasumi!" Basil cried.

"As expected from the weakest Knight…" Kikyou chuckled, "Among all the Vongolia Knights, you, my young lady, is the most pathetic. It would be best if you let the priest fight for you."

"W-Why you!" Basil protested angrily, "Lady-Kasumi is not weak!"

"No… he's right, Basil-kun."

"L-Lady-Kasumi…"

"It's true…" Kasumi said as she got up, bruises all over her and blood tinkling down her bottom lip, "I'm the weakest among all of us… Mikuri-chan, Korin-kun, Cosma-san, Sol-kun, Adhira-chan even Nerio-nii-san is stronger than me… They all evolved to a level I could never reach… But you know what?" She stare right up at Kikyou, "That doesn't mean that I won't sit and do nothing! I'm the Vongolia Rain Knight! I will not let you have your way, Kikyou!"

"Oh-ho, how un-ladylike of you." Kikyou said, "Even if you are weak, you should at least know your manners."

"Like I care right now, you bastard…" Kasumi spat as she flew up towards the man.

But then a dinosaur head came out from the side at her blind spot and hit her towards the man who grabbed her by the neck, "I'm going to enjoy seeing to cry out in pain…" Kikyou chuckled darkly and he punched her in the ribs with sickening bone breaking sounds, Kasumi coughing out more blood, and tosses her out just as a dinosaur head hits her in the gut and sends her crashing into the side. She shuts her eyes tightly and awaits the pain of crashing to the ground.

It never came. Or rather, she felt that she was lifted and her head on something warm, and… beating? She opened her eyes and looked up to find a certain skylark holding her bridal style, "H-Hibari…-s-san…?" She stuttered, her face turning red.

"Hibari-dono?-!" Basil cried.

"So it was you that was hiding." Kikyou said, "If you saw all that, why do you not help her?"

"There was no need to help such a herbivore." Hibari stated, "She doesn't need my concern."

"Hibari-san…" Kasumi mumbled, 'He smells kind of nice… so warm… from here, he doesn't look like the discipline chairman at all. He actually looks… kind of cool…'

"I see; that's an interesting bond you have." Kikyou laughed, "However, I play by different rules." He raised his hand up, "I'll defeat you, by fair means or foul."

Hibari looked down in shock and toss Kasumi away to the side, as the girl landed on the ground painfully on her butt. "Ite…! Hibari-san, what are you-" When she turned around and her eyes widen to the size of plates to find the prefect's arm ripped off by the dinosaur head that came out from the ground below him, "Hibari-san!"

"It came from the ground!" Basil cried.

"I don't recall there being a rule against using the ground." Kikyou chuckled.

"Hibari! Your arm!" Ryohei cried.

"I can't spare much of my time for you." The green haired man said, "I must hurry on. I'm sure you'll understand." He summons more dinosaur heads at him; Hibari clicked his tongue in annoyance and set up his defence that consists of his cloud hedgehog forming a barrier in front of him, blocking the heads from above. But then heads came from below and attacked the prefect, just as the attack from above got around his defence and hits him straight on, the last thing they saw is the bloodied tonfa dropping out of his hand.

"Hibari/Hibari-san!" Kasumi and Ryohei cried out.

* * *

><p>Back at Tsuna's group, the three skies felt a shiver down their spines, 'T-This feeling…' Tsuna thought, 'Something… just happened…!'<p>

"Tsuna-nii! Look!" Fuuta cried, pointing towards the area where the Varia are fighting Bluebell and Zakuro, "The battle between Varia and Zakuro-Bluebell is getting intense!"

Y-You're right!" Tsuna cried.

"They really went crazy in battles, huh?" Korin laughed dryly.

"Varia is made up of the best fighters." Fuuta stated, "They're the strongest assassination group on the face of the earth, although they are second to Assassino."

"However, their opponents are the real six Funeral Wreaths, who are nothing but human." Reborn added, "It wouldn't be a surprise, no matter who won."

* * *

><p>"You little…" Bel cursed as he threw his knifes at the mermaid.<p>

"_Super Levi Volta!-!_" Levi shouted as he fired his new improved electric attack.

"_Storm Shot!_" Axel shouted as he fired his dual pistols in amazing pace with countless red bullets flying straight at her.

"Nyu~" Bluebell cooed as she summons her shield, "_Barriera Medusa._" The shield of rain flames blocking and repelling all the attacks that were directed at her.

"Tch, that bitch has a powerful defence weapon!" Levi shouted, "If we don't destroy it, there's no chance of winning!"

"Why do you always shout, Levi?" Axel dead-panned.

"Oi, Levi." Bel said, "Let me ride your Fulmine Torpedine."

"Eh? My Torpedine?"

"It's not like you can, with that bad sense of balance of yours."

"Hmph, I guess it can't be helped." Levi sends his lightning ray at Bel, who jumps onto the sea creature.

"Okay, Mink~ Flames at full blast." Bel said as his storm ferret emits strong storm flames that covered the top of the ray.

"Go! _Levi Dive!_" Levi shouted.

"It's _Bel Dive_, you idiot." Bel sniggered.

"Nobody cares." Axel said annoyed.

"AH! They're coming!" Bluebell cried as her shield got destroyed by the combined attack.

"Ciao~ The assassins are here~!" Bel laughed.

"Bel's destroyed the defence weapon!" Lussuria shouted as he leaped to join the prince, "Do it now!"

"We'll take her down!" Levi shouted.

"Wait… No, stop!" Axel shouted, just as the three suddenly stopped in mid-air.

"Nyu~ Baaaaaka~" Bluebell teased as she pulled her right eye down with her tongue stick out.

"W-What?-!" Bel cried. "M-My body…" Levi cried. "I can't move!" Lussuria cried.

"A barrier of rain flames around her…" Axel mumbled.

"You fell for it!" Bluebell laughed, "You all fell for it! The inside of the _Barriera Medusa_ is my real defence territory! I purposely made a show of my weapon, and lure you idiots into the invisible field of pure rain flames surrounding me! Do you want to know what a pool of 100% pure rain flames does? Rain flames have a 'Calming' characteristic, they freeze the movement of molecules."

"W-We're in serious trouble…!" Bel grunted.

"I didn't know that she had this much power!" Levi cried.

"She's too strong!" Lussuria cried.

The three all spat out blood in agony as their body are shredded to pieces.

"Guys!" Axel cried, but then noticed a huge shadow covering him and looked up, only to find a huge shell coming down at him, destroying him completely.

Meanwhile with Xanxus, who is chasing Zakuro, he noticed the death of his subordinates. "How is it, Idjit?-! Seeing your men killed?-!" Zakuro shouted.

"Would you be distracted seeing a bunch of ants dying?" Xanxus said as he fired a shot at the tyrannosaurus-human hybrid, just as his white lion launched down and bit onto his existing shoulder, "The strongest survive. That's all there is to it."

"Then the one to die is you!"

At that moment, a dinosaur head bit down at him, "Oh-ho." Kikyou chuckled, "You were merely lured here." Other heads raised up to show remaining Varia Knights all dead in the mouths of the dinosaur heads, although Xion is still breathing and glaring at Kikyou with anger, pointing her revolver at him, "On the battlefield, the one who schemes ahead is the winner." The mouth tightens, blood spilled out every where as the revolver dropped into the lake below.

"What an easy victory." Kikyou laughed.

"I'm done too." Salvia said as he flew over to them. At the far side of the forest, Kuro laid unconscious in a huge crater and a countless sword wounds all over her body.

"We did it, Kikyou!" Bluebell cheered.

"Shut up!" Zakuro shouted, "The one who lured them here was me!"

"Finally, Vongolia's defence has been wiped out." Kikyou stated.

"No surprise there." Zakuro said, "This overwhelming power is what makes us the real Funeral Wreaths."

"Nyu~"

"That's true."

"Well now, let's go." Kikyou tells them, "To where Yuni-sama is. But be careful, there is still one of the most powerful fighters left."

"Quit dreaming."

The man was stopped at his tracks as he saw one of his dinosaur heads morphed into Hibari's head. Two more morphed into the heads of the defeated Vongolia fighters, "We won't let you go to the extreme!" Ryohei's head said. "We'll stop you." Basil's head stated.

"T-The heads!" Salvia cried. The heads than strikes forward at them, Zakuro, Bluebell and Salvia all attacked by the sides.

"W-What's going on, Kikyou?-!" Zakuro grunted.

"T-This is impossible…" Kikyou grunted, then realised, "A-An illusion!"

"Ushishishi… but where did they start?"

Kikyou clicked his tongue as he looked around frantically, 'A murderous intent! Over there!' He fired a purple projectile at the spot, an explosion hits the area. "Oiiiii… You just took a sly step forward, shishou…" A monotone voice said, "You always want to stand in the middle."

"Kufufufu… what are you saying, little one?" A familiar voice chuckled, the smoke clears to reveal Mukuro and a green haired boy with a ridiculous-looking frog hood and the rest of the defence squad all alright and behind them along with the Kokuyo gang, "It's because your head is in the way."

"You always get the spotlight." The boy whined in a monotone voice.

"I-Isn't that…!" Salvia cried.

"Done yet?" Hibari said with an annoyed tone to his voice, "Who say you can do all the killing?"

"Ano…" Kasumi stuttered, the prefect realised that the girl is still in his arms, "Can you put me down?" Without a warning, the prefect just let go and the girl dropped onto the ground with a thud, Kasumi rubbing her bottom in pain. What she did not notice is the small blush on the prefect's face.

"Is the illusion thing over?" Ryohei asked.

"Looks like it." Sol stated as he continued to heal up Mikuri and Gokudera.

"Oi, you crap-head frog!" Bel shouted angrily, "We waited ten seconds, just like you asked!"

"How dare you go over thirty whole seconds!-!" Levi shouted.

"Damn it, Fran! At least make me die more cooler!" Axel shouted.

"Can't you make it less bloody?" Xion whined.

"That's the problem?-!" Lara cried.

"Tch." Fran clicked his tongue, "Ah, I accidentally clicked my tongue."

"You mean to say, the ones we killed…" Bluebell cried. "Were illusions?-!" Salvia shouted.

"Kufufufu… Warm up is over…" Mukuro chuckled, "Indeed. You were fighting illusions halfway, though."

"That was rather irritating…" Sol grumbled.

"Say, wasn't Maria's illusion has smaller breasts?" Borak asked.

"Now that you mention it, Xion's illusion's chest seems a tiny-bit larger than normal…" Axel stated.

"Who are you calling flat-chest!-!" Xion shouted blushing as she punched the sniper in the face.

"It's fan-service." Fran stated, holding a sign saying 'Service'.

"Oi, Fran." Bel said angrily.

"Yes, sempai?"

"Tricking the enemy with illusions is fine and all, but did we really have to die?"

"You're missing the point here, Bel-sempai." Fran stated, "It had to be realistic. Illusions are kinda like pranks, like this." A mist appears besides Fran and an extremely sexy Kairi appears in a bunny girl suit, her winking seductively. All the guys all whistled in joy while the girls all gawked in horror, "right shishou?"

"You're wrong."

"Opps." The illusion disappeared.

"You little prick…" Bel growled angrily, a tick mark on his head.

"Then it's probably shishou's hobby for slasher themes."

"Wrong again." Mukuro stated angrily as he stabs the trident right through the hood, gaining much gasps of shock from everyone.

"Shishou, it hurts." Fran said in monotone, "Stop it."

"Shut up, little one." Mukuro said, "There are two reasons for the illusions this time. One is serving as my warm-up, and the other is to gather data on the real six Funeral Wreaths' power. By giving them a feeling of superiority with the illusions, I succeeded in gathering data on Bluebell's absolute defence territory and Kikyou's method of attack from the ground."

"Ah, that's it." Fran said in realisation.

"That's it, my ass!" Bel shouted as he stabs the knives at his hat, "Anyway, how long are you going to keep that Mukuro illusion up?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Fran asked, "That pineapple isn't an illusion. He is the real thing." Mukuro stabs his trident into the head again, "I helped my master escape from the cells of Vindice."

"W-What?-!"

"That's the real pineapple idiot that Korin told me about?-!" Mikuri cried.

"Kufufufu… Is that what he said?" Mukuro chuckled darkly.

"Heheh, isn't Mukuro-san amazing, byon?" Ken laughed.

"Ken-nii-san, you make things complicated so could you keep your mouth shut?"

"W-W-What was that?-! What'd you say, Fran?-!"

"Calm down, Ken." Chikusa sighed.

"Well well, the gang's back together again." They turned to find Nerio standing with his spear and dagger ready.

"Nerio-nii-san!" Kasumi cried.

"Tch, you're back." Ken barked.

"Nice to see you again, Amaya-san." Chikusa mumbled.

"Oh-ho, I see, so that's how it is." Kikyou said, "If Rokudo Mukuro's apprentice was the one able to hoodwink Vindice, then it all make sense."

"Yay, shishou, I'm a celebrity now." Fran cheered in the same monotone. Seriously, does this guy ever make any other emotion besides the normal poker face?

"Silence, little one." Mukuro said as he stabs him again, "I must thank you for looking after my incapable apprentice, Xanxus."

"Hmph." Xanxus only huffed. "Don't worry! That's just his way of saying 'no problem'!" Xion tells him before Xanxus gave her a huge noggie on her head, her screaming out in pain.

"Either way, we didn't need your useless help." Hibari stated.

"Hibari! M-Matte!" Ryohei cried.

"You mustn't put on air, Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro stated, "Someone of your intelligence would know that it's only with the knowledge of their ways, that we are truly able to comprehend the prowess of the real six Funeral Wreaths."

The four Funeral Wreaths looked down at them, smirking.

"It is now that the real fight of life and death begins."

"Okay~" Fran announced with the director loud speaker, "Everyone~ Rehearsal's over~"

"Whatever." Hibari huffed, "We'll finish this conversation once we take that thing down."

"Oh-ho, so what about it, Zakuro?" Kikyou asked, "Did we buy you enough time?"

"Ah, you sure did." Zakuro stated, his left arm completely regenerated and healed up, "That stale conversation gave my arm enough time to heal completely! You lost your chances, you fools!"

"Ushishishi, YOU'RE the fools." Bel stated, "We just waited for you."

"What?"

"Boss only wanted to eliminate you in your best state." Levi laughed.

"Kufufufu… you never change, Xanxus." Mukuro chuckled.

"Then let's begin." Hibari stated.

"It looks like this place will be where Vongolia and Millefiore battle with their true powers." Kikyou said.

"The one who gain control will be the winner." Mukuro added.

* * *

><p>"Eh?-!" Tsuna cried, "The real Rokudo Mukuro appeared on the battlefield?-!"<p>

"_**Yeah! It is the real thing that came out of the Vindice cells!"**_ Gokudera shouted, _**"His apprentice said so himself! The explosions from the battle are causing static! I'm going to hang up at once!"**_ and the channel was cut off.

"Mukuro…" Tsuna mumbled, 'So that feeling I got was Mukuro!'

"It's exactly what Mukuro said." Reborn stated, "He really managed to escape."

"Y-Yeah… he's incredible…"

"The one who is incredible is you, Sawada-san." Yuni tells the brunette.

"Eh?"

"Yamamoto-san and the others are on their way here." Yuni stated.

"Eh?-! Yamamoto too?-!" Tsuna cried.

"All the guardians of Vongolia are coming together beneath you, boss!" Yuni laughed.

"I-I told you that I don't want to be the boss!" Tsuna cried.

"Still hesitating huh, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn sighed, "You should be like Korin and accept it."

"Something's coming…"

"Eh?" They all looked at Korin, who is in cold sweat; his expression is a serious one for once.

"Something strong is coming… I can feel it…" Korin mumbled, nearly panting, before clutching his head in pain.

"K-Korin-san?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Korin-san, are you all right?-!" Yuni asked worriedly.

"GAHHH!-!" They turned to find Kairi clutching her head as well.

"Kairi-san too?-!" The two skies only looked at each other worriedly. "W-What's going on…"

* * *

><p>Back at the battle, all the Funeral Wreaths were busy fighting at least one of the defence group, Zakuro against Ken and Chikusa, Bluebell against almost everyone in the Varia, Kikyou was busy with the available fighters, including Xion who wanted payback, and Salvia had it with Kuro and Nurari, even Nerio joined in.<p>

At that moment, a sudden electrical surge crackled in the middle of the battlefield, revealing a green translucent man that the resemblance of Byakuran. "H-Huh?-!" Ryohei cried.

"What is that?-!" Nerio cried.

"N-No way…" Bluebell stuttered.

"I-It's too soon!" Salvia cried.

"Byakuran-sama… it's too early…" Kikyou mumbled.

"Is that… Byakuran?-!" Sol cried.

"No, the mark is under the opposite eye." Mukuro stated.

"Hey, you're right." Fran said.

"Ghost…" Kikyou stuttered.

"T-That's the rumoured Ghost?-!" Bluebell cried, "T-This isn't good…"

'Ghost?' Xanxus thought curiously. 'Even its allies seemed unsettled by this…?' Mukuro thought.

"He's one of the enemy!" Levi shouted, "There's no doubt about it! He's from the Millefiore! Look at his finger! It bears a Mare Ring!"

"The lightning…" Chikusa said, noticing the green gem on the ring, "…of the real six Funeral Wreaths."

"Ushishishi… In that case," Bel smirked as threw his knives, "First come first serve!"

The four Mare warriors all stiffen in shock as the knives flew at the green man, but instead it passes right through him, as if it was not even there and the knives were just cutting through the air.

"It passed right through!-!" Ryohei cried.

"Is it an illusion?" Gokudera asked.

"No, it isn't…" Nerio stated, Lara nodding.

"What do you think of this, little one?" Mukuro asked.

"My instincts are telling me that this isn't an illusion." Fran stated.

"That's right, it's very real indeed."

"Then I shall shoot it down!" Levi stated loudly as he fired his improved electrical attack at the man, but passes right through again.

"It passed through again!" Gokudera cried.

"What is that?-!" Mikuri cried, 'A demon? No… I don't sense any magic energy…'

'It wards off flames?' Kikyou thought in shock, 'This is nothing I have heard of…'

"A compound flame attack might work!" Basil stated, "Gokudera-dono, Sasagawa-dono! Now is the time to use the box combination system!"

"But that attack requires a lot of control!" Ryohei stated.

"The opponent's walking like a sloth." Gokudera stated, "It wouldn't hurt to try it out!"

"Got it! Garyuu!"

"Uri!"

"Alfin!"

"Sun, Storm, Rain; box combination attack, go!" Basil shouted.

The dolphin sends the message to the other two box weapons. Garyuu shots its cannons just as Alfin fired the rain waves at Uri, the cub grows from the sun flames' power and became a huge leopard in sun and rain flames and charged right at the man, "_Taienrankuga(Flame storm sky fangs)!_"

"Impressive." Mukuro praised, "That's some combination attack…"

"Pretty cool." Bel added.

"This flame… it's deadly!' Zakuro thought.

'What are you going to do, Ghost?' Kikyou thought.

The attack hit in a huge explosion of red, yellow and blue flames.

"Did it hit?-!" Ryohei shouted.

"I don't know!" Gokudera cried. The smoke slowly cleared, and much to everyone's shock, Ghost is fine with what appears to be a barrier around him and the cat flung off in smoke, "U-Uri!"

"Matte!" Ryohei stopped the bomber from rushing in, "Something's coming!"

"What the?-! This doesn't look right!" Zakuro cried.

'The flames are wavering…?' Kikyou thought in shock, 'Don't tell me that… it has begun?-!'

At that moment, the sphere shoots out what appears to be green tendrils, all flying all over. "Get outta of the way!" Maria called out as all the Varia evaded the tendrils, but it hits onto the Bluebell, who is then suddenly sucked dry.

"W-What?-!"

"It's only ally?-!"

"Bluebell!-!" Salvia cried.

'The awakening has begun…' Kikyou thought

The tendrils also has hit any box weapons that are opened at the moment, including Levi's ray, "Torpedine Fulmine!"

"You scum!" Xanxus fired his two guns, but the blast did not hit but it disappears as it touched the sphere barrier, 'It absorbed the flames?-!'

"The ring's flame…!" Hibari stated as purple flames are absorbed from his ring.

"I'm not even doing anything and it's flaring up!" Bel cried, "I'll lose my stamina at this rate!"

"It's dangerous to keep the rings on!" Lussuria cried as he and Chris dodged the tendrils, "That goes for boxes too! Our flames are useless!"

"ARGGHHHH!-!" Zakuro grunted as his flames are sucked in, 'With the Open Carnage Box, our bodies became a box weapon and the life energy is getting sucked out…' "Are you telling me this is the awakening of Ghost?-! Ally or enemy… We'll all be destroyed!"

"Ghost… you…" Salvia mumbled, his eyes overshadowed.

"_I'm counting on you to protect Bluebell."_

"You'll pay for this!-!" Salvia shouted with his sword arm out as he flew past Nerio and Nurari and straight at the phantom. "O-Oi!" Nerio cried.

"GHHHHHHOOOOOOOSSSSSSST!-!-!"

The tendrils came straight at him, him dodging them with a few nearly touching him. He stabs forward at him, but one of the tendrils grabbed onto his arm, 'Bluebell…'

"_Sally~"_

'I… couldn't protect you…'

The tendrils sucked him dry.

"Salvia!" Kikyou cried.

"Damn it!" Nerio cursed, "What the hell is that?-!"

* * *

><p>"Ghost?-!" Tsuna cried, "A real Funeral Wreath that sucks away your flames?-!"<p>

"_**That's right!-! Our rings and boxes don't work against him!-!"**_ Ryohei radioed over, _**"The opponent is too dangerous!-! Take Yuni and get away from here as fast as you can!-!"**_

"O-Onii-san!"

"Neither the rings nor boxes worked…?" Fuuta muttered in shock.

"Ghost… that's the feeling…!" Korin panted.

'Everyone will die at this rate!' Tsuna thought, 'But I can't leave Yuni either…'

"Sawada-san." The brunette turned and faced Yuni, "Please go, I have Uncle Reborn with me."

"Y-Yuni!"

"That's too reckless!" Fuuta cried, "It's like going just to die!"

"It's your decision." Reborn stated.

"…" Tsuna hesitated, wondering whether or not if he should go and help the others.

"Go, Tsuna."

"K-Korin-san?"

"You're the boss after all." Korin panted, "Don't worry about Yuni. I and Reborn will protect her. Just take care of that Ghost guy quickly."

"Korin-san…" Tsuna made up his mind. He put on his mittens and swallowed the dying will pills, an orange flame burst into life on his forehead, "Wait for me, everyone. I'm going in."

"We're counting on you." Reborn stated, "We're facing a tough enemy. Neither flames nor boxes will work against him."

"Sawada-san, good luck." Yuni said.

"Hai."

"Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san!" Haru and Kyoko cried out worriedly.

"It's okay." Kairi assures them, "If he is like Hime-chan, he will be okay."

"Kairi-chan…" Haru and Kyoko closed their eyes and re-opened them, this time with resolve and hope, "Good luck."

"…" Tsuna smiled and nodded before turning around, "Take care of Yuni."

"Leave it to us." Reborn tells him. "Just go, Tsuna." Korin added.

His gloves ignite in flames as he flew up and away, towards the battle. 'Sawada-san… please protect everyone in the family.' Yuni thought.

* * *

><p>Back to the battle field, the tendrils kept one coming. One of them has latched into Zakuro, "Oh shit!-!" the man could only cry out in pain as Ghost suck him dry.<p>

"Zakuro!" Kikyou cried.

"Retreat to your box, Garyuu!" Ryohei cried as the kangaroo went back inside its box.

"Damn it!-!" Gokudera cried out as he held the injured Uri, "Oi, Kikyou! What the heck is that thing?-!" Kikyou couldn't even answer him, "Aren't you supposed to be his ally?-! Why the hell are you being attacked as well?-!"

"Now is not the time!" Nerio cried out.

Basil wasted no time as he threw his boomerang sword at the phantom, which only passes right through, "Physical attacks seem to go right through! It only absorbs the flames!"

"It's no good…" Sol panted, "My flames are all drained…"

"I'm dead beat from losing my box and having my flames sucked dry…" Bel panted.

"It's too bad I didn't have a chance to show off my amazing box…" Fran panted.

"At this rate, we'll all be killed!" Levi cried out, "We must retreat!"

"We can't!" Gokudera shouted, "That bastard's heading straight for Yuni! We need to stop it somehow!"

Two of the green tendrils shot past Gokudera's group, but then it turned back towards them, "They turned!" Ryohei cried.

"Shit!"

At that moment, Yamamoto came out and blocked it with his sword, "Yamamoto!" The boxer cried.

"Looks like hell's broken loose here." Yamamoto said, "I'd heard about it, but this flame absorption… it's a lot worse than I expected… I'm getting weaker by the second."

"This isn't good." They turned to find Squalo carried by Dino while Adhira is on a huge black bison with Cleio lying unconscious on its back along with Cosma. "Nevertheless, we need to stop that giant!" Dino said.

"Bucking Bronco, and Squalo!"

"You're late, trash." Xanxus spat.

"Well, sorry!" Squalo spat back.

"What were you doing?-!" Lussuria whined.

"You sure took a while, sharky." Chris said.

"About time." Maria said.

"So you were alive, were you?-!" Levi cried.

"You sure took your time!" Axel shouted.

"Tch, what a shame." Bel spat.

"There are two people who seemed very disappointed by your survival, captain." Fran said.

"Ah! The man is getting more sparky!" Adhira cried out, pointing the man.

"She's right!" Dino said, "Ghost's electric shock is getting stronger!"

"What is it planning to do?" Squalo said.

"This isn't good!" Mukuro stated grimly, "He appeared out of nowhere, almost like he teleported. There's a chance that he'll use the absorbed flames to teleport again!"

"T-That means that!" Mikuri cried.

"He could get to Yuni in seconds flat?-!" Gokudera cried.

"That's not good!" Nerio cried, "He has sucked up all our flames leaving us powerless!"

"I won't let that happen!"

They turned to the sudden voice, revealing to be Tsuna flying straight towards them.

"T-That's!" Yamamoto cried.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera cried out.

"Vongolia… Decimo…" Kikyou stuttered.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said.

At the sky with Tsuna, him flying straight at Ghost, but his flames starts to arc towards the phantom, 'The absorption is possible at this distance…? In that case…' He moved his hands together to form a rectangle.

"That stance!" Dino cried, "It's the one that steals the opponent's flames!"

"The _Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised_." Squalo said.

"Sawada-dono is planning on absorbing the flames too!-!" Basil cried.

The two clashed at each other, the air becoming distorted, "Absorption versus Absorption… What will become of this?-!" Kikyou cried.

* * *

><p>Back at Yuni, her and Korin felt a jolt, as if something is about to happen. 'What is this… Sawada-san…' Without a warning, Korin quickly unwrapped the bandage around his right hand. "Yuni, stand back." He said, the DM glowed red as he put on his gloves and entered hyper mode.<p>

* * *

><p>The two absorbers relentlessly tackled at each other, absorption versus absorption, the entire area going crazy as the confrontation between the two is causing a huge absorption that is sucking almost everyone in.<p>

"W-What kind of attack is this…?" Nerio grunted.

* * *

><p>At Yuni's side, everyone saw the confrontation and the effects of it.<p>

"What's that light?" Kairi asked.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko cried out.

"Something terrible is going on!" Fuuta cried.

'The flames… Sawada-san…' Yuni thought worriedly. "Kairi, take care of them." Korin tells her. Without giving a second to ask why, he flew up and towards the battle at twice the speed as Tsuna. "K-Korin…"

* * *

><p>Back with Tsuna, the brunette is now currently dealing with Ghost, the flame on his forehead flickered rigorously as he and the phantom fought each other for control. At the end, Tsuna is winning as Ghost is sucked into the brunette's technique.<p>

Everyone was stunned of the win as the Vongolia boss backflipped and lands on the ground softly.

Fran whistled at the amazing win.

"So Ghost is just a ball of flames." Bel said.

"Good job, Juudaime!" Gokudera cried out.

"Sawada…" Lal smiled.

"Wow!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Way to go, Sawada-san!" Mikuri cried out.

"So the loser did it, huh?" Nerio laughed.

"That was great to the extreme, Sawada!" Ryohei shouted.

"Stay back."

"Eh?" The boxer stopped in his tracks, confused of why the brunette stopped him.

"Something's not right here." Squalo said.

"Yes." Mukuro agreed.

"The _Zero Point Breakthrough _is a technique that absorbs the enemy's flames and turns them into your own." Dino said, "But Tsuna's flames didn't grow, even after having absorbed Ghost's flames…"

"That's true…" Kikyou mumbled.

"Now that you mention it…" Chikusa muttered.

"There's no mistake that Ghost has a great amount of flame power from devouring both ours and the real Funeral Wreaths' flames." Lussuria said, "We're all woozy now."

"Then… where did it go?" Chris asked.

'What's the meaning of this…?' Tsuna thought, 'Where did all those flames go?'

"Very impressive, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Everyone froze and looked up, to find Byakuran floating in the air above them.

"You defeated Ghost so easily!"

"Byakuran!" Gokudera cried out.

"Byakuran-sama…" Kikyou stuttered.

"So he came after all." Nerio said.

"I'm honoured to be in a presence of so many notable faces." Byakuran eye-smiled, "Boss of the Cavallone family, Vongolia Independent Assassination Group, the Varia, Mukuro and his followers, the Guardians and Knights of the Vongolia, and lastly, Vongolia the Tenth."

"The entire main force of the Italian Mafia family, the Vongolia, is assembled before me, although there is someone missing…" He laughed, "You know, Tsunayoshi-kun, you're really are a curious individual. To be able to coerce Mukuro-kun and Xanxus-kun to submit to you, when they too tried to kill you, that couldn't be an easy feat."

"Oi, scum, whoever said I was submitting to him?" Xanxus spat as he fired his gun at him.

"Byakuran-sama!"

"Kufufufu… you got that right…" Mukuro said as he raised his hand, "I'd thought that the only ones who would take my word and actions at face value would be an ignorant little girl, or a foolish young boy, but for you to lump me with the mafia," His two Hell Rings glowed, "How insulting." Vines shot out of the rings and hit him too.

"Hahahaha, I see. Gomen."

The two all stiffened as the vines broke like glass, revealing Byakuran all right and even holding on one of the vines.

"Anyway, it looks like you're all quite worn out." Byakuran said, throwing away the vine shard, "What was that feeble attack just now? Well, I guess it can't be helped, since you had most of your flames sucked dry by Ghost after all. You're all running on empty right now."

"Everyone, stay back."

A gloved hand raised in front of them.

"I'll be his match." Tsuna tells them.

"Ahaha, do you have any clue why I came here today, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Byakuran asked, "It's because I'm ready now, in both heart and body."

"I've been ready for ages." Tsuna turned to a blur as he charged at the albino, before _Shunpo_-ing behind him and gave a back kick at his head.

"He's fast!" Dino cried.

"He is using _Shunpo_ with ease for someone who just learnt it few days ago." Mikuri said.

Tsuna grabbed Byakuran's head at lands one knee straight in the middle of his face, "He's dominating!" Ryohei cried.

'When did he became this strong?' Lal thought.

'So this is the Sawada Tsunayoshi that was summoned from the past, and underwent many battles and severe training in this era.' Mukuro thought.

Tsuna clocked back his fist and unleashed a flame covered punch straight at the Millefiore boss, but just as his fist contacted, it was stopped by one finger of the albino.

'He was stopped?-!' Nerio mentally cried.

'With one finger?-!' Squalo mentally cried.

'What is this strength…?' Tsuna thought in shock, 'He won't even budge!'

"Oh, what's wrong?" Byakuran asked, "Is that all you got? Then, it's my turn." His ring glowed, "_Shiroyubi(White Finger)_." A white blast came straight from his finger and crashed the brunette straight down at the ground.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto cried.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera cried.

"W-What was that?" Dino stuttered.

"Hahaha, you are so pathetic, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran laughed, 'Now… Addie should have Yuni-chan right now…'

A sudden crash alerts everyone. They all turned towards the direction of the crater, just as a figure jumped out of the dirt smoke, revealing to be a panting Adonis. "Adonis!" Nerio cried.

"I'm sorry, Byakuran." He apologised, "I never thought that he would have notice me."

"To sent him out of all people… You really are desperate," A figure walked out of the smoke, shown to be Korin in hyper mode and his gloves burning in white-orange flames, "Byakuran."

"Korin?-!"

"Get ready, Adonis." Korin tells him, "The real battle starts now."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 36 DONE!**

**The final battle is here! Who will prevail!? Korin? Or  
>Adonis? Also, I have a poll on the Shimon arc. I'm<br>planning to put an OC that has relations to one of  
>the OCs or Tsuna. Please vote!<strong>

**Here are the choices:**

**Korin  
>Mikuri<br>Tsuna  
>Cosma<br>Dray  
>No relations at all<strong>

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
>Arigatou!<strong>


	38. Chapter 37

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 37 is here!**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37 The Final Battle! Vongolia Ring Full power!<strong>

Time to end all of this! Just you wait, Adonis. I'll show  
>you, the true power of the demon!<p>

This is my new life…

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

Korin stood a few metres away from Tsuna, his flaming fist raised and the orange flame on his head. "The real battle starts now, Adonis!"

"Oh… Addie?" Byakuran asked, "How do you get detected?"

"I'm sorry, Byakuran." Adonis apologised.

"You know, Byakuran." Korin said, his eyes glowing, "Even if you want someone to capture Yuni by the back ends, you should have chosen someone who doesn't have overwhelming energy radiating from his body."

"Maa, it's fine." Byakuran said, "I'll just continue with the plan. Ne, Tsunayoshi-kun? Can't you handle that much? I've hardly used a tenth of the flames that Ghost absorbed!"

"G-Ghost?-!" Nerio cried.

"What the hell are you talking about?-!" Gokudera shouted.

"Hm? You don't get it, do you?" Byakuran said, "Those flames that Ghost stole from you are all," two white wings sprout out from his back, "All inside my body!"

"Wings…?" Kasumi stuttered.

"The flames from Ghost, he said?-!" Nerio cried.

"I never heard of transferring flames to others without contact before." Nurari said.

"Hahaha, because Ghost wasn't 'someone'," Byakuran laughed, "He was me from another parallel world."

"W-What?-!"

"Like Kairi-chan?-!" Mikuri cried.

"Oh, so that other person is with you too?" Adonis said, 'Looks like Korin seen through my plans again…'

"Other than the ability to absorb flames, he also shared the ability to share that ability with me." The albino stated, "Though in the end, it was my ability after all."

"What is he talking about?" Ryohei asked. "I'm kind of lost myself." Yamamoto stated.

"Wha- you muscle heads!" Gokudera cried.

"In any case, if what he says is true," Mukuro stated, "if he has the flames that Ghost has absorbed from everyone except Sawada Tsunayoshi and Korin Yan, then the total amount of flames he has, is immeasurable!"

"Not only that, he sprout out wings." Lussuria said, "Such bad fashion sense."

"The flames are probably packed tightly together in those wings." Bel said.

"You think?" Fran said.

"Oh, this wings isn't any ordinary flame, it is a symbol of some sort." Byakuran said.

"Symbol?" Sol wondered.

"It is a symbol that I'm a being above humans, proof that I am something more."

"What are you talking about?" Dino cried.

'Are you saying that you are god?-!" Squalo shouted.

"Oh-ho, god?" Kikyou chucked, "Byakuran-sama is better worshiped as the devil, and Adonis is his servant of darkness."

"Ehe~"

"Pft-Hahahaha, Devil, you said?" Korin laughed, "If it is the devil you want…" the ground around him starts to shake, "I'll happy to show it to you."

"It doesn't matter." Tsuna said, "It's doesn't matter if you are god or the devil, or what means you use, I'll defeat you here."

"I admire your spirit, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran said, "I've waiting for this fight for a long time."

"Time to die, Korin Yan." Adonis said.

The four rings flared up, vibrations everywhere from the intense flames.

"Whoa… the flames are intense…" Bel said.

"T-The a-air t-the s-shaking." Fran said.

Tsuna flashed up to Byakuran and punches his gut, flowed by a few more punches at him, just as Korin flew up and sends a flaming kick to Adonis' face. The man glared back at him before sending a black armoured fist at him, who moved out of the way and lands a fist at his gut, along with a series of punches.

"It tickles, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran laughed.

'He didn't even flinch?-!' Tsuna flew back.

"Hm? Is that all? Then, it's my turn." Byakuran said as he raised his hand up.

'The flames are still increasing?-!'

"Come play with my pet." His hand glowed and transformed to a white dragon, "White Dragon."

'His hand became a dragon?-!' The brunette mentally cried, 'No, a box weapon?'

"Looks like I have to get serious after all." Adonis said. He grabbed Korin's fist, who was stunned before he spun and toss him away. Korin skidded to a stop in the air with his flames, but what he did not expect is that a black blast was shot right at him, just as Byakuran sends his white dragon at Tsuna.

"Na-Tsu!" Tsuna called out as he summoned his sky lion, "Cambio Forma!" the lion cub morphed into his black cloak, which he used to block the dragon, but was not strong enough as the cloak began the tear away. Korin blocked it with his pactio buster sword, but the blast was so strong that he has to use all his flames to prevent himself from flying away.

As the dragon flew back to the albino, Na-Tsu reverts back to normal, but was panting really hard.

"Daijoubu ka, Na-Tsu?" Tsuna asked the panting lion, who gave an assuring "Gao!"

"Isn't having a dragon box weapon awesome?" Byakuran said, "It's custom made just for me. I want to give Addie one too, but he refused!"

"I have no need for such things." Adonis said, "But I was impressed, Korin Yan; to take that blast head on and came out unscathed, but I can tell that your shoulder seems to have taken quite a beating."

"Hmph, just a small bruise." Korin stated, but the truth is that his shoulder is sore and swollen from the stress it took from blocking the blast, "Looks like I have to go all out against you." He took his release stance, "Full, Release!" He shouted as the sword glows and blue aura shots up from him, as it morphs into it black-orange aura. The aura cleared and showed Korin in his second pactio form.

"Oh? Pactio's full power, huh?" Adonis said, taking off his glasses and his jacket, "In that case…" his eyes turned eerie black with yellow pupils while black armour-like plates covered his arms and legs with orange scales on them all the way to elbow and knees, along with a scale mask that covers his mouth. The rest of his body turned black with black bat-like wings on his back.

"W-What the hell?" Nerio cried.

"A demon…" Korin said.

"This time, I'll penetrate you." Adonis stated, his right hand glowing in black flames, just as Byakuran readied for a second dragon. The albino launched the dragon at the brunette, just as his partner fired the same blast, but far more condensed and intense. Na-Tsu growled out at the dragon, but Tsuna kept his cool, just as Korin did as he readied his sword.

The dragon and blast hit them.

"A direct hit!" Basil cried.

"No, t-that's!" Nerio cried.

Tsuna and Korin have their gloves on the enemies' projectiles, as an 'I' appears on their gloves' jewel, and the dragon and blast starts to freeze.

"They froze the flames using the _Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition_!" Dino realised.

"Let's go Na-Tsu!" Tsuna cried out as he flew over to the albino, "Cambio Forma: Modo Attaco!"

"Gao!"

"Modo Attaco?" Basil said, "An attack mode means…"

"Na-Tsu and transformed into something other than a cloak?-!" Yamamoto cried.

"Rin-Ko!" Korin called out, his wolf coming out his box, "Cambio Forma: Modo Pistola!"

"Rao!"

"Pis…tola?" Mikuri wondered. "A long range type?" Nerio wondered.

"Of course!" Dino realised, "Back then, whenever Vongolia Primo and Knight Primo concentrate their flames into one strong attack; their gloves actually changed form!"

"One strong attack…" Gokudera stated.

"Tsuna and Korin at their strongest would be…" Yamamoto realised.

"A punch that has the strength of the _X-Burner_ and a shot as powerful as the _Knight-Burner_?-!" Lal cried.

"Yes, those weapons are," Tsuna possessed a silver gauntlet over his right glove just as Korin gain a silver cannon-like weapon linked on his left glove, both with the insignia or 'I' on it, "Mitena di Vongolia Primo(Vongolia Primo's Gauntlet)/ Cannone di Knight Primo(Knight Primo's Cannon)!"

"Oh, this is interesting." Byakuran said, "With this, I'll know your true strength, Tsunayoshi-kun."

'They're not dodging?-!' Tsuna cried.

'Are they that confident?-!' Korin mentally cried.

"It won't be necessary to dodge such an attack." Adonis stated.

'They're mocking us!'

The two gave a battle cry as they attacked. "_Big Bang Axel!_" Tsuna called out as he fired a spinning fire ball spiralling towards albino, just as Korin pulls the trigger, "_Axel Shot!_" A blast of orange flames flew straight at the demonic man.

"Hai~" Byakuran clapped his hands together, "_Shirohakushu(White Applause)._" The force of the clap completely destroyed the flaming orb.

"_Kurofunsai(Black Smash)._" Adonis clenched his palm just as the blast was completely annihilated.

This has everyone shocked, terrified that someone that powerful can destroy their two most powerful attacks in one move.

"Hahahaha, Vongolia Box beaten!" Byakuran laughed.

"They destroyed it…" Dino stuttered. "With the pressure of that clap?-!" Squalo cried.

"_Shirohakushu _and _Kurofunsai_ are the ultimate defence techniques that will destroy any attack." Byakuran stated, "How was that, Tsunayoshi-kun, Korin-kun? I bet neither of you fought a fight where you'd feel this much difference in powers." Tsuna and Korin were completely shocked and stunned, never seen someone this powerful before.

"Now you see the difference in power?" Adonis sad, "You have no chance, scary is it?"

"Even though you two are the top of the mafia, you're still middle schoolers." Byakuran stated as he ignites his ring, "No need to feel embarrassed." He flew right at them, "It's okay to wet yourselves!" He punched the brunette right in the face, sending him to the ground in a crater.

"Tsuna!"

"Do you have time to worry about him?" He turned to find Adonis' fist in his face, sending him into the ground.

"Dying is okay too." The albino smirked as he flew down and got into a head hold on the brunette, choking him. Adonis flew down after him and grabbed Korin's neck and lifted him up into the air, choking the teen. Korin swung his legs in agony while he clung on his wrist as he gasps for air.

"Hahaha, how helpless you are, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran laughed, "I could easily snap this thin neck." He squeezed harder with the brunette grunting out louder in pain. The brunette grabbed onto the albino's forearm in an attempt to free himself.

'I… can't… move…'

"I expected a better match. What a disappointment." Byakuran said, "The size of a dying will flames is proportional to the amount of resolution you have. Is your resolve to return your friends to the past so insignificant?"

Tsuna flinched at them, 'No… no yet!' He mentally cried out, 'We are all… returning to the past!' his ring ignites strongly and continues to grow.

"Hm… it seems your flame pressure has gone up just a little." Byakuran stated, "I'll do it too~" He ignites his ring and the flames continues to grow.

"Still not strong enough!" Tsuna cried, the flames grew even more stronger.

"That's right, keep it up!"

"This is an unbelievable exchange of flames!" Kikyou cried.

"Sawada-san's flames are getting stronger!" Mikuri cried.

"Not bad, Vongolia!" Bel said, "He's not yielding!"

"This core power," Mukuro said, "Is the real Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"This is intense!" Nerio cried.

The flame grew, and grew, and grew; until…

*CLANK!*

"There it is!" Byakuran said.

Everyone was shocked as the flames starts to change forms, into a spherical form.

"What is that sound?-!" Dino cried.

"It's coming from Sawada's and Byakuran's rings!" Squalo cried out.

"The flames are layering!" Sol cried.

"What is going on?-!" Nerio cried.

"C-Could it be…" Nurari stuttered.

"Resonance…?" Dino realised.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Yuni, the events at the battlefield is affecting there too. All of the sudden, Yuni's orange pacifier starts to emit flames that is stronger than what the case for the non-7^3 can hold, breaking the case and forming the orange sphere around her.<p>

"Yuni-chan?-!" Kairi cried.

"Hahi! Her pacifier!" Haru cried.

"What is this sound?-!" Fuuta cried.

"I-I don't know!" Yuni cried, before realising, "The pacifier is resonating with Sawada-san and Byakuran's rings…!"

'Are the sky attributes of the 7^3 trying to call out to each other?' Reborn realised.

The sphere starts enveloped the Arcobaleno princess, and it pulls Yuni into the sky, "Uncle Reborn! Minna-san!"

"Yuni-chan!" Haru cried.

'She's floating away!" Kyoko cried.

"Matte!" Reborn shouted as he jumped up to get Yuni, but the barrier around her prevents him from doing so.

"It's the boundaries!" Irie cried, "The flames of the skies are creating a powerful boundary line!"

"Uncle!" Yuni cried.

"It's dangerous! She's heading towards…!"

* * *

><p>Back to Tsuna's battle, the boundary surrounding Tsuna, Byakuran and their partners starts to grow around them, destroying everything that's in the way.<p>

"Their boundaries keep growing!" Nerio cried as he carried Lara away, "We're going to be blown away!"

"L-Look!" Ryohei cried out, "Another one is coming this way!"

"What?-!" Gokudera cried, realising that the boxer is true as another smaller sphere is heading towards Tsuna's area.

"Someone's inside!" Mikuri cried, and then realising who it is, "Yuni-chan!"

"What is that child thinking?-!" Levi shouted.

"She's heading towards Byakuran!" Axel shouted.

'This can't be happening!' Tsuna thought in shock.

"We called her, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran tells him.

"Vongolia Rings, Mare Rings and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers…" Mukuro said, "The skies of the 7^3 are attempting to gather. Could it be that due to the powerful flames, they ended up gravitating towards each other?"

"Not good! Yuni's barrier is about to merge with Byakuran's!" Nerio cried.

"Stop her! Don't let Yuni get close to Byakuran!" Dino ordered.

"No need to tell us twice!" Gokudera stated as he fired his storm arrow, Mikuri following suit along with Xanxus with his x-guns; Yamamoto and Kasumi flew up and slashed at the barrier, but it didn't leave a dent or any signs of damage.

"It's not working!" Yamamoto cried, "The barrier isn't breaking!"

"Damn it! Even with so many of us here, we still can't get in!" Gokudera cried.

"Not good! The barrier is going in!" Nerio cried.

Yuni entered the orange sphere, as she lands on the ground with a soft thud, "Y-Yuni…!" Tsuna grunted.

"Sawada-san!"

"I've waiting for you, Yuni-chan." Byakuran said, "This is what happens when the powerful flames of the 7^3 come together. We finally have the stage all to ourselves. It's a special stage where only the sky's 7^3 can exist. Though, since I have no more use for you anymore, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'll get rid of you now so I can have the stage for myself and Yuni-chan." He squeezed even harder, the brunette grunts even louder as lesser air can enter his lungs.

"Stop it!" Yuni cried.

"Hm? Stop it, you say?" Byakuran said, "Don't you think it's a little late to ask me to stop? After all, you were the one that forced the Vongolia to risk their lives to protect you, Yuni-chan. I'm sure that you knew that their opponent would be me, whom they'd be powerless against. You merely ran around blindly like it was some tragic act, while increasing the amount of victims."

"You're far too selfish for your own good." Byakuran said.

"Damn you… Byakuran…" Korin grunted.

"Shut up." Adonis said emotionlessly as he squeezed even harder on Korin's throat, the teen choking even worst as almost no air entered his lungs.

At that moment, light shone from under Yuni's cloak.

"Hm? What was that just now?" Byakuran asked, "You're hiding something under your cape, aren't you?"

"No…" Yuni stuttered as he held in her cape, "You mustn't yet…"

"Yet?"

But a failed movement of shoulders caused the things inside the cloak to fall down to the ground, revealing to be the Arcobaleno Pacifiers that Yuni had with her, but they now has their respective colours back inside of the white transparent shells.

"The Arcobaleno Pacifiers!" Gokudera cried out.

"Ah!" Kairi cried as she along with Fuuta and Reborn ran over, "Things are appearing from within the Pacifiers!"

"The reconstruction of the Arcobaleno's bodies is about to begin." Reborn said.

"Reconstruction?-!" Gokudera asked.

"In order words, they're getting reborn."

"Reborn?-!" Kikyou cried.

"Do you mean to say the strongest infants of the world are reviving?-!" Dino cried.

"I'd heard that the Sky Arcobaleno possessed the power to revive the Arcobaleno in their temporary states of death." Reborn stated, "But I never thought it would be from the pacifiers."

"That means… Mammon is coming back too?" Bel said.

"Colonnello…!" Lal stuttered.

"Is that so?" Byakuran said.

"D-Does that mean that when Yuni-sama has this in mind when she fled?-!" Kikyou cried.

"Yes, in order to give the Arcobaleno time to revive after being killed by the Millefiore," Mukuro said, "She pleaded with Sawada Tsunayoshi to help her protect her comrades' pacifiers."

"B-But… I don't get it!" Ryohei cried, "When Colonnello and the other infants revive, what'll happen?-!"

"If they return, then the order of the 7^3 in this era, in order words, the order of the world, will be stable again." Lal explained, "And above all, they're strong! If Sawada and Korin combine their powers with the revived Arcobaleno, they may be able to defeat Byakuran."

"That's true." Byakuran said, "There is no non-7^3 device here to kill the Arcobaleno, and if they all revive now, it'll be a little troublesome. But from the looks of things, I'm guessing it'll take at least another hour for the Arcobaleno to revive." Yuni stiffened, which gave Byakuran the answer, eyeing at Adonis who nodded and squeezed Korin's throat the hardest, giving him no oxygen into his lungs just as the albino gave one final squeeze on Tsuna's neck.

Korin struggled, grunted, his legs swing around wildly… before going limp, just as Tsuna did as well. The two dropped on the ground on their stomach, the dying flames extinguished and Korin's sword falls besides him with a clank.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto cried.

"Korin!" Mikuri cried out.

Sawada-san! Korin-san!" Yuni cried.

"No matter who revive, I wouldn't lose." Byakuran said, "But it would be a waste of time, no? No one else can enter these boundaries. You're mine~" Yuni took a step back in fear, "Crying won't get you anywhere either. The Arcobaleno won't defeat me for you."

"That's right."

"Eh?"

Reborn stared at the albino right in the eye, "The ones who'll defeat you aren't the Arcobaleno. It'll be my student, Tsuna, and his partner!"

…

"Did you say that Tsunayoshi-kun will defeat me?" Byakuran said.

"That's right."

"Hahahaha, haven't you been watching, Reborn-kun?" The albino laughed, "Tsunayoshi-kun was just taken down by me!"

"Don't underestimate Tsuna's dying will." Reborn stated, "Besides, I'm not talking about whether you can win. Tsuna! You've not choice than to defeat Byakuran."

'I-Is that Reborn's voice…?' Korin thought, 'I want to get up and help Tsuna… but… I can't move… Adonis… he's way stronger than anyone I have ever faced… even Zero isn't this powerful…'

"**What are you saying, baka?-!"**

'Eh?'

Zero appears in front of him in his subconscious, **"I'm way stronger than that man! So are you! You defeat me and show me the strength of your resolve! And now you are lying down here and giving up? That isn't what defeated me!"**

'But… what should I do…?'

"_Get up, Korin."_

The old man from before appears before him next to Zero, _"On your feet."_

'The old man…?'

"_Korin, this is one battle that you can't lose." _He said, _"Look,"_ The man looked at Yuni, _"I can tell that the girl right there is fully ready to give up her life in order to protect you."_

'Yuni…?'

"_The Sky Arcobaleno possesses the power to revive other Arcobaleno, and allowing you and your friends to return home safely." _He said, _"But in order to do that, she needs to use the power of her own Life Flames. If she did that, she'll die."_

"**This young girl is stronger than she appears to be." **Zero said, **"She can smile, even with the largest burden. What about you? Korin! Get up!"**

"*Cough*!"

The two turned as just as the brunette got up, Korin too got up as well.

"Sawada-san! Korin-san!" Yuni cried.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera cried.

"Tsuna-san/Tsuna-kun!" Haru and Kyoko cried.

"Korin-kun!" Kasumi cried.

"Haha, I can't believe that Tsunayoshi-kun really woke up from your reproachful encouragement, Reborn-kun." Byakuran laughed, "You two make an astounding team."

"I won't… hand Yuni over… to you…" Tsuna panted.

"Hahaha! You're quivering!" Byakuran laughed, "The body is so honest isn't it? It remembers the fear of being beaten hollow. Haha, your quivering is almost contagious!"

"Shut up… Byakuran…" Korin spat.

"You too, Korin-kun! Quite astounding!" The albino laughed.

"This is bad… Tsuna's dying will is waning…" Dino stated.

"How unlucky of you to wake up in a situation like this." Byakuran said, "But then again, I suppose your middle school years have been unlucky from the start, Tsunayoshi-kun~ I know quite a lot about you. Not too long ago, you were merely a failure of a student who skipped school, but then an assassin came and told you you're a candidate of a huge mafia group, which threw you into this scary world. Since then, despite hating conflicts, you've been forced to fight for the title for boss and so on."

"But then, Korin-kun's story is rather dramatic." Byakuran added, "A failure student, who can't do anything right. After your parents disappeared four years ago on your birthday, your life has been going downhill. At the age of twelve, an assassin tries to kill you but foiled by Ray Johnstan, who drags you under his teachings and results in your countless hardships and assassination attempts and so on."

"Your biggest misfortune, however," The albino added, "is that you came to this era. If you hadn't been brought here, you wouldn't have had gone through all this. Don't you curse your own fate? Right?"

"…"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't regret it." Korin spoke up, "Coming to this future, all scary and filled with darkness… It has caused us some near-death situations. There sad times… scary times… but all of it… are precious to me, to Tsuna too."

"You sure have an odd way of perceiving things." Byakuran said, "But I want you two to think very carefully." A small flame appears between his fingers, "If you die, that'll be a way comfort yourself."

"No!" Mikuri cried as she fried her Flame Ballista at the barrier, completely useless.

"Hm… In his state…" Two small dragon appears between his index finger and middle finger, "Two mini white dragons through their hearts should be enough."

"A-AH! C-Chotto!" Tsuna panicked.

"Don't wanna!"

The albino threw the dragons, both stabbing the two right where the heart is, they fall backwards and lands with a thud, the dragon sticking out their chest.

"Sawada-san! Korin-san!" Yuni cried.

"Korin!" Mikuri cried.

"Tsuna/Juudaime!" Gokudera and Yamamoto cried out.

"Now, Yuni-chan," Byakuran looked at the girl who looked back on horror, "your knights in shining armour are dead-"

"I-ITE!-!"

Everyone all looked over in shock as the two skies all right and the dragon still sticking out. The two ripped their shirts, to reveal the dragon caught in the ring for Tsuna and the green jade amulet for Korin.

"T-This is…" Tsuna stuttered.

"The ring and amulet blocked the attack?-!" Byakuran cried.

'That's the ring Lancia-dono gave Sawada-dono ten years ago!' Basil realised.

'The amulet…!' Korin realised.

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback five years ago, Korin's birthday xx<em>

"_Here you go, Korin." Yong-kia said as he puts the necklace around his son's neck._

"_Otou-san, what's this?" the young Korin asked._

"_This is the safety amulet given to me by your grandfather." He tells him, "It'll protect in case you are in danger."_

"_But I already have otou-san to protect me."_

"_I can't be by your side forever." Yong-kia stated as he kneeled down to Korin's level, "This will protect you when I'm not around."_

"_Then I don't want this! I want otou-san to be with me!"_

"_You know that is not possible." Yong-kia said, "Hold on to it, and it'll protect you always. Promise Korin, you'll always try to protect those you loved."_

"_I promise!" Korin said._

"_Pinky promise?"_

"_Pinky promise!"_

_Xx flashback over xx_

* * *

><p>'Otou-san…' Korin thought, before clenching his fist.<p>

"So it's true after all…" Tsuna said, "Everything has helped me in some way… Nothing that has happened here has been pointless. The bitter things… the painful things… the fun things… it's because of everyone that I'm here right now… All the things that I've found since coming here… The skills…" He remembered back to when Haru helped him get the idea of the _X-Burner_, "The weapons…" the time Spanner helped him create the contact lens and Irie handing him the Vongolia Box, "None of it would have done any good if I'd been alone. It was because of everyone was here, that I was able to achieve them.  
>Unlucky? I would call it lucky. The time that I have spent with everyone is a treasure to me."<p>

"My flames… were born in this era which you are in." The brunette added, "It's everyone's flames!"

"That's right." Korin said, "It is the flames of everyone here, the ones that you have hurt." He grabbed his sword as his gloves changed into its metallic forms, "We'll make you regret, Byakuran!"

"The flames have rekindled!" Basil cried.

"Tsuna-san…" Haru sighed in relief, just as Kyoko did.

"Sawada-san…" Yuni stuttered.

"But…" Mukuro said grimly.

"Hahahaha! Sorry to burst your bubble, but you've solved nothing at all!" Byakuran laughed, "The difference in our strengths hasn't changed at all!"

"_I wonder about that."_

A sudden voice startled the albino, as the twelve Vongolia Rings starts to glow, "T-The rings!" Nerio cried.

"It's burning!" Ryohei cried.

"W-What's going on…?" Sol cried.

"_Looks like the people here are in trouble."_

Light shone from the rings, revealing faces that they never seen before, yet strangely familiar with all of them having a striking resemblance to everyone, except for Nerio's.

"_Those children said the same words as our bosses did." _A Lambo look-alike with light green hair and a thunder mark under his right eye said.

"_They really looked alike." _The Adhira look-alike with blonde hair said.

"_The same blood runs through him, de-gozaru." _The Yamamoto look-alike in a Japanese priest outfit said.

"_That's the kind of man I look up to." _The male Kasumi look-alike with blue hair said.

"_He's an extraordinary man."_ The christen priest Ryohei look-alike said.

"_They are really incredible." _A similar christen priest Sol look-alike said.

"_It's a shame. The Vongolia has no use of such weakness." _The Mukuro look-alike said.

"_That's just what fratello(brother) will want."_ A blond teen girl with blue eyes said.

"_How dull."_ The Hibari look-alike said.

"_Agreed."_ The male Cosma look-alike said.

"…_Do whatever you want, like you always do."_ The Gokudera look-alike said.

"_That's right, just go and handle it your way."_ The Mikuri look-alike said.

"_You're right, G."_

"_Thank you, M."_

"Where is it coming from?-!" Byakuran cried.

"_Decimo, we agree to your thoughts."_

"Where are you? Who's talking?"

'The Vongolia founders… the first generation Vongolia family…' Yuni thought.

"_As much as I want to help my successor in person, I can't." _The crest glowed, _"However…" _The crest projects out of the blue jewel on their gloves.

"The crests!" Adonis cried.

"_Instead," _In front of the two skies, floats the founders of the Vongolia Family, Vongolia Primo and Knight Primo,_ "We'll unleash you."_

"W-What is this…?" Adonis stuttered in shock. Byakuran was shocked at first, but quickly regain his composure.

"Oh? Tsunayoshi-kun, Korin-kun, what kind of joke is this?" Byakuran asked, "Who are those men next to you?"

"Vongolia first generation bosses, Vongolia Primo and Knight Primo!" Yuni cried.

"Primo?" Byakuran asked, "Hahaha, now's not the time for games. That's a foul to use a hologram of your ancestor."

"That's not a hologram!" Yuni said, "You should be able tell. This is something that could never happen to your Mare Ring or my Arcobaleno Pacifiers. It could only happen with the Vongolia Ring's 'Miracle of the Shield Dimension'."

"Miracle of… the Shield Dimension?" Nerio wondered.

"There is a song that's been engraved in my memory since I was born." Yuni stated.

"_The sea knows no bounds.  
>The clam passes down its form from generation to generation.<br>The rainbow appears from time to time before fading away."_

"Mare means 'Sea'. Vongolia means 'Shellfish'. Arcobaleno means 'Rainbow'." Yuni explained, "Yes… this song portrays the different skies of the 7^3."

"The endless Mare that knows no bounds; this means the horizontal dimensional axis, in order words, across the parallel worlds. "  
>"The Vongolia passes down its form from generation to generation; this means the vertical dimensional axis, passing on tradition from one generation to the other."<br>"And lastly, the Arcobaleno never stays in one place; it exists not as a line, but a point within dimensions."

"Just like Byakuran has the ability to share knowledge across the parallel worlds," Yuni added, "Sawada-san and Korin-san have inherited the Vongolia's own 'Time'."

"Time…" Korin wondered, before realising, "Ah! I remember now! During the time of the trial!"

"Sorry, but I don't see any credibility to that story." Byakuran said, "I didn't even have my Mare Ring when I first became aware of the parallel worlds."

"That is because you were chosen as the rightful wearer of the ring," Yuni said, "Just as Vongolia Primo have chosen his."

The two spirits nodded before looking back at the two, _"Now, Decimo, We'll unleash you."_

"Yeah, he said something like that." Dino stated.

"_Decimo."_ The two Primos said, _"The form of the ring you are wearing now isn't its true form."_

"Eh?-!"

"True form?" Xanxus wondered.

"_In order to preserve strict succession of the Vongolia Ring, it was divided between the Boss and the Outside Advisor for protection."_

"Divided in two…" Gokudera realised, "He meant the Half-Vongolia Rings!"

"_However, in order to sustain the division, the flames output was reduced compared to the Mare Rings and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers of the rest of the 7^3." _They said, _"There is no need for that anymore. I believed that you'll be able understand my will, and the true meaning behind the ring."_

The two spirits came closer and knocked the back of their fist with their successors'. The crests absorbed into the gloves, as the ring glows and start to release insane amount of flames, just as the rest of the twelve glowed and changed forms.

The light dimmed down to reveal the new forms, the sky rings became a black ring with a blue crystal in the middle and the six other colours of the rainbow around it, while the Guardians became a hexagonal crystal of their flame's colour and symbol engraved in the jewel in a metal casing.

The Knights has the same design but have a sword casing over in the middle and the symbol of their element engraved in the metal while the Sky Knight has an orange crystal over the top with six coloured metal case fixing it in place.

"T-The rings!" Gokudera cried.

"It changed form!" Kasumi cried.

"It's all sparkly now!" Adhira said.

"Amazing…!" Nerio stuttered.

"So this is the…" Tsuna mumbled. "…Original Vongolia Ring…" Korin finished his sentence.

"_Decimo."_ The two gave a pat to their shoulder, _"Give that Mare kid a good scare."_ With that, they vanished.

"Haha, your ancestors sure like to fool around." Byakuran laughed. But he was caught by surprise as a sudden blast of sky flames blasts from behind, hitting the albino and sending him crashing into the barrier.

"Hayai!" Nerio cried.

"Byakuran!" Adonis cried.

"_Kurahigiri(Black Flame Slash)!-!_" He turned to find a sword slash of black flames with orange outlines coming straight at him that hits him. He blocked it with his armour but the impact sends him flying and crashing into the barrier just like Byakuran.

'This is… the new Vongolia Ring…?' Tsuna and Korin looked at their ring in amazement.

"Hm… it looks like it gotten a bit more," His hand transformed into the white dragon, "Efficient!" He dashed right at the brunette.

"Lucky shot." Adonis said as he flew straight at Korin with claws out.

"Na-Tsu!" Tsuna raised his cloak up and blocked the dragon's mouth, breaking its jaws in the process. The cloak vanished and the new gauntlet appears on his other hand almost simultaneously, "_Burning Axle!-!_"

'He switched so fast!' Byakuran thought in shock as he quickly used _Shirohakushu_, but the fireball is stronger than before and it didn't completely deflect all the damage, leaving a few scratches on his palms, "Haha, too bad. I've only used 80% of my power so far."

Korin easily flew up and parried the claw strike with his sword. "I'm counting on you."

"Hm?"

"**You can count on me!"** A warped voice said as crimson flames appears behind the demonic man, revealing Zero with his second pactio form and the Cambio Forma cannon aiming at him, **"Take this! **_**Axel Blast!**_**"** the demon fired a shot from behind.

'Not a chance!' Adonis thought as he turned around and used _Kurofunsai_, but his claws became badly damaged in the process, leaving it to be scarred and bloodied, "That won't work. I've only used 70% of my power."

"Then I'm at 50%." Tsuna said as he appears behind the albino. He fired another _Burning Axle_, sending him flying.

"Then we're not even at 30% yet." Korin stated as he appeared behind the demonic man. He fired another _Axel Blast_, sending him flying together and crashing into the albino.

Tsuna and Korin flew after them and grabbed their wings. Both did a somersault and drop-kicked onto their head, ripping their wings and sending them crashing to the ground in the process. They then used their flames and burn the wings to ashes.

"What incredible…" Mukuro stuttered. "…strength!" Basil concluded.

"What's wrong, Byakuran?" Tsuna asked, "Reduced to nothing without your wings?"

But what answer him was laughter, a crazed madman laughter, from within the smoke and crater.

"You amazing, Tsunayoshi-kun, Korin-kun!" Byakuran laughed, "In all the parallel worlds that I have seen, this is the first time anyone has dealt this much damage to me! Ah~ I'm so happy~ I never thought this day would come! Why am I so happy? *Insert mad laughter* for the first time in my life," Black flames erupted from his back to replace the wings, "I'm able to fight with my full power!"

"Looks I have underestimated you, Korin Yan." The smoke reveals Adonis bruised with blood dripping from his lips, the man spits the blood out of his mouth, "Looks like I have no choice but to use…"Six huge black spikes sprouts out from his back in a fan-like manner and two horns grew out of his forehead, "my full strength!"

"You won't be able to win against me just because your appearance changed." Tsuna said.

"Haha, who said it was just my appearance that's change?-!" The albino laughed, "It's about time you stopped playing games!" the black flames propelled him up towards the brunette and the two parried each other, just as Na-Tsu roared and the albino dropped down to avoid the petrifaction only to have an elbow hitting him in the face.

Adonis raised his horns up towards Korin, a black orb forms in front of him and hovered for a while, before a black blast was shot from it. Korin dodged the blast and punched the demonic man in the face, but a claw came up from scratched his left arm, leaving three distinctive claw scars with blood dripping of his forearm.

The teen leaped back and fired a black sword wave at him, but the man easily disburse it with a wave of his hand, before he fired two more black blasts at him just as Byakuran launched two black dragons that flew at the brunette, but he easily dodged them and punched straight forward as the albino blocked it with his forearm; just as Korin dodged the two blast and swing his sword down at the man, who blocked it with his armoured arm.

"Is that all you got, Byakuran?" Tsuna asked, "I'm just warming up."

"Ha, then I haven't even started yet!" Byakuran said as claws came out from the black wings and lunged themselves at the brunette. Tsuna just cut it off with a flaming chop, but some of the claws are falling straight at Yuni.

"Crap! It's going to fall on Yuni!"

But the claws just bounced off the flames surrounding the girl.

"It bounced off the flames!" Fuuta cried.

'Flames are radiating from her body…!' Tsuna thought in shock.

"The dispensing of the flames into the pacifier has really begun." Byakuran said, "You're really going to do this, aren't you, Yuni? You're really going to sacrifice your life for these pacifiers!"

'L-Life…?' Adonis thought in shock.

"Yuni…?" Tsuna stuttered.

"S-She's prepared to die…!" Sol mumbled.

"She can't!" Ryohei cried.

"Hime!" Tazaru cried. "You can't be serious, hime!" Nosaru cried.

"No, you can't!" Kyoko cried, tears sliding down by the sides of her cheeks. "Yuni-chan!"

"Matte, Yuni!" Tsuna cried, "There's no reason for you to sacrifice yourself for the Arcobaleno!"

"I must."

"Yuni…" Korin stuttered.

"Their revival is crucial in order to return you all to a peaceful past." Yuni stated, "And in turn, it will save many innocent lives as well. The time has come for me to make good use of my powers. This is the only chance I can take… and my destiny, which I cannot escape from."

"But I can't accept this, Yuni!"

"That's right! You think I'll let you die without my permission?-!" Byakuran shouted as he flew down to get Yuni. The brunette responding by flying down and stopping the albino in his tracks, "I won't let you have Yuni!"

"You've interfered with my plans too many times…" Byakuran cursed, "If you intents to stand between us, then I'll just have to kill you first!" He slams his forehead onto the brunette's, before giving a kick in his gut, sending him in the air. The brunette somersault and _Shunpo _-d down and brought the albino down to the ground with him.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera cried.

"Let's not waste any time." Mukuro said, "Destroy the barrier and get Yuni out."

"You're right." Dino said, "Regardless what Yuni intends to do, it's too dangerous for her to stay in there!"

"That's easy to say, but," Gokudera shouted as he and those who can fight are ferociously attacking the barrier, "That barrier won't even budge!"

'Kaa-san… Obaa-chan…' Yuni thought, 'I'll be joining you guys soon…'

'Yuni…' Korin thought, he turned back to Adonis, "Adonis you're- eh?"

The man's expression changed, from a serious battle face to a shocked and confused expression, like he didn't want this.

'Adonis…?'

Back to the brunette, the two are continuously clashing with each other until they stopped to catch their breath, "It seems you weren't joking when you said you haven't even started." Tsuna panted.

"I could say the same to you, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran said, "I never expected you to last this long. But I'll be the one that take back Yuni-chan- eh?" Tsuna was confused of why the albino suddenly looked surprised, and found out as he saw the flames around Yuni getting smaller.

"What's going on?" Dino asked, "Her flames are getting smaller."

'I'm scared… of death…' Yuni mentally sobbed, tears flowing out from the side of her eye, as she collapsed to the ground, 'I'm scared… I'm scared…'

"Yuni…?" Tsuna wondered.

"What's wrong, Yuni?" Reborn asked.

"Maybe… she's fearing death?" Byakuran stated.

"Who could blame her?" Cosma said, "She's only a child."

"It's alright, Yuni!" Tsuna tells her, "Let's think of another way around this!"

"No, it's all right." Yuni shook her head as she got up, "I'll be fine. There's no other way." The flames around her bursts to life, "Thank you, everyone."

"Yuni-chan!" Haru cried.

"Please stop this!" Kyoko cried.

"Now, Basil-kun!"

Everyone turned to find Basil's Alfin absorbing all the seven flames from the other box animals, and Kairi standing on the nose of the dolphin, "It's the box combination system!" Fuuta cried, "And Kairi-san is standing on top of it!"

"It might be strong enough to break the barrier." Reborn said.

"Go for it, Kairi-dono!" Basil called out.

"Arigatou, Basil-kun. Let's go!" The dolphin flew right at the barrier with Kairi leading, the seven flames merged together into a rainbow flame. The slider draws out her hidden blade and with a shout, crashes into the barrier, "_Super Nova Ocean!-!_" The blade hits the barrier but it wasn't strong enough, "Darn! It's not working! I can only make small cracks!"

"That's good enough." A figure jumped into the barrier through the crack, and lands in front of the Arcobaleno princess, "Yo, hime."

"Gamma!" Yuni cried.

"Disappearing even after we just met? That's pretty harsh." Gamma said, "Why don't you use my flames too?"

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback last night xx<em>

"_What is it you want to talk about?" Gamma asked the hitman._

"_How do you feel about Yuni?" Reborn asked._

_The blonde man stiffened at that surprised question, "What kind of random question is that?"_

"_You know Yuni admires you, right?" Reborn said, "I know it's none of my business, but there's no time. If we waste anymore time, they'll slip through our fingers before you know it." That statement has Gamma bewildered, "I know you are aware that the Sky Arcobaleno is blessed with deep emotion, and a smile that is brighter than anyone, but they also shoulder the heaviest responsibilities and are taken away from us by destiny."_

_Gamma paused at that, knowing that is true from his ex-boss, the previous Sky Arcobaleno and mother of Yuni, "Yuni would never have a chance to grow up." The hitman stated, "Stop treating her like a child and look at her as a person. Look at her soul."_

_Xx flashback over xx_

* * *

><p>Gamma walked over and wrapped his arms around the girl, "I won't let you do this alone."<p>

"Don't do it!" Tazaru cried. "What are saying, Gamma-aniki?-!" Nosaru cried.

"Gamma…" Nurari stuttered, 'Aria…'

"Do you remember what you whispered in my ear long ago?" Gamma said, "I still haven't given you an answer." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. Whatever he said, it has touched Yuni that tears start flowing down her cheeks rapidly, "Come on, that's not the face to show when you leave. That's not what your mother taught you."

"_Yuni. When you're happy, smile with all your heart."_

'Kaa-san…' Yuni remembered. She stopped sobbing and gave the brightest smile she can and hugged the man back. The flames covered them and when it dissipates, only their clothes and the pacifiers are left.

Time just stood still as everyone saw what happened, Yuni and Gamma vanished into thin air.

"Gamma! Yuni!" Tsuna cried as he flew down at the discarded clothes. He shakily picked up the orange pacifier, completely in shock that she is gone, "Yuni…"

"N-No…" Korin stuttered. He lowered his sword and flashed that. He touched the orange pacifier shakily, in the same shock.

'Yuni…' Adonis thought in shock, as he gritted his teeth.

"Ah! Something's wrong!" Fuuta cried, "The Arcobaleno aren't reviving!"

"No. The flames should have been received." Reborn said, "It just needs to take some time."

"Oi, you…" Byakuran stuttered as he landed behind them, "What have you done? I have finally found the last piece of the puzzle and now she's gone… My dream to awaken the 7^3 and make this world far greater than any dimension is ruined because of your little friendship…"

"Do you… do you know what you have done?-!-?-!"

"SHUT UP!-!"

A huge shockwave brought out from Korin forced Byakuran back as a tornado surrounds that teen, "Do you even know why she has to do this? Do you?-!" He shouted as he clenched even harder on his sword, "You messed up the worlds, destroyed everything. It was because of you…" He turned with his eyes completely red in anger, all calmness in his expression all gone and was replaced with fury, "You caused this! You forced her to do this!"

"K-Korin…" Mikuri stuttered in shock. Even Tsuna was shocked, never seen his friend this furious before.

"Byakuran!" The flames from his sword roared out, "I won't forgive you!-!"

"…Hm…? Won't forgive me?" Byakuran asked, "Hoho… Hahahahahahaha!-!" the albino laughed madly, "Nonsense! What a joke of a human being! I'd understand if you saw her as a powerful tool! After all, she is a super item that I needed in order to become a god!"

"What?-!"

"But you to see her as a girl of all things!" The albino shouted, "It is just a momentary intoxication of hormones that caused to you to think that you can beat me! An expression of self-satisfaction! If that's your answer from the selfish human society," he released a huge amount of flames that matched Korin's, "You failed hard! Hypocrisy could never win against the selfish desires of the human being! That is the world we live in!" his feet starts to swell up as roots shoots out from his feet.

"Roots are growing out of Byakuran's feet!" Basil cried.

"He's stabilising his body!" Kikyou cried, "He means to put an end to this!"

"_Hitsurugi-ryu…_" Korin chanted, his sword in a striking position, "_Higiri: Kai._"

"Korin is planning on countering it!" Yamamoto cried.

"You really ruined everything for me!" Byakuran shouted, "That girl and the pacifiers was my ultimate toy!"

"Don't you dare speak her name!" Korin shouted, "Byakuran, you're… You're going to die in my hands!"

The barrier starts to crack up from the intense amount of flames released, "Ah! The barrier!" Nerio cried.

"Everyone! Get away!" Mikuri cried.

"Die!"

"Go to hell!-!"

The two blast strikes each other, both party refusing to give in. Korin raged as the orange flames attacked the blast of black and orange flames. However, the teen's flames won as it overpowered and consumed Byakuran in an inferno of orange flames. Byakuran cried out in pain as the flames burned his entire being.

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback (?) xx<em>

"_Mare Ring?" Byakuran asked._

"_That's right." The hooded figures said, "We've finally found a rightful bearer of the Sky Mare Ring. There's no one who deserves this more than you."_

"…_Who are you?"_

"_We have come to your life as a part of your 'thought'." They stated._

"_Hahahahaha…"_

"_What's so funny?"_

"_Took you long enough~" Byakuran laughed. That caught the two figures by surprise, "I've been waiting for something absurd like this to happen. I've stopped believing in the real world. It feels so wrong that I'm living a normal life. No matter where I look, human society is nothing but a backdrop to me."_

"_I realised that when I visited a parallel world the other day." The albino said, "I'm merely a mind that has been programmed into a game."_

"_You're free to think that." The figures said, "Do you have the resolve to wield the Mare Ring?"_

"_Of course~!" Byakuran replied, "I'll take any key item that will make the world more interesting. Just to let you know, I'll be making full use of that ring. I might drabble in some nonsensical stuff like world domination or global war. Would you punish me for that?"_

"_We will never interfere no matter what." The figures stated, "However, if it is a game to you, don't forget that there are four more sky players out there."_

"_That's great! A game would be boring without rivals!"_

_Xx flashback over xx_

* * *

><p>"ARGH!-!-!-!-!" Byakuran cried out, 'It's not that I dislike human beings… I never knew that there are people who had the ability to tickle your heart, or make it twinge… it's not that I given up… I'm good at finding fun things to do… but… this world doesn't feel right, you know?' He took one final look at Korin, 'Hahaha, those eyes tells me you don't agree at all…'<p>

'Ah… it's so blinding…' The man gave one final smile, 'I've lost.'

The blast engulfs him as the last part of him is burned to ash. The smoke cleared to reveal the long crater from the clash and the result of the two attacks. Korin stood there with his sword down as the Mare Ring dropped onto the ground with a small thud.

"It's over…" Korin sighed.

"Byakuran-sama!" Kikyou cried.

"W-We won!" Gokudera cried in joy.

"Way to go, Korin-kun!" Kasumi cheered.

"Yosh a!" Ryohei roared out.

"Korin-dono!" Basil cheered.

"We've won!" Nerio cheered as everyone ran over to the two.

Korin's outfit changed back to normal as his sword vanished back to a card, just as the teen falls forward from exhaustion.

"Korin!" Mikuri cried as she supported the teen. Inches from him are the Sky Knight Mare Ring, Adonis nowhere to be seen, as if he vanished into thin air.

"You did it, Korin." Reborn said, "You too, Tsuna."

"B-But…" Tsuna stuttered as he reverted to normal, "Yuni… and Gamma… are…"

"Hime!" Tazaru cried for their dead comrades.

"Gamma-aniki!" Nosaru followed suit.

"Not just Gamma and Yuni…" Tsuna said, "This battle has hurt so many innocent people!"

"GAH!-!-!" They turned to find Kikyou kicked down by Levi.

"Ushishishi… Your boss is now gone." Bel chuckled. "Now it's your turn." Levi said.

"O-Oi! W-What are you guys doing?-!" Tsuna cried, "We don't have to fight anymore!"

"Why do you care about this scum?" Levi asked, "This is a creature who only knows how to kill!"

"You're wrong." Irie tells them as he limped over, "They were all normal human once."

"Eh?-!" Tsuna cried.

"What?-!" The Varia cried out in shock.

"Irie Shouichi…" Kikyou grunted.

"At the time when Millefiore was gathering up strong forces, I was there to check on every country's mafia, military and assassin, but I never saw them." Irie stated, "Which means, they were normal people that aren't registered."

"Oh-ho? Normal people?" Kikyou chuckled angrily as he got up, "That's a cheap way to put it. In the parallel worlds, we were humans that reigned over our worlds! But in this world, things were different due to misfortune. Byakuran-sama and Adonis-sama were the ones who changed our weakness into strengths!"

"Shut up." Xanxus pointed his gun at his head and blew his head off without a second thought.

"Ah!" The girls shrieked from the scene as Bianchi stopped them from seeing anymore.

"Xanxus!" Tsuna cried.

"What do you think you are doing?-!" Korin cried.

"Shut up, trash!" Xanxus shouted.

"It'll be all right~!" Lussuria tells them as his sun peacock covers the injured part with sun flames, "I'll keep him alive!"

The brunette collapsed on the ground, shocking everyone, "So many people were hurt in this battle…" He said, "Yamamoto's dad and other people from the other parallel worlds have died… we've won, but everything is so messed up… was there any point in this victory?"

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto muttered.

"Of course there was, kora!"

The pacifiers starts to glow, to everyone's shock as it took forms into small infants, all the Arcobaleno wielding the six pacifiers with Colonnello holding Yuni's pacifier.

"Colonnello!" Tsuna cried, "T-That means that…"

"The Arcobaleno have been revived!" Dino cried.

"So many babies!" Kyoko cried.

"Hahi! Where do they come from?-!" Haru cried.

"They're the powerful infants that are part of the 7^3, and have the important role of monitoring the 7^3." Bianchi tells them, "They are the Arcobaleno and old friends of Reborn."

'The Arcobaleno…' Adonis thought in shock.

"Found you, Mammon~!" Bel said.

"Shishou!" Ryohei shouted.

"Shifu!" I-pin cheered.

"Colonnello…" Lal stuttered.

"You're late." Reborn said bluntly.

"What did you say, Reborn-senpai?-!" Skull shouted.

"Chill it, Skull." Colonnello stated.

"Everyone really is a baby…" Tsuna said in shock.

"We all know the situation." Colonnello tells them, "Yuni communicated with us through the flames that went through our pacifiers."

"Yuni?"

"Hai." The Chinese looking Arcobaleno named Fon said, "Yuni also informed us of what influence Byakuran's defeat would have on the world. With Byakuran defeated and the Mare Ring losing their power, all damage in the parallel worlds caused by the Mare Rings would be erased from the past."

"In order words, all the evil deeds done by Byakuran would disappear without a trace, kora!" Colonnello said.

"Eh?-!" Tsuna cried, "Y-You mean that Yamamoto's dad and the people killed by the Millefiore will come back?-!"

"Their deaths will be erased too, I bet."

"N-No way…" Korin sighed as he collapsed to the ground, "Then… nee-san and Hiro are…"

"I'm sorry to damper on things, but is rewriting dimensions even possible?-!" Irie asked, "Can you even calculate such things?"

"You fool." The scientist Arcobaleno named Verde said, "The phenomenon caused by the 7^3 are far beyond human knowledge. Humans can accomplish nothing by tapping away at their computers when it comes to this. With what knowledge we have, we can explain the cause of the 7^3 as a 'miracle', or 'the will of god'."

'That baby talks way too old for his age…' Korin and Tsuna thought in horror, "A-Ah, what'll we do if someone like Byakuran appears again and try to use the Mare Ring?" Tsuna asked.

"Yuni sacrificed her life in order to prevent that from happening." Fon tells them.

"Huh?"

"With the aid of the Arcobaleno's revival, Yuni wants her 'Flame of Life' to be undying." Fon explains, "This way, she should be able to seal away the Mare Rings in the past, in your time forever."

"Is it possible?" Tsuna asked, "To seal the Mare Rings in the past?"

"Yuni entrusted that task to us." Colonnello tells them.

"She sacrificed her life in order to create an eternal peace." Fon stated.

"Yuni did say you'd be able to return to a 'peaceful past'." Reborn quoted.

'Yuni…' the brunette looked towards the sky, 'Arigatou.'

"Now it's your turn to make your wish come true." Irie tells them.

"A-Ah, t-that's right!" Tsuna remembered, "Minna, let's go home, to the past!"

* * *

><p>…<p>

_To be continued…  
><em>(Just kidding! I was planning to stop the chapter here but my brain wanted to end this with them going home, otherwise the next chapter will be rrrrrrreeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaalll lllyyyyyyyyy short. ==|||)

* * *

><p>"So we can get back to the past using this machine?" Korin asked.<p>

He, Tsuna, Kairi and two of the Arcobaleno Verde and Reborn stood back at the white machine in the ex-Melone base.

"Hai." Irie tells them, "Initially, the Ten-year-bazooka only enables you to stay in the future for five minutes, but this machine was used to interfere with that. All we need to do is release this. The dimensions should be stable too, now that the power balance of the 7^3 has been restored."

"The reason we could warped exactly ten years was because the 7^3's power balance was disturbed and the dimensions became unsteady." Reborn stated.

"Don't tell me you just realised that now, Reborn." Verde said smugly, "Of course, there's no need to worry about the returning time warp. This genius here will calculate the best time and place for you to return to. Also, the parallel girl will be taken back to her world from here as well, thanks to the notes you found."

"Can we trust you, Verde?"

"I have a debt to repay to Yuni, after all."

'HIIEEEE! Those two really gave off a scary aura…!' Tsuna mentally shrieked, "Has everyone… said their goodbyes to the people of this time?"

* * *

><p>"Good job, Kasumi." Norio praised her, "You sure know you stuff."<p>

"Thanks, Norio-san!" She replied cheerfully.

The two are standing in their training room in the base, saying their farewells before Kasumi is send back to the past.

"Are you going to practice your swordplay when you go back?" He asked.

"Hmm…" The girl thought for a while, "Maybe, but I still think I'm more suitable for tennis."

"Either way, you are great." He said.

The girl nodded happily.

"Girl."

That voice shocked her as she slowly turned around to find Hibari staring straight at her, "H-Hibari-san?" she croaked, unable to find words to talk in front of the prefect.

"Good job out there. You have grown fangs like your brother." The prefect said as he walked off without a second word. Kasumi starts to blush, thinking of what he said and the fact that she saw him smiling at her. 'W-What is this… i-is this… no. No way!'

"K-Kasumi…?" Norio asked worriedly, as he saw the girl freaked out with a red face.

* * *

><p>Mikuri and Cosma with Negi…<p>

"Thank you for all your help, Negi-kun." Mikuri thanked the young mage.

"Maa maa, it's find." Negi said, "I should be the one thanking you for defeating Byakuran."

"Adonis disappeared after Byakuran died." Cosma stated, "Do you know where he might go?"

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he won't get away from justice." He tells them, "Mikuri-san."

"H-Hai?"

"Make sure your sister is all right, okay?"

"Konoka?"

"Oi!" Sol called out to them, "Time to go!"

"H-Hai!"

* * *

><p>Korin with Nurari and Kuro…<p>

"Make sure you train every day, got it?-!" Kuro stated sternly.

"H-Hai…" Korin stuttered.

"Korin." Nurari called, "When are you going to confess to Mikuri?"

"W-What do you mean confess?-!" Korin cried, blushing madly.

"Listen, Korin." The quarter-yokai added, putting her finger on his chest around the heart area, "No matter what happens, be sure that your resolve is strong, and never look back."

"…" Korin looked at her in surprise before smiling, "Of course!"

She just smiled, just as Kuro did.

"Ah, Korin, take this." Kuro remembered as she pushed a pile of notes bind up on its end. The teen looked at the sword spirit in confusion, but brush it off and took the notes with him as he walked off to meet up with the others.

* * *

><p>"All right, everyone here?" Irie called out, seeing that everyone is here, "It's almost time; but first, I want everyone to leave their Vongolia Boxes here. Please remove them."<p>

All the Vongolia box animals all looked at their masters in sorrow, not wanting to leave them. Everyone all had a sad farewell as they say goodbye to them.

"Farewell, I-pin." Fon bowed to his student, who bowed back.

"In the end, we never did find out who Kawahira-ojisan is." Basil stated.

"That's true." Nerio said. But he is more concerned with his sister, who has been a daze for a while.

"Thanks for everything, Lal." Tsuna thanked the ex-military officer,

"I only watched over you kids, really." Lal stated.

'She treats us as kids to the very end!' Tsuna mentally cried.

Lal chucked a bit before saying, "Become a great boss, Sawada."

"E-Eh? M-Matte!" Tsuna cried, "I told you, I have no intentions of becoming a mafia boss!"

"Colonnello, make sure you properly take them back to a peaceful past!" Lal stated.

"Of course I will, kora!" Colonnello stated, "These people saved our lives, after all!"

"I usually don't use my powers unless I get money for it," Mammon said, "But this time I'll make an exception."

"Once, it's over, I'll come back, Lal."

"B-Baka!" Lal cried blushing, "I-In a place like this…!"

"Okay, we're starting the time warp!" Irie tells them, "The Arcobaleno will return once they've finished sealing the Mare Ring in the past! Now then." Irie looked at Tsuna with sincerity, "Thank you, for everything."

"Sayonara." Tsuna said his final farewell. Irie pushed the button, a light shone from them as everyone was sent back to the past, but caused a slight earthquake as a result. All of them got their box weapons to come with them, in the forms of rings.

* * *

><p>Light shone to everywhere in Namimori, a light shone at Korin's and Mikuri's apartment, everyone all send back into the room, shocking the resident ghost. "That was a bumpy ride." Korin sighed as he landed on the sofa. Everyone else breathe a sigh in relief.<p>

"Korin-kun!" August cried as she float over there with tears overflowing, "I thought you were missing like Sawada-san and the rest but I'm so glad you made it back!"

"A-Ah, s-sorry about that." Korin apologised.

"Ne, Korin." Mikuri asked, "What's that pile of paper you are holding?"

"Oh this?" He stated, putting the notes on the coffee table, "The future Nurari gave it to me."

"What is it?" Sol asked.

"Don't know."

* * *

><p>Back in the future…<p>

"Okaerinasai!" Irie greeted the Arcobaleno.

"We shook up the ground a bit, but everything went well." Colonnello stated.

"That's great! Good job!"

"Oh, looks like now that they've gone back to the past, these guys have woken up." Colonnello stated, the future Vongolia tenth generation and their allies stood there behind them.

"By the way." Gokudera[F] asked. "Where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto[F] asked, "Korin is gone too."

"Ah, they've gotten back before you." Irie stated, "He should be up there. Korin and Mikuri went back to Mahora saying that he has something to do."

"Probably just dying to see their baby again." Nerio[F] laughed.

"Still can't believe that those two actually tied the knot." Cosma said.

* * *

><p>Above them, the future Tsuna looked down at his coffin, the top has a blank notebook of his.<p>

* * *

><p>…<p>

_To be continued_

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 37 DONE!**

**Sorry for the crappy ending! I want to follow the anime  
>version but I don't feel like it… Next up, Shimon Arc! I<br>see that only one person vote… please vote, otherwise,  
>I'll anyhow write the shimon arc!<strong>

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
>Arigatou!<strong>


	39. Chapter 38

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 38 is here!**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38 Transfer Students, huh? Korin's Childhood<br>Friend?!**

Ah~ Back to the past~ Man it was tiring in the future… near  
>death situation… I wonder if Kairi ever got back safely. Oh<br>well.

This is my new life…

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

_Xx Dream sequence xx_

_The seven-year-old Korin woke up from his sleep, him rubbing his tired eyes, his hair in a mess. His younger brother, Hiro, slept peacefully at the bed next to him. "We're home!" A voice of his father caught his attention as he rushed out to greet his dad. What he saw were three kids by his side._

_The oldest one is around his sister's age, have blonde hair and light-blue eyes. His white shirt stained in blood and his black shorts torn with a bandage on his face._

_The younger two were around his age, both has light brown hair and similar eyes. The girl has short hair that reached around her ears, her eyes full in fear as she hid behind her older brother. The boy stood in front of her protectively, his hair similar to his sister and his eyes stared at him in anger, his left eyes bandaged up._

"_Otou-san?" Korin asked innocently, a bit scared of the boy staring at him, "W-Who are they?"_

"_Oh, these are the children of an old friend of mine who died recently." Yong-kia tells him, "They are going to stay with us from now on."_

"_O-Oh." Korin nodded in understanding. He walked up to the boy and raised his hand up, "Nice to meet you!"_

"_Hands off!" The boy slapped his hand away._

_Korin looked at his sore hand, before glaring at the boy, but looked more like an angry pout._

_This was the first meeting of him and his childhood friend._

_Xx Dream sequence over xx_

* * *

><p>Korin opened his eyes tiredly, a bit surprised of the memory, 'What a dream… why did that come out?'<p>

"Yan-san? You up?" Cosma called out from behind the door, "You're going to be late, you know?"

"A-Ah shit!" Korin shouted as he ran out, the pendant he always kept visible on the table. "Ah, almost forgot." He turned back and grabbed the pendant, stringing it over his neck.

"Korin, hurry up!" Mikuri cried her running outside in her uniform already.

"A-Ah! Wait up!" Korin cried as he ran after her while picking up two pieces of toast on the way out, "We're leaving!"

"Take care!" Cosma called out.

"You know, Cosma." Sol said as he drank his coffee, "You are starting to act like a mother."

"It can't be helped." Cosma said, "I'm their guardian, after all."

"Say, have you heard about the transfer students?" Sol asked.

"Transfer students?" Adhira asked, "Is that some kind of food?"

"No, it's not food." Cosma tells her, "Apparently, they are afraid that earthquake we caused when we came back might hit their area. They need to move to a safer area and Namimori is a safe no-quake zone so they moved here."

"Safe, with the exception of bomb flying everywhere and the terror of Namimori(Hibari)." Sol stated.

"Ah, I see." Adhira nodded.

* * *

><p>It has been few weeks since everyone came back to the past. Tsuna and friends all went on with their normal lives, as if the future battle never happened. "Come on, Mikuri!" Korin shouted as he ran in record-breaking speeds.<p>

"Korin, you're running too fast!" Mikuri whined as she tried to keep up. But then at a turn, she accidentally bumped in a young boy around her age, both fall back on their bottoms, "Ah! S-Sorry!" Mikuri apologised as she ran after Korin.

The boy stood up and patted off any dust on his pants. He turned to and looked at the girl, 'That uniform…'

* * *

><p>Later, at the 2-A classroom…<p>

"Korin! You should have wait for me!" Mikuri whined.

"Then you should have run faster!" Korin retorted.

"Can you stop the lovers' fight for later?" Hana sighed.

"Leave it to me!" Gokudera stated, "If any of those transfer students dare show any disrespect, Juudaime, I, your right-hand man, will show 'em who's boss. I can't wait…"

"No wait, Gokudera-kun!-!" Tsuna shrieked, "You don't have to do that!-!"

"Transfer students, huh?" Korin pondered, "I wonder who they are?"

"I'm actually looking forward to meeting the transfer students." Yamamoto stated.

"Oh, ohayo, Yamamoto-san." Korin greeted. "Ohayo, Yamamoto!" Tsuna greeted.

"There might be someone who likes baseball and wants to enter the baseball club, right?" The baseball fanatic said.

"Do you ever think of anything besides baseball, Yakuu-baka?-!" Gokudera grumbled.

"I'm excited too!" Kyoko said, "I hope we can make new friends!"

"Me too!" Mikuri added, and then remembered something, "I bumped into this boy just now, wearing a different school uniform than ours. Maybe he is one of the transfer students?"

"I'm hoping those transfer students will be mature, and not childish." Hana stated.

"Kurokawa-san, they're middle schoolers, not high schoolers." Korin dead-panned.

Soon, the bell rang, and everyone got to their seats to prepare for homeroom. "As you know, eight students from Shimon Middle will be arriving today to attend lessons here." The teacher tells them, "Two of those students will come to this class. Be courteous all right?" He looked at his register, "Now then, I'll have them introduce themselves. Come on in, Kozato-kun, Tan-kun, and shi… shi…to…kun?"

A hand stopped the teacher, as a woman walked in, wearing what seems to be a lady gaga outfit, two hoops around her, "My name is Shitt P.!" She introduced, "Call me 'Shitopi-chan'!"

"EH?-!" The whole class just freaked out at the ridiculous woman who just walked in.

"My talent is… Hakko!" She stated.

"Hakko(eight)?"

"Hakko(radiation)?"

"Hakko(fermentation)?"

"My favourite food is pi-pu, pu, pu, piiii…"

'The fuck?-!' Korin thought in shock.

"A-An accent?"

"It could be French…"

"What part of it is French?" Korin mumbled.

"A signal?-!" Gokudera realised.

'Don't tell me…' Korin turned at Gokudera, who took his glasses and wrote down on a notebook excitedly, 'I knew it…'

"Shitt-kun… very well…" The teacher said, "Eto… next is you…" Gesturing to the red-haired teen next to the woman, the most interesting thing is that his eyes have compass-like pupils instead of normal ones.

"I'm… Kozato… Enma…"

"Hm? I couldn't hear you." The teacher said, straining his eyes, "Can you repeat?"

"Kozato Enma…"

"Speak up!" The teacher stated, but the boy then just clamed up.

"Ah, sorry about that." The boy next to him apologised, "He isn't the one for talking."

'Ah!' Korin realised, 'T-That voice…'

"And you are?"

"Oh, sorry." The boy stick his tongue out in embarrassment, the teen with light-brown hair that combed down around his neck and light blue eyes, an eye-patch over his left eye, "My name's Tan Tenchi, nice to meet you."

"Is that a girl, or a guy?" A random student mumbled.

"He used 'Boku', so maybe it's a guy."(Boku is means me, usually used by males.)

"Still, he can compared to Korin in cuteness!"

"AH!-!" Korin cried out. Everyone all turned to see the teen standing from his seat, finger pointing at the Tenchi, "W-Why are you…"

"Now now, Korin-kun, get back to your seat." The teacher reprimanded, the teen complying. Korin then just banged his head on the table, shocking Tsuna and everyone who sat next to him.

'K-Korin-san?' Tsuna wonder worriedly.

* * *

><p>Time passed over quickly, and the school bell rang that signalled the end of the school day. Everyone all packed up and leave, Korin did the same.<p>

"Yo."

He turned to see the transfer student, Tenchi looking at him with a smug smile. The two looked at each other for few seconds before Korin slammed his bag on the table, just as he ran straight at him, Korin ran towards him as well. The two swung their arms at each other, both knocking to each other. That was followed by a series of punches and kicks, all seems to parried with each other perfectly. And lastly, they slammed their fist into each other's.

The two panted for a moment, before Tenchi gave a smile and they high-fived, "Been a while, Korin!"

Korin gave a small smile, "You too, Ten."

All the people in the classroom all looked at the scene in shock, not just the fluid of their movements, but the fact they did it like it was an everyday thing. The people that are present at the moment are a few random classmates, Mikuri and Kasumi.

"Eh? You two know each other?" Mikuri asked.

"I guess you can say that." Tenchi said.

"He is Tan Tenchi, a childhood friend of mine." Korin tells them.

…

…

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?-!-?-!-?-!"

"H-He's your childhood friend?-!" Kasumi cried.

"Well yeah." Korin stated, "Remember Ziyan?"

Mikuri nodded.

"Well, he is her twin brother."

"Ah, no wonder he looks so familiar." Mikuri understood.

"What are you doing?" Korin asked, "It is not every day that a person I know came to Namimori."

"Well, I got a scholarship to come here to Namimori Middle." Tenshi tells him.

"You sure?""Why?"

"It's nothing." Korin sighed.

"But still it was pretty harsh of you." Tenchi sighed, "You disappeared without saying goodbye. Leaving a note saying that you would come back so not to worry? Seriously, Korin, Ziyan was worried about you, thinking you might go and do something stupid when she rejected you!"

"O-Oi! Can we not talk about that here?-!" Korin cried.

"You were rejected?" Kasumi said.

"Can we not discuss that here?-!"

"But still, you are still that girly, even two years didn't change much of you!" Tenchi laughed, and a fist lands right at his face, sending him flying comically across the room, "Teme! What did you do that for?-!"

"What, you want to fight?-!"

"Ah, Korin! We need to go!" Mikuri tells him, pointing at her watch, "It is our turn to guy the groceries!"

"Ah! That's right!"

"Korin," Tenchi whispered into his ear, "Who is that chick, your replacement for Ziyan-?" Another fist uppercuts him on the chin.

"Let's go!" Korin called out.

"Ah! Wait for me!" Mikuri cried as she ran after him.

Tenchi grunted as he got up from the floor, "Damn it, Korin… even in two years, you're still the same."

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Korin and Mikuri are both walking to school, since they woke up early so they are not in a rush. Korin was stuck thinking why Tenchi would be in Namimori, but all his conclusions all ended up with him being part of the mafia or the magic world. 'If Ziyan finds out, she's going to kill me!'

Mikuri looked at Korin panicking, kind of makes her giggle. She was planning to confess soon, but the continuous craziness that is Reborn prevents her from doing so. She mentally sighed.

When they reached the school, they saw was a huge group of people surrounding the field. He then noticed the large black banner with the Japanese characters of 'Purge' written in white. "Hibari-san is going to be pissed." Korin stated.

"Oh, Adelheid started already?" Tenchi said as he walked up from behind.

"Adelheid?"

"A transferee, like me." Tenchi stated, "She manages Shimon's Middle school's disciplinary committee, being the president of the Liquidation committee."

"A second Hibari-san?-!" Korin cried.

"Look at the rooftop!" A student called out, "Someone's out there!"

Everyone looked up, to find Hibari standing on the edge with a tall woman with huge 'assets' and in the female black uniform Tenchi was wearing.

"Oh, there's Adelheid." Tenchi said.

"Why on earth are they standing on the edge?-!" Korin cried.

"Oh boy, looks like trouble." Tenchi said, "Your friend must have pissed her off. I vote we stay here and watch the show."

"You stay, I'm going up there." Korin ran into the school building with Mikuri behind him and up the stairs to the roof. Tenchi sighed and ran after them. When they made it, the two has started their fight. The woman took out two metal fans and starts slashing at the prefect, who evaded all the strikes with ease.

"Your friend's good." Tenchi whistled.

"Ah! Tan-san!" Tsuna cried.

"Call me Tenchi."

"That's another violation." Hibari said, "Only me and the omnivore can bring weapons to school."

'What kind of rule is that?-!' Korin cried.

"For that guy not to waiver at Adelheid's beautiful showing attack… What a guy!" The glasses guy named Koyo shouted with his nose bleeding.

"No matter what, Hibari-san's really strong!" Tsuna cried, "That girl better apologised!"

"Naïve." Adelheid said as she somersault and kicked the prefect by the chin. The prefect grunted as he readied himself and hits the woman back, her skidding to a stop.

"What?-!" The glasses guy cried out.

"Adelheid got hit?" Tenchi mumbled in shock.

"So you finally got serious." Adelheid said.

"Yeah. I'll bite you to death next." Hibari stated.

"HIIEEE!-! This is bad!" Tsuna shrieked, "He's gonna bite her to death!"

"Then you go and stop them." Reborn's voice said, "Stopping a family's rambles is your job as a boss."

"Reborn?" Korin mumbled as he turned to find Reborn swinging down towards the brunette in a vine, yelling like Tarzan. Korin immediately got Tsuna away from the hit, just as Tenchi grabbed the vine and caused the hitman to flew off the vine, the infant back flipped and lands on the floor.

"That was disturbing…" Tenchi mumbled, "And I thought Chibi people are weird…"

'As expected from Korin, but to stop the vine at mid flight.' Reborn thought in shock.

"Adelheid…" Tenchi sighed as he reached towards his eye-patch.

"W-Whoa! W-Wait a minute, Tenchi!" Koyo cried.

The two are about to reach the final blow, Tenchi was about to pull his eye-patch off when…

"STOP!-!"

A huge beast appeared before the two discipline members, they turned to see it radiating from the black haired student, "That's enough." Korin growled.

"W-What the?-!" Tenchi cried.

'Who is this guy?-!' Adelheid thought in shock.

"So you want to be bitten to death first, omnivore?" Hibari said as he dashed straight for the teen, who just side-stepped and strikes his forearm at the prefect's gut, spinning him around and slams him to the ground, leaving everyone at the roof jaw-dropped.

"I told you to stop didn't I?" Korin stated, just in time to dodge a metal fan striking from his side. He spun right in front of the liquidation president and slams his fist in her gut. The lady coughed as the air was beaten out of her, causing her to kneel down.

"He brought Adelheid to her knees?-!" Koyo cried.

"Nice job, Korin." Reborn stated, "If the boss can't do it, the second-in-command will do it."

"Don't try that again." Korin sighed, "Also, what does this have to do with the second-in-command? This is nothing more than a school fight."

"It has everything to do with that." Reborn stated, changing back into his suit, "They're guests."

"Guests?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah." Reborn stated, "They're called the Shimon Family. They're a mafia family that was invited to the Vongolia inheritance ceremony."

"EEEEEHHHHH?-!" Tsuna cried, "The transfer students are mafia?-!"

"I sort of guess it." Korin stated.

"Wait, so you're part of the mafia?" Tenchi asked.

"What do you think I disappeared two years ago?" He stated, "But still, you're part of the mafia? You're a gangster, I know, but a mafia? Ziyan is going to be so pissed, you know?"

"I don't tell her, you don't tell her, everyone's happy." Tenchi stated, "Say, what rank are you? Subordinate? Right-hand man? Errand boy?"

"Don't be stupid!" Gokudera shouted, "Juudaime's right-hand man is me!"

"You sure?" Tenchi stated, "You're pretty pathetic if you are."

"What did you say?-!"

"Maa maa, calm down, Gokudera." Yamamoto tells him.

"The connection between the Shimon Family and the Vongolia Family dates back to very old times, like the Assassino." Reborn explains, "They've know each other long before the time of Primo. Though now, they've become such a small and weak family that I've never heard of them."

That caught their attention, Koyo retorting back, "You sure have guts to say that, infant! Haven't you ever heard of sugar-coating talk?-!"

"Don't think I have."

"We came all the way here because we were invited to the inheritance ceremony!" Koyo shouted.

"Inheritance ceremony?" Korin wondered.

"Don't get in over your heads." Adelheid said, "The reason we transferred was to escape the earthquakes. Namimori town was convenient since we received the ceremony invitations. In other words, we'll continue to attend your school without any interference."

"Hey, c-chotto matte…" Yamamoto stuttered, "I'm confused."

"Inheritance ceremony?-!" Gokudera cried, "What does this mean?-!"

"HHHIIIEEE!-! N-No, I swear it's nothing! Nothing at all!" Tsuna tells them, "I-It's just… you know… one of Reborn's weird ideas!"

"Get it together, already." Reborn said as he kicked the brunette, Tsuna falling to the ground in pain, "The Vongolia inheritance ceremony that will take place in seven days will be a ceremony like no other, where Tsuna officially inherit the title of Tenth."

"Woah!"

"The ninth knows everything about your fight with Byakuran." The hitman added, "He's the one who decided upon this ceremony."

'The ninth knows?' Korin thought.

"The time has finally come! I'm moved beyond words, Juudaime…" Gokudera sobbed in happiness.

"No no no!" Tsuna cried, "I never agreed to this!"

"But didn't Sawada inherit the title of the Tenth when he defeated Xanxus?" Ryohei asked, "Will having a ceremony change anything?"

"You're really clueless, Ryohei." Reborn said, "Being a candidate and becoming the boss is as different as heaven and hell. To become the boss of the Vongolia, means to obtain control over the allied families across the world. In order words, it'll mean that he'll dominate the underworld society."

"HHIIIIEEE!-!" Tsuna shrieked, "The underworld society?-!"

"It's a ceremony where great powers are passed on." The hitman stated, "The entire world of mafia is focusing on this event. Not only will the prominent leaders of the Vongolia come to see the face of the next Vongolia boss, Powerful mafia families from around the world will be arriving in Japan for the ceremony in due time."

"The already well-known, but uprising mafia family, Triad 6 will be coming."  
>"As well as the ferocious tigers of Asia, the Leiliei brothers."<br>"Also, the grave diggers of Russia, the Giegue family."

"T-That… famous Assassin group, the Giegue family is coming?-!" Gokudera cried.

"This is way too scary!-!" Tsuna shrieked, "You've got to be joking!"

"Oi! What do you think you are doing?-!" The teacher shouted as he came out from the door.

"Tch, the teacher's here." Gokudera cursed.

"Ja ne." Reborn leaped off the fence, Leon morphed into an umbrella and he floated away.

"Ah! Reborn!" Tsuna cried.

"Homeroom is about to start! Get to your classrooms at once!"

* * *

><p>At the forest near the Namimori Shrine…<p>

The rest of the day was just tiring, but then Tenchi told Korin to meet him at the forest after school. Korin was confused of why his childhood friend wants to talk about, but went there anyway. When he reached there, Tenchi was leaning by the tree, a sword-bag on his back. "You came."

"Of course." Korin stated, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Just want to know the future Sky Knight." He said as he walked over to him, "How on earth do you get so strong?"

"Well, many things happened, but I always pull through." He stated.

"Is it because of that girl?"

"Eh?"

"That girl that always hangs around you." Tenchi stated, "Is it for her sake?"

"O-Of course not!" Korin cried, his face blushing, "I mean, she is beautiful… but she isn't my only drive!"

"You mean the other girl? You have some kind of harem or something?"

"Can we stop talking about the girls?-!" Korin cried, before taking a small breath, "I want to protect everyone, my friends here, in Namimori, and my family back home, Ziyan, you and Terra-nii. I want to protect all of you. That's what drives me to be stronger."

"I see." Tenchi sighed, "I'm glad you haven't change one bit, Korin. Back then, you were always boasting that you will become your family's protector, I can see you becoming one. Kinchi-nee will be proud."

"I know…" Korin mumbled, "Say, how are they when I left?"

"They took it pretty hard, we all did." He explained, "Kinchi-nee took it real hard. She cried for a week. Hiro, on the other hand, did not shed a single tear. He started working hard, helping out in the dojo and in house chores. He even helped out Terra-nii."

"I-I see…" Korin sighed, a bit guilty of leaving them without a word.

"Ziyan is probably the most upset." Tenchi tells him, "She thinks it was her fault for rejecting you, causing you to disappear or something."

"Ziyan… huh…" Korin then remembered, "Say, Ten. Why do you ended up being part of the mafia?"

"Apparently, I was a descendent of one of the major members in the Shimon." Tenchi said, "Also, they said that I might find something about my eye."

"That _Demon Sight _of yours, huh?" Korin sighed.

At that moment, an explosion hits the area, shocking the two. They turned to find a huge man with purple cloud flames on the side of his head; a huge blade replaced his right hand at the shrine area. "Huge!" Korin cried, "What the hell is going on?-!" Another explosion caught their attention, as they turned to find another one behind them.

"Fuck. This is not good." Tenchi mumbled.

One of the man roared as it attacked them, the blade struck down on them but the two dodged it with ease by leaping back. "Ten, can you fight?"

"Is that a trick question?" Tenchi took out his sword-bag, from it an unsheathed katana. The man saw that and took the initiative to attack first and strikes his blade down on them. Tenchi parried it with his sword and then sends it to the side. 'Tch, he is strong… I guess his size isn't just for show.' But then, the man separated the blade from his arm, becoming a chained weapon as he swung the blade at Tenchi, sending him flying into the tree. The man then swings his blade up in the air before swing down right at him.

At that moment, Korin lands a flying kick at his face, sending him back while de-rooting and toppling several trees in the process as the man steadied himself. But then a shadow strikes past him, his blade cut off. The man turned to find Rin-Ko standing by the tree.

"Where are you looking at?" Korin asked as he ran up to him, his right hand glowed, 'If it is sealed… I should be able to use 10% of the DM's power…' He pulled back and fired a condensed _Devil Impact_ around the size of his fist right at the man's face, knocking him out cold.

"Done." The teen wiped his forehead.

"Amazing…" Tenchi said in surprise, "You've became stronger in two years, Korin. What's your secret?"

"Let's just say I have been to hell and back again through the years…" Korin shivered at the memory. He's not sure which is worst, Kuro's devilish punishment or Zero's sadistic over training. Tenchi noticed his shivering and paled to think what kind of training he undergone.

"But isn't it better, for that _Demon Sight_ of yours?" Korin stated, "You didn't have to use it."

"Yeah… I know…" Tenchi raised his hand to touch his eye-patch.

"Eh?-! Korin-san?-! Tenchi-san?-!"

The two turned to see Tsuna with Enma and another of the huge man lying down on the ground unconscious.

"Yo, Tsuna." Korin called out, "So it was after you, huh?"

"Hey, Enma." Tenchi called out.

"Hey, Tenchi…" Enma mumbled, as he played with Na-Tsu who seems to be very comfortable in the presence of the red-haired teen.

"Na-Tsu is sure getting friendly…" Tsuna mumbled. Rin-Ko then leaped off the tree and landed on Korin's head, before dozing off.

"Oi, Rin-Ko! Don't sleep on my head!"

"Now that's something worth remembering." Tenchi said, taking a picture of it with his cell-phone, "I wonder if I should send this to Kinchi-nee."

"Don't!" Korin cried, "The last I want is nee-san laughing her head off for this!"

"I know, I'll send this Ziyan."

"Not her! Anyone but her!"

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

Korin was asked by Gokudera for a meeting but he declined it since he has better things to do. Right now, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei along with six of the Shimon came to Dray's café to discuss the situation, basically guarding Tsuna from any assassination before the inheritance ceremony. "Why isn't everyone of Vongolia and Shimon here?-!" Gokudera shouted.

"W-Well… It can't be helped, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna stated, "Hibari-san doesn't like crowds, Lambo went out to play with Adhira, Korin declined saying that he has his part-time job, we called Chrome in Kokuyo Land but Joshima Ken hung up on us."

"We tried to call out all our members too," Adelheid told them, "But Katou Julie is out right now and Shitt P. is busy meditating."

"W-What?-!" The bomber cried, "Meditating?-! Her?-!" He took out a notebook and starts writing things down, "So she communicates with the depths of the earth around this time of the day…"

"You're still going on about that?-!" Tsuna cried, "B-By the way, Gokudera-kun… didn't you have something you want to say to all of us?"

"Ah! Y-Yes!" Gokudera remembered, and clears his throat, "Today Juudaime was attacked by some mafia punks that want to interfere with our ceremony. There's no guarantee that it won't happen again. That's where Vongolia and Shimon need to come together and protect Juudaime, along with this area!"

"Now isn't that a little overboard?"

They turned to see Nanami by their table.

"Nanami-san!" Tsuna cried in surprise.

"I'm pretty sure that Tsunayoshi-kun is strong enough to protect himself." Nanami stated.

"Eagle Nanami, huh?" Adelheid said softly, "It's a pleasure nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine." Nanami greeted, "Welcome to Namimori, Shimon."

"Listen, woman!" Gokudera shouted, "It is an insult if the boss has to protect himself! Juudaime don't have to fight as long as we protect him with our life!"

The bell by the door ringed as the door opened, "Yo, Nanami-san. Sorry I'm late."

"Oh, it's fine."Nanami stated, "Your uniform is at the back."

"Thanks."

Footsteps lead towards the back as the door opened and closed.

"Anyway, I discovered that both family's members' area of expertise are well divided." Gokudera stated, "We should form teams between members that share areas of expertise, in order to protect Juudaime!"

"Firstly, the sport freaks, Yamamoto Takeshi, Amaya Kasumi and Mizuno Kaoru."  
>"In the Third-Year's building, there's Hibari Kyoya, Suzuki Adelheid, Amaya Nerio, Sasagawa Ryohei and Aoba Koyo."<br>"In Namimori Park, there's Lambo, Adhira, Cosma Materro and Ooyama Rauji."  
>"And in other areas near Kokuyo, there's Chrome Dokuro and Katou Julie."<br>"Of course, the one to protect Juudaime's classroom will be me, crazy tattoo, Tan Tenchi and Shitt P.! And lastly, though I doubt he'd be much help, there's Kozato Enma."

"Huh, that was pretty well thought out, Gokudera." Yamamoto praised.

"You're pretty worked up about this!" Ryohei added.

"N-No! C-Chotto matte, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried, "You don't have to go that far!"

"AHHH!-!"

A cry caught their attention as the door to the staff area swung opened and a young waitress ran over to Nanami, her skirt a little shorter than the other uniforms and there was almost nothing around the shoulder area revealing smooth and slim collar.

"N-Nanami-san! W-What is this?-!" The waitress cried, "This isn't my normal uniform!"

"Ah, it was Kyoushi's idea." Nanami stated, "It is the prototype new uniform for all the waitresses but he need someone to wear it first to test it out."

"Then don't use me! I'm not a dress-up doll!"

"Korin, is that you?" Tenchi spoke up.

Everyone at the table all looked at the 'waitress', upon closer inspection, there was a resemblance. The brown eyes, the black hair slightly visible under the blonde wig and then the three claw marks on his left forearm; it was all pointing to that one feminine teen.

"EH?-! K-Korin-san?-!" Tsuna cried.

"So you worked here?" Yamamoto asked.

"Has crossdressing become a habit to you?" Gokudera asked.

"I-It's not like that!" Korin cried, "I was low on cash and this place is the closest place I know so… so…" A click of a camera and Tenchi got the photo of the embarrassed waitress Korin, "I should definitely send this to Kinchi-nee!"

"NOO!-!-!" Korin cried as he tried to grab the phone but Tenchi side-stepped him, but he was determined as he tried snatching it from him, the two ended up like a small tussle, "Give it here!"

"Nu-uh, I'm definitely going to send this to Kinchi-nee!" But then Tenchi tripped and accidentally pulled Korin down with him, the both ended up in a really perverted position, Tenchi on top of Korin whose legs are wide opened and his legs in between, and due to Korin's short skirt, it shows the pink panties that he was forced to wear. Koyo collapsed with a bloody nose, while everyone all jaw dropped.

Korin's face burned deep red before he made a scream and slapped Tenchi in the face.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Korin wore back his school and sat at the table next to Tenchi who has a hand print on his face, his face burning red, both in anger and embarrassment of behaving like a girl in front of them. Tsuna then explained Gokudera's plan to him, "Ah, that man we fought yesterday."<p>

"That's right!" Gokudera stated, "We need to protect Juudaime until the inheritance ceremony!"

"Honestly." Koyo sighed, two tissues in his nostrils, "In the end, this is just a bunch of nonsense. Why do we, as guests, have to take part in this?"

"What?-!" Gokudera shouted, "Families underneath the Vongolia family should cooperate! That's common sense!"

"Whoever said we are beneath you?-!" Koyo retorted, "At least call us equals!-! You really are a bunch of idiots!"

"What did you say?-!" Ryohei cried.

"HHHIIIEEE!-! This isn't good!" Tsuna shrieked.

"To be honest, I don't care." Korin stated.

"Same here." Tenchi added.

"Teme, Tenchi!" Koyo shouted, "Why do you agree with him so easily?-! With that eye of yours, you should be able to defeat him easily!"

"Desist, Koyo."

That one word stopped him, and he sat down with a click of his tongue.

"I would like to talk with the members who aren't here." Adelheid tells them, "Give us some time to think."

"Ah, fine." Gokudera said, 'So she's the leader…'

'Whoa… she silenced them so easily…' Tsuna thought in awe.

'This is stupid…' Korin mentally sighed, 'Oh well, might as well go with it… time to take a look at these guys…'

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**There! Chapter 38 DONE! Fast update for the win!  
>I have only one vote so… too bad! :-P If anyone<br>ask, yes, the eye-patch is something like Glam Sight  
>from Rental Magica, I will reveal its true nature in<br>later chapters!**

**Here's a new poll: Should I make Vongolia Gear for  
>all the Vongolia Knights, or just Korin?<strong>

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
>Arigatou!<strong>


	40. Chapter 39

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 39 is here!**

**Pikapikaluv: **They will change forms as well, similar  
>accessories but different.<p>

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39 Truth behind Shimon<strong>

I still can't believe that Ten is here. We have been  
>friends for years, I even treat them as family. I don't<br>want him to be involved in this!

This is my new life…

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

"So Sawada-san is going to inherit the Tenth boss position from the Ninth?" Mikuri asked as she walked along with Korin to the tuna's house, both in their casual attires, "Isn't it pretty early?"

"That's what I thought too." Korin stated, "But then Dray says: _Vongolia Primo founded the Vongolia around his early teens, while Knight Primo joined and found the Knight fraction around the same year. So it was not really a shock that Timoteo decided to retire and leave the position to Tsuna-kun._ So I guess it's okay."

"I would need a nice dress…"

"Are you even listening?" The teen sweat-dropped, "Now with Hayato-san forming that stupid plan of guarding Tsuna until the ceremony…" he sighed, "He really overdid it this time… With those magic spells and charms I gave him to practice, Tsuna should be able to protect himself well."

"But what if the assassin's a mage?" Mikuri asked.

"Then too bad."

"Korin!-!"

"Ah, we're here." They stood outside the door, Korin knocked on the door, "Tsuna, you in?"

The door opened to show Nana with her all motherly smile, "Oh, Korin-kun, Mikuri-chan! Come in!" The two walked into the house, the first thing they saw is that all the Shimon is here eating breakfast around the dining table, "E-Eh?"

"Ah! Korin-san!" Tsuna cried.

"Yo, Korin." Tenchi greeted with a mouthful of food, "What some?"

"No thanks, I ate."

"You sure? I mean, you, Hiro and Kinchi-nee all have enormous appetites."

"That's during training…" Korin then remembers, "Say, Ten, do you found what you need at Dray-ossan's library?"

"I did, but it wasn't that helpful." Tenchi stated.

"You sure? I mean, it is a big library."

"Say, I found something interesting." Tenchi took out a book from his bag and threw it at Korin, who caught it.

"What's this?" He looked at the cover, the large Kanji letters wrote: _Shirazakura-Ryu._ Korin's eyes became as wide as plates, "Ten, this is…"

"Yup, the manual and description of 'that' style."

'Style?' Reborn wondered.

"By the way, today's Koyo's turn." Tenchi tells him.

"Oh, I see." Korin nodded, "Wait, isn't Sasagawa-san in the same team?"

"I think so." Tsuna stated.

"Well then, we'll be going." Adelheid stated as she got up. The rest of the Shimon excluding Koyo and Tenchi did the same, Nana cheerfully aid goodbye and stated they are welcome to come back anytime, much to Tsuna's dismay.

"Looks like Rauji will be staying." Tenchi stated, seeing Lambo playing with the large man, "Enma too."

"Where's Aoba Koyo!" Ryohei's voice boomed throughout the front yard.

"Oh, Sasagawa-san!" Korin said in shock.

"Kyoko-chan no Onii-san?-! W-What's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, Sawada! What's wrong you ask?-!" The boxer took out a note, "That guy Koyo left a note at my house saying 'A guy like you can't protect Sawada, so I'll do it instead!'! This is definitely a challenge!" He looked around, "But I can't find him anywhere! Did that coward ran away?-!"

"Who are you calling a coward?-!" Koyo shouted, him appeared from the living room with his bowl of rice, "Never in time, nor in any season, while Aoba Koyo ever run or hide!"

"Found you, Aoba!" Ryohei shouted, "What's with this note?-! I'm the one who will guard Sawada!"

"Then let us have a guarding battle!"

"That's why I came here in the first place!"

"What?-!" Tsuna cried, "Why are they fighting over being my bodyguard?-!"

"Oh, ohayo, Juudaime." The bomber peered over from the fence.

"G-Gokudera-kun?-!"

"I'll leave the close guarding to those two and I'll be patrolling the perimeters!" Gokudera then just took off.

'He acts like a natural bodyguard!' Tsuna mentally cried.

"Should we leave?" Mikuri asked.

"I was planning to stay here awhile." Korin stated, "Plus, I have much to discuss with Ten."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Koyo and Ryohei are both pacing around the front yard, Tsuna, Mikuri and Enma sitting on the balcony with Rin-Ko in Mikuri's lap. Korin and Tenchi are inside to discuss the books Tenchi found at Dray's underground library.<p>

"Ngh… I realise that we've start guarding but…"

"If there are no attackers, there's nothing to do!"

"Yo, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Nerio greeted as he walked in.

"Oh, Amaya-san!" Tsuna cried.

"I was told to guard you by that bomber dog of yours." Nerio stated, "But then…" he noticed to tension of the two boxers, "What's with them?"

"Guarding contest." Korin said from inside.

"Oh, I see."

"There's nothing to compete with!" Koyo cried, "Enough of this!"

"Let's just get down to it and fight with our fists!"

"Onii-chan?-!" Kyoko suddenly appeared at the gate, shocking the older brother.

"K-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna cried out, blushing like a tomato.

"I heard you say 'fists', but you're no fighting are you?"

"O-Of course not!"

'He promised not to fight…!'

"It's okay Kyoko-chan." Nana tells her when she came out with the laundry, "They're both very good boys!"

"O-Of course, ma'am!" Koyo immediately agreed, "We were just about to think of another way to compete other than fighting."

"If that's case, since you're both Third-Years, why don't you do a studying competition?"

"In the end~~!" Koyo collapsed on the ground.

"S-Studying…?" Ryohei stumbled about.

"What kind of reactions are those?-!" Tsuna cried, 'Even the guy that looked so smart…?-!'

"I-I don't mind…" Ryohei stated, sweating profusely, "What's wrong Aoba? You don't look so well."

"Y-You're the one to talk!" Koyo stated, sweating profusely as well, "You're sweating like mad, Sasagawa!"

"They're both idiots…" Nerio sighed.

* * *

><p>"So with that said," Reborn stated, the two boxers sat in Tsuna's room with the rest around them, "I'll be the judge of your study competition."<p>

'This has nothing to do with body guarding!' Tsuna mentally cried.

"Good luck, onii-chan!"

"Leave it to me to the extreme!"

"Aoba-kun! Break a leg!"

"In the end, I'll be victorious!"

"The one who solves the questions on these plates will be the winner." Reborn produced two ceramic rectangle plates with few questions written on it, "They're also super easy questions."

"Ready?" The two got ready, "Get set, go!" The infant blew his whistle.

"Yosh, if it's super easy…"

"In the end, I'll solve it instantly!"

The two looked at the questions, but then they collapsed on the table in defeat, 'I don't get this at all!'

"Onii…-chan?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"Do they not understand the questions?" Korin asked.

'Even the guy who looks smart…' Tsuna mentally dead-panned.

"No Korin-kun." Nana tells him, "It's the same as chess. They've gone into a long period of thinking!"

"It doesn't looked like it." Nerio stated, the two turning to stone.

"Okay, the rest of us will leave the room so that they can have some peace and quiet." Reborn stated, "We'll come back when the hour is up."

"We'll see you later." Nerio sighed as he followed everyone out of the room.

"If you cheat, you'll immediately be disqualified." Reborn stated, "However… if the plates happens break, then I'll consider it my mistake for not preparing stronger plates. Then we'll have to postpone the competition for later."

The two immediately got back their spirits, "See ya."

"What did he say?-!" Ryohei shouted.

"So if we break these, we can get out of this?" Koyo stated.

"If that's the case, then we'll just have to break these!" The boxer punched the plate.

"I hate studying!" Koyo followed suit.

The two received a sore fist and unbroken plates, both groaning in pain before they continue to try and break the plates.

* * *

><p>While Ryohei and Koyo tries to break the plates, Korin and Tenchi were outside on the front yard, with a makeshift test dummy Korin secretly made using the charms when the two boxers are outside arguing.<p>

Korin held his nodachi that he brought from Kyoto and Tenchi's spare katana in both hands, "What are they doing?" Tsuna asked Mikuri, Enma still playing around with Na-Tsu and Rin-Ko is still dozing on Mikuri's lap.

"Oh, they are trying out the stance Korin learnt from the book Tan-san brought."

"Stance? As in swordplay?" Reborn asked.

"Let's try the third stance." Tenchi suggested.

"Agreed." Korin took a stance with his two swords, "Okay…" The air around him thickens with tension, even Reborn was a bit caught by surprise, "_Shirazakura-Ryu, Third Wind Stance…_" Korin chanted, as he leaped forward and strikes his swords at the dummy in fast speeds. The head came off and the abdomen area was cut clean right through, "_Kazekiri(Wind Killer)._"

"Oh, Sugoi!" Tsuna said in amazement.

"I didn't even see the sword!" Enma said in awe.

"Wind Killer, huh?" Mikuri wondered.

"That was a sword style I have never seen before." Reborn commented, "What is it?"

"_Shirazakura-Ryu_, or White Sakura Style," Tenchi explains as his friend sheathes his swords, "It is a sword style that was passed down Korin's family. His grandfather was a veteran in it and I've heard that it was used during the Sengoku period all the way to the Second World War. It was said that this sword style has claimed the lives of many swordsmen throughout Asia, earning the title of one of the strongest sword styles in the world."

"What I used just now was the _Third Wind Stance_." Korin explained, "_Kazekiri_ is a technique in which the user slices right through his enemies by swinging the two swords at the same time, though my timing was off." He looked back at the dummy, one of the cuts was un-uniform, with many rough edges.

"You said it is the Wind Stance, correct?" Reborn asked.

"Yes, that's right."

"My guess that it was a branch technique, right?"

"That's not completely right." Tenchi stated, "The _Shirazakura-Ryu _has the total of five different branches, each with the total of eight individual stances: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Metal."

"The Fire Stances utilises strong and wild single sword strikes, like burning fire. It often has very loose stances that are very flexible, most of its stances are heavy strikes."  
>"The Water Stances utilises smooth and fluid moves, like water flowing. It has stances that used the flow of the sword, usually very misleading, and countering the opponents' strikes."<br>"The Wind Stances I used utilises fast and quick moves, like the blowing wind. The stances are fast and there are quite a lot of drawing techniques."  
>"The Earth Stances utilises hard and heavy strikes, like the earth. Its stances are mostly defensive but there are offensive that could break rocks."<br>"Lastly, the Metal Stances, which is the trickiest to learn, utilises strikes that are solid yet flexible. The stances are very wild, often changing with different masters."

"I wonder if Yamamoto or Squalo be interested in learning this technique." Reborn stated.

"That's impossible." Korin tells them, "The only ones that would learn the _Shirazakura-Ryu_ are my family and nothing more. It has been that way for years."

"So it is inheriting sword style." Reborn stated, "But I'm sure that there are people who use that style that aren't part of your family."

"The ones that outsiders use are the basic stances." Tenchi stated, "The ones Korin uses are the secondary techniques only for those who have the blood of Yan running through them. I learnt from his grandfather too but I was never taught them. I guess that's the pain with running a dojo."

"A dojo?" Tsuna asked.

"My grandfather runs a sword school, in fact, the only one in Singapore that allows the use of real swords." Korin stated.

"Oh, amazing!" Tsuna said in awe.

It was that moment when an explosion booms from the room on the second floor, breaking the windows and smoke coming out. "W-What the?-! A-An explosion?-!" Tsuna cried. He and Kyoko ran up the stairs, Korin, Tenchi and Mikuri followed suit. The tuna's room ended up in a huge mess, "That was extreme, Aoba." Ryohei commented.

"I'll give you a tiny bit of credit for that." Koyo added.

"H-Huh?" Tsuna was dumbstruck,

"W-What are you doing?" Kyoko asked.

"The plates are shattered." Reborn stated, "It's impossible to go on with the competition. We'll have to postpone it"

"YOSH A!-!" The two bumped their forearms in victory, but then realised what they did and separated.

"Don't touch me, Koyo! I might catch your stupidity!"

"You're the one to talk, Ryohei! I'll be infected with your idiocy!"

"My room's a mess!-!" Tsuna cried.

With that, five days remained till the inheritance ceremony…

* * *

><p>The next day, it was the sports freaks' turns to guard Tsuna. Under Reborn's suggestion, the brunette went to the baseball field where Yamamoto and the guy called Kaoru Mizuno is. Kasumi has tennis practise for the interschool tennis competition next month so Korin, Mikuri and Tenchi decided to tag along.<p>

"Why are you following us?" Korin asked Tenchi angrily.

"Why do you ask?" Tenchi asked.

"Isn't it obvious?-!"

"Sorry for disturbing your alone time with her."

"T-That's not the point!" The teen shouted with the girl next to him blushing.

"Let's get started!" Yamamoto stated, him in the catcher position with Kaoru in the pitcher mount.

"Say, is Kaoru-san really a Middle Schooler?" Korin whispered to Tenchi.

"He is. He just looked older than he normally is."

"Kind of remind me of Axel-san." Mikuri stated.

* * *

><p>At the apartment unit next door to Korin's…<p>

"Achoo!"

"Bless you, Axel." Maria said.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Back at the field, "What's wrong, Mizuno?" Yamamoto asked, "Throw!"<p>

"…" Kaoru just stood there, the shinai on his shoulder.

"Throw me a good one and show the rest of the team what you're made of! If you managed some impressive pitching, I know the team will change their minds."

The silent Kaoru then just stabs the bamboo sword into the ground, "This is a waste of time!"

"HIIIEEEE!-!" Tsuna shrieked in fear.

"Hm?" Korin wondered, "Is Kaoru-san…?"

"Yeah, he is." Tenchi stated.

"What, do you not want to throw, Mizuno?" Yamamoto asked.

Kaoru nodded.

"But I thought you always wanted to be pitcher?"

He nods again.

"Hahaha, what's that suppose to mean? Then take your time and I'll just wait until you feel ready to pitch, okay?"

That shocks Kaoru, never before has someone been this kind to him.

'Yamamoto really is amazing…' Tsuna thought, 'He's kind to everyone…'

"… I-It's just that… I'm embarrassed… to throw in front of people…"

"What the heck?-!" Tsuna cried.

"What's so shocking?" Korin asked, "Everyone gets shy once in a while, even grown men."

"Yeah, I remember one time Terra-nii is really nervous around girls that he clammed up!" Tenchi stated.

"A shy one, huh?"

"Sokka! So you get nervous went people are watching."

"Yeah."

"Then let's overcome that fear together!" Yamamoto said cheerfully, "I think at times like these…"

"There's a saying that at times of fear, one should swallow 'People'." Reborn stated, "What you do is write 'people' on your hand three times and swallow it, and it helps calm you down."

"I've tried it before… it didn't work."

"How about imagining the people in their underwear?" Korin asked.

"Tried that too… but I ended up more nervous."

"How about imagining that the people watching are vegetables?" Reborn asked, "You wouldn't be nervous if you thought you were surrounded by pumpkins and tangerines, would you?"

"Yeah, Tenchi suggested that, but I still got nervous."

"You know, a long time ago, my little league coach taught me some good advice using vegetable method." Yamamoto stated, "He said that the reason why it didn't work, is because you're lacking the complete image that the people are vegetables."

"So then what's the good advice?" Reborn leaped onto the baseball fanatic's shoulder.

"Well, it takes some time but…" Yamamoto whispered into the infant's ear, who nodded.

"I see, sounds interesting." Reborn said, "So why don't we ask her to help us out?"

"Her?" Tsuna wondered. Reborn leaped over to Mikuri and whispered into her ear, she nodded enthusiastically and dialled her phone. Korin was confused before a few minutes later; Haru arrives at the field, "Nice to meet you! Miura Haru desu! And I go to Midori Girl's Middle School!"

"Who is she?" Tenchi asked.

"Thanks for taking care of our Tsunayoshi-kun."

"What do you mean 'Our'?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Oh, unrequited love." Tenchi said, "Just like Korin."

"HEY!"

"Just forget the idiot couple." Reborn tells Kaoru, "Let's get started." Tsuna looked at the hitman in confusion, "The reason I called Haru here was to prepare those items." Referring to the pile of costumes on the ground, all seems to be a huge vegetable.

"What is this…green pepper?" Tsuna asked.

"Looks wearable!" Yamamoto said.

"Of course! Those are the vegetable costumes we used at our school play!" Haru stated.

"The idea is to actually make people look like vegetables, to help your imagination." Reborn stated, "That way we can get Mizuno to etch the image into his brain and overcome his nervousness."

"Vegetables?-! You mean that we have to wear them?-!"

"I'll pass on that." Korin and Tenchi said.

"We'll call it, the 'everyone-wears-veggie-costumes-to-help-Mizuno-overcome-his-nervousness' strategy!" Yamamoto stated, "What do you think?"

'This has nothing to do with guarding me! And Yamamoto's naming the strategy too!' Tsuna mentally cried.

"It's just that there are some are ripped, and we might need to fix the sizes…" Haru pointed out. "And we should have a bigger crowd so…" Just as Reborn said that, a group came in, consisting of Bianchi, Fuuta, Kyoko, I-pin, Lambo, Adhira and Rauji.

"Minna! Even Kyoko-chan?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Looks like we we've got some work ahead of us." Bianchi said. "Tsuna, Enma, you two help as well." Reborn stated.

"EHHHHH?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Well, see ya." Korin said as he and Tenchi walked off.

"O-Oi! Korin-san!" Tsuna cried.

Korin and Tenchi left the area. He heard from Mikuri later that the plan sort of worked and Kaoru is less tensed around. She even added that Kaoru threw the ball so fast that the ball itself is burned into nothing due to the intense friction in the air.

With that, four days left till the Inheritance Ceremony…

* * *

><p>Two days later, the inheritance ceremony came ever closer. Korin and Tenchi are currently at the lake side where Korin trained for the Varia battle, the black haired teen made dummies that float on the lake's surface. This time, it was Tenchi's time to train, his sword out.<p>

"Do you know how to walk on water?" Korin asked.

"I do." Tenchi walked up to the lake on the lake surface. He drew out his katana, the last of the three he brought with him, which has a red blade. He reached up to his eye-patch, "Just say the word."

"Okay." Korin made some hand signs, the dummy starts to move about in around the speed of a normal running person, but he made five dummies to be the targets which explode when cut but are more durable. The goal here is to dodge all the dummies and find out which is five that needs to be destroyed.

"Begin."

Tenchi ripped off the eye-patch, revealing his red demonic left eye, red aura flowing out of it like steam as the world around him seems to have gone negative.

He then dashed forward, his sword ready. Two dummies came straight at him, but he then picked up speed to one can't be seen and moved past them. Few more dummies came straight at him, and he stabs one of the dummy, throwing it over as he backflips over them. The stabbed dummy then just exploded.

'One done, four to go…'

Tenchi then ran towards the ten dummies, picking up speed like crazy like before moving past them. But he cuts through two of the dummies, they exploded. One more dummy flew straight at him from behind, but he spun and strikes the dummy, which exploded.

'One left…'

One of the dummy is getting away from him, running further and further away from him. Normally, one would run after it, but Tenchi took a stance from where he stood, his sword-wielding fist aimed at it. His left eye glowed as red aura gathered around his fist, "_Akario Senko_(_Red Flash)!_" a red blast strikes at the dummy, piercing through it. The dummy was ripped through the center, but it didn't explode, much to Tenchi's confusion.

The last target appears behind him, with a timer on it. The timer reaches zero, 'Crap!' a huge explosion filled the area, Korin has a charm barrier just in case for this while Tenchi was blown back and skidded on the lake surface before crashing into a tree.

Tenchi grunted in pain as he got up from the small crater, the tree collapsing from the impact of his crash, "Ite… You hid the last one with a soul breaker, isn't it?"

"Problem?"

"Damn you…"

Korin laughed while Tenchi glared at him angrily. "Here." Korin threw the spare eye-patch that Tenchi brought along. He took it and wore it back on his left eye. "It's been a while since I saw that eye. I thought you never going to use that eye."

"That was my naïve thinking." Tenchi stated, "This eye, is one of my strongest powers, I got to use that." He looked at Korin, who looked back just as he turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"Two days left…"

"Eh?"

"Korin." Tenchi looked at Korin, full of questions, "Do you trust me?"

"…" Korin looked at him, then started laughing, "What are you talking about? Of I trust you!"

"Even if I'm the enemy?"

"… What are you saying?

"Korin, listen." Tenchi thought for a moment, "I have heard the story between the Shimon and Vongolia. Let me sum it up for you. The founder of the Shimon was supposed to help the founder of the Vongolia with a mission, but then he was betrayed and he was killed on sight, his body tear apart limp by limp."

"W-What?" Korin was stunned, never heard that story before, "But I have never heard of it!"

"And, there's another thing." Tenchi took a shaky breath before looking at him, "My parents… were killed… by your father." That stabs right into Korin's heart like a bullet. He never once thought that his father was a murderer. That kind man who has a smile on his face all the time, it was impossible to believe it.

"But I know it isn't him."

"Eh?" Korin was drawn back, looking at Tenchi with half-believing eyes, "First you say my dad killed your parents, but now you know it's not true?"

"Because, it was your dad that saved me." Tenchi stated, "Remember seven years ago, when your dad brought me, Ziyan and Terra-nii to stay with him?"

"Oh, yeah. You were glaring at me the whole time."

"Well… that day… my parents were murdered right before my eyes…"

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**Chapter 39, DONE!**

**Another fast update! I'm on a roll! It's my school holiday  
>so I have plenty of time to waste.<strong>

**Korin: **You're an introvert, after all.

**Ah, Korin! Where were you all this time?**

**Korin:** it's none of your business.

**Grumpy… -_- A~nyway, I like to thank majishan for  
>following! Thanks! By the way, majishan-san, instead<br>of reviewing your vote, vote on the poll on my profile.  
>Thanks again!<strong>

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
>Arigatou!<strong>


	41. Chapter 40

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 40 is here!**

**Pikapikaluv: **White Sakura as in purity and plain. I'll  
>show the basic stances later. Also, the branch techniques<br>are like paint onto the white paper, thus the name  
>Shirazakura-ryu, or white cherry blossoms.<p>

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40 Revelations<strong>

This is my new life…

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

"Your parents were… killed in front of you…?" Korin repeated in shock.

Tenchi nodded and told his story…

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback seven years ago xx<em>

Back then, I was just a normal kid in a normal neighbourhood, well… normal seems to be a little off to what I've been seen as…

_Cars zooms by the streets, people walking back and forth along the pavement. A young boy and girl with light brown hair and light blue eyes walked with the crowd, their bags on their backs. They were the young Tenchi and Ziyan._

"_Look, its them."_

"_Ah, those kids."_

"_To dye their hair so young, are they in a gang?"_

"_Didn't you hear? They are spirits in human form!"_

"_Mommy, who are they?"_

"_Don't look at them!"_

Me and Ziyan were always pointed out, like a pair of weirdoes walking among them. Both our parents are Chinese, but we didn't inherit any of their traits. Instead of black hair and eyes, our hair colour is more… vibrant.

People often see us as demons… spirits that possessed our mom just when we were born, thus our different looks.

_A rock threw at Ziyan, hitting her on the forehead. "Get lost, you demon!" A random boy shouted out, "You should go and die!"_

"_Why you!" Tenchi was about to ran and beat him up, but Ziyan stopped him, tugging of his sleeve tightly. He can see she was about to cry, but she didn't want anyone to get hurt. He sighed as he walked on, the siblings walking hand in hand._

_The scene jumps forward to their home at night, the family of five sitting around the dinner table having their meal._

"_Ne… papa…" Ziyan speak up._

"_What's wrong, Ziyan?" The man besides her asked._

"_Would it be better… if I die?"_

"_What are you saying, Ziyan?-!" The woman opposite her shouted._

"_But people always want me to die! So if I die… maybe…"_

"_Ziyan." The early teen that sat next to the woman spoke up, "It doesn't matter what people say. You are not a demon, you are human. You don't have to die."_

"_But I'm tired of people throwing things at us!" Ziyan burst out, tears falling down her cheeks, "People looking at us, like some kind of animal! You don't know how that feels Terra-nii! You were loved, by everyone! I… I can't take this anymore!" She slammed her bowl of rice on the table and ran towards her room, shutting the door behind her loudly._

"_Ziyan!" Tenchi cried out as he ran after her._

_He opened the door slowly, seeing the lights are still off. He turned them on, and Ziyan is seen sobbing in the corner._

"_Ziyan…" Tenchi walked up and hugged his sister from behind, "It's all right… I'm pretty sure Terra-nii meant well. I too hate people looking at us like that… if that's the case, we just have to prove them wrong."_

"_Tenchi-nii…"_

"_Oh, what are you doing here, Yong-kia?" Their father's voice said._

"_Oh, been a while - (Insert slash sound) - ARHHHHH!-!"_

"_O-Oi! What are you doing?-!"_

"_Who are you?-!"_

_The twins slowly opened the door curiously, but then saw something that well burn into their minds for eternity. The mother was lying the ground dead, a sword wound on her chest and in her own blood that stained the floor. Their father kneeled beside her while glaring at the killer, his dark blue hair covers his eyes while a bloodied sword in his hand. Their brother, Terra stood there terrified and angry at the same time._

"_W-Who are you?-!" Their father shouted, "Yong-kia will never do such a thing!"_

"_Is that so?" 'Yong-kia' said as he slashed down on the father, who collapsed beside his dead wife. The blood was splashed onto Terra's clothes and face, his eyes widen in terror and fear. The man turned to face Terra, before noticing the twins peeking from the door._

"_I'll start with them." The man walked up towards the twins, Ziyan screamed in fear. The man then was stopped, the father who was barely hanging on to his life grabbed the man's feet, "I don't let you…" The father grunted._

"_Just stay dead!" A sword pierced right into the father's chest. The man stabs him multiple times, blood spurting out with each stab. Ziyan hid behind her twin, while Tenchi looked in horror at the gruesome scene. The man then pulled his sword out, the blade dirtied with blood from the dead father. He turned to face Tenchi, who flinched under his gaze._

_He walked towards him, every step resonating into Tenchi's mind. The man came closer… and closer… he then stood in front of them as he fully opened the door, the twins trembled at their parent's killer's gaze. "Don't be afraid." The man said with a blood thirsty smile, "It'll be over soon."_

_The front door smashed open and off its hinges, the man turned to see his copy's fist contacts his face, sending him to the end of the children's room. "Get away from here!" The newcomer shouted._

"_W-Who are you…"_

"_A friend." The man said with a comforting smile._

"_Yan Yong-kia…" The man stood up, plates dropped and broke like glass, revealing another face within the face, "So you came after all."_

"_Who are you, and why are you doing this?-!" Yong-kia shouted._

"_Why?" The man laughed, "My reasons are not for you to know. But if you want to know, I can tell you. To end this naïve generation of yours." Yong-kia looked at him in shock, "You should be worried. After all… that young son of yours is next."_

"_You bastard… Leave Korin out of this!"_

"_In due time, Raging Storm." The man laughed, "Your generation will pay the humiliation your ancestor has done to me. But first," He flashed behind him and his hand in front of Tenchi's left eye, "A parting gift." His hand glowed red while blood starts to flow out of the boy's eye, him screaming in pain._

"_Get away from him!" Yong-kia strikes at the man, who dodged it before vanishing with an "__Arrivederci__." Yong-kia cursed under his breath._

"_Tenchi-nii!-!" Ziyan cried as her twin screamed out even louder, the pain on his left eye unbearable. When the pain stopped, a red demonic eye replaced his left eye socket."T-Tenchi-nii…"_

"_That bastard…" Yong-kia mumbled, Terra kneeled by his dead parents, before breaking into tears and wailing. Yong-kia thought for his words before deciding, "You guys, why don't you come and live with me?"_

"_M-Mister?" Ziyan stuttered._

"_I might be able to help with that eye of yours." Yong-kia took out a medical eye-patch and put it over Tenchi's left eye, "This is just a temporary measure. I'll let you mourn for your parents. I'll be waiting for your decision outside." The man walked out of the house._

"_S-Should we trust him?" Ziyan asked worriedly._

"_I think we can." Terra stated, "He saved us, did he?"_

"_What if he just wants to take the chance to kill us?" Tenchi asked._

"_If he wants to, he would have done it by now." Terra reasoned, "Besides, it would be easier than living on our own."_

"_T-Terra-nii…"_

"_Ziyan, don't worry." Terra smiled at his sister, "I'll protect you, all of you."_

_The three siblings walked out of the house, and true to his word, Yong-kia stood by the gate. "Your answer?"_

"_We'll come with you." Terra stated, the twins nodded, "But if you try to hurt us, I won't show any mercy."_

"_Same to you." The man patted on Tenchi's head, "Don't worry, my house isn't that hateful. I know you will get along with Korin."_

"_Mister…" Tenchi mumbled, and bowed, "Thank you very much!"_

_Xx flashback over xx_

* * *

><p>"I could never forget that day." Tenchi concluded.<p>

"Ten…" Korin stuttered, "I… I didn't know… Otou-san told me that your parents passed away, but I never thought they were killed…"

"The Shimon has a grudge against the Vongolia." Tenchi added, "I just need to know, do you trust me?"

"Of course." Korin smiled, "I'm just glad that you told me that. I may not understand your pain… but I want to help you as much as I can! I don't know what really happened between the Shimon and Vongolia, but that doesn't matter." He put his fist up, "I trust you, Ten, and continue to do so."

"Korin…" Tenchi mentally slapped himself for forgetting that his friend would never betray anyone, "Thank you." He bumped his fist with Korin's. At that moment their fists touched, something in their shirt glowed. They took out the objects, revealing to be Korin's Vongolia Knight Ring and a ring around Tenchi's neck.

"The Vongolia Knight Ring…"

"The Shimon Knight Ring…"

Tenchi's Shimon Knight Ring glowed even brighter as a magic circle appeared under him, the ring glowed brightly.

"_The time has come for the seal to be release."_

A voice resonated from the Shimon Ring, glowing brightly as rings of runes surrounds Tenchi. The ring stopped glowing and the rings dissipate. Korin hardly has anything to say, except, "Whoa…"

"What just happened?" Tenchi said.

"Why are you asking me?-!" Korin cried, "It's your ring! Wait… did you say, Shimon Ring?"

"I did. The Shimon Rings are basically the rings that was wielded by the Shimon."

"The name is self-explainable."

"Enma and the rest have similar rings… but this is supposed to happen after using the blood of the Sin…"

"Sin?" Korin asked.

Tenchi told him of the Shimon's plans. Stealing the bottle of blood called Sin, using it to gain powers of the seven earth flames, and finally, using that power to destroy the Vongolia. He disagrees to the plan completely but he didn't voice out. He stated that if he and Korin work together, they might be able to defeat them.

Korin understood, and stated that they should wait for the inheritance ceremony to strike.

* * *

><p>At the day of the ceremony… (Yes, I skipped Yamamoto's part, but Korin was not informed.)<p>

Everyone has arrived there; even the Vongolia Knight minus Adhira is here. Korin stood in a black suit and Kuro slung over his back, nervous but determined to figure out what's going on.

He and Tenchi met up at the edge of the castle, where Tenchi suggested that they enter through the roof. The teen was completely against it, but he ended up being pulled up with him. They kneeled from the top from the roof window(I don't know if the castle's roof has windows but in here, they do.).

"Looks like the inheritance ceremony is about to start." Tenchi stated, "You ready?"

"I-I guess…" Korin stuttered, looking down from the roof, 'It's not fifty metres, it's not fifty metres, it's not fifty metres…'

The ceremony has begun, all the families all lined up together in a T-shaped red carpet. Timoteo walked up to Tsuna with a black box with gold cravings on its sides and edges on a cushion. He can tell Tsuna was looking around nervously, but why, is the question.

"Look, there's the Sin."

Korin looked where Tenchi pointed out, a small cylinder bottle inside the black box. At then, Korin and Tenchi heard high-pitched noise that threatens to make them deaf as they covered their ears. Explosions littered the place from all directions, covering the whole place in smoke.

"I can't see a damn thing!" Korin cried.

"Must be Adelheid's idea." Tenchi stated.

They can hear shouting and fighting, but they then heard Enma's voice, speaking of Vongolia betraying the Shimon and about returning their pride. He can hear people tossed about, a crash and someone shouting about the Vongolia Rings. He heard Nerio's voice, shouting but then many grunts of pain.

"Looks like it's our turn to crash this party." Tenchi stated.

Korin nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Chrome! Konoe-san!" Tsuna cried as Julie took Chrome bridal style while Rauji took hold of Mikuri.<p>

"You better worry about yourself, Tsuna-kun." Enma said as he pushed Tsuna back even further, that the Vongolia Ring can't take it and shattered, "Too bad your Knight isn't here. I'm pretty sure Tenchi is taking care of him."

*BOOM!-!*

An explosion startled them as a hole was created as two figures jumped down onto the ground, revealing to be Korin and Tenchi, "Stop this, Enma!" Korin demanded.

"Ko…rin…" Tsuna falls down to the ground unconscious.

"Tenchi… you…" Koyo grumbled.

"Sorry, but I don't see how this will bring back Shimon's pride." Tenchi stated as he went hyper mode, his ring igniting as black gauntlets appears on his hands with metal boots and the same runes rings around him, "I'll stop you."

"Tenchi… Looks like you have decided after all." Enma stated. He raised his hand up.

"Not so fast!" Korin dashed forwards at him, flames ignited on his gloves as he punched Enma, but he was then pushed back violently as if by telekinesis and crashed into the wall. He was then pushed back in stronger, "Too bad… August's push isn't this weak…" An even stronger push did the trick as his Vongolia Knight Ring broke.

"Korin!" Tenchi raised his hand forward and a similar telekinetic push hits Enma, but was unfazed, "W-What?-!"

"You are weak, Tenchi." Enma raised his hand and Tenchi flew straight up and crashes into the ceiling, knocking him out and the Shimon Knight Ring broke.

"Today's the start of the Vongolia's end." Adelheid stated, "And the beginning of the new Shimon." She turned and all the Shimon moved away through the hole, "Let us leave, to our holy home."

"Tsunayoshi-kun!" Timoteo cried.

"Korin-kun!" Dray cried.

"Korin! Tsuna!" Dino cried, "Hang in there!"

Meanwhile, two elderly figure walked towards the Vongolia castle…

* * *

><p>"Oi! Hang in there!"<p>

"Bring in the tanker! They're severely injured!"

"Kyoya!" Dino ran over to his student, who got up with blood flowing down his face, "Are you okay?"

"Don't touch me!" Hibari spat, "I'm fine, excluding my pride."

"Hibari-san…" Kasumi looked at her crush worriedly.

"I'm fine." Nerio stated as everyone all got up from the crater, bruised but not much broken. Korin and Tenchi too got up, "Tsuna."

"I'm fine." The brunette tells the hitman, "Enma… I couldn't even fight back…"

"Shimon… who could've thought they were planning something like this…" Ryohei stated.

"Shit! They've been fooling us all along!" Gokudera cried.

"Even Korin can't stand up against them…" Nerio said.

"And… Konoe-san and Chrome have been kidnapped!" Tsuna cried.

"No way!-!"

"Where did they go?-!"

"Calm down!" Timoteo tells them, "My guardians are currently tracking Shimon. You must focus on healing yourselves."

"Ninth! Bad news!" One of Timoteo guardians, Ganauche III, called out, "Coyote Nougat was following the Shimon, but they discovered and attacked him!"

"What?-!" Dray cried, "Coyote?-!"

"…Coyote…" Timoteo mourned for the lost of his guardian.

"VOIIII!-! Varia can take care of the Shimon family from here." Squalo stated, "Just give us your consent, Ninth."

"No."

"What, you old man?-!" Squalo shouted.

"Understand me Squalo." Timoteo stated, "We can't produce any more victims!"

"Victims?" That sentence pisses the shark off, "Are you saying we'd lose?-! We're on a different level than your wimpy guardians!"

"Squalo!" Timoteo yelled out, "Shimon's power lies within a ring that we know nothing about! Without powerful ring or box weapons, you'll never win!"

"That's not the only bad news." Reborn stated, "By Enma's hands, Vongolia's more powerful asset that reigns over the seven elements of the sky, the Vongolia Rings and Knight Rings have been broken." That shocked everyone in the room.

"Within the Vongolia, the ones who should have been closest to Shimon's power are Tsunayoshi-kun and his guardians and Knights, who have been to the future and possesses the Vongolia Rings." Dray stated, "But now that all the Vongolia Rings have been broken, our only ray of hope has been taken away."

"… It's my fault. Everything is my responsibility." Timoteo stated, "If I had only researched Shimon more thoroughly… if I had uncovered the truth about Sin… then we would have never lost the treasures that our ancestors have left us. What have I done… Even my life would not be able to compensate for this…"

"Ninth…" Tsuna stuttered.

"No, it's my fault." Korin stated, "I knew about this, yet I didn't do anything. If I made a move before all of this, none of this would happen… I'm weak… pathetic… What's the use of me using a sword if I can't protect anyone?-!"

"There's still some hope left." They turned to find a blind old man in robes, "Even with these blind eyes, I can see there is light."

"Y-You are!"

"You certainly have grown old, ninth."

"Grandfather Talbot!" Timoteo cried, "You came to the ceremony?-!"

"Yes, though I was a bit late as I was taking care of my sheep." Talbot stated.

"Who the heck is that ossan?" Gokudera asked.

"An acquaintance of Ninth, perhaps?" Tsuna wondered.

"He's Talbot." Reborn stated, "The oldest metal craftsman that has worked alongside Vongolia."

"Metal craftsman?" Ryohei asked.

"A man who works with metal to create tools and accessories." The hitman stated, "It's rare for him to show himself and a mystery as to when he started working for the Vongolia. Rumours say that he's been working for Vongolia since Primo's time."

"Eh?-!" Nerio cried, "How old is that geezer?-!"

"Now now." Another voice echoed in the room, "It's not nice to talk about an age of the elderly."

"T-That voice!" Korin realised, as he turned to find an old man, Kuneda Tori smiling at him, "Tori-ojisan!"

"Long time no see, Korin-kun." Tori greeted.

"Who is this?" Sol asked.

"Another metal craftsman?" Tsuna asked.

"Kuneda Tori." Cosma stated, "Age 55, he is a blacksmith that creates blades and swords. Not much information on him."

"He's the blacksmith that lives at Mikuri's home in Kyoto." Korin stated, "He's the one that forged Kuro."

"Oh, Tori-ossan." Dray greeted, "It's rare to see you away from Kyoto."

"It's been a while, Tengu-kun." Tori greeted, "How's that weapon of yours treating you?"

"It's fine. It does just get rusty since I hardly use it nowadays." Dray stated.

"Eh? You knew each other?" Korin asked.

"Of course." Dray stated, "Tori-ossan has been the forger for all the Sky Knight's weapons for generations. His family was said to have forged Knight Primo's sword."

"EH?-! No way!-!"

"Show me the Vongolia rings, will you?" Talbot tells Timoteo. His guardian was not willing, but Timoteo let the old craftsman take a look, "Ouch… they've taken quite a beating."

"What's that geezer doing?" Gokudera asked.

"He's talking to himself…" Tsuna stated.

"Reminds me of Tori-ojisan when he inspects his swords…" Korin stated.

"Is he sane to the extreme?" Ryohei asked.

"Hohoho… so the opponent was the Shimon Rings aided by the Sin, eh? No wonder you were defeated!"

"What?-!"

"How does he know?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Good boy, I'll fix you up right away." Talbot turns to Timoteo, "Ninth."

"What?"

"What say you?" Talbot asked, "The Vongolia Rings and Knight Rings are writhing to be reborn."

"R-Reborn?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Grandfather Talbot, you mean that the Vongolia Rings are…" Timoteo cried.

"They're still alive." The old craftsman stated, "Their shell is merely been destroyed." He turned to face Tsuna, "Oh? So you're the Vongolia Tenth?" He poked the brunette few times, Tsuna crying out in pain, "Hohoho, you're exactly the man the Rings say you are."

"Ite! It hurts, sir!"

"Oi! Geezer! What do you think you are doing?-!" Gokudera shouted, standing protective in front of Tsuna.

"Ano… pardon me for asking but," Korin spoke up, "what do you mean when you say the ring tells you things?"

"You wore these rings and yet you don't even know?" Talbot said, "Within powerful rings dwells spirits. With spirits, they are able to feel. And to hear those voices is my job. The Vongolia Rings are telling me more possibilities."

"New possibilities?"

"You don't mean to say that the Vongolia Rings can be fixed?-!" Timoteo asked.

"More or less," Talbot stated, "Yes."

"Fixed?-!" Gokudera cried.

"Even the Shimon Knight Ring?" Tenchi asked.

"Even in this state of destruction?-!" Ryohei cried.

"They can be fixed?-!" Tsuna cried.

"However… if they are fixed to their original forms, they will only meet the same fate if they face Shimon again." That shocked everyone, "It can't be helped, as the levels of the rings are much too different. The Shimon Rings are bathed in the first generation Shimon's blood, and its powers have multiplied."

"So there's no way to win…?" Gokudera stuttered.

"N-No way…"

"There's no way to win, unless they're upgraded as well." Talbot stated.

"Upgraded?"

"You seem to bear the rings of the beasts as well." Talbot said, "Will you show them to me?"

"Beasts? You mean the animal rings?"

"Yes, show them to me." Everyone took off and hand their animal rings to Talbot, who gazed over them like he is communicating with them, "Young Knight."

"M-Me?" Korin asked.

"Yes, you, young lad, you wield the sword of darkness, yes? Show it to me too."

"Darkness… you mean Kuro?" Korin took his sword, sheathed, and hand it over to Talbot as well.

"Ah… I see… We'll need their spirits as well."

"EH?-! Na-Tsu's spirit too?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Of course that's not all. I'll also need that man's help." The old man opened his cloak, revealing a huge selection of minerals and odd materials in bottles and leather pouches, he looked over them, before picking out one from the pouch, revealing to be a similar bottle of blood the Shimon took, "The blood of Vongolia Primo, Penalty!"

"What?-!" Gokudera cried. "Primo's blood?-!" Tsuna cried.

"P-Penalty?-!" Timoteo was equally surprised, "W-Why do you have Primo's blood?-!"

"Hm… I have forgotten details of the past…" Talbot stated, "But there is one last thing." He walked over to Tenchi and Korin, and pricked their fingers with a small needle, both was caught by surprise as the old craftsman dripped their blood into two separate bottles, "There, the last one. Now then, we have all the materials. If all goes well, the Vongolia Rings will obtain a power like never before."

"But… if we fail, the Vongolia Rings will lose their spirits, and never shine again."

That statement shocked everyone in the room.

"The probability is half and half. What will you do, Decimo?"

"W-What will I do…? I-I don't…" Tsuna stuttered.

"You must do what you think best, Tsunayoshi-kun." Timoteo stated.

"Ninth?-!"

"We all agree, Juudaime! Right?" Gokudera declared.

"Of course!" Ryohei agreed.

"That goes without saying." Korin smirked.

"If Korin's okay, I'm all right with it too." Nerio stated, Kasumi nodding.

"I-I…" Tsuna thought back, 'I want to get them back for having done that to Yamamoto… and I'll save Chrome, no matter what it takes…'

"Please! Upgrade the Rings!"

"Aye, understood." Talbot nodded, "Kuneda, I'm leaving the Knight Rings and the sword to you."

"Gotcha." Tori nodded as he took the sword and the Knight Rings.

"Ninth, lend us two rooms downstairs."

"Of course, Talbot." Timoteo agreed.

"You're going to do it here, in this castle?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm not the one to choose location." Talbot explained, "Now then, I think you lads should rest up. In the end, it'll benefit the rings."

"O-Okay…"

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the basement, the sounds of mallet hitting metal echoes throughout the entire floor. Tori heats Kuro's blade in a make-shift furnace fuelled by fire crystals, charms placed along the edges. 'Kuro…' The old blacksmith thought, 'You and I know how powerful Korin has become. Just by looking at you, I know it is the right time.' He rummaged through his huge bag, and took out a small black box the size of his wrinkled palm.<p>

He opened it, in it lies a black claw and a white fang, both seems to be cut clean off its host. 'Now… It's time to forge the true weapon befitting for the Knight Decimo…' He threw the black claw into the fire just as he took the heated Kurohomura out.

* * *

><p>Korin and the Knights all rested in the room next to Tsuna's group. All the Knight all looked at Tenchi cautiously and suspiciously, the teen break into cold sweat at the countless glares he was receiving. He knew they would be suspicious but this is too much!<p>

"Can this guy really be trusted…?" Nerio asked.

"Korin seems to trust him quite well." Sol stated.

"But he is one of the Shimon!" Nerio shouted, "He could be left behind so to finish us off!"

"Nerio-nii-san, it's not polite to say that!" Kasumi stated.

"Now is not the time for politeness! He is a danger to us and everyone!"

"Nerio, you need to know to trust someone." Sol sighed.

"At least I'm not that gullible like you, turf-priest."

"What was that, ocean-head?-!"

"Enough!" Cosma shouted angrily, everyone kept silence. She turned to face Korin, who is in deep thought, "You okay, Yan-san?"

"I'm fine." Korin said, "No… I'm not fine… I can't believe it happened again…" He curled up, "I let Mikuri get hurt… again… tch, some friend I turn out to be. I couldn't even grab her hand… But… why take her?" Korin faced Tenchi, "Did they said something about taking Mikuri?"

"Mikuri? You mean that girl?" Tenchi asked, "No, I don't think so…"

"I see…"

"Hold on." Tenchi remembered, "If I remembered correctly, there is this one man that told them to do this. Something to do with some kind of special power or something…"

"Special power?" Korin then realised, "Of course…" He slammed his fist on the wall, "Damn! I should have notice it sooner!"

"What is it?" Nerio asked.

"The _Ryuunotsuwa_…" Korin stated, "They're after Mikuri's _Ryuunotsuwa_ ability from the very beginning!"

"What is that?" Sol asked, "This, _Ryuunotsuwa_, thing?"

"I'm not too sure…" Korin stated, "Eishun-san never gave me much of the details, just that it was known as the cursed power…"

"Cursed power?"

"_Ryuunotsuwa,_" Tori's voice spoke as the door opened to reveal the old blacksmith with four ores, two with flame symbol coming out and two with a sword handle sticking out of two lumps of rock, "is basically the power to call the dragons."

"Tori-ojisan!" Korin cried, "Wait… what are those?"

"Could it be… the Rings?" Nerio stated.

"N-No way…" Tenchi stuttered, "He failed…?"

"I-It can't be…" Sol stuttered.

"It can't be helped…" Cosma said grimly, "He did say that there was a 50/50 probability…"

"Whoa whoa, not so fast, youngsters." Tori stated, "This is just the first stage of the upgrade, for the rings and Kuro."

"Kuro…? You mean the one with the handle is…"

"This is all I can do." Tori stated, "I can't help you any further. The upgrade must be finished by the Sky and Earth Knights. I have created the body, but you must awaken their souls."

"Souls?"

"Wait, why is there only three ores?-!" Nerio cried, "Where's the rest?-!"

"Don't worry, they are here." Tori stated, "Now, Korin-kun, Tenchi-kun, the two of you must light the ores using your strongest flames you can summon. But I must warn you, you only get one chance. If you lack the necessary resolution, the flames wouldn't be strong enough to maintain the spirits, let along fight the Shimon."

"So the upgrade is resting on Korin and that Shimon's hands?" Nerio asked.

That's right. If the upgrade fails, the balance of the seven flames of the sky will crumble and an unprecedented disaster will occur." Tori added, "Of course, that means your animal rings and Kuro will die as well."

"W-What?-!" Korin cried.

"Looks like we have no choice, Korin." Tenchi stated.

The teen sighed, before nodding, "Let's do this."

"Very well." He took the four orbs, and placed them in their hands, "Show me, the limits of the flames."

"Yes!" The two cry out as they summon out as much of their flames as they could possibly can, but nothing has happened.

"That's not enough!" Tori shouted, "The Rings will die! Where's your resolve, Korin-kun?-! Do you not want to save Mikuri?-!"

'M-Mikuri?' That thought was enough as Korin's flames increased like crazy, 'That's right! I promised I'll protect her! I'll save you, Mikuri!'

'Looks like Korin do like that girl.' Tenchi smirked, before thinking back, 'Enma… just you wait!' His flames increased at the same pace as Korin, 'I'll prove to you that revenge is never the answer!'

"Whoa!" Sol cried, as he was shocked at the huge amount of flames emitted by the two, each wielding flames that is the entire Vongolia guardians and Tsuna combined. The ores starts to crack, and it finally burst as six rainbow lights flew out of it, circling the air in a beautiful sight, before slamming straight at the Vongolia Knights, the red light lands on the table.

"T-This is…" Nerio mumbled in shock, a violet bangle with chain on its side sat on his right forearm with a raven emblem, the symbol X in the middle, The Bangle of the Mist Knight, Version X.  
>A yellow belt buckle with a silver plate appears on Sol's forehead with a bear head emblem, chains on its end and the symbol X on the plate, The Buckle of the Sun Knight, Version X.<br>A purple metal bracelet with purple spikes and chains on its sides appears on Cosma's wrist, the symbol X on its back, The Bracelet of the Cloud Knight, Version X.  
>A blue earring appears on Kasumi's ear, a metal crafting of a bird circles a sword with a symbol X on it, The Earring of the Rain Knight, Version X.<br>On the table, a red metal pendant on a small robe appears, taken shape of a hawk and a hurricane metal crafting at its end connected by two chains with a symbol of X at the top, The Pendant of the Storm Knight, Version X.  
>Korin and Tenchi shared a similar accessory.<br>For Korin, a silver ring with the symbol X on its core, a wolf head emblem on top the X emblem and chained to a silver bracelet, The Ring and Bracelet of the Sky Knight, Version X.  
>For Tenchi, a ring with a hexagon jewel on its core that as the symbol of the Shimon in it and chained to a black bangle, The Ring and Bracelet of the Earth Knight, Version X.<p>

Also, Kuro's appearance changed, from the long nodachi to a normal katana size, with a black blade and a featureless handle with a small golden guard.  
>Tenchi also have a sword in his hand, but it was a short one-handed buster sword with a Japanese sword handle and a red ribbon at its end.<p>

"The rings changed shape!" Korin cried.

"Mine became a bangle!" Nerio cried.

"While mine became a belt buckle!" Sol cried.

"The Vongolia Knight Rings choose the form best suited for each of your abilities." Tori stated, "I'm sure the other group has similar things. These are the custom weapons and accessories created for the Vongolia Knights and the Shimon Knights! They are called…"

"Vongolia Gear!"

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**Chapter 40, DONE!**

**Decide to end it with the Vongolia Gear creation. There  
>you go! All of them as the Vongolia Gear! But Mikuri is<br>yet to obtain hers… Why must you take Mikuri?-! TT^TT**

**Korin:** And why am I beaten up so badly!** *Pointing at the scene  
>where he was thrown back forcefully.*<strong>

**It adds to the action!**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
>Arigatou!<strong>


	42. Chapter 41

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 41 is here!**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41 The magic training begins!<strong>

This is my new life…

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

"Vongolia Gear?"

"T-That sounds… kind of cool…" Tenchi stuttered, his eyes sparkling.

"Oi oi…"

"That's correct." Tori said to Korin, "Both the Knights and the Guardians have been given the new equipment that matches your fighting style. Also, Korin-kun, your new sword is more suited for you, and unlike your previous sword, it is more adapted to your magic wavelength."

"Magic wavelength?" Sol asked.

"It's the term to describe the comparability between the mage and his or her magic items." Nerio stated, "I've heard of them from books, it basically means that a mage has to adapt to his weapon by changing the way he or she accumulate and release magic energy. In my case, I would store magic energy as I fight from the surrounding the release when necessary. But for Korin, he would constantly release and store magic energy, which is rather unusual for a mage."

"Really?"

"Normally, a mage would need to bring out magic before he needs to bring in more. But Korin is basically avoiding all the laws here."

"It is because of his Motoyama's heritage." Tori tells them.

"Motoyama?" Sol asked.

"Please tell me, Tori-ojisan." Korin stated, "What is the Motoyama, and what is their relationship with the Shinmei-ryu families?"

"…I knew this day would come sooner or later…" Tori sighed, "I've promised your parents to tell you everything when you reach adulthood or at least when you're eighteen, but given the circumstances, I guess I have no choice." He took a deep breath, and starts to explain.

"The Motoyama family is a small clan that has deep ties in the Shinmei-ryu arts for centuries, since the art first came to be. It was rumoured that the art might originated from them as well. The clan has no ranking system unlike the main family of the Konoe, and they have a choice to study the art or lived a normal life. But the most unique thing about them is their amount of ki control."

"All members that are born with Motoyama blood have immense magic energy and ki. They has almost no limit to their magical powers, granting them the ability of truly sealing god-level demons single-handedly with only one person, thus their speciality in sealing arts. However, there is a dark side to them as well. They all possess a complete comparability with dark magic, allowing them to conjure up demons and create the dark swords. Kuro is one of the few demonic blades that were created back then."

"The main branch has heard of their actions but chose to ignore them due to them being a strong asset to them. That move was a terrible mistake, as one of the Motoyama, Motoyama Kizaki, took advantage of that and planned a coup d'état against the main branch. However, one of them, Motoyama Taiya, Kizaki's son, didn't want that and report it to the head of the main branch."

"That action leads to the darkest incident in Shinmei-ryu history that will be known as the Great Motoyama Genocide. The Konoe household sends countless warriors that slaughtered all the members of the Motoyama. Young, old, sick, all was not spared. In the end of it all, not a single one is remained alive. The only one who managed to escape is Taiya and his family. The head clan spared Taiya in exchange that they would not be known as Motoyama, but as the branch family of the Konoe."

"After all those years, the truth of the Motoyama massacre vanished. But only one known descendent was left, the great granddaughter of Taiya, your mother, Korin, Motoyama Karin, the last of the Motoyama clan."

"M-My mother?" Korin said in shock, "So… that means what Norio said was true…"

"The cursed clan." Nerio summarised.

"But Korin-kun is her son!" Kasumi cried, "That means that…"

"The same blood runs through your veins." Tori said.

"So… Korin's… cursed?" Sol stated.

"What are you, an idiot? Oh wait, you are."

"Oi!"

"Listen, you stupid priest." Nerio stated, "Do you really think Korin is that kind of person?" That shocked everyone, but what shocked the most as Nerio standing up for him, "Nerio, you okay?" Cosma asked worriedly. "Do you feel sick, Nerio-nii-san?" Kasumi asked worriedly.

"Why are you so surprised?-!" Nerio cried.

"Now now, young ones." Tori assures them.

"Korin-kun, you there?-!" Dray bursts into the room, "We have found the Shimon's hideout!"

"Really?-!" Korin cried.

"Where is it?-!" Tenchi asked.

"Wait, you don't know?" Nerio asked, "I thought you were their comrade?"

"I am, but I wasn't informed of their holy home, or whatever they called it."

"I don't think they should go just yet." Tori stated.

"What?-!"

"Why shouldn't we go?-!" Nerio cried.

"We need to save Mikuri as soon as we can!" Korin stated.

"Listen, unlike the Guardians', your Vongolia Gear is much more difficult to master." Tori stated, "Especially Korin-kun's and Tenchi-kun's. I have already informed a certain group of old friends to help you guys train in Mahora."

"Mahora?" Sol asked.

"Wait… isn't that were Mikuri's younger sister is attending school?" Korin asked.

"It's also a hotspot for most mages-in-training." Dray remembered, "I guess it's alright, but I'm coming along."

"What about your shop?" Korin asked.

"Nanami can handle that." Dray stated, "But you guys have seven days to master your equipment, got it? After that, it's all over."

"Okay!"

"Wait, why seven days?" Korin asked.

"Enma stated that they need seven days before their rings are awaken." Cosma stated.

"Not just that." Tori stated, "If I'm not mistaken, it also needs seven days to complete that ritual."

"Ritual?"

"The ritual to call forth the dragons."

"D-Dragons?-!" Sol cried. "What are you saying, ossan?-! Dragons don't exist!" Nerio cried.

"Oh, they do." Tori stated, "Just in another dimension as ours. Like I stated, the _Ryuunotsuwa_ is the ability to call forth these dragons from their dimensions to our world. It has been popular in many cultures and religions. Dragons are part of the world we lived in and those who are said to have met one have rose in power. Mikuri-chan possessed the rare power to bring forth the dragons and control them. That is what this whoever person is after."

"What happen if the dragons do come to this world?" Cosma asked.

"It could cause major breakdown of the world natural balance." The old blacksmith said, "Hurricanes, major lightning storms, flooding, tsunami, you name it. They will all happen all over the world simultaneously." Everyone was shocked, speechless that one girl could cause this much destruction.

"However," Tori added, the rest all snapped back to reality, "in order to forcefully call forth them, a certain ritual has to held. It takes at least seven days to prepare, five if they have done it before hand. Until then, they are basically helpless."

"But shouldn't we strike before their ritual starts?-!" Sol stated.

"It is useless to try and find them." Tori stated, "They could be anywhere, or they can move to a different location. But, once they start the ritual, it would require a huge amount of magical energy. We can find that spike and discover their location and save Mikuri-chan. Until then, you guys must train hard to master your new equipment to prepare for your assault."

"I see… so that's why Mikuri's always getting targeted for kidnapping…" Korin realised, before gritting his teeth in irritation that he could do anything to help her now, "Fine. We'll do it your way."

"You better bring Adhira along." Dray stated.

"Her?-! But she's just a kid!"

"She's still the Lightning Knight." Dray reminded him, "Besides, she is better back-up than Lambo."

"T-True…"

"All right, you should go home and pack up." Tori tells them, "Met me at the station next morning. I'll guide to Mahora from there."

"Understood!"

* * *

><p>Back in Namimori at around dawn, Korin and Cosma is packing up, while Sol is helping Adhira with her clothes. "Where are you going?" August asked.<p>

"To train." Korin stated.

"Where?"

"I can't tell you."

"Come on!" The ghost girl whined, "Let me come along! It's boring when you never tell me anything! Come on! Please~"

"No." Korin rejected without a second thought, "I know I promised you to bring you back to Wales, but right now, I need to train to save Mikuri."

"Mikuri-chan?" August asked, "Did something happened to her?"

"It's nothing to worry about." Korin assures her, patting her pale head, "I'll get her back, safe and sound, even if I have to go to hell itself."

"That would not do!" The ghost cried, "My sister is still waiting for you at Wales! You can't just go to hell without telling her!"

'Is this girl that dense?'

"Yan-san, you done?" Cosma called out.

"Yeah, I'm done." Korin called back, "I'm leaving your pendant with Kyoko-san. She should ease your boredom."

"B-But…"

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon."

The teen grabbed August's pendant went out. He left the pendant in the Sasagawa's household in the siblings' parents, stating it was a gift from a friend. Around evening, they all assembled at the station, where Tori is waiting. "Looks like everyone's here." The blacksmith said, "Very well, we will be off."

"Hold it right there, Korin Yan!"

They turned to see Kurokawa Hana looking at them with suspicious eyes.

'The last person I want to meet right now!' Korin mentally cried, his mental Chibi self panicking like crazy.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hana asked, "And with the same group. Where's Mikuri?"

"A-Ah… S-She…" Korin tries to think of an excuse but the glaring of that girl is making it hard.

"She ran away after Korin did something mean to her." Tenchi stated.

"O-Oi!"

"Ah! Right, Korin forced himself on her last night! That explains the moans!" Sol stated with a mock realisation pose.

"N-Not you too!-!" Korin cried.

"That seems unlikely." Hana concluded.

'Busted!' The two mentally panicked.

"Oi!" Tori called out, "The train is here!"

"Ah! Matte!" Korin cried.

"Korin Yan!" Hana shouted, "What are you and Sawada hiding?-!"

"E-Eto…" He pointed at a random direction, "Look! It's the handsome guy!"

"Where?" The girl turned, and Korin took the chance to run up to the train, the rest following just as quick. By the time she found out that Korin is gone, they are on board the train, "Oi! Don't you dare run!"

"Gomenasai, Hana-chan!" Kasumi called out, "We can't tell you anything yet!"

"Matte!" Hana ran towards the door, but the whistle suddenly was blown, and the door closes, "Oi! Matte!" The group didn't bother with her as the train rode off, "Mataku… what could they be hiding that they can't tell anyone?"

* * *

><p>At an unknown location…<p>

Mikuri stirred a bit before waking up. She found herself in a bedroom on a king-size bed, pretty nice with all sorts of fancy furniture as if it was a princess' room. 'W-Where am I?' She thought, before looking down to find her clothes and undergarments are gone, leaving her stark naked. The girl gave a squeak in shock as she wrapped up her body with the bed covers, 'W-Why are I n-naked?-!'

The door opened, "Oh, you're awake, ojou-sama." A young male voice said, as she turned to find a black haired and eyes young man around his mid-teens in a black suit. "I apologised for the rough treatment, ojou-sama." The man bowed in a well mannered way, "But if we didn't do so, our plans wouldn't be fulfilled."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Drake." The man stated, "Drake Evergard. Your clothes were a bit dirty so I took them off."

"You stripped me?-!" Mikuri cried, blushing all sorts of red and pink.

"It's okay. I have no dirty intention towards you." The man tells her, "But I must let you know that you are not allowed to exit this room until Master asked me to."

"H-Hold on!" Mikuri cried, "Where am I?-! What is this place?-! And who is this Master?-!"

"I'm sorry, ojou-sama, but I can't tell you anymore." The man said, "After all, you are Master's greatest weapon, Konoe Mikuri ojou-sama." The girl's eyes widen in shock as well as in fear. "Don't worry; we won't hurt you, yet. Not if you let us use you…"

'W-Who is this person…?'

* * *

><p>At Mahora's station…<p>

"H-H-H-H-H-H-H-"

"This is amazing…" Nerio gawked in shock.

"HHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGE!-!" Korin cried out, as they arrived at Mahora. Apparently, the entire campus is made up of different schools together along with dozen of facilities and shops that it is similar to a small town, "Is this really a school?-!"

"Well the founder of the school has been really ambitious." Dray said, all most everyone all jaw-dropped or too speechless to say anything, Tenchi too awe-strucked.

"Look, Nerio-nii-san!" Kasumi cried pointing at the huge tree, "That tree's huge!"

"How come I've never heard of this place before?" Cosma wondered, "My intelligence network is spread out all over the world but not a single information on this school…"

"This is a training hotspot for Mage-in-training, after all." Korin reminded her, but the Tenchi pinched his elbow, "Ite! Why do you do that for?-!"

"So it's not a dream."

"You have to pinch yourself for that!"

"Oh, Dray." They all turned to find a middle-aged man in a white suit smoking a cigarette walking towards them, "I know Tori-ossan is coming but you too?"

"Well, I can't leave them alone, Takamichi." He said, "One of them is the son of my closest comrades, after all."

"Is it them?" Takamichi asked, gesturing to the Knights who are all gawking at the size of the entire campus.

"Hey there." They turned to face Takamichi, "Welcome to Mahora, Vongolia Knights."

"Who is he?" Nerio asked.

"Takahata Takamichi." Dray called out, "An old friend of mine. He is one of the trainers Tori arranged to train you."

"So… which one of you is it…" The man mumbled to himself as he scanned the group, and then stopped at Korin, who flinched under his gaze, "Oh, I can see the resemblance…" He pats his head, "You sure are Yong-kia's and Karin's son."

"Y-You knew my parents?"

"They once the strongest within our group of comrades." Takamichi chuckled, "Although you seem to have inherited most of your mother's beauty."

"Are you calling me girly?-!" Korin said angrily.

"And her temper…" The man added nervously, "Let me introduce myself, Takahata T. Takamichi, Mahora's discipline teacher, nice to meet you, Vongolia Sky Knight."

"Nice to meet you…" Korin greeted.

"Takamichi." Tori spoke up, "Is the training ground ready?"

"Of course." The teacher stated, "I'll take you there."

* * *

><p>Library Island…<p>

"Why is the library on an island?" Nerio asked.

"Not too sure." Dray stated.

Takamichi looked pressed a button of the elevator, "A secret training ground is under the library?" Korin asked.

"You'll find it rather intriguing." Takamichi tells them. The door opened and everyone stepped into the elevator and the door closes. After around 5 minutes, they arrived at the bottom, but when the door opened, there is a spiral staircase that leads to the even lower levels.

"The training ground is down these stairs."

"Let's take the easy way down." Korin stated as he jumped straight down.

"O-Oi!"

"Wait for us!" Nerio jumped down after him, followed by Sol and Kasumi. Cosma took Adhira in her arms and leaped down after them.

"They are crazy…" Takamichi said in shock.

"They have been to the future, after all." Dray chuckled, "Come on, we can't let the youngsters have all the fun." He jumped right after them, Tori and Takamichi looked shocked at the Assassino leader action, and choose to walk the stairs.

With Korin and the Knights, they are still freefalling down the stairs. "That's along fall." Nerio stated, with Sol nodding in a sitting position, with Kasumi wondering how he does that.

"Well, I guess I should prepare to land." Korin said, but then a energy blast struck from below, causing Korin to tumbled in the air, "Be careful, everyone! There's someone down there!"

"Right you are!" A sudden voice as a figure appears behind as a gun was pointed at Sol's head. Two more figures came up and sword came to Cosma's neck while a dagger is up to Adhira's forehead. Another two more figures dashed besides them and two blades threatens the Amaya siblings' necks.

"Minna!" Korin cried. The ground came to view as Korin released huge amount of ki on his feet to soften his and everyone's landing, which worked as seven of them landed with a soft thud, just as a broadsword's tip appears inches from his face. "Looks like more work need to be done." A female voice said as a woman around her 20s stood in front of them, "Is these really the Vongolia Knights?"

"Who are you?-!" Tenchi shouted as he got his sword ready.

"Relax." Tori tells them as he and Takamichi got to the ground floor, "They are the trainers that I asked for."

"Trainers?"

"To think everyone is gathered together again." Dray laughed as he lands smoothly on the ground behind Sol, "It's been a while, everyone."

"Dray, so you are here." The man pointing the gun at Sol said.

"Tch, the troublesome one is here." The teen pointing his sword at Cosma spat.

"It's been a while, Dray." The child pointing his dagger at the sobbing Adhira said.

"Dray-san!" The girl pointing her katana at Kasumi called out in joy.

"You say everyone but there is only two-third of us here." The woman who has her naginata pointing at Nerio said.

"Hahaha, that's true." Dray laughed as everyone lowered their weapons.

"Dray-ossan, you know them?" Korin asked.

"They are the top leaders of the Assassino; all of them are heads of their branch of the Assassino, except for the katana girl." Dray stated, "They are the same as me, Assassino elites."

"Elites?-!" Tenchi cried.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for the old blacksmith." The woman in the 20s said, she has brown wavy hair that reached her waist and eyes of the same colour, in a black jacket zipped up and pants that seems to be tight to her that it squeezed her in the right places, a broadsword on her back, "Name's Maya Mcgarden. I'm in charge of the America branch."

"It was sure sudden for this calling." The man stated, he has dark red spiky hair and black eyes, in a white hoodie that has the Assassino's logo at the back over a black t-shirt and pants of the same colour, his two guns in his two holsters around his waist, "Max Grandren. I'm the head of the Britain branch."

"Not that I care…" The teen sighed, he has white wild hair and blue eyes, in a navy-blue t-shirt and blue jeans with ziz-zag patterns on the sides, his sword in his sheathe by his back, "Tetra Grader. Brazil."

"This is a sudden call, Tori." The child said, he has silver hair combed down that covers one of his grey eyes, in a white button shirt and a green scarf along with black pants and black boots, his dagger around his left shoulder, "I'm White Lysten. Head of Iceland branch."

"But it was glad to join you!" The girl stated; she has black hair that reached her neck and red eyes, in a red sleeveless top under an unzipped black jacket with dark brown shorts and knee high boots, her two katanas dangled around her waist, "Katana Yoriko! I'm part of the Japan branch like Dray-san!"

"Yoriko-senpai?-!" Kasumi cried.

"Oh, hi there, Kasumi-chan! Didn't notice it was you!"

"You know her?" Nerio asked.

"She is the captain of the tennis club." Kasumi explained.

"Sorry for hiding this from you!"

"N-No! I-It's fine!"

"That's just the kind thing Yoriko will do." The woman sighed; she has long black hair that is tied into two long twin tails and azure-blue eyes, in a white polo shirt and grey pants along with high heel shoes, her spear behind her in a holster, "Han Huali. Head of the China branch."

"Now that you meet everyone, it's time to start training." Tori tells them, "The place up ahead at the end of this tunnel is the training ground."

"Come on, let's go." Maya said as all the elites walked off, the rest all running up after them. When they got through the tunnel, what they see was something that can be described as paradise on earth. The training ground was a bunch of bookshelves all scattered across a huge lake connected to another smaller lake, small islands in the lakes and roots surrounds and supports the entire area(the 'bookworm's paradise' when Negi and the Baka Rangers and Konoka falls to when they try to find the book under the library island. For those who don't know, read the manga!).

"Amazing…" Korin said in awe.

"This entire field was found by Dray and your parents when they first came to Mahora." Takamichi tells him.

"Hey, look!" Dray called out, pointing to the carving of three letters, a D, a Chinese character for Yan and kanji for Karin, on one of the bookshelves, "Hahaha, this takes me back. When we first came here, the three of us carved these here to mark our territory."

"Sure sure…" Korin mumbled, "What are you, ten?"

"We were young back then, and the one who came up with this idea is your dad!" Dray shouted.

"Dray." Maya sighed, "Okay, from what I see, the seven of you need to train individually. So we'll split you up. The Sun Knight will be paired with Max, the Cloud will be paired with Tetra, White will take care of the Lightning kid, the Rain with Yoriko, Han with the Mist, Dray will take care of the Shimon, I and Takamichi will take care of the Sky."

"Now then, you have your trainers," Tori announced, "You may start when ready. I'll be chatting with the headmaster in the mean time."

"Okay, see ya, Tori-ojisan!" Korin called out as the old blacksmith walked away.

"Now then, you will need to start training." Maya stated, "You, come with me and try to catch up." With that, she leaped onto one of the fallen bookshelves and leaped from one bookshelf to another. Korin was shocked and quickly jumped after her; Takamichi chuckled as he ran after the two.

The rest did the same and their training starts.

* * *

><p>Korin's training with Maya and Takamichi…<p>

Korin leaped after Maya, who continue to leap away until she found a huge land in the lake, surrounded by a few bookshelves that are half submerged in the water. The two landed on the land gracefully, "This place will do nicely." The woman stated, as she drew her sword, "Let me explain our conditions. From what I heard from your previous trainers, you gain more strength and improve faster through actual combat instead of normal training. So, you will spar with me and Takamichi over there in shifts. I'll fight you with your blade, while Takamichi will work on your hand to hand combat skills."

"Sounds easy enough." Korin said, stretching his arms.

"Takamichi, don't you dare hold back when you fight!" Maya stated strictly at the old man.

"Sure sure…" The teacher laughed nervously.

"Let's begin." Maya stated, taking a drawing pose with her sword. The air around her thickens, shocking Korin who never fought a real swordsman before, next to Squalo. Instead of shivering in fear of the intensity, a smile moved up his mouth, "So this is the fight between swords…" Korin mumbled, "Interesting!" He drew his blade and got ready. The two stared at each other for a while, before they ran up to each other and their swords clashed.

The two clashed with each other, blade against blade. This is Korin's first time wielding the new Kuro, and it felt perfect, like it was part of his body. The weight, the edge, the length of the blade, it was as if it was created just for him.

"_Screamer!-!_" Maya suddenly shouted that brought Korin back to reality, as a sound wave that radiated from the woman's sword blasts Korin like a cannon, sending him back out and dropped into the lake with a splash, "Do you really think that this is a normal sword fight? All the Assassino has special powers and abilities that surpass common thinking. My ability is to change my sword's properties according to what I think of." She lifted her sword that became a black blade with a white line in the middle; a mouth appeared in the center of the blade. "It's a pretty handy, don't you think?"

'But your imagination is sick…' Takamichi thought, 'Who thought about a mouth in a sword?-!'

But then, a large katana blade strikes from below Maya, who dodged it and leaped back. The interesting part is the blade seems to come out from the ground itself, "I was wondering why I can't use my demon sword techniques…" Korin gasped as he surfaced from the lake, "So this is the new power of Kurohomura, the Dark sword Mistress." The aura of a female demon raged from the blade, materialising in a dark mirage that only Korin can see.

"That old blacksmith returned my true powers, after all." Kuro stated, "By the way, so this is the original ability of mine. It's called, _Kontonha(Blade of Chaos)_."

"The ability to summon blades from the ground, huh?" Maya stated, spun her sword around before took a ready stance, "Interesting, show me this new power."

"Gladly!" Korin leaped of the water and slams his sword to the ground, a wave of blades grew from him and flows towards her, as she leaped back to dodged to wave of blades(War's ability from Darksiders II O3O). Korin smirked as he got ready to strike again. But then, a vision was shown in his head, as those the rest of the Knights and Tenchi along with Mikuri as well.

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback Giotto's time xx<em>

_In Istanbul, Turkey…_

"_Oi!" A teen with dark blue hair ran up to a light brown haired teen, in his hand a bag of gold, "You dropped this, found it at Mario's house." The two teens are wearing a similar outfit, white robes with a hood and armoured forearm and shoulder plates as well as a sabre that dangles on their waist, the insignia of the Assassino on the armour around their abdomen._

"_Oh, that." The light-brown haired teen said, "I did that on purpose. Even if I kill, these innocent people, like Mario's family still don't deserve to starve."_

"_It's all right, though." The other teen laughed, "I left some food and money in his house as well."_

_The two looked at each other, before started laughing. _

"_You too, huh?"_

"_Yup!"_

"_Genesis. I'm new here."_

"_Name's Ron."_

_The two shook their hands._

_Xx flashback over xx_

* * *

><p>"… What the hell…" Korin shocked of the sudden visions, "The first Vongolia Knight and Shimon Knight?-!"<p>

"What happened?" Maya asked.

"A-A vision…" Korin stuttered, "Like it was projecting into my mind…"

"The first of the seven keys have been given." A voice suddenly said as a black aura appears from the sky, revealing to be the bandaged avengers of the mafia world, the Vindice, "As was stated by the oath."

"The Vindice! How do they find this place?-!" Maya cried.

"These are… memories…!" Korin realised, "Seven keys… that means… it would show what really happened between Vongolia Primo and the first generation Shimon!"

"You are informed of the battle between the Shimon and the Vongolia." The Vindice stated, "Our work here is done." They then vanished in black flames.

"T-That was weird…"

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Sol wondered, "Visions?"<p>

"Don't you dare daze out on me!" Max shouted as he fired his pistol at him. The priest dodged the countless bullets flying down on him.

"What the hell is this training any way?-!" Sol shouted.

"Didn't I tell you already? Your training right now is on your physical skills. From what I've heard, you and the Sun Guardian are the only martial artist in the group, minus your leader. What you need to physical strength and the reflexes. You are strong at your current state, but you need to be stronger to manage your Vongolia Gear! For now, you need to dodge my attacks to train your reflexes."

"But then why do I have to wear these?-!" The priest lifted his arms up, to show weights that are twice the circumference of his wrists that have a pink ribbon on each of them.

"It is train your arms as well."

"At least remove the ribbons!"

"Don't wanna."

"Oi!"

"Shut up you." Max pointed his gun at him, "I don't give a shit about your opinions. You are an idiot, so I'm here to make sure you train correctly! By the way, I have the power to morph my weapons into anything." He placed his hand on the gun's barrel, as sparks flew when the barrel starts to change and breakdown before reforming into a blade, "I'm not just a gunner you know!" He jumped down from the roots and slams his sword at Sol, who dodged it rather quickly but barely as a crater dents the ground where Max impacted.

"You better be prepared, Yasu Sol." Sol got ready as Max stood in the smoke, "If you do not dodge my attacks, you will die."

* * *

><p>A smoke in the distance from where Adhira and White are at "Looks like Max overdid…" White sighed, "That man is one overkiller…"<p>

"Eto…" Adhira looked at him before she tilted her cutely in confusion, "Who are you? What's your name?"

"White."

"White?" Adhira then giggled, "That's a funny name!"

"Sure sure…" White sighed, "We better start training."

"Training?" Adhira asked, "But aren't you a kid like me?"

"I'm ten, by the way." White stated, as he drew his dagger, "Listen, Adhira. You should know the duties of the Lightning Knight." The girl innocently looked at him in confuse, "You're supposed to draw the opponents enemy to yourself, like a lightning rod and cuts through them." He points his dagger really close to her face, shocking her, "If you fail to do so, I'll personally slit your throat open…" He moved down his dagger that it made a small cut on her cheek.

The girl was completely scared and terrified, tears starts to form around her eyes and lightning starts to spark with each sob, startling White, "Y-You… YOU MEANIE!-!-!-!-!" She wailed as lightning bursts out from her like water, shocking the Iceland leader to the bone.

"Oi! Teme!" White shouted, "Don't bring out your lightning! If you keep this up, I'll kill you!"

The lightning stopped as the boy sighed in relief. But the girl cried even louder with even stronger lightning, "WHITE-NII KOWAIIII!-!-!-!"

"Someone! Please switch with me!-!-!"

* * *

><p>Lightning flew over in the air, seen from Nerio's area, "What in the world…" Huali said in shock.<p>

"He probably made her cry, that brat…" Nerio sighed, "But…" He stood in the middle of a bunch of small platforms big enough for only one foot, "Why the hell do I have to stand in the middle of these?-!"

"You and I wield polearms, both which are hard to fight with due to the weight." Huali stated, "In all Chinese martial artists' training, one requires balance. This bamboo poles are to help you keep your balance. If you train on these, you bound to get stronger."

"If that's the case, why did you put explosive under them?-!" True enough, various bombs and dynamites along with some explosive tags are placed under the poles.

"As encouragement."

"Encouragement my ass!"

The teen suddenly lose balance and fell into the explosive. The bombs starts to tick away before they all exploded in a series of confetti and ribbons, the series of paper dropping on his head along with a small banner that said 'Keep it up!'.

"See?" Huali stated, "Encouragement."

But then one of the bombs exploded for real, sending the teen spinning into the air.

"Looks like I accidentally place a real bomb inside…" Huali mumbled.

"'Accidentally'?-!" Nerio shouted, him smoking black.

* * *

><p>With Kasumi…<p>

The girl looked worriedly as she saw her brother flew in the air from an explosion, "Nerio-nii-san…"

"Kasumi!" Yoshiro stated firmly, "Focus!"

"A-Ah! H-Hai!"

The two resumed their sparring, where the two clashed with their swords. Kasumi has asked if her senpai should use her abilities but she tells them that she doesn't have any special powers, just her sword skills and few spells. The clashing of blades reminded her of her training with Norio in the future.

"Say, Kasumi." Yoshiro asked, "How is your confession to Hibari?"

That tripped Kasumi as she fell on her back, her face blushing red, "H-How do you know…?"

"It's obvious!" Yoshiro laughed, "You always have," she made a cute girl-in-love look, "This look when you see Hibari."

"I-I d-do not!"

"So, when was it?" The tennis captain asked excitedly, "You noticed the prefect handsomeness?"

"I-I guess…" Kasumi stuttered, blushing redly, "D-During the future… w-when I saw the picture frame in my future self's room… i-it was m-me a-a-and H-H-Hibari-san… h-h-hugging… a-and… there was a picture of us k-k-k-k-k-kissing…"

"Oh~" Yoshiro giggled, "Come here you!" She hugged the blushing girl, "So cute~ You must really fallen head over heels for him!" The girl could only keep her mouth quiet. "Say…" This time, the tennis captain is blushing lightly, "D-Do your brother has a… girlfriend?"

"Eh? Oh, no. He didn't really think of that." Kasumi stated, "But there is a girl who seems to have a crush on him.""

"Really?-! Who?"

"Lara… Fuchs… I think?" Kasumi tried to remember, "Her name is so hard to pronounce…"

"I-I see…"

Kasumi looked at her club captain, Yoshiro looking rather disappointed, and the blush from before hit her, "Senpai." The captain turn to face her, "Do you like Nerio-nii-san?"

This time, Yoshiro blushed so red that her ears are steaming, "W-What are saying?-!"

"I knew it!" Kasumi stated, thinking it was her turn to tease, "You do like him!"

"N-No! I-I d-don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"Oh, you sure do!"

"I said I don't!"

"Come on, senpai! It's too obvious!"

* * *

><p>With Cosma…<p>

The Cloud Knight clashed with the white haired teen with sword and sword. Apparently, their training is basically fighting with varies of weapon, starting with swords. "Materro." Tetra asked his opponent, who made an "Ah?"

"I've heard you know pretty much everything within the Vongolia, am I right?"

"That's correct."

"Does that mean you knew the secrets between the Shimon and Vongolia?"

"No, I couldn't find out until yesterday." Cosma added sadly, "And to think that the Vongolia did such things…"

"I doubt they would do such things." Tetra stated, the Knight looking at the elite confused, "If what the Shimon stated is true, then the Knights wouldn't have existed. According to past records, the Knight Primo is a man that is dedicated to the protection of the weak. He would never have associated himself with the Vongolia if they were ruthless then."

"I guess it make sense if you put it that way." Cosma said.

"But then what really happened during that time is a mystery." Tetra added, "There has been no records of the Shimon's connection with the Vongolia, so unless we can time-travel back in time, we'll never know."

"I-I guess…" Cosma thought back to the vision, making a conclusion that it could be a memory of the past, 'If that was the past… then there might be more visions…'

* * *

><p>With Tenchi…<p>

"Is that all the Shimon has to offer, huh?-!" Dray shouted as he dashed forward at Tenchi, who in turn block the man's attack with his new sword. He pushed back the attack which followed by a series of blade clashes.

"Oi oi…" Dray sighed, "That's the best you got? I saw the other Shimon fight better than you!" His rings ignite in sky flames and he punched forward, multiple flaming lion heads came out and launched at Tenchi, who activated his new Shimon Ring, which glowed and engulf him in light. A magic circle appears under him as black gauntlets appear on his hands and black boots as well. His revealed eye turned red with the same compass point pupils as Enma and a reddish-brown flame ignites on his forehead, rings of runes surrounds him.

Using his new power, he release a huge gravity push that sends the lion flying back towards Dray, "Telekinesis, huh?" The elite smirked before dodging every flaming heads, before a flaming lion head appears on his hand, "But that alone is not enough!"

Tenchi raised his hand up and the ex-Sky Knight was crashed to the ground by his intense gravity force. The man smirked and flashed away despite in his gravity hold. Dray re-appears behind him and lands a straight punch into the Shimon Knight's back, sending him flying in the air before he steadied himself with a few bursts of Earth flames.

'So this is the new Shimon Ring…' Dray thought as the teen looked at his accessory on his left hand. He looked on his right hand which held his buster blade, which changed into a reddish-brown blade.

"Tell me, Tenchi." Dray spoke up, the teen looking at him curiously, "You trusted Korin no matter what happened?"

"Of course." Tenchi replied, "He'll never betray me, or my sister!"

"Why do you think so?"

"Isn't it obvious?-!" Tenchi shouted, "I'm his friend!"

"… I see." Dray looked at him with a smirk, "That's all I need to know."

"I understand."

The two got into a pose and then flew and clashed with each other.

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**Chapter 41, DONE!**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
>Arigatou!<strong>


	43. Chapter 42

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 42 is here!**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 42 The truth of the Shimon**

* * *

><p>This is my new life…<p>

Xxx Normal POV xxx

* * *

><p>The few days, their training continues. Korin has gain control over how much blades he can summon out at one time, as such there is one time he tried summoning one blade but ended up with a tower in front of him. Tenchi started to get used to his new gear, able to fly about easily. The rest has preceded as well, each gaining new potential and powers in the process.<p>

But what is most intriguing is that at least once; they would see the vision from the past.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Second day xxx<span>

Korin was training with Takamichi, with the teacher using a skill called _Iaiken_, or drawing of the fist, that sends air pressure punches in fast pace. Korin was completely beaten one-sided when they first started but he managed to dodge a few due to his Hyper Intuition. Takamichi has just finished showing the _Kanka _technique that fuses Ki and Magic into his body, similar to Korin's _Devil's Will: Zero Point_.

At that moment, Korin received the vision.

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback Giotto's period xx<em>

"_Oi! Ron!" Genesis cried as he ran up to his friend who is hiding in a valley, "The grandmaster has declared a bounty on you! What's going on?-!" He then noticed in his hands an unconscious young blond girl with blood around her mouth and hands, "W-What is this?-! Isn't that the daughter of your master?-!"_

"_He's gone too far…"_

"_What?"_

"_That man… that bastard…" Ron growled, "I can't believe he experimented on his own daughter!"_

"_He what?-!" Genesis cried, "B-But why?-! Your master is a righteous mage! How can he do that?-!"_

"_This place is too full of such people…" Ron said, "Evangeline doesn't deserve all of this!"_

"_W-What happened?"_

"_He turned Evangeline… his own daughter… into a vampire…"_

"_What of your master?"_

"_I killed him."_

"_I see…" Genesis thought for a moment, "Ron, you should leave this country! Take her and go! Go somewhere that the people wouldn't get their hands on her!"_

"_B-But where…" Ron mumbled, "I've betrayed the code of Brotherhood… I don't have anywhere to go!"_

"_There is a small town in Italy." Genesis stated, "There is a vigilante group by the name Vongolia that is situated there. You should be able to find and settle there. They wouldn't have trouble with them."_

"_I see… I thank you, brother." Ron turned and ran off, "I'll never forget this kindness!"_

* * *

><p><em>The scene change to another place, in Italy, where Ron is walking with the young girl at hand, both wearing cloaks covering their heads. The ex-Assassino looked around the town, seeing dead bodies and a few people crying.<em>

_Just as they passed a shop, sounds of glass crashing and screams echoed from the shop, as they turned around to see the shop keeper begging on the ground, "Please! I need that money!"_

"_Shut up, old man!" The thug shouted, "You didn't pay up to the loan and you dare to say that?-! You scum!" He kicked off the man and pointed a pistol at the man's head, "Scum like you are better off dead."_

"_No! Please! Have mercy!"_

_Ron was about to rush in there when a shout stopped him, "Oi! What are you doing?-!" Two people ran up to the thug, one is blonde with blazing orange eyes while his companion has red hair and has a tattoo over his face, "Let him go!" His companion shouted._

"_Tch, it's the Vongolia." The man cursed as he pointed the gun even harder at the shop keeper's head, "Don't you dare move or I blow his head off!"_

"_You coward!"_

_The thug smirked victoriously, knowing that the vigilante wouldn't attack him if he held a hostage. But then a knife appears on his neck, "Let the innocent man go, thug." Ron threatened._

"_Don't you dare interfere, outsider!" The thug swung his pistol but then a blade stabs right into his heart, killing him instantly as he collapsed onto the ground dead with blood flowing out of his wound._

"_Rest in peace." Ron prayed._

"_Who are you?" The red haired teen asked cautiously._

"_Calm down, G."_

"_So you're the Vongolia?" Ron asked, "Why didn't you kill this man?"_

"_There is no need to kill him." The blonde said._

"_But if you didn't kill him, he'll kill you. That is the basic rule in survival."_

"_Even still, you don't have to kill him."_

"_Fratello…" The young girl ran up and hugged the man from behind, "I'm scared…"_

"_Now who is this young lady?" The blonde smiled, but he girl just hid even further in._

"_May I know your name, brothers?"_

"_Who are you calling brother?-!" The red haired man shouted._

"_Now now, G." The blonde calmed his friend down, "My name's Giotto and the angry man behind me is G."_

"_Ron, Ron A'ldiad ba'ho(I'm not sure if there is such an Arab name since I didn't know much about Arabic names, so… O3-)."_

"_That's a weird name." G stated._

"_And yours is not?"_

"_May I know your name, little one?" Giotto kneeled down to the girl's level, but the girl still hid behind her brother. She noticed his eyes, finding it fascinating that such eyes existed._

"_E-Evangeline… Kitty… Mcdowell…"_

"_So, it's Evangeline." Giotto chuckled as he patted the girl's head, who giggled softly at the affection she was given._

"_Is there some place we can stay in this town?" Ron asked._

"_I wonder if Knuckle will mind?" G stated._

"_I'm sure he wouldn't." Giotto said, "There is a church down the road. Tell the father that Giotto sends you here and he'll understand."_

"_I humbly thanked you, Giotto." Ron said._

"_It's all right." Giotto stated._

"_It's like Genesis said." Ron said, "You are a man of justice. I hope you don't mind but I was wondering if you would allow me to help you protect this town alongside you."_

"_You?" G stated, "You just killed a man in cold blood!"_

"_That man is full of sins." Ron stated, "He deserved to be killed."_

"_No one deserved to be killed, Ron." Giotto stated, "But I'll be happy to accept your help."_

_Xx flashback over xx_

* * *

><p>When the vision was over, Korin was brought back to reality when a cannon-force attack hits him and sent him flying.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Third day xxx<span>

The headmaster and Mikuri's grandfather came to the training ground, where he went to talk to Korin, mostly about a probable fiancée that he refused, saying he and Mikuri did not have that kind of relationship. The old man just grumbled in disappointment.

The second thing he wants to talk about is the fact that his granddaughter was dragged into the mafia, that Korin apologised for, saying that he should have stopped Ray when he had the chance. He laughed and said it was all right since he knew it was Mikuri's own decision as well. He was just happy that his granddaughter has someone that looks out for her and cares about her.

Right after that, the vision started again.

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback Giotto's period, few years after the pervious memory xx<em>

_Genesis, who left the Assassino to join the Shimon, is resting in the large living room, where his boss, Cozart Shimon, is reading a letter from an allied family called the Vongolia. That makes him remember his old friend. 'Ron… what are you doing, my friend? You went to destroy the Assassino and it became the righteous organisation you dreamed it would become.'_

"_Genesis." Cozart called out, "One of the letters is for you."_

"_Me?" He took the letter and read it, finding that it was from his friend, Ron._

Genesis, old friend, how have you been? I hoped this letter reached your eyes.

When I defeated that scum of a grandmaster, my brothers has told me that you left the brotherhood, but my friend, Giotto managed to find you. I'm glad you  
>are safe. But I have never thought you have settled on a remote island. You were more of a people person. Evangeline is fine, thanks to you. She has<br>the symptoms of a vampire but she is coping. My only guilt is that she may never grow up, that she is whining even as I wrote this. Maybe I should have leave her to  
>you went I left, then I wouldn't have to deal with her.<p>

_Genesis chuckled at the joke._

But enough of the past. I have written this letter to say thank you for everything you have done. For if you haven't told me about the Vongolia, I would have never found a place  
>where I can protect Evangeline without worry. I have gain many comrades, people who I can trust with my life and me with theirs as well, including the love of my life. But I have<br>feared that the powerful Vongolia might become just like the brotherhood, corrupted, and whether destroying the Assassino, killing the grandmaster, is really the right thing to do… Sorry  
>that you have to hear me whine about this but you're the only one I can asked about this. A great war is at hand and I fear there is a traitor within Giotto's comrades. I really could use<br>your help.

Ron

_The ex-Assassino closed his eyes in deep thought, before opening them with a decision in mind, "I'll help you as much as I can, my friend."_

_Xx flashback over xx_

* * *

><p>The headmaster waved his hand in front of the dazed Korin worriedly, before Korin snapped back into reality. The grandfather asked if he is all right, the teen assuring he was fine before he went to process the vision.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Fourth day xxx<span>

It was everyone's rest day, and Korin decided to take a quick nap. Normally, he would go to the bookshelves to get a book to read, but he feels really tired recently, so he went to sleep on one of the bookshelves. At that moment, a vision starts to invade his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback Giotto's period xx<em>

_In a mansion in Italy, every single one of the Vongolia and the Knights are there. "What is the status report on the warfront in Italy?" Giotto asked._

"_The enemy's main army is amassing…" G stated, "It's looking to turn into a strenuous drawn out battle."_

"_This isn't good." M stated, "We have trouble with three sides already…"_

"_The terrain on that area isn't ideal for us either." Cosmos stated._

"_But we can't spare any more military force than this, de-gozaru." Asari stated, Tatsumi nodded in agreement._

"_It's terrible, Primo!" Knuckle and Evangeline ran in to the room._

"_Right in the middle of enemy camp," The priest cried. "One of our affiliations is stranded!" The vampire cried._

"_What?-!" Giotto cried, "What affiliation?-!"_

"_He holds the name Shimon!"_

"_What did you say?-!" G cried standing up._

"_Cozart's here?-!" Giotto cried._

"_Fratello has already run over to help!" Evangeline cried, "But the enemy is surrounding them from all four directions! I doubt even he can make it out there alive!"_

"_Why would Cozart be here?-! He shouldn't know anything about this fight!" Giotto cried, "I'm going to rescue him! Please take care of things for me!"_

"_That's impossible, Primo!" Daemon cried, "Right now, if you were to act recklessly, it would crush the morale of all out forces!"_

"_But if we don't do something, Fratello and Genesis will die!" Evangeline cried._

"_Leave it to me, Primo." Daemon stated, "With the elite along, I'll try and pave a path of escape for the Shimon."_

"_Thank you, Daemon."_

"_Very well…" The illusionist walked off, but unknown to them, a mysterious smirk crept up his face."_

_Xx flashback over xx_

* * *

><p>Korin woke up with a shock, realising that what Tenchi was told was wrong, that Vongolia Primo haven't betrayed his friend. He rushed down to find the others, the rest all gathered in the same spot they always go to for their meals. They all have the same vision, and Tenchi was relieved to find that Vongolia didn't betray Shimon.<p>

"But if that's the case, why isn't there records of Shimon Primo surviving that battle?" Cosma asked.

"That's the troubling part." Korin stated, "It could be that the Shimon really didn't survive that encounter."

"Must that illusionist, Daemon Spade!" Sol shouted, "You saw the memory, didn't you?-! It was that melon-head that stopped Vongolia Primo from helping his friend!"

"You're sharp!" Nerio complimented, "I guess you're not a complete moron."

"Oi!"

"That Daemon reminded me of Julie all of the sudden…" Tenchi stated.

"Julie? Oh, that guy with the goatee?" Kasumi asked, "He tried to flirt with me but I hit him away."

"Oh, that playboy…" Korin said, before it hit him, "W-Wait a minute…"

"What's wrong, Korin?" Tenchi asked.

"It could be possible…" The teen realised, "That Julie is actually Daemon…"

"What?-!"

"But Daemon Spade is already dead!" Cosma cried.

"You saw Mukuro's ability to possess people right?" Korin stated, "There's a possibility that the body has died but the spirit has jumped from one body to another, allowing him to survive throughout the ages!"

"Now that you explain it, it kind of made sense…" Cosma stated, "I mean, August's body is dead but her spirit is still around for almost forty years, right?"

"But wouldn't the spirit end up disappearing or something?" Sol asked.

"Unless the spirit has no attachment to this world, it wouldn't stay here." Korin explained, "But my grandmother told me that there are times where the spirit can't leave this world due to some reasons, like guilt, hatred, etc. I don't know what that ghost has against the Vongolia, but I know one thing is that he might be the one who wants to use Mikuri's power."

"But what is his purpose in this then?" Nerio asked, "Why does he need Mikuri's power if he didn't really care about the Shimon?"

"I don't think he needs it, though." Tenchi stated, "He had your mist guardian, remember?"

"C-Could his final target be…" Kasumi realised.

"Rokudo Mukuro!" Sol cried.

"Of course! Mukuro's power is similar to Daemon's power, their body and soul matched as well!" Korin realised, "He wants Mukuro's body!"

"But then why kidnap Konoe-san?" Cosma wondered, "He'll just need Chrome."

"It must be someone else." Korin stated, "That certain someone… that benefits from the world's destruction…"

"Who would that be?"

"No idea."

Everyone gave a sigh, "Can you not confused us with your words?"

"Sorry."

At then, a new memory invaded their mind

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback Giotto's period xx<em>

_At the enemy's base, Daemon and a few cloaked people stood by the cliff that has a bird-eye's view of the place. "We've found them." One of masked men stated._

"_Well done."_

"_The Shimon family is surrounded by the enemy in huge numbers." Another of the masked men spoke, "They're under siege, but somehow holding out. At this rate, it's only a matter of time until they're crushed."_

"_He's an amazing resilient man, that Cozart Shimon." Daemon said, "We certainly need to do some erasing after all."_

"_Eh?"_

"_For now, we shall rush to the aid of the Shimon family. In order to annihilate their family, we shall tear Cozart Shimon apart." He lift up a piece of document that has a orange Dying Will flame on it, "If we come bearing these orders marked with the seal of the Dying Will flame, they will believe we're their allies and let their guard down."_

_Understood, sir!"_

_The illusionist smirked deviously, unknown that a shadow heard every word._

* * *

><p><em>Back at the mansion, Daemon entered the meeting room full of wounds and blood dripping all over. "Daemon! Are you all right?-!" Giotto asked worriedly.<em>

"_I'm so sorry sir…" Daemon panted, "The enemy vastly outnumbered our expectations. Even against our elite forces, their relentless assault annihilated us…"_

"_W-What about your subordinates?"_

"…"

"_I'm so sorry…" Giotto's apologised, "I'll take responsibility. I should have gone after all."_

"_It's useless!"_

"…_?-! Useless?"_

"_Even by the time, I had rushed there… it was too late…" Daemon said, "Cozart Shimon… is no more… I've tried to at least bring back his remains…"_

"… _I see…" Giotto said no more and turned around, "I'm indebted to you, Daemon." Unknown to the Vongolia Boss, Daemon grinned deviously again, but that was noticed by another shadow behind the door._

* * *

><p><em>Back at the enemy's camp, the masked men has arrived to Cozart's side, where Genesis is standing by his boss' side, "Cozart Shimon-sama! We're here under orders of Daemon Spade of the Vongolia Family. We are your reinforcements."<em>

"_Don't lie to me." Cozart said, "Under the orders of the man named Daemon, you've came to wipe us out, haven't you?"_

"_Eh?-!"_

"_So it's true…" The Shimon boss added, "There really is a traitor within the Vongolia…"_

"_What?-!"_

"_I realised it when the letter I received had 'from Primo' written on it. Genesis just confirmed it with his letter from his friend." Cozart stated, "Giotto never refers to himself as 'primo' to me. The third letter was clearly a fake. I became worried about Giotto and tried to act quickly, but it appears Daemon Spade was one step ahead of me. So I guess this is it then…" He readied himself to fight, "But I'm going to fight until the end!"_

"_Even if this body break down, I will fight for my friends and family!-!"_

"_Boss!"_

"_Us too!"_

"_Same here!" Genesis shouted, his sword out._

"_Well spoken."_

_The mask men ripped the document in half._

"_Though it appears Vongolia Primo was one step ahead of Daemon Spade."_

_Cozart and Genesis was shocked as the man removed their masks and hoods._

"_We had already seen through the plan of our boss, Daemon Spade. By orders of Vongolia Primo… better yet, for your and Giotto's friendship. For the Shimon Family, we shall…" The five men stood in front of the Shimon, revealing to be Giotto's guardians, "Defend it to the very last!"_

"_G!"_

"_That's not all!" Many figures all appear surrounding the enemy, all with the Assassino's emblem as seven distinctive people appears in front of them, "The Assassino will help as well!" Ron shouted with his six partners at hand, one of them is Evangeline._

"_Ron!" Genesis cried._

"_Been a while, brother."_

"_It sure has…"_

"_Cozart, these men are the same as me, Giotto's guardians and friends." G tells him, "Please trust us."_

"_You can trust them, boss." Genesis tells them, "One of them is my old friend."_

"_Leave the enemy to the Assassino." Ron called out, "That way, Daemon will think that the Assassino is the one that eliminated the enemy and the Shimon boss. G! Get your friend out of there and we'll meet up after this!"_

"_Damn it, Ron! Stop trying to give me orders!"_

"_He's a higher rank than you after all!" Evangeline yelled back._

"_We'll meet up, Genesis." Ron shouted, "Now get out of here!"_

"_Let's go, boss!" Genesis gestured to his boss, who nodded, "Thank you."_

_Xx flashback over xx_

* * *

><p>"C-Cozart Shimon… he didn't die!" Tenchi cried.<p>

"Take that, Daemon!" Nerio laughed.

"But he's not here, you know." Kasumi stated.

"Looks like the records and story passed down is not true after all." Cosma stated.

"Vongolia Primo never betrayed the first Shimon!" Korin cried, "Their friendship never wavered at all!"

"I bet that ghost is really angry." Sol said.

"Now is not the time to get excited." Maya tells them, the rest of the elites all walked up to them, "I don't know what you are doing but you have a long way to go in order to use those equipments properly."

"Plus we have found some terrible news." White added, "We did some research and found six of the Assassino has gone rogue, cancelling their ties with their dens and disappear without a trace. I have a feeling that they have something to do with the Dragon Maiden's kidnapping."

'Dragon Maiden?" Korin asked.

"That's the name that the Assassino have given Mikuri." Dray tells him.

"And another thing." Max stated, "There has been a spike in the radar, meaning the ritual has started."

"W-What?-!" Korin cried, "But it only has been four days!"

"Apparently, they have speed things up." Max stated.

"But even if they rush, the ritual still takes at least two hours to full summon all the seven dragons." Huali stated, "That gave us a two hour window opportunity."

"Listen up!" Tori shouted, "You want to save Mikuri-chan, you got it! I have created a temporary portal that will sends you a one-way ticket into the enemy's base. You will be inside the belly of the beast. If you want to chicken out and ran off, now is the time!"

"Are you dumb, old man?" Nerio stated, "If we chickened out, we wouldn't be here!"

"I'm with Korin all the way!" Sol shouted.

"That's the same to all of us!" Kasumi stated.

"I'm together with Korin-nii!" Adhira shouted.

"Korin?" Tenchi asked.

"… let's go." Korin stated, "We'll go through the gate and rescue Mikuri!"

"It would take some time for the portal to power up!" Tetra shouted, "Take this time to pack up and ready to go!"

* * *

><p>Everyone all took a change in clothing.<br>Korin changed into a grey collared jacket over a blue t-shirt and dark-blue pants along with black sport shoes, Kuro strapped on his back.  
>Tenchi wore his normal Shimon uniform;<br>Kasumi changed to a green jacket with furry collars and black pants and high-heel boots;  
>Nerio wore a black vest over a long sleeved white t-shirt and brown jeans with brown boots;<br>Sol wore his priest outfit but altered that it has short sleeves and the upper clothing is down to his thigh;  
>Cosma changed into a purple tube shirt with black jeans along with black high-heel boots that reached just below her knee.<br>Adhira wore her usual outfit. By the way, her Vongolia Gear is a cross between a Viking helmet and a Motorbike helmet, bison horns on its side and the bison's face on its end, Helm of the Lightning Knight, Version X.

Their Vongolia Gear all in their respective areas and they stood in front of the huge gate-like structure in front of them. "Korin, you ready?" Tenchi asked. Korin nodded and looked into the portal nervously.

"The portal is set up and ready!" Maya called out.

"The particle accelerator is stable!" Tetra called out.

"You remember the plan?" Dray asked.

"Find Mikuri, rescue her, and then find a way out of there, right?" Tenchi stated, "Easy enough."

"Remember!" Huali tells them, "There are six people in there that would be ready to kill you. I need you to be alert and cautious, also-"

"I know I know." Nerio sighed, "You don't have to tell us."

"Hey! I'm trying to tell you that-"

"Save your breath, Huali." Dray tells her, patting her on the shoulder.

"Dray?"

"Those people are known for their recklessness, but they always comes out all right. They are the tenth generation Vongolia Knights, after all."

"So you trust them?" Huali asked, "Even if one of them is your friend's son, they are still children!"

"Is that what you really think?" Dray asked, "When you spar with Nerio, do you think he was a child?" The Chinese head stiffened at that statement, as she remembered the times she sparred with the Mist Knight, "It goes for the same for the rest of them. Of course, Korin too." The man sighed, "Yong-kia and Karin wanted their children to be unaware of their real jobs and live a happy normal life. But they and I knew that it was impossible."

"No matter what happens, you can't change the past." Maya stated, "They are part of the Assassino and their children will be too. It's only a matter of time."

"What about Tenchi?" Max asked, "From what I can tell, his left eye is really dangerous."

"From I can see, his left eye and Korin's right hand," Dray stated, "are both similar in a sense."

"The gate is ready!" White called out.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Korin and the others all leaped into the gate and within seconds they disappear in a flash of light.

'Be careful, Korin-kun…'

* * *

><p>At an unknown destination, Mikuri is tied to a rock, both her arms and legs tied together and her in a white sleeveless dress that reached her thigh. "It's time." The hooded man said. Drake nodded as he pulls the switch. Magic circles appears under and around her. Mikuri suddenly felt a jolt in her body and she screamed as her power is forcefully activated.<p>

"Don't worry." The hooded man said, "I assure you, the pain wouldn't be there long. As long as you cooperate with us, we'll make it as painless as possible."

'Korin…' Mikuri thought, 'Help… me…'

"Oh, Master." Drake looked at the horizon, "We have visitors."

"Oh, I see." The hooded man smirked, "Looks like they have come after all. Sent word to them, tell them to prepare a welcome party for your 'guests'."

"I understand, Master." Drake bowed politely and walked off.

"Isn't it nice, Konoe-ojou-sama?" The man chuckled darkly, "Your boyfriend is here to save you. But I doubt he would be able to get to you. I have bestowed those six people, my disciples, with the true power of the Assassino, the soul of the devils."

A flash of light appears at the corner of the land, as Korin and the rest all stood there, a bit giddy but okay. "So where are we?" Sol asked.

"A different dimension." Korin tells them, noticing the black void and countless floating rocks, "A similar dimension to where Xemmus and I fought for the Sky Knight Ring."

"Oi!" Nerio cried, "Look at that!"

In front of them stood a huge pagoda with seven, red roofs and gold-plated walls with a few smaller towers beside it, the gate says 'Satan's gate'. Lightning clashed on top of the tower, with a huge scream that Korin knows who it belongs to. "That's Mikuri's voice!" Korin cried.

"Looks like she's on top of the tower." Tenchi concluded.

"Let's hurry!" Cosma cried as everyone all ran into the tower without second thoughts. Unknown to them, six figures all sat in the shadows of the top floor of one tower. "And that's your orders from Master." Drake tells them.

"So we have to give them a nice welcome, huh?" One of the figures spoke.

"I'll get first pick." Another said.

"No, I'll kill them!"

"Master also added that you are to give them absolute despair." Drake added in monotone.

"Despair… huh?" Another of the figure smirked with bloodlust, "I see… It makes sense…"

"Let's go, we have orders." One of the figures stood up.

"Aye aye." The rest of the six stood up.

"We'll show them, the power bestowed on us by god~!"

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**Chapter 42, DONE!**

**There! I skipped a few of the flashbacks as I want them  
>to start fighting and get Mikuri back! If you are wondering<br>why a pagoda, I kind of was thinking of an old Bruce Lee  
>movie and thought, 'Hey, why not?'<strong>

**For those hardcore KHR and Negima fans, I like to say  
>sorry since I have no idea when the actual Vongolia<br>was founded and I know some may believe they are founded  
>four hundred years ago but Evangeline is born around<br>six hundred years ago. Well, in this story, the Vongolia  
>was founded six hundred years ago and the each boss<br>has lived for a real long time, okay?**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
>Arigatou!<strong>


	44. Chapter 43

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 43 is here!**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43 The Vongolia Gears!<strong>

This is my new life…

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Normal POV xxx<span>

Xxx Pagoda First Floor xxx

The seven infiltrators entered the huge pagoda; the first floor is the huge empty room with portraits of clouds hanging on the white walls along with some crafting of clouds on the six pillars. "Huge room…" Sol stated.

"Is there a way up?" Cosma asked.

"Look at this place." Nerio stated, looking at the walls and the crafting, "It's like a shrine dedicated to the cloud."

"Oh~" Adhira looked at the golden statue of a dragon in the clouds at the end of the room, "Cool~"

"Oh, look." Kasumi stated, pointing at the flight of stairs going up, "There's the stairs."

"Well, no point wasting time on this." Korin stated as he walked towards the stairs.

"Welcome."

A voice from the stairs made them all keep up their guard. A man walked down the flight of steps and stood in front of them. His hair is a wild purple hair and purple eyes, wearing a purple dress shirt and sky-blue pants with chains on its right leg and black shoes.

"You have arrived at the Cloud floor, fellow warriors."

"Is he one of the six traitors?" Tenchi wondered.

"Traitor is such an ugly word." The man huffed as he made a pretty boy pose, "I prefer the term, gained enlightenment, through my Master, the true Assassino."

"True Assassino?" Nerio asked.

"You midgets are not welcome here." The man stated, "I suggest you leave while you still have a chance."

"Are you fucking with us, asshole?-!" Nerio shouted.

"I see. That's your answer." The man stated, "Then I will have no choice but the end your life. Oh~ I hate to end such an ugly person's life."

"What did you say?-!" Nerio shouted.

"This guy just gets on my nerves." Tenchi stated. "Me too." Korin stated.

"Now then…" The man gave a smirk as cloud flames bursts in his eyes, "Are you ready to die?"

"W-What the?-!" Sol cried.

"His eyes are on fire!" Kasumi cried.

"What is this?" Cosma wondered.

"Oh, this?" The man stated, "This is the power given to me by the Master, the power to slay gods. The Cloud God Killer."

"G-God Killer…" Sol stuttered in fright, Adhira hiding behind the priest worriedly.

"God Killer, you say?" Cosma stated.

"That's right, the power to kill a god." The man laughed, "My name is Kumo, as given by Master! He is the god itself. Let me tell you this. Every single one of the seven floors is guarded by one out of six of us, each with a God Killer power. Unless you defeat me, you can't proceed."

"So it's like the pagoda in one of Bruce Lee's movies." Sol said.

"Now… I suggest you all attack me together, or you stand no chance." Kumo said.

"No." Cosma stated, walking forward, "I'm enough to defeat you."

"Oh~ How nice~ What a beautiful woman~" Kumo said while posing all sorts of poses, "I must be lucky that I get to kill such a lovely lady~ May I should keep your body to play with~ Now, the rules are simple. Until one of us surrenders or die, you can't leave this place." To show it, a magic circle acts as a barrier at the door to the stairs.

"Can you handle this, Materro-san?" Korin asked.

"Of course I can." Cosma laughed, "I'm not the Cloud Knight just for show, you know." She raised her hand, revealing her bracelet Vongolia Gear, "Bal!" She summons her hedgehog, which became the size of her palm as it squeals cutely, "Cambio Forma."

"Kyu!"

The hedgehog glowed and jumped into Cosma as her clothes changes. It became black hooded robes covering her entire upper body as well as some of her lower half like a short skirt with chest plates and leather knee-high boots, a one-handed sword on her waist and dagger on her leg as well as two purple bracers with black outer shell as well as an X symbol from her Vongolia Gear.

"An assassin!" Sol cried.

"I knew it would be something like that." Korin chuckled.

"Oh, such a vulgar outfit." Kumo said, as the robes seem to covers quite a small area of her body, usually her chest and her womanhood, and revealing her legs and stomach, giving her more of a seductive assassin look, "Oh well, I shouldn't be picky." He summons cloud flames from his hand; that changes into a machete, the blade emitting cloud flames, "Now, where should I-"

A sword slashed by his right arm, the arm falling down to the ground. The man just looked at his arm in shock, as he shouted in out in shock with blood spurting out the wound. Sol immediately covers Adhira's eyes while the rest all gagged at the scene.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." Cosma stated, "But you have lost."

"H-Hold it!" Kumo stuttered, getting up, "You remember the rules, right? The fight continues until one of us gives up or die. So I have not lost ye-"

A sword pierces into his other arm, him screaming out in pain again, "I know." Cosma stated, "I have a photographic memory, remember? But I wouldn't kill you, so I have to torture you until you give up." She turned the sword around in his arm, "So… which one you want?"

"I-I give! Surrender!" Kumo cried. The magic circle blocking the entrance to the stairs disappears. Cosma pulls out her sword from the man as he crawled back in fear. She turned and swung her bracer, a small needle struck on his neck, the man collapsed to the ground.

"I-Is he…" Korin asked worriedly.

"He's alive." Cosma tells him, her clothes changed back to normal, "Come on, we don't have much time."

"Ah! R-Right!" The group ran up the stairs

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Pagoda Second Floor xxx<span>

This floor is much more brighter than the first, probably due to the yellow walls. Portraits of the sun hanged along the walls, as well as a similar crafting on the six pillars. A golden statue of a dragon surrounding the sun stood at the end of the room.

"Sun now?" Korin wondered.

"Looks like every floor is named after the seven elements of the sky." Cosma stated.

"It's so yellow…" Adhira said.

"I welcome thee."

Everyone turned to the stairs, where another person descends from the steps, revealing to be an English nun but her robes are short that it reached her thighs. Also, the head-dress has a sun symbol on it.

"To the Sun Floor."

"A nun now…?" Tenchi mumbled.

"Oh~ Mother Mary~"

"Eh?"

"May you please forgive mine and their sins~ For they have not known the true purity of the lord~"

"Is she… praying…?" Kasumi dead-panned. "What is with this girl…?" Tenchi mumbled. "Talk about religious…" Korin mumbled.

"Now…" The nun turned and faced them, "Hare. I have come to greet you."

"I guess that means she is the next one…" Sol mumbled.

"Rules are simple." The nun stated, throwing up two orbs in the air, where there are magic runes circling each of them, "These are rune orbs that are used as target practice in the old times of the Assassino history. They will move around and increase speed as well."

"Kind of like your dummies." Tenchi whispered to Korin, who nodded.

"The objective is to destroy both orbs." Hare tells them, "That's all."

"I see." Sol stated as he walked in front, "Then I should be enough."

"Very well." Hare smiled, "We'll start after you out on your Vongolia Gear."

"Eh? She knew?" Korin wondered.

"Of course I'll know." The nun said, "After all, this place has eyes and ears everywhere. You can't do anything without us knowing."

'That means we lost our element of surprise…' Korin thought worriedly.

"Then there's no need to hide anything." Sol smirked, "Come on out, Christ!" His buckle glowed as his sun bear came out, amour on its four limps as well as a helm with symbol X on it; Christ, Version X. "Cambio Forma!" The bear gave a roar as it glowed and jumped into the priest. As the light dims, the priest gain yellow armour bracer that attach to his middle finger as well some cleaves of the same colour, his buckle still remains as the symbol of the sun appears on his right shoulder as circle of runes circles around him.

"Oh~!" Adhira looked in awe.

"Definitely suited for him." Nerio stated.

"Oh, such purity!"

"Eh?"

The nun went into pray-mode, again, "Does god giving me a test that if I pass, I will be allowed in his kingdom in the sky…?"

"Kingdom in the sky?" Tenchi sweat-dropped. "I think she means heaven." Korin stated.

"In that case…" The nun turned around, her eyes ignites in sun flames, "I'll do my best!"

"God Killer!" Nerio cried.

"Looks like what Kumo said is true." Korin stated, "But if that's the case, it should be done soon…"

"Don't put me on the same level as Kumo." Hare stated, "I'm much stronger than that pretty boy." She flames ignites on her body, solidifying into armour plates around her arms and legs, as well as on her chest, " _God Killer, Sun: Armour!_"

"So God Killer has this kind of techniques too, huh?" Cosma stated.

"Let's start this." Sol stated, him getting ready. The nun too got ready. When the nun muttered the word, "Begin," They flashed and hit one of the balls each. But then the balls reformed themselves almost simultaneously.

'W-What?-!' Sol cried.

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Hare stated, "This balls had to be destroyed at the same time by the same force and same person, otherwise they will keep on regenerating. That's why it was used as target practice, since they can't be destroyed.

"Regenerating targets?-!" Korin cried.

"To hit both at the same time, with the exact same force by himself…" Cosma mumbled, "That's impossible."

"Could it be that she is drawing time?" Kasumi asked.

Korin opened the timer Dray gave him, noticing that they have wasted ten minutes with the fighting, introduction and climbing. "We used one minute to get into the building, Materro-san used at least two minutes to finish her fight. That means that we used seven minutes to get from one floor to the next by the stairs."

"There are seven floors." Cosma stated, remembering Kumo's words, "That means we would have to take around forty-two minutes to reach the top, leaving us with around one hour and twelve minutes left."

"Which means we have to deal with the remaining five within forty minutes at best if we had any chance to stop the ritual." Nerio calculated.

"But then…" They turned to see Sol struggling as he smashed the target, but it regenerated again, "He doesn't get it?-!"

"Oya oya." Hare chuckled, "Looks like the father is not getting blessing of the mighty mother."

"Shut up!" Sol shouted, "I don't believe in any god or heaven. I only believe in the people I trust!" He punched the ball, but it still regenerates back.

"How long has he been doing this?" Cosma asked. Korin looked at the timer, "Around two minutes."

"He's wasting too much time on this." Nerio sighed, "Korin, you think you can smash the barrier with your Devil Whatsoever?"

"I think so…" He then noticed something; within the sun symbol's ten petals on the priest's shoulder, five are glowing. Sol gave another punch on the ball, destroying it but it regenerates back, another of the sun petals starts glow, 'The sun's petals are glowing?'

"You stupid man." Hare laughed as she appears in front of the man, "You don't know when to quit!" and have him an uppercut to the face, sending him flying back and smashing the ball as well, the target regenerated again.

"Sol!" Korin cried.

"Lawn-Priest!" Nerio cried.

"I'm… fine…" Sol said as he got back up and rubbed his sore chin. Two more of the sun's petal glowed.

'Another of the petals has glowed…' Korin realised. He turned to Nerio, 'Looks like Nerio's caught on. What kind of powers those petals can do…?'

He flashed back in front of the nun, and gave her a fist to the face, and then a knee into the gut, ending it with an elbow to the chest, sending her flying and crashing at the wall. "You sinful beast." The nun said angrily, "Have you no shame in hurting a woman?-!"

"Male or female, I don't really care." Sol stated, "I grew up in a neighbourhood where both male and female fight for dominance. All is fair in a fight. Including doping."

"Eh?" Kasumi wondered.

"Ah!" Korin realised, "His sun is fully glowing!"

"It's all over." Sol stated, as his sun glows brightly, as circles of runes flowing with sun flames surrounds him, flames ignites on his feet as he suddenly flashed forward and aimed at the target.

"What speed!" Korin cried.

"But he needs to hit both at the same time!" Nerio cried. At that moment, another Sol appears at the other target, "Eh?-! T-Two?-!"

"There are two Sol-san!" Kasumi cried.

The two dashed and strike forward, his sun glows brightly as ever as flames flows to his fist, "_Nailing… Sunshine Breaker!_" He punched the targets, both broke like glass and the pieces falls onto the floor. "N-No way…" Hare stuttered due to the shock.

"He did it!" Korin cheered.

"All right!" Tenchi cheered.

"Way to go, Lawn-Priest!"

The barrier to the next floor dissipates.

"Let's go!" Korin shouted as they ran towards the stairs. Sol stopped in his tracks, "Hey, that was a good match. Let's try that again sometime." The priest ran up the stairs after them.

Hare collapsed at the floor, staring down. 'Try that again sometime… huh?' The nun smiled, 'It's been a while… since I heard those words…'

* * *

><p>Xxx Pagoda Third floor xxx<br>(Time Remained: One hour forty minutes)

This floor is just as weird as the previous ones. All the walls and portraits along with the crafting on the pillars are of the lightning element. Even the dragon statue, which is now the dragon circling a thunderstorm. "Lightning this time… huh?" Korin wondered.

"It's all green…" Adhira said, "I like it!"

"Say, Sol." Tenchi went over to the priest, "How did you do that just now?"

"That?"

"You know, the spilt-body thing?"

"Oh, that." Sol stated, "How do I explain it…?"

"Every attack I threw at the ball, gain a power-increase of one petal, in order words, ten percent. If I get hit, twenty percent. I can summoned any of that energy to fight or support me, boosting my attacks and movement to the limit. If full, the boost is increased ten times, allowing me to perform superhuman feats."

"Oh, I see." Tenchi nodded in understanding, "So you charge up every time you hit something or you get hit, right?"

"That's correct."

"Looks like Hare and Kumo failed." A slim man sighed, he was lying down on the floor with a smoking cigarette on the corner of his mouth. He has black messy hair like he just woke up and droopy blue eyes, a black goatee on his chin; he wore a black shirt and grey pants with a black belt and two chains on his right side, "Ah~ It's so troublesome… I didn't feel like doing anything today…"

"Where did he come from?" Korin wondered, 'I couldn't even sense him…'

"Yo~" The man waved lazily, "Name's Kaminari. I don't give a shit about what the Master's telling me to do… but I can't let you pass. Sorry about that…" The man sighed.

"Lazy…" Everyone said in synch.

'Are all the six traitors this weird?' Tenchi thought.

'Is this guy even fight?' Korin wondered.

'Seems like a lazy man to me.' Nerio thought.

'He doesn't even have some kind of aura…' Sol thought.

"Ano…" Adhira walked up to the man, "Can you open the barrier for us, please?"

'She went up and asked!' Everyone mentally cried.

"Hm? Sorry, ojou-chan." Kaminari sighed, "I don't feel like it…"

"Please~" Adhira pleaded, giving him the best puppy dog eyes she can give. The man just yawned before looking back, the shiny eyes looking at him. He flinched for a moment, before sighing in defeat, "I can't just let you go. Master will kill me for it." The girl just look down sadly, "But… if you can win in a game, I'll let you and your friends past."

"Really?-!

"I may not look like it, but I'm a man of my word." The man gave a lazy smirk. He took out a small Easter Island statue and put it on his head, "The rules are easy. Just get this thing off me. You can hit me or do anything. I can do the same as well."

"Oh! That's easy!" Adhira said cheerfully, "Let's play!"

"Okay then…" The man shoved his hand at the girl's face and sends her flying back to the room, causing her to drop her helmet with an explosion.

"Adhira!" Korin cried.

"I did say I can do anything, right?" the man gave a lazy smirk, but this one is full of murderous' aura.

'I was too naïve!' Korin thought, 'He is one of the four people this 'Master' have given powers that could slay gods. I shouldn't have underestimated him!'

"To be honest, I don't like attacking little girls." Kaminari sighed, "If you are older, then we might get along or fight fairly."

"Yare yare…"

A familiar sigh caught their attention as the adult Adhira stood where the child Adhira was.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not a kid anymore."

"The adult Adhira-chan!" Kasumi cried.

The future lady patted the dust off her skirt, looking around curiously.

'So that's the Ten-Year-Grenade…' Kaminari thought, 'A spin-off of the Ten-Year-Bazooka, it has the power to switch the target with its ten-year future self.'

"All right!" Korin cried, "We still might make it!"

"Oh, Korin-sensei." Future Adhira greeted, "Looks like you're in a troubling situation."

"A-Ah yes…" Korin sighed, "Can you help us win this game so we can proceed on to save Mikuri?"

"Game?"

"Oh, so you're the future version of that girl?" Kaminari stated, "Looks like I have to explain everything again… it's such a pain…"

"I think I can roughly guess." The Future Adhira sighed, "I have to get that statue on top of your head by any means necessary, right? You also can do anything as you can to prevent me from doing so."

"Oh… ojou-chan, you became smarter~"

"Stop calling me ojou-chan." The future girl said annoyingly, "We don't even know each other."

"Ah! Adhira-chan!" Kasumi called out, "Use that helmet! It's your Vongolia Gear, your own custom weapon!"

"So this is mine?" Adhira looked at her helmet, and then puts it on, "This feels weird…"

"Adhira, you know how to light a flame?" Korin asked.

"With a matchstick?"

"Not that flame! The dying will flame! And call out Steak!"

"Oh." The girl then just brought out lightning into the helmet, "Err… Steak!" A black bison came out of the helmet, with amour on its legs and head as well as its tail.

"Why Steak?" Tenchi asked.

"Don't ask me, ask Adhira." Korin replied, "Now, Cambio Forma!"

"Oh… it's all sparkly…" Adhira blushed a bit, saying that kind of words in her age is kind of embarrassing, after all, "C-Cambio… Forma?" The bison huffed as it ran right at the future girl, "W-Whoa! E-Easy!" the cow glowed as it collided with the girl. Black armour covers her limps with a helmet with bison horns on its side and the symbol of X in its front, a black whip connected to her right arm, "H-Heavy!"

"That looks awesome!" Tenchi cried.

"You know how to use it, Adhira?-!" Korin shouted.

"N-Not too sure." Adhira said, "I don't remember much about this…"

"Oh, you got an armour, ojou-chan." Kaminari said in mock awe, "Is that your Vongolia Gear?"

"I-I guess?" the girl said.

"Oh well, it's not like you can take my statue from me anyway." Kaminari mocked, "Besides, with that extra weight of yours. I doubt you can come near me."

"This armour isn't that heavy." Adhira stated.

"I mean the chest." Kaminari said.

…

…

…

…

"You stinking pervert!" Adhira shouted blushing as she swings her whip at the man, who dodged it back. But when the whip cracked, lightning came out at the end, stunning Kaminari who brought out a lightning shield to protect him from the blast.

"Oh~" The man said with a lazy smirk, "You're full of surprises, ojou-chan."

"So you _do_ know how to use a whip!" Nerio cried.

"Oh right, I forgot." Adhira said smiling nervously.

"Ah well, it's not like you got my statue-" The man felt the top of his head, realising the statue is gone. He looked around and then saw the statue on the ground, "Crap… I dropped it…"

"First come first serve!" Adhira swung the whip at the statue, but Kaminari grabbed the whip.

"Now now, there's no rush." He laughed as he pulled the whip, sending the girl straight at him, pulling her in a tight hug and squeezed her butt, "Whoa, you're body is even sexier up close."

"Let go of me, you pervert!" Adhira threw a kick at his chin, before she pulled the whip and sends him flying at the end of the room.

Kaminari stood up from the crater on the wall, "Oh…" The man lifted up female undergarments, "Look what I got~"

"Eep!" Adhira pulled her skirt down, realizing the cool breeze between her legs, "You… lousy pervert… I have to deal with a lot of you back home but you are the worst!"

"I take that as a compliment." The man appeared behind and groped her breasts. Every guy in the group all gawked at the boldness of that man, while the girls all trying to control themselves from attacking that man, "Whoa, E-cup! Are you really just a teen?"

"You… You pervert!" Adhira unleashed a huge amount lightning flames from her body, causing the man to get shocked on the spot. She cracked her whip and grabbed the statue, dropping it in her hand, "Done."

The magic barrier to the top diminished.

"Way to go, Adhira!" Korin cheered.

"Now…" The girls all ganged up at Kaminari, "Time for divine punishment!"

Screams and shouts of pain accompanied by sounds of bones breaking filled the room, the guys all prayed for his soul, "May your sacrifice be not in vain."

* * *

><p>Xxx Pagoda Fourth floor xxx<br>(Time Remained: One hour twenty eight minutes)

Everyone all got to the next floor. As expected, the floor is similar in design, except everything is about the rain. "The rain…" Kasumi realised.

"It even feels colder than the other rooms." Korin said.

"It's freezing…" Adhira said, shivering in her clothes. The effects of the Ten-Year-Grenade wore off and the child Adhira is back in this time.

"May the rain wash your sorrows."

They turned to see a woman walking down the stairs. She wore a blue battle kimono decorated with white lilies, a nodachi in her hand along with black getas. She has white hair that is tied in a bun with some excess hair sticking out like a short ponytail and sharp black eyes that glared at them.

"Like how I will cleanse your sins."

"Another of the six?" Sol wondered.

"At least she seems more dangerous than the last few." Tenchi stated.

"My name is Ame." The woman introduced, "And I'll be your guide to death."

"Looks like I'm next." Kasumi stated.

"Good luck, Kasumi-chan!" Korin called out. "Mimi, don't over extend yourself." Nerio called out.

The girl gave a goofy smile and thumbs-up. She walked up to the woman, "What are the rules?"

"May rain cleanse the world, as the water cleanses our body." The woman chanted, "The rules are simple. All you need to do is to defeat me in a one-on-one sword fight. It has the same rules as kendo. Hit me at least three times in a row, and you'll win. Of course, that goes to me too."

"Then it should end quickly." Sol said.

"That's not true." Korin stated, "If I remember correctly, to score a point in kendo, you have to hit the opponent once. But, if you don't hit him, the match goes on. Kendo matches have no time limit, so she could drag it as long as she needs to."

"I see." Kasumi said, "Then I just have to get three hits quickly. Ame!" Her earring glowed as her rain phoenix came out, nothing much has changed for it except the headgear on it, "Cambio Forma!" The bird glowed and merged with her. Her clothing changed into a blue Chinese female clothing which made up of blue martial arts shirt with blue tight pants that reached just past her knees, her hair tied to a small bun at the back of her head with her two swords, the same swords she wield since the Varia Rain Battle, at hand with blue metal casing around her hands and feet.

"Oh, that's cool!" Korin cried.

"Like a true swordswomen!" Cosma commented.

"Anytime."

Ame chuckled in amusement, "Interesting." The woman said, "Looks like I might be able to fight to my fullest after all." She drew her sword, both stood in position. "Hajime!" She called out as the two strikes at each other, both blades clashed at each other. The two girls try to push each other, before Kasumi lost her balance with her leg and Ame swung her sword at her, cutting her on the shoulder.

"Mimi!" Nerio cried.

"I'm all right." Kasumi said, "It's a swallow cut."

"That's a beautiful swordplay, young lady." Ame complimented, "As such should be possible for the Rain Knight. But, you lack the resolution to cut the enemy before you. Such weakness is fatal in a battle. In such I won't let you leave this place!"

"Kasumi-chan!" Korin called out, "You have to find an opening and cut her!"

"I know that…" Kasumi grunted. She dashed forward and they clashed again. This time, Kasumi falls down and stomps her feet on the ground as hard as she can, "_Amehoo-Ryu, Third Offensive Stance: Kotohoo(Soaring Phoenix)._" She slashed up and cuts her opponent's shoulder.

"She cuts her!" Sol said in joy.

"Kotohoo…" Cosma explained, "The swordsman used the gravity by mock falling and then stepped up to his opponent, making it look like he is soaring near the ground. Looks like she managed to master all the stances after all."

"That's one point for me." Kasumi said.

"That's good." Ame smirked, "I was getting a little bored." She took a stance, "Allow me to show you my own sword-style as well." She took a drawing position, "_Shirazakura-ryu… First Drawing Stance…_"

"W-What did she say?-!" Korin cried.

"S-Shirazakura-ryu?-!" Tenchi cried.

"_Sakuhasu(Blooming Lotus)._" She drew her blade and a strike came straight at her opponent. Kasumi raised her two swords to block but the impact of the strike was too overwhelming that she was blown back by the sheer force of that single strike.

"W-What power…" Sol mumbled in shock, "And from just one strike…"

"Korin, you know that technique?" Nerio asked, noticing his leader's shocked expression.

"Sakuhasu," Tenchi explained, "is an iaido technique that attacks the opponent with sheer speed and overwhelming strength, like a blooming flower. It is one of the nine basic stances created for the Shirazakura-ryu."

"Nine stances?" Cosma asked, "How do you know that?"

"My grandfather taught those nine moves." Korin stated, "He did mention that there are other people who wield the Shirazakura-ryu that aren't part of the Yan-clan, directly or indirectly. But I never thought I would see another one who would wield it here…"

"So care to explain what the nine moves are?" Nerio asked.

"There are three drawing stances, three offensive stances, two defensive stances and one final move stance." Korin explained, "All of them are almost impossible to defeat except by the branch skills wield by my family."

"Huh?-! But then Mimi is…"

"This is one of the strongest sword-styles that conquered all of Asia." Ame stated, "This is the ultimate, and flawless, sword-style that can never be defeated!"

"I don't think so." Kasumi panted as she got up, "My Amehoo-Ryu is flawless, strongest, most refined and invincible!"

"Then I have to prove it to you." Ame took a stance, "_Shirazakura-ryu, Fourth Offensive Stance…_" She dashed and strikes, her blade came with a huge swing, but the speed of the swing is as fast as a dagger strike, striking at Kasumi's other shoulder, "_Mikadzuki(Crescent Moon)!-!_"

The Rain Knight falls down to her knees, her two shoulders bleeding from the two wounds, but the newer wound is deeper than the previous one.

"Mimi!"

"Now that's two strikes." Ame counted, "One more hit and you are out. Once that happens, I'll kill every single one of you."

"Tch, Kasumi-chan, switch with me!" Korin called out, "It's my family's fighting style! I would have a better chance in winning!"

"No…" Kasumi panted, getting up on her feet, "I have to do this on my own. Mikuri-chan is waiting for you to rescue her. You can't waste any energy for this."

"But I can't just let you die!"

"I won't die!" Kasumi shouted, "I need to do this! Otherwise… he wouldn't look at me…"

"He?"

"Please… just let me do this…"

"… tch, okay! Do whatever you want!"

"K-Korin-kun…" Kasumi clenched her fists around her sword and got up, "Say, miss big-ass!"

"What?-!"

"I have to hit you two more times, am I correct?"

"A-Ah, t-that's correct."

"In that case…" She took a strange stance, both blades on her sides like wings, "I'll try using that one stance I've been practicing."

'What kind of stance is that…?' Ame wondered, 'It's no matter, her wounds are too deep, so it's impossible to defeat me in her current condition.'

"_Hitsurugi-ryu…_"

"Hm?"

"That's Korin's personal sword-style!" Nerio realised. Rain flames starts to erupt in front and all around her as she ran forward. The blue flames erupted and spin in front of her as she stabs forward, "_Kaentsuki: Kai!_" The drill fire attack blast straight at Ame, who took another stance.

"_Shirazakura-ryu, Eighth Defensive Stance,_" Ame swung her blade up that knocked the blade off course, stopping the attack completely, "_Hyakusakura(Thousand Sakura)!_ Followed by… _Fifth Offensive Stance,_" She spins one full turn and swung the blade in such force that rivals Ryohei's Maximum Cannon, "_Mangetsu(Full Moon)!_"

Kasumi dodged the attack with a leap, "_Higiri: Kirisame(Flame Slash: Drizzle)!_" She swings her blade with much speed that countless of sword strike attacked Ame, she countered it with some strikes of her own sword, but one strike managed to hit her side. She leaped back from the attack and took a drawing stance.

"You are not going to draw!" Kasumi shouted as she dashed straight at her, flames erupting from her armoured shoes, "_Amehoo-Ryu, Eighth Offensive Stance,_" She slashed straight at her, eight strikes appear on the side, "_Sensuihoo!_"

'I-Impossible…' Ame thought in shock as she collapsed to the ground. Kasumi sighed in relief.

"She did it!" Korin cheered.

"Nice job, Mimi!" Nerio stated.

"I… I did it…!" Kasumi panted. But then she collapsed from exhaustion, Cosma got her. "Yan-san, looks like she exhausted herself." Cosma tells them, "She can't go on."

"Okay then." Korin said, "Materro-san, you, Adhira and Sol stay behind to look after Kasumi-chan. The rest of you, come with me." Korin ran up the stairs, Nerio and Tenchi ran up after him.

"Take care of Mimi." Nerio shouted.

"Of course!" Cosma shouted back.

* * *

><p>Xxx Pagoda Fifth Floor xxx<br>(Time Remained: One hour eleven minutes)

The next floor is now mist related. Everything is the same except for the theme. "Mist now?" Korin said.

"Is it just me, or is it rather hard to see?" Tenchi said.

"What's with the mist?" Nerio wondered.

"I see. So the Assassino has come after all."

A voice in the mist made the three-man squad got into their fighting pose. A woman walked out of the mist. She has curly long brown hair and emerald eyes, her skin white like ceramic, wearing a red gothic Lolita dress with black stocking and light brown doll shoes. A naginata on her hands.

"I have already prepared for this."

"The mist one, huh?" Korin wondered, "But she doesn't looked that scary like Mukuro or that Torikabuto."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Vongolia Knights. I know why you're here. You want to save that woman, don't you?"

"That's right!" Korin shouted.

"In that case. I'll let you pass." The woman said with a smile.

"W-What?"

"I have no intention to fight you if you had such noble cause." She said warmly, "I want the prince to save the princess, after all, such happy ending should happen, am I right? Please move along, Vongolia Sky Knight."

"A-Ah… t-thank you." Korin ran pass her only to find him unable to move, "E-Eh?"

"Looks like you're as naïve as they say." The woman smirked, "I don't have to fight you in order to kill you, after all." She spun her naginata and slashed at Korin, who is helpless to do anything.

"_Jesus Cross!-!_"

Korin suddenly can feel his limps and dodged the attack, jumping back to Nerio's side.

"Thanks, Nerio."

"Don't mention it." Nerio smirked, "I knew something wasn't right. You place a spell at that place, didn't you?"

"Hmph, looks like someone here is much sharper than I thought." The woman said, revealing her cold eyes, "Oh well, I knew it wouldn't be that easy."

"Korin, leave this to me." Nerio stepped up to the woman, "State your name!"

"Naginata Setsuka." The woman stated, spinning around her weapon, "Now, the rules. A fight till one can't fight no more." She stopped spinning and swung her weapon to her waist, "Other than that, there aren't other rules."

"I see." Nerio said, bringing out his polearm, "Good enough for me."

"Now then…" Setsuka chuckled darkly as her form fades away like the mist, "Let's begin."

Nerio looked around the mist, his eyes glowing as he tries to find her aura, 'This woman's good… her aura is all over the mist. I can't pinpoint where she might be…'

"Ara ara, aren't you going to use that Vongolia Gear of yours?"

"Don't need to tell me." Nerio said, "Rave!" His bangle glowed as his raven came out, nothing changed except the headgear and armoured feet, "Cambio Forma!" the raven glowed as he merged with him. A staff appears on his hand, a raven head on the top pointing up with the beak long as its blade, forming as a naginata, armour on his shoulder and his shin and shoes.

"Oh~ that's kind of cool." Setsuka said in the mist, "But what's the use of the weapon is you can't hit me?"

"Who knows?" Nerio said, swing his weapon down. His right eye ignites in blue flames; mist flame ignites on his blade as he looked around. In amidst the mist, he can see the concentration of aura in one location, "Over there!" He swings his blade down, which collided with Setsuka's naginata, the mist dissipates as well.

"Oh? Your eye is on fire." Setsuka said.

"I'm not as powerful as Mukuro, but I know you're not much an illusionist either." Nerio stated, swinging his polearm hits her back, "This is my win!" He threw some charms at them, "_Fire Phoenix!_" A flaming bird flew straight at her.

"_Sen Sa Ku._"

The fire bird came straight in contact with a barrier surrounding her, "Ah… looks like I have no choice but to use it. You should rejoice, Mist Knight. I have shown almost no one this, but those who seen this have perish."

"_Tenebrosam Noctem(Dark Night)._"

The entire room all turned dark, "W-What the…?" Nerio looked around in shock, "To create something that completely eliminates my sight and hearing… No… it's like the entire area just turned black… a spell?-!"

"That's right." An eye appeared on the ceiling, "I'm an S-ranked mage in Assassino standards. My speciality is dark magic. Sa… what should I do?"

"You bitch!" Nerio shouted, "Come down and face me!"

"I can't do that, now can I?" Setsuka chuckled, "What kind of mage introduce themselves in their own spells? Ah! I know! I'll play with your precious mind, maybe go and take care of that sister of yours later…"

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Mimi!" Nerio shouted.

"Ah? Are you in any condition to talk to me like that, Mist Knight-san?" Nerio suddenly found himself tied onto a stake, "In this dimension, I'm the god. There is no way you can fight against god, now can you?"

"Tch… Damn you…"

"Now…" The woman appeared out from the darkness, and placed his hand on his head, "I'll let you play the worst part of your life!"

"W-What are you- No, stop!"

Setsuka chuckled darkly as her hands glowed.

* * *

><p><em>Xx flashback unknown xx<em>

"Eh?" Nerio looked around, noticing that he is in a white space, "T-This is…"

"_Onii-chan!"_

The mist knight turned around to see a younger himself standing next to the younger Kasumi, the little girl smiling, in front of the door with his parents.

"_Now now, Nerio, Kasumi." His father said to them, "These people are old friends of ours so you must be polite."_

"_Hai~" The siblings said._

"No! Don't!" Nerio cried, "Don't go in there!" The family of four opened the door, "No! Stop! If you go in there, you'll…!"

"_AH!-!"_

_The scene changed to a bloody mess, hundreds of men in black suits wielding guns all smash into the room. The two children hid next to their parents, who are hiding from the mafia men as guns are firing everywhere._

"_Where is he?-!" One of the men shouted, "Where's that kid?-!"_

"_Looks like everyone here fled." Another of the men said, "Looks the enemy has come to find that kid as well."_

"_Oi!" One of the men spotted the family, "There're people here!"_

"_Bring them here!"_

_The family of four was dragged and pushed to their knees. The leader of the group pointed his gun at them, "Now, have you seen a boy in hiding in this church?" He asked, "That boy offended one of my men and we're trying to get him back."_

"_W-What are you saying?-!" The father cried._

"_Answer the question!" The man pointed the gun at the father._

"_D-Daddy…" Kasumi stuttered._

"_Don't worry, honey." The mother assures her, "Everything's going to be fine."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." The father stated, but his face said otherwise._

"_Oh? Lying isn't going to help you, mister." The man pulls his chin up to him, "Tell me the truth. Do you know that boy?"_

"_Tch." The father spat at the man's face, "Even if I know, I won't tell the stinking mafia."_

"_You son of a bitch!" The man kicked the man down and fired. The bullet went straight through his thigh as the father cried out in pain._

"_Daddy!" Kasumi cried._

"_Let me ask you again." The leader said, "Give the honest answer and I'll let you live."_

"_You can go to hell!"_

_The man twitched with annoyance, "In that case." The man shot the wife, who fell lifelessly on Kasumi._

"_M-Mommy?" Kasumi moved her dead mother, "Mommy? Wake up. It's bad to sleep on the floor. Wake up. Wake up! Mommy!"_

"_You bastard!" The father ran up and pushed the man down to the floor, both tussled for the gun before a gunshot was heard. The father collapsed next to the ground beside the leader._

"_Daddy!" Kasumi cried._

"_Don't worry, kiddies…" The leader pointed the gun at the younger sibling, "You'll meet your mommy and daddy soon."_

"_You jerk!" Nerio jumped and grabbed the hand._

"_Ah! Let go, you brat!" Nerio sink his teeth into the guys hand, leading him to shout out in pain before tossing him back to his younger sister._

"_Onii-chan!"_

"_You kids can all go to hell!" The man pointed his pistol at them._

_But a crash of window and an explosion caught their attention. A group of men all freaked out as many bullets came in after words. Another mafia group came in and starts firing at each other. Nerio grabbed his younger sister's hand and ran for their lives, just as the mafia battled it out._

"No…" Nerio falls to his knees, "Not again…" He punched the floor, tears flowing down his cheeks, "It was my fault… I was too scared… that's why our parents died… I'm so sorry, Mimi…"

"Why are you sorry, Nerio-nii-san?"

He turned to see Kasumi behind him.

"Mimi…"

"I've never to blame you, Nerio-nii-san." Kasumi stated, "I was scared too back then… but I don't really blame the mafia or anyone. Things just happens, so we have to appreciate what we have. But then, if that didn't happened," The entire Vongolia Knight along with Tsuna and his 'family' appeared behind her, "We wouldn't have met everyone and became friends."

"Mimi… you…"

"Come on, Nerio-nii-san." Kasumi gave a bright smile and reached out her hand, "Let's go!"

"Mimi…" Nerio smiled, "Of course. I'm coming." He grabbed his sister's hand and light engulfed them.

_Xx flashback over xx_

* * *

><p>The real Nerio just slouched unconscious on the stake, "Enjoy your endless nightmare." Setsuka chuckled as she walked away, "Now, maybe I should go play with that sister of his."<p>

"Don't you dare!"

She turned to find the end of a staff going straight at her face, knocking her back. She wiped her sore cheek, finding that Nerio is untied from the stake, his weapon at hand.

"Y-You…" Setsuka grunted in shock, "How do you escape?-!"

"All this time, I have blamed myself for everything." Nerio stated, "But now, I know that I can't be hard on myself. Things happened, you know? That's why I would defeat you here right now!" Mist flames erupted from around him as rings of runes encircles him.

"Oh? That's new." Setsuka said, "Interesting. In that case, I'll just have to kill you." Mist flames erupted from her as well. The two dashed forward with a cry, and their weapons slashed past each other. The two stood silently, until Nerio grunted and went on his knees.

"Hmph, looks I've been underestimating you." Setsuka said as her staff broke into pieces. The darkness disappeared and the woman collapsed onto the ground.

"Ah! Nerio!" Korin cried, "I was wondering where you went! The one minute you were here, the next you were gone!"

"Are you all right?" Tenchi asked.

"I'm fine." Nerio said as he got up, "Go, Korin. I'll catch up."

"B-But…"

"Just go! I'll be fine."

"… I see. Let's go, Tenchi!" Korin ran up the stairs, his childhood friend running after him.

Nerio sighed as he falls on his back, 'Used too much energy in one go…'

"Hey." Setsuka spoke, "I want to ask you. Do you hate the people that ruin your life?"

"Pardon?"

"I've heard that your family was killed by the mafia, leaving you and your sister all alone. Do you hate the mafia for it?"

"… I originally do." Nerio stated, "But then I met him." He thought back to when he first fought Korin, "That guy… he was angry that I hurt his friend, but never hated me. He just fight to protect his friends, but vowed to never kill anyone. *chuckle* To think that someone like him existed in the mafia."

"I see…"

"How about you?" Nerio asked, "Do you have hatred to someone?"

"…My family."

"Eh?"

"My mother and father are divorced, but neither want to take me and abandon me. Growing up knowing that neither of my parents loved me, I couldn't stand it." Setsuka stated, "People in the orphanage often teased me, bullied me saying that I was an abandoned child that no one would love. In the end, no one adopted me and when I was fifteen, I ran away. I left that awful place I called home, and found myself in the Assassino. My only thought was to kill my parents, and their families. I want to make them suffer!"

"Is that why you decided to join up with this Master?" Nerio asked.

"He promised me that I will have my revenge, like how he promised the rest that he will fulfil their deepest wish." Setsuka said, "He gave us powers, and new names but I chose to keep my old one, so I would remember the pain and anger of my parents."

"I see…" The mist knight looked at the ceiling, 'So she is the same as me… but she has no hope now. She wants to make them suffer, even if she has to make others suffer along the way. Who is this Master?'

* * *

><p>Xxx Pagoda Sixth Floor xxx<br>(Time Remaining: One hour)

"Tch, we wasted one hour just to get here!" Korin cried.

"But we still got enough time!" Tenchi shouted, "After getting to the top floor, we can still rescue your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Korin cried.

"Oh… looks the meat is here."

They turned to see the huge man walked, although it is more like stomping, down the stairs. He has red hair that spikes everywhere with crimson eyes, he wore no upper clothing that shows his slim stiff muscular body with black pants with a red belt around his waist, with black sandals.

"I've waited for someone strong but in the end it is just some kids."

"Is he from Street Fighter?" Tenchi asked.

"No idea."

"Haha! My name's Tenro! I don't like my old name or my new name given to me by Master so I made my own!" The man laughed loudly. The two sweat-dropped as he man continued to bellow in laughter that echoed throughout the room.

"Another weird one." Korin whispered to Tenchi, who nodded in agreement.

"Now! The rules are simple!" He laughed, "Defeat me that I can't fight anymore! But I can kill you!"

"That's one sided murder!" Korin cried.

"Who cares! As long I get to fight, I don't mind killing anyone!"

"He's a battle maniac!" Tenchi cried.

"Now then, which one of you is the strongest?" He pointed at Tenchi, "Is it you? Or maybe," he points at Korin, "You?"

"Let me fight him." Tenchi stated drawing his buster blade.

"Oh? This brat wants to fight me?" Tenro laughed, "Interesting! Let's begin shall we?"

"Yes. Let's!" Tenchi lifted his hand, revealing his new Shimon Ring, which glowed strongly as black spiked fingerless gauntlets and boots appeared on his hands and feet, red runes circles him and a magic circle appears under him, the reddish-brown earth flame ignites on his forehead as his eyes turned red with compass points like Enma's and his sword's blade turned reddish brown.

"Hoho, looks like we have a warrior here." Tenro bellowed, "But," His eyes ignites in storm flames, as armoured areas rose to his hands and feet, "Oh whatever! It's a pain to think! Boy! What's your name?-!"

"Tan Tenchi!" The teen said, reading his blade, "The tenth generation Shimon Knight!"

"Oh? Knight?" Tenro laughed again, "The knight, huh? Then you must have the power to entertain me!" He dashed forward, his hands up in the air with a terrifying aura. He slams down his fists that broke the floor, the Shimon Knight somersaulted back to dodge the attack.

Tenchi raised his hand up; a circle of runes encircled his hand as the man was thrown back with a strong gravity force. Tenro rammed his feet into the ground before he crashes into the wall behind him. He smirked and flashed right before him, swinging his fist right at the man, sending him flying to the wall. Tenchi grunted as he got out of the human-sized crater and flashed right at them, and swing his sword down at the man, who blocked it with his armoured hand.

But then Tenchi flew down under him and sends a punch straight at the man's gut, Tenro gagged from the impact just as the teen slashed his sword up, the armoured hand slashed in the middle.

"Oh?" The man leaped back before Tenchi appeared on top of him, his sword aiming down. With a cry, Tenchi slams the blade down, just as Tenro lifted his other hand to block the attack, the blade piercing right through the armour. The man was startled at the fact his armour was pierced through so easily, thus a smirk came to his face, "Interesting… so very interesting! You're the kind of warrior I've been waiting for!"

Tenro threw the teen off, Tenchi backflips and landed on the floor softly. The man gave a roar as his flames erupted from his body, "It has been so long! I've finally can fight to my heart's content!" Tenchi could only see in horror, "_God Killer, Storm: Demone!_" Storm flames engulfed the man, forming armour around his arms, and added four more artificial arms behind him, his eyes completely white with storm flames burning around it, "_Demone: Asura!_"

"W-What the…?" Tenchi mumbled in shock.

"Demone is the technique that calls forth the user's inner most power. Although among the six, I'm the only one who could use it." Tenro stated, "You should be grateful. For those who seen me used this, are those that I found worthy of defeating with my true power!"

"I see." Tenchi stated, "Looks like a hell of a battle…"

"Ten!"

"I know!" The teen shouted. The man ignites storm flames from his six arms, "Get ready to die, Shimon Knight!"

"Let's go full out!" Tenchi pulls his eye-patch off, his exposed left demonic eye bursts into life, red aura gushes out of his eye socket. The aura around the teen changed with the man a bit startled, "Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, blast for a blast!" he raised his fist as red light condensed around the hand.

"_Tempesta di Cannone(Storm Cannon)!-!_" Tenro shouted.

"_Akario Senko!_" Tenchi shouted back.

Two red blasts tore right through the air, blasting at each other. They refused to give in to each other as the clash rages on. Neither wants to lose, they both wants to win, to prove he's the strongest, or to advance to save a friend. Eventually, the blast collision caused a huge explosion that tore right through the room. Korin was blown back by the blast and crashes into the wall.

Smoke covers the entire area, dropping visibility to near zero. Korin looked around frantically for his friend, but then he heard coughing. He turned to see Tenchi alive, his hair covering his left eye with small bruises. "Tenchi!"

"A-Ah, Korin… I'm fine." Tenchi said as he got up, "That blast took a lot out of me. But I'm sure the man took the explosion head on."

The smoke slowly cleared, to reveal Tenro standing with all his arms broken, his real hands injured and bleeding profusely. From what they can tell, the guy's unconscious.

"He even stands when he was unconscious." Korin nervously laughed.

"Come on, we got to go." Tenchi said.

"No. You stay here." Korin tells him, "You wasted too much energy already."

"I can still fight!"

"Stay here!" Korin shouted, "Ziyan wouldn't be happy if you came home with a missing arm or leg! Leave Mikuri to me." He got up and ran up the stairs.

"That Korin…" Tenchi mumbled, "Taking on everything on his own… It doesn't hurt to ask for help, you know."

* * *

><p>Xxx Pagoda Top Floor xxx<br>(Time Remaining: Forty minutes)

Korin arrived at the top floor. What he saw was burning into his memory; the entire floor is dark, bits of machinery along with walls, lightning sparkling everywhere as charms and sharp blades stabs along the wall. Lastly, a rock in the middle with Mikuri tied to it; magic circles surrounding her as she screams out in pain.

"Mikuri!"

"Welcome, Vongolia Sky Knight."

Korin turned around to find a hooded man behind him, a teen standing next to him, on a step connecting to the window closest to the roof.

"Are you this Master everyone's talking about?" Korin asked.

"Indeed I am." The man said, "Looks like the rumours are true. You do have a striking resemblance to the First."

"First? Are you talking about the First Vongolia Sky Knight?"

"Of course!" He said, "Who else could I be talking about except that excuse of an Assassino?"

"Hm? Excuse?"

"That man doesn't have what it takes to be an assassin! He was kind, gentle, and naïve. He has failed many assassination missions and then he killed our most trusted sponsor, for the petty excuse of experimenting on his own child!"

"Petty?-!" Korin shouted, "What do you know about that?-! And why are saying such things like you were there?-!"

"Isn't it obvious?" The man removed his hood, revealing a black haired man with grey eyes with a huge scar down the center his face, two more other scars on his left cheek, "I _was_ there! My name's Asklaba Adi'li'ha de Istan! And I'm the last of the true Assassino!"

"Last of the true Assassino?" Korin wondered, "Ah! Could you be…?"

"Yes! I'm the last boss of the Assassino, the one that your ancestor killed in cold blood!" The man shouted, his voice echoed throughout the room, "And now, I will make sure you pay for his sins! Drake!"

"Yes, Master." Drake jumped off and summon out a sword from his charm. Korin drew Kuro and blocked the blade; the impact was so strong that a crater was formed under Korin's feet. He roared out as he pushed the teen away. "Damn you! Who are you?-!"

"Drake Evergard." The teen introduced himself, "I'm the Master most loyal servant. And now, you will die as the Master orders."

A sweat dropped from Korin's forehead, as he fought his most challenging battle yet.

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

_**つづく**_

**Chapter 43, DONE!**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
>Arigatou!<strong>


	45. Chapter 44

**Hi~ Been a while!**

**Chapter 44 is here!**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44 The Final Chapter! Awaken, Dragons<br>of the Sky!**

This is my new life…

* * *

><p>Xxx Normal POV xxx<br>(Time Remaining: Thirty Minutes)

Korin stood firmly, Drake standing in front of him with his sword at hand, both panting hardly from the ten minutes of continuous clashing.

"Ano yaro…" Korin mumbled.

"Korin Yan. This will be your grave." Drake said as he pushed forward, his sword stabs straight at Korin, who dodged it before swing his blade down. That was blocked by the teen's blade. The two tussled as sparks flew with the two metal blades grinding against each other.

Korin pushed the sword back and then swung Kuro up to his opponent's face, missing him by an inch, but managed to lay a cut on his chin, "Got it."

"Master."

"It's all right." Asklaba stated, "The ritual is almost complete."

"Why did you want to bring the dragons here?" Korin asked, "You could have easily killed all the Assassino with those disciples you picked up. Why waste all that time just to bring the dragons here?"

"You just don't get it, do you?" The man said, "Right now, my powers are sealed, leaving me powerless to do anything. What's the point of revenge if you don't do it myself? But in order to do so, I need the power of the seven dragons, the power that rivals god itself!"

"So you're doing all of this just for some stupid revenge?-!" Korin shouted.

"Stupid, you say?" The man laughed, "My dear boy that is the world we lived in. Those who killed get killed, and then they get avenged, before they get avenged too! It's the cycle of darkness and vengeance! That's the true meaning of this world! That's right! Darkness is the true power!"

"I don't really cared about the philosophy that you blabbed about." The teen entered hyper-mode, his ring glowed as two red gauntlets that reached his wrist appeared on his hands with the yellow symbol of X at the back, "All I know that you kidnapped Mikuri for your selfish acts!"

"Selfish?" Asklaba laughed, "Aren't you the same? You came here just to save this poor girl, playing the prince in shining armour, and you called me selfish? What a joke. Face it, Korin. You're here for your own selfish desire too!"

"Don't put me on the same level as you!" Korin shouted.

"Is that so? You also brought your so-called comrades along, did you? I saw you scaled this place, all of them except you fought the six, just so you can reach me." The man stated, "If you're not selfish, then why is that it was your friends who fought, not you?"

Korin was shocked, what he said was true; he didn't even fought a single one of the six. The rest all did as he just climbed up here.

"I can see from your reaction that it is true." The man laughed, "You didn't even care for your comrades! You're just as selfish as I am!"

"Shut up, you old man!"

They turned to see Tenchi slumping at the railing of the stairs, using his sword like a clutch, "Don't listen to him, Korin."

"Ten!"

"What he says seems correct, humans often acted upon their own selfish impulses." Tenchi stated, "But I know you. You probably wanted to fight the six and get here without troubling anyone. Listen Korin, you can't do everything by yourself. That's what comrades are for!"

"Ten… you…"

"Don't shoulder that entire burden by yourself. You're not alone."

"Tch, Drake, kill that meddlesome boy."

"Understood." Drake dashed straight at Tenchi, but Korin flashed in front of him and blocked the blade with his own.

"I wouldn't let you hurt my comrades!" Korin shouted as he pushed back the blade. He stabs into the ground as countless blades sprout out and surround him and Tenchi, slashing anything in its path and that includes Drake. The teen was sends back with countless wounds on its abdomen, lying unconscious on the floor. The blade retracted to the ground as Korin ran over to Mikuri's spot, smashing the barrier around her and ending the ritual. He cuts the rope that binds her legs and hands and the girl landed softly in his hands.

"Mikuri! Can you hear me? Mikuri!"

'What's this warm feeling…? It's like… that time…' She slowly opened her eyes, noticing Korin's worried eyes looking down on her.

"K-Korin…?"

"Mikuri!" Korin cried in joy, "Yokatta… You're all right…"

"You… really came…"

"Eh?"

"You… really kept your promise…" Mikuri said, with tears falling down her smiling face.

"Of course I do." Korin stated.

"Y-You brats…" Asklaba grumbled in anger, "All those years… all those time planning… building… just to be ruined by you…"

"It's over, Asklaba!" Korin shouted, "The dragons won't be summoned!"

"You'll never leave this place alive!" Asklaba shouted. But then he stopped, seems to have realised something. He then started laughing, louder and louder like a madman.

"What's so funny?-!" Tenchi shouted.

"He's gone." The three all looked at him in confusion, "That cursed Daemon Spade… finally, he's gone!" The man laughed, "Finally! That seal he has on me is broken! You kids will soon witness, the true power of the Assassino!" Dark energy erupted from him, created huge gusts of wind that nearly blown everyone away of if they haven't grabbed onto Tenchi's sword as a hook.

All of the sudden, a magic circle appeared under them, as they vanished. The same happened to the rest of the Vongolia Knights as well as Asklaba. Once they vanished, the building starts to collapse as the walls broke down in to rubble and the building is left as a pile of rubble.

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Shimon Island xxx<span>

Tsuna and his guardians; free from the Vindice and have defeated Daemon Spade, are about to leave when a sudden light in the air caught their attention. Eight lights fell down from the clouds and landed straight in front and around them.

"W-What the?-!" Gokudera cried.

"Another enemy?-!" Ryohei asked.

"*cough**cough* is everyone all right?" Korin's voice said as a hand waved away the smoke, revealing to be Korin, Mikuri and Tenchi. The rest of the Vongolia Knights coughed as they emerged from the smoke.

"Korin-san! Konoe-san! Tan-san!" Tsuna cried.

"Crazy Tattoo!" Gokudera cried.

"Ah? Tsuna?" Korin wondered, "Why are you here?-!"

"That's what we're going to ask you." Enma stated.

"Did we miss something?" Koyo asked.

"So you guys settled everything?" Tenchi asked, pointed at the two bosses, who nodded.

"Korin, what's going on?" Reborn asked.

"Oya… it's the Vongolia family all over again."

They all turned to a voice, revealing to be Asklaba standing at the place, his brown robes moved in the wind revealing a black muscle shirt and black pants with brown boots.

"Nice to meet you."

"Who is that guy?-!" Gokudera cried.

"Asklaba." Korin stated, "The Assassino boss that the first Vongolia Sky Knight has killed but somehow survive until this time."

"What?-!"

"It could be the same as Daemon Spade!" Tsuna cried.

"Daemon?" Asklaba laughed, "Don't screw around with me! I'm far stronger than that man! Although my powers are sealed by him so he wouldn't be able to use his full power."

"Daemon's not in full power?" Tsuna stated.

"Now…" Dark energy emits from his hands, "It's time to end this generation."

'This isn't good.' Reborn thought, 'Tsuna's completely exhausted from fighting Daemon Spade and the rest are completely exhausted.'

"Stand back, Tsuna." Korin stated, walking up to him, "I'll take care of him."

"Korin-san!"

"Oh?" Asklaba said, "So you're fighting? But first, Tenchi, I like to tell you something. The fact that your parents are killed in front of your eyes, do you remember," His face changed in one side, revealing to be the one Tenchi saw, "This?"

"T-That face!" Tenchi cried, "Y-You mean that…"

"You're the one that killed his parents?-!" Korin shouted.

"Of course, and that man was rather irritating." Asklaba said, "That Dark Swordsman has even chased me till he met his death, in my hands."

"W-What…?" Korin was shocked.

"Dark Swordsman?" Tsuna wondered.

"Y-You're lying!" Korin shouted, "There's no way-"

"Here's prove." He took out and threw something in front of them, revealing to be a rusty cleaver sword with bandages all over the handle.

"T-This is…" Korin realised.

"Now do you believe me?" Asklaba smirked, "That man was so persistence. He even died with only stabbing me lightly. Ah~ I can even see that agony face on him~"

"He's a bigger asshole than Daemon Spade…" Gokudera growled.

"You… it was you…" Korin growled, his DM going crazy, "Asklaba… my father… you… YOU KILLED MY FATHER!-!" Black flames erupted from his body, shocking everyone as huge gusts of wind spun and blow out from underneath him. Everyone was almost blown away if weren't for Gokudera's Sistema CAI, although Mukuro was sent rolling along the ground and would have continue so if Nerio didn't grabbed him.

"W-What the hell?-!" Gokudera cried.

"W-What's happening?-!" Tsuna cried.

Smoke completely covers the area, none of the unable to see anything. But they can hear growling, like a beast is in there. All the Vongolia Knights paled at that noise, realising what that is, "N-No… Korin…" Mikuri stuttered. "That idiot!" Nerio shouted.

"What is it?" Yamamoto asked.

As the smoke was burst cleared with a huge roar, the black beast that Korin changed to during the DM training appeared in front of them. The ground shook, storm clouds gathered with lightning crackling. The sun was nowhere to seen as the shadows dominate the world right now.

"Oh~ There it is, the DM's Chaos Form~" Asklaba whistled, "Looks I hit a sore point."

"W-What is that?!" Gokudera cried. "HHHIIIIEEEE!-! M-Monster!" Tsuna cried.

"What is this Dark Swordsman? Is he related to Korin?" Reborn asked.

"I'm can only guess…" Tenchi stated, "If that sword is real… it can't be…"

"What is it?" Mikuri asked.

"That man… he killed Korin's father…"

"W-What?-!" Tsuna cried.

"He's beyond pissed right now…" Tenchi stated in fear, "In that state, I fear that he understands nothing but anger and hatred."

"Not only that!" Nerio cried, "That form is dangerous! He kills anyone that is in front of him, friends or foe, nothing matters to him!"

"He's like a killing machine of hatred." Cosma stated, "But this is worse than the form he entered when we're in the future!"

"Calm down, Korin!" Mikuri cried.

The beast gave a deafening roar as it dashed straight at Asklaba, its claws out to kill. Asklaba chuckled as he dodged the ferocious beast's strike, "So you're left with only beastly instincts? What a pathetic man." He spun his leg but it was caught by its tail, sending it flying into the air. It raised its head and aimed at the man, red light starts gathering around its mouth.

"That's Akario Senko!-!" Tenchi cried.

The beast fired the red blast straight at the man, completely tearing the sky and the air apart with that one blast, creating a hole in the clouds. The man flew down from the smoke smirking, "Interesting! So you can use the Demon's ultimate technique in that form? *chuckle* well, you're not the only who can wield the power of the demon!" He removed his cloak, revealing his firm muscular body, a DM on his shoulder.

"The DM!" Tsuna cried.

"Watch!" He raised his fist up, red orbs appeared around him with one orb in front of his fist, "This is the true way to use this!" He fired the red orbs all at once, red blast firing at countless directions, hitting the beast along with the area around it.

"Korin!" Mikuri cried.

"Korin-san!" Tsuna cried.

The smoke created by the blast sweep across the area, the beast undamaged as it prepared to fire another of its red blast. A smirk appears on Asklaba's face as he appeared right in front of the beast's face, a red orb on his palm aiming at it.

"Farewell."

He fired a blast at point-blank, a long blast crater remained from the blast, and the Korin laid, supposedly dead, on the ground.

"K-Korin…?" Mikuri stuttered, falling to the floor on her bottom, "N-No… i-it can't be… you promised me… you say you wouldn't die…"

"Your ray of hope is gone, Vongolia." Asklaba said with a dark smile, "You're next."

'Someone… anyone… please… save us…!' Mikuri prayed.

"_As is your wish, Dragon Maiden."_

_A sudden voice in her head startled her, as she was pulled into her mindscape, where an orange scaled dragon(the western lizard-like dragon, not the eastern snake-like.) appeared in front of her in the endless blue sky._

"_Who… are… you?"_

"_Your friend's still alive." The dragon said, "I can help him, but you need to summon me."_

"_B-But how do I…?"_

"_I'll send the chant to you. But do you have the resolve to bring us to this world?"_

"_I…" Mikuri swallowed her spit and looked at the lizard with determination burning in her eyes, "I do! Just tell me what I need to say!"_

_The dragon smirked, "Very well."_

Asklaba slowly came up to the group, his palm aiming at them. "It's over."

"_I came forth thee, the dragons of the skies._" Mikuri chanted, _"By the soul of Konoe Mikuri, I called forth the gate that connects this world to the creators'. Send them through the gates and may they bring us help. Open, Sky's Gate!_" With that last sentence, a magic circle appears in the sky. An orange flame came falling down, that grew in size that became a human shape. That appeared by Korin's side.

"W-What is that?" Asklaba said in shock.

The human shaped flames starts to get more detailed, revealing to be a young woman in a orange-scaled tube dress that reached her thighs, her hair is a burning orange that seems to be radiating, with orange eyes with silted pupils. "W-Who is she?" Tsuna asked.

"A bi-shoujo…" Nerio and Koyo said at the same time.

"What are you, perverts?" Kasumi asked.

"_Cura, Deus._" The woman chanted, an orange glow radiated from her palm to Korin's body. When the glow dissipates, Korin starts to flinch and got up.

"Korin!" Mikuri cried out in joy, happy tears flowing out the corner of her eyes.

"Are you all right, Vongolia Sky Knight?" The woman asked.

"T-Thanks… whoever you are." Korin thanked.

"He's alive?-!" Asklaba said in shock, "Impossible! I was pretty sure that blast killed him!"

"The dark energy that covers his body protected him like a suit of armour." The woman stated, "That's why he's all right."

"Tch, who are you?-!"

"You don't know me yet you want to summon me?" The woman said, "You are blind, Assassino."

"Summon?" Korin wondered, "Ah! C-Could it be that…?"

"The Dragon of the Sky!" Mikuri cried.

"EH?-! DRAGON?-!" The Vongolia and Shimon cried out.

"My name's Sora." The woman said, "I like to thank the Dragon Maiden for opening the gate for me."

"Gate?" Tsuna wondered, "Ah! That chant!"

"I see. So she summoned you." Asklaba said, "Interesting. But it was pointless. I possessed power that rivals yours, dragon! As I am right now, nothing can defeat me!"

"I know that." Sora stated, "I sensed huge amount of power resonating from you that overwhelms my own, in this state, I mean. I love to fight you in my true form but the one should defeat you is him." Pointing at Korin.

"Him?" Asklaba laughed, "You're cracking me up, dragon-chan~ That brat has no chance against me at all!"

"As he is right now, yes." Sora said, "But…" She kneeled down and held his left hand, landing a kiss on his ring, much to Korin's embarrassment. In the end, the ring glowed as a wolf cub came out, the sky wolf has red armoured headgear and ankle armour, giving a "Rao".

"Rin-Ko!" Korin cried as the wolf jumped onto his shoulder, "I've been wondering why you won't come out."

"Your beast is fully awaken, Vongolia Sky Knight." The woman said, "You know what to do."

"Thanks, Sky Dragon." Korin got up and stood his ground, "Let's go, Rin-Ko!"

"Rao!"

"Cambio Forma!-!"

The wolf glowed and merged with Korin, red fingerless gauntlets appeared on his hands that has the symbol X on its back(Tsuna's X-Gloves: Ver.V.G.), a shirasaya with a fur guard appeared in his hand its sheath on the back of his belt, Kuro flew over to his other hand, a red leg bangle connected to his belt by a chain appeared on his left leg with two dark-red boots with red metal ankle bangle, a ring of runes appeared around him with a magic circle under him. The ground shook from the increase in flame energy.

"Dual swords!" Kasumi cried. "Like Yamamoto's!" Tsuna cried.

"Let's do this." Korin said calmly, his sky flame burning on his forehead.

"Hmph, don't get cocky just because you got a power-up." Asklaba said, "You still won't defeat me."

"We'll see." Korin flew straight at him, his swing his blades in fast yet fluid movements. Asklaba easily dodged most of the sword strikes, but then Korin lands a fist on his gut, the man grunted and leaped back, just as Korin swung Kuro at him, a wave of blades sprouts out of the ground and flowed towards that man. The man smashed the ground as the blade was thrown off course. Korin leaped over the series of collapsing earth and stabs down on the ground in front of Asklaba with the similar effect of swords sprouting out like a blooming flower but with a much wider range.

Asklaba jumped up to avoid the attack, but then Korin left Kuro on the ground and leaped up, using flames from his added boots for flight and flew straight after him. He smashed right into the guy's face, sending him higher in the air. Korin _Shunpo_-ed behind him and slashed using his new blade, cutting him on the back and lands an axe-kick at him, sending him down to the ground with a crash. "What's wrong? Is that all you got?"

"Tch, I'm just getting started!" The man shouted as he leaped up, devil flames surrounding the man as he flew straight up at the Sky Knight. He strikes his fist up at Korin but was grabbed with one hand, "W-What?"

"Korin's seriously strong now!" Yamamoto cried out.

"Is this guy always this strong?" Adelheid asked.

"Or rather, when did he become so strong?" Ryohei asked.

"Dying Will." Sora tells them, "Through the experience of the battles he has until now, he has gain the will to fight to his death. The resolve to fight on even if his body is broken down, that is the dying will and resolve he possessed. Through that, he is able to draw out his innermost power that rivals that man's power."

"Korin, Sugoi." Mikuri said in awe.

Korin pushed his fist down and sends a roundhouse kick to his face, sending him flying into the air before skidding to a stop. "It's over, Asklaba. You can't defeat me with that sense of revenge of yours."

"I-Is that right…" Asklaba grunted as he spits out blood, "Korin Yan, it has been so long that I fought someone of your level. Looks like I would have some fun after all. But this is taking a lot of time. Let's end this right now!" Devil flame erupted from his body.

Korin get into his stance, sky flames erupted from his body.

"What strong flames!" Nerio cried as the audience tried to keep their feet to the ground to prevent from getting blown away by the gusts of wind blowing out of the two. Sora stood there unfazed by the exchange of flames, and wills.

At the last moment, the two dashed towards each other, and the two flames collided in a huge explosion. Within the smoke, Korin stood right in the air, the flames from his boots keeping him airborne. Asklaba is doing the same thing, both seemly undamaged. At that moment, Korin collapsed to the ground, crashing down to earth.

"Korin!" Mikuri cried.

"You're strong, I give you that." Asklaba said, the smoke cleared revealing a large slash in the middle of his chest, "I've been defeated." He coughed out blood as he too crashes into the ground below.

"Korin!"

"Korin-san!"

The gang all ran towards the collapsed teen, Rin-Ko besides him licking him on the cheek worriedly. The teen slowly got up with patted the wolf pup, assuring it he was fine. He looked over to Asklaba, who collapsed quite a distance from him but he can see the man's body slowly turning into ash and dispersing into the winds.

"Korin!" Mikuri cried as she hugged the injured teen, "Thank goodness…"

"It's all right, Mikuri." Korin assures her, before looking back at Asklaba. He then recalled that moment they clashed, the words he said.

"_Take care of the Assassino."_

'I will.' Korin mentally smirked as he saw the last bits of the man drifts away in the wind.

"You did well, Sky Knight." Sora said, walking up to them, "You do possess the will passed down by Ron. I'm glad."

"It was all thanks to you, Dragon of the Sky." Korin stated, bowing politely, "Thank you, for everything."

"It wasn't me you should thank." Sora looked over to Mikuri, "It should be her. Her will to wanting to fight alongside you is what allows her to open the gate and bring me here."

"I guess you're right." Korin looked at Mikuri, "Thanks, Mikuri. I really appreciate it."

"N-No problem…" Mikuri stuttered, her face heating up.

"Anyway, we should get back to Namimori!" Reborn stated, "Kyoko and Haru are waiting."

"Ah~ And then there's Kurokawa-san…" Korin sighed.

"Hm? Hana-chan?" Mikuri asked.

"That girl is way too smart…" Nerio sighed, "It was a miracle that we managed to leave Namimori for Mahora without her tagging along."

"Mahora?" Mikuri asked, "Is there something I should know?"

"Not much, really." Korin stated.

"Come on!" Sol shouted, "Let's go home!"

"Right!"

* * *

><p><span>Xxx One week later xxx<span>

"Oi! Korin! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Mikuri cried.

"I know, I know!" Korin said as he got into his shoes.

"We're leaving!"

"Take care!" Cosma called out.

"It's been a week and everything's back to normal." Sol stated, "It's like nothing ever happened."

"I'll say." Cosma said, "It sure is a little quiet without August around."

"I know what you mean." Sol stated, sipping his morning coffee, "After we returned, that girl went crazy with questions and Korin was sent to the wall a few times. Man what a sight."

"It sure was nice for Dray to bring her back to Wales to meet her sister." Cosma said.

…

"Why is there an inspection day, anyway?-!" Korin cried, "It's not like anyone would wear the inappropriate attire."

"But rules are rules, Korin!" Mikuri said.

"But I'm pretty sure it was cancelled." The teen added, "Hibari called me yesterday and asked me if I want to beat up Mukuro along with him, which is kind of a shocker."

"It sure was." Mikuri giggled. She then braced herself, "A-Ano, K-Korin!"

"Yes?"

"D-Do you have a g-g-girl that you l-l-like?"

"Eh?" Korin's face turned red before continue to run, "Y-Yeah… Probably."

"Probably?-!"

"Why do you ask?"

"Ack! W-Well…" Mikuri tried to think of an answer, the chance to confess is right there, but she didn't know if he would accept it with everything that happened, "N-Nothing… just curious."

"Eh?"

"And Korin."

"Yes?"

When Korin turned around, Mikuri gave a kiss on his cheek. The teen blushed all sorts of red before backing off while running, rubbing his cheek, "W-What?"

"As thanks, for rescuing me, prince~" She giggled as she ran into the gate.

"Y-You're welcome…?" Korin stuttered, face turning red.

"Oi!" Adelheid shouted, her fans at hand, "What are you still doing here?-! Get in here right now!"

"A-Ah! Rihgt!" Korin ran into the gate

* * *

><p><span>Xxx Korin's POV xxx<span>

All those years are tough, the battles, the smiles, the tears, the  
>laughter, they all crazy and almost too much for me. But you<br>know what? I kind of enjoyed it. Maybe this life, isn't so bad.

My name's Korin Yan. I'm a regular Middle School Student. Also,  
>the Vongolia Sky Knight!<p>

…

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44, DONE! Sorry if it is a crappy ending.<strong>

**As you can see at the title, this is the last chapter for  
>this story! Thanks for everyone's support! I'm planning<br>a sequel for this that take place in the Negima Arc, since  
>the story has so much chapters already, if I enter the<br>Negima Arc, it reached at least 100, I think.**

**So be sure to look out for the sequel! I'm sure it would  
>be quite soon, considering that I have nothing much to<br>do…**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
>Arigatou!<strong>


End file.
